Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: 15 long years have passed since Goku's adventures on Earth. Now, a mysterious new Saiyan arrived in search of an Ancient Saiyan that is said to fight alongside the Legendary Saiyan, but sure enough, that was when Goku decided to enable the Tournament of Power to commence in favor of the prophecy. But a familar enemy watches and waits for an opportunity to strike...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry, I took so long, but I finally finished the very first chapter of the Universe Survival Saga! Also, the second one is coming in 2 weeks, so I might have enough time to finish in advance and post it the next day after I watch a new episode of "Dragon Ball Super". And now, the grand unveiling. The special character coming to this saga straight from "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" is none other than Broly himself! Since he is being made canon, I was wondering if the canon version of Broly is more of a good guy. I sure hope he is, although not immediately, anyway. Like at any point in the movie. Also, if there was an english dub voice actor for Broly from "Dragon Ball Super: Broly", who would you prefer? Josh Keaton, or Vic Mignogna? At least for the story, anyway. As soon as you have an answer, please respond before the end of each day until the next 2 weeks have passed, leading to a next episode of "Dragon Ball Super".** **Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Let's Do It, Grand Zeno!; The Universes' Best Tournament!"**

 _ **Play Opening Intro: "Limit Break X Survivor"**_

First, it showed Goku raising his fist and then swinging it before clashing with Jiren as the credits began appearing and disappearing. Then, after a while, Jiren fires his Power Impact before Goku counters with a Kamehameha before both blasts collide and explode before the one-star Dragon Ball shines brightly as the four letters "D", "R", "A", and "G" fall in from the left while also connecting with it while the other letters being "N", "B", "A", "L", and another "L" fall in from the right and did the same thing before a blue lightning spark emerged from next to the second "L", lighting up the logo before it then reveals the full "Dragon Ball Super" logo as the star on the Super symbol shone brightly in a background of cold ice before, four seconds after it appeared, the star shone brightly and caused the ice to crack on the process before it broke apart completely as a white light overtakes it and then showed the same Dragon Ball being clutched into Pan's hand as she gave a grin and it then showed alongside him Goku Black, Majin Buulma, Majin Videl, the suddenly younger Chi-Chi, who was just as young as she was when she proposed to Goku in the world tournament, Bulla, in the similar, yet female-esque, Red-colored version of Vegeta's Whis Symbol Battle Suit, but with the Capsule Corp insignia on it, Marron, who was in the same fighting clothes as 18 from when she first met Goku and the others along time ago before she ever knew about Cell, 17, in his ranger clothes, 18, in her pink workout clothes, Trunks, who had the same clothes and blue hair as his Future self, but without the sword and jacket (meaning he just has a black-short-sleeves shirt), Uub, Broly, Gohan, Piccolo, Cocoa, and Shallot.

🎵 _Time has come, I'm ready to go_

 _Venturing into the unknown_

 _Fires inside me must be unleashed_

Then, it showed Goku, also in his teen years and in the same new Gi given to him by Grand Zeno himself, preparing two blue orbs before moving them around as Gohan, Cocoa, and Majin Videl sparred with each other while Piccolo watched with a grin, a purple Destruction Ball in hand, and Chi-Chi did the same thing Goku did as Pan and Goten pop out from the bottom left and right of the screen, giving excited smiles before it then showed Vegeta in the Gravity chamber training with Trunks as they both where heavy weights and Bulla then pops out with an excited grin from the bottom right of the screen before it then showed the dragon balls passing by on opppsite directions toward the center before it showed the two balls converging into one together before it then showed the two Zenos dancing for a bit and then revealing the Grand Minister in the center as the center gave off a white glow.

🎵 _People talkin' nonsense all day!_

 _Chin pun kan, that's all they can say_

 _I can't get no satisfaction!_

Then, it showed Broly with his back turned as he looked to his left, his battle suit and grassy pelt in view before it then showed the teenagers Goku and Chi-Chi and their teenaged granddaughter Pan side-by-side with a grin before it then showed Shallot looking to his right with his back turned before it then showed Vegeta, Bulla, and Trunks, both in training weights. After that, it then goes to the snowy and icy glaciers where it showed Broly, who was giving off a bright green aura and had yellow-orange irises, on top of an icy mountain as Shallot got ready before it showed Broly raising his right arm while Shallot raises some of his fingers on his right before he then dashed toward Broly as he did the same before both clash right fists against each other as 21, in her human form while wearing a blue winter coat, Zamasu, and Elery watched.

🎵 _(Woo-hoo) Challenges may come_

 _(Woo-hoo) Fighting's just begun_

 _But there's no stopping me from spreading out my wings_

 _(Let's fly high)_

After that, it then showed a silhouette of Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale before it showed the fighting stage getting prepped and then a silhouette of Jiren and the pride troopers and then Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Shallot, Pan, Bulla, Goku Black, Marron, Chi-Chi, Majin Buulma, Majin Videl, 21, 17, 18, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Cocoa, and Uub walking up on the stage before it then showed Gohan and Majin Videl firing both Kamehameha's before showing Broly looking to his left in front before it showed Shallot opening his eyes, 17, Trunks, and Uub firing blasts from both hands, Pan turning Super Saiyan while Bulla turns Super Majin (with which her skin turns pink and her clothes quickly change into that of Majin Videl's), Cabba turning Super Saiyan while Trunks turns Super Saiyan Evolution (SS Rage), Black powering up to Super Saiyan Rosé, Frost, in his final form swinging his tail, Broly, in his Wrathful state, roaring as he dashed toward the screen, and Kale in her seemingly berserk form, except with her green eyes visible, giving a smirk before it then showed the Saiyan in Red smirking as it closed up on his face while he held out his right closed fist.

🎵 _(Woo-hoo) Concentrate my power_

 _(Woo-hoo) In the final hour_

 _In the end, I am gonna win!_

Then, it showed Bergamo clashing with Chi-Chi, Goten, and Shallot, who blocked the fists before retaliating with two Kamehameha's and Wild Cannon, and then 21 (in her Cell-Absorbed form, minus the evil), alongside Majin Videl, Buulma, and Cocoa, going head-to-head with Ribrianne before she kicked her to the ground before the tall and muscular Kale emerged from the dust and dashed forward with a roar, her right fist stretched outward while Broly roared and did the same before both collided right fists witch each other before the dust swept away and then showed Goku having a staredown with Jiren, who was on top of a small mountain, as he grinned before turning Super Saiyan Azure and then dashing toward him before Jiren grinned and stretched his arms outward quickly before both began their clash.

🎵 _Don't you know I'm unstoppable?_

 _Don't even try, 'cause you will fall!_

 _I got a strength, (Oh!)_

 _deep in my soul, (Oh!)_

 _that gives me courage and control_

Afterwards, during the clash, while Goku came close, Jiren won a few more clashed before Goku turns to the screen and bellows before giving off a silver-white aura, showing a silhouette of an untold form with fur and long hair present while only the silver irises were shown as they cut through the aura and a gap passed through, only showing Goku's normal face with normal silver hair before Goku swept the aura away and then revealed himself to be in the usual Ultra Instinct form before restarting the clash with Jiren, who quickly charged toward him in anticipation.

🎵 _I'll go beyond the Limit Break!_

 _The universe is mine to take!_

 _I have no fear, (Oh!)_

 _I think it's clear, (Oh!)_

 _Let's kick it up into high gear!_

Then, after the clash restarted, Goku proved to be on more equal footing with Jiren before it eventually showed him holding a four-star Dragon Ball with a friendly smile in normal form with his Gi intact before he hopped backwards and proudly presented it as the rest of his friends appeared behind him in normal form, except for 21 (who was in her usual pink-colored form), Cocoa (who was in her second form), Majin Buulma, and Majin Videl, that is.

🎵 _Oh, this is "Dragon Ball Super",_

 _We've got the skills to blow Zeno away!_

 _ **End Opening Intro: "Limit Break X Survivor"**_

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku sparring with Goten, who was now a teenager, before they met up with Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, and of course, their daughter, Pan, who just arrived from her flight travels before going to the world tournament where Pan won her first match, much to Hercule's surprise before Goku then began sparring with Uub, through intimidation, of course, before he offered to train Uub, and then flew off with Uub on Goku's back.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Z'! 10 years after the epic battle against the primal Majin Buu, Goku and his friends return for the world tournament with family members old and new. This reunion eventually led to Goku's first chance meeting with an especially gifted, young warrior named Uub. Amazed by the display of power, Goku took it upon himself to train Uub and better refine his power as Goku's student while Goten and Trunks were left in charge of defending Earth."**_

Then, it showed the vast cosmos of galaxies in space before even showing different planets and even the sun itself.

 _ **Narrator: "Now, 5 years after Uub's training began, a new adventure of multiversal proportions is about to begin, now!"**_

Moments after, it showed a pink finger gently flicking a planet to another one before it touched the look-alike of Earth, causing it to quickly turn into purple space dust and vanish, much to Future Yurei's chagrin as his face showed itself a couple of seconds after.

"Aw, man! I liked that planet, 21!", Future Yurei, who was in the same clothes as Grand Zeno, only they fit him, groaned.

Future 21, who had the present Grand Zeno sitting next to her, then giggled before responding.

"Sorry, Yurei. You snooze, you lose.", Future 21 giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's see how you like it.", Future Yurei snapped slightly before flicking another planet to the one that destroyed Earth, destroying it, and surprising Future 21.

"What?! How did you..?", Future 21 began before Future Yurei chuckled.

"Who's snoozing and losing, now?", Future Yurei spoke before chuckling even further before Future 21 giggled and both sighed before he realized something.

"Wait. That game is starting to get repetitive, isn't it?", asked Future Yurei, earning Future 21's nod as she "Mm-hmm'd" before Zeno spoke.

"Right now, Yurei, 21, and I are both tied with 18,180 wins each!", Zeno responded.

"Yeah, after a while, it gets quite tedious.", Future Yurei admitted.

"I agree. At this point, playing something else would be better.", Future 21 concurred.

"Yeah, well, what else can we play?", asked Future Yurei as he flicked Pluto over.

"That is a good question.", Future 21 admitted as Pluto bumped a planet back, causing it to disappear.

Then, it showed two Earth's crashing into each other before they began to break before exploding before showing Grand Zeno's palace and then the big mushroom that the palace floats above in the Multiverse.

 _ **Play Kingdom Hearts χ: Back Cover Music: "Foretellers' Case"**_

Meanwhile, in space, a Saiyan spacepod, leaving a blue trail, was en route to planet Earth as a green, white-haired alien female spoke to the Saiyan inside the pod.

"So, how long before we reach Earth?", asked the female.

"Not very long, actually.", the Saiyan replied after a few moments as the spacepod finally arrived on Earth.

At the glaciers at night, a spacepod crashed into the snowy ground, which would've been a massive crater if it weren't for the excess fluffy snow. Then, after a moment, the spacepod door opened up, revealing a Saiyan in the shadows along with the female alien. The moment the duo step out one at a time with the Saiyan first, he was shown to have not only scars on his left cheek, chest, and arm, but also a similar, but different battle suit as Tagoma, which did not have a big collar and the colored part above his chest was green and the pants were purple, as the Saiyan also had a sort of grass-like pelt tied around his waist and a sort of silver collar around his neck and white boots with green plating for the front of the soles as he walked out and stepped into the snow with the alien following as he looked around.

After doing so, he then turned to the alien and spoke.

"Well, this is Earth, all right. We came to the right place, Cheelai.", the Saiyan assured.

"Well, it's about time. So, why are we here anyway, Broly?", asked Cheelai.

"Because that's where Comet Camori is headed and it's our duty to stop that comet.", Broly replied before touching the silver collar, which apparently acts as a communicator, and then speaking to someone else.

"Your majesty, this is Broly. We've successfully arrived on Planet Earth at the glaciers. Awaiting further orders. Over.", Broly spoke, puzzling Cheelai.

"Are you sure King Vegeta is gonna answer that?", asked Cheelai.

Just then, a small, white circle flashed as the collar beeped, proving Broly's unintentional point.

"Does that answer your question?", asked Broly before the collar stopped flashing and then presented a hologram of King Vegeta.

"Oh, good. I see you've arrived here on Planet Earth. Well done.", congratulated the Saiyan King.

"Thanks, your majesty. I know that's probably a bit much to ask, your highness, but what's the best way we can counteract that comet?", Broly asked.

"Well, that is what we're here to discuss, isn't it? But that's not the only thing we should worry about right now, as pressing as it is. We have reason to believe that one of our kin has escaped to Earth in ancient times and then got imprisoned in ice a thousand years ago. If that ancient Saiyan is as powerful as the legends tell, we may have a better shot of destroying the comet.", King Vegeta replied.

"So, you sent us to find that ancient Saiyan and free him?", asked Broly.

"Yes, and after that, then we'll talk about how we can destroy the comet.", King Vegeta assured with a reply.

"I understand.", Broly responded.

"Yes, I knew you would. King Vegeta out.", King Vegeta signed off before the hologram vanished.

"So, we've just been sent here to find a caveman?", asked Cheelai.

"Not exactly. Legend has it that the ancient Saiyan has untold power. If we can find him, we may have a better chance of destroying that comet.", Broly assured.

"And how can you be so sure?", asked Cheelai. "And forgive my skepticism."

Then, Broly turned to Cheelai before speaking.

"Because, I've recently had dreams. Visions. And for whatever reason, they all point here.", Broly answered.

"So, what you're saying is, we're here because of your quote-unquote 'visions'?", asked Cheelai.

"No. We're actually here on King Vegeta's orders, remember?", asked Broly.

"Wow. I never thought he'd be a tough softie. I heard he's changed since Frieza betrayed your entire race and tried to destroy it right before Bardock wound up defeating him.", Cheelai responded.

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago. Now, the sooner we can find that Saiyan, the better.", Broly spoke back before Cheelai sighed.

"All right, Chief.", Cheyle responded.

However, as they walked along with the northern lights lighting up the night sky, neither of them knew that a Saiyan in ancient attire was sleeping in the ice.

 _ **End Kingdom Hearts χ: Back Cover Music: "Foretellers' Case"**_

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

Later, in the morning, lights were flashing out from the windows of the lookout before it showed that Goku, in his repaired Gi from when he first fought Goku Black in Super Saiyan Rosé form and Future Zamasu, & Uub were in the middle of training together as they both shot energy waves which both quickly collided and exploded before master and student clashed with each other before Uub won the clash and prepared a big energy orb, much to Goku's surprise before Goku evaded it in time, causing the ground to begin breaking up from above with Beerus and Whis floating while Dende and Mr. Popo were backed up against the wall.

"I know the lookout is designed for stuff like this, but the cracking floor is starting to make me nervous.", Dende admitted.

"Well, that's just what happens when someone obtains divine power, after all.", Beerus responded.

"Yes, but even so, my lord, I don't think floors are supposed to crack from the pressure like this.", Whis commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the glaciers, the frozen Saiyan seemingly started having a bad dream. All he could hear in that dream was a certain voice.

"Run, Shallot! Save yourself!", a voice called out before, in the real world, the frozen ancient Saiyan, apparently known as Shallot, grunted and groaned as the ice began to break apart before he opened his eyes rather quickly with one final grunt before the ice quickly broke apart, causing the snow to suddenly move upward quickly, catching Broly and Cheelai's attention before they turn to what appeared to be a snow eruption.

"Wait. No one told me that this stuff can erupt like a geyser.", Cheelai reacted.

However, judging by Broly's innate ability to sense one another's energy, he knew better.

"No, Cheelai. I think we may have just found our ancient Saiyan.", Broly guessed with a smirk.

Meanwhile, back at the lookout, Goku dodged many of Uub's Ki blasts before he vanished and reappeared on a rock and began charging his Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Goku began before Uub yelled out and then shot out a green beam before Goku then launched his signature move.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Goku shouted before both blasts collided against each other.

Instantly, Goku was near victory until Uub pushed harder as he yelled out, pushing Goku back as he tried to hold it back while the rock then split apart before he then gave a bellow as he turned Super Saiyan Azure before firing his Kamehameha at full power, surprising Uub before he quickly vanished out of the way.

"The floor does seem to look a little unstable.", Mr. Popo admitted.

"Maybe we should get out of here!", Dende suggested.

"Yes, quite right. It wouldn't be nice to let me get cooked up like that.", Beerus concurred before the destroyer and attendant left quickly and calmly while Dende and Mr. Popo fled the scene quickly as the lookout finally exploded from below, although most of it held through.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGGS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the glacier, Shallot was groaning.

"Wh-where...am I?", asked Shallot as he opened his eyes before Broly landed with Cheelai flying alongside him and spoke.

"Hey, there. I see you're up and about.", Broly spoke, puzzling him.

"Huh? Wait, who the heck are you?", asked Shallot.

"Me? My name is Broly. I'm a Saiyan from the restored Planet Sadala. And this is my friend, Cheelai.", Broly introduced.

"Hello.", Cheelai greeted.

"And you?", asked Broly.

"Me?", Shallot puzzled before he thought hard enough and then remembered.

"My name is Shallot. That's about all I can remember.", Shallot spoke.

"You mean you don't remember anything else?", asked Broly.

"No.", Shallot responded.

Broly knew what that could mean.

"Sounds like you've got a case of amnesia. People usually forget most of everything with that ailment.", Broly spoke before he then turned to the task at hand. "Anyway, we've been looking for you, and for good reason."

Shallot then grew puzzled.

"Yeah? What is it?", asked Shallot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Goku and Uub were walking out as Beerus yawned before he spoke.

"Remind me again why we're here, Whis.", Beerus requested.

"Because, Lord Beerus. This is the day that Goku's student, Uub graduates. You do know that it is the highest utmost of honor to support him. We are, after all, going to pick him up once he finishes training him.", Whis replied.

"Well, he's just lucky I had my 15-year nap after that big summit.", Beerus only yawned before Goku spoke as the destroyer stood up.

"We're finished, Dende.", Goku spoke.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense. How did Uub do?", asked Dende with glee.

"He passed with flying colors. I was really impressed. I even went Super Saiyan Azure and everything, but he still did pretty good. I have to admit, though. I haven't had a battle that wore me out this much since Frieza.", Goku admitted.

"And just which battle do you mean by that, Goku? The one on Planet Namek, or the one back on your Planet Earth just 16 years ago?", asked Beerus.

Goku only chuckled in response.

"I don't know, a little bit of both.", Goku responded.

Then, Whis took a glance at Uub and grinned.

"So, this is your student, Goku? I can sense that his energy is just a tad above yours, so I can see why he proved to be worthwhile.", Whis grinned.

"Yep. This was the last training session of the day, Whis.", Goku replied.

Then, Uub grew puzzled before he realized something.

"Oh, wait. Those guys are Lord Beerus and Whis, right?", asked Uub before Goku chuckled.

"Yeah. You guessed it.", Goku spoke.

"How does it feel to graduate, Uub?", asked Mr. Popo.

"Really good.", Uub replied before he suddenly groaned in pain from fatigue and then passed out.

"Uub, are you okay?", Goku asked before he, too, felt the stinging effects of fatigue and then flipped backwards on the ground before passing out, earning Whis' sigh.

"That's just the sort of thing you get for fighting too hard.", Whis sighed before Dende turned to Mr. Popo.

"Popo, get the first aid kit!", Dende requested.

* * *

Back at the glaciers, Shallot was just told of a very important reason.

"Wait a minute. A meteor is headed towards Earth in less than a week?", asked Shallot.

"Technically, it's a comet, but I think we're on the same page here.", Cheelai replied.

"In any case, we need to prepare ourselves for the event that it does.", Broly added.

"But how? Where is Earth now?", asked Shallot.

"Simple. We're standing on it.", Broly replied, slightly baffling him.

"Okay, then. But what would be the best way to destroy it?", asked Shallot.

"That's what we're here to find out. Our job is to find you first, bring you over to King Vegeta and then we'll all figure this out.", Broly only replied, surprising Shallot.

"What?! You expect me to come crawling back to that dictator?!", Shallot exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, easy, Shallot. We've heard about what he's done during the battle against the tuffles from a long time ago but a while after that, he had a change of heart from past experiences which led him to recruit Bardock for the defeat of Frieza, who attempted to destroy all of our kind. Ever since that fateful day of Bardock's victory over Frieza, we all reformed and became protectors of the universe and restored Planet Sadala to its former glory.", Broly assured, astonishing him.

"Really? All this happened?", asked Shallot.

"Yes. And recently, we noticed a cataclysmic comet headed to this very planet called Comet Camori. If it ever hits Earth, everyone and everything within its range will be wiped out and the planet will be destroyed.", Broly added.

"And you think I have the answers for all this?", asked Shallot.

"No, but you could provide useful clues to help us smash that comet, and visiting King Vegeta seems to be the best way to do it. Besides, actions speak louder than words.", Broly assured.

After a moment, Shallot reached a decision.

"All right, I'll go with you guys. But that doesn't mean I buy his little act.", Shallot responded.

Broly, however, only smirked.

"Somehow, I knew that's what you were going to say. Now, let's go.", Broly spoke before Shallot nodded and the trio then left the glaciers.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Goku and Uub have already finished recovering with Uub heading back home.

"I hope you're as proud of yourself as we are, Uub. You certainly have earned it.", Goku commented happily.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Beerus. You, too, Whis.", Uub bowed.

Whis only chuckled before responding.

"It was such an honor to meet you, as well.", Whis responded.

"I just can't believe you've proven to be almost even stronger than Goku. Color me impressed.", Beerus commented.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. I just hate to leave the lookout like this.", Uub admitted.

However, Dende saw the bright side.

"Don't worry, Uub, it's been a lot worse. Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up. Really. Besides, you need to get back to your family. I'm sure they miss you.", Dende assured.

"Thanks, Dende.", Uub gratified before turning to Goku.

"Well, Goku. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything. You changed my life.", Uub spoke as he shook hands with Goku, who responded.

"Hey, don't thank me. I got just as much out of it as you did.", Goku assured.

"Really?", asked Uub.

"Yeah. You're a great teacher.", Goku complimented much to Whis' befuddlement.

"Now, that's odd. It would appear that in this case, both Goku and Uub were both teacher and student.", Whis stated.

"You don't say.", Beerus responded.

"That's funny, Goku. I'll see you fellas later! Take care!", Uub chuckled as he waved goodbye and then flew off the lookout.

"Are you sure that boy even knows where he's headed, Whis?", asked Beerus.

"Well, he is Goku's protegé.", Whis only responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and the grown-up Pilaf Gang were at a different spot on the lookout just outside the columns.

"Okay, guys. There's still one wish left in my count, so we'll need to make it count for Mom and Dad. Got it?", asked Goten as he arranged the seven dragon balls together.

"Right!", the Pilaf Gang nodded before Goten then turned back to the dragon balls before shouting.

"Eternal Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!", Goten shouted before the dragon balls began glowing, much to the Pilaf Gang's excitability.

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku just finished eating an abundant amount of food, much to the puzzlement of Dende, Mr. Popo, Beerus, and Whis.

"Aah. Now, that's what I call a meal. When's the second course gonna be ready?", asked Goku.

"Second course?", asked Dende.

"If there is any second course, you'd better not hog it all, do you hear me?", asked Beerus.

"All right, all right. I get it.", Goku agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dragon balls then flashed quickly before Shenron began rising up.

"Take cover, guys. This could get rocky!", Goten warned before Shenron emerged and then shed his glowing shell as he growled.

* * *

Back at the lookout, Goku waved to Dende and Mr. Popo as Beerus and Whis leave with him.

"Well, we'd better get going. I haven't been home in a few years, and I'm betting my wife won't be too happy with me.", Goku spoke.

"Of course, we are going to pay a little visit to Bulma first. Just to surprise her, you know?", Beerus added.

"I'm not sure you have any more room to talk, my lord. I think we both know the real reason you wanted to come here.", Whis guessed before Beerus sighed in response just as Goku then noticed a glow from a different spot in the lookout, let alone Shenron.

* * *

Elsewhere, above the glaciers, Broly, Shallot, and Cheelai noticed the sky turning dark, almost as if there was a storm coming.

"Huh? What's going on out there?", puzzled Shallot.

"Yeah, why did the sky suddenly turn dark?", asked Cheyle.

"I'm not sure.", Broly only replied before noticing what appeared to be a tiny glowing dragon from above, although, it is actually bigger and quite far away.

"What? Is that a dragon?", puzzled Broly, urging Shallot and Cheelai to look up and notice that in amazement.

That was when Broly realized the legends of the dragon balls that got out recently.

"Wait. I think I know this dragon.", Broly realized.

"You do?", puzzled Shallot.

"Well, what is it?", Cheelai wondered.

"It's not a matter of what, but who.", Broly only replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shenron spoke his usual greeting to Goten, Pilaf, Shou, and Mai.

"I am the dragon Shenron! I shall grant you any 3 wishes! Now, speak your wishes so that I may return to my slumber!", Shenron spoke.

"All right, Shenron. Have I got a surprise for you!", Goten spoke just before Goku spoke, catching his attention.

"Hey, what's going on in there?", asked Goku.

Sure enough, not only Goku, but also Beerus and Whis walked in as the Pilaf Gang turned to notice them as well.

"Who's there?", asked Goku before Goten suddenly exclaimed in panic.

"Aah! Dad! Lord Beerus! And Whis, too! What are you guys doing here?!", exclaimed Goten.

Then, Shenron exclaimed in panic as well.

"Ah! Lord Beerus! Nice to meet you again! It's been, like, what, 15 years?", Shenron greeted nervously.

"Well, the pleasure's all mine, I'm sure. After all, we just came to pick Goku up from his mentoring Uub after he finished.", Beerus explained.

"And it seems like you four appear to be stowaways.", Whis spoke.

"What? How was I supposed to know that Dad would be here?", asked Goten in a nervous tone.

"Aw, come on. I'm not buying that story, not one bit. Why are you really here and what are you doing with those dragon balls? Not that I care, really.", asked Beerus.

Then, Goten sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess there's no use hiding it from you.", Goten realized before he then spoke his wish.

"Shenron, I wish for you to make my Mom and Dad teenagers again!", Goten proclaimed, puzzling Goku and baffling the Pilaf Gang while intriguing Beerus and Whis.

The baffled Shenron, having overheard this wish, then quickly flashed back to reality and then cleared his throat before speaking as his eyes glowed Red.

"Very well!", Shenron spoke before lightning began to spark around everyone, slightly shocking (not literally) the Pilaf Gang before Goku was suddenly lifted up as a barrier formed around him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shallot and Cheelai were surprised.

"Wait. That dragon can really grant any wish?", asked Shallot.

"Is that even possible?", asked Cheelai before they noticed lightning sparking in front of Shenron.

"That's right. If we hurry, we should be able to make one of our own and get some answers at the same time, so let's get a move on!", Broly urged as he sped forward before Shallot and Cheelai caught up.

* * *

Then, as Dende and Mr. Popo ran over to Goku, he suddenly grew five feet shorter just before Dende and Mr. Popo noticed this in shock.

"Goku!", Mr. Popo exclaimed in worry.

Then, after a while, the sparking stopped and Goku then looked around.

"Hey, is that me, or did that room get a bit bigger?", asked Goku.

Then, Beerus turned to Goten.

"That was your wish? To reduce Goku into a juvenile delinquent your age?", asked Beerus.

"Actually, my lord, while Goku's age has been regressed to that of an adolescent, he still has the same strength as from a few moments ago after training Uub. Odds are, the same thing occurred to his wife.", Whis pointed out.

"Really, Whis?", puzzled Beerus.

"Yeah, that was gonna be a surprise for Mom and Dad until he walked in.", Goten explained to Beerus.

"Really? You wanted us to be youthful like that? Aw, Goten. You shouldn't have.", Goku grinned as he rubbed the back of his head as Goten chuckled nervously.

Then, that was when Broly, Shallot, and Cheelai landed, much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh? And who are those, Goten? Are they, like, your new friends or something?", puzzled Goku.

However, Goten knew better.

"What? I just saw them right now!", Goten exclaimed.

"Granted. Now, what is your second wish?", asked Shenron.

That caught Broly by surprise.

"Wait. Second wish?", Broly puzzled.

"You mean you can grant more than one?", asked Shallot.

"Of course. When Earth's guardian was replaced, my powers were altered as well. As it stands now, two wishes remain. If any wish requires reviving more than a few people, it uses up two wishes.", Shenron explained.

Broly then wanted to know what happened.

"Wait. If that's true, then who used up the first wish?", asked Broly.

Then, Goten spoke up, as if to answer.

"Well, that would be me. I used the first wish to surprise Mom and Dad.", Goten explained.

"And what exactly did you surprise them with?", asked Broly.

"Simple. He surprised them with the graceful age of teenagers.", Whis answered, catching Broly's attention as he turned to notice him and Beerus.

"Hey.", Beerus greeted, surprising Broly.

"Huh? Lord Beerus? What brings you here?", asked Broly, puzzling Shallot.

"Who's that?", asked Shallot.

Then, Broly decided to introduce Shallot to Beerus.

"Okay. Shallot, this is Beerus. Beerus, this is Shallot. And this is my friend, Cheelai.", Broly introduced, surprising Cheelai in puzzlement.

"Shallot, you say? And you have that girlfriend of yours, too? Well, that's certainly interesting.", Beerus admitted.

Then, Broly blushed a bit before he got it together just as Goku spoke up.

"And who are you? I haven't seen you before.", Goku spoke up.

"Oh, right. My name is Broly.", Broly introduced, surprising Goku.

"Whaaa?! Your name is Broly?!", Goku exclaimed, concerning his history with the other Broly.

"Yeah, that's right. What's wrong?", asked Broly.

Then, Goku chuckled nervously before speaking.

"Nothing. I was just surprised, is all.", Goku assured before Broly then saw Goten.

"And you are?", asked Broly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Goten, and these guys over there are Pilaf, Shou, and Mai, who also happens to be Trunks' girlfriend.", Goten introduced, puzzling Mai, who blushed before Broly spoke next.

"Trunks? Who's that?", asked Broly.

"Well, let's just say he's a good friend of mine, but he's a bit busy at work right now.", Goten replied.

"Well, when he's done with whatever he's doing, you could introduce him.", Broly assured.

"Okay. My name's Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth.", Goku introduced.

"You're a Saiyan, too?", asked Broly.

Then, Goku chuckled before Broly then responded with a grin before he turned to Shenron.

"All right. Now, that we all know each other, I came a long way and there is at least one wish I want granted. What's the best way to destroy Comet Camori before it crashes into Earth?", asked Broly, surprising Goku.

"Wait, there's a meteor headed for Earth right now?", asked Goku.

"Yes, but it won't arrive on Earth until about five days later, so we need to be prepared by then.", Broly replied.

Then, Shenron spoke his answer.

"Very well. The best way to eradicate the comet in question before it could impact the Earth is to find and recruit the Legendary Saiyan to help him wield and control that legendary power.", Shenron replied, shocking Broly while Shallot and Cheelai grew puzzled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"Legendary Saiyan? What's that?", asked Shallot.

"I think that's something we'd like to know as well. As the last wish, can you tell us how he can control his power as the Legendary Saiyan?", asked Cheelai.

"Of course. Every 1,000 years, there is a Saiyan who embraces the legendary raw power of a Super Saiyan known as the Legendary Saiyan. However, once awakening that power, he went berserk and eventually self-destructed, because the power proved too much to control, but I still know how controlling this power fully can be done. This Saiyan must not only feel intense rage to activate the transformation, but also focus entirely on the goal, the very reason he requires this legendary form. Only then will he be able to control such legendary power and fulfill his mission.", Shenron stated.

"So, that's what it takes, huh?", Broly thought.

"The Legendary Saiyan, huh? How interesting.", Beerus admitted as he looked over to Broly.

"I take it he's caught your eye, my lord.", Whis noticed.

"Indeed. That's the very Saiyan I spared from King Vegeta all those years ago before I headed back home and took my 39-year nap.", Beerus spoke.

"Hold on a moment. You don't think that...", Whis began before Beerus replied.

"No, Whis. I know that.", Beerus interrupted.

"I have given you the knowledge you desired. Your wishes have been fulfilled. I look forward to next time immensely, Lord Beerus!", Shenron spoke in a hurried voice before the dragon balls then flew up and scattered as the sky turned back to normal.

"Well, looks like something big is going on again.", Goten spoke.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"Yeah, but where are we going to find the Legendary Saiyan?", asked Shallot.

"At this rate, it's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack.", Cheelai concurred.

Then, Broly assured otherwise.

"Actually, it won't be very long. Because the Legendary Saiyan is right in front of you.", Broly spoke.

"It's true. I can sense some ancient residue energy from him. It's not very difficult for us gods.", Beerus concurred, surprising Shallot.

"What?! You were the Legendary Saiyan this whole time?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"How come you never told us?", asked Cheelai.

"Up until now, there wasn't a need to. But now that we know what it takes, it's the least I can do.", Broly responded.

"So, if you are the Legendary Saiyan, which you actually are, can you at least tell us your story?", asked Goku.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"Very well, then. From a young age, I was born with an innate power that travels far beyond both low-class warriors and the elite warriors. Because of that, King Vegeta feared me at first, even when I was a little baby.", Broly spoke as it began showing Paragus speaking with King Vegeta as Beerus and Whis were there.

"No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately.", King Vegeta ordered before he noticed Paragus.

"Ah, Paragus. I didn't call for you.", King Vegeta stated.

Then, Paragus began to plead as the guards began holding him back.

"Sire, have mercy on him. He could be of great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet! Please, he's just a child! There's a chance it could be wrong! He-he could grow up to be a great warrior! Maybe even the Legendary Super Saiyan!", Paragus spreader, intriguing Beerus as his ears twitched.

"I sense that what this man said intrigues you, my lord.", Whis noticed.

"Of course, Whis. Why wouldn't it? If he really is some kind of legendary warrior, he could be quite entertaining in helping me keep my paces.", Beerus admitted.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about.", King Vegeta spoke to Paragus before he shouted in defiance.

"No!", Paragus shouted.

"And I don't like arguments.", King Vegeta began before he then charged his Orca Blaster. "And you'll die with him!"

Then, just as King Vegeta was about to shoot his Orca Blaster at Paragus, Beerus stopped him.

"Easy, now.", Beerus spoke as he put his hand on King Vegeta's shoulder, stopping him.

"What? But why?", asked King Vegeta.

"If what Paragus says is true, then his son could very well be the cure of my boredom that I've practically been seeking for so long. After all, I did want a good fight and I would waste no opportunity to get it. So what if he goes berserk upon releasing such power? At least do something about that before I fight him. Who knows? If he wins, I may very well leave your planet well enough alone on account of...", Beerus began before yawning. "I'm getting a bit sleepy. Also, if you let me fight him in the future, I would happily overlook the pillow incident. So do me a favor and integrate that Saiyan child into that society of yours, would you?", asked Beerus.

Then, as King Vegeta stammered a bit, after a moment, he had no choice.

"All right. Guards, you are to leave Broly and his father alone, unless it's to help Broly control his power! That's an order!", King Vegeta ordered before the guards had to agree as they released Paragus.

"Yes, your majesty!", the two guards shouted.

As Paragus looked up in surprise at Beerus, he simply smirked back at the father before it flashed back to the present.

"After that, for a few days, I was experimented on, looking for a way my power can be controlled until the time was right. A few days after, since Bardock's triumph against Frieza, I devoted my life to training vigorously in an effort to gain control of my power and during that time, all the Saiyans has reintegrated back into the saviors of the universe. It took over five decades but I've finally got that power under control. And just yesterday, I was given a mission on Earth to figure out a way to destroy Comet Camori before it ever hits Earth.", Broly explained.

"So, that's why you're really here? To stop that comet from destroying Earth?", asked Pilaf.

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"Yeah. That's pretty much the gist of it and also why we need to report back to King Vegeta quickly.", Broly replied.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"Well, I guess you have me to thank for sparing you, then. Not only do I get to fight you in the future, but added bonus, Earth could use some saving again. After all, if this planet gets blown up, where else would I get such splendid cuisine?", Beerus spoke.

"It's always about food, isn't it, my lord?", Whis sighed.

Then, both Goku's, Cheelai's, and Shallot's stomachs grumbled.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Who's up for lunch?", asked Shallot.

"I am!", Goku exclaimed as he and Cheelai raised their hands.

"Me too!", Cheelai exclaimed.

Then, Broly realized that the decision had been put to a vote.

"All right. We'll go eat first and then report back to King Vegeta.", Broly decided.

As Shallot and Cheelai smiled, only Goku expressed his excitement.

"All right! And I know the perfect food, too. You gotta try the sweet bean flavor on the sticky rice cakes!", Goku exclaimed, intriguing Beerus and Whis.

"You mean a sweet bean filling? I've heard talk of such a thing, but I don't believe we've tried it.", Whis admitted.

"Probably not. They're harder to find and super gourmet. I mean, the regular filling's good, but this kinda takes it to a while other level.", Goku exclaimed, practically exciting Beerus.

"Oh, my! I'm salivating already!", Whis exclaimed.

Then, Goku spoke next.

"Great! Want to meet at Bulma's and eat there?", asked Goku.

"You've got a deal. See you then.", Whis agreed.

"Great! We'll meet you over at Bulma's!", the Pilaf Gang shouted in unison to Goku and the others, excluding Beerus and Whis, before quickly leaving on their ships.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Broly then turned to Goku in puzzlement.

"How do you do this, Goku?", asked Broly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.", Goku replied before chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the robbers were going all-out in Krillin, who now had a silver-white mustache, and the other police force as they had bazooka guns ready while holding one of the guards of the Satan City Bank as a hostage.

"Now! If your men don't take a few steps back, then I'm gonna start firin', and I don't care who I hit!", the leader with the yellow scarf shouted before proving his point by firing a small, golden bullet through a window before Goku deflected said bullet, redirecting it outside, only to wind up getting a bruise as a result and catching the others' attention.

"Ouch!", Goku spoke quietly.

"Are you okay, Dad?", asked Goten.

"Yeah, I just got bruised. Still, it looks like I'm getting a little soft with all this time-off. And here, I've been teasing Krillin for the exact same thing.", Goku realized.

Then, Broly picked it up before he turned to notice the source of the bullet.

"I think that came from way over there.", Broly deduced.

"Yeah, that's quite a stick-up over there.", the salesman concurred.

* * *

Elsewhere, the robber leader made his demands clear.

"We want a car ready to take us to a waiting plane! And bring us some food while you're at it!", the leader shouted before returning fire, urging one of the cops to give in.

"All right, we'll agree to your demands! Just stop shooting everything in sight, okay?", the cop shouted through a megaphone calmly, earning Krillin's sigh.

* * *

Elsewhere, a boy named Popell was walking with Pan, who was in a short red shirt with her massive, yet decent cleavage, pants that fit, an orange bandana, a blue backpack, fingerless gloves, and to top it all off, a Saiyan tail, which grew in 15 years ago when she was a baby after Shenron helped her recover from a fever.

"You know, I was, like, really nervous to ask you out. I'm glad you said 'yes'.", Popell admitted, practically making Pan blush.

"Why would I have said 'no' to you? You are the coolest guy at school.", Pan stated.

"Well, yeah, but all I heard from the halls from people that you're the coolest girl at school.", Popell pointed out.

"Well, what do you think about that?", asked Pan as she and Popell passed by several posters.

"Oh, I think you're great! I mean...", Popell spoke before quickly blushing in embarrassment and looking for a way to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Hey, I can carry your book bag for you if you wanted.", Popell offered before flinching.

Turned out, Pan had a better idea as she walked closer to the poster.

"Oh, let's go to the movies! What do you say?", Pan suggested, earning Popell's nervous chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku just finished trying a sample of the sweet bean filled rice cakes.

"Man, these sweet bean ones are the best!", Goku exclaimed after laughing.

"Thank you very much, sir. I'm glad you liked them.", the salesman gratified.

"Wrap those two up. We'll take 'em to go.", Goku spoke.

"Are you sure that's even close to enough, Dad?", asked Goten, puzzling Goku.

"If they're gonna let us train here, then I think we should take the whole box.", Goten suggested.

"What? But Beerus and I are best buds. He's not gonna care.", Goku puzzled, puzzling Broly.

"What? Since when did you, a Saiyan, and Beerus the Destroyer become friends?", asked Broly.

"Well, I'll tell you about it later.", Goku replied.

"Just trust me, Dad. It's good manners. Anyway, we'd like to take the whole 20-pack in a gift box, please.", Goten requested.

"Brilliant choice!", the salesman exclaimed.

"Wow, you really took charge, didn't you?", asked Cheelai, earning Goten's chuckle.

However, Broly knew that something had to be done about that stick-up as he saw a woman walking to the robbers from far away with a bag full of noodle cups.

"We're sending in food and water! Please do not shoot the unarmed woman!", Krillin shouted, catching Goku's attention.

"Huh? Hey, it's Krillin.", Goku stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leader wasn't going to take any risks of being knocked out cold.

"Before we eat anything, we're gonna feed 'em to this security guard and see what happens!", the leader stated, worrying the meter maid before Broly then turned to Goku and the others.

"Something has to be done about those guys. If we wait any longer, they could hurt her, or worse.", Broly worried.

Then, Shallot, who noticed it as well, felt the same way.

"About time!", Shallot exclaimed with a grin.

"You actually feel the same way, Shallot?", asked Broly.

"Why wouldn't I? If these guys try anything, I'm gonna pound them into next week!", Shallot shouted.

"But what about lunch?", asked Cheelai.

"You just hold on to it until that mess is all sorted out.", Broly assured.

Then, Goku saw Broly's point.

"All right. There's no guarantee it'd taste good if it's covered with bullets anyway.", Goku agreed.

"Right. I'm with you all the way.", Goten concurred.

"So, you know what needs to be done for now?", Broly asked.

"Yeah, but why do you care so much? Not that I'm complaining or anything.", Goku asked before Broly turned to Goku.

"As a Saiyan, I swore an oath to defend the universe. I cannot deny the severity of the situation in front of us. First, we'll stop those robbers and then we can focus on our primary goals.", Broly assured.

"Wow. You're quite the planner, aren't you?", asked Goten.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing.", Cheelai spoke.

"Right. Now, let's get going.", Broly spoke before Goku and the others nodded in agreement with a grunt.

Elsewhere, one of the cops was speaking with Pan.

"A movie? You're kidding me, right? We've got a hostage situation right now, so take your boyfriend and get out of here.", the cop warned as Pan grumbled just before she overheard the meter maid screaming in panic and turned to notice that she was being held hostage by the leader.

"Just what I thought! Now, I'm gonna switch hostages to show I mean business!", the leader shouted before it showed a sleepy security guard and one of the minions that was quite peeved with the tactic that could've put him to sleep.

"Man! They think they can put us to sleep with this stuff?", the robber with a short-sleeved white shirt and a sleeve-less brown-green jacket spoke angrily before crushing the cup and tossing it to the ground and then getting the gun ready as Krillin tried to stop them.

"Stop! Just think for a moment and don't do anything crazy! She's just a meter maid!", Krillin exclaimed.

However, the leader did not care one bit as the meter maid panicked.

"I make the rules here!", the leader shouted.

"I'll be the judge of that!", Broly shouted in response, puzzling everyone, before he then landed on the ground with Shallot, Goku, and Goten arriving.

Then, as Pan grew puzzled, Broly stood up straight and was shown to be at the center with Goku, Goten, and Shallot present.

"Wait. Grandpa? And Uncle Goten?", puzzled Pan.

"You know these guys?", asked Popell.

"Well, only half of them.", Pan replied.

Meanwhile, Krillin has thoughts.

" _Hang on. That's Goku and Goten. I can't place it, but somehow, Goku looks just as young as Goten. I know these two, but the other guys? I barely know them, but I have a feeling they might be Saiyans.",_ Krillin thought before Pan has had enough.

"I've had enough of this! They think they can ruin what could be the best date of my life? I don't think so!", Pan exclaimed before flying off toward the scene, leaving the bewildered cops and Popell behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly called the leader out.

"You heard the sheriff, crook. Just let this lady walk away and that'll be the end of it.", Broly warned.

"You've got a death wish if you think you can stop us!", the leader only shouted.

"Look. Someone's gotta put a stop to you!", Shallot responded harshly.

"And you really think you can stop us?", asked the second robber.

"Yep, no question.", Goten responded.

"Also, guns are very dangerous, especially in the hands of the untrained.", Goku added.

"Don't take this personally. We've all gotta pay the bills.", the leader only smirked.

"That's your idea of paying the bills?! You'll pay more than those bills if you so much as lay a finger on that lady!", Shallot threatened, conforming Krillin's thoughts.

" _Well, he's a Saiyan, all right. No doubt about it.",_ Krillin thought.

"We're takin' all the money, one way or the other.", the second robber smirked.

"If you're really sure about that, you wouldn't mind going up against me, then.", Broly only responded before Pan hopped onto one of the cops' helmets and then the car, catching Krillin's attention.

"Hold on. Pan?", puzzled Krillin before she shouted to the robbers.

"Listen up! I want you guys to do as they say and let that woman go, and then I want you to hand back the money from the bank!", Pan barked, puzzling Goku and the others.

"Wait, is that Pan?", both Goku and Goten puzzled in unison.

"Who are you talking about", Shallot puzzled.

"You mean that girl back there?", asked Broly, earning a nod from both Goku and Goten.

"Who do you think you are, little girl?", asked the leader.

"I'm someone who's not missing anymore of my date!", Pan replied before she then kicked the sign toward the second robber, knocking him out cold, surprising the two robbers before Goku suddenly appeared closer in front of them.

"Lookin' for me?", Goku asked, surprising the two robbers before Goku chuckled.

Then, Krillin decided to step in.

"All right. I'm going in!", Krillin shouted before he joined the fray.

"Oh, hey, Krillin. What's up?", greeted Goku.

"Well, there's that hostage situation, so there's that. What's up with you?", Krillin responded.

"Well, for one, I wanted to apologize for teasing you all the time, 'cause it turns out, even after training with Uub, I've still gotten as soft as ever, so you think you can train with me sometime?", Goku apologized and requested.

"'Kay, apology accepted, Goku, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'll help you train another time, all right?", Krillin shouted before the robber wrapped in bandages for the head, chest, and arms charged in toward Goku, much to Popell's chagrin, before Krillin noticed and then both he and Pan kicked him in the face in the eyes and then pounded him in the gut and kicked him in the back, making him woozy, although he quickly regained balance, much to the robbers' surprise before the leader attempted to retaliate.

"Laugh at this, twinkle-toes!", the leader shouted to Goku as he tried to shoot Pan, only to find that his gun was out of ammo.

"Er! Dang it!", the leader exclaimed before he got out a smaller gun and successfully shot a bullet, only for Goku to catch it with his thumb, holding the tip of it down, surprising the two robbers and Popell while astonishing the meter maid before she then bit into the leader's left hand with determination, prompting him to release her with a yelp and then growl in anger.

"You want this back?", asked Goku before he then flicked the bullet toward a robber on the head, not enough to penetrate his skull, but just enough to knock him out as the third robber turned to Goku.

"Don't worry. I just knocked him out.", Goku assured.

"Freak!", the robber only shouted before he fired many bullets, all of which Goku caught rather quickly and then just release from his hand before charging in with Pan and Shallot joining in as the third robber yelled out loud as he fired more bullets.

"This is for shooting at girls!", Pan exclaimed.

"Time to finish this!", Shallot shouted before they, along with Broly in the center, both struck the robber on the gut, sending him near the ceiling before Goku appeared next to him and then flicked him on the side of the head, knocking him to a wall before he groaned in pain and eventually lost consciousness as his eyes blanked out.

Then, Shallot poses in excitement as Pan sighed happily.

"Done and done. Bring on the next!", Shallot exclaimed before the security guard woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Popell watched in surprise, Goku spoke to the robbers.

"Honestly, guys! Quit goofing around and find some real work.", Goku suggested before he realized what he's been doing quickly. "Oh, I guess I'm not really one to talk, though, am I?"

Then, Krillin walked up to Goku.

"Hey, Goku. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. It's been, like, what? 5 years?", Krillin greeted.

"Hey, that's what I was gonna say, buddy.", Goku responded with a grin and then chuckled just as Popell was starting to leave when Pan called out to him.

"Popell, there you are.", Pan spoke as she landed near him. "Now, about that movie."

Then, Popell tried to get out of it.

"Yeah, about that, um...", Popell began.

"Uh-Huh?", Pan spoke.

"I just remembered, uh, I've seen that movie and it's really bad, so gotta go!", Popell fibbed before he tried to run, only for Shallot to appear in front of him quickly and grab him by the arm and lift him up.

"Oh, no, you don't, buster! You are not going anywhere until you and...", Shallot began before he realized that he doesn't know her name completely yet and turned to Pan.

"Hey, you. What's your name?", asked Shallot.

"My name is Pan.", Pan introduced.

Then, Shallot turned back to Popell.

"Yeah. You're not leaving until you and Pan finish your date.", Shallot shouted before Broly put his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Shallot. This man didn't do anything wrong.", Broly assured.

"Then why was he running away?", asked Shallot.

"If I had to guess, I'd say not all of this planet's human race was prepared for that kind of thing like Pan was.", Broly surmised.

"Y-Yeah, that's it.", Popell assured.

Then, Shallot sighed before releasing him.

"All right, I'll let you go. But you two still better finish your date, okay?", requested Shallot.

"Uh, okay?", Popell puzzlingly agreed as Pan giggled.

"So, you've got a boyfriend of your own, huh?", Goten spoke.

"Yeah, I sure did, Uncle Goten.", Pan spoke happily.

"Man, you were great out there, Pan. I guess fighting really is in your genes.", Goku grinned, making Pan blush.

Then, Cheelai walked out.

"Is it safe?", asked Cheelai.

"Yeah, the coast is clear now.", Broly assured before Cheelai walked out with a gift bag.

At that moment, a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh, Pan! What are you doing here?", Roshi exclaimed as he squeezed himself out between a bunch of girls to see Pan, Goku, Goten, Shallot, and Broly.

"Pan, over here!", shouted Roshi.

"Master Roshi, what are you doing here?", asked Goku, Goten, and Pan before Roshi then practically touched as many girls as he could (within his preferred boundaries).

"What's with the big crowds around here? Excuse me, girls! Coming through!", asked Roshi, puzzling Roshi.

"Uh, who is that guy again?", asked Shallot before Roshi spoke again.

"Oh, Roshi. The ladies can't get enough of you.", Roshi spoke before chuckling and then blowing a kiss.

Cheelai, however, knew better.

"You know, I don't think they're very happy to see you.", Cheyle warned.

"Come on. Don't you think all these hotties are thrilled to see me?", Roshi joked before Shallot snapped.

"NO, THEY'RE NOT, AND NEITHER AM I!", Shallot shouted, practically rattling Yoshi before he then sputtered and gave a peeved look.

"How dare you? You should learn to respect your elders.", Roshi complained.

"Why should I when you act like a total pervert all the time?!", Shallot talked back.

"A pervert?! Oh, you have no idea how low you've sunk!", Roshi argued.

"You're the one who sunk low! You always touch them in unwanted areas none of us should ever mention!", Shallot snapped back, making Pan and Popell blush altogether while Goku walked up to him.

"You never change, do you, old man?", Goku spoke with a grin before chuckling.

"Goku, is that really you?!", Roshi exclaimed upon noticing that Goku looks younger now.

"Well, bring on the good times! My old friend is back, but w-what are you doing looking like a young teen?", asked Roshi.

"Well, that was a surprise for Mom and Dad.", Goten explained.

"A surprise, you say? Well, I can see why you wanted to do it.", Roshi spoke.

"Just don't try any funny business with my mom, Roshi. Seriously.", Goten warned, making Roshi panic with worry for a bit.

Then, Goku turned to Pan.

"Oh. Hey, Pan. We're gonna stop by over at Bulma's. Wanna come with us? You can even bring your boyfriend.", asked Goku.

"Mm-Hmm.", Pan nodded with a grin as Popell grew cautious and then smiled nervously.

Later, as Goku, Goten, Pan, Shallot, Cheelai, and Broly flew in the air, Popell was surprised and holding on tightly on her back.

"Wait. You can actually fly?", asked Popell.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me.", Pan assured with a giggle as they continued the trip.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, Goku and the others arrived at Bulma's house with Bulma, who now has red lipstick on and wears a light purple jacket with green sleeves and the zipper showing her decent cleavage with her black bra in view, a watch, and white shorts with a knot, along with blue slipper-like shoes, and Bulla at the front door.

"Hey, Goku!", Bulma shouted.

"Yo, Bulma!", Goku shouted back before they landed back on the ground.

"Wait, Mom. Is that really Goku?", asked Bulla.

"The one and only.", Bulma responded.

"So, you know where Mom and Gohan are?", Goten asked.

"Sure. They just went outside on the backyard.", Bulla responded.

"Awesome. Thanks, Bulla.", Goten gratified.

* * *

Later, at the backyard, Chi-Chi was quite intrigued about how her she looks now with Videl, who now wears a blue jacket and blue jeans with a yellow shirt, although she still kept her normal skin color, her hairstyle and red headband from 16 years ago before Pan was born, Bulma, and Gohan present.

"Oh, wow. Suddenly, I looked a lot younger. In fact, I look just as young as I was when I...", Chi-Chi spoke before she realized what had happened and gave a look of surprise.

"I've actually shrunk into a teenager!", Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side. At least you look good either way.", Bulma assured.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Chi-Chi. The same thing happened to me, too.", Goku assured as he walked in.

"Oh, hey, Goku. Welcome back. Wait, what? You've shrunk too?", asked Chi-Chi.

"Mm-Hmm.", Goku nodded with a grin.

"Okay, just what exactly is going on here?", asked Chi-Chi.

Then, Goten walked in.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, Mom. You see...", Goten began.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

Later, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Gohan were all caught up on the events.

"So, you surprised them, huh?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah. I kept thinking back on how Mom and Dad were back when she proposed to him at the world tournament and that had me thinking. What if we surprise them with a gift like youth for their wedding anniversary? So, here it is.", Goten spoke.

"Oh, Goten, you shouldn't have. That was surprisingly thoughtful of you.", Chi-Chi grinned.

"Yeah, I know.", Goten blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan spoke with Goku.

"Dad, let's think here. So, Comet Camori is headed for Earth in five days and we have to think of some way to stop it or kaboom, right?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah, but there is a way. Shenron said that it takes the power of a Legendary Saiyan to smash it up so that it can't hit the Earth, and that guy is it.", Goku replied, pointing to Broly, who was eating with good manners while Shallot was finishing his food quickly before he got a call from King Vegeta on his collar.

"If that's the case, it might be best to let Broly report back to King Vegeta first and then come with you and Vegeta while training with Whis.", Gohan suggested just before Bulma spoke.

"Speaking of which, you're gonna invite Vegeta, right?", asked Bulma.

Then, Goku remembered that.

"Uh, yeah, I totally forgot!", Goku exclaimed in realization.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly filled King Vegeta in on how the destruction of the comet can be done with Paragus next to King Vegeta back on Planet Sadala.

"So, the only way the comet can be destroyed is if you embrace your destiny as the Legendary Saiyan?", King Vegeta asked.

"That is what Shenron said, but he also stated a way for me to control that power firsthand. He said to focus on my one and only goal while focusing my rage to activate the transformation and the rest will take care of itself.", Broly replied.

"I see. You'd better be careful not to lose control until the time is right.", King Vegeta warned.

"I always knew you could be very helpful to us, Broly. I just didn't think it would be like this.", Paragus admitted.

"Frankly, neither did I. Any word on how Shallot can help, too?", asked Broly.

"Considering that he's an ancient Saiyan, he might have the same ancient power as you, Broly. In any case, if your power alone isn't enough, you and Shallot together can destroy that comet for sure.", Paragus assured.

"I'll think about it. So, what do I do until then?", asked Broly.

"Until the comet arrives, you both need to train as hard as you can to get strong enough to best Comet Camori. That is the only goal you have for now, Broly. You can start your training with my son, Vegeta, then call back once it is destroyed. King Vegeta, out.", King Vegeta spoke before he hung up.

Shallot then turned to Broly just as he finished.

"Whew. I'm stuffed! So, now what?", asked Shallot.

"Now, I'm gonna train as hard as I can to make sure that Comet Camori is destroyed. Right now, I'm thinking that the best way to do it is with Vegeta, Goku, Beerus and Whis.", Broly spoke as he saw Goku going down to meet Vegeta, who now had different clothes on, but still kept the same hairstyle, before turning to Shallot.

"Hey, Shallot. You think you can hold down the fort with Cheelai while I'm gone? Just for a short while. I won't take long.", Broly requested.

"All right. As long as I don't get bored.", Shallot agreed.

"I second that.", Cheelai concurred before Broly grinned.

"Thanks.", Broly gratified before hopping off the backyard.

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

Later, Vegeta was in the porch when Goku landed on the grass gently.

"Yo, Vegeta! What's going on?", Goku greeted, surprising Vegeta.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!", Vegeta exclaimed, earning Goku's chuckle.

Later, Vegeta was told of recent events.

"You're serious? Comet Camori is headed to Earth in less than five days?", asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, and if we don't figure something out soon, it could destroy Earth. Also, I'n going back to Beerus' world to train with Whis again, and I figured you'd want to come with me.", Goku replied, holding a gift box, before Vegeta turned around with a smirk.

"So, what are we waiting for?", asked Vegeta before Goku nodded with a determined grin before Beerus and Whis turned up.

"Good afternoon, Saiyans.", Whis greeted.

"Hey, Whis. Good to see ya.", Goku greeted back.

"Quite. I assumed you would invite Vegeta. Well, let's be off. But first, I hate to be a stickler about the arrangement, Goku, but you did bring those confections, didn't you?", asked Whis before Beerus chimed in.

"That's right, Goku. Did you bring what you promised or not?", asked Beerus.

Then, Goku presented it.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to worry about that. I got 'em right here, and they're super yummy, too!", Goku exclaimed.

"Oh, how delightful. I can hardly contain myself. Come on!", Whis ushered before Broly shouted.

"Wait!", Broly shouted before he then landed on the ground and then stood up.

"I'd like to train with you as well.", Broly spoke.

"All right, if Goku invites you.", Whis spoke.

"Yeah, of course, man. Gohan suggested it earlier, anyway.", Goku spoke.

Vegeta was quite puzzled as he turned to Goku and spoke.

"Kakarot, you honestly think it's a good idea to bring him with us?", asked the cautious Vegeta.

"Well, I don't see why not. He did finish his latest report.", Goku replied.

"Well, I don't know exactly who he is, but his energy's absurd. If anything sets him off, he could wipe out the entire universe.", Vegeta warned.

"So, we'll just have to try not to set him off, that's all.", Goku only responded with a grin.

Then, Vegeta scoffed a bit as he and Goku put their hands on Beerus' shoulders while Broly puts his on Beerus' back before Whis spoke.

"Well, the more, the merrier.", Whis spoke before the group then left for Beerus' world.

* * *

Later, Beerus picked up one of the rice cakes with a sweet bean filling.

"Ooh! These do look gourmet.", Beerus commented.

"Told ya!", Goku spoke.

"Well, down the hatch.", Beerus stated before he popped one in his mouth and quickly enjoyed it as he swallowed it before he opened his eyes widely and wiggled his ears excitedly.

"Wowie!", Beerus shouted.

"I trust you won't mind if I try one, too, sir.", Whis spoke before popping one in his mouth as well.

"You weren't exaggerating. These are divine!", Whis sighed excitedly before Goku spoke.

"I know, right?", Goku concurred before he chuckled.

Then, Broly decided to try it out as well.

"I'd like to try it as well.", Broly admitted before eating it and widely opened his eyes before swallowing and then smiling.

"That actually wasn't bad.", Broly admitted before Beerus noticed a bruise on Goku's arm.

"Is that a bruise?", asked Beerus.

Then, Goku noticed where Beerus was getting at.

"Yeah, pretty embarrassing. It's been a while since I fought against anybody powerful, well, other than Uub, of course. But, my skills have gotten rusty I'm afraid to admit. That's part of why I'm training here for a while.", Goku explained.

"And I already know the other reason.", Beerus admitted, considering he was there with Whis at the lookout when Shenron explained how the mission can be completed.

* * *

Later, Goku was training with Whis while Vegeta and Broly clashes fists and kicks with each other.

"You'll never be on a destroyer's level with setbacks like this. I'm appalled that you went 10 years without a vigorous fight!", Beerus admitted before eating another rice cake.

Then, Whis shot out a big, purple energy orb from his staff, prompting Goku to turn Super Saiyan and deflect it toward a tree, causing it to explode, although nothing happened to the tree.

"He's right, I need to fight more.", Goku agreed before he powered down and came up with an idea, prompting Broly and Vegeta to stop their training as well.

"Wait, I got an idea.", Goku spoke.

"You do?", puzzled Broly.

"Well, by all means, Kakarot, elaborate.", Vegeta spoke.

"Have you guys heard anything about that tournament between the universes Zenny was talking about?", asked Goku.

"Tournament? What tournament?", asked Broly.

"You just called him Zenny. Are you serious?", Beerus.

"Yeah, Zenny! Catchy, right?", asked Goku.

"That name sounds a lot like some kind of currency the humans had back on Earth.", Broly admitted.

"Actually, Broly, his name is Grand Zeno.", Beerus assured.

"Oh. That actually makes a lot of sense.", Broly spoke before Goku did.

"Okay, whatever. You don't have to nitpick.", Goku responded.

"Just forget about that tournament.", Beerus requested before he ate another rice cake.

"Why? It's been 15 years! Besides, didn't you just say I need to fight more? And a contest between the universes sounds amazing! Don't worry, you don't have to plan it. With this magic button, I can pop over there and ask Zenny on my own.", Goku assured.

However, Beerus only restated that it was a bad idea before hopping off his trunk and then getting into Goku's face.

"What an imbecile. Take my advice, Goku, and stay as far away from the Omni-King as you can!", Beerus ordered before Goku got in Beerus' face back.

"What's the big deal? It's just a friendly tournament and it was all his idea!", Goku complained.

"Lord Beerus is quite right to advise caution, Goku. This could be far more perilous than you understand, especially with the encounter with that Saiyan in Red you encountered 15 years ago.", Whis spoke, surprising Goku.

"Wait, you knew about that? But, more importantly, you guys seriously think that the other universes have fighters that I'm afraid of?", Goku asked in puzzlement.

"No!", Beerus responded as he pushed Goku by the chest slightly, allowing him room to stand up straight.

"The one you should be afraid of is Grand Zeno, himself.", Beerus stated.

Then, Broly walked in with puzzlement.

"And what makes him so fearful, if you don't mind my asking.", Broly asked.

"Not at all, Broly. You see, the Omni-King is a pure, noble being. To you, that may seem childish, but that purity has a terrifying side as well.", Beerus exclaimed.

"Don't forget he can nullify a universe in an instant, or the whole cosmos of he chooses.", Whis added.

"He really is that fearful, isn't he?", Broly understood.

"Exactly. That's why it is in our best interest to avoid setting him off.", Beerus replied.

However, Goku still held out the button.

"What do you think you're doing, Kakarot?", asked Vegeta.

"If I push this button, then Zenny will come here, and if I push this one, I'll go to him. Wanna guess which one I'm gonna pick?", Goku goaded.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you.", Broly warned.

"Don't you dare. I warned you, Saiyan, this is not some kind of game.", Beerus warned before he stretched his right hand outward and pointed it at Goku.

"Maybe it was my recent 15-year nap, but perhaps, I have become too lax with you, like a master who doesn't train his pet and then has to put the poor thing down. Your naivety may be an even greater threat to this universe than Grand Zeno himself.", Beerus threatened before he glowed a purple aura as his eyes glowed purple before a Destruction Ball appeared in his right hand, almost as if he was preparing to destroy him, much to Broly and Vegeta's worries.

Goku only chuckled before he lowered the button, puzzling Beerus before his dark glow, along with the Destruction Ball, vanished as Goku made it seem like the button was tossed up into the air. Goku, however, only proved them wrong.

"Ah, made you look!", Goku spoke before pressing a red button and then vanishing, much to Broly's astonishment and Beerus' frustration.

"Did he just disappear?", puzzled Broly.

"Dang it! How did I fall for that?!", Beerus shouted in frustration.

"It is one of the oldest tricks in the book, sir.", Whis pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku reappeared on Grand Zeno's palace just outside before the Grand Minister opened the doors to notice Goku.

"The Saiyan, Goku from Universe 7. Can I help you with something?", asked the Grand Minister.

Later, Goku then reappeared with the Grand Minister to greet Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

"Hi, guys!", Goku greeted before the Omni-Guards moved to see Goku.

"Hi, Goku!", the trio greeted.

"What brings you here?", asked Future 21.

"A while back, Grand Zeno said you wanted to have a big tournament between all the universes, remember? So, what's going on with that? 'Cause I'm kinda getting tired of waiting.", Goku asked.

"Oh! I forgot all about that.", Grand Zeno realized.

"Really? A big tournament like that?", puzzled Future Yurei.

"Uh-Huh.", Grand Zeno replied.

"I knew you forgot. Why else wouldn't you do something that cool?", Goku figured.

"So, you made plans for that a long time ago?", asked Future 21.

"Yes, a tournament is very, very fun.", Grand Zeno responded.

"You mean it's more fun than this?", asked Future Yurei.

"Yes! Much more fun.", Grand Zeno replied.

"Well, all right!", Future Yurei exclaimed as he stood up, unintentionally knocking over the game board as a result as one of the planets touched the Grand Minister's feet and vanished, baffling him and leaving Future Yurei embarrassed.

"You broke it.", Grand Zeno spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Zeno. But, honestly, I'm just excited about this tournament already.", Future Yurei responded.

"Yes, I like to watch the tournament very much!", Zeno exclaimed joyfully.

"All right, that's the spirit, guys! Let's make it the best one ever!", Goku exclaimed.

"It's settled!", the trio shouted.

"Let's do it!", Future 21 shouted.

"Yeah!", Zeno concurred.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be great! Thank you, guys! You guys are the best! I can guarantee it's gonna be super exciting!", Goku shouted, before the trio laughed and giggled, for Zeno's case, while his guards sighed.

"Very well, sires. I shall go inform the Supreme Kais of each universe, as soon as the exact date of the tournament, and other pertinent details, have been decided.", Grand Minister assured.

"That sounds great! Then there's no time to waste! I'll get back to training! Check ya later, Zenny!", Goku spoke before he then went back to Beerus' world leaving Grabs Zeno giggling.

"All right, Zeno. We'll agree on a tournament, but on one condition.", Future 21 spoke.

"Of course, what is it?", asked Zeno.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beerus slapped Goku on the head, giving him a headache before Goku looked up.

"Easy! What was that for?", Goku complained.

"That's for ignoring my warning and for making me look.", Beerus replied.

"Nothing bad happened, okay? They're just gonna hold the tournament like he said before!", Goku exclaimed.

"Oh, just a friendly tournament? Is that all?", Beerus spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right. What else would it be?", asked Goku before he stood up.

"Hey, Whis. Would you mind taking me, Vegeta, and Broly to our world of the Kais? I can't sense it from here.", Goku requested.

"And for what reason?", asked Whis.

"That Grand Minister guy said he'd tell the Supreme Kais the rest of the details, so I want to hear it when they do.", Goku explained.

"I would like to hear that, too, Goku, but right after I have one more little cake.", Whis spoke.

"How about you just eat it in the way here? Would that work?", suggested Broly as he walked in along with Vegeta.

"Oh. Right on schedule, Broly.", Whis spoke.

* * *

Later, Beerus, Whis, Goku, Vegeta, and Broly arrived at the World of the Kais.

"Ho hum. Just as dull as ever, there's not even a castle.", Beerus spoke before Kibiti, Elder Kai, and Supreme Kai walked closer.

"Gentlemen? Has something else happened?", asked Supreme Kai.

"First, I will have some tea.", Beerus responded, puzzling the Kais.

Later, Beerus was already drinking his tea in a cup.

"I hope that's had a calming effect on your mood, my lord.", Whis expressed.

"I suppose you could say that.", Beerus assured before a bright, swirly, light purple portal appeared in the sky with the Grand Minister at the center.

"Who's that?", asked Broly.

"That's the Grand Minister.", Goku replied.

"You know him?", Broly puzzled.

"Know him? I met him like three times.", Goku responded with a grin.

"Gentlemen, it's been too long since our last visit.", Grand Minister greeted before both Supreme Kais and Destroyer equally panicked.

"Grand Minister to the Omni-King?!", Kibito, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Beerus exclaimed before they bowed to him. "We're humbled by your presence!"

Then, Broly knew where this was going.

"Oh, right.", Broly understood with a grin before bowing down.

"Oh, Goku. Thank you for your help earlier. You've cured the Omni-King's boredom and the tournament details have been decided.", Grand Minister spoke.

"Great, man! Let's hear it!", Goku exclaimed in joy.

However, Elder Kai was worried that something might set him off.

"Bow down, you nincompoop, and don't call him man!", Elder Kai panicked.

"Don't worry, it's quite all right.", Grand Minister assured before he pulled out a royal decree in the form of a scroll.

"I shall now read the joint royal decree of his majesty, the Omni-King. I say 3,135,500,603 of the Royal Calendar, at precisely 1:57 o'clock, the Tournament of Power shall commence in all its glory! 20 warriors run each universe shall engage in epic combat. Of course, the prerequisite has to be at least 10 or more warriors. No less than that.", Grand Minister began.

"So, now we have to look for 10, let alone all 20?", Beerus puzzled.

"Wait. That's his idea of me getting strong enough to smash that comet?", puzzled Broly.

"The Tournament of Power, huh? Aw, yes! My heart's really pumping now!", Goku exclaimed.

As the narrator spoke, first, it showed Piccolo, and then the teenaged Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Bulla, followed by Pan hanging with the nervous Popell, Videl, and Gohan, with Vegeta next in the Sacred World of the Kais, and then, Vegetto and Towa at an alternate World of the Kais, Android 17 at the mountains, Android 18 with the teenaged Marron and Krillin in the city, Cocoa singing at the stage with Watagash on her forehead, Uub heading back to his village, Goten and Trunks hanging in the lobby and then Shallot with Cheyle before showing Broly giving a look of concern and then Goku giving a grin of determination.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, with that divine decree, a new tournament is born. An ultimate contest that will be unlike anything the cosmos has ever seen. Some fighters sense the coming storm, and some have no idea, but for all of them, the impact will be profound."**_

 **A/N: And there you have it! The Tournament of Power is set to commence! Now, if you guys have any ideas for how it should go like who should come along with Goku in the Zen Exhibition match in this version and who they should fight, please lend me your thoughts. I'd like to keep things new and interesting. Also, I apologize if this chapter is a bit dull, or it has some plotholes that need to be filled in. Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helo, everyone. I finally finished this chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". Guess what? I heard that on October 5** **th** **from 6-7 (although I don't know if it's AM or PM), there will be a "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" panel. Hopefully, there will be a new trailer for it that shows more of Broly, how he speaks, what his true disposition is, and even SSGSS Gogeta. If anything, I hope that "Dragon Ball Legends" releases the special campaign for it, allowing us to get 5 Sparking characters being Wrathful Broly, SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Vegeta. Golden Frieza, and SSGSS Gogeta as special log-in bonuses. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Even the Universes' Gods are Excited?!; The Tournament of Power's Preparations!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Opening Intro: "Limit Break X Survivor (30 sec version)"**_

First, it showed Goku raising his fist and then swinging it before clashing with Jiren as the credits began appearing and disappearing. Then, after a while, Jiren fires his Power Impact before Goku counters with a Kamehameha before both blasts collide and explode before the one-star Dragon Ball shines brightly as the four letters "D", "R", "A", and "G" fall in from the left while also connecting with it while the other letters being "N", "B", "A", "L", and another "L" fall in from the right and did the same thing before a blue lightning spark emerged from next to the second "L", lighting up the logo before it showed the same Dragon Ball being clutched into Pan's hand as she gave a grin and it then showed alongside her Goku Black, Vegetto, Majin Buulma, Majin Videl, the suddenly younger Chi-Chi, who was just as young as she was when she proposed to Goku in the world tournament, Bulla, in the similar, yet female-esque, Red-colored version of Vegeta's Whis Symbol Battle Suit, but with the Capsule Corp insignia on it, Marron, who was in the same fighting clothes as 18 from when she first met Goku and the others along time ago before she ever knew about Cell, 17, in his ranger clothes, 18, in her pink workout clothes, Trunks, who had the same clothes and blue hair as his Future self, but without the sword and jacket (meaning he just has a black-short-sleeves shirt), Uub, Broly, Gohan, Piccolo, Cocoa, and Shallot before it showed the two balls converging into one together before it then showed the two Zenos dancing for a bit and then revealing the Grand Minister in the center as the center gave off a white glow before it showed Broly with his back turned as he looked to his left, his battle suit and grassy pelt in view before it then showed the teenagers Goku and Chi-Chi and their teenaged granddaughter Pan side-by-side with a grin.

🎵 _Don't you know I'm unstoppable?_

 _Don't even try, 'cause you will fall!_

 _I got a strength, (Oh!)_

 _deep in my soul, (Oh!)_

 _that gives me courage and control_

Then, it showed Frost, in his final form, swinging his tail, Broly, in his Wrathful state, roaring as he dashed toward the screen, and Kale in her seemingly berserk form, except with her green eyes visible, giving a smirk before it then showed the Saiyan in Red smirking as it closed up on his face while he held out his right closed fist before showing the clash between Goku and Jiren with which while Goku came close, Jiren won a few more clashed before Goku turns to the screen and bellows before giving off a silver-white aura, showing a silhouette of an untold form with fur and long hair present while only the silver irises were shown as they cut through the aura and a gap passed through, only showing Goku's normal face with normal silver hair before Goku swept the aura away and then revealed himself to be in the usual Ultra Instinct form before restarting the clash with Jiren, who quickly charged toward him in anticipation.

🎵 _I'll go beyond the Limit Break!_

 _The universe is mine to take!_

 _I have no fear, (Oh!)_

 _I think it's clear, (Oh!)_

 _Let's kick it up into high gear!_

Then, after the clash restarted, Goku proved to be on more equal footing with Jiren before it eventually showed him holding a four-star Dragon Ball with a friendly smile in normal form with his Gi intact before he hopped backwards and proudly presented it as the rest of his friends appeared behind him in normal form, except for 21 (who was in her usual pink-colored form), Cocoa (who was in her second form), Majin Buulma, and Majin Videl, that is.

🎵 _Oh, this is "Dragon Ball Super",_

 _We've got the skills to blow Zeno away!_

 _ **End Opening Intro: "Limit Break X Survivor (30 sec version)"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First, it showed Broly arriving on Earth with Cheelai as they stepped out from the shadows and into the light given off by the northern lights before it showed Shallot breaking free from the ice and being introduced to Broly and Cheelai and then Goku being regressed into that of a teenager before it showed Chi-Chi in surprise from this from the same occurance that happened to her and then Broly landing in front of Goku and Vegeta on the grass.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! A mysterious Saiyan named Broly arrived on Earth in search of an ancient Saiyan named Shallot in order to come up with a counterattack against Comet Camori. Then, Goku wound up being regressed into that of a teenager as did Chi-Chi, refueling their drive to become stronger."**_

"I'd like to train with you as well.", Broly spoke.

"All right, if Goku invites you.", Whis spoke.

"Yeah, of course, man. Gohan suggested it earlier, anyway.", Goku spoke.

Vegeta was quite puzzled as he turned to Goku and spoke.

"Kakarot, you honestly think it's a good idea to bring him with us?", asked the cautious Vegeta.

"Well, I don't see why not. He did finish his latest report.", Goku replied.

"Well, I don't know exactly who he is, but his energy's absurd.", Vegeta warned.

Then, it showed Beerus enjoying a sticky rice cake with sweet bean filling before wiggling his ears and shouting in excitement before Broly tried it and was quite surprised by the taste and then showed a planet touching the Grand Minister's toes before it disappeared and then showed Future Yurei speaking with Goku before he started speaking.

 _ **Narrator: "Then, Goku reminded everyone of an ultimate tournament between universe which Grand Zeno had proposed 15 years ago."**_

"Let's make it the best one ever!", Goku exclaimed.

"It's settled!", the trio shouted.

"Let's do it!", Future 21 shouted.

"Yeah!", Zeno concurred.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be great! Thank you, guys! You guys are the best! I can guarantee it's gonna be super exciting!", Goku shouted, before the trio laughed and giggled, for Zeno's case, while his guards sighed.

Then, it showed the Grand Minister appearing out of nowhere in the World of the Kais, much to Broly's puzzlement as the Supreme Kais and Destroyer bowed down to him before he got out a scroll and began reading the details.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, the epic contest was put into motion, and the Omni-King's Grand Minister was sent to announce the details."**_

"On day 3,135,500,603 of the Royal Calendar, at precisely 1:57 o'clock, the Tournament of Power shall commence in all its glory! 20 warriors run each universe shall engage in epic combat. Of course, the prerequisite has to be at least 10 or more warriors. No less than that.", Grand Minister began.

"So, now we have to look for 10, let alone all 20?", Beerus puzzled.

"Wait. That's his idea of me getting strong enough to smash that comet?", puzzled Broly.

"The Tournament of Power, huh? Aw, yes! My heart's really pumping now!", Goku exclaimed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

After the details were finished, Goku decided to ask the Grand Minister about the Tournament of Power.

"So, where is it gonna be? Somewhere awesome, right?", Goku asked.

"It is a special place, indeed. The Null Realm, otherwise known as the World of Void.", the Grand Minister replied.

Goku was quite puzzled, yet sorta familiar to hear that.

"Wait, wasn't that the place Zamasu mentioned earlier while we were fighting Black and the other Zamasu?", asked Goku.

Then, Beerus looked up to Goku.

"That's right, Goku. It's a world of infinite emptiness, where not even time or space exist.", Beerus answered as it showed a blank space with naught but clouds on the dark background.

"Since literally nothing's in the Null Realm, there's nothing to break. Thus, you'll be free to fight as vigorously as you like.", the Grand Minister added before speaking further. "Also, as for the tournament you held between the 6th and the 7th, the ultimate champion of our competition will be awarded the Super Dragon Balls, which will grant whatever wish is desired."

Then, it showed the Super Dragon Balls being visible before it then showed Broly being surprised.

"Wait. There are Super Dragon Balls?", puzzled Broly.

"Indeed. These special orbs are said to grant any, and every, wish and they have already been gathered in preparation of this grand event.", the Grand Minister replied before it then showed Champa at the table.

"Yes, that's right. And in case you're wondering, he got three of them from me!", Champa pointed out before Beerus began twitching in anger.

"Curse that Champa! Do you mean you've been collecting them once again?", Beerus seethed.

Then, Supreme Kai decided to ask him.

"E-Excuse me. And what prize does the champion's home universe receive?", Supreme Kai asked, practically stunting Beerus before he faked a grin.

After a moment, the Grand Minister gave an answer.

"They go on.", the Grand Minister replied, slightly surprising Beerus before he quickly guessed.

"Uh, what? Like, go on stage?", Beerus puzzled.

However, Beerus was not exactly right.

"No, no. They get to go on as before.", the Grand Minister explained.

"Wait, how's that a prize? I'm confused.", Goku puzzled.

Then, the Grand Minister had to add another detail.

"You're jumping the gun. Grand Zeno intended for this announcement to come later, but due to your friendship with the Omni-King, Goku, I guess I'll make an exception.", the Grand Minister spoke, puzzling Goku and Broly while Vegeta and Beerus growled a bit.

"It is a prize by its contrast, for the universes that don't win shall be eliminated.", the Grand Minister explained, shocking Broly as he gasped.

After a moment, Beerus stood up.

"Uh, could you repeat that?", asked Beerus.

"It's simple. I can assure you that should all the warriors of a participating universe lose, they can just watch the tournament. Nothing more. Of course they can cheer the other teams on if they like, but anything other than that that involves using your power outside the ring could result in instant erasure. Grand Zeno will see to it personally.", the Grand Minister explained, giving some relief.

"You mean, if we don't behave, the whole universe could be...WIPED OUT?!", Goku puzzled in shock, earning gasps from Broly, Vegeta, the three Supreme Kais, and the Destroyer before the Grand Minister had to give some relief.

"Do not worry. Grand Zeno will only erase those who do anything that involves fighting outside the ring in the spectator seats.", the Grand Minister assured before they all sighed with relief.

"Oh, and Goku. There's one more thing.", the Grand Minister began, puzzling Goku. "The Omni-King has a favor to ask of you in the meantime."

Beerus gulped nervously before Goku spoke.

"What's the favor?", asked Goku.

"A show. He'd like to have some fighters from the 7th, yourself included, going up against champions from the 11th. Think of it as a warm-up act before the main show begins.", the Grand Minister requested before Goku grew even more puzzled.

"You see, the Yurei and Android 21 from the alternate future timeline did not have the opportunity to witness your matches against Universe 6. Thus, they're a bit behind.", the Grand Minister explained as it showed Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 outside the palace by a small golden fence.

"Hey, Zeno.", Future Yurei began.

"Yes, Yurei?", Zeno puzzled.

"So, what kind of power will be in the Tournament of Power?", Future Yurei asked.

"The power will be fighting power.", Grand Zeno replied.

"How does it work?", asked Future 21.

"Want to see?", Zeno asked.

"It doesn't have to be right now, but at least whenever you're able to. It would mean show much.", Future 21 spoke as she bowed and then stood up again before it flashed back to the present.

"What's needed is a demonstration. Our Omni-King wants to bring those two up to speed, and build excitement in them both for the upcoming tournament proper. To that end, we'd like you to take part in these runner-up matches, which is what we are calling the Zeno Expo.", the Grand Minister explained.

"A fight before the fights? Really?", Supreme Kai puzzled.

Then, Goku agreed.

"Sounds great! So, who am I gonna get to take on? Is it Jiren?", Goku asked.

"Well, that remains to be seen, but as I said, it will be someone from the 11th. You have exactly one hour from now to gather two other worthy participants, then present yourselves at Grand Zeno's palace. See you then.", the Grand Minister replied and requested before he flew up and then disappeared via portal before Beerus sighed in relief.

"That's odd. Why'd they choose Universe 11?", Supreme Kai puzzled.

"I agree, that's an intriguing question, sir, but I would say that's the least of our concerns at the moment.", Kibito concurred before Supreme Kai sighed slightly.

"Three of us get to fight in this one, huh? I wonder if I get to fight Jiren in this? If not him, then who else?", Goku wondered.

"I don't know for sure, either. But whoever it is, we can't let our guard down. We'll have to be ready for anything.", Broly responded as Beerus growled before he then snapped at Goku in a panic.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO GLIB ABOUT THIS, SAIYAN?!", Beerus shouted in panic before he slowly moved away from Goku as he spoke further.

"You're hopeless. Do you have any comprehension of what this stunt you've pulled is going to do to the cosmos? Just because you wanted a workout?", Beerus continued, puzzling Goku.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"He's right. Imagine for a moment if the whole 7th universe is plucked from existence. I could never forgive myself, and now, all the universes face the same threat.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we just remain seated and at least cheer them on if we're all knocked out, we should be fine.", Broly assured.

Then, Beerus only scoffed in disbelief., and yet, relief at the same time.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem as long as our fighters remain seated if they're knocked out of the ring. And as for you, Goku, don't think your so-called friendship with Grand Zeno will save you, Goku. You are a temporary plaything, a bauble to be cast aside. If you don't fight hard enough, let alone do that too little, too late, he won't hesitate to obliterate you, along with the rest of the 7th.", Beerus retorted.

"Don't you think I know that? We may be lucky enough to just remain seated if we're all out, but I didn't expect it to turn out like this. This is insane!", Goku assured.

"That's irrelevant. You'll still pay the price!", Beerus snapped.

"Pay what price?!", Goku puzzled before Broly shouted.

 _ **End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Broly shouted as he quickly sent off a wave of his own energy that acted as a tremendous gust of wind, surprising both the blanched Beerus and Goku before he continued. "Arguing like this won't get us anywhere. The best thing we can do is be prepared for both the Zeno Expo and the Tournament of Power. It's the only way to survive and move forward."

Then, in response, Goku slapped his cheeks a bit before he grinned with determination.

"Fine! I don't care who I fight. All I know is I have to win this tournament. No matter what!", Goku decided.

"You mean 'we' have to win this tournament.", Broly responded.

"You can't exactly be trusted with anything, Kakarot. If you need any help, then why not ask your son, Gohan?", Vegeta added, reminding Goku that Gohan was keeping up in his training recently.

"Thanks, Vegeta. That's a great idea!", Goku thanked, earning a scoff from Vegeta.

"Indeed. As awful as this is, we have no choice but to play along. First, we need to build the team for this Expo, then we can worry about finding at least 10 or all 20 for the Tournament after that.", Elder Kai advised.

"Right. Well, I'll take one spot.", Goku agreed.

"Yes, we know! Moron, now find two more! It's your mess to fix, so GOOOOOOOOO!", Beerus shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks, now revealed to have the same blue hair as his future counterpart, arrived at a sort of Helicopter port of Capsule Corp., in a hover limo with Mai and the Pilaf Gang standing guard as security guards before Trunks stepped out of the limo and walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. President!", the three guards shouted as well as everyone else present outside as Trunks fixed his collar.

Then, the accounting people took the calls as most of them saw Trunks walking from the windows with Mai, Pilaf, and Shou as his entourage.

"Yello, this is accounting.", one man from accounting greeted over the phone.

"I trust that this morning's rating went by the numbers, sir!", Shou spoke with glee.

"That was the easiest deal, I've ever closed. They signed the contract before I even my first cup of coffee., Trunks responded.

"You were born to lead this company, my good man!", Pilaf encouraged.

"If you say so.", Trunks responded as a group of girls saw Trunks and practically swooned over him.

"Hey, he's here! Look!", one girl ushered before another popped out and saw him with a smile.

"It's him.", another girl spoke as a man that was nearby went "Ooh" before Trunks noticed several others behind him.

"He looks so...adorable.", the same girl admitted, making Trunks blush while Mai giggled a little with a grin.

"That must be really exciting, isn't it?", Mai asked.

"No challenge is too big for you, Mr. Briefs!", Shou agreed with a shout before the girls that were bowing, quickly stood up and giggled.

"Now, don't forget that we have a board meeting at 3 o'clock sharp!", Pilaf stated.

"Mr. Henderson just called. He wanted to have a golf match with you tomorrow.", Shou added.

"And we still haven't heard your final decision on the matter of the research budget.", Pilaf added.

"That's exactly right! If we are going to approve anything, that should be done fast! How about we go over it right now?", Shou suggested.

"And, of course, there is the matter of a third quarter of the budget, which is something that we needed to finalize right before we discuss the annual employee bonus pay rate and...", Pilaf stated before Trunks stopped him.

"I'll ride to my office alone. Of course, you can come if you want, Mai.", Trunks assured.

"Thanks, Trunks.", Mai grinned as she walked over to Trunks' side before the elevator doors closed, stunting the two entourage members.

"He's got it real bad for her, sir.", Shou stated.

"Gee, you think?", Pilaf responded.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Mai eventually arrived at the office before they walked in and sat down.

After a moment, the intercom beeped.

"Yeah? Come in.", Trunks spoke before someone walked in with a bunch of books.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am. All of these documents need your approval.", a worker spoke, surprising Trunks and Mai with a ridiculous amount of documents, although only Mai giggled and tried to contain her laughter.

"If I don't get these legalized before 2 o'clock, we'll miss all our deadlines.", the worker spoke as he then set them down at the desk.

"You've...got to be kidding me!", Trunks exclaimed.

"Uh, no, I'm afraid not.", the worker responded before he then walked out as Trunks sighed.

"Don't worry! We'll finish as soon as we can!", Mai shouted.

At that moment, a secretary walked in.

"Okay, let's go over the schedule one more time.", the secretary began.

"Well? Let's hear it.", Mai spoke with a grin.

"At 2 o'clock in your office, the Vice President wants to discuss the new contract. 2:30 is your video conference call to the investors from the Mechaboid Corporation. At 3 o'clock, the conference room is reserved for the board of directors. You'll be serving coffee with your choice of bagel or muffin.", the secretary stated as Trunks snuck underneath the desk and opened the window as Mai looked on while paying attention.

"Don't forget...", the secretary continued right before she exclaimed in surprise from a big draft on the window that blew the documents across the room just before she noticed the window that was opened, although Mai closed it.

"Why do I even try?", asked the secretary.

"If it makes you feel any better, I get the gist.", Mai assured.

* * *

Outside, Trunks flew outside.

"Aw, Yeah!", Trunks exclaimed as he hovered out of the building and into the air.

"That was just about as much fun as I could stand for one day.", Trunks spoke as he took off his glasses before getting out a capsule and popping it open to reveal a Black short-sleeved shirt, a red neckerchief, and jeans, neatly folded, before using the clouds as cover to change clothes quickly, revealing him to be in the same exact clothes as his future self from the final battle against the other Zamasu, except he did not have a scabbard, before he dashed off, leaving his work clothes to fall toward the ocean.

* * *

Later, at Bulma's House, where everyone was since Broly left with Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis, Gohan, Shallot, Cheelai, and Chi-Chi were told about recent events that unfolded.

"A Zeno Expo?", puzzled Cheelai.

"And a Tournament of Power?", puzzled Shallot.

"Inter-Universe Match-ups sounds pretty intense, Dad.", Gohan stated.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why we need your help to win!", Goku added.

"Wait, you want us? But why?", Shallot puzzled.

"I just turned into a teenager.", Chi-Chi added.

"You guys'll be fine. Gohan's got great instincts and incredible power! Most of us have seen it when I went berserk after Kanba hit me earlier.", Goku assured, puzzling Chi-Chi.

"Wait, you what?", asked Chi-Chi.

"Wait, who's Kanba?", Shallot puzzled.

"I don't know.", Gohan answered, worrying Goku.

"Look, the truth is, this tournament could be kind of a problem.", Goku explained.

"Wait, what do you mean?", puzzled Gohan as Videl walked in as well.

"Yeah, Goku. What's up?", asked Videl, slightly surprising him.

"Oh, hey, Videl. You actually came just in time.", Goku spoke.

"Huh? Just in time for what?", asked Videl.

Then, Goku whispered into both Gohan, Chi-Chi, Shallot, and Videl's ears.

"All right, here's the sitch. Under normal circumstances, supposedly, every universe that loses this can only watch and cheer on for the other teams, but if they try to pull anything outside the ring, they'll get completely wiped out by Grand Zeno.", Goku explained, surprising Gohan, Shallot, Chi-Chi, and Videl as their eyes widened.

"Wiped out?! Like, seriously?!", Gohan, Chi-Chi, Shallot, and Videl exclaimed.

"Seriously, but as long as we stay seated after we're knocked out of the ring and cheer on, we should be fine.", Goku assured before they then sighed in relief.

"What a relief.", Videl spoke.

Then, Broly's voice caught the others' attention.

"I'd say that's far from it.", Broly spoke, puzzling the others.

"What are you talking about?", asked Gohan.

Then, Broly turned to Goku.

"You set up the Tournament of Power in the middle of a crisis? If we don't smash that comet, there won't be a tournament! Besides, if anyone else finds out about this tournament, they'll target all of us almost immediately.", Broly warned.

"I know it sounds bad, okay? Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus already laid into me, but maybe it's all just a bluff.", Goku assured.

"Yeah, but what if that isn't a bluff? Can you do anything to stop it?", Shallot asked, slightly intriguing Goku.

"Well, I'm not sure yet; we'll have to play this out and deal with it if it happens.", Goku only responded.

"Don't you realize how irresponsible that is?", Broly asked.

"Hello! That's what I was gonna say!", Chi-Chi responded.

Then, Broly sighed before speaking further.

"The point is, if you're not careful, all of us will suffer.", Broly warned.

Then, Videl spoke to Goku.

"Does anyone else know about this?", asked Videl.

"Not here on Earth. Just you guys and me so far.", Goku assured before they sighed.

Then, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Videl had to come to an agreement.

"It has to be a secret.", Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl spoke together.

"Agreed. The less people who know about it, the better.", Broly agreed, puzzling Goku.

"You said it.", Shallot concurred.

"We'll try to keep that part out from Pan and the others, at least.", Gohan added before Pan spoke out.

"What is it, Papa?", asked Pan, causing Gohan to shake a bit.

"Oh, Pan. Well, let's just say that Dad was looking for someone to help out with the exhibition match. And right now, I've come to a decision. I'm going to fight in the Zeno Expo with Dad.", Gohan stated, exciting Goku.

"That's great! A father and son bonding trip!", Chi-Chi exclaimed with joy before Broly gave a smile with a quick growl and Goku chuckled as usual before Pan walked over to Gohan.

"Papa, you're going?", asked Pan.

"Uh-Huh.", Gohan replied.

"Let me go, Papa! I wanna go to the Zeno Expo with you!", Pan exclaimed.

Then, Chi-Chi spoke her decision.

"Pan, your father and grandfather aren't going just to fight, you know. It'll be dangerous.", Chi-Chi urged.

"That's right, Pan.", Videl agreed.

Pan, however, knew that she was more than up for it.

"I know that. I'm just offering to help Papa and Grandpa out.", Pan adamantly responded.

"If you get to the Zeno Expo, you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you.", Chi-Chi spoke, earning Broly's growl, due to the fact that Chi-Chi might as well be spilling the beans, earning Chi-Chi's yelp of surprise before she gulped.

"See? Like him!", Chi-Chi pointed, only earning Broly's sigh.

"Way to keep it subtle.", Broly spoke before Pan responded.

"Well, I'm not afraid of anything.", Pan stated.

"Uh, Pan? You sleep with a night light.", Videl reminded, making Pan slightly embarrassed as she put her thumb slightly in her mouth.

Just then, Hercule (who was in the same martial arts costume from when Beerus first came to Earth with a big bald spot and Afro mix as well), Bee, Cocoa, and Majin Buu walked out.

"Wow. Each time I see Pan, she's bigger and stronger than before. She must take after her grandpa.", Hercule stated with joy before noticing Goku.

"Oh! Hey, there, Goku!", Hercule greeted.

Then, Goku dashed over to Buu, much to Hercule's surprise.

"Buu!", Goku exclaimed.

"Long time, no see, Goku!", Buu greeted.

"This is perfect timing! I need a favor.", Goku began, puzzling Buu.

"Say no more! Whatever you need, I'm here to help, Goku. One manly world-saving hero to another.", Hercule spoke.

"Uhh...thanks, man, but, actually, I'm gonna need Buu for this one. Cool?", Goku apologized.

"What about me?", asked Cocoa, surprising Goku.

"Huh? Oh, that's right. Can't forget about you. You really helped us out against the other Broly 15 years ago, so thanks a bunch!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, Cocoa grew puzzled.

"Huh? 'Other Broly'?", puzzled Cocoa.

"Turns out the Broly we fought all these years ago was from a different timeline. But this Broly in our timeline, he's actually a cool dude!", Goku exclaimed as Broly noticed Cocoa and growled with caution, noticing Watagash, who warbled in puzzlement, on her head as well, considering he heard about Watagash many times now.

"Are you sure? 'Cause he doesn't seem like it.", Cocoa puzzled.

"Ah, it's probably his first time meeting you. Anyway, I've got a big request for ya.", Goku stated.

"A request? What is it?", asked Cocoa.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, Gohan, Shallot, Hercule, Cocoa, Chi-Chi, Videl, and even Pan were at the World of the Kais with Goku and Broly as Pan grew amazed.

"Wow. So, that's the World of the Kais?", asked Pan.

"That's right, Pan.", Gohan replied.

Then, Beerus glared at Goku.

"This is the best you could do?", Beerus asked before he groaned.

"Uh, hi, Lord Beerus.", Gohan greeted.

Beerus then noticed Hercule and Cocoa, along with Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan.

"And what are those ones doing here?", asked Beerus.

Hercule then had to think of a good reason.

"Well, we just decided to watch the match like a nice, family outing.", Hercule spoke.

Then, Beerus leaned over to Goku.

"So, Goku, do these Earthlings know what will happen if we lose the main tournament?", Beerus whispered.

"Only Chi-Chi, Shallot, Gohan, and Videl do. They said we shouldn't tell anyone else since it would cause a big panic and make things worse. Is that right?", Goku whispered back in response.

Beerus grumbled a bit before speaking back.

"He's got a brain, at least I can say that.", Beerus admitted.

Then, Supreme Kai raised his two fingers.

"Well, let's not keep the Omni-King waiting. Kai kai!", Supreme Kai announced before the group then disappeared and reappeared at Grand Zeno's Palace.

"What's that?", asked Hercule.

"The palace of Grand Zeno, ruler of the Multiverse.", Supreme Kai explained as they stood at Zeno's House before Broly spoke in response.

"No way.", Broly exhaled in awe.

"I know. It's so beautiful!", Pan concurred.

"You kidding? Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it.", Shallot agreed.

"How'd they make it float?", Hercule exclaimed.

"We cannot afford any slip-ups, human. Do not speak or move unless prompted. You hear me? Or you will regret it.", Beerus warned, puzzling and then worrying Hercule as he moved back behind Cocoa.

"Yes, sir! Sorry!", Hercule shouted.

* * *

Later, as the group walked alongside the corridors, Goku was surprised to notice the same fighters from Universe 11 that helped fight against Black and the other Zamasu along with its very own destroyer and Supreme Kai waiting for them.

"Ah, noble gentlemen of the 11th. It's been too long.", Supreme Kai greeted as Universe 11's Kai grinned back.

Then, Goku took a much closer look as Shallot grew puzzled.

"Who the heck are these guys?", asked Shallot.

"Those are the guys that helped us against Black and the other Zamasu in Trunks' future.", Goku guessed.

"Wow, really? Those are the guys that helped you, Papa?", asked Pan.

"Yep.", Gohan responded as the three fighters grinned.

* * *

Later, the group was gathered at Grand Zeno's throne.

"Glad you could make it.", the Grand Minister spoke before Universe 11's fighters, Destroyer, and Kai bowed down as did Beerus, Goku, Broly, Gohan, Pan, Cocoa, Videl, and Chi-Chi just before both Shallot and Hercule noticed and bowed down as well.

"Now, then, taking a page from Earth's martial arts tournaments, I will prepare the ring and seating for the spectators.", the Grand Minister spoke before he raised his hand and emitted a powerful light which caused the ground to reverberate two times right before the two groups fell through the floor and straight into the spectator seats with Hercule landing harder than anyone else.

Then, the two hover pods descended near the stage before the Grand Minister descended downward as well, only a bit higher, before he then spoke up.

"Gathered deities, please come down! Join us!", the Grand Minister exclaimed before 10 more pods descended downward with those of Universes 1-6, 8-10, and 12, including Universe 6's Supreme Kai, Champa, Vados, Gowasu, Zamasu, Elery, and Universe 10's Destroyer known as Rumshii, alongside its angel, amazing everyone while Broly was astonished and cautious with puzzlement and cautious as well.

"All 12 universes' Supreme Kais and Destroyers. Angels, too. What a truly rare assembly.", Whis stated after Beerus grumbled a bit.

"These are all gods, huh? Kinda freaky.", Hercule admitted.

Then, Goku shouted to Champa and Vados.

"Yo! Hey, Champa! How's it going, man?!", Goku greeted.

Then, Hercule panicked and had to explain the situation to Goku.

"Whoa! That's a god, buddy! Shouldn't you use some 'thees' or 'thous' or somethin'?", Hercule worried.

"Aw, relax. It's okay. I've known Champa for a while, now. Heck, I've known him from 15 years ago!", Goku assured.

"Still, don't you think it's a bit rude, Grandpa?", asked Pan.

Then, the Grand Minister spoke to Goku.

"Excuse me, Goku. I'm afraid I must insist on silence.", Grand Minister requested, puzzling Goku.

"Aw, great! You ticked off the little blue angel guy.", Hercule spoke before Goku only chuckled as Broly sighed in disgust as a response.

Then, the Grand Minister spoke.

"Loyal Supreme Kais and Destroyers of the 12, thank you for joining us today. As I informed you earlier, we gather here to prepare for the upcoming Martial Arts Competition, which Grand Zeno has named 'The Tournament of Power'! For those who don't know, our great Omni-King has new companions. It's the counterpart of Yurei and the counterpart of Android 21, both of which are from an alternate future. Due to timeline discrepancies, those two have never seen a martial arts tournament. So, we will remedy that with this: our Zeno Expo. Hail the Omni-King!, the Grand Minister began before Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 descended downwards in their thrones.

"You humble is with your presence.", the Grand Minister spoke before everyone else bowed while Gohan grew puzzled before bowing.

"Hey, Zenny! It's me! Over here! Hi!", Goku shouted before Beerus widened his eyes in shock and then looked up to see Goku waving to Grand Zeno.

"Dad.", Gohan spoke as Broly looked up in shock as did Shallot.

"Y-You're...kidding me!", Shallot spoke in shock.

Meanwhile, Champa was quite shocked.

"Did...did he just say 'Zenny'?", Champa puzzled.

Then, Goku flew over to Grand Zeno.

"What's up, you guys? Thanks for giving us these awesome pre-fight fights.", Goku thanked before Broly growled and then roared in anger before dashing toward Goku and then grabbing him by the Gi and then pounding him right back to the pod, creating dust that practically blinded everyone as Beerus went up and apologized in advance.

"Please forgive the disturbance, sire!", Beerus apologized as he bowed quickly three times before dashing back.

As Goku tensed in pain, Broly reprimanded him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Show some respect when you're in a deity's presence! You got that?!", Broly shouted.

"Geez, angry much?", Shallot commenter before Beerus landed and concurred with Broly.

"He'll wipe us out! I told you!", Beerus added.

Pan grew quite shocked from hearing this while Hercule grew puzzled.

"Say what now?", puzzled Hercule before Broly took notice of it and turned to him.

"Uh, Lord Beerus?", Broly urged, reminding Beerus that it has to be kept secret before he then nodded.

"Oh, right. Of course.", Beerus concurred before whistling.

Meanwhile, some people were talking down on Universe 7 with Broly as the one upside.

"What's wrong with that guy?", Dyspo spoke.

"Seems like this Saiyan with the pelt is the only one with some common sense.", Belmod spoke.

"Control your Saiyan, brother! I'd hate for it to get ugly for you!", Champa exclaimed.

However, Zamasu only sighed, knowing just what they're feeling.

"They obviously haven't learned much about Universe 7, yet. Have they, Gowasu?", asked Zamasu.

"That might be it.", Gowasu agreed.

Then, Elery grew puzzled as she gazed at Broly and apparently sensed a vast amount of energy from him and gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Elery?", asked Zamasu.

"I sensed some massive, overflowing power just now. I think it came from him.", Elery pointed out.

"Funny. I've never seen this mortal before, yet he's already caught my interest.", Zamasu admitted.

Then, the Grand Minister raised his hand and spoke, ceasing the conversation.

"Great deities. Before we start, we should acknowledge a mortal from the 7th whose enthusiasm helped set this all in motion. Without him, we wouldn't have gathered here today. Would you care to speak, Saiyan?", the Grand Minister spoke.

"Sure!", Goku agreed as he then stood up and then gave a sort of speech.

"I'm Goku, and I heard the universes had strong fighters I didn't know about, so I said to Zenny, 'it would be great to fight all those guys', and he was nice enough to set it all up! ", Goku spoke before Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 descended downwards in front of him.

"Thank you, Goku!", Grand Zeno began.

"Now, let's get this Expo started.", Future 21 requested.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get this started!", Future Yurei agreed.

"You got it, dudes!", Goku agreed before he raised his fist. "I guarantee you it's gonna be amazing!"

The match was near the start as the Grand Minister spoke.

"Thank you, Goku. Now, then, let's get to the particulars. In keeping with our Omni-King's wishes, this Zeno Expo will be comprised of successive one-on-one matches between three martial artists from the 7th Universe and three from the 11th. These contests will have no time limits. Each match will go on until one opponent declares defeat or is rendered incapable of continuing. Combatants are allowed and expected to use all powers they have in pursuit of victory.", the Grand Minister spoke.

Then, Kai spoke.

"I have a question, Grand Minister. What exactly is the prize held of this Expo?", asked Kai.

"The only point of this Expo is to show the appeal of martial arts to his majesty's esteemed compatriots from the future. It's not intended to judge these universes, so there is no reward. Though, that is not to suggest these matches are without consequence. If he feels that your fighters don't live up to the task, he may take drastic measures.", the Grand Minister explained.

Then, the Kai gave a puzzled look of surprise from hearing this answer.

"So, what you're saying that if our fighters are less than impressive, he might erase them, let alone the whole universe?", Belmod asked.

"All I can say with accuracy is those possibilities do exist. It all depends on the whim of the Omni-King.", the Grand Minister responded before he decided to start the match.

"Now, let's get on with the Expo! Our first two contestants, please enter the ring!"

Then, he ascended upwards before Dyspo spoke.

"No worries. I got the first match.", Dyspo announced before he leapt onto the stage.

"Make Universe 11 proud of your greatest hyperspeed, Dyspo!", Kai stated.

Then, Jiren pitched in.

"Just don't get carried away.", Jiren advised.

"No problem. I'll go easy on these guys.", Dyspo agreed as he turned to Jiren and raised his fist with a grin.

"Oh, please. He may look somewhat like me, but he doesn't look like much me.", Beerus scoffed.

Then, Cocoa stood up.

"All right. Then, I'll go first.", Cocoa announced as she stepped up into the stage before the pod hovered up.

"You want to challenge me already? Guess you're pretty confident.", Dyspo spoke.

After a few moments of silence, the Grand Minister then shouted out.

"Let the opening match begin!", the Grand Minister exclaimed.

Then, the gong sounded as Cocoa gave a determined, yet cautious look before Dyspo smirked and then suddenly sped up quickly toward her, earning her surprised gasp just before she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Block the oncoming attack!",_ a voice echoed, puzzling Cocoa.

Then, just as Dyspo attempted to kick against her, Cocoa then blocked the kick and only got pushed back with naught but a slight scratch, puzzling Cocoa and amazing everyone else.

"Wait, what? She barely got scratched from that kick? How's that even possible?", Hercule puzzled.

Then, Dyspo only gave a puzzled look before growling and then vanishing and reappearing to repeat the assault, this time with fists, only for Cocoa to block the impact point on her back just in time, shocking him even further before he tried again at the same point, but to no avail.

"Whoa! They're both as fast as ever, aren't they?", Future Yurei admitted.

"Oh, yes! Yes, they are.", Grand Zeno concurred.

"Yeah, but Cocoa's doing equally well on the defensive.", Future 21 added.

Then, just as Dyspo tried to punch again, Cocoa heard the same voice again.

 _"Grab his arm!",_ the voice echoed before Cocoa then caught Dyspo's arm, surprising even Cocoa as Dyspo, too, was surprised before she then swung him to the stage, splintering it and amazing everyone.

"An impressive start. Those techniques were hard to block, too.", Gohan guessed.

"Yeah. I don't know who's tough to beat. Cocoa or Dyspo?", Goku agreed before Cocoa landed on the ground.

"Who cares about any of that? She's got some moves, I can at least say that much.", Shallot spoke with a grin.

"Where did that voice come from?", asked Cocoa.

 _"Might I suggest looking up?",_ the voice spoke before Cocoa did that and saw Watagash, surprising her.

"Wait. That was you, Watagash? I didn't know you could talk. Your voice sounded super-important.", Cocoa admitted.

Then, Watagash telepathically respobded.

 _"My, my. Does that astonish you?",_ Watagash asked.

"Well, yeah, but, in a good way.", Cocoa responded.

"Hey, uh, is Cocoa just talking to herself?", Hercule puzzled.

Then, Broly, who knew better, stood up.

"No. She's talking to Watagash. He must be speaking telepathically to her.", Broly guessed.

Meanwhile, Dyspo growled as he then stood up.

"Dang it! That first warrior is going to be tougher than I thought!", Dyspo growled as Cocoa then grew puzzled as she glanced over to the seething Dyspo before Watagash spoke to her.

 _"Focus on the fight at hand! I'll talk you through this, then you'll fight as you go along. Understood?",_ Watagash instructed.

Then, Cocoa gave a determined look.

"Understood!", Cocoa exclaimed just before Kai gave a look of surprise as did Supreme Kai, and Beerus, although Majin Buu was already asleep, all while Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 looked on with awe before Cocoa then gave a grin to boot her determined look after a moment.

 **A/N: And we're off! Cocoa gets her moment to shine going up against Universe 11's Dyspo! Also, I decided that Watagash should speak telepathically, in which case, he could be voiced by Billy Bob Thornton, who also voiced "Squishy" in Pokemon the Series: XYZ". What do you think? If any of you fellow readers have ideas for how the episodes concerning the whole Zeno Expo, you can lend me your ears. Of course, I plan on having either Broly vs. Toppo, or Broly vs. Jiren. And about Broly's disposition in this saga, he would be like Shiro from "Voltron: Legendary Defender", and yet, also like himself from "Drgaon Ball Super: Broly", somehow. He and Shallot could even have a sort of Master-Student relationship like Shiro and Keith do. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I just finished this chapter. basically, we're seeing Cocoa pitted against Dyspo. How the fight goes is similar, yet different. Ofcourse, she will transform. How many times she will transform, though, you'll just have to see for yourself when you read this. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **The 11th Universe's Hyper-speed Dyspo VS. the 7th Universe's Infamous Super Cocagash!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First it showed Goku reminding Grand Zeno about the big tournament he came up with 15 years ago, to which he, Future Yurei, and Future 21 agreed, earning Goku's joyous excitement before they giggled and laughed before it showed Grand Minister explaining the details at the World of the Kai's.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku convinced Grand Zeno to hold the Tournament of Power! This competition will put warriors from all 12 universes against each other to determine the mightiest in the cosmos. Grand Zeno will award the winning warrior the Super Dragon Balls, while the universe from which he hails gets..."**_

"They get to go on as before.", the Grand Minister explained.

"Wait, how's that a prize? I'm confused.", Goku puzzled.

Then, the Grand Minister had to add another detail.

"It is a prize by its contrast, for the universes that don't win shall be eliminated.", the Grand Minister explained, shocking Broly as he gasped before Beerus stood up.

"Uh, could you repeat that?", asked Beerus.

"It's simple. I can assure you that should all the warriors of a participating universe lose, they can just watch the tournament. Nothing more.", the Grand Minister assured before they all sighed with relief.

Then, it showed all Supreme Kais, Angels, and Destroyers gathering for the Zeno Expo as the fighters from the 7th and 11th Universes stood ready as Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 looked on with warm smiles.

 _ **Narrator: "With the threat of Universal Destruction void, Grand Zeno decides to hold a pre-tournament exhibition round, which he called 'the Zeno Expo'. Here, fighters from the 7th and 11th Universes will face each other to raise excitement for the actual Tournament of Power."**_

"No worries. I got the first match.", Dyspo announced before he leapt onto the stage.

Then, Cocoa stood up.

"All right. Then, I'll go first.", Cocoa announced as she stepped up into the stage before the pod hovered up.

"Let the opening match begin!", the Grand Minister exclaimed.

Then, Dyspo smirked and then suddenly sped up quickly toward her, earning her surprised gasp just before she heard a voice in her head.

" _Block the oncoming attack!",_ a voice echoed, puzzling Cocoa.

Then, just as Dyspo attempted to kick against her, Cocoa then blocked the kick and only got pushed back with naught but a slight scratch, puzzling Cocoa and amazing everyone else before the opponent attempted to repeat the assault, this time with fists, only for Cocoa to block the impact point on her back just in time, shocking him even further before he tried again at the same point, but to no avail, and just as Dyspo tried to punch again, Cocoa heard the same voice again.

" _Grab his arm!",_ the voice echoed before Cocoa then caught Dyspo's arm, surprising even Cocoa as Dyspo, too, was surprised before she then swung him to the stage, splintering it and amazing everyone.

"Where did that voice come from?", asked Cocoa.

" _Might I suggest looking up?",_ the voice spoke before Cocoa did that and saw Watagash, surprising her.

"Wait. That was you, Watagash? I didn't know you could talk. Your voice sounded super-important.", Cocoa admitted.

Then, Watagash telepathically responded.

" _My, my. Does that astonish you?",_ Watagash asked.

"Well, yeah, but, in a good way.", Cocoa responded.

Meanwhile, Dyspo growled as he then stood up.

"Dang it! That first warrior is going to be tougher than I thought!", Dyspo growled before Cocoa then gave a grin to boot her determined look after a moment.

 _ **Narrator: "The inter-universe battle continues, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

Dyspo gave a low growl as he stared at Cocoa, who gave the same growl out of determination before Supreme Kai grew quite surprised to see how quickly Cocoa progressed.

"There's no way! How could she have defended herself against these attacks so easily?!", Supreme Kai exclaimed.

Then, as Hercule gasped in surprise, Broly knew the reason and explained.

"Clearly, Watagash and its host are cooperating on a level neither of us expected.", Broly guessed.

"Uh, Broly? No offense, but she's actually named Cocoa.", Goku pointed out.

"Hmm. I see. But the point is, if they keep this up, there's no telling what could happen. True, we may win this match, but beyond that, I can't say for sure.", Broly added.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The other you squished Watagash when he was evil, but now he's a good guy. He even became Cocoa's good partner, and that was 15 years ago.", Goku pointed out.

Presently, Broly was surprised.

 _ **End Kai Music: "Unsettled City"**_

"What?! They've been fused for that long?!", Broly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but like I said, Watagash is good now.", Goku assured.

Broly only gave a cautious growl in response.

Meanwhile, Cae grew quite surprised that Cocoa was able to keep up with Dyspo.

"I don't understand. How is it that a mortal from the 7th Universe was able to keep up with our fastest warrior?", puzzled Cae.

"I'm not sure, but one thing is certain: Dyspo will have to play it safe and strike hard when the time is right.", Jiren replied.

Then, Dyspo gave a seething growl before quickly dashing toward her with a yell just as Watagash spoke telepathically.

" _Watch out for his leg!",_ Watagash shouted telepathically before Cocoa nodded.

"Right!", Cocoa agreed before she then blocked his kick with her own before they then ascend into the air and repeat the clash of kicks, astonishing Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Gohan as Goku smiled.

Cae was rather sportsmanlike for a deity despite the situation.

"My, my, my. Dyspo's certainly found a rival of his own, hasn't he?", Cae grinned.

"Quite revered and sportsmanlike for a Kai, isn't he?", asked Kibito.

"And that tells you everything you need to know about the 11th Universe.", Beerus added as Cocoa and Dyspo continued their kicks before they approached a stalemate with one precise kick that the two fighters gave and both landed in the ground with Dyspo exhausted and Cocoa half as exhausted as he is.

Then, once Cocoa caught her breath, she then giggled, puzzling Dyspo as the anthropomorphic bunny warrior blinked his eyes in puzzlement before the destroyer of the 2nd Universe, otherwise known as Jerez, spoke.

"What could possibly be so funny at a time like this? So far, they're both tied up.", Jerez stated.

"Looks like Cocoa's having a good time.", Future 21 admitted.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I can say the same for Dyspo.", Future Yurei added as he noticed the puzzled Dyspo.

Then, Cocoa sighed after her laughter.

"You know, Dyspo. I have to admit, you're actually quite fast. I was barely able to catch up to you.", Cocoa admitted before Dyspo then spoke.

"Oh, really? Well, same to you.", Dyspo commented.

"But speed's not the only thing I've caught up on, you know.", Cocoa added before she then dashed toward Dyspo quickly and then appeared right in front of him, catching him off-guard before Cocoa pushed him in the gut with her right palm, sending him near the edge of the ring before Cocoa then ascended into the air and then launch blue energy orbs at Dyspo, who managed to evade them quickly as the crowd looked on.

After that point, Dyspo then leapt toward Cocoa with his leg stretched outward.

"Justice Kick!", Dyspo shouted before Cocoa then blocked the attack with her leg before she gave a kick of her own against Dyspo's gut, causing him to spit out some saliva before both land back in the ring.

Once they did, Dyspo was still reeling from the kick against the gut as Watagash spoke to Cocoa.

" _Crudely done, I admit, but well done.",_ Watagash commented.

"Thanks.", Cocoa responded.

Meanwhile, Future 21 spoke her reaction.

"That's certainly quite a treat, isn't it?", Future 21 grinned.

"Well, it's about to become even more amazing.", Grand Zeno responded.

Then, Dyspo quickly recovered before growling and then snapping.

"WHY?! Why are your kicks on par with mine, Cocoa?! You know that's cheating!", Dyspo snapped.

"Uh, actually, this is just a match before the official Tournament of Power, so for now, anything goes, but we'll go over the rules as the match goes along. And that wasn't cheating. I just improved for some time before this expo.", Cocoa assured, surprising Dyspo.

"Wait. You mean all this time, you've been training for this before you've even heard about it?!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"In secret, yeah.", Cocoa responded in a nonchalantly and friendly manner.

"B-But how was that even possible for you to catch up to me the moment the gong rang?", Dyspo puzzled.

"Just lucky, I guess.", Cocoa guessed before she gave a light giggle.

"I hope that Amaguri comes out okay, even though she's doing fine now.", Hercule admitted.

Then, Goku laughed, puzzling Broly.

"What is it? Why are you laughing?", Broly asked.

"I'm laughing, because I'm excited. Our normal moves and powers won't work against these 11th Universe fighters. And if that goes for the entrants from all the other universes, we're gonna have to be creative with our own techniques like Cocoa is if we want a chance to win. Pushing myself to the limit. That's why I asked Zenny to throw this whole tournament. I live for this.", Goku explained.

Then, Broly was about to retort when he thought about how it could push him to his limits and help him get strong enough to smash Comet Camori before it crashes and then understood.

"I understand. Truth is, I'm hoping to push myself to the limit as well. If that's what it takes to save Earth, I'm in.", Broly concurred.

Pan then grew puzzled.

"Comet Camori? What's that?", asked Pan.

Then, Videl turned to Pan.

"We'll explain when we get back, Pan.", Videl assured.

"In any case, I can't wait to see what kinds of warriors the other universes sent here. I wonder if they even come close to the 11th Universe.", Goku added.

Beerus was not happy in the slightest.

"He's already forgotten what's at stake here. This isn't some party, it's life-and-Death.", Beerus jeered.

However, Whis knew better.

"My lord, I think the reason why the Omni-King likes Goku is because he often displays the same child-like excitement about things. And besides, don't you think it was a bit dramatic?", Whis pointed out, earning Beerus' sigh.

"Well, I suppose you're right.", Beerus admitted.

Then, Dyspo spoke.

"Well, seeing as you've nailed that energy blast bit, I don't see why I can't do the same.", Dyspo stated before he quickly ascended up to the air.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

Then, Cocoa gave a cautious look as Watagash spoke.

"You have to be very careful. He's as swift as he is unpredictable.", Watagash warned.

"You got it.", Cocoa nodded.

"Now, let's see if you can evade these blasts.", Dyspo shouted.

"Oh, I don't think you'd have to worry about that.", Cocoa assured.

"And why not?", Dyspo puzzled.

"Because I'll take them head-on and go unscathed.", Cocoa replied, shocking Dyspo before he then seethed with a growl upon her answer, believing this to be impossible.

"Aah, blast it all!", Dyspo shouted before firing the blasts at Cocoa, who only smirked, much to Hercule's worry.

"Look out!", Hercule shouted.

Then, Cocoa managed to create a blue energy barrier around her, puzzling her just as one of the blasts bounced on the barrier and crashed into the ring just before more blasts followed and then push Hercule back against the edge of the pod, bonking the side of his head, much to Videl's surprise.

"Dad, no!", Videl shouted.

Then, as other Destroyers, Kais and angels watch, Dyspo landed on the ground gently, exhausted.

 _ **End Super Music: "Fistfight Battle"**_

"That...that oughta teach ya to mess with me, at least!", Dyspo panted.

Meanwhile, Hercule was stifling in pain before Pan and Videl went over to him.

"Gramps!", Pan shouted.

"Are you okay, Dad?", asked Videl.

Then, Hercule spoke in assurance.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch.", Hercule assured.

Back at the ring, Dyspo panted out of exhaustion and relief which had all but turned to shock the moment he saw a blue light emanating from the smoke.

"Wh-what? Don't tell me she actually did that!", Dyspo exclaimed.

Then, the smoke cleared, revealing Cocoa inside the barrier before she dropped it and sighed in relief before Watagash expressed his excitement.

" _Good show! Haha! Yes!",_ Watagash exclaimed joyfully.

"I know! I didn't think I could actually do that!", Cocoa agreed with a smile.

However, Dyspo was even more surprised.

"Aah! Just who the heck is that girl, anyway?!", Dyspo exclaimed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At the ring, Dyspo was practically stammering in fear as Belmod spoke.

"It seems as though this Fighter is much more formidable than even I expected.", Belmod admitted.

"Yes. And it seems to have put even Dyspo on edge.", Cae concurred.

Just then, Cocoa overheard what was going on at the pod.

"Shake it off, Dad.", Videl stated, catching Cocoa's attention before she and Dyspo looked up to see what's going on.

"Mr. Satan, what's wrong?", Cocoa shouted.

"I-I'm all right, Cocoa! Don't worry!", Hercule assured.

However, Cocoa didn't buy it.

"Just hang in there! I can help you get better!", Cocoa assured as Dyspo looked on in puzzlement, riddled with worry.

"No, really. I-I'm fine!", Hercule refused, worrying Cocoa and Dyspo.

"Focus on the fight, okay? I want you to..give that guy everything you've got! Do it for...do it for the champ!", Hercule exclaimed before he groaned, worrying Cocoa even more, although it had the most impact on Dyspo, who exclaimed in panic as Cocoa shouted to him.

"Mr. Satan!", Cocoa shouted before Hercule then passed out a second later.

"He just passed out, that's all. Don't you worry. He'll be okay.", Gohan assured.

Meanwhile, Dyspo was stammering in panic.

"Oh, no. What have...? What have I done?!", Dyspo shook in fear before Cocoa then tightened her hands into fists.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say to you.", Cocoa spoke sullenly before she then stomped closer to him, further agitating Dyspo with fear.

"You... how dare you...", Cocoa began as Dyspo stammered before Cocoa then shouted angrily at Dyspo.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MR. SATAN!", Cocoa shouted as she powered up, her blue aura visible, right before Cocoa then began to grow in size as her body grew blue fur all over, except for her wrists and ankles while her clothes then ripped apart, her breasts busting out and then bouncing a little as her hair then turned dark blue and grew longer as her ears turned pointy and her skin turned a light-brownish gray, shocking Dyspo, as well as Toppo, Jiren, Cae, and Belmod, while surprising Future Yurei and Future 21 and amazing Grand Zeno.

"What the?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"She just transformed?!", Future 21 exclaimed.

"Oh, wow!", Zeno exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Dyspo was so shocked that he resorted to blasts, although not as careless as last time.

"You will not take me alive!", Dyspo shouted as he launched a Ki Blast toward Cocoa, who only held it back and then pushed it away, only for it to come directly toward the 11th Universe's pod, shocking both Dyspo and Cocoa before she tried to warn them.

"Everyone, look out!", Cocoa shouted.

However, Cae and the others saw it coming.

"Well, Top?", asked Cae.

"Leave it to me.", Toppo, apparently also known as "Top", assured before he raised his hand and then stopped the blast before shrinking it down until it turned into nice sparkles, relieving both Cocoa and Dyspo.

"Sorry about that!", Cocoa shouted.

"Rather penitent for one who disrespects the gods, isn't she?", Top guessed.

"Maybe, but we don't know much about her just yet. Her power through transformation makes it clear.", Jiren responded.

Frankly, Champa was impressed.

"He's good! Vados, tell me everything you know about that fighter!", Champa requested.

"All I know, my lord, is he's one of the warriors that fought by the Yurei from the future's side during the 'Black Incursion'.", Vados replied.

Then, Cocoa turned her attention to Dyspo.

"All right! Now let's pick up where we left off!", Cocoa shouted before she then dashed toward him and then punched Dyspo in the cheek, sending him back before she quickly caught up and then struck an uppercut on his back, sending him into the age before Cocoa caught up again.

"This is for Mr. Satan!", Cocoa shouted as she flipped backward right before she kicked against Dyspo by the shoulder, sending him crashing downward with his legs sticking out.

Then, Cocoa grabbed Dyspo's leg and then smashed him to the floor repeatedly as if he were a rag doll before spinning him around and then tossing him to a pillar, after which he then fell off the pillar but managed to catch the edge of the ring as Cocoa panted before Goku gasped in surprise.

"Yeah! That's our Cocoa!", Goku shouted.

"Yeah!", Supreme Kai and Beerus exclaimed before he laughed while Beerus continued speaking.

"Cocoa, I knew you'd pull it off!", Beerus exclaimed joyfully.

"What? It's all over? Wait, why's that?", asked Zeno.

Then, Future 21 had to answer that one.

"Oh, that's right. In our universe, in the world martial arts tournament, if a fighter is out of the ring, that means the last fighter remaining wins.", Future 21 explained.

"That's right, and since Dyspo just fell out, that makes Cocoa the winner!", Goku added just before Cocoa noticed Dyspo's hand on the edge of the ring.

"Wait. I don't think he fell out just yet!", Cocoa shouted, puzzling Goku and the others before Dyspo struggled to get up and then succeed before he panted out of breath.

"You...you've really done it now!", Dyspo shouted before Jiren thought of a new strategy.

"We won't get anywhere at this rate. Dyspo!", Jiren shouted.

"Huh? What's that?", asked Dyspo.

"Time to unleash your secret weapon!", Jiren shouted.

Then, Dyspo grinned.

"Funny. That's just what I was thinking.", Dyspo concurred before he bellowed and gave off the same blue-silver aura Goku gave off from when he accessed half of Ultra Instinct before his muscles buffed out some starting with his legs and abdomen before he yelled out as the aura burst outward, surprising Cocoa.

"What the?", puzzled Cocoa.

"No way!", Future Yurei exhaled.

"That's some amazing power!", Future 21 added.

"Very amazing!", Grand Zeno concurred.

"What is that?", asked Cocoa.

"What, this? This is a special form tailor-made for me. It increases both my power and speed. Good luck trying to block me now!", Dyspo shouted.

However, Cocoa's determination remained unfazed.

"I will win this!", Cocoa spoke as she entered a stance before Dyspo did the same and then dash toward her with Cocoa barely able to block the attacks this time, astonishing Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

After a moment, though, Dyspo got the upper hand and then kicked her away before she landed and then get back up.

"Cocoa, above you!", Goku shouted before she looked up and was quick enough to guard against his kicks with her arm with Dyspo kicking hard for a moment before pounding her down to the ground, causing the ring to form a crater on where Cocoa is, although she managed to hold out just fine, practically stunning Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 before Dyspo then went up and then prepared a big kick.

"Hyper Speed Justice Kick!", Dyspo shouted before he then struck a kick and landed on the ground before crossing his arms with his hands out and then uncrosses them, causing an explosion, stunning, the 7th and 11th Universes alike, even Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 whole Goku grinned before the explosion then disappeared.

After a moment, Dyspo landed on the ground and panted out of breath before he spoke.

"Man, that was exhausting! I hope I didn't overdo it like last time!", Dyspo sighed heavily.

Then, Cocoa's voice spoke, surprising him.

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't.", Cocoa assured, shocking him as her blue eyes glowed, cutting through the smoke.

After that, the smoke faded, revealing Cocoa to have pointy ears, blue skin, two head antennas, a tail, and dark blue hair.

"In fact, it only felt like a bruise.", Cocoa added as Dyspo stammered.

"Wait. She was holding back her full power?", Future 21 guessed.

"Sure seems like it.", Future Yurei replied.

Back at the ring, Dyspo stammered before he finally spoke.

"Wh-what are you?!", Dyspo shouted.

Then, Cocoa spoke as she swung her tail around a bit.

"You're not looking at just Cocoa anymore. Now, I'm Super Cocagash!", Cocagash replied, surprising him.

"What?! C-Cocagash?!", Dyspo shouted.

"That's right, and now, here's my ultimate move!", Cocagash spoke as she began preparing a Kamehameha, much to Gohan's surprise.

"Wait, is that a Kamehameha?", Gohan puzzled as Broly grew shocked at how strong Cocoa had gotten with Watagash, let alone what had become of her.

"No way! It can't be!", Dyspo shouted.

"Super Cocagash Beam!", Cocagash shouted as she fired a beam straight toward Dyspo, who was petrified by the immense power from that wave before it struck him and, as he wailed in panic, condensed into a small blue orb before detonating and devastate the ring.

Then, when the explosion died off, Cocagash then calmed down and then grew surprised to see Dyspo standing before he eventually collapsed, embarrassing her.

"Oops. I guess I got carried away, too.", Cocagash admitted as she practically sweated with embarrassment before Zeno spoke aloud.

"Wow! That was fun!", Grand Zeno shouted with glee.

"Yeah, I agree with the little guy! It was awesome!", Future Yurei concurred.

"That was really fun!", Future 21 agreed.

"The Omni-King, Grand Zeno has expressed satisfaction with the match at hand! By their orders, the first fight to the expo is hereby concluded!", Grand Minister shouted, earning everyone's groans.

"Aw, man!", Goku complained.

Then, Cocagash went over to him before healing him up.

After a moment, Dyspo then got back up and saw her.

"H-Huh?", Dyspo began as he stirred awake.

"Oh, good. You're okay.", Cocagash grinned as he then stood back up.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?", Dyspo asked woozily before the 11th Universe paid their respects.

"So, it seems she does have some honor after all.", Top admitted.

"Indeed. Like all of us, she fights with only one thing: honor.", Jiren agreed.

Then, as Dyspo stood up, Cocagash olent her two cents.

"You weren't all that bad. You struck back hard.", Cocagash commented.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment.", Dyspo gratified before Cocagash offered her hand.

"Good game.", Cocagash grinned, puzzling Dyspo before he then grinned with a chuckle and shook hands with her.

"I could say the same thing. But just remember that come the Tournament of Power, I will get stronger than you! You'll see!" Dyspo spoke with an excited smile, earning Cocagash's giggle.

"I sure hope so.", Cocagash spoke.

"The winner from the 7th Universe, Cocagash!", Grand Minister announced.

"And by the way, sorry about your friend. I don't know what came over me.", Dyspo apologized.

"Aw, that's okay. Just be a little more careful, okay?", Cocagash responded.

"All right.", Dyspo responded.

"I'll go help him get better, though. See you at the tournament!", Cocagash shouted as she floated over to Hercule.

"Just don't get a big head over that!", Dyspo shouted.

"You got it!", Cocagash agreed as she neared the pod and landed as Goku shouted.

"Oh, yeah!", Goku shouted before Broly gave a scoff as he grinned with relief.

Even Supreme Kai and Beerus were relieved.

"I can't believe it! She won!", Supreme Kai exclaimed as Beerus hugged him.

"I'm glad, too, but now, I'm just exhausted.", Beerus concurred as he stopped hugging.

"That was a close one, all right.", Elder Kai agreed.

"What do you think, your grace?", asked Grand Minister.

"Awesome!", Grand Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's super awesome!", Future Yurei and Future 21 shouted before Cocagash began healing Hercule.

After she finished, Hercule stirred awake to notice Cocagash, much to his surprise.

"Huh? Cocoa?!", Hercule exclaimed, earning Cocagash's grin and giggle before he stood up.

"Are you okay?", asked Hercule.

"I'm more than okay! I just won!", Cocagash exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's my girl!", Hercule exclaimed as he hugged her and she giggled. "I never doubted you for a second. Next to Buu, you're the best fighter who's not me!"

"Well, I just try my best.", Cocagash grinned before she and Hercule squished cheeks against each other, puzzling Broly, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi.

"Uhh...", Broly spoke before Grand Minister raised his hand and spoke.

"Without any further ado, may I ask the combatants for the next match to step into the ring?", Grand Minister asked before he snapped his fingers, restoring the ring to perfect condition.

"Hmph. I'll go up next.", Top announced.

"Just take it easy for now, Top. Whoever's next in line, there's no telling how strong he really is.", Jiren warned.

"Don't worry. I won't release my full power unless the situation calls for it.", Top assured.

Meanwhile, at the 7th Universe's pod, Cocagash was bouncing her breasts gently with a grin as Goku looked on with a grin before he turned to see Top entering the ring as Gohan spoke.

"Well, Dad, looks like it's my turn in the ring. Wait 'till you see my power. I'm stronger than ever.", Gohan spoke as he took off his glasses.

"Be careful down there, Gohan. We don't know how strong Top really is since he destroyed the other Zamasu 15 years ago in Trunks' future. You gotta play it smart.", Goku warned.

"Right.", Gohan agreed.

"Good luck, son. Now, get down there!", Goku spoke.

"I'm on it.", Gohan agreed before he hopped into the ring as Pan shouted.

"Good luck out there, Papa!", Pan exclaimed.

Then, after Gohan looked up, Top spoke.

"So, you're the son of Goku, and my opponent. Let's fight with honor, shall we?", Top spoke.

"Let's.", Gohan agreed.

"That's Gohan. I understand that he's the son of your friend, Goku, my lord.", Grand Minister pointed out.

"Wow! Goku's son! Cool!", Grand Zeno shouted.

"Yeah, that's right.", Future 21 concurred.

"I wonder how strong he's gotten now.", Future Yurei admitted.

Then, Gohan got in his own signature battle stance before Top did the same and after a few moments, Gohan then placed his fist in his open palm and then gave a look of determination.

 _ **Narrator: "The first match of the Zeno Expo has ended with the aptly named 'Cocagash' victorious! The second match will put Top vs. Gohan. What unique surprises will we see next out of the 7th and 11th Universes? Don't miss the next match in the Zeno Expo, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: And there you have it, Cocagash is the winner! So, if you have any suggestions for how the fight between Gohan and Top should go, lend me your ideas and, depending on how I think, I'll gladly add them. Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I took so long, but I finally finished this next chapter. Now, this one pits Gohan against Toppo, who is apparently named Top in the English dub. How it goes down is similar to Gohan's fight against Lavender, but involves no poison at all. That's all I can say. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Awaken Your Dormant Fighting Spirit! Super Saiyan 4 Gohan's Fight?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First, it showed Dyspo giving a seething growl before quickly dashing toward her with a yell just before Cocoa then blocked his kick with her own before they then ascend into the air and repeat the clash of kicks, astonishing Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Gohan as Goku smiled. After that, it showed Dyspo shouting before firing the blasts at Cocoa, who only smirked, before she managed to create a blue energy barrier around her, puzzling her just as one of the blasts bounced on the barrier and crashed into the ring just before more blasts followed and then Dyspo panting before it showed Hercule speaking to Cocoa before passing out.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Grand Zeno, inspired by Goku, called for the Tournament of Power, bringing together the entire cosmos. As a prelude to the main event, the Zeno Expo commenced."**_

Dyspo was stammering in panic.

"Oh, no. What have...? What have I done?!", Dyspo shook in fear before Cocoa powered up, her blue aura visible, right before Cocoa then began to grow in size as her body grew blue fur all over, except for her wrists and ankles while her clothes then ripped apart, her breasts busting out and then bouncing a little as her hair then turned dark blue and grew longer as her ears turned pointy and her skin turned a light-brownish gray, shocking Dyspo before she then dashed toward him and then punched Dyspo in the cheek, sending him back before she quickly caught up and then struck an uppercut on his back, sending him into the air before Cocoa caught up again and flipped backward right before she kicked against Dyspo by the shoulder, sending him crashing downward with his legs sticking out before he bellowed and gave off the same blue-silver aura Goku gave off from when he accessed half of Ultra Instinct before his muscles buffed out some starting with his legs and abdomen before he yelled out as the aura burst outward, surprising Cocoa before she entered a stance before Dyspo did the same and then dash toward her with Cocoa barely able to block the attacks this time.

 _ **Narrator: "The exhibition fight pits Goku and the 7th Universe against the 11th Universe. In the first match, the 7th Universe was represented by Cocoa Amaguri."**_

"I hope I didn't overdo it like last time!", Dyspo sighed heavily.

Then, Cocoa's voice spoke, surprising him.

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't.", Cocoa assured, shocking him as her blue eyes glowed, cutting through the smoke.

After that, the smoke faded, revealing Cocoa to have pointy ears, blue skin, two head antennas, a tail, and dark blue hair.

"In fact, it only felt like a bruise.", Cocoa added as Dyspo stammered before he finally spoke.

"Wh-what are you?!", Dyspo shouted.

Then, Cocoa spoke as she swung her tail around a bit.

"You're not looking at just Cocoa anymore. Now, I'm Super Cocagash!", Cocagash replied, surprising him.

"What?! C-Cocagash?!", Dyspo shouted.

"That's right, and now, here's my ultimate move!", Cocagash spoke as she began preparing a Kamehameha, much to Gohan's surprise as Broly grew shocked at how strong Cocoa had gotten with Watagash, let alone what had become of her.

"Super Cocagash Beam!", Cocagash shouted as she fired a beam straight toward Dyspo, who was petrified by the immense power from that wave before it struck him and, as he wailed in panic, condensed into a small blue orb before detonating and devastate the ring before Zeno spoke aloud.

"That was fun!", Grand Zeno shouted with glee.

"Yeah, I agree with the little guy! It was awesome!", Future Yurei concurred.

"That was really fun!", Future 21 agreed.

"The Omni-King, Grand Zeno has expressed satisfaction with the match at hand! By their orders, the first fight to the expo is hereby concluded!", Grand Minister shouted, earning everyone's groans.

"Aw, man!", Goku complained.

Then, it showed Dyspo waking up before he eventually shook hands with the aptly named Cocagash before Gohan took off his glasses.

 _ **Narrator: "With the aptly named 'Super Cocagash' securing victory, it was time for the second round to begin. Fighting on behalf of the 7th Universe..."**_

"Looks like it's my turn in the ring.", Gohan spoke.

"Good luck, son. Now, get down there!", Goku spoke.

"I'm on it.", Gohan agreed before he hopped into the ring as Pan shouted.

"Good luck out there, Papa!", Pan exclaimed.

Then, after Gohan looked up, Top spoke.

"So, you're the son of Goku, and my opponent. Let's fight with honor, shall we?", Top spoke.

"Let's.", Gohan agreed before got in his own signature battle stance before Top did the same and after a few moments, Gohan then placed his fist in his open palm and then gave a look of determination.

 _ **Narrator: "Gohan enters the ring, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

Top gave a low growl as Gohan glared solemnly.

"It's been a long time since I fought in a tournament. I'd better ease myself into this, at least until I get the feel for it again. Since I saw his full power 15 years ago, I'll just have to see what his first move's gonna be.", Gohan strategized.

Then, Goku shouted to Gohan.

"Gohan! Don't play 'wait-and-see' with an opponent who's a candidate for the 11th Universe's destroyer!", Goku advised.

"Are you sure?", asked Gohan.

"Yes, you're strong. Don't hold back. Just go ahead and hit him with everything you've got.", Goku continued.

"Thanks for the advice, Dad. I'll go at him with full force.", Gohan grinned before he turned back to Top.

"I'll admit he does have a good point. Just forget about my opponent. The first thing that I need to do is gauge my own power now.", Gohan spoke before he and Top walked closer to each other and stood ready to fight after a few moments as Grand Zeno watched with an excited smile as Future Yurei and Future 21 smiled as well before the Grand Minister spoke.

 _ **End Super Music: "Solving the Mysterious Puzzle"**_

"Let the second match... begin now!", Grand Minister shouted before Gohan began his assault just in time for Top to start his before they clashed fists with each other.

Then, they begin clashing fists and kicks with each other for a few moments before Top evaded the punch quickly and appeared right in front, prompting Gohan to punch Top, only for him to grab his fist before lifting Gohan upward before smashing him to the arena one time, stunning everyone.

"What's that?", asked Zeno.

"Something unconventional, that's what it is.", Future Yurei replied.

Then, Gohan got back up with Top letting him stand up.

"So, he starts out by pounding him into the ground, huh?", Goku asked, earning Whis' chuckle.

"Technically, it was actually a power smash.", Whis responded before Goku growled a bit.

Then, Gohan shouted to the others.

"Don't worry! I'm still getting used to this fight. I just need to fight this battle alone, using my own power.", Gohan assured.

"Wait, what?", puzzled Chi-Chi.

"Papa?", Pan puzzled in surprise while Videl grew a bit worried, considering it might be a repeat with Spopovich while Goku only smiled.

"So, I see you have some pride in fighting your own battles.", Top deduced.

"Yeah, you got that right. But, still... I'm fighting not just for my own sake, but for my family's. They're all counting on me, and I owe too much to them to just give up.", Gohan responded.

"So, you carry with you both pride and justice. No matter how this fight ends, your brand of pride is commendable. When this match ends, how'd you like to join the Pride Troopers?", asked Top as he slowly walked around Gohan and went behind him.

"Thanks, but no thanks.", Gohan responded.

"I see.", Top spoke.

Then, Top jumped upwards to try and get the jump on him with a punch, only for Gohan to block it with his arm, somewhat stunning him, before Gohan yelled out and retaliated with an uppercut, knocking Top back before he quickly recovered as he gave a low growl as Hercule and Cocagash grew impressed.

"Yeah!", Hercule exclaimed as Cocagash gasped in joy.

"Wow, look at Papa go!", Pan spoke to Videl.

"I know, Pan.", Videl agreed.

"Wowee!", Zeno shouted as Future Yurei and Future 21 gave chuckles of excitement.

Then, Cae gave a gasp of surprise before Top spoke.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

"Still, you never cease to amaze me, young warrior. But let's see how long you can keep this up.", Top spoke before he ran toward Gohan and tried to punch him, only for Gohan to counter the blows again with but his hands and arms, surprising him.

"How were you even able to co..?", Top began before Gohan interrupted with a kick to the gut, although the best it did was push him back a few feet before he recovered.

Then, Cae grew curious.

"How was that warrior able to keep up with the second strongest of the Pride Troopers?", asked Cae.

"I think he went through the same thing my comrade did, but through an entirely different matter for the case of Saiyans like him. Either way, he's demonstrating the spirit of an opponent truly worth fighting.", Jiren replied.

Meanwhile, at the ring, Gohan spoke to Top after a moment.

"I know what you'll do, before you do it.", Gohan stated

"Yes, I know. But for how long?", Top responded before he then tried punching again only to be blocked repeatedly before Gohan blocked with his leg and then knocked Top back with his leg before the opponent recovered quickly.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

"Hmph. Admirably impressive.", Top commented.

Then, at the spectator seats, Goku spoke.

"That's it. That's how you do it, Gohan.", Goku replied.

"You've done well, thus far. As a reward, I'll give you but a fraction of my full power.", Top stated before he flew upwards into the air, puzzling Gohan, as well as Grand Zeno.

"He's flying.", Zeno spoke.

Meanwhile, Top then spoke to Gohan.

"You best prepare yourself for what is to come next.", Top warned before he aimed his four fingers on his right hand and charged four blasts, one for each tip of his finger, prompting Gohan to brace himself.

"Justice Flash!", Top shouted before firing the blasts at Gohan, who raised his arms in front of his face, pelting him with blasts that only pushed him back by a couple feet.

"Nice work, but let's see if you can hold out the rest of the attack.", Top spoke before he pressed onward with his Justice Flash technique, slightly worrying Chi-Chi.

"This is bad.", Chi-Chi commented.

"Yeah. It could be bad.", Goku concurred, puzzling Pan. "Although, the more Gohan gets backed into a corner, the better he learns to cope with what he's up against."

Then, one of Top's blasts from the Justice Flash knocked Gohan back before he recovered quickly.

"Hmm. Seems you barely made it. In the event that you lose, which is inevitable, I commend you for lasting this long.", Top spoke.

Then, Gohan looked up at Top.

"I'm not done yet. My power goes beyond what you've seen so far.", Gohan responded before he then bellowed while raising his voice before he emitted both a yellow aura and a bright golden shell covering his body before it quickly she's into pieces, not only causing an updraft that pushed Top back, even though he's in the air, but also revealed that he now has yellow irises, wild, longer hair, a crimson-colored tail, and crimson fur without a shirt to cover it, surprising Top.

"Tell me. What form is that?", asked Top.

Then, Gohan turned back to Top before answering.

"This...is Super Saiyan 4.", Gohan replied.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After a few moments, Top spoke.

"Super Saiyan 4, you say? While that name is gaudy, I admit your battle power has increased drastically.", Top admitted.

"Super Saiyan 4? What's that?", asked Pan.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Goku agreed.

"Well, Super Saiyan 4 is the one transformation that truly pushes the boundaries of even Super Saiyan 3. I taught Gohan this ability about three days ago.", Elder Kai replied, surprising Beerus.

"What?! You mean to tell me you've trained Goku's son behind my back?!", Beerus snapped.

"Like I have to let you know when I'm training someone, Lord Beerus!", Elder Kai jeered.

"You're right! You don't! I'm just appalled you couldn't tell me about it sooner!", Beerus snapped, making Pan and Videl a bit embarrassed for them.

"Super Saiyan 4, huh? I wonder if I can get that sometime soon.", Shallot admitted.

"That is something to think about.", Broly admitted.

Even Grand Zeno was impressed.

"Whoa! What is that?", asked Grand Zeno.

"Like Gohan said, this is what's known as a Super Saiyan 4, because that level is the fourth one of what they call a Super Saiyan.", Grand Minister replied.

"It's so pretty. He's shiny, now, and serious! Not to mention much stronger!", Grand Zeno responded.

At the ring, Gohan then bellowed our before his aura turned red and manifested a red dragon-like aura that roars, similar to Goku's from his first fight with Beerus, astounding Top.

"Hmph. I suppose I'll have to take you more seriously.", Top guessed.

"Then, go ahead and try me.", Gohan replied, earning Top's response.

"Much obliged.", Top spoke before he then circled around Gohan and then fired a blast from his palm, only for Super Saiyan 4 Gohan to counter the blast, reflecting it toward a pillar.

"He blocked it!", Future 21 exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was neat!", Grand Zeno agreed.

"Seems I'll have to take on a more repetitive approach.", Top deduced before he circled around Gohan and then fired multiple blasts this time only for Gohan to reflect every single one of them, stunting him.

"What the..?", Top puzzled before Gohan yelled out and dashed toward him.

Then, Gohan began clashing with Top with the opponent barely keeping up before they moved back a bit.

"That's your true power? If so, I'm deeply impressed.", Top asked.

"In this current state, yeah. But either way how this match ends, I'm gonna push beyond that strength and get stronger still.", Gohan replied.

"Glad you share Jiren's mindset of strength's resolve.", Top replied before the clash continued.

"Not bad, Gohan. Not bad at all.", Goku grinned.

"Wow! I want to get Super Saiyan 4, too!", Pan exclaimed.

"Looks like Top is barely keeping up with Gohan as a Super Saiyan 4.", Supreme Kai stated.

"Yes. Though it is a novel and resourceful use of his Super Saiyan abilities, it may prove to be something of a double-edged sword in the end.", Whis commented.

"In that case, he's gotta wrap this up quick.", Goku responded.

At the ring, Top was sent to the ground before Gohan then fired a Kamehameha at Top, damaging him a great deal, as it did the ring. But once the dust settled, it showed Top kneeling at first with the shirt torn off before standing up with his face slightly lowered.

"It's all over for you now!", Gohan exclaimed before he darted toward Top.

However, as Gohan neared Top, he opened his purple eyes, catching Gohan off-guard before he stopped to a halt.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

After a moment, Top then spoke.

"As I've said, you've done well, thus far. You revealed your full power to me and opened my eyes to what's truly possible. That being said, it's high time I fight fire with fire and reveal my true power to you.", Top spoke solemnly as his purple aura glowed before he then bellowed loudly and then sent a mighty updraft all over the ring, forcing everyone, except Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, Future 21, and Grand Minister, to shield their eyes.

After which, the symbol for Universe 11 glowed on Top's abs after the muscles buffed out on his arms, legs, and abdomen.

When the light dimmed down, Top was now in Destroyer mode once more.

"You'd best prepare yourself for the destruction that's to befall you.", Top warned before Gohan gasped.

"What just happened?", asked Cocagash.

"He was trying to push his enemy to the limit, but it worked out all too well.", Beerus replied.

"Yes. Because Gohan fought at full power with his Super Saiyan 4 form, Top thought it best to do the same with his destruction mode.", Whis added.

"Is that the double-edged swore you were referring to before?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Well, it is conceivable that during that fight, Top decided it was best to reveal his full power and end the match quickly at a rapid pace.", Whis replied.

"As a martial artist myself, I'll still fight with honor to the end. What about you?", asked Top.

"That makes two of us.", Gohan responded before he bellowed and summoned his yellow aura, astounding Grand Zeno and Future Yurei as well as Future 21.

"Wow!", Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 exclaimed.

"Why don't I let you fire a blast this time? Then you will see I am not to be trifled with.", Top suggested.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm well aware of that.", Gohan responded before he fired a Kamehameha at Top, only for it to go right through Top as stardust coming from the other side, dealing no damage at all, baffling Gohan.

"What? Nothing happened.", Gohan puzzled.

"Wow!", Grand Zeno spoke as he was not expecting to see the blast coming out as stardust.

"That is the Energy of Destruction at work, here.", Beerus spoke.

"Something tells me this won't end very well.", Whis responded before Gohan fired it again, leading to the same result before eventually, Gohan then grabbed Top and lifted him up, unexpectedly withstanding the Energy of Destruction.

"How clever of you, baiting me into dropping my guard, but tell me. How are you withstanding that destructive energy?", puzzled Top.

"As long as I've got you, it doesn't matter if you're at your full power.", Gohan responded before he yelled out and then dashed toward the ring before eventually crashing into it.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

When the smoke cleared, both Gohan and Top were on the ground before Top clutched his hand into a fist and then stood up as carefully as he could as Gohan could only look up as he tensed in pain with Top walking toward him.

"You haven't won this match, boy. But you have earned my deepest respects. For this I commend you.", Top spoke solemnly before Gohan then grinned.

"Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence.", Gohan grinned before passing out and powering down back to normal just in time to be caught by Top who quickly lowered his Energy of Destruction so he may be handled carefully.

"Oh, no.", Pan sighed.

"What's gonna happen now?", asked Chi-Chi before the Grand Minister lowered into the ring.

"No need to worry. He's only passed out from fatigue.", Top assured.

Then, Grand Minister raised his arms before speaking

"As the opposing contestant remains standing, the second match goes to Top.", Grand Minister spoke before Zeno giggled with ecstasy.

"You mean Top wins?", asked Supreme Kai.

"It would appear that the Energy of Destruction really has taken its toll on young Gohan.", Whis replied.

"Something tells me I have to watch my back with this warrior.", Broly thought.

Then, Goku and Chi-Chi went over to Gohan with a Senzu Bean.

"Gohan, here's a senzu.", Goku assured.

"Open up.", Chi-Chi spoke calmly before Gohan opened his mouth, allowing Chi-Chi to pop it in his mouth before Gohan chewed and swallowed it before he got back up to see Goku and Chi-Chi with grins on both their faces.

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm Sorry.", Gohan apologized.

"Don't be. You did great out there.", Goku replied.

"And you even survived contact with the Energy of Destruction. I wasn't sure if anyone can do that.", Chi-Chi added.

However, Gohan still felt somewhat penitent.

"I can take him. I kept telling myself that. And yet, still, I wasn't good enough to win.", Gohan spoke.

"Don't sweat it, Gohan. You're still okay and that's all that matters.", Chi-Chi assured.

"That fight was amazing, though. We got so excited watching it.", Goku added, making Gohan smile. "Listen. You're stronger than you think."

However, due to how Top fared in his destruction mode, Gohan begged to differ.

"No. Got a long way to go.", Gohan slightly rebuffed.

Then, Grand Minister spoke out loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, assembled deities!", Grand Minister shouted before making an announcement. "I have a message for you from the Omni-King! Grand Zeno is deeply moved that those of the lowest-ranking mortal levels would treat us to battles as extraordinary as the ones we've just witnessed and would like to extend his gratitude to all the fighters for their efforts."

"Wait, mortal?", asked Supreme Kai.

"What levels?", asked Beerus.

"You see, Grand Zeno has carefully evaluated all 12 universes and assigned each one a ranking.", Grand Minister replied.

"So, um, how did the 7th Universe fare in his estimation?", asked Beerus.

"Among all worlds populated by mortals within the 7th Universe, the average level is 3.18, which is rather poor. That's second from the bottom, in fact.", Grand Minister replied, shocking Beerus and Supreme Kai before Whis asked a question.

"Pardon me, but if we're the second from the bottom, then which universe would be ranked lower than us?", asked Whis.

"The 9th Universe's average level is the lowest. A meager 1.86.", Grand Minister replied, shocking Ro, who was the 9th Universe's Supreme Kai.

Then, Grand Minister went on to the Tournament of Power.

"Now, as for this Tournament of Power, the Omni-King has long said there are far too many universes in the cosmos, which is why the proposal offered by Goku of the 7th Universe represented a perfect opportunity. Those universes defeated in the Tournament of Power can only watch the stage and cheer other teams on, but if they try anything outside the ring, they are to be eliminated by Grand Zeno himself.", Grand Minister explained, shocking Champa.

"Say what?!", Champa shouted before other universes started chattering.

"As I said, the other universes can only watch the rest of the tournament if they're knocked out of the ring, but if anyone tries to fight their opponent outside the ring if said opponent who bested him is still in the ring, that is grounds for immediate erasure.", Grand Minister reiterated.

"But what happens if we lose these Expo matches? Would that mean we'd be erased as well?", asked Vermoud.

"No, that won't be happening.", Grand Minister assured before the 11th Universe's destroyer sighed.

"Uh, hold on. Did he just say eliminated? Sorry, I'm having a little bit of trouble following all this stuff.", puzzled Hercule.

Then, Supreme Kai bowed before he spoke.

"Grand Minister. There is one detail I wish to clarify.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"By all means, please. Tell me what it is.", Grand Minister spoke.

"When you say the defeated universes will be eliminated if they try to continue the fight, does that apply to all of the universes that are defeated in this tournament?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Yes. Although, I should point out that the 1st and 12th Universes, as well as the 5th and the 8th, are exempt from participating in this particular tournament. Those four universes have average mortal levels of 7 or higher. So, they will be spared that particular consequence.", Grand Minister replied.

"Interesting. So, what you're saying is, essentially, the true purpose of the Tournament is to take a lower-level universe, one which was already on the Omni-Kong's chopping block, and if it should prove victorious, granting it a reprieve?", asked Whis.

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it.", Grand Minister replied.

"I see.", Whis stated.

"I can't wait for the actual Tournament of Power to begin!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! I'm excited for it, too!", Goku agreed.

"That makes three of us!", Shallot concurred.

"Yeah, Sorry, but I'm still not getting it. What's this guy yammering on about here?", asked Hercule.

"If any one of us makes a move when we lose, our entire universe will be wiped out.", Supreme Kai replied.

"Huh? So, wait. What you're saying is...", Hercule began.

"All of us, along with our universe will cease to exist.", Supreme Kai confirmed, making Hercule shocked to the point where he passes out before Beerus snapped at Supreme Kai.

"This is all your fault! You're the one who foolishly believed that if a mortal world didn't reach a higher level all on their own, it wouldn't mean anything, so you refused to lift a single finger to help them!", Beerus blamed.

"What about you? What have you done besides spend most of your time sleeping?", Supreme Kai retorted before Broly stopped the argument from hearing up any further.

"Look, I understand how bad it is, but arguing isn't going to get us anywhere like this. The best we can do is survive fur as long as we can.", Broly reminded.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that.", Beerus spoke.

Then, Grand Minister decides to begin the third match.

"If that's all, we should move on to the third match now.", Grand Minister spoke.

Then, Elder Kai wanted to know one more thing.

"Uh, just a minute there, Grand Minister. In the event of a defeat of for our universe in the tournament, if they try to continue the fight outside the ring, what happens to us deities?", asked Elder Kai.

"Why, you'll all be done away with at the same time, except for the angels, naturally.", Grand Minister answered, motioning to Whis, surprising Supreme Kai and making Beerus a but jealous.

"Whis?! Now, what in the cosmos makes you so special?!", Beerus exclaimed.

"Well, Lord Beerus, my position is different from yours.", Whis chuckled.

"Vados! You're safe, too?!", exclaimed Champa.

"And that concludes our information session. Moving on, the Expo's third match will sadly be its final one.", Grand Minister spoke before he snapped his fingers, causing the ring to be replenished back to perfect condition.

"All right! It's my turn now!", Goku spoke as he placed his right fist in his left palm with a determined grin.

"Hey, Dad. Good luck out there, okay?", Gohan.

"Just don't wear yourself out, okay?", added Chi-Chi.

"Thanks.", Goku gratified before he fist bumped Gohan before hugging Chi-Chi, who grew puzzled at first, but then smiled lovingly.

Then, Jiren lands into the ring gently before Goku stepped forward and both glared at each other seriously.

 _ **Narrator: "What sort of powers does the 11th Universe's fighter, Jiren poses? And what does he have in store for Goku? With the unlikely threat of Universal Destruction looming over them, the final match of the Zeno Expo is about to get underway, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: And there you have it, Top wins the second match, which would help Gohan want to improve more for next time he has a throwdown like this. If you have ideas for how the next episode should go between Goku and Jiren, please feel free to speak up. I'm open to suggestions. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to post it yesterday, but in any case, I did finish this chapter 2 days ago. Now, this is where Goku fights Jiren after 15 years. That's sure to be entertaining right? As for who wins, I won't reveal who wins, so you'**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Goku vs. Jiren the Grey; Whose Strength Reaches the Wild Blue Yonder?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First it showed Gohan and Top getting ready to fight before Gohan began his assault just in time for Top to start his before they clashed fists and kicks with each other for a few moments before Top evaded the punch quickly and appeared right in front, prompting Gohan to punch Top, only for him to grab his fist before lifting Gohan upward before smashing him to the arena one time, stunning everyone. Then, it showed Top circling around Gohan and then fired a blast from his palm, only for Super Saiyan 4 Gohan to counter the blast, reflecting it toward a pillar before Gohan began clashing with Top with the opponent barely keeping up before they moved back a bit and it then showed Top solemnly standing with his head down and his shirt torn.

 _ **Narrator: Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The second match got underway with Gohan facing Top of the 11th Universe. Due to Top's nearly overwhelming pressure, Gohan unveiled Super Saiyan 4 and creatively used this transformation to tire his opponent and knock him out. But then..."**_

"It's all over for you now!", Gohan exclaimed before he darted toward Top.

However, as Gohan neared Top, he opened his purple eyes, catching Gohan off-guard before he stopped to a halt before Top spoke.

"It's high time I fight fire with fire and reveal my true power to you.", Top spoke solemnly as his purple aura glowed before he then bellowed loudly and then sent a mighty updraft all over the ring, forcing everyone, except Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, Future 21, and Grand Minister, to shield their eyes, after which, the symbol for Universe 11 glowed on Top's abs after the muscles buffed out on his arms, legs, and abdomen.

When the light dimmed down, Top was now in Destroyer mode once more.

"You'd best prepare yourself for the destruction that's to befall you.", Top warned before Gohan gasped.

Then, it showed Gohan dashing toward the ring with Top in tow before eventually crashing into it.

When the smoke cleared, both Gohan and Top were on the ground before Top clutched his hand into a fist and then stood up as carefully as he could as Gohan could only look up as he tensed in pain with Top walking toward him before it showed Grand Minister speaking.

 _ **Narrator: "In the end, not even Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 form was able to withstand Top's Destroyer Mode. The Grand Minister then declared Top the winner and then made a surprise announcement.**_

"Those universes defeated in the Tournament of Power can only watch the stage and cheer other teams on, but if they try anything outside the ring, they are to be eliminated by Grand Zeno himself.", Grand Minister explained, shocking Champa.

"Say what?!", Champa shouted before other universes started chattering before it showed Jiren landing into the ring gently before Goku stepped forward and both glared at each other seriously.

 _ **Narrator: "With the deities of the cosmos still reeling over the Tournament's stakes, Goku stepped forward to face an old comrade and equally powerful opponent. The final match of the Zeno Expo begins now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

First, it showed Goku staring with a grin before it showed Jiren staring at him as the deities spoke.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if we lose. We'll still get to go on.", Ea sighed with relief.

"This Tournament of Power is going to be quite entertaining.", Jerez admitted.

"So, I guess it's like that tournament with the 7th Universe all over again.", Champa stated.

"Indeed, sir. Only it's with 6 other universes as well.", Vados agreed.

Then, as Goku cracked his knuckles, he chuckled before speaking.

"Long time, no see, Jiren. How's it hanging? How about we go all-out right off the bat?", Goku suggested before Jiren grinned with a scoff.

"Excellent advice, for an adolescent of the 7th Universe.", Jiren admitted.

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but thanks, I guess?", Goku gratified puzzlingly.

Then, Jiren looked toward everyone present before he took a deep breath.

"Esteemed deities, I'd like your attention if you please!", Jiren shouted, puzzling Champa.

"What now?", asked Zeno.

"What is it?", asked Future 21.

"What's up?", asked Future Yurei.

"I am the mightiest warrior of the 11th Universe, led by a great leader of the Pride Troopers who goes by the name of Top! I'm Jiren the Grey! After the Goku Black Incident that occurred at the 7th Universe, I trained more and more with my fellow comrades for 15 years leading to this very moment! That being said, this tournament proves to be the perfect opportunity to show the entire cosmos that one way or another, justice can, and will prevail! Though it may be unclear who wins, it would surely be a Universe who knows how to deliver justice. Today, we meet not as enemies, but as cosmic comrades and friendly rivals striving to get stronger and stronger still to better provide for each of our universes, whether we win or lose the match.", Jiren proclaimed, practically touching Vermoud as he seemingly started to sob lightly as Cae spoke.

"Well said, Jiren.", Cae grinned.

"That's very touching, Jiren.", Vermoud sobbed lightly as he swept a tear from under his eye.

"It seems Jiren has grown more cheerful than usual.", Top admitted.

"Okay, just what the heck is going on here?", Beerus puzzled.

"It seems that Jiren is getting everyone excitable about the Tournament of Power. Almost as excited as even Goku.", Whis replied.

"I suppose that Tournament won't be a complete bother.", Jerez admitted before the other deities chattered as Goku grinned.

Then, Jiren turned back to Goku.

"That being said, you're going to need to fight at your full power if you seek victory for your Universe at the last match.", Jiren suggested.

"Oh, yeah! That works for me, 'cause I hate to lose. I'll give this fight all I've got!", Goku agreed.

"He seems rather excited, doesn't he? And how does Jiren know Goku well?", puzzled Broly.

"First off, it was during the Goku Black Incident. Of course, you weren't there at the moment and it was 15 years ago. Secondly, it seems that no matter how dire the situation, Goku finds a way to enjoy himself in a fight. It's kind of impressive in its own way.", Whis stated.

Broly then turned his head back to the ring as Cae spoke to Top.

"Tell me, Top.", Cae spoke.

"Yes?", asked Top.

"The Saiyan in the spectator seats with the pelt around his waist. He's already an interesting mortal. What is your opinion of this Broly?", asked Cae.

"Why do you even bother asking that, Cae? I can't imagine it's anything good.", Vermoud retorted.

"I first need to learn more about him. Only then can I give you my appraisal about this most unusual man.", Top replied.

Meanwhile, Ea spoke to Champa.

"Excuse me, Destroyer of the sixth. You seem to be somewhat acquainted with this mortal from the 7th. Can you shed some light on this peculiar approach? Especially to Grand Zeno?", asked Ea.

"Please do! I want to know what in the cosmos he could've done that allows him to speak to the Omni-King and Grand Minister that way without fear of punishment.", Jerez agreed.

"We've just been told he hails from the universe with the second lowest rank. It's bizarre!", the other Supreme Kai added.

"Don't go lookin' to me for answers! Goku's just a weird guy who does weird things. I don't get him either.", Champa replied before shouting to the 1st Universe.

"How's it going, 1st Universe?! You must be eating this up!", Champa shouted before Anat chuckled.

"Why, yes, we are. It's rather nice being exempted, although you and the rest of the unworthy universes aren't being erased. We can just relax and enjoy the show.", Anat replied before three more Supreme Kais spoke.

"Like us, their mortal levels are too high to be at risk. That's one of the many benefits of a Universe having excellent divine guidance.", one Supreme Kai added.

"Yes, naturally, it reflects well on us. I mean, how could a Universe have a higher mortal level unless it's gods were a higher level too?", another Kai concurred.

"We didn't even know that mortal levels were a thing, but I do have to say, we're just delighted to be exempt.", another Kai agreed, earning Champa's growl.

"Stupid, spoiled exempt universes really like to rub it in, don't they?", Champa jeered before Goku grinned and Jiren scoffed in response before he circled around Goku a bit at about 15 degrees while Goku did the same before the Grand Minister spoke aloud.

"The third match of the Zeno Expo. Begin!", Grand Minister shouted before Jiren gave a grunt and dashed to his left before Goku dashed to his right.

Then, after they stopped, Goku and Jiren then dashed toward each other and then clash kicks with each other, knocking each other back before Jiren then dashed to his right, vanished, and reappeared behind Goku before grabbing his leg and hanging him upside down, surprising Goku before Jiren began swinging Goku around to build up speed before he eventually tossed Goku out, although fortunately, not out of the ring as he quickly recovered before Jiren then struck Goku in the face slightly, prompting him to strike back, but missed before Jiren then went behind Goku and then took a big leap, avoiding Goku's counterattack before they clash kicks against each other only one time and then proceeded with punches with both fighters on equal footing. After that, Jiren leapt up to avoid the blows before he then struck back with kicks, pushing Goku back before Jiren prepares an orange orb on his right hand as he raised it.

"Take this!", Jiren shouted as he then shot the blast toward Goku, who countered with his last minute Kamehameha, creating a puff of smoke in-between the two fighters before it cleared away.

"Well, that was close.", Goku admitted.

"Hmph. It seems your reflexes are as sharp as ever.", Jiren stated.

"So are yours.", Goku responded.

"But I have to wonder how sharp are your reflexes.", Jiren added before he lowered his fists.

"I want you to come at me with all you've got.", Jiren requested, puzzling Goku.

"Really? You couldn't have asked that sooner?", Goku puzzled.

"He stopped fighting?", puzzled Gohan.

"No, I don't think so. He didn't even concede yet.", Videl replied.

"Besides, as far as I can tell, quitting's a bad idea when you're fighting Goku.", Chi-Chi agreed.

Then, Jiren spoke again.

"Try to see if you can land a single blow to me.", Jiren requested.

"Fine.", Goku agreed before he then proceeded to strike him in the gut, only for some invisible force to prevent his fist from even touching it, puzzling him.

"What the..?", Goku puzzled before he then proceeded with more punches but had little to no results.

"Dang it. I guess these punches don't work for you.", Goku stated.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that just yet.", Jiren warned.

"What do you mean?", puzzled Goku before he noticed Jiren's body glowing a thin, red aura.

"Whoa. No way!", Goku spoke in surprise before Jiren gave a grunt, widening his eyes, causing them to glow bright red, shocking Goku before a red barrier was eventually condensed around Jiren before it then released the pressure, pushing Goku back near the edge this prompting him to regain balance before getting back into the ring.

"He used his barrier to push Goku back.", Supreme Kai spoke.

Then, Jiren raised one of his fists before it emanated a powerful aura as Goku braced himself. Then, Jiren landed a blow to Goku, but only on the elbows before Jiren tried to strike again, only to miss him as Goku flew upwards while Jiren looked up at Goku afterwards. Next, Goku then tried to strike with a kick, only for Jiren to block with his right arm, sending Goku back a bit before he tried to attack Jiren with multiple punches, not having much effect on him.

"How about that?", Goku asked before Jiren then emanated the same aura, although he doesn't plan on discharging the barrier yet.

"That wasn't your best shot, was it?", asked Jiren.

Then, Goku dashed toward him again, only for Jiren to then use his fist to counter Goku's, shocking him from the bulk up of Jiren's power as it practically made him grunt in pain, before Goku was sent back by the clash.

"Jeez. That hurt way more than I thought it would.", Goku seethed in pain before Gohan shouted to him.

"No, Dad, stop attacking him! He's obviously absorbing your punches with his barrier before he can discharge it at its strongest.", Gohan warned.

"Yeah. I see that now.", Goku agreed, still reeling from the pain on his fist.

"There's no point in continuing this fight. I suggest you surrender.", Jiren warned.

"You know, you're not the first guy who suggested that, Jiren. In any case, you're just the kind of guy I've been waiting to fight.", Goku responded before he bellowed and turned Super Saiyan.

After that, Goku then dashed toward him, but still had no luck hitting him before Jiren grinned before speaking.

"Hmph. As expected, you give such mighty blows, Goku. Now, allow me to give them back!", Jiren exclaimed before he widened his eyes and condensed the barrier around him again before discharging it with the release of pressure, violently pushing Goku back, although he quickly recovered.

"I've been in a lot of battles, and using your opponent's power isn't that rare.", Goku stated.

"The barrier was just a decoy. The real danger is my own power.", Jiren replied before he then encased his right fist in a bright orange aura and dashed toward Goku, sending him upward with one strike before Jiren gave a grunt and caught up to Goku before he gave the mightiest of kicks and punches with a bellow before he then gave one last blow, sending Goku crashing to the ring, amazing Grand Zeno.

"He's so strong now!", Zeno spoke.

"He even gave Goku a run for his money.", Future 21 concurred before it showed Jiren landing near Goku, who barely got back up, before the Saiyan laughed, puzzling Supreme Kai.

"Wait, is he laughing?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Come on, Dad.", Gohan spoke.

"We're not done yet, are we? I can already tell you have something up your sleeve.", Jiren guessed.

"Maybe.", Goku responded before he chuckled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jiren then spoke to Goku.

"This time, don't hold anything back.", Jiren urged before he and Goku dashed toward each other and clashed fists with each other.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" By Akira Kushida**_

Then, suddenly, a bright white light formed, blinding both fighters temporarily before they continued their clashes.

"There was something Vegeta said a long time ago. Every time we survive from blows like that, we always come back stronger. Ya better watch out.", Goku warned before he chuckled.

"I appreciate the warning.", Jiren responded before he discharged his barrier again, knocking Goku back, only for the latter to grin before dashing towards Jiren to clash with him again, worrying Hercule as Gohan watched with a smile.

"I don't think it's smart for your pop to hit that guy if it's just gonna raise his power.", Hercule worried.

"You know Dad. The reason he asked for this tournament is to fight the strongest guys in the cosmos, and that means getting Jiren to power up his barrier as best as he can.", Gohan replied.

"I'm so tired of these Saiyans making every battle they're in harder than it needs to be.", Beerus responded.

"Yeah. Tell me about it.", Chi-Chi agreed.

Meanwhile, Goku finally managed to at least hit Jiren in the gut at least, surprising him, earning Goku's grin before Jiren landed on the ring before Goku landed as well.

"Is this as strong as your barrier's gonna get?", asked Goku.

"Well played.", Jiren responded before he discharged his barrier again, prompting Goku to fly up into the aye and give a bellow as small traces of divine energy begin to erupt from his body.

"Could this really be possible?", asked Cae before Toppo scoffed a bit.

"His power's actually climbin' the ranks of a deity!", Vermoud responded.

Meanwhile, Jiren gave a look of awe before he grinned as Goku bellowed before Goku's hair returned to its normal shape, only he gained red hair and red irises as his divine aura erupted, impressing Jiren as well as Grand Zeno and the others.

"Oh, wow. Goku's amazing.", Grand Zeno spoke.

"What form is that?", asked Future 21.

"I've seen this before. It's Super Saiyan God.", Future Yurei replied.

Meanwhile, Pan grew puzzled.

"What's that form?", asked Pan.

"That forms called Super Saiyan God, Pan. Originally, it requires the energy of five pure-hearted Saiyans inside you to add to yours, but Dad was the first to absorb the energy from the ritual, allowing him to transform freely.", Gohan answered, impressing Pan.

"No way!", Pan exhaled in awe.

"But why would he use that form instead of his usual blue?", puzzled Beerus.

"In case you've forgotten, my lord, Goku was recently regressed to a body of an adolescent and because of that, he went with the next best thing for the case if stamina.", Whis replied.

Meanwhile, Jiren spoke to Goku.

"You're a rather impressive warrior, Goku. That, I'll grant you.", Jiren admitted before he then bellowed and gave off a tremendous aura, causing the ring to splinter into pieces as he bellowed before Goku began preparing his Limitbreaking Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!", Goku shouted before he fired the blast at Jiren, who managed to block the blast with his left hand before preparing a counterattack with his right hand as the right hand condensed the massive aura into small power orb, earning Goku's chuckle.

"Let's see if you can handle this! OVERHEAT MAGNETRON!", Jiren shouted before he fired the blast at Goku's Kamehameha, quickly overwhelming Goku as he tensed before the Overheat Magnetron then finally made contact and exploded, sending Goku crashing to the ring on the back, shocking Hercule as Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Cocagash, Broly, Shallot, and Pan gasped before Beerus and Whis gave the same shocked reactions from when Zeno asked to see Goku and Future Yurei 15 years ago.

 _ **End Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" By Akira Kushida**_

Afterwards, Jiren then landed on the ground in front of Goku, his wild orange aura still present.

"Oh, man! I've lost this one, haven't I? I gave this everything as I could give, but I still lost.", Goku tensed in pain as he tried to stand up.

"You did rather well, for a Saiyan.", Jiren replied with a friendly grin.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or something?", asked Goku before he chuckled as the Grand Minister gloated downwards.

"That settles that. The Zeno Expo is hereby concluded! The 11th Universe is the winner!", Grand Minister announced.

Then, Jiren powered down, his aura dissipating before it showed Pan hopping off for Goku.

"Grandpa!", Pan shouted as she went off for Goku before Gohan followed.

"Pan, wait up.", Gohan spoke.

Meanwhile, Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 had thoughts.

"Your friend Goku is very strong.", Grand Zeno spoke.

"Yeah, but it's too bad Jiren beat him in the end.", Future 21 sighed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Knowing Goku, he's gonna get pumped up about fighting him next time. So pumped up, in fact, that Goku would train to get stronger. After all, training pays off.", Future Yurei assured.

"Hey, Zenny! I'm sorry I lost that match! Is that okay?!", Goku shouted.

"That's okay, Goku! You made the expo so much fun!", Grand Zeno assured, earning Goku's grin.

Then, Beerus sighed in relief.

"Well, it's official, Lord Beerus. Win or lose, the Saiyan truly loves nothing more than to back himself into a corner.", Whis spoke.

"I'm just shocked that we didn't win, though.", Hercule admitted.

"Even so, we haven't started the actual Tournament of Power yet, so there's no reason to throw in the towel just yet.", Elder Kai assured.

"Dad, we're coming!", Gohan shouted the same time Pan shouted to Goku.

"Grandpa, we're coming!", Pan shouted before she and Gohan helped Goku back up.

"I'll admit. As impressive as this Super Saiyan God form was, it still wasn't enough to hold my strongest attack back. Needless to say, it was a bittersweet victory at best. When we do fight at the Tournament of Power, you better unleash more than that next time. Got it?", asked Jiren.

"Yeah, Jiren. I got the message. I'll get stronger, then take you on again.", Goku assured as Pan and Gohan dragged Goku back to the spectator seats.

"Let us hope so, Goku.", Jiren grinned.

Afterwards, the Grand Minister spoke to Grand Zeno.

"Did the expo excite you for the Tournament proper, Grand Zeno? Shall I tell our visitors that we will be proceeding as planned.

"Oh, yes. That was super in every way!", Grand Zeno exclaimed.

"I agree. It seems very exciting.", Future 21 agreed.

"That already sounds super exciting.", Future Yurei concurred before the three multiversal rulers high-fived each other and spoke in unison.

"We super-can't wait for the Tournament of Power!", the three rulers exclaimed in excitement.

Then, Grand Minister decides to lay out the rules.

"Assembled deities from across the Great cosmos, the three matches between the 7th and 11th Universes has brought much pleasure to the Omni-King. The Zeno Expo is an unmitigated success. Since that means we'll be moving on to the Tournament of Power, allow me to explain its rules.", Grand Minister spoke before he raised his hand and showed a sort of cartoon video, showing the stage in the Null Realm before it showed Goku knocking a sort of blue wolf warrior off the stage before he cheered and then got puzzled when he noticed the same warrior knocked out in the ring.

"The Null Realm will be home to this ring specially built for the Tournament. If you knock an opponent out of the ring, they lose. Rather simple is it not?", stated Grand Minister.

"What if you knock out your opponent in the ring?", asked Goku.

"Then, push them out to complete the elimination.", Grand Minister responded.

Then, he added more details as it showed the same wolf warrior using weapons before the X appeared over him and then Goku accidentally killing the wolf warrior as it showed the spirit with a halo floating upward before the X appeared over Goku and then finally showed Goku flying only to fall out of the ring.

"Furthermore, now that the Zeno Expo has given us more time to consider, we have decided to add a few other prohibitions. Number one: the use of any outside weapons is strictly forbidden. Number two: you are not allowed to kill any opponents. Number three: any advanced techniques that enable flight will not work in the Null Realm.", Grand Minister added.

"Taking away flight definitely changes things. It means winning is going to take a lot more strategy.", Gohan guessed.

"Finally, there'll be a time limit of 100 tacks.", Grand Minister added.

"100 tacks? What does that mean?", asked Pan.

"Translated to Earth time, that comes out to 48 minutes.", Whis replied before speaking to his father. "That seems like a rather long time for each match. With so many strong fighters, isn't there a risk the tournament goes on for too long?"

"The tournament will not be one-on-one. Every fighter will compete against everyone else at the exact same time. In other words, the tournament is just one match.", Grand Minister added, surprising Supreme Kai and Broly.

"What? That's not a tournament. That's an 8-way cosmic war zone.", Broly commented.

"All those fighters fighting in one place and one time?", Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of space. The ring we're constructing is quite large. Everyone will fight until the clock hits zero, whereupon the universe with the most fighters left will be declared winner. Of course, in the event one team defeats all others before time runs out, that universe will be victorious.", Grand Minister spoke as it showed several people at the beginning at 48:00 before the clock advanced to 00:00, showing 2 green and 2 yellow people while showing 1 red and 3 blue which raised and lowered their arms before it then showed only 1 green raising and lowering the arms as the time stated 05:09.

"If we want our universe to win, they have to fight as a team.", Supreme Kai replied.

Then, Whis giggled while Beerus showed worry.

"Teamwork does not strike me as Goku's strength.", Whis chortled.

"This thing gets worse and worse.", Beerus groaned.

Then, Broly stood up and spoke to Beerus as assurance.

"It may not be Kakarot's strength, but it certainly is one of my many others.", Broly assured, puzzling Beerus.

"Really? How so?", asked Beerus.

"While I was training to keep my power under control all those years and preserve justice, I worked with some choice people in my day, one of which was Cheyle.", Broly replied.

"Oh, and I suppose you get a blue ribbon for that.", Beerus joked.

"I don't know what that is, so no.", Broly responded, slightly stunting Beerus before the video finished up and lights came back on.

"The Omni-King looks forward to a valiant fight from each competing universe.", Grand Minister spoke.

Then, Jiren spoke to Grand Minister.

"Grand Minister.", Jiren began.

"Yes, Jiren?", asked Grand Minister.

"Before we leave, I'd like to request a sparring session with one fighter in particular.", Jiren requested, puzzling the deities as they chattered.

"Then, by all means, state the fighter's name.", Grand Minister responded before Jiren then looked over to Broly and point at him.

"Broly.", Jiren spoke, puzzling Broly, as well as everyone else.

"What?", Grand Zeno asked in surprise.

"Well, I suppose I don't see why not. Broly, would you please step into the ring for a sparring match?", asked Grand Minister.

Then, Broly thought it over before he stood up and spoke.

"I accept.", Broly spoke before he then hopped out and floated down gently toward the ring.

Then, Broly and Jiren each took a few steps closer to each other before Future 21 and Future Yurei has to ask the guards to let them see.

"Uh, can you move, please?", asked Future 21.

"You're kind of blocking our way.", Future Yurei spoke before the guards, along with Grand Minister, then moved away from their vision.

"Greetings, Broly. I'd like to get to know you.", Jiren spoke.

"You fight for justice, right?", Broly responded.

"As do you, I take it?", asked Jiren.

"That's right. That means we're both after the same thing.", Broly deduced.

"Indeed. Let us have a good spar. But it's my duty to warn you that if you fight without honor, my righteous fists will be your ruin.", Jiren warned.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing. We have a warning like that back at Planet Sadala in the 7th Universe.", Broly responded.

"Planet Sadala? Isn't that the Saiyans' home planet from the 6th Universe?", asked Jiren.

"Where I come from, it was recently restored after Bardock defeated Frieza a long time ago when I was a kid. In any case, don't think I'll go down as easily as Kakarot did.", Broly replied.

"Agreed. After all, I wouldn't expect anything less.", Jiren spoke.

Then, Broly raised his two arms midway with fists clenched.

"Then, let's both fight at our hardest.", Broly spoke before it then showed everyone, even Grand Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei, watching with baited breath before it showed Broly and Jiren glaring determinedly at each other.

 _ **Narrator: "And just like that, Jiren spars with a new opponent: a new Saiyan from the 7th Universe named Broly. How will he fare against the victorious Jiren the Grey? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: Da-da-da! Unexpected twist! Jiren of the 11** **th** **Universe has asked to spar with Broly of the 7** **th** **Universe! Pretty cool, right? Now, if any of you have ideas for how this fight should go in the next episode, please let me know and I'll see if there's a way it can pan out. Until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I took long, but I finally managed to post this tonight. In any case, this is where Broly fights Jiren, but then later on does the unthinkable to end the fight. Who will win, I won't tell, but what I can tell you is that the fight between the two fighters will be intense. Also, I just saw the second trailer of "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" and to tell you the truth, just thinking about it nearly moved me to tears. :) Heck, I loved it so much, I decided to make the last music in that trailer, the last song for this episode, I can at least tell you that much. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Broly vs. Jiren?!; The Legendary Saiyan's Wrathful Power!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First, it showed Goku grinning at Jiren before it just showed Jiren staring back at him as well as Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 looking on before it then showed Jiren shouting a sort of proclamation.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Zeno Expo held its third and final fight as Goku battled Jiren of the 11th Universe."**_

"Today, we meet not as enemies, but as cosmic comrades and friendly rivals striving to get stronger and stronger still to better provide for each of our universes, whether we win or lose the match.", Jiren proclaimed.

Then, it showed Goku proceeding with more punches but had little to no results before he noticed Jiren's body glowing a thin, red aura.

"Whoa. No way!", Goku spoke in surprise before Jiren gave a grunt, widening his eyes, causing them to glow bright red, shocking Goku before a red barrier was eventually condensed around Jiren before it then released the pressure, pushing Goku back near the edge this prompting him to regain balance before getting back into the ring.

 _ **Narrator: "Jiren possessed the amazing ability to absorb his enemy's attacks via barrier and create a devastating shockwave."**_

"He used his barrier to push Goku back.", Supreme Kai spoke.

Then, it showed Goku and Jiren clashing with each other again before Jiren discharged his barrier, knocking Goku back as the Saiyan grinned.

Narrator: "But rather than feeling deterred, Goku welcomed the chance to fight a more powerful opponent."

Jiren gave a look of awe before he grinned as Goku bellowed before Goku's hair returned to its normal shape, only he gained red hair and red irises as his divine aura erupted, impressing Jiren as well as Grand Zeno and the others.

"Oh, wow. Goku's amazing.", Grand Zeno spoke.

"What form is that?", asked Future 21.

"I've seen this before. It's Super Saiyan God.", Future Yurei replied.

Meanwhile, Jiren spoke to Goku.

"You're a rather impressive warrior, Goku. That, I'll grant you.", Jiren admitted before he then bellowed and gave off a tremendous aura, causing the ring to splinter into pieces as he bellowed before Goku began preparing his Limitbreaking Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!", Goku shouted before he fired the blast at Jiren, who managed to block the blast with his left hand before preparing a counterattack with his right hand as the right hand condensed the massive aura into small power orb, earning Goku's chuckle.

"Let's see if you can handle this! OVERHEAT MAGNETRON!", Jiren shouted before he fired the blast at Goku's Kamehameha, quickly overwhelming Goku as he tensed before the Overheat Magnetron then finally made contact and exploded, sending Goku crashing to the ring on the back, shocking Hercule as Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Cocagash, Broly, Shallot, and Pan gasped before Beerus and Whis gave the same shocked reactions from when Zeno asked to see Goku and Future Yurei 15 years ago before it then showed Pan and Gohan Help Goku back up.

 _ **Narrator: "Ultimately, Jiren proved himself the victor for the 11th Universe."**_

"I got the message. I'll get stronger, then take you on again.", Goku assured as Pan and Gohan dragged Goku back to the spectator seats.

"Let us hope so, Goku.", Jiren grinned before he then turned to the Grand Minister.

 _ **Narrator: "But he didn't stop there."**_

"Grand Minister.", Jiren began.

"Yes, Jiren?", asked Grand Minister.

"Before we leave, I'd like to request a sparring session with one fighter in particular.", Jiren requested, puzzling the deities as they chattered.

"Then, by all means, state the fighter's name.", Grand Minister responded before Jiren then looked over to Broly and point at him.

"Broly.", Jiren spoke, puzzling Broly, as well as everyone else.

"What?", Grand Zeno asked in surprise.

Then, Broly hopped out and floated down gently toward the ring before he and and Jiren each took a few steps closer to each other and spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Much to the shock and awe of all, Broly was chosen as the next fighter for the 7th Universe."**_

"In any case, don't think I'll go down as easily as Kakarot did.", Broly replied.

"Agreed. After all, I wouldn't expect anything less.", Jiren spoke.

Then, Broly raised his two arms midway with fists clenched.

"Then, let's both fight at our hardest.", Broly spoke before it then showed him and Jiren glaring determinedly at each other.

 _ **Narrator: "The sparring match begins, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

Jiren took a step forward before Broly gave a low, cautious growl and silence followed for a moment before Broly spoke.

"So, you fight for justice, huh? As luck would have it, so do I.", Broly spoke.

"Then, that means we're not so different, you and I.", Jiren responded.

"Maybe, and if it's any consolation, I at least hope I can get stronger from this fight.", Broly spoke.

"Whether you win or lose, that's bound to happen.", Jiren spoke concerning what Goku told him about what Saiyans can do earlier during the last fight.

"Well, there's some good news.", Broly responded.

Meanwhile, Beerus spoke to Whis.

"Hey, Whis. Why does this 'Jiren' suddenly appear more cheerful like Goku?", asked Beerus.

"If I had to guess, my lord, I'd say that Broly has given him quite an insight without even battling him.", Whis spoke.

"Jiren is more fired up than usual. He really is curious about that 'Broly' guy.", Vermoud spoke.

"All due respect, noble sirs, I agree that Broly is quite mysterious.", Macarita, the 11th Universe's angel admitted.

"That's why he's given us a chance. With Jiren, we can show what we're capable of. We'll serve notice to the other universes that the 11th is not to be trifled with, whether it is a friendly match or a serious battle.", Cae spoke before Vermoud then gave a growl in agreement.

Meanwhile, Broly has a request of his own to make as he bowed before speaking.

"Grand Zeno.", Broly began, puzzling Grand Zeno, as well as Future Yurei and Future 21.

"Huh?", Grand Zeno puzzled.

"What's up?", asked Future Yurei.

"What is it?", asked Future 21.

"I understand that elimination of those who commit infractions in the spectator seats is important, but I ask that if I last at least more than a minute against Jiren, you change the elimination range from a whole Universe to just the one person who commits the infraction. Sire, I humbly await your answer.", Broly requested, puzzling Beerus.

"Hey, Whis. For a Saiyan, I didn't expect him to be more refined like that.", Beerus commented.

"Well, he was raised differently than Goku and Vegeta, my lord.", Whis spoke before Grand Minister went up to the three Omni-rulers.

"An interesting request from the 7th Universe, your majesties. Would you like to heed his request?", asked Grand Minister.

"Oh, yes!", Grand Zeno replied.

"That sounds reasonable.", Future 21 agreed.

"I'd say that's only fair.", Future Yurei added.

"As you wish, sores. The Omni-King will grant your request if you last more than a full minute against Jiren in the sparring match. In the meantime, you may fight however you desire.", Grand Minister spoke.

"I see. Thank you, Grand Minister.", Broly spoke before he then stood back up and faced Jiren.

"Now, let's get the spar underway.", Broly spoke before Jiren responded.

"I was about to incur the same thing, but very well.", Jiren agreed.

Meanwhile, Shallot shouted to Broly.

"You can do it, Broly. I bet you can give that guy a run for his money.", Shallot encouraged.

"Don't be so sure. I think Jiren's the real deal.", Gohan warned.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?! What I mean is win or lose, he can definitely last longer than a minute against him.", Shallot assured.

"I sure hope so.", Gohan spoke.

At the ring, as Jiren's red aura glowed, so did Broly's as his aura gave a green lining to it around him.

"I thought I was done here, but watching them square off has me pretty excited. If that's not a sign of my Saiyan blood, I don't know what is.", Gohan admitted as Pan chuckled in awe.

"I know. I feel you.", Shallot agreed before Beerus lent his two cents.

"All you Saiyans are such a pain.", Beerus sighed.

"Prepare yourself, Broly.", Jiren warned before he then quickly dashed toward him before he disappeared as Broly expected before he looked up to see Jiren headed for him and then moved back at the last moment, surprising Jiren, before he moved in and proceeded to attack only for Jiren to grab his arm and move it back, stunting him while also surprising Jiren at the same time as Broly's arm doesn't appear to be snapping by now.

"It looks as though Jiren's acrobatics are starting to show through.", Whis spoke.

"And he looks like he's getting a difficult time pulling his arm out like it was a chicken drumstick. All that aside, he really knows his joint lock techniques.", Beerus commented as Gohan grinned before Broly then did a back flip, puzzling Jiren before he kicked Jiren in the face and then proceeded to charge toward him with a flurry of punches before kicking him away and then reappearing behind him and then did a backhand smack with his arm before he followed up on his opponent and pushed him downward toward the ring, splintering it to pieces and causing dust to erupt.

Afterwards, Jiren stood back up slowly as Broly tended to his right arm.

"I gotta level with you, Jiren. That one actually hurt.", Broly admitted.

"Is that right? I haven't yet begun to fight.", Jiren spoke, puzzling Broly just as much as the other deities.

"Well, this fight seems one-sided, doesn't it?", asked Supreme Kai.

"All right, let's see you get past this.", Broly spoke as his green Super Saiyan-like aura flared up, although he retained his normal eye color and hair before he dashed toward Jiren and performed a flurry of punches as he missed before he barely grazed Jiren with one last punch before Broly then performed a kick, only for it to be stopped by Jiren with his left hand, prompting Broly to move away and recuperate.

"So, you saw through it, huh?", Broly puzzled.

"Indeed, I have, and I have more than enough moves for you.", Jiren spoke before he then prepared a small, orange orb in his right hand.

"Take this!", Jiren shouted as he fired the blast toward Broly, who managed to create a barrier around him to reflect it before it detonated behind him.

"So, I see you have some moves of your own as well.", Jiren surmised.

"You got that right.", Broly responded as he stepped forward and prepared and condensed a green energy blast on his right hand before Jiren launched another orb toward Broly while the Saiyan launched the green blast before both collided and exploded.

When the dust settled, Broly noticed that Jiren was nowhere to be found and floated upwards to seek out his opponent.

"I know you're here somewhere, Jiren. There's no use in hiding.", Broly spoke before Jiren's voice echoed.

"Whoever said I was hiding?", asked Jiren before he reappeared behind Broly and then trapped him in a sort of mixture of a bear hug and a headlock, surprising him.

"What...is...this?", Broly strained.

"I have my own comrade to thank for this technique.", Jiren responded.

"The Justice Rear Naked Choke.", Vermoud spoke.

"Jiren hasn't wasted his time using Top's best hold.", Cae spoke.

Meanwhile, Pan was quite surprised.

"Wow. Jiren's getting intense.", Pan spoke.

"He's really having a hard time out there.", Goku added.

"Noble sirs, I'm afraid he won't let go until at least one of his bones is broken. I would recommend you surrender in his behalf...noble sirs.", Macarita spoke as Beerus tensed half as nervously.

"And I recommend you quit saying 'noble sirs' like it's a nervous tick.", Whis retorted.

Hercule was somewhat scared for the guy.

"Oh, I can't watch!", Hercule exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

Meanwhile, Broly spoke to Jiren while straining.

"Honestly.., that feels more like the tightest bear hug I've ever had and it was nothing.", Broly commented.

"Oh, really? I can push even harder if you'd like.", Jiren responded before he grunted and tightened his hug, making I more difficult for Broly.

"Ah, yeah, that oughta do it!", Broly strained loudly.

"Just hang in there, Broly! I know you can last longer out there!", Shallot shouted as Broly strained from the apparent death trap of a hug.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Broly continued straining and was still hanging on as his green aura flashed more wildly as his eyes flashed yellow irises.

"I'm rather impressed you managed to last this long, let alone resist this hold longer than anyone else. For this, I commend you.", Jiren spoke to Broly.

"Oh, come on! Since when does the 11th have an honest-to-goodness strongman as a ringer?", puzzled Beerus.

"Aren't you a little worried about him?", asked Chi-Chi.

"Of course, I am, but that's all the more reason I know he can last longer. He has to.", Shallot replied.

"Yeah, well, he better.", Beerus sighed.

Meanwhile, the flashes on both Broly's aura and his eyes hastened as Jiren redoubled his efforts to crush him, or crack his back, at least, as the deities watched in awe.

"I apologize if I apply too much pressure.", Jiren apologized in advance before he tightened the hug, making him barely able to move his body, although the struggle hadn't ceased, as Beerus growled with worry before Vermoud spoke up.

"Yeah, crush him!", Vermoud spoke excitedly.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

That was when Broly has had enough and widened his eyes as they now flashed yellow irises before Broly roared in anger, his hair spiking up and his green aura becoming more vibrant and wild, releasing him from Jiren's hold, shocking him. After that, Broly then turned to Jiren, his face giving an angry expression with his teeth clenched and mouth open as he growled.

"Seems I've pushed you too far. I'll need to time my moves carefully against you this time.", Jiren guessed before he then tried to swing at him, only for Broly to stop his fist with his left hand before swinging hard with his right fist, punching Jiren in the face before hitting his left cheek, doing an uppercut, and then kicking him in the back 5 times before he charged in with a blend of his own roar and a Great Ape's roar before punching his face again, urging Jiren to take him seriously.

"So, this is your untapped power.", Jiren spoke before vanishing, prompting Broly to do the same before they clashed with each other all over the place as Grand Zeno watched in utter excitement and Future 21 and Future Yurei watch in surprise.

Eventually, as Broly yelled out while reaching out and swinging his right fist at Jiren, hitting him in the gut and knocking him towards a pillar, Pan and the others were quite surprised.

"Wow. Broly got riled up.", Pan spoke.

"You could say that again. My outburst isn't anywhere near that strong.", Shallot agreed.

Then, Elder Kai gave a glare in interest along with a grin.

Meanwhile, Broly and Jiren clashed with each other many times, creating many craters on the ring in the process before Jiren moved above and tried to attack with a descending punch before Broly moved out of the way and then charged back in with a blended roar once again, but this time right before he grabbed Jiren's face and pressed it hard against the ground, dragging him through the dirt, literally before he deepened the crater and vanished before he reappeared in the air at a 45 degree angle before Jiren and powered up with his thin, green aura floating up with green lines going up around him and began bellowing as he charged a green ki blast in front of his mouth, prompting Jiren to take action.

"I don't think so!", Jiren spoke before he fired a blast at Broly, only for the orange blast to dissipate completely, stunting him, before he descended downward quickly and dashed toward Jiren to the point that it was in point blank range a moment before Broly roared loudly, shooting out a concentrated, green ki beam from his mouth, bathing Jiren in the devastating beam as he took cover and braced himself as he grunted, trying to hold his position.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

But come what may, it wasn't long before the beam shrunk and a green energy orb condensed itself at the end of the beam before it exploded, creating a massive backlash, blinding the deities before it cleared away five seconds later as Broly was seen panting in exhaustion.

"That looked like an execution.", Beerus commented.

"He certainly went overboard.", Whis agreed as Cae, Vermoud, and Top gave shocked gasps as did Future Yurei and Future 21 before Grand Zeno spoke his reaction.

"Wow!", Grand Zeno spoke in awe.

Meanwhile, Broly panted in exhaustion before he stood up straight and spoke calmly.

"Well? Don't leave us in suspense.", Broly spoke, puzzling everyone before Jiren then cast aside the dust covering the area around him with his barrier, relieving everyone in the spectator seats as Broly grinned.

"I'd figured you'd survive.", Broly scoffed with a grin.

"So, you understand my full power then.", Jiren surmised.

"Well, you're not wrong on that.", Broly spoke before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and powered down back to normal as his hair went back down, losing the spiky look and opened his eyes, now just black pupils with white sclera. "And that's why I concede."

Frankly, it puzzled everyone, even Grand Zeno.

"What? Broly concedes?", puzzled Grand Zeno.

"I did last more than a minute against you after all.", Broly explained to Jiren, earning his grin.

"That you did, Saiyan. That you did.", Jiren spoke as he offered his hand before Broly shook hands with him.

Then, the Grand Minister spoke.

"And once again, the victory goes to Jiren of the 11th Universe!", the Grand Minister proclaimed.

"What? But we wanna see more!", Zeno whined slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I do, but if we continue that fight, if not one, then certainly both might end up dead.", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"And it would drastically undercut the excitement for the actual Tournament of Power.", Future 21 added.

"Might we stick a pin in this, your majesty, and save it for the battle royal?", asked Grand Minister before Zeno has another question to be certain.

"Are you sure the Tournament will be even more fun than this fight?", asked Grand Zeno.

"Yes.", Grand Minister replied.

"You're really, really sure?", asked Zeno.

"Yes.", Grand Minister replied.

"Okey-Dokey! Also, I say that Broly's request is in total agreement. The only one who gets eliminated is the one who commits an infraction on the spectator seats. We're done for today!", Grand Zeno proclaimed, earning Broly's gasp of hopeful surprise before he grinned.

"Excellent decision, sires.", Grand Minister spoke before Goku shouted to Broly.

"Hey, you stopped the fight just when it was getting good.", shouted Goku.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Tournament of Power would be more exciting.", Broly assured.

"All right. I guess if that's what they want, who am I to judge?", Goku understood quickly.

Then, Jiren spoke to Broly.

"Tell me, Broly.", Jiren began, puzzling him.

"What is it?", asked Broly.

"What is the real reason you conceded?", asked Jiren, taking Broly somewhat aback before he had to response truthfully.

"The real reason I conceded was... I can't exactly control my own untapped power as of yet.", Broly replied, surprising the others of Universe 11 as well as the other deities.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Omni-King's Theme"**_

"And the crisis I'm dealing with back at Universe 7 isn't helping either. There's a comet named Comet Camori and in less than 4 days, it's going to crash into Earth, destroying it unless I can think of a way to smash that comet when it gets there before it could hit the earth.", Broly continued.

"So, what you're saying is that you need help.", Jiren guessed.

"I guess at this point, it is recommended.", Broly responded.

"In that case, we'll assist you.", Jiren assured, puzzling Broly.

"Really?", asked Broly.

"Indeed. You've shown your true colors in the end by knowing when to back down. That is a clear sign of knowing when to reign in your potential.", Jiren explained.

"I see. But are you sure that your Universe's destroyer's okay with this?", asked Broly.

"Ah, why not? I say let 'em go for now. That Broly kid's got some wild, untamed power. If they could help him control that, I'd be relieved. Heck, I'd like to get to know him myself after the tournament.", Vermoud responded.

"Are you sure that is wise?", asked Cae.

"Why not? As Jiren said, he showed his true colors.", Vermoud assured.

"Very well. Thank you.", Broly grinned before he, along with Jiren, Dyspo, and Top arrived at the 7th Universe's spectator seats.

"Hey, Broly. Gotta say, this fight's the best one yet.", Shallot commented.

"So, how did it go?", asked Gohan.

"And why are those guys with us?", asked Goku.

"Turns out, before the Tournament, they're going to help us with the crisis involving Comet Camori.", Broly replied.

"What? Are you even sure that's allowed?", asked Beerus.

 _ **End Super Music: "Omni-King's Theme"**_

"Actually, it is. Vermoud said so himself.", Broly answered.

"What? Seriously?", puzzled Beerus.

Then, Grand Minister spoke aloud as he raised one hand and held a small, bright orb.

"Now that the fights are settled, I shall begin preparing the ring for the Tournament of Power in the Null Realm. I'm afraid construction will take some time, so I ask for your patience as we begin a necessary hiatus before the Tournament. And thus concludes today's events. Everyone, please meet back here for the Tournament's official start on day 3,135,500,603 of the Royal calendar. We'll kick things off at precisely 157 o'clock.", Grand Minister spoke before Goku shouted to him.

"Uh, question.", Goku shouted.

"Yes, what is it, Goku?", asked Grand Minister.

"What does 'hiatus' mean and when is the arena gonna be done?", asked Goku.

"It shall take 11 ticks.", Grand Minister replied.

"Uh, 'kay. How long is a 'tick', exactly?", puzzled Goku.

"If you convert that to your Earth time in the 7th Universe, it comes out to approximately 88 hours.", Grand Minister replied.

"Wait, 88 hours?! It starts in just four days?!", exclaimed Goku.

"Correct.", Grand Minister replied before the deities chattered in surprise from the announcements.

"All right, dear friends, we'll see you all again when preparations are done. Good luck.", Grand Minister spoke before the other deities disappeared, except for Champa and Vados, as well as Fuwa.

"So, we have to put together a team of 10, let alone 20, fighters? You haven't heard anything about Hit having 9 brothers and 10 sisters, have you?", asked Champa before Vados touched Champa's shoulder.

"Nothing's that easy, my lord.", Vados replied before she, Champa's and Fuwa vanished with Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Cocagash, Hercule, Shallot, Broly, Beerus, Whis, Jiren, Dyspo, and Top the only ones left that are present.

"Four days, huh? That should give us just enough time to prepare. Hey, Whis! How do you think this tournament's gonna play itself out?", asked Beerus.

"Judging from what I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say they'll all gang up on either Goku or Broly to eliminate either one first.", Whis spoke, puzzling him.

"I don't know who's more reliable at this point, Goku or Broly.", Beerus puzzled in confusion.

"Bye-bye! See you soon, Zenny!", Goku waved.

"Later!", Grand Zeno shouted.

"Be careful out there!", Future 21 shouted.

"Make sure you don't disappoint, got it?!", Future Yurei shouted in excitement, puzzling the two Omni rulers.

"What? I'm just excited for the Tournament. More so than usual.", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"If you're done, Kakarot, we really should get going now.", Broly urged.

"All right, all right! Chill!", Goku responded as he walked over and out his hand on his left shoulder pad.

"Kai kai!", Supreme Kai spoke before he, along with a handful of others vanished from the spectator seats.

Elsewhere, in the Null Realm, as the stage was being constructed, the Saiyan in Red that attacked Goku, Krillin, Cocoa, 21, and Majin Videl 15 years ago watched as the stage was being constructed with a menacing grin.

"The Tournament of Power, huh? I suppose it's a great way to send them to their graves.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Supreme Kai's world, the group arrived before Goku sighed.

"Hey, Goku. You can win this thing, right?", asked Hercule.

"I can't know for sure, but with Gohan, Broly, and Cocoa on the team, I sure do like our chances.", Goku spoke.

"Yeah. I forgot all about Cocoa.", Hercule realized.

"I'll try to come up with a battle strategy for our team.", Gohan spoke.

"Good idea, Gohan, but first you and Broly are to stay here for two days, so I can boost your potentials back up again.", Elder Kai spoke.

"All right, I'd say that's only fair.", Broly spoke.

"Okay. I think we'll be fine, though.", Goku spoke.

"Hey, Grandpa.", Pan spoke.

"Yeah, Pan?", asked Goku.

"I want to fight in this tournament, just like you.", Pan requested with a smile.

However, Broly thought it best to refuse, for her sake.

"I don't think so.", Broly spoke before Goku could answer.

"What do you mean?", Pan puzzled.

"You don't understand how dangerous this tournament can be.", Broly explained.

"And you haven't even been able to turn Super Saiyan by now.", Goku added.

"Really?", Pan sneered before she tightened her fists and closed her eyes.

"What? Was it something I said?", asked Goku before Pan then yelled out and turned Super Saiyan, much to the shock and surprise of all, even Beerus, who wound up falling on his head like from the first time he heard Goku say 'Zenny'.

"What?! So, you were able to turn Super Saiyan after all?", Goku exclaimed.

"Well, I have been practicing with Bulls a while back.", Pan exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, that answers that question.", Broly spoke as Pan powered down.

 _ **Play Dragon Ball Super: Broly Music: "2nd Trailer Music #3"**_

"All right. What's your plan, Goku?", asked Broly.

"Well, Chi-Chi, Pan, and I are gonna train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days to get used to these bodies.", Goku replied.

"That is a wise decision, Goku.", Whis spoke.

"And for a faithful angel attendant/mere guide, that's saying something.", Beerus commented.

"In the meantime, Broly, Cocoa, and I are gonna train here for a couple of days, just to get the grip on our new strengths.", Gohan spoke.

"And we'll stay behind as well until then.", Jiren spoke.

"That's right. Just leave it to us, and it'll all work out.", Goku assured.

"Fine. Then, 2 days later, we'll reconvene at Bulma's place.", Beerus spoke.

"Okay, but why do you want us to meet there?", asked Shallot.

"We prefer to talk strategy there, so we can eat while we plan.", Beerus spoke before Shallot's stomach grumbled.

"Can't argue with that.", Shallot understood with a grin.

"Then, it's settled. We'll go our separate ways for now and then meet together 2 days later at Bulma's place.", Broly announced before Gohan spoke.

"I know we can put together a team that can stand up to the entire cosmos.", Gohan assured.

"You bet!", Goku agreed.

"Now, that's what I'd like to see. Real teamwork.", Broly grinned.

Later, it showed Goku, Pan, and Chi-Chi training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku in Super Saiyan God form and Pan in regular Super Saiyan form before it showed Elder Kai performing a sort of comical dance around Gohan, Broly, and Cocoa with Jiren, Top, and Dyspo watching.

Narrator: "And so, 2 days have passed since the Zeno Expo as our heroes prepare for the upcoming Tournament of Power in bizarre and unique ways."

"Does he do that all the time?", asked Broly.

"You have no idea.", Gohan sighed in response while Cocoa giggled.

Then, it showed the Saiyan in Red floating in wait as it showed the stage's construction.

Narrator: "Now, just 39 hours remain until the Tournament of Power gets underway. Can Goku, Gohan, and Broly assemble a team strong enough to defeat the other universes and vanquish a mysterious foe lying in wait? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."

 _ **End Dragon Ball Super: Broly Music: "2nd Trailer Music #3"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty great, or should I say, epic, music for when Broly became Wrathful toward Jiren during the spar, right? Anyhoo, if you readers have ideas for what I should do for the next chapter in celebration of "Dragon Ball Super: Broly", please let me know. Good night. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for your patience. Now, I finally finished this chapter of "Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga". Ever since I watched the 2** **nd** **trailer of "Dragon Ball Super: Broly", I figured I could add a special flashback scene from the movie into this chapter one way or another. Plus, I wanted to be sure to add the little guy in there, too, although I won't say who. Anyhoo, enjoy, and I apologize if it's a bit long-winded.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Field the All-7th-Universe Team!; Who Are the Mighty Twenty?"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

First, it showed Broly losing it as his eyes gave off yellow-orange irises and his thin, green aura becoming more wild and vibrant as he freed himself from Jiren's grip before he turned around toward Jiren, seething with profound rage and then swing hard with his right fist, punching Jiren in the face before hitting his left cheek, doing an uppercut, and then kicking him in the back 5 times before he charged in with a blend of his own roar and a Great Ape's roar before he grabbed Jiren's face and pressed it hard against the ground, dragging him through the dirt, literally before he deepened the crater and vanished before he reappeared in the air at a 45 degree angle before Jiren and powered up with his thin, green aura floating up with green lines going up around him and began bellowing as he charged a green ki blast in front of his mouth, prompting Jiren to take action.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Zeno Expo was winding down. The 11th Universe's victor, Jiren, had handpicked a sparring partner from the 7th Universe: the Legendary Saiyan named Broly, for the extra battle."**_

"I don't think so!", Jiren spoke before he fired a blast at Broly, only for the orange blast to dissipate completely, stunting him, before he descended downward quickly and dashed toward Jiren to the point that it was in point blank range a moment before Broly roared loudly, shooting out a concentrated, green ki beam from his mouth, bathing Jiren in the devastating beam as he took cover and braced himself as he grunted, trying to hold his position before the beam disappeared and a green energy orb condensed itself at the end of the beam before it exploded, creating a massive backlash, blinding the deities before it cleared away five seconds later as Broly was seen panting in exhaustion with Jiren barely unscathed before Broly powered down with a grin.

 _ **Narrator: "And Broly unleashed his Wrathful power upon Jiren, who actually survived the assault as neither fighter showed any sign of slowing down until..."**_

"And that's why I concede.", Broly spoke

Frankly, it puzzled everyone, even Grand Zeno, before Grand Minister has to explain this and then showed Jiren offering his hand before Broly shook hands with him like equals before Jiren spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Broly abruptly cancelled the fight, choosing to contain and conserve his limitless energy until he can control the legendary power within him as well as saving the drama for the upcoming Tournament of Power."**_

"What is the real reason you conceded?", asked Jiren.

"There's a comet named Comet Camori and in less than 4 days, it's going to crash into Earth, destroying it unless I can think of a way to smash that comet when it gets there before it could hit the earth.", Broly continued.

"So, what you're saying is that you need help.", Jiren guessed.

"I guess at this point, it is recommended.", Broly responded.

"In that case, we'll assist you.", Jiren assured, puzzling Broly.

"Really?", asked Broly.

"Indeed. You've shown your true colors in the end by knowing when to back down. That is a clear sign of knowing when to reign in your potential.", Jiren explained.

Then, it showed Vermoud speaking in agreement and then the other deities before it showed Goku exclaiming in surprise with Grand Minister replying back to him with a grin and then showed Goku, Pan, and Chi-Chi training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku in Super Saiyan God form and Pan in regular Super Saiyan form before it showed Elder Kai performing a sort of comical dance around Gohan, Broly, and Cocoa with Jiren, Top, and Dyspo watching.

 _ **Narrator: "Only 48 hours were used up for unique methods of getting stronger while 39 hours are left before the start of the massive battle royal. In order to assemble the remaining members of the 7th Universe's team for the Tournament, Goku, Broly, and the others converge at Bulma's house, now."**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

* * *

Back at Bulma's place on Earth, Nappa was apparently making some food while also helping Paragus with Cheelai singing a sort of baby song, which puzzled Paragus while Raditz detested it on the grounds that it is a bit too childish.

"🎵Oh, little baby, come on out and show your bum-bum

Oh, little baby, come on out, and rub-a-tum-tum🎵 Heh. That's actually a bit catchy.", Cheelai admitted.

Paragus gave a puzzled look as Raditz growled seethingly.

"How you ever find that nursery rhyme attractive is far beyond me.", Raditz admitted.

"Yeah, you can say that again.", Nappa agreed before Goku, Broly, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Cocoa, Chi-Chi, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Hercule, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai. and Hercule arrived at Bulma's House.

"Hey, guys. You're back.", Cheelai grinned.

"Oh. It's you, Kakarot. And who are those men in red and black suits with you?", Raditz spoke.

"Oh. How's it goin', Raditz? These guys are Jiren, Top, and Dyspo from the 11th Universe."

"Greetings.", the Pride Troopers greeted.

"Speaking of, what're Nappa and Paragus doing here, and what's with the food?", asked Goku.

"Well, it's obviously for eating, isn't it? Come and get it while it's hot.", Paragus replied, surprising Goku with joy as Broly got puzzled.

"Whoa, you mean it?", asked Goku as Beerus was practically giddy.

"Does anyone know who that guy is? I can understand Nappa and Great Uncle Raditz.", Pan puzzled.

"If you must know, dear Pan, that's Paragus, Broly's father.", Raditz replied.

"Wow. So, that's Broly's father? I always thought he'd look younger, but at least the toughness is on the mark.", Pan guessed as Broly sighed.

"All right, what's going on here?", asked Broly.

"Well, if you must know, Gine was just about to have a baby.", Paragus replied.

"Really?", Broly spoke somewhat in surprise.

"What?! My great grandma's having a baby?", Pan asked in surprise.

"That's right. After I heard about it, I decided to head over to Earth for a quick visit with a new machine that was recently developed and can send anyone to any planet through transmission waves the way Kakarot uses Instant Transmission. The only problem is, the baby didn't quite come out yet, but on the bright side, that gives me more than enough time to prepare all this food. Of course, I had to ask Nappa and Raditz for help, and they just decided to pitch in.", Paragus replied as Beerus sniffed the food before sticking his tongue out in ecstasy. "And I can see that a certain destroyer is quite ecstatic about the food. So, how was that Zeno Expo, son?"

"It was surprising, I can at least tell you that, and you won't believe what went on in there.", Broly replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock, in new battle armor with similar shoulder pads as Broly, except it was light yellow while he had blue arm covers and he had no headband on his head, watched as the Pilaf Gang helped Gine, who was in similar battle armor, but with the same colors as Bardock's current outfit and has a visibly big belly, exercise as much as necessary to help the delivery pan out more easily.

"🎵...rub-a-tum-tum

Oh, little baby, come on out and show your bum-bum

Oh, little baby, come on out and rub-a-tum-tum🎵

Then, Gine spoke to Bardock as she stretched back and forth on an exercise ball.

"Hey, Bardock. Sorry for taking up the training room like this.", Gine apologized.

"No worries! I'll train somewhere nearby anyway!", Bardock assured before he spoke under his breath. "Should she even be moving around so much right now?"

"You seem pretty worried, don't you?", asked Trunks, who just happened to pass by with Goten.

"Yeah.", Bardock replied before he gave a look of surprise.

"But Mai said these exercises would help her have an easier time delivering the baby. You're getting pretty antsy, aren't you?", asked Goten.

"Hey, it's not like I'm hanging around here just because I'm eager for the baby. I'm only here because she asked me to stay.", Bardock retorted.

"So, where you off to?", asked Goten.

"Like I said, I'm going to train somewhere nearby. While I do that, I need you and Trunks to get the baby's crib ready.", Bardock replied.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a hand.", Trunks assured.

"All right. Good enough for me, I guess.", Goten spoke as the two teens walked away.

Then, as Bardock walked outside, he spoke to himself.

"I guess I should start thinking of a name that actually represents some real Saiyan grit. The baby still hasn't come out yet, so there's still time to think of one.", Bardock spoke to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was eating a cooked drumstick before he spoke in excitement.

"Oh, man! That's delicious! I really needed this. I haven't eaten since the fight ended.", Goku spoke with his mouth full.

"Look, I'm eager to eat as much as the next Saiyan, but I suggest you kindly wait and give everyone else a chance to eat.", Raditz suggested.

"Oh, come on, Raditz.", Goku groaned after swallowing his food.

"Just keep bringing those plates over, chop chop!", Beerus urged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we should select our team first?", asked Supreme Kai.

"If you're gonna rush me, then pick them yourself. Although, you'd better make sure they can win.", Beerus urged.

"O-Of course.", Supreme Kai agreed in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paragus and Cheelai were caught up with the events.

"So, in short, the Tournament of Power is going to be held at the day that Comet Camori arrives on Earth, although it's safe to say we have to get rid of that comet first before we get there, so that's where those three come in.", Broly finished up.

"Wow, that's almost insane just thinking about it.", Paragus admitted.

"Yeah, I know. 11 more universes beside ours?", Cheelai concurred.

Meanwhile, Gohan spoke with Supreme Kai.

"So, Supreme Kai, before we get started, I was wondering can you tell us how many inhabited worlds there are in the 7th Universe?", asked Gohan.

"Let's see. Since Sadala and Namek are no longer with us while Vegeta became reinstated as Sadala, That brings the total to 29, I believe.", Supreme Kai replied.

"Do you think there's anyone strong enough to compete in the Tournament of Power from those worlds or something?", asked Chi-Chi.

"That's difficult to say. I never observed them all from the perspective of their combat abilities.", Supreme Kai replied.

"And that negligence is precisely why we're now ranked as a low-level Universe, Kai.", Beerus critiqued.

"Still can't believe out of 12 Universes, our average mortal level is only 2nd from the bottom. It's pitiful. There's gonna be 8 teams competing in this, right? Which means our odds of winning would only be around 12.5%, if all the universes were on equal footing. Kinda makes me wish I could get resealed in a Z-Sword.", Elder Kai spoke before laughing nervously.

"Now, now, old timer, there's no reason to get nervous over this. Even if we get knocked out of the ring, we should be just fine.", Broly assured.

"Broly's right, Lord Beerus. There's nothing to worry about. All we gotta do is win this thing, right? Though, I can't wait to see what kinda heavy hitters'll be there.", Goku spoke.

"Your confidence is only outpaced by your nativity.", Beerus sighed.

"Considering the short window, I doubt we have the time to go world-hopping, so perhaps we should limit our recruitment efforts to Earth for now?", Whis suggested.

"Good thinking. We can start with the three of us who competed in the Zeno Expo, plus Shallot, Chi-Chi, Pan, Broly, Videl, Vegeta, and...", Gohan began before Goku came up with a suggestion.

"And Monaka!", Goku exclaimed.

Then, Beerus panicked before straightening himself out.

"Mona-er, Monaka can't come, sorry. He's not feeling well and he's busy, too.", Beerus fibbed.

"Oh, no, are you sure? But I understand.", assured Goku.

"You do?", asked Beerus.

"Yeah. While Broly was fighting Jiren, I sensed small traces of his immense power. If I had to guess, I'd say that _he_ might be the strongest warrior in the universe, or at least stronger than Monaka, that's for sure.", Goku replied, causing Beerus to panic and ask him something.

"N-Now, What could possibly make you think such a thing?", asked Beerus nervously.

"Like I said, I just sensed Broly's power and found out that his power might rival even Monaka's, that's all there is to it. So, that would actually make Monaka the second strongest.", Goku replied, giving some relief to Beerus.

"Oh. Understandable.", Beerus sighed.

"But he doesn't even know about the Tournament yet, right?", asked Goku.

"I called him up when you weren't looking. Monaka can't come, okay?!", Beerus snapped.

"Let's just drop it, Dad. I-If he's not up to it right now, there's nothing we can do.", Gohan urged.

"Oh, well. At least we have the first strongest strongest warrior in the universe.", Goku spoke in understanding, puzzling Broly before Beerus sighed.

"Lord Beerus, don't you think it's about time you told him the truth?", asked Whis.

"Absolutely not.", Beerus replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking of a few more suggestions.

"Well, we could get Piccolo, Buulma, and Bulla, that's 3 more.", Gohan spoke.

"Um, wait, Gohan, are you sure about Buulma and Bulla? It's been a while since she last fought, and Bulla hasn't even started training yet.", Hercule discouraged just before Bulma walked out with Bulla to find Goku and the others there.

"All right, what are you guys talking about?", asked Bulma, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, hey, Bulma!", the group greeted.

"We were just going over who'd be willing to participate in the Tournament of Power.", Goku explained.

"The Tournament of Power? What's that?", asked Bulla.

"Well, it's like the tournament between the 6th and 7th universes, but with 7 others fighting in the Tournament. And get this, they're all fighting each other at the same time.", Goku replied.

"Wow. Really?", asked Bulma.

"Well, that sounds like fun.", Bulla grinned.

"But, before we can begin training for it, we have to at least stay by your grandparents' sides until the baby's born.", Bulma added.

"What?", Goku spoke in disappointing surprise.

"That's just manners, Grandpa. Besides, I kinda like to see the baby.", Pan explained giddily.

"In any case, if the baby is born before this tournament, then count us in.", Bulma assured.

"Great. So, if all goes well today, that would make 12.", Goku spoke.

"What do you think about adding Goten and Trunks to the team? They seem to have extensive latent abilities.", Supreme Kai suggested.

"Well, that's not a bad start. We could add them, but we need to think more outside the box.", Pan suggested.

"She's right. This tournament is more than just a test of raw strength. You win by pushing others out of the ring, which requires strategy. They must've learned some of strategy by now.", Goku added.

"Okay, in that case, what about Vegetto from a different reality? He helped us hold off against Kanba a while back and there's Uub, too. You did finish up your training with him earlier.", Gohan suggested.

"Oh, yeah. I guess he can fight well enough. Plus, he's always improving, so you hit the mark, suggesting him, and Uub's a really good choice, too.", Goku spoke.

"All right, that makes 16.", Gohan spoke.

"'Scuse me. Might I suggest you ask #18?", asked Hercule, surprising Goku.

"That's a great idea!", Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, and there's #17 and #21, too. We should ask 18 where to find them.", Gohan suggested.

"Are you sure that's allowed? I can understand 21 being an organic android, but those two are technically robots, aren't they?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Well, they're human-based. Just upgraded to superhuman strength at the cellular level, that's all.", Gohan explained.

"But still...", Supreme Kai continued before Beerus jeered at his cautious rebuttal.

"I'm going to have to pretend I didn't hear any of that!", Beerus jeered as he covered his ears.

"Lord Beerus.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"If they can win, then I don't care what they are.", Beerus spoke.

"That makes 19. One more to go.", Gohan spoke before Goku thought things through.

"Hmm. Who else is there?", asked Goku.

"Well, we still have some time to figure it out, so I see no need to force a decision right away.", Whis spoke.

"Indeed, that's a good point. And there's still could be people on other worlds with high combat abilities. We should explore that.", Supreme Kai spoke as Elder Kai was still eating.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna stick around a little longer and finish things up here.", Elder Kai spoke.

"Don't overdo it, Great Ancestor.", Supreme Kai warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.", Elder Kai retorted before Supreme Kai left.

"Man, this Tournament of Power is shaping up to be tons of fun already! Oh, before it starts, we better go get some Senzu from Korin.", Goku spoke.

"Actually, I believe those are against the rules. If I'm not mistaken, Senzu are those beans that recover your physical strength? That technically makes them an outside weapon, which is clearly not allowed.", Whis pointed out.

"Wait, so no Senzu? I don't like the sound of that.", Goku complained.

"Just pop a few on the sly.", Beerus whispered, only to earn a bonk on the head from Broly.

"That's not gonna fly, Lord Beerus. If we're caught cheating, we'll be eliminated.", Broly warned.

"Oh, gee. Thanks for the warning.", Beerus groaned as he clutched his aching head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma noticed Bardock walking out.

"How about 'Échalote'? That doesn't sound too bad.", Bardock spoke to himself.

"Hey there, Bardock!", Bulma shouted.

"Hey, Dad!", Goku waved, surprising him.

"Hey, Kakarot! You made it!", Bardock greeted with a grin.

"Is the baby born yet?", asked Goku.

"No, not yet. Wait, how did you know about that?", asked Bardock.

"We just heard as soon as we came in.", Broly replied as he walked by alongside Goku.

"Oh, and Broly, too, huh? Look how you've grown. So, what brings you here, anyway?", Bardock asked.

"Hey, I've got some awesome news. We're gonna get to fight some super strong warriors soon! It turns out the cosmos is like, really huge! There's this guy, Jiren, from the 11th Universe, and even after turning Super Saiyan God, I'm not sure I coulda beaten him, he was so strong.", Goku spoke.

"Seriously? You lost even after turning Super Saiyan God?", asked Bardock.

"Yep, and the best part is, either 90 or 160 of us get to fight at the same time!", Goku added.

"Yeah, that's right. 10-20 contestants from 8 different universes will enter the ring at once and whoever's left at the end is the winner.", Gohan added.

"You mean 90 or 160 combatants fighting all at once? That sounds more like a battle royal to me.", Bardock spoke.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow.", Whis added with a chuckle.

"Maybe you can ask Vegeta if he can come. That seems more like his department anyway.", Bardock spoke.

"Oh, okay. Can we at least stay and see the baby?", asked Goku.

"Well, sure. I don't see why not, but it might take a while for it to come out.", Bardock replied.

"Mayhaps I can be of assistance.", Whis spoke.

"Really? How?", puzzled Bardock as Paragus, Nappa, and Raditz grew puzzled as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gine was sitting on a chair with Tora tending to her.

"Now, now, Gine, just take it easy. I mean, come on, just look at how big your belly is right now.", Tora urged.

"Gee, thanks. It's very thoughtful of you.", Gine spoke with a grin before true two Saiyans turned to notice not only Bardock, but also Broly, Paragus, Raditz, Nappa, and Whis.

"Hello, everyone.", Whis spoke.

"Whis?", puzzled Gine.

"You actually know that guy?", asked Tora.

"Yeah. He's Lord Beerus' faithful attendant.", Gine replied.

"Oh, yeah. I thought he looked familiar.", Tora spoke as Whis pointed the top of his staff at Gine's big belly as Goku, Gohan, Pan, Hercule, Cocoa, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Bulla peeped our from the door.

"What is it?", asked Gine before Whis' staff glowed bright green and spoke the following incantation.

"Eepans ti ekam stel dana eebab eltil, hararof emoc. Eepah amam raed ruoy ekam, yoj fo eldnub.", Whis incanted before the green glow overcame everyone and the blanket swaddled around before it finished and turned around, revealing a small look-alike of Goku from when he was a baby, which was crying before it floated down gently towards Gine, who then cradled it.

"Whis, is this really my baby? There, there, little one.", Gine spoke softly before the small baby ceased his cries and then went to sleep.

Then, as everyone stared in awe, Whis turned to Bardock.

"Well, Bardock, you should be able to compete now if I'm not mistaken?", asked Whis.

"Perhaps, but I'll think about it. Vegeta can join in in the meantime, but I still have to make my final decision on this.", Bardock replied.

"Thanks so much, Whis. That couldn't have been easier. Maybe I should call the next time this happens, too.", Gine gratified.

"Hey, let's not get crazy just yet, Gine. Still, I am happy that our child is born, I can say that much.", Bardock smiled.

"I'm gonna go give Goten and Trunks the good news, okay?", Gohan spoke.

"Yeah.", Goku spoke as Gine giggled.

"Well, while you do that, I'll be outside with Lord Beerus and the others.", Broly spoke as he walked out, but not before looking back to see Gine smiling as she held her baby child before he grinned, turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, Goku, Gine, Broly, Bulma, Bulla, Paragus, Nappa, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Pan, Hercule, Cocoa, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Raditz were glancing at Gine's newborn baby as Bardock only had his back turned with his eyes closed.

"So, that's my little brother, huh? He looks just like me.", Goku admitted.

"You know, your father looks the same, too.", Gine stated.

"Their foreheads look kinda similar, don't they?", Broly spoke.

"Can I hold him, Papa?", asked Pan.

"Sure. I don't see why not.", Gohan replied as Bardock opened his left eye and looked toward the direction of Goku and the others.

"Oh, you look so cute, don't you? Coochie-coochie-coo.", Pan spoke, earning the baby's giggle, much to Bardock's relief as he sighed with a grin.

"All right. Guess I'm up. You know, you look just like Kakarot, but cuter than him, I guess? Uh, coochie-coochie-coo?", Broly spoke, earning the baby's giggle as well as Bardock scoffed with a grin while Broly smiled in relief just before Vegeta walked by near Bardock.

"Let me guess, your wife had a baby?", Vegeta guessed.

"What? How'd you know?", asked Bardock.

"Because, the last time my wife had a baby, I stood at that spot as well. Of course, there were a couple of difficulties.", Vegeta replied.

"Such as?", Bardock puzzled before Hercule spoke.

"M-Mind if I cut in? How adorable! I'm your uncle Champ!", Hercule spoke before he made a face, only to earn the baby's cries, causing Bardock to tense in anger and turn Super Saiyan Blue as a result, catching everyone else off-guard as Vegeta understood that part.

"What is it, Bardock?", puzzled Broly.

"Are we under attack?", asked Goku.

"That would be the difficulties I faced the last time.", Vegeta replied as meanwhile, Beerus and Elder Kai were eating and/or drinking from the bowl.

"Hey! You keep that food coming or else!", Beerus shouted.

"Okay! Okay, okay, it's coming right up, sir!", Pilaf shouted as he and Shou ran with a big bucket of meat.

"Hup-two-three-four! Hup-two-three-four!", Shou changed before the two set the bucket onto the table.

"Aah. Here you go, sir!", Pilaf spoke before Beerus got ready to eat.

"For all we know, this could be our last supper before I can calm down. So, let's make it count.", Beerus spoke before he continued eating before 21, Yamcha, and their cute 12-year old daughter, Marina, who had the same outfit and hairstyle as Yamcha, except she had the same eyes and hair color as 21 as well, walked in to pay Goku and the others a visit.

"Come on, it's my turn now.", Goku spoke as he cradled his little brother.

"Hello, Goku.", 21 spoke.

"Wow, the baby's here?", asked Yamcha, catching the others' attention before they noticed him and 21, along with their daughter.

"Long time, no see, guys.", Yamcha spoke before Bulma responded.

"Oh, Yamcha. Nice of you and 21 to drop by.", Bulma greeted.

"Well, we figured it was about time for the baby to arrive.", Yamcha spoke before Marina rushed over to Bulma.

"Aunt Bulmaaaaaaa! Hi.", Marina greeted as she hugged Bulma.

"Oh, hey. Good to see you, too, Marina.", Bulma greeted.

"Ah, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!", Marina spoke in excitement.

"Nope.", Bulma spoke jokingly.

"Oh, Whoa! Look at that little cutie pie.", Yamcha spoke.

"Can I hold it? I promise I'll be careful.", Marina asked.

"Okay, Marina.", 21 replied as Bardock looked back cautiously.

"Hello. I'm Marina. You look just like Uncle Goku.", Marina greeted, earning the baby's giggle, relieving Bardock.

"I'd like to show affection as well.", Jiren spoke.

"Us, too!", Dyspo and Top spoke.

"Of course, you do.", Broly sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten has just finished building the crib and we're now looking for a perfect spot for the crib.

"Okay. We just finished the crib. Now, all that's left to do is find a perfect spot for it.", Trunks spoke.

"How about right here?", asked Goten as Gohan opened the door.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good place to start.", Trunks spoke before Gohan walked in.

"Hey, Trunks.", Gohan spoke before Goten saw him.

"Oh, hey, Gohan.", Goten greeted.

"Good timing. We could use some help figuring out the best place to put the crib.", Trunks spoke.

"Never mind that, the baby's here.", Gohan spoke, puzzling the two half Saiyans a bit.

"It just happened.", Gohan added.

"Seriously?!", Goten and Trunks exclaimed in surprise.

"I know! Looks like Dad's a big brother, now.", Gohan grinned.

* * *

Later, Chi-Chi practically fawned over Gine's baby.

"Ooh, how adorable. My little Goten was just as cute as that with those little chipmunk cheeks.", Chi-Chi spoke just as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks walked by.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?", asked Trunks.

"Oh, there you are, sweetie. Why don't you come over here?", asked Bulma before Trunks walked closer first.

"Trunks, I want you to meet Goku's baby brother.", Bulma introduced.

"Really? Goku has a baby brother?", asked Trunks.

"That's right.", Gine grinned.

"Hey, can I see him, too?", asked Goten.

"Why, of course.", Bulma replied.

"Wow. He looks so tiny and squishy.", Goten admitted.

"Hey, y'know, you were just as tiny as that when you were born, Goten.", Goku stated before Chi-Chi playfully scolded him.

"How would you know, Goku? You weren't there, you were too busy up there being dead.", Chi-Chi scolded playfully.

"Oops, I just had to go and open my big mouth, didn't I?", asked Goku before everyone laughed along with him.

Then, Bardock grinned before he walked over to Goku.

"While that part is true, your little brother looked just as young as you when you and your mother had to come to Earth before I confronted Frieza and defeated him a long time ago.", Bardock spoke.

"Really? I think I'd remember that.", Goku spoke before he eventually remembered that event from a long time ago and flashed back to a time when he and Gine had to leave the planet.

"You do what it takes to survive, son.", Bardock spoke as Goku, or Kakarot, as he was originally known as, placed his little hand near his father's before the pod with Gine and Kakarot floated upward while Bardock looked up and stayed behind.

"Wow. Come to think of it, I actually do remember that. Well, now, anyways.", Goku spoke, unknowingly shedding a tear as Bardock noticed.

"Uh, Kakarot?", Bardock spoke before Goku did the same.

"What is it?", asked Goku before he noticed a tear streaming down his right eye, surprising him.

"How did this happen? I wasn't even thinking about crying. Plus, we all got back together about like, what 15 years ago?", Goku exclaimed, earning Bardock's laughter.

"The point is, you did survive just like I asked you. I couldn't be any prouder of you, son.", Bardock spoke before Goku grinned as Gine grinned as well before speaking to Goten.

"Hey, Goten. There's something I'd like you to do.", Gine requested.

"Really? What is it?", asked Goten before he later walked up to Bardock, holding the baby.

"Hey, Great Grandpa.", Goten spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?", asked Bardock.

"Great grandma said that you should hold him, now.", Goten replied as she presented the baby to him.

Then, after a moment, Bardock turned around.

"You're not holding him right. Give him to me.", Bardock spoke before Goten gave him the baby.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?", asked Goten, earning Bardock's scoff as meanwhile Nappa spoke to Gine.

"So, have you decided on a name for the little tyke yet?", asked Nappa before Paragus spoke.

"If you like, I do have a few suggestions.", Paragus states before Bardock spoke back.

"As a matter of fact, I do, and it's a name worthy of the Saiyan Warrior Ra...", Bardock began before Gine interrupted.

"I've got just the perfect name for him. We're calling him...Goku Jr.!", Gine exclaimed, surprising Goku.

"Whaaaat?!", Goku exclaimed as Broly grew puzzled while Bardock was just as shocked as Goku.

"What? But I had a...", Bardock began before Goku Jr. giggled.

"Baby Goku Jr., huh?", Goten grinned.

"That's all right, I guess.", Trunks agreed.

"Goku Jr., huh? Well, I guess it does fit Kakarot's personality.", Nappa guessed.

"Unfortunately.", Raditz concurred.

"It's perfect. That was the original name I was gonna come up with before I stuck with Goten.", Chi-Chi admitted before the group laughed.

"Oh, come on. I wanted to give him a traditional Saiyan name.", Bardock growled as Goku Jr. laughed.

"Well, I'd say. Now, there's one more thing we need to fight to protect.", Gohan sighed before Goku turned to Gohan and spoke.

"Yeah. Mark my words, Gohan. We're gonna smash that Comet Camori and win that Tournament of Power.", Goku spoke.

"You know it.", Gohan grinned.

Then, Goku turned to Goku Jr.

"And I'll see you later when this is over. Count on it.", Goku spoke before he reached out with his hand and before Goku Jr. lifted his hand and touched Goku's, stunning Bardock and Gine for a few moments before Goku turned to Gohan and spoke.

"Well, so long. I'm headed for Krillin's place, now.", Goku spoke before he flew up and left.

"I'll catch up to ya, later, Dad!", Gohan shouted before Goku then took off for Krillin's place and 21 then spoke to Gohan.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's this Comet Camori and Tournament of Power?", asked 21, surprising Gohan.

"Ah, jeez! So, you, uh, heard that part, did ya?", asked Gohan.

"Of course.", 21 replied.

"Well, you see, it's uh...", Gohan began.

* * *

Later, 21 was caught up with the details.

"I see. So, if I'm not mistaken, he's going to recruit 18, and there are approximately 10-20 fighters per team and if we win, we get to have any wish we granted with the Super Dragon Balls, but before we can go there, we have to destroy Comet Camori?", guessed 21.

"Yeah.", Gohan replied.

"In that case, I'd be happy to fight alongside your team.", 21 spoke.

"Wow, really?", asked Gohan.

"That's right.", 21 nodded.

"And I'd like to get in on this Tournament as well.", Vegeta agreed.

"Me, too.", Bulla agreed, puzzling Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock turned to Goku Jr.

 _ **Play Dragon Ball Super: Broly: Music: 2nd Trailer Music #3**_

"Goku Jr., huh?", Bardock spoke before Goku Jr. then giggled. "Well, I guess it's not a terrible name."

Then, Gine grinned with joy as Broly turned to Paragus.

"I'd like to help Kakarot finish up the recruitment quickly, if that's okay with you.", Broly requested.

"I'd like to go, too.", Shallot pitched in as he stepped up near Broly.

"I understand. After all, the sooner you two finish up the recruitment, the better.", Paragus spoke.

"And we'll all go as well.", Jiren spoke as he, Top, and Dyspo stood up.

"Well, the more the merrier, I suppose.", Paragus grinned before Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo flew up.

"Once we finish up, we'll report back.", Broly assured before the group of four left.

"All right! Just remember to stay in touch!", Paragus shouted.

Then, it showed Gine and Bardock smiling as they looked up at the sky before it showed Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo catching up to Goku, and then the Saiyan in Red watching as the stage is getting close to finishing before it then showed Goku, Broly, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo getting closer to the screen before it stopped at Goku, Broly, and Shallot's faces closest to the screen.

 _ **Narrator: "Unbeknownst to their friends and families, Goku and Broly race the globe, gathering a team of warriors to keep them safe and protect the earth from the dreaded Comet Camori. 39 hours remain until the start of the Tournament of Power along with the arrival of Comet Camori, which will determine the fate of the 7th Universe's Earth. Will Goku and Broly be able to assemble their 20 champions by then? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Dragon Ball Super: Broly: Music: 2nd Trailer Music #3**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? So, if there are any changes that are needed to either make this episode better, or for the next episode, or a little bit of both, please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished this latest chapter of "Dragon Ball Super". Now, there is a reason for the title, and soon you'll see why. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **The Talent Scouts of Universes 7 and 11; Recruit Android 18 and Marron"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the deities gathered around as Grand Minister, who was speaking before it showed Beerus talking to Supreme Kai.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Preparations began for the Tournament of Power, where 8 universes will fight and all losers will be naturally exempt from the remainder of the Tournament."**_

"If you're gonna rush me, then pick them yourself. Although, you'd better make sure they can win.", Beerus urged.

Then, it showed Goku Jr. being born and quickly swaddled up by Whis before he landed gently in Gine's arms before Gine spoke up.

 _ **Narrator: "While Beerus dialed up the pressure on Goku, Whis ceased Bardock's worries by accelerating the birth of his and Gine's new son."**_

"I've got just the perfect name for him. We're calling him...Goku Jr.!", Gine exclaimed, surprising Goku.

"Whaaaat?!", Goku exclaimed as Broly grew puzzled while Bardock was just as shocked as Goku.

"What? But I had a...", Bardock began before Goku Jr. giggled.

"Well, I'd say. Now, there's one more thing we need to fight to protect.", Gohan sighed before Goku turned to Gohan and spoke.

"Yeah. Mark my words, Gohan. We're gonna smash that Comet Camori and win that Tournament of Power.", Goku spoke.

"You know it.", Gohan grinned.

Then, Goku turned to Goku Jr.

"And I'll see you later when this is over. Count on it.", Goku spoke before he reached out with his hand and before Goku Jr. lifted his hand and touched Goku's, stunning Bardock and Gine for a few moments before Goku turned to Gohan and spoke.

"Well, so long. I'm headed for Krillin's place, now.", Goku spoke before he flew up and left before Broly, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Shallot caught up.

 _ **Narrator: "This will be a tournament where 8 strong universes compete. Goku needs the best team in the cosmos, and he needs it now."**_

* * *

Later, Gohan and Pan caught up to Goku, Broly, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Shallot.

"You guys're too fast. I can't keep up.", Gohan spoke.

"Yeah, you got ahead of us really quick.", Pan spoke.

"Sorry. We're just excited to get 21 in the team. Or, at least, I am, anyway.", Goku apologized.

"21?", Broly puzzled.

"Now that you mention it, I remember you saying her name earlier.", Shallot admitted.

"What I don't know is who 21 is exactly.", Broly spoke.

"Well, she's actually a good person. She did help Grandpa fight Kanba in the forest of terror 15 years ago.", Pan replied.

"Kanba? You mean the evil Saiyan that led waste to countless worlds?", asked Broly.

"Yep.", Pan replied.

"You say that like it's a good thing.", Broly spoke.

"It is, because we actually defeated him. It was that Saiyan in Red that we're worried about, though. You should've been there. He hijacked me and Krillin's training exercise at the Forest of Terror.", Goku replied.

"Saiyan... in Red? Don't know how, but he sounds familiar.", Shallot spoke.

"He must've been truly opposing.", Jiren guessed.

"I hate to think what will happen if that scoundrel is still around.", Top agreed.

"Ugh, I know. It might as well be a repeat of the Goku Black Incident.", Dyspo sighed.

"Goku Black Incident? What happened?", puzzled Broly.

"It's a long story. We'll talk later.", Dyspo replied.

"Anyway, we already took care of him now, and it was just 15 years ago, so you guys got nothing to worry about.", Goku assured.

"Well, if you say so...", Broly only responded as the group then advanced forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin was performing his usual duties as a policeman. Presently, a robber was sent crashing into a wall next to a woman before he blanked out and passed out.

"You guys never learn.", Krillin sighed.

The woman then walked up to him before speaking her gratitude.

"Thank you.", the woman gratified as she walked up to him.

"Are you hurt, ma'am?", asked Krillin.

"I'll be okay. In fact, I owe you my life, officer.", the woman spoke.

"The police are working hard, but there are still a lot of bad guys out there, so please be careful.", Krillin warned.

As Krillin took off on his moto-scooter, the group of 8 noticed him.

"So, that's what he does every day, huh?", Broly asked.

"Yeah. He's basically like you, but as a policeman, and he's an Earthling, too.", Goku replied.

"Wow. Who would've thought.", Shallot spoke.

"It seems that even as a common policeman, he's a warrior for justice all by himself.", Jiren guessed.

"So, why are we following him?", asked Shallot.

"Well, I got this huge favor to ask him.", Goku replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not sure he'll agree to that this fast.", Broly spoke.

"Don't worry. He's my best friend.", Goku assured as the group followed him as he even rescued a kitten, which was meowing in panic and clawing him in the face at the moment, from the tree and thwarted another robbery.

* * *

Up next, Krillin was helping the teacher and her young students cross the street as he held a yellow flag up.

"All right! Now you can cross.", Krillin spoke before the students gave their hoorays and giggled as well before it then showed Krillin helping an elderly woman and her grandchild cross the street in order to get to their destination

"Don't worry, I'll show you, Ma'am. It's right up here on your left.", Krillin assured.

"What a kind man you are.", the old lady spoke with a smile and a giggle before it then showed Krillin in a car chase.

"Hey! Pull over!", Krillin shouted before he stopped the perpetrator, after which, a policeman thanked Krillin as he and his partner were tying up the thwarted criminal.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist there, Krillin.", the policeman gratified.

"No prob.", Krillin responded.

Then, he sighed just as Goku and company landed in the street just behind him.

"Yo, Krillin! Busy day at the office?", Goku shouted, catching Krillin's attention.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?", asked Krillin.

"Heya, Krillin. It's been too long.", Gohan greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Krillin. So, you got a minute or something?", Pan asked.

"Yeah. What's going on, and why are Jiren and his friends there with you this time?", asked Krillin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his house, 18 sneezed before she spoke.

"That was a big one.", 18 spoke.

* * *

Later, the explanation was already laid out to Krillin.

"So, that's pretty much the whole story.", Shallot spoke.

"I'm sorry if it took longer to explain all this.", Broly apologized.

"It's fine. I got the afternoon off.", Krillin assured before he remembered what was going on.

"Let me see if I got this straight. So there's a Tournament of Power, but you can't fly, use your weapons, and/or destroy people. And it's a Battle Royale, where you can only get eliminated by ring-out, with eight universes fighting in teams of 10-20."

Jiren confirmed it with her nod.

"Indeed.", Jiren spoke.

"But Comet Camori is en route to crash into Earth the day of the big tournament and we can't go anywhere unless it's smashed before it reaches Earth, right?", Krillin asked.

"Yeah. You guessed it.", Broly nodded.

"Mmm. Yeah, I might be able to swing that.", Krillin spoke.

"You seem pretty laid back about it.", Pan spoke.

"Well, it's not the first time that Earth was in danger, so there's that.", Krillin replied.

Goku grew hopeful about what it meant.

"So does that mean you're gonna join the team?"

"On the other hand, starting my return to martial arts in a cosmic tournament, let alone preventing Armageddon, kinda freaks me out.", Krillin added.

"Well, I've been there. Believe it or not, I'm just as nervous as you are. Aside from that, there's no telling who would show up, well ,apart from Jiren and the others, that is. And even worse still, there's not much time before the comet arrives. We need a 'yes' or a 'no' right now.", Broly requested.

"Hey, believe me, I'd like to help you guys, but I'm getting a little bit too old for this kind of thing. Heck, even as old as Master Roshi.", Krillin replied.

"Well, at least your mind's not as perverted as that creep's. I'm just saying.", Shallot admitted.

"Well, we'd at least like to have 18 on board. Would you come join us?", Goku asked as he turned to 18.

Android 18 paused for a moment before she answered.

"No, I won't. At least not for the Tournament. I can understand Comet Camori, but I'm not into working for free. Besides, I have little Marron here to watch.", as she glanced over to her teenage daughter.

Goku had a suggestion about that.

"I'm sure Bulma will let you drop off Marron at her place. It's really fun! There's an aquarium and a brand new baby."

"Aw, really?", Marron grinned.

As Marron giggled, 18 smiled before she spoke to Goku.

"But why do you need me so bad? This whole tournament is just for fun, right?", asked 18.

"Well, it wasn't at first. That much is true. Originally, the losers who break the rules about remaining idle in the spectator seats would wind up getting the whole universe that they represent erased, but now, it's down to just one person who commits the infraction.", Broly replied.

This made 18 grow curious before she spoke to Broly.

"Erased? What do you mean erased?", asked 18.

"I mean wiped out, kaput, expunged. Fortunately, though, the penalty's reduced to just only one person who commits the infraction on the spectator seats. Plus, everyone else who just sits back and watch, and even cheers the team on every once in a while, are safe.", Broly assured.

"And the best part is, the grand prize that goes to the winning universe will get a wish on the Super Dragon Balls.", Dyspo added.

"Super Dragon Balls? Really?", puzzled 18.

"Correct. And only one wish gets to be granted from them.", Top replied.

"Well, what about 21? Does she know about this?", asked 18.

"Of course. She even volunteered to participate in it and everything.", Gohan replied.

"But before we can participate, we need to smash Comet Camori before it can crash into Earth.", Broly urged.

Then, 18 thought this over before she spoke.

"Hm. How interesting. Since at least one of you decided to be honest with me, I'll join your team, Goku.", 18 assured.

This made Goku ecstatic with joy.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, 18! Having you join is a load off my mind!", Goku smiled.

Then, Marron spoke up to the group.

"Wait a minute. Can I participate in the Tournament of Power, too?", asked Marron.

This made Broly worried.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea.", Broly worrier.

"Well, she has been training with me and Krillin at least once a week.", 18 pointed out.

"Wow. Really?", Goku asked.

"Maybe so, but in any case, we need to do something first.", Broly spoke, puzzling the others.

* * *

Later, far away on a rocky shore, Marron, who now wore the similar clothes as 18 from when she was first activated by Dr. Gero, stood on one spot while Shallot stood on another.

"I know why we're here, now. This Tournament's all about ring-outs, and these rocks are perfect for seeing if I can fight without getting knocked off.", Marron spoke.

"That's right, and we need to see where you're at, so show me what you can do.", Shallot requested.

"In a Battle Royale this big, we'll be surrounded by friend and foe simultaneously at all times. Right now, I'm checking everyone's powers and how they handle themselves so we can make a strategy.", Broly added.

"It's okay, I get it. A Battle Royale does sound a bit tricky. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous about this setup myself.", Marron admitted before she chuckled, earning Broly's scoffing grin.

"Now why is it that you suddenly sound just like Kakarot?", asked Broly under his breath with a grin.

* * *

Far away, Goku, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Pan watched on another island as Marron warmed up while Shallot enters his own stance before Goku then spoke to 18 while they watched. Then, as Marron, she looked up to Shallot.

"Okay, Shallot! Ready when you are!", Marron shouted.

"Honestly, I can't wait to see what techniques you have up your sleeve!", Shallot admitted.

"You know, I've been thinking about this. This tournament won't be an anything-goes killing spree. There's gonna be a lot of limits on what we can do.", Marron spoke.

"Eh, I can work with that.", Shallot assured.

Marron only smirked at him as she thought to himself.

"Let's see how tough you really are, Shallot.", Marron thought.

Then, the two of them got into a stance as the waves crashed. After a moment, Shallot spoke to her.

"Okay. You asked for it.", Shallot spoke with a grin, puzzling Marron in surprise before he dashed with a lunge toward Marron and rapidly began punching her as she used her fists to block them while punching as well before she clashed his fist with hers.

"W-What the?! How is he get so strong?!", Marron thought.

"You know, it's not much of a test if you're gonna pull your punches, Marron!", Shallot goaded.

This made Marron glare at him.

"You want me to fight at full power? FINE!", Marron shouted before she whacked Shallot to a pillar, earning Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Pan, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and 18's gasps of surprise as Broly gave a surprised look before she lunged at Shallot with a fierce shout before he evaded her, prompting her to ascend to the sun before Shallot grew puzzled as she got her arms ready and shouted.

"Solar Flare!", Marron exclaimed.

As she used this, Shallot could only see a silhouette of her in the air before she spoke.

"I'm not done yet!", Marron shouted before she bellowed as she gave the technique an extra boost of light as it seemed to glow brighter as if the sun is descending closer.

"Dang it! Now what?", Shallot grunted as he covered his eyes to no avail.

Far away, Goku was having difficulty blocking the light while 18, Krillin, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Pan had sunglasses on before he spoke.

"Impressive. Is this a new technique?", asked Goku.

With that, 18 got out two more pairs of sunscreen before she spoke to them.

"Want these?", asked 18.

"Yeah, thank you.", Goku gratified as he put the glasses on.

At the field, Shallot was having no luck as he fell victim to the increasing glare.

"Even with my eyes closed, I'm still blinded!", Shallot grunted.

As Marron snuck around, Shallot leaned onto a rock for support.

"I can't even sense her energy, either. Where'd she go?", puzzled Shallot.

With that, Marron lunged at Shallot and tripped him before kicking him in the gut and palm-heel striking him to the ocean before he stopped himself in midair.

"Yes! That's a ring out!", Marron shouted as Shallot tensed in both surprise and anger.

As the glare disappeared, Marron decided to explain.

"I call that one the 'X100 Solar Flare.'"

"No! I can't lose to you! I demand a rematch!", Shallot shouted, surprising Marron.

"Easy, Shallot. She won fair and square and that's all there is to it.", Broly spoke before he calmed down.

"Well, all right. I'll admit, it was actually kinda impressive. I didn't even see it coming.", Shallot admitted.

With that, Shallot floated toward Marron as he spoke.

"Thanks for showing me your stuff, Marron. If I can't get past that, I doubt anyone else will.", Shallot gratified with a grin.

"I've got a lot of other techniques up my sleeve, but I'll keep them a surprise for now.", Marron added.

* * *

Far away, Krillin was surprised for his daughter's victory.

"She won, but I'm not sure how.", Krillin admitted as he, 18, and the others joined her and Shallot.

"Okay, Marron, that's enough fighting for one day. It's time for us to go home.", 18 spoke.

"I like what I see, Marron. Now, it's my turn to push you.", Goku spoke, earning 18's gasp and Broly's puzzlement before he chuckled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, Shallot gave his compliments to his opponent.

"Well, Marron, I hate to admit it, but you beat me fair and square."

"Sorry for literally blindsiding you. But I'm glad I passed your test. You weren't expecting that from me, were ya?", Marron asked.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to do that, but I'm glad it's working for ya.", Shallot grinned.

"Shallot... let's push each other and get better together. With a little creativity and a lot of hard work, we can make all our moves a hundred times stronger and win the Tournament of Power. With my fighting experience and moves and your strength, we'll be sitting pretty!", Marron assured before she realized something and grinned in embarrassment. "Oh, Great. Now, I sound just like my dad."

"Well, whether I'm doing this solo or working with you, I guess I can take it or leave it. Still, though. Thanks.", Shallot grinned before shaking hands with Marron.

"Sure. Don't mention it.", Marron responded before turning to Goku and the others, who were smiling. "Anyway, since I passed your test, I guess it's official. I can't wait to fight."

"You don't have to wait at all.", Goku assured, puzzling Marron. "What say we take this in a spot not far from here and have our own battle. I want in on the fun, too, y'know. Besides, it might be just like fighting Krillin again."

Then, Goku chuckled before Marron spoke.

"Sure thing.", Marron spoke before chuckling.

* * *

Later, Goku, Gohan, Pan, 18, Krillin, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Marron were on top of the same spot where Goku first fought Frieza's golden form in a stormy setting as she spoke to Goku.

"Are you sure this won't be a problem?", asked Marron.

"Don't worry about it. This is the one spot where we can fight as hard as we want. Well, apart from Mr. Satan's pad at the top of his building, but I don't want to interrupt."

"You actually do that all the time, but that's good to hear.", Marron grinned.

As thunder rumbled in the sky, Marron and Goku stared at each other before Krillin spoke to him.

"Goku, wait! Don't use up all your energy now when the big comet only arrives in just a couple of days.", Krillin shouted.

"I know, don't worry about it.", Goku assured.

"If I think you're taking this too far, I'm stopping the match.", Gohan added.

"Got it.", Goku understood.

Then, Marron spoke up to her mother.

"Mommy, do the same for me, too, okay?", asked Marron.

18 then showed her concern.

"Guys, hold on. Marron hasn't recovered yet from her fight with Shallot. Can't this wait at least a couple hours?", asked 18.

Marron gave her answer as she spotted a look of determination.

"No, it can't. I did train with you and Daddy all this time, didn't I?", asked Marron.

"But this is too much! Goku just saw you use an ambush attack. You're not getting away with it a second time. Do I really need to remind you who you're about to go up against?", asked 18.

"I already know. Who knows? Maybe even more than I know myself.", Marron assured.

This sent 18 taken aback before she spoke onward.

"That's the whole point of this spar, isn't it?", asked Marron.

With that, 18 sighed in defeat before turning to Krillin

"Come on, Krillin. Can't you guys talk her out of this?", asked 18.

"She won't listen to me, 18. I mean, she is our daughter.", Krillin replied.

"Krillin's right. I mean, you're a fighter, too, 18. You understand, right?", asked Gohan.

"Of course, I understand! I just don't enjoy having to see my daughter depressed after learning how outmatched she is.", 18 replied.

"Somehow I don't think that's possible. She may be a full Earthling, but she's already beginning to fight like a true Saiyan.", Shallot assured, surprising 18 before she then grinned and then shouted to her daughter.

"Let's go, Marron! Don't let him win this!", 18 urged.

"Don't die on me, okay?!", Shallot added.

"So, we're following by the Tournament of Power's rules, right?", asked Marron.

"Right.", Goku replied.

With that, Goku and Marrom got into their own stances before rain fell on the rocks, mountains and the sea.

"I hope that rain's not an omen.", Gohan admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron and Goku continued their intense gazes toward each other before lightning struck, prompting Marron to make the first move as she summoned a yellow sharp sawblade from the palm of her hand.

"Destructo Disc!", Marron shouted as she then chucked it toward Goku, who dodged it before she summoned three more and tossed them at him.

Initially, Goku was able to dodge them before she used her hand to call them back toward him. Goku noticed them just in time before he had to leap backwards and jumped all over the ground, only to get grazed on the cheek by one of the projectile discs, forcing Goku to use his own energy blasts to destroy the projectiles. Marron then took advantage of the lapse and darted toward Goku before punching him. However, he was able to block it, albeit being pushed back in the process. With that, Marron then fired a blue energy wave before it collided with Goku. As Goku was forced to hold back the beam, he figured out what she was doing.

"You're trying to push me off.", Goku spoke.

Having realized this, Goku turned Super Saiyan while simultaneously destroying the attack in a blinding light before Marron jumped back with the rocks. After this, Goku couldn't find Marron as she appeared to have vanished. As Goku tried to get a lock on her energy, he couldn't find anything before she got herself ready. However, Goku made a quick guess as to where she was with the sound of her footsteps before he spoke.

"Found ya!", Goku spoke before he fired a blast at her location before she jumped to the edge as she spoke with a smile.

"I figured you'd do that.", Marron grinned.

As they watched, Krillin, 18, and the others were impressed.

"She's doing way better than I thought. It's a good thing we've been training.", 18 spoke.

"Good for you.", Broly grinned.

"I'll say.", Gohan added.

At the battle, Goku spoke to her.

"Okay, what else you got?", asked Goku.

"You'll see...", Marron smirked.

Suddenly, as she spoke, Goku noticed an apparent hole he was standing on as the circular spot cane apart, although he managed to hop off in the nick of time.

"Aw, man! I almost had you!", Marron groaned.

"No way! How'd you do that?", asked Goku.

"Remember when I launched those Destructo Discs? Not all of them were aiming for you.", Marron spoke before Goku got the gist.

"Ah, so 3 of them distracted me while one of them was aiming for the hole.", Goku spoke.

"Yep, and it worked like a charm.", Marron grinned.

Artich then spoke about the effectiveness of the Tournament of Power as he was told by his wife.

"It might be called the Tournament of Power, but our wits are gonna be just as important as our strength.", Gohan spoke.

"You're right. Charge in without thinking, and the other fighters will eliminate you easily.", 18 agreed.

Then, Marron leaped back onto the helicopter pad before Goku chuckled as he changed back to normal. After that, he began to bellow as the ground started shaking and the rain around him stopped falling and floated around him before he turned Super Saiyan Sapphire, surprising Marron. The resulting whiplash from it launched the water away from him before the rain returned as he spoke.

"What's your plan, Marron? Another energy wave?", asked Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiren was surprised that Goku was beginning to get back into his roots.

"It seems you're catching up quickly. And to think you were only able to use Super Saiyan God 2 days ago.", Jiren grinned.

Marton began to tremble in surprise at the mere sight of this as she thought to herself.

"No way... Super Saiyan Sapphire? I've never seen him use that before, not like this. Not as his opponent. He didn't even move, and I'm already shaking...", Marron thought.

As she did, Gohan began to get worried before he and 18 spoke.

"There's such a huge power gap between them. I hope Marron's got something up her sleeve.", Gohan spoke.

"No. She doesn't. One on one with that power difference, there's nothing she can do. But the Tournament's not like that. You said it's a Battle Royale, right?", asked 18.

Then, Marron smacked her face with her hands and spoke.

"What am I thinking? I haven't lost yet.", Marron smirked.

Then, Marron planted her foot to the ground before she smiled at Goku.

"Hey, Uncle Goku! I'm having a great time with you."

"Same here, Marron.", Goku agreed.

With that, the two of them prepared their attacks as they cupped their hands and spoke simultaneously.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", both fighters spoke as they pulled their hands back with Marron's hands emanating a bright blue and white orb at the center while Goku's glowed the same colored orb before he launched it at her while Marron did the same.

"Ha!", both fighter's shouted as they launched their attacks.

In comparison to Goku's Kamehameha, Marron's was smaller by comparison as they collided with each other, causing the oceans to part and crash into the rocks violently. As his blast pushed her back, Marron was forced to push herself with a yell before Goku felt pressured and pushed it farther toward her. Feeling the blast get closer, Marron tried to push herself harder, only to have no success before 18 leaped toward him and punched the blast away, causing the blast to miss Marron before it grazed her arm as it went up to the cloudy skies and detonated, causing the clouds to disappear before 18 went to her as she stumbled back.

"Marron, are you alright?", asked 18.

Marron only panted her breath before she noticed herself trembling and took it as a different sign.

"That was... awesome... I can't even stop shaking...", Marron panted with a grin before 18 placed her hand on hers before she turned to her and spoke.

"Mom, why did you stop the fight?", asked Marron.

"I didn't stop it. I gave you the backup you needed.", 18 replied, puzzling her daughter.

"What's 18 doing?", asked Broly.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that 18's figured out that Teamwork is essential in a battle royal.", Jiren replied.

18 then helped Marron up before he spoke to Goku.

"Hey, Goku! We've been talking about how this Tournament has rules, and it's not just about bulldozing your opponent's with raw power. But there's another aspect that's just as important. As a Battle Royale, it doesn't have to be about what you can do all by yourself.", 18 spoke to Goku.

"Mom, what are you saying?", asked Marron.

"If you get in trouble on your own, we'll fight together as a team. We could pull off some mean combos, don't you think?", suggested 18.

This made Marron widen her eyes in joyful surprise before they got in their own stances towards Goku before they spoke.

"Let's go, now!", 18 and Marron shouted before Marron spoke again by herself. "If you want it to be fair, you can team up with Shallot."

However, Goku only changed back to normal before he smiled and spoke to them.

"Nah, I think that's enough.", Goku grinned.

This caught everyone by surprise before she spoke.

"Uncle Goku... are you throwing the match?", asked Marron.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I can tell I haven't figured out how this Tournament is gonna go down yet. What if I had started the match without even considering teamwork? That's kind of scary to think about. There's clearly a lot I can learn from you guys. I see that now. And there's a lot I can learn from you too, son.", Goku spoke to Gohan.

"Thanks, Dad.", Gohan gratified before the storm lifted and the clouds parted away.

"You know, Marron. The one thing I know for sure is that you're my best friend's daughter. If you're anything like Krillin, I'm counting on you, Marron. And 18, of course.", Goku spoke, puzzling Marron and Krillin a bit before they turned to each other and grinned.

This made Marron smile before she spoke to 18.

"You hear that, Mom?", asked Marron before she and 18 then high-fives each other and laughed.

Then, Goku chuckled as he smiled before Marron spoke to him.

"By the way, since you stopped the fight, that technically makes us the winners today.", Marron spoke before she giggled as Goku became disappointed as Gohan saw her point before Marron spoke again.

"Aah! Mmm! Aww...", Goku groaned.

"I think you've got a point there, Marron.", Gohan spoke with a grin.

"Looks like I won this one, Uncle Goku.", Marron smiles.

"What? You little stinker! You didn't defeat me!", Goku complained.

Pan then spoke to him.

"It's okay, Grandpa. Just go with it.", Pan spoke.

"Look, there's a big difference between getting knocked out and walking away, Pan!", Goku only snapped in a child-like manner.

"Okay, fine. Whatever.", Pan groaned in slight disgust before

Cura then spoke about her parents.

"We're the best, Mommy.", Marron spoke, puzzling 18 before mother and daughter alike giggled.

Then, Goku realized he's forgotten something.

"Oh, no. I almost forgot. Hey, 18! Do you know where I can find 17?", asked Goku.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?", puzzled 18.

"I mean, he's super strong, right? I never met the guy, since like, what, 15 years ago? But if he's anything like you, he's be great to have on the team.", Goku replied before he, 18, Marron, and the others walked closer as 18 replied.

"To be honest, I'm not sure where he is. Before we got called to help you, he said he was working at an animal sanctuary. But he didn't give me an address and I didn't ask, so he could really be anywhere.", 18 replied.

Then, Goku knew it was a difficult task.

"Well, that makes this tricky, then. Though, I gotta say, I'm surprised to find out that 17 loves animals so much.", Goku admitted.

"I was just as surprised as you are.", 18 agreed before Krillin spoke up.

"I have an idea. Dende keeps an eye on the whole planet. I bet he knows where to find Android 17.",

Goku found it to be great news.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Dende. If there's anyone who can help find 17, it's gotta be him. C'mon gang! We gotta fly!", Goku spoke in excitable determination.

Then, it first showed Goku and the others watching from the rocky ground over the ocean before it showed 17 in the mountains, it also showed the ring for the Tournament of Power being constructed as the Saiyan in Red gave a menacing smirk underneath the hood before it showed 17 watching over the ocean.

 _ **Narrator: "The hunt for the 20 best fighters in the 7th Universe continues. But the Tournament of Power is now a mere 38 hours away. Will Goku and Broly have enough time to find Android 17, let alone convince him to join their team? The clock is ticking, next time on Dragon Ball Super!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty awesome that Marron gets a chance to fight Uncle Goku, right? Now, if any of you fellow readers, except for a certain internet troll,** **claiming to be maryomafyotu406, that just practically attacked me and my bro with a rather distasteful comment saying "you suck!" about 10 times, which, now that I think about it, is actually kinda funny because it reminds me of the little hate train bit from an episode where Jacksepticeye was playing "No time to explain" from "Polaris: Player Select" on Disney XD, have any ideas for how the next chapter should go, and I mean the next chapter for this Saturday and not just in the near future, can you please hook me up? Thank you. :) Until then, good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I actually finished this chapter of "Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga" just today, and on Halloween, no less. Feel free to read it if you like. For those who do, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **The 8 Universes Go Into Action!; The Saiyan in Red's Dark Motives"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the Saiyan in Red giving a dark smirk under his hood as the stage was being constructed before it showed Gohan speaking with 21 concerning the Tournament of Power and then Krillin assessing the situation at his house before 18 agreed, leaving Goku excited before Marron offered her hand before Broly spoke up.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power, along with the dreaded Comet Camori, is almost here! 8 Universes will fight. The losers will only watch as the battle royal unfolds. Goku and Broly had begun to assemble a team of 20 contestants, starting with 21, 18, and even Marron."**_

"Can I participate in the Tournament of Power, too?", asked Marron.

This made Broly worried.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea.", Broly worried.

Then, it showed Shallot dashing with a lunge toward Marron and rapidly began punching her as she used her fists to block them while punching as well before she clashed his fist with hers before she whacked Shallot to a pillar, earning Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Pan, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and 18's gasps of surprise as Broly gave a surprised look before she lunged at Shallot with a fierce shout before he evaded her, prompting her to ascend to the sun before Shallot grew puzzled as she got her arms ready and shouted.

 _ **Narrator: "But first, Broly wanted to test Marron's strength by pitting her against Shallot in the first bout of her life."**_

"Solar Flare!", Marron exclaimed.

As she used this, Shallot could only see a silhouette of her in the air before she gave the technique an extra boost of light as it seemed to glow brighter as if the sun is descending closer.

"Dang it! Now what?", Shallot grunted as he covered his eyes to no avail before the glare disappeared as Marron decided to explain.

"I call that one the 'X100 Solar Flare.'", Marron explained.

"I'll admit, it was actually kinda impressive. I didn't even see it coming.", Shallot admitted, before Marron then spoke to him as she held out her hand.

"Let's push each other and get better together. With a little creativity and a lot of hard work, we can make all our moves a hundred times stronger and win the Tournament of Power!", Marron assured before Shallot spoke.

"Well, whether I'm doing this solo or working with you, I guess I can take it or leave it. Still, thanks.", Shallot grinned before shaking hands with Marron.

"Sure. Don't mention it.", Marron responded before Goku realized he's forgotten something.

"Oh, no. I almost forgot. Hey, 18! Do you know where I can find 17?", asked Goku.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?", puzzled 18 before Krillin spoke up.

"Dende keeps an eye on the whole planet. I bet he knows where to find Android 17.", Krillin suggested.

Goku found it to be great news.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Dende. If there's anyone who can help find 17, it's gotta be him. C'mon gang! We gotta fly!", Goku spoke in excitable determination.

 _ **Narrator: "The hunt continues, now!"**_

* * *

At the sky, Gohan spoke to Goku about his plan.

"All right, Dad. I'm gonna head off and talk to Piccolo, now.", Gohan spoke.

"Oh, yeah, good thinkin'. That shouldn't be too hard. Knowing Piccolo, he'll agree to help us smash that big comet and enter the Tournament after that before you can even finish asking him.", Goku agreed.

"And while you do that, is it okay if I train with Bulla, Papa?", asked Pan.

"Sure, Pan. Just take it easy around Bulma's house, okay?", Gohan replied.

"Thanks, Papa. I'll see you and Grandpa later!", Pan grinned before she flew off in another direction, slightly intriguing Shallot.

"Well, she's certainly amped up, isn't she?", Shallot commented.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what makes you so sure that Piccolo would agree to any of this?", asked Broly.

"Well, he is a Martial Artist at heart, after all. I'm sure he can't resist the chance to fight the strongest warriors in the cosmos after saving the Earth again. Honestly, I gotta say I kinda feel the same way.", Gohan admitted, puzzling Broly.

"You mean to tell me that you all saved the earth many times over all this time?", asked Broly.

"Yeah. That's right.", Gohan replied.

Then, Broly thought to himself.

"To think it was always in critical danger, and yet it still exists here. I gotta say, that's a miracle.", Broly thought.

"Well, tell him I said 'hi', okay?", Goku spoke.

"Will do. I'll see you later, Dad.", Gohan spoke before he flew off.

As he did so, Goku had an idea of his own.

"All right, then. We'd better pick up the pace and get to the lookout.", Goku suggested.

"Agreed.", the 3 Pride Troopers nodded in unison before Shallot was the first to notice the dust from the dirt far away.

"Actually, we might have to hold off on that.", Shallot spoke as Broly took notice of that as well, as did Goku.

"Huh? What was that?", asked Goku.

"All I know is it doesn't look good.", Broly replied before he started sensing energy signatures and managed to pick one up just as Goku saw a familiar, blue-furred figure that just vanished.

"What the?", Goku spoke before he put his two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes before sensing Cocagash's apparent energy, which was the same as it was during the Zeno Expo, giving Broly some reassurance.

"No, scratch that. It was just Cocoa training or something.", Dyspo spoke as Broly sighed.

"She sure is getting amped up, isn't she?", Goku spoke.

"Well, I say we pay her a little visit and see how she's doing.", Shallot spoke.

Later, a weathervane was spinning as Cocagash was grunting while kicking and punching the boulders tossed at her into pieces near Hercule's mansion.

"Wow. They're really going at it.", Goku grinned.

Then, Cocagash punch one boulder into pieces while kicking another boulder that followed into pieces before Goku, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo landed behind Hercule, who was coaching Cocagash.

"All right, Cocoa, let's go again!", Hercule coached.

"Hey! Is this part of Cocoa's training?", Goku asked before Hercule turned to notice the group of 6.

"Oh, hey, there, Goku!", Hercule greeted.

"Hey, there. Sorry about the whole "knocking you out cold" thing.", Dyspo apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Dyspo. It's cool.", Hercule assured.

"So, what's going on?", asked Shallot.

"Cocoa was pretty pumped up after the Zeno Expo, so we dove right in. She hasn't taken a break since we've been back. Too busy getting stronger with some vigorous training.", Hercule explained.

"And just how strong is she, exactly?", asked Broly.

"Try sensing it for yourself.", Shallot spoke after sensing Cocagash's power level, which was x10 times stronger than last time at the Zeno Expo.

Then, Broly and Goku sensed her energy as did the Pride Troopers trio before they gasped in surprise while Goku spoke his reaction.

"Whoa!", Goku reacted as the dust disappeared and revealed Cocoa in the same blue fur with the same dark blue hair and pointy ears.

"Wow! She has gotten stronger.", Goku spoke.

"So, that's how she was able to corner me on the first match?", Dyspo spoke in disbelief.

"She's got a good coach, so...", Hercule replied just as Cocagash turned to see Goku, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo.

"Oh, hey, guys! I've been excited since I fought Dyspo. I gotta hand it to him, he was pretty strong. I want to meet more strong people like that in the Tournament of Power before I fight them. I just can't wait!", Cocagash spoke.

"Yeah. I can't wait either.", Goku admitted before Hercule stood up.

"Well, what do you say, Goku? How'd you like to mix it up with Cocoa right now, for practice?", Hercule suggested.

"You bet! I was just about to suggest the same thing myself.", Goku agreed.

* * *

Later, Goku and Cocagash were standing on two ends of the same roof as Hercule refereed the rules.

"All right! If either of you go outside the perimeter of my estate, then you lose the match. Got it? Begin!", Hercule spoke before Goku and Cocagash floated up into the air as Hercule laughed with joy.

"'Kay, let's go!", Goku spoke before he dashed toward Cocagash, who managed to dash toward him and then repeatedly clash with each other for 9 seconds before Goku pulled back from the clash.

"That was awesome, Cocoa. You didn't just boost your speed, you boosted your power, too.", Goku complimented.

"Thanks. And if you thought that was strong, wait 'till you see this!", Cocagash spoke before she prepared a blue ki orb in-between her palms before she raised it and split it into 12 orbs forming the shape of a rainbow as Goku braced himself before she then fired the blasts at Goku, who was forced to deflect them away as Watagash spoke telepathically to her.

"That's it. Just keep pushing him with those blasts as a distraction.", Watagash coached.

Then, Goku spoke to Cocagash.

"Trying to force me out with all these blasts isn't gonna work!", Goku spoke as he continued deflecting them

away.

"Aaaaand... now!", Cocagash spoke before she quickly ceased the blasts and moved in toward Goku, quickly catching him off-guard before she then prepared and condensed a blue energy orb in front of her chest before pushing Goku with a chest bump, setting off the blast and causing Goku to exclaim in surprise before crash landing outside the estate while also crashing right through the hedge.

"And he's outta here!", Shallot shouted like an umpire.

"Ring out! That's my girl, Cocoa! You won the fight big time!", Hercule cheered.

"How about that?", Cocagash grinned.

"Ow! Man, I didn't expect that.", Goku groaned as he got back up before turning to Cocagash, who just landed beside Hercule.

"Nice job. That was so amazing, Cocoa! Sneaking up on me while my vision was blocked, and then propelling me out of bounds. Oh, and distracting me with a volley of energy blasts was a brilliant move! I'm really impressed, guys!", Goku admitted before Hercule and Cocagash chuckled.

"You know, for a has-been pop idol, you really do have a remarkable talent for fighting, Cocoa.", Goku complimented.

"Aw, thanks.", Cocagash blushed.

"Somethin' tells me I may need to watch my back around her now.", Dyspo spoke to himself.

"That would be a wise decision.", Top agreed.

"Just to be clear, you will try to not fall out of bounds so easily in the real tournament, right?", asked Hercule.

"Of course. I'm learning a lot from all this sparring.", Goku replied.

"Well, I'm glad we could help you out. I wish I could be there for ya. We're all countin' on you to win.", Hercule admitted.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. It'll all be fine. Oh, and 18 is in. We got her on board just like you suggested.", Goku assured.

"Oh, good. She is a toughie. It costs me a fortune.", Hercule spoke in relief.

"And as we speak, Gohan is off trying to recruit Piccolo with Pan training Bulla, too.", Goku spoke.

"Hey! Sounds like you're makin' some excellent progress buildin' the team. That's awesome!", Hercule admitted.

"Well, we gotta track down 17 now and see if he'll join us.", Goku spoke before turned back and flew up as did the others.

"Thanks for sparring with me, Cocoa! That was fun!", Goku gratified.

"You're welcome!", Cocagash waved.

"Later!", Goku shouted before he and the others fled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, on the 6th Universe's World of the Kais, Champa spoke to the other destroyers concerning their role.

"Hey, listen up! You other Destroyers wouldn't happen to be planning some kinda funny business at the Tournament now, would you?", asked Champa.

This earned a grumble from Rumush before Jerez spoke and the rest of the Destroyers only gave their answers in grumbles before Quitela chuckled.

"Heh.", Rumush grumbled.

"We would never do something as ugly as that.", Jerez replied.

"Hmm.", Sudra grumbled.

"Hm.", Vermoud scoffed.

"Hahaha! As if we would dare to cheat! If we get caught, Grand Zeno would surely eliminate us.", Quitela assured.

Champa only growled at the mouse-like destroyer in response before Mosco beeped and his angel, Camparri, spoke for him.

"Lord Mosco is asking why it is that you haven't invited the Seventh Universe's destroyer to join us here.", Camparri explained.

This piqued Jerez's curiosity as she spoke to him.

"Indeed. I would surely like to know that as well.", Jerez admitted.

As Champa growled, Quitela snickered as he gave a reason.

"Because the Seventh is home to the mortal who caused this problem in the first place. That one who calls himself Goku. Although he was just lucky that none of our universes get erased even after we lose. On another matter, there's also this Comet Camori, and I'd hate to interrupt him in the middle of a crisis as big as that. That's why Beerus is on the outs.", Quitela replied.

As he chuckled, Vados spoke to him, trying to get them to view another way to look at it.

"Distinguished guests, with due respect, you are, in fact, all indebted to Goku. For if he had not suggested this so-called Tournament of Power to the Omni-King, then all of the universes with subpar mortal levels would've already be eliminated. Even Broly reduced the elimination range to just one person in general who commits any sort of infraction in the spectator seats. And thanks to those two Saiyans, you two can carry on as before, win or lose.", Vados assured.

Sidra, however, was very wrought, yet understandable, with Goku's role before the issue was resolved.

"In debt to Goku and Broly?! I can understand Broly's place in all this, but I won't hear of it! Goku's conduct at the expo, it was beyond detestable! No wonder Broly trounced him the moment he called the Omni-King 'Zenny'!", Sidra snapped.

Then, Rumush spoke up as Kusu, his angel, held up the link to them.

"I must concur. The irreverent way he addresses the Omni-King would be too familiar from us gods, let alone mortals. And it cannot be allowed!", Rumush spoke as Kusu giggled a bit with Elery peeping from the Tree of Life far away.

Jerez took her turn to speak again.

"Of course, I know it's wrong, yet, I still find the man to be oddly fetching.", Jerez admitted.

Then, Vermoud boasted about his team's strength.

"It's a shame for the rest of you, but it doesn't really matter to me, since no one else can match the eleventh's team. Not when we have the Pride Troopers, led by the legendary Top.", Vermoud spoke with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Meanwhile, at the Null Realm, the Saiyan in Red looked around as the stage was being set up.

"Well, that's just about as much leniency as I can stand around here. I think now is the time to execute my plan to bring balance to the Multiverse.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before he forged a dark energy orb in hand before speaking to Kanba, who was now trapped in the same prison as before, only this time, his eyes were visible with red irises.

"It's time, Kanba. Go out and find necessary warriors worthy of joining our cause of bringing balance to the Multiverse.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba spoke.

"Very well.", Kanba spoke before he powered up with his dark red aura appearing with a roar before he broke through both his chains and his straitjacket and erupting our from the top of his prison before panting and then taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and then flying off.

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

* * *

Later, at the lookout, Goku and the others arrived with Dende and Mr. Popo turning to see them.

"Yo!", Goku greeted.

"Goku.", Mr. Popo greeted.

"Long time, no see. Welcome.", Dende greeted.

"Wow, I leave you alone for a little bit and you just keep gettin' bigger and bigger, dude!", Goku complimented, although Mr. Popo thought it was an insult.

"Hey, now! Show him some respect!", Mr. Popo snapped in warning before Dende explained.

"It's all right. So, what brought you here, Goku? I'm guessing it has something to do with Grand Zeno's big tournament and this Comet Camori?", Dende guessed, intriguing Goku and Broly.

"What?", exclaimed Goku.

"How did you know about that?", asked Broly.

"Well, Supreme Kai and the Destroyer stopped by earlier and I may have overheard a few things.", Dende exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 6th Universe, Fuwa spoke to Champa to be sure he heard right.

"So, um, you're sure I can leave the job of putting together a team to you?", asked Fuwa.

"I do have some experience.", assured Champa with laughter.

"In that case, I'm asking you— no, begging you to please do this for me.", Fuwa begged.

"Well, don't beg! Pull yourself together, you're our Supreme Kai for goodness' sake. You can at least pretend like you have a spine.", Champa critiqued.

"I'm sorry. I will try to pretend, sir.", Fuwa apologized.

Then, Vados spoke to him.

"So, Lord Champa, where can we begin the search?", asked Vados.

"Oh, I think you know where. You gotta fight Saiyans with Saiyans.", Champa replied.

"Cabba it is, then.", Vados guessed before she then stamped the bottom of her staff to the ground and then showing Cabba inside the staff as he turned to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Cabba.", Vados greeted. "Pardon the intrusion, but we'd like to request your assistance once more."

Then, Champa spoke to him.

"Hey, Punk! I need someone stronger than you for this battle. I want Saiyans, do ya hear me?! I want more Saiyans!", Champa shouted, scaring Cabba a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan arrived at Bulla's House.

"Hey, Bulla!", Pan greeted.

"What's up, Pan! So, how'd it go?", asked Bulla.

"Well, we're still working on pulling together a team of 20, but so far, so good.", Pan replied.

"Really? That's good.", Bulla grinned.

"So, you wanna train with me while we wait for Grandpa and the others?", asked Pan.

"You bet!", Bulla agreed as she and Pan entered the stance.

* * *

Elsewhere, Piccolo was meditating in the mountains when he noticed that Gohan arrived.

"Yeah?", Piccolo asked.

"I knew that I could find you here. Look, Piccolo, I need to ask a favor", Gohan requested.

"I've been anticipating this. I'm going to take that neglected body of yours...and whip it into shape.", Piccolo spoke before Gohan then took his glasses off.

"Good.", Gohan spoke.

* * *

At the lookout, Goku and the others wanted to know something.

"If you already know what's going on, that speeds things up.", Goku spoke.

"We don't have any more time to waste.", Shallot added.

"Do you happen to know where 17 is by any chance?", asked Broly.

"Sure. I've kept tabs on him for some time. He lives on a large island in the south. Do you want me to show you the way?", asked Dende.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks!", Goku gratified.

* * *

Then, it showed the Tournament of Power stage being created before it showed 17 driving a car before it showed the stage being changed structure again as Kanba was seen flying in the air, his dark red aura visible before it then showed Pan training with Bulla and then back to Kanba flying toward the screen before it stopped with Goku, Broly, Gohan, the 3 Pride Troopers, Piccolo, 17, and Shallot on the left (Top left for Jiren, Top, Dyspo, 17, Gohan and Piccolo), Pan and Bulla on the right, and the Saiyan in Red smirking menacingly at the top of the screen as it showed Kanba at the bottom.

 _ **Narrator: "The Seventh Universe's Team is coming together quickly, while the Saiyan in Red's strategy is starting to fall into place. Which one will ultimately prove victorious? Can the Saiyan in Red be stopped for good? Only 37 hours remain until Comet Camori arrives and the Tournament of Power begins, next time on Dragon Ball Super."**_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. So, what did you all think? Now, if you guys have any plans as to how the next exact episode should go, all except for any internet trolls who just gotta keep on hatin', please let me know and I'll be sure to make the next episode better. Until then, hope you guys have a great time. Happy Halloween! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I managed to piece together this chapter. In case some for you are wondering when Marron would fight 17, look no further than this episode. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **First Time Exchanging Blows!; Android 17 vs. Goku & Marron!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Gohan catching up to Goku, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo before he spoke with them and then dash ahead before it showed Goku speaking with Marron at the stormy island.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku, Broly, and Shallot rushed to build their team to mount a counterattack against a devastating Comet Camori to get ready for the tournament."**_

"You know, Marron. The one thing I know for sure is that you're my best friend's daughter. If you're anything like Krillin, I'm counting on you, Marron. And 18, of course.", Goku spoke, puzzling Marron and Krillin a bit before they turned to each other and grinned.

This made Marron smile before she spoke to 18.

"You hear that, Mom?", asked Marron before she and 18 then high-fived each other and laughed before it showed the Saiyan in Red forging a dark energy orb in hand which then became a sort of crystal ball as it showed Kanba back in chains in his prison.

 _ **Narrator: "But just as Marron and 18 joined the team, the Saiyan in Red sought to forge a dark alliance of his own."**_

"It's time, Kanba. Go out and find necessary warriors worthy of joining our cause of bringing balance to the Multiverse.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba spoke.

"Very well.", Kanba spoke before he powered up with his dark red aura appearing with a roar before he broke through both his chains and his straitjacket and erupting our from the top of his prison before panting and then taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and then flying off before it showed Goku and the others arriving at the lookout.

 _ **Narrator: "Unaware of yet another increasingly grim situation, Goku and company arrived at the lookout for answers.**_

"We don't have any more time to waste.", Shallot added.

"Do you happen to know where 17 is by any chance?", asked Broly.

"I've kept tabs on him for some time. He lives on a large island in the south. Do you want me to show you the way?", asked Dende.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks!", Goku gratified.

Then, it showed 17 driving a car before it showed Kanba flying toward the screen before it stopped with Goku, Broly, Gohan, the 3 Pride Troopers, Piccolo, 17, and Shallot on the left (Top left for Jiren, Top, Dyspo, 17, Gohan and Piccolo), Pan and Bulla on the right, and the Saiyan in Red smirking menacingly at the top of the screen as it showed Kanba at the bottom.

 _ **Narrator: "Can Goku convince 17 to join his team? At long last, the two fighters meet as a dark force looms near them, now!"**_

* * *

Marron was shown flying up to the lookout while shouting to Goku and the others.

"Wait for me, everyone!", Marron shouted, catching Goku and the others' attention.

"Huh? Marron? What are you doing up here?", asked Goku.

"Same as you. I wanted to pay 17 a visit, too.", Marron replied.

"Well, I'd say you came here just in time.", Broly assured.

"Yeah, we were just about to head over to the island in the south.", Shallot added.

"That's great. But how do we get there again?", asked Marron.

"You just leave that to me.", Dende responded before he knelt down and placed his right hand on the ground.

After a few moments of silence, Dende spoke.

"Move the Lookout south.", Dende spoke before he pressed his right hand down firmly, sending out a sort of vibrating wave on the ground before the lookout gave off a bright light and dissipated before a red stick-like anchor at the bottom retracted and the lookout began to move slowly, surprising Goku and the others.

"Huh? Wow, this is awesome!", Goku admitted as he looked around.

"Yeah. I didn't think the lookout would move like that.", Marron admitted before Dende stood up.

"Yeah, I guess, and all you guys have to do now is sit back and relax.", Dende replied.

"All right! At this rate, we'll be here in no time.", Shallot grinned.

"This will be our first time actually meeting since the Goku Black incident. You don't think he still wants to destroy me, do you?", asked Goku.

"Destroy you? What do you mean?", Jiren puzzled.

"Well, long story short, Dr. Gero was a bad dude who wanted to rule the world and created 17 and 18 to kill me, but as soon as they were activated, they just offed him instead. Don't get me wrong, they still wanted to destroy me after that, but ever since the Cell Games, that programming was wiped out of 18's system. Hard to say if it's the same case with 17, though.", Goku explained.

"Sounds like a lot had happened from there.", Broly guessed.

"I guess, but that was like, what, nearly 25 years ago?", Goku replied.

"Well, that being the case, these days, he's like a totally different person, -er, Android, but still. He's got a wife and kids and even earns a nice, steady paycheck.", Dende added.

"That is different!", Goku spoke in surprise.

"I guess even androids settle down when they get older.", Dende admitted.

"Indeed. 18 said that her brother is a park ranger in an animal preserve. Is this true?", asked Top.

"That's right, and he's responsible for protecting an entire island from poachers.", Dende replied.

"Really? That's Uncle 17's job?", asked Marron.

"Just because he's behaving better, doesn't mean he can't fight, though. He's still strong.", Dende responded, catching Goku by surprise.

"Well, how strong is he?", asked Shallot.

"I'd say he's stronger than ever before. If these two were enemies, things could get pretty tricky for him.", Dende replied.

"Lately, you've spent so much time worrying about the rest of the cosmos that you've missed all the big changes happening right here on Earth.", Mr. Popo spoke to Goku.

"Well, there's so much stuff happening, it's been hard to keep track. But I can't wait to see how strong he's gotten! I hope he's been keeping up with his training.", Goku admitted.

"Personally, I feel that way, too.", Marron grinned.

"I never got a look at the guy, but I can already tell he might be a valuable asset to our cause. If he won't agree for the Tournament, he can at least help us with smashing Comet Camori.", Broly grinned before Dende spoke up.

"Speaking of, there's a young man in a nearby village you've already met before when you and Shallot first came to the lookout. Like Shallot, he possesses a tremendous fighting ability.", Dende spoke.

"So, he has raw talent as well.", Broly spoke.

"Well, considering the last spar, he truly is gifted. And there's something else you should know. He is the reincarnation...of the Majin Buu Goku destroyed.", Dende spoke, practically shocking Broly and Shallot.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Uub was the Majin Buu?!", Shallot exclaimed as his tail twitched while Broly gasped.

"In a previous life, yes. Originally, he was pure evil and wouldn't even hesitate to destroy everything and everyone. That was when Goku stepped up and defeated him with a Spirit Bomb. Some time after that, he was reborn as someone different. In other words, someone good.", Dende spoke.

"Are you sure?", Broly puzzled.

"Now that I think about it, Uub's energy wasn't sinister the last time we met.", Shallot admitted.

"If what you say is true, we believe you.", Jiren spoke.

"We have been considering him for our team anyway.", Broly added before Dende realized that they're here and knelt down to the ground before speaking.

"Lookout, stop.", Dende spoke before halting the lookout the way he got it moving.

"So, are we here?", asked Marron.

"Yes. Fly down to the island below and you guys should find 17.", Dende replied as the group looked down to spot it.

"I see. Thanks for the help, Dende.", Broly gratified with a grin before the group began flying down to the island.

"We're counting on you, Goku. Good luck.", Dende spoke as the group descended toward the island.

"Whoa! It's huge! 17 protects all this?", asked Goku.

"Not by himself. When Mom and I talked, she said that 16 even pitched in to help him with his job. Almost like partners.", Marron replied.

"Oh. Makes sense.", Goku admitted.

* * *

Later, as the group arrived, they floated above the jungle.

"Looks like we're here.", Broly spoke.

"Aw, man. He could be anywhere, and all this jungle isn't helping. It'd be a whole lot easier if I can sense his energy.", Goku admitted before he and the others spotted a couple of blasts from far away.

"Would that help you out?", asked Shallot with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess.", Goku admitted before it then showed a herd of horses trotting away, neighing in panic.

"Looks like something's got them spooked.", Broly guessed.

"Under normal circumstances like these, it means that our enemies aren't far behind.", Jiren explained.

"Whatever the cause is, we need to investigate first and use force if necessary.", Broly strategized before it showed 16 and 17 standing his ground against a horde of military-like poachers.

"Okay, boys! Open fire!", the poacher leader shouted.

"Yeah!", the poachers shouted as they fired bullets at 17, only for him to deflect them away unscathed.

"You poachers never learn.", 17 spoke.

"I recommend you surrender. Otherwise, you'll find only failure.", 16 warned.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot them!", the leader shouted before the two poachers got out their bazooka guns and shot them at 16 and 17 before they landed and detonated only for 16 and 17 to zoom past the smoke, catching the poachers unawares before he punched them away as 16 even practically plowed through them as Goku and the others watched.

"Huh? I bet that's him.", Goku guessed.

"And 16, too.", Marron grinned.

"Yep. No doubt about it.", Shallot grinned as 17 bashed the poachers' heads and elbowed one of them in the gut, scaring the leader before 16 neck-chopped the leader, knocking him out cold.

"Hm. Same old, same old.", 17 admitted before Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo landed.

"Hey there! You're Android 17, right?", Goku greeted.

"Well, aren't you informed seeing as we've never met since 15 years ago.", 17 spoke.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway. They're just like 18's.", Goku explained.

"Hm. Hardly surprising, considering she is my twin sister.", 17 spoke.

"Hey, Uncle 17.", Marron greeted.

"What? Marron?", puzzled 17.

"Well, to be frank, she wanted to come along with us. She even put up one heck of a fight against me, too.", Shallot explained.

"I see. So, I take it you let her go along out of respect for the fact that she won against you?", 17 guessed.

"Fair and square.", Shallot replied.

Then, a new army of poachers suddenly turned up, catching the others' attention.

"Who are they?", Goku asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say those are no-good poachers.", Shallot guessed.

"'No-good' being the operative word.", 16 added.

"Yeah! I want those rangers destroyed!", the poacher shouted before the laser missiles began firing.

"What're you guys gonna do now?", asked Goku.

"The same thing that we always do.", 16 replied before he, 17, Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo flew up.

"Help if you want.", 17 spoke.

"Really?", Marron asked.

"Just make sure you don't accidentally hurt the animals.", 17 warned as it showed giraffes, rhinos, monkeys, an aardvark, flamingos, a panda, a mammoth, platypuses, a pride of lions, and even meerkats.

"We'll defend the animals. The rest of you can take care of them.", Jiren spoke up.

"Can I help?", asked Marron as she raised her hand before Jiren nodded to her.

"Now, if you don't mind, let's get a move on.", Broly urged.

"Right.", Goku agreed as Goku, 17, 18, Broly, and Shallot headed for the poachers while Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo headed for the animals.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't kill the men, just stop them.", 17 warned.

"Believe it or not, that's just the plan we had in mind.", Broly assured.

Then, 17 stomped on the engine of one of the tanks as 16 did the same to another with his fist before Goku punched one tank away while Shallot formed a yellow orb on his left hand.

"Wild...Cannon!", Shallot shouted before he then pressed his right fist against the yellow orb, causing it to fire an energy beam at a tank before Broly then prepared a green orb on his right hand and then fired it at the tank, destroying the other tanks in the process, although not taking any lives.

Then, the boss weakly sat up before 16, 17 and Broly landed in front of him, surprising him.

Then, the poacher reaches for his gun and aimed it at 17.

"You're not fast enough to stop me from this range!", the poacher discouraged before Broly grabbed the gun and then bent the gun upwards, catching him off-guard.

"Want to check again?", Broly asked.

"You can either show respect for all creatures of the earth, or I can bury you 6 feet under it. You'd better choose wisely.", 17 warned, scaring the poacher just as Goku and Shallot caught up.

"I recommend making the smart choice.", 16 urged.

* * *

Later, the poachers were tied up and sent away from the island.

"Why you! You'll pay for this!", the poacher leader shouted.

"No matter how many we get rid of, they keep coming. Like waves on the beach.", 17 spoke.

* * *

Later, they were walking down into a shady spot of the island.

"What makes this Island such a magnet for those creeps anyway?", asked Marron.

"Most come to hunt the Minotauros for his horns. They go for a fortune on the Black Market.", 17 replied.

"What's a minotauros?", asked Goku.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?", asked 17 in response before the group took a good look at him drinking the water.

"Whoa. That's a Minotauros? Cool.", Goku replied.

"Of all the things 16 and I do on this island, protecting him might be the most important.", 17 stated.

"So you don't just protect the little creatures. You protect dangerous monsters, too.", Shallot realized.

"Even monsters deserve a chance at life.", 16 responded.

"Can't argue with that.", Goku agreed.

"Well, that all depends on what you mean by that. If it means monsters like this one, I can understand.", Shallot spoke.

Suddenly, the Minotauros took notice of them, earning their gasps before Goku spoke.

"Whoa! He's looking right at us!", Goku spoke.

Then, it scraped its hoof on the ground before charging at them, causing Goku to get in his stance before 17 spoke.

"Let's go!", Goku urged.

"No, don't.", 16 spoke.

"Wait, what?", puzzled Goku.

"Follow us.", 17 spoke.

With that, the group floated to the air before the Minotauros crashed itself onto the wall before Goku spoke.

"Man, that Minotauros sure has a short temper.", Goku commented.

"They used to be among the more mild-mannered animals. But poaching has altered their behavior. It's made them aggressive toward man.", 16 explained.

"Is that so? Care to elaborate on that?", asked Broly.

"The Red Data Book said they're critically endangered. He's not only the last one on the island, but most likely the last one in the world.", 17 added as the group landed.

Goku felt bad for the Minotauros.

"Seriously?", Goku asked.

"Yeah. Once he's gone, they're probably gone forever.", 17 replied.

Then, Dyspo spoke to Jiren.

"You know? That Minotauros is a bit like you, Jiren.", Dyspo commented.

"Never mind that, Dyspo. So, what's your story with Goku?", asked Jiren, earning 17's grin.

"Life is funny. After Doctor Gero ordered us to find and destroy him, hunting him down was my sole obsession. But instead, it was me who was hunted down by Cell, another of the doctor's creations. Despite all my effort, I never got to fight him.", 17 answered as it showed a flashback of the last time he was around before Cell absorbed him.

Then, Goku spoke up to him.

"I know. So I have no idea what you're capable of.", Goku guessed.

"Hm. And why's that matter?", asked 17.

"I know it's strange us showing up like this in the middle of nowhere. But I need to see how strong you are.", Goku replied.

After gasping at that, 17 looked to Broly.

"Don't look at me. Fighting you is more of his department.", Broly spoke.

"I'd like to fight you, too, Uncle 17.", Marron spoke as she raised her hand.

"Seriously? You too?", asked 17 in puzzlement before Marron giggled in embarrassment.

"In that case, you can fight whenever you wish. I will only observe the fight for now.", 16 stated.

Suddenly, Goku turned Super Saiyan before 17 spoke to Goku after a moment.

"You still haven't told me why.", 17 stated.

"I'm looking for strong allies. The strongest in the entire universe!", Goku replied, surprising 17.

"Fight me, 17. Let's see what you've got!", Goku urged before he dashed toward 17, bellowing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Let's go.", Goku urged before he lunged at 17, who managed to dodge and force him back farther away, engaging in pursuit.

When Goku tried to punch him again, 17 dishes him again and then land a decent punch before he and Goku engaged in a rapid clash until the opponent dodged his face near the arm, surprising him. 17 then took advantage of the lapse as he knocked him to the island with a kick, much to 17's concern.

"Oh, no. The jungle!", 17 spoke before he went over to stop him from hitting the trees.

Then, Goku then stopped himself as 17 grew surprised with a gasp.

"Not bad, 17.", Goku complimented before he charged back at him.

"Yeah, and you're pretty good, too.", 17 responded before he dashed forward as well, engaging in a clash in the air, resulting in small sonic booms before 17 and Goku clashed fists with each other.

"You really know how to handle yourself in a fight!", Goku complimented.

"Just 'cause I've been on an island doesn't mean I've been taking it easy.", 17 responded.

"The problem for you is, I've gotten stronger, too. If you were fighting the old me, you might have a chance.", Goku spoke before he and 17 pushed themselves back and then clash kicks with each other again before 17 then blocked the leg and then struck him in the gut with his right fist, earning gasps of surprise from everyone before 17 repeated the blow four more times, the last one of which, sent him through the clouds.

As he went through the clouds, Marron grew worried.

"Hang on, Uncle Goku!", Marron shouted as she flew up to the clouds, surprising Shallot.

"What? Marron, Wait!", Shallot shouted as he tried to reach for her before Broly stopped him.

"Easy, Shallot. It's her choice. But don't worry. We'll still get to watch what happens.", Broly assured.

"Indeed. Although, I recommend getting a better vantage point.", 16 suggested before he, Broly, and Shallot flew up.

"I suppose going up there has better seats, anyway.", Dyspo admitted before he, Top, and Jiren flew up to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku noticed 17 flying up toward him before Goku quickly countered with a kick after moving away for him, sending 17 back a bit just as Marron joined in.

"Are you okay?", Marron asked.

"Yeah. But it looks like I'm gonna need something else.", Goku spoke before he then bellowed as his hair grew longer, his eyebrows vanished, and his eyes adopted green irises with dark blue pupils, slightly surprising 17.

"Wait. That form still seems a bit familiar. What is that?", puzzled 17.

"This is the strongest form I've gotten that isn't God Energy-based. I call it Super Saiyan 3.", Goku replied, earning 17's gasp again.

"God Energy-based? What does he mean?", Shallot puzzled.

"It's just like from back before from when he turned Super Saiyan God back at the Zeno. Not to mention the fact that he turned blue a while ago back while we were testing Marron.", Broly replied.

"And at both times, we couldn't sense his energy. He was really that strong?", asked Shallot.

"That's right. But, in terms of conserving energy, it looks like he went with the next best thing.", Broly surmised.

"Super Saiyan 3, huh? Hm. That seems to be quite the transformation.", 17 responded.

"To be honest with you, I didn't think I'd need it for this fight.", Goku admitted.

"So, what you're saying is, you've been holding back. You're toying with me.", 17 guessed.

"That makes us even, 'cause I don't think you've taken me seriously either.", Goku responded.

Then, after a few moments, 17 spoke up.

"Hmm. Want to keep going? With Marron helping you this time?", asked 17.

"Let's go as hard as we can. We won't hurt the animals from up here.", Goku replied.

"And I'm doing it with you, Uncle Goku.", Marron grinned with determination as she got in her own stance.

"All right. Let's see what you can do.", Goku grinned, slightly surprising 17 to say the least.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!", Goku and Marron shouted as they launched their Kamehameha's at 17, who managed to create a barrier just in time, blocking out the wave.

After a moment, Goku and Marron bellowed as they pushed their attacks harder, causing 17's barrier to slowly collapse, surprising him before the barrier collapsed quickly as the blasts exploded.

However, before the smoke could settle, 17 dashed toward the group as Goku and Marron dashed toward him and clashed with him. Then, both fighters slowly bellowed before they triggered a small explosion and then dashed below, clashing punches with each other before they landed in the water, causing a backlash to occur, although it did minimum damage while also scaring a flock of birds away elsewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo flew down and stopped.

"Wow. They're still going at it.", Dyspo spoke.

"Look! Up there!", Jiren ushered before the group turned to see Goku, Marron, and 17 emerging from the water, both fighters looming at each other.

"That's enough for now.", 17 spoke, puzzling Goku and Marron.

"Aw, really?", Marron groaned in disappointment before a Dolphin emerged from the water, squeaked, and then landed back in the water.

"Even at this height, we could still destroy the island.", 17 warned.

"Maybe you're right. I was getting carried away.", Goku admitted before a dolphin returned and did the same thing it did last time. "Dende was right, too. I might be in trouble if we were enemies."

"I think it's a good bet that if we fought back then, I would've lost.", 17 spoke.

"That's hard to say.", Goku admitted.

"I can understand Marron, but it still feels like you're holding back on me.", 17 admitted.

"That's funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you.", Goku responded before he scoffed with a grin and then 17 responded with the same gesture.

* * *

Later, 17, Goku, Shallot, Marron, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Broly were eating at a campfire before 17 spoke.

"Everything changed for me after the Dragon Balls brought me back. I was able to get this job. Not long after that, I met my wife. Then we had children and I settled into this relatively quiet life. 15 years ago after that, 16 found me and offered to help protect the animals with me.", 17 stated.

"I'd love to meet the little missus and any of the little 17's. Are they around?", Goku asked.

"No. With the poachers, it's too dangerous for them to come to the island.", 17 explained as it showed 2 owls with 3 little owlets in the hole of a tree.

"What about pictures of them?", Goku asked.

"You're really interested? Alright. Hold on.", 17 spoke as he got out his phone and presented the pictures to Goku and the others.

"Oh, cool! You didn't say you had three of 'em.", Goku grinned.

"One's ours, two are adopted.", 17 explained.

"Wow, you don't say.", Goku grinned.

"Aw, they look so cute.", Marron grinned.

Then, 17 spoke to Goku.

"What do you want Goku?", asked 17.

"Hm?", Goku puzzled.

"I know you didn't come to this island just to get an update on my personal life.", 17 stated.

"You're right. I just didn't know the best way to explain it.", Goku spoke.

"That's the first time today you've been at a loss for words.", 17 guessed, making Goku laugh.

"It's like this.", Goku began.

* * *

At Bulma's patio, Beerus was eating contently until he was stuffed.

"Aah! That hit the spot. And with that, it's time for a nap. Wake me in an hour, and get me one more bucket of those potstickers.", Beerus spoke.

"All these naps are a vice, my lord, and so is gluttony— can you please choose one or the other?", Whis suggested.

"Hm! In celebration of the fact that our universe won't be erased even if we do lose, I'll do whatever I want.", Beerus retorted before he began snoring as Whis sighed.

"Why do I even bother?", Whis sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku had told him everything.

"So there you have it.", Goku spoke.

17 walked over to the shelter as he spoke.

"Hm. A Tournament of Power. That's quite a story, Goku.", 17 guessed.

"Yeah, but it's all true!"

"So, you're asking me to leave my responsibilities down here to fight in this tournament?", asked 17.

"Well, I wouldn't say that.", Shallot replied.

"There is another matter that's of utmost importance before we can go there.", Jiren added.

"And what would that matter be?", puzzled 17.

"The fact of the matter is, at the same day of the Tournament of Power, there's a dangerous comet that's heading to Earth as we speak. Its name is Comet Camori.", Broly replied.

"Comet Camori?", puzzled 17.

"It is a comet that passes through our whole universe every thousand years, but one millennia after another, it always destroys at least one planet, never going back. And I'm afraid that this time, Earth is its target.", Broly explained, earning 17's gasp.

"I assume you don't want that.", Goku guessed.

"Yeah, not with the helpless animals we have to protect here.", Marron added.

"Fight with us and at least we've got a chance. The guys on the other universes' teams are all super-strong, like Jiren and his two buddies over there.", Goku urged.

"But even then, it might not be enough to smash it in our own.", Broly added.

"So, what you're saying is, you all need my help to smash that comet and help win the Tournament of Power?", asked 17.

"Yep. You in?", asked Goku.

"I know it's a lot to take in. To make it fair, we'll give you some time to make a decision.", Broly assured.

Then, after a moment, 17 gave half of his answer.

"As for the comet, I'll help you. On the other hand, I need time to think about this.", 17 replied.

"What do you mean?", puzzled Goku.

"Look. I can't afford to leave the island like last time.", 17 explained.

"Hey, when I say the Tournament won't take long, I mean, like, 2 hours tops.", Goku explained.

"2 hours is more than enough time for those poachers to come back and ravage this place.", 17 worried as it showed the birds, lions, and giraffes sleeping as a Minotauros was walking near the waterfall.

"If this island needs some protection, I will watch over the island while you're away.", 16 assured.

"He does care about the animals just like you, after all.", Marron added.

"Is that so? Not a bad idea considering he seems quite fond of them. Still, I need some time to think about entering this tournament. Until then, you need to find someone else.", 17 spoke as he walked away.

"I understand. We could all use a good rest anyway. But our offer still stands just in case you're up for it.", Broly assured.

"Thanks.", 17 responded.

"Aw, come on. Really?", Goku groaned.

"Look on the bright side. At least we got him on-board for smashing that comet.", Shallot assured.

"That's right. There's no telling how serious it could get from here on out.", Broly added as he starred at the night sky and even saw a shooting star.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

Meanwhile, near Planet Earth, a sort of spaceship turned up before one lackey spoke to his boss.

"Boss! We've finally reached Earth! Scans of the southern island indicate a concentration of life forms, including the fabled 'Minotauros'.", the lackey spoke to his boss as the rest cheered on.

"But that's not all we're here for, is it?", s familiar voice spoke before the doors opened to show Turles walking aboard the control room with Lord Slug and Kanba joining him.

"Evidently, we're also here to conquer this planet, and what better way to do that than with this?", Turles spoke as he presented the Fruit of the Tree of Might, stunning the others in surprise.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking right now, and let me just say that it is the Fruit of the Tree of Might, indeed, and I've already produced more than enough for our combined armies to conquer this planet in one fell swoop.", Turles assured.

"But, if you still feel up to the poaching business, you can still go about it. That way, it will distract that wretched Saiyan, leaving Earth open, ripe for the taking for us all!", Slug added.

In response, the boss chuckled before he slurped his tongue in anticipation.

"All right. Good. What are we waiting for? Let's start poaching!", the boss urged with a wicked smile before he laughed, as did Turles and Slug, as everyone else, except Kanba, cheered.

As the ship disappeared, the stage of the Tournament of Power is still undergoing construction as the pieces assembled themselves.

 _ **Narrator: "Only 31 hours and 40 minutes remain until the start of the Tournament of Power and the arrival of the dreaded Comet Camori. But the Saiyan in Red threatens to throw a serious wrench in the plans. What's your next move, Goku? The countdown continues, next tine in Dragon Ball Super."**_

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty cool twist to involve Kanba, Turles, and Lord Slug with the Space Poacher leader, right? Now, if you have an idea of how to make the next episode better, I'm open to suggestions. Until then, see you later. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm back with yet another exciting chapter for this story. Also, since Kanba was sent by the Saiyan in Red to recruit other people specifically for his cause, I put in some differences that hint at the severity of the situation. Also, I set up one Easter Egg for this episode, which I'm sure you can figure out for those who've watched "Dragon Ball GT". What that is, I cannot say. Better yet, see for yourself. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Threat of the Renewed Crusher Corp!; Goku and Company's Two-Way Joint Struggle!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Dende sending out a sort of pulse to the lookout before it started moving to the southern island as Goku speaks with Dende before it shows the southern island from far away and then 17 and 16 dispatching a mob of poachers before Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo arrived.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku and company, racing to assemble their team for the Tournament of Power and a preemptive strike against the approaching Comet Camori, arrived on the island where Androids 16 and 17 work as Park Rangers at an animal preserve."**_

"You're Android 17, right?", Goku greeted.

"Well, aren't you informed seeing as we've never met since 15 years ago.", 17 spoke.

Then, it showed Goku speaking with 16 and 17 with a grin before 16 spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Goku was eager to see what 17 was capable of since the Goku Black Incident."**_

"In that case, you can fight whenever you wish. I will only observe the fight for now.", 16 stated.

Suddenly, Goku turned Super Saiyan.

"I'm looking for strong allies. The strongest in the entire universe!", Goku replied, surprising 17.

"Fight me, 17. Let's see what you've got!", Goku urged before he dashed toward 17, bellowing and then clashing with 17 eventually before 17 then blocked the leg and then struck him in the gut with his right fist, earning gasps of surprise from everyone before it showed Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Marron launching their Kamehameha's at 17, who managed to create a barrier just in time, blocking out the wave.

After a moment, Goku and Marron bellowed as they pushed their attacks harder, causing 17's barrier to slowly collapse, surprising him before the barrier collapsed quickly as the blasts exploded.

However, before the smoke could settle, 17 dashed toward the group as Goku and Marron dashed toward him and clashed with him. Then, both fighters slowly bellowed before they triggered a small explosion and then dashed below, clashing punches with each other before they landed in the water, causing a backlash to occur, although it did minimum damage while also scaring a flock of birds away elsewhere before it then showed the whole story laid out to 17.

 _ **Narrator: "Impressed by 17's abilities, Goku asked him to help him and the others smash the deadly comet and compete in the Tournament of Power."**_

"It is a comet that passes through our whole universe every thousand years, but one millennia after another, it always destroys at least one planet, never going back. And I'm afraid that this time, Earth is its target.", Broly explained, earning 17's gasp.

"I assume you don't want that.", Goku guessed.

"Yeah, not with the helpless animals we have to protect here.", Marron added.

"Fight with us and at least we've got a chance. The guys on the other universes' teams are all super-strong, like Jiren and his two buddies over there.", Goku urged.

"But even then, it might not be enough to smash it in our own.", Broly added.

"So, what you're saying is, you all need my help to smash that comet and help win the Tournament of Power?", asked 17.

"Yep. You in?", asked Goku.

"I know it's a lot to take in. To make it fair, we'll give you some time to make a decision.", Broly assured.

Then, after a moment, 17 gave half of his answer.

"As for the comet, I'll help you. On the other hand, I need time to think about this.", 17 replied.

"I understand. We could all use a good rest anyway. But our offer still stands just in case you're up for it.", Broly assured.

"Thanks.", 17 responded.

"Aw, come on. Really?", Goku groaned.

"Look on the bright side. At least we got him on-board for smashing that comet.", Shallot assured.

"That's right. There's no telling how serious it could get from here on out.", Broly added as he starred at the night sky and even saw a shooting star.

Meanwhile, near Planet Earth, a sort of spaceship turned up before one lackey spoke to his boss before it then showed Turles walking aboard the control room with Lord Slug and Kanba joining him.

 _ **Narrator: "And Broly couldn't be more right."**_

"Evidently, we're also here to conquer this planet, and what better way to do that than with this?", Turles spoke as he presented the Fruit of the Tree of Might, stunning the others in surprise.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking right now, and let me just say that it is the Fruit of the Tree of Might, indeed, and I've already produced more than enough for our combined armies to conquer this planet in one fell swoop.", Turles assured.

"But, if you still feel up to the poaching business, you can still go about it. That way, it will distract that wretched Saiyan, leaving Earth open, ripe for the taking for us all!", Slug added.

In response, the boss chuckled.

"All right. Good. What are we waiting for? Let's start poaching!", the boss urged with a wicked smile before he laughed, as did Turles and Slug, as everyone else, except Kanba, cheered.

As the ship disappeared, the stage of the Tournament of Power is still undergoing construction as the pieces assembled themselves.

 _ **Narrator: "The plans to smash the comet and prepare a team for the upcoming Tournament of Power hits a fatal snag, now!"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, 17 wanted to know something.

"So, what's the actual prize for this Tournament of Power?", asked 17.

"The fact is, the remaining victor receives a full set of Super Dragon Balls.", Broly explained.

"Super Dragon Balls, huh? I think I know the ones. Matter of fact, I've seen them 15 years ago after helping Goku and the others defeat the other Zamasu in Trunks' future.", 17 replied as it showed the Super Dragon Speaking in the divine tongue in both Grand Zeno and Zamasu's presence in Trunks' future.

"No way. You actually saw them?", asked Shallot.

"That's the truth.", 17 replied.

"I saw them, too. At the Tournament of Destroyers.", Marron added.

"'Tournament of Destroyers?", puzzled Broly and 17.

"Well, a lot's been going on while you were guarding the animals.", Goku explained before a Minotauros suddenly roared, catching the group's attention.

"Hold on. Someone's approaching the island.", 17 spoke.

"Yeah. I can sense their energy, and there's a whole lot of energies, at that.", Goku stated.

"Those energy readings are not in my data.", 16 spoke up.

Then, Shallot sensed their energies as well before sensing 3 dark energies, the darkest belonging to Kanba, much to his shock.

"What is it?", Broly asked.

"I don't know. That energy I sensed. It was darker than the others. But how? Energy this dark can only belong to...", Shallot began before Goku got the idea.

"Kanba. I thought I recognized his energy. And it looks like Turles and Lord Slug are in on it, too. But why would they turn up now? I thought they were gone.", Goku replied.

"Obviously, you're wrong about that.", Broly spoke as the winds blew stronger than usual and the clouds appeared and turned darker before lightning started striking the sky violently as a sort of spaceship appears out of nowhere.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

"What the heck is that thing?", asked Shallot.

"It's clearly a spaceship.", 17 replied.

"We'll all have to be ready for anything that comes our way. Everyone, be on your guard.", Top instructed.

"Understood.", Jiren and Dyspo agreed before the bottom of the ship opened up and Turles, Lord Slug, and Kanba flew out from the bottom and glared down at Goku and the others.

"Turles. And Kanba and Slug, too. They're all back.", Goku spoke seriously.

"Hello, Kakarot. It's obviously been a long time, hasn't it? Although, I don't seem to recall you being as younger as you are now.", Turles admitted.

"Well, just so you know, that was a gift.", Goku replied.

"Hmph. As if I even asked for an explanation to begin with.", Turles spoke.

"Okay, I give, who are they?", asked Marron.

"From the way things look, these guys must be poachers.", 17 explained.

"Really?! Of all the evil things they could've done, they chose to be space poachers?!", Goku reacted.

"Apparently, And one of them's rubbing me off the wrong way.", Broly replied as he turned to the snickering Turles.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, anyway? Who sent you?", Shallot interrogated.

"All you need to know is that our little Saiyan friend over here, uh, Kanba, was it? He found us just as we were about to be pulverized by Bardock's attack and removed us from the future in the nick of time. Not long after that, he brought us to this time, which was when we found those space poachers and decided to work out an agreement. More than that, I cannot say.", Turles replied.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

"That's not the whole story, is it? From what I can tell, you're hiding more than you're letting on.", asked Goku.

"And so what if we are? Now that you know our little hobby, I'd say there's no need to keep that occupation a secret anymore. The planet's animals are all yours! Feel free to pillage them all!", Lord Slug spoke before the group gasped in shock while the spaceship started sucking up all the animals with a sort of beam, even the fabled Minotauros.

"Oh, no. They're sucking up all the animals!", Marron gasped.

"They won't get away with it!", 17 shouted before he then gave chase.

"Uncle 17, wait!", Marron urged.

"You won't get far!", Turles discouraged before firing his Kill Driver at 17, who managed to create a barrier just in time, peeving him and Slug as Goku, Broly, Shallot, 16, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo pitched in.

"What's your plan?", asked Goku.

"Sneak in that opening. Are you all coming in with me?", asked 17.

"If you're goin', we're goin'.", Goku replied.

"All right, suit yourself. But just to be clear, I don't owe you anything for this.", 17 spoke.

"Why do you work with those earthlings, especially that traitorous Saiyan, Kakarot? You and I are the last of our kind. All things considered, we should be friends.", Turles spoke to Broly.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy.", Broly retorted.

"Oh. Not interested, huh? Well, then..., you can just die.", Turles spoke darkly before he then fired dark purple blasts only for Broly to deflect them all the blasts aimed toward him with one swipe of his arm just before the beam disappeared.

"Oh, no! We're too late!", Marron shouted as the spaceship then released 1,000 soldiers, which quickly swarmed the whole area before the spaceship started going up, earning smirks and chuckled from Turles and Lord Slug.

"Maybe not. Hey, quick, grab onto me! Hurry! Once they get into outer space, we'll lose them for good!", Goku urged.

"My comrades and I will hold them off! The rest of you, save the animals!", Jiren urged.

"Right!", Goku, Broly, Shallot, 17, and Marron nodded.

"I will fight as well.", 16 added.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Slug shouted before he then fired Darkness Eye Beams from his eyes at Goku and the others, only for them to vanish before they could hit them.

"What?!", Slug exclaimed in shock.

"Now, you only have us to deal with, evildoers!", Top shouted.

"As of now, there will be no escape.", 16 added.

"All right, then. What do you say we test our numbers against your strength?", Turles spoke with a snicker as lightning struck.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spaceship, Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, and 17 arrived inside the ship and saw countless animals, intergalactic or otherwise, in cages.

"Whoa, what in the world is this place?", asked Goku.

"A madhouse, that's what it is!", Shallot snapped slightly.

"It looks like they're going around to different planets, rounding up exotic animals.", 17 explained.

"Oh, no. What a horrible thing to do.", Marron spoke sadly.

"It doesn't matter, because we're going to save those animals.", Broly assured.

"Right.", Marron nodded with understanding before an alarm was suddenly triggered.

"Uh oh, I think they know we're here.", Goku guessed.

"I don't know, you think?", Shallot retorted as several poachers that remained in the ship took charge of the situation.

"Looks like not all of them abandoned ship.", Broly guessed.

"Let's try to wrap this up quickly.", 17 urged.

"Yup, got it.", Goku understood before the door opened, showing about 4 poachers or so.

That was when Marron raised her arms and prepared a big, bright, pink energy orb.

"Take this!", Marron shouted before tossing the orb toward the poachers, knocking them out and putting a dent on the wall a little.

"Hey, don't blow a hole in the ship. If these animals get sucked out into the vacuum of space, they'll all die.", 17 warned, making Marron blush in embarrassment.

"Whoops. Sorry, Uncle 17. I'll be careful.", Marron giggled nervously.

"I think she's in trouble.", Broly sighed.

"But not as much trouble as we're in right now. I can at least give her that.", Shallot stated before dashing toward the other poachers with a slight yell.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

Meanwhile, Krillin got the sense that Goku and his friends are moving far away.

"That's odd. Goku's energy, it's moving away. I wonder if he's managed to track down 17 and get him on board yet.", Krillin admitted.

18 watched with worry through the backyard door as dark clouds began to form and thunder tumbled before lightning began to light up the sky before 18 gasped, catching Krillin' attention.

"Hey, what's the matter, sweetie? You look shocked.", Krillin spoke.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, now.", 18 replied, worrying Krillin.

"Remember that evil Saiyan from 15 years ago?", asked 18.

"Who do you mean? That Saiyan in Red?", asked Krillin.

"Not him. Kanba.", 18 responded, making Krillin exclaim a bit in surprise before he, too, sensed his dark energy, along with Turles' and Lord Slug's just as rain slowly started to fall on the ground and then showed the rainfall from above as he spoke next.

"Right. Now, that you mention it, I did sense his energy just now. Not only that, I'm sensing 2 equally dark energies, both of which are from Turles and Slug, but how can they be back?", asked Krillin.

"Looks like something else that big is coming. But, surprisingly, that's not the first thing that worries me.", 18 admitted.

"What do you mean?", asked Krillin.

"Goku and my brother. They're too similar.", 18 explained.

"Really? You think?", asked Krillin.

"They're both a little in the immature side. I just hope they aren't getting each other into trouble. More importantly, I hope Marron's okay.", 18 spoke.

 _ **End Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

Meanwhile, outside on the island, in the rain, the first wave of soldiers were cleared out by Dyspo's Justice Kick combined with his speed, much to Slug's disgust as he growled.

"Really? Not even one lap? Even after eating the Tree of Might's fruit? Come on.", Dyspo joked.

"If you fight as well as you joke, you won't get anywhere with me. Not you, nor your Pride Trooper friends.", Slug discouraged as he appeared behind Dyspo, who then turned around to spot him in response.

"Don't you dare dis the Pride Troopers!", Dyspo shouted valiantly before he then kicked Slug in the stomach and followed through on his punches before delivering an uppercut and then a downward kick before he folded his arms up and then moved them down once Dyspo landed on the ground before an explosion erupted, sending Slug back to the ground as he got up and recovered with laughter.

"Not bad. But let's see you get past this!", Slug shouted before he stretched his arm toward Dyspo, who managed to evade it, shocking him.

"What?!", Slug shouted.

"Miss me? 'Cause I'm over here.", Dyspo spoke before Slug went to his left and tried to grab him, only to miss again.

"Actually, I'm over there.", Dyspo spoke on his right side before Slug retaliated, only to fail again.

"Or, you know what? Maybe I'm even here.", Dyspo spoke as he seemingly created duplicates of himself and then laughed with an echo, angering Slug.

"Why don't you stand still, you speedy miscreant!", Slug shouted.

Meanwhile, the 2nd wave was at the mercy of Top's Justice Flash and 16's Hell's Flash.

"Justice Flash!", Top shouted.

"Hell's...FLASH!", 16 shouted as Top fired energy bullets at one half of the first wave before 16 fires a powerful wave while Jiren fired a small orange orb in the 2nd half and widened his eyes before turning around and spoke.

"Farewell.", Jiren spoke before the orb exploded, knocking out the remaining 2bd wave as they laid unconscious, only earning Turles' scoff.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "SSGSS Goku vs. SS4 Goku"**_

"Hmph. I should've know those poachers would be weak.", Turles scoffed.

"It's over, Turles. I recommend you surrender if you wish to be spared.", Jiren warned.

"Tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that. Besides, you haven't even dealt with my little associate yet. Oh, Kanba, if you please.", Turles spoke before Kanba have a low growl before powering up a dark red aura and bellowing, stunting the 2 Pride Troopers a bit as meanwhile, Lord Slug took notice.

"Hmph. So, he's calling in the big guns.", Slug grinned.

Elsewhere, Jiren turned to Top.

"I'll handle him. See what you can do about Turles.", Jiren spoke, earning Top's nod before they got into their stances and Kanba responded by dashing toward Jiren.

* * *

Back on the spaceship, Shallot already knocked one poacher unconscious.

"That's that. Did you finish up yours, yet, Uncle 17?", asked Marron.

"What does it look like, Marron?", 17 spoke before 2 more poachers stepped up, catching the group's attention.

"Sheesh! How many of you are there?", asked Goku.

"We'll take care of them, 17. See what you can do about their boss.", Broly spoke to 17.

"That's just the sort of thing I was thinking.", 17 spoke.

"I wanna come with, too.", Marron spoke as she raised her hand.

"Hey, wait. No fair! He's gotta be, like, the strongest one. That's the guy I want to fight, not these henchmen.", Goku complained.

"If you're gonna complain, then leave.", Broly responded.

"You can't expect me to leave now. Let's rock-paper-scissors for it.", Goku spoke.

"You just act like a kid sometimes, you know that?", asked Marron.

"How about I crush you both at once?", the poacher spoke before he tried to attack only for 17 to jump up and flip away in time near the exit.

"Later.", 17 spoke.

"Not cool, dude!", Goku shouted.

"Guess we scared your little friend. Now, it's just is.", the other poacher spoke.

"Go ahead and try! I eat poachers like you for breakfast!", Shallot goaded intensely.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main control room, the poacher Boss was marveling at the holographic image of the fabled Minotauros in triumph.

"At last, it's mine. At last, I've captured an elusive Minotauros! I have to get this beast home as soon as possible.", the poacher boss laughed before 17 and Marron walked in.

"Uh, excuse me. What's so funny?", asked Marron, prompting the poacher boss to turn to spot 17 and Marron.

"She asked you what was so funny to have you laughing hysterically.", 17 explained.

"A park ranger, eh? And I assume this girl is your daughter.", the poacher boss guessed.

"And what if I am? For the record, though, Marron is actually my niece.", 17 added.

"It doesn't matter. You goody-two-shoes animal huggers are all alike, getting in our way on every planet. You won't stop me, especially not since I've partnered up with the former leader of the Crusher Corp.!", the poacher boss discouraged.

"Hey, we're not animal huggers!", Marron reacted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing.", 17 spoke.

"Don't you have anyone else here to help you?", asked the poacher boss.

"Actually, I have a few temps with me today, but usually, I'm on my own with 16.", 17 stated, earning the poacher boss' intrigue for a moment.

"That's quite brave, and it will spell your doom!", the poacher boss shouted before he snapped his fingers, summoning two elite poachers by his side, one of which drew an energy blade from his hilt, puzzling Marron as 17 only smirked in response before the poacher boss laughed.

"Well, you feeling nervous, yet? Are you and your niece shaking in your boots, Ranger? 'Cause these guys are gonna slice you two up and put you both on skewers. Then, we're gonna barbecue and eat you, right alongside all of your beloved furry friends!", the poacher boss goaded.

"Why do you think I work alone down there, protecting that whole island with only 16 helping me? Because I'm a one-man army.", 17 spoke, puzzling the poacher boss.

"Even if he wasn't alone, you'd still have a hard time going through him. Trust me on this.", Marron warned.

"DESTROY THEM!", the poacher boss shouted before the two elite poachers dashed toward 17 and Marron with one of them headed for 17, who managed to block the sword and punch him in the gut before kicking him away and notice Marron blocking the sword from another poacher before she then delivered an uppercut before kicking him away, scaring the poacher boss.

"No! This is impossible!", the poacher boss spoke in shock.

"So, now, you're gonna take all the animals you've poached back to their home planets. If you do that, then we'll spare your life.", 17 offered, only earning an angry growl from the poacher boss as Marron added on that.

"I'd take him up on that offer if I were you.", Marron warned only for the poacher boss to retaliate.

"DON'T PRESS...YOUR LUCK!", the poacher boss shouted before he then tried to hit 17 but missed 2 times before he then punched the poacher boss in the cheek, knocking him to the control deck before Goku, Shallot, and Broly caught up.

"Oh, there you are.", Goku spoke.

"About time.", Shallot added.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two.", Broly stated before they turned to notice the poacher boss standing up.

"Filthy...animal hugger..!", the poacher boss spoke weakly.

"So, that's the head honcho, I take it?", Shallot guessed.

"Yep.", Marron replied.

"Oh, great. You three are his helpers, huh? Well, do your worst!", the poacher boss shouted.

"Why do you want the Minotauros so badly, anyway?", asked Marron.

"More importantly, why did you team up with Turles and Slug?", asked Goku.

"Isn't it obvious? For the money!", the poacher boss shouted.

"It's not just money you're after, though is it? From the way I can tell about you, you're after something else. What is it, you're really after?", asked Broly.

"Some reprieve.", the poacher boss replied after sighing, puzzling the others.

"What reprieve?", asked Broly.

"Before those two goons showed up with a hulking bodyguard, we were just planning to get the money though poaching. Minotauros horns fetch a high price. Rumor has it you can make an immortality potion out of them, but nobody really knows if the stuff actually works.", the poacher boss explained.

"So, that's why they teamed up with you. It was all just so they can get their hands on that immortality potion and make it so they can't be destroyed under any circumstances.", Broly guessed.

"Great. It's just like the other Zamasu all over again.", Goku spoke.

"Now, I don't exactly know what they plan to do with the immortality potion once it is synthesized, but it doesn't make any difference to me, as long as I get paid. So, how much is it going to cost to get you off my back? What's your price?", the poacher boss asked before Shallot snapped at him.

"Forget it! We're not for sale!", Shallot responded.

"C'mon, forget all that mushy mush stuff for a second. No one cares that much about these creatures! Money's what makes the world go round! So, 10,000,000, huh? 20,000,000?!", the poacher boss retorted.

"Well, this guy's some piece of work, isn't he?", Goku commented before Shallot stopped him.

"No. He's mine.", Shallot spoke seriously before he stomped toward him, surprising the others.

"Shallot.", Broly spoke in surprise.

"You must be joking. 20,000,000's not enough?", the poacher boss puzzled.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times..! WE! ARE NOT! FOR SALE!", Shallot shouted as he punched the poacher boss in the gut before he then delivered an uppercut to the chin and then kicked the poacher boss to the window, making him drop his weapon as Shallot stepped forward.

"Got any sense knocked into ya, yet, or do you still want more?", Shallot asked.

"You charlatans. Trying to project an air of virtue just to make yourselves feel better.", the poacher boss groaned.

"That's not it at all!", Shallot snapped.

"Oh, really? What else could it be?", joked the poacher boss.

"The truth is, every word that comes out of your mouth turns my stomach! SO CAN IT AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", Shallot shouted.

"As aggressive as Shallot is, he's got a point. Actually, we're all pretty tired of hearing you talk.", 17 concurred.

Then, the poacher boss got out a sort of detonator from his jacket as he stated his threat.

"Is that so? Then, let me put you out of your misery!", the poacher boss exclaimed, shocking Shallot first and then Marron before Broly and 17 gasped while Goku grew puzzled.

"Hey, wait. What is that thing?", asked Goku.

"You underestimated me, didn't you? I'm blowing myself up and taking you with me!", the poacher boss replied, stunting the group before he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kanba was already keeping up with the clashes of both Top and Jiren before the 2 Pride Troopers noticed Dyspo headed there to confront the evil Saiyan, who, unfortunately for him, saw Dyspo as well.

"No, Dyspo! Get back!", 16 warned before Kanba managed to knock Jiren and Top back just in time to catch Dyspo's leg with a growl, shocking him, Jiren, and Top.

"Dyspo!", Jiren and Top shouted before Kanba then smashes Dyspo to the ground repeatedly as if he were a rag doll, much to Turles' pleasant surprise.

"My, my, my. It seems our bodyguard has done exceptionally well.", Turles smirked before Kanba smashed Dyspo to the ground one last time with the battered Dyspo struggling to stay awake.

"I-Is that all you got?", Dyspo asked weakly before Kanba then clutched him by the neck and lifted him up with a growl.

"Okay, then. Maybe not.", Dyspo squeaked before Kanba lifted his left hand and then prepared a dark orb before he growled as Dyspo groaned weakly.

Then, as Jiren and Top tensed at the situation, Kanba then gave a bellow right before he was suddenly blindsided by an unfamiliar presence, causing the dark red aura to disappear, releasing Dyspo in the process as he then set the puzzled Dyspo down carefully, peeving Turles and Slug.

"Another one?", Turles puzzled.

"This is starting to annoy me!", Slug growled before he opened his eyes and widened them upon seeing a different face.

"Huh? Who are you, kid?", asked Dyspo.

"My name is Uub. Are you all right?", asked Uub.

"So, you must be Goku's student.", Top guessed.

"What are you doing here?", asked Jiren.

"I sensed a dark energy not far from here and had to investigate.", Uub explained.

"No doubt you've come at the right moment, Uub. Now, come. We shall dispose of these evildoers!", Top urged.

"Right! I'll deal with the source while you guys tend to your friend and see if you can take out the rest after that.", Uub urged.

"Agreed.", Jiren and Top agreed, on account of Dyspo needed to recover, as they went over to him before Uub turned back to Kanba, who gave a dark glare and menacing growl.

"Your conflict is with me now.", Uub spoke.

"Very well. I welcome all challengers who face me.", Kanba stated.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, at space, inside the ship, only Goku, Broly, and Shallot were present.

"That's right, you're finished! The second I flip this switch, you and everything else on this ship will be blown to itsy-bitsy, teensy-weensy, little pieces!", the poacher boss threatened.

"Are you out of your mind?!", Shallot shouted.

"Don't do this!", Goku urged.

The poacher boss, however, did not take any heed.

"I'm afraid it's too late.", the poacher boss discouraged before he began flipping the switch.

"Don't do it!", Goku shouted as the poacher boss laughed as Broly and Shallot gasped before the ship suddenly exploded before lightning struck outside with heavy rain falling out on the umbrella, causing Beerus to wake up in panic with a yell before he panted sharply.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

Whis, who had an umbrella of his own, tended to Beerus.

"Is something the matter, Lord Beerus?", asked Whis.

"IT WAS AWFUL! VERY AWFUL! I JUST HAD A DREAM THAT GOKU DIED!", Beerus shouted, giving Whis cause for concern.

"Oh, my.", Whis gasped.

That was when, Pan and Bulla, both of which were in pajamas, grew shocked.

"What?! Grandpa died?", Pan exclaimed, making Beerus gasp upon noticing her and Bulla out in the rain.

"What?! N-No! I just said that I had a dream where he died. You know how it is, riiiight?!", Beerus explained as he then panicked the same way he panicked when Whis mentioned to Goku that Monaka was unconscious ever since he saw the Kamehameha wave to Goku.

"Right. Could you repeat that, but calm and slow, this time?", requested Bulla.

"Yes, all right. It was awful. I just had a dream that Goku died.", Beerus repeated calmly.

"Oh. Must've been a bad dream if it got you this spooked.", Pan guessed.

"More like a nightmare. Your yelling woke us up in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. If you're going to take a nap, at least do it somewhere else. In case you haven't noticed, we're not running the Capsule Hotel.", Bulla commented.

"Besides, we can still sense Grandpa's energy even if it was moving from far away.", Pan assured.

"Yes, that's possible. Or it's an omen! A really bad omen! Oh, we're all doomed!", Beerus shouted to the stormy sky, slightly worrying Pan and Bulla.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the spaceship, the poacher boss was laughing.

"I have a highly powerful self-destruct device implanted inside my body.", the poacher boss laughed, causing Marron to gasp.

"Do you really want me to turn all of us, including your precious animals, into space debris?", the poacher boss mocked.

"Blast that freak!", Shallot growled as the poacher boss laughed.

"That's right, you're finished! I call it my insurance. The second I flip this switch, the whole ship goes kaboom while you and everything else on this ship will be blown to itsy-bitsy, teensy-weensy, little pieces! You don't want that, do you? You don't want the cuddly little creatures you've been protecting all this time to be blown to smithereens; not to mention yourselves, of course!", the poacher boss threatened.

"That guy's a rotten apple, all the way to the core.", Marron spoke.

Then, it suddenly hit Broly.

"Huh? The core?", Broly puzzled before he sensed the poacher boss's energy closely and saw a sort of party popper inside his body.

"That's it. There never was a bomb in here at all.", Broly thought.

"Did you think of anything?", asked Shallot.

"You'll see soon enough.", Broly assured.

"Let me go, and everyone walks away safe and sound. Well, boys? That's not a bad offer, now is it? Certainly better than letting all those cute fur balls get fried.", the poacher boss goaded with laughter.

"So, what will it be? Better make up your minds fast, 'cause my thumb is starting to get a little itchy! Forget the critters, you must at least care about yourselves! Animal preservation sounds nice, but self-preservation is what matters to you! Come on! Will you just admit it?!", the poacher boss shouted.

 _ **End Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

Then, after a few moments, Broly spoke.

"No. The only thing the animals deserve is freedom from scum bags like you. You've taken that freedom away and I won't let you take anyone else's!", Broly spoke calmly and seriously all at the same time before his black hair spiked up and his eyes gave off orange-yellow irises and his green aura became more vibrant, petrifying the poacher boss.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba"**_

"Wait, don't do this!", the poacher boss shouted before Broly roared and then dashed toward him, pinning him against the window, which broke it further as the poacher boss stammered in fear before it broke apart with the poacher boss moving out into the vacuum of space before Broly created a green aura coating around his body to shield himself from the cold elements of Space as dashed toward him.

"Broly!", Goku shouted before the vacuum began trying to suck Goku out, only for him to manage to turn Super Saiyan Azure as Shallot and 17 managed to take refuge on a nearby window before Shallot noticed Marron getting herself out of danger and sigh in relief

Outside, in the meantime, Broly's orange-yellow irises glowed brightly for a moment before the same coating surrounded the poacher boss, stopping him, much to his puzzlement.

"Huh? What's the meaning of this?", asked the poacher boss.

"If what you say is true, any kind of attack will force you to set it off, right?", Broly asked.

"Uh, y-yes?", the poacher boss stammered.

"Good", Broly spoke before he raised two of his arms upward, worrying Shallot and Marron while Goku and 17 gasped.

"Broly, are you insane?!", Shallot shouted.

"Don't do this!", Marron shouted.

"Uh, w-wait! Let's not be hasty, now!", the poacher boss stammered to no avail before Broly roared and quickly prepared a green energy orb through the mouth before firing it at the poacher boss, who, in his panic, flipped the switch before confetti popped out and a few strings blew out from each nostril, puzzling Broly enough to cease his attack as the beam grew small before it dissipated, barely touching him.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba"**_

Needless to say, Goku and the others were quite puzzled, too.

"Huh?", Marron puzzled as she blinked her eyes before Broly then telekinetically moved the poacher boss and himself back on board to the ship before creating an energy wall to prevent any further problems before Broly's hair moved back down and his eyes returned to normal.

"What the..?", Goku puzzled.

"You better have a good explanation for this.", Broly spoke.

"After the poachin', I was supposed to go to a friend's surprise party. You know how it is.", the poacher boss explained.

"Well, I'll be a giant monkey.", Goku spoke in wonder.

"You mean to tell me that that bomb was a just a ploy to let you off?! Why, I oughta..!", Shallot began before Broly stopped him.

"Easy. I was just as surprised as you when I realized it.", Broly assured.

"Wait. You mean you figured it out and baited him into pressing that button just for that?", Shallot puzzled.

"That's right. Now, you all know he was never a threat. Not exactly, at least.", Broly assured.

"So, that means the only threats around here are Turles and Slug.", Shallot guessed.

"Don't forget Kanba. Whoever he is.", Marron added.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Knowing those 2, I'd say they have their hands full. It's Kanba that I'm worried about.", Goku guessed.

* * *

Goku couldn't be more right as meanwhile, Uub was clashing fists with Kanba, who was keeping up quite well, just as much as Uub before Kanba then took the opportunity to knee him in the gut before kicking him away and then launch dark red blasts only for Uub to recover and deflect them quickly, coincidentally toward Turles and Slug, who were both so busy fighting Jiren and Top that they hadn't noticed the blasts headed their way, although fortunately, while they noticed too little, too late, they barely managed to dodge them.

"How is it possible for a little brat such as this have so much power?", Slug growled.

"Believe you me, that's what I'd like to know.", Turles responded.

"For those who invade sovereign worlds, we offer zero leniency!", Top shouted as he suddenly lifted Turles up before tossing him to the ground, apparently creating a massive crater while Jiren elbowed Slug in the gut, making him spit out saliva, before he then groaned and laid down, catching Kanba's attention before he wound up getting blindsided again as Uub blasted Kanba away towards the same spot as Turles and Slug.

"Listen up, Turles, and heed my words! As long as we stand guard, the brilliant light of freedom will never be extinguished!", Top shouted as the clouds vanished and the rain ceased before a sunrise on the horizon.

"Darn it all!", Slug groaned as he tried to get up but could only manage to sit up.

"I-I guess now is an appropriate time to retreat.", Turles spoke before Kanba saw that as his cue and created a dark portal in the sky, puzzling the four fighters before Turles, Slug, and Kanba moved through the portal slowly, but not before Turles spoke.

"You all may have proven yourselves victorious this time, but there will be a day of reckoning for the whole Multiverse where judgment awaits all universes under our mighty Saiyan leader who seeks to eradicate the blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted. And that day will arrive, come the Tournament of Power. You can count on it.", Turles spoke before he went completely inside the portal, which, in turn, grew smaller before it vanished.

"'The blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted'? What does he mean by that? Who is that 'mighty Saiyan leader'?", puzzled Uub.

"I don't know, but your guess is as good as mine.", Dyspo spoke dizzily.

"More importantly, how does he even know about the Tournament of Power?", Top asked.

"Apparently, it goes much deeper than we all thought possible.", Jiren spoke.

"We have to warn Goku and the others when they return.", 16 spoke before the rest nodded.

* * *

Later, in the morning, all the animals were walking out of the spaceship with Marron happily herding the animals.

"Right this way, everyone.", Marron grinned.

Then, the Minotauros turned to Goku, 17, Broly, Shallot, Uub, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo before bellowing in triumphant gratitude before turning back around and continue his course before later, it showed Jaco outside his ship.

* * *

"So, that's what was going on before I came here?", asked Uub.

"Yup, that's right, dude.", Goku replied with a nod.

"Goku, you were right to report this.", Jaco spoke.

"So, this guy's a friend of yours?", asked 17.

"Yup. This here's Jaco.", Goku introduced.

"'Taco'?", 17 asked.

Marron only shook her head before she corrected him.

"It's 'Jaco', Uncle 17. You know, like 'Taco' , but with a 'J'.", Marron explained.

"Do I even look like a Taco to you?", concurred Jaco.

"Either way, I'm not gonna remember.", 17 admitted.

"Care to elaborate on this, Goku?", asked Top.

"He's a space cop with the sharpest eyes in the galaxy.", Goku explained.

"Oh.", 17 spoke.

"I've heard about him from the Galactic Patrol, but I never thought I'd see him with my own eyes.", Broly admitted.

"You mean to tell me you worship that guy?", asked Shallot.

"I don't mean anything like that. What I meant is this is the first time I'm seeing him in person.", Broly explained.

"All right, if you say so.", Shallot understood.

"Thanks to you guys, I can bring in a ring of intergalactic poachers I've been chasing for years. They've been catching and selling endangered animals, not just from Earth, but from other planets, too. They move around so much, we've never been able to pin them down, which means, after this bust, I could be looking at a big, fat promotion!", Jaco spoke in excitement.

"So, what you're saying is, you're gonna take all the credit for what we did back there?", Broly guessed.

"Of course, I am. This is my jurisdiction after all.", Jaco replied.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to tick us off like that, Jaco.", Shallot warned.

"What do you mean?", asked Jaco.

"Have you even seen how powerful Broly was the last time he got angry out there?", added Marron.

"If you were to tick him off like that by taking all the credit, I hate to think what will happen to you.", Shallot spoke with a smirk before Jaco suddenly grew nervous and looked at Broly only for a few seconds before he snapped.

"OKAY, FINE! I'LL SHARE THE CREDIT WITH YOU GUYS IF IT'LL SPARE ME HIS WRATH!", Jaco spoke in a frightened manner.

"That's more like it.", Shallot grinned.

"First off, I wasn't angry about it, just annoyed. Second, if you're scared that badly, then at least fight with us the next time a galactic crime like that happens.", Broly assured.

"A Super Elite is always super busy.", Jaco replied.

"Yeah, more like super lazy.", Goku commented, making Marron snicker.

Then, Jaco sat down in his seat inside his spaceship.

"Plop! I'll see ya later, guys, and I'll be sure to send you guys a thank you note, although maybe I won't if it turns out to be easier for me.", Jaco spoke.

"You'd better. You don't what to know what happens when one of us gets mad.", Shallot warned, slightly frightening Jaco before he spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Okay, goodbye!", Jaco spoke before the kid on the ship closed and Jaco then takes off with the confiscated spaceship full of poachers.

"Goku.", Jiren spoke to Goku, puzzling him.

"What's up?", asked Goku.

"There's something you and your friends should know about what we discovered during our scuffle on Earth.", Jiren began.

"Well, what is it, dude?", asked Goku.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"During our fight, after we've managed to defeat them, they left via dark portal, but not before giving a warning.", Jiren spoke before it then showed a flashback of Turles' warning.

"You all may have proven yourselves victorious this time, but there will be a day of reckoning for the whole Multiverse where judgment awaits all universes under our mighty Saiyan leader who seeks to eradicate the blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted. And that day will arrive, come the Tournament of Power. You can count on it.", Turles spoke before he went completely inside the portal, which, in turn, grew smaller before it vanished.

"What? 'Mighty Saiyan leader'?", Broly puzzled.

"He better not be talking about that King Vegeta.", Shallot growled.

"No. I don't think it's him.", Goku guessed.

"Well, who else could it be?", asked Marron.

"Well, seeing as the last time I saw Kanba was with that creep in a red coat 15 years ago before today, I think we'd have to assume it's him. I mean, think about it, first Turles and Slug show up, and now Kanba, too.", Goku replied.

"I'd hazard a guess to say that there's more to this tournament than meets the eye.", Top spoke before 17 spoke up.

"So, apparently, it's not just for fun and games anymore.", 17 guessed.

"Considering what happened today, I'd deem that unlikely.", Jiren replied, slightly earning 17's intrigue.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"I've made my decision. I'm in. I'll join your team for the tournament. Anything to stop whoever is the mastermind of what happened recently. Besides, I don't like being in debt to anybody.", 17 replied.

"I shall watch over the island while you're away.", 16 assured.

"Thanks, 16. Helpful as always.", 17 grinned before Goku spoke.

"Wow, you mean it? That's great!", Goku exclaimed.

"Master Goku?", Uub spoke up, prompting Goku to turn to him.

"Yeah?", asked Goku.

"I don't know what's going on the Tournament of Power, but if it'll help you find and stop whoever's responsible, I'll join your team, too.", Uub assured.

"Awesome! Thanks, Uub!", Goku grinned.

"Hey, anything I can do to help.", Uub grinned.

"You do realize that we have to deal with Comet Camori first, right?", asked Broly.

"Comet Camori? What's that?", asked Uub.

"That's a long story.", Broly only replied.

"How about that? We actually get 2 more members in one day.", Shallot grinned.

"So, what would your wish be, 17? Assuming that the nightmare is over, that is.", Broly asked.

"You know, I've given it some thought, and once we win, I think I'd like to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a boat.", 17 replied.

"A boat, huh? Really?", asked Goku.

"What's the boat for?", asked Shallot.

"Now, when I say 'boat', I'm talking about a giant cruise liner. The kind that costs billions of zeni. It's been my dream to travel around the world with my family someday.", 17 explained.

"Oh, yeah?", asked Goku.

"And what are you gonna wish for?", asked 17.

"Who, me? Really?", asked Goku before he laughed.

"Oh, right. Of course. Guess that's a frivolous question. You're only in this to save the world, right?", asked 17.

"No, see, I don't think of it like I'm saving the world.", Goku began explaining.

"If that's the case, then what do you do all day?", asked Broly.

"The fact is, it's 'cause I'm usually trying to fight the strongest warriors I could find. That's how this tournament happened, too. But with a lot more stuff going on than any of us thought, I can't bare the thought of innocent lives getting wiped out by a madman just 'cause I wanna fight the best. So, I'll do what I can for them.", Goku explained.

"You mean we'll do what we can for them.", Uub corrected.

"With Comet Camori approaching, it's the least we could do.", Broly added.

"And, hey, believe it or not, I may not be as laid-back as you are, but I feel the same way.", Shallot admitted.

"You are a fascinating man, Goku.", 17 complimented.

"I am? Well, if so, it's all thanks to the old man's teaching's.", Goku responded.

"Who? You mean that old pervert?", asked Shallot.

"Roshi's not a pervert. Well, sometimes he is, but mostly, he's the greatest Martial Artists Master who helped me be what I am today.", Goku explained.

"Heh. I guess the old man did good on his part after all.", Shallot grinned.

"Still, for someone like me who was engineered to kill you to help you against Goku Black 15 years ago and now end up on your team, it's an odd twist of fate.", 17 admitted to Goku.

"It's not that odd, though. Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, they all started out as my enemies, too.", Goku stated.

"Oh, I'm on the team, too.", Marron pointed out.

"Don't forget about me, either.", Uub spoke as he raised his hand.

"This is gonna be one heck of a team.", 17 admitted before animals out at sea were seen cheering, or in this case, chirping, for 17 as a way of rooting for him.

"Looks like you'll have a bunch of folks cheering you on back home, huh? We're gonna have to win this thing and stop whoever's behind all this, no matter what it takes.", Goku urged.

"That's right.", 17 agreed.

Goku and Marron then giggled with hope in response as Shallot, Jiren, and Top scoffed with hope as Dyspo and Uub chuckled before Broly gave a grin, seeing how everyone around him's still determined to help smash Comet Camori and stop whoever's responsible for bringing Kanba, Turles, and Slug into this reality, staring into the sunset before it then showed the Tournament of Power's stage being close to completion.

 _ **Narrator: At last, Android 17 has agreed to join the rest of the fighters on the 7th Universe team. To add to Goku's surprise, even Uub has agreed to join the ranks of the ever-growing team in hopes of locating the Mysterious Saiyan leader who sent Kanba to locate Turles and Slug. But can Goku and the others emerge victorious from the Battle Royale? The fate of the Earth depends on it. Only 23 hours and 20 minutes remain until the timely arrival of both Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power. The race to build a team continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? And what Easter Egg do you think it is? Also, as for how Beerus reacted, seeing as it was raining outside 18's house, I figured I should clear the gap and show that it is raining outside Bulma's house, too, and also show how panicked Beerus is from that nightmare and have Pan and Bulla as practical psychologists for a moment, hence Bulla asking Beerus to repeat that as calmly as he can this time. So, if you have any ideas for how the plot of the next episode should go, please tell me as soon as you can. Also, I even plan on adding Blizzard by Daichi Muira as an end credit song at a certain point. You guys should listen to the song. It's awesome. Anyway, see you later. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for your patience. I just finished this chapter of "Dragon Ball Super". By the way, I saw an SSGSS Goku Parade Float 5 days ago on NBC. Pretty awesome. Anyway, I plan on having a special surprise for Gohan fans everywhere. I hope those fans enjoy it. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegetto?!; Ultimate Clash in Maximum Training!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Androids 16 and 17 standing guard against several poachers who opened fire before 17 deflected all the bullets as did 16 before they then did away with the poachers with less than lethal force, knocking them out as 17 even neck-chopped the leader before Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron and the others arrived in front of the two androids before it then showed a night sky.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super', Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, and the Pride Troopers visited the nature preserve where Androids 16 and 17 work and try to recruit 17 for the counterattack against Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power."**_

"Look. I can't afford to leave the island like last time.", 17 explained.

"I understand. We could all use a good rest anyway. But our offer still stands just in case you're up for it.", Broly assured.

"Thanks.", 17 responded.

Then, it showed the winds blowing stronger than usual and the clouds appeared and turned darker before lightning started striking the sky violently as a sort of spaceship appears out of nowhere before it then started sucking up all the animals with a sort of beam, even the fabled Minotauros, much to Marron's dismay before 17 gave chase, prompting Turles to fire his Kill Driver at 17, who managed to create a barrier just in time, peeving him and Slug as Goku, Broly, Shallot, 16, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo pitched in before Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, and 17 arrived inside the ship and Marron raised her arms and prepared a big, bright, pink energy orb.

 _ **Narrator: "But just as 17 delayed his response, alien poachers led by Turles, Slug, and Kanba arrived and stole the island's animals!"**_

"Take this!", Marron shouted before tossing the orb toward the poachers, knocking them out and putting a dent on the wall a little before the two elite poachers dashed toward 17 and Marron with one of them headed for 17, who managed to block the sword and punch him in the gut before kicking him away and notice Marron blocking the sword from another poacher before she then delivered an uppercut before kicking him away, prompting the poacher boss to take extreme measures.

"I have a highly powerful self-destruct device implanted inside my body.", the poacher boss laughed, causing Marron to gasp.

"Do you really want me to turn all of us, including your precious animals, into space debris?", the poacher boss mocked.

"Blast that freak!", Shallot growled as the poacher boss laughed.

"That guy's a rotten apple, all the way to the core.", Marron spoke.

Then, it suddenly hit Broly.

"Huh? The core?", Broly puzzled before he sensed the poacher boss's energy closely and saw a sort of party popper inside his body.

"That's it. There never was a bomb in here at all.", Broly thought.

Then, it showed Broly roaring and quickly preparing a green energy orb through the mouth before firing it at the poacher boss, who, in his panic, flipped the switch before confetti popped out and a few strings blew out from each nostril, puzzling Broly enough to cease his attack as the beam grew small before it dissipated. Needless to say, Goku and the others were quite puzzled before Broly then telekinetically moved the poacher boss and himself back on board to the ship before creating an energy wall to prevent any further problems before Broly's hair moved back down and his eyes returned to normal.

 _ **Narrator: "Having caught onto the ruse, Broly exposed the ringleader of the alien poachers, proving to all that he's no dire threat."**_

"You better have a good explanation for this.", Broly spoke.

"After the poachin', I was supposed to go to a friend's surprise party. You know how it is.", the poacher boss explained.

"Well, I'll be a giant monkey.", Goku spoke in wonder.

Back on Earth, Dyspo squeaked before Kanba lifted his left hand and then prepared a dark orb before he growled as Dyspo groaned weakly, Jiren and Top tensing at the situation, before Kanba then gave a bellow right before he was suddenly blindsided by an unfamiliar presence, causing the dark red aura to disappear, releasing Dyspo in the process as he then set the puzzled Dyspo down carefully, peeving Turles and Slug.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, the real threat was going full force when a familiar fighter arrived to turn the tides."**_

"Another one?", Turles puzzled.

"This is starting to annoy me!", Slug growled before Uub spoke to Kanba.

"Your conflict is with me now.", Uub spoke.

"Very well. I welcome all challengers who face me.", Kanba stated before Top lifted Turles up and slammed him hard to the ground as Jiren then elbowed Slug in the gut, making him spit out saliva, before he then groaned and laid down, catching Kanba's attention before he wound up getting blindsided again as Uub blasted Kanba away towards the same spot as Turles and Slug.

 _ **Narrator: "As a result, Turles, Slug, and even Kanba, were quickly dispatched by Uub, 16, and the Pride Troopers."**_

"Listen up, Turles, and heed my words! As long as we stand guard, the brilliant light of freedom will never be extinguished!", Top shouted as the clouds vanished and the rain ceased before a sunrise on the horizon before Kanba saw that as his cue and created a dark portal in the sky, puzzling the four fighters before Turles, Slug, and Kanba moved through the portal slowly, but not before Turles spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "However, this crushing defeat led to a bittersweet victory as Turles gave a dire warning."**_

"You all may have proven yourselves victorious this time, but there will be a day of reckoning for the whole Multiverse where judgment awaits all universes under our mighty Saiyan leader who seeks to eradicate the blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted. And that day will arrive, come the Tournament of Power. You can count on it.", Turles spoke before he went completely inside the portal, which, in turn, grew smaller before it vanished before later, Goku realized what it means.

"Well, seeing as the last time I saw Kanba was with that creep in a red coat 15 years ago before today, I think we'd have to assume it's him. I mean, think about it, first Turles and Slug show up, and now Kanba, too.", Goku replied.

"I'd hazard a guess to say that there's more to this tournament than meets the eye.", Top spoke before 17 spoke up.

"So, apparently, it's not just for fun and games anymore.", 17 guessed.

"Considering what happened today, I'd deem that unlikely.", Jiren replied, slightly earning 17's intrigue.

 _ **Narrator: "As a result of the battle, 17 made a surprising decision."**_

"I've made my decision. I'm in. I'll join your team for the tournament. Anything to stop whoever is the mastermind of what happened recently. Besides, I don't like being in debt to anybody.", 17 replied.

"I shall watch over the island while you're away.", 16 assured.

"Thanks, 16. Helpful as always.", 17 grinned before it then showed Goku and Marron giggling with hope in response as Shallot, Jiren, and Top scoffed with hope as Dyspo and Uub chuckled before Broly gave a grin, seeing how everyone around him's still determined to help smash Comet Camori and stop whoever's responsible for bringing Kanba, Turles, and Slug into this reality, staring into the sunset.

 _ **Narrator: "17 is ready to fight an epic battle on 2 fronts, but what about his teammates? Find out, now!"**_

* * *

On the same island where Kanba first made Goku go berserk in the stormy weather at day, as Vegetto watched, Gohan was training with Piccolo as a rock broke apart before Gohan was shown in Super Saiyan form, pushing Piccolo back and swung a kick at Piccolo, who managed to block it before the clash continued with Piccolo blocking before Piccolo swept for him only for Gohan to evade the arm in the nick of time before being kicked against the leg, although Gohan quickly recovered in the nick of time and lasted as Piccolo turned to Gohan.

"So, that's where your skills are at these days, huh?", Piccolo asked, making Gohan tense before he spoke.

"I'll be honest. After one of you guys won the Zeno Expo, Goku and the others paid me a visit.", Piccolo spoke, puzzling Gohan.

"Wait, so, then my Dad already told you everything?", Gohan puzzled as his tail wiggled a bit.

"Yeah. He told me about your performance, how well you did there, and what we have to do before we even consider going to the Tournament of Power.", Piccolo spoke before it flashed back to a time when Goku, Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo paid a visit to Piccolo and told him everything.

* * *

"Fine. You just found yourself another teammate, Goku.", Piccolo responded.

"Yeah?", Goku asked with joy.

"The best fighters in the cosmos waiting for us out there after we smash Comet Camori? You won't find a Tournament with stakes higher than that!", Piccolo grinned.

"I knew that once I explained, you'd be excited to join the team.", Goku spoke, earning Piccolo's grin before he asked about Gohan.

"Speaking of team, how's Gohan? Think he can do this?", asked Piccolo.

"Well, since the whole Goku Black Incident, I think he handled himself pretty well at the expo. He even pulled off Super Saiyan 4.", Goku explained.

"Super Saiyan 4? Really?", puzzled Piccolo.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you.", Broly responded.

"And even then, it still wasn't enough to best me.", Top added.

"That being said, we all know how much power he's got locked deep down. He could do way more.", Goku commented before Piccolo got an idea.

"Do you have any Senzu Beans?", asked Piccolo.

"Hm? No, not on me. Why?", Goku asked.

"Go get me two.", Piccolo asked.

"What's your plan?", asked Broly.

"I'm going to whip Gohan back into shape for Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power.", Piccolo replied.

"Good idea, except you won't be doing it alone.", Vegetto suddenly replied with an echo before he appeared.

"Oh, Vegetto! It's great to see you!", Goku waved.

"Hold on a second. That's Vegetto?", asked Shallot.

"Seems the last time we met was during the last incident 15 years ago.", Jiren stated.

"That part is true, but he also helped me out against Kanba the last time he showed up.", Goku added.

"So, in a word, that makes him a kindred spirit all by himself.", Broly guessed.

"So, what brought you here?", asked Piccolo.

"I couldn't help but overheard that your teammate could use a little straightening out, so here I am.", Vegetto explained.

"No argument here. Whatever helps the team.", Goku agreed.

* * *

Then, it flashed back to the present as Piccolo held out a bag of Senzu Beans.

"Be glad that I got those Senzu Beans, Gohan, 'cause from here on out, things get tough.", Piccolo warned before Vegetto landed on the ground near Piccolo.

"Especially when you have me as your training partner, so the best I could do for you is warn you to prepare yourself.", Vegetto spoke to Gohan.

"Oh, I'm ready, Vegetto. If we're gonna win this thing, I need to be stronger than I've ever been before.", Gohan agreed.

"I appreciate the can-do attitude, but don't get overconfident while you're at it.", Vegetto warned before lightning struck the sky and heavy rain began falling before later, it showed Vegetto standing before Super Saiyan Gohan for a moment before Vegetto spoke.

* * *

"I heard you reached Super Saiyan 4. Why don't you show it to me?", Vegetto requested before Gohan grunted in response and then quickly produced a golden coating before it shed itself, revealing Super Saiyan 4 Gohan before he then dashed toward Vegetto, who quickly blocked the strike before more clashes continued up until Gohan tried defending his face only for Vegetto to strike him in the gut, taking him aback before Vegetto then kicked him in the same spot with his foot, sending him crashing into a mountain before Vegetto goaded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt you too much?", Vegetto joked before Gohan strained and got himself off the mountain and panted before responding to Vegetto.

"That all you got?", Gohan responded.

"Oh. Guess not. Not bad. This is getting fun.", Vegetto grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bulma's place, Goku Jr. was in his pajamas, but with no diaper on as he was giggling and flying around with Gine chasing after the mischievous tyke.

"Come on, Goku Jr. Time to get your diaper on.", Gine spoke as she flew after him as Trunks and Goten had trouble figuring out how diapers work.

"Oh, Wait. Is this side the front, or is it this?", asked Trunks.

"Uh, Trunks? I think the problem is that it isn't upside down so much as inside out.", Goten explained.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that would explain why it isn't staying closed.", Trunks guessed.

"Oh, come on. How is it that you're practically adults, but one of you doesn't even know how Earth's diapers actually work?", Raditz asked in befuddlement as Bulma was talking to someone over the phone.

"Yeah, a healthy baby boy named Goku Jr.. No, actually, he's Gine's baby. Oh, I'm glad you like it. I think it's cute, too. I'll text you some pics. She totally looks like Goku.", Bulma spoke as Goku Jr. giggled with Whis watching from above as he commented.

"Not unlike human babies, Saiyan ones are hard.", Whis commented.

"Well, at least this one seems to be enjoying himself.", Beerus responded.

Then, eventually Gine caught Goku Jr. before calling out to Bardock.

"Gotcha! Honey, you mind taking over for a bit?", asked Gine.

"Heh! Watch and learn.", Bardock responded as he flew up toward Goku Jr. before quickly swaddling a new diaper on Goku Jr., leaving him cooing in excitement.

"Whoa, that was fast.", Trunks commented.

"You're quite the diaper master, aren't you, Grandpa?", Goten complimented, earning a friendly scoff in response.

"See? Was that so difficult to hold still?", asked Gine with a friendly grin.

"Our Earth could be a day away from total extinction and they're lounging around, yucking it up.", Beerus commented.

"The old saying, ignorance is bliss,' feels appropriate, sir.", Whis commented.

"We should tell them the truth for their own good.", Beerus suggested.

"Lord Beerus, with everything we know of this group, I recommend we avoid doing that.", Whis suggested, puzzling Beerus.

"They already know about the dangers of Comet Camori, with all due respect, and even if one of them doesn't, I'd like you to think for a moment how Bulma, or Buulma, I should say, would react.", Whis suggested before it showed what could happen in a flashback-like background.

* * *

"What? Before we enter the Tournament of Power, we have to smash Comet Camori before it blows up the Earth? And I'm assuming that this is all your fault?!", Buulma snapped angrily.

"What? I had nothing to do with this! It's a natural phenomenon that arrives once every 1,000 years! I didn't think Earth would be its next target!", Beerus snapped back.

"If that's the case, why didn't you destroy it sooner?!", Buulma snapped angrily.

"Because doing that sooner would mess up the natural order, and you know how I feel about committing Taboos as a destroyer!", Beerus shouted.

"Oh, it's just like the Goku Black Incident all over again!", Buulma shouted as she angrily clutched Beerus' ear.

"How can you call yourself a god with a straight face?! You dumbbell! You bone-headed, stupid, moronic dope of a deity!", Buulma shouted as Whis began saying the last sentence before it showed Whis quoting how Buulma would react as he was playfully clutching his ear and shouting in his ear, unknowingly angering Beerus greatly.

* * *

"Nobody likes you!", Whis shouted before Beerus growled loudly and widened his eyes in anger at the very thought of a similar condemnation 15 years ago before exploding.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!", Beerus shouted angrily at the top of his lungs, releasing his purple aura violently and shooting a barrage of Cataclysmic Orbs as a result, raining down destruction on a nearby forest, worrying everyone nearby, mainly on Bulma's place at the moment, while Goku Jr. was puzzled as he blinked his eyes as the angry destroyer was seething with rage.

"Oh, my. So, then, what'll it be? Ready to take on 'Hurricane Buulma'?", Whis asked before Beerus then glared angrily at Bulma, scaring her as he growled loudly before he then raised his hand and prepared a sphere of Destruction, freaking her out.

"Aah! L-look! If it was about the 'no more ramen' thing 15 years ago, I take it back!", Buulma panicked.

"It's too late for takebacks, Buulma! Far too late! Your condemnations end now! But, on the other hand... oh, forget it.", Beerus sighed before his purple aura ceased as well as his sphere of Destruction before turning to Whis. "No thanks. I'm good."

Buulma then sighed in relief in response.

"Oh, man, that was close.", Buulma sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marron's place, she was training with Krillin, who charged toward her before Marron blocked and dodged the attacks just as two women walked by.

"Whoa.", one woman commented.

"I've heard about child abuse, but this is ridiculous.", another commented.

"Oh, this isn't abuse. This is training!", Marron explained before giggling, puzzling the two women before Marron then kicked Krillin to the air before he landed.

"Wow. Looks like you won again.", 18 grinned.

"Looks like you're running out of time to improve over here.", Marron grinned before Krillin sat up.

"That really hurt! You're supposed to pull your punches!", Krillin complained.

"Sorry about that, Dad. Guess I got a little bit carried away, but it looks like when the Tournament's over, I'm getting 10,000,000 Zeni, and there's not a thing you can do about it.", Marron giggled.

"So much for my dream of upgrading the home gym with a steam room.", Krillin sighed.

"Don't be like that. I'll buy that for you, I promise.", Marron assured, giving Krillin some relief as he sighed and then chuckled.

"I'm just lucky to have a daughter like you, Marron.", Krillin admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was training with Vegetto with much clashes before he wound up crashing into the ground before Vegetto stopped. As soon as he got up, Vegetto spoke to Gohan.

"Is that the best you can do? You're nothing but show.", Vegetto spoke.

"I'm not... done yet. I will protect... my friends and my family.", the Super Saiyan 4 panted before Vegetto spoke otherwise.

"Not with that condition you won't. All you're doing is psyching yourself up, which isn't really training at all.", Vegetto discouraged, taking Gohan aback.

"Piccolo, why don't you explain it this time?", Vegetto suggested.

"All right. What he means is that telling yourself you have to win isn't training, Gohan. It's pointless. You need to face reality and do the real work. If you can't tap into your true power, all the motivation in the world won't be enough to protect Videl and Pan.", Piccolo explained.

"More than that, it could cost them their lives!", Vegetto added, shocking Gohan further.

"Sure, having something to defend or fight for can drive you, but when feelings dominate, they can just as quickly drag you down. You want your emotions to compliment your strength, not shackle it. If you're too desperate to win, if love makes you afraid, you won't be able to assess the fight logically. You'll misjudge your opponent's abilities and lose.", Piccolo stated.

"And for all anyone knows, all the people you cherish, they might as well be dead because of it!", Vegetto added, making Gohan widen his eyes in shock at the very mention before he closed his hand into a fist, quickly causing it to bleed heavily before Gohan roared and quickly turned silver for both the irises and fur color, unleashing a primal silver blue aura, astonishing Vegetto and Piccolo before Gohan then noticed that he is on a different form, much to his own surprise, but all the same, understood what they meant.

"So, that's it. That's what I've been doing wrong.", Gohan realized.

"There you go. Now, you're getting it. Remember, there's no such thing as a fight that can't be lost on both sides. If you and your team fail, Comet Camori will destroy your precious planet. All you need do is accept that fact and come to terms with it. Plus, there's bound to be someone who's always trying to stop you from keeping the peace. Take Goku Black for instance. He shattered that peace with Project Zero Mortals, but you responded to that situation immediately and all of you came together and repaired that peace, which had lasted for, what, 15 years? If you apply what you've learned from the Goku Black Incident, only then can you help your team prevail. Remember that.", Vegetto stated.

"All right.", Gohan responded before he then powered down back to Super Saiyan 4.

"Hmph. You can do this, Gohan. You can win. I believe in you. Now believe in yourself.", Piccolo urged with a grin, surprising Gohan before he took off.

"I have high hopes for you, too, Gohan. You know where to find us when you're ready to go again, preferably with the lessons you've learned.", Vegetto spoke before he vanished via Instant Transmission.

"Guys... I won't let you down.", Gohan grinned.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the 6th Universe, Cabba was in a spaceship as he thought to himself.

 _"Unbelievable. The Tournament of Power is coming soon. I don't care how strong Hit is, there are no sure things when you're fighting 70-140 warriors from across the cosmos. Building the right team is critical, which means I have no choice but to ask him.",_ Cabba thought before he zoomed toward a nearby planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a planet that is similar to Earth, only it appeared red, a baby pterodactyl was flying in the air as elsewhere, in a sort of cozy cottage, near the fireplace, a sort of Saiyan was lying down on the couch and enjoying some grapes before he spat a seed out and then popped another grape in his mouth before he heard a noise from outside as the ship landed before the Saiyan spat the seed into a trash can.

"Renso, sir. It's Cabba.", Cabba called out.

"Huh? Cabba?", Renso puzzled before he inadvertently broke his foot upon standing up and landed flat on the ground, urging Cabba to open the door and rush over to him.

"Renso! Hey, easy. Are you all right?", Cabba asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little too excited. Heard your voice and forgot about my bum leg.", Renso assured before Cabba turned to notice the cane.

* * *

Later, Cabba was having a sort of tea.

"Well, what can I say, Cabba? It's been too long. I've tried to keep up with your career, though. I was so proud to hear you're now an ace in the Sadala Defense Force's Saiyan Elite Corps.", Renso grinned.

"I couldn't have done it if not for your training, Captain.", Cabba complimented.

"I'm retired, now.", Renso laughed.

"Oh. I see.", Cabba understood.

"Anyway, I hear you've mastered a new fighting move 15 years ago. You wanna show off for your old mentor?", asked Renso.

"Heh. Sure. I can go beyond that, too, if you like.", Cabba agreed.

"Really? Beyond that?", asked Renso before Cabba got ready and then bellowed before turning Super Saiyan 2.

"Whoa! That's more impressive than I was expecting! With you out there, our universe is in good hands.", Renso grinned.

That was when Cabba changed back to normal and spoke.

"Well, sir, now, that you mention it...", Cabba began puzzling Renso before he was later told everything.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"What? A Tournament of Power?", Renso asked.

"Please. I'm here to ask you to join our team. It'd be an honor if you could join us.", Cabba asked.

"That's all well and good, but I can't. You know I retired from the Defense Force. And besides, with my bum leg...", Renso politely refused.

"But you wouldn't be fighting like you did in the old days. Grand Zeno has decreed that it be an 80-man, or even 160-Man, Battle Royale. So just having your combat experience on-hand will be a huge help for the team.", Cabba assured.

"You give me too much credit.", Renso rebuffed.

"Isn't there at least another way you can help?", asked Cabba.

"Actually, there is one. The fighter you should be recruiting is Caulifla.", Renso assured.

"Uh. Wait. Caulifla, as in your sister? That's actually a good idea. She did help Vegeta and the others against Goku Black 15 years ago, and Kale helped, too. But to be honest, Caulifla's a bit more stubborn than Kale is, as stronger than Caulifla as she is.", Cabba grinned.

"I know, she's a rebel. A punk, if I'm being blunt, but still, as you know, their latent abilities far outclass my own.", Renso stayed as it showed a sort of clan grinning at their posts while Caulifla was shown eating a piece of meat as Kale was focusing her energy into creating a small green, cosmic energy orb, surprising her, and Caulifla, with puzzlement as Cabba spoke.

"Yeah. They do, don't they?", Cabba understood.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the 7th Universe, a dinosaur stopped by and turned to notice Gohan and Piccolo in the air with Vegetto watching this time.

"Well, that's a wrap for the warm-up test. Now's the time to get serious.", Vegetto spoke.

"Good idea. I think we've both warmed up enough.", Piccolo spoke as he took his turban and cape off. "From here on out, the gloves are off. Come at me as hard as you can."

"Right.", Gohan understood before he then closed his eyes and bellowed as he gave off a blue plasma aura.

"You're strong, that much I'm aware of, but you have another weakness and unless you can overcome it, you won't last long in the Tournament, and if you lose our universe won't be far behind. I'm gonna show you your weakness.", Piccolo spoke as his white aura flared up before the two fighters eventually began clashing with each other up until Gohan kicked Piccolo toward a mountain only for the Namekian warrior to vanish, surprising him before Piccolo appeared from behind and tried to knee him from behind before Gohan blocked the kick and grinned before Piccolo then moved away and dodged Gohan's kick before retaliating with an energy swipe, creating a crevice on the mountains, surprising Gohan.

"Oh, my. That's unexpected.", Vegetto commented.

"Told ya I was taking the gloves off.", Piccolo spoke before he yelled as he stretched his hand around Gohan's neck as the other caught his right wrist.

"What's the matter, Gohan? Is that all you've got? Don't blame me when you black out.", warned Piccolo.

"I'm... not giving up yet!", Gohan grunted as he moved his right wrist away from Piccolo's hand before exerting his aura and then managing to remove the death grip from his neck and pant in exhaustion.

"Piccolo, when... did you get... so powerful?", Gohan panted.

"Did you really think I was sitting on my hands all this time while you had your head buried in some textbook?", responded Piccolo.

Then, Gohan took a deep breath before Piccolo spoke.

"Gohan, it's over. You're strong, but you lack, well... You just might not have the heart of a true warrior. If there's a chance to win, you have to close the deal. It's an old problem. Remember when you fought Majin Buu, after the Elder Kai drew out your power? You were overcome by a different feeling: arrogance. You had struggled for so long to unlock your potential that when you did, you enjoyed it too much. Instead of using your strength to win, your arrogance left you open to attack. Succumb to that again and you'll lose no matter how powerful you are.", Piccolo spoke.

"In other words, you have to cast aside that arrogance if you're to be a warrior. No matter the opponent, you fight with everything you've got.", Vegetto added.

"All right, Piccolo. This time, I won't let you down.", Gohan assured.

"Heh. I sure hope not.", Vegetto responded before Gohan then powered back up with a bellow.

"Ha. I want to see something even more powerful than just Super Saiyan 4.", Piccolo spoke.

"You and me both.", Vegetto added before Gohan closed his eyes and focused intensely.

"Show me the power you had when you fought against Buu!", Piccolo urged.

"Or better yet, go beyond that the way you did earlier!", Vegetto added as Gohan's hair and red fur began flashing silver.

"Re-awaken the fighter you truly are!", Vegetto and Piccolo shouted together.

Then, Gohan opened his eyes before the irises glowed silver and Gohan then bellowed loudly as he gave off a primal, silver-blue aura before it overtook him and glowed brightly, creating a pillar of light, which broke through the stormy clouds, allowing the blue sky to be seen as well as the sun before Gohan was now shown to be in an immense new form of Super Saiyan once again as the white glow faded and revealed the silver hair and fur, not to mention the tail before Piccolo gasped in surprise and grinned.

"My, my. You've actually learned to tap into that form again even after only transforming once. That is interesting.", Vegetto commented with a grin before Gohan's silver-blue aura faded with a thin outline of the aura still present.

"How's that? So, is this what you two wanted to see?", asked Gohan.

"Hmph. All that and more.", Vegetto grinned.

"That's perfect, Gohan.", Piccolo complimented before he then used a cloning trick a moment after.

"Cloning, huh?", Gohan asked before Piccolo's clones advanced on Gohan, who quickly held his own against the clones and bested them with instinct alone before the real Piccolo snuck up on Gohan, but failed as he instinctively reacted and hopped Piccolo's arm off, taking him aback before the clones vanished.

"Piccolo!", Gohan spoke out of worry.

"Yes, that's it. That's good! If you can fight like this in the Tournament, then those other Universes don't stand a chance against our team.", Piccolo assured before Gohan took that to heart and understood.

"Thanks, but I still have a long way to go.", Gohan responded as Piccolo's hand stopped spinning in midair before Piccolo chuckled, urging Gohan to look behind him and unconsciously countered the blast before kneeing Piccolo to the ground hard, impressing Vegetto.

"Hmph. That kid impresses me more every second.", Vegetto grinned as Gohan landed.

Then, Gohan helped Piccolo up as his left arm regenerated.

"Guess you closed the deal this time.", Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Gohan grinned before he reverted back to Super Saiyan 4 form as Vegetto landed.

"Well, well. I'm impressed you managed to use Instinct alone for this one. Very resourceful.", Vegetto complimented.

"Thanks, Vegetto.", Gohan grinned.

"But, like you said, you still have a long way to go before you can come out on top and help your team win.", Vegetto added.

"Don't you forget this. Stay focused like you did in this spar. Drop your arrogance and keep your guard up until the Tournament's over.", Piccolo instructed.

"Right.", Gohan agreed.

"All right, now let's go again, while fighting me this time.", Vegetto spoke.

"Ready when you are!", Gohan responded.

* * *

Later, at night with the moon in view as it is close to full, Gohan was now back to normal form as he, Piccolo, and Vegetto were making dinner before the dinosaur later woke up and saw that his tail had been cut off and ran away in panic and sadness.

"All right, guys. Thanks for the training.", Gohan gratified.

"Hey. Who says we're done training? As far as I'm concerned, we're just getting started.", Vegetto only responded.

"What?", asked Gohan.

"Listen. I believe what you tapped into today was actually a fraction of your latent power that was utilized during the Goku Black Incident 15 years ago. We pushed through one wall and now I want to find the next.", Piccolo stated, surprising Gohan.

"Don't tell me you're not curious about how strong you truly are. Don't settle for being better when you could be the best.", Vegetto spoke as a Piccolo raised his hand and offered it to him.

"Comet Camori doesn't arrive till tomorrow before the Tournament of Power starts. We still have a little time. Let's put it to good use. You want to be stronger than you've ever been, right?", Piccolo asked.

"Stronger than I've ever been. Yeah. Let's do it.", Gohan agreed as he shook hands with Piccolo.

"Glad to hear it, because starting tomorrow, you and Piccolo will fight me during your training.", Vegetto announced.

"Oh, and since we'll be hanging out together, maybe we can come up with some combo moves, too.", Gohan suggested.

"Combo moves, huh?", Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. We'll need every advantage you can get.", Gohan replied.

"Great idea. Better if you try to use them on me, so I can point out when the best time for a combat move is. That way, it'll be properly executed.", Vegetto agreed.

"Interesting. All right, why not?", Piccolo chuckled before it then showed the stage for the Tournament of Power close to being prepared.

* * *

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to Piccolo and Vegetto's intensive training, Gohan's preparations for Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power are proceeding quickly. We are now just 9 hours and 30 minutes away from the arrival of the dreaded Comet Camori and start of the Tournament of Power! What is the depth of Gohan's abilities? What combo moves can he and Piccolo master in the remaining time? How well can they fight as a team? And most importantly: who will take the final slots for the 7th Universe?"**_

* * *

Then, it showed Android 21 and Yamcha speaking at a sort of hotel room.

"Wow, really? There's a Tournament of Power and you got in?", asked Yamcha.

"Yep. I'm fighting with Goku and the others for the 7th Universe and the grand prize winner will get any wish from the Super Dragon Balls granted.", 21 replied.

"Aw, now I really want to get in this Tournament.", Marina groaned.

"I'm sorry, Marina, but it just might be a bit tough for you.", 21 spoke.

"What? Wha'chu talkin' about? I can be tough, too.", Marina assured.

"Really? Well, why don't you prove it, then?", asked 21.

"Maybe I will.", Marina replied before she suddenly had a pink shell all over her body before it she'd, revealing her to be in the same Majin Fighter form her mother adopted many times over before she settled down with Yamcha, surprising both mother and father alike.

"Did you just transform?", 21 asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, I can be just as strong as you are, Mommy.", Marina grinned with a slight chuckle.

However, 21 responded with an excited look.

"I never thought you could transform, too. Just look how cute you are like this with those stubby little legs.", 21 cooed, peeving Marina, who forged a Rosé-colored aura blade on her right hand.

"Hey. Who you calling stubby? I'll cut you.", Marina warned.

"Not if I do that first.", 21 responded before she transformed as well and both have a friendly match that resembled some bit of fencing as Yamcha watched before 21 stopped fighting and cooed lovingly.

"Oh, how could I fight something so cute that I could just squeeze them?", 21 spoke before she then hugged Marina lovingly, unknowingly crushing her.

"Aah! Ah, betrayed by my own cuteness! I can't breathe!", Marina spoke, puzzling 21.

"Wait, what?", 21 puzzled,

"Can't breathe!", Marina spoke in muffles before 21 realized what she meant and ceased her apparent bear hug, giving Marina some room to breathe before 21 apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Marina. You just looked so adorable like this when you're transformed.", 21 apologized.

"Mom, that's the 3rd time this week!", Marina exclaimed as Yamcha watched with a chuckle before he sighed and looked out the window.

 _ **Narrator: "The answers will be revealed, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty awesome, right? As for the ending, that was just in case you guys were still wondering about Marina, who, as you know, is 21 and Yamcha's daughter. I decided to base that part off from a couple episodes of RWBY Chibi known as "RWBY Dreams" and "Parent-Teacher Conference" for the part where Ruby went like "What? Wha'chu talkin' about?". It was pretty cute and funny all the way. You should check it out. Now, if you guys have any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter of "Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga", feel free to lend me your suggestions. See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I finally finished this new chapter, and this one will be dramatic and epic later on in the 2** **nd** **Chapter, just so you know, and I apologize for any loopholes in this chapter. Plus, I decided to include Tien and Yurin's child, who would actually be similar to Yang from RWBY, known as "Ikari", which, as we all know, is Japanese for Rage. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Attack of the Saiyan in Red!; The Invasion Threatens the Tien Shin-Style Dojo?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed a clash between Gohan and Piccolo ending with Gohan being struck on the leg before he quickly recovered and then later went Super Saiyan 5 as Piccolo looked on in surprise as Vegetto grinned before the blue-silver aura disappeared with Piccolo grinning before it showed him and Vegetto speaking with Gohan later at night.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Gohan approached Piccolo about entering the Tournament of Power and wound up training under not only his former teacher, but also the potara fusion known as Vegetto. Overcoming the weaknesses that Piccolo and Vegetto pointed out to him, Gohan pushed far beyond the boundaries of the power he had demonstrated in the past."**_

"Listen. I believe what you tapped into today was actually a fraction of your latent power that was utilized during the Goku Black Incident 15 years ago. We pushed through one wall and now I want to find the next.", Piccolo stated, surprising Gohan before he raised his hand and offered it to him.

"We still have a little time. Let's put it to good use. You want to be stronger than you've ever been, right?", Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it.", Gohan agreed as he shook hands with Piccolo.

"Glad to hear it, because starting tomorrow, you and Piccolo will fight me during your training.", Vegetto announced.

Then, it showed Cabba heading to a nearby planet and speaking with Renso, who offered a solution.

 _ **Narrator: "Working with Piccolo and Vegetto, Gohan has set his sights on getting even stronger. Meanwhile, the other universes were busy assembling their teams."**_

"Isn't there at least another way you can help?", asked Cabba.

"Actually, there is one. The fighter you should be recruiting is Caulifla.", Renso assured.

"Uh. Wait. Caulifla, as in your sister? That's actually a good idea.", Cabba grinned as it also showed Kale focusing her energy into creating a small green, cosmic energy orb, surprising her, and Caulifla, with puzzlement.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

At the Null Realm, Turles, Slug, and Kanba has already explained their report to the Saiyan in Red.

"So, let me know if I heard this right. Your mission was both an unmitigated success and a catastrophic failure?", the Saiyan in Red asked.

Kanba only nodded with a grunt in response before the Saiyan in Red tensed angrily for a moment before calming down.

"No matter. At least you succeeded on your end and brought me those two. Regrettably, they're not strong enough as of now, but all that will change soon, come the Tournament of Power. When I'm done, only I will remain and lead the Saiyans into a Multiverse full of balance. But...before it can be done, the blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted must be dealt with permanently and I know just the one to do it.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before he summoned a dark portal and summoned an Arcosian with dark green skin, blue plates on his bio armor, red swirls as markings, and three sets of horns atop his long head known as Ize, much to everyone's puzzlement, including Ize's, apparently.

"Huh? What is this place? Why am I not in Earth?", asked Ize.

"All can be explained in due time. There's one thing I can tell you, though. You've just been recruited for a mission: a mission to exterminate Goku.", the Saiyan in Red explained, making Ize surprised as he widened his eyes before giving a dark grin.

"Well, now that you mention it, I couldn't care less. Just send me to wherever he is and I'll do the job right.", Ize grinned, earning the Saiyan in Red's grin.

"I thought you might say that.", the Saiyan in Red grinned.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo were flying over the ocean.

 _ **Narrator: "Earlier, while Gohan was training..."**_

"So, what's the plan, now?", asked Shallot.

"Let's see. Since Piccolo already told us he'd join the team, that means we only need 3 more.", Goku replied.

"Good. The sooner we find them, the better.", Broly responded.

"Hey, old man! Here comes company!", Goku shouted.

"Remind me again why we're going to that creep's place.", Shallot requested.

"Well, he may seem like an old timer, but he's really strong. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's clocked in some training.", Goku replied.

Later, Goku and the others received the news concerning Roshi's departure.

"Wait. You mean he left already?", Marron asked.

"Tien invited Roshi to his new dojo. Somethin' about becoming an honorary grand master.", Oolong replied.

"'Grand Master', huh? It certainly sounds like a big deal.", Dyspo admitted.

"Wait, you mean to tell me Tien has a dojo, now?", Goku asked.

"From what I hear, he's got a whole bunch of students. Guy must be takin' it in hand over fist.", Oolong stated.

"So, it seems this 'Tien' is a commendable fighter and a master.", Top admitted.

"Yes. Just like you, Top.", Jiren grinned.

"Wow. So, Tien is teaching Martial Arts, now, huh? Jeez, you lose touch with someone for 15 years and they go and become a bigshot.", Goku commented.

"Well, if the old man's with him, that actually saves us some trouble going after him.", Shallot grinned.

"Thank you for telling us.", Broly thanked.

"See ya later, buddy.", Goku spoke before he and the others up and left as Oolong spoke in behest.

"Hey, wait! You guys leavin' already?! You could at least offer to take me to dinner sometime! It gets lonely out here!", Oolong shouted.

Little did either of them know however that Ize was watching in secret and already knew their next location.

"So, that's where Goku is headed. And apparently, he won't be coming alone.", Ize spoke before he chuckled darkly.

"Wait until that Saiyan in Red hears about this.", Ize grinned darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dojo, near the glacier mountains, a group of students were yelling as they were trying to unleash their energy with Tien and Yurin teaching them as their own daughter, who had a cross uniform resembling both Tien's current Gi and Yurin's mini-skirt, not to mention the same hair and eyes as Yurin, only with her hair down and Tien's third eye, was doing the same.

"Bend your knees a little more. Hone your strength and hold it in your abdomen.", Tien instructed before the students continued and Yurin spoke next.

"You have to try to concentrate.", Yurin instructured.

"Yes, sensei!", the students shouted in agreement before continuing as Roshi stared lovingly at Yurin, puzzling her.

"Um, is there something on my face?", Yurin asked as the students were yelling before one of them, who was Tien and Yurin's kin, finally got her energy showing through with a white aura coating her body.

"Hey, I got it!", the female student shouted while the rest stopped and were not only exhausted, but also impressed.

"No way! How did she do that?", one student asked.

"Sensei, please! Just show us how to do it.", another student requested in exhaustion.

"Very well. Shall we?", Tien asked before Yurin responded with a nod before they both raised their arms and gave a slight bellow before both gave off white auras, impressing the students while one just grinned before the auras vanished.

"Now, then. Let's practice your katas.", Tien spoke.

"Yes, Sensei!", the students shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance, the Saiyan in Red, Kanba, Ize, and, surprisingly, Super Saiyan 4 Broly, were already at the dojo outside.

"Hmm. Tien Shin-Hall. Remind me again why we're here, Ize.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"Because, this is the location that Goku and company will no doubt arrive in soon.", Ize replied before the group began to sense Goku's faint energy from a distance.

"Hmph. Well, you're not too off-the-mark, I guess. Just as long as we know that Goku's coming here, this trip will be worthwhile.", the Saiyan in Red grinned.

"I knew you'd take a liking to this.", Ize grinned.

"Seeing as we're here, here's the plan.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dojo, the students were practicing their katas as the Saiyan in Red and Kanba watched from a distance on the highest perch possible without being spotted as he stated the plan.

"Kanba and I will survey whatever's going on until we come up with the best plan to lure Goku and the others even farther just in case they suddenly showed signs of changing direction.", the Saiyan in Red stated.

"All right, let's take a break.", Yurin spoke.

"Yes, Sensei!", the students shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ize was outside on lookout duty on the snowy mountain before the Saiyan in Red stated the next part of the plan.

"And while we do that, one of us has to be on lookout and alert us when Goku and the others are spotted. Hopefully, with any luck, our plan will be carefully executed when that time comes. But remember, it is imperative that we keep our energy low enough not to be sensed, otherwise, it will all be for nothing.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Ize spotted Goku and the others from a distance and gave a grin before hopping off it and then later reporting to Super Saiyan 4 Broly.

"And in the event that he does come, I need you to give your report to him as the messenger. He'll then report to me when that happens. If our plan to draw them out turns out fruitless, we'll have to come up with another alternative to force them to come to us.", the Saiyan in Red finished before it showed him, Kanba, and Super Saiyan 4 Broly outside, near the dojo on the mountain.

"So, they finally arrived, huh? Excellent. Now, we lure them to us. Kanba, I think we all know what you have to do.", the Saiyan in Red motioned as the evil Saiyan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Android 21 and her daughter, Marina, were also apparently headed there as well as Goku and the others saw the dojo not too far from where they are.

"Ah! That must be it!", Goku spoke before he suddenly heard some childish laughter from behind him and the others before they turned around to see Android 21 and her daughter there.

"Goku? And the others, too? I didn't think I'd see you guys headed there, too.", 21 admitted.

"What a coincidence. I didn't think you and Marina would come here, too.", Goku admitted.

"So, what brings you two here?", Marron asked.

"Well, we decided to pay Tien and Yurin a little visit so she could play with her friend.", 21 replied.

"Well, that's nice. Who's her friend?", Goku asked.

"Her name's Ikari. Tien and Yurin are her parents.", Marina replied.

"Heh. Sounds like those two tied the knot, huh?", Shallot guessed with a grin.

"Well, I suppose we could stop by and visit them while we're at it.", Broly decided before Marina realized she forgot something.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Where's my cookie?", asked Marina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikari and the other students were training just before Goku shouted.

"Yo, Tien, Yurin!", Goku shouted, catching Tien and Yurin's attention before they noticed Goku, Broly, Shallot, Marron, Android 21, Marina, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo, surprising the students.

"Oh, Goku. Long time no see.", Tien greeted.

"It's been forever. How have you been?", asked Yurin.

"It's been fun. I think the last time we saw each other was during the Goku Black Incident.", Goku spoke.

"Mm-hm. That'll be all, gentlemen.", Tien spoke.

"Yes, Sensei! Thank you, Sensei!", the students shouted in unison.

"We all look forward to tomorrow's lesson, master.", one student spoke before he and the others walked away while Ikari remained, surprised to see Marina, who gave the same look of surprise.

"Marina?", puzzled Ikari.

"Ikari?", puzzled Marina.

"Oh, my gosh! It's been forever!", the two friends shouted.

"Have you been training with your parents at the dojo? I love your outfit!", Marina grinned.

"And since when do you and your Mom look alike now? I almost can't tell the difference.", Ikari spoke next with glee.

"Those two get along very well, don't they?", Broly grinned.

"Obviously.", Shallot responded.

"Wow. Are all those guys your students, now? Awesome!", Goku grinned.

"We were just training here with our daughter and they started showing up.", Yurin explained.

"We couldn't turn them away.", Tien added.

"So, in other words, you've been training non-stop since then.", Broly deduced.

"Of course. I'm always working to better myself. That's part of being a martial artist.", Tien replied before he grew puzzled. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Broly. A Saiyan from the 7th Universe's Planet Sadala. The other one with me is Shallot."

"'Sup.", Shallot greeted.

"You mean there were more Saiyans out there?", Tien puzzled.

"There are, but the rest are out there busting their butts on their own secret missions to defend the universe.", Broly explained.

"I see.", Tien understood.

"Speaking of which, there's something you should know about Comet Camori.", Broly added, puzzling him.

"What's Comet Camori?", Tien asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red and Kanba were on the bridge.

"The way our progress is coming along, all we have to do is find some people to control to cause a little chaos to bait them out, and we'll be done with them. The only question is, who?", the Saiyan in Red guessed before he and Kanba overheard the students' voices, urging them to hide as they stepped back.

"Man, that was intense, huh?", one student sighed.

"He sure put us through one heck of a workout.", another concurred.

"Yeah.", the third agreed.

"Hmph. Sounds like we found a perfect group of scapegoats that could come in handy. Kanba, I think we all know what you need to do.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba nodded with a grunt in response and gave off black plasma sparks before his dark red aura emerged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and the others spoke with Tien and Yurin inside the house as Marina and Ikari played outside with Marina laughing while Ikari was chasing her joyfully.

"I see. You all came to ask us for help and invite both Master Roshi and myself once that mess is sorted out.", Tien spoke.

"Must be pretty serious if you came to us to ask for help.", Yurin guessed.

"You don't know the half of it.", Broly responded.

"So, you're gonna help us smash that comet and enter later, aren't you?", asked Goku.

A moment later, Tien have his response.

"Sorry. We'll help you smash the comet, but I have to pass on the Tournament of Power.", Tien responded, surprising them. "While fighting the best that the other universes have to offer would make for excellent training, I'm afraid I can't just pick up and abandon my own students, let alone my own daughter, and their training."

"I understand that immensely, Tien, and I also thank you for volunteering to help us smash the comet before it hits the Earth.", Broly responded as he sat up.

"Wow. You took it surprisingly well.", Yurin admitted with a slight grin.

"What do you expect? Your husband has his own students training under his tutelage, even your own daughter. You gotta admire the ambition.", Broly stated just before a different voice sounded as he knocked the door.

"Sensei! We've got a problem! Your students are rampaging through the town! Sensei!", a villager shouted in alarm, giving Marina and Ikari cause for worry.

"What?", Tien puzzled.

"Rampaging? What gave them the nerve to suddenly do that?", Broly puzzled.

"But why would they do that?", puzzled Marina.

"I don't know, but that's why we're going to find out for ourselves.", Ikari spoke before Marina nodded before they flew in the air close to the ground.

* * *

Later, Goku, Broly, Shallot, 21, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yurin, Marron, Top, Dyspo, and Jiren arrived at the scene.

"No! But why?", Tien puzzled.

"I sense dark energies at work here.", Top spoke just before Shallot sensed them as well and spotted two of the sources on the rooftop nearby.

"Over there!", Shallot shouted before they all turned and saw Kanba and the Saiyan in Red.

"That's Kanba, and that guy in a red coat from back before!", Goku exclaimed.

"Ha! Well, well, well. Looks like you all came just in time, and it looks like we have a few extra guests as well.", the Saiyan in Red smirked as the villagers panicked and fled from the berserk students as they bellowed and fired dark red energy blasts with one villager barely managing to dodge the blast as it caused the wooden doors to crumble while another released a chain of dark red blasts, which quickly caused a fire, much to Tien and Yurin's shock as the rest tensed angrily, but none more so than Shallot.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU CREEP?!", Shallot shouted.

"The answer to that is if no importance. All that matters is that we finally meet, face-to-face.., Shallot.", the Saiyan in Red spoke, shocking Shallot before the red-coated fiend gave a dark chuckle with his teeth showing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, at the 6th Universe, Caulifla was eating another drumstick before she gave a response.

"The Tournament of Power, huh? Sounds interesting.", Caulifla commented.

"I know, right? But I figured that since we're gonna face all those fighters, we might need to pitch in with some intense training first.", Cabba spoke.

"All right, but first, you gotta show me something.", Caulifla stated.

"Huh? Show you what?", asked Cabba.

"I wanna see how strong you've gotten since the Goku Black Incident.", Caulifla replied.

"Oh, okay. So, you mean like this?", Cabba asked as he got into a stance and bellowed before turning Super Saiyan 2, practically stunting the other punks.

"No way!", the punks shouted as Kale stared in awe.

"Ha! Now, that's more like it. I wonder if this, 'Super Saiyan 2', was it? I want to see if it lives up to your rep, or at least help me and Kale get Super Saiyan 3. You get what I'm sayin'?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah. I think I do.", Cabba grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fire was spreading like crazy as the townspeople fled away.

"What is this?", asked Tien.

"That's dark magic. I know because I've tried to master it once before. But even then, the magic I've learned is different from that of that creep with the mouthguard.", Yurin explained.

"I know, Yurin. I know all to well what it does. It only happens if his energy touches you.", Goku spoke as he flashed back to a time when he went Super Saiyan: Berserk 15 years ago in the middle of a bout with Hit.

"That goes far beyond any sorcery I've ever known in my life. Looks like he cast a powerful spell over them with just the touch of his dark energy, and now, they reek of that same energy.", Roshi explained as it showed one of the Berserk students with blank eyes and the same dark aura as Kanba.

"In that case, we just have to knock them out with everything we've got without killing them, right?", Shallot asked.

"That's the idea.", Roshi spoke.

"Ha! Roshi, you perverted little genius! Let's try this with this move!", Shallot spoke before he began preparing a yellow orb with yellow and blue sparks on his right hand as he outstretched his left arm and aimed for one of the students.

"Wild...Cannon!", Shallot shouted as he then fired it at the Berserk student, only for the dark energy to disrupt that blast, shocking the ancient Saiyan.

"What the heck?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"It didn't penetrate the dark energy enveloping them.", Jiren stated.

"Ha! You pathetic fool! Did you honestly think that your little move would be enough to break that trance?", the Saiyan in Red mocked.

"So, you're the one behind all this, you creep! I haven't forgotten the time you hijacked my training lesson for Goku and Krillin all those years ago!", Roshi shouted.

"How surprisingly perspective of you, old man. All that matters is that we all finally meet again after all these years.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"But why would you want to hurt our dojo?", asked Tien as Marina and Ikari snuck by undetected just behind the dark duo confronting Goku and the others.

"And what do you have to gain from all this?", Yurin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It was nothing less than a distraction to lure you and your friends out so you could all meet with your demise, whether by our hands or your own students', although I have Kanba to thank for this innovative turn of events.", the Saiyan in Red replied.

"You both subjected our students to this over something so petty?", Tien tensed.

"Not quite. To you, it may seem petty, but I only have one goal: to lead any and all remaining Saiyans in this cursed 7th Universe to true multiversal peace and balance! But before it can be done, I needed to exterminate all those who inherit the blood of the defeated and the blood of the tainted.", the Saiyan in Red replied, causing Jiren, Top, and Dyspo to widen their eyes.

"So, it was you. You're the Saiyan leader that Turles mentioned!", Jiren shouted.

"Yet another fine example of perspectiveness, but it won't save any of you. Ize, Broly, come on out! They're all yours!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Ize shot out lasers at Shallot, who barely managed to dodge one of them before he spotted him as he then flew out of the tree with a dark smirk before Super Saiyan 4 Broly caught Broly by surprise before he managed to evade the Eraser Cannon before it detonated near him before Broly spotted his dark other, who was growling with an evil smirk.

"Let me guess, it was the other me you mentioned.", Broly guessed.

"Yeah, that's the one, Broly. No doubt about it.", Goku replied.

"Looks like they're pretty much surrounded. What's the plan, Marina?", asked Ikari.

"Don't let anyone else fall under his spell.", Marina replied before Ikari nodded.

"Got it. Ready, break!", Ikari spoke before both dashed off from each other, but not before one of the berserk students snuck up and started blasting dark red blasts, urging them to hurry and…

"ESCAPE!", Marina shouted in panic before both children fled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roshi spoke to Goku and the others.

"Why don't half of us just focus on Kanba's puppets?", Roshi suggested.

"That works well enough for me, Master Roshi.", Tien agreed as the townspeople were fleeing from the Berserk students as they roared.

"I just hope Ikari's okay.", Yurin hoped.

"Don't worry. Knowing her, she's trying her best not to get caught up in his spell. All right, let's go.", Tien urged before she and Yurin flew up.

"I'll help cover the half of the area.", 21 spoke.

"Yeah.", Goku agreed before he vanished as Chiaotzu agreed.

"Got it.", Chiaotzu spoke.

"We're on it.", Broly assured as he and Shallot flew off.

"You can count on us!", the Pride Troopers shouted as they, too fled.

Then, Goku appeared and blasted the Berserk student with just enough force to knock him out of the trance, making him pass out.

"Well, that's one down.", Goku spoke.

Then, it showed Yurin blocking and pinning the Berserk student before prompting Tien to act.

"Now, Tien!", Yurin shouted before he responded by firing a blast at the student, snapping him out of the dark trance before he fell down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiaotzu was getting closer to one of the Berserk students, who quickly turned around and roared, frightening Chiaotzu, before firing dark red no blasts at Chiaotzu, only for them to be suddenly deflected, puzzling all before Ikari tapped on the Berserk student's shoulder, prompting him to turn around and see her.

"I'm Ikari. Let's fight!", Ikari grinned before yelling as she then punched the student in the cheek before the dark energy vanished and he came back to his senses, puzzling Chiaotzu.

"Ikari? What are you doing here?", asked Chiaotzu.

"Same as you.", Ikari replied.

"Huh? Why do I feel as though I've been punched?", the cleansed student asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dyspo used his ever-famous move, landing enough blows to deplete the dark energy before he then crossed his arms and uncrossed them, causing a chain reaction of Berserk students falling to the ground before he stood up and turned around.

"Come on. That's barely a challenge at all.", Dyspo commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top then fired his Justice Flash on one of the students, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Yet another stained victim cleansed of evil.", Top spoke triumphantly.

Then, elsewhere, Android 21 was cornered and backed against the wall by the Berserk soldiers, who were quickly felled by a pink laser beam, dispelling the dark influence, puzzling 21 before she looked up and saw Marina.

"Marina?", 21 puzzled.

"Hi.", Marina waved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly and Shallot were back-to-back, deflecting the dark blasts from the surrounding Berserk students, evidently knocking them all out as the dark energy vanished.

"Ha! Nothing to it.", Shallot grinned.

"Ever think maybe that this is all too easy?", Broly asked suspiciously.

"How so?", asked Shallot.

"I can't help but feel that this was all a diversion.", Broly admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Berserk students charged toward Marron, only for her to neck-chop them, making them pass out as the dark energy disappeared.

"Heh. Nothing to it.", Marron grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jiren was faced with 10 Berserk soldiers before he then did a swift thrust with his right fist, pushing them to the ground with enough force to jolt the dark energy out, thus freeing them from Kanba's control.

"May you all recover well.", Jiren fervently wished before it then showed Master Roshi confronting the root of the problem: the Saiyan in Red.

"You know, you are one unlucky man. Your dark plan was doomed from the second I became the dojo's honorary grand master. So get ready, you whippersnapper, 'cause I'm ready to spank that nasty attitude out of ya.", Roshi spoke as his glasses shone the reflected light.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try, old man. And to show you that I mean business, I'll attack first.", the Saiyan in Red responded before he bellowed and dashed toward him before landing blows in him, only to prove somewhat ineffective, as damaging as they are, it apparently wasn't enough to make him feign any more, although Roshi simply walked backward before he stepped back and caught his breath.

"Ha! I should've known you'd be this tough.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"Is that really all you've got? It felt like just the kind of massage I needed to get my muscles toned.", Roshi commented.

"Oh, I'm just getting started.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before he then proceeded to attack again, but this time, with Roshi dodging his punches.

"Heh! Exactly as I thought.", the Saiyan in Red grinned.

"Something wrong? If not, I'd like to take my turn.", Roshi spoke as he stepped up toward him before the Saiyan in Red prepared a dark red energy blast.

"Oh, I don't think so!", the Saiyan in Red countered before he pressed his armed hand against Roshi's face and fired his energy blast at point blank range, practically burning his face in a comical manner as he coughed out smoke before passing out.

"Underestimating me was your first mistake. But all the same, I'm rather intrigued by your own potential.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before turning to Kanba.

"Kanba. See what you can do about the old timer.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba nodded with a grunt and gave off a dark red aura before he clasped Roshi's wrist, allowing his own dark aura to overtake Roshi's body before Kanba's aura disappeared.

"And yet another puppet joins our little cause.", the Saiyan in Red spoke before the Berserk Roshi stood up and gave a proud, angry roar, much to the group's concern.

"Oh, no, Master Roshi!", Tien exclaimed.

"Well, that's not good.", Goku stated.

"You guys, go take care of the students! Tien and I'll see if we can hold them off and rescue that old guy.", Yurin strategized.

"Yeah, you got it.", Goku spoke.

"That little stratagem of yours will not work. Kanba, you can take over from here.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"Agreed.", Kanba spoke before Tien flew up.

"Show this pest you are not to be trifled with.", Kanba commanded before the Berserk Roshi flew up and countered Tien's Attacks before kicking him toward a house, much to Goku and Chiaotzu's shock.

"Oh, no, Tien!", Chiaotzu exclaimed.

Then, everyone else gasped in shock from seeing this before Yurin rushed over and helped Tien up.

"Are you all right?", asked Yurin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but even under Kanba's control, he's got the same speed and power.", Tuen replied as the Berserk Roshi descended downwards and landed on the ground.

"Tell you what, Broly. You can be the one who finishes him when this is over.", the Saiyan in Red spoke to Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who laughed darkly in response.

"Good. Anything else would be boring.", Super Saiyan 4 Broly grinned.

"Now, reveal your true power and crush him!", Kanba shouted before the Berserk Roshi then flexed his muscles, tearing apart his shirt and revealing his tank top, as Tien tore his own upper shirt off.

"You wanna flex muscles, huh?", Tien goaded.

"Whatever you're doing, Tien, we'll do it together.", Yurin assured.

"Right.", Tien spoke before both he and Yurin grunted and yelled out as they both grew two additional arms from their backs, catching the Saiyan in Red slightly unawares while everyone else gasped in surprise, except for Goku.

"What?! Since when can they grow additional arms?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"Heh. I don't know whether to call this technique threatening or just downright disgusting. Either way, it's definitely unexpected. I can say that much, but it won't be enough.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"I do not care if you each have four arms! You will still fall! Attack with everything you've got!", Kanba commanded before both Yurin and Tien leapt toward the Berserk Roshi, who then countered with the dark red version of the Turtle Style Last Resort, which shocked both Tien and Yurin, literally, as they screamed in pain, worrying Chiaotzu, Ikari, and Marina, who squeaked fearfully at the same time Ikari shouted.

"Oh, no!", Chiaotzu exclaimed just as he and Ikari defeated the Berserk student.

"Mom! Dad!", Ikari shouted.

Then, after a moment, the paralysis blast dissipated, leaving both husband and wife paralyzed as Tien laid down in his knees before the Saiyan in Red gave a smirk before turning to Super Saiyan 4 Broly.

"Now you may finish them!", the Saiyan in Red encouraged, shocking Broly and Shallot as well as worrying everyone else as Super Saiyan 4 Broly raises his right hand and lifted his index finger quickly.

"It's over!", the Saiyan menace shouted before dashing toward Tien and then flipped him around with just one sweep of his right arm before laughing and then preparing a green Ki Blast in front of his chest before he thrusted it at Tien, knocking him back with a slight detonation in the process, giving Yurin cause for alarm.

"Tien, no!", Yurin exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shallot tensed angrily at the sight.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!", Shallot shouted before he dashed off, puzzling and then quickly worrying Broly.

"No, Shallot! Wait!", Broly urged.

"I'll put you out of your misery.", Super Saiyan 4 Broly spoke as he then prepared a small green Ki Blast, clutched it in his right hand, and launched it toward Tien, only for Shallot to get in the way as he braced himself before the blast hit him, causing a detonative explosion, shocking Broly and the others while Ize and the other villains grinned before the dust cleared to show Shallot still standing with major injuries before he laid down, puzzling Tien as Marron grew shocked.

"Shallot, no!", Marron shouted as she flew over to him in a hurry.

"Shallot, no. Why did you do this?", Tien asked.

"I... I-I couldn't just... let you die... Th-this... isn't... right.", Shallot weakly spoke before he passed out, making Marron shed tears and begin to sob, shocking Broly as he widened his eyes.

"No.", Broly spoke solemnly.

"No, Shallot! You can't die on me! The Earth needs you! I need you!", Marron sobbed before the Saiyan in Red spoke to Super Saiyan 4 Broly, unaware that Broly began to grow very angry.

"Heh. Such is the fate of the blood of the defeated. You may crush your real target now.", the Saiyan in Red spoke as Super Saiyan 4 Broly prepared a green orb as he then cupped his hands together with a grin.

Meanwhile, Broly tensed angrily.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line" (Sumitomo/TheManPF Recreation Mix)**_

"You monsters. You have no idea what you've all done. You've just killed off the only hope this planet has of surviving Comet Camori before it destroys the Earth!", Broly began to speak angrily as his eyes flowed orange-yellow irises and his hair spiked up, giving everyone cause for puzzlement and alarm.

"Controlling Roshi with Kanba's Power was one thing, but using my other to kill him? You've just crossed the line! No. You have doomed us all, and I will make every single one of you pay!", Broly shouted before his eyes turned blank as he then bellowed angrily with a roar as his hair turned golden and his skin turned to a lighter color while his green aura erupted and grew wild, causing a chaotic backlash that not only blew the dust away, but also formed a massive crater, shocking the Saiyan in Red with worry as Broly was still roaring in his Super Saiyan form.

"What? How did his hair..?", Yurin puzzled.

"That means he must've turned Super Saiyan. From what I can tell, anger is the key motivation for this transformation.", Tien replied.

"Hah! Different intruder, same fate! Broly, you know what to do!", the Saiyan in Red urged.

"With pleasure!", Super Saiyan 4 Broly agreed before he gave off a yellow aura.

"You're going to regret the day you took his life!", Broly shouted before he roared as he dashed toward Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who did the same thing before the angry Super Saiyan struck him in the gut with his right fist, making the villain spit out saliva before he pushed forward, crashing him through several glacier mountains, astonishing Goku.

"Wow. I didn't think it would stand up to this Broly's power.", Goku admitted.

"I will dispense of the defeated for good measure!", Kanba assured as he prepared a dark red orb and aimed it at Shallot, only for Marron to stand in his way.

"No! I won't let you kill him any more than you have!", Marron shouted with tears, prompting Goku to take notice.

"Oh, this looks bad!", Goku spoke before he vanished just as Kanba shot it towards Marron before Goku appeared in front of him and deflected it away from her, angering Kanba and puzzling Yurin.

"You!", Kanba shouted.

"Getting rid of him like this even when he's dead is overkill, even for you!", Goku reprimanded.

"Huh? How did he..?", Yurin puzzled just before Shallot started to move as he grunted, giving relief to Tien and Yurin as he weakly stood up.

"Shallot, you're okay!", Yurin grinned.

"You saved us.", Tien spoke.

"Oh, Shallot! You're alive! I thought you were dead!", Marron sobbed with joy.

"Thank goodness you're okay.", Ikari spoke as she and Marina ran over to him.

"Oh, hey. You actually survived. That's a relief.", Goku grinned as he turned to Shallot.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Still hurts like the devil, though.", Shallot admitted as he held his wounded right arm, prompting Marron to cease her hug in embarrassment.

"Oh. Right. Sorry.", Marron spoke embarrassingly.

"You just stay put, Shallot. Just let me take it from here, all right?", Goku assured only for Shallot to refuse.

"No. After what they've done.., I will not let them get away with it! I'm not running!", Shallot grunted.

"Are you crazy?! I can't lose you again!", Marron shouted.

"Hmph. So the blood of the defeated has survived after all. But I'm afraid it won't make much of a difference.", the Saiyan in Red spoke.

"Hey! That's enough out of you!", Shallot spoke determinedly.

"Oh, this is hardly enough. In fact, I'm just getting started. Kanba, why don't you fight him?", the Saiyan in Red spoke before Kanba nodded.

"Using Tien's students as pawns, hurting all those people, just to lure us out here! That's completely unforgivable!", Shallot shouted.

"Those pawns' lives mean nothing to me, and neither are those of the innocents. My goal for multiversal balance led only by Saiyans is the only thing that matters!", the Saiyan in Red retorted, greatly angering Shallot, who widened his eyes.

"SHUT THE HECK UUUUUUUUUUUP!", Shallot shouted as his hair turned bright gold, shocking him and Ize while Kanba grew intrigued and everyone else grew surprised.

Meanwhile, as Broly just tossed his evil counterpart to the icy ground with a smash, he also suddenly sensed Shallot's energy returning, but stronger than ever.

"What? Shallot survived? But how?", Broly puzzled before Super Saiyan 4 Broly shouted to him as he stood back up.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm fighting you!", Super Saiyan 4 Broly exclaimed.

"Funny. I should be saying the same to you.", Broly retorted before charging towards Super Saiyan 4 Broly with a roar.

Elsewhere, Goku was surprised by the 2nd First-time transformation.

"Whaaaa? Two Super Saiyan transformations for the first time in one whole day?", Goku puzzled.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this! Kanba's mine!", Shallot urged.

"Yikes. That was harsh, but okay. I was actually gonna fight Roshi anyway.", Goku replied as he turned back to Roshi before 21 spoke.

"We'll deal with Ize while you keep him busy, Goku.", 21 assured.

"All right, 21. Just be careful, got it?", Goku warned.

"Mm.", 21 nodded.

"Hey, old timer! You're facing me now!", Goku goaded.

"Buffoon. You fail to grasp the severity of this match. Fight with everything you've got, again!", Kanba spoke as Roshi's dark red aura flared up before Goku gave off a white aura.

"All evil aside, that's some awesome energy. So, what? You've just been keeping all that power hidden from us this whole time?", Goku guessed before he dashed toward the Berserk Roshi and tried to hit him, only to miss him a couple of times before both punches connect at the same movement and time, surprising Shallot as Goku grew amazed.

"An incredible counterpunch! You're making my fists tingle, old man!", Goku spoke before he and Roshi missed a couple of times and clashed one time before the Berserk Roshi attempted to turn Goku over to Kanba's side, only for Goku to step back, making him tense angrily, worried.

" _So this is what he can do when he's not holding back. He must be sneaking in some intense training when we're not around! But on the other hand, I've got to watch out, otherwise I'd fall under Kanba's spell all over again.",_ Goku thought.

Meanwhile, Ize was taunting 21 while Ikari and Marina formulated a plan.

"What are we gonna do about this guy, Ikari?", Marina whispered.

"I'll tell you to stop once you get close enough to Ize from behind and let you know when to turn him into a piece of candy, a cookie, or anything at all. Got it?", spoke Ikari.

"Mm.", Marina nodded before she flew up and carefully moved closer behind Ize.

"Okay, stop. Good. Now, all that's left to do is wait for the signal, okay?", Ikari spoke as Marina stopped as instructed and held her post.

"Got it.", Marina whispered.

"I'm going to enjoy pushing you to the brink of despair this time since Baby had his fun doing the same to you by turning you into a puddle.", Ize spoke.

"Turn me into a puddle? What are you talking about?", 21 puzzled.

"Don't lie to me, I know he did it. But this time, I'm the one who will make you suffer tenfold!", Ize shouted as he began using Crazy Finger Beam in 21, who managed to counter the beans successfully, shocking him, giving the two children their cue.

"Now, Marina. While he's distracted! Take the shot!", Ikari urged before Marina prepared a pink beam on her index finger.

"One shot. One treat.", Marina spoke solemnly as she aimed it at Ize from behind.

"What?! How did you..?", Ize puzzled before he was suddenly turned into a cookie before he fell into Marina's hands, puzzling 21.

"Direct hit! I repeat, direct hit!", Ikari spoke with joy.

"Did you see that?!", Marina shouted with joy to 21.

"Yes. I saw it, but I still can't believe it.", 21 responded as the Saiyan in Red grew angry.

"Why, those little..!", the Saiyan in Red tensed before he calmed down and turned to see Kanba and Shallot.

"No matter. Hopefully, he won't fall prey to a trap like Ize did.", the Saiyan in Red grinned.

"Idiot. You cannot escape me.", Kanba discouraged.

"Who said I plan on running anymore?", Shallot retorted before he dashed toward Kanba and then punched him many times before knocking him to a wall, stunting, yet impressing the evil Saiyan as he laughed boldly.

"Impressive! You have indeed grown stronger! This fight will be worthwhile after all!", Kanba grinned under his mouthguard.

"Just shut up and fight!", Shallot responded angrily before he dashed toward Kanba.

Meanwhile, Goku carefully clashed against the Berserk Roshi without the dark energy touching him before he backed away, puzzling Tien and Yurin.

"Well, old man, honestly, I'd really love to throw down with you like this some more, but we don't have time for that.", Goku spoke before he flew up, angering the Saiyan in Red as Yurin grew puzzled.

"What? He's leaving?", Yurin puzzled.

"Where do you think you're going, coward?!", the Saiyan in Red shouted angrily.

Up at the air, Goku had a plan as he began preparing a Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Goku began as Tien got the gist.

"Good thinking.", Tien spoke.

"What is it?", Yurin puzzled.

"I need you three to keep that Saiyan in Red and Kanba busy for a moment.", Tuen spoke.

"You got it.", Yurin agreed.

"Not a problem.", Ikari concurred.

Meanwhile, Broly saw Goku in the air from far away.

"All right. I think I got the gist.", Broly spoke before he flew up into the air just as Super Saiyan 4 Broly looked up in puzzlement before the Super Saiyan then began preparing a green orb of energy with two hands before cupping them together and moving them to his side.

"This all ends in this one move.", Broly shouted to his evil counterpart.

"What..? What are you?!", Super Saiyan 4 Broly asked.

"The truth is... I'm you.", Broly replied as his blank eyes then gave off green-emerald pupils on his eyes.

"Wait. Could it be..?", the Saiyan in Red began to realize too late before Goku fired the blast.

"HAAAAAA!", Goku shouted as he fired the blast towards Roshi just as Kanba noticed.

"You really think that plan will work?! You're an insolent pest!", the Saiyan in Red shouted as he began preparing a Dark Cannon.

"Take this!", Chiaotzu shouted as he paralyzed the Saiyan in Red, preventing him from finishing his move.

"What?! How?!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed, prompting Kanba to notice that he was stuck before he turned to the Berserk Roshi.

"Hey, you! Old man! Send the blast away!", Kanba shouted.

"I don't think so! Honjiru Monjiru!", Yurin shouted as her hands glowed purple before freezing Kanba in place, allowing Shallot to strike him hard, puzzled as he is, before Ikari leapt up and yelled as she punched Kanba's mouthguard off completely, knocking him to where the Berserk Roshi was as he is seen just standing there as the blast headed for him.

"Got it! Looks like Kanba's dark spell is starting to wear off.", Yurin shouted.

"And just in time, too.", Tien spoke before the Kamehameha not only struck the Berserk Roshi, but also sent Kanba and the cookie that used to be Ize through dark portals before they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Broly fired a massive green and blue energy beam as he roared, sending Super Saiyan 4 Broly away as a dark portal appeared behind him with the green beam directing him from the ground up into the air as Broly steered it.

"That's impossible!", Super Saiyan 4 Broly grunted in shock and pain before he was sent back and disappeared.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line" (Sumitomo/TheManPF Recreation Mix)**_

Then, as soon as it did, Broly sighed in relief before dropping out of Super Saiyan form.

"And that's that.", Broly grinned.

Meanwhile, the dark energy depleted as Roshi puffed out smoke from his nostrils.

"Five more minutes, Mommy. I'm still tired.", Roshi groaned.

"Well, at least we know that old timer's okay. But where's Broly?", puzzled Shallot.

"I'm right here.", Broly spoke as he landed.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you? Did something happen while I was out cold?", Shallot asked.

"Yeah. And let's just say I had the same breakthrough as you.", Broly responded.

"Meaning?", Shallot puzzled.

"How else would your hair be golden right now?", Broly replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Shallot puzzled before he noticed that his hair was golden.

"What the?! Since when did it change color?!", Shallot puzzled.

"Since you went and turned Super Saiyan, I guess. But don't worry. It's not permanent. You just have to bring your energy back under control and calm down. That's all.", Goku assured.

"Really? That's all I have to do?", Shallot puzzled.

"Yep.", Goku replied.

"All right, but you better not be lying.", Shallot spoke before calming down and reverting back to normal.

"Well, did it work?", Shallot asked.

"Of course, it did.", Broly replied as he brushed Shallot's normal hair with his hand, slightly peeving him.

"Hey, cut it out!", Shallot shouted as everyone else laughed.

"No. How could this happen again?! How could I fail so spectacularly once again?!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed.

"Underestimating us was just the kind of mistake that resulted in your failure. Give up now and that'll be the end of it.", Broly warned.

"Are you insane? On my honor, I will never give up! The blood of the defeated, the blood of the tainted! They must all be purged! I _will_ bring balance to this Multiverse!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before he vanished, angering Shallot.

"Don't you dare run from me! Show yourself!", Shallot shouted before Broly pulled his tail, stopping him.

"That's enough. We'll get him the next time he turns up, I'm sure of it.", Broly assured.

Shallot was hesitant but then had to agree.

"All right, fine. We need to get back to forging a powerful team anyway.", Shallot agreed.

"Well, at least today wasn't all bad, as horrific as it turned out. We've managed to unlock both our Super Saiyan abilities.", Broly smiled.

"And now, we know the true mastermind behind all this chaos.", Jiren spoke.

"Yep. Looks like things turned out all right.", Goku spoke as he landed.

"Good thing, too. If any of you guys need me, I'll head back in home and train with Mom and Dad. See you later! Don't die on me again, okay, Shallot?!", Marron shouted as she waved, heading back home, puzzling Shallot before he got the gist with a nervous chuckle.

"There's still one thing I don't get.", 21 admitted.

"What's that?", asked Marina.

"Before you turned him into a cookie, Ize said something about someone named Baby turning me into a puddle. What was that about?", asked 21.

"You know, Mom? I don't know. But I do know that if anyone can help this team survive against the likes of that creep in red, it's you.", Marina replied, making 21 grin.

"I sure hope so.", 21 grinned.

"Say, Goku.", Tien spoke.

"Yeah?", Goku puzzled.

"About this whole Tournament of Power thing. While I'm still not entering, I'll at least help train your team until then.", Tien offered.

"Really? You wanna help train with us?", asked Goku.

"Yeah. If that Saiyan in Red is as bad as we've seen here today, I'd hate to think what will happen if he gets even worse.", Tien replied.

"Besides, our students caused quite the damage around here. If we work overtime, we should still be able to fix the whole town with, what, 10,000,000 Zeni by my count?", Yurin added.

"Wait, did you just say 10,000,000 Zeni? Count me in for whatever that is, too!", Roshi quickly agreed as he stood back up.

"Wait. What about Goten and Trunks? I'm sure they can lend a helping hand.", Shallot remembered.

"Mm, good idea, but we're gonna have to get creative and help them get much stronger first, and what better way to do that than the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.", Goku suggested.

"That's actually a good idea.", Broly agreed.

"I know, right? Anyway, after that, we just need one more and we're good to go.", Goku spoke with a grin before it showed the 19 members who will take a stand in the Tournament of Power before showing the continuing construction of the stage.

 _ **Narrator: "Cocagash. Chi-Chi. Pan. Videl. Bulla. Buulma. Piccolo. Android 17. Android 18. Android 21. Marron. Shallot. Goten. Trunks. Vegeta. Gohan. Uub. Plus, of course, Broly and Goku. Only one member remains to fill the position as the 19 mightiest warriors of the 7th Universe have at last been assembled. Nothing less than the fate of the Multiverse is on the line in the Tournament of Power, which is set to begin in just 8 hours, coinciding with the arrival of the deadly Comet Camori. The fight waged by these 19 fierce warriors with the 20th member yet to enter, will determine the fate of the multiverse, including the 7th Universe and everyone who calls it home. Can this maniacal Saiyan in Red and his army be thwarted once and for all? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? I've decided that since it's close to the Tournament of Power, Shallot and Broly had to get serious up against the Saiyan in Red and turn Super Saiyan through intense anger and also include Marina and Ikari in this battle in their own way. For that, I've decided to adopt some certain reactions from a couple of episodes from RWBY Chibi, those episodes being "RWBY Dreams", "Mortal Frenemies", and "Kids vs. Adults vs. Pups". Try watching them and you'll see a few resemblances. Now, if you have any ideas for how the next episode should go, please let me know. Plus, I heard that there is a special "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" Collaboration Event in "Dragon Ball Legends" with which Broly from the movie appears with his full power, although he starts off in his Wrathful state. I plan on getting him soon as I have exactly 2018 Chrono Crystals in the game now. Anyway, see you all later. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I finally finished this chapter. But before we can go any further, I just want you to know that there is an epic surprise for Broly fans as well as Gohan fans in this chapter. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Staring Down the Wall to Be Overcome!; Goku vs. Gohan and Broly vs. Shallot**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku, Broly, Shallot and the others headed for Roshi's house at first before it then showed Tien and Yurin training their students, even Ikari before they gave instruction while even showing Master Roshi staring lovingly at Yurin, puzzling her, before it showed the Saiyan in Red speaking with Kanba on the bridge before he exerted his dark aura and then showed the chaotic destruction down by the dark army.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power drew closer. Goku and the others tried recruiting Tien and Master Roshi for the 7th Universe team, but the mysterious Saiyan in Red and his dark associates had other plans."**_

"What is this?", asked Tien.

"That's dark magic. I know because I've tried to master it once before. But even then, the magic I've learned is different from that of that creep with the mouthguard.", Yurin explained.

"I know, Yurin. I know all to well what it does. It only happens if his energy touches you.", Goku spoke as he flashed back to a time when he went Super Saiyan: Berserk 15 years ago in the middle of a bout with Hit.

"That goes far beyond any sorcery I've ever known in my life. Looks like he cast a powerful spell over them with just the touch of his dark energy, and now, they reek of that same energy.", Roshi explained as it showed one of the Berserk students with blank eyes and the same dark aura as Kanba.

"In that case, we just have to knock them out with everything we've got without killing them, right?", Shallot asked.

"That's the idea.", Roshi spoke.

Then, Kanba shouted to Roshi, who then buffed out in muscle before attacking Goku as he even tried to cast the same spell over Goku only to fail due to Goku's memory of that moment before it showed Shallot seemingly sacrificing himself to save Tien shocking Broly, who then turned Super Saiyan our of relentless fury before he then attacked Super Saiyan 4 Broly and then showed Shallot going Super Saiyan as well before he attacked Kanba to keep him busy before it showed Goku firing a Kamehameha at the berserk Roshi before it showed Broly firing his Gigantic Omegastorm at Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who was pushed back by the attack into the air as Broly steered it.

"Show this pest you are not to be trifled with.", Kanba commanded.

 _ **Narrator: "Roshi himself soon went berserk under Kanba's evil spell. As a result, both Broly and Shallot underwent their very first Super Saiyan transformations, giving them a winning edge against a dark adversary. It took a showdown on both sides of the battle to finally restore peace to the cursed town."**_

"That's impossible!", Super Saiyan 4 Broly grunted in shock and pain before he was sent back and disappeared.

Then, as soon as it did, Broly sighed in relief before dropping out of Super Saiyan form.

"And that's that.", Broly grinned.

"About this whole Tournament of Power thing. While I'm still not entering, I'll at least help train your team until then.", Tien offered.

"Really? You wanna help train with us?", asked Goku.

"Yeah. If that Saiyan in Red is as bad as we've seen here today, I'd hate to think what will happen if he gets even worse.", Tien replied.

"Besides, our students caused quite the damage around here. If we work overtime, we should still be able to fix the whole town with, what, 10,000,000 Zeni by my count?", Yurin added.

"Wait, did you just say 10,000,000 Zeni? Count me in for whatever that is, too!", Roshi quickly agreed as he stood back up.

"Wait. What about Goten and Trunks? I'm sure they can lend a helping hand.", Shallot remembered.

"Mm, good idea, but we're gonna have to get creative and help them get much stronger first, and what better way to do that than the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.", Goku suggested.

"That's actually a good idea.", Broly agreed before it showed the current 19 members of the 7th Universe team.

 _ **Narrator: "The 7th Universe team is almost complete, but before they can complete the roster and destroy Comet Camori in preparation for the Tournament of Power, Gohan wants to find out exactly how strong he's become, now!"**_

Later, at night, Vegetto and Gohan were sitting in a sort of steam bath made in a crater as Piccolo only stood vigilantly as usual.

"Gohan. Comet Camori's nearly upon us, and we've trained you as hard as we can, but we wouldn't be much teachers if we didn't also demand a test of your newly regained powers.", Piccolo spoke.

"True enough. There's only one person who can help us with that, as I'm sure you know.", Vegetto agreed.

"Right.", Gohan concurred before Vegetto suddenly started tickling him, puzzling Gohan.

"Tickle fight!", Vegetto called.

"Hey, stop, Vegetto! It's embarrassing!", Gohan laughed while being tickled.

Later, at the dojo near the glaciers, Goku, Tien, Broly, Shallot, Roshi, Marron, 21, Marron, Marina, Ikari, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo were eating at a restaurant as the three Saiyans were eating away, although Broly showed decent manners in doing so.

"Oh, yeah! Good stuff!", Goku sighed before turning to the waiter.

"Hey, waiter guy. Do you mind filling us up one more time?", asked Goku.

"Huh? Yes, sir. Hey, more shark fin soup!", the waiter shouted.

"Just keep putting them in our tab. We're good for it.", Yurin sighed to the waiter.

"Wait. Are you sure you're okay with this?", asked Shallot.

"He's clearing us out. Boy, we'd better finish the clean-up quickly. We need that 10,000,000 Zeno now more than ever.", Tien sighed.

"Hey, didn't you say that Goten and Trunks should train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?", Broly asked.

"Well, about that. I asked Chi-chi if she can do that since we are gonna be here a while and help clean things up.", Goku replied.

"Somehow, I fail to imagine things going well for her.", Broly sighed.

"Question for ya, Goku. By my calculations, we've still got a few hours before Comet Camori arrives on Earth. So, uh, what else are we gonna do?", asked Roshi.

"Good question. Oh, I know. You could train me. Like in the old days.", Goku suggested.

"Hm... Okay. I still got a technique or two I can teach ya.", Roshi agreed as Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegetto neared the entryway.

"That would be great!", Goku grinned before Gohan opened the door and walked in, catching everyone's attention.

Then, as Goku "hmph'd" with a grin, Piccolo and Vegetto returned the same gesture.

"Wow. Is that really Gohan?", Marina asked.

"I didn't think he'd be that serious.", Ikari responded.

"All right, Dad. It's time you and I face off.", Gohan spoke.

"I'm guessing by that kind of stature that Piccolo's whipped him up into tournament shape, huh?", Broly guessed.

"Whaddaya say? And Tien and Yurin, too.", Gohan requested, puzzling both husband and wife alike.

"My power is back. And now, I need to test it.", Gohan stated.

"I think I know a place not far from here.", 21 spoke up.

Later, at the glaciers where snow fell at night, Goku, Tien, Yurin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegetto stood in front of each other on a mountain ring of snow-covered ice as Jiren related instructions with 21, Yurin, Marina, and Ikari in their winter coats with 21's coat being blue, Mariana's being green, and Ikari's being yellow while Yurin's coat resembles a winter coat version of her uniform.

"Is everyone ready? This will be a 3-on-3 battle royale. If you ring-out, you lose. And since you're all fighting at once, even in the event that Comet Camori arrives and in the Tournament of Power, teamwork will be key! If you have any new combo moves, now would be the time to try them.", Jiren instructed.

"Goku. Let's make sure this stays a friendly training match. We don't want any teammates hurt before the Comet and the tournament.", Tien warned.

"Actually, maybe we're the ones who could get hurt.", Goku spoke, puzzling Tien before he got up with a grin.

Meanwhile, Roshi had his opinion as Broly and Shallot gazed at the ring ahead of them.

"Mm. It's nice to live long enough to see this day. He was a snot-nosed kid running all around with that little monkey tail. Now, Goku's a martial arts master. And with a grown son, at that. A son reaching for the same heights as his father.", Roshi commented, puzzling Chiaotzu.

Meanwhile, at the ring, after a few moments, the icy ground began to shake as fragments of ice began to lift into the air around Goku and the others before he and Gohan assumed their stance positions.

"Whoa, easy.", Tien urged.

"Yeah, didn't Tien just say that it was just a training match?", Yurin concurred.

"Oh, I heard you.", Goku assured.

"Well, you're certainly not acting that way!", Tien retorted.

"Here we go.", Goku spoke before Gohan charged first toward Goku before both clashed fists against each other before Goku blocked his son's fist with his arm, creating a crater in the process, although not too big.

Then, Gohan vanished and reappeared behind Goku and tried to neck-chop him, only for Goku to duck before going up with Gohan following him in pursuit before the clashes take place once more up until Gohan punches Goku back, before he landed back on the ground, his feet scraping against the ground backwards.

"You're gettin' pretty good, Gohan.", Goku complimented before Gohan then landed on the ground safely and responded as well.

"Ya think so? 'Cause this is just the beginning.", Gohan responded.

"What?", Tien puzzled as Yurin gasped in puzzlement.

"Don't get overconfident, Gohan.", Piccolo warned.

"Stay focused.", Vegetto added.

"Right. Sorry.", Gohan spoke.

"My turn, now!", Piccolo shouted before he then began preparing Super Explosive Wave, this time by charging it.

"We should strike first, Goku.", Tien urged before he dashed forward first.

"I'll hang back and find out who I need to paralyze from here first.", Yurin assured.

"Yeah!", Goku agreed before he went second and both headed for Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegetto with Tuen headed for Piccolo before Vegetto appeared in front of Tien, who landed a punch in his face, but had little to no effect, surprising him.

"Pointless.", Vegetto spoke before preparing a pink-colored energy orb and then blasted him in the gut, although thankfully, it didn't penetrate him, but still dealt some decent damage on him and push him away all the same afterwards just as Goku stopped with Tien crashing near Goku before Gohan stepped in and swung a kick at Goku, who blocked it swiftly.

Then, after that, Gohan went up higher and then bellowed as he gave off a yellow aura as the shell formed around him before it quickly crumbled, revealing him in Super Saiyan 4 form before he then dashed toward Goku, who managed to counter Gohan's punch and then clash again, astonishing the group from far away.

"They move so fast!", Chiaotzu exclaimed in wonder.

"To be honest, I didn't think Gohan would be that stronger than he was in the Zeno Expo.", Broly admitted as Roshi took off his glasses and saw the fight from a distance with surprise.

Meanwhile, Gohan fired a blast at Goku, who managed to counter with his own before they both hit each other and detonated equally before both fighters clashed against each other.

Elsewhere, Yurin rushed over to Tien.

"Tien. Are you okay?", asked Yurin.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Tien assured before he looked up and started going for the Tri-Beam Cannon on Gohan, only for Goku to call out to him.

"Tien! Don't step in! I'll deal with Gohan! You go take care of Piccolo!", Goku urged.

Then, Tien noticed Piccolo charging his attack and decided to attack him just as Gohan kicked Goku away and spotted him.

"Tri-Beam Cannon!", Tien shouted before Gohan then had to counter with one tiny, condensed blast from his finger before it then went off in front of Tien, barring him from dealing an attack to Piccolo before Gohan then sledgehammered Tien to the ground, nearly breaking the ring apart.

Then, Goku charged toward Gohan and barely managed to scrape against Gohan's cheek with his fist and stop himself.

Then, Yurin helped Tien up as he warned Goku of an incoming attack.

"Goku! Behind you!", Tien shouted to Goku, who turned around and spotted Piccolo about to unleash his attack.

"Heh. Try to handle this.", Piccolo smirked, earning Goku's gasp.

"Not so fast! Honjiru Monjiru!", Yurin exclaimed as her hands glowed purple before Piccolo suddenly found himself stuck.

"Wh-what? I can't move!", Piccolo grunted just before Goku then kicked Piccolo in the gut and knocked him back a few good inches, at least.

Then, Yurin ceased her paralysis move with a sigh of relief.

"It's gonna take more than that, Piccolo, but nice try.", Goku grinned just before Gohan suddenly appeared in-between Goku and Piccolo, catching Yurin's attention before she began preparing it again.

"Honjiru Monji...", Yurin began before Vegetto interrupted as he appeared in front of her.

"Don't think so, toots.", Vegetto spoke before knocking Yurin back with a pulsating wind from his palm before she staggered back and recovered quickly.

After that, Gohan bellowed as he prepared to punch Goku as hard as he could and seemingly succeeded as it creates a tremendous shockwave, causing the ice, snow, and ground to break apart into a large crater, making Yurin slip into the center of the crater, before it evidently showed that Goku was keeping Gohan's fist at bay before Gohan stepped back with Goku chuckling a bit in all the excitement.

"Nice combination, guys. I guess with the three of you, you have a shot.", Goku grinned.

Then, just before the fight could continue, Tien spoke up.

"We have to stop. Gohan, this is getting far too dangerous. Just look!", Tien urged before Gohan, Goku, and the others noticed the damage caused with Yurin shouting from below.

"Yeah! You've literally blown away the whole ring!", Yurin shouted.

"Now, call off the fight, Gohan. Same goes for you.", Tien suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe he's right, son.", Goku agreed, only to earn Gohan's growl.

Meanwhile, Roshi can guess what's going on as can Broly and Shallot.

"I can't believe how much Gohan's progressed already.", 21 stated in wonder.

"That leaves no doubt: Gohan is back in fighting shape. And that combination move with Piccolo was quite impressive. However.., I have a feeling this fight isn't over just yet.", Roshi surmised.

"Yeah, I guess, for once, you're right, old timer. Knowing him, he would do almost anything to settle the fight himself.", Shallot agreed.

"And if I were a betting man, I would wager that Gohan's not done yet.", Broly agreed before Goku lifted his arm.

"Ya did good, Gohan. Just a quick training session with Piccolo, and you seemed to have regained your old fighting chops. That's impressive.", Goku complimented before Gohan's yellow irises glowed silver for a moment before Gohan looked up and spoke to Goku.

"Dad, wait.", Gohan spoke seriously, puzzling Goku.

"I'm not done. Let's go again, you and me, one-on-one.", Gohan requested, surprising Goku before he gave a determined look that says that he agreed, all while Tien spoke against it.

"You've already shown us the hard work you've put in today. It's pointless to continue this fight.", Tien argued.

"It's all right. Goku agreed, puzzling Tien before Goku turned Super Saiyan.

"You got it, Gohan. Let's go.", Goku smirked.

Meanwhile, Broly and Shallot had the same idea.

"Well, as long as they're doing it, what do you say we do that, too, but somewhere else where we can't cause any unnecessary damage.", Broly suggested.

"And we'll be watching the fight at a reasonable distance from here once we've arrived. We'love be sure to let Jiren and the others know in case things get out of control.", 21 added as Marina and Ikari chuckled.

"Heh. Fine by me. Let's do this!", Shallot agreed.

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Meanwhile, in Universe 10, Gowasu seemed a bit troubled, much to Zamasu and Elery's puzzlement.

"He's been like that all morning?", Zamasu puzzled.

"Yep. Ever since the Zeno Expo, he didn't even drink his tea, not even once.", Elery replied as Gowasu grunted nervously.

"Master Gowasu?", asked Zamasu.

"Is something wrong?", asked Elery before Gowasu suddenly gave an outburst.

"Why do I have to pick the fighters for Universe 10?! There are too many things to consider when trying to win a cosmic battle royale!", Gowasu snapped, surprising Zamasu and Elery in reaction.

"Your point being, sir?", asked Zamasu.

"What if I end up enabling another reprehensible character like your own future self in the old days? Sure, you've turned out worthy to be the next Supreme Kai, but right now, I'm not so certain that someone else can make the right decision.", Gowasu spoke, paralyzed with indecision.

"My apologies for your shaken faith, master.", Zamasu apologized.

"No, no. It's all right. I only have myself to blame for this indecision.", Gowasu assured, earning Elery's worried sigh before Rumush turned up and spoke.

"You're overthinking this.", Rumush responded, attracting the attentions of Zamasu, Elery, and Gowasu all at once.

"It's a flaw of yours. One of many, really.", Rumush stated.

"Lord Rumush. What brings you here?", asked Zamasu.

"Please don't tell me it's to insult Master Gowasu right to his face.", Elery sighed with a slight groan.

"Oh, pish-posh. An insult is only a crude opinion, dear Elery. The fact is, he thought so hard about this, he's paralyzed.", Rumush responded.

"Yes, but understandably so. It's been a hard enough time for Master Gowasu 15 years ago as is.", Zamasu retorted.

"Yeah, are you suggesting that we should just randomly pick 10, let alone 20 members to represent our universe and hope for the best?", Elery spoke.

"All I'm saying is that it's not that complex. Your master needs to change his approach. You hear that? Stop trying to find the fighters with your brain and use your body. Don't rely on tiresome logic. Why don't you trust your senses?" Rumush suggested.

"I'm not quite sure we understand you, Rumush.", Gowasu spoke before Rumush gave a serious suggestion.

"Feel their power.", Rumush spoke.

Then, later, a sort of muscleman with 9 hooded figures with him before the 10th Universe's angel introduced them.

"Now, without further ado, the 10 warriors on the 10th Universe team as quickly picked by our decisive God of Destruction, Lord Rumush!", Kusu introduced, surprising Gowasu and puzzling Zamasu and Elery as Rumush grinned before Zamasu spoke up.

"Care to introduce yourself?", asked Zamasu.

"I am Mulithim the Strong! The 'Mulster'! And me and my liftin' Bros are gonna represent our universe at the Tournament of Power, brother. It's a real pleasure to meet your acquaintance, sir.", Mulithim introduced, only to earn Zamasu's annoyed sigh.

"Well, at least, they're trying.", Elery spoke.

"I can understand the babari, but did you honestly have to bring _him_ into this?", Zamasu asked.

"See, Gowasu? This contest calls for muscles and nothing more.", Kusu spoke.

"You failed to put together a team because you couldn't recognize this fact. Muscle will secure our universe's victory in a way your brain never could.", Rumush spoke, earning Zamasu's uneasy growl as Gowasu spoke next.

"'Muscle and nothing more', you say? Well, I have my doubts, but since I couldn't make a decision, I suppose we have no choice.", Gowasu spoke, surprising Zamasu and Elery.

"Master Gowasu!", Zamasu exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering this.", Elery spoke.

"I don't like this anymore than either of you do, but like I said, there's little to no choice.", Gowasu responded before he then spoke to Mulithim.

"We're counting on you, Mulithim! The victory of the 10th Universe rests on your shoulders, so I hope they'll...", Gowasu spoke before Mulithim interrupted him.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"Hold it right there, brother. I almost forgot. Protein shake time!", Mulithim spoke as he looked at his watch before the warriors agreed.

"Yeah!", the warriors shouted before they, and Mulithim, opened the cans and Frank their protein shakes.

"Sorry about that, sir. If you want to get as shredded as we are, it's essential that you chug a creamy protein shake every hour on the hour.", Mulithim explained.

"Well, what do you think? With power like this, there's no way we're losing the tournament!", Rumush spoke before he laughed.

However, Zamasu didn't feel the same way.

"I'm afraid that is not how it works.", Zamasu spoke solemnly, stopping Rumush's laughter and replacing it with puzzlement.

"'Muscles and nothing more'? That's exactly the kind of barbaric mindset that condemned these mortals to their fates in the first place!", Zamasu growled, causing Mulithim and the others to spit out their protein shake in shock, thus experiencing their spit-take.

"How dare you insult me? Are you insinuating that brains are better than brawn?", Rumush snapped in anger and slight panic.

"Not quite, as it would be quite hypocritical to the point I'm illustrating.", Zamasu replied, earning Rumush's cautious growl.

"Zamasu, what's the meaning of this?", asked Gowasu.

"I don't mean to speak out of turn, but remember what I told you a long time ago. I've observed more mortal dealings than I care to count. They thrive, quarrel, perish, all on an endless loop, and now I know why. They rely too much on one aspect, resulting in their demise.", Zamasu replied.

"Just what are you proposing?", asked Gowasu.

"Before I can state my point any further, Elery and I request your permission to visit the 7th Universe to better illustrate the point I have in mind. Of course, if you'd rather lose this tournament with these warriors, you're free to refuse.", Zamasu goaded, making Rumush growl before he reluctantly agreed.

"All right. What do you have in mind?", Rumush sighed, earning Zamasu's grin.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Broly, Shallot, 21, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Marina, and Ikari found a decent spot.

"What do you think of this area over here?", asked Jiren.

"I think right here's good.", Broly spoke.

"Heh. That didn't take long.", Shallot grinned.

Then, while Broly landed on an ice pillar, Shallot landed in the ground while 21, Marina, and Ikari landed on the ground far away from them just before Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu arrived, catching 21 and the kids' attention as they spotted him with Marina's mouth open in surprise.

"Greetings, 21.", Zamasu greeted.

"Oh. Hello there, Zamasu. I haven't seen you since 15 years ago. So, how were things?", asked 21.

"Ah, Zamasu. What brings you here?", greeted Jiren.

"We were just discussing who the best fighters would be for the 10th Universe and I figured that here would be a good spot as any to find someone who represents perfect asymmetrical balance in the 7th Universe. That said, do you know where this Broly is?", asked Zamasu.

"He's actually right over there.", Jiren replied.

"In fact, he's just about to fight Shallot for a one-on-one training match before Comet Camori arrives.", 21 replied before Marina pitched in, excited.

"Holy cats! That's Zamasu!", Marina spoke excitedly, puzzling Zamasu.

"Is that one your own kin, perchance?", asked Zamasu.

"Yeah. She gets excited sometimes. Her name is Marina, though.", 21 replied.

"I see.", Zamasu grinned as Elery giggled, seeing a young girl like 21's own 12-year old daughter.

"And that's Ikari, Tien and Yurin's daughter and a good friend.", 21 introduced.

Then, Ikari introduced herself to Zamasu.

"I'm Ikari. Nice to meet you.", Ikari greeted.

"The feeling's mutual, mortal.", Zamasu spoke.

"Is that seriously how he would better illustrate his point?", Rumush chuckled.

"No, that's just the tip of the iceberg. You saw how strong Broly was at the Zeno Expo, if you remember correctly.", Gowasu spoke.

"Well, if you say so.", Rumush sighed in response.

Then, Broly spoke to Shallot.

"How about we try powering up just a little bit first and push harder as we go along.", Broly suggested.

"Good idea. I think it's fair that you do that first. Really gets the adrenaline going.", Shallot spoke.

"All right. Maybe I will.", Broly spoke as he closed his eyes before he suddenly, slowly enveloped a thin, green aura around his body before he opened his eyes slowly, revealing them to be orange-yellow irises before Broly raised his right arm first and then his left as he then assumed a battle stance before looking over to Shallot.

"All right, Shallot. Your turn.", Broly spoke.

"Right. I'm up!," Shallot assured before he assumed his stance and gave off a bright white aura.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this fight is going to be quite entertaining for all of us.", Rumush grinned.

"Let us hope so, Rumush.", Gowasu agreed before Shallot then raised some of his fingers on his right before he then dashed toward Broly as he did the same before both clash right fists against each other as both Saiyans yelled out while 21, Zamasu, Gowasu, Rumush, Kusu, Marina, Ikari, and Elery watched.

Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan were getting ready for their fight as they each took a senzu bean.

"What? Senzu Beans?", Chiaotzu puzzled.

"They're planning on this fight going the distance.", Roshi stated before Tien, Vegetto, and Piccolo landed just as Yurin climbed back up from the crater.

"What a waste of two perfectly good Senzu Beans. That said, since they're fighting anyway, I'm rather curious to see what happens with them both going all-out. It's not every day you get to watch two Saiyans facing off.", Tien spoke before Piccolo exhaled.

Meanwhile, Goku swallowed the Senzu Bean before turning Super Saiyan God before speaking to Gohan.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Power up!", Goku urged.

Then, Gohan powered his yellow aura back up with a bellow as his hair, eyes, and fur flashed silver as his aura grew bigger.

"That's some upgrade. Gohan's just like his old man.", Roshi spoke.

"Guys, I don't like this.", Chiaotzu commented.

Meanwhile, Gohan's bellow turned into a roar as it slowly blended in with the roar of a primal Great Ape as his aura even took the fork of a great ape before it roared loudly and gave off a bright blue light, blinding everyone before it turned silver-blue with the shell covering him before it slowly came apart and crumbled revealing that Gohan's irises, as well as his hair, tail, and fur, are now silver with a silver-blue aura to boot.

"Well, Dad. This is me at my current full power.", Gohan spoke.

"Nice, but isn't it a bit much for Super Saiyan 4?", Goku puzzled.

"This form is Super Saiyan 5. An ultimate form that no Saiyan has achieved before. I've unlocked this form by going down a different path.", Gohan explained.

Goku only scoffed in joy before speaking.

"The Tournament will have the strongest warriors from across the Multiverse. I didn't think I'd find a better opportunity to test my power. But I'd forgotten about you, Gohan. All this time, and this best challenger I could ever hope to face is my own son!", Goku shouted as he then dashed toward Gohan, who charged toward him before both clashed against each other.

"There they go!", Tien spoke.

"Yeah!", Piccolo agreed.

"Now, this is getting interesting!", Vegetto grinned.

Meanwhile, during the fight, Gohan struck Goku's face just as he struck his son's before Gohan blocked a punch and then countered, leading to another clash that lasted until both clashed fists against each other, with both going all-out before moving back with Gohan firing a blue energy blast right before Goku countered and fired multiple energy blasts at Gohan, who quickly deflected them as the others looked on in surprise as one of the blasts hit the mountain before Goku suddenly vanished. After that, Goku suddenly appeared behind Gohan, only for him to notice him just before his silver eyes flashed for a moment, causing him to counter the punch just before Goku vanished and reappeared behind Gohan to kick him in the back, only for the sake counter to happen again with Gohan stopping Goku's fist with his palm before he then tossed Goku toward the mountains, breaking three of them apart as Gohan took a deep breath.

"It looks like Gohan might get the upper hand this time.", Tien spoke.

"You're right.", Piccolo agreed.

Then, Goku got up as best he could before he started preparing a Kamehameha right at Gohan, who spotted that and prepared to do the same.

Then, just as Goku fires the blast, Gohan countered with his, leading to a beam struggle, blinding everyone near it with its light as Gohan was somewhat struggling.

"Gohan! Try raising your power even higher!", Goku urged as Gohan tensed before Goku bellowed and then turned Super Saiyan Azure before vanishing and then kneeing Gohan to the ground before he quickly recovered and then managed to defend himself just as Goku was landing the blows that Gohan managed to block long before Gohan struck him in the gut and he then fired a blast from the other hand, pushing Goku back before he then bellowed and went Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken before dashing toward him as Gohan then folllwed in pursuit before Gohan then sledgehammered Goku down and kicked him back up before he quickly caught up and then kicked him in the back.

"Don't hold back on me either!", Gohan urged before his silver eyes flashed, prompting him to go dodge the blow before Gohan then struck back before he cushioned the next blow and then kicked him in the gut before he then struck him down to the ground, causing the ground to split apart and a sort of quake to occur.

"An all-out battle between two Saiyans sure is incredible!", Chiaotzu commented.

"It feels like they're about to cause an earthquake.", Roshi stated.

Meanwhile, Vegeta sensed Gohan's energy from a distance and grinned.

Back at the mountains, Gohan managed to kick Goku down to the mountain as he crashed into the mountain before Gohan then landed near Goku, who was just twice as extremely spent as Gohan as he took his breath before he then powered down to Super Saiyan 4 and then back to normal.

"You weren't bad out there.", Gohan spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Well, neither were you.", Goku complimented before Gohan helped Goku back up.

"Let's keep pushing each other, son. As far as we can.", Goku spoke to Gohan.

"You got it, Dad.", Gohan agreed.

Then, suddenly, they sensed a tremendous surge of both Broly's and Shallot's energies.

"Hey, Dad, do you sense that?", asked Gohan.

"Yeah. Broly and Shallot's energies just shot up. It looks like they're going all-out, too.", Goku agreed.

Meanwhile, Broly and Shallot clashed against each other many times, causing some mountains to crumble before they finally clasped hands against each other.

"We've been going at it for that long, but I don't think anything's changed yet.", Shallot grunted.

"I noticed.", Broly agreed.

"I think now's a good time to shake things up!", Shallot exclaimed before he then turned Super Saiyan and then punched Broly in the gut before Shallot then grabbed him by the wrist before then swirling him around and tossing him in the air.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

After that, Shallot dashed towards Broly, who managed to open his eyes.

"Now's your turn, but don't just go Super Saiyan! I know you can push harder than that! If I can do that, then so can you!", Shallot shouted.

Then, Broly bellowed before turning Super Saiyan.

"Keep it up!", Shallot urged as 21 and the others watched in surprise before Goku and everyone else arrived.

"Hey, 21. You guys are watching the fight, too, right?", Goku guessed.

"Y-Yeah, that's right.", 21 responded.

Then, Goku turned to see Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu there.

"Zamasu? And Gowasu, too? What are you guys doing here?", asked Goku.

"We came to see the fight as it would allegedly prove Zamasu's point.", Rumush replied.

"Zamasu's point for what?", Goku puzzled.

"A point for perfect asymmetrical balance, of course.", Zamasu replied.

"Honestly, I don't know who surprises me the most, Shallot or Broly.", Dyspo commented.

Meanwhile, Shallot continued urging Broly to go full power.

"Fight me with everything you have, 'cause that's what I'm giving you!", Shallot shouted before Broly then yelled out as he charged toward Shallot before Shallot punched him in the gut and Broly then did the same before Broly charged again.

"What do you think I meant by 'everything'?!", Shallot urged before he then blocked Broly's punch and gave him an uppercut.

Then, in response, Broly yelled out as a green background appeared all over the area around him before green lights surged brightly from his eyes as he yelled out before his armor, along with the collar, began to crumble before the power had finally been unleashed, much to Shallot's excitement as he grinned.

"His energy is climbing up effortlessly!", Top spoke in surprise.

"It's shootin' up high like a rocket, I tell ya!", Dyspo spoke in surprise before Jiren gave a glare and growled softly before a green barrier condensed and detonated, sending an array of green blasts all around the mountains before the shell dissipated and then showed Broly roaring out loud with his full power finally awoken as he appears the same as before only his hair was light green and his chest with an X-shaped scar is now bare, his muscles had increased in tone, strength, and height, and his eyes are once again blank white before he ceased his roar.

"There ya go! That's the kind of power I wanted to see!", Shallot spoke in excitement.

"No way!", Goku spoke in awe as 21 gasped in surprise while Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu grew astonished.

"Is that...really Broly?", Gohan spoke in the same tone as Piccolo, Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yurin grew surprised.

"He's done it. He unleashed the legendary power within.", Jiren spoke in awe before grinning.

"What?! You mean to tell me that Broly could've used that earlier the whole time?!", Ikari spoke in excitement, practically dogpiling on Marina before hitting her in surprise.

"Ah! Yes! No! Ah, I-I don't know! Stop hitting me!", Marina exclaimed in response.

"Hmph. You shall be the first to witness that power for yourself!", Broly spoke as he raised one finger on his right hand with a smirk.

"Good, 'cause I'm countin' on it!", Shallot grinned before he bellowed as he dashed toward Broly, who then assumed attack position and then charged toward Shallot before both Saiyans eventually clashed, creating a bright green light, blinding all near it before Vegeta, Elder Kai, and Supreme Kai noticed it as did Whis.

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

Then, as the green light faded, both Saiyans were shown to be facing opposite sides with their arms outstretched before Shallot seemingly lost consciousness before Broly powered his aura down, still maintaining this current state before he turned around to Shallot, who, after a moment, yelled out and then tried to punch him only to stop midrange before Shallot then lost focus and dropped out of Super Saiyan form before falling down. However, a moment after he began falling, Broly managed to catch him and then float back down safely. Once they did, Broly turned to the group and spoke.

"There's no need to worry. I've only held back just enough to knock him out.", Broly assured the group.

Then, Zamasu grinned from the statement.

"Now, do you see? Logically, he knew that the best way to draw out this form was to focus solely on the purpose for using such legendary power, fixate on that, and draw that power out. That is the kind of logic that promotes a sound strategy.", Zamasu spoke.

Broly saw Shallot's smile on his face before he grinned himself.

"Heh. Looks like I win. And here I thought I was your teacher.", Broly grinned.

"So you see? It doesn't just require muscle. It requires some brains, too.", Elery grinned.

"In fact, I propose we find warriors that not only best attribute to muscle, but also to brains. A mutually beneficial balance for all mortal beings,", Zamasu suggested.

"Oh, all right. You've made your point.", Rumush sighed.

"Of course, you can still keep your 10 warriors. We just need 10 more who promote sound strategy. Do you know if any beings who promote it that could volunteer, by chance, Master Gowasu?", asked Zamasu.

"As a matter of fact, I do.", Gowasu replied, earning a grin from Zamasu before Broly spoke up as he caught up to Goku and the others.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are they?", Broly puzzled.

"Oh. That's Zamasu and Gowasu. They were a big help back then.", Goku replied.

"Let me guess. During the 'Goku Black Incident'?", Broly guessed.

"Yeah. You guessed it.", Goku chuckled.

"And if you want to know more, you're more than welcome to ask.", Zamasu assured.

"Then by all means, let's hear it.", Broly responded.

Later, Broly was told everything that happened regarding the events.

"So that's how it all happened.", Broly spoke.

"Yeah, and they really helped us out back then.", Gohan responded.

"I see. Thank you for all your help, Zamasu.", Broly thanked.

"I assure you, no thanks are necessary, mortal.", Zamasu assured.

"Now, if you don't mind, we better get ready for the Tournament.", Gowasu spoke.

"Of course. We'll see you all then.", Broly nodded, earning a grin and a nod from Gowasu before he, Kusu, Zamasu, Elery, and Rumush left the planet.

After that, Broly then took a deep breath and returned to normal form before looking over to Shallot, who was still smiling.

Later, Gohan spoke to Goku.

"Thank you for that.", Gohan thanked.

"You bet.", Goku responded.

"So, you figured out how to keep that power in check in case we need it, huh?", Shallot grinned.

"Yep. That's right.", Broly grinned.

"And, Tien, Yurin, sorry for any trouble when we fought three-on-three.", Gohan apologized.

"Oh, That reminds me. I've decided on two captains for the 7th Universe team for both the Comet and the Tournament of Power.", Goku spoke, slightly surprising Tien and Yurin while Piccolo and Vegetto chuckled before Goku gave a friendlier chuckle and then spoke up.

"The man who will lead us against Comet Camori is Broly and the man who will lead us in the Tournament of Power will be Gohan.", Goku spoke, surprising both Broly and Gohan before Goku chuckled and gave a thumbs-up.

"I know you'll do us proud, son.", Goku grinned.

"And I've seen your power for myself like you said. With that kind of power, that Comet Camori is as good as smashed.", Shallot grinned.

"Then consider it done.", Broly grinned before Shallot chuckled.

Then, it showed the stage at the Null Realm nearing completion.

 _ **Narrator: "Goku and Gohan. Father and son. Broly and Shallot. Master and student. The strongest members of a warrior race. They've each tested each other in battle and emerged more determined than ever to destroy Comet Camori and equally more excited for the upcoming Tournament of Power. But while they were impressing each other with their power levels, the Saiyan in Red conspires to undo our heroes' accomplishments while the heavy hitters from across the cosmos have also been training hard for the battle to come. 80-160 fighters from 8 universes will decide 1 victor out of 8 Universes. Only 4 hours and 30 minutes remain until the Tournament of Power and the arrival of the dreaded Comet Camori."**_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. So, what did you all think? Pretty epic, right? Anyway, as for how Ikari and Marina reacted, it was quite similar to how Blake and Ruby reacted at 2:56 in RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 6: "Super Besties", except that Marina reacted exactly the same way Ruby did and Ikari was surprised that Broly had that much power while Blake, on the other hand, was intrigued by the idea that she could go on a date with the author. Now, if you have ideas for how the next episode should go, feel free to let me know as soon as possible. Of course, you can take your time if you want, hence the phrase "As soon as possible". Until next time. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting. I had to take a brief break for the holidays to celebrate them. Anyway, here is the next chapter of "Dragon Ball Super". There's also bound to be a few surprises on the way, two at the most. Enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Survival Saga**

" **Which Universe Will Win Their Place?; The Mighty Warriors Gradually Assemble!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku, Broly, and the others seeing Vegetto, Gohan and Piccolo both as serious as ever before it showed the fight beginning with Gohan attacking Goku first as he eventually blocked his son's next attack before Yurin paralyzed Piccolo long enough for Goku to kick him away by a few decent inches before Vegetto appeared behind Yurin and knocked her back with a slight push of his palm, creating a windy backlash and causing her to stagger before she recovered and then showed Super Saiyan 4 Gohan striking Goku with his fist, although Goku managed to keep the fist at bay before showing Yurin shouting to Goku and then Tien lending his suggestion.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yurin, and Vegetto engaged in a three-on-three battle royale in order to prepare for Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power and find out just how strong Gohan has become. But the fight quickly became hazardous."**_

"You've literally blown away the whole ring!", Yurin shouted.

"Now, call off the fight, Gohan. Same goes for you.", Tien suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe he's right, son.", Goku agreed before it showed Goku raising his hand and then showed Shallot and Broly speaking on the subject before Gohan spoke his request.

 _ **Narrator: "It looked as though the sparring session was over, until..."**_

Knowing him, he would do almost anything to settle the fight himself.", Shallot agreed.

"And if I were a betting man, I would wager that Gohan's not done yet.", Broly agreed before Gohan's yellow irises glowed silver for a moment before Gohan looked up and spoke to Goku.

"Dad, wait.", Gohan spoke seriously, puzzling Goku.

"I'm not done. Let's go again, you and me, one-on-one.", Gohan requested before Goku turned Super Saiyan.

"You got it, Gohan. Let's go.", Goku smirked.

Then, it showed Broly slowly enveloping a thin, green aura around his body before he opened his eyes slowly, revealing them to be orange-yellow irises before Broly raised his right arm first and then his left as he then assumed a battle stance before looking over to Shallot, who assumed his stance and gave off a bright white aura before it then showed Zamasu, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu all together as Marina popped up excitedly before Shallot then raised some of his fingers on his right before he then dashed toward Broly as he did the same before both clash right fists against each other as both Saiyans yelled out before it showed Gohan in Super Saiyan 5 form with Goku in Super Saiyan Azure form before he started vanishing and then kneeing Gohan to the ground before he quickly recovered and then managed to defend himself just as Goku was landing the blows that Gohan managed to block long before Gohan struck him in the gut and he then fired a blast from the other hand, pushing Goku back before he then bellowed and went Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken before dashing toward him as Gohan then folllwed in pursuit before Gohan then sledgehammered Goku down and kicked him back up before he quickly caught up and then kicked him in the back before Gohan managed to kick Goku down to the mountain as he crashed into the mountain before Gohan then landed near Goku, who was just twice as extremely spent as Gohan as he took his breath before he then powered down to Super Saiyan 4 and then back to normal.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, Broly and Shallot had the same idea to push themselves to the very limits just as a few old friends from the 10th Universe arrived to watch the fight unfold and settle a dispute back home. As for Gohan, he demonstrated a power that tested even Goku, eventually to a point where victory was within his tight grasp. At last, the mighty Gohan had returned."**_

"You weren't bad out there.", Gohan spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Well, neither were you.", Goku complimented before Gohan helped Goku back up.

"Let's keep pushing each other, son. As far as we can.", Goku spoke to Gohan.

"You got it, Dad.", Gohan agreed.

Then, it showed Broly yelling out as a green background appeared all over the area around him before green lights surged brightly from his eyes as he yelled out before his armor, along with the collar, began to crumble before the power had finally been unleashed, much to Shallot's excitement as he grinned before a green barrier condensed and detonated, sending an array of green blasts all around the mountains before the shell dissipated and then showed Broly roaring out loud with his full power finally awoken as he appears the same as before only his hair was light green and his chest with an X-shaped scar is now bare, his muscles had increased in tone, strength, and height, and his eyes are once again blank white before he ceased his roar.

 _ **Narrator: "And during Gohan's own fight with Goku, Broly finally pushed past his own Super Saiyan barrier, quickly unleashing all of his own full power at once."**_

"His energy is climbing up effortlessly!", Top spoke in surprise.

"It's shootin' up high like a rocket, I tell ya!", Dyspo spoke in surprise before Jiren gave a glare and growled softly.

"There ya go! That's the kind of power I wanted to see!", Shallot spoke in excitement.

"Hmph. You shall be the first to witness that power for yourself!", Broly spoke as he raised one finger on his right hand with a smirk.

"Good, 'cause I'm countin' on it!", Shallot grinned before he bellowed as he dashed toward Broly, who then assumed attack position and then charged toward Shallot before both Saiyans eventually clashed, creating a bright green light, blinding all near it before Vegeta, Elder Kai, and Supreme Kai noticed it as did Whis.

Then, as the green light faded, both Saiyans were shown to be facing opposite sides with their arms outstretched before Shallot seemingly lost consciousness before Broly powered his aura down, still maintaining this current state before he turned around to Shallot, who, after a moment, yelled out and then tried to punch him only to stop midrange before Shallot then lost focus and dropped out of Super Saiyan form before falling down. However, a moment after he began falling, Broly managed to catch him and then float back down safely. Once they did, Broly turned to the group and spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "In the end, Broly's devastating full power proved to be the key catalyst for the 7th Universe's victories against Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power, but can it truly pay off?"**_

"There's no need to worry. I've only held back just enough to knock him out.", Broly assured the group.

Then, Zamasu grinned from the statement as Broly saw Shallot's smile on his face before he grinned himself.

"Heh. Looks like I win. And here I thought I was your teacher.", Broly grinned.

"So you see? It doesn't just require muscle. It requires some brains, too.", Elery grinned.

"In fact, I propose we find warriors that not only best attribute to muscle, but also to brains. A mutually beneficial balance for all mortal beings,", Zamasu suggested.

"Oh, all right. You've made your point.", Rumush sighed.

"Of course, you can still keep your 10 warriors. We just need 10 more who promote sound strategy. Do you know if any beings who promote it that could volunteer, by chance, Master Gowasu?", asked Zamasu.

"As a matter of fact, I do.", Gowasu replied, earning a grin from Zamasu before he, Kusu, Zamasu, Elery, and Rumush left the planet.

After that, Broly then took a deep breath and returned to normal form before looking over to Shallot, who was still smiling.

 _ **Narrator: "Our heroes of the 7th Universe begin concocting a strategy to secure victory, now!"**_

* * *

At Grand Zeno's palace, the two Future Yurei and Future 21 were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with a hard hat and a toy hammer.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors.", the two Omni-Majesties spoke before Future Yurei bonked the hard hat on Future 21's hat and just as Future Yurei put the hammer down, Future 21 put the hard hat down.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!", the duo shouted as Future 21 then dealt Scissors while Future Yurei dealt Paper before Future Yurei got the hat ready just as Future 21 got the hammer and bonked the hard hat with it just as Future Yurei put it on.

"I'm bored of this game now, aren't you?", asked Zeno.

"Well, that is what happens if you play it too long. Then it becomes redundant.", Future 21 explained.

"Yeah, that's the kind of game that no one plays very often unless it's to decide something and make it official if there was a disagreement.", Future Yurei added.

"Come here!", the trio urged before the Grand Minister appeared.

"Yes, sires? You beckoned?", asked the Grand Minister.

"This game is no fun, now. It is boring, and boring is bad. Plus, our hands and heads are starting to ache.", Zeno spoke.

"Yeah. Can you tell us something that's actually fun to distract us from how bored we are?", Future Yurei requested.

"As you command, sires. Please observe the latest news update from the cosmos.", Grand Minister suggested.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?", asked Zeno.

"Come to think of it, that's what I'd like to know.", Future Yurei admitted.

"Yeah, what's going on over there?", asked Future 21 before the Grand Minister then raised his hand with a green orb appearing in his palm.

"Well, apparently, your friend Goku's 7th Universe has selected nearly all 20 of the contestants for its Tournament of Power team with one contestant remaining.", Grand Minister replied.

"I bet Goku picked a team that's great!", Zeno spoke.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see it.", Future 21 agreed before they both chuckled.

* * *

Back at Bulma's place, Supreme Kai spoke to Goku while Paragus spoke to Broly as it showed 19 photos, one for each participating fighter, showing on a white board with the 20th picture being mysterious as it showed a question mark on it with Vegetto present among the group, including some of the tournament's participants.

"Nicely done, Goku.", Supreme Kai complimented as he placed a picture of Goku next to the picture of Vegeta, which was next to a picture of Broly, who now had a new suit of armor, which was similar to the old one he wore before he went full power on Shallot during their own sparring match.

"We nearly have all the competitors lined up now.", Paragus stated.

"Your recruitment skills were better than we thought.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"I must admit, you did a decent job, Goku.", Beerus complimented.

"Aw, it was no big deal, honestly. Hold on. Does anybody know where Vegeta ran off to?", asked Goku.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Bulma around either.", Broly admitted.

"And it looks like Bulla's not here either. Do you know where she could be, Papa?", asked Pan.

"Well, they all went to the lookout so they could train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.", Gohan replied.

"Now that you mention it, Trunks and I did see them on the way back.", Goten admitted.

"He has a point. Mom did tell me that she and Dad were headed there. Just so happens that Bulla couldn't pass up the opportunity to train there either, and neither could my grandfather as he wanted to go there for a little family outing.", Trunks agreed.

"So wait, they went to train on their own without even telling me? Man, that's totally uncool.", Goku commented.

"Well, perhaps that's because you've been so busy sparring with other fighters that you left him to fend for himself.", Whis explained as he got out his staff and then moved his finger up the staff.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout, King Vegeta, Vegeta, Bulla, and Buulma, the last two of which were in Majin form, were walking into the room when Mr. Popo stopped them.

"Hold it! If you destroy the room again, you're banned for life.", Mr. Popo warned.

"Hold up. You seriously destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?", Bulla asked as it showed a flashback of when the lookout suddenly started to tumble, surprising Dende and Mr. Popo before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber began to crack, seeping out blue, wild light as Vegeta's bellows were heard from the cracks as well. Then, Vegeta gave out the loudest bellow he could as the cracks completed themselves before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber broke apart, unveiling a massively wild blue aura with a larger and denser nature with light particles that display a stronger glint, similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign- only some take the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks with the subtle yellow glow of the aura gone completely. Then, the aura shrunk back to normal size before the dust quickly cleared as Dende and Mr. Popo noticed Vegeta, now in Super Saiyan Sapphire for the first time as his hair takes on a dark coloring of royal blue, panting and sweating as steam leaves the body before he opened his eyes, showing them to be in the same color as his hair and sport visible black pupils as well.

"Hmph.", Vegeta only scoffed in response before Buulma and Bulla followed carefully.

"He's definitely going to break it again, I just know it.", Mr. Popo worried.

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Buulma spoke to Vegeta and Bulla.

"Well, you heard him. We better try not to get too wild and break the place. If I see anything that gets too nuts, we're stopping. Got it?", Buulma asked.

"Right. And what about you, Dad?, Bulla asked.

"Only one warrior will defeat Kakarot and be the last man standing in this tournament.", Vegeta only responded before quickly turning Super Saiyan Azure and shouting out. "THE WHOLE COSMOS WILL KNOW THE GLORY OF PRNCE VEGETA!"

"Ha! I don't know if he impressed me or scared me. But, I guess that's one of the reasons I married him.", Buulma admitted.

"Hmph. That's my boy.", King Vegeta grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Bulma's place, Goku had a thought.

"Hmm. So, how should I use this time we've got left?", asked Goku.

"Well, I'm happy to draw out your untapped ability, so you can break through whatever limitations you have if that floats your boat.", Elder Kai offered.

"Look, that's a nice offer, old man, but it took at least 25 hours for Broly and Gohan together to unleash both their full potential.", Vegetto interjected.

"Oh, yeah. Darn it. I guess you're right.", Elder Kai realized.

"What? Aw, man, and I was gettin' all excited, too!", Goku groaned.

"Well, that was a waste.", Shallot sighed.

"Well, at least that opportunity certainly wasn't wasted on Broly and Gohan.", Whis whispered to Beerus.

"You can say that again.", Beerus agreed before he growled.

"Hey, Whis. Do you think you can spar with me until it's time to go?", asked Goku.

"Certainly. I don't mind at all.", Whis replied with a nod.

"Awesome! Thanks. I know it'll help.", Goku spoke.

"That's right. Because the way I see it, every second counts.", Broly agreed before it showed him in the green orb on the Grand Minister's palm.

* * *

"Heh. Looks like they're doin' all right.", Future Yurei grinned.

"Goku is really in top of things, huh? So, what are we waiting for? Let's start the tournament now!", Zeno exclaimed in joy.

"Look, your majesty, I know how eager you are to start, however, we must honor the already agreed-upon schedule.", Grand Minister spoke.

"Besides, don't they have to deal with Comet Camori first before they can enter the Tournament?", asked Future 21

"Oh, yes. That's right.", Zeno remembered.

"In other news, in contrast to Goku's success, there are several universes that appear to be having some trouble putting teams together.", Grand Minister added.

"Wait, what? Seriously?", asked Future Yurei.

"You mean those universes had all that time, but didn't finish building their team yet?", asked Future 21.

"Indeed.", Grand Minister replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 9th Universe's World of the Kai's, Ro grew puzzled and perplexed at the peace in this world he's watching over as he blinked his eyes.

"Wait, what exactly am I looking at here?", Ro puzzled as it showed a relatively peaceful city going about their own business as three wolf men by the names of Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender, along with Sidra and Mojito, were surveying the scene.

"I've never seen this city so at peace before.", Mojito spoke.

"I think it might've had something to do with us, sir.", Basil spoke.

"As soon as we told them about the Tournament of Power, they started looking up to us.", Lavender added.

"I guess even if we do lose, they still get to carry on as before.", Bergamo guessed.

"Oh, that reminds me. How many fighters have you recruited for the Tournament?", asked Sidra.

"Uh, let's see. Including the three of us, we're up to a total of three.", Basil replied before he and his brothers quickly apologized.

"We are so unbelievably sorry, sir.", the three wolf brothers apologized in unison.

Sidra only tensed a bit before calming down.

"All right, let's try our luck in a different world. We wouldn't want to disrupt that kind of peace.", Sidra suggested.

"It would appear that everybody there is looking after each other now. The peaceful setting on display is positively assuring.", Grand Minister stated.

"I'm curious. Which universe do you think is gonna win the Tournament?", asked Zeno.

"You know what? I think Goku's universe is going to win the tournament.", Future 21 replied.

"Hey, don't forget, the 6th Universe is decent, too, the last time I checked.", Future Yurei stated.

"Oh, yeah, so that means that they could win, too.", Future 21 added.

"Astute observation, sires. As those two twin universes are linked counterparts, their respective strengths appear to be evenly balanced.", Grand Minister stated.

"Really?", Zeno asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 6th Universe, a round red light just turned to a green triangle before a police car just passed by just as Frost was doing well in hiding before he heard footsteps and eventually saw other than Hit as he gasped.

"Long time no see, huh?", Hit greeted.

"Hit? How did you..?", Frost asked before he tried to run, up until he noticed a police car and stayed right where he is in order to avoid getting caught and then went to the other side of the wall.

"Control yourself. I'm here on an assignment.", Hit stated.

"What is it? Did you come to assassinate me?", Frost whimpered as he went closer to him before bowing down.

"All right, if you must. Please just get it over with. I'm not going to struggle. I have no grand delusions that I could ever stop you. And I make it a rule not to waste time fighting the inevitable.", Frost spoke before he then fired a poison needle from his right wrist at Hit's face, only for Hit to move his head slightly, dodging the needle, much to Frost's shock before he screamed and began his attack.

He even got out a poison stinger from his tail and tried to sting him, but to no avail as Hit dodged it very quickly.

"I won't let you take me out!", Frost exclaimed before Hit caught the tail, worrying Frost.

"Oh, come on.", Frost groaned before Hit let go of his tail, puzzling him.

"For a moment there, Frost, you fought like you really meant it. You've improved mightily. It appears living life on the lam has sharpened your skills.", Hit complimented.

"But I don't understand. Why are you showing me such mercy?", asked Frost.

"I'm here at Champa's request. To pass along an invitation.", Hit explained, puzzling the Arcosian.

"The Omni-King is holding a Martial arts tournament, and you were personally selected to be one of the 20 warriors who will represent the 6th Universe there. We could really use somebody with survival instincts as keen as yours. Or at least that's what Lord Champa said.", Hit explained.

Then, Frost exhaled before he spoke.

"I see.", Frost spoke.

"All right, come with me. If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to kill you right here.", Hit warned.

"Oh, don't be preposterous. I wouldn't dream of refusing. In fact, I will gladly take part. After all, this is an opportunity for me to restore my honor.", Frost replied before chuckling.

"Only thing is, you can't use your little poison needles. Violate the rules and you'll be eliminated on the spot.", Hit warned before Frost them lifted up his tail and moved it up closer to him.

"Eliminated, huh?", Frost puzzled before then removing a poison needle from the top of his tail and tossing it aside.

"Now, let's go.", Hit spoke before he then turned around and stopped for a moment as Frost agreed.

"Gladly. And if it comes down to it, I'll risk my life for the sake of my universe.", Frost assured.

"We'll see. Just be sure to remove the poison needles from your heels, too.", Hit warned as he then began walking forward.

"You don't miss anything, do you?", Frost asked in slight surprise before grinning with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Back at Yamcha's house, Android 21 was sitting on the bed with Marina by her side as Yamcha flipped channels.

"Try the Capsule Corporation's latest...", the saleswoman spoke before the commercial was flipped over to a sort of love scene on the beach.

"I love you more than the day I first met...", the hunky man spoke before it went over to a news story.

"For our top story tonight...", the newsman spoke before the TV was turned off.

"I just can't help but get excited for this Tournament of Power.", 21 grinned.

"Wow, Mom. I never saw you this pumped up before.", Marina grinned.

"Well, it's great that you're goin', honey, but still, I wish I would've gotten an invitation.", Yamcha sighed.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if you're strong or not. You had a heart of gold. Why do you think I married you?", 21 grinned.

"Well, guess I can't argue with that.", Yamcha sighed in relief before a couple of voices sounded.

"It's actually nice to have a family like that if it makes you feel any better.", Puar assured.

"Hey! Hey, Yamcha, get your butt up to the roof right away! There's something important I gotta ask ya!", Roshi asked.

"Can you please hurry up, ya old geezer?", Ikari grunted as she and Oolong struggled to hold him up.

"Hey, what'd you call me?!", Roshi exclaimed.

"Ikari?", asked Marina.

"Hey, isn't that..?", 21 began.

"It's Master Roshi. What is he doing here?", asked Yamcha.

"We might regret this, but I think we should find out just to be safe.", 21 suggested.

"I hope it's not too dirty.", Puar groaned nervously.

* * *

Later, Marina, 21, and Yamcha were outside with Ikari, Oolong, and Roshi.

"What? What do you need Puar for?", asked 21.

"I need Puar to transform himself into a beautiful, spunky girl for me.", Roshi requested.

"Okay, and why in the world would you need that?", asked Yamcha.

"If you love a girl so much, why don't you marry her?", Marina spoke sarcastically.

"Ah, don't be silly. As great as I am, I still have one weakness, and now, I wish to overcome that flaw. The insatiable thirst that consumes my overly amorous heart.", Roshi stated.

"Really? That's a really bold move.", 21 spoke.

"But if you need a shapeshifter, why don't you just ask Oolong?", Ikari puzzled.

"Well, for some reason, he refused.", Roshi stated.

"All right, what'd you do?", asked Marina.

"One time, I was trying to get back at Buulma and may have taken things a little too far. I don't want to get into details, but she nearly turned me into chocolate and the whole thing left me deeply traumatized.", Oolong explained.

"I want to be nice, Yamcha, but also, ew!", Puar complained.

"Gee, Puar, I'm sorry, but it sounds like Master Roshi could really use your help right now.", Yamcha spoke.

"Well, why don't we just cut out the middle man and let me do it?", asked Ikari, puzzling everyone.

"Really? You sure you want to go through with this?", asked Marina.

"If it's to help him get past this pervert act, then yeah. Besides, I think it would suffice to say that I came prepared.", Ikari spoke before she chuckled boldly.

"Well, at least we can all agree that she certainly has some spunk.", 21 commented.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Yamcha agreed as Puar nodded while Marina giggled a bit.

* * *

Later, Ikari was in a sort of sexy bunny dress with the ears on top, getting ready to fight with her usual grin and practically making Roshi puff out smoke from his nostrils before Ikari spoke with a smirk.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this.", Ikari chuckled before she then yelled out and punched him toward a window, only breaking it slightly.

"Guess I'm not cured yet. Let's try again.", Roshi spoke before the little wooden house practically began shaking.

"Ha! With pleasure! And please keep your grabby little hands inside the rope at all times.", Ikari chuckled before she was then seen tying a rope around Roshi tightly as Oolong sighed.

"Look, I'm trying, toots, but I can't help it!", Roshi laughed.

"All right! You asked for this!", Ikari spoke before she then punched Roshi through a door just near the edge.

"On the bright side, I think I can get you a date!", Marina shouted before he quickly ran back inside.

"I'm sorry! It's no use! My grabby little hands have a mind of their own!", Roshi exclaimed as he charged in with smoke puffing out his nostrils like a mad bull.

"Olé!", Ikari shouted like a sort of matador.

"Ha! This is for all the times you've tried to lay your grabby little hands on me on the way here!", Ikari chuckled proudly.

"Man. Ikari's really going all out on him, huh?", Marina grinned.

"Is it cool if I jet? This is resurfacing a lotta memories.", Oolong requested.

"Yeah, you can go ahead.", 21 replied, puzzlingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku started off in his Super Saiyan Azure state in the training room before dashing toward Whis, who blocked and dodged his attacks before Goku started going for punches, but was quickly stopped by the fist.

"Interesting. You keep leaving your side open to an attack.", Whis spoke before Whis then tapped Goku on the head, knocking him back before Goku dashed back toward him, but was caught in the same hold that Jiren used on Broly earlier.

"Hey, wait! I recognize this move! That won't work on me!", Goku exclaimed before he then bit into Whis' hand, making him cringe before tossing him aside with Whis quickly recovering.

"My goodness, is nothing beneath you?", Whis sighed as he saw the bite mark on his hand.

"Sorry about that, Whis. You asked for it! You reminded me of the time Jiren trapped Broly with that hold and it set me on fire!", Goku exclaimed before turning Super Saiyan Sapphire with a bellow.

"Okay, now I say we start fighting for real.", Goku spoke before getting in a pose and then charged toward him.

Meanwhile, outside, Broly, Shallot, Cheelai, Paragus, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo were staring off into the night star with shooting stars in view.

"The stars outside look nice tonight, don't they?", Broly asked.

"Yeah. They sure do.", Cheelai agreed.

"You know, I think I've been told once that these stars are actually far-off worlds like this one.", Shallot commented.

"Indeed.", Top agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, who'd have thunk that the stars could look cute up there.", Dyspo concurred.

"Yes, I know. And it's all the more reason we have to protect this Earth so that other worlds out there may see this ever-glowing star that is Planet Earth for centuries to come.", Paragus urged.

"And we'll all do it together.", Jiren added before it then showed him inside the green orb as the Grand Minister spoke.

"The fighters from the 11th, one of whom battled against Goku and Broly in the Zeno Expo, could also potentially win the Tournament. Top, Jiren, Dyspo, and their compatriots are incredibly strong warriors, not to mention, on a personal level, they're of outstanding character.", Grand Minister stated.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot.", Zeno spoke.

"If that's the case, then the 11th Universe might be the victor for this tournament.", Future 21 stated.

"In the other hand, the 11th Universe's counterpart, the 2nd Universe, could also be a formidable contender.", Grand Minister warned.

"How so?", asked Future Yurei.

"It's a most exotic and fascinating locale, sires.", Grand Minister spoke.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Didn't Brianne and the others live here? How are they doing these days?", Future Yurei remembered.

"Well, why don't you go see for yourself?", Grand Minister suggested as he then went over to the 2nd Universe on the green orb.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2nd Universe, asthe crowd chattered as Brianne was seen speaking on a sort of TV program as Brianne was also seen walking toward the red carpet.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen! I'm gonna try my darndest to be chosen as one of the 2nd Universe's Idol Warriors.", Brianne announced in the program.

"Don't even start.", a woman in line for tryouts spoke before they saw Brianne walking up to the carpet and gasped before she and the second woman next to him spoke up after Brianne stopped walking.

"Did you get lost on the way to the pop idol auditions, Ms. Thang?", asked the sassy woman.

"'Cause these are tryouts for a martial arts tournament, sugar.", the woman added.

"This ain't your scene, girl, so keep on walkin', mkay?", suggested the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me? For future reference, I'm Brianne de Chateau.", Brianne introduced, surprising the two strangers before she turned around to face them.

"And as you'll see..., I'm stronger than the both of you put together.", Brianne spoke before she then chuckled.

"Formation! Brianne! Brianne! Bri-brianne!", Brianne shouted as she did a special pose with pink hearts floating around her as she hugs herself before the transformation began to take form as a pink heart touched Brianne's arm, revealing her arm to be covered with a darker shade of pink with her glove being orange.

Then, two more hearts touched her legs before they adopted red clothing for her legs and orange boots as well before another heart touched her chest, giving her a beautiful dress before the hearts washed over her. When they did, it revealed Brianne's wings on the back of her dress as she made her hands form a heart.

"Happiness to one and all! I send you my love! Super Ribrianne!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed with a wink as she laughed before flipping backwards in midair with her beautiful, butterfly-like wings and performing a pose.

"My transformation is complete! Now, brace yourselves. It's time for your punishment. Prepare to receive my feelings for you.", Super Ribrianne warned before making a big heart shape and preparing a beam as she formed a heart with her hands.

"Pretty...Cannon!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she then fired it straight towards the two strangers before she then turned around and the heart then detonated.

"All you good boys and girls, don't try this at home, 'Kay?", Super Ribrianne spoke before she winked as Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 watched.

* * *

"'Kay!", Grand Zeno exclaimed with joy.

"Wow. She certainly improved since the last time I saw her. I didn't think she'd adopt this form now.", Future Yurei commented.

"Yeah, neither did I.", Future 21 agreed.

"She's a good reminder that we should keep an eye on the strong women of each universe, too.", Grand Minister stated.

"Ooh, that's a great point! I'm feeling even more excited now!", Zeno agreed.

"And moving on to Universe #10, it appears they have assembled a full team as well. And by the looks of it, they seem to be doing something most amusing and invigorating at the same time in order to foster unity and disciplined strength among their team members.", Grand Minister spoke.

At the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's, as Gowasu was recording it, Zamasu gave out proper instructions.

"Left! Right! Left! Right! That's right! Feel the divine grace of such technique! Burn it into your memory!", Zamasu instructed as the 20 fighters, even Mulithim, were both warming up as part of training and dancing at the same time, although Kusu is the only one who is enjoying herself.

"Yay! Whoo-hoo! How's it look?! Everyone in sync?!", Kusu asked.

"Looks fantastic! I bet this 'We Dancing and Training' video featuring our mighty warriors breaking it down and training at the same time will get us billions of views in GodTube.", Gowasu replied as he gave a thumbs-up before he chuckled.

"Honestly, Master. Is nothing beneath you?", Zamasu sighed as Kusu laughed while Elery did some dancing as well, earning Zamasu's blush as meanwhile, Zeno had his hands in the air.

* * *

"Wow, this dance is so much fun!", Zeno exclaimed.

"And they're training at the same time, too.", Future 21 grinned.

"Ah, now, I'm really excited. If I wasn't excited about that Tournament before, I sure am now!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that.", Grand Minister spoke before he saw something that piqued his interest.

"Huh. Now, that's an interesting development. It looks like the 20th and last member of Goku's team is currently being decided in Goku's universe.", Grand Minister stated.

"Huh, who is it? Who is it?", Grand Zeno asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just who is that last member?", Future 21 asked before it showed Goku, all fresh from his recent training with Whis.

* * *

"Man, I worked up a good sweat. Thanks, Whis. You really put me through my paces.", Goku laughed.

"You're quite welcome. It was my pleasure.", Whis responded.

"Nothing like a well-earned treat after a grueling workout, am I right?", Beerus asked.

"Oh, did you work out while we were training, sir?", asked Whis.

* * *

Then, as Piccolo and Tien watched the night sky outside, as did Broly, Shallot, and the others, Gohan explained his strategy.

"So, what's the plan, Gohan?", asked Videl.

"As far as our general strategy goes, I think we should hunker down in the center so we're not forced out of the ring.", Gohan strategized.

"That makes sense, but I fear all the other teams will have the same idea, thus the center will likely be the most intensive battle zone.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Gohan agreed before he decided to think of a new strategy.

"Speaking of battle zones, I have an important announcement to make.", Vegetto spoke.

"Huh? Really, you do?", asked Goku.

"There's bad news, and then there's good news. The bad news is, I won't enter the tournament as I have other business to take care of in the other reality.", Vegetto stated, worrying Goku.

"Aw, man! Really? You won't help us in the Tournament of Power, let alone Comet Camori?", asked Goku.

"Oh, I'm still helping with the Comet, all right, but after that, I have something important to take care of. But then again, that's what the good news is for.", Vegetto assured.

"Oh. Wait, what's the good news?", Goku asked.

"Well, you probably won't like it, but...", Vegetto started before outside, it showed a couple of birds on a tree branch perched before Goku gave his response.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!", Goku exclaimed, causing the birds to fly away before it went back to the house inside.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

"You mean you brought _him_ back to life after what he put us through?!", Goku shouted.

"I can understand your concern, but I trained him myself in both body and mind before I started training Gohan with Piccolo. If you don't believe me, you could always see for yourself and come with me.", Vegetto assured.

"Oh, yeah. That way, I'll know for sure if he's on the level like you say he is, but I better bring Broly and the others with me just in case.", Goku agreed.

"Well, it's worth a shot.", Gohan concurred.

"Wait, I'll come with you. I'll make sure to give that fighter a major talking to even if I have to knock him senseless.", Beerus offered, puzzling Pan and Videl.

"Hey, Whis. Am I remembering it wrong, or is that fighter the very reason my status as a deity is at an all time low?", Beerus asked.

"Yes. It was just as you've described it, my lord.", Whis replied.

"How dare he dishonor me again by coming back to life from his erasure! I will not let him get away with that! Besides, that wretched look-alike of a has-been Supreme Kai's been on my bad side ever since the Goku Black Incident!", Beerus tensed.

"Oh, my, you're still holding a grudge against him over your 'no ramen' punishment?", Whis asked.

"Let's go. Now, Goku!", exclaimed Beerus before he noticed that Goku is no longer here.

"He... kinda left already.", Goten stated.

"Yeah, and Vegetto's gone, too.", Trunks added, stunting the destroyer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegetto arrived at where Broly and the others are.

"Oh, hey, Goku.", Broly greeted.

"What's up?", greeted Shallot.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up. Vegetto knows someone else who can fill in the 20th position for our team.", Goku replied.

"Really? You think that he'll agree to that?", Broly puzzled.

"Well, this should be good.", Jiren responded before it showed the construction of the Tournament of Power Arena nearing completion before it showed Goku, Shallot, Broly, Vegetto, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo heading off away from Bulma's house.

 _ **Narrator: "The 7th Universe team now has its last member in sight. Who is the last fighter for the 7th Universe team, and can he truly assist the team and help lead it to victory? Time is running out with only 4 hours and 10 minutes remaining until the dreaded Comet Camori arrives and the Tournament of Power begins. The 20th and final member is revealed, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Wasn't it pretty cool to see Super Ribrianne in a new light? Actually, someone gave me the idea to use her appearance based off of a picture called "Super Ribrianne Dokkan Card!" by frozenfan1234 at Deviantart. Thanks for the suggestion. Plus, I think we all know who that 20th and final fighter for the 7** **th** **Universe is, but I just wanted to keep it a surprise. As for how Ikari and Marina spoke, I based it off from a couple of episodes from "RWBY Chibi", one of which is known as "Super Besties" from Season 2, so sorry if it feels repetitive, but it just sounds so cute, and somewhat funny, to hear those phrases being used. If any of you have any ideas for what should happen on both Universes 6 and 7, or at least figure out who that fighter is, or both, even, please let me know. Good night and have a Happy New Year! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just decided to take a break during the holidays, but now, I'm back in business. And Idecided to use a new opening intro in celebration for "Dragon ball Super: Broly", a sneak peek of which I actually saw during this episode. Pretty cool, right? Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Final Recruit Revealed!; A Mission to Reach 20 Members!"**

 **Opening Intro**

 _ **Play Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

First, it starts off with Goku in his blue snowsuit with his back shown first, and then the top of his hair before it then showed Goku turning to the screen and then striking it with a grin before it then showed a one-star Dragon Ball appearing before the letters "D", "R", "A", "G", "N", "B", "A", "L", and "L" appearing alongside the dragon Ball before forming in a bright light with a glacial background the logo for "Dragon Ball Super" before the ice broke apart, separating the letters from the dragon ball, which then goes into Goku's hand before it shows him, Broly, Vegeta, Shallot, Pan, Android 21, Bulla, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo standing on top of a glacial mountain before showing Grand Zeno, Future 21, Future Yurei, and the Grand Minister's silhouettes in the sky.

 _Monochromatic Mother Earth_

 _Too dark to see the morning_

 _A Tension in the atmosphere_

 _It's cold and never thawing_

Then, it showed Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu grinning in the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's before going to the 7th Universe's in Vegetto's reality with Towa, Mira, and Fu present as Vegetto turned to the tree behind him before it then showed Goku Black standing beneath the rose petals as they fell before he opened his eyes with a grin and looked up before showing the Saiyan in Red, Kanba, Turles, Slug, Ize, Dr. Wheelo, Hatchiyack, Super Saiyan 4 Broly, and last, but not least, two tuffle twins as the Saiyan in Red grinned even more before it then showed Goku's whole 7th Universe Team walking up alongside the 6th Universe Team's Key members Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla, joined up by Ribrianne and her teammates, Bergamo, Basil, Lavender, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo before showing the Saiyan in Red's team before showing both of them from a far away distance in the arena as a strange new being smirked with a red glow in his irises before showing Goku in Super Saiyan Azure form and then the Saiyan in Red's aura glowing black with a purple coating on the inside as the villain smirked.

 _Follow Common Sense_

 _In the way that I've been told_

 _But will it really make me happy?_

 _Now, I realize my breath has started to freeze_

 _I'm in the middle of the blizzard,_

 _I can feel the pressure_

 _Got Ice encased around my heart,_

 _The beat's the only measure_

 _of even knowing I'm alive,_

 _Can turn this pain to pleasure_

 _Before I shut right down and shut the door for good_

Then, it showed Super Saiyan Azure Goku, along with Super Saiyan Azure Vegeta, Super Saiyan Broly (whose eyes are now yellow with black pupils), Super Saiyan Pan, Majin Buulma, Majin Buulla, Majin Videl, Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Majuub, Piccolo, Marron, 18, 17, Shallot, Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyan Goten, Cocagash, Android 21, Chi-Chi, and Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black all charging in from the right side of the screen before showing the Saiyan in Red, leading his own team up against Goku and the others from the left before showing Goku and the Saiyan in Red clashing with each other before Goku knocked him back just before Kanba reappeared and missed Goku, who dodged quickly, before Goku was then knocked back with Vegeta quickly filling in before two green blasts shot out, pushing Kanba away from him, prompting Vegeta to notice both Broly and Kale smirking with respective grins with Buulma and Buulla cheering them on before showing Shallot yelling out as his hair turns golden before he then takes a deep breath and then lifts his face up before opening his green emerald eyes slowly.

 _There's a wall that's towering over me_

 _If I try to climb it, will I succeed?_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll find the truth deep inside_

Then, it showed Cabba going Super Saiyan 2, Ribrianne becoming Super Ribrianne, Trunks going Super Saiyan Rage, Frost going onto his Final Form, Hit utilizing Pure Progress, Goku Black turning Super Saiyan Quartz with a smirk, Android 21 powering up as her skin turns light purple with darker purple spots resembling Cell's spots in her skin, Pan turning into a Great Ape Giantess, Top, entering Destroyer Mode, Dyspo entering Hyper Speed Mode, and then Jiren going Full Power before showing Super Saiyan Broly going Full Power as his body bulks up, breaking apart the armor, and then Kanba becoming a Great Ape while Slug grows into his Giant form before they try to attack Pan on both sides only for the half-ape Giantess to grin as she then blocked both attacks with both hands, causing smoke to appear before both Broly, Shallot, and Goku charged in and began fighting the Saiyan in Red, who quickly grew tired as he blocked their attacks before grabbing Shallot's hand and then sweeping him away, taking Broly and Goku with him before he began preparing a dark, Gigantic Ki Blast with his one hand before everyone else prepared their best attacks and launched it to counter it as they yelled out before it then ended with Goku and his whole team landing back on the arena with a grin as Goku then turned Super Saiyan Azure as did Vegeta while Pan, Shallot and Broly went Super Saiyan.

 _Life is in my hands, so no need to pray_

' _Cause I'm ready for the judgment day_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll be the one to decide_

 _It is my right to be free_

' _Cause our future's only made for you and I_

 _ **End Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

* * *

First, it showed Grand Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei speaking with the Grand Minister before looking to the green orb before it showed Frost attacking Hit in self-defense, but to no avail as Hit caught Frost's tail before showing a blissful surprise in the 9th Universe and then Broly, Shallot, Paragus, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo looking up at the stars and talking with each other before showing Kusu dancing as Zamasu was practically acting mentor as he uttered commands before showing Super Ribrianne firing Pretty Cannon, and then the Supreme Kai turning to Broly, Paragus, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Vegetto, and Tien present before showing Marina making a joke before Master Roshi turned around and walked away by a few inches before showing Vegeta going Super Saiyan Azure, much to Buulma's mixed fear and pride for her husband as King Vegeta grinned before showing Vegetto speak to Goku at Bulma's place.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The clock was ticking down to the start of the Tournament of Power, coinciding with Comet Camori's arrival, and Grand Zeno had declared the losing universes to move on with no other prize to be had. Across the cosmos, each universe was scrambling to assemble a team with the 10-20 most powerful warriors they could find. After much heartfelt drama, the 7th Universe roster was close to being set. But then, Vegetto related the news."**_

The bad news is, I won't enter the tournament as I have other business to take care of in the other reality.", Vegetto stated, worrying Goku.

"Aw, man! Really? You won't help us in the Tournament of Power, let alone Comet Camori?", asked Goku.

"Oh, I'm still helping with the Comet, all right, but after that, I have something important to take care of. But then again, that's what the good news is for.", Vegetto assured.

"Oh. Wait, what's the good news?", Goku asked.

"Well, you probably won't like it, but...", Vegetto started before outside, it showed a couple of birds on a tree branch perched before Goku gave his response.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!", Goku exclaimed, causing the birds to fly away before it went back to the house inside.

"You mean you brought _him_ back to life after what he put us through?!", Goku shouted.

"I can understand your concern, but I trained him myself in both body and mind before I started training Gohan with Piccolo. If you don't believe me, you could always see for yourself and come with me.", Vegetto assured.

"Oh, yeah. That way, I'll know for sure if he's on the level like you say he is, but I better bring Broly and the others with me just in case.", Goku agreed.

Then, Goku and Vegetto arrived at where Broly and the others are.

"Oh, hey, Goku.", Broly greeted.

"What's up?", greeted Shallot.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up. Vegetto knows someone else who can fill in the 20th position for our team.", Goku replied.

"Really? You think that he'll agree to that?", Broly puzzled.

"Well, this should be good.", Jiren responded.

* * *

Later, Goku, Vegetto, Broly, Shallot, Paragus, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo arrived at Hercule's place as Vegetto spoke.

"Look, before we go any further, we have to break the news to all 19 members for your team first.", Vegetto spoke.

"Yeah. I think you're right.", Goku agreed seriously.

"We can start by bringing in Cocagash.", Broly stated as they neared their current location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercule spotted them and gave a look of surprise.

"Oh, hey, it's you guys! Is it time for the Tournament of Power already?", Hercule thanked before Broly spoke.

"Where's Cocagash?", asked Broly.

To answer Broly's question, Cocagash was having a sweet time playing with Watagash as she then pricked a cotton ball on the top of its head, tickling it before Cocagash noticed Goku and the others, much to her surprise.

"Huh? Oh, no. Don't tell me I'm late!", Cocagash exclaimed.

"Look, I can assure you, you're not late. But we do need you for an important meeting discussing who our last member is going to be.", Paragus assured.

"Oh. Really? Well, that makes sense. Either way, I'm on my way.", Cocagash assured as Watagash warbled in concurrence.

"I sure hope so.", Shallot spoke sincerely with a chuckle as Cheelai grew puzzled about Watagash on top of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top was speaking with Casserale via wrist communicator outside Hercule's house.

"As deeper as this 'Saiyan in Red' mystery is, we have no other choice, but I do worry what will happen to the people of the 11th Universe while we're away fighting in this tournament. Who will protect them? When I think about that, it's almost too much to bear.", Casserale admitted.

"We have troopers-in-training who are good candidates to be the next generation of heroes. I think they can handle things during the hour or two we'll be gone. After all, they need some real-world experience.", Top assured.

"But what if something happens and they need help from actual veterans?", worried Casserale.

"They'll never become veterans if we don't let them fight.", Top responded, making Casserale grunt a bit before quickly understanding.

"I suppose you've got a point there.", Casserale admitted.

"As for Comet Camori, we're quickly gathering enough fighters to help destroy it with only one fighter currently remaining. For the Tournament, I have a fair idea of who should fight for our 11th Universe. They're currently doing last-minute training on Planet Netfiss. But, General. We still need your help.", Top added before Casserale then made his decision.

"Top, you're a hard man to refuse. I'll join your team.", Casserale assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Majin Buu slept peacefully, Cocagash noticed him and then giggled a bit before placing a tiny piece of chocolate on his belly before giggling.

"So, you're coming with us or what?", Broly asked.

"Just had to take care of something first.", Cocagash responded with a smile.

"I could get us to Bulma's house quickly and wait for everyone else to come there. Anyone else wanna come so that they don't get left behind?", Vegetto asked.

"We do!", the group shouted, except for Hercule.

"All right, then. Let's go.", Goku spoke next before they clutched on to Vegetto's shoulder and then the group vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 3rd universe, Ea, Nigrissi, Camparri, and Mosco were speaking with each other as Mosco beeped before Camparri translated.

"Lord Mosco says that in this hour of need, it is essential for everyone in the 3rd Universe to work together.", Camparri spoke as Nigrissi walked forward and concurred.

"Agreed. There will be only one outcome. I, Nigrissi, will win this tournament for our Universe.", Nigrissi agreed.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, my old friend. As the greatest modwarrior in the 3rd Universe, your mere presence gives us a major advantage.", Ea grinned.

"I appreciate the compliment.", Nigrissi grinned before Mosco beeped.

"My lord's advice is simple. 'If you fight well, then we all win'.", Camparri translated.

"Yes, and to that end, I've assembled this team of warriors, each one specially modified for the tournament.", Nigrissi assured before he laughed as someone behind him dashed across the room, taking Ea and Camparri aback as they backed up to go behind Mosco before the fighter then stopped near Nigrissi.

"He is a modwarrior customized for super-durability, Narirama.", Nigrissi introduced as Narirama then stood up before Camparri and Ea asked about him.

"And what is that?", asked Camparri.

"Can he demonstrate what you mean by 'Super-durability'?", asked Ea.

"Narirama?", ushered Nigrissi.

"Okay.", Narirama spoke as he raised his iron claws for show.

"You'll note the iron claws- to keep him from being pushed from the ring.", Nigrissi stated before Narirama hopped up and clutched onto a chandler with his iron claws, impressing Mosco before he then went back down as his arm stretched downward, allowing him to land back on the ground gently as Nigrissi spoke.

"If, by some freak occurrence, he does fall or get thrown, he can avoid a ring-out by using this ability.", Nigrissi stated before Mosco beeped in inquiry.

"Lord Mosco wishes to know: How will he save himself if the arm's cut off?", Camparri translated before Narirama responded by utilizing super suction cups as they emerged from the back of his shoulders.

"In that case, he'll hold on to the ring using super suction cups!", Nigrissi replied as Narirama began sucking everything in the room up with the super suction cups before the chairs got stuck on them.

"He will not be eliminated. In fact, he will do the eliminating with his extended limbs!", Nigrissi added as Narirama released the chairs, flew up in the air a bit and then stretched four of his limbs further, stunting Ea before Narirama quickly began spinning around.

"Now, you have seen the scope of Narirama's super-durability, and the retrofits on our other team members are just as ingenious. There couldn't be a more perfectly suited team. The victory of our universe is inevitable.", Nigrissi assured as it showed other teammates before Ea nodded, Camparri grinned, and Mosco beeped excitedly.

* * *

Back in the 7th Universe, on Earth, Krillin, 18, and Marron were headed to Bulma's place as Gohan took notice of them and greeted them.

"Over here, guys!", Gohan greeted with a wave as Beerus grumbled puzzlingly before 18 and Marron arrived.

"We're back. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.", Marron spoke up.

"It's fine. Hey, there, 18. It's always a pleasure to see you. That goes for you, too Marron.", Gohan grinned before Marron slightly giggled.

"Oh. What's up, Tien? How's it going?", Marron greeted before she noticed one person missing.

"Wait. Where's Master Roshi? He didn't come back with you guys?", Marron puzzled.

"He had something to attend to. A last bit of training he considers essential.", Tien spoke.

"What kind of training?", asked Marron.

"You see, Roshi's making sure his one weakness won't put him in a bad spot in any situation.", Gohan replied.

"Really? I wonder how he's doing now.", Marron wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, as if to answer, Roshi's nose was slightly puffing out smoke from his nostrils as he tried his best to contain his desires, which were quickly progressing well as Ikari stood ready to slam him again if he tries anything.

"You can't distract me. You don't affect me. Never again will I fall under the spell of a woman.", Roshi panted before smoke finally stopped puffing out with the weakness finally conquered.

"It worked. I'm cured! All right! I concurred my weakness!", Roshi exclaimed in joy before Ikari sighed in relief.

"It's about time.", Ikari sighed.

* * *

Back at Bulma's house, Marron was quite impressed.

"Who would've thought that Master Roshi would no longer distracted by beautiful girls.", Marron grinned.

"I know.", Gohan agreed.

"Hey, Trunks! 18 and Marron showed up!", Goten shouted to Trunks before they ran out to see them.

"Hey, what's up, Marron? It's great to see you.", Trunks greeted.

"Wow. If Daddy was here, he'd say that you two have grown up since we saw you last time. So, what's the baby like?", Marron grinned.

"He's practically the sweetest angel ever.", Goten replied before it showed Bardock, Gine, and the Pilaf Gang watching over Goku Jr. with warm smiles.

"Aw, that's so cute. Can I go see him?", asked Marron.

"Why not? Let's all go.", Trunks replied.

"Come on!", Goten ushered as he and Trunks ran back inside before Marron followed.

"Yeah, okay!", Marron exclaimed with joy in agreement as the trio ran inside with 18 following her as she wanted to join in, too while Beerus watched.

"I can't believe how relaxed they are.", Beerus commented.

"Well, it appears that Goku has still not told _everyone_ about Comet Camori's collision course towards Earth.", Whis surmised before Goku, Vegetto, Broly, Shallot, Paragus, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo arrived in a flash.

"Yo!", Goku exclaimed, catching Piccolo's attention before he realized all that were needed now.

"All right. We just need Vegeta, her family, 17, Pan, and Chi-Chi.", Piccolo stated before Vegetto spoke to everyone present.

"Attention, everyone. As soon as all of the 19 participating fighters are present, we're holding a meeting to discuss the last fighter for our team.", Vegetto announced.

"Really? We're all gonna decide who the last fighter is?", asked Tien.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta bellowed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as he then went Super Saiyan Sapphire, prompting Buulma to form a gum-like barrier to contain the energy just enough so that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber doesn't blow up even if the barrier fails as elsewhere, Vegeta's shockwave of God Energy travelled by, giving everyone a cue as to what happened in the lookout before Piccolo assumed the worst.

"So help me, if he blew up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again...", Piccolo spoke before meanwhile, Vegeta, Buulma, Buulla, and King Vegeta walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber proudly before they all smirked as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber wasn't blown up this time.

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the 6th Universe, Cabba turned Super Saiyan 2, pumping Caulifla and Kale up as they grew excited in their own ways.

"Whoa! Now we're cookin'!", Caulifla exclaimed before going Super Saiyan.

"I'll fight, too!", Kale shouted before going Super Saiyan as her hair turned light green and grew spiky as well before both then fought effectively well as Cabba and Caulifla clashed before eventually Cabba managed to knock Caulifla back and then prepare a Galick Cannon just as Kale then dashed toward Cabba, catching him completely by surprise, before pushing her chest against Cabba as a green Ki orb formed in front of her chest before she then pushed Cabba back, only for him to quickly recover before Kale then fired a Resist Blast at him only for him to quickly counter with a Galick Cannon, leading to a beam struggle with both blasts equal in power before Cabba spoke to Kale.

"Is this all you've got?", Cabba grunted.

"Nope. I'm just getting started!", Kale spoke in excitement, catching Cabba off-guard and by surprise as that kind of excitement from Kale is unheard of, before Kale then buffed up in muscle and grew bigger in height and power before the Resist Blast began to overtake Cabba's Galick Cannon, prompting him to take action and push harder as he bellowed, unknowingly powering up to Super Saiyan 3 as his hair grew longer and his eyebrows vanished while his eyes gained green irises and dark green pupils, surprising Kale before the two blasts exploded upon reaching equal ground for too long with both Saiyans panting out of breath.

"Is that... Super Saiyan 3?", asked Kale.

"What? I-I actually did it?", Cabba spoke in surprise as he noticed his longer hair.

Caulifla, however, was all the more surprised.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you went Super Saiyan 3 with no idea how?!", Caulifla exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you, Caulifla. But if you want, I can at least teach you and Kale to reach that form at the same time.", Cabba responded.

"Y-Yeah. That could work.", Kale grinned.

"Well? What are ya waiting for, then? Let's get to work!", Caulifla exclaimed before she and Kale began taking on Cabba, who managed to hold his own as the Saiyan in Red watched from above in the air undetected as he gave a glare and growled a bit.

* * *

Back at Universe 7, Chi-Chi and Pan were en route to the place following close by before everyone, even 21, Marina, Yamcha, and Ikari, were eventually present.

"Hey, guys!", Pan greeted.

"We just got back from some light training after the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the way back.", Chi-Chi added.

"And we just finished up on our own training in our end.", Buulma added.

"Well, that's good, because we're about to discuss who the final member is going to be for this very team.", Vegetto grinned.

"Wait. You're Vegetto, right?", asked Chi-Chi.

"Ha! That's Mr. Vegetto to you.", Vegetto smirked in response.

"Goku told me about you from the Goku Black Incident, but I never thought I'd see you here in person.", Chi-Chi admitted.

"Yeah, neither did I.", Pan agreed.

"Just thought I'd make a personal appearance.", Vegetto replied.

"So, why are you here now?", asked Buulma.

"Because we were about to discuss our final fighter for the 7th Universe, and that's just as well considering the attacks from the Saiyan in Red recently.", Vegetto replied.

"Wait, did you say 'Saiyan in Red'?", asked Buulma.

"So, you know the guy?", wondered Vegetto.

"Well, yeah, from 15 years ago.", replied Buulma.

"Then, that makes our hand-picked fighter to fill in the last spot for the team all the more crucial. From what we already know, he's a dangerous egotist bent on altering the Multiverse in his own designs. That's why we need an egotist of our own, one that we all know before from the Goku Black Incident. One who started this while Incident to begin with.", Vegetto spoke.

"Wait. You don't mean...", Buulma began before Vegetto finished.

"That's right. The way I see it, we have no other choice but to recruit Goku Black to not only help us smash the Comet, but also fill in the spot for the 20th member for our team.

"Goku Black?!", most of the group exclaimed before it showed the arena for the Tournament of Power close to getting finished before showing Goku Black underneath a blossom tree at Vegetto's reality's World of the Kai's in the 7th Universe as his head was looking down slightly with his eyes closed before he then looked up and grinned with a chuckle.

 _ **Narrator: "Goku's friends couldn't believe their ears! No one expected to hear that name uttered for their team's 20th and final spot! Will the resurrected Goku Black actually make common cause with Goku and the others to defend the universe he once terrorized in Trunks' future? Only 3 hours remain until the Tournament of Power begins and the dreaded Comet Camori descends upon the Earth."**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think about this reveal? Pretty surprising, right? Although, I can't help but feel that the intro gave it away. Anyway, if you all have any ideas for what should happen with the groups in the 6** **th** **and 7** **th** **Universes, please send me your ideas and I'll put them to good use for you. :) Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for waiting. I have finally finished this latest chapter. Also, today just so happens to be mine and my twin brother's birthday. Cool, right? Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **He's the 20th Warrior?!; The Return of Goku Black!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Vegetto relaying the news, surprising Goku before it then showed Cocagash in her special room with Majin Buu sleeping peacefully before she noticed Goku, Vegetto, Broly, Shallot, Paragus, and Cheelai while Top spoke with Casserale outside via wrist communicator and then Vegetto calling the meeting to order at Bulma's house in the backyard with all 19 members of the 7th Universe team as well as their family members present and accounted for.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Goku and his allies are finally close to assembling their full 20-member roster for the Tournament of Power, but not before combating Comet Camori, a dangerous threat to the Earth, and with mere hours before the comet arrives, Vegetto called a meeting to order to discuss the last and final member remaining concerning the recent attack from the Saiyan in Red and struck upon an outrageous idea."**_

"From what we already know, he's a dangerous egotist bent on altering the Multiverse in his own designs. That's why we need an egotist of our own, one that we all know before from the Goku Black Incident.", Vegetto spoke.

"Wait. You don't mean...", Buulma began before Vegetto finished.

"That's right. The way I see it, we have no other choice but to recruit Goku Black to not only help us smash the Comet, but also fill in the spot for the 20th member for our team.", Vegetto replied before it showed Goku Black underneath a blossom tree at Vegetto's reality's World of the Kai's in the 7th Universe as his head was looking down slightly with his eyes closed before he then looked up and grinned with a chuckle.

 _ **Narrator: "The rogue god is recruited, now!"**_

* * *

"Hold on. _The_ Goku Black?!", Trunks exclaimed in surprise.

"The one and only.", Vegetto replied.

"Oh, come on! Are you proposing after everything he's done, we use the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect that monster and put him on our team?", Vegeta angrily spoke.

"Actually there's no need for that, because it's already said and done.", Vegetto replied, shocking Vegeta and worrying the others.

"Don't worry, though. After the events with Kanba 15 years ago, I've resurrected him with memories of how the last battle ended from back then and taught him all sorts of things, all while making sure that his psyche is just as well-balanced as the Zamasu in your timeline, so no need to worry.", Vegetto assured.

"I can see no wisdom in this plan, Vegetto. Do you honestly believe that Goku Black will do as he's told and help you?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Actually, it started out rough, but eventually he came around, and came to the same realization I did. The best way to win is to adapt and evolve not just in combat, but also in strategy. Once he hears about what's going on in this end, he'll have no alternative but to agree to help.", Vegetto assured.

"Still, aren't you a little concerned that he'll terminate us the first chance he gets?", Paragus asked.

"Not with your son around, that's for sure.", Vegetto assured, puzzling Broly before quickly understanding, remembering the time he went full power on Shallot while they were training.

"It's not like you to act as pitifully desperate, even if you are a fusion of me and Kakarot. Usually, you'd be confident in your own strength. Get done weakling for that spot. We'll win this ourselves, or have you gone soft?", Vegeta spoke before Vegetto retorted harshly.

"That's just my best strategy at play if we're to smash Comet Camori and stop that Saiyan in Red. I'd say that you're the one who's gone soft, Vegeta.", Vegetto retorted, shocking Vegeta before he tensed angrily.

"Look at the bright side. If he does turn on us, we'll have already come up with a way to counter attack.", Buulma assured.

"Really?", Goku puzzled.

"And what way is that?", Broly puzzled.

"It's actually something I was working on earlier. It's not exactly done yet, but it's closed to finished.", Buulma replied.

"Well, how close is it?", asked Trunks.

"Right now, I'd say about an hour and a half.", Buulma replied.

"Oh, Great. So, that just leaves us with half of that time before the comet arrives, right?", Goku guessed.

"More than that, it gives us just enough time to recruit Black.", Vegetto replied.

"If Black is that dangerous, let us hope he is on our side.", Top spoke.

"See? Now, that's the spirit.", Vegetto grinned.

"You know, guys? I think he's right. Even if Black does turn on us, we'll handle it. Me or Vegeta will take him down. Right?", Goku spoke with a smile, slightly puzzling Vegeta, who quickly brushed it off before Beerus finished his drink and then ate both the ice cream on top and the ice cubes.

"Lovely. We're recruiting a fallen god, now.", Beerus spoke, just as Whis was chuckling.

"A surprising development indeed, my lord.", Whis chuckled.

"But first things first. We better head to the world of the Kai's in my reality and explain it to Black. We'll see if he's on board then.", Vegetto spoke.

"You mean we're coming with?", Goku asked.

"What else could I mean? Now, do you wanna hurry up or not?", asked Vegetto, urging Goku to give a panicked expression before he hurried up and got near Vegetto as Broly, Shallot, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo did the same, even Paragus and Cheelai, much to Broly's puzzlement.

"Seriously? You guys, too?", Broly puzzled.

"If Black is as dangerous as Vegetto says he is, then who's to say we can't come along?", Paragus responded.

"We could provide additional support, after all.", Cheelai grinned before Broly sighed.

"All right, fine. Just be careful around him, got it?", Broly warned.

"Right.", Paragus and Cheelai nodded before Vegetto spoke.

"Well, then. I say we get moving and stop the Saiyan in Red before he has a chance to make things worse.", Vegetto spoke before he, Goku, Broly, Shallot, Paragus, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo vanished in thin air, the whole group unaware of a certain spy from another universe watching.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 6th Universe, Cabba and Caulifla were teaching Kale how to reach Super Saiyan 3.

"So, you know what to do, right, Kale?", Cabba asked.

"Y-Yeah.", Kale nodded before Caulifla spoke to her.

"Then, come on. You got this. Right in the middle of your back, just like we practiced.", Caulifla spoke.

"Right. Focus on my back and make it tingle.", Kale spoke before her energy suddenly started forming as it began to tingle on her back.

"Good. It's all about concentration, Kale. Focus in until you can feel it.", Caulifla encouraged.

Then, Kale's power started tingling even more just as her green aura erupted and became more visible and wild.

"Looks like she's doing it.", Cabba spoke.

"Oh, yeah.", Caulifla agreed before Kale then yelled out as her green aura then erupted even further before it even caused the background to change three times with a ring enlarging each time before Kale's emerald green eyes glowed completely green all the way as her hair then extended to the average length of Super Saiyan 3 hair before Kale took a deep breath and then opened her green eyes before they then changed into green emerald irises with darker green pupils as the background changed again three times, only with each ring shrinking as it ended up back to normal after the third time, astounding Caulifla as she shouted with joy.

"You tapped in! That's some awesome work, Kale!", Caulifla shouted as Kale's green aura vanished before Kale gave an excited grin.

"Really? I did it?", Kale asked.

"Yeah. You passed with flying colors.", Cabba grinned before Kale returned the same gesture before the Saiyan in Red spoke up.

"Congratulations, indeed.", the Saiyan in Red spoke up, attracting attention from Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale before they all noticed him along with Kanba and two tuffle twins.

"And who are you guys?", Caulifla asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern. But for their case, Kanba is my bodyguard and these other two fighters before you are my latest recruits. Truth be told, I was thinking about ending you all, but now I have a much better idea. Kanba, why don't you show them _your_ Super Saiyan power?", the Saiyan in Red replied.

"Wait, Super Saiyan power?", Cabba asked in surprise before Kanba then bellowed as he gave off a dark red aura and began causing the ground to crumble into a crater and as he yelled out, not only did a dark thunderstorm come with red lightning bolts, but also the same ring enlargement that changed the background.

"Something's wrong. This isn't like when we transformed!", Caulifla spoke.

"Wait. You're right, sister. I think it's something darker.", Kale agrees before Kanba yelled out as his eyes glowed completely red before the pupils then split apart and he then unleashed a dark red barrier, which exploded, causing Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale to be knocked back as it then erupted into a dark red pillar, which quickly grew smaller and then disappeared, although the dark thunderstorm still existed as Kanba now stood in his Super Saiyan form his eyes completely blank now as Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla watched in shock.

"What happened?", asked Caulifla.

"What is that?", Kale asked in a slightly serious tone as Kanba growled softly while his blank eyes now produced green irises with black pupils.

"Kinda hard to say. I guess this is Kanba at Super Saiyan?", Cabba guessed before Kanba produced a Shadow Claw and pointed it at Kale, puzzling her.

"Kale. Your energy astounds me. I'm impressed. Show me your power... in fierce combat!", Kanba goaded.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the 4th Universe, Quitela was quite intrigued.

"What?! You mean to tell me he's recruiting _the_ Goku Black for his team?!", Quitela exclaimed.

"That's right, sir. The very same who started the Goku Black Incident years ago. If he were to accept, he could prove difficult for the 4th to counter.", a Warrior, known as Ganos, replied.

"Lord Quitela, have you been sending these spies of yours to other universes as well? Don't you realize what could happen if the Omni-King finds out?", Kuru asked in exclamation.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Kuru. The Grand Minister never said espionage was against the rules. Besides, it's the best way to prepare ourselves for what comes our way, in a sense. And I've only sent spies to the 7th Universe so that I'm updated on the status of that little Comet Camori situation going on. That is one show I don't want to miss.", Quitela chuckled before turning to Ganos.

"Tell me. Did you catch the reason for recruiting Goku Black?", asked Quitela.

"Of course, Lord Quitela. Vegetto was the one who relayed this very idea. The reason was to thwart this mysterious 'Saiyan in Red' I've heard about.", Ganos replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vegetto's world of the Kai's, Goku, Vegetto, Broly, Shallot, Cheelai, Paragus, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo arrived before Goku saw that familiar world.

"So, this is your world of the Kai's, right? 'Cause it kinda looks the same.", Goku commented.

"Well, that is my parallel reality. What'd you expect?", Vegetto responded before the group walked toward a big tree where Towa, Mira, and Fu resided.

"Oh, Vegetto. You're back.", Towa grinned.

"And I see you've brought Goku along as well.", Mira added.

"Nice to meet you all as well. Is Black still around?", asked Vegetto.

"Actually, he's just right behind us, leaning against the tree.", Fu replied.

"That's good to know. Thanks.", Vegetto spoke with a grin before the group stepped forward near Black.

Soon after, Goku greeted Black.

"Yo!", Goku greeted, attracting Black's attention before he then turned his gaze to Goku and grinned before speaking.

"Well, well, well. Look what the fates dragged in.", Black spoke, earning a scoff from Goku as the latter grinned.

"Now out with it, Saiyan. Why did you and your ragtag group of mortals come here?", Black asked.

"Oh, I actually brought them over here to discuss recent situations over in Goku's reality recently. They need your help and I strongly suggest that you accept.", Vegetto replied, puzzling Black before he started to at least get a hint of the severity of the situation.

"Tell me. Is your Universe in danger because of an evil mortal?", asked Black.

"Hmph. You could say that.", Goku replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Saiyan Kanba roared out as he then produced shadow claws and tried to clutch Super Saiyan 3 Kale, only for her to jump out of the way before Kanba followed in pursuit with Cabba and Caulifla flying beside her.

"Have you ever seen a Saiyan like that before, Sister?!", Kale shouted.

"Why you askin' me for?!", Caulifla exclaimed before Kanba then launched a dark Ki Blast at Kale, who was quickly knocked back toward a mountain by the impact, although in her present state, Kale barely felt anything at all physically.

"Huh? I didn't even feel anything.", Kale spoke in wonder as meanwhile Kanba growled at Caulifla.

"Hey, you big creep! If you wanna go anywhere near my sister, you gotta get through me first! Ya got that, punk?!", Caulifla goaded, only making Kanba growl before he responded.

"So be it!", Kanba responded before using his shadow claws to shove Caulifla out of his way before she recovered just as Kanba dashed toward Kale, who noticed Kanba headed toward her before she quickly dodged a punch as she got out of the crater just as the two tuffle twins grew quite amazed at Kale's resourcefulness and resilience in Kanba's presence.

Then, Caulifla wanted to know what was going on while Cabba understood the point as they flew by near Kale.

"What's going on? Why's he only after you?", Caulifla asked.

"I don't know.", Kale responded.

"Maybe it's because that Saiyan in Red only asked him to demonstrate his own power as a Super Saiyan and he's only interested in fighting Kale because she just went Super Saiyan 3.", Cabba theorized.

"Wha?", Caulifla spoke in surprise.

"If that's true, then I'll finish it.", Kale spoke before her green aura lit up and she then took on Kanba head-on as they clashed against each other until eventually, Kale landed a hit on Kanba, knocking him back before he stopped to recover before powering up with a dark red aura.

"Good! My energy's rising! Overflowing even!", Kanba shouted with twisted joy before yelling out as he prepared a Gigantic Ki Blast with one hand as Caulifla watched.

"Oh, man. This could be trouble.", Caulifla spoke before she then turned Super Saiyan 2 and dashed off for Kale just as Kanba roared and launched it toward Kale, who quickly fired a Resist Blast to counter the Gigantic Ki Blast, stunting the evil Saiyan.

"How can that be?", Kanba spoke in surprise as the Gigantic Ki Blast was spinning around due to the force of Kale's Resist Blast, surprising Kale as well.

"I'm just as surprised as you, too. I didn't think it would work.", Kale spoke before Caulifla appeared next to her and spoke.

"Well, it does seem like you're discovering more every second, doesn't it?", Caulifla grinned.

"Sister!", Kale exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's finish this together!", Caulifla exclaimed.

"Got it!", Kale nodded before Caulifla fused her Crush Cannon with Kale's attack, instantly overwhelming the Gigantic Ki Blast before it crumbled to pieces before Kanba quickly braved himself for the incoming attack and took the brunt of it as it hit him before it exploded with Kale and Caulifla panting in exhaustion as the two tuffle twins spoke to each other with notes.

"So, what do you think, Oren?", asked the twin sister.

"It's incredible, Kamin. I never thought anyone would equal his power as a Super Saiyan.", Oren responded.

"Did... did that do it, Sister?", panted Kale.

"Heck if I know.", Caulifla panted in response before the smoke dissipated, revealing him to be well, but with minor battle damage, stunting the two Saiyans.

"Hm. Not bad. Though far from beating me, you show some promise. Very well. I shall join your team.", Kanba spoke as he powered down back to base form.

"What? Seriously?", asked Caulifla.

"You mean you fought me as a test?", Kale asked.

"A test that you passed. Nonetheless, you have your additional member now.", the Saiyan in Red replied.

"We shall meet again at the arena for the Tournament of Power. Consider this a promise.", Kanba spoke, puzzling Kale before she then gave a cautious grin.

"All right. I will.", Kale assured, earning a proud grin from Kanba before he, Oren, Kamin, and the Saiyan in Red disappeared.

After that, however, Kale suddenly dropped out of base form and started to fall to the ground.

"Uh-Oh.", Caulifla spoke before she dashed over to Kale and caught her in the nick of time.

"He was unbelievable. I came for two strong allies, but it seems I've stumbled upon another, and as dark as he is, he turned out to be Kale's only rival.", Cabba spoke in wonder as Kale grinned while unconscious before Caulifla grinned to her with a chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Paragus' Rage"**_

Meanwhile, Black was already told of the whole situation.

"A Tournament of Power, huh? Not to mention Comet Camori _and_ that pesky Saiyan in Red that's been bothering you recently. I must admit that was quite a tale you've spun, mortal. For once, it exhilarates me.", Black admitted.

"So, you in?", asked Goku.

"Indeed, but on one condition. Should your universe win, you will allow me to use the Super Dragon Balls to create the perfect utopia as I see fit.", Black replied.

"Hey, I thought you've gone past that.", Shallot retorted.

"Oh, I have. I meant the utopia where only justice prevails and evil never exists. Of course, if there are mortals who only share peaceful ideals, I could make an exception and include them in my world.", Black assured.

"Heh. When did you get so smart?", Vegetto grinned.

"And if you want it that bad, I suggest you don't try to run away. If we don't stop the Saiyan in Red, our universe is done, so there's no point.", Goku added.

"You dare speak as if I have a Death wish, Goku? After that last scuffle that ended with my destruction? Hmm. Now that you mention it, speaking of death, what are the rules of this tournament? Could we perchance fight to kill, or in my case, eradicate any evil warriors I stumble upon?", Black asked.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no.", Goku replied.

"Well, that's dreadfully disappointing. Still, not even a god like me can get everything.", Black responded.

"Nice to see you're taking it well.", Broly spoke.

"So, you're on board?", Vegetto asked.

"If it's to eliminate that Saiyan in Red during that Tournament in accordance to its rules, so be it.", Black replied.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, Black!", Goku exclaimed in joy.

"But don't get too comfortable. Never forget that once this is all over, there will come a day when I fight you once more, Goku.", Black warned.

"I know. To be honest, that's kinda what makes it all the more exciting.", Goku responded with a light chuckle, slightly puzzling Black.

"Honestly, Goku, your naivety knows no bounds.", Black sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 4th Universe, further discussion was panning out.

"My view of the 7th, sir... we need to help them against that Saiyan in Red and be ready, or he'll surprise us.", Ganos warned.

"Well, what do you think? Do you have any Grand ideas, my lord?", asked Kuru.

"The fabled Goku Black asked to join their team? Relax, Kuru. I've thought of an absolutely brilliant way to help the 7th stop that Saiyan in Red.", Quitela assured.

"And what would that be?", asked Kuru.

"Whether it's either Black or that Saiyan in Red, if either one of them most go, it's certainly less trouble for us.", Quitela spoke before he grinned and it then showed the arena nearing completion as well as Comet Camori nearing Earth.

 _ **Narrator: "With Vegetto's assistance, Goku has successfully recruited the rogue god, Goku Black to complete his team. Meanwhile, Lord Quitela, the destroyer of the 4th Universe, has learned of this move, thanks to his spy, and seems to have devised a plan to thwart any evil ambitions that either Black or the Mysterious Saiyan in Red have. What exactly could his strategy be? 1 hour and 30 minutes remain until Earth's collision course with the Apocalyptic Comet Camori becomes a devastating reality and the Tournament of Power begins, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Broly Music: "Paragus' Rage"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think about the battle with Kale vs Kanba? Pretty exhilarating, right? I apologize if it is short-lived, though. Anyway, if any of you have ideas for how the next episode should unfold, please let me know, and no trollish comments, please. Thank you. Until next time. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Good morning, everyone. I just finished my latest chapter for this story. And guess what? I actually saw "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" on the opening day! Pretty awesome, right? Now, I really want to get that movie on Blu-Ray when it comes out.** **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Armageddon Draws Near!; A Reception of Mysterious Assassins?"**

 **Chapter 1**

First it showed Trunks stating his surprise, Vegetto responding, and then Vegeta reacting negatively before Vegetto gave out his reason.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Vegetto wanted Goku Black as the team's 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **warrior."**_

"After the events with Kanba 15 years ago, I've resurrected him with memories of how the last battle ended from back then and taught him all sorts of things, all while making sure that his psyche is just as well-balanced as the Zamasu in your timeline, so no need to worry.", Vegetto assured.

"I can see no wisdom in this plan, Vegetto. Do you honestly believe that Goku Black will do as he's told and help you?", asked Supreme Kai.

"Actually, it started out rough, but eventually he came around, and came to the same realization I did. The best way to win is to adapt and evolve not just in combat, but also in strategy. Once he hears about what's going on in this end, he'll have no alternative but to agree to help.", Vegetto assured.

"Still, aren't you a little concerned that he'll terminate us the first chance he gets?", Paragus asked.

"Not with your son around, that's for sure.", Vegetto assured, puzzling Broly before it then showed Goku and the others walking toward Black before Goku greeted him, earning Black's attention as well as his smirk before he spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "And So, Goku and company visited Vegetto's reality to convince the most feared rogue god in a Saiyan body to help them destroy Comet Camori and enter the Tournament of Power."**_

"Indeed, but on one condition. Should your universe win, you will allow me to use the Super Dragon Balls to create the perfect utopia as I see fit.", Black replied.

"Hey, I thought you've gone past that.", Shallot retorted.

"Oh, I have. I meant the utopia where only justice prevails and evil never exists. Of course, if there are mortals who only share peaceful ideals, I could make an exception and include them in my world.", Black assured.

"So, you're on board?", Vegetto asked.

"If it's to eliminate that Saiyan in Red during that Tournament in accordance to its rules, so be it.", Black replied.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, Black!", Goku exclaimed in joy.

Then, it showed Quitela and the others back home at their universe before Quitela spoke to Kuru.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, in the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Universe, Quitela plotted to aid the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Universe in thwarting the Saiyan in Red's efforts as well."**_

"Relax, Kuru. I've thought of an absolutely brilliant way to help the 7th stop that Saiyan in Red.", Quitela assured.

"And what would that be?", asked Kuru.

"Whether it's either Black or that Saiyan in Red, if either one of them most go, it's certainly less trouble for us.", Quitela spoke before he grinned and it then showed the arena nearing completion as well as Comet Camori nearing Earth.

 _ **Narrator: "The countdown to destruction approaches its ultimatum, now!"**_

* * *

Later, at Bulma's house, Goku was eating like crazy, on account of his usual hunger.

"I'm starving!", Goku exclaimed before he continued eating as Buulma wanted to know how things went seeing as Black stuck around.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. How'd things go with Black?", asked Buulma.

"Oh, yeah. He's on board.", Goku replied.

"She meant aside from the obvious.", Shallot responded.

"I'm surprised that fake actually agreed to help us out.", Vegeta admitted.

"Of course, you realize I'm standing right here, Vegeta.", Black responded, making Vegeta stutter a bit before he gave a tensing grunt.

"Uh, yeah, me, too.", Goku replied before chuckling nervously with Shallot quickly catching on that he's hiding something as did Buulma.

"You're hiding something. I just know it.", Buulma suspicioned.

"Yeah, you got that right. Even I can sense that.", Shallot added.

Then, Broly sent off a gust of white energy from his body as a wind before speaking.

"Spit it out, Goku. Tell them the truth.", Broly urged.

Then, Goku grew nervous before eventually conceding.

"Okay. Don't be mad, but I promised Black that if our universe wins the Tournament of Power, we'd let him use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for his own world as he makes it.", Goku replied, shocking Vegeta.

"What?! You moron! Are you nuts?!", Vegeta exclaimed as Trunks lost balance in surprise before comically falling to the floor

"How are you so stupid?!", Buulma shouted as she hit her tail against the floor.

"You don't have to get so angry.", Goku responded.

"But, if we all remember right, Black said that he'd even consider visiting whatever peaceful mortal he comes across and let them into his own world.", Vegetto assured.

"I did say that, didn't I?", Black joked in agreement.

"Vegetto is correct on this one. On another note, it's the best move he could make. Considering Vegetto's track record of helpfulness despite his standing, I'd say that Goku Black on the loose is a small price to pay.", Whis concurred.

"Well, guess he's got a point there.", Trunks admitted.

"Yeah, but who's to say he won't try to kill me first? I still don't trust him very much.", Chi-Chi spoke up before Black grunted a bit in response.

"Look, if Black does anything bad,… he'll pay. We'll take him down like we always do.", Goku assured earning Vegeta's slight scoff as he turned his head slightly.

"If you're really that certain that Black can pull through for us all, Multiverse and all, I don't doubt it, but you better make sure that Black keeps his end of the bargain.", Jiren warned.

"Hey, guys! Get a look at this.", Cheelai spoke.

"What is it?", asked Broly.

"It looks like Comet Camori's impact site is at the last place where you and Shallot trained.", Cheelai replied as she presented the device that stated the comet's impact site, slightly surprising the group.

"The glaciers? We were just there about an hour ago.", Shallot responded.

"What great timing. I was about to suggest training there in preparation anyway.", Vegetto grinned.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Team Dragon Theme"**_

"Then, I guess we're all in agreement, then.", Jiren realized before Vegetto scoffed with a grin and then spoke up.

"All right, everyone. Listen up. Kakarot, Shallot, Broly, and myself, along with a few others, are headed to the calculated impact site of Comet Camori. Once the rest of the assigned members for this team arrive, you all are to head there so we can counter that Comet and be here in time for the Tournament and get to the bottom of the Mystery with that creep in Red. Of course, any extra help is welcome to help smash that comet before it could hit the earth. At this rate, we're gonna need everyone we have at our disposal to save this planet. Are you all with me?", Vegetto urged before the group of fighters that are present raised their fists and shouted.

"Yeah!", the group shouted.

"Good. The sooner we all prepare, the better.", Vegetto grinned.

Black was quite puzzled about how mortals, let alone a group he's already familiar with, was so determined to defend their home planet from the Comet.

"Now, where have I seen that kind of resilience before?", Black puzzled.

 _ **End Super Music: "Team Dragon Theme"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Quitela spoke telepathically with Sidra from the 9th Universe.

"You know this for a fact?", asked Sidra.

"Yes. I have no doubt about it. I've sent spies into the 7th Universe to watch the progress of the Comet Camori situation and their reports are always accurate. Sidra, recent events had shown that Goku Black is soon to become the 20th and final member for their team.", Quitela spoke.

"What?! _The_ Goku Black responsible for the incident 15 years ago?!", Sidra exclaimed.

"I understand your confusion, Sidra, which is why I must enlighten you on the reason for this. Recently, there was an appearance of an even more dangerous being called the Saiyan in Red.", Quitela spoke.

"Saiyan in Red? Just what are you getting at, Quitela?", asked Sidra.

"My spies inform me that he is the very reason that Goku Black is drafted for the 20th member of their team. He could very well strike when the team least expects it. We only have about an hour and a half before the tournament starts. Surely, the villain must've realized that if the 7th Universe doesn't show up with the required amount of warriors, let alone maximum, Grand Zeno will likely disqualify and destroy them before the Tournament even begins.", Quitela guessed.

"So that's his game. Slow them down long enough for Grand Zeno to destroy them out of disappointment. That's sickening.", Sidra commented.

"So, we're all in agreement, then. Whether it's Black or that Saiyan in Red, the situation must be neutralized. Of course, there must be a way to do so so that Grand Zeno doesn't notice. Perhaps you know some 'hitmen' who can do the job without it leading back to us.", Quitela suggested before Sidra began to give it some thought.

"Good! Then the next time we see each other will be at the Tournament. A Tournament without our common enemy.", Quitela spoke before finishing his call and then speaking with Kuru.

"You see, Kuru? Isn't my plan brilliant?", asked Quitela.

"I never doubted you.", Kuru responded.

"And by thwarting the Saiyan in Red's efforts, all of the multiverse's existence is just that: secure.", Quitela grinned.

"But do you actually trust Sidra to take out that Saiyan in Red?", asked Kuru.

"Yes. He's desperate.", Quitela responded before he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout in the 7th Universe, Roshi was preparing a sort of technique as he created two sorts of concentrated beams, one in each hand, as he then gave off lightning sparks around his body.

"Lightning… Flash… Surprise Attack!", Roshi exclaimed before firing it at Yajirobe, stunning, and paralyzing, him as Marina and Ikari watched in amazement.

"All right, that's enough!", Korin urged before Roshi stopped, dropping Yajirobe, who was practically cooked alive.

"Eh, sorry, Yajirobe. I might've put a little too much 'oomph' into that.", Roshi apologized before Yajirobe snapped.

"You geezer! That hurt!", Yajirobe shouted as Marina and Ikari giggled.

"Isn't it about time for you to go?", asked Korin.

"Right.", Roshi agreed with a nod.

"Seriously?", Ikari puzzled.

"Aw, but we didn't even get to use that technique.", Marina groaned as Roshi neared the fence and climbed on top of it.

"If it makes you feel any better, you could always stay here and learn it from me.", Korin offered.

"Really?", Marina asked.

"Well, why didn't you say so?", Ikari grinned before Korin spoke up.

"Right. Anyway, tell me, Roshi. Why'd you wanna do your last bit of training in my tower?", asked Korin.

"I suppose it's just for old times' sake. A way to reconnect with my youth and all those days I spent here learning from you, Master Korin. I was a sponge, soaking up every bit of martial arts knowledge I could. But then, you knew that's why I came back, didn't you?", Roshi replied.

"Oh, I did. I just wanted to hear the words come out of your own mouth. Now, go out there and fight as hard as you possibly can, whatever battle lies ahead.", Korin responded.

"And if you lose, you'll have to come back and answer to me!", Yajirobe added, earning a nod from Yajirobe.

"All right. I'll be off then.", Roshi spoke.

Then, Ikari turned to Marina and whispered.

"So, how long do you think it'll take before he realizes that he can't fly?", Ikari whispered.

"Well, let's see. 3… 2… 1…", Marina began before Roshi realized something on cue.

"Wait. Come to think of it, I actually don't know how to fly.", Roshi realized.

"Wha?!", Korin exclaimed.

"Huh?!", Yajirobe exclaimed the same time Korin did before both fell over as Marina pumped her fist.

"Called it.", Marina grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 4th Universe, Ro looked at the info regarding what Quitela told Sidra.

"This Saiyan in Red is something else. From what we're seeing on GodTube, he's an ancient enemy that's 10 times as cold and cruel as any villain from across the Multiverse. I'd hate to exaggerate, but he's even so worse than Black that he'll even wipe out 10 galaxies with a single snap of his fingers.", Ro spoke.

"Then what of this grand proposal? What do you think, Ro? Would you like to debate its merits?", asked Sidra.

"Sidra, there's no need to debate. We will enact this plan immediately, and eliminate that Saiyan in Red!", Ro responded.

"I'm glad we agree.", Sidra responded.

"Indeed. Now, enough back-patting. Let's find some assassins and get them over to the 7th! We'll practically save the whole Multiverse just in time for the Tournament!", Ro exclaimed in joy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Later, at the glacier, as the snow blew harder with clouds all around the sky, Goku, Shallot, Broly, Paragus, Vegetto, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and even Black were at the spot where Shallot and Broly last trained with Goku in his snowsuit.

"Remind me again why it is that we're training here?", Black asked.

"Because that's the exact spot that Comet Camori is headed.", Broly responded.

"Yep. Plus, it was the last spot where Broly and Shallot trained together.", Goku replied.

"Other than that, it was the closest spot we could find that housed no inhabitants for this intense training.", Top added.

"In fact, the last time we were here, Broly pushed past the boundaries of his own prowess at Super Saiyan.", Jiren stated as it then showed a flashback of Broly going full power.

"That bad, huh? Hmph. Way to play it smart, Jiren. But still, I can't help but feel as though we're currently being watched.", Black responded as he then looked up with the 4th Universe's assassins watching from below due to the Saiyan in Red's presence just below them as that Saiyan in question grunted, remembering the very Saiyans who thwarted his efforts last time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bulma's house, 17 and 18 arrived before Gohan spoke up.

"Everyone. I know some here haven't always been allies, but to smash that Comet and win this tournament, we'll have to fight as a team. So, let's rally, and do this thing!", Gohan rooted.

"Would you give this teamwork pep talk a rest? I'd rather crush that Comet _and_ the other universes by myself.", Vegeta retorted.

"Oh, please.", Buulma sighed before Piccolo then floated down to meet the same ground level as 17, who was walking toward him.

"I hope you've spent these years getting stronger, Android.", Piccolo spoke.

"I was going to say the same thing.", 17 replied before Piccolo took off his turban hat as 17 rolled up his sleeves while Gohan gasped, worrying about what's going to happen before something unexpected happened as Piccolo raised his hand and offered it to him.

"The truth is, I'm glad you agreed to join our team. We need you.", Piccolo spoke, earning 17's grin as he then shook hands.

"I look forward to this.", 17 responded.

"Good. And so do I.", Piccolo grinned, surprising Gohan before he then grinned.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Piccolo.", Gohan gratified before Roshi turned up as Turtle floated downwards.

"Master Roshi. We've been waiting for you.", Gohan spoke as he walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm a little late getting here. Couldn't let you go without me saying goodbye.", Roshi responded before he looked up and grinned at him.

"You sound ready to lead, Gohan.", Roshi spoke before he then grinned.

"Well, then. Looks to me that we're all ready to go.", Vegeta grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly and Shallot clashed against Black and Vegetto before Black dashed toward Goku and punched him in the gut, surprising all in the process and making him tense in pain before Black spoke.

"That was just for good measure, Goku. Saiyans do get stronger from pain after all, don't they?", Black assured.

"Well, can't say you're wrong.", Goku grunted in response before returning the same blow to Black, causing him to spit out saliva.

"That's why I'm returning the favor.", Goku continued before Black then grinned and chuckled alongside Goku.

"Hey. Who said you could switch sparring partners? We have a Comet to smash, don't we?", asked Vegetto.

"He's right. The clock's ticking.", Goku agreed.

"Indeed. But before we can, there's a small matter I'd like to discuss with those mortals over there.", Black spoke, pointing to the direction of the assassins as they floated downward toward Goku and the others.

"Uh, do you know who they are?", Goku asked.

"Not quite, but I do know their occupation. Most likely, they are assassins, and typically, like all others, several hundred more like it currently seem to be in an unpleasant mood.", Black replied.

Then, Broly decided to talk to them.

"Let me have a talk with them.", Broly urged.

"Just be careful, Broly.", Cheelai urged.

"There's no telling who the assassins are even targeting yet.", Paragus added.

"Well, that's what I'm going to find out.", Broly assured as he then walked toward a dog-man like leader of the assassins.

"All right. Who are you and what do you want?", asked Broly.

"Hmph. We can't say.", the leader responded.

"You don't seem like you're going after us, do you?", asked Broly.

"Can't say.", the leader repeated.

"Who even gave you the authorization to cross over into our universe?", Broly questioner.

"We can't say.", the leader repeated before a dark beam hit the leader in the arm, eventually causing him to fall on his face to the ground before looking toward the direction of the beam, discovering the Saiyan in Red as well, much to Shallot's shock.

"Everyone! Over there!", Shallot shouted before the present group turned and noticed the Saiyan in Red.

"You. I had a feeling you'd show up eventually.", Broly growled.

"Hmph. What was left unfinished back in that dojo will be finished now.", the Saiyan in Red responded.

"I see. So, you must be the Saiyan in Red in question.", Black guessed, stunting him.

"What? Who are you?", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed.

"You mean you honestly didn't hear? Don't you know I'm the most famous person to stage the ever-famous Goku Black Incident all those years ago?", Black asked, further stunting him.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're…", the Saiyan in Red began to speak.

"That's right. I am _the_ Goku Black, and I am your worst nightmare. I promise you that one way or another, my face will be the last you'll ever see.", Black spoke with a smirk and a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining fighters, even Beerus and Whis, were en route to the glacier.

"How much farther until we reach the glacier?", asked Trunks.

"It won't be long now, Trunks.", Piccolo asked.

"So, how long before Comet Camori arrives on Earth?", 21 asked.

"Well, with the current trajectory of the impact point, I'd say about approximately 15-20 minutes.", Whis replied.

"And how far are we from there?", asked Majin Videl.

"Just a few thousand miles away from there, I'm afraid, but if we go fast enough, we'll arrive in half of the estimated impact point.", Whis assured.

"Good. Then, let's pick up the pace.", Gohan sighed before the whole group sped up toward the glaciers.

* * *

Back at the Glaciers, Goku got ready for Instant Transmission and spoke to Black.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to stay and fight him again. Let's go!", Goku urged.

"Well, that's not like you. Normally, you wouldn't be that much of a coward.", Black joked.

"Look, I love to stay and fight, but we simply don't have the time.", Goku spoke.

"Stop. Just stop. I think it's clear that the Saiyan in Red isn't willing to let us leave. And from what I can tell, the assassins' energies aren't sinister at all.", Broly spoke.

"And your point is?", asked Goku.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"What if those assassins were sent after that guy, but he managed to sneak past them? The point is, they might need some help, and we can't afford to ignore that. We have to help them out quickly before that Comet arrives.", Broly spoke as he then started to give off a bright green aura, surprising Black and the Saiyan in Red altogether as the aura then unleashed a gust of wind in the icy ground, surprising even the assassins as well as their leader.

"If helping those assassins take that Saiyan in Red down is the only way to get by and smash that Comet, so be it. Besides, looking at it this way, we could always use the extra warm up.", Broly grinned before he then bellowed as his green aura grew even more wild and the three rings enlarged from Broly, changing the background color each time as the green aura then formed a green dome around him.

As Goku shielded himself from the dome's light, as did Shallot, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Vegetto, Paragus, Black, the Saiyan in Red, and even the group of assassins, Broly raised his left arm and bulked it up before bulking his legs up as well, and even his chest before letting out a battle cry as his eyes glowed yellow irises while his sclera glowed red before the pupils and irises broke apart like glass, leaving his eyes completely red before the dome then exploded into a surging pillar, knocking back some of the assassins as they tumbled over. The pillar even reached up far beyond the Earth before it then showed the arena's near completion before showing Comet Camori approaching the Earth while also showing Marina and Ikari suddenly sensing Broly's turbulent energy.

* * *

"Hey, you feel that energy from below, Ikari?", asked Marina.

"Yeah, I feel it all right. What could it mean?", asked Ikari.

"Welp. Looks like Broly's gettin' ready to fight for real.", Korin guessed.

"Whoa. Seriously?", Yajirobe puzzled with wonder.

* * *

Elsewhere, Piccolo saw an outburst of energy pouring out from the pillar before Gohan and the others noticed as he spoke.

"That must be Broly. His energy just skyrocketed higher than the last time.", Gohan spoke, knowing full well what went on the last time Broly went Super Saiyan from what Goku told him hours earlier.

"Let's hurry everyone! Broly might need our help!", Majin Videl shouted.

"Right!", the group shouted before they heard for the source of the pillar where it is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly ascended from inside the pillar as his blank eyes gave off a bright red glow, bearing a look of serious determination, stunting the Saiyan in Red as well as Goku Black, although, Black eventually grinned at the marvelous sight before Broly then yelled out and sent off green beams all around from inside before the background changed and the three rings returned and shrunk down one at a time, not only changing the background back to normal, but also creating a big green barrier for Broly in the air as he then lowered himself a few decent feet as Paragus stared in awe before the Saiyan in Red gasped before tensing angrily and thought to himself.

"No way! That's my son as a Super Saiyan?", Paragus spoke.

"Yep. Sure is.", Goku replied.

Then, Paragus gave a mixed chuckle of surprise, pride, and joy.

"That's my boy.", Paragus grinned.

" _How is it possible for him to get that much stronger than the last time he transformed?! It wasn't that destructive the last time!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought.

"Hmph. So this is what passes as a Super Saiyan for this mortal? I must admit, it is far more entertaining that any other Super Saiyan I've ever met.", Black admitted.

Then, Broly gave a light growl as the red glow on his eyes vanished before glancing at the Saiyan in Red, making him get in a battle stance with a grunt.

"Hear me. You go near any one of us… you die.", Broly warned as his eyes then finally produced yellow irises with black pupils in a golden glow before the glow vanished, leaving only the golden irises and black pupils present.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think about this chapter? Pretty cool, right? I'm willing to bet that it's even more epic when that theme for Gogeta's Full Force Kamehameha played at that point where Broly went Super Saiyan. Now, what do you guys think should happen at the next episode, aside from an eventual Gogeta vs. Vegetto bout at the Glaciers? If you have any ideas, please speak up as soon as you can. Hope you enjoyed watching "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" if you already watched it in theaters. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished this new chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long. I was trying out the new "Kingdom Hearts III" video game for the Xbox One. Love it! Anyway, this episode features some certainly surprising development. Not only that, it would finally include Gogeta vs. Vegetto for fans who have been dying to see this one. Bearing that in mind, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Super Saiyan Broly the Destroyer?!; Goku Black's Poetic Justice!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku giving the truth to Vegeta and the others as it played out.

"Okay. Don't be mad, but I promised Black that if our universe wins the Tournament of Power, we'd let him use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for his own world as he makes it.", Goku replied, shocking Vegeta.

"What?! You moron! Are you nuts?!", Vegeta exclaimed as Trunks lost balance in surprise before comically falling to the floor

"How are you so stupid?!", Buulma shouted as she hit her tail against the floor.

"You don't have to get so angry.", Goku responded.

Then, it showed Broly and Shallot training in the glaciers with Vegetto and Black, who quickly dashed off toward Goku and punched him in the gut, prompting Goku to return the same gesture before both chuckled at the banter before showing Quitela and Sidra speaking.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! As both Comet Camori and the Tournament of Power were rapidly approaching, as per Vegetto's advice, Goku recruited Black to be the 20th member of his team."**_

"I understand your confusion, Sidra, which is why I must enlighten you on the reason for this.", Quitela assured before it then showed an image of Saiyan in Red being destroyed with a point of his finger before showing a swarm of assassins appearing in the glaciers as Black spoke of it to Goku.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, having learned of a deadlier threat to the Multiverse, Sidra, the 9th Universe's Destroyer, sent assassins to dispense with the Saiyan in Red."**_

"Who even gave you the authorization to cross over into our universe?", Broly questioner.

"We can't say.", the leader repeated before a dark beam hit the leader in the arm, eventually causing him to fall on his face to the ground before looking toward the direction of the beam, discovering the Saiyan in Red as well, much to Shallot's shock.

"Everyone! Over there!", Shallot shouted before the present group turned and noticed the Saiyan in Red.

"You. I had a feeling you'd show up eventually.", Broly growled.

"Hmph. What was left unfinished back in that dojo will be finished now.", the Saiyan in Red responded.

"I see. So, you must be the Saiyan in Red in question.", Black guessed, stunting him.

"What? Who are you?", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed.

"You mean you honestly didn't hear? Don't you know I'm the most famous person to stage the ever-famous Goku Black Incident all those years ago?", Black asked, further stunting him.

Then, it showed Broly bellowing as his green aura grew even more wild and the three rings enlarged from Broly, changing the background color each time as the green aura then formed a green dome around him.

As Goku shielded himself from the dome's light, as did Shallot, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Vegetto, Paragus, Black, the Saiyan in Red, and even the group of assassins, Broly raised his left arm and bulked it up before bulking his legs up as well, and even his chest before letting out a battle cry as his eyes glowed yellow irises while his sclera glowed red before the pupils and irises broke apart like glass, leaving his eyes completely red before the dome then exploded into a surging pillar, knocking back some of the assassins as they tumbled over. The pillar even reached up far beyond the Earth before it then showed Broly ascending from inside the pillar as his blank eyes gave off a bright red glow, bearing a look of serious determination, stunting the Saiyan in Red as well as Goku Black, although, Black eventually grinned at the marvelous sight before Broly then yelled out and sent off green beams all around from inside before the background changed and the three rings returned and shrunk down one at a time, not only changing the background back to normal, but also creating a big green barrier for Broly in the air as he then lowered himself a few decent feet as Paragus stared in awe before the Saiyan in Red gasped before tensing in anger as Broly gave a light growl as the red glow on his eyes vanished before glancing at the Saiyan in Red, making him get in a battle stance with a grunt.

 _ **Narrator: "To almost everyone's surprise, Broly has already taken charge of the situation and showed no hesitation going Super Saiyan once more with far greater power than the last encounter, catching even Black unawares. Can Goku and the group be able to smash the Comet, defeat the Saiyan in Red, and make it back in time for the Tournament? They must battle to escape the Saiyan in Red, now!"**_

"Hear me. You go near any one of us... you die.", Broly warned as his eyes then finally produced yellow irises with black pupils in a golden glow before the glow vanished, leaving only the golden irises and black pupils present.

* * *

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly Starts the Battle"**_

It showed a horde of assassins looking on in awe as Broly's barrier pulsed upward and pushed the ice away from itself as it then splintered apart into a giant ocean below with Goku and the others getting off in time before looking back at Broly with a grin while the Saiyan in Red growled at Broly while the assassins and their boss growled at the Saiyan in Red before Broly then turned to the assassins and spoke up.

"I knew it. The Saiyan in Red was the target you're looking for, isn't he?", Broly guessed.

"Hmph. Honestly, it's almost pathetic that the destroyer of whatever universe those peons came from decided not to show himself.", the Saiyan in Red scoffed.

"Well, don't think you're tough, just 'cause you pulled off a sucker-punch!", one assassin responded with a chuckle before many others laughed along with him.

"Look. Whatever universe you came from, you better stand back. You all have no idea what that guy's capable of.", Broly warned.

"Look, pal. No offense, but we aren't from a weak little nothin' of a universe like your precious 7th.", one assassin replied.

"Yeah! We're from a 'tough-as-nails' universe, where we don't bat an eye at low blows and fighting dirty.", another added.

"Tch! Of all the 12 Universes, this one sickens me the most.", the Saiyan in Red commented.

"Hey. If you can't handle the heat, I suggest you get out of the kitchen. Now, why don't you just forget about your big plan for the Multiverse and we'll go easy on you.", one assassin warned.

"Otherwise, we'll have our own kind of fun. No rules, no refs.", the second assassin threatened.

That only earned a tensed growl from Goku out of worry.

"Well, it looks like we've got no choice but to protect them from any attacks that this guy has up his sleeve, as many as we can.", Goku guessed.

"Agreed, just as long as I get to deal the finishing blow to this mortal upstart.", Black agreed with a condition before he then ascended into the air and gave out some details about his recent training.

"Since that last debacle over 15 years ago, I've yearned to get even for so long. That was when I decided to adopt a mindset that best requires a drive for evolution not just in might and prowess of power, but also of intellect and strategy. I will promise you that much, Saiyan in Red. Whether it's in this very Tournament of Power, or right here, you will face utter defeat by my hands!", Black threatened as he then clenched his left fist and caused it to glow red and clench his right, which glowed blue before he then turned Super Saiyan Quartz and gave a dark smirk, surprising Goku while Broly and the others are half as surprised while Black began to dash off toward him as he laughed proudly.

Then, the Saiyan in Red vanished before Black could strike him before dark red beams struck two assassins, prompting the rest to flee, only for them to be move one group to one side of him and the other on another before Broly realized what's going on and then had to bellow once more as he then changed the background to a light purple one as he began gathering energy rings for the barrier as the rings then shrunk down toward the barrier up until the background was back to normal before the Saiyan in Red then fired several beams, one from each finger, at the assassins just before Broly roared and began firing a barrage of energy blasts, which were carefully aimed toward the incoming beams, striking the beams before they could kill the assassins, much to their surprise and disbelief as all 9 were practically dumbfounded while Black gave a compliment to Broly.

"Nice work, Saiyan. If you fight as well as you aim, something tells me we might get this over with in a flash.", Black complimented.

"Thank you, but let's get one thing straight, Black. I'm Broly.", Broly responded.

"Regardless of your name, Saiyan, your race is all the same. Although, I dare say that I know a few others like you who had dared to surpass even the gods themselves. Matter of fact, you already know them.", Black responded, slightly surprising him before the Saiyan in Red shouted next.

"Hmph! Very clever, but let's see how long you can keep it up!", the Saiyan in Red discouraged before he tried to kill again, only for it to end in no avail, shocking him.

"What?! How can this be?!", the Saiyan in Red tensed as Broly's barrier dissipated.

"I'm afraid that right doesn't belong to you. If anyone is going to destroy them, it is going to be me, and only me, and since you took that job already, I might as well do away with you instead!", Black retorted before he then created a scythe on his own without forgery like last time, catching almost everyone unawares as even the assassins were surprised before one of them spoke up.

"H-He sure talks a big game, doesn't he? Get him!", the assassin shouted before they all dashed for him.

Suddenly, however, the Saiyan in Red only used his hand to grab his face before tightening his grip, threatening to crushing his face as the mask began breaking apart before the Saiyan in Red then tossed him towards the icy ground, making him exclaimed in pain before he spoke.

"Ow, my face!", the wounded assassin groaned before the Saiyan in Red glared at the others near him.

"You're next!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before he then pressed his finger on the forehead of each of the three assassins near him before their heads puffed up and then popped like balloons, prompting Goku to take notice.

"Hey!", Goku exclaimed before Black appeared just in front of the Saiyan in Red and stop him just before he could do away with another by grabbing his hand and then aiming the sickle of his scythe at his neck, earning a surprised exclamation and a tending growl at Black as he spoke while the Assassins' boss looked on.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly Starts the Battle"**_

"Make one more wrong move and it'll cost you your life.", Black warned as meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, the boss growled as he flew up slightly while preparing a sort of dark energy ball in hand as he thought back to how things got to this point earlier back at the 9th Universe.

* * *

 _ **Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Golden Frieza Appears"**_

"Now, you aren't being ordered by anyone to do this. No. On the contrary, you're going to ambush the Saiyan in Red wholly of your own accord. You understand my meaning, right? There's no confusion?", Ro asked with a grin.

"Oh, I hear ya loud and clear.", the assassin boss chuckled.

"Ah, very good. Now, take this. I'm sharing with you some Energy of Destruction. Nobody who's been hit with this energy can escape its devastating toll, no matter who they are. They won't even pass to Otherworld. Their very essence will be eliminated.", Sidra offered as he handed over his dark energy ball to the boss, who was quite panicked earlier, but now, he's very confident, prompting the Saiyan in Red to speak with a grin.

* * *

"Sorry, but I'd rather take my chances with that lapdog holding that Blast.", the Saiyan in Red smirked, catching the boss off-guard.

"That's right, I'm talking about you. You're not completely filled with such despair. That's that gave you away. But if you really think you can finish me with that blast, then go ahead. Give it your best shot.", the Saiyan in Red goaded.

Then, the assassin boss gave a slight growl before firing it at the Saiyan in Red, only for him to respond.

"Well, here goes!", the boss exclaimed before tossing it at him, only for him to blast it from behind him, although the boss hadn't lost his confidence as he laughed boldly.

"I've still got the real one... right here!", the boss exclaimed only for the blast to be sent flying away from his hand, surprising the boss before it exploded far away.

"Hmph. If that was your best shot, it won't do you any good in stopping me.", the Saiyan in Red discouraged as the boss growled before it then turned into a smirk, puzzling him he lifted his hand up, surprising Goku, Broly, Cheelai, Jiren, Paragus, Top, Shallot, and Dyspo while Black grew puzzled before the dark blast emerged from under water, prompting the Saiyan in Red to hold the blast back with some struggle before eventually turning the blast towards Broly and then firing it at him, much to Shallot's concern.

"Broly, watch out!", Shallot shouted, prompting Broly to notice all too late before the blast trapped him as it grew big enough to trap him inside as he shouted in pain, shocking Goku, Paragus, Shallot, Cheelai, Jiren, Top, and Dyspo.

"Oh, no!", Paragus gasped.

"Broly!", Cheelai shouted.

Frankly, the assassin boss was shocked as well just as much as even Black as Vegetto

"Oh, man! This is bad!", the boss exclaimed in panic.

Then, the Saiyan in Red laughed heartily as Broly shouted painfully.

"You have all interfered for the last time! Now, it's your turn to pay the price!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Paragus tensed angrily at the hopelessness of the situation before shouting to Broly.

"Broly!", Paragus shouted with it echoing toward Broly, who suddenly grew more puzzled than hurting in pain, much to the puzzlement of both the boss and the Saiyan in Red.

"Wha..?", puzzled the boss.

"Under no circumstances are you to let yourself be destroyed by a blast like that! Do you hear me?!", Paragus shouted again, urging Broly to close his eyes before opening them again as his sclera turned red once again before the irises and pupils broke apart once more, leaving nothing but completely red eyes once again before he was then overcome with a brief white flash, leaving only his red eyes glowing amongst it before he bellowed as he not only bulked up more in muscle, but also broke apart his own armor before three rings began shrinking toward him one at a time, changing the background to a dark blue one before the dark blast itself began to shrink and change color as it went from dark purple to green and the black rings circling around the blast turned white as Broly then did the best he could to shrink the blast down to a manageable size up until it's just as big as a normal Ki Blast only it was held by both hands as Broly panted and opened his eyes, returning the yellow irises and black pupils, earning cheers from Cheelai as Shallot and Paragus chuckled.

"He did it! Broly got out!", Cheelai shouted in relief before Jiren, Top, Dyspo, and Black gave their scoffs of pride and joy from this display while even the boss was amazed.

"What? How did he..?! That's Lord Sidra's Energy of Destruction! If he was able to get out of that, then that must mean..!", the boss began to realize before Black suddenly appeared and used his scythe to deflect a stray energy beam toward the Saiyan in Red's arm, dealing considerable damage.

"What? Even Black saved me? Just what is this Multiverse coming to?", the boss asked in wonder.

"That was only a warning. I'd suggest you don't get in my way again if you value your own life.", Black warned.

"R-Right.", the boss spoke in agreement before moving down to ground level as Broly continued panting as he then held up the converted Energy of Destruction with his left hand and turned to it.

"Whoa. Awesome.", Goku spoke in wonder.

Then, once Broly caught all his breath back. He then gave a slight, majestic growl as the Saiyan in Red tensed angrily.

 _ **End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Golden Frieza Appears"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Broly examined the converted energy of destruction, Goku spoke his thoughts, as did Shallot and the others as Jiren, Top, and Dyspo kept a close eye on the Saiyan in Red.

"Man, I'm surprised you made it out of that thing.", Goku commented.

"Yeah. If that wasn't impressive, I don't know what is.", Shallot agreed.

"I can't believe how incredible you are.", Cheelai spoke in wonder.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"Well, I have my father to thank for that. If he hadn't called out to me, I would've been destroyed for sure.", Broly admitted, surprising Paragus before the father gave a warm grin as Broly explained.

"So, what is that thing, anyway?", Goku asked.

"Whatever do you mean?", Black asked.

"I'm sensing some major power coming off of it.", Goku replied.

"Well, to answer your question, Goku, for raw energy to be this pure, it has to come from divine origin.", Black explained.

"But that would mean...", Goku realized.

"Indeed. It would mean that a sneak attack to catch that Saiyan in Red off-guard was orchestrated from on high by either the Supreme Kai or Destroyer of one of the 12 Universes.", Black replied.

"Then I guess their mission was to try to stop the Saiyan in Red before he could attack. I've got no clue which universe sent them, but whoever it was must be already aware of him.", Goku realized.

"So, whoever sent those assassins practically helped?", Shallot puzzled.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as lost as you are.", Cheelai commented.

"And that plan would've failed, too, if it weren't for you meddlesome Saiyans!", the Saiyan in Red growled, earning a shout from Goku.

"Listen up, you red-hooded creep! We here in the 7th Universe don't run or hide and we don't back down from a fight! So, you can wait a little longer because just like Black said, we'll settle this fair and square, either right here or in the Tournament of Power!", Goku shouted just as the assassins noticed the comet nearing the Earth and grew worried, puzzling Goku.

"Huh? That's an odd reaction.", Goku commented before the Saiyan in Red noticed the comet as well and smirked.

"Hehehehehe. I'm afraid you're all too late.", the Saiyan in Red smirked before Goku and the others noticed the comet closing in toward Earth, much to they're shock.

"Oh, no! It's almost here!", Goku exclaimed.

"You all should've dropped it when you had the chance.", the Saiyan in Red smirked before it then showed the stage for the Tournament of Power finally finished before Grand Minister spoke to Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

* * *

"I appreciate your patience, Grand Zeno. The ring for the Tournament of Power is at last complete.", Grand Minister spoke up.

"Oooh!", Zeno exclaimed.

"What do you think of it, my lords?", asked Grand Minister.

"Honestly, it looks pretty well-built.", Future Yurei commented.

"Yeah. It even looks fancy.", Future 21 agreed as she slightly moved her tail before it only tapped the ground a few times before Zeno was seen laughing as he was rolling back and forth on it.

"I like it! I like it!", Zeno exclaimed.

"I do aim to please.", Grand Minister grinned.

"Oh. I have something I'd like to give you.", Future 21 remembered.

"And what would that be?", asked Grand Minister before Future 21 gave a warm giggle as she then created an energy orb before using her candy beam in it, turning it into a pink macaron and then presenting it to him.

"Here it is.", Future 21 grinned as she then gave it to him.

"You spoil me.", Grand Minister responded.

"I can't wait for it to begin!", Zeno exclaimed.

"You kiddin' me? _I_ can't wait for it either!", Future Yurei spoke in agreement.

* * *

Back on Earth, Goku was quite shocked by the comet's arrival before angrily turning to the Saiyan in Red, who was chuckling.

"You creep! What is wrong with you?", Goku exclaimed.

"At least you all die here, failing to stop me and failing to destroy that comet before it could reach the Earth. This is the punishment you sinners get for standing in the way of my ideal Multiverse led only by a Saiyan for Saiyans.", the Saiyan in Red smirked darkly, earning a tensing growl from Goku before Vegetto spoke up.

"Not on my watch, it isn't.", Vegetto spoke up before trapping the Saiyan in Red in a hold similar to Top's famous one.

"What are you..?! Ngh! Let me go!", the Saiyan in Red grunted.

"Not until you agree to help them destroy that comet.", Vegetto refused.

"Why in the Multiverse should I do that?!", the Saiyan in Red growled.

"Think of it this way: if you let the comet destroy them, you won't have the satisfaction of finishing them in this tournament. In fact, you'd be robbed of it.", Vegetto replied, causing the Saiyan in Red to gasp slightly in surprise and puzzlement.

"The only way you ever get this satisfaction is if you agree to a truce to help them smash that comet. Then, the truce can be over and you can do whatever you plan on doing to them on the Tournament as long as it goes accordingly to the rules, one of which state that killing is punishable by disqualification. Eliminatory disqualification. So, then. What'll it be? Satisfaction or destruction? It's your choice. I suggest you choose wisely.", Vegetto warned.

Then, after a few moments of thinking, the Saiyan in Red made a final decision.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"All right, fine. You win. I concede.", the Saiyan in Red replied, surprising the others before Vegetto spoke as he loosened his grip and released him slowly.

"There ya go. Was that so difficult.", Vegetto smirked.

Then, the Saiyan in Red glared at Shallot, who grew intimidated and tried to go towards him to fight him, only for Broly to place his arm in front of him, barring Shallot from going any further and leaving him puzzled.

"Just make sure you don't forget. As soon as this skirmish is over, I will destroy you in the Tournament of Power.", the Saiyan in Red warned.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll be ready for you when that time comes! You'll see!", Shallot exclaimed with determination.

"Easy, Shallot. I think you've made your point.", Broly urged in order to calm Shallot down.

"What? Who was that guy? Well, whoever he was, he managed to talk that Saiyan in Red out of it for a while.", the boss spoke in slight awe.

"Heh. At least even now, you appear to be more sensible on this matter despite what I've done the last time we've met.", the Saiyan in Red smirked.

"Don't think I've ever forgotten about that. You're just lucky that truce is in effect.", Broly retorted just as Vegeta, Gohan, Cocagash, Majin Videl, Majin Buulma, Piccolo, Bulla, Pan, 18, 17, Marron, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Beerus, Whis, and 21 arrived with Goku taking notice first before everyone else present took notice as well.

* * *

"Huh? Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but it looks like Beerus and Whis are here! Not only that, but it looks like everyone's coming here all to the same place!", Goku spoke up with a shout, causing them to notice the rest of the 7th Universe team spear-headed by Beerus and Whis in surprise.

"What the..?!", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"I've never seen so many fighters coming in from all at once.", Cheelai spoke in wonder.

"Well, that's what you get when you forge a remarkable team.", Paragus sighed with a grin.

"So this is what the rest of this team is comprised of, is it? It's quite the Calvary. All the same, though, I didn't expect to see such familiar faces.", Black grinned before Beerus and Whis arrived first.

"Well, looks like you were all very busy with that pesky Saiyan in Red.", Beerus guessed.

"Yes. So busy, in fact, that you all forgot about that comet headed our way.", Whis added.

"Oh, Lord Beerus. Now, what brings you here?", asked Paragus.

"Oh, wow. So, that's the 7th Universe's Destroyer? I never really saw him in person.", the assassin boss admitted.

"On the way here, I was starting to wonder what nonsense Goku had gotten himself into, so we came to check first.", Beerus replied before turning his gaze at Broly.

"As for you, that was Energy of Destruction. How was it that you were able to convert that into your own?", Beerus asked, slightly surprising Broly before he then answered in sincerity.

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure myself. All I know was that I remember being on the brink of destruction from contact with it. The leader of the assassins fired it at that Saiyan in Red, but then, he quickly caught it and turned it on me. Then, I heard my father calling to me. That was when I knew I had to get out of it as quickly as I can my own way. So far, the best way for that to happen was for me to take that Energy of Destruction and convert that into this.", Broly explained while showing a flashback of the assassin boss lifting up his hand before the Saiyan in Red caught the Energy of Destruction and then aimed it at Broly and fired it at him, much to the boss's shock, and then Paragus shouting to Broly before his son went Full Power in his Super Saiyan state and condensed the Energy of Destruction as best he could, leading up to now.

"Wait. Hold on a minute, you did what?", Beerus puzzled in surprise.

"I suppose this experience confirms it: Broly is not only indeed stronger than Beerus, but also a destroyer by his own accord.", Whis stated, peeving Beerus.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?", Beerus spoke with slight aggression before the other 16 fighters arrived.

"Dad!", Gohan shouted to Goku.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"Oh, hey, Gohan! Looks like you all came just in time.", Goku grinned.

"As much as it pains me to say it, he's right. That comet's about to crash into earth in less than a few minutes.", Black added.

"And thanks to Vegetto, we even got additional help, but I doubt you'll all like who else is helping.", Broly added as they all turned to spot that Saiyan in Red.

"What?", Majin Videl gasped slightly.

"Hold on a minute. He's that creep that ambushed Goku and Krillin 15 years ago!", Majin Buulma fumed as air puffed out from her nostrils.

"Sounds like someone else knows me. How curious that she knows me and her I don't know her.", the Saiyan in Red commented.

"We can dispense with the introductions later. Right now, we all have a comet to eradicate so that we can get back to fighting each other later in the Tournament.", Black urged.

"Hmph. As much as it pains me to say this, for once, I agree.", the Saiyan in Red responded.

"And while we're at it, I suggest you all go Full Power and launch the best attacks you have to keep that comet at bay! As it stands now, Broly will deal the finishing blow to it.", Vegetto ordered.

"Right!", the 19 fighters shouted in agreement as Broly looked carefully at the converted Energy of Destruction in his hand and then at the comet before he nodded.

"Got it.", Broly nodded.

"We'll all assist you as well.", Jiren assured as he and Top landed near the others.

"All right, everyone! Together!", Vegetto exclaimed, earning a nod from Goku before he went Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken just as Gohan turned Super Saiyan 5 while Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan while everyone else powered up.

"KA... ME... HA... ME...", Goku, Chi-Chi, Pan, Goten, Majin Videl, Majin Buulma, Uub, Black, and Gohan began preparing a Kamehameha.

"FINAL...", Vegeta began just as Bulla and Trunks started preparing a Galick Gun.

"GALICK...", Trunks and Bulla began just before Piccolo bellowed while preparing his move before showing Shallot and the Saiyan in Red preparing Wild Cannon.

"WILD..!", Shallot bellowed as the Saiyan in Red grunted.

Then, everyone else started preparing energy blasts to help the others as Jiren prepared an Overheat Magnetron with Top preparing a Sphere of Destruction before they all fired, but not before Vegetto joined in.

"I guess it's time I joined in as well.", Vegetto spoke up before preparing a move of his own as well.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!", Goku and the others shouted.

"FLAAAAAAASH!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"GUUUUUUN!", Bulla and Trunks shouted.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNOOON!", Piccolo shouted.

"CANNOOOOOON!", Shallot shouted as he and the Saiyan in Red fired it.

"SUPER GALICK GUN!", Vegetto shouted before firing it at the comet.

"OVERHEAT MAGNETRON!", Jiren shouted as he fired it.

"Hakai!", Top shouted as all attacks were fired at the comet and were pushing onward still, keeping the comet at bay long enough for Broly to launch a final attack.

"Now, Broly!", Vegetto shouted.

Then, on cue, Broly then charged the Energy of Destruction with both hands before lifting it up and causing it to grow half as big as the comet and then launching it toward the comet, which started to turn into green tiny stars as the Energy of Destruction began to make short work of the comet before the comet was destroyed in less than 15 seconds, leaving the Earth safe once more as Broly panted before giving a grin while the assassin boss and the rest of his troops exclaimed in awe.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"We all did it. The comet's destroyed. It's gone now.", Broly panted.

"That's right, son. It's all over now.", Paragus agreed.

Then, just as Shallot panted, he suddenly sensed a dark blast being prepared from behind Shallot before he saw it coming.

"Whatever it is you're going to do, save it.", Shallot spoke up, surprising the Saiyan in Red before he gave a grin.

"Not bad at all. It seems you really have grown since we last met. But how much have you grown, I wonder?", the Saiyan in Red wondered.

"Well, if you wanna know that badly, how about you find out for yourself in the Tournament of Power?", Shallot responded.

"Hmm. It's a deal, then.", the Saiyan in Red agreed before he dissipated his dark blast and then disappeared.

"Huh. Who would've guessed that the Saiyan in Red would have some honor left after all.", the boss spoke in slight surprise.

"No way! That was my first Kamehameha in 15 years and I even feel younger already! Now, I can see why you do stuff like this. It's not just about saving the planet, it's also getting that adrenaline going.", Chi-Chi spoke in excitement before she chuckled.

Goku then let out a loud sigh of exhaustion.

"Whew! That was close, but that comet is gone and Earth is safe again.", Goku sighed just as Chi-Chi turned to Black.

"So, what's your plan now?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, you'll see.", Black smirked before vanishing, worrying Chi-Chi that he's going to dispense with her, only for him to reappear near the boss and his group of assassins, surprising them and putting her doubts to rest.

"Now, calm down. I wish to thank you mortals for apprehending the Saiyan in Red. True, he may love to fight another day, but I've made a promise to be the one to finish him and I wasn't going to back out of it now. Regardless, you have my thanks. And I would also like to make a request to speak with Supreme Kai and Destroyer of your Universe, so would you be so kind as to facilitate that meeting for me?", Black asked.

"And what exactly do you plan to sa..", one of the assassins began before the boss stopped him.

"Relax. Now, we know that Black had changed since the Multiverse last saw him 15 years ago. He proved that by helping them smash the Comet.", the boss assured.

"Oh. Uh, all right! You can say whatever you want.", one of the assassins spoke up.

"Hm. Many thanks, mortal.", Black grinned.

Meanwhile, in the 9th Universe, Sidra was growing impatient.

"Blast it, what's taking them so long?", Sidra wondered.

"We have to leave for the Tournament any moment now.", Ro added.

"Yeah, I know! I know!", Sidra responded before the Crystal Ball began glowing.

"Ooh! Finally, they must be done!", Sidra spoke up before Goku Black, still in his Super Saiyan Quartz form, appeared in the Crystal Ball, surprising Ro and Sidra.

"Greetings, Sidra, Ro. In case you've all forgotten who I am, I'm Goku Black, although I prefer to be called Black for short.", Black greeted.

"Why, you..! How do you know who we are?!", Ro exclaimed.

"Truth be known, I've always known who you are, or did you forget that I used to be known as Zamasu?", Black responded.

"Oh. That's right.", Sidra realized.

"The point is, I know you've commissioned an attack on that Saiyan in Red earlier. I suppose I should be flattered.", Black stated as he held a communicator that resembled half of a sort of orange fruit with spikes.

"That's a fanciful story, but what proof do you have?", Ro asked with a grin.

"Oh, I think your Energy of Destruction was proof enough.", Black responded, earning a growl from Ro before Sidra spoke up next.

"That was given to them for an entirely unrelated matter. If they abused it, that's not my fault!", Sidra shouted.

"Oh, I didn't say they abused it. The leader of the assassins had launched it on his intended target, but the Saiyan in Red countered it precisely and fired it at Broly, who by the by, managed to convert it into his own while also transcending his own level of power. Of course, it proved to be rather effective, since Comet Camori is all but destroyed by it as a result. Even the very target you sought to eliminate helped us in a pinch as per Vegetto's wordplay.", Black replied.

"What are you getting at, Black?", Sidra asked.

"I merely wish to gratify you for your assistance, however secret it started out.", Black responded, surprising Ro and Sidra.

"Wha..?", Ro puzzled.

"Frankly, I have you to thank for making the destruction of Comet Camori possible. Even with your own detestable record of depravity, this act practically makes you Heroes in your own accord.", Black complimented.

"Well, we didn't exactly do it alone. Quitela pitched in as well.", Sidra responded.

"I see. So, apparently, the credit goes to you both. Congratulations.", Black grinned as Broly saw the whole scene go down with a look of slight surprise.

"Okay, since when did you get so modest?", Ro puzzled.

"You see, ever since the events of the incident 15 years ago, I was resurrected before I started training under Vegetto, learning to evolve not only in might and power, but also in intellect and strategy.", Black replied.

"So, that makes you a changed man?", Sidra puzzled.

"You confound me. It actually makes me a changed _god_. One who's willing to overlook the sins of mortals for once. Besides, I've found the mortals I'm surrounded with to be quite fascinating.", Black responded, further stunting Ro and Sidra.

"And with that, I bid you both adieu. Until we meet again in the Tournament of Power.", Black closed off before disappearing from the Crystal Ball, leaving both Ro and Sidra bewildered.

Meanwhile, Beerus caught sight of what transpired before speaking to him.

"Hey, Black. What were you doing just now?", Beerus asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just congratulating them for their combined assistance in destroying this comet.", Black replied before Beerus appeared behind him suddenly.

"Don't try to play me. You were just in contact with one of the other universes, weren't you? If you're plotting something...", Beerus began to threaten before Broly spoke up, stopping him.

"Easy, Lord Beerus. You don't have anything to worry about. He actually did do that. I know because I saw it happen myself.", Broly assured.

"Oh, did you now? Still, I can't help but feel it to be suspicious.", Beerus admitted.

"It's hard to know for sure, my lord. Perhaps, he called up their assailants to acquire some information that could assist us in some way.", Whis stated.

"Yes. Even if it only assists me for bringing down that Saiyan in Red, that must be it.", Black agreed.

Vegetto then turned to Gohan before speaking.

"So, how'd it go for you?", asked Vegetto.

"I think I did great. Much better than last time.", Gohan replied.

"That's good, but no mather how good you think you did, you can do better by trying harder and breaking through the limits imposed on you.", Vegetto responded.

"Thank you, Vegetto. I'll do that.", Gohan thanked before Goku wanted to do something in celebration of the comet getting destroyed.

"Oh. Hey, listen, Whis.", Goku began.

"What is it?", asked Whis.

"Can you give me and Vegetto just one minute for something?", asked Goku.

"Well, what's the occasion?", asked Vegetto.

"I wanted to know if you could spar with me a little.", Goku replied, which eventually made Vegetto snicker before laughing out loud, making Goku pout as he groaned.

Vegetto only looked at him and spoke up.

"You know, since I now see that you were serious, I'm just gonna go ahead and laugh harder.", Vegetto states before he did just that, making Goku glare at him as he growled before Gohan spoke up.

"Uh, Dad? I don't think it's such a good idea to go up against Vegetto like that since there is a different of power between the two of you.", Gohan warned.

"At this point, the only one who can stand tall against him, other than myself, is another fusion warrior like he, but forged from a different method.", Jiren added.

Then, Buulma realized something before getting out a sort of pair of earrings.

"Another Fusion Warrior from a different method? Oh! That's right. I have the perfect solution now that you mention it.", Buulma spoke up as she presented 2 orange ear-rings, puzzling Goku.

"Hey, what are those?", asked Goku.

Then, Buulma tried to open her mouth to say what it is, but was cut her off by Vegetto.

"If I'm guessing right, those are EX Fusion Ear-rings which hold the fusion regardless how much power the fusion uses.", Vegetto guessed.

"What the? How did you know that?", Buulma wondered.

"Ha! As if that would do any good. A clown like Kakarot and a weak prince like Vegeta fusing could only result in nothing more but trash, just like their so-called families because of their own failure of working together with each other and surpassing their own limits.", Vegetto spoke, equally shocking both Goku and Vegeta while Shallot tried to stop the situation from

Escalating.

"Hey, you can't just..!", Shallot began before Broly put his arm in front of him and shook his head, puzzling Shallot.

Then, Vegeta and Goku both gave angry glared and each grabbed an ear-ring, put it on their ears and began performing the fusion dance.

"Fu... sion! HA!", Goku and Vegeta shouted before Goku became an orange light while Vegeta became a blue light and then swirled together before emerging as someone entirely different and then looking angrily at Vegetto.

"Mark my words, Vegetto! I will make you regret every word you said!", the fusion warrior threatened only for Vegetto to smile darkly.

"Hmph! I doubt it. But before we fight, though, how do you feel about fighting in the air? That way, the only way to win is to make the opponent, that's me, hit the ground.", Vegetto spoke up.

"Hmph! That's fine by him.", the fusion warrior grinned in reply.

"Oh, goody. And I will be referee for this turnout match.", Whis stated.

"You know? That's not such a bad idea.", Vegetto grinned before turning Rosé while the unnamed warrior turned Azure before both started taking off in the air and stopped, facing each other.

"When I give the signal, the skirmish may begin. However, as soon as either of you hits the ground, the match will immediately come to an end with no hard feelings! Are these terms agreeable to you both?", asked Whis as he created a big barrier.

"Hurry up and get it over with, already!", Beerus urged before Whis then blew his whistle.

Then, in response, the two fusion fighters clashed, creating a shockwave that was felt trought the shield creates by Whis protecting the ones who were watching. Vegetto went for kicks to the unnamed warrior, only for him to dodge it. He then went on offense by trying to punch Vegetto, only for him to spin and deliver an elbow strike, which was blocked by his opponent's own elbow. They both went off in trying to punch and kick each other, only for both to either block or dodge it. Vegetto left himself wide open for a punch to his gut and a punch to his face, only for him to react without thinking by catching his fists with his legs and delivering 2 thunderous fists to his forehead which propelled him towards the ground. But before he could, the unnamed fighter powered up, stopping himself in the process, only for Vegetto to appear before him with a punch to his face. The unnamed fighter then spun out of the way and delivered a thunderous kick, only for Vegetto to catch it with his tail, surprising him as Vegetto gave a slight chuckle and went for an elbow to his gut. But the opponent caught his fist with his feet, which gave him the opportunity to punch him in the face while Vegetto goes with his free hand trying to do the same, which results in both punching themselves in the face, surprising both Beerus and Whis, but not as much as everyone else.

"Ooh!", Whis spoke up.

The two fusion warriors then both smirk while blood dripped out of their mouths and moved back from one another.

"You know, aside from Yurei, my rival, Akamu, Kanba, and Beerus, I haven't had a good fight in a long time, especially with somebody who uses instinct so well.", Vegetto complimented.

"Well, compared to you, my only fight was with Omega Shenron, but that doesn't matter, because I'll make you pay with your blood for what you've said about my creator's families. I don't know how you beat Beerus in a fight, but it doesn't matter either, because this is between you and me.", the fusion warrior responded.

"Thing is, I did beat him, but it didn't satisfy me in the least because he was too lazy to let a loss like that make him want to train, which is why I hoped that since I came back, Beerus would get better in our little rematch.", Vegetto responded.

Vegetto's opponent grew amused at hearing that.

"Really? How come you weren't satisfied by fighting him?", he asked.

"Honestly, Beerus can do better than that, just as your team, you and I can do even better than this. We can find new limits and break them, showing that whatever it be a Saiyan, Namekian or even an Arcosian, they can do better than they have ever given before, which is why I had to cut so deep in both Goku and Vegeta by bringing up their families in the first place. After all, how else would you fight more seriously?", Vegetto replied before he powered back up and charged his Super Galick Gun, while Gogeta softened up at hearing that.

"You know? You're right, which is why I'll give it my very best and more, because I can do better.", the fighter agreed before charging a Full Force Kamehameha. Then, they both let their attacks clash as they shouted at the top of their lungs, which resulted in a beam struggle.

Vegetto gained a red aura around him, making his muscles buldge and his vein on his forehead pop further sending more energy in his attack. The fighter smirked at seeing that and shouted, "Kaioken x20!", which results in also pushing energy in his own attack.

"Seriously? Why do you shout, when all you need to do is to focus on powering up through the Kaioken?", Vegetto asked in a strained voice.

"Heh. Can you blame me? I thought it would be cooler.", the fighter responded, making Vegetto and everybody watching sweatdrop.

Their beam ended up creating an explosion that shook the shield around them. Despite being exausted and hurting from the side effect of Kaioken, the adrenaline from the fight kept them from feeling the pain. They both darted towards each other hitting each other in the face, gut and chest ignoring the pain. The unnamed fusion fighter then delivered a kick to his gut making Vegetto double in pain, followed by a punch to his face check, sending him falling towards ground, not realizing that it was all part of Vegetto's plan. He then went for a knee to his forehead, only to get grabbed by Vegetto's legs and get punched hard in the gut with two fists, making him double over in pain before delivering a knee towards his gut followed by a Galick Gun, which sends him to the ground, making Vegetto the winner before Whis spoke after blowing the whistle.

"And with that, Vegetto is declared the winner of the match!", Whis announced.

Vegetto then spoke as he descended towards the fusion warrior.

"No mather how good you think you are, I'm sure you can do better.", Vegetto assured before he offered his hand to his defeated opponent, who took it while grimacing in pain before Vegetto helped him up.

"But before I forget, who do you call yourself?", asked Vegetto.

"We are Gogeta.", he replied.

"Gogeta, Huh? Not a bad name.", Vegetto grinned.

"Although, you didn't have to go overboard with that Galick Gun.", Gogeta slightly complained.

"I don't think you should complain, because that pain will just make you stronger.", Vegetto responded, earning a sweatdrop from Gogeta as he grew puzzled before he then understood the point and then chuckled proudly as Vegetto grinned while Beerus and Whis had thoughts.

"It looks like the two of them will be evenly matched once that 'Gogeta' person recovers.", Beerus stated.

"Yes, I must say that Gogeta is rather impressive, isn't he? Almost as impressive as the fact that Goku and Vegeta can work together.", Whis stated before he then grinned.

Then, it showed all 20 fighters for the Tournament of Power being displayed in different-colored tiles before it showed Quitela in the 4th Universe, and the 20 fighters, as well as Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Cheelai, and Paragus arriving back at Bulma's house as Broly was now back to normal with Goku and Vegeta back to normal before it then showed the recently completed Tournament of Power stage with the Saiyan in Red watching from behind the center pillar of the stage in secret in the darkness.

 _ **Narrator: "With the resurrected Goku Black filling the last position, the 7th Universe team is now complete with Comet Camori finally destroyed, and not a moment too soon. As the 8 competing universes finalize their strategies and preparations,the Tournament of Power which will determine the victor of the Multiverse, is set to begin at last. With the threat of the Saiyan in Red now looming within the arena, do Goku, Broly, and the rest of the 7th Universe fighters have what it takes to evade the threat of annihilation by the hands of the Saiyan in Red? Find out next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

" _You all may have won this round, but know this: the Tournament of Power will be the one fight you won't be able to win! You can all count on it!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought menacingly as he smirked not knowing that a sort of white-haired demon with two horns on his head wearing a black and red outfit similar to the attendants of the destroyers and a belt held up with a golden circle showing an upside-down cross was watching him as he growled with his red irises flashing.

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty exciting right? My only regret was that it took me this long. So, if any of you readers have suggetsions for what should happen in the next episode, Episode 96, that is, please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I finally finished that chapter. I apologize if it doesn't add up to your expectations, so feel free to address what needs to be changed about this chapter first if there are any, and I'll be sure to include them for you in a balanced way that pleases all of you readers. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Time Has Come!; To the Null Realm for the Hunt of the Saiyan in Red!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Black powering up to Super Saiyan Quartz, slightly surprising Goku before it then showed the Saiyan in Red firing red beans at the assassins, only for Broly to counter the beams before they could make contact with the assassins, much to the Saiyan in Red's disbelief before it showed Black complimenting Broly before it showed the assassin boss grinning and then lifting up the Energy of Destruction towards the Saiyan in Red, who quickly went and fired it at Broly, much to everyone's shock as the Saiyan in Red laughed triumphantly before Paragus shouted to his trapped son.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Saiyan in Red ambushes the assassins before they could strike, nearly dispatching an army of assassins from the 9th Universe, and to make matters go from bad to worse, the Saiyan in Red even countered the Energy of Destruction and trapped Broly in a cataclysmic Blast. But not all hope was lost."**_

"Broly!", Paragus shouted with it echoing toward Broly, who suddenly grew more puzzled than hurting in pain, much to the puzzlement of both the boss and the Saiyan in Red.

"Wha..?", puzzled the boss.

"Under no circumstances are you to let yourself be destroyed by a blast like that! Do you hear me?!", Paragus shouted again before Broly opened his as his sclera turned red once again before the irises and pupils broke apart once more, leaving nothing but completely red eyes once again before he was then overcome with a brief white flash, leaving only his red eyes glowing amongst it before he bellowed as he not only bulked up more in muscle, but also broke apart his own armor before three rings began shrinking toward him one at a time, changing the background to a dark blue one before the dark blast itself began to shrink and change color as it went from dark purple to green and the black rings circling around the blast turned white as Broly then did the best he could to shrink the blast down to a manageable size up until it's just as big as a normal Ki Blast only it was held by both hands as Broly panted and opened his eyes, returning the yellow irises and black pupils before it showed Comet Camori arriving towards earth before it then showed Vegetto speaking to the Saiyan in Red.

 _ **Narrator: "Having been spurred on by such determination, Broly quickly rose past the Super Saiyan barrier once again and, much to the surprise of all, converted Sidra the Destroyer's energy into his own, thus freeing from what could've been a fatal trap just as Comet Camori had reached its final destination."**_

if you let the comet destroy them, you won't have the satisfaction of finishing them in this tournament. In fact, you'd be robbed of it.", Vegetto replied, causing the Saiyan in Red to gasp slightly in surprise and puzzlement.

"The only way you ever get this satisfaction is if you agree to a truce to help them smash that comet. Then, the truce can be over and you can do whatever you plan on doing to them on the Tournament as long as it goes accordingly to the rules, one of which state that killing is punishable by disqualification. Eliminatory disqualification. So, then. What'll it be? Satisfaction or destruction? It's your choice. I suggest you choose wisely.", Vegetto warned before it showed Goku and the other 18 fighters, right alongside the Saiyan in Red, Vegetto, Jiren, and Top before Broly charged his energy of destruction and launched it at the comet, instantly destroying it as it faded away into stardust in a matter of seconds before it showed Broly panting.

 _ **Narrator: "And with that, the Saiyan in Red begrudgingly assisted Goku and friends in smashing the comet, but ultimately, it was Broly who destroyed the comet with the converted energy of destruction, securing the Earth once more."**_

"We all did it. The comet's destroyed. It's gone now.", Broly panted.

"That's right, son. It's all over now.", Paragus agreed before it showed the Saiyan in Red Speaking to Shallot with his dark blast aimed at him.

"It seems you really have grown since we last met. But how much have you grown, I wonder?", the Saiyan in Red wondered.

"Well, if you wanna know that badly, how about you find out for yourself in the Tournament of Power?", Shallot responded.

"Hmm. It's a deal, then.", the Saiyan in Red agreed before he dissipated his dark blast and then disappeared before it then showed Vegetto practically insulting Goku and Vegeta, who both grew very angry before taking the EX-Fusion earrings and then performing a fusion dance, giving birth to Gogeta.

 _ **Narrator: "But before the Tournament of Power could start, there was but one more fight to be waged and this one yielded surprising, yet equally promising results."**_

Mark my words, Vegetto! I will make you regret every word you said!", the fusion warrior threatened only for Vegetto to smile darkly.

"Hmph! I doubt it.", Vegetto doubted before he then turned Rosé just as Gogeta turned Azure before Whis blew his whistle, and it then showed Vegetto going Kaioken in his Rosé state before Gogeta went x20 that much.

Their beam ended up creating a explosion that shook the shield around them. Despite being exausted and hurting from the side effect of Kaioken, the adrenaline from the fight kept them from feeling the pain. They both darted towards each other hitting each other in the face, gut and chest ignoring the pain. Gogeta then delivered a kick to his gut making Vegetto double in pain, followed by a punch to his face check, sending him falling towards ground, not realizing that it was all part of Vegetto's plan. He then went for a knee to his forehead, only to get grabbed by Vegetto's legs and get punched hard in the gut with two fists, making him double over in pain before delivering a knee towards his gut followed by a Galick Gun, which sends him to the ground, making Vegetto the winner before Whis spoke after blowing the whistle.

 _ **Narrator: "The fight was tremendously insurmountable and perilous, but ultimately, it was Vegetto who won the battle between fusion fighters."**_

"And with that, Vegetto is declared the winner of the match!", Whis announced.

Vegetto then spoke as he descended towards the fusion warrior.

"No mather how good you think you are, I'm sure you can do better.", Vegetto assured before he offered his hand to his defeated opponent, who took it while grimacing in pain before Vegetto helped him up.

"But before I forget, who do you call yourself?", asked Vegetto.

"We are Gogeta.", he replied.

"Gogeta, Huh? Not a bad name.", Vegetto grinned.

"Although, you didn't have to go overboard with that Galick Gun.", Gogeta slightly complained.

"I don't think you should complain, because that pain will just make you stronger.", Vegetto responded, earning a sweatdrop from Gogeta as he grew puzzled before he then understood the point and then chuckled proudly as Vegetto grinned while Whis, himself, grinned as well before it then showed the completed stage with the Saiyan in Red watching from the darkness of the center pillar.

 _ **Narrator: "And with that, the 7th Universe has its final member. Meanwhile, in the Null Realm, the arena for the Tournament of Power was at last complete. Teams from across the Multiverse are arriving as the Saiyan in Red made his own last-minute preparations."**_

" _You all may have won this round, but know this: the Tournament of Power will be the one fight you won't be able to win! You can all count on it!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought menacingly as he smirked not knowing that a sort of white-haired demon with two horns on his head wearing a black and red outfit similar to the attendants of the destroyers and a belt held up with a golden circle showing an upside-down cross was watching him as he growled with his red irises flashing.

 _ **Narrator: "However, there was a strange presence in the Tournament of Power. Who is this being and could he be the true threat? All will be revealed in the upcoming battle to determine the fate of the cosmos, now!"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

As the demon in the air carefully watched, the demon gave a low growl before speaking.

"So, this Tournament of Power is not unlike the one in my reality. And what's more, I find a Saiyan straggler aboard the stage. It seems as though he may eventually prove useful.", the demon spoke before he then saw the incoming destroyers and Kai's from the 1st, 5th, 8th, and 12th Universes before cloaking his presence as he turned invisible.

"So, this is where their battles would be decided.", one Kai spoke up.

"Well, it's not nearly as grand and fancy as I'd been expecting.", another Kai known as Ogma sighed.

"The clash of mighty warriors should be the center of attention, not the arena in which we fight.", another Kai states as the group landed before the Saiyan in Red thought to himself.

" _Blast it all! I didn't think those people would show up here now of all times. Wait. I don't see anyone else here, other than the Grand Minister himself. I better stay here until the 6th and 7th universes show themselves. Can't risk being seen if I don't need to be right now.",_ the Saiyan in Red thought to himself.

"With the recent goings-on last time at the Zeno Expo, I expect a battle the likes of which we can barely imagine. I wonder if this ring can bear the pounding it's about to take.", Arak admitted with some worry.

"You'll find the arena more than up to it.", Grand Minister assured as he appeared, surprising the exempt Supreme Kais and Destroyers all together.

"Our humblest greetings, Grand Minister.", Arak greeted.

"Will we also have the highest honor of greeting the Omni-King?", asked Ogma.

"His Majesty wishes to stay in the waiting room. Like Yurei and 21's future counterparts, he will relax there until everyone arrives.", Grand Minister replied, puzzling the invisible demon, almost as much as the Saiyan in Red.

"These mortals dare to rule alongside the true Omni-King himself?", the demon spoke quietly enough so no one would hear.

" _What? Even Future counterparts are elected to be the present timeline's Omni-King and Queen? What is this Multiverse coming to?",_ the Saiyan in Red thought as he growled while, inside the waiting room, Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 were enjoying some sweet pink macaroons that Future 21 made herself.

"I look forward to this tournament very much!", Zeno spoke as he ate one of the macarons.

"You're telling me?", Future Yurei agreed.

"I'm excited about this as well.", Future 21 concurred as she nibbled her macaron.

"That's quite understandable.", Ogma responded.

"Now, Arak. Let's return to your question about the ring's quality of workmanship.", Grand Minister spoke up before Arak rescinded the question just before the Supreme Kai had to explain.

"What? No. No, I'm good.", Arak responded in slight panic.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to disparage your work.", Ogma assured before Grand Minister best explained as he then presented the material the arena is made of.

"It's made of Katchi Katchintite. The hardest substance in the cosmos and even stronger than regular Katchintite. An element you may already know from the 7th. That's why the ring will do just fine.", Grand Minister explained.

"Yes, that makes sense to me.", Arak understood before the Grand Minister spoke up.

"If you're still doubting, though, you may test it.", Grand Minister suggested, puzzling the Supreme Kais and Destroyers.

"In fact, such an exhibition may be just what the Omni-King needs as I'm sure he and the others are quite bored waiting for the Tournament to start.", Grand Minister explained.

However, the 5th Universe's Supreme Kai felt uneasy about it.

"Uh, let's not belabor this.", Ogma spoke nervously.

However, Iwan and Liqueer has other plans.

"I think a pre-tournament fight is a great idea.", Iwan agreed as he stepped forward.

"I beg your pardon?", Ogma puzzled.

"In fact, it's an outstanding idea.", Liqueer agreed.

"I'm not so sure about this!", Ogma worried.

"I'm always happy to show the Omni-King how right he was to exempt us from the Tournament as our group is far superior to those lower-level universes even if they aren't forced to fight for their survival.", Liqueer commented, yet again unknowingly irking the demon.

"Even worse, the losing universes do not get erased as a penalty? Hmph. That's all the more reason things are different in my reality, one where _my_ universe war is soon to commence.", the demon spoke.

"Grand Minister, we, in the 5th Universe, don't want...", Ogma began before Grand Minister interrupted.

"I don't mind at all. Indulge yourselves.", Grand Minister assured before Liqueer turned to Arak and spoke to him.

"I'm ready when you are, Arak.", Liqueer spoke up as he lifted and lowered his fingers to Arak, who turned to the nervous Ogma before deciding to go up front as well, only for Vegetto to suddenly appear.

"Oh, no, you don't. Neither of you are getting that exhibition match. Not without me, of course.", Vegetto grinned, apparently, shocking the demon as he widened his eyes.

"What?! This mortal dares to appear uninvited to the Null Realm? And an all too familiar being, no less.", the demon spoke up in shock.

"And who exactly might you be?", asked Grand Minister.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't officially met in this reality. You see, I'm a fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot from a different reality, and I also happened to be the other Yurei's rival from 15 years ago. Call me Vegetto.", Vegetto introduced.

"Oh, I see. So, you must be the rival that the other Yurei mentioned some time ago. How nice to finally meet you in person.", Grand Minister greeted.

"Hold on, Seriously? Vegetto's here?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"What in the Multiverse could he be doing here?", Future 21 wondered.

"Wow, So that's Vegetto?", Grand Zeno spoke in surprise, earning nods from Future Yurei and Future 21.

"Seriously? Of all the times for this mortal to show up, did he really have to come here now?", Liqueer groaned.

"Now, now, Liqueer. It's best not to look this gift horse in the mouth.", Arak warned.

"Say, do you think you can get the other Yurei down here so we can have a good fight?", asked Vegetto.

"Very well. I don't see why not. In fact, I'll go and get him right away.", Grand Minister replied before Future Yurei burst through the doors in excitement before touching down to the arena.

"No need! I heard everything and I'm in!", Future Yurei exclaimed before he then landed on the arena.

"Oh, my! You're quite the excitable one, aren't you?", Grand Minister chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this for a long time.", Future Yurei replied.

"Heh. It's good to see you again after all these years.", Vegetto scoffed.

"Same here.", Future Yurei agreed.

Then, Liqueer had no choice but to concede.

"All right, fine. We'll use the same rules as the Tournament.", Liqueer sighed before he, Arak, Iwan, Vegetto, and Future Yurei stopped nearby and all faced each other as the rest flew over to the spectator seats.

 _ **End Super Music: "Bad Premonition"**_

"Lord Giin, it's unlike you to skip a fight.", the Kai puzzled.

"I already know how it's going to end.", Giin responded.

"If you're all set, we'll begin the show.", Grand Minister spoke up before Vegetto turned Rosé as Future Yurei turned Sapphire while the other 3 Destroyers emitted purple auras before the five fighters all began at once.

"I'm ready.", the five fighters spoke up.

"And...fight!", Grand Minister exclaimed before they all vanished and can now barely be seen as the fight ensued as the Saiyan in Red carefully watched from behind the pillar to be absolutely certain he wasn't spotted.

Then, during the fight, Future Yurei and Vegetto bellowed before they both clashed with each other and then both began clashing again, inadvertently causing the ground to form a crater just as meanwhile, Liqueer ran up towards the duo while forming his own energy blade before Future Yurei and Vegetto took notice of it and then clashed against it with their own blue and pink energy blades before Vegetto dismantled his and took the opportunity to toss Liqueer aside only for him to stop near the edge of the ring just before Iwan floated up and then fired blasts at him as meanwhile, Arak and Liqueer started fighting each other before Iwan turned up in-between then and struck the arena with Future Yurei and Vegetto back to fighting each other as Future Yurei created several blue energy blasts before forging a katana energy blade and then set off a chain reaction, causing the blasts to head right for Vegetto, who only smirked before they made contact as Arak attempted to pull a kick only for Liqueer to intercept before Iwan appeared and began fighting him all around the stage, much to the Saiyan in Red's amazement before a blast went right through the pillar as Liqueer summoned two green energy blasts and fired it into one as Iwan fires a blue energy slash with his hands and Irak fired several orange beams from one orb while Vegetto and Future Yurei began preparing their own attacks.

"Super Galick...", Vegetto began.

"Final Kamehame...", Future Yurei began before they all shouted out as they fired them.

"HAAAAA!", Future Yurei and Vegetto shouted before the five blasts closed in on each other.

"My goodness.", one Supreme Kai spoke in awe.

"They've gotten rather out of hand.", another spoke up before the five blasts then collided with each other, creating an explosion, urging the Saiyan in Red to hold on as tightly as possible as the dust travelled quickly while the invisible demon procured a red barrier, guarding him from the dust before the dust went away as Grand Minister, who was in the similar barrier as the demon's, only it was green, watched as the Five fighters glared, although only Future Yurei and Vegetto panted chuckled at each other and readied their energy blades before Grand Minister spoke up.

"All right. Enough fighting for now, gentlemen.", Grand Minister spoke up.

"Right!", the five fighters spoke up before they then wound up on the center of a mini crater with the others powering down while Vegetto and Future Yurei went back to normal form.

"Yes. That exchange really hit the spot.", Liqueer grinned.

"You could say that again.", Vegetto agreed.

"Same here. Although, I think it hit the arena more than the spot.", Future Yurei commented.

"He's right. Thanks to you five, I see where we can make some improvements.", Grand Minister agreed.

"So, what did Zeno think about this fight?", Vegetto asked.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if he found this fight boring.", Future Yurei added.

"Yes. Let's check in.", Grand Minister agreed as he then turned around back to the waiting room and saw Grand Zeno exclaiming in awe as Future 21 shouted.

"Way to keep up, Yurei!", Future 21 shouted.

"My, my, my, they certainly do seem excited, although, I dare say it's because of Vegetto and the other Yurei making it more interesting.", Grand Minister stated, puzzling Vegetto and Future Yurei while the three destroyers gasped in shock from hearing this.

"So, it goes. Anyway, you should get to work repairing the arena before the Tournament teams arrive. I want everything you broke heavily reinforced.", Grand Minister spoke up.

"What?!", Iwan exclaimed in surprise.

"You want us to rebuild that?!", Liqueer exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. I'd do it myself, but I'll be busy helping to transport the teams. As for Vegetto and the Yurei from the future, he is exempt from clean-up on account of he is going to get ready in the waiting room with the 21 from the future alongside Grand Zeno, and Vegetto came from a reality different than ours and might need to return shortly. Hop to it.", Grand Minister replied as he then took his leave as the three destroyers sputtered before the Saiyan in Red thought to himself.

" _So that's how strong a destroyer is, huh? No wonder Broly's that capable of what he did back then.",_ the Saiyan in Red thought before he noticed a crumbling half of the pillar falling right where its shadow is, earning the Saiyan in Red's growl before he then took vanished so he doesn't get crushed as the three destroyers remain baffled before the pillar then landed heavily on the ground before the Supreme Kais and Destroyers sighed, all except for Giin, who only scoffed with a grin.

Meanwhile, Vegetto spoke to Future Yurei.

"Well, you did all right, but I know you can do better.", Vegetto commented.

"I know. That's just the kind of feeling I had myself.", Future Yurei agreed, earning Vegetto's friendly scoff before he got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"I'll be seeing you later.", Vegetto spoke.

"Yeah, me too. Now, take care of yourself.", Future Yurei responded.

"Now, that's funny. I was about to say the same thing to you.", Vegetto spoke before he vanished as Future Yurei gave a determined grin.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Elsewhere, the demon gave a glare about what has transpired.

"Hmm. Clearly, this reality is far more different than one I am most comfortable with. I'll be sure to deal with this one next when I become the victor in my reality.", the demon threatened before he then vanished as the Saiyan in Red spotted him, although not too well, since he was only seen from a distance, earning his puzzled look.

Meanwhile, back at the 7th Universe, at Bulma's house, Black was walking forward as Goku, Broly (who now had yet another armor for his chest back on), Shallot, Beerus, and Whis walked behind him as Vegeta and Buulma stood side-by-side in front of Black, who stopped walking.

"Well, well, well. It seems that those familiar faces must've went through a great deal of changes one after the other.", Black smirked.

"Wait. That's Goku Black, right, Gohan? I didn't think he'd help us out like that.", Majin Videl spoke up.

"Honestly, neither did I.", Gohan agreed.

"I hope you know I won't be sitting back and letting you pull any unforgivable stuff.", Beerus warned.

"Unforgivable, you say? How so?", Black asked.

"Your actions from last time banned me from my sweet ramen. Under normal circumstances, that's an offense punishable by destruction, but recent events insist that we let you join this team. But know this: try anything foolish and I'll destroy you.", Beerus warned.

"Oh, I don't think you'll need to worry, Lord Beerus. I'll behave.", Black assured.

Tien and Yurin, however, had their worries.

"Goku, are you sure you want this guy on our team?", asked Tien.

"Yeah, aren't you a little bit worried about what he'd do to you guys?", asked Yurin.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him in line, Tien. Besides, there's no one else to fill in the last position now that Vegetto's already up and left. We don't have any other choice.", Goku assured.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"Sorry, you couldn't come along with us, Yamcha.", the Majin Android apologized.

"Heh. It's probably for the best. I would've just defeated everyone too quickly.", Yamcha fibbed before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, right.", Ikari spoke sarcastically.

"I hope that you win this tournament and beat that guy in Red for us, Mommy.", Marina spoke.

"All the same, I hope I do that, too, Marina. And don't worry. I will come back for you.", 21 assured, earning a hopeful grin from Marina.

"All right, everyone. Now, that we're all finally in one spot, let's discuss our strategy for winning the Tournament.", Supreme Kai spoke up.

"There's nothing more to discuss. We down the strongest fighters as soon as we can. That's our strategy.", Vegeta spoke up, surprising the Supreme Kai.

"It's not that simple.", Gohan worried.

"He's right, Father. What if they price to be twice as strong as Black was against my future self all those years ago?", asked Trunks, earning Black's laughter, earning Vegeta's grunt before Black spoke up.

"I'm surprised you'd think of me so highly, Trunks, and that's saying something considering that your future self drove me to it in the first place. Either way, I'm surprised to have devised the same strategy as Vegeta myself. Guess we Saiyans think alike.", Black grinned, once again earning Vegeta's growl.

"We all have complicated relationships with each other, but if we're gonna beat that Saiyan in Red and win, we're gonna have to do it with good old-fashioned teamwork.", Gohan urged.

"Gohan's right. We're going against 70 or even 140 warriors and they're all bound to be super strong.", Goku agreed.

"Fine. Since you're all acting so desperate, I'll listen.", Vegeta assured, earning Supreme Kai's sigh before he spoke up.

"As you know, the Tournament of Power's a battle royale between teams from 8 distinct universes. It's important you conserve your strength. So, form up in a group right away. When enemies approach, fight as a team. Avoid all duels. If one enemy wants to fight, two of you should engage, and if it's two enemies, then three of you should counter.", Supreme Kai suggested, puzzling Goku before he spoke against it.

"Uh, avoiding one-on-one fights is kinda cowardly.", Goku spoke.

"Yeah, you forget that we Saiyans are a proud, warrior race. We don't rely on numbers to win our fights.", Vegeta added.

"That's right. I'm not gonna start acting like a coward, especially not in this tournament." Shallot agreed.

"I'd rather fight with honor as well. But if the situation calls for it, no matter how strong I am, then I'll consider getting some back-up for just that kind of thing.", Broly assured, only making Beerus growl only for him to see wisdom in this strategy.

"All right, fine. Whatever floats your boat. But just remember that it doesn't matter if it's an honorable fight or not, especially not up against that Saiyan in Red. When he's involved, all that matters is that we defeat him and win.", Beerus spoke calmly.

Then, Piccolo turned to Majin Videl, Gohan, and Pan before speaking.

"Goku, Vegeta, Shallot, and Broly can't ignore their Saiyan blood. In other words, they may fight based on instinct rather than logic.", Piccolo explained.

"Yeah, I'm assuming that'll be the case.", Gohan understood.

"True, but it doesn't change the fact that we're stronger together.", Majin Videl agreed.

"Yeah, we'll set a good example.", Pan added.

"Hey, Broly.", Paragus spoke up.

"Yes, Father?", Broly wondered.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be proud of you, son. Although, you'd still better make sure you don't get knocked out in the Tournament too quickly.", Paragus assured.

"Understood.", Broly agreed before Whis began waving his red flag with the number 7 on it as he spoke up.

"All right, team 7th Universe, it's time to go to the Null Realm!", Whis announced.

"To make a long story short, unless it isn't that Saiyan in Red, you're not allowed to fight alone! You jerks got that?", Beerus urged.

"Okay. I'd like everyone to join hands and form a circle.", Whis suggested, frankly shocking Vegeta.

" _Wait, now we're forming some kind of friend circle with that punk?",_ Vegeta thought.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!", Goku exclaimed before the group walked forward as Vegeta grew hesitant about holding hands.

"Whoa, hold on!", Vegeta exclaimed before the group, save for Broly, held hands with Black's right hand clutching Goku's left wrist as his left hand was free, causing Vegeta to stammer.

"Are you planning to join us, Vegeta? We can't leap away until we all form a circle.", Whis urged.

"You're actually making me hold Black's hand?!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"I detest the very idea myself, but there appears to be little to no choice at all, or are you too scared to do so?", Black responded.

"Scared?!", Vegeta exclaimed angrily as he powered up before Broly put a stop to it.

"All right, all right, enough already!", Broly spoke in an annoyed tone before placing his right hand on Black's left wrist.

"There. Is that better?", Broly asked before Vegeta growled and then gave his answer.

"Yeah, yeah, fine.", Vegeta agreed begrudgingly as he walked forward.

"Greetings, Grand Minister. The warriors of the 7th Universe have assembled and are ready for transit.", Whis stated.

"Stand by, please.", Grand Minister responded before a transparent, white shield formed and began lifting up the whole team as well as the angel, Supreme Kais and Destroyer of the 7th Universe altogether up into the air before Broly turned to Cheelai and Paragus, who were rooting for him.

"We'll be rooting for ya all the way, Broly!", Cheelai waved.

"Now, get out there and make us proud, son!", Paragus shouted, earning Broly's grin and nod before he turned back to face his team with Goku grinning as well just before the white bubble disappeared.

"As long as that Saiyan in Red is out there, the fate of the world... no. The fate of our entire universe rests on those 20 souls.", Yamcha spoke up.

"I hope you make it back in one piece, son.", Paragus spoke fervently as they looked up at the sky.

 **Chapter 2**

Later, at the Null Realm, the arena was going through last-minute reconstruction as Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai, along with the 20 participating fighters arrived and landed on the stage as the Saiyan in Red watched.

" _Hmph. Looks like they're here.",_ the Saiyan in Red thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Goku laughed as he first noticed it before Gohan eventually spoke up next.

"Wow. So, this is the Null Realm?", Gohan spoke in awe.

"How odd. I've never seen it before, but its atmosphere seems inherently familiar.", Black admitted as some blocks were flying around and then came together to fill the gap.

"Hey, what's with those flying blocks?", Majin Videl asked.

"Seems the arena's undergoing last-minute construction. And up there is the crew.", Whis replied.

"Why are Destroyers building it?", puzzled Beerus.

Then, as more teams began arriving, Pan spoke up.

"Oh, wow. More teams are popping up by the second.", Pan spoke in awe just before the white lights faded with none of them holding hands, puzzling Broly before he spoke to Whis.

"Hey, Whis. You mind telling me how they teleported without holding hands?", asked Broly.

"Oh, the hand-holding was just my way to build team solidarity.", Whis explained with a grin.

"Are you nuts? That nearly tore our team apart.", Broly reacted.

Then, 18 and Marron saw what the bottom of the stage held: nothing.

"Whoa.", 18 spoke up.

"You guys need to look at this.", Marron stayed before Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Pan, Shallot, and Broly saw what they saw, much to their surprise.

"I don't see anything.", Goku replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget: once the Tournament starts, anyone who falls from this ring loses.", Whis warned.

"Wow. That's a really big drop.", Bulla commented.

"Okay, what's to stop us from flying back up?", Vegeta asked.

"The fact that you won't be able to.", Broly piped up.

"Huh?", Pan puzzled.

"Wait, what?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Is that so? Let's see if you're right.", Goku spoke before he then leapt up high, only to eventually fall back down to the ground.

"Yeah, I can't fly.", Goku spoke.

"Grand Zeno has taken measures to disable flying techniques such as yours. Since pushing your opponents out of the ring is key to the competition, that...only makes sense.", Whis explained.

"Then, how come those guys are flying?", asked 17 before the rest of the group noticed a bird-like man flapping his wings in the air and a pink butterfly girl hovering in the air with her wings among the 10th Universe with Zamasu and Elery present alongside Gowasu, Kusu, and Rumush.

"Their flight is an inherent physical ability and not an acquired power using energy manipulation. And, in a similar matter of fairness, I should note that the gravity here is set to affect each fighter's body in the same way it does on the world of their birth.", Whis explained as Goku slightly groaned.

"Well, then, we must be going now. Lord Beerus and I will be in the spectator seating.", Whis stated.

"Wait, why do _you_ get to fly?!", Beerus exclaimed.

"It's only the contestants who are banned from using that power, my lord.", Whis explained.

"But wouldn't that mean you get to fly, too, Lord Beerus?", Broly asked, stunting Beerus before he then cleared his throat.

"Why, yes. Of course, it does. It just took me a bit longer to realize that.", Beerus replied.

"The moment of truth is here. Good luck to you all.", Supreme Kai fervently wished.

"Yeah. Just leave it to us.", Goku assured.

"Well, what have we here?", Frost spoke up, attracting the 7th Universe's attention as they all turned to spot him with Broly growing puzzled.

"Hey, it's that 6th Universe Frieza.", Goku spoke up.

"Uh, I think you mean Frost, Grandpa.", Pan retorted slightly.

"Oh, right", Goku responded as Broly gave a cautious growl at Frost before Goku then tried to look for someone.

"Now, where is he?", Goku spoke to himself before he then spotted Hit.

"Yo, Hit! How's it goin'?", Goku greeted just as Champa made a face.

"Oh, great. It's him.", Vegeta scoffed.

"Oh, wow. That's Hit? How come I haven't seen him?", Pan spoke in awe.

"Actually, you have. You were just too young to remember. You were only a baby when you first saw him.", Trunks responded.

"Really?", Pan spoke up in surprise before Cabba waved as he neared Vegeta.

"Vegeta! It's really good to see you again! How are you, Master?", Cabba waved.

"Don't call me that.", Vegeta retorted.

"Glad you made it, Cabba. Feelin' good about the tournament?", asked Goku.

"You bet!", Cabba responded.

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to the rest of your team?", Shallot asked.

"Huh? Who are you?", Cabba puzzled.

"Oh. I'm Shallot. The big guy with me is Broly. He's practically my master.", Shallot introduced as Broly then saw Cabba before greeting him.

"Nice to meet you, Cabba.", Broly greeted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, too. Anyway, this is Caulifla. She's a fellow Saiyan.", Cabba introduced.

"A female Saiyan, Huh? Not bad.", Shallot grinned.

"Well, you're not too bad, yourself. But in any case, this is about finding the strongest fighter in the cosmos. We may have just started to get along well, but I'm not here to make new friends.", Caulifla responded.

"Well, what a coincidence. Neither am I.", Shallot grinned determinedly, slightly puzzling Caulifla before Kale walked over to her.

"Uh, Caulifla?", asked Kale before Broly spotted her, slightly taking her aback as she whimpered a bit, this being the first time she's seen him.

"Huh? Hey, Cabba. Does she happen to be a Saiyan as well?", Broly asked.

"That's right. Her name's Kale.", Cabba introduced.

"Um, hello there.", Kale spoke as she carefully moved closer to Broly.

"It's all right, Kale. You don't have to worry.", Broly assured as he gently brushed his fingers against Kale's cheek, earning her smile and blush.

"Hey, wait. Where's that Saiyan in Red?", Shallot puzzled before he, along with Turles, Slug, Kanba, Oren, Kamin, Ize, Dr. Wheelo, Hatchiyack, and Super Saiyan 4 Broly arrived.

"Right here, of course.", the Saiyan in Red spoke up, surprising Goku and the others.

"What? You've put your own team together?", Goku asked.

"That's right, Goku. And I'm fairly certain you've already met most of them, so allow me to introduce you to those you haven't met. Oren and Kamin, Dr. Wheelo, and Hatchiyack.", the Saiyan in Red introduced.

"So, you put yourself and your own team in the 6th Universe?", Uub asked.

"That's correct. And mark my words: we shall be the victors and I will rule this Multiverse.", the Saiyan in Red threatened.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?", Shallot responded.

Then, Sidra spoke up as he watched.

"Not a punch has been thrown and I'm already sick of that Saiyan in Red.", Sidra commented.

"Leave him be, Sidra.", Ro suggested.

"I can't stand him.", Sidra retorted.

"From here on out, we'll have our own warriors handle that fiend.", Ro assured.

That was when Macarita spoke up to Grand Minister.

"Greetings, Grand Minister. The rest of the warriors of the 11th Universe are ready for transit.", Macarota spoke up.

"Splendid.", Grand Minister spoke up before Goku, Vegeta, and Broly grew equally surprised and puzzled.

"Huh?", Broly puzzled.

"Whoa!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"That energy.", Goku spoke up as Jiren, Top, and Dyspo knew who they were.

"That's the rest of our comrades.", Jiren stated before the rest of the warriors of the 11th Universe arrived, earning Caulifla and Kale's gasps before they then appeared from a white dome as it disappeared.

When it did, it revealed not only Kaserale, but also Macarita, Vermoud, Cae, and the rest of the fighters.

"Well, would you look at that.", Vegeta spoke in slight surprise.

"Friends of yours?", Broly asked.

"Indeed. Like my good friends Top and Dyspo, we share a common goal for justice.", Jiren replied.

"Ha! You 7th Universe Saiyans sure act like you're all high-and-mighty, but those guys look like the real deal to me. Well, aside from this 'Broly' guy, that is.", Caulifla spoke proudly.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?", Broly puzzled before Jiren spoke next.

"We better go file a report on the Comet Camori event to the others. You can come with us as well if you like, Broly.", Jiren stated, earning Broly, Top, and Dyspo's nod before they came towards the rest of their team.

"Hey, guys. It's been days. So, how did the Comet Camori event go?", asked Kaserale.

"I'll admit, it was perilous due to mysterious circumstances involving the Saiyan in Red, but thanks to Broly and the rest of his team, we were able to smash that comet, saving their Earth from annihilation.", Jiren assured.

"Well, good to hear it.", Kaserale smiled, earning Jiren's grin before he turned back to Broly and spoke up.

"Broly.", Jiren began, slightly puzzling him.

"From here on out, it's best to fight seriously like there's no tomorrow. The next time we meet, we'll fight as rivals to help you better yourself for what the Saiyan in Red's untold strength has to offer. Do you understand?", Jiren asked.

"I do.", Broly nodded.

"Good. Until we meet again, fellow warrior of justice.", Jiren grinned before Broly returned the same gesture and walked back to his team.

"So, how it'd go down there with him?", asked Trunks.

"We filed a status update on the Comet Camori mission and, needless to say, Jiren said that the next time we meet, we'd be rivals.", Broly replied.

"Seriously?! You get to be rivals with Jiren?!", Goku exclaimed.

"What? You say that like it's a bad thing.", Broly puzzled.

"Oh, it isn't, Broly. Honest. I was just surprised, is all.", Goku chuckled nervously.

"Looks like teams from all the competing universes are arriving.", Arak spoke up.

"Then, let's pick up the pace before we're out of time.", Liqueer responded before he, Iwan, and Arak began hastening the construction, inadvertently causing the blocks to quickly pick up speed and go all over the place, causing some of the teams to scatter in hopes of not getting struck.

"Uh-Oh.", Marron spoke up before she and the others quickly got out of the way of the blocks as they headed towards Goku and Broly with which Goku hopped out of the way while Broly then closed his eyes, much to Goku's surprise before the blocks only zoomed past Broly without even a single scratch on his hair or body, surprising Jiren while Goku grew even more surprised.

"That's crazy, he didn't even flinch at all.", Goku stated before he had to narrowly dodge yet another flying block.

"Look out!", Gohan urged before Goku landed back on the arena.

"Broly knew exactly where those blocks were gonna land. That's one powerful warrior, all right, just like Jiren, too.", Goku grinned.

"No way. Did Broly just..?", Bulla spoke in awe.

"Let those blocks fly past him? That's awesome.", Pan spoke in the same manner.

"Okay, here's the final piece.", Liqueer spoke up before he then placed the final block in its proper place, thus completing the stage once more.

"At last, the arena is finished! Again. And the teams from all competing universes are here.", Grand Minister spoke up before introducing the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes as it showed its many warriors.

"The 2nd Universe!", Grand Minister spoke up as it then showed Brianne and her two friends, along with a blue woman with pointy ears and bird wings on her back.

"Vegeta, that guy on the left looks like he's from Yardrat.", Goku spoke to Vegeta.

"Instant Transmission.", Vegeta stated.

"Be careful around that guy.", Gohan warned.

"The 3rd Universe. The 4th Universe.", Grand Minister spoke up as it then showed the fighters for the 3rd, one of which had a sort of Doctor with a cane, before it then showed the 4th Universe's Team led by Ganos showing only 8 warriors visible while the other 2 were faintly sensed.

"Maybe, I'm wrong, but I'm counting only 8 warriors in that team.", Gohan spoke up before Goku started counting.

"Seriously? Only 8?", puzzled Chi-Chi.

"Hold on. One, two, three, four, fi...", Goku began only for Piccolo to stop him.

"Goku, stop. He's right.", Piccolo spoke.

"I'm not so sure. I can sense two more energies, but they're faint.", Broly spoke up.

"He's right. I can sense that, too. More than that, I can smell 'em, too.", Shallot agreed.

"The 6th Universe. The 7th Universe.", the Grand Minister continued before it showed the determined Kale and Caulifla with Hit walking past them to go in-between Cabba and Frost with the Saiyan in Red and his own team shown just behind them before it then showed the 20 fighters for the 7th Universe being Cocagash, Chi-Chi, Pan, Videl, Bulla, Buulma, Piccolo, Android 17, Android 18, Android 21, Marron, Shallot, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Uub, Broly, Goku, and Goku Black before showing the rest of the other universes' teams, ending with Jiren and his team posing as a sort of firework explosion set off behind then for show.

"The 9th Universe. The 10th Universe. And last, but certainly not least... the 11th!", Grand Minister introduced.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

"Wow. Everyone's so strong out there. In fact, I don't even see a weak link in any of those teams.", Marron spoke in surprise.

"Just try not to lose your nerve out there, all right?", Shallot urged.

"Funny. That's just what I was about to say to her.", 18 responded.

"Soon as it starts, we'll close up ranks to beef up our defense. Then, when the enemy attacks, we'll work together and defeat them. Everyone got that?", asked Gohan.

"Yep. Heard you loud and clear, Gohan.", Majin Videl chuckled.

"Yeah, same here.", Broly agreed.

"Yeah, be quiet.", Vegeta brushed off in agreement.

"Your proposal has been duly noted. That's all I can say.", Black concurred, making Gohan gasp slightly.

"We may agree with you, Gohan, but you might be wasting your breath trying to get through to them.", Broly stated before the Grand Minister spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. We will now hear some words of welcome from the Omni-Kings and Queen themselves.", Grand Minister announced before Future Yurei and Future 21 opened the waiting room doors.

"Thank you, everyone!", Future Yurei and Future 21 spoke in unison.

"This'll be so fun!", Zeno shouted.

"We've been looking forward to it very much.", Future 21 grinned.

"So, fight well...", Future Yurei began before he, Future 21, and Zeno all spoke in unison.

"...and give us a good show!", the Omni-Majesties finished.

"Poetry, thy name is Zeno. Thank you, your majesties.", Grand Minister gratified before it then showed the whole ring and Beerus and Whis, Champa and Vados, and Cae, as well as other teams before showing Black, the whole 7th Universe team, Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, Future 21, Top, the Saiyan in Red, Jiren, Broly, Shallot (who was growling with a grin in excitement), and the excited Goku in that order as he chuckled giddily.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, 160 warriors from across eight universes have journeyed to the Null Realm and assembled on this most unusual arena. It will soon be the site of a tournament like no other, as teams fight for their universes and determine which warrior is the strongest. Can Goku and his team from the 7th find a way to win against these imposing odds and defeat the Saiyan in Red? Finally, the Tournament of Power main event. A fateful 48 minutes that will reshape the cosmos is set to begin, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? If there are any changes that needed updating, please address them to me, and in a less crude manner, please. After that, you can tell me how the beginning of the Tournament of Power should go in my story in contrast to the original version to help keep it interesting. Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience, because right now, the Tournament of Power finally starts. Now, if anyone has any suggestions about how the next adventure in the Tournament of Power should go, please lend me your suggestions and I will help put them to good use equally. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Fight! The Tournament of Power Begins at Last!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the other Kais and Destroyers exempt from the Tournament arriving at the Null Realm before the Grand Minister showed himself as he spoke up and then descended downwards.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! With eight universes going all-out in the Tournament of Power, participants from all over the cosmos assembled at the ring, located in the Null Realm accompanied by their deities."**_

"It's made of Katchi Katchintite. The hardest substance in the cosmos and even stronger than regular Katchintite. An element you may already know from the 7th. That's why the ring will do just fine.", Grand Minister explained.

"Yes, that makes sense to me.", Arak understood before the Grand Minister spoke up.

"If you're still doubting, though, you may test it.", Grand Minister suggested, puzzling the Supreme Kais and Destroyers.

"In fact, such an exhibition may be just what the Omni-King needs as I'm sure he and the others are quite bored waiting for the Tournament to start.", Grand Minister explained.

Then, Vegetto suddenly appeared.

"Oh, no, you don't. Neither of you are getting that exhibition match. Not without me, of course.", Vegetto grinned, surprising Future Yurei, Future 21, and Grand Zeno.

"Hold on, Seriously? Vegetto's here?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"What in the Multiverse could he be doing here?", Future 21 wondered.

"Wow, So that's Vegetto?", Grand Zeno spoke in surprise, earning nods from Future Yurei and Future 21.

"Say, do you think you can get the other Yurei down here so we can have a good fight?", asked Vegetto.

"Very well. I don't see why not. In fact, I'll go and get him right away.", Grand Minister replied before Future Yurei burst through the doors in excitement before touching down to the arena.

"No need! I heard everything and I'm in!", Future Yurei exclaimed before he then landed on the arena.

"Oh, my! You're quite the excitable one, aren't you?", Grand Minister chuckled slightly before it then showed Vegetto turning Rosé as Future Yurei turned Sapphire while the other 3 Destroyers emitted purple auras before the five fighters all began at once.

"And...fight!", Grand Minister exclaimed before they all vanished and can now barely be seen as the fight ensued as the Saiyan in Red carefully watched from behind the pillar to be absolutely certain he wasn't spotted.

Then, during the fight, Future Yurei and Vegetto bellowed before they both clashed with each other and then both began clashing again, inadvertently causing the ground to form a crater just as meanwhile, Liqueer ran up towards the duo while forming his own energy blade before Future Yurei and Vegetto took notice of it and then clashed against it with their own blue and pink energy blades before Vegetto dismantled his and took the opportunity to toss Liqueer aside only for him to stop near the edge of the ring just before Iwan floated up and then fired blasts at him as meanwhile, Arak and Liqueer started fighting each other before Iwan turned up in-between then and struck the arena with Future Yurei and Vegetto back to fighting each other as Future Yurei created several blue energy blasts before forging a katana energy blade and then set off a chain reaction, causing the blasts to head right for Vegetto, who only smirked before they made contact as Arak attempted to pull a kick only for Liqueer to intercept before Iwan appeared and began fighting him all around the stage, much to the Saiyan in Red's amazement before a blast went right through the pillar as Liqueer summoned two green energy blasts and fired it into one as Iwan fires a blue energy slash with his hands and Irak fired several orange beams from one orb while Vegetto and Future Yurei began preparing their own attacks.

"Super Galick...", Vegetto began.

"Final Kamehame...", Future Yurei began before they all shouted out as they fired them.

"HAAAAA!", Future Yurei and Vegetto shouted before the five blasts closed in on each other.

"My goodness.", one Supreme Kai spoke in awe.

"They've gotten rather out of hand.", another spoke up before the five blasts then collided with each other, creating an explosion, urging the Saiyan in Red to hold on as tightly as possible as the dust travelled quickly while the invisible demon procured a red barrier, guarding him from the dust before the dust went away as Grand Minister, who was in the similar barrier as the demon's, only it was green, watched as the Five fighters glared, although only Future Yurei and Vegetto panted chuckled at each other and readied their energy blades before Grand Minister spoke up.

"All right. Enough fighting for now, gentlemen.", Grand Minister spoke up.

Then, it showed Brianne, Sanka, and Rosa together before then showing the rest of the 2nd Universe, as well as the 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, an estimated count of over a hundred Warriors representing each of the universes gathered atop the completed ring, ready to put forth their best efforts. When the dust settles, will Goku, Broly, and the rest of his 7th Universe allies emerge victorious? The curtain is about to rise on an unprecedented battle royale."**_

Then, Grand Minister spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. We will now hear some words of welcome from the Omni-Kings and Queen themselves.", Grand Minister announced before Future Yurei and Future 21 opened the waiting room doors.

"Thank you, everyone!", Future Yurei and Future 21 spoke in unison.

"This'll be so fun!", Zeno shouted.

"We've been looking forward to it very much.", Future 21 grinned.

"So, fight well...", Future Yurei began before he, Future 21, and Zeno all spoke in unison.

"...and give us a good show!", the Omni-Majesties finished before it then showed the excited Goku chuckling giddily.

 _ **Narrator: "The battles commence, now!"**_

* * *

First, it showed the completed stage before showing the 3rd, 6th, 11th, and 7th Universes' key fighters as Future Yurei, Future 21, and Grand Zeno watching in awe before showing the Grand Minister ascending from the inside of the pillar as the whole Multiverse looked on before the Grand Minister stopped and spoke up.

"For those who neglected to pore through the rulebook assiduously, I'll lay out the basic guidelines for the battles. The competition will last 100 tacks. The column in the center will descend as time elapses, and once it reaches the ground, all fighting will officially conclude.", the Grand Minister explained.

"Wait. A hundred tacks?", puzzled Marron.

"What does that mean?", Chi-Chi puzzled.

"I think it's roughly equivalent to 48 Earth minutes.", Piccolo spoke up.

"Really? But isn't it kind of short, though?", Cocagash asked.

"Special techniques are allowed, but the use of weapons is prohibited as are any lethal attacks or maneuvers. However, you may force your opponents off the ring, and must do so to win. For even if someone is rendered unable to fight, they will not be eliminated unless they're out of bounds.", Grand Minister continued.

"Well, that oughta give us a creative latitude to approach each fight.", Broly commented.

"Energy-based flight techniques that would prevent you from falling will not be accessible to you here. However, those of you who possess wing-like appendages will still be able to fly. Lastly, regardless of how wounded you may be, the use of restorative implements is expressly forbidden. And that concludes our review of the rules.", Grand Minister finished before Quitela chuckled as the fighters chuckled before Goku then spoke up.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get this show on the road.", Goku spoke confidently before Gohan spoke up.

"Listen up, guys. We're gonna follow the Supreme Kai's advice. If we go up against that Saiyan in Red, we'll stick together and work as one unified team, got it? We should start out forming a circle with our backs to each other no matter what, we'll take on the Saiyan in Red's fighters in groups of two or more. Nobody fights alone.", Gohan strategized before Vegeta then spoke up.

"Heh. A cowardly strategy.", Vegeta spoke sullenly.

"Cowardly, yes, but also effective. After all, how else would my other self and I push you to the brink, forcing you to get stronger? All that said, I'll put this under consideration.", Black responded.

"Wow. They don't get along well, do they?", Pan puzzled before Bulla responded by shaking her head.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

Meanwhile, Caulifla spoke up to Kale.

"Hey, Kale! What're you actin' all jittery for?", Caulifla asked.

"It's just that...as strong as everyone else is, Broly might be even stronger. He's just like me, too.", Kale responded.

"So? That's no reason to be scared, Kale. In fact, you should be excited.", Caulifla stated.

"But that's just the thing, Caulilfa. I... I... I AM EXCITED!", Kale chuckled, surprising Caulifla.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Kale!", Caulifla spoke with a surprised smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku then walked up a bit and then turned to the 11th Universe and focused mainly on Jiren, who looked back and then gave a scoff with a grin before Goku returned the same gesture before it then showed Black surveying the 9th Universe's mortals.

"Now, that's odd. These mortals' bloodlusts from the 9th Universe are nowhere near as tainted as the last time I saw them. Mayhaps, it's true what my former master said all those years ago.", Black contemplated.

Then, Bulla spoke to Pan.

"Okay, Pan. We'll take on the strong girls from our end, but if the Saiyan in Red or his warriors show up, we'll take them on, too.", Bulla strategized, earning a nod from Pan before Supreme Kai then asked a query.

"Do you think that our universe actually stands a chance of winning?", asked Supreme Kai.

"All we can do now is hope that's the case, which shouldn't be too hard with both Broly and Gohan's hidden potentials unlocked.", Elder Kai responded.

"You are correct to rest easy in this instance as we have not one, but two potential destroyer candidates on our team.", Whis assured, practically stunting Beerus.

"Are you nuts, Whis?! I can understand Piccolo, but Broly, too?!", Beerus exclaimed before Whis only laughed in response.

"Well, truth be told, he did handle the Energy of Destruction quite well and made it his own power, of we all remember correctly.", Whis stated as it then showed a brief flashback of Broly making the now bright green Energy of Destruction smaller.

"Oh, brother. I'm not sure how much of this I can take.", Beerus sighed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"Let's just try to stay close together, guys.", 18 instructed.

"Right.", Marron nodded.

"Understood.", 21 agreed.

"At last, your majesties, it is time to begin. Are we ready?", Grand Minister asked.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!", Future Yurei shouted.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!", Grand Zeno exclaimed.

"I'm ready as well.", Future 21 chuckled.

"Very well, then. Now, if all competitors from each of the 8 universes could assume their starting positions.", Grand Minister suggested before every fighter available did just that.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Awakened Power"**_

Then, just as the 6th, 7th, 9th, and 11th Universes looked at each other with Goku chuckling, Broly was tensing out of seriousness in preparation for the incoming fights before the Grand Minister raised his right hand up and spoke up.

"Let the Tournament of Power...begin!", Grand Minister shouted as he did a chop with his right hand before Broly then bellowed before dashing off towards Bergamo, who was dashing toward him, as Shallot braced himself from the tremendous gust of wind from Broly's speed, before both crossed fists with each other while everyone else focused on random fighters as Basil fired his Shining Blaster, Frost fired a blast from his hand and Kaserale fired a blast from his right hand.

Then, as Broly and Bergamo clashed with each other, Bergamo spoke up.

"So, you're the strongest fighter from the 7th Universe that the whole Multiverse has been talkin' about, huh? Honestly, I'm getting antsy just meetin' ya!", Bergamo grunted as they clashed with Broly chuckling a little in response and then landing a punch to his gut while also propelling him near the edge of the ring with a swift, but small explosion of green energy that resulted from the punch, prompting Bergamo to regain balance before he eventually succeeded a second after.

"Huh. You really don't mess around, do ya?", Bergamo snickered slightly with Broly responding by giving a proud smirk before it then went over to the whole stage surrounded by several explosions as Grand Zeno looked on in extreme surprise while the 7th Universe's deities looked in in slight shock as its fighters could hardly believe the ensuing chaos.

"Oh, boy. Looks like it's gettin' chaotic out there, huh?", Goku guessed before he spotted Top fighting Magetta.

"Ah, found ya. There you are.", Goku spoke before he dashed off toward him, much to Gohan's behest.

"Wait, Dad, come back!", Gohan shouted before it then showed Top fighting Magetta in equal footing.

"Hey, come on, Top! Let's go, you and me, right now!", Goku shouted, attracting Top's attention before Goku shouted as he continued only for Ganos to get in the way and clash with Goku.

"Whatever happened to teamwork, Dad?! Did you completely forget about our strategy?!", Gohan shouted.

"Well, at least Grandpa isn't fighting the Saiyan in Red just yet.", Pan assured.

"She does have a point, Gohan.", Majin Videl agreed as she turned to Gohan.

"I know, but still...", Gohan began before 17, 18, and Vegeta flew off as well.

"Aw, come on, now. You too?!", Gohan exclaimed before Black began walking away.

"I suppose if everyone else is reveling in the combat of it all, I don't see why I shouldn't as well.", Black smirked before he then prepared a purple, transparent aura blade similar to Zamasu's and then dashed off, leaving the bewildered Gohan behind.

"What the..? We had a plan.", Gohan spoke in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure they'll remember it when they face that Saiyan in Red or his hand-picked Warriors.", 21 assured.

"She's right. Besides, it's not like we didn't see it coming What with a bunch of egos in one place.", Buulma agreed.

"I just hope they remember the strategy when they face him again.", Supreme Kai hopes.

"Oh, good grief. What a mess.", Elder Kai commented.

"This is all very exhausting to look at.", Beerus sighed before it then showed Narirama, Caulifla, and Nigrissi firing each blast from their hands, creating massive explosions before Narirama emerged from one of them and prepared to spin around.

"Na...ri...rama. Nari...rama.", Narirama chanted before he began spinning around quickly and headed right for Brianne, Sanka, and Roas before knocking them away like bowling pins, much to Herez's distaste.

"Appalling! That brute attacked Brianne and the others before they even had a chance to transform, which is not beautiful at all!", Herez commented.

Meanwhile, Cabba and Dyspo faced a similar problem before they, too were knocked back, stunting Champa.

"That spinning move's a ditty trick, and why the heck didn't we think of that?!", Champa exclaimed in disbelief.

"Super Survival Mode! What a truly marvelous tactic.", the blue Supreme Kai snickered as he lifted his glasses up a bit before it then showed Narirama making short work of a few more fighters before Moscow beeped with Camparri translating.

"Lord Mosco says 'Show no mercy. Take the other warriors out by any means necessary. Mow them down, sweep them off the edge of the platform. Now.'", Camparri translated before Narirama then grew closer as the Supreme Kai spoke up again.

"With dynamos like Narirama on our side, I'm confident that the 3rd Universe will be the ones to win.", the Supreme Kai spoke up before Mosco beeped in response only for Hit to have already halted one of Narirama's arms, much to Champa's relief.

"Wow, nice hit, Hit! That's how you do it!", Champa exclaimed with joy before Basil did the same thing to the other arm with joy as he chuckled.

"Ha, Ha! Bravo! Excellent work, Basil!", Ro exclaimed before Basil and Hit hopped off with Narirama falling into the stage with a thud, much to Nigrissi's worry.

"Narirama!", shouted Nigrissi.

"What the..? Our best laid plans have gone awry! How could this be?", the Supreme Kai spoke in shock and disbelief before Mosco concurred with a beep.

"I guess that's what they mean by 'Pride goeth before the fall'. You got that, 3rd Universe?!", Champa snickered.

"Looks like their best plan hit a few hitches.", Future 21 guessed.

"Yeah. Did they even account for this kind of thing?", Future Yurei agreed.

"We have our first failed strategy!", Zeno added.

"It would appear the 3rd Universe's plan to clear the field has been met with inglorious defeat.", Grand Minister stated before it then showed a butterfly girl named Rylibeu fighting Basil, who quickly dodged with precise timing 5 times.

"Come on!", Basil exclaimed.

"You sure are pretty slippery, you mangy mutt!", Rulibeu exclaimed as she then prepared to charge toward him again before Basil then responded.

"Don't get too cocky! Just 'cause you can fly, don't mean nothin'!", Basil retorted before jumping up, causing Rylibeu to miss before Basil began preparing his signature move through his feet.

"Shining...Blaster!", Basil shouted before he fired a red blast with a kick towards, Rylibeu, who was quickly struggling to keep it from knocking her back, not knowing that her slight screams have attracted Broly's attention in the middle of his fight with Bergamo, prompting him to hold off on it as he dashed toward the scene, puzzling him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!", Bergamo shouted.

"Here, have another! Plus one!", Basil shouted before firing another Shining Blaster at Rylibeu, successfully knocking her back towards the edge of the ring, but not before Broly caught her by the leg in time, puzzling her while surprising Basil as the 10th Universe grew surprised as well while Ro was shocked.

"Hey, that's not fair! Basil had her!", Ro shouted before Broly then tossed Rylibeu toward Basil, who panicked and tried to run away only for the equally panicked Rylibeu to land on top of Basil in a comical way on the ring with Basil's eyes being very swirly as a result.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Awakened Power"**_

"Uh... uh?", Rylibeu puzzled as Basil groaned dizzily.

Meanwhile, Goku saw what happened to Basil before Pan spoke up.

"No way. Broly just saved her and then tossed her towards that dogman like a wrecking ball.", Pan spoke in surprise.

"Ah, Contestant Rylibeu of the 10th Universe has been swiftly rescued just in the nick of time.", Grand Minister spoke up.

"Oh, wow. I didn't think he'd make it in time.", Future 21 spoke in wonder.

"Yeah, neither did I. But that just goes to show: out of all the Multiverse's fighters, Broly just might be strongest one there is.", Future Yurei added as it then showed Broly offering Rylibeu his hand before she took it and then was helped back up before Broly then took off towards Bergamo who got ready to continue fighting beforehand as he growled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Rylibeu couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did...did he just save me back there?", Rylibeu puzzled.

"Did Broly just save one of my own fighters?!", Rumush exclaimed in surprise.

"If you ask me, I'm more surprised as to how this particular mortal was able to catch her in time.", Zamasu piped up.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He doesn't just have the best strength, he also has the best speed.", Elery agreed.

"Indeed. That could potentially make him a double threat to anyone who dares to cross him.", Gowasu concurred.

Then, just as Basil was still dizzy from Broly's successful one-time rescue attempt, he quickly shook his head and recovered before getting up, but only gradually.

"That fighter just had to come out of nowhere and slug me.", Basil spoke a bit drowsily before he then finished getting up just in time to see Napapa, a pink, pig-snouted sumo fighter, before he then began picking a fight with him instead.

"But never mind him. I'll settle with you instead! Get ready to be the first one to fall!", Basil exclaimed to Napapa, who puffed out smoke from his nostrils before beginning to perform rapid Sumo Slaps on Basil, who quickly countered them with his feet and kept his smirking composure.

"That's it, Basil! Go for glory! Push him over the edge!", Ro shouted before Beerus exclaimed to his team.

"Hey! Listen! Nobody from the 7th Universe drops out! Got it!", Beerus shouted.

"Yo, 6th Universe! Hurry up and knock the 7th out! Every last one of them!", Champa shouted, irritating Beerus as Champa roared with laughter.

Meanwhile, as Cabba and Caulifla looked on, 18 crossed paths with Cocette just as Shallot crossed paths with Dyspo before before both teams clashed with each other repeatedly while Vegeta bellowed as he was trying to break through another fighter's defenses, 17 guarded against the blast with his barrier, Black neck-chopped a fighter, knocking him out before then blasting him without doing any fatal damage, and Goku was still fighting Ganos before it then showed Broly then pushing Bergamo towards the edge of the ring with an explosive chest bump, causing Bergamo to struggle to get the footing right so that he won't fall before he succeeded and then gave a sigh of relief before growling as Broly chuckled before an exempt Supreme Kai gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, why don't you entertain us, 7th Universe?", smirked the Kai before it then showed Pan giving a determined look as Lavender, along with a few others, snickered as Gohan, 21, Piccolo, Marron, Majin Videl stood ready.

"So, you two lovebirds brought your daughter along, huh? Big mistake, because she's going to be the first one to be eliminated.", Lavender threatened, intimidating Pan as she growled before Piccolo spoke to her.

"Calm yourself, Pan. Your father created a solid strategy. Now's not the time to second-guess it.", Piccolo urged.

"Well, that's just brilliant. They're surrounded.", Beerus spoke sarcastically.

"No, it'll be all right. They have each other's backs and are facing their rivals collectively. Just as we planned.", Supreme Kai assured.

Then, Lavender laughed menacingly before yelling as he and four fighters charged toward them, only for the group to go up before Marron performed her special move.

"Solar Flare!", Marron shouted, blinding Lavender and the others.

"Special Beam Cannon!", Piccolo shouted before he then fired it before 21 fired a Kamehameha-Like blast before Pan, Gohan, and Majin Videl pitched in as well.

"Kamehame...Ha!", Pan shouted as she then fired it before Gohan yelled as he then fired multiple blasts from his right hand with Majin Videl then firing a small Vanishing Ball with a grunt before both attacks collided on them before the group landed back on the stage.

However, as the smoke cleared, the group grew slightly surprised as the fighters remained, snickering.

"What? We didn't even scratch them?", Pan puzzled.

"Those guys must be the real deal. If I didn't see why they were chosen to be here before, I do now.", Majin Videl guessed.

"Stay on your toes. We have to be ready for them.", Piccolo urged.

"You got it.", Gohan responded.

Meanwhile, Ro shouted to Basil a warning.

"Basil, look! Right behind you!", Ro shouted before Basil then turned to notice it and managed to hop out before Napapa could get a hold on him, provoking Basil to retaliate with a Shining Blaster but not before flipping backward behind the puzzled Napapa.

"Chew on this, fat boy!", Basil shouted before firing two red orbs as Napapa only prepares to contain them.

"Come on! Dosukoi!", Napapa exclaimed as he then began holding them back one by one as Basil prepared another blast.

"This is the end of the line for you! Down you go!", Basil shouted before firing a third blast, threatening to knock him off the ring.

"Enjoy the view...from the sidelines!", Basil shouted before Napapa places his fist in the ground as he still held them back with one hand before eventually tossing them aside just in the nick of time.

"Dosukoi!", Napapa shouted as he deflected the blasts before they exploded, much to Gowasu's relief.

"All right, Napapa! Way to hang in there!", Gowasu shouted before Rumush gave a bold chuckle.

"Well, of course he hung in there! Napapa is a renowned Dohyodor Yokozuna with a reputation for being an absolute wiz at the edge of the ring.", Rumush spoke before Napapa then did a sumo stomp with his left leg before raising his right hand and then speaking.

"Ah, much respect.", Napapa complimented before Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 grew puzzled.

"Dohyodor, wha..?", the Omni-trio puzzled.

"A martial art indigenous to the 10th Universe. And a Yokozuna is the most powerful of the Rikishi, possessing great skills as we've just witnessed.", Grand Minister explained.

"Wow! That's really neat!", Zeno exclaimed.

"I agree. That's very interesting.", Future 21 agreed.

Meanwhile, Dyspo and Kaserale were descending downward to perform an attack as 17 got ready while everyone else was busy fighting the same fighters as Goku reflected the energy billets as fast as he could before Ganos then took off, puzzling Goku before he gave a slight annoyed groan as he turned to Top firing his move.

"Justice Flash!", Top shouted before firing energy bullets from his fingers before Goku spoke to Top.

"Yo, Top!", Goku shouted to him.

"Hm?", Top puzzled.

"Behind you!", Goku warned before Top turned and then saw Mulithim headed right for him before Top managed to block out the incoming attack before Goku finally noticed Jiren, who then turned around and saw him as meanwhile, Zeno then pointed to him.

"Whoa, you see Jiren?!", Zeno spoke in excitement.

"Yep, that's Jiren the Grey himself.", Future Yurei agreed.

"I think that from what we've seen so far, I think we can all agree:", Future 21 began before she, Future Yurei, and Zeno spoke in unison.

"The Tournament of Power...is so much fun!", the trio shouted before an orange fighter named Rabanra dashed toward Jiren, only to stop and eventually flinch before moving away the instant Jiren's eye gave a flicker.

"Jiren hasn't moved a muscle yet.", Cae spoke.

"Yeah, nor would I expect him to. That's kind of his shtick, the whole stoic thing.", Vermoud stated.

"But it appears the real competition may be that Saiyan in the 7th Universe by the name of Broly.", Cae responded.

Meanwhile, as Goku and Jiren looked at each other, they each exchanged grins to each other before someone suddenly grabbed him and trapped him in a hold, surprising Beerus.

"Oh, no! Goku!", Supreme Kai shouted.

"For goodness' sake, he dropped his guard again. That boy'll never learn.", Elder Kai sighed before Quitela snickered.

"Get a load of how ridiculously strong Nink is! I mean, look at those biceps!", Quitela exclaimed as Goku struggled to break free as Nink chuckled before the exempt Supreme Kai spoke up.

"Ironic. The mastermind behind this entire tournament will be the first one eliminated.", the Kai spoke before Beerus shouted to him.

"Goku, are gonna just let him handle you like a sack of potatoes?! You've got more power than that! Unleash the fury!", Beerus shouted to Goku, eventually got his arm free before punching Nink in the face only for it to have little effect as Nink only laughed in response.

"I love strong you more than weak you! Ha, ha, ha. The more you fight, the more I love you!", Nink chuckled as he applied more pressure to his bear hug as Quitela laughed before Nink started walking over to the edge of the ring.

"Hey, wait, are you crazy?! You're gonna fall off, too, y'know!", Goku grunted.

"Oh, that's okay, as long as I've got my strong little buddy with me!", Nink responded.

"Oh, great! He's diving over the edge and taking Goku!", Beerus exclaimed.

"Not a bad way to take out another team's best fighter. Wish we had thought of it.", Elder Kai commented.

"Come on, friend. Let's go to Other World together! Next stop, Other World!", Nink chuckled as he moved closer to the edge backwards.

"You can go there... all by... yourself!", Goku shouted before turning Super Saiyan Azure and then sending him back off with only Nink falling off as he screamed, much to Beerus' fears and Champa's confusion and Future 21 and Zeno's worry as Future Yurei gasped in surprise.

"Oh, no! Goku!", Future 21 shouted.

"Did Goku fall out?!", Zeno worried.

However, fortunately, Goku was hanging in there as his hand clutched the edge of the ring before lifting himself up and then landing back in the ring before powering down to base form.

"Whew, that was a close one, huh?", Goku exclaimed in relief.

However, Beerus was not pleased.

"What is wrong with you, Goku?! If you could overpower him with Blue, then why didn't you do it sooner?!", Beerus shouted.

"Sorry for giving you a scare, Lord Beerus! I was just tryin' to save my energy!", Goku apologized.

"That's all well and good, but if you lose because you're holding back, then what's the point of saving it?", Whis only sighed in response before Nink appeared above the spectator seats and then fell on a seat before speaking.

"That didn't go the way I saw it goin'.", Nink commented before Quitela responded harshly as he kicked him in the head, although there was no agonizing response from Nink.

"You think?! All you did was cost our team a man, you clod!", Quitela shouted before Grand Minister spoke up.

"Contestant Nink of the 4th Universe has officially been eliminated. Omni-Majesties, it is now time to turn to your godPads.", Grand Minister spoke up before both Future Yurei, Future 21, and Zeno each had their own godPads.

"Oh, wow.", Future Yurei spoke in awe.

"It looks so advanced, yet so simple.", Future 21 spoke before Zeno spoke as he tapped on the 4th Universe.

"Tap, tap.", Zeno spoke before it then showed a roster for the 4th Universe.

"Where's Nink? Where's Nink? Oh! Boop! Nink goes bye-bye.", Zeno spoke as he then tapped out Nink, leaving a grey area over his icon.

"I wonder who'll get knocked out next.", Future Yurei wondered.

"Me, too.", Future 21 agreed before it showed Bergamo panting as was Broly, but only twice as slow as Bergamo, while Basil and Lavender snickered while surrounding Goku, along with a couple of fighters from the 9th Universe as well.

"There sure are a lot of you here just to take on little old me, huh? That's okay, it'll make it more interesting. Didn't think it was going to be this much fun.", Goku grinned.

"Man, you're stubborn, aren't ya?", Bergamo panted.

"I'm not done yet. Not even close.", Broly panted, puzzling Bergamo.

Then, it showed the Grand Minister, the three Omni-Majesties, the spectators, and the fighters before it showed Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Broly, and Goku before it showed the stage seemingly getting smaller.

 _ **Narrator: "With the 8 Universes competing, the Tournament of Power is at last underway. Which contestant will be the next to fall? And in the end, who will be the last warrior standing? The Tournament of Power has only just begun. 47 Earth-minutes remain until time is up! Next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think so far? Now, as I've said, if you have ideas for how the next chapter should happen in my story, feel free to speak up. It may take as long as this one did, though, since I was recently hired for work a week ago and started working 3 days later. Don't worry, though. Not only will I finish the next chapter for the Ben 10 Rewrite series next week, but, if anyone feels up to it, I also plan on making two crossover stories between Watership Down and Charlotte's Web afterwards, but with a light-hearted atmosphere. More than that, I would also work on an alternate version of the final battle in "Kingdom Hearts III". I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but let's just say that how it went down is not only unfair and unjust, but also has, as Axel said, "a couple of plot points that needed ironing out." And I trust it will be surprising, and equally inspiring to make fan art for for those who are fellow devaints from DeviantArt. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I finished this chapter after 4-5 days. And don't worry, Dyspo fans, Dyspo will still get to land the finishing move. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon** **Ball** **Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Chaotic Encounter!; Dyspo Seizes His Moment?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the Grand Minister raising his right hand up before shouting an announcement.

"Let the Tournament of Power...begin!", Grand Minister shouted as he did a chop with his right hand before Broly then bellowed before dashing off towards Bergamo, who was dashing toward him, as Shallot braced himself from the tremendous gust of wind from Broly's speed, before both crossed fists with each other while everyone else focused on random fighters as Frost fired a blast from his hand and Kaserale fired a blast from his right hand before it then went over to the whole stage surrounded by several explosions as Grand Zeno looked on in extreme surprise while the 7th Universe's deities looked in in slight shock as its fighters could hardly believe the ensuing chaos before showing a few fighters, including Dyspo, bracing himself before Goku wound up trapped by Nink, much to Beerus' surprise as he began walking backwards toward the edge of the ring.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'! More than a hundred of the best warriors from across the cosmos began the Tournament of Power, a 48-minute battle royale with nothing less than the title of best low-level universe on the line. Amidst the chaos, Goku was caught off-guard by the 4th Universe's brutish fighter, Nink."**_

"Come on, friend. Let's go to Other World together! Next stop, Other World!", Nink chuckled as he moved closer to the edge backwards.

"You can go there... all by... yourself!", Goku shouted before turning Super Saiyan Azure and then sending him back off with only Nink falling off as he screamed, much to Beerus' fears and Champa's confusion and Future 21 and Zeno's worry as Future Yurei gasped in worry as Goku was hanging in there as his hand clutched the edge of the ring before lifting himself up and then landing back in the ring before powering down to base form before rubbing the back of his head before it then showed Bergamo panting as was Broly, but only twice as slow as Bergamo, while Basil and Lavender snickered while surrounding Goku, along with a couple of fighters from the 9th Universe as well.

 _ **Narrator: "Goku managed to evade that threat with the power of Azure but was then immediately besieged by warriors from the 9th Universe along with Broly."**_

"Man, you're stubborn, aren't ya?", Bergamo panted.

"I'm not done yet. Not even close.", Broly panted, puzzling Bergamo before showing Broly and then Goku, each preparing to fight.

 _ **Narrator: "The numbers are stacked against them, now."**_

* * *

Ro then laughed boisterously at Goku.

"Oh, poor Goku. You may have narrowly survived Nink's attack, but you're about to wish you hadn't! I was hoping to express my gratitude for instigating this whole affair, but I never expected the opportunity to arise so early! Now, say your prayers, Saiyans, because the mightiest warriors the 9th Universe has to offer are going to destroy you! Of course, that's just the spirit of competition taking into account the prize to be had, but you get the point!", Ro exclaimed, earning Broly's slight groan before he then went back to the battle with a determined look.

"Let's do it!", Bergamo shouted before Broly then gave a slight growl and then vanished before Goku followed suit as did Lavender, who gave a delirious laugh, and Basil, who spoke up afterwards.

"Ooh, this'll be all kinds of fun!", Basil spoke up as he and his brothers surround Goku and Broly with their backs to each other in the form of a triangle.

"At least one of you is able to catch up to me. I can at least say that much.", Broly responded.

"You're full of it, aren't ya? You can act cocky if you want, but let's see how smug you are when we show you what we're really made of.", Bergamo warned before the fight continued with Broly clashing against Bergamo as Whis and the two Kai's noticing.

"Oh. It would appear the 9th Universe has decided to target both Goku and Broly right out of the gate.", Whis stated.

"Looks to me like one of their fighters has taken an immense interest in Broly's fighting power and wanted to see it for himself.", Elder Kai stayed before it then showed Broly still clashing against Bergamo as Supreme Kai spoke up.

"I can understand Broly, but why isn't Goku simply using his Super Saiyan Azure power to wipe all of them out at once?", Supreme Kai wondered before Broly and Bergamo landed before Basil and Lavender caught up, as did Goku while he was fighting them.

"Oh, he's just pacing himself. You see, every time that Goku turns Azure, it consumes an immense amount of his energy. So, here in the Tournament of Power where the use of recovery items such as Senzu Beans is prohibited, he must think strategically about how he allocates his power, so that he'll have enough to make it to the end. As for Broly, he still has yet to perfect the ability to tap more of the Super Saiyan form's power should he ever need to transform, although, admittedly, he did come closer the last time.", Whis explained as it showed a flashback of Broly in his Super Saiyan form ascending from inside the green pillar back at the glaciers before forming a green barrier all around him in midair.

"Honestly, you couldn't figure half of it out yourself? You need to hit the books, young whippersnapper.", Elder Kai commented.

"I was testing our angel. Congratulations, Whis. You passed. Heh.", Supreme Kai responded nervously.

"Looks like it's Goku and Broly versus the Trio of Danger.", Future 21 stated.

"Yeah. That gives a new meaning to the phrase 'two against one', only this time, concerning both Goku and Broly's powers individually, it's almost fair.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Yay! What a show!", Zeno shouted before Grand Minister floated upward and agreed.

"Indeed. It will be interesting to see whether or not Goku and Broly could hold their own, despite being outnumbered. Either way, it should be most entertaining.", Grand Minister admitted.

"I know neither Goku nor Broly would go down easy, but it's still fun to think about. If they do manage to at least take one of them out, then there's pretty much no way the 7th Universe can win. But then again...", Champa began before he reflected to a flashback for the last time Broly was pushed too far back at the expo.

"If they're not careful, I could be wrong.", Champa gulped.

Meanwhile, Lavender chuckled as did Bergamo before Basil spoke up.

"Good luck competing against the bond between three brothers, because you'll need all the luck you can get.", Basil chuckled.

"There's no need. I already have as much as I need, although I wouldn't waste it on showboating.", Broly responded, peeving both Bergamo and Basil.

"Okay, now, you're acting too cocky!", Bergamo spoke.

"We're gonna make you regret treating us like we're nothing, even if you weren't already! You got that! You're gonna beg for mercy!", Basil threatened before Lavender then chuckled before he blew poison mist on both his hands.

"You might want to be careful. If you breathe on too much of it, your body will start to rot!", Lavender warned.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly Evolves"**_

Then, just after Goku gave a slight growl, Broly closed his eyes as he growled as well before opening his eyes, revealing them to be bright yellow irises with black pupils, shocking the three wolf brothers while Goku grew childishly puzzled before Broly then gave off a green flash and adopted a thin green aura from that flash on his arms first as he raised them halfway, and then buffed out his armored pecs and legs, adding two more green flashes eventually covering his body with Goku realizing what's going on in awe before Broly gave a brief roar as his hair then spiked up before he entered a battle stance, shocking Champa.

"Oh, no! He just went angry all over again!", Champa squeaked as his eyes became tiny blank dots with no eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Goten was the first in the 7th Universe other than Goku to notice Broly in his Wrathful State again before shouting to Chi-Chi.

"Hey, Mom! Take a look at this! Broly's energy. It just got 10x stronger now.", Goten urged to Chi-Chi, who then saw the same thing.

"Looks like they must've been giving him a hard time of he had to do that. We'll move in to help him but only when absolutely necessary, got it?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Right.", Goten nodded.

Then, Bergamo made the first move forward with Basil and Lavender joining in as well before Broly then caught Lavender's poison mist-coated fist with little to no effect, surprising him before Broly growled and tossed him aside with Basil moving in to kick at Broly, who displayed no physical reaction from the kick, puzzling Basil before hopping off to be on the safe side, considering what he was told about him by Ro earlier from after the Zeno Expo and before the gathering of the warriors, before Bergamo appeared behind him with Broly slightly surprised, although more puzzled, before Bergamo attempted to strike him in the cheek only for Broly to counter with a strike of his own, which was 10x stronger than normal, causing Bergamo to double back and then land on the ring with what feels like a normally painful blow to his gut, the kind that doesn't empower him in battle.

"Hey! That hurt!", Bergamo shouted to Broly before Basil and Lavender moved in behind Broly on both sides before Lavender moved in and then successfully hit him many times over, but with little to no effect nor reaction.

"Poison, poison, poison, poison, poison! Poison!", Lavender shouted crazily in desperation before he laughed with that same time as well.

"That poison means serious business.", Supreme Kai commented before Beerus growled with Whis speaking up.

"That's odd. Broly should've been paralyzed by now. Unless...", Whis began to realize before Elder Kai got the gist.

"Oh, that's right. When Broly powered up, he made a barrier.", Elder Kai guessed.

"Hey, why isn't my poison working?!", Lavender shouted in disbelief before Broly gave a short growl and then began fighting Lavender, who was now forced into defense as Shallot watched in awe.

"Wow. All that poison and it's not even affecting him. I gotta learn how to do that sometime.", Shallot grinned as meanwhile Basil ran alongside the struggling Lavender, not knowing that Shallot noticed it.

"Hey, Brother, let me tag in!", Basil suggested with a chuckle before he vanished with Lavender vanishing as well, puzzling Broly before Basil managed to appear behind him and land another kick, but with the same lack of response as before.

"Aw, come on! Can't I get a bit more 'oomph' outta ya?!", Basil shouted in annoyance before he vanished with Bergamo appearing behind Broly again to try to strike again, only this time, it was Shallot who appeared and blocked the strike with his elbow, puzzling Broly.

"Hey! How about you fight me this time?", Shallot goaded before Goten and Chi-Chi appeared behind Bergamo.

"And us, too, while you're at it.", Goten added, peeving Shallot.

"Hey! Stay out of this!", Shallot urged.

"No way! This our first strongest warrior in ages, since Goku. I'm not about to pass it up, teamwork or not.", Chi-Chi urged, reminding Shallot of his own drive and the right motivation, before he turned to Broly, who then gave him a nod as if Broly had a clever plan in mind, so he decided to give that an exception, for now.

"Well, all right, if you say so...", Shallot sighed before he and Bergamo started fighting each other with Chi-Chi and Goten backing Shallot up while Broly went elsewhere with most blocking and some countering before it showed Bergamo clashing with Chi-Chi, Goten, and Shallot, who blocked the fists before retaliating with two Kamehameha's and a Wild Cannon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Black just practically squeezed Napapa like a sort of doll with his foot pressing against his back.

"That's quite a shame, honestly. I had hoped to find some worthy strength from you.", Black spoke before he tsk'd three times and then saw Shallot, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Goku fighting the Trio of Danger.

"It appears you're the lucky one, Goku.", Black complimented before he suddenly sensed a winged pterodactyl man from the 9th Universe before Black turned around and spotted him.

"Let's see if this mortal fares any better.", Black spoke before the winged dinosaur then flew towards Black.

"You're all mine!", the fighter known as Roselle shouted before Black then shot a small version of the Holy Light Grenade at one of his wings, singing it enough to the point where he couldn't maintain altitude and fell to the ground before Black turned around and stepped forward.

"That fighter known as Napapa from the 10th? He wasn't keeping me entertained enough, so let us hope that you're able to, that is, if you can.", Black spoke before he turned Super Saiyan Rosé and forged an energy blade, making Roselle quiver in fear before Black aimed it at him and then gave a slight chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Basil, Bergamo, and Lavender chuckled as they circled around the group in a triangular motion.

"Man, are they fast!", Shallot exclaimed.

"You're telling me?", Chi-Chi agreed.

"We three brothers form a mighty pack: the ferocious Trio of Danger!", Basil spoke up first before he vanished, allowing Bergamo to speak up next.

"We've always had to work together and guard each other's backs just to win in that steaming trash heap they call the 9th Universe!", Bergamo added before he vanished, allowing Lavender to speak his peace.

"If one of us couldn't stop a foe on our own, we three brothers would teaup and destroy them with our powerful combination moves!", Lavender finished before he, Basil, and Bergamo laughed together, causing the trapped group of four to tense as Whis gave his own statement.

"Oh, my. A coordinated siege from three sides. Goku and the others appear to be facing quite the uphill battle.", Whis stated.

"They're nothing on their own, but their trio's not bad.", Beerus commented.

"Indeed. Team-ups like this are what make a battle royale so hard to win.", Elder Kai concurred before Ro laughed and boistered the statement of the situation as it then showed Basil running forward in a red light before Lavender in a yellow light and then Bergamo in a blue light before it then moved slightly to show a red, yellow, and blue colored triangle before Ro shouted the name for this move with Bergamo at the top, Basil at the left, and Lavender on the right.

"You like that? Once you're ensnared in their death trap, you can never get out! There is no escaping the Trio of Danger's ultimate combo, the unbreakable three-sided attack, or as I call it... the Dangers' Triangle!", Ro shouted.

"Dangers' Triangle?", Future 21 puzzled.

"Doesn't it sound kinda silly?", Future Yurei puzzled.

"Ooh! Dangers' Triangle! My favorite Triangle!", Zeno exclaimed before he cheered in excitement.

"Apparently, not for him.", Future 21 replied before the Grand Minister spoke his thoughts about it.

"My goodness. Dangers' Triangle. A rather silly name for an otherwise impressive tactic.", Grand Minister commented.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly Evolves"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta quickly punched Nigrissi away before doing the same to another fighter and then noticing Goku and the others having trouble as he slightly tensed.

"Darn it, Kakarot.", Vegeta sighed.

* * *

Back to Goku and the others, Basil, Bergamo, and Lavender running around them before Lavender eventually attempted to poison Chi-Chi only for him to miss before Goten took the opportunity to fight Basil as he barely blocked his kick with his arm before Bergamo then charged toward Shallot with a yell before then striking him in the gut, knocking him back before Basil and Lavender circled around behind him with Chi-Chi and Goten by each others' sides as well as Shallot's, worrying both Supreme Kai and Elder Kai before Champa stated his puzzlement.

"I just don't get it. Why did that Broly guy suddenly call off the shots?", Champa asked before Bergamo yelled again as he tried to strike again, only for Goku to counter with a punch of his own while joined by Shallot as Goten blocked another of Basil's kick and Chi-Chi kicked Lavender by the chest where it isn't covered in poison mist.

Then, the Trio of Danger stopped where they are, still in a triangular position before Goku braced himself with the Trio laughing, only for Vegeta to appear just behind Goku with his back to his, surprising Bergamo.

"Kakarot, What are you doing wasting your time playing with puppies?", Vegeta asked.

"Give him a break, Vegeta. Those fighters from the 9th Universe are being difficult today.", Goten retorted.

"Yeah. We couldn't even sense their energy even if we tried.", Shallot added.

"They do have a point, and when they gang up on you, it can get a little challenging.", Goku agreed.

"Yeah, we were barely able to keep up with their attacks.", Chi-Chi concurred.

"Ha! Could your excuses be more lame? If it's so hard, sit this out. I'll tame these mutts.", Vegeta suggested.

"Hey, no fair, Vegeta! I was here first!", Goku complained.

"Besides, Broly'll be back soon!", Shallot added.

"And how do you know that after he sat this fight out?", Vegeta asked, peeving Lavender.

"You still think this is a game?!", Lavender growled.

That was when Broly turned up but not alone, of course. Presently, he brought Dyspo with him this time around, much to Shallot's smirk to Vegeta.

"Does that answer your question?", Shallot smirked.

"Hey, hold on a minute. Isn't that Dyspo?", asked Goku.

"Yeah, that's him, all right.", Goten replied.

"But what would he be doing here?", Chi-Chi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ro was quite surprised although he eventually chuckled, but nonetheless, decided to employ his tactic.

"Not only am I shocked Goku's teammate is so arrogant and foolish, leaping voluntarily into the Dangers' Triangle, but also that Broly left the fight just to recruit the lagomorph of the 11th Universe! No matter! Warriors from the 9th Universe, join forces and drive those imbeciles out of the ring! Make them pay!", Ro urged.

"Finally, our turn to have fun.", Hop, a catwoman of the 9th Universe spoke before a light red man chuckled before a dragon-like warrior spoke up.

"Not to worry, Supreme Kai. Your wish is our command.", the dragon man assured before it showed Bergamo, Basil, Lavender, Vegeta, Shallot, Goten, Chi-Chi, Dyspo, Broly, and Goku as he darted his eyes to his left a bit.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Basil laughed as he cracked his knuckles as did Lavender and Bergamo, who only gave a smirk instead of a chuckle as the other fighters chuckled as well before Vegeta scoffed.

"It looks like this fight could go either way with the way this fight's been going.", Future 21 stated.

"Yeah. So much is happening so fast, I could barely keep track.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Yeah, it's six against eight! So many twists and turns!", Zeno shouted.

"Vegeta jumping in to help is a considerable relief. With them fighting together, they should be fine.", Supreme Kai guessed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.", Whis doubted, puzzling Supreme Kai.

"While I, of course, agree that Goku and Vegeta would not have any trouble dispatching those eight fighters if they actually work together as a team, what in their history suggests that they will do so?", Whis asked, proving his point as Beerus growled while Supreme Kai remembered none.

"Well, at least Broly and Shallot got the message.", Elder Kai assured.

"All right, there's eight of these guys, so that means two of us will fight two of them

at once, right, Vegeta?", Goku asked.

"Whatever. First come, first served!", Vegeta responded before dashing off toward Lavender, much to Goku's behest.

"No fair! We didn't get to go over who gets who, Vegeta!", Goku shouted.

Then, Lavender laughed as Vegeta yelled while charging toward him before Bergamo and Basil began surrounding him before they and Lavender began trapping Vegeta in the Dangers' Triangle.

"Hey, how about I tag in?", Goten urged before he stepped forward and began fighting Basil as Elder Kai spoke up His statement.

"Well, at least they managed to bust up that 'Dangers' whatever-the-heck-it's-called'.", Elder Kai grinned.

"Triangle! Try to keep up!", Beerus shouted.

"Eh, with a name that awful, I'm better off not remembering.", Elder Kai commented.

"That was just a warm-up. Now, we'll show you the true power of the 9th Universe! Go on, and devastate them!", Ro urged.

Then, just as Lavender charged forward, Broly then shoved Vegeta out of the way before his thin green aura emerged with Lavender trying to poison him again only to fail, only this time, he was determined that it poisons him the next time the aura disappears.

"Your barrier won't last forever!", Lavender snarled before Broly blocked the punch before countering with a punch of his own towards the stomach, knocking him back before Hop widened her eyes and then seized the opportunity to scar him with her claws only for the claws to break apart upon contact with Broly's body with Broly giving a majestic glare and a firm growl at Hop, shocking her before she moved back a bit as she flipped backwards before she noticed the damage wrought on her claws.

"Tch! Looks like you're stronger than I gave you credit for, but I'm not gonna fail a second time. Lucky for me, I have a spare set. Too bad I have to tear that dashing face of yours to shreds!", Hop shouted as her right nails grew into claws before she lunged at him.

"No need. I already have enough scars as is.", Broly retorted before firing green blasts at Hop, who barely got grazed by one of them on the cheek, giving her a similar scar as Broly's before she then tried to claw at Broly repeatedly, but with little to no success.

"Go on, say it! Say, 'Please, not my pretty face!'", Hop snarled deliriously before Broly then stopped the claws with his left arm with no scratches before Broly retorted to her.

"You first!", Broly retorted before he then roared in front of Hop's face as a green orb was being prepared straight from his mouth before Hop panicked.

"Please, not my pretty face!", Hop squeaked before Broly fired the blast at Hop, sending her flying through the smoke behind her before a slight detonation occurred in the form of green light before meanwhile, it showed Hop greatly damaged by the blast as she stood up with an angry growl and noticed the scar on the bottom of her left cheek and growled angrily before Vegeta stepped up.

"Don't bother standing. I'm not going to let you help.", Vegeta smirked as meanwhile, behind the smoke before Lavender flew through the smoke.

"Surprise!", Lavender exclaimed only for Broly to punch him in the gut again in anticipation, making him cough up Saliva before Broly pushed his right fist forward, sending a burst of green energy as a result, sending him back as well before Lavender managed to stop near the edge of the ring and then growled in frustration.

"Darn it!", Lavender growled before vanishing from the spot he was sent flying to before Ro grew shocked at how impressive Broly is getting by the minute.

"Impossible! How is Broly getting stronger every minute?! It's almost like every blow dealt to him only makes his fighting instincts well-honed!", Ro exclaimed just as Goku and Shallot noticed how well Broly was handling himself so far.

"Keep it up, Broly!", Goku shouted.

"Way to stick it to 'em!", Shallot added before the dragon man stomped at the arena once and spoke up, catching their attention before Basil and Chappil chuckled with the latter speaking up.

"Maybe you should worry less about your teammate and start worrying a little bit more about yourself, don't you think, guys?", Chappil suggested, puzzling them.

"Go right ahead. Do it. I'd like to see you take your best shot.", Chappil goaded before Goku then landed a punch to Chappil, only for it to have little to no effect at all.

"He didn't even budge an inch!", Goku stated.

"And with that armor on, he's practically like Broly in his current state.", Shallot added before Ro made a boisterous announcement.

"Did you see that?! Meet Chappil, a fighter born with impervious armor, or as I call him, 'the Iron Skin Battler'!", Ro shouted.

"Hey, knock it off with the goofy naming thing. Are you trying to win a Tournament or sell action figures?", Elder Kai responded.

"Yes, it's entirely obnoxious.", Beerus agreed.

"Let me have a crack at 'em!", Shallot urged before he then decided to punch him this time, only repeatedly, but with the same result as last time.

"Have a crack at what? Oh, I see. You were trying to hurt me. I'm sorry, but I didn't feel a thing.", Chappil guessed as Shallot growled before Bergamo moved into strike Goku with a kick only for Chi-Chi to speak up.

"Oh, no you don't!", Chi-Chi shouted before she then moved in quickly and then kicked Bergamo in the gut, causing him to spit up saliva before he then landed back on the ring and impressing Goku.

"Wow, Chi-Chi, you're getting just as good as you were in the last Tournament. Heck, maybe even better.", Goku commented.

"Well, you train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a couple of years, you pick up a thing or two.", Cho-Chi grinned before she then cradled her big chest and bounced it up for a second with a giggle.

Then, Bergamo growled as he recovered before speaking up.

"All right, you've all had more than one lucky shot, I'll give you that, but it doesn't change the fact that you have no chance of winning.", Bergamo discouraged before he, Basil, Chappil, and an anthropomorphic fish man chuckled.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?", Chi-Chi smirked.

"Wow, M-Mom!", Goten spoke in surprise as he widened his eyes from how confident and strong Chi-Chi was.

"Heh. Looks like you're talkin' my kind of language.", Shallot grinned.

"I can't tell who's losing ground here, Goku and the others or those fighters from the 9th Universe.", Supreme Kai stated before Champa cheered on.

"Way to go, 9th Universe! You're doing great! Now, hurry and knock those clowns out of the ring! You can do it!", Champa cheered, peeving Beerus.

"Champa! You chump, what are you doing? It's not even your Universe!", Beerus shouted.

"Why wouldn't I cheer? Think about it. If they get Goku and Vegeta, there'll be nothing left of your 7th or the B-Team! And then we'll have it easy, well, except for the fact that this Broly fella is still around, but hey. As long as they avoid him when he gets angry, they'll be fine. Hey, let's go, Niners, go!", Champa shouted.

"That blustering buffoon. But forget about him. If Broly's the only best fighter remaining, they're in for a rude awakening anyways. Those fighters...", Beerus spoke.

"Are they bothering you, too, my lord?", Whis asked.

"Yeah. Those 9th Universe cretins are up to something. Just can't put my finger on it, but I can tell that Dyspo fella knows something about that.", Beerus replied.

" _Winning, losing, it's all a matter of luck. He who seizes the chance at the right moment will be victorious.",_ the light red man thought before chuckling as he held up his silky string as Dyspo noticed it with a cautious glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavender and Hop were both fighting Vegeta to a standstill.

"Aw, why are you holding back? Is the big bad Saiyan too scared of my poison to attack? You can't win if you're always on defense!", Lavender mocked.

" _These punks are getting too full of themselves.",_ Vegeta though before Chappil fires a flame breath at Goku and the others, who quickly moved out of the way on opppsite sides before Ro cheered his fighters on.

"That's it! Force them closer to the edge, then go right back and do the same to the other one! Their Universe may be the 7th, but it'll be the first eliminated!", Ro shouted before he laughed.

"They're in real trouble. If they're pushed out if the ring, they'll be finished.", Supreme Kai worried.

"More than that, it's the 9th Universe that will be finished, assuming that Broly survives longer than them.", Beerus corrected, puzzling Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai.

"Well, this doesn't look good.", Future 21 states.

"Do you think they could...lose?", Future Yurei asked.

"Oh, no. That would make me sad.", Zeno responded.

"I'm not so sure.", Future 21 responded in response to Future Yurei's query.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still having trouble dealing with both Hop and Lavender as he thought to himself.

" _If I can just break their coordination somehow...",_ Vegeta thought before Hyssop suddenly spoke up.

"Ice Lances!", Hyssop shouted before spewing out icicles at Vegeta, encasing his right arm in ice.

"What in the...?", Vegeta exclaimed in surprise.

"That's not good.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"Ah, so that's what that lunkhead was up to.", Beerus spoke before Ro announced something again.

"How's that for a technique? Hyssop's Ice Lances are absolute zero! One touch and you'll be chilled to the bone in an instant. I call it 'The Feezing Attack! Now, go on and shove that widow's-peak-wimp out of the ring!", Ro ordered before Lavender, Hop, and Hyssop both chuckled.

"It's no use. He's surrounded.", Supreme Kai worried before Lavender growled as he got ready.

"Here I go!", Lavender shouted as he darted towards Vegeta.

"Not so fast; he's my prey!", Hop exclaimed before she went towards him as well.

Then, Vegeta saw a potential opening before Vegeta moved out of the way with Lavender winding up slashed instead as some of his fur was shredded off by the slash, shocking Hop.

"Oh, no!", Hop exclaimed, causing Chappil and another fighter to turn around and see what happened.

"Lavender!", the duo shouted, puzzling Goku before he quickly got the gist as did Shallot.

"There's the opening I've been waiting for.", Goku spoke before turning Super Saiyan and then blasting Chappil and his partner out of the ring as meanwhile, Shallot decided to take care of Hop.

"I got this!", Shallot spoke before turning Super Saiyan and then vanished before reappearing just above Hop after Vegeta punched her with the ice-covered arm and then kicked her up to the age with a yell before Shallot then smacked Hop off the ring with his fists, surprising Ro.

"No way! How could three of our warriors be knocked out all at once?", Ro puzzled in surprise.

"My, my, my!", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"That was really impressive!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"It was! It so was!", Zeno agreed.

"I don't understand. What just happened?", Supreme Kai asked.

"They tried to seize an opportune moment for victory, but then, after freezing Vegeta's hand, they became selfish. With two trying to claim the triumph for themselves, they went from coordinated moves to opposing strikes. Vegeta, of course, took advantage of the brief mistake. In turn, that created a diversion which Goku and Shallot were quick to exploit.", Whis explained.

"Yeah, that's the Saiyan Instinct for ya. If you give 'em the tiniest opening to strike, they'll pounce with a vengeance.", Elder Kai understood.

"For goodness' sake, this is all too stressful for me.", Beerus commented before a light red man named Oregano then fired his sticky web at Shallot's left arm, about to trap Shallot only for Dyspo to react quickly and cut the web in the blink of an eye, shocking Oregano as Hyssop gasped.

"Ha! Nice try, but it's gonna take more than to stop me!", Shallot boasted before preparing a green energy orb in front of him without even raising his arm yet before lifting up his right arm.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"Wild...Burst!", Shallot shouted before pushing the green orb into releasing a gigantic, green blast beam from it, surprising Oregano, Hyssop, and even the little rabbit girl before all three fell off the ring.

"They sure are dropping very quickly, aren't they?", Future 21 spoke.

"No kidding! The 9th Universe just lost six in a row.", Future Yurei agreed.

"That is a lot!", Zeno added, puzzling Sidra.

"Wait, six?", puzzled Sidra before he noticed the rabbit girl, who happily explained, further puzzling him.

"Yeah, I got taken out, too.", the rabbit girl explained.

"Huh?", Sidra puzzled.

"Heh. That's what you get for underestimating me, Shallot grinned before powering down and then turning to Goku and the others.

"Looks like it's all up to them now.", Shallot spoke.

Meanwhile, Black has already tormented Roselle just enough to make him afraid.

"Wait! Back off! Please!", Roselle begged.

"Really? You'd rather beg for your life than fight me to the death? How disappointing. I suppose I'll just have to eliminate you right here and now.", Black sighed before he began charging his pink energy orb with one hand before Roselle quickly panicked and ran away.

"Please! I just want to live!", Roselle shouted as he hopped off the ring before reappearing on the spectator seats, much to Sidra and Ro's shock.

"I'm finally safe.", Roselle sighed in relief.

"Have you gone mad?! If our team loses, we'll be disqualified!", Sidra shouted.

"Ah! I forgot!", Roselle exclaimed.

"With that, the 9th Universe has now lost 7 fighters.", Grand Minister stated.

"Do you hear that, Trio of Danger?! You're all we have left!", Ro shouted.

"It's all right, Supreme Kai! Leave everything to us!", Bergamo assured.

"We three brothers will get rid of these pests once and for all!", Basil added.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, buddy!", Chi-Chi retorted before performing a dragon attack on Basil, pushing him close to the edge of the ring just as Lavender moved into attack her only for Dyspo to kick him by the gut just as Bergamo and Basil then charge toward Goku, Goten, Shallot, and Broly with Goku sidestepping Bergamo before Broly preparer a green energy blast and then sent Bergamo flying as Shallot then dodged Basil's kick before Goten then fired a couple of blasts at Basil as Vegeta unleashed his aura, knocking Lavender back near the edge of the ring before Basil joined his brothers.

"Now, let's do it!", Basil shouted as Bergamo took a step back a bit, causing a tiny rock to fall off before Goku, Vegeta, Shallot, Broly, Goten, and Chi-Chi got ready as Broly turned to Dyspo and nodded to him.

"All right, brothers!", Bergamo exclaimed before he, Basil, and Lavender began preparing two blasts from two hands with each blast the same color as each users' fur.

"Triangle...Danger...Beam!", the Trio of Danger shouted before Vegeta bellowed and turned Super Saiyan Blue and began preparing his Final Flash with Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi began preparing a Kamehameha as Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure, Shallot began preparing another Wild Burst, and Broly began preparing Anger Shout.

"Final..!", Vegeta shouted.

"Wild...", Shallot shouted.

"Kamehame...!", Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi began.

"Gyaahhh!", Broly shouted before all 6 fighters of the 7th fired their combined attacks at the same time.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the fighters shouted as the attacks collided with the Triangle Danger Beam, surprisingly to a standstill, impressing them.

"Hey! Not bad, but it'll be a cold day in the Null Realm before we lose to you!", Bergamo exclaimed with a grunt.

"Yeah, we know! That's why we had someone else help us even the odds.", Shallot responded, puzzling Bergamo before Dyspo shouted.

"Get ready! Super Speed Justice Kick!", Dyspo shouted as he then dashed toward the wolves and made certain to kick them in a direction where he wouldn't fall off the ring before the Triangle Danger Beam was disrupted, surprising the Trio of Danger before the combined attacks headed right for them and sent them off the ring, surprising, and shocking, the 9th Universe before Ro exclaimed in panic.

"No! Not my Trio of Danger!", Ro shouted before Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender reappeared and fell onto the spectator seats with a thud.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"That's...that's all 10 of our fighters...eliminated! This can't be! What's to become of the 9th Universe now?", Sidra worried.

Meanwhile, Broly and he others were relieved.

"Thank you for your help, Dyspo. I am grateful.", Broly thanked.

"Sure. Anything for a fellow warrior of justice. Although, you don't have to get all formal, you know. Just a simple thank you would work just as good.", Dyspo assured before Broly then quickly understood the gist, as puzzled as he was since last time before trying again.

"I thank you.", Broly thanked.

"Well, that's good enough to start with. Catch ya later.", Dyspo spoke before walking away as Broly looked up and saw the Omni-Trio crossing Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil off the roster.

"Basil.", Zeno spoke first before he tapped him out.

"Lavender.", Future 21 spoke before she tapped him out.

"And finally, Bergamo.", Future Yurei spoke up before he tapped him out as well.

Then, it was only a matter of time before the symbol of the 9th Universe was darkened out as well.

"Wow, all the pictures are dark now.", Zeno spoke.

"Yep. And that means the 9th Universe is down and out.", Future 21 stated.

"Yeah, there's no one left from there.", Future Yurei added before Zeno giggled as Grand Minister went up and announced the results.

"All warriors of the 9th Universe have been thrown from the ring. Their team has been defeated. By the rules set forth, Universe 9 of the cosmos will now be exempt from the rest of the Tournament, although it is quite welcome to experience the rest of this cosmic battle royale.", Grand Minister stated, earning some chattering from the fighters.

 _ **Play**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "7th Universe in Trouble"**_

"What? Really? That's it?", Ro asked.

"I wouldn't suggest looking a gift horse in the mouth for that.", Sidra warned before Ro growled befire sighing in defeat and exhaustion.

"Oh, Whatever. I'm just glad I get to sit back and relax for now.", Ro sighed before Sidra turned to Broly, who gave a light grin before turning around and moving away as his hair went back down and his eyes turned to a normal black before it showed Goku and the others powering down back to normal and then the 9th Universe's Angel smoking in relief from seeing Ro relaxed before it showed the Saiyan in Red in the shadow of the column as he gave a dark, sinister glare with his own team shown along with him before showing the stage seemingly moving away.

 _ **Narrator: "And with that, the first Universe to be eliminated was the 9th Universe thanks in part to Dyspo's quick-thinking and Broly's cleverly concealed strategy, and the combatants of the Tournament of Power has now seen for themselves what will happen if they lose. Every team that loses will have their Universe exempt from the rest of the event. But with the threat of the Saiyan in Red still at large, this is no friendly competition, and the villain does not bluff. Can Goku and his allies, and the rest of the 7th Universe last through the end of the Tournament? Or will they fall prey to the Saiyan in Red's dreadful game? The secret battle for survival continued, next time on '**_ _ **Dragon**_ _ **Ball**_ _ **Super**_ _ **'!"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **Super**_ _ **Music: "7th Universe in Trouble"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty cool, right? Now, if you have any questions about how the 99** **th** **episode of "Dragon Ball Super" should go, other than the request to not let Marron be the first to fall in the 7** **th** **Universe, feel free to speak up. And don't worry. I promise you that I have no intention of letting Marron fall first. Also, how do you feel about Erica Mendez voicing Marron in this story? Until next time. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey, everyone. As you probably know, I recently finished "Kingdom hearts III: Another Side" with but an enchanting 5 chapters. Now, you get to read this new one. Also, I saw the 8** **th** **episode of "Super Dragon ball heroes" where Kamin and Oren temporarily possessed Caulifla and Kale. If anything, I was surprised to see Goku in the same outfit as the Grand Priest. Well, at least I now now for sure that he's still alive. What a relief. Plus, I decided to give Marron a chamce to show her true power for this one. Now, if any of you have any ideas about how the next episode should go after this one, lend me your suggestions. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Show Them!; Marron's Infinite Strength!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Broly giving a brief roar as his hair then spiked up before he entered a battle stance just before Broly then caught Lavender's poison mist-coated fist with little to no effect, surprising him before Broly growled and tossed him aside with Basil moving in to kick at Broly, who displayed no physical reaction from the kick, puzzling Basil before hopping off to be on the safe side, considering what he was told about him by Ro earlier from after the Zeno Expo and before the gathering of the warriors, before Bergamo appeared behind him with Broly slightly surprised, although more puzzled, before Bergamo attempted to strike him in the cheek only for Broly to counter with a strike of his own, which was 10x stronger than normal, causing Bergamo to double back and then land on the ring with what feels like a normally painful blow to his gut, the kind that doesn't empower him in battle, before Basil and Lavender moved in behind Broly on both sides before they quickly moved in triangular positions as Broly, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Shallot tensed as Goku looked up at his left before Ro laughed and boistered the statement of the situation as it then showed Basil running forward in a red light before Lavender in a yellow light and then Bergamo in a blue light before it then moved slightly to show a red, yellow, and blue colored triangle before Ro shouted the name for this move with Bergamo at the top, Basil at the left, and Lavender on the right.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! No sooner had the Tournament of Power begun than the warriors from the 9th Universe targeted Goku and his allies."**_

"You like that? Once you're ensnared in their death trap, you can never get out! There is no escaping the Trio of Danger's ultimate combo, the unbreakable three-sided attack, or as I call it... the Dangers' Triangle!", Ro shouted before it showed Vegeta landing just behind Goku by the back before they spoke to each other before it showed the Trio of Danger preparing a multi-colored Beam.

 _ **Narrator: "However, with Vegeta's help, Goku and the others were able to fend off the attackers."**_

"Triangle...Danger...Beam!", the Trio of Danger shouted before Vegeta bellowed and turned Super Saiyan Blue and began preparing his Final Flash with Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi began preparing a Kamehameha as Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure, Shallot began preparing another Wild Burst, and Broly began preparing Anger Shout.

"Final..!", Vegeta shouted.

"Wild...", Shallot shouted.

"Kamehame...!", Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi began.

"Gyaahhh!", Broly shouted before all 6 fighters of the 7th fired their combined attacks at the same time.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the fighters shouted as the attacks collided with the Triangle Danger Beam, surprisingly to a standstill, impressing them.

"Hey! Not bad, but it'll be a cold day in the Null Realm before we lose to you!", Bergamo exclaimed with a grunt.

"Yeah, we know! That's why we had someone else help us even the odds.", Shallot responded, puzzling Bergamo before Dyspo shouted.

"Get ready! Super Speed Justice Kick!", Dyspo shouted as he then dashed toward the wolves and made certain to kick them in a direction where he wouldn't fall off the ring before the Triangle Danger Beam was disrupted, surprising the Trio of Danger before the combined attacks headed right for them and sent them off the ring before Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender reappeared and fell onto the spectator seats with a thud.

 _ **Narrator: "To everyone's surprise, Dyspo dealt the critical blow to the 9th Universe."**_

"That's...that's all 10 of our fighters...eliminated!", Sidra worried.

"What? Really? That's it?", Ro asked.

"I wouldn't suggest looking a gift horse in the mouth for that.", Sidra warned before Ro growled befire sighing in defeat and exhaustion.

"Oh, Whatever. I'm just glad I get to sit back and relax for now.", Ro sighed before Broly and the others were relieved.

"Thank you for your help, Dyspo. I am grateful.", Broly thanked.

"Sure. Anything for a fellow warrior of justice. Although, you don't have to get all formal, you know. Just a simple thank you would work just as good.", Dyspo assured before Broly gave a light grin before turning around and moving away as his hair went back down and his eyes turned to a normal black before it showed Goku and the others powering down back to normal and then the 9th Universe's Angel smiling in relief from seeing Ro relaxed before it showed the Saiyan in Red in the shadow of the column as he gave a dark, sinister glare with his own team shown along with him

 _ **Narrator: "With one of the eight universes being exempt, the consequence of losing has reassured the remaining fighters, or has it? As long as the Saiyan in Red and his own league lingers on in the arena, the stakes have never been higher than they are now!"**_

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Friendship with Broly"**_

First, it showed the rest of the cosmos looking on in relief as the 9th Universe was beginning to rest easy.

"So, they're exempt now, huh?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. But something tells me that with that Saiyan in Red around, things might go from bad to worse, and that's why I'm gonna keep fighting with all I've got. I'm never gonna give up until I win.", Goku replied.

"Well, you may think you'll be the last man standing, but the one who gets the Super Dragon Balls... will be the great Vegeta.", Vegeta retorted solemnly.

Then, eventually, an already exempt Supreme Kai spoke up.

"Yes, the 9th Universe was defeated. But it was a necessary calling. In truth, those eight universes have practically already thanked Goku for this grand tournament. If not for him, they would be gone already. Instead, their fates would be calculated after the tournament based upon their performance. If neither of the losing universes hadn't performed well enough to entertain the Omni-Majesties, even if only for a minute, they must be destroyed to eliminate the weak and bring the cosmos into balance, for ultimately, is this not the point of this Tournament of Power?", the Kai asked.

"What? Why would they bring that up?", Broly puzzled.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Friendship with Broly"**_

Meanwhile, Marron gave a sigh of relief before speaking to herself.

"Okay. You already knew that nothing happens to the losing universe during this tournament. That's all there is to it.", Marron spoke before she put her hands on her cheeks before giggling, catching Piccolo's attention before he chuckled and spoke up.

"Let me guess, you're psyching yourself up?", Piccolo asked.

"No. Not really. That really isn't training. Everyone knows that. And even then, this is a tournament. Hello?", Marron replied before it then showed Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 before then showing Goku Black's silver eye as he spoke up.

"Just look at those faces. I never thought I'd ever seen those mortals again, and yet, here they are ruling alongside the Omni-King himself. Prophecy or not, I fail to see how a mortal would be so naive as to sit by his side. But I vow this, one way or another, I will settle the score... for humiliating me!", Black growled as he tensed his fists before turning Super Saiyan Quartz and then growling another sentence.

"For besting me!", Black growled.

Meanwhile, as 18 looked back down, 17 turned to her twin and spoke to her.

"You seem upset about something.", 17 stated.

"I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that the Saiyan in Red might try something when we least expect it. Don't you have that feeling, too?", 18 asked.

"Not really. If we lose, we'll just be exempt from the rest of the Tournament. We already knew that. Domestic life has softened you up, sister.", 17 commented, earning a gasp from 18 before 17 explained.

"No, I'm glad. It's good at times, but right now, we both need to remember that we're androids: the infinite energy kind. We never get tired, and that should give us an edge over these organics, right?", 17 asked.

"That's an excellent point. Well, I'm ready if you are.", 18 assured before she ran forward first with 17 following her, neither one of the androids knowing that Marron was listening to their conversation as she bore a look of disbelief before looking to her own hands and then forging a small green ki blast resembling that of Broly's as she thought to herself.

" _That's right. If my Mom's an Android, then... then that makes me part Android, too. I wonder...",_ Marron thought before it then went to Supreme Kai in the spectator seats.

"This fight appears to have reached a standstill.", Supreme Kai guessed.

"The 9th led off with an aggressive coordinated attack and paid for it by being the first exemption.", Beerus stated.

"Now that it's sunk in for everybody that the Omni-Majesties were serious about the conditions for the Tournament, teams may either be dumbfounded or realizing that they can't be so reckless. They're probably their strategies.", Elder Kai stated as it showed the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes' either puzzled or relieved before Whis spoke up.

"Perhaps... but time will not just wait idly by.", Whis responded before the first tack went down.

"That's odd. It looks like they've stopped fighting.", Future 21 spoke up.

"I wonder why they stopped.", Zeno spoke up before Grand Minister then spoke up.

"Don't worry, sires, they should resume shortly. In fact, I see a few resilient warriors getting back into action now.", Grand Minister assured as Hit and Botamo stepped forward.

"Who are they?", Shallot asked.

"These are two of the fighters we know from the 6th Universe. We fought them at the Tournament of Destroyers and even played baseball with them, too. Well, except for Hit, that is. All in all, things get pretty interesting with them around to say the least.", Goku replied.

"Yeah. I'll say, Shallot agreed.

"All right, Kakarot. Try not to waste all your energy showing off.", Vegeta warned.

"Same goes for you, Vegeta.", Goku responded.

"Yep. Try not to have too much fun.", Goten added.

"I make no promises. After all, I owe this guy a serious beating.", Vegeta responded before turning Super Saiyan and dashing towards Hit, only for Botamo to appear in his way, urging Vegeta to take action.

"Hey! Out of my way!", Vegeta shouted as he then punched Botamo, who barely felt anything, just as Hit vanished.

"You'll have to go through me first, tough guy.", Botamo goaded.

Then, Vegeta started punching Botamo repeatedly, with little to no results.

"Aren't you adorable?", Botamo smirked before Champa spoke to Beerus.

"Sorry, Brother, your guy's out of luck! I guess he forgot my guy's body can absorb hits without taking damage! Yeah, that's the spirit, Botamo! Attack! Don't hold back!", Champa shouted before Botamo then roared as he tried to land a punch only for Vegeta to move out of his way, puzzling him before he grabbed his hand and tried to throw him out only for Botamo to put his foot down, literally, as he smirked.

"That throw won't work on me this time.", Botamo spoke.

"I figured as much.", Vegeta responded before beginning to tie his arms into a knot before lifting him up by his opponent's back, exciting Beerus.

"Aw, Yeah! Excellent work, Vegeta. Very clever. Now, toss him over!", Beerus shouted.

"Wait, time out! Time out! Hey, this isn't fair!", Botamo shouted.

"You can take your time out on the bench!", Vegeta responded before Champa screamed.

"Not Botamo! What are you waiting for?! Somebody help him!", Champa shouted before Magetta blew out steam from his stop as he spoke.

"Hoo-ahhh. Chugga-chugga-chugga. Boom boom.", Magetta spoke as he ran towards Vegeta and kicked him away, causing him to let go of Botamo, earning his growl before Botamo boy into his own arms and freed them from the knot before he landed back in the ring with both Magetta and Botamo aiming to take out Vegeta, who only smirked.

Meanwhile, a fighter named Dium chuckled and cawed before firing a blast from his mouth at Marron, who then prepared an energy blast from two hands before firing it as a beam to keep the blast at bay as best she could before she then pressed it harder until it started going back up straight toward Dium, who narrowly dodged the blast.

"Hey! No fair!", Marron groaned before Gohan spoke up.

"Just remember, Marron. As long as one of us makes it to the end, we all win.", Gohan assured before Pan chimed in.

"Papa's right. Just be patient, and don't fight any more than you have to.", Pan spoke to Marron, who nodded in determination before Dium shouted.

"That shot almost got me, girl!", Dium shouted before cawing as he flew towards her and the others.

"But if someone does try and come at us, that's when we make 'em pay.", Piccolo spoke before removing his cake and turban wig just as Dium fires another blast from his mouth, prompting the group to move back before Dium continued firing with Marron back-flipping away from them with Dium careening towards her.

"Well, I didn't wanna have to use this, but it looks like I don't have any other choice. Destructo Disc! Triple Blades!", Marron shouted before firing them at Dium, as the discs missed Dium two times before the third successfully gave Dium a slight cut, surprising Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, and Rumush before Pan began preparing a Kamehameha and then fired it at Dium, knocking him off the ring as he cawed before vanishing and then reappearing in the spectator seats where Gowasu and the others from the 10th Universe are.

"You Bird-brained fool! What were you thinking?! Pay attention! They had you outnumbered!", Rumush reprimanded as he smashed his trunk against his head repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd wing it.", Dium apologized.

"If it's any consolation, I'd say you made decent headway.", Zamasu assured.

Meanwhile, Beerus shouted to Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta! Remember how he quoted when you called him names?! Insult the metalman!", Beerus suggested before Vegeta quickly got to it.

"You ugly bucket of bolts! You belong in a junkyard! Go recycle yourself, you hollow, rust-covered tin can!", Vegeta insulted, although no response seemed to be showing before Champa chuckled.

"Not gonna work! We took some precautions against that weakness this time. Since our previous metalman loses his fighting composure when insulted, we're simply not going to let him hear you!", Champa smirked before Botamo was shown to be on top of Magetta as he spoke up.

"Ka-chug.", Magetta spoke, surprising Vegeta and Beerus before Supreme Kai spoke up.

"Sensitivity to insults was about the only weakness he had.", Supreme Kai stated.

"An invincible body with an iron will to match. Together, we are the mighty Bota-Magetta.", Botamo spoke up before Magetta agreed.

"Toot-toot!", Magetta spoke up as he let steam loose from his top again.

"Oh, come on! You're just covering his ears!", Vegeta retorted before Magetta began spewing lava from his mouth.

"Bloosh!", Magetta spoke as he did so before Vegeta then hopped up on top of Botamo and shouted to him.

"Get off of him!", Vegeta urged before he then tried to punch his face, but with no success as he showed no response before Botamo spoke up.

"Bota-Magetta is invincible.", Botamo spoke before he then chuckled as Magetta tried to hit him, but struggled as was Vegeta as he tried to stay on Botamo and hit him while also avoiding Magetta.

"Kerplunk. Kerplunk.", Magetta spoke up.

"Ah, darn it! What a joke!", Vegeta tensed.

Meanwhile, Whis noticed some impressive footwork from 18 as she was fighting Shosa before he spoke up.

"Oh, my! Android #18 is fighting exceptionally well now and making swift work of that warrior from the 4th.", Whis stated as it showed 18 repeatedly punching Shosa, who was blocking all the way up until 18 then kicked Shosa to the ring before he then laid his tongue out.

"Heh. Oh, don't be pathetic. Get up.", 18 spoke up before 18 realized that Shosa wasn't moving before she grew worried as did Whis, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai.

"Oh, dear. Has she beaten the life out of the poor fellow?", Whis asked.

"But wait, killing opponents is against the rules.", Supreme Kai spoke up.

"Oh, she'll be disqualified. What a disaster.", Elder Kai worried.

"Well, that could've gone better. I guess I took it a little too far.", 18 guessed before eventually, suddenly, Shosa opened his eyes, revealing himself to be alive all along, surprising 18, before he then kicked 18 upward, making her scream, inadvertently catching Marron's attention as she noticed the situation.

"Oh, no. Mommy!", Marron shouted out of worry before dashing off for her, not knowing that Broly had heard her distress and turned to see Marron headed for 18 out of puzzlement before Shosa began firing blasts from one hand and 18, threatening to send her off the ring before Broly gave a growl as his hair started to go up and then dashed off quickly as the overly competitive Quitela shouted to Beerus.

"You see that?! It's Shosa's famous playing dead routine! Oh, yeah, suck it, Beerus! Suck it! Suck it!", Quitela shouted before Beerus screamed in fear.

"Oh, no!", 18 shouted before she screamed as she was sent off the ring just before Broly quickly neared Shosa as he prepared to punch his face with his right fist ready to strike as his eyes gave off a yellow glow before quickly forming yellow irises, surprising Shosa before Broly quickly punched him, knocking him farther away before he landed on the ring heavily from such brute force before Broly then gave a calm growl, assured that Shosa is still alive, just as Marron caught up and then successfully caught 18, surprising her before Marron chuckled and then blasted her way up back to the ring, carrying 18 with her as her mother grew surprised.

"Looks like you've had quite a pickle back there.", Marron grinned before 18 eventually grinned before Beerus, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai sighed.

"That was a close one. Not only did Broly intercept that tactic, but he also allowed Marron a touching moment along with her rescue. That's almost beyond incredible.", Elder Kai spoke before Broly then turned around to notice Shosa gradually getting back up with a grunt before he then calmly growled at the 4th Universe Warrior.

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, 18 growled as she brushed the graze on her chin off before speaking to Shosa.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm gonna make you pay for it!", 18 threatened.

"Yeah, you tell him, Mom!", Marron agreed as she and Broly joined 18 before Shosa stepped up and chuckled.

"It's cute you think so, but no, you won't. The three of you are about to become the next fighters eliminated. Because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you the chance to bow out on your own. Otherwise, I can't be held responsible for how this fight ends, when you're a mangled pulpy mess, so just keep that in mind.", Shosa warned before Quitela chuckled.

"Ah, that's our Shosa for you. Wild, isn't he?", Quitela grinned.

"Wild's a funny way of saying duplicitous. Playing possum's a dirty, rotten trick and you know it. If someone sucker-punches you, then you hit 'em back twice as hard, you hear me?! Twice as hard!", Beerus shouted.

"Remember that new move we practiced back home? Wanna try it out?", Marron asked.

"Sure. Let's take it out for a spin.", 18 agreed before Marron nodded.

"I'll see if I can meet back up with Shallot. I don't wanna risk giving you guys an unfair advantage.", Broly stated.

"Fair point. Tell you what though, if we need you, one of us will call for you, okay?", Marron asked with a grin before Broly nodded and then dashed away, puzzling Shosa.

"What are you two babbling about over there? And why did he just up and leave?", Shosa asked before he realized something.

"Oh, I see. He's trying to get reinforcements, isn't he?", Shosa guessed.

"Good guess, but no. We can take you on just fine.", Marron replied.

"Well, then. If you won't fight me, then I'll just bring the fight to you!", Shosa snarled before 18 spoke up.

"Let's go!", 18 urged.

"Right!", Marron agreed before both sped toward him and then clash with him first before 18 and Shosa clashed against each other first and then Marron as she tried to punch him only for Shosa to block it although she did manage to land a successful one to Shosa's gut before 18 then went up for a kick to him only for Shosa to block it as the two fighters growled at each other before Marron then prepared a green orb on her right hand as the pink and blue rings quickly overlapped each other before only the green orb remained.

"Here's a present for ya!", Marron shouted as she launched it before Shosa dodged it, allowing 18 to push it back, making it grow 2 inches bigger while also picking up the pace in speed with each push made as Marron and 18 pushed the orb back and forth, making it increasingly difficult for Shosa to dodge it.

" _It just keeps getting faster, and bigger, too!",_ Shosa thought as Marron pushed it over to 18, who pushed it back to her before she shouted to Shosa.

"That's for knocking my mom off the ring, you possum-playing weasel!", Marron shouted before firing it at Shosa.

"You tell him, Marron!", 18 grinned before the blast made contact with Shosa and then gave a brief flash before condensing the ring, changing the background to a bright pink shade before another ring condensed, changing it to a blue color before the third and final ring condensed, changing the background to a slightly darker shade as Broly looked on in surprise as he was in the middle of searching for Shallot, who noticed that just as well as he was currently fighting Napapa elsewhere when he took notice of the rings condensing.

"What power is that?", Napapa asked.

"Heh. That's my girl.", Shallot responded with a smirk before meanwhile, the blast exploded, knocking Shosa off the ring screaming as the background then changed back to normal due to the blast exploding into a large green ring as it was set off before Shosa vanished after falling down deep enough.

"Mm! Got him!", Marron exclaimed in joy as 18 looked on in surprise.

"M-Marron? How'd you get that stronger than you were when we practiced?", 18 wondered.

"Well, you are an Android, aren't you?", Marron replied, catching 18 off-guard as she gasped before Marron continued.

"But it's okay. That means I'm part android. So, like you, I don't ever get tired. Added bonus, I can use infinite energy, too. So, whaddaya say? Up high?", Marron assured with a grin.

"You got it.", 18 responded with a grin before Marron and 18 high-fived each other with Marron giggling as she spoke up before 18 chuckled as well.

"Dad's gonna be so surprised when he hears what happens when we get back.", Marron grinned with her eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Broly gave a proud grin before catching up to Shallot, who saw the same thing as well.

"You saw what happened back there, Broly?", Shallot asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, she was a lot stronger than we ever gave her credit for as strong as she already is.", Broly replied, making Shallot give a slight joyous chuckle before meanwhile, Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 spoke their reaction.

"That was fantastic!", Zeno shouted.

"Yeah. And fun-tastic, too!", Future Yurei agreed.

"I know. It looks like Marron's becoming one of my favorite fighters here.", Future 21 grinned before it showed Beerus shouting to 18 and Marron while pulling Elder Kai's hair.

"Well done! Nice teamwork, guys!", Beerus exclaimed.

"That really hurts!", Elder Kai shouted.

Meanwhile, Shosa was dumbfounded as Quitela sighed.

"I didn't... even... see it coming.", Shosa spoke solemnly, traumatized by the infinite energy used on him while Quitela was not amused.

"This is just embarrassing.", Quitela sighed.

Then, suddenly, another fighter named Majora swept up out of nowhere and was about to kick, Marron, who noticed him too late before she was kicked away, causing her to land on her back, sliding against the ground, although not too far, thankfully, before she groaned.

"Ow. Did anyone get a number of that bus that ran me over?", Marron groaned before she looked up and gasped before Majora attempted to strike her again before Marron quickly prepares another green ki blast before sending out a blast beam from it this time with just enough to send Majora back a few decent feet before Marron got back up.

"Phew! That was close, wasn't it?", Marron sighed.

"They just keep coming out of the woodwork, don't they? Are you okay?", 18 spoke up before Marron nodded to her in reply.

"I guess that's just what a battle royale is like.", Marron added before Beerus and Supreme Kai gave their statements.

"Well, it's clear they're all targeting us, now.", Beerus stated.

"If it weren't for Goku, they wouldn't even have a chance to save themselves. But they'll never show him any gratitude.", Supreme Kai stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Supreme Kai. It seems that with Broly in the mix, they all want a chance to take him on, by any permittable means necessary.", Whis derogated.

Meanwhile, Majora laughed before speaking up.

"You managed to catch me by surprise. I must've let my guard down, but you won't be so lucky a second time. Do you honestly think you can best one such as me?", Majora discouraged.

"Nope. I know I can, because luck has nothing to do with it. It was all about strategy. Speaking of, you don't seem the type to use your eyes much, do you?", Marron asked, earning Majora's laughter once again before replying.

"You have no idea how right you are, darling. My eyes have long since lost their power of sight.", Majora replied.

"Wait. You're blind? But how was it that you could tell where I was without using your eyes. Your aim was annoyingly accurate, you know.", Marron responded.

"That is the question, isn't it?", Majora sneered.

"You know what? Don't answer it, then. Because I already know how. You were tracking us by using us scent, aren't you?", Marron deduced, slightly puzzling Majora before 18 then quickly realized how she figured it out seeing as he was blind before she agreed.

"That's right. I'm betting you probably had to develop a pretty impressive sense of smell to make up for losing his vision.", 18 guessed.

"A brilliant deduction. Kudos to the both of you. You two are quite perceptive, aren't you?", Majora complimented.

"Okay. Making some good progress here. Now, that I know how you did it,...", Marron began before Majora interrupted.

"You believe you can defeat me?", Majora asked, taking 18 slightly aback before Marron spoke up.

"Nope. I _know_ I can.", Marron responded.

"Marron!", 18 spoke out of worry.

"Well, though your bravery is impressive, trust me, you should keep that bravado in check.", Majora warned.

"Well, technically speaking, it's not really bravado if I can back it up.", Marron retorted, earning Majora's growl before he responded.

"You're making a grave mistake, unless you want me to tear you limb from limb.", Majora threatened.

"Oh, yeah? You try anything and you'll be disqualified, assuming you plan to kill me, that is. Otherwise, go ahead and try it. I'm not scared.", Marron goaded, worrying 18 even further.

"Stop it!", 18 warned.

"It's okay, Mom. I've got this.", Marron assured, only earning 18's worried gasp before Marron continued.

"If smell is what helps him track us, let's see what happens if we use that against him.", Marron continued before Majora spoke up.

"You must actually be delusional.", Majora spoke up before he laughed.

"I've never of anything so preposterous. With my heightened sense of smell, I can track your exact location. There's no way around that. I'll come after you with everything I have.", Majora warned.

"Everything you have, huh? Well, just wait till I give you everything _I_ have.", Marron smirked before she only took a small step forward, prompting Majora to take action as he took a small sniff and lurch at her, only for Marron to lurch at him quickly before both clashed fists with each other as 18 watched.

 _ **Play Kai Music: "No More"**_

Then, after a few moments, Marron and Majora tried landing kicks against one another before Majora spun around and then fired blasst at her only for Marron to cartwheel out of their path like a boss before Marron gave a smirk as she thought to herself.

" _Come on. Take the bait.",_ Marron thought before it showed Broly and Shallot watching another fight with her.

"That's odd. What do you think she's doing?", Shallot wondered.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that she's leading him into a trap of some kind.", Broly guessed before meanwhile, Majora spoke up to her.

"I've got you now!", Majora shouted as he dashed toward her before Marron smirked.

" _Gotcha!",_ Marron thought before she removed one of her shoes and tossed it right at Majora's nose, puzzling him before he began to smell a stinky odor as he then grew surprised.

"What is that offensive odor?! Gah! The stench is overpowering.", Majora spoke as he began to get drowsy from the scent before Marron smiled.

"Good. And if you think that smell was something, Wait until you see this. Or in this case, _smell_ this.", Marron grinned before she then prepared a green ki blast with her right hand and charged it as the rings overlap once again.

"I've been meaning to name this move for some time now. So, how do you feel about... INFINITE... BLASTER?!", Marron shouted as she then fired a bright green energy beam right at the distracted Majora before he wound up blasted out of the ring as he screamed.

 _ **End Kai Music: "No More"**_

"And contestant Majora of the 4th has been eliminated.", Grand Minister spoke up before Future 21 tapped on the symbol of the 4th Universe and went to the roster.

"Now, where is Majora? Oh, there he is.", Future 21 spoke before she then tapped Majora's icon out as it grew dark.

"They're dropping so quickly now!", Zeno spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. And it's almost exciting.", Future Yurei agreed before Majora was practically sobbing as Quitela sighed.

"What a disgrace.", Quitela sighed before Marron spoke up with a grin.

"Yes! I did it.", Marron grinned before 18 filed a complaint.

"Yeah, but the way you win was disgusting.", 18 complained, stunting Marron before she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, it sorta is, isn't it?", Marron giggled slightly as small bubbles appeared above her head.

"You exceeded my merely standard expectations for you!", Beerus cheered as Supreme Kai and Elder Kai chuckled.

Meanwhile, Shallot noticed something that seemed to worry him before he dashed out for her, puzzling Broly.

"Huh? Hey, Shallot! Where are you going?", Broly shouted out of puzzlement.

"You bet I did, Beerus! I'm basically like an infinite ninja!", Marron chuckled as a grave shadow loomed behind her before it spoke.

"How quickly the tide can change.", the being spoke, prompting Marron to turn to him, but before he could strike, Shallot took the hit for her as he whacked his tail at him, shocking both Marron, 18, and Beerus before Broly gasped.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

However, just before Shallot could vanish mid fall, he managed to fire a Wild Burst at the stranger, actually revealed to be Frost, on the spot, surprising him before the blast hit him, knocking him away from the edge before he wound up landing hard on the arena before sliding a few feet just near Broly before Frost then stood up and looked back with an anger something fierce.

"And here, I thought I'd never be blindsided by a Saiyan again!", Frost growled before calming himself and then grinning.

"But at least, it wasn't entirely vexing.", Frost grinned as Broly growled at him, catching his attention before he became fearful as Broly growled before Marron shouted at him.

"Hey, you creep! I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Shallot! Now, you answer to me!", Marron shouted angrily at Frost, who then looked back at the still seething Broly before giving a calm response.

"A tempting proposition, but I have places to be!", Frost spoke as he prepared a dark ki blast before Marron shouted to him as she dashed towards him.

"You're not getting away!", Marron exclaimed out of fury.

"Marron, wait!", 18 urged out of worry before Frost exclaimed as he thrust his ki blast down, providing a smokescreen before Marron tried to stop him, but found out that she was too late and was seething with rage.

"Where did that coward go?!", Marron snarled before Broly put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"Take it easy, Marron. Scum like him aren't worth it. Besides, Shallot did save you from that coward, so the best we could do now is pay our respects.", Broly spoke before Marron then calmed down and understood.

"All right. I still don't like that guy who knocked him off, though.", Marron spoke before Shallot then appeared in the spectator seats elsewhere with Beerus.

"What the heck just happened?! What did I say about not getting knocked off?!", Beerus reprimanded.

"It's not like I wanted it, okay?! I had to save her somehow!", Shallot snapped back.

"You're just lucky you were able to blindside him when he did you.", Beerus retorted.

"You performed admirably out there, Shallot. I'm not too upset about your loss.", Supreme Kai spoke solemnly.

"Really? 'Cause your face says otherwise right now.", Shallot scowled.

"Well, no sense dwelling on it. What's done is done, but you better cheer extra loud. That's literally all you can do at this point.", Beerus stated.

"All right.", Shallot agreed with a sigh.

"Although, I have to admit, the way you caught Frost off-guard with a blast like that as you were falling. It seemed like you _were_ willing to take the fall for her, literally.", Beerus spoke.

"Yeah? What about it?", Shallot asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're in love with her.", Beerus guessed, stunting Shallot before he then tried to deny it.

"N-No, it's not anything like that, okay?!", Shallot chuckled nervously.

"Just keep telling yourself that, but you can still cheer extra loud if you want.", Beerus spoke calmly.

"Right. Well, I hate to admit it, but it looks like I've done my part. Broly..., Marron..., the rest is all up to you guys and the others now.", Shallot spoke before it showed the Saiyan in Red looking up from the shade of the pillar.

"Well, that's a shame. I really was looking forward to finishing this myself. Oh, well. One less obstacle to worry about.", the Saiyan in Red chuckled before it then showed the stage all around and even Oren and Kamin stepping up in front of Goku, who eventually gave a grin.

 _ **Narrator: "The 7th Universe has just witnessed the selfless sacrifice of its first fighter, who fell out with a bang. As the Tournament of Power grows more and more intense, can Goku and his teammates defeat the Saiyan in Red and his most treacherous army while fighting the best in the cosmos to secure victory? 43 minutes remain until time runs out, and with the Saiyan in Red at play, the fate of all competing universes will be decided. The battles continue, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. So, what did you all think? Pretty neat, huh? But, if you're upset about Shallot's elimination, I understand. I'm upset about that myself. But if there's one thing good about it, it's that he went out with a bang, literally, as Shallot then managed to counterattack against Frost, surprising him before he could vanish. If you want me to make a few chamges to this chapter, first, let me know, and I'll be more than happy to alter it a bit on the day I post the next chapter for it. Until next time. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting, for I have finally finished the latest chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". When I first watched it, I first thought, "Hey. What if Broly loses it after witnessing what Napapa and Methiop were doing to Kale and then goes berserk?", but I decided to ditch that, because, how else would Broly and Kale fight each other like a friendly spar while Goku fights Caulifla? Plus, I wanted to see how it would go if Kale gave them a taste of their own medicine herself, anyway. Besides, I wondered what would happen if Narirama was knocked away by the Blaster Meteor attack, so I decided to stick with that instead. As for Kamin and Oren, they would be voiced by Jad Saxton for Kamin and Yuri Lowenthal for Oren. Now, if any of you have suggestions about what should happen regarding the Tuffles of the 6th Universe for the next episode, feel free to speak up. Anywho, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

 **"Broly vs. Kale!; Battle of the Mightiest!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Hit and Botamo walking up to Goku, who left to fight someone else, and Vegeta, who then went Super Saiyan and dashed towards Hit, only for Botamo to appear in his way as Hit vanished before showing Dium firing with Marron back-flipping away from them with Dium careening towards her.

 ** _Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power began, and with the Saiyan in Red's universal domination on the line, it was a contest like no other."_**

"Well, I didn't wanna have to use this, but it looks like I don't have any other choice. Destructo Disc! Triple Blades!", Marron shouted before firing them at Dium, as the discs missed Dium two times before the third successfully gave Dium a slight cut, surprising Zamasu, Elery, Gowasu, and Rumush before then showing Marron then prepared a green orb on her right hand as the pink and blue rings quickly overlapped each other before only the green orb remained as she launched it before Shosa dodged it, allowing 18 to push it back, making it grow 2 inches bigger while also picking up the pace in speed with each push made as Marron and 18 pushed the orb back and forth, making it increasingly difficult for Shosa to dodge it before she removed one of her shoes and tossed it right at Majora's nose, puzzling him before he began to smell a stinky odor as he then grew surprised before Marron was already preparing to fire another energy blast with one hand, but in the form of a beam.

 ** _Narrator: "Tapping into her own infinite energy and using Super-charged techniques and combos with Android 18, Marron gave a fantastic performance."_**

"So, how do you feel about... INFINITE... BLASTER?!", Marron shouted as she then fired a bright green energy beam right at the distracted Majora before he wound up blasted out of the ring as he screamedbefore showing Beerus shouting to Marron with joy.

"You exceeded my merely standard expectations for you!", Beerus cheered as Supreme Kai and Elder Kai chuckled.

Meanwhile, Shallot noticed something that seemed to worry him before he dashed out for her, puzzling Broly.

"Huh? Hey, Shallot! Where are you going?", Broly shouted out of puzzlement.

"You bet I did, Beerus! I'm basically like an infinite ninja!", Marron chuckled as a grave shadow loomed behind her before it spoke.

"How quickly the tide can change.", the being spoke, prompting Marron to turn to him, but before he could strike, Shallot took the hit for her as he whacked his tail at him, shocking both Marron, 18, and Beerus before Broly gasped. ** _  
_**

However, just before Shallot could vanish mid fall, he managed to fire a Wild Burst at the stranger, actually revealed to be Frost, on the spot, surprising him before the blast hit him, knocking him away from the edge before he wound up landing hard on the arena before sliding a few feet just near Broly before Frost then stood up and looked back with an anger something fierce.

 ** _Narrator: "But when she briefly dropped her guard, having sensed the treacherous sneak attack, Shallot sacrificed himself to save Marron from an untimely elimination."_**

"And here, I thought I'd never be blindsided by a Saiyan again!", Frost growled before Marron shouted at him.

"Hey, you creep! I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Shallot! Now, you answer to me!", Marron shouted angrily at Frost, who then looked back at the still seething Broly before giving a calm response.

"A tempting proposition, but I have places to be!", Frost spoke as he prepared a dark ki blast before Marron shouted to him as she dashed towards him.

"You're not getting away!", Marron exclaimed out of fury before Frost exclaimed as he thrust his ki blast down, providing a smokescreen before Marron tried to stop him, but found out that she was too late and was seething with rage.

"Where did that coward go?!", Marron snarled before Broly put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"Take it easy, Marron. Scum like him aren't worth it. Besides, Shallot did save you from that coward, so the best we could do now is pay our respects.", Broly spoke before Marron then calmed down and understood.

"All right. I still don't like that guy who knocked him off, though.", Marron spoke before it showed Shallot then turning back to the ring with fervent hope from the spectator seats.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but it looks like I've done my part. Broly..., Marron..., the rest is all up to you guys and the others now.", Shallot spoke before it showed the Saiyan in Red looking up from the shade of the pillar.

"Well, that's a shame. I really was looking forward to finishing this myself. Oh, well. One less obstacle to worry about.", the Saiyan in Red chuckled before it then showed the stage all around and even Oren and Kamin stepping up in front of Goku, who eventually gave a grin.

 ** _Narrator: "Now, the 7th Universe must fight with only 19, now!"_**

* * *

As the group consisting of Gohan, 21, Piccolo, Pan, Bulla, and Majin Videl that stated together braced themselves, Piccolo couldn't believe it.

"Darn it. Shallot's taken out already?", Piccolo spoke.

"Just keep your cool. You can either look at the glass as half-empty or half-full.", Bulla advised.

"Wow, Bulla. That was some good advice.", Majin Videl complimented with a grin.

"Well, when you've been learning as long as you've been fighting, you pick up a thing or two.", Bulla responded.

"She's right. We can do this with 19. We've all just gotta stay focused.", Gohan agreed before showing 17 and 18 giving their own two cents respectively.

"Spin it all you want, but it's still pathetic just to get knocked out just because you were careless.", 17 commented before dodging an energy blast.

"Hey. Shallot wasn't pathetic. He just saved my daughter!", 18 retorted as she dodged the incoming blasts.

"And I owe it to him to help carry our team all the way to the end! You hear that, Shallot?! I won't let myself get knocked out by that creep who did you in!", Marron added while also shouting to Shallot, surprising him.

"Honestly, I can't tell if she's getting prideful or determined.", Shallot commented before Champa chuckled and then sighed.

"Ah, Love. A disgustingly, touching feeling. I would say it's sad for your team, Beerus, but I just don't wanna ruin the moment.", Champa grinned with a sigh.

"Well, that's rich coming from you, Champa, but I don't have time to trade insults!", Beerus retorted before Champa then grinned and then spoke up next.

"Oh, lookee, Beerus! It seems your Saiyan, Vegeta's about to be the next victim!", Champa shouted to Beerus, who gave a surprised look in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was backflipping away from the blasts successively and equally unsuccessfully attacking the aptly named Bota-Magetta.

"You gutless little cowards!", Vegeta growled.

"I'm sure if Magetta could hear you right now, he's be terribly insulted!", Botamo responded as Magetta zoomed toward him before trying to punch him two times, but missed all the same.

"Curse these two!", Vegeta growled to himself as he went backwards before getting cover just as Cabba eventually shouted to him.

"Master!", Cabba shouted, attracting Vegeta's attention before Cabba turned up from the smoke with Nigrissi and Murisam attempting to strike him from both sides only to both get knocked off the ring before their icons became greyed out in the meantime before Cabba then walked up to Vegeta and then turned Super Saiyan.

"Unless you bow out now, we'll have no choice but to fight!", Cabba warned, only earning a smirk from the Prince of Saiyans before he stood up and responded with a chuckle.

"Good.", Vegeta grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kale was fighting someone from the 10th Universe named Methiop as she constantly blocked before landing a punch, seemingly knocking him out cold.

"I got him!", Kale grinned before Methiop only proved otherwise as he then bit into her fist.

"Now, I've got you!", Methiop muffled before Kale tried to break free before she wound up punched in the gut, slightly causing her to double back a little.

Under normal circumstances, it would hurt, but since she first turned Super Saiyan 15 years ago during the fight against the other Broly in Trunks' Future, Kale gave a small grin.

"Not bad, but try not to be sneaky about it.", Kale commented before she accidentally stepped on Napapa's big toe before getting the sense that he's right behind her and turned to see him staring down at her.

"That's my toe you're squashin', lady.", Napapa stated.

"Hey! My name is Kale! Remember that!", Kale retorted before Napapa only responded by grabbing her hair, and lifting her up, surprising her slightly.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?", Kale asked before Napapa chuckled and turned to Methiop.

"Hey, check it out, partner, we've got ourselves a living punching bag.", Napapa spoke with a smirk.

Then, Methiop performed two practice punches before turning to Kale.

"I hope you're ready for this!", Methiop chuckled sinisterly.

"Not as much as I hope you're ready for this!", Kale smirked before turning Super Saiyan, surprising both fighters before Kale then did a hand-taunt.

"Well? Go ahead. Try your punches now.", Kale taunted, making Methiop growl.

"Why, you little...", Methiop growled before he then punched her, slightly puzzling Kale as if that felt like nothing more than a gentle tap before he then tried punching her again as he shouted.

"Gut punch! Gut punch! Gut punch! Gut punch! Gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut! I love to hear you shriek!", Methiop shouted before then punching her one last time and then getting quickly surprised as Kale showed no reaction.

"Was that your best shot? Now, let me show you mine!", Kale exclaimed before preparing a green ki blast and then clutching it with her right hand, coating it with her immense energy before then punching Methiop with the first blow to the gut, practically making his eyes bug out before Kale then quickly did the same for her left hand and then performed her own version of Methiop's Gut Punch as Methiop groaned and then finish with a thrust of her chest as her energy blast formed and then exploded, pushing Methiop away before Napapa grew surprised and then growled before pushing himself against her.

"Dosukoi!", Napapa shouted as he began pushing Kale closer to the ring as she grunted.

"This is for my partner! This freight train is goin' straight outta the ring!", Napapa shouted as Kale grunted, still trying in vain to stop herself from getting knocked out before she eventually stopped halfway and then crushed a part of the ring underfoot, surprising Napapa before he then tried to push her further, but to no avail, unaware that Kale saw Broly watching as Napapa spoke to her.

"Heh. You know, you're not bad for a lady. I must admit, you've left quite an impression on me.", Napapa complimented to Kale before she thought to herself.

 _"Thanks for the compliment, but you better get ready, 'cause I'm not about to lose to you, or anyone!",_ Kale thought as she grinned before she bellowed as she then turned Super Saiyan 2 before lifting him up and then tossing him off the ring as Kale panted slightly.

"Much respeeeeeeeect!", Napapa shouted as he fell off before he vanished.

"Whew! At least he's down.", Kale panted before turning back to normal, her hair then dropping down completely with no rope to keep her hair up just as Broly noticed her nearby and grew quite surprised, if not amazed, before Caulifla caught up.

"Kale!", Caulifla exclaimed, catching her attention.

"Caulifla.", Kale spoke in surprise.

"You did great, back there. And that technique you've pulled against that seafood? It was incredible!", Caulifla spoke in excitement.

"Really?", Kale asked.

"Yeah. Even I didn't see that coming.", Caulifla replied, making Kale smile before she giggled.

"Sounds like you might be a very special case there.", Broly spoke up, catching the two Saiyans' attention as Broly walked up to them.

"Broly?", Kale asked.

"In the flesh.", Broly grinned.

"Hey, you're the strongest Saiyan from the 7th Universe, ain't ya?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah? What about it?", Broly asked in response.

"Because I got just the idea here. Kale, while you go fight this Broly character, I'm gonna take care of that guy!", Caulifla responded as she pointed to Goku, who was fighting both Oren and Kamin, who prepared to use their special moves on him.

* * *

"Smash Break!", Oren exclaimed.

"Crash Break!", Kamin shouted before they began preparing to detonate near Goku only for Caulifla to shout to them.

"Oh, no, you don't! He's mine!", Caulifla shouted to Oren and Kamin, puzzling Goku as well as the two tuffle twins before he turned to see Broly, Caulifla, and Kale.

"Excuse me? We're in the middle of fighting him over here.", Oren retorted.

"Let it go, Oren. Besides, I kinda wanted to see how this battle turns out anyway.", Kamin advised before Oren then understood the point and agreed.

"Well, all right. We've kinda softened him up anyway.", Oren agreed before Goku spoke to Caulifla.

"Hey, it's you three! What are you guys doing here?", Goku asked.

"It's Goku, right? I've been wanting to talk to you. More than that, I want you to show me how I can power up into Super Saiyan Azure, too. Show us how, and we'll thank you by using your Azure to defeat everyone here, starting with you.", Caulifla responded, puzzling Goku as Broly spoke up.

"Let me guess: she's overly competitive?", Broly guessed, inadvertently making Caulifla ticked.

"WHAT?!", Caulifla exclaimed before Kale tried to break the ice.

"H-Hey! Be careful about using that phrase too loosely, Broly!", Kale warned.

"So, now you tell me.", Broly sighed before Goku started thinking about this.

"What to do.", Goku sighed before Caulifla goaded him.

"Aw, why the hesitation? You're not scared, are you?", Caulifla taunted.

"Not at all. I'm not entirely sure either of you rookies are ready to handle that kind of power yet, even with the 15 years that passed.", Goku replied, stunting the two Saiyan women.

"Rookies?! If that's what you think of us, then you've got another thing coming. Let's show him, Kale!", Caulifla spoke before Kale nodded.

"Right!", Kale nodded before going Super Saiyan.

"And to top it all off, I'll show you an awesome transformation. Try not to freak out.", Caulifla added before she then bellowed while powering up before bulking up with her muscles on her arms, legs, and even her chest before she panted.

"You're not so confident now, are ya?", Caulifla smirked.

"Well, you're entertaining, I'll give you that much.", Goku responded.

"And I get to fight you, Broly.", Kale grinned.

"Hmm.", Broly grinned as he lifted his arms up in a stance.

"Let's do this! Two-on-Two! Saiyans vs. Saiyans!", Caulifla shouted.

"Sure. Bring it on.", Goku agreed before Caulifla charged toward him only for Goku to block the punch and dodge a kick before Caulifla wound up being pushed aside, much to her distaste.

"Hey! Why can't I land a punch?!", Caulifla exclaimed.

"You bulked up your muscles for strength, but in exchange, you killed your speed.", Goku explained.

"Don't think this is over, darn it!", Caulifla retorted before she tried to stand up, but immediately found much difficulty before landing back on the ground as Goku stated another fact.

"On top of that, that bulk drains your stamina, so it's not suited for a drawn-out fight.", Goku added before Caulifla then dropped the muscles, stood up, and turned around as Goku continued.

"For those reasons, I don't think that's the best form.", Goku continued.

"And I take it Super Saiyan 3 is?", Caulifla asked.

"For now. Wait. What do you mean by that?", Goku puzzled.

"Well, recently, Kale was able to go Super Saiyan 3, if you must know. That form is so awesome, I just wanted to get it right now!", Caulifla replied in excitement as Broly grew surprised.

"Really? You're able to go Super Saiyan 3?", Broly wondered, slightly surprising Kale before she grinned and nodded.

"Well, I don't doubt it, and if and when you do get that, at this point in your training, the Saiyan transformation you should be aiming for is this!", Goku explained before then getting in a stance, surprising Caulifla and Kale while puzzling Broly before Goku bellowed while raising his voice as orange dots appeared around him before he got completely covered by the orange coating which then disappeared, revealing Goku in Super Saiyan God form as his divine aura erupted, surprising Caulifla and Kale while stunting Broly out of surprise.

"Whoa, and what form is that?", Caulifla asked in surprise.

"This form is a precursor to Super Saiyan Azure, otherwise known as Super Saiyan God. What do you think?", Goku asked with a smirk.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Caulifla was practically amazed at Goku's Super Saiyan God form and wanted to learn more about it as she ran over to Goku and spoke up.

"Tell me how you got this form! Tell me now!", Caulifla shouted in excitement surprising Goku before he snapped out of it quickly enough to explain.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy! Ahem. So here's how it goes. A pure-hearted Saiyan can only go Super Saiyan God if 5 more other pure-hearted Saiyans join hands and then lend all their energy to the key Saiyan in the ritual. Once that happens, that Saiyan can only stay in that form for a short while before the power vanishes, but if you manage to absorb the energy from the ritual before then, you should be able to tap into it just fine. Otherwise, it's gonna be tough to figure out all from scratch. Just ask Vegeta. He could tell you all about it if he wants.", Goku explained, unknowingly enlightening both Broly and Kale as the former grinned in intrigue and the latter widened her eyes with a grin before Caulifla responded.

"Really? So, that's how it works? First, there's a ritual, and then after that, does the trick have to do with the feeling in your back? With the tingling?!", Caulifla asked.

"Kinda. Hadn't thought about it that way before. But still, you also have to keep that divine energy contained inside you when you do that, otherwise, you'd just turn into one of the plain Super Saiyan forms, but I think we should see if you can get Super Saiyan 3 first to start off light for now.", Goku stated before Beerus shouted to Goku.

"Hey, Goku! Are you actually training that Saiyan novice?! Stop wasting so much time with her and flatten her already!", Beerus shouted.

"Aw, come on, Lord Beerus! Give me a break! This is just starting to get interesting!", Goku responded before Caulifla thought of an idea.

"Let's see. If I use Super Saiyan 3 as a guide...", Caulifla began before she then powered up and bellowed as her aura became vibrant as Broly grew puzzled while Kale grew surprised before she yelled out as her hair gradually began to grow longer and pointier up until she finally reached Super Saiyan 3, surprising Goku.

"All right, it worked!", Caulifla exclaimed as she noticed that she is now a Super Saiyan 3.

"No way. Caulifla actually caught up.", Kale grinned.

"Oh, wow. You're a quick study, aren't you? Guess I'll have to remember to stay on my toes around you. Before this fight is over, you could be able to handle that Super Saiyan God power-up, but like I said, before you mess with that, you should master 3. Come on, let's go!", Goku suggested before moving back far enough and powered down a bit enough for the aura to disappear.

"That's fine with me!", Caulifla agreed before she moved back as well, also allowing the aura to dissipate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly turned to Kale.

"As long as they're going at it... how about we settle this?", Broly suggested with a grin.

"Right. I've actually been planning to fight you anyway.", Kale agreed before she got into her fighting stance with Broly entering his stance as well.

Then, after a moment, Broly's eyes slowly changed from black to orange irises with black pupils as his thin green aura emerged just as slowly as well before Kale then turned Super Saiyan 2 in anticipation before Broly bulked up in muscle with his arms first and then his torso as he expanded his stance's length and then the legs, making him get taller before then giving a short roar before his hair then spiked up, this time giving Kale reason for excitement as she gasped slightly before then giving an excited grin before Caulifla then fired an energy blast with Goku countering it with his own blast while Broly then roared before dashing towards Kale and then tried to land the first attack with a punch only for Kale to block it with both her arms as she gave an excited giggle as meanwhile Caulifla gets blocked by Goku, who caught her fist before they begin clashing punches and kicks with each other as did Broly and Kale, although only Goku and Caulifla eventually began vanishing away to avoid getting hit once, although Broly and Kale even went faster to the point where no one could see them as did Goku and Caulifla.

"You know what? You remind me so much of myself! And Caulifla, too!", Kale commented in excitement.

* * *

"Oh, really? Is that a fact?", Broly grinned before showing Caulifla and Goku's own conversation.

"This rocks! Super Saiyan 3 is awesome!", Caulifla exclaimed as she grunted before Goku gave a chuckle in response before Goku eventually kicked her away toward a crevice and then kicked her through it as she braced herself before she was then pushed back by that kick and then flipped backward to recover.

It was then that Caulifla noticed Kale going through the same thing, only Broly then punched her through another crevice before Kale recovered and then coincidentally landed beside her sister-in-arms as Caulifla chuckled to Goku, who returned that with his own just as Kale gave a grin to Broly, who chuckled to her.

"You all right, Kale?", Caulifla asked.

"Are you kidding? That's what I wanted to ask you.", Kale responded.

"Look, we're both good, right?", Caulifla asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Kale nodded.

"Good. Then, let's keep goin'!", Caulifla grinned as she began walking toward Goku.

"Sure.", Goku replied before Caulifla began to pick up the pace and then ran before dashing toward Goku, who quickly blocked the strike before they began clashing with each other as Kale went straight to the point and then got blocked as well before Kale then suddenly gasped and then shouted.

"Stop!", Kale urged, puzzling Broly.

"You were holding back. I can tell. Still, I was holding back, too. So, what do you say we go all-out on this one. Would that work?", Kale suggested, slightly worrying Broly as his Super Saiyan form may prove to tough for even Kale to handle in her current state.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, are you sure that's a good idea? It could get rough for you.", Broly warned.

"Thanks for the warning, but when I go full power, you'll see why I suggested it.", Kale assured before Broly gasped slightly and then hesitantly understood.

"Fine, I will. But don't say I didn't warn you.", Broly reluctantly agreed before he then growled as he emitted a vibrant green aura and then bellowed as the aura erupted before three chaotic rings enlarged away from Broly as the first turned the background darker before the second emerged turned the background dark blue while the third turned pink, surprising Goku and Caulifla, who abruptly paused their spar to watch in surprise.

 ** _Play KH III Music: "Anti-Aqua"_**

Broly then roared as his eyes then gave off a red glow before the irises and pupils then broke apart, leaving nothing but the red glow before a green dome-like energy barrier was formed before it eventually exploded into an energy column as Broly was now in Super Saiyan form as he rise inside it with the red glow still present as he ascended slowly before Kale spoke her first comment.

"No way! That power's incredible!", Kale spoke in awe before Broly then roared again as he continued his ascent before he then set off big energy sparks everywhere from inside the column before the causing the pillar to disappear as the background changed into a pink background before the rings retracted, changing the background to dark blue first, and then the darker background of the arena, creating a big green barrier around Broly, which then lowered slowly as Broly gave a short yell before then closing his eyes and regaining his composure before he opened his eyes, revealing the eyes to have regained the orange irises and black pupils, astounding Kale.

"Awesome! That's Broly at Super Saiyan?", Kale gasped in awe.

"Well? You gonna go full power or what?", Broly asked.

"R-Right!", Kale nodded before she then gave a small bellow of her own as she gave off a thin, light green aura right before the first ring retracted, turning the background red before another one cane and turned it dark blue before lightning began to strike near her as she spoke to Broly as her body got just as buff as it was when she went berserk the first time and her hair started to grow longer as a slight gust blew over.

"You said you wanted to see my full power, right, Broly? Well, guess what? You've got it!", Kale shouted to Broly as Goku and Caulifla braced themselves while Broly watched in awe from the comfort of his barrier before Kale's eyes then gave off a tremendous green glow before setting off a mini-explosion with the ring expanding to dark red before another one came and turned the background to a green one and then the final one expanded, changing the background back to normal, revealing Kale to be at Super Saiyan 3 once more as Goku and Caulifla gave slight gasps of surprise.

"So, what do you think?", Kale grinned.

"Heh. Not bad.", Broly smirked.

"Her power's incredible.", Goku commented.

"What in the heck was that?", Vegeta puzzled.

"Kale. She must've went Super Saiyan 3.", Cabba replied.

Then, after a moment, Broly then quickly dashed away from his barrier and then clashed with Kale, unknowingly sending Caulifla flying off the ring.

"Oh, come on!", Caulifla spoke before she suddenly found herself back on the ring.

"What happened?", Caulifla asked.

"Unbelievable. It seems that both your antics have awakened an outrageously powerful beast within Broly.", Hit spoke up.

"You saved me with a time skip?", Caulifla asked before she then turned to see Broly and Kale facing each other before Broly then gave a short growl before bellowing as his green aura erupted, amazing Grand Zeno.

"Whoa! Incredible!", Grand Zeno exclaimed.

"You call that incredible? It's legendary, that's what it is!", Future Yurei commented.

"I agree. I've never felt such tremendous power before.", Future 21 agreed with a grin.

"Looks like Broly's getting ready to take the fight seriously from here on out, too.", Vegeta guessed.

"That's incredible. I'm glad you're showing us what you're made of.", Goku complimented.

"Uh, thanks.", Kale responded with a grin.

"Hey, Kale, was it? Do you have a moment?", Vegeta asked.

"Uh, yeah? Why?", Kale asked.

"Before your little fight can start, at least know this: in our universe, Broly's the Legendary Super Saiyan our ancestors spoke of!", Vegeta stared.

"He's what?!", Kale spoke in surprise before Broly then tried to land a punch to Kale, only for her to successfully block his punch before she flipped backwards before Broly stopped toward Kale and spoke.

"You know what? I'm impressed with how far your reflexes have advanced in that state. But as impressive as that is, let's test your endurance!", Broly spoke before he then tried to land a punch to her three times but missed before Broly then prepared a Ki Blast in front of his chest and then sent Kale back before he then caught her by her foot and then began spinning her around before tossing her away and then began preparing Anger Shout just as Kale then recovered quickly and began preparing a super-charged Resist Blast as a ring retracted into the ki blast while she charged it before both Broly and Kale fired their super-charged attacks, both of which were equal and were only there for a moment before the attacks went off in smoke, surprising Kale before Broly then dashed toward her and then thrusted her back with another Ki Blast Thrust from his chest before then dashing towards her, dragging her through the crevice as his right arm was touching Kale's neck and then tossing her aside toward a rock before she then dashed toward him only for Broly to grab her by he face and fly her through a couple of rocks before Kale powered up and quickly turned the tables as she then fired a blast to stop it before retaliating with her energy blast before tossing it and Broly toward the wall behind her, causing it to collapse a bit as Kale then grew a bit self-conscious.

"Oops. I guess I got a bit carried away with that one.", Kale blushed.

Then, Broly suddenly powered up and gave a short bellow as his green aura erupted and cleared the smoke before calmly speaking.

"I guess I'll have to put some more effort into it.", Broly spoke up as Kale grew impressed with the true Legendary Super Saiyan of the 7th Universe as she thought to herself.

 _"So, Broly's the Legendary Super Saiyan from the 7th Universe? But...he's not like the Broly I knew 15 years ago in Trunks' Future. Could he be..?",_ Kale thought before Broly spoke up.

"Well? Come on!", Broly spoke up, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Y-Yeah!", Kale nodded with determination before stepping closer towards him as he then lifted his hands up and centered them near his chest before he then began charging a green energy blast as the rings retracted, changing the background from normal to pink, to dark blue to a darker tint of the normal background before he then cupped his hands while moving them to his side before then firing the beam as Kale was struggling from the blast as expected, although she still kept going, before Broly pushed the blast even harder, increasing the difficulty of withstanding it before Kale then finally reached out from the blast and then grabbed him by the face, surprising Broly as his attack was disrupted quickly.

"So...how'd I do?", Kale asked with a pant before Broly grinned as Gohan saw it going differently.

"Let's help him!", Gohan urged before Piccolo stopped him.

"Hold on! Something seems different.", Piccolo spoke up before Kale set Broly down as he spoke up next.

"All right, not bad, but you might want to brace yourself for this attack.", Broly warned, puzzling Kale as he then ascended upwards with a power jump before Piccolo made a guess as to what's going on.

"From the way it's progressing, it's almost like Broly's training her.", Piccolo guessed before the Legendary Super Saiyan then went back into his own barrier and then gave a roar before the barrier began to accumulate as much energy as possible as the background suddenly changed into a pink background before it then went into a dark blue background and then a darker tint of the normal background afterwards as meanwhile, Hit was astounded by such display of raw power.

"I'm sensing a chaotic energy here and it's almost astounding.", Hit commented before turning to face Narirama, who was not very far from where he is before teleporting over to him and then warning him.

"As for you, this battle is as good as over. So, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either leap from the ring right now or I can force you out. If not me, then Broly would finish the job.", Hit warned before the broken Narirama was beginning prepare a signature move.

"Narirama...", Narirama spoke as the back panel opened up, revealing a sort of engine on the back before it began to charge up as Ea, the Supreme Kai of the 2nd Universe spoke up.

"Hmm. While it's true he's lost both his arms, that core unit in his torso is what really matters. He can still fire his main cannon.", Ea stated before Narirama spoke up.

"Cannon charging complete. Nari...", Narirama began just before the last ring condensed into Broly's barrier, changing the dark background back to normal before Broly roared as he fired numerous energy blasts like meteors, surprising Kale and Caulifla, who both gasped just as well as Kamin and Oren before Goku stepped back from the blasts and then flipped backwards even before Cabba and Vegeta jumped away while Botamo and Magetta, weren't as lucky as them.

"Get us out of here, Magetta! Get us out!", Botamo shouted in panic.

"Clang. Sputter. Boom.", Magetta spoke as he and Botamo got blasted away by a stray meteor blast while Botamo screamed just as everyone else moved away while Methiop was quickly blasted away by the assault.

"What?! No!", Methiop shouted before the meteor blast hit him, knocking him off the ring as he screamed in agonizing pain before Narirama was the next to fall prey to the meteor blasts.

"Ramaaaaaaaa!", Narirama exclaimed as he was blasted out of the ring before the assault ceased with Ea shocked at the scene.

"What?! But that's impossible! Even with the strongest Saiyan of the 7th Universe as his opponent, how could Narirama be defeated this early in the contest?", Ea puzzled.

 ** _End KH III Music: "Anti-Aqua"_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kale quickly rose from the smoke and grew puzzled while Goku lifted up a broken rock, moderately grazed as he was now back in normal form.

"Ouch! Uh? Where'd he go?", Goku asked.

"Don't know.", Kale answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly broke free from inside the apparent crevice before growing quite puzzled as he looked around at the damage he wrought before he started to get worried.

"Uh-oh. I hope I didn't go too far.", Broly hoped before he then decided to look around for any sign of Kale as he took light, cautious steps as Vegeta watched.

"That unparalleled strength of his, it's hard to believe.", Vegeta commented.

"Hey, Kale! Are you all right?", Broly called out to Kale, not knowing that a pride trooper named Vewon was getting ready to use his attack before he then trapped Broly in a sort of energy-like whip, puzzling him.

"Halt, Legendary Super Saiyan! Friendly spar or not, the Pride Troopers shall not allow you to continue such reckless destruction! My Justice Whip renders any violent offenders powerless to continue their wicked crimes!", Vewon spoke up.

"Not bad. Except, it wasn't a wicked crime so much as a slight mishap. And as much as I'd like to get to know more about you and that Justice Whip, and believe me, I would, I'm busy looking for Kale to make sure she's all right and I don't have time for this.", Broly responded, surprising Vewon before Broly then broke free from the Justice Whip before turning his face to him with a calm growl.

"But that can't be!", Vewon spoke in surprise.

"If it's any consolation, I'll try not to hurt you too much.", Broly assured before he opened his right hand, causing a green ring to condense as he forms an energy blast before he then fires it at Vewon, who braced himself for impact only for the blast to hit him, instantly knocking him off the ring as it showed from a far-away angle him being knocked away by the explosive energy blast and then falling down as a whistle sound sounded as Vewon fell before he vanished.

Then, it showed Grand Zeno "ooo'ing" before he then tapped Vewon's icon out, darkening it before he spoke.

"And Vewon is knocked out, too.", Zeno spoke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly then looked around before he finally spotted her with Caulifla and Hit.

"There.", Broly spoke before he then dashed off toward her, not knowing that the dash had already caused not only a mighty gush, but also broke more of the arena apart as the rest of the Pride Troopers here amazed.

"That much force from Broly's speed alone?", Top puzzled.

Then, Jiren hopped off and landed, worrying him.

"Jiren!", Top spoke before Jiren spoke up in assurance.

"He's getting close.", Jiren assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kale was worried for Broly as she and Caulifla spoke.

"It sure is getting dangerous out here.", Kale admitted.

"Uh, yeah, obviously.", Caulifla responded.

"I meant for Broly.", Kale retorted.

"What? Why?", Caulifla asked.

"If Broly had killed someone with that attack, wouldn't he be disqualified?", Kale answered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Hey, Broly! Bring it down a notch! No dropping bodies! Do ya hear me?! Broly!", Caulifla shouted.

 ** _Play Broly Music: "The Wild Child, Broly"_**

Then, suddenly, the rock behind them broke apart just as Broly managed to stop himself before he then calmed down and then turned around to see Kale alive and well before sighing in relief.

"Are you all right?", Broly asked, puzzling Kale a bit before she smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay.", Kale assured with a nod just as Jiren caught up.

"That was quite a destructive mess you've caused back there.", Jiren commented.

 ** _End Broly Music: "The Wild Child, Broly"_**

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I'm still getting used to that Super Saiyan power when I go all-out.", Broly apologized.

"No apologies are necessary. Let us be thankful that no one perished from that assault.", Jiren responded, earning Broly's nod before Goku stepped up and spoke.

"Yo!", Goku shouted before Jiren turned to see Goku.

"Let's go while we can.", Hit suggested.

"Agreed.", Caulifla concurred.

"In the meantime, I'll try to keep that power in check until I can control it better.", Broly assured, earning Kale's nod before she, Caulifla, and Hit fled, leaving the eager Goku to face Jiren while Broly turned to see what could be a long-awaited rematch as he walked up to him before it then showed a close-up of both their faces on the screen.

 ** _Narrator: "Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan of the 7th, has unintentionally devastated the entire arena in the blink of an eye. The Tournament of Power is clearly stacked with contenders of unimaginable strength. Will Goku and his team be able to endure this gauntlet and save the Multiverse from the Saiyan in Red's secret coup de'tat? The brutal contest continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"_**

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? And don't worry. I plan on working on the episodes for the "Teen Titans: 3rd Season Rewrite" this week as well to pass the time while I wait for "Dragon Ball Super". Until next time. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, everyone. As you probably know, I have already posted a new chapter for the "Teen Titans: 3** **rd** **Season Rewrite" story hours earlier. And now, you can enjoy this chapter. After some time from seeing the latest 2 episodes of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, I did some experimenting and now you can see the results for yourself. If any of you have suggestions, or better yet, the synopsis on what changes should be seen in the next chapter, feel free to let me know and I'll make it happen in a fundamentally balanced way next week. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Two-Timing Double-Cross?!; The First-Ever Saiyan-Tuffle Allegiance!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Piccolo speaking first before Bulla spoke up in response and then 17 speaking up next before then showing Broly dashing towards Kale and then tried to land the first attack with a punch only for Kale to block it with both her arms as she gave an excited giggle as meanwhile Caulifla gets blocked by Goku, who caught her fist before they begin clashing punches and kicks with each other as did Broly and Kale before it then showed before Broly roaring again, but this time as a Super Saiyan as he continued his ascent before he then set off big energy sparks everywhere from inside the column before the causing the pillar to disappear as the background changed into a pink background before the rings retracted, changing the background to dark blue first, and then the darker background of the arena, creating a big green barrier around Broly before he opened his eyes, revealing the eyes to have regained the orange irises and black pupils, astounding Kale.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power was in full swing. While Goku battled Caulifla, her sworn sister Kale did her best against Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan of the 7th Universe, and performed an incredible transformation that stopped the other fighters in their tracks."**_

"Well? You gonna go full power or what?", Broly asked.

"R-Right!", Kale nodded before she then gave a small bellow of her own as she gave off a thin, light green aura right before the first ring retracted, turning the background red before another one cane and turned it dark blue before lightning began to strike near her as she spoke to Broly as her body got just as buff as it was when she went berserk the first time and her hair started to grow longer as a slight gust blew over.

"You said you wanted to see my full power, right, Broly? Well, guess what? You've got it!", Kale shouted to Broly, who watched in awe from the comfort of his barrier before Kale's eyes then gave off a tremendous green glow before setting off a mini-explosion before it then showed Narirama getting ready to fire elsewhere.

"Cannon charging complete. Nari...", Narirama began just before the last ring condensed into Broly's barrier, changing the dark background back to normal before Broly roared as he fired numerous energy blasts like meteors, surprising Kale and Caulifla, who both gasped just as well as Kamin and Oren before Goku stepped back from the blasts and then flipped backwards even before Cabba and Vegeta jumped away while Botamo and Magetta, weren't as lucky as them as he and Botamo got blasted away by a stray meteor blast while Botamo screamed just before Narirama was the next to fall prey to the meteor blasts.

"Ramaaaaaaaa!", Narirama exclaimed as he was blasted out of the ring before everyone else moved away while Methiop was quickly blasted away by the assault, knocking him off the ring as he screamed in agonizing pain before Broly arrived by where Caulifla, Kale, and Hit were as the rock broke apart, revealing the compassionate Super Saiyan Goliath.

 _ **Narrator: "Amazingly, Broly's own power was so great, in fact, that most of the arena was cleared in a matter of seconds, leaving only the strongest to remain standing."**_

"Are you all right?", Broly asked, puzzling Kale a bit before she smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay.", Kale assured with a nod just as Jiren caught up and spoke to Broly before Goku eventually stepped up and attracted Jiren's attention as he turned to see Goku before they faced each other as Broly turned to see what could be a long-awaited rematch.

 _ **Narrator: "Aiming to settle an old score, Goku approached the powerhouse for a rematch like no other. These two exceptional warriors meet face-to-face, now!"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Kale and Caulifla, in normal form, were together and looking on as Broly watched Goku and Jiren face each other before Kamin and Oren spoke up.

"So, what happened back there?", Kamin asked.

"Yeah, and how'd the arena get this trashed?", Oren added.

"Well, we have Kale's own rival to thank for that.", Caulifla smirked in response.

"In fact, the one with a pelt around his waist, that's him.", Kale added, surprising Kamin and Oren as they gasped slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red looked back and growled as he thought to himself.

" _How is it possible for that Saiyan to wreak so much damage and wipe this whole arena clean of half of the fighters participating?! At this rate, I'll have to step in and take care of things myself!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought before he then went out of hiding behind the pillar and walked over to Dr. Wheelo, Kanba, and Hatchiyack.

"All right, you three, listen up. Kanba, I need you to distract that powerhouse from the 11th Universe to buy me some time. Dr. Wheelo, Hatchiyack, you'll both come with me.", the Saiyan in Red strategized ad Hatchiyack nodded with a scoff.

"But what of the tuffles?", Dr. Wheelo asked.

"They'll both be joining us, soon. The way it stands now, Broly stands a potential threat of my goals for a better Multiverse ever since Shallot was booted out of the picture by that low-life Arcosian from the 6th. We can't take any chances around him. We have to strike now and hit him where it hurts.", the Saiyan in Red replied, unaware that Dyspo was spying on him before he fled silently, before it then showed Goku facing Jiren as he spoke to him.

* * *

"All right. Let's do this, Jiren. You and me!", Goku spoke to Jiren.

"Gladly.", Jiren agreed with a nod before both fighters got in their stances.

However, Kanba suddenly appeared through the smoke, taking Goku aback as he turned to notice him, also surprising Broly.

"He is my prey and mine alone!", Kanba shouted as he prepared dark red blasts on one hand before tossing them at Goku, making him yelp as he was severely pushed back until he hit a nearby part of the stage, worrying Broly.

"Goku!", Broly shouted before Top spoke up to him.

"Go to him!", Top urged before Broly turned to him.

"But what about you?", Broly wondered.

"Dyspo noticed that the Saiyan in Red is beginning his attack on Caulifla and Kale of the 6th with Kanba as a distraction. After he told me about it, I've selected a team of five to help you, Goku, and the others deal with him. Dyspo and I will fall back for now, so that we can preserve our strength. Now, hurry!", Top urged, earning Broly's nod before he dashed off for Goku just as Kanba landed and then turned to Jiren.

"Your conflict is with me now.", Kanba spoke solemnly before he then powered up in a dark red aura with the two fighters glaring at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kale, Caulifla, Oren, and Kamin both turned around to notice a crack in the ground as soon as they heard a crashing noise before the crack grew bigger before it exploded in smoke, revealing the slightly wounded Goku.

"Sheesh! He just came out of nowhere!", Goku groaned.

"Looks like you're right here.", Broly spoke up, attracting Goku's attention before he then noticed Broly stopping in front of him.

"Oh, hey, Broly.", Goku spoke up.

"Listen, Goku. There isn't much time. The Saiyan in Red's on his way with reinforcements.", Broly warned before the Saiyan in Red spoke up.

"I think you mean that he's already there.", the Saiyan in Red smirked before Goku, Broly, Kamin, Oren, Caulifla, and Kale turned to see him, as well as Dr. Wheelo and Hatchiyack, in shock.

"In that case, so are we!", Casserale spoke up, attracting the Saiyan in Red's attention as well as the others as they noticed him as well as Cocotte, Tupper, Zoire, and Kettle before the menace spoke up.

"Don't tell me you're all from the 11th Universe here to stop me.", the Saiyan in Red growled before Casserale spoke up with a bit of theatric introduction.

"Indeed we are. My name is... Casserale!", Casserale introduced as he swung his left fist a bit and thrusted his right hand forward before Tupper's eyes glowed and he then did a smirk and a pose before alternating direction and then speaking up for introduction and then lifting his arms up.

"I'm Tupper!", Tupper introduced before showing a tiny whirlwind before then showing a small blue man with horns on his head as he smirkingly walked around and then took a few stepped forward away before turning around and speaking.

"The name's Zoire!", Zoire introduced before then showing Cocotte moving her hand as two small lights glowed, one for each finger before she then did a slight flock and then did a sort of spin as the lights came together into one before Cocotte poses and spoke.

"Behold, Cocotte!", Cocotte introduced before then showing Kettle in a cross-arm pose as blue lightning sparked around him before he then did a pose with his tight arm facing the sky, or at least, his right fist, before he spoke.

"And I'm Kettle.", Kettle introduced.

"And we are the Pride Troopers!", the five members shouted before yellow, blue, red, green, and pink smoke exploded behind them, confusing Goku, Broly, and Kale as the Saiyan in Red gave a slight growl.

"Honestly, the way those poses are set up are all too reminiscent of the Ginyu Force I heard so much about.", the Saiyan in Red commented.

"Top told us that we'd have to keep the Saiyan in Red and his alllies at bay.", Casserale spoke up before Tupper spoke to him.

"It's Broly. He's the one who cautiously ousted Vewon in desperate search for the girl.", Tupper spoke as he saw the Legendary Super Saiyan next to Goku.

"You really did that?", Kale asked.

"Yeah, but only because I had to, to look for you and be sure that you're safe. Besides, he fought valiantly enough on my opinion.", Broly assured.

"You're lucky we have no quarrel with you, Broly. As for you, Saiyan in Red, I swear it now: the Pride Troopers will stop you from your wicked crimes! Under orders from our valiant comrade, Top, we will eliminate you!", Casserale shouted.

"Hmph. We'll see. That is, if you all survive that long.", the Saiyan in Red smirked.

"We're gonna have to watch each other's backs.", Oren spoke to Kamin.

"I get that, but what do we do with that Saiyan in Red involved?", Kamin asked.

"I have an idea.", Oren replied before he whispered the strategy to Kamin's ear, assuring her as she grinned before he finished the strategy and she then nodded, not knowing that Broly was listening in on it carefully as he gave a slightly puzzled look.

"All right. Got it.", Kamin assured.

"Good.", Oren spoke as Broly gave a cautious growl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulla was preparing a Galick Gun while aiming it at Za Priccio, who stood paralyzed over the fact that a girl like her held that much power.

"Galick Gun!", Bulla shouted as she fired it at him before Za Priccio panicked and screamed as he was knocked off the ring before he vanished with Pan catching up to her.

"Hey, Bulla!", Pan shouted to Bulla, who quickly turned to see her running up to her.

"Pan. I was just gonna come find you.", Bulla grinned.

"Well, I did have some help.", Pan replied before Gohan spoke up as he caught up as well.

"Hey, Pan. Bulla. Where is everyone?", Gohan asked.

"I don't know, Papa. All I know is that the moment Broly went a little overboard with his power, we got split up and I haven't seen anyone since.", Pan replied before Piccolo spoke up.

"Try looking up!", Piccolo shouted, urging the Trio below to look up to notice Android 21, Piccolo, and Majin Videl at a higher spot.

"Good to see you three.", Gohan grinned.

"We should try to gather the rest of the team and regroup.", 21 suggested.

"Right. I'll go look for the oth...", Piccolo began before Goku Black interrupted.

"Look no further, mortals. I've already concluded my business with this one.", Black assured with a shout as he walked up and held Mulithim by the head as he groaned before Vegeta shouted to him.

"Black! That chubby, pink oaf was mine! Don't poach him from me!", Vegeta reprimanded.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue in the presence of a god, mortal. Besides, you should know by now: first come, first served.", Black retorted before preparing a small pink and black energy blast before firing it just enough to send Mulithim flying off the ring as he screamed before he vanished as Vegeta growled.

"Well, I'd say that's everyone.", Majin Videl spoke up.

"Mind if we cut in, guys?", Uub shouted, catching everyone's attention before he and Majin Buulma landed near the others.

"Oh, Buulma. I was wondering where you guys were.", Majin Videl grinned.

"Well, we were otherwise engaged with one of those fighters, but then a crazy thing between Vegeta and Black happened.", Buulma explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Yurei tapped on the icon for the 3rd Universe before the roster popped up.

"Okay, now where is Za Priccio? Oh. There he is.", Future Yurei spoke as he then tapped him out, turning the icon grey.

"Mulithim's out, too.", Future 21 spoke as she then tapped his icon, greying him out as well.

"They are falling even faster now!", Zeno spoke up.

"Yeah, I know. I can barely keep up with them.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Yes, sires. As fatigue sets in, contestants are more likely to lose.", Grand Minister explained.

"I wonder how Goku's doing so far.", Future Yurei admitted before Future 21 spotted what was going on.

"Look! Over there!", Future 21 urged while pointing it to Future Yurei before four columns of smoke rose upward one at a time before they spoke up.

"Looks like the Pride Troopers are fighting that Saiyan in Red now.", Future 21 spoke up.

"If anything, they're giving him a fun for his money.", Future Yurei added.

"Oh, yes, they really are!", Zeno exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tupper was practically trapping Dr. Wheelo in a sort of bear hug.

"What is this?!", Dr. Wheelo shouted.

"You got sloppy. With my power, I change my body weight at will. So, now, let's see just how much you can withstand.", Tupper spoke as his eyes glowed dark blue before a sort of mask formed on his face before emitting a dark red aura and then suddenly pushing Dr. Wheelo further into the ground as Zoire was practicing punches before chuckling and then creating a sort of small tornado.

"If you think that's bad, wait 'till you get a load of our combination attacks!", Zoire shouted as he then went for Dr. Wheelo, dealing decent damage as his metallic body was beginning to get scratched up more so than usual.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! How's my hyper speed spinning attack feel, huh? You like that?!", Zoire chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red was fighting Kettle, who either dodged and/or blocked the incoming punches, infuriating him.

"Why, you little..! Fight back, you...hyperkinetic miscreant!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed before Kettle only jumped backwards away from him and onto a rock pillar behind him as the Saiyan in Red growled.

"I was fighting back, good man. You were just too focused on me to notice.", Kettle responded as he lifted his left arm up with his index finger pointing upward before the Saiyan in Red looked up to see numerous blue electricity-based energy blasts in the air, much to his surprise, before Kettle chuckled and prepared to launch them.

"Take that! And that! And that! And that, and that, and that, and that, and that!", Kettle shouted as he launched them toward the Saiyan in Red, who moved away from them, only to notice more headed his way before he braced himself as they made impact with Hatchiyack noticing from far away before he growled and dashed toward him, only for Cocotte to shout out.

"Cocotte Zone!", Cocotte shouted before preparing a dimensional barrier, trapping Hatchiyack inside before Cocotte chuckled as the tuffle villain growled.

"Welcome to my alternate dimension, one that I've made just for you from which you won't return.", Cocotte stated before Hatchiyack growled and then prepared to punch his way out but failed three consecutive times before he crossed his arms with a scoff as Casserale watched from above.

"We can always count on our dimensional illusionist: Cocotte. Although, we can't take any chances with that Saiyan in Red and his army out there. For all we know, he could be behind any one of us.", Casserale spoke before the Saiyan in Red teleported just behind Casserale and responded with an evil smirk.

"So true.", the Saiyan in Red spoke, surprising him before punching him in the gut the moment he turned around right off the pillar, although Casserale managed to recover before the Saiyan in Red landed in front of him.

"Impossible! How did you sneak up behind me when you were under attack?", Casserale puzzled.

"Hmph. As if I'd ever tell you. All you need to know is that when this is over, you'll be the one put away for good.", the Saiyan in Red replied harshly.

"You put us away? Hah. That is a good one.", Casserale smirked in response.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Then, Casserale bellowed as he channeled his energy into his hands and lifted them up.

"Justice Sabers!", Casserale shouted before he then struck a pose with the Justice Sabers.

"Hmph. That's just a cheap knock-off of what Black pulled on me earlier before the comet's arrival.", the Saiyan in Red smirked before Casserale charged toward him, forcing him to dodge it with each repetitive success for dodging on the Saiyan in Red's part before he then fired them at the Saiyan in Red, who quickly leapt out of the way before landing atop a nearby pillar and then turning to notice Hatchiyack and Dr. Wheelo occupied before speaking to them telepathically.

" _When I give the signal, be sure to show them how futile and hopeless this fight truly is. Understand?",_ the Saiyan in Red asked before Hatchiyack and Dr. Wheelo both nodded while Casserale shouted to him.

"Well, it seems your friends couldn't make it.", Casserale spoke up before he then turned one of his Justice Sabers into a big energy ball, slightly stunting him.

"Justice Bomber, go!", Casserale shouted before firing it at the Saiyan in Red, who only smirked before it seemingly made impact before Vermoud chuckled.

"Casserale is an experienced combat professional who subdued many a world in his time. He can concentrate his energy, forge it into all sorts of versatile weapons and then wield those in any number of ways to get the mission done.", Vermoud stated.

"Okay, that's one down.", Casserale spoke before the Saiyan in Red proved otherwise by speaking up.

"Is it?", the Saiyan in Red asked, earning Casserale's gasp before the smoke cleared, revealing his body to be unaffected, save for a few minor scrapes on his outfit.

"All your attack did was give me a few minor bruises. Nothing more. And now, I think it's time I unveil to you all how hopeless this fight against me is. Now, ATTACK!", the Saiyan in Red shouted.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

Meanwhile, Hatchiyack prepared his Revenger Cannon inside the dome before firing it at the dome, causing it to break apart, surprising Cocotte before the blast broke through and knocked Cocotte off the pillar before the dome cracked even further before breaking apart, revealing that Hatchiyack is now free before he turned and noticed Dr. Wheelo in quite a pickle with Zoire and Tupper as the two of them chuckled.

Then, Hatchiyack fires a blast at Tupper by the back, knocking Zoire aback by the shockwave as Tupper still held onto Dr. Wheelo.

"Die...", Hatchiyack spoke before firing green blasts at Tupper, making Tupper turn back to face him before he then let go as his dark red aura dissipated before hopping away to where Zoire is.

"Are you okay, Tupper?", Zoire asked.

"That monster is absolute merciless!", Tupper replied.

"Did I ask for your help, Hatchiyack?", Dr. Wheelo retorted as he broke free from his deep trap before Hatchiyack scoffed in response.

"Looks like you need another serving of my Justice Spin.", Zoire smirked before he swirled around toward them, earning Dr. Wheelo's furious response.

"I've had enough of your so-called Justice!", Dr. Wheelo shouted before firing at the tornado as Hatchiyack joined in before Zoire shouted to Tupper.

"Come on, Tupper! Hop in!", Zoire shouted.

"Yeah, let's show 'em how we roll! Together!", Tupper shouted before rolling inside the tornado, puzzling the two machinations.

"Double Pride Spin!", Tupper and Zoire shouted before Tupper launches out as a fiery ring as Hatchiyack growled before then clutching his legs with his hand, shocking Tupper before lifting him up as he stammered.

"Puny trooper.", Hatchiyack spoke before he then tossed him out like a wheel headed toward the edge of the ring, inadvertently attracting Oren and Kamin's attention.

"No, wait, how do I stop?!", Tupper exclaimed before Oren spoke to Kamin.

"Looks like he's in trouble.", Oren sighed.

"We'd better go get him, then.", Kamin spoke up before they jumped off just as Tupper shouted before he then skidded to a stop just as Oren and Kamin arrived.

"Crisis averted.", Tupper sighed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you.", Oren warned before the crack on the arena began to break apart, eventually causing him to fall out before both Oren and Kamin did the unthinkable: save a fellow combatant from falling off, surprising Tupper.

"Are you all right?", Kamin asked as she and Oren helped lift Tupper back on the arena as Broly watched from far away, giving a grin of hope before Zoire arrived to notice that Tupper was safe.

"Tupper! You're okay!", Zoire grinned.

"Yeah, thanks to those two.", Tupper sighed as his mask broke apart before Oren and Kamin chuckled and giggled with their eyes closed.

"You dare betray the Saiyan in Red?!", Dr. Wheelo shouted, catching the group's attention before they caught sight of him and Hatchiyack.

"He will not be pleased.", Dr. Wheelo added before Zoire created a tornado, blinding them temporarily as Tupper than grabbed hold it both Oren and Kamin.

"Hang on, you two!", Tupper urged before he leapt away just as the tornado vanished with Dr. Wheelo and Hatchiyack noticing that they're gone.

"The traitors escaped!", Dr. Wheelo exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casserale then tried to strike him down only for the Saiyan in Red to catch the blade and toss him aside, although he recovered before he heard Zoire's voice from the communicator.

"General Casserale, we need you.", Zoire spoke before the Saiyan in Red spoke up with a smirk.

"Your choice, Casserale. Me or your fellow troopers.", the Saiyan in Red smirked before Casserale growled and then turned one of his sabers into a small energy bomb.

"We'll finish this later.", Casserale spoke up before then smashing it against the ground to provide smokescreen before it cleared, showing that he's no longer here.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

"Hmph. I'm counting on it.", the Saiyan in Red grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kettle was too busy firing energy bolts that he did not notice that the Saiyan in Red was already gone, making him embarrassed before looking up to notice Casserale landing with Cocotte already there.

"Uh, General?", Kettle puzzled.

"We're changing strategies.", Casserale replied.

"Why? What happened?", Cocotte asked before Zoire and Tupper appeared before he released Oren and Kamin.

"These twins from the 6th were not only in league with the Saiyan in Red, but they also just saved Tupper before he could fall off.", Zoire replied, puzzling the Troopers.

"So, they betrayed him?", Casserale asked.

"It's true. I owe my debt to them.", Tupper added.

"Just don't get used to it, all right?", Oren spoke up.

"Nevertheless, it was very noble. Now, it's time we repay your debt. Hatchiyack and Dr. Wheelo should be easy to take out. Let's focus on them.", Casserale responded before the Saiyan in Red arrived just in-between the two machine fighters.

"You'll have to get past me, first.", the Saiyan in Red smirked, earning a tensing growl from Casserale, before Broly landed and then spoke.

"Then, how about I tag in?", Broly chimed in, slightly angering the Saiyan in Red as he growled.

"Now, Cocotte, build us a dome! Don't let any of the Saiyan in Red's allies get close.", Casserale instructed.

"Affirmative. Cocotte Zone Max! Activate!", Cocotte shouted before her dimensional magic then created a dome, trapping themselves and the others inside before Goku took notice of the dome.

"Whoa! What is that?", Goku puzzled just as Marron, 17, and 18 just happened to stop by.

"I don't know, but it's huge.", Marron commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiren was still fighting Kanba as they clashed before they each locked hands with each other.

"We are both evenly matched. But this doesn't mean that victory is assured for you.", Kanba discouraged before bellowing as his dark red aura flared up before he then turned Super Saiyan, causing the upper part of his attire to break apart just as his eyes are now blank in that state before he then began to overpower Jiren as he was suddenly pushed back with a kick before Kanba followed through on more punches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron 18 and 17 tried to break through the dome but failed before Goku then tried Instant Transmission only for that to fail as well.

"What the..? 17, I can't sense the energy in there!", Goku spoke up.

"There's another dimension inside.", 17 explained.

* * *

Inside the dome, the Saiyan in Red was growling as Casserale spoke up.

"This is where we take our stand, you vile Saiyan!", Casserale shouted.

"Do you really have to resort to name-calling?", the Saiyan in Red retorted before Oren them spoke to Casserale.

"Casserale, I have an idea, but you have to keep that Saiyan in Red busy just long enough.", Oren spoke to Casserale.

"What?!", the Saiyan in Red growled from seeing such a treacherous act.

"Very well. Zoire, keep him busy.", Casserale ordered before Zoire began spinning like a tornado once again as the Saiyan in Red growled.

Meanwhile, Broly then spoke to Oren and Kamin.

"All right, you two, what's the plan?", Broly asked, puzzling them out of worry.

"Don't worry. I saw what you did for Tupper back there. It was commendable.", Broly spoke, giving Oren and Kamin some hope before he continued.

"Besides, both of your energies say it all. You may seem like you're working for the Saiyan in Red, but I don't think you two really are our enemies.", Broly guessed.

"And how can you tell?", Oren asked.

"For some reason, I can just tell.", Broly replied, puzzling the twins as meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red was punching Zoire's tornado, only for it to knock him back.

"You two can stop fighting for him now. You don't have to do what that man in Red tells you to do.", Broly assured, surprising them even further before they grinned just as meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red growled as he recovered before he then dashed toward Zoire and then caught the source from the inside with his hand before then lifting him up and spinning him around before tossing him aside, urging Broly to turn to the tuffle twins.

"Whatever you two are planning, it's now or never.", Broly urged before the twins nodded.

"Right!", the twins nodded before their bodies glowed and then turned into specks of dust and then flew off before Oren went inside Caulifla just as Kamin went inside Kale, puzzling them both as both their Hayes turned white while Caulifla's body began glowing a blue aura while Kale's glowed a red aura before they heard Oren and Kamin's voices.

"Fire at the Saiyan in Red over there!", Oren and Kamin urged, puzzling them at first before they caught sight of him as he was still spinning Zoire around before he then tossed him aside just before Caulifla and Kale then nodded and then fired energy beams at the Saiyan in Red, taking him by surprise before he was knocked back just before Caulifla and Kale looked at each other just as Casserale and the others noticed the actions that had taken place, puzzling them.

"Is this... really me?", Kale puzzled.

"Kale?", Caulifla puzzled.

"Caulifla. You look different, too.", Kale spoke.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you have white hair, too?", Caulifla asked.

"Sure.", Kale replied.

"Well, you have Kamin and Oren to thank for that.", Broly spoke as he stepped forward to them.

"I sensed their energies and they're no way near as bad as the others with that man in Red.", Broly added in assurance.

"But what happened?", Kale asked.

"To be blunt, they went inside your bodies.", Broly replied, earning Caulifla's reaction.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you let them take over our bodies?!", Caulifla shouted.

"Actually, it's nothing like that.", Oren assured to Caulifla as he appeared in a transparent blue glow beside her, puzzling her before Kamin explained as she appeared beside Kale.

"While it's true we can take over other fighters' bodies, we can also help whoever we want to go inside.", Kamin explained.

"While it is insane for the Tuffles who made us to try and throw us away because we're deemed dangerous, to take over their minds or not is our choice, and I say we let you and your sister's minds be. We do have a common enemy, after all, remember?", Oren added.

"Oh, I get it. So, this is your way of betraying that creep in Red, huh? To be honest, I knew there was something fishy about that guy from the start.", Caulifla realized as she even grinned.

"Mm-Hmm. And with your help, we can certainly clean house with that guy.", Kamin replied.

"Right.", Kale grinned before Caulifla chuckled.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"All right, let's do this!", Caulifla exclaimed as she entered a stance before Broly grinned.

"Heh. Glad they got the message.", Broly grinned.

"You...arrogant...TRAITORS!", the Saiyan in Red shouted as his dark purple aura flared up, attracting Broly, Caulifla, and Kale's attention before the Saiyan in Red growled while preparing a dark purple energy blast with his left hand.

"You both...think you can throw away my allegiance by hiding inside those Saiyan bodies and get away clean?! Well, guess what! You both crossed the line!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Casserale shouted to the Troopers.

"Troopers! Time to stand firm!", Casserale shouted, puzzling the seething Saiyan in Red as he spotted them.

"If we perform a combined attack all aimed at him and his allies, they'll be bested for good! Prepare for a simultaneous attack!", Casserale shouted.

"Aye!", Cocotte, Kettle, Tupper, and Zoire shouted in agreement before the tuffle-powered Caulifla and Kale began preparing energy beans as Caulifla's turned up blue while Kale's turned up red.

"Let's do this, Kale!", Caulifla urged.

"Yeah!", Kale agreed just as Broly nodded.

"Launch United Justice Stream!", the Troopers shouted as they posed before they fired a big, orange energy beam which fused with Caulifla and Kale's blue and red energy beams as they crossed with the United Justice Stream.

"You two, with me!", the Saiyan in Red urged before Hatchiyack then began preparing another Revenger Cannon.

"Revenge...", Hatchiyack spoke while charging it up before then firing it just as Dr. Wheelo fired energy blasts from his claws while the Saiyan in Red fired his Dark Cannon, creating a dark purple energy beam before both beams then collided with each other.

Then, as both Caulifla, Kale, and the Troopers were bellowing, giving it all they've got, the Saiyan in Red, Hatchiyack, and Dr. Wheelo were bellowing and pushing harder just as well before the Saiyan in Red shouted.

"Push harder! Those traitors must pay with their lives!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before he and the two allies roared and began to overpower the United Justice Stream, promptly forcing Casserale and the others to go full power.

"Go, everyone! Unleash Full Power!", Casserale shouted before he, the Troopers, Caulifla, and Kale pushed harder as the last two bellowed before they grew tuffle armor resembling Oren and Kamin's outfits as their bodies glowed blue and red auras before their skins turned white and more tuffle-Like just as their eyes turned into the same eyes as Oren and Kamin before they then pushed the blasts harder, surprising Casserale while angering the Saiyan in Red.

"What the?!", Casserale exclaimed before the Saiyan in Red growled in ferocious anger.

"Whoa! Look at us! Kinda feels like Ultra-Super for Tuffles, huh?!", Caulifka smirked.

"If you think that's something, wait until you see what I can do.", Broly grinned before he then prepared a green energy orb on one hand as the dark blue and pink rings overlap before roaring as he thrusted his right hand forward, causing it to fire as a big green energy beam, shocking the Saiyan in Red before he, Hatchiyack and Dr. Wheelo wondered their eyes as the big United Justice Stream overwhelmed them before breaking the dome apart before the Saiyan in Red, Hatchiyack, and Dr. Wheelo were blasted out of it in the process before they inadvertently crashed into Kanba, knocking him away from Jiren.

* * *

Once it did, while Dr. Wheelo yelled out as he fell off, the Saiyan in Red, Kanba, and Hatchiyack just landed back on the arena before looking back to see him falling off.

"Blast you traitoooooooorrrrrrrrs!", Dr. Wheelo shouted before he vanished.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeno tapped out Dr. Wheelo's icon, darkening it.

"Dr. Wheelo. Boop!", Zeno spoke.

"Looks like the bad doctor's been eliminated.", Future Yurei grinned.

"I only wish I knew what happened.", Future 21 spoke before the big dome began breaking apart as it cracked before it then shattered into pieces and fell onto the stage with Casserale, Cocotte, Kettle, Zoire, Tupper, the Tufflized Caulifla and Kale, and Broly, who was now back to normal base form, as they stepped forward before one of the Saiyan-turned-Tuffles spoke up.

"Bet we had you worried there for a second.", Caulifla spoke up, puzzling Goku as well as Marron.

"Wait. You two look different. What happened?", Marron asked.

"Well, let's just say we've got some inside help.", Kale replied.

"Yeah. Fact is, the Tuffles that were working with the Saiyan in Red, they just betrayed him and helped us instead by saving Tupper from elimination and blasting the Saiyan in Red and his allies are out. Although, it was only Dr. Wheelo that fell out.", Casserale added.

"You're welcome.", Caulifla spoke up.

"Yeah, but are they okay like that? 'Cause I'm sensing the twins' energies inside Caulifla and Kale. They're not gonna control their bodies, are they?", Goku asked.

"Not likely. They weren't exactly enemies, Goku. Turns out, they're just as pure as them, bright as day.", Broly assured.

"And we seem fine. And we've totally unleashed our own Ultra-Super Power with Oren and Kamin helping us. Not bad, huh?", Caulifla added with a grin before Oren and Kamin then left their bodies, changing Caulifla and Kale back to normal before Oren and Kamin regained physical form.

"And that, as they say, is that.", Oren grinned before Kamin giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vermoud grew surprised.

"Those Tuffles can actually possess the bodies of other fighters?!", Vermoud exclaimed.

"Indeed, although this time, they've begun a symbiotic relationship with those Saiyans form the 6th.", Macarita replied.

"Were it not for Broly's wise judgment, the Saiyan in Red might've won the fight... but it seems there will be more to come.", Cae spoke up as the Saiyan in Red struggled to stand up as did Hatchiyack before they succeeded as they panted before Kanba shouted.

"That was my fight! And he was my prey!", Kanba shouted.

"Relax, Kanba, it's not like we meant to crash into you. Apparently, those Saiyans grew more powerful than we thought, and those tuffle twins are to blame for all this.", the Saiyan in Red responded before Kanba turned to them and spotted them far away before he growled and proceeded to attack only for the Saiyan in Red to stop him.

"No, Kanba. We'll let them have it for free, but the next time we meet, they won't be so lucky.", the Saiyan in Red spoke solemnly before he, Kanba and Hatchiyack walked away to a different spot where they could recover before showing the Grand Minister speaking up.

"The low-hanging fruit has been plucked and now is the time for champions to emerge. The fighting is likely to get even more intense.", Grand Minister announced.

"Wow. I wonder if we'll see the twins again.", Future 21 admitted.

"I sure hope so. They sure seem cool in my book.", Future Yurei grinned.

"Wow, that is super exciting!", Zeno exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casserale spoke to the twins.

"Hey, Oren, Kamin. You two have fought bravely by our side and rescued our fellow comrade from annihilation, and for this we thank you.", Casserale grinned.

"Maybe you two could make fine Pride Troopers one day.", Tupper added, puzzling the tuffle twins before they grinned.

"Thanks, but I think we'll pass.", Kamin politely refused.

"It was nice meeting you all, though.", Oren assured, earning Casserale's nod.

"Maybe we'll all cross paths again sometime.", Casserale grinned.

"Well, we'll see about that won't we?", Oren sighed with a grin before she and Kamin walked away as Caulifla and Kale then turned to Goku and Broly.

"Hey, last chance.", Caulifla spoke.

"Are you really sure about letting us walk away like this?", Kale asked.

"Watching you back there, I realized, you two are gonna keep getting stronger and stronger, and that's when I wanna fight you two.", Goku replied.

"Maybe we'll settle this the next time we cross paths.", Broly added, earning Caulifla and Kale's grins.

"Hmph. Well, just don't cry when you lose.", Caulifla smirked.

"I'm not much into crying, anyway.", Broly retorted with a grin, making Kale giggle a bit before she and Caulifla walked away, confusing 18.

"Silly me, I was under the impression they were our enemies, Goku.", 18 spoke in confusion.

"Oh, it'll be fine. It is the human thing to do, or in this case, the Saiyan thing.", 17 explained, slightly puzzling 18 while Marron grinned and spoke up.

"Oh, whatever.", Marron spoke cheerfully as usual.

"Well, looks like we'll see them

again, soon, Goku.", Broly grinned.

"Yep, it sure does, but Broly... call me Kakarot.", Goku replied with a grin, puzzling Broly a bit before he grinned in compliance.

"All right..., Kakarot.", Broly grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red, Kanba, and Hatchiyack hunkered down on a big crevice where no one had been to as they sat down and decided to recover before the Saiyan in Red and Kanba looked up to spot Brianne de Chateau on top of a rock pillar as well as Sanka and Roas as they stepped closer with smiles.

 _ **Narrator: "As the Saiyan in Red's first ambitions were ultimately abated by the traitorous Oren and Kamin, three fighters from the 2nd Universe look down on Goku and the others from above. Will they be their next opponents, and if so, what forms will they take? The Tournament of Power marches on, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty unexpected, right? Now, like I said, if you have ideas for how the next chapter should go, feel free to speak up and explain in detail. That way, it makes it easier for me to be able to add them in as the next chapter goes along. Until next time. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. The next episode of "Dragon Ball Super" is here. To celebrate, I put up a little fight reminiscent to Broly vs. Gogeta. Who Broly fights, I'm sure you can guess. Anyway, once you finished reading it, tell me what you think. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The 2nd Universe's Witchy Warriors!; The Beast Within Unleashed?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the Saiyan in Red and the others noticing Casserale as well as Cocotte, Tupper, Zoire, and Kettle before Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle posed.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power heated up as the Saiyan in Red and his allies were caught red-handed by a group of warriors from the 11th Universe."**_

"And we are the Pride Troopers!", the five members shouted before yellow, blue, red, green, and pink smoke exploded behind them, confusing Goku, Broly, and Kale as the Saiyan in Red gave a slight growl.

"Honestly, the way those poses are set up are all too reminiscent of the Ginyu Force I heard so much about.", the Saiyan in Red commented before showing Tupper hurtling towards Hatchiyack before showing Casserale preparing to strike the Saiyan in Red with Justice Sabers, and Hatchiyack getting trapped in a dimensional barrier only for the villain to break free from the trap with Revenger Cannon, sending Cocotte downward as well before then showing the Cocotte Zone Dome being raised and then Broly turning to Kamin and Oren.

 _ **Narrator: "In the wrong place at the wrong time, the Saiyan in Red and his allies countered the assault and things seemed to be at a stand-off, until..."**_

"Whatever you two are planning, it's now or never.", Broly urged before the twins nodded.

"Right!", the twins nodded before their bodies glowed and then turned into specks of dust and then flew off before Oren went inside Caulifla just as Kamin went inside Kale, puzzling them both as both their hairs turned white while Caulifla's body began glowing a blue aura while Kale's glowed a red aura before they heard Oren and Kamin's voices.

"Fire at the Saiyan in Red over there!", Oren and Kamin urged, puzzling them at first before they caught sight of him as he was still spinning Zoire around before he then tossed him aside just before Caulifla and Kale then nodded and then fired energy beams at the Saiyan in Red, taking him by surprise before he was knocked back just before Caulifla and Kale looked at each other just as Casserale and the others noticed the actions that had taken place, puzzling them.

"Is this... really me?", Kale puzzled before then showing Caulifla and Kale pushing the combined blasts harder while growing tuffle armor resembling Oren and Kamin's outfits as their bodies glowed blue and red auras before their skins turned white and more tuffle-Like just as their eyes turned into the same eyes as Oren and Kamin before they then pushed the blasts harder, surprising Casserale while angering the Saiyan in Red as he ferociously growled before Broly prepared a green energy orb on one hand as the dark blue and pink rings overlap before roaring as he thrusted his right hand forward, causing it to fire as a big green energy beam, shocking the Saiyan in Red before he, Hatchiyack and Dr. Wheelo wondered their eyes as the big United Justice Stream overwhelmed them before breaking the dome apart before the Saiyan in Red, Hatchiyack, and Dr. Wheelo were blasted out of it in the process before they inadvertently crashed into Kanba, knocking him away from Jiren as Oren and Kamin then left their bodies, changing Caulifla and Kale back to normal while the tuffles regained physical form and smiled.

 _ **Narrator: "Oren and Kamin came through for Broly, the Pride Troopers of the 11th Universe, and the 6th Universe's Saiyans, but there's no time to rest, for the struggle to prevent multiversal conquest continues, now!"**_

* * *

Then, it showed Zeno scrolling through the 8 participating universes as he spoke.

"There's Universe 2, Universe 3, Universe 4, Universe 6, 7, 9, 10, 11.", Zeno spoke.

"Wow. I guess Universes 7 and 11 are the only ones who had only lost 1 fighter.", Future 21 spoke as it showed Brianne, Sanka, and Su Roas standing before the big pillar ahead.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, right.", Future Yurei concurred as Brianne then grinned and giggled a bit.

"Sanka. Su. I think it's time we showed off our true power and at least try to give that Broly a run for his money. How about it, girls?", Brianne suggested before she then giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Broly then turned to Marron, 17, and 18 and spoke to them.

"Thanks a lot, Marron, 17, 18!", Goku greeted as he and Broly ran.

"We're grateful for your help.", Broly added.

"Yeah, how about you save that 'thanks' for after the mess with the Saiyan in Red is sorted out for good? You're welcome by the way!", Marron panted.

Then, Goku and Broly turned back to the path ahead before Goku spoke up.

"Now, where are you, Jiren? You owe me a fight.", Goku panted before Brianne suddenly shouted.

"My fellow warriors! Attention, please!", Brianne shouted, attracting Top's attention as the 2nd Universe's remaining warriors jumped up towards their teammates as Broly and Goku stopped and turned around to notice Brianne, Sanka, and Su on top of a pillar by their right in their own ways as the three maidens giggled before Shallot stated his confusion.

"Okay, what's happening now?", Shallot puzzled before Brianne turned to Sanka.

"Okay, girls, are you both ready?", Brianne asked before Su nodded as an answer.

"This is a fitting stage for us. We certainly need a high platform.", Sanka spoke up before the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai grew ecstatic and shouted in excitement.

"It's happening!", the Kai shouted before Jerez spoke next.

"And now, lovely flowers shall bloom over the battlefield!", Jerez exclaimed, puzzling Beerus while easily ticking Champa off.

"Huh? What is she talking about?", Beerus asked.

"This is combat, not a garden party!", Champa shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan and Bulla grew puzzled before they decided to go to the source of the sound as Goku, Broly, and even Vegeta arrived.

"What is this nonsense? Just fight!", Vegeta exclaimed.

"All the way from beautiful Universe 2, we are Brianne de Chateau.", Brianne introduced.

"I'm Sanka Ku.", Sanka introduced.

"And I'm Su Roas!", Su spoke up next.

"Let us blossom and let us sing out... the song of love and victory!", Brianne shouted.

"The song of love and victory!", the rest of the 2nd Universe's combatants exclaimed before Brianne spoke up.

"Now, to transform!", Brianne instructed.

"Yeah!", Sanka and Su agreed.

"Hey, I know those girls. From back before!", Future Yurei spoke as he widened his eyes before the transformations began.

"Formation! Brianne. Brianne. Bri-bri-anne!", Brianne shouted as she did a special pose with pink hearts floating around her as she hugs herself before the same thing happened with Sanka and Roas.

"Formation! Sansan... Kakkun... San-Kakkun!", Sanka shouted.

"Formation! Su-Su... Suro-Suro... Su-suro-suro!", exclaimed Roas.

As a pink light glowed brightly, Goku got the gist of what's going on.

"Awesome! Looks like they're powering up like before!", Goku exclaimed, puzzling Broly.

"Huh? 'Before'?", Broly puzzled.

"Well, in that case, I wish they'd end the sing-and-dance and just get on with it.", Beerus commented.

"You bite your tongue. Show respect for the ritual. These ladies are summoning their warrior spirit!", Jerez retorted as Brianne, Sanka, and Sous were getting ready to transform with their eyes closed.

Frankly, Shallot was puzzled while Beerus grumbled before it showed Sous and then Dyspo and Top looking on before then showing Future Yurei chuckling as Future 21 grinned and Zeno exclaimed with joy before then showing Sanka with her eyes closed as Broly grew interested.

"Their warrior spirits, huh?", Broly spoke before he grinned and it then showed Brianne afterwards before Goku chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, 17 was getting ready to fire only for Marron to notice that.

"Nope!", Marron spoke before she quickly tugged on 17's ear, stopping him from firing it as he grew surprised.

"And what do you think you're doing, Uncle 17?", Marron scolded.

"They had left themselves wide open. Is there a problem?", 17 responded.

"Of course, there's a problem, with you trying to interrupt their transformations! I wanted to see their full power!", Marron retorted.

"Honestly, I can't tell you and Goku apart anymore.", 17 commented.

"Oh, is that a battle instinct hike or something?", Marron suspected as 18 sighed before it then showed the transformations taking effect elsewhere.

First, a pink heart touched Brianne's arm, revealing her arm to be covered with a darker shade of pink with her glove being orange.

Then, two more hearts touched her legs before they adopted red clothing for her legs and orange boots as well before another heart touched her chest, giving her a beautiful dress before the hearts washed over her. When they did, it revealed Brianne's wings on the back of her dress as she made her hands form a heart.

"Happiness to one and all! I send you my love! Super Ribrianne!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed with a wink.

Then, a blue heart touched Sanka's butt, making her grow a pink tail before her skin began to turn to a light blue green color while her ears turned pointy as her outfit gets changed to fit her more wild appearance as well.

"The thunder of the wild, and the roar of love! Kakunsa!", Kakunsa projected as the blue light vanished and showed her in her new outfit.

Then, as for Roas, she grew orange visits as her outfit glowed orange.

"The strike of love with dreams and magic! Rozie!", Rozie exclaimed as the orange light vanished.

Then, Super Ribrianne flipped backwards in midair with her beautiful, butterfly-like wings and performing a pose before Kakunsa and Rozie joined her for the final pose.

"Transformation complete!", the trio shouted together.

"This is the ultimate form of the 2nd Universe's glamorous champions. While our mortal level may not be the highest, the power of our love is the greatest in all the cosmos!", Jerez exclaimed before Super Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie each did a kissing pose, exciting Zeno as Future Yurei and Future 21 grinned in awe as did the rest of the 2nd Universe before Broly gave a chuckle as its Supreme Kai puffed out smoke.

"Whoo-Hoo! Oh boy, those young ladies just got at least 10x prettier!", the Kai exclaimed.

Shallot can agree, but only on one girl.

"I'm not sure about her pals, but I think Kakunsa over there looks prettier to me.", Shallot commented.

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all. Preference is different from person to person and Universe to Universe.", Whis stated as it then showed the benched warriors of the 10th Universe going ga-ga over them as Rumush smacked one of them with his trunk repeatedly as Tupper and Zoire blushed as did Ganos of the 4th Universe.

"Well done! That is justice!", Top complimented as he and Dyspo blushed.

"Huh. I guess there's all kinds of transformations.", Goku guessed.

"Yeah, but can you guys show us what you can really do?", Bulla shouted.

"All right. Here we go!", Super Ribrianne complied.

"May our feelings...", the rest of the 2nd Universe's combatants began before Super Ribrianne finished.

"Find their way to you!", Super Ribrianne finished before making a big heart shape and preparing a beam as she formed a heart with her hands.

"Love!", Super Ribrianne shouted before she, Kakunsa, and Rozie, the two latters of which created their own heart-shaped beans as well, fired it upward with Kakunsa's blue heart just next to Roxie's yellow heart as Ribrianne's pink heart was in the top middle before they then fused into a big red heart as Super Ribrianne used her wings to fly up towards it to her close enough to tickle it, causing the red heart to glow bright pink before it began firing small heart bullets, which then not only crashed onto the stage, but also gave off a sweet, pink scent, puzzling Goku as he smelt it as did Pan and Bulla.

"Hey, wait a second.", Pan spoke up.

"Isn't that just perfume?", Bulla puzzled.

"Perhaps that would explain the offensive odor.", Black commented in response far away, still in Super Saiyan Quartz form before one of the 10th Universe's fighters blushed madly, puzzling Cabba as Ganos, too blushed before he then got knocked back by the impact of one of the hearts behind him as did two of the 3rd Universe's fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top and Dyspo did their best not to let the scent overtake them.

"Must...not...inhale!", Top grunted before he and Dyspo leapt away just before one of the hearts could hit them.

"The light of love. Once intoxicated by its sweet aroma, it's all over. You'll be unable to resist, utterly consumed by its awesome power.", Jerez states before it showed the benched warriors of the 10th Universe practically going goo-goo over the event with Rumush trying to snap them out of it as Zamasu and Elery blushed madly, but only out of embarrassment.

"Aww, come on! Snap out of it, you guys! You're embarrassing me!", Rumush exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't think you're the only one embarrassed right now.", Elery blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elder Kai chuckled.

"Looks like this technique's got some real bite to it.", Elder Kai commented.

"How is our team?", Supreme Kai asked.

"Oh. They appear to be holding up quite well. One way or another, they're all staying strong in the face of this assault.", Whis stated with a grin as Goku and Broly moved out of the way as Black wafted the smell away before it then showed Pan, Bulla, Buulma, Cocagash, Gohan, 21, Videl, and Piccolo jumping out of the way of the incoming hearts as Gohan gave a slight growl before Videl spoke up.

"I think we've lost our foothold there, Gohan.", Videl spoke to Gohan.

"Change of plans, guys. It's time for us to split up and fight on our own.", Gohan suggested.

"Right!", Buulma and Videl agreed as Piccolo, 21, Pan, and Bulla nodded before they split up.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

Meanwhile, Super Ribrianne was still tickling the big heart.

"Hope you enjoy...our heartfelt gifts of love!", Super Ribrianne shouted before she giggled as Beerus growled.

"You mean to tell me Universe 2 was hiding that up their sleeves this whole time?", Beerus growled.

"They may not look that tough, but they've turned this whole competition upside down.", Champa stated.

"Precisely. Beneath their lovely exterior lies great strength. And now, let it wash over all of you!", Jerez spoke up as more hearts rained down everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly growled as his spiky hair rose up on end as his eyes gave off a yellow glow on the irises before he roared as he then quickly went Super Saiyan with his green aura washing over him for a few moments before it dissipated just in time for Broly to then whack an incoming heart towards a broken part of the stage before Broly gave a soft growl as he stepped forward.

Elsewhere, Android 21 gave a determined look before her red aura flared up while her skin then changed from pink to bright purple with similar spots as Cell's as she bellowed before then firing an energy beam from her hand at Super Ribrianne's heart, puzzling her before the beam made contact just as she moved out of the way before Super Ribrianne then spotted her.

"You know, something tells me it wasn't really your full power. As nice as that scent is, can you show me your true power for real, please?", the powered-up 21 requested politely.

"As long as you're at it.", Majin Videl spoke up as she arrived alongside 21.

"Ditto.", Buulma added as she arrived as well before Cocagash arrived.

"Me, too.", Cocagash added.

"My, aren't we impatient. That was just a little amuse-bouche to whet your appetite for your the main course.", Super Ribrianne responded.

"All right, girls. We charge on the count of three, got it?", 21 spoke up.

"Right!", the girls agreed.

"Okay. One, two, three!", 21 exclaimed before she, Majin Videl, Cocagash, and Buulma leapt up as 21 led the charge.

"ATTACK!", the four girls shouted as they leapt upwards.

 _ **End Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

21 bellowed as she charged first before Super Ribrianne bellowed as well. Afterwards, it then showed Buulma bellowing and then back to Super Ribrianne, Majin Videl, Super Ribrianne, Cocagash, and then Super Ribrianne again before 21 clashed first with her before she, alongside Majin Videl, Buulma, and Cocoa, went head-to-head with Ribrianne before she kicked her to the ground, only for Super Ribrianne to recover quickly via wings and then retaliate with a bright pink energy blast.

"Take this!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed as she fired it at 21, who only countered with a blue, purple, and white energy blast, causing the link blast to explode as it gave off tracings of hearts, which quickly vanished.

"Impressive. So...that must be how strong you are in your current form.", 21 stated.

"If you like that, you'll love this!", Super Ribrianne spoke before she then created a pink energy dome around her as it then gave off the same aura as her.

"Fireball of love! Maidenly explosion! Maidenly Rush!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she rolled herself towards 21, who stood ready, waiting for the right moment before then using her tail to lift Super Ribrianne up and toss her away all at the same time.

"Have a nice flight!", 21 shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo was facing Dyrasem of the 10th Universe when they turned around to notice Super Ribrianne suddenly headed towards Dyrasem as she shouted, mostly as a warning.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!", Super Ribrianne warned before her earning fell on deaf ears as the weight of the ball seemingly crushed Dyrasem, surprising Piccolo before he actually got popped out from the ball as he was sent spinning out of control and out of the ring before appearing in the spectator seats as well.

"And Contestant Dyrasem of the 10th Universe was eliminated.", the Grand Minister announced.

"You weren't even her target, just collateral damage! You're a disgrace to our universe!", Rumush exclaimed as he smacked Dyrasem with his trunk.

"And I thought Lord Beerus from the 7th had a bad temper.", Zamasu commented, making Elery grin with a blush just as Super Ribrianne then flew up into the air and spoke.

"A happy accident! Maidenly victory...number one!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed as she posed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeno was looking for Dyrasem.

"Where's Dyrasem?", Zeno asked.

"Have you tried over there?", Future 21 asked as she pointed to him.

"Oh! There!", Zeno spoke up as he tapped his icon, turning it dark.

"That Maiden's amazing!", Zeno commented.

"I understand that more than you think, believe me.", Future Yurei responded.

"Hmph. I hope you enjoyed that display of Super Ribrianne's 'Maidenly Explosion Strike of Love'. Now, then, who's next?", Jerez spoke up.

Then, it showed Rozie attacking Marron.

"Ya, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha! Ya, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha!", Rozie exclaimed as she then jabbed at Marron and picked up at both speed and power, making it difficult for her to keep up.

"Oh, no. Marron's in trouble!", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"Ah, yes. Dear Rozie, Yatchaina-ken master. Using this martial arts style, her jabs become sharper and stronger the more she strikes.", Jerez stated as the jabbing quickly glowed yellow, prompting Marron to jump up for cover.

"Ya, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha! Ya, cha!", Rozie exclaimed as she practically set up yellow orbs in front of her before then firing them at Marron, who then deflected them away, all except for one, which stopped in front of her fist, puzzling Marron for a moment before it suddenly struck her in the face, damaging her slightly and angering her as well.

"Aw, come on! Right in the face?!", Marron exclaimed angrily.

"Delicate, and yet intense, her attacks change constantly just like a young girl's heart.", Jerez stared.

"Yatchaina!", Rozie exclaimed as she posed.

* * *

"And last up!", Jerez spoke up before then showing Kakunsa preparing to scratch Broly, who only dodged them before he returned a growl at her before she then slid to a stop on the ground.

"I've been waiting for a chance to fight you, big guy. So, let's go!", Kakunsa shouted before they both jumped up to the air.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly vs. Gogeta"**_

Then, both fighters began dashing away as Broly dashed after her and fired multiple heatseeking energy blasts from his hand as Kakunsa dodged them as best she could, although she was successful.

Then, Broly roared as he fired again with Kakunsa dodging them again like it was second nature for her before Broly roared and launched a sort of last assault, only for Kakunsa to deflect them this time before then lunging towards Broly, who was bellowing as he charged toward her before Broly landed the first hit, knocking Kakunsa back before she then retaliated with a hit of her own, knocking him back before Broly then tried to hit her back, leading to equal impact against each other two times before they began clashing punches and kicks with each other as Jerez explained.

"Kakunsa is a beast warrior with passionate animal instincts. She's a confident hunter who knows what she wants and always catches her prey.", Jerez stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly then finally struck Kakunsa, who then struck back in retaliation with an uppercut slash, only for Broly to shake his head a bit to recover his focus. Then, just as Broly prepared to punch Kakunsa, she only slipped up just enough to be able to elbow Broly in the chest before then swinging a kick across his face, causing Broly crash onto the stage.

"Admit it, I've got my claws in you, and fangs, too.", Kakunsa smirked before Broly got back up cautiously and responded with a short, cautious growl as he turned around to spot her quickly before Kakunsa then flipped to a position where she faced forwards on a wall and spoke.

"I've got you in my sights now!", Kakunsa alone before she then propelled herself towards Broly.

"If you're really the strongest warrior the 7th has to offer, then show me what you got!", Kakunsa goaded before she then began to claw at Broly from all around as she jumped from wall to wall as the Saiyan guarded against these attacks the best he could.

"Are you kidding me?! She's wrecking him like a pinball!", Shallot exclaimed.

"Clever girl, taking that torn-up platform there and using it to her advantage.", Elder Kai commented.

"Clawing, biting, bounding from peak to peak. Seems she truly is a creature of the wild.", Whis stated.

"Yes, indeed, she is, and this ring's jagged wasteland is the perfect setting for her to show off her savage moves. There's no way to escape from her relentless, untamed attacks. Trying to evade her is an exercise in futility. The stamina of a beast warrior never lets up, at least not until her prey exhausts all of his energy.", Jerez stated just before Broly was suddenly scratched in the arm as well as his front body armor before getting scratched in the face as well before he began to double back with every scratch dealt to him, worrying Shallot as Beerus lent his two cents.

"Well, this is going rather poorly.", Beerus commented before Kakunsa then smirked and then jumped from place-to-place just before stopping on a wall.

"I've got this prey in my trap now!", Kakunsa smirked as she propelled herself toward Broly, who then managed to recover and give a fierce growl as his sclera glowed red, taking Kakunsa aback as she gasped before Broly then created an energy barrier, stopping her and surprising the Kai and Jerez.

"Is that a barrier?!", Jerez exclaimed before Broly then jumped up, causing the barrier to break apart, knocking Kakunsa upwards in the process before she and Broly continued the fight as they then both vanished and reappeared repeatedly as Broly and Kakunsa roared before they continued vanishing and reappearing as they practically went around the whole stage before they engaged in a clash again with Broly missing Kakunsa afterwards before the beast warrior tried to hit Broly, who dodged the first punch before she struck back against the Saiyan with a second punch, this time to the right cheek before Broly then tried to hit her only to push each other back and then go after her, only to miss before Kakunsa countered, although Broly managed to guard against the kick with his arm before they then bellowed as they dashed toward each other, eventually clashing right fists against each other, inadvertently causing a split between dimensions, creating a dimensional background in the Null Realm, surprising Kakunsa as well as Whis, Beerus, Shallot, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Future Yurei, Future 21, the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai and Jerez while Zeno shouted in excitement with joy.

"Huh? What is this?", Kakunsa puzzled before Broly took advantage of her puzzlement and then struck a hit on Kakunsa a few times before Kakunsa quickly struck back twice as hard with twice the amount of hits before kicking Broly back, prompting him to transform as his green aura erupted and then became wild as a brief white flash washed over Broly, whose sclera glowed red for a moment before Broly then roared as he then went into his Full Power state while his body armor broke off from his chest into pieces.

Then, Kakunsa charged toward Broly and struck a hit on Broly's cheek only for it to be ineffective before Broly struck her in the gut and then kicked her back straight towards an apparent wall as it broke apart before Broly quickly charged toward her and then pushed her back even further, causing more of the wall to be broken and then struck her back before she recovered. Soon, however, Kakunsa suddenly felt a pang of pain as her eyes glowed just as red as a Great Ape for a brief moment before she then cradled where the pain struck tightly before then growing sharp claws from her fingernails while her feet grew bigger to the point that her shoes could no longer contain them and ripped apart, revealing claws in her toenails as well before then growing blue fur all over her body, except for some of her chest for the top as her clothes then began to tear apart as well as her already sharp teeth grew even sharper before her eyes then turned completely red while her ears changed into cat ears in the top of her head as she roared before then lunging at Broly and then punching him in the left cheek, doing an uppercut and then kicking him back before the now-feral Kakunsa then slashed at Broly twice before kicking him. Then, Broly fired an energy blast for his mouth as it only struck the dimensional catwalk as Kakunsa dodged it before the blast then exploded into a sort of dome, which was green on the outside and black on the inside before Broly fires more from his mouth only for Kakunsa to move away from the blasts before then firing a blue energy beam from her mouth as she roared only for Broly to avoid the beam before he and the powered-up Kakunsa dashed toward each other and clashed fists against each other, causing the Dimensional Split to disappear while Broly and Kakunsa were both pushed back as the Null Realm went back to normal with Kakunsa being forced backward on all fours before then ferociously growling at Broly, who then gave a determined look before he then grew puzzled and then thought to himself.

" _Wait a minute. Something's not right.",_ Broly thought just before the feral Kakunsa roared loudly in the air like a lion as the force from the howl was just as her blue aura erupted and was just as vibrant and wild as Broly's aura as it was as devastating as the force from Broly's speed as a regular Super Saiyan earlier, attracting Rozie and Super Ribrianne's attentions.

"Wait. Isn't that...Kakunsa?", Rozie wondered before Marron then got the jump on her by then firing a Ki blast to knock her back.

"You shouldn't get too careless.", Marron spoke before Super Ribrianne turned to notice her more primal form and grew worried for her.

"Oh, Kakunsa. Bikal! Go help Kakunsa see reason.", Super Ribrianne urged before Bikal nodded.

"Right!", Bikal agreed before she flew off toward her.

"Okay, what just happened?", Beerus puzzled.

"I-Impossible! I didn't know Kakunsa could change into that beastly form!", Jerez spoke in surprise.

"I was afraid of that.", Whis commented before Shallot wanted answers.

"Huh? Afraid of what?", Shallot asked.

"Remember the Dimensional Split that occurred just now?", Whis asked.

"It's kinda hard not to remember. It looked so amazing.", Shallot replied.

"Well, that's because the split between dimensions allowed the two warriors currently fighting hard to give rise to all kinds of new powers.", Whis explained.

"Really?", Shallot asked.

"Indeed. But this is where the bad news comes in. While Broly is capable of controlling his Full Power state as a Super Saiyan, having already been in that form himself earlier, Kakunsa failed to keep her animal instincts in check due to the immense energy from the dimensional split. And as a result, they've all but taken over. She's now lost all sense of who or what she was.", Whis added.

"What? Then, what's gonna happen?", Shallot asked.

"I am not sure. As it stands now, only Broly in his current state can tame the beast within her.", Whis replied just before the feral Kakunsa dashed toward Broly and tried to slash him only for Broly to stop the slash and then launched a green Ki blast at Kakunsa, knocking her back before she then retaliated with a feral slash against the blast, knocking it back to him before he then created a green energy shield, which then deflected the blast at her, further agitating Kakunsa before she then flipped, literally, and landed a feral kick across Broly's face, at least knocking him back a few feet before Broly quickly did an ale beefy hind as his aura glowed before cupping his hands and then propelling it toward Kakunsa, trapping her.

"Knock it off, Kakunsa! This isn't you.", Broly urged as Kakunsa struggled to break free to contribute her attack just as Bikal flew by and saw Kakunsa ferociously fighting Broly like a true savage before shouting to her.

"Kakunsa, stop! What's gotten into you?!", Bikal exclaimed, inadvertently turning Kakunsa's rage towards her before she then snarled and then roared as he leapt toward her with Broly trying to warn Bikal.

"No, stay back!", Broly warned before Kakunsa quickly appeared above Bikal and then slashed her in the back, earning Bikal's pained scream before Broly gasped as Kakunsa then slashed at Bikal in all directions before then performing an uppercut slash at Bikal, sending her crashing towards the spectator seat as Bikal then landed on top of the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai, much to Jerez's Shock.

"Oh, Bikal!", Jerez shouted.

"It appears that she is in no condition to continue fighting.", the 2nd Universe's Angel stated.

"Bikal from the 2nd Universe is our of bounds, and therefore, eliminated.", Grand Minister announced as Zeno tapped the icon for the 2nd Universe before then tapping the icon for Bikal, darkening it.

"Boop!", Zeno spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakunsa then turned around to spot Broly as her eyes glowed a fierce red before her claws became coated in her blue aura as they became energy claws before she then dashed toward him for the kill, only for Broly to growl in anger from the fact that Kakibara knocked her own friend off the ring before he then roared as his aura then flared up while catching the primal Kakunsa off-guard as she gave a slight growl of puzzlement as Broly roared. Afterwards, he lifted his face up to the sky before then firing a green energy beam from his mouth and then lowered it toward Kakunsa, eventually propelling himself up to the air as the beam was pointed downwards before Kakunsa then roared as she jumped upward from the smoke and then noticed, much to her surprise, Broly landing on top of the spotlight as he growled softly before Supreme Kai spoke.

"He's using the light as a foothold?", Supreme Kai puzzled.

"That was the entire point of his last attack! Yeah!", Beerus cheered.

"Is he even allowed to do that?!", Champa exclaimed before Zeno then laughed as he put his arms on his head as Future Yurei and Future 21 nodded.

"Looks like it to me.", Grand Minister grinned before Kakunsa roared as she neared Broly, who then quickly prepared a green Ki blast as the dark blue and pink rings overlapped quickly before Broly put said Ki blast on her chest, surprising her.

"Honestly, you had me scared and excited at the same time. It was a good fight. I only wish it didn't have to end like this. Let's fight again when you can keep that beastly form of yours on a leash.", Broly grinned before then firing a big green energy beam from it, sending the feral Kakunsa back before the beam quickly ceased as Broly prepared to more energy blasts, one on each hand, before he then fired them at Kakunsa one at a time while Kakunaka got back up and saw the blasts headed for her before they made impact as Broly bellowed while preparing two more, but this time, cupping his hands together before then firing them at Kakunaka, who was now cringing in pain with each strike while most of the blasts hit the arena.

"Hey, Broly! Doesn't that seem like overkill?!", Shallot shouted to Broly as Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Beerus, and Whis looked on in surprise.

"I can't watch! But I want to!", Zeno exclaimed as he covered his eyes before then cautiously uncovering one of them as he seemed scared before he then grinned with one of his eyes uncovered.

Then, Broly prepared another green energy orb with one hand as the rungs overlapped while some stardust sparkles became present before Broly then fired the blast as a beam with a roar, overwhelming Kakunsa with such pressure and sending her grunting and screaming as she was knocked off the ring before the end of the blast twinkled like a star before then exploding, devastating the arena even further as the pieces split apart even further, worrying Rozie.

"Uh?! Kakunsa!", Rozie shouted as she then ran off, relieving Marron.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly vs. Gogeta"**_

"Yeah, you better run! Phew. I hate to admit it, but she was tough, even for me.", Marron sighed in relief before Broly slowly landed on a pillar below before then sighing out of worry as he looked up.

"Kakunsa of the 2nd Universe has been eliminated.", Grand Minister spoke before Zeno tapped her out.

"Boop!", Zeno spoke.

"That's too bad. She was my favorite maiden, too.", Future 21 sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah! Nice work! I'll admit it was crudely done for the big finish, but still. Nice job!", Beerus cheered.

"Well, I'll be. Broly managed to tame that savage beast warrior while backed into a corner.", Elder Kai spoke up.

"Yeah, That sounds like Broly, all right.", Shallot grinned.

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

Meanwhile, Kakunsa reappeared in the spectator seats, still in her primal form as she growled before the red glow on her eyes completely vanished, changing her eyes back to the usual red with white sclera and black pupils before Kakunsa became puzzled.

"Huh? What happened? How'd I get here?", Kakunsa puzzled as she blinked her eyes.

"Well, why don't you ask him?", Bikal replies as she pointed to the majestic Saiyan Goliath bearing green hair on a pillar, who then turned to notice that Kakunsa is back in control and then gave a relieved smile.

"He must've realized that you went berserk and then tried to help you... no. Tried to help _us._ He tried to save me from getting knocked out of the ring while trying to save you, too.", Bikal stated.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember. I saw everything that was happening, but it was just too fast for me to process. Not only that, I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry for knocking you out, Bikal.", Kakunsa apologized.

"There's nothing to forgive of you, Kakunsa. You meant well. You just weren't yourself at the moment.", Bikal grinned in response before they hugged each other.

"Oh, Bikal!", Kakunsa exclaimed as she and Bikal hugged each other.

"Oh, Kakunsa!", Bikal exclaimed back, practically touching both the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai and Destroyer alike as they both practically had puppy eyes.

"Wow, what a truly beautiful sight to behold!", the Kai exclaimed in joy.

"That's the power of love! When you're feeling it, nothing can stop you!", Jerez exclaimed as she teared up before Beerus then lent his two cents.

"This is hardly the time or place.", Beerus commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakunsa shouted to Broly, puzzling him.

"Hey, Broly! I don't know how you managed to control that beastly side of yours! That was impressive! I gotta say, I'm a bit jealous.", Kakunsa admitted.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what I went through even if I told you.", Broly responded with a slight shout loud enough for Kakunsa and Bikal to hear.

"Still, after the tournament, whaddaya say we try again sometime without any of us getting carried away? I'll have that beastly side of me incontrovertible the next time I transform like that, you'll see!", Kakunsa suggested, stunting the Saiyan before he grinned.

"All right, it's a deal.", Broly grinned, earning Kakunsa's proud chuckle before Broly then jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground before meanwhile, Super Ribrianne, Pan and Bulla saw the whole scene.

* * *

"Who would've thought that a savage creature like Broly would earn her respect. This is very surprising.", Super Ribrianne grinned before then giving a serious, determined look as she then turned her head to spot Pan and Bulla.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Break in the Battle"**_

"Wow. That was touching.", Pan spoke as she was tearing up slightly before removing a tear from her eye.

"Yeah. No kidding. Now, let's see if we can deal with her.", Bulla agreed before they got in their stances, preparing to face Super Ribrianne, who bore a determined look as she floated with her wings.

"We'll see if you two can still face me when I get this serious! Maidenly...anger!", Super Ribrianme growled as her pink aura erupted forth before then showing Broly looking back slightly as he walked with a grin before then turning back before then showing a column going down by one tack and then showing Pan and Bulla on the right side of the screen with Super Ribrianne on the left before the closeup of their faces were shown in the background.

 _ **Narrator: "In a surprising twist, Kakunsa knocked her own friend by the wayside, forcing Broly to end her blind fury and knock her out. In the process, he gained her respect. Now, with the Saiyan in Red still in the game, only 39 minutes remain to decide the fate of the cosmos. The Tournament of Power continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty epic, right? Now, if you readers have suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter, please let me know whenever you can. Until next time. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Good morning, all. Thank you for your patience. A new episode of "Dragon Ball Super" is now done. Now, I've recently learned that Gogeta, who can turn into Super Saiyan Gogeta is arriving today in "Dragon Ball Legends". Pretty cool, right? Only problem is, I can't play the game on my iPhone 5S without it crashing all the time anymore now that it's updated to iOS 12. A premature decision on my part. Sometimes, I wish I could play this game on my phone as often without it crashing all the time again. But enough about that for now. For now, let's enjoy this chapter, which I'm sure is exceptionally surprising for Gohan fans. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Gohan Taps Into Ultra Instinct?!; The Showdown with the 10th Universe!"**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_

First, it showed the hearts washing over Brianne before it revealed Brianne's wings on the back of her dress as she made her hands form a heart.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

"Happiness to one and all! I send you my love! Super Ribrianne!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed with a wink.

Then, a blue heart touched Sanka's butt, making her grow a pink tail before her skin began to turn to a light blue green color while her ears turned pointy as her outfit gets changed to fit her more wild appearance as well.

"The thunder of the wild, and the roar of love! Kakunsa!", Kakunsa projected as the blue light vanished and showed her in her new outfit.

Then, as for Roas, she grew orange visits as her outfit glowed orange.

"The strike of love with dreams and magic! Rozie!", Rozie exclaimed as the orange light vanished.

Then, Super Ribrianne flipped backwards in midair with her beautiful, butterfly-like wings and performing a pose before Kakunsa and Rozie joined her for the final pose.

"Transformation complete!", the trio shouted togetherbefore then showing Jerez gesturing to the three transformed maidens, exciting Zeno as Future Yurei and Future 21 grinned in awe before Broly gave a chuckle before then showing Super Ribrianne making a big heart shape and preparing a beam as she formed a heart with her hands before she, Kakunsa, and Rozie, the two latters of which created their own heart-shaped beans as well, fired it upward with Kakunsa's blue heart just next to Roxie's yellow heart as Ribrianne's pink heart was in the top middle before they then fused into a big red heart as Super Ribrianne used her wings to fly up towards it to her close enough to tickle it, causing the red heart to glow bright pink before it began firing small heart bullets, which then not only crashed onto the stage, but also gave off a sweet, pink scent, puzzling Goku as he smelt it as did Pan and Bulla before one of the 10th Universe's fighters blushed madly, puzzling Cabba as Ganos, too blushed before he then got knocked back by the impact of one of the hearts behind him as did two of the 3rd Universe's fighters as meanwhile, Top and Dyspo did their best not to let the scent overtake them.

 _ **Narrator: "With the fates of entire universes on the line with the threat of the Saiyan in Red not to be taken lightly in the chaotic Tournament of Power, a peculiar group of battle maidens transformed and then confounded their opponents with energy attacks fueled by love."**_

"Must...not...inhale!", Top grunted before he and Dyspo leapt away just before one of the hearts could hit thembefore then showing Kakunsa propelling herself towards Broly.

"If you're really the strongest warrior the 7th has to offer, then show me what you got!", Kakunsa goaded before she then began to claw at Broly from all around as she jumped from wall to wall as the Saiyan guarded against these attacks the best he could before then showing before Broly and Kakunsa then bellowed as they dashed toward each other, eventually clashing right fists against each other, inadvertently causing a split between dimensions, creating a dimensional background in the Null Realm, surprising Kakunsa as well as Whis, Beerus, Shallot, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Future Yurei, Future 21, the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai and Jerez while Zeno shouted in excitement with joy before Broly took advantage of her puzzlement and then struck a hit on Kakunsa a few times before Kakunsa quickly struck back twice as hard with twice the amount of hits before kicking Broly back, prompting him to transform as his green aura erupted and then became wild as a brief white flash washed over Broly, whose sclera glowed red for a moment before Broly then roared as he then went into his Full Power state while his body armor broke off from his chest into pieces before Broly quickly charged toward her and then pushed her back even further, causing more of the wall to be broken and then struck her back before she recovered. Soon, however, Kakunsa suddenly felt a pang of pain as her eyes glowed just as red as a Great Ape for a brief moment before she then cradled where the pain struck tightly before then growing sharp claws from her fingernails while her feet grew bigger to the point that her shoes could no longer contain them and ripped apart, revealing claws in her toenails as well before then growing blue fur all over her body, except for some of her chest for the top as her clothes then began to tear apart as well as her already sharp teeth grew even sharper before her eyes then turned completely red while her ears changed into cat ears on the top of her head as she roared before then lunging at Broly and then punching him in the left cheek, doing an uppercut and then kicking him back before the now-feral Kakunsa then slashed at Broly twice before kicking him before Broly quickly did an aura bind as his aura glowed before cupping his hands and then propelling it toward Kakunsa, trapping her.

 _ **Narrator: "The fight took a ferociously wild turn when Broly faced an onslaught of unrestrained, impassioned attacks from the beastly maiden Kakunsa, inadvertently uncovering uncharted dimensional territory inside the Null Realm, and in the process, not only awakening Broly's Full Power in Super Saiyan form, but also awakening a treacherous beast mode that proved too much for even Kakunsa to control."**_

"Knock it off, Kakunsa! This isn't you.", Broly urged as Kakunsa struggled to break free to contribute her attack just as Bikal flew by and saw Kakunsa ferociously fighting Broly like a true savage before shouting to her.

"Kakunsa, stop! What's gotten into you?!", Bikal exclaimed, inadvertently turning Kakunsa's rage towards her before she then snarled and then roared as he leapt toward her with Broly trying to warn Bikal.

"No, stay back!", Broly warned before Kakunsa quickly appeared above Bikal and then slashed her in the back, earning Bikal's pained scream before Broly gasped as Kakunsa then slashed at Bikal in all directions before then performing an uppercut slash at Bikal, sending her crashing towards the spectator seat as Bikal then landed on top of the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai, much to Jerez's Shock before the feral maiden then dashed toward him for the kill, only for Broly to growl in anger from the fact that Kakunsa knocked her own friend off the ring before he then roared as his aura then flared up while catching the primal Kakunsa off-guard as she gave a slight growl of puzzlement as Broly roared before Kakunsa then roared as she jumped upward from the smoke and then noticed, much to her surprise, Broly landing on top of the spotlight as he growled softly before Kakunsa roared as she neared Broly, who then quickly prepared a green Ki blast as the dark blue and pink rings overlapped quickly before Broly put said Ki blast on her chest, surprising her.

 _ **Narrator: "Witnessing the feral maiden attack her own teammate, unable to distinguish friend between foe, was ultimately the last straw that Broly needed to tame the beast within Kakunsa."**_

"Honestly, you had me scared and excited at the same time. It was a good fight. I only wish it didn't have to end like this. Let's fight again when you can keep that beastly form of yours on a leash.", Broly grinned before then firing a big green energy beam from it, sending the feral Kakunsa grunting and screaming as she was knocked off the ring before the end of the blast twinkled like a star before then exploding, devastating the arena even further as the pieces split apart even further, before then showing Bikal pointing to the majestic Saiyan Goliath bearing green hair on a pillar, who then turned to notice that Kakunsa is back in control and then gave a relieved smile before Kakunsa spoke up.

 _ **Narrator: "Broly prevailed in the struggle, and also gained a newfound respect from the primal warrior."**_

"Hey, Broly! After the tournament, whaddaya say we try again sometime without any of us getting carried away? I'll have that beastly side of me in control the next time I transform like that, you'll see!", Kakunsa suggested, stunting the Saiyan before he grinned.

"All right, it's a deal.", Broly grinned, earning Kakunsa's proud chuckle before Broly then jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground before meanwhile, Bulla spoke to Pan as they prepared to fight.

"Now, let's see if we can deal with her.", Bulla agreed before they got in their stances, preparing to face Super Ribrianne, who bore a determined look as she floated with her wings.

"We'll see if you two can still face me when I get this serious! Maidenly...anger!", Super Ribrianne growled as her pink aura erupted forth.

 _ **Narrator: "The showdown continues, now!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "A Desperate Plan"**_

* * *

First, it showed a major part of the area devastated by Broly's Gigantic Catastrophe from when he tried to get Kakunsa back to her senses after she went too wild before showing her darkened icon on the godPad before then showing Kakunsa shouting to Super Ribrianne.

"Ribrianne! Broly _was_ on a totally different level!If you fight him, you gotta be careful against him, okay?!", Kakunsa warned with a shout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Ribrianne heard the warning and shouted back.

"All right! You got it, Kakunsa!", Super Ribrianne shouted back to Kakunsa before turning back to Pan and Bulla.

"But before I go ahead and fight him, would you two mind telling me your names?", Super Ribrianne asked, puzzling the two girls alike as they blinked a bit before then smirking proudly with grins before replying.

"My name is Pan!", Pan exclaimed boldly.

"And I'm Bulla Briefs from the Capsule Corporation!", Bulla exclaimed just as boldly before Beerus then lent his two cents.

"Laying it on a bit thick now, aren't they?", Beerus commented.

"Unless I miss my guess, I think they're starting to get some fun with her.", Shallot guessed.

"If you want to fight Broly...", Pan began.

"You'd have to go through us first!", Bulla finished.

"My thoughts exactly. Let me show you the real power of Super Ribrianne!", Super Ribrianne shouted before she then dashed downwards towards Pan and Bulla, the former of which dashed towards her before they clashed with each other first with Super Ribrianne knocking Pan back a bit before Bulla took over for her and clashed with Super Ribrianne next, this time, twice as long before they pushed each other back.

"You're not half-bad, you know that?", Bulla commented.

Then, Super Ribrianne gave a growl of joyous determination in response before responding.

"You're not too bad, either, but it still doesn't change the fact that I will defeat you!", Super Ribrianne exclaimed as she then flew towards Bulla.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rozie was launching blasts at Marron, who was barely able to keep her guard up.

"As soon as I finish with you, Broly's next!", Rozie exclaimed in determination before the blasts stopped near Marron before she wound up getting hit by them again as Shallot shouted to Marron.

"Hang in there, Marron! Don't let her crush you!", Shallot shouted.

"Some of her energy blasts have trick movements that are confusing her.", Supreme Kai stated before Jerez spoke up.

"The fierce determination of a maiden warrior. There can be beauty in that as well.", Jerez stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Rozie dealt blasts to Marron, Super Ribrianne was clashing with Bulla with both sides having equal power while Marron still dodged the blasts just as Pan took notice of that.

"Yatcha! Yatchaina-ken style!", Rozie exclaimed before using her jabs to create numerous energy blasts, prompting Marron to jump away for some space and landed down gently just as she finished creating a whole array of blasts before then firing them at Marron, who only guarded against them before noticing that they actually surrounded her, reminding her of Piccolo's similar technique but without the jabs.

"Hey, wait. Isn't that Piccolo's technique?", Marron remembered.

"You've let me surround you completely. Big mistake! This is where I finish you and then fight Broly next!", Rozie exclaimed before Pan knew that she might need help.

"Oh, no! Marron!", Pan exclaimed before she then dashed off for her.

"Atcho... Hai!", Rozie shouted before the blasts headed straight for Marron, who only smirked as she knew just what to do, although it only puzzled Shallot and Beerus altogether.

"What's the big idea?! Have you gone mad?!", Beerus shouted.

"Now, she's going to witness the true fury of a spurred maiden!", Jerez stated.

Then, as the blasts closed in around Marron, Pan arrived and then grew puzzled from seeing Marron's smile before the blasts seemingly hit her, appeasing Bikal, Jerez, and Kakunsa while shocking Shallot and Beerus.

"Looks like Pan took them all instead.", Supreme Kai guessed.

"A perfect attack.", Rozie grinned.

However, when the smoke cleared, it revealed a green barrier apparently produced by Marron, much to Rozie's surprise.

"What?", puzzled Rozie before the smoke cleared as Pan spoke to Marron.

"Oh, wow. Looks like you've got this covered.", Pan grinned.

"Yep. I'm doin' just fine.", Marron nodded as she lowered the barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulla shouted to Pan.

"Hey, Pan! A little help here would be nice!", Bulla shouted as she continued clashing before Pan spotted her.

"Oh, right! I'm coming, Bulla!", Pan shouted before she dashed for Bulla and then clashed with Super Ribrianne alongside her just as Rozie ran forwards and then launched a blast toward Marron.

"Nice try, but it's not gonna work a second time!", Marron discourages before she then dodged the blast and then fired a green energy blast at Rozie, who then deflected it before launching energy jabs at her only for her to keep running from them before vanishing, surprising Rozie before the Android hybrid reappeared and spoke up.

"Heads up!", Marron exclaimed, catching Rozie's attention before Marron then created two green energy orbs as the dark purple and dark blue rings overlapped, changing the background to a darker one before repeating the process, practically trapping Rozie.

"Whew! Way to go, Marron! Keep it up!", Shallot cheered.

"Yes, it looks like Rozie's the one getting pinned by energy now.", Elder Kai grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rozie gasped as she looked around in panic before Marron prepares one last green energy orb the same way she did the others and spoke to the stunted Rozie.

"Honestly, you had me scared and excited at the same time. It was a good fight. Let's fight again sometime, okay?", Marron grinned before preparing to fire a green energy beam from her blast as Rozie gasped before it was fired.

"Atcha!", Rozie shouted in pain, catching Super Ribrianne's attention.

"Oh, no!", Super Ribrianne spoke in worry before the green beam disappeared, causing Rozie to land near the edge of the ring before she looked up and noticed Marron walking toward her.

"Marron of the 7th Universe, I have to admit, you sure are strong.", Rozie complimented.

"Thanks. You were pretty strong, too.", Marron responded as she then offered Rozie her hand, puzzling her before Marron giggled cheerfully with Rozie then taking her hand and then getting back up just as Super Ribrianne arrived.

"Rozie, you sure you're okay?", Super Ribrianne asked.

"I'm all right now, thanks to you.", Rozie grinned just before a yardratian appeared in-between the two maidens and spoke.

"Take my hand, my maidens. Let me steal you away.", the yardratian spoke before vanishing with Super Ribrianne and Rozie vanishing along with him, peeving Marron.

"Hey, no fair!", Marron shouted.

"Hey, wait. That's Instant Transmission and that guy who just vanished was from the 2nd Universe's Planet Yardrat.", Pan realized.

"All that said, I don't think it's smart to go after them right now. We'll just have to look for someone else and knock _them_ off for now.", Bulla suggested before Pan and Marron took off as Pan came with Bulla.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shallot grew relieved as he sighed, knowing that Marron's still in the game.

"Phew! Thank goodness you're still in.", Shallot sighed while Beerus, on the other hand, grew incredibly frustrated, if not exhausted.

"Tell me about it. Anything's better than watching that sloppy, impulsive Goku fight. Honestly, it's going to drive me mad.", Beerus sighed before Champa spoke up.

"Which fighter do you mean, Beerus? Because I wouldn't just worry about Goku!", Champa shouted to Beerus, puzzling him greatly.

"Say what?!", Beerus exclaimed before Champa laughed.

"If I were you, I would feel even more anxious about two of his weaker teammates.", Champa goaded.

"They are not that weak and you know it, Champa. In fact, you saw it yourself at the Zeno Expo, remember?", Beerus calmly retorted before Champa grew puzzled at first before then growling with worry and then shouting to Botamo.

"Go get 'em, Botamo!", Champa shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Botamo, having heard Champa's orders, landed in front of Gohan and Piccolo and cracked his knuckles.

"Ha, ha. It's my pleasure.", Botamo chuckled.

"I wasn't planning to face Botamo this early. He could be trouble.", Piccolo guessed before Gohan spoke up.

"If you don't mind, Piccolo. I'd like to take him myself.", Gohan requested, puzzling Piccolo before Gohan then gave an assuring nod before Piccolo smirked in response.

"All right, he's all yours, kid.", Piccolo answered.

"How 'bout it? You game for a one-on-one?", Gohan asked.

"Sure. Please attack me anyway you like. I can spare a few minutes to play around.", Botamo assured before Gohan then began attacking Botamo, only to find that he's taken little to no damage whatsoever as the 6th Universe's fighter's belly jiggled a little before it stopped, puzzling Gohan before Botamo chuckled.

"I hope you didn't think that would hurt me.", Botamo smirked.

" _Hm... Botamo can absorb attacks all day without taking damage. What's Gohan planning?",_ Piccolo thought before Gohan then continued his assault, only earning Botamo's chuckle and then worrying Beerus as he shouted to him.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?! If you just keep railing on him, you're the one who's gonna collapse!", Beerus shouted.

"Excellent work, Botamo! You must be feeling frantic now, brother. There you are about to lose another one!", Champa smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan continued his assault, seemingly with no success as Botamo chuckled before Goku appeared just near Piccolo.

"Yo, Piccolo.", Goku spoke to Piccolo.

"What's up? You curious about your son's fighting skills, too?", Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, of course.", Goku replied.

"So, how do you think this'll go?", Piccolo asked.

"I'm optimistic. I told him all about my fight with Botamo in the last tournament, so even if it was 15 years ago, I'm not too worried. I'm confident Gohan's thought up a decent enough strategy.", Goku replied.

"Guess we'll see.", Piccolo responded as Gohan was still punching Botamo as he chuckled before he thought to himself.

" _Enough playing. It's my turn now.",_ Botamo thought before he suddenly found himself getting lifted up, much to his surprise, much to Beerus' relief.

"That's it!", Beerus realized.

"I don't know how, but he's actually lifting him up.", Shallot grinned before Shallot's point was made evident as Botamo gasped.

"No! My feet! I can't touch the ground!", Botamo shouted in panic as he moved his feet back and forth, trying to feel the ground and failing as Gohan pressed onward with his assault straight toward the edge of the ring.

"Do something, you gigantic fool! You gotta find some way to fight back quickly or he's gonna push you out of the ring!", Champa shouted before Botamo them fired green blasts from his mouth three times, none of which proved successful before he panicked even more.

"I can't reach him!", Botamo shouted.

"Then, retreat! Jump away!", Champa shouted before Botamo noticed another problem present as he shouted.

"I can't jump! He's got me!", Botamo shouted in panic while even comically shedding tears before Gohan bellowed and then powered up to Super Saiyan 4 before then performing a Soaring Dragon Strike on Botamo's belly, launching him up before Gohan prepares a Kamehameha.

"This should finish the job.", Gohan spoke before firing it at Botamo, pushing him off the ring as he began falling and screaming before Gohan turned away and spoke solemnly with his eyes closed.

"Anybody who thinks they can get by with raw power...is no match for me.", Gohan spoke as he opened his light orange-iris eyes before Botamo thought of a way to take him out as well.

"If I'm done, so are you!", Botamo shouted before then firing a mouth blast straight toward Gohan, much to Elder Kay's worry.

"Oh, no! The boy's dropped his guard again!", Elder Kai shouted.

However, as the blast headed Gohan, he only gave a sort of grunt before his irises turned silver briefly before Gohan countered the blast with his own, much to Botamo's dismay.

"Come on!", Botamo shouted before he vanished.

"Botamo of the 6th Universe has been knocked out of the ring as well.", the Grand Minister announced.

"All right, let's see. Where is Botamo? Oh, there he is.", Future 21 spoke as she tapped the icon for the 6th Universe before it then showed a roster of present fighters before tapping Botamo's icon, darkening it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Botamo reappeared before Champa reprimanded him.

"You useless waste of space! How could you get knocked out so fast?!", Champa reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, sir.", Botamo quivered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elder Kai had a content grin.

"Heh, heh. I knew that would happen; I was just building suspense.", Elder Kai grinned.

"Oh, really? Did you know _this_ would happen?", Shallot asked playfully before then slapping Elder Kai in the face, practically turning him upside down, making Beerus laugh as he tried to hold it in but failed as he eventually laughed loudly as Whis sighed before Beerus noticed it and then turned around.

"What? The Kai had it coming.", Beerus sighed with a hint of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku spoke to Piccolo.

"Looks like Gohan pulled it off. Well, I'm out. I'm gonna go get back on the action.", Goku spoke as he prepared to leave before Piccolo spoke to him.

"Remember, don't get careless, Goku.", Piccolo warned.

"Yeah, I know!", Goku assured as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of warriors from the 10th Universe spotted Gohan and Piccolo.

"A strong fight, warrior. You serve the 7th admirably. Believe me, I'm one who would know. My name is Obni, of the 10th.", Obni introduced, puzzling Gohan and Piccolo as they turned around to spot him and his teammate.

"And I'm his teammate, Rubalt.", Rubalt added.

"I have judged you to be a worthy adversary in this tournament. Now, fight me.", Obni goaded to Gohan before Rubalt spoke to Piccolo.

"Well then, I guess I'm dancing with you.", Rubalt chuckled.

"That works for me.", Piccolo grinned before he and Gohan stood ready against Rubalt and Obni, who gave a smirk as he slightly chuckled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, another fighter for the 10th Universe named Zircor was just taken by surprise by an energy blast.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEECK?!", Zircor shouted as he fell out before he vanished.

The blast came from the Yardratian as Rozie and Super Ribrianne had hearts for eyes and were smiling.

"You'll never lay a hand on the great defenders of the 2nd again! Take heart, maidens. I won't let the flames if your love fade away.", the yardratian assured.

"Ooh, thank you! You're our hero!", Super Ribrianne and Rozie spoke in gratitude and unison.

"Zircor of the 10th Universe has been eliminated.", the Grand Minister announced before Future Yurei then tapped his icon, darkening it.

"See ya.", Future Yurei spoke as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kusu sighed in slight defeat.

"Oh, dear. They've taken out another one.", Kusu sighed.

"There's still one hope for our Universe in the ring, I assure you.", Zamasu assured.

"Hey, that's right! Obni and Rubalt are down there.", Rumush realized.

"Oh, man, this is bad. Eight of us are already out of the ring.", Rubalt spoke.

"You have no need to be alarmed, Lord Rumush. We will save the 10th from expulsion no matter what it takes.", Obni assured before Rumush shouted.

"It's all up to you!", Rumush shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supreme Kai grows puzzled about how the fight will go.

"So, do you think he'll be able to handle this?", asked Supreme Kai before Gohan and Piccolo each had a staredown with Obni and Rubalt, the former of which spoke up first.

"Are you ready?", asked Obni before Gohan thought to himself.

" _His defenses are flawless. I'll have to stay on my toes.",_ Gohan thought before Rubalt chuckled while Obni and Gohan grunted before Rubalt and Piccolo did the same.

Right afterwards, Rubalt charged toward Piccolo and then punched Piccolo in the face, seemingly knocking him away by a great distance while Obni and Gohan grunted before they both vanished and reappeared repeatedly, even smashing several mountain precipices before Obni spoke to Gohan.

"You're keeping pace. I knew I was right about you. I've been waiting to face such a worthy foe.", Obni spoke before he then seemingly split his body as the rest appeared with 1 red silhouette, 1 green, 1 yellow, 2 blue silhouettes and 1 dark, negated silhouette, which proved to be less see-through than the others as Obni roared and charged toward the red-furred Saiyan as he thought to himself.

" _Impressive. I can't tell which one's the real him.",_ Gohan commented before Gohan then tried to strike back, only to go right through him before Obni then turned around and then struck him in the face, knocking him back before Obni then came back together in normal colors before then vanishing and then reappearing near the puzzled Gohan before uppercutting him, knocking him upward before he fell to the ground.

"Come on, Gohan! Get up!", Shallot shouted to Gohan.

Then, Gohan cautiously stood up and readied himself before Obni stepped forward.

"He's putting on a rather promising show. We know that you can do it, Obni! Win this for all of us!", Gowasu cheered.

"This technique will be most difficult for Gohan to overcome. The half-Saiyan not only used his eyes, but unconsciously reads the energy of his opponents to follow their movements. Obni has learned to divorce his energy from his actions, redirecting it at will to prevent his physical body from being tracked.", Whis stated as Obni then seemingly split apart again, but this time, slowly, and with only 1 blue silhouette this time as Gohan tensed.

"In other words, the guy's manipulating his energy as a fake-out to make Gohan think he's somewhere he's not.", Elder Kai guessed.

"I know it seems rudimentary, but it's actually quite a rather sophisticated and unbeatable technique.", Whis grinned.

"I don't know if I like the sound of any of that.", Shallot commented.

"They're down to 2, but that doesn't mean they're done.", Beerus commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Rubalt were clashing against each other before Piccolo was knocked back and then fired 1 blast first, puzzling Rubalt before then firing multiple blasts, seemingly missing Rubalt.

You must be feelin' pretty desperate. Your blind attacks are missin' me completely.", Rubalt grinned.

"Oh, am I missing or just cutting off all your escape routes?", Piccolo smirked, surprising Rubalt as he noticed that the blasts actually surrounded him in all directions.

"What?!", Rubalt exclaimed.

"That's right. You're through!", Piccolo shouted as he then thrusted his arms downward, causing the blasts to head towards him, taking Rubalt aback in panic before they hit him, causing an explosion as Piccolo smirked.

Then, as the smoke cleared, Rubalt was groaning as his eyes were now completely blank before he fell over to the ground, revealed to be knocked unconscious before Piccolo spoke to him.

"And now to make this official- get out of my ring.", Piccolo spoke before firing a blast to knock Rubalt out of the ring before the opponent vanished.

"Rubalt from the 10th Universe has been knocked out, your majesties.", Grand Minister announced before Zeno tapped on the icon for the 10th Universe and went over to the roster for it.

"Tapping screens is very fun. Let's see... Rubalt is... here. Boop!", Zeno spoke as he then tapped Rubalt's icon, darkening it before Rubalt reappeared in the sow tarot seats.

"I'm sorry, Gowasu. I failed.", Rubalt apologized.

"Come on. No need to worry. Obni's still out there with that incredible technique. He can win; I'm quite sure.", Gowasu assured.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch if I were you, Master.", Zamasu warned, puzzling Gowasu.

"What do you mean?", Gowasu asked.

"That fighter from the 7th. I've seen that look before and I know it all too well. A great reminder of the limitless divine potential previously thought to be impossibly unattainable.", Zamasu spoke.

"Wait. You don't mean...", Elery began to realize before Zamasu nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zamasu's point was about to be proven as Obni charged toward Gohan and then struck him in the face three times and did so repeatedly as he circled around him and struck him.

"Looks like Gohan's in trouble.", Future Yurei guessed.

"I just hope he doesn't lose.", Future 21 hoped as Obni continued his assault before making his last two strikes across Gohan's face before Gohan then adopted silver irises, surprising Obni, before Gohan bellowed, creating a silver-blue aura to erupt like a geyser as he yelled, surprising both Obni, who came back together, and Piccolo, as well as the neighboring fighters who noticed the geyser as well as Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

"Whoa!", Zeno exclaimed as he waved his arms

"Wait, is that..?", Future 21 asked in surprise.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it!", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"Yes, I am surprised about this as well, your majesties.", Grand Minister agreed.

"Zamasu, isn't that...?", Elery asked before Gohan then walked out of the geyser with his eyes closed, coated in a black, glowing shell before he opened his eyes.

"It is. Ultra Instinct incarnate.", Zamasu replied.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Final Death Match"**_

Afterwards, the shell came apart, revealing Gohan's irises, hair, tail, and fur to be silver as he adopted the same aura as Goku from when he utilized Ultra Instinct against Fused Zamasu 15 years ago.

"Hey, Whis, isn't that...?", Beerus puzzled.

"It is. But since Gohan tapped into Ultra Instinct in his Super Saiyan 4 form, that makes his current form Super Saiyan 5.", Whis replied.

"Let's go.", Gohan spoke calmly.

"Refusing to give up to the bitter end as well as activating Ultra Instinct as you are now. You are a true warrior. Now, get ready!", Obni shouted before splitting apart into five silhouettes and charging toward him at the same time as Gohan only stood still before Obni tried to strike only for Gohan to unconsciously dodge the attack, surprising Obni before Gohan spoke again.

"It won't do you any good now.", Gohan spoke solemnly.

"What?", Obni puzzled before Gohan retaliated with a punch as his fist was coated in a silver-blue flame before Gohan punched Obni back before the opponent recovered as Gohan then stood tall completely, slightly surprising Obni before he grinned with a chuckle and charged toward him before vanishing and reappearing in the air before redirecting his energy again and then perform a kick, only for Gohan to automatically dodge without thinking again, making Obni overshoot the Saiyan, puzzling Obni before Gohan then turned around quickly and began fighting him while letting his instincts do the work as he and Obni clashed against each other.

"Since he can't read that fighter's moves, he's dodging the hits and then counter-attacking.", Beerus guessed.

"It works in a way, even more so with Ultra Instinct coming in handy. I suppose that training with Vegetto has certainly paid off after all.", Whis grinned.

"But even then, his opponent keeps pressing, even though he knows he'll be countered. They're both giving their all. I hate this! Goku's son had better not lose this one!", Beerus growled in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the clash, Gohan and Obni backed away from each other, getting some space as only Obni panted before he spoke to him.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long against me. What is your name, boy?", Obni asked.

"My name is Gohan. Of planet Earth.", Gohan replied.

"Well met, Gohan of Earth. I am pleased we have crossed paths. But with all my comrades defeated, the victory of the 10th rests with me.", Obni spoke before he then got ready and then went toward Gohan, who quickly countered with a quick punch on his chest before successfully dodging another punch from Obni before getting the upper hand.

"I don't believe it! Gohan's actually hitting him and wasn't taking any hits since he went silver!", Shallot spoke in surprise as Obni's energy then came back together as Gohan dodged his punches before elbowing him on the gut.

"Yes. Obni can no longer expend energy on his deception.", Whis grinned.

Meanwhile, Gohan then kicked Obni while flipping backwards before knocking Obni back as the opponent then looked up afterwards to notice Gohan preparing a big silver ball of divine energy with his right hand before then launching it at Obni, who quickly began to writhe in the attack as a sort of red jewel fell off as his blue jacket was getting torn apart by the attack before Gohan then widened his silver eyes a bit with a grunt before he calmly stood tall and spoke solemnly.

"It's over.", Gohan spoke solemnly before the silver blast exploded, knocking Obni off the ring, leaving even the 10th Universe amazed by the godly display.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Final Death Match"**_

"Oh, my! Such graceful power!", Kusu sighed in disbelief before Obni appeared next to Rubalt.

"Obni of the 10th Universe is eliminated, sires.", the Grand Minister announced.

"Time to tap again!", Zeno shouted before going to the roster for the 10th Universe.

"Good bye, Obni. You are done! Boop!", Zeno spoke as he then tapped Obni's icon darkening it before the symbol of the 10th Universe darkened as well as Future 21 spoke.

"Looks like the only one left now is Rylibeu.", Future 21 spoke before Gowasu spoke to Obni.

"Thank you, Obni. You fought with great valor.", Gowasu thanked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan slowly landed on the ground before noticing a red jewel that turned out to be a keepsake with a picture of Obni and his wife and child, making Gohan sigh a bit before then picking up the jewel and chucking it off the arena before it vanished and then reappeared above Obni, surprising him as he caught it before Obni then looked back to see Gohan, who grinned back to him.

"Let's fight again sometime.", Gohan spoke before the silver glow vanished as Gohan's hair turned back to black as his eyes became light orange irises with black pupils once more as his tail and fur went back to a crimson red, surprising Obni a bit before he grinned with hope and nodded just before Piccolo walked up to Gohan and spoke.

"It's time to go.", Piccolo spoke to Gohan, who quickly turned around to see him.

"I know.", Gohan responded before he and Piccolo walked away together.

Then, it showed the roster of the 10th Universe, which had now been eliminated from the tournament and are now watching the rest of it unfold before showing Zeno, Future Yurei, Future 21, and the other exempt Universes, even the 9th watching in surprise as well as the 4th before showing Hit preparing to fight Turles, who gave a devilish smirk to him before then showing Goku looking outward with determination and then the arena backing up to a great distance as the narrator spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "After a tremendous godly display, the entire 10th Universe has now drawn closer to exemption from the rest of the Tournament of Power. With this steady culling of the field, the battles against the truly menacing fighters for the Saiyan in Red are about to begin. What fate is in store for Goku and the rest of the 7th. Only 37 minutes remain until the end of the match. The struggle continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty epic, right? Now, I may not have mentioned this, but since Gohan trained with Vegetto, He managed to tap into Ultra Instinct within his Super Saiyan 4 Form, thus making it Super Saiyan 5, which is basically a silver, Ultra Instinct version of Super Saiyan 4, which is pretty cool in my opinion. Now, if any of you fellow readers know what should happen in the next chapter, feel free to let me know as soon as you can. Oh, and I'm halfway done with "Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web" so far. How many chapters there are, I cannot say. You'll just have to see for yourself when it comes out. Until next time. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello, everyone. As you know, I have recently finished "Watership Down 2: Charlotte's Web" and posted it. Now, after this chapter, I can finally work on "Watership Down 3: The great Adventure" Of course, if any of you have notes about the crossover story, I'd gladly fix some stuff in a fundamentally balanced way so that it would please all fans who read this story. Speaking of, I also accept new suggestions for the better on any story I make. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Treacherous Might of Turles Unbound!; Goku and Hit's United Front!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Gohan beginning his assault before eventually getting Botamo off-guard and then turning Super Saiyan 4 and performing a Soaring Dragon Strike on Botamo's belly, launching him up before Gohan prepares a Kamehameha and fires it at Botamo, pushing him off the ring before then showing Obni speaking to Gohan during their fight.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The attack-absorbing Botamo was outfoxed and outmaneuvered by Gohan."**_

"You're keeping pace. I knew I was right about you. I've been waiting to face such a worthy foe.", Obni spoke before he then seemingly split his body as the rest appeared with 1 red silhouette, 1 green, 1 yellow, 2 blue silhouettes and 1 dark, negated silhouette, which proved to be less see-through than the others as Obni roared and charged toward the red-furred Saiyan before Gohan then tried to strike back, only to go right through him before Obni then continued his assault before making his last two strikes across Gohan's face before Gohan then adopted silver irises, surprising Obni, before Gohan bellowed, creating a silver-blue aura to erupt like a geyser as he yelled, surprising both Obni, who came back together, and Piccolo, as well as the 10th Universe's Denizens.

 _ **Narrator: "Obni was the last combatant remaining from the 10th Universe and his masterful techniques put Gohan to the test, forcing him to call upon the vast depths of his power to pull off an unexpected move: awakening Ultra Instinct."**_

"Zamasu, isn't that...?", Elery asked before Gohan then walked out of the geyser with his eyes closed, coated in a black, glowing shell before he opened his eyes.

"It is. Ultra Instinct incarnate.", Zamasu replied.

Afterwards, the shell came apart, revealing Gohan's irises, hair, tail, and fur to be silver as he adopted the same aura as Goku from when he utilized Ultra Instinct against Fused Zamasu 15 years ago before Gohan spoke up.

"Let's go.", Gohan spoke calmly.

"Refusing to give up to the bitter end as well as activating Ultra Instinct as you are now. You are a true warrior. Now, get ready!", Obni shouted before getting elbowed in the gut with Gohan then kicked Obni while flipping backwards afterwards before knocking Obni back as the opponent then looked up afterwards to notice Gohan preparing a big silver ball of divine energy with his right hand before then launching it at Obni, who quickly began to writhe in the attack as a sort of red jewel fell off as his blue jacket was getting torn apart by the attack before Gohan then widened his silver eyes a bit with a grunt before he calmly stood tall and spoke solemnly.

"It's over.", Gohan spoke solemnly before the silver blast exploded, knocking Obni off the ring, leaving even the 10th Universe amazed by the godly display before Obni appeared next to Rubalt.

"All warriors of the 10th Universe have been thrown from the ring. Their team has been defeated. By the rules laid forth, Universe 10 of the cosmos will now be exempt from the rest of the Tournament.", Grand Minister stated before Gowasu spoke to Obni.

"Thank you, Obni. You fought with great valor.", Gowasu thanked.

Meanwhile, Gohan slowly landed on the ground before noticing a red jewel that turned out to be a keepsake with a picture of Obni and his wife and child, making Gohan sigh a bit before then picking up the jewel and chucking it off the arena before it vanished and then reappeared above Obni, surprising him as he caught it before Obni then looked back to see Gohan, who grinned back to him before the silver glow vanished as Gohan's hair turned back to black as his eyes became light orange irises with black pupils once more as his tail and fur went back to a crimson red, surprising Obni a bit before he grinned with hope and nodded just before Piccolo walked up to Gohan and spoke before he and Piccolo walked away together before showing Hit preparing to fight Turles, who gave a devilish smirk to him.

 _ **Narrator: "After the fight, the kind-hearted Gohan returned Obni's jewel to its owner and then took his leave in the hopes of coming across him once again after the tournament. As one fight ends, a new showdown between gladiators is set to begin, now."**_

* * *

As an explosion was set off elsewhere in the arena, Turles have a smirk to Hit, who only bore a serious look before Turles cracked his knuckles and spoke to him.

"You must be Hit from the 6th Universe, isn't that right?", Turles smirked.

"That's right.", Hit replied.

"My name is Turles, and I represent the Saiyan in Red in this tournament. Not only that, I'm also the Saiyan who shall overcome your time skip with but a fraction of a second.", Turles threatened.

"So, you know about my favorite move?", Hit guessed.

"But, of course, and like I said, I will crush your Time Skip _and_ you with my own bare hands!", Turles threatened before Hit went into his usual stance.

"Will you?", Hit responded, only earning a smirk from Turles as Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren watched from far away.

"Come on...", Caulifla spoke.

"So, what do you think? Should we try to help him?", asked Kale.

"Relax, Kale. We don't need to worry about Hit. You'll see. He can handle this all by himself.", Caulifla assured.

"I'm not so sure. It's faint, but I can sense a multitude of power coming from Turles.", Oren doubted.

"Are you saying we'll have to jump in, Oren?", Kamin asked.

"Only if we have to. To be honest, I'm not sure how it's gonna play out.", Oren replied.

A few moments later, Turles smirked before he then dashed toward him first as Hit only stood still before Turles spotted Hit flexing his muscles as the saiyan's irises glowed Red before Turles then struck a blow to Hit as the irises then stopped glowing, turning back to black as Hit then struggled to recover before kneeling, much to Caulifla, Kale, Oren, and Kamin's shocks as well as Champa's.

"What's happening?!", Champa exclaimed in panic.

"Well, this is an unexpected development.", Vados spoke.

"How strange.", Future 21 spoke up.

"Yes, what just happened?", asked Zeno.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit felt the blow on his cheek before then noticing Turles giving an evil chuckle.

"It appears your confidence isn't just for show, now, is it?", Hit guessed as he slowly stood up.

"Of course, it isn't.", Turles smirked.

"Getting in o e good shot is just a fluke. Nothing more. Gah, what a pain!", Champa growled.

"Careful, my lord. Getting upset will raise your blood pressure.", Vados warned.

"I never thought I'd see Hit under this kind of pressure.", Beerus commented.

"His opponent's one of the villains Goku and the others fought before 15 years ago and just a day earlier. I don't understand how it'd be possible for Turles to counter Hit's Time Skip like that.", Supreme Kai stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turles spoke to Hit.

"I commend you for your fortitude, refusing to get rattled after a blow like that. After all, I'd expect nothing less from the 6th Universe's greatest assassin. But that whole stoic act? I'll see to it that I tear it apart completely!", Turles exclaimed as his black eyes glowed red before charging toward him as Hit did the same and tried going for the Time Skip again, only for Turles to smirk before then striking Hit with a blow, sending him spinning before Turles appeared with Hit landing a few feet behind him, earning yet another evil laugh from Turles as he turned to see him before Champa grew more and more frightened.

"He landed another blow?! Vados, it all happened so fast! Could you even see it?", Champa asked.

"Yes. I had no problem following.", Vados spoke.

"Poor Hit can't use his lethal techniques. What now? This is bad!", Champa worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vermoud grew concerned for Champa, it not for Hit.

"Looks like that Turles guy really means business.", Vermoud spoke.

"Indeed. Hit appears to be Champa's most valuable fighter.", Macarita agreed.

"And with his composure, he serves as their emotional pillar, too. If he is defeated, there's a strong chance the entire 6th Universe team will fall apart.", Cae stated.

"That Turles truly is an evil mastermind.", Vermoud growled.

"They move too fast!", Zeno exclaimed as he shook his arms around.

"Well, we can follow it just fine, but do you think you can add in a new feature to fix that problem just in case?", asked Future 21.

"Done. I've added a new feature to your godPads. You can now enjoy slow-motion instant replay.", Grand Minister assured before scrolling from the roster to the slow-motion replay video showing Hit vs. Turles.

"Wow, that's awesome!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Future Yurei agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit was struggling to get up as he growled at Turles upon turning to him.

"I can't see him coming. It's almost he's using a Time Skip of his own on me.", Hit grunted.

Elsewhere, Lord Slug looked on at the fight.

"Heh. Looks like Turles is holding up on his own. And a good thing he consumed many fruits from the Tree of Might before this tournament even started. I only wish it was me down there.", Slug grinned.

"I suggest you quit while you can.", Turles discouraged, earning a tensing grunt from Hit before Turles chuckled in response.

Then, after a few moments, as Hit started getting back up, he flashed back to the second time his Time Skip was intercepted just now.

"So, that's it. Right before I employ my Time Skip, for just a fraction of a second, you move at a supersonic pace, don't you?", Hit guessed with a grin.

"Hmph. I couldn't before, but right now? I'm able to amplify my own speed a thousand times over.", Turles smirked in response.

"No wonder I couldn't see you.", Hit guessed.

"This is the part where you're asking yourself, 'how did you disrupt my own Time Skip if you weren't able to go that fast before?'", Turles guessed as Hit slowly stood up.

"I'll find out for myself.", Hit responded.

"Is that a challenge?", Turles asked as Hit lowered his arms.

"You're just getting downright cocky now.", Turles commented Hit then tried using his Time Skip again as his muscles forced briefly before Turles gave a growl as his black eyes turned red with white sclera as they glowed brightly before Turles then amped up in muscle and speed before vanishing and reappearing in front ofHit before knocking him back with a punch straight toward a part of the arena as Turles chuckled before speaking.

"Face it. No matter how many times you try, the end result will always end the same: I crush you before you even get the chance to use your precious Time Skip on me.", Turles smirked before Hit tensed as Turles then laughed.

"It's the sound. Whenever I engage my Time Skip, for a split-second, I goes my entire body, and you're somehow able to hear the sound of my muscles contracting.", Hit surmised.

"But of course. I had many fruits from the Tree of Might to thank for that insight. It was even all the more fortunate that I consumed them before the start of this tournament. All I needed then was the right time to employ this strength to good use. I guess you can see where that got you, because your fate ya to lose and there is no other way around it. Because of the vast amounts of the fruit from the Tree of Might I consumed, from now on, every time anyone moves a muscle, I hear the exact sound. That makes this all the more unavoidable, especially when using a special technique such as yours.", Turles smirked.

"All righty, then. We just need to create a loud ruckus to drown out the sound. Oh, my Vuvuzela! Bring me my Vuvuzela!", Champa spoke before Turles heard that and then shouted to Champa.

"You will dare not interfere!", Turles shouted, making Champa panic.

"WHAT?!", Champa exclaimed.

"You realize that cheating just to avoid losing your precious teammate is unheard of from a destroyer, even for you, wouldn't you agree? It won't even do you any good anyway. I can just block out the sound and concentrate on the one I want to hear.", Turles smirked.

"I'm afraid that Turles does have a point, my lord. In fact, he even heard you suggest that idea and now that he knows it, it's best to put that idea out of your mind.", Vados suggested, making Champa feel sheepish.

"Well, obviously. Of course, I knew that.", Champa responded.

"He can't use his Time Skip without tipping Turles off and yet, he can't defeat him without it. Now, that is the perfect bind.", Beerus commented.

"Indeed, sir.", Whis agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit stood up as best as he could.

"You may have defeated my Time Skip, but you won't defeat me.", Hit discouraged.

"Heh. If you really believe that, you have no idea how dead wrong you are.", Turles smirked in response.

"You'll see.", Hit responded before they dashed toward each other with Turles then dashing and vanishing to avoid a hit before Turles then landed two punches and one kick, knocking Hit back before Turles then continued the assault as he dodged two attacks from Hit before retaliating with the process repeating as Lord Slug noticed something off.

"Hey, wait a minute. As strong as Turles had gotten, that Hit guy is beginning to adapt to Turles' ever-growing speed. And on top of that, he's avoiding critical attacks despite taking any damage. I wonder: could that be a part of Hit's plan, somehow?", Lord Slug pondered before he gasped upon a realization and then growled angrily before then showing Jiren watching the fight with a solemn growl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turles then tried to strike Hit but missed as he struck a big crevice instead before charging toward Hit, smashing several other crevices as well before Turles finally struck Hit, who was then forced to stop just right near the edge of the ring, much to Hit's shock as he gasped.

"There is no escape for you now. Accept your fate and fall!", Turles smirked as he began preparing a dark purple energy blast with his right hand before starting to fire it just as Hit then gave a slight grunt before the purple Ki Blast grew bigger first and then eventually exploded into a pillar before it disappeared, only to reveal that Hit did not take any sort of damage from it at all before Hit then did a sweep-Kick at the moment Turles was caught off-guard, knocking him off the ring.

"What? That's impossible!", Turles exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!", Champa cheered.

"He got him!", Caulifla shouted with a grin while Top, Dyspo, and Jiren grinned.

"I can't believe it worked.", Future Yurei grinned.

"He's actually out of the ring.", Future 21 grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turles shouted as he fell before Hit spoke to him.

"Looks like you're the one who cannot escape your fate!", Hit spoke with a fierce glare.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Turles was now tensing as he fell before Champa shouted.

"Yeah, that's it! Just keep falling!", Champa shouted before namekian arms suddenly stretched over and caught Turles puzzling both fighters alike.

"What now? Are you one of his teammates?", Hit guessed.

"Hah! His teammate, yes, but his ally? Not in your life, buddy, so don't push it.", Lord Slug smirked before he then brought Turles over next to where he is.

"I don't recall asking for your help, Slug.", Turles spoke begrudgingly.

"You're welcome.", Lord Slug responded.

"I see. He shifted his body to another dimension to avoid Turles' attack. This Hit really is a force to be reckoned with.", Top spoke.

"Hey! I know our Namekians can do it, too, but that's not fair!", Champa growled as he held his vuvuzela with one hand.

"I never thought that you would let yourself be driven to the edge just so you could get the jump on me like that. Well-played, Hit, but that's not going to work a second time.", Turles smirked.

"I'd better back you up just in case.", Slug insisted.

"Really? Offering to help me? That's quite uncommon.", Turles admitted.

"Don't misunderstand me, Turles. I just have a feeling that you might need to be watched in case you ever get in a jam, that's all.", Slug responded before Hit got ready.

"Eh, suit yourselves.", Hit responded.

Then, Turles and Slug got ready as well before Hit barely started making a move, prompting Turles and Lord Slug to move in first and begin fighting Hit as he and Turles clashed with each other before Hit tried to kick him only for Slug to grab him by the leg, trapping him.

"Not this time!", Lord Slug discouraged.

"I'll destroy you!", Turles exclaimed as his black eyes glowed red before Turles then began to lay the hurt on Hit, worrying Champa.

"Hey, you're fighting dirty! That's not fair, Turles!", Champa shouted before blowing his vuvuzela to no avail as Turles continued his assault with an evil laugh, earning Caulifla's growl.

"Just wait here for me, you got that?", urged Caulifla.

"Wait, no, you can't go, not yet! We should still be laying low.", Kale urged.

"I don't care! You really expect me to just sit back and watch them do this to Hit? I've gotta help him!", Caulifla urged.

"But that's not a good idea to charge in like that.", Oren warned.

"Even if we could attack them, they'd just counter it.", Kamin added before Turles then dashed toward Hit to deal the finishing blow.

"This is repayment for my humiliation!", Turles shouted as he then prepared to strike Hit as he braved himself for the worst as Caulifla grew worried while Champa covered his eyes at the hopeless situation.

Then, suddenly, a bright orange meteor crashed down in-between Hit and Turles, shocking Turles.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!", Turles growled before the aura dissipated slightly, revealing Goku in his Super Saiyan God form, shocking Turles even further.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

"Kakarot?!", Turles exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing, Goku?", asked Hit as Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren grew relieved before Goku then kicked Turles toward Slug, who managed to catch him.

"I don't need your help.", Hit retorted.

"That's good, because I didn't come here for that. I saw those guys had you backed into a corner. And, you know, it made me itch for a fight, too. I say we fight them together.", Goku suggested before Turles and Slug growled.

"Hey, wait. Isn't this Super Saiyan God?", Shallot guessed.

"That's right, Shallot.", Beerus responded.

"It allows him to move faster than Super Saiyan, while still expending far less energy than he would have to with Super Saiyan Azure.", Whis stated.

"Looks like Hit's been granted a reprieve. How 'bout a little gratitude, Champa?", Beerus asked.

"Oh, spare me, Beerus. We don't need your charity.", Champa responded before he then sighed in relief a second later.

"Fighters from twin universes teaming up, huh?", Vermoud grinned.

"I wonder if it would be enough to force Turles and Slug into a corner.", Cae admitted before Goku and Hit stood in front of Turles and Slug.

"Listen, Goku. The one who resembles you is mine. Don't get in my way.", Hit advised.

"You're free to try and stop me.", Goku only responded before dashing toward Turles, much to Hit's slight surprise before Turles smirked as his black eyes gave off a red glow and then dashed toward Goku before then kicking Goku back and then firing purple heat-seeking energy blasts at him with laughter as Goku noticed and then struggled to deflect them away before Hit appeared near Turles, surprising him.

"Bet you can't do that again right away.", Hit guessed before Slug then grabbed Hit and then laughed.

"You'll have to get past me first.", Slug discouraged with a smirk before moving Hit toward him and then punching him in the gut and then pull off many punches before punching him away and then finishing with his dark purple eye beams, causing a massive explosion far away, as he laughed darkly with a smirk.

However, when the smoke cleared, Hit was tending as he stood up.

"Heh. Well, well, well. You're a tough cookie, aren't you?", Lord Slug smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was fighting Turles.

"I still don't understand how you got faster than before, Turles, but I've got my own tricks.", Goku spoke before trying to use Instant Transmission only for Turles' eyes to glow red.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Turles growled before reappearing in front of Goku and then punching him away.

"Blast it! He won't let me use Instant Transmission!", Goku grunted before Turles caught up and prepared to crush him.

"There you are.", Goku spoke before turning Super Saiyan Azure, forcing Turles to move away in surprise.

"What? How did you even know I was going to do that?", Turles puzzled in shock.

"Sure, you've got speed on your side, I'll give you that. But your moves are simple and predictable.", Goku explained before then turning back to Super Saiyan God form.

"Once I get the timing down, fighting you should be a piece of cake.", Goku grinned.

"Goku's using his brain for a change.", Beerus grinned.

"Impressive. He turned Azure for just a second at the moment when he attacked, thereby giving him the speed and power he needs without draining his energy.", Whis stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slug spoke to Hit with a smirk.

"Honestly, I'm impressed you even managed to survive that attack. But can you handle these?", Slug asked as he prepared Darkness Star Twin orbs before they started going around him and creating a purple barrier as well.

"So it seems your blasts are creating a barrier.", Hit guessed.

"If you really believe that, then go ahead and try to destroy them. I dare you.", Slug grinned.

"Let me guess. They'll explode?", Hit guessed.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Astute.", Slug grinned.

"So, it's an impenetrable defense.", Hit guessed.

"You can try to use your Time Skip or even shift your body to another dimension of you wish, but it won't do you much good now if you can't even get anywhere near me without setting them off.", Slug smirked.

"I don't need to get near you.", Hit responded, puzzling Lord Slug.

"Come again?", Slug puzzled.

"Why don't you take a load off?", Hit responded before he then raised his right fist and thrusted it forwards towards Lord Slug, causing the barrier to break apart and the orbs to disappear but not before exploding on him as the shockwave struck Slug just below his chest, making him cough up saliva before lowering to the ground.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

"What was that?! Some kind of shockwave?!", Lord Slug strained.

"How did he slip right through the barrier and then land a blow on Lord Slug? Not that he's my favorite guy, really.", Vermoud puzzled.

"It seems to be a transparent energy blast that only impacts physical bodies, my lord.", Macarita responded.

"That's the same technique Hit tried to use on Goku when Kanba first reappeared while they fought.", Vados explained.

"Take that, you no-good cheaters! Hit's got all kinds of tricks up his sleeve!", Champa grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was just pushed back by Turles' punches as the villain smirked before Goku spoke to Hit.

"Those guys are pretty tricky. And they're not gonna get pushed out so easily.", Goku spoke.

"I think it's time we traded opponents.", Hit states before headed right for Turles with his Time Skip, puzzling Goku before Turles smirked as his eyes glowed red before then dashing right towards him, only for Hit to then punch him in the gut, making Turles cough out saliva as the red glow left his eyes with a flicker before a purple wave came through Turles' body by the back.

"What...just...happened?", Turles coughed.

"I flexed my muscles the same way that I do before I Time Skip just so I could lure you in.", Hit explained.

"So, you've faked me out and struck back before I could?!", Turles grunted.

"You figured it out.", Hit responded.

"Way to go!", Champa cheered.

"Those were some slick moves, Hit.", Goku complimented.

"If you think that's something, wait until you see this fine piece of work.", Slug spoke before preparing Darkness Star Twin orbs and a barrier to go with it once more.

"I'm not gonna make it easy on ya.", Goku warned before then turning Super Saiyan Azure.

"Careful, Goku. The blasts on the barrier explode if you touch them.", Hit warned.

"Doesn't matter.", Goku responded before then dashing right for Lord Slug and then striking the barrier, causing the blasts to explode.

"And that's your fatal mistake.", Lord Slug smirked before then changing his face to a surprised one upon noticing that Goku not only survived the explosion but was also headed right for Slug.

"Agh! Can you believe this?!", Lord Slug growled before firing his eye beams at Goku, who dodged them before he retaliated with a punch to his gut, knocking him straight toward a crevice before Goku started firing blasts at Lord Slug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turles prepared to strike Hit only for him to phase through Hit's body, stunting him before Hit then punched Turles in the chest, knocking him away.

"Wait. That time, you did use your Time Skip!", Turles grunted.

"I did. So, which do you think it'll be next time? Concentrate and listen. Carefully.", Hit spoke before Turles growled angrily.

"Ha! Hit's thrown that Turles guy completely off his game now!", Champa grinned.

"In a contest of extraordinary speed such as this one, a moment's indecision can spell certain defeat.", Vados stated.

Meanwhile, Hit closed in toward Turles before punching him 7 times, following up on the 8th by punching him in the back, dealing major damage to Turles, who then knelt down.

"This fight is effectively over. Out of respect, I'll let you walk yourself off the edge. If you can't stand I'll help you up.", Hit spoke as he then lifted Turles up by grabbing his hair.

"This isn't over! I will not surrender! Instead, I'll see to it personally that you will pay for this humiliation!", Turles grunted.

"Then I'll put an end to this for you.", Hit spoke before tossing Turles over toward the edge before Slug then grabbed him with his long arms and then appearing from the broken pieces.

"What the..?", Goku puzzled before Lord Slug caught Turles.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I believe a strategic retreat retreat is in order.", Slug suggested.

Then, Turles, knowing full well that a Saiyan grows stronger every time he gets pushed to the brink, whether by death or elimination on Tournament grounds, agreed.

"For once, we agree.", Turles strained in agreement.

"You two may have won this round, but we'll all be coming for you when you least expect it.", Lord Slug spoke before hopping away with one jump as he held onto the wounded Turles.

"Hey. That's not fair.", Goku spoke as he noticed it.

"Aw, man. Turles and Slug just escaped.", Vermoud spoke.

"But we still have Jiren and Top as well, so there's no cause for panic, yet.", Cae assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku powered down to base girl before walking over to Hit and speaking to him.

"Well, well. You've improved yet again. But just so you know, when Turles and Slug has a chance to get they're strength back, then they're all mine, Hit. You got that?", Goku spoke to Hit.

"As you wish.", Hit responded.

"So, now what? Is this the part where you and I start fighting?", Goku asked.

"I'll let you go for now. As thanks for your help.", Hit spoke before he then started walking away.

"If you make it all the way through, we're gonna settle this once and for all. That's how this is gonna end.", Goku grinned.

"Heh. Fine by me.", Hit grinned before Goku started walking away with a grin as well as it even showed them walking away from each other at a distance from above before then showing the wounded Turles and Slug recovering alongside the Saiyan in Red, Hatchiyack, and Kanba as the Saiyan in Red smirked.

 _ **Narrator: "By forming what could be the greatest tag-team in the history of the cosmos, Goku and Hit prevailed over the formidable Turles and Lord Slug. But what will happen when the two warriors face off against each other? Only 35 minutes remain until the fateful Tournament concludes. The action continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: So, what id you all think about this chapter? Pretty cool, right? Anyway, I just saw "Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13** **th** **Ghost" yesterday after picking it up form the library. Loved it! Anyway, if you have suggestions on how the next chapter should go for this story, let me know whenever you can. Until next time. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished this chapter of "Dragon Ball Super". And for fans of Uub, you'll finally get the chance to see him in action once again. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Valiant Fight!; The Birth of Majuub!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Hit and Turles clashing before Slug grabbed him by the leg, trapping him with Turles charging in as his black eyes glowed red before Turles then began to lay the hurt on Hit. Then, suddenly, a bright orange meteor crashed down in-between Hit and Turles, shocking Turles.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The devious Turles and Lord Slug challenged Hit, demonstrating their spectacular abilities and effectiveness as a team."**_

"What?!", Turles growled before Hit spoke to Goku.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing, Goku?", asked Hit before he and Goku stood in front of Turles and Slug before then showing Turles closing in in Goku, only for him to turn Super Saiyan Azure, prompting Turles to dodge the punch before then showing him dashing right towards Hit, only for him to then punch him in the gut, making Turles cough out saliva as the red glow left his eyes with a flicker before a purple wave came through Turles' body by the back before Slug caught Turles.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I believe a strategic retreat retreat is in order.", Slug suggested.

Then, Turles, knowing full well that a Saiyan grows stronger every time he gets pushed to the brink, whether by death or elimination on Tournament grounds, agreed.

"For once, we agree.", Turles strained in agreement.

"You two may have won this round, but we'll all be coming for you when you least expect it.", Lord Slug spoke before hopping away with one jump as he held onto the wounded Turles before Goku spoke to Hit.

"So, now what? Is this the part where you and I start fighting?", Goku asked.

"I'll let you go for now. As thanks for your help.", Hit spoke before he then started walking away.

"If you make it all the way through, we're gonna settle this once and for all. That's how this is gonna end.", Goku grinned.

"Heh. Fine by me.", Hit grinned before Goku started walking away with a grin as well.

 _ **Narrator: "The battle for cosmic victory ramps up, now."**_

At the throne room, Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 were looking at their godPads.

"So, how many fighters are left, now?", Zeno asked.

"Good question. Let's see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. There are about 8 warriors so far.", Future 21 responded.

"Wow, there is a lot!", Zeno responded.

Meanwhile, Uub was surveying the arena as he walked it when he suddenly found himself under attack by Magetta.

"Whoot-Whoo!", Magetta spoke before landing a blow and then walking away, unaware that Uub managed to dodge the incoming attack as he hid in a decent spot of the arena.

"Phew. That was close.", Uub sighed before he then noticed Biarra tossing another fighter about before Uub spoke.

"More than half of them are down and out. Guess I have to step up sooner or later.", Uub spoke before eventually sending an energy boomerang headed for him before jumping up to avoid it just as the 4th Universe's Caway charged in, jumped up, and prepared an energy mallet.

"Easy target!", Caway spoke, causing Uub to grunt a bit before he was seemingly struck by the mallet, that is, until she noticed that he had dodged it in time and caused the mallet to dissipate.

"He got away?", Caway puzzled.

"You know, that wasn't half bad. I mean, converting your energy into a mallet? For a young maiden like yourself, that technique really is impressive.", Uub grinned, attracting Caway's attention.

"Oh, gee, thanks. And, you know, for a little pipsqueak, you're pretty spry.", Caway bantered.

"Either way, it's only fair to warn you: you don't have the power needed to stop me. I'm not only saying that because it's true, but also because I don't feel comfortable fighting girls.", Uub spoke, surprising Caway before she only smirked afterwards.

"Oh? You talk a big game, runt, but you have no idea what I'm capable of!", Caway responded.

"Wrong. I know exactly what you're capable of, and it's not just you. Ever since this tournament started, I've been gauging their energy and what techniques they use, too.", Uub spoke.

"Oh, really? Well, if that's the case... then I wonder, do you know about my other signature move?", Caway smirked, starting to sound seductive before giving a slight giggle, puzzling Uub as she then took off her cape before then lifting her left leg up in a flattering position as she giggled, puzzling Uub just as much as Beerus.

"Her move is seduction?", Beerus puzzled.

"If she thinks she can throw Uub off like that, she's got another thing coming.", Shallot commented.

Then, Caway turned around and then bent down a bit in another flattering position as she laughed, only for Uub to speak up.

"Sorry, but I don't see any of this working.", Uub responded, puzzling Caway.

"Ha. I knew it. Uub's just too pure to fall for something like that.", Shallot grinned.

"Well, it worked on someone, all right.", Beerus responded before his point was proven.

"Hubba, hubba. Get a load of those shoulders!", Elder Kai rooted.

"Stop that! Please, this does not befit a Kai!", Supreme Kai urged.

Meanwhile, Uub spoke to Caway.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no choice.", Uub responded before preparing a Kamehameha, scaring her a bit before Uub then fired it back, propelling her towards Caway, who was at least quick enough to draw her energy trident.

"Ha! Not in a million years!", Caway shouted, surprising Uub a bit before he dodged the trident before Caway tried again, but this time, Uub caught the tip of the trident, surprising her.

"That was close.", Uub spoke.

"What? But, but how?! How does such a little kid have so much power?!", Caway exclaimed before she tried to remove it only for her trident to break apart, sending her to the ground before Uub stepped closer to her, earning her gasp.

"I meant when I said that you didn't stand a chance against me. Like I said, I never wanted it to come to that, but you've left me no choice. And I mean it this time.", Uub spoke before he began preparing his Kamehameha, forcing Caway to exclaim in panic as she backed away and then grabbed her cape.

"Just remember, you asked for this.", Uub stated before Caway screamed and ran away, puzzling Uub as his Kamehameha dissipated.

"No! Help! I don't want that gnarly kid anywhere near meeeeeeeeeeeeee!", Caway exclaimed as she ran all the way off the edge of the ring just before her icon darkened.

At the spectator seats, Caway sighed in relief.

"Whoa, that was close.", Caway sighed.

"How could you?!", Quitela shouted angrily.

"Huh, not too shabby. Great work! Bravo!", Beerus grinned.

Meanwhile, Uub then sensed another energy that's dark, but not completely.

"And you. I know you're out there, too. So, are you going to come out of hiding or what?", Uub asked.

"Oh. So, you knew I was here all along?", Dercori spoke as she ascended from the ground as Uub braced himself before she then laughed a bit.

"You must be the talisman of the 4th Universe. Don't think you can get past me, I know all your moves, too. Although, you still might be a challenge.", Uub stated.

"Don't you patronize me!", Dercori responded before tossing her energy slip, which then turned into a ball of fire before Uub bravely stopped it with his fist before it went out.

"That didn't even feel warm. It was just a trick, wasn't it?", Uub guessed.

"That's right. They are but mere mirages.", Dercori responded as she prepared much more skips with her hands before Uub braced himself as she then fired tons of energy slips across the field before turning invisible and then changing the background to a light dark purple shade.

"So, you really have been watching me and believe you are prepared to defend. But my mystical technique is all about sewing uncertainty with 76 talismans to strike and 129 to confuse. Think you can tell the difference, young man?", Dercori smirked as she disappeared before Uub started going after her only for him to seemingly notice that he was about to go off the edge and stopped himself.

"Wait. That's another illusion.", Uub stated before part the stage cracked apart and fell off with Uub hopping off before then going up the column.

"Now, where is she?", Uub spoke before she saw a giant version of her, only she bore yellow eyes and her grimace was glowing yellow as well, surprising Uub.

"What the...?", Uub puzzled before the giant decoy tossed Uub off only for him to recover and then land on a deeper part of the arena.

"I've got you now.", Dercori spoke before she then appeared.

"Wait? Is it really her or just another decoy?", Uub asked before he looked down and noticed an energy talisman on his shadow.

"As you can see, I've pinned down your shadow. Now, you're stuck there, unable to move in that spot.", Dercori stated, making Uub tense.

"My world is a very dark place that light barely touches. I don't do so well in bright locales. But on the other hand, get me in the dark and I will be unstoppable!", Dercori spoke as her body suddenly transformed as her hands and legs turned into tentacles, although only her skin color, eye color, and hair color changed apart from the most notable.

"Oh, great. As if illusions weren't bad enough, now she's powering up, too?", Uub spoke in annoyance.

"You'll never lay a finger on me now!", Dercori exclaimed, making Uub tense again before he quickly realized something and then smirked.

"Don't need to.", Uub smirked, puzzling Dercori.

"What?", Dercori puzzled.

"If I remember right, you said you don't do well in the light. Well, let's see if you can handle this one.", Uub spoke as he then moved his hands further away and close to his face, puzzling Dercori before uub then shouted.

"Solar Flare!", Uub shouted, causing Dercori to drop out of her transformed state, as she stood surprised.

"Wh-What is this?!", Dercori exclaimed.

"Oh, this? This is the brightest light I can offer. And guess what? I can make it burn brighter!", Uub responded as he cupped his hands together and moved them to his side before he began preparing a bright blue light while also preparing a Kamehameha, which grew bigger and brighter, even causing the energy talisman to vanish completely as it faded into pieces, shocking Dercori.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAA!", Uub shouted as he launched his Kamehameha towards the petrified Dercori as she stammered before the beam hit her.

After a few moments, the blast then prepared to explode as it expanded into a dome before it exploded, knocking Dercori off the vacant area and then off the ring before she vanished, causing the energy talismans to fade away before then showing her icon darkening on the roster.

"Yeah, that's what I like to see, little boy! Why not blow the rest of the competition away while you're at it?!", Beerus cheered.

"Yeah. Guess that makes me two-to-two, huh?", Uub shouted in response before he suddenly got knocked back a little by a sort of punch before he turned around and spotted Ganos, whose fist was covered in a green light with sparks.

"You took out my friends. Two of them. Now, prepare to pay dearly for that.", Ganos seethed.

"If it's any consolation, they really surprised me. In any case, you can come at me any time.", Uub spoke, puzzling Ganos as Uub seemed like a decent kid before he then smirked.

"All right. But seeing as you managed to best them the way you are, it's only fair that I fight you at full power.", Ganos responded.

"Good. I wouldn't accept anything less.", Uub grinned before Ganos growled before he bellowed as more sparks erupted before he grew an eagle's beak while his hair grew slimier as it turned bright orange while his skin color grew lighter.

"So, that's his full power, huh?", Uub guessed before the transformation finished and Ganos then looked up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", Ganos spoke up.

 **Chapter 2**

Frankly, the Transformation astounded Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

"Whoa, he transformed!", Zeno shouted.

"He looks a lot bigger now.", Future Yurei added.

"I'll agree, it was astounding.", Future 21 agreed.

"All right, let's see if you can keep up, kid.", Ganos spoke before he charged toward him only for Uub to knock him back with a simple push before Uub turned to him.

"Honestly, I could see that coming a mile away.", Uub responded before Ganos then stood up.

"Okay. So, you _can_ keep up.", Ganos responder before he stood back up.

"Or maybe it was beginner's luck. Either way, let's try this!", Ganos spoke before charging toward Uub and then trying to sweep him only for Uub to duck underneath before Ganos went for jabs but with Uub dodging again.

"Why can't I get you?!", Ganos exclaimed.

"While your power for go up, your fighting style hasn't changed. If it had, I'd be having trouble right now.", Uub responded before Ganos then jumped and flipped backward before then preparing energy talons with his hands.

"It's talon time! Grand Eagle!", Ganos shouted as he charged toward Uub, who managed to jump to avoid it before Ganos then landed back on the arena with surprise etched in his face.

"What the...?! I've gotta be 10 times faster than you, kid!", Ganos exclaimed before Uub then flipped Ganos to the side of the wall, crashing him into it.

"Yeah, and you may be just as stronger than me, too. But if there's one difference between us, it's experience.", Uub spoke as hepreoared a blue orb before then pointed ring it close to Ganos and firing it, knocking him back, exciting Beerus.

"Show these whipper-snappers how it's done!", Beerus shouted.

Meanwhile, Ganos struggled to get up with a groan as Uub walked closer toward him.

"You know, you weren't bad out there.", Uub complimented.

"One little child took out three of our best fighters?", Kuru spoke in surprise before Ganos closed his eyes with a grunt.

"Yeah, well neither were you. But I will win this!", Ganos shouted as his hand sparked out before his whole body did so with Ganos standing up and then trying to punch Uub only for him to block it, knocking him back a bit before Ganos charged toward him.

"Uh-Oh. This could be trouble.", Uub spoke before he began dodging Ganos' attacks before he eventually punched Uub in the gut, only earning his tensed grunt and making Elder Kai and Supreme Kai react out of surprise.

"Ooh, that one had to hurt.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"This isn't good.", Shallot stated.

Then, Ganos began punching before Uub then punched as well to counter them.

"Well! I have to say that was a surprise.", Kuru admitted.

"He still doesn't understand the advantages of youth.", Quitela laughed.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?", Kuru asked.

"They're resilient and impressionable. Surrounded by the best fighters in the cosmos, Ganos gets stronger every minute he's in the ring. Ah, to be young and still growing.", Quitela explained as Uub and Ganos clashed before he then knocked Uub back through several craters before Uub recovered and then slid across the arena grounds back a bit as both Goku and 21 took notice.

"Uub! Hang on! I'll be right there!", Goku shouted before he was suddenly trapped by a fighter named Maji-Kayo.

Meanwhile, Uub turned to Goku and responded.

"I don't think right now is the best time to worry about me right now, Goku.", Uub responded before Ganos stepped forward and spoke.

"You enjoy that? Must've struck a few nerves.", Ganos spoke before Uub then stood up as best he could.

"Running out of steam, eh, kid? I can imagine that you're training to be a fighter.", Ganos spoke before Uub panted.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

"Correction: I was training. I just completed it before I even head about this tournament.", Uub panted.

"Oh, really? Well, kudos to making it to the big leagues. But unfortunately for you, that time here is running short.", Ganos responded.

"Maybe so..., but then, that's the whole reason I've started this journey. I may have just graduated from my training, but I still learn some new stuff every day. And as long as I keep learning, I'll keep getting stronger, too, until I get strong enough to burst through my limits.", Uub responded as 21 headed for Uub before sending a faint sign of Majin Buu somewhere before she somehow got the idea to lend him a part of herself as she seemingly removed her side from her body before it regenerated back and held the lump at the ready.

"Hey, Uub! Heads up!", 21 shouted before then tossing a part of herself onto Uub, surprising him before the lump went inside him as it glowed brightly, surprising Ganos.

"What the?!", Ganos puzzled as Uub ten started to emanate a bright white aura, surprising him before the aura faded, revealing Uub to be in an outfit similar to Majin Buu's, except without a cape and the belt around his waist was straight and had golden engraving on it, even surprising Goku and Shallot as well as Uub.

"Hey, wait, is that really Uub?", Goku puzzled.

"What the? What just happened?", Uub puzzled.

"I just lent a part of myself to you, to help you grow stronger. For some reason, I felt as though Buu's essence is in you. It was faint, but I had that feeling.", 21 explained.

"Huh. You know, now that you mention it, I do feel a bit stronger.", Uub grinned.

"So, you still think you can keep up?", Ganos asked.

"Well, let's find out.", Uub responded before preparing a pink Kamehameha, puzzling him.

Ganos, however, remained undeterred.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Ganos spoke as he tried to shock Uub but failed as Uub tensed, managing to hold on as best he could.

"Seriously?! You're still standing?!", Ganos exclaimed.

"It's just like I told you! As long as I'm still learning, I'll always get stronger. That's the whole reason for my journey.", Uub responded.

"Just who are you?", Ganos asked.

"You really want to know? My name is Majuub, and this is my full power Kamehameha!", Majuub shouted before firing the blast at Ganos, overwhelming him before knocking him off the ring as he even reappeared in the spectator seats.

"Oh, come on, Ganos! Not you, too!", Quitela exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it, kid!", Beerus cheered.

"That's no kid, Lord Beerus. That's Majuub.", Shallot grinned.

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit Break"**_

Meanwhile, Majuub sighed out of exhaustion before then realizing that Goku is in trouble.

"Hey, Goku, are you okay over there?!", Majuub shouted.

"Don't worry! This'll only take a second!", Goku grunted before Maji-Kayo tightened his grip.

"Hang on, we're in the middle of something here.", Maji-Kayo responded.

Then, Goku turned Super Saiyan Azure, quickly removing Maji-Kayo from his body, freeing himself as he shouted.

"Out of my way!", Goku shouted before then using Instant Transmission to get to Majuub.

"Phew! See? I told you it'd take a second.", Goku assured.

"I thought I'd have to step in to save you.", Majuub spoke up.

"You sure have gotten stronger, haven't you?", Goku grinned.

"Well, I couldn't have done it with out 21's help.", Majuub spoke before Goku turned to 21 puzzlingly before she laughed a bit.

"The point is, I don't think the fight's over yet.", Majuub spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right.", Goku nodded before he and Goku pressed on as they walked side-by-side.

"Wow. They get along well with each other.", 21 grinned.

"Hey, Goku. Do you think that the next time we spar, I could even take on your Super Saiyan Azure form quickly?", Majuub asked.

"Well, it's gonna take a lot of practice, but yeah, you'll get there.", Goku grinned before the duo laughed with each other before showing the pillar going down and then the arena seemingly backing up.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, Uub became Majuub, transcending his own limitations, and pressed on. 34 minutes remain until the Tournament of Power comes to an end, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty cool, right? Now, who would you rather see attain Ultra Instinct -Sign- in Episode 110, Goku or Broly? If you have answers for that or for how I can make the next episode different, please let me know whenever available before this Saturday at 8:00 PM. Until next time. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Did you all have a good spring break? I know I did. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, though. The important thing is, this chapter is now complete.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Another Dark Plan Set in Motion?!; The Saiyan in Red's Treacherous Endgame!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Caway turning around and then bent down a bit in another flattering position as she laughed, only for Uub to begin preparing his Kamehameha, forcing Caway to exclaim in panic as she backed away and then grabbed her cape before she screamed and ran away, puzzling Uub as his Kamehameha dissipated while she ran all the way off the edge of the ring just before showing Uub then blinding Dercori with a Solar Flare, causing her to drop from her transformed state before then preparing a Kamehameha, causing the energy talisman to vanish completely as it faded into pieces, shocking Dercori.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! New pairings squared off in the Tournament of Power. A battle-wise Uub forced out two wily female fighters from the 4th Universe."**_

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAA!", Uub shouted as he launched his Kamehameha towards the petrified Dercori as she stammered before the beam hit her.

After a few moments, the blast then prepared to explode as it expanded into a dome before it exploded, knocking Dercori off the vacant area and then off the ring before she vanished, causing the energy talismans to fade away before then showing Ganos bellowing as more sparks erupted before he grew an eagle's beak while his hair grew slimier as it turned bright orange while his skin color grew lighter before the transformation finished and Ganos then looked up and then he then knocked Uub back through several craters before Uub recovered and then slid across the arena grounds back a bit as both Goku and 21 took notice before Ganos stepped forward and spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "But the fighting has pushed Uub to his limits as he soon found himself at the mercy of the 4th Universe's Ganos."**_

"Kudos to making it to the big leagues. But unfortunately for you, that time here is running short.", Ganos responded.

"Maybe so..., but then, that's the whole reason I've started this journey. I may have just graduated from my training, but I still learn some new stuff every day. And as long as I keep learning, I'll keep getting stronger, too, until I get strong enough to burst through my limits.", Uub responded as 21 headed for Uub before sending a faint sign of Majin Buu somewhere before she somehow got the idea to lend him a part of herself as she seemingly removed her side from her body before it regenerated back and held the lump at the ready.

"Hey, Uub! Heads up!", 21 shouted before then tossing a part of herself onto Uub, surprising him before the lump went inside him as it glowed brightly, surprising Ganos as Uub then started to emanate a bright white aura, surprising him before the aura faded, revealing Uub to be in an outfit similar to Majin Buu's, except without a cape and the belt around his waist was straight and had golden engraving on it, even surprising Goku and Shallot before Uub began preparing a pink Kamehameha, puzzling him.

Ganos, however, remained undeterred as he tried to shock Uub but failed as Uub tensed, managing to hold on as best he could.

 _ **Narrator: "Then, having sensed Majin Buu's apparently dormant presence inside Uub, Android 21 gave Uub just the boost needed to help him take on a powerful new form."**_

"It's just like I told you! As long as I'm still learning, I'll always get stronger. That's the whole reason for my journey.", Uub responded.

"Just who are you?", Ganos asked.

"You really want to know? My name is Majuub, and this is my full power Kamehameha!", Majuub shouted before firing the blast at Ganos, overwhelming him before knocking him off the ring before it then showed Goku catching up to Majuub before the two of them walked across the stage.

 _ **Narrator: "In the process of his strange metamorphosis, the newly named Majuub broke through his limits and defeated Ganos with a powerful Kamehameha. The Tournament of Power grows more ferocious with each passing minute. Who would be the next eliminated? The battle continues, now!"**_

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red was growling in disbelief over what had happened.

"I can't believe this! How was it possible for that weakling to transform like that?", the Saiyan in Red puzzled.

"In all honesty, we're just as surprised as well.", Slug agreed.

"I never thought he had that much potential, strong as he was, I can say that much.", Turles concurred.

Then, the Saiyan in Red turned to Kanba.

"Kanba. Do you know of any fighters who could prove useful to us?", the Saiyan in Red asked before Kanba growled as his eyes went blank and turned red as his dark aura even began flaring up in a calm manner as he was apparently seeking out the arena and spotted two fighters from the 2nd Universe with the sniper and reflection tactic known as Prum and Harmira, before his red glow faded and his red irises and black pupils returned as he gave a grunt.

"I know of two fighters from the second universe known as Prum and Harmira. They plan on reflecting the laser toward their opponents from a safe distance.", Kanba reported.

"Hmph. Then, I believe it's time we put them to good use.", the Saiyan in Red grinned before Kanba nodded in response before vanishing and reappearing where his shadow vision had allowed him to see, which was right where Prum and Harmira were, surprising them as Harmira tried to blast Kanba, but failed due to his dark aura before Kanba then used his shadow claw to scar Harmira in the back, infecting him with his dark energy and corrupting him as his eyes turned blank before Kanba then turned around and did the same to the stammering Prum before he spoke telepathically to the Saiyan in Red.

"I've made contact.", Kanba spoke before the Saiyan in Red took over from here.

"That's good of you to assist me, Kanba. Now, I'll take it from here. Attention, Prum, Harmira of the 2nd Universe! As of right now, you will do exactly as I say, knowing that if you ever go against my wishes, I will se to it that I, and my remaining comrades, will eliminate your friends in that universe. Are we clear?", the Saiyan in Red spoke telepathically.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo were facing off against a sort of anthro warthog with only one horn on top and yellow glasses in a black robe before Piccolo spoke to him.

"All right, Gohan, you good?", Piccolo asked.

"I'm fine.", Gohan assured before the warthog laughed and spoke up.

"You two seem like you're itching for a fight. That's good, because if there's one thing I always love demonstrating to opponents, it's how I, Dr. Rota, earned my title!", Dr. Rota spoke before the berserk Prum spied his eye on Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota.

"How many targets do you see?", the Saiyan in Red asked telepathically.

"Three. Two of them are from the 7th universe facing that lousy excuse of a fighter from the 6th.", Prum responded.

"Good. Get rid of that small fry, but just incapacitate the last two. I want to be sure to eliminate them myself.", the Saiyan in Red commanded.

"I'll prescribe you to a heaping dose of...", Dr. Rota began before he suddenly sensed a turbulent dark energy, surprising him as Piccolo and Gohan grew puzzled before a dark red and black laser beam shot out toward Dr. Rota, who quickly dodged the blast as it missed, but instead hit the rocks nearby, causing them to explode, surprising Dr. Rota a bit before he gave a determined grunt and turned back to Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'm afraid we'll have to fight another time. There is dark magic at work.", Dr. Rota explained, puzzling Gohan before Piccolo then knew what he was talking about and then urged him.

"Gohan, take cover!", Piccolo shouted as he pushed Gohan out of the way as Dr. Rota hopped off to join them before the dark blasts missed them.

"What the heck was that blast?", Gohan asked.

"Let's find out.", Piccolo responded as he got a rock out and then tossed it out to the ground before a dark red and black energy beam struck it, destroying it completely.

"It's a technique like my Special Beam Cannon. Someone's focusing energy to a single point and then picking off targets from a safe distance.", Piccolo stated.

"That's some great aim to hit a target from up there.", Gohan guessed.

"And on top of that, I'm sensing some turbulent dark energy from that direction. Two of them, in fact. Which means, one of them is Kanba and the other could be under his control.", Piccolo added.

"I thought I sensed such dark energy. I've kept tabs on all the recent fighters throughout this tournament before I made my move, but I never thought that Kanba would ensnare another fighter like that.", Dr. Rota responded.

Meanwhile, a bright pink orb, contaminated with a black and red aura was floating in the air as it then spotted Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota hiding behind the crevice.

"If we don't keep moving, they're going to pick us off next. We've gotta surprise our energy. It'll make us harder to spot. And run for that rubble over there.", Piccolo urged.

"Right.", Gohan agreed.

"We may have to time this carefully, though. Otherwise, we might as well prepare for a stinging.", Dr. Rota advised.

Then, Gohan jumped forward before the Saiyan in Red shouted telepathically.

"Fire, now!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Harmira fired a dark red and black energy beam at the orb, deflecting it to another and another and another before Dr. Rota went up next, the beam luckily missing him as he grew relieved before the Saiyan in Red shouted telepathically once more.

"Fire again!", the Saiyan in Red spoke before another dark beam was shot out, but this time, it struck Piccolo by the right arm, severing it from his shoulder before Gohan caught him.

"Piccolo! This is bad. It got your whole arm.", Gohan spoke.

"Indeed. But since he is a Namekian, his arm should be able to regenerate.", Dr. Rota assured.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie. Gimme a minute.", Piccolo groaned before he strained as he then regenerated his right arm, which took some stamina as he panted.

"See? Good as new.", Piccolo sighed.

"Still, we must get close enough to the sniper and dispel the dark influence invading his mind and body before he could strike again.", Dr. Rota urged.

"And how are we gonna do that?", Gohan asked.

Then, Piccolo gave a slight chuckle as a reply.

Meanwhile, the berserk Prum looked around a moment via balls for added accuracy before he then took a deep breath and fired tiny red balls with a dark red and black aura for each ball produced from his mouth as they scattered in all directions before some of them started falling before speaking telepathically to the Saiyan in Red.

" _These fighters got nowhere to hide now.",_ Prum thought.

" _Good work, Prum. If you keep this up, I may yet let you live long enough to witness the fruits of your labor.",_ the Saiyan in Red responded back in thought as he smirked.

Meanwhile, Piccolo turned to Gohan and Dr. Rota.

"I'm ready, you two. Are you?", Piccolo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Dr. Rota responded.

"Let's do it.", Gohan agreed before the unlikely trio his carefully as Prum's tainted dark red balls moved around in search of the fighters before Piccolo then stretched his arm long enough for it to be spotted by just an elbow length before Prum grunted with Harmira then giving Prum a dark red laser blast, enveloping him in the same aura as Kanba as Prum smirked before then firing the red and black laser towards one of the balls, reflecting toward another and another as Gohan and Dr. Rota grew restless a bit before Piccolo managed to move his arm out of the way before the laser struck the mountain, making them tense as they spotted a dark red ball tainted with Kanba's aura before Piccolo moved his arm back and turned to the duo.

"Well?", Piccolo asked.

"The source of the laser has been spotted.", Dr. Rota reported.

"Yeah. It came from over there.", Gohan added, pointing to the source's location.

"Excellent. We'll keep surprising our energy and move closer.", Piccolo stated.

"Okay, but I don't see too many places for us to take cover on the way. If he catches us in the open, we're done.", Gohan responded.

"I've got a plan for that, too.", Piccolo grinned.

Shortly after, Gohan lifted up a big rock.

"Throw it now!", Piccolo shouted.

"Right!", Gohan grunted before he tossed it, allowing Piccolo to blast the rock, causing it to break apart, releasing the dust in the process.

"Ah, good. The dust should be able to cloud our movements for some time.", Dr. Rota stated.

"That's right. We'll sneak right on top of him. Come on!", Piccolo urged before he, Gohan, and Dr. Rota left.

"Right.", Gohan agreed.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red grew positively frustrated with the smoke in the way.

" _What is the meaning of this?! The dust is getting everywhere now! We can't even see them!",_ the Saiyan in Red growled in thought as Prum tried to look around but couldn't spot them.

Then, Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota walked by.

"Here's the spot.", Gohan spoke.

"Be careful.", Piccolo advised before the trio stopped with Piccolo noticing a tainted dark red orb with Kanba's aura eminating from it.

"Hey, Gohan, look!", Piccolo spoke.

"What is that? Some kind of orb?", Gohan asked.

"It would seem that this particular orb was how the enemy was able to see us.

"What?", Gohan asked before the trio noticed more corrupted orbs like it before Prum then gave a slight grunt before his eyes glowed Red for a moment, allowing him to use infrared vision to detect his opponent's body heat.

" _Don't worry. I see them right here.", Prum assured._

" _Well, well. You never cease to amaze me. Now break them.",_ the Saiyan in Red commanded before Prum chuckled as he adopted Kanba's aura again for a brief moment before firing a red and black laser beam at the balls as the orb in front of Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota began to adopt a much wilder and pointier version of Kanba's aura.

"What the?", Piccolo asked.

"That's not good.", Gohan guessed.

"No, it's not.", Dr. Rota agreed before a dark red and black laser beam started bouncing from the balls before the trio jumped away from the beam.

"He can see us even in all this dust?", Gohan puzzled.

"Not exactly sure how yet, but these orbs must help him locate his targets.", Piccolo guessed.

"That is right, and it's no doubt that our body heat gives it away.", Dr. Rota guessed before he grew concerned from seeing another laser beam headed for them before he raised his two arms and spoke backwards.

"Rrodagar fo sgnir!", Dr. Rota exclaimed before then creating a sort of mystical shield that deflected the laser towards a mountain, causing 10 times as much damage as the last hit on the mountain as Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei watched.

"That warrior in the rocks hasn't moved in a while, has he?", Zeno asked.

"I know. That seems suspicious, come to think of it.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Grand Minister, do you know what kind of fighter he is?", Future 21 asked.

"Your majesties, it would seem that the tournament is now in the thrill of a sniper.", Grand Minister replied.

"Ooh, a sniper, really?", Zeno asked.

"Indeed. It is a type of fighter who hides and shoots at his opponents from a distance.", Grand Minister explained.

"Wow, I wish we had more snipers on the Tournament! I didn't know they could be so much fun!", Zeno exclaimed in joy.

"Well, I don't think this one is. I could sense a great evil coming out of him, but it's not his own.", Future Yurei spoke, worrying Future 21.

"I think you're right, Yurei. I can sense it, too.", Future 21 agreed.

"You two better be careful out there. Who knows what could happen with that sniper around?", Shallot warned.

"Of course, if they sit still, they won't get the chance to stop their foe, either. I believe back on Earth, they would call this 'a pickle'.", Beerus stated.

Meanwhile, Majin Buulma, Android 21, Majin Videl, and Cocagash saw what happened from far away.

"Wow. A sniper who can attack with long-range distances?", Buulma spoke in surprise.

"Looks like we're in for a lot of lasering if we're not careful.", Majin Videl stated just before Goku and Vegeta walked by.

"Guys!", Goku shouted, puzzling the girls before they turned around and saw Goku and Vegeta.

"Looks to me like you four are slacking off.", Vegeta stated.

"Uh, guys? I wouldn't go that way if I were you.", Cocagash warned.

"One of the fighters is picking off targets with long-range attacks.", 21 added before Vegeta began to rebuff her warning.

"Oh, please. You say that like I'm incapable of dodging a si...", Vegeta began before a dark red and black laser zoomed past Vegeta and hit the ground before Goku and Vegeta quickly landed on the ground stomach first in response.

"Do you have any idea where that blast came from?", Goku asked.

"Ah! I don't know, but that sniper's a coward! Does honor mean nothing to him?", Vegeta growled as he smacked the ground with his right fist.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo were surprised to see Dr. Rota holding the shield for himself, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"Uh, thanks.", Gohan spoke.

"Please, save your gratitude after we survive this fight.", Dr. Rota responded.

"It's a tough one. We can suppress our energy, but not our body heat.", Gohan sighed as Prum stool saw Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota's body heat, as well as even the shield above them.

"I've got a plan. Just follow my lead.", Piccolo spoke before he began lasering different areas of the spot around them before Gohan got the gist.

"Of course! We'll heat everything around us.", Gohan guessed before he started doing so as well as Dr. Rota grew amazed at the strategy.

Meanwhile, both Prum and the Saiyan in Red grew restless.

" _What's going on? What are all these hot spots?",_ Prum thought.

" _Blast it! They've figured out how to get past the infrared vision! And to top it off, that small fry isn't much of a weakling after all. Scatter them all to the winds, now!",_ the Saiyan in Red commanded.

" _Well, if that's the case...",_ Prum responded before his body got coated in a dark aura once again before it release a burst of dark red and black lasers everywhere as they even threatened to hit Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota.

"Oh, come on!", Piccolo grunted.

"He can't see where we're hiding g so he's just shooting blind!", Gohan guessed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

As Cocahash, 21, Buulma, and Videl looked on, Gohan and Piccolo were vanishing away from the dark lasers with Dr. Rota holding his shield.

"Hey, wait. Isn't that Gohan and Piccolo?", Videl asked.

"Yeah, you're right. But why are they leaping around instead of fighting back? How pathetic.", Vegeta responded before Goku then noticed Prum firing black and red lasers from his body as the main laser provided sustenance for his reflection ability.

"Wait a sec. I think it's 2 guys. One of them is firing energy and the other is redirecting it.", Goku stated.

"That so?", Vegeta responded.

"Yeah. But it looks like the both of them are put under Kanba's spell.", Buulma responded.

"And I'd hate to think what would happen if those lasers are fired at full power.", 21 added before Vegeta chuckled.

"All right, I'll take care of the one on the rock first.", Vegeta stayed before he then sped off.

"Just hold on!", Goku urged.

"We'll let you take care of this one, Goku.", Cocagash assured.

"The rest of us'll help Gohan and Piccolo get out of firing range.", Videl added.

"Right, sounds good. Vegeta, wait!", Goku shouted before he and the others took off in different directions.

Meanwhile, the dark lasers were corroding the rocks as Piccolo growled while Gohan grew worried.

 _ **End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"Once these rocks go down, we'll be exposed.", Gohan spoke.

"Gohan! Piccolo!", Majin Videl shouted as she and the other girls darted for Gohan and Piccolo, somewhat astonishing Dr. Rota as busy as he was guarding against the lasers.

"Is that Videl?", Gohan asked.

"Go back! You and the others'll just get pinned down as well!", Piccolo warned.

"You guys don't have to worry about it! We just need to get clear so that Goku and Vegeta can do their thing!", Majin Buulma assured, puzzling Gohan and Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were running toward the berserk Prum.

"Hey, I can bring him down myself!", Vegeta retorted.

"Well, I'm not sitting this out. You're gonna have to share!", Goku responded before Vegeta and Goku began preparing their signature moves.

"Your firepower's got nothing on my Galick..!", Vegeta began.

"Yeah, right. Kamehame..!", Goku began before both Saiyans fired their signature blasts.

"HA!", both Goku and Vegeta shouted as they fired their blasts into one, inadvertently attracting the attention of the evil Saiyan before he powered up, produced 2 shadow claws and then dashed toward the blasts whilst using the claws to disable the blasts by slashing them, causing the blasts to explode, creating a massive burst before the explosion vanished and then showed Kanba as his dark red aura was present before it dissipated.

"Kanba! You thought you could use fighters like these as your pawns to pick us off? You're shameless! I can't stand worms like you, not even if you are a fellow Saiyan!", Vegeta shouted.

"Then, do your worst.", Kanba retorted before Vegeta fires his Galick Gun in response only for Kanba to vanish away before it hit the berserk Prum, coating him in a dark red aura.

"It's reflection time!", Prum spoke before then reflecting a Dark Flash attack, a corrupted variant of Final Flash, at Vegeta, who only managed to jump up in time as did Goku.

"You're kidding me!", Vegeta spoke in disbelief.

"No way! That guy can reflect our blasts, too?!", Goku exclaimed before they landed just as Kanba reappeared on the ground in front of the 2 Saiyans.

"Indeed. Truth be told, we have known you would come for us the moment we attacked your comrades.", Kanba responded, surprising Goku and Vegeta.

Meanwhile, the berserk Harmira fired his dark red and black laser from his wrist toward the berserk Prum, giving him a boost.

"Ha. Reflection!", Prum shouted before firing a beam at Goku andVegeta, only forcing them back as they dodged the laser and landed back on the ground before Kanba explained.

"As you can see, with those fighters at our disposal, we can watch enemies undetected and reflect all blast attacks from his body. To coin a phrase, any blast attack you land bounces off him and sticks to you.", Kanba explained, shocking Goku and Vegeta.

"They do what now?", Goku puzzled.

"You're saying we should've ignored him and fought the one with the real firepower.", Vegeta guessed.

"Correct, but it's too little, too late for that tactic. You will both be ejected from this ring effective immediately.", Kanba responded.

"Oh, no. This is bad. Goku and Vegeta walked right into Kanba's trap.", Shallot spoke worriedly.

"Would you please get it together?!", Beerus shouted.

Meanwhile, Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Kakarot, here's the plan. I want you to keep this guy busy. I'll take down Kanba _and_ his partner-in-crime.", Vegeta strategized.

"That stratagem won't help you here.", Kanba discourages before Kanba widened his eyes and then telepathically spoke to the berserk Harmira.

" _Harmira, fire when ready!",_ Kanba commanded telepathically.

Then, Harmira began moving around before firing at Prum, who then began using reflection.

"Reflection!", Prum shouted before reflecting the dark lasers at Goku and Vegeta, forcing them back.

Meanwhile, as Harmira continued to do so, 21 and Buulma were the first to spot a dark red light.

"Hey, Buulma. Are you seeing this red light?", 21 asked.

"Yeah, I see it.", Buulma responded.

Then, even Dr. Rota noticed it.

"It appears the sniper moves around every time he fires in a consistent pattern.", Dr. Rota stated.

"Well, it's a good thing that we have a solid fix him now.", Videl grinned.

"What if it's another trick?", Gohan asked.

"That's a risk we're all willing to take, Gohan.", Cocagash responded.

"And if you remember, I do have a trick of my own.", Videl smirked in agreement before bellowing as her white aura emerged with her body then starting to gain weight, puzzling Gohan, Piccolo, Buulma, and even Dr. Rota as her butt grew outward, soon making her twice as wide as she is tall while her legs soon outsized butter churns in roundness and mass, and definitely looked like it had more butter within each limb. Her belly was next in the growing, spilling over her once trim waistline and supported by her now enormous hips. Combined with her large rear end, Videl now had a heart-shaped butt that could be big enough to crush the largest of cows if she was to sit on one (if it was twice as big, that is) as her body turned pink and her hair turned white while her tongue turned purple and her nails turn black while even growing holes on her arms. Afterwards, her body was now exactly like Majin Buu's once more except she still had her normal eyes, nose, and mouth, she still sounded the same from when she was human, and she was missing the cape, gloves, and Majin Emblem.

 _ **Play FFXV Episode Ardyn Music: "Magna Adagium"**_

"Ta-da! How's that for Super Majin Videl?", Videl exclaimed boldly with a smirk.

"Okay, why does she suddenly remind me of that pink glutton who robbed me of my pudding?", Beerus puzzled.

"Hey, even I'm surprised right now.", Shallot responded.

Meanwhile, 21 then figured it out.

"Of course. That must've been how you started out when I fed you years ago, back when we had to save Pan from the evil Broly.", 21 guessed.

"Yep. And as charmingly cute as this pudgy body is, it's also pretty useful for just this kind of situation.", Videl smirked as she then cradled her belly, lifted it up, and let it down, causing it to bounce up and down before she touched her belly again, halting the bouncing.

"Oh, wow. Guess I better bulk up, too. Or in this instance, belly up.", Buulma smirked before she exerted her white aura with a bellow as her fingers were beginning to plump up, and, quite astonishingly, so was the rest of her body with which she grew mostly as a belly girl, her gigantic stomach oozing out past her now fleshy legs.

Buulma's stomach was larger than an Atlas statue globe, and definitely more squishiest than an average blob. Resting upon her belly was her chest, each breast larger and rounder than the udders of the fattest, most maternally developed cow before Buulma is now just as fat as the currently obese Videl.

"Ha! Some days, I just love getting bigger.", Buulma smirked.

"Whoo! That kind of power boost was just the sort of thing I wanted to see!", Elder Kai cheered, mostly for unknown perverse reasons, before Supreme Kai agreed on the grounds that it would actually prove useful.

"All this time, they had that kind of transformation in their back pockets? We'll win for sure now!", Supreme Kai grinned.

Meanwhile, the now Majin Buu-like Videl turned to the girls.

"All right, girls. Let's go!", Videl urged before she, Buulma, 21, and Cocagash nodded as the three spoke in unison.

"Right!", the girls agreed before they then sped up towards the berserk Harmira, even Dr. Rota as well, just as Kanba suddenly appeared in front just far away before the berserk Harmira began to fire a dark red laser.

"There they are!", the girls exclaimed.

"I will provide cover!", Dr. Rota assured just before the dark laser fired and bore a hole right through Videl's huge stomach before the laser struck the rock behind them, puzzling Videl before she grew peeved as steam blew out her arms.

"Hey! That was my favorite spot to rub for fun!", Videl shouted before she then regenerated her belly as it a hole had never appeared at all.

"You're lucky I can take care of flesh wounds like these. Get it? Flesh wound?", Videl joked.

"Okay. _Now,_ I will provide cover.", Dr. Rita spoke before he then raised his arms and created a shield just as Harmira jumped further away.

"Moving around won't be of much help to you at this rate.", 21 discouraged before the berserk Harmira growled.

"We'll see your every move.", Buulma added before Kanba roared as he turned Super Saiyan and then launched his shadow claws toward the girls.

"At this rate, tracking you is as easy as pie.", Cocagash added before the shadow claws drew nearer.

"Because not only do we have 10 eyes and a shield...", Videl began before she, Dr. Rota and the others moved away from the claws just in time only for a dark laser to be fired from Harmira.

"But we also have indestructible bodies.", Videl continued before the laser hit Buulma, this time, squarely in the chest, bouncing it up with little to no damage at all.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan in Red growled angrily as he thought to himself.

" _What the heck is going on?! How are they doing this?!",_ the Saiyan in Red thought.

Meanwhile, Vegeta grew peeved about the situation.

"That's it! If I can't use energy, then I'll just use brawn!", Vegeta exclaimed, puzzling Goku before Vegeta picked up a big rock and then tossed it toward,l the berserk Prum, forcing him to go off the rock.

"Hey. Awesome idea. You're really smart, Vegeta. All right, let's see what I can do.", Goku spoke before lifting up a big rock of his own and then tossing it toward Prum, prompting him to dodge again before Vegeta and Goku trued again, urging him to dodge again before shouting to Kanba and Harmira.

"What's the hold up, you two?! Why aren't you firing?! We can knock them outta the tournament in one shot!", Prum shouted before he was forced to dodge another rock.

Meanwhile, Prum continued his plea with Harmira and Kanba hearing him while also seeing the girls, two of which are in Super Majin form, headed right for him and Kanba.

"Harmira, come on! I-I know you two can hear me!", Prum shouted.

"Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to.", Kanba responded.

"Wait, what?!", Prum exclaimed in worry.

"If we can keep him from linking up with his partner, we might have a chance of rendering the tactic kaput.", Dr. Rota stated before Harmira fired a dark red laser, this time at Videl before Cocagash got in the way and was blasted, although, she only winced from the impact as it reflected off her blue furry body and left a decent singe mark on her body.

"Cocoa. Are you okay?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. It kinda burns, though.", Cocagash assured with a nod.

"All right, let's see if we got close enough.", 21 spoke as Dr. Rota stepped forward.

"I'll pin them down for you. Karrotyc of sdnab nosmirc!", Dr. Rota exclaimed as he summoned red bands that encircled around Harmira before trapping Harmira, angering him.

"Hey, nice work.", 21 grinned.

"All right, girls. Time to finish this.", Buulma spoke as she and the girls began preparing pink Kamehamehas, blue for Cocagash's case and blue and purple for 21's.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!", the girls exclaimed as they fired their combined blasts at Kanba, who growled before vanishing,and Harmira, who growled before the blasts hit him, causing a sort of bright pink and blue light to appear before it faded with Gohan and Piccolo walking up to see what happened.

 _ **End FFXV Episode Ardyn Music: "Magna Adagium"**_

"See that, Piccolo? It looks like Videl's plan worked.", Gohan grinned.

"Yeah.", Piccolo agreed with a grin.

Meanwhile, Harmira panted as he was no longer under Kanba's control as his red irises were now present once again, panted as Videl and Buulma smirked with scoffs before shrinking back to normal body weight as Videl's skin and hair color returned to normal as well.

"Still got some fight left in you?", Videl asked, earning Harmira's growl.

"If so, then let's see who hits their target first, you or us.", Buulma smirked.

"I-I can't shoot. After those blasts you girls hit me with, I can't even raise my arms.", Harmira spoke.

"Well, that's it, then. Even if you were under Kanba's control, you fought capably to the end. I commend you for that.", 21 spoke before she began preparing a Kamehameha again as Harmira then closed his eyes a bit before opening them again with a smirk.

"How sweet of you.", Harmira smirked before 21, Videl, Buulma, and Cocagash gasped upon seeing Harmira beginning to fire his lasers.

"Everyone back away, now!", 21 shouted before the girls backed away just in time for Harmira to fire with the girls out of range as an explosion occurred before it cleared, showing Harmira puzzled about where they went.

"Huh? Where'd they go?", Harmira puzzled before Majin Videl, now big and obese once again, but this time with no Majin-like changes present, reappeared behind him.

"Right behind ya.", Videl smirked.

"Huh?!", Harmira puzzled before the Majin girl bumped Harmira off the stage with her huge belly, causing him to fall off the ring.

"No way.", Gohan spoke in surprise.

"And that's why you should never lower your guard.", Piccolo advised.

"Aw, come on! It's not fair!", Harmira cried as he fell out before vanishing.

"Wow! Videl just belly bumped Harmira out of the ring! That was so funny", Zeno spoke in surprise as Future Yurei laughed hard from the way the surprise takedown was acted upon.

"Yeah, tell me about it.", Future Yurei grinned in agreement as he sighed before Harmira's icon darkened.

"That's one more elimination, Grand Zeno. Harmira of the 2nd Universe. A rousing battle.", Grand Minister stated.

"Oh, no! What am I gonna do with Harmira knocked out?!", Prum panicked before Majin Buulma turned obese again and spoke up just as quickly in response.

"Well, here's the answer to that one: nothing, that's what!", Buulma exclaimed as she then stomped her feet in a sort of sumo stance.

"I'm guessing from your panic you don't have any offensive moves of your own.", Vegeta guessed.

"That's it. I'm cutting my ties with you effective immediately.", the Saiyan in Red spoke telepathically as he growled before he widened his eyes just before Prum whimpered, the dark aura quickly disappearing as his yellow irises returned.

Then, in response, the obese Buulma gave a mischievous chuckle, urging Prum to turn tail and run away only for Dr. Rota to catch him by surprise before then raising his right arms.

"What, you again?", Prum asked.

"Karrotyc of sdnab nosmirc!", Dr. Rota exclaimed as he summoned red bands that encircled around Prum and trapped him as the bands then shrunk, making it tight for Prum.

"Hey, let go of me!", Prum shouted.

"Well, let's see. How about, uh... no?", Dr. Rota responded before then moving Prum out of the ring as he got tossed out as a result as he screamed.

"And that is how I, Dr. Rota, earned my title.", Dr. Rota stated.

"Whew! I guess I won't be needing this flabby bulk-up anymore.", Buulma sighed in relief before then shrinking back to her normal body weight.

"Yeah. Same here.", Videl agreed with a smile as she shrank back to normal body weight as well just as Prum's icon darkened out.

"And with that, Prum of the 2nd Universe is eliminated from the tournament.", Grand Minister stated.

"Watching these fighters show off their weird powers and tactics has been so fun.", Zeno exclaimed.

"I know. I'm still on the edge of my seat.", Future 21 agreed.

Meanwhile, Dr. Rota spoke to the group of the 7th Universe.

"Well, I'm off. Until we meet again.", Dr. Rota spoke up.

"Huh? But aren't you gonna fight us or something?", Videl asked.

"Perhaps when we meet again. Just try not to get knocked out until then!", Dr. Rota shouted with a wave before he vanished.

"Well, I guess that's that then.", Cocagash spoke up.

"We won't miss him.", Vegeta spoke up, attracting the group's attention.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"We don't even need a team and we certainly don't need help from other universes when I can defeat that Saiyan in Red and his tensing comrades myself.", Vegeta assured proudly.

"Well, that would be nice, but how are you gonna do that?", Goku asked, reflecting on when Kanba was fighting Jiren outside the cocotte zone and grinned.

"Well, I say all we can do is keep fighting. After all, now we're fighting for Shallot and the other universes.", Goku spoke, earning Vegeta's scoff.

Then, Goku decided to follow Vegeta before it showed the two Saiyans, Gohan and Piccolo, Majin Videl, Majin Buulma, 21, and Cocagash heading out with proud smiles, Majuub in his usual pose, Marron, 17, and 18 present among the rocks, Goku Black in Super Saiyan Quartz form, Trunks and Goten side-by-side, the shirtless Broly watching from afar as he wandered the stage since his battle with Kakunsa, and then Pan and Bulla together, not knowing that Kanba was watching the two girls from a far as he growled with his dark red aura erupting as black lightning bolts sparked around him even before the aura emerged.

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to Buulma and Videl's strange transformations and adaptive resourcefulness, the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Universe has eliminated two uniquely formidable enemies under Kanba's control in Harmira and Prum, but the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **'s remaining opponents promise to be even stronger with even more uncanny abilities. It's not enough that Goku and his team withstand the coming onslaught; they must emerge victorious. The cosmos' very freedom depends upon it. Only 32 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Was it pretty funny how Videl bumped Harmira off the ring before Dr. Rota binded Prum in his trap before tossing him overboard? Now, if you have ideas for how the next episode should go according to the end of this one, please let me know and I will be sure to post it tomorrow. Unitl next time. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello. Thank you for waiting, and sorry for taking 2 days longer. In any rate, the latest chapter is finally here. Also, I have added a little surprise for Frost fans as well as those who wanted to see more of the Saiyan in Red. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Revenge 'F'!; The Saiyan in Red's True Identity Revealed?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed the Saiyan in Red shouted telepathically.

"Fire, now!", the Saiyan in Red shouted before Harmira fired a dark red and black energy beam at the orb, deflecting it to another and another and another before Dr. Rota went up next, the beam luckily missing him as he grew relieved before the Saiyan in Red shouted telepathically once more.

"Fire again!", the Saiyan in Red spoke before another dark beam was shot out, but this time, it struck Piccolo by the right arm, severing it from his shoulder before Gohan caught him and then showing Prum's body coated in a dark aura once again before it release a burst of dark red and black lasers everywhere as they even threatened to hit Gohan, Piccolo, and Dr. Rota before then showing Videl bellowing as her white aura emerged with her body then starting to gain weight, puzzling Gohan, Piccolo, Buulma, and even Dr. Rota as her belly was growing, spilling over her once trim waistline and supported by her now enormous hips. Combined with her large rear end, Videl now had a heart-shaped butt that could be big enough to crush the largest of cows if she was to sit on one (if it was twice as big, that is) as her body turned pink and her hair turned white while her tongue turned purple and her nails turn black while even growing holes on her arms. Afterwards, her body was now exactly like Majin Buu's once more except she still had her normal eyes, nose, and mouth, she still sounded the same from when she was human, and she was missing the cape, gloves, and Majin Emblem.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Piccolo and his teammates struggled mightily against a foe who concealed his position, placed under Kanba's dark spell, and attacked from long-range, prompting Videl and Buulma to undergo a bizarre transformation."**_

"Ta-da! How's that for Super Majin Videl?", Videl exclaimed boldly with a smirkbefore Buulma exerted her white aura with a bellow as her fingers were beginning to plump up, and, quite astonishingly, so was the rest of her body with which she grew mostly as a belly girl, her gigantic stomach oozing out past her now fleshy legs.

Her stomach was larger than an Atlas statue globe, and definitely more squishiest than an average blob. Resting upon Buulma's belly was her chest, each breast larger and rounder than the udders of the fattest, most maternally developed cow before Buulma is now just as fat as the currently obese Videl.

"Ha! Some days, I just love getting bigger.", Buulma smirked before Videl turned to the others.

"All right, girls. Let's go!", Videl urged before she, Buulma, 21, and Cocagash nodded as the three spoke in unison.

"Right!", the girls agreed before they then sped up towards the berserk Harmira, even Dr. Rota as well, just as Kanba suddenly appeared in front just far away before the berserk Harmira began to fire a dark red laser before it bore a hole right through Videl's huge stomach before the laser struck the rock behind them, puzzling Videl before she grew peeved as steam blew out her arms before the dark laser was fired again, but this time, at Buulma, this time, squarely in the chest, bouncing it up with little to no damage at all, spurning the Saiyan in Red before Harmira fired a dark red laser, this time at Videl before Cocagash got in the way and was blasted, although, she only winced from the impact as it reflected off her blue furry body and left a decent singe mark on her body.

 _ **Narrator: "The Majin girls stepped boldly into the fray with their Super Majin transformations."**_

"Cocoa. Are you okay?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. It kinda burns, though.", Cocagash assured with a nod.

"All right, let's see if we got close enough.", 21 spoke before, Buulma, she and the girls began preparing pink Kamehamehas, blue for Cocagash's case and blue and purple for 21's.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!", the girls exclaimed as they fired their combined blasts at Kanba, who growled before vanishing,and Harmira, who growled before the blasts hit him, causing a sort of bright pink and blue light to appear before Harmira, no longer under Kanba's control, panting before he looked up.

"Even if you were under Kanba's control, you fought capably to the end. I commend you for that.", 21 spoke before she began preparing a Kamehameha again as Harmira then closed his eyes a bit before opening them again with a smirk before 21, Videl, Buulma, and Cocagash gasped upon seeing Harmira beginning to fire his lasers with the girls backed away just in time for Harmira to fire with the girls out of range as an explosion occurred before it cleared, showing Harmira puzzled about where they went.

 _ **Narrator: "It appeared Harmira was on his way out, but wasn't finished yet and nearly succeeded in blasting them off the ring, until..."**_

"Huh? Where'd they go?", Harmira puzzled before Majin Videl, now big and obese once again, but this time with no Majin-like changes present, reappeared behind him.

"Right behind ya.", Videl smirked.

"Huh?!", Harmira puzzled before the Majin girl bumped Harmira off the stage with her huge belly, causing him to fall off the ring.

"Aw, come on! It's not fair!", Harmira cried as he fell out before vanishing just as Dr. Rota caught Prum by surprise before then raising his right arms.

"What, you again?", Prum asked.

"Karrotyc of sdnab nosmirc!", Dr. Rota exclaimed as he summoned red bands that encircled around Prum and trapped him as the bands then shrunk, making it tight for Prum.

"Hey, let go of me!", Prum shouted.

"Well, let's see. How about, uh... no?", Dr. Rota responded before then moving Prum out of the ring as he got tossed out as a result as he screamed.

"Whew! I guess I won't be needing this flabby bulk-up anymore.", Buulma sighed in relief before then shrinking back to her normal body weight.

"Yeah. Same here.", Videl agreed with a smile as she shrank back to normal body weight as well before Goku spoke to Vegeta.

"Well, I say all we can do is keep fighting. After all, now we're fighting for Shallot and the other universes.", Goku spoke before it showed Gohan and Piccolo, Majin Videl, Majin Buulma, 21, and Cocagash heading out with proud smiles, Majuub in his usual pose, Marron, 17, and 18 present among the rocks, Goku Black in Super Saiyan Quartz form, Trunks and Goten side-by-side, the shirtless Broly watching from afar as he wandered the stage since his battle with Kakunsa, Goku and Vegeta, and then Pan and Bulla together, not knowing that Kanba was watching the two girls from a far as he growled with his dark red aura erupting as black lightning bolts sparked around him even before the aura emerged.

 _ **Narrator: "With cosmic freedom on the line, the 7th Universe presses onward with 19, now."**_

As explosions were set off in the arena, Frost thought back on the bargain with Champa concerning vengeance, his dark desire for vengeance cruel and vile compared to Champa's, which, granted, was childish.

"So if the 6th Universe wins, you want all your crimes to be pardoned? Ah... you have no right to be asking for such a prize, especially considering how bad you embarrassed me during our contest with the 7th!", Champa refused.

"You are absolutely correct.", Frost responded.

"Glad you agree. Now go do some stretches and if you're caught cheating again, you'll answer to me!", Champa ordered as he turned around and started walking away.

"What if I can accomplish more? If I can throw that despicable 7th's team off-balance, humiliate them, and steer them toward defeat, would you pardon me then?", Frost offered, simply making Champa grin as he turned back to Frost, but only halfway.

"Your own brand of vengeance, huh? And how exactly do you plan to do this?", Champa asked as the clouds moved forward toward the moon, covering Frost in darkness before he looked up with a menacing grin, his red eyes glowing brightly before an explosion set off, going back to the present as Frost then decided to make his move.

"I believe at last the moment is right. I will prove myself most useful to the 6th for the sake of my own endeavors.", Frost spoke as he treaded lightly with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Future Yurei, Future 21, and Zeno took at the tablets of each participating universe.

"Wow. So many fighters came and gone already.", Future Yurei spoke.

"Yeah! So, so many!", Zeno agreed.

"Indeed. By my count, there are currently 63 fighters left.", Future 21 stated.

"63?! Oh, my!", Zeno exclaimed.

"I know. It does seem like a lot to keep track of.", Future 21 responded.

"Perhaps you would like me to break it down by Universe?", Grand Minister suggested.

"Oh, yes! Tell me!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd like to know who's left, too.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Of course, sires. I'll start with Universe 2. At this moment, they have 6 contestants remaining in the ring while there are 7 survivors from Universe 3.", Grand Minister stated as it showed Super Ribrianne, Rozie, and the other four warriors behind the red 2nd Universe symbol before going over to the 3rd Universe's symbol with 7 fighters remaining.

"I would like to study out enemies a little more while we have the benefit of a wider field. In particular, that Jiren from the 11th. Not unlike Broly from the 7th, his abilities are too far unknown for comfort. I believe it's time to have our gifted Maji-Kayo jump into the action and use his unique body to find out more.", the Kai suggested before Mosco beeped in agreement.

Then, it showed the yellow symbol of the 4th Universe with a snake going around the sword before showing Monna and her teammate with the last two warriors invisible.

"Moving on. The 4th Universe has 4 fighters remaining.", Grand Minister stated as Beerus grew puzzled before it showed the 6th Universe currently comprised of Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Hit, Frost, Magetta, the Two Namekians, Super Saiyan 4 Broly, Hatchiyack, Kanba, Kamin, Oren, Turles, Lord Slug, Ize, and the Saiyan in Red before then going over to the 7th Universe with 19 fighters remaining.

"With 17 remaining fighters, the 6th Universe is currently 2 fighters below the remaining fighter count for the 7th.", Grand Minister explained.

"Goku's team is doing well!", Zeno shouted.

"Our defensive battle formation may not have lasted for long, but they've still employed enough teamwork to be 2 steps ahead of the 6th Universe. I'm starting to see a path to victory. We could actually win this!", Supreme Kai exclaimed in joy before growing puzzled upon noticing Beerus' stern face.

"Lord Beerus?", Supreme Kai puzzled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"Did you hear the count for the 4th Universe?", Beerus asked.

"What? Yes. The Grand Minister said they had 4 fighters remaining in the ring. I count 6 on their bench which does add up to 10. What's your point?", Supreme Kai wondered.

Then, Shallot realized something.

"Hey, wait. Come to think of it, 2 fighters from the 4th didn't seem like they're here ever since the tournament started. Either the last two are invisible or at least one of them is since their energy was faint. For all we know, the other one could be a freaking ghost or something.", Shallot realized.

"That certainly could be a problem. I have heard it said that the 4th Universe is home to many warriors with most unusual abilities. At a critical moment, they may very well try to spring something on us.", Whis stated, worrying Supreme Kai while Beerus grew frustrated.

"Blast it! Where are the other 2 fighters? This is just like that devious Quitela; always plotting something.", Beerus growled as Quitela chuckled.

Then, it showed the symbol of the 10th Universe before showing Rylibeu as the only fighter remaining for the 10th, surprisingly, thanks to Broly, and the 9 remaining fighters from the 11th Universe as it showed a red symbol for the 11th behind them.

"Last of the competing universes still in contention, we have 1 contestant remaining for the 10th Universe and the 11th with 9 remaining fighters. By the numbers, the 7th with its 19 fighters would seem to have an advantage, but one never knows, your majesties.", Grand Minister stated.

"Oh, wow!", Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 spoke in unison.

 _ **End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"I can't say I enjoyed that tally. Not completely, at least. Numerically speaking, we're in a fair position, my lord.", Macarita commented.

"That's 'cause our universe has the 9 strongest fighters in the Tournament led by Jiren, who's in a class all his own. Even if we're outnumbered, it doesn't matter. It's quality that's key.", Vermoud responded.

"And Jiren and Top have taken virtually no damage yet. We are the ones with a true advantage here.", Cae added.

Meanwhile, Maji-Kayo laughed as he snuck closer to Jiren, inadvertently attracting 21's attention as her ears wiggled a bit before she gasped in puzzlement and started looking around just as Dyspo heard him as well with his own ears.

"What's wrong, Dyspo?", Top asked.

"Not sure. I just heard somethin'.", Dyspo responded just as Jiren opened his eyes before Casserale noticed someone, or rather something, headed for him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

"Jiren, look out!", Casserale shouted before Maji-Kayo snuck up behind Jiren and tried to attack him from behind as Top noticed him in surprise.

"You're mine!", Maji-Kayo shouted as he attempted to strike with his fist only for Dyspo to intervene.

"Think again!", Dyspo shouted as he kicked Maji-Kayo away from Jiren, knocking him toward a small, rocky wall as Maji-Kayo struggled to get up while the dust cleared before Dyspo shouted.

"Justice... Crush! Ha!", Dyspo shouted as he then fired his Justice Crush at the paralyzed Maji-Kayo before it struck him, even causing the wall to get cracks, catching her attention as to where it came from.

"That's what he gets for his cowardly ambush. That is justice.", Dyspo spoke before the dust cleared, revealing that he did survive, but barely as he was seemingly blasted into pieces, much to 21's curiosity as she sensed much darkness from him, but thankfully, not Kanba's. Just his own in a sort of twisted way as he seemed to be begging for his life.

"No. Please, have mercy.", Maji-Kayo wheezed.

However, 21 knew better.

" _He's got to be lying. I don't know how, but I could sense it. Just like with Harmira back before.",_ 21 thought.

"His body is unusual, Dyspo. Be sure to stay on your toes.", Top advised.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll knock him out before he tries somethin'!", Dyspo responded before dashing toward Maji-Kayo, much to 21's worry.

"Justice... Kick!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"No, Dyspo! It's a trap!", 21 shouted, puzzling Dyspo before Maji-Kayo then started to seize Dyspo.

"Gotcha!", Maji-Kayo exclaimed as he then tried to trap Dyspo only for 21 to kick him out of the way and then take the fall as Dyspo landed on the ground before looking up, paralyzed to see 21 trapped.

"What the?", Vermoud puzzled.

Then, 21 struggled to look up as Maki-Kayo reformed back into his corporeal form, although only his trap stayed the same.

"Tricking your opponent like that... you're nothing but a monster!", 21 grunted.

"Yes, I am.", Maji-Kayo grinned in response.

Then, the 3rd Universe's Kai laugher triumphantly before giving praise.

"And that's our Maji-Kayo for ya! His freakish body always prevails!", the Kai triumphed before Mosco beeped in agreement.

"Dyspo tore him into pieces and yet, he regenerated in no time!", Vermoud spoke in disbelief.

"And now, his body is 100% healed.", Cae added.

Then, Dyspo grunted as he stood up as best he could as he spoke.

"You're a fraud! You pretended to be helpless and pinned 21 down!", Dyspo grunted as Maji-Kayo laughed while 21 struggled to break free.

"That big head of hers is huge, Dyspo, like a brainiac who thinks she knows everything. I bet if I cut it off, she won't look down on anyone much longer!", Maji-Kayo smirked as he turned his hand into a pair of scissors, making 21 gasp harshly in fear as Dyspo gave a furious glare at him.

"You cruel dastard! I don't know what's more twisted, your body or your mind!", Dyspo grunted, trying as best he could to stand.

"21's clearly having trouble with this one.", Top guessed as he stepped forward before Jiren stopped him.

"Step aside. She's not done yet.", Jiren assured.

 _ **End Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

Then, Maji-Kayo laughed as he prepared to cut her head off, the craziness reaching a deafening pitch before he suddenly felt a sharp cut, making Maji-Kayo widen his eyes in shock and pain, puzzling Dyspo, before looking down to notice 21's aura blade threatening to cut right through him, although the best it's doing now is poking him to the point the skin could burst.

"You just dropped your guard.", 21 stated before she started to move out from his trap much more fluidly than she was, if anything, just the way her opponent usually does, surprising him.

"What the?", Maji-Kayo puzzled as the purple goo stretched its way up to another crater at the top before reforming back into 21, but with the similar build-up in her body as Maji-Kayo's, although she still kept her current attire.

"Phew. I didn't think I'd have to use it.", 21 sighed in relief.

"You... you tricked me!", Maji-Kayo exclaimed before Jiren stepped forward toward him.

"Leave her out of this. This is between you and me.", Jiren spoke as he entered his stance.

"At last, the big boss steps in.", Maji-Kayo grinned as Jiren's eyes adopted a thin blue ring.

"You're the one I came for, anyway. Let's have some fun! Show me what you got!", Maji-Kayo exclaimed.

"Excellent, Maji-Kayo! Unveil the mystery of Jiren's power!", the Kai shouted before Maji-Kayo then enlarged his right fist four times before heading straight for him only for Jiren to thrust him out of the ring with a shockwave, impressing 21 with awe as the Kai grew utterly shocked by the display.

"Impressive.", 21 spoke in awe.

"Ahh! All that from a mere shockwave?!", the Kai exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Broly took notice of that shockwave and was quite surprised as elsewhere, Goku have a grin.

"Way to go, Jiren.", Goku grinned.

"As we said. Numbers will not be an issue.", Cae grinned as the dust cleared behind Jiren before Maji-Kayo then fell onto the Kai's hand as a small droplet before reforming into a smaller version of him.

"Aw, for real?", Maji-Kayo groaned.

"That's what I was going to say. How am I supposed to conduct my research if you get tossed out from a single attack?", the Kai responded before Zeno tapped Maji-Kayo's icon out, darkening it.

"Boop!", Zeno spoke before giggling.

"Looks like one more is tossed out.", Future Yurei spoke.

"Indeed. That means there are about 62 warriors left now.", Future 21 agreed.

"Fuwa. What to do, what to do?", Fuwa panicked.

"Calm down! Man up, already!", Champa shouted.

"But that Jiren fellow is so strong! How are we going to stop him?", Fuwa asked worriedly.

"Whoever has the most fighters in the ring when time runs out wins, so we should focus on weakening the 7th, not worry about one guy on the losing team!", Champa retorted.

"Lord Champa. Pay attention, sir. Our man is making his move.", Vados spoke up, puzzling Champa a bit.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks just caught up together before spotting Majuub nearby.

"Huh? Hey, wait. Is that...?", Trunks began.

"That's Uub.", Goten responded.

"Yeah, but he looks different. On top of that, he's certainly stronger than he was before.", Trunks responded.

"Yeah, I think you're right.", Goten responded before the two of them caught up to Uub.

"Hey, Uub!", Goten shouted, attracting Uub's attention.

"Huh? Goten. Trunks.", Uub spoke as they caught up.

"How are you doing?", Trunks asked.

"Well, so far so good.", Uub responded.

"Good.", Goten spoke up.

"From the looks of the way things are now, we might need your help eventually.", Trunks added.

"You have no idea how right you are, Saiyan.", Frost suddenly spoke up, puzzling Trunks, Goten, and Uub.

Then, just as Frost suddenly appeared behind Trunks, he slightly turned to see Frost and spoke to him.

"So, you really are evil after all. Just like Dad said.", Trunks guessed, earning Frost's chuckle.

"So, what's your point?", Frost asked before making his move, urging Majuub to take the hit, knocking him toward the highest rock wall, taking Goku's notice.

"Uub!", Goku exclaimed.

"I'm okay!", Majuub assured before he noticed Frost catching up to kick him only for Majuub to block the kick, although he was still knocked back as Majuub slid back on the ground with his feet.

"Hold on!", Goku shouted as he ran before the Saiyan in Red only appeared in front of Goku.

"You're not going anywhere. The only way you'd get to him is if you get past me!", the Saiyan in Red exclaimed.

"Out of my way!", Goku shouted as he turned Super Saiyan Azure.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks caught up to see Majuub and Frost clashing against each other with Frost barely able to dodge the attacks, although he was doing well, before Frost tried to uppercut Majuub as he did the same to Frost, knocking themselves upwards before they landed back first on the ground a few feet away from each other before they both stood up.

"Oh, wow. Was Frost really that strong?", Goten asked.

"Apparently so, but so was Uub. If anything, they're equal.", Trunks replied before both Majuub and Frost stood up and faced each other.

"You know, you were definitely strong back there.", Majuub commented.

"I could say the same for you.", Frost panted in response.

"Luckily, I know of something that can break that stalemate. Courtesy of my friend, Master Roshi.", Majuub spoke as he got out the jar with a small cork and set it down near him.

"What's this?!", Frost gasped.

"A little requirement for this technique I'm going to use. Evil Containment!", Majuub exclaimed as he then sent forth a green wave which then ensnared Frost, who began to scream in pain as he started to get swirled around, atttractibg the Saiyan in Red's attention as he grew puzzled.

"Huh? What's going on in there?", the Saiyan in Red puzzled before he then turned to notice Goku charging toward him.

"Keep your eyes on the ball!", Goku shouted before kicking the Saiyan in Red toward a rocky crevice, breaking it apart.

Meanwhile, Frost was shocked by this unconventional technique.

"What's this... attack?!", Frost shouted.

"What is that?", Shallot puzzled in surprise.

Then, Frost started swirling around at a gradually faster pace as Majuub held onto the wave as best he could before he then thrusts his arms downward, pushing Frost toward the jar.

"Let go of me!", Frost shouted as Majuub only grunted for a moment before bellowing as his black eyes glowed blue.

"No! Stop!", Frost shouted as he was now getting thrust inside the jar.

When the dust cleared, Majuub noticed a glowing white light in the jar.

"Phew. That takes care of that.", Majuub sighed as he then picked up the jar and then placed a cork in it.

Meanwhile, Goku grinned from seeing it.

"Way to trap him on, Uub.", Goku grinned before turning back to the Saiyan in Red with a slight grunt before the opponent stood up as best he could from a kick like that only to gasp at quite the face he bore as the hood was now in tatters, thanks to the force of the kick, for the Saiyan in Red's face resembled none other than Shallot's own, shocking the Saiyan twin, as the revealed enemy growled.

"Wait, what? That Saiyan in Red that has caused us so much trouble was actually him?", Beerus puzzled.

"Not exactly, my lord. At this point, I have two theories: Either he is Shallot's evil clone, or he is simply his twin brother.", Whis replied.

"G-Giblet?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"I rest my case.", Whis stated.

"Hold on, I didn't know Shallot had a twin brother.", Goten stated.

"Well, if he did, he sure doesn't seem happy about the way things were going.", Trunks responded.

"So, that's what you really look like, huh?", Goku spoke with a fierce glare.

"Hmph.", Giblet spoke as he then turned to notice Uub holding the jar.

"So, I take it that's what went on here. He was trapped in that jar.", Giblet stated before then preparing a red beam from his finger.

"He should really be more mindful of expecting he unexpected.", Giblet spoke before firing it squarely at the jar, breaking it and releasing Frost in the process, shocking Uub, Goten, Trunks, and Goku as a bright blue column erupted before it dissipated, revealing the weakened Frost panting before he stood back up and stared at Majuub in shock.

"So... That was your endgame. Trapping me in that jar just to secure your victory. How naughty.", Frost spoke before then turning his gaze toward Vegeta from afar.

"Hold on.", Frost spoke before looking back to the jar and then chuckle from a sort of idea he concocted.

"What are you planning?", Majuub shouted.

"I admit you almost got me, but who would've guessed you still pose such a threat.", Frost spoke before chuckling again and preparing to fire multiple Chaos shots at Majuub, who then started guarding against them before Frost started firing at Majuub, mostly as a distraction before Frost aimed his second Chaos Bullet at Vegeta.

"Father! Look out!", Trunks shouted before Frost fired it, only for Vegeta to deflect it and then tense angrily as he turned toward Frost, who only smirked and laughed maniacally as his red eyes glowed brightly.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Frost took a step forward before he chuckled.

"A technique for sealing problematic foes. That could prove rather useful.", Frost spoke as he began walking forward.

"Just what are you planning?", Majuub growled.

"That is none of your concern. First, it's time to make your defeat official.", Frost spoke before aiming his beam at Majuub's head.

"Fair warning: this ejection is going to sting.", Frost Warner before Vegeta them suddenly charged toward Frost, kicking him away from Majuub and charging toward a crevice before landing.

"Vegeta?", Majuub puzzled.

"Don't her the wrong idea. I came to crush that repulsive upstart, not to save you.", Vegeta responded as Frost started falling off the crevice.

"Oh. That makes sense.", Majuub realized, considering his usual pride as Vegeta stopped in front of Frost, who looked up with a casual grin.

"It's been far too long, Vegeta.", Frost spoke.

"And too long in this tournament for you to still be in the ring.", Vegeta scoffed.

"I'm not the same as when we fought last. It would behoove you to realize that.", Frost responded, only earning Vegeta's slight laugh.

"Please. Even if you've gotten stronger, you're still no match for me.", Vegeta discouraged.

"Oh, no. You've misunderstood completely. I mean I've gotten weaker.", Frost fibbed, puzzling Vegeta.

"As a result of my misdeeds in the 6th Universe being revealed, I've become a fugitive criminal and all that running has sacked my vigor. I mean just look at me. After that opening salvo of yours, I can barely stand on my feet. One more of your mighty punches before I've recovered could kill me.", Frost lies before Vegeta detected that deception rather quickly.

"Stop trying to buy time, coward.", Vegeta rebuffed, puzzling Frost before the arcosian had some relief as he chuckled.

"Was it that obvious? I guess there's no fooling you. Never underestimate the wits of a Saiyan.", Frost grinned before Vegeta got into his stance.

"I confess, ever since our first tournament when you shamed me in battle, I've been thinking about something obsessively: What would be the best way to defeat you? And that was when it hit me. The Saiyan in Red had come to my universe for a short time and put me through the most cruel, bitter, and rigorous training possible. Turns out that this pain from his training only made me stronger, because when one of the victims that I've wronged from the last arrived to try and take his revenge on me, I have had no choice but to take on a new form I never even knew I had. The end result: he now lies dead on the cold, hard ground.", Frost stated, shocking Vegeta.

"Say, what?!", Vegeta exclaimed before Frost bellowed as he began his unexpected transformation.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Golden Frost (Fanmade Theme)"**_

Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub tensed as they shielded their eyes from a bright golden light engulfing part of the arena while Frost's arms, legs, tail, feet, and even the head adopted a golden outlook, darker on some while lighter on the rest while only the nose and mouth below his eyes remained the same.

"No way!", Goten exclaimed in awe.

"He can turn Golden now, too?", Trunks asked.

"I didn't even think he had it in him.", Goku puzzled in surprise.

Only Vegeta, as surprised as he was, regained his composure.

"So, you can turn golden as well? That's no surprise there.", Vegeta smirked, puzzling Frost.

"The very you person you remind me of was capable of accessing this transformation as well. But with our level of power, it didn't sit well for him.", Vegeta exclaimed.

"And I assume it's because this form uses up stamina?", Frost guessed, surprising Vegeta.

"After I first achieved this transformation, he warned me of that flaw, so I decided to stick with my usual final form up until now.", Frost explained, making Vegeta seethe.

"Why, you little...", Vegeta growled.

"I told you before, Vegeta. I'm not the same as when we fought last. And with or without help, you _will_ learn that the hard way.", Frost threatened.

"'With'? What do you mean?", Vegeta asked before, as if to answer, Magetta charged in and burst through the wall, making himself known as two volcanic rock-like earplugs were also present where the ears would be.

"Toot, toot! Bang!", Magetta spoke, making Vegeta gasp before Golden Frost moved away just in time for the wall to be broken through.

"You're really back for more?! Give me a break!", Vegeta growled as he then turned Super Saiyan before Magetta prepares to attack.

"Clickety-clang! Thunk! Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk! Smash!", Magetta spoke as he clashed with Vegeta numerous times before Vegeta yelled as he knocked Magetta back somewhat.

"Clack clang?", Magetta puzzled.

"It looks like it's gonna be close.", Goten spoke.

"That's it, Father! Don't let up!", Trunks encouraged.

"You junk heap! Big Bang Attack!", Vegeta shouted as he fired it at Magetta, who was prepared for such an attack.

"Ka-boom!", Magetta spoke as he then split the blast in numerous directions, shocking Vegeta as he gasped before explosions were set off behind the metal man as Golden Frost then explained after laughing.

"Don't expect your name-calling to work just because Botamo's not here.", Golden Frost spoke as the earplugs were now present to Vegeta.

"The tin can and the coward. Could there be a more pathetic tag-team?", Vegeta grunted.

"You certainly enjoy your insults, don't you, Vegeta? Meanwhile, I will enjoy beating you within an inch of your life!", Golden Frost exclaimed as he then charged toward him.

"Good idea, I may have to steal it!", Vegeta retorted before he then charged toward Golden Frost and clashed with him before knocking him back and then firing energy blasts, prompting Golden Frost to raise his fingers, honing a big, purple lightning bolt toward his hands before they struck the tips, forging small purple beams before Golden Frost snickered and then fired them from all his fingers like lightning bolts at Vegeta, who was taken aback, but was still able to dodge the bolts before they struck the area, creating purple electric domes of explosion before said domes disappeared before Vegeta then fired again only for Magetta to appear in front of the blasts' path.

"Chugga-chugga-chugga-bang!", Magetta spoke as he blocked the blasts and deflected them away before Golden Frost stepped forward as he explained, his fingertips still surging with purple electricity.

"As you can see, this new golden power isn't just for show, and as a metalman, Magetta is nearly impervious. Normal attacks will never force him from the ring. That would take something far more spectacular.", Golden Frost discouraged.

"Blast you!", Vegeta growled before he continued fighting the golden arcosian.

 _ **End Super Music: "Golden Frost (Fanmade Theme)"**_

"Lucky for him, we have something new up our sleeves that's spectacular.", Goten grinned.

"Yeah. Hey, Dad! Goten and I are gonna help you out with fusion, okay?!", Trunks shouted to Vegeta.

"Trunks, don't! I've got this; I don't need your help!", Vegeta shouted, puzzling Frost.

"What? Fusion?", Frost puzzled before Goten and Trunks assumes fusion positions and began the dance just as Magetta turned around to notice.

"Whoot-whoo?", Magetta puzzled.

"Fu... sion! HA!", Goten and Trunks exclaimed as they touched fingers before Goten was the first to be washed up in a red light while Trunks was washed up in a blue light before the swirls came together and became a sort of yellow column, taking Golden Frost, who screamed, and Magetta aback.

"Clankety-clack.", Magetta spoke.

Then, the column dissipated, revealing an adult version of Gotenks with an undershirt just underneath the jacket as well as blue sides on his hair instead of light purple as the fusion scoffed with a smirk.

"Oh, wow! What is it?! What is it?!", Zeno shouted.

"Yeah, I'm with him.", Future Yurei added.

"What is this technique?", Future 21 added.

"Oh. That appears to be a fusion technique developed by the metamorans of the 7th Universe, your majesties.", Grand Minister.

"Hmph. You'd better watch out, Frost, because golden or not, Gotenks is in the house. Bad news for you!", Gotenks shouted as he then turned Super Saiyan Azure, shocking Golden Frost and Magetta.

"Don't just stand there, Magetta! Go and stop him!", Frost shouted in panic.

"Not a chance.", Gotenks discouraged before firing a blast small enough to dislodge at least one earplug off of Magetta's war.

"Why don't you just get out of the ring and call it a day, Tin can?", Gotenks insulted, causing Magetta to cringe in shock.

"Huh. Boing. Ratchet. Kerplink. Whit. This. Clank. Hiss.", Magetta spoke as he blew out steam before his voice started to go higher in pitch as the metalman then crumbled onto the ground much to Frost's fears.

"No!", Golden Frost shouted.

"All right, Frosty. Here's the part where you get off this ring quietly.", Gotenks spoke up.

"You may have won this round, but I swear, with every fiber of my being, I'll destroy you!", Golden Frost shouted as he then made a blast and then shot it at the ground, providing smokescreen before vanishing away.

"Aw, dang it. He slinked away.", Gotenks groaned.

"Of course he runs. Gutless wimp.", Vegeta scoffed as Gotenks then knocked Magetta off the ring.

"Toot, toot... Clackety...", Magetta spoke as his voice started to slow down.

"Good riddance! Your mental weakness is an embarrassment.", Vegeta spoke to Magetta before turning to Gotenks.

"And then, there is you.", Vegeta spoke, frightening Gotenks as his blue aura disappeared, although he still remained in Super Saiyan Azure form.

"You two just had to fuse right away, didn't you?", Vegeta asked.

"W-Well, since Frost and Magetta teamed up like that, I figured that the odds would be evened out that way.", Gotenks spoke with the same nervous laughter as Goku, only earning Vegeta's scoff.

"Hmph. Just be sure you two fight on your own when the fusion runs out. Until then, enjoy yourself and never forget your own pride. You can leave the rest of this to me.", Vegeta spoke as he walked away, puzzling Gotenks a bit before he then bore a determined look.

"Right. I won't let you down.", Gotenks assured.

"Bye, Magetta!", Zeno spoke as he tapped his icon, darkening it.

Then, it showed Vegeta walking away before then showing Majuub catching up to Gotenks, still in his Super Saiyan Azure before then showing Goku and Giblet face-to-Face before they then charged toward each other with their fists about to strike each other's faces.

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to the tenacious and quick-thinking efforts of Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, the 7th Universe has escaped a trap that could've spelled the end for their team. But, of course, in the Tournament of Power, there is no time for relishing victories as each triumph quickly gives way to the next powerful threat as the main enemy's true identity is revealed. 30 minutes remain in the great battle for freedom, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty surprising that I included Golden Frost for this episode, right? Now, taking into account the revelation of the Saiyan in Red's identity, and Golden Frost at that, if you have ideas for how the next episode should go, please let me know and I will be sure to post it next week sometime. Until next time. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting. I have finished this recent chapter for this saga. Now, I know that we're getting close to the special 1-hour episode of "Dragon Ball Super". In fact, I'm a bit excited, but not as much as I could be on May 9** **th** **. After all, I'd be surprised if a new LR Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle with which you can get 5 of him upon the first log-in of the event with the potential to transform into his completed state and even use his Active Skiil being "Silver Dragon Flash", which is the move Goku used in retaliation against Jiren's dishonorable attempt to destroy Goku's friends. Wouldn't that be something? Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Black Ice of Revenge!; A Mutual Malevolence?"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Maji-Kayo attempting to strike with his fist only for Dyspo to intervene as he kicked Maji-Kayo away from Jiren, knocking him toward a small, rocky wall before 21 kicked Dyspo out of the way just as Maji-Kayo spring his trap and then took the fall as Dyspo landed on the ground before looking up, paralyzed to see 21 trapped prompting Jiren to step forward after 21 managed to slink away much more fluidly than she was, if anything, just the way her opponent usually does, surprising him as the purple goo stretched its way up to another crater at the top before reforming back into 21, but with the similar build-up in her body as Maji-Kayo's, although she still kept her current attire before then showing Maji-Kayo enlarging his right fist four times before heading straight for him only for Jiren to thrust him out of the ring with a shockwave, impressing 21 with awe as meanwhile, Broly took notice of that shockwave and was quite surprised as elsewhere, Goku gave a grin before Frost gave a glare and then bellowed as he turned golden before then raising his fingers, honing a big, purple lightning bolt toward his hands before they struck the tips, forging small purple beams before Golden Frost snickered and then fired them from all his fingers like lightning bolts at Vegeta, who was taken aback, but was still able to dodge the bolts before they struck the area, creating purple electric domes of explosion before said domes disappeared.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Nearly half the contestants have been eliminated and the 9th Universe was exempt while the 10th was hanging by a thread. Amidst all the tremendous fights, Frost was biding his time, waiting for the right moment to exact his revenge against Vegeta and unveiled a devastating power in a golden transformation of his own."**_

Hey, Dad! Goten and I are gonna help you out with fusion, okay?!", Trunks shouted to Vegeta.

"Trunks, don't! I've got this; I don't need your help!", Vegeta shouted, puzzling Frost.

"What? Fusion?", Frost puzzled before Goten and Trunks assumed fusion positions and began the dance just as Magetta turned around to notice.

"Whoot-whoo?", Magetta puzzled.

"Fu... sion! HA!", Goten and Trunks exclaimed as they touched fingers before Goten was the first to be washed up in a red light while Trunks was washed up in a blue light before the swirls came together and became a sort of yellow column, taking Golden Frost, who screamed, and Magetta aback.

"Clankety-clack.", Magetta spoke.

Then, the column dissipated, revealing an adult version of Gotenks with an undershirt just underneath the jacket as well as blue sides on his hair instead of light purple as the fusion scoffed with a smirk.

"Hmph. You'd better watch out, Frost, because golden or not, Gotenks is in the house. Bad news for you!", Gotenks shouted as he then turned Super Saiyan Azure, shocking Golden Frost and Magetta.

"Don't just stand there, Magetta! Go and stop him!", Frost shouted in panic only for Gotenks to fire a blast small enough to dislodge at least one earplug off of Magetta's ear before then insulting him, causing Magetta to cringe in shock as he blew out steam before his voice started to go higher in pitch as the metalman then crumbled onto the ground much to Frost's fears.

 _ **Narrator: "Goten and Trunks promptly fused into Gotenks once more and turned Super Saiyan Azure, causing Frost's attempt at revenge to go up in smoke."**_

"All right, Frosty. Here's the part where you get off this ring quietly.", Gotenks spoke up.

"You may have won this round, but I swear, with every fiber of my being, I'll destroy you!", Golden Frost shouted as he then made a blast and then shot it at the ground, providing smokescreen before vanishing away.

"Aw, dang it. He slinked away.", Gotenks groanedbefore it then showed Goku and Giblet face-to-face before they then charged toward each other with their fists about to strike each other's faces.

 _ **Narrator: "Elsewhere in the ring, Goku is all set to confront Giblet, now!"**_

* * *

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

Goku bellowed as he charged toward Giblet, who bellowed as he did the same as well before they both clashed with each other before they even clashed fists with each other and stood still to exchange some banter as Goku's divine blue aura burst forth while Giblet's dark red aura burst outward as well.

"Wow, you've sure got some fight in ya, huh, Giblet?", Goku commented.

"You'd be a fool to underestimate me! This is how I win, Goku! With the blood of the tainted slain and made examples of!", Giblet retorted, making Goku growl before the clash continued only for Super Ribrianne to intervene just after Goku was pushed back by Giblet's fist as Goku guarded against that and then clash with Giblet herself, puzzling Goku.

"Uh, what the heck is going on here?", Goku puzzled.

"Don't worry, Universe 7! I'm here to help!", Super Ribrianne shouted in assurance, angering Giblet.

"I should've known you'd side with that scum bag of the 7th Universe! That makes me irked!", Giblet shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 2nd Universe was watching on from the spectator seats as Jerez spoke up.

"Is there anything more beautiful than a shining maiden's passion? It truly is magnificent how she lights up our world.", Jerez commented.

"Let's go, come on, Ribrianne! Win this one for Lord Jerez! Show her your love!", the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai shouted before Super Ribrianne overheard the message.

"Of course! I promise with all my heart I will not let you down, Lord Jerez!", Super Ribrianne assured before making a big heart shape and preparing a beam as she formed a heart with her hands.

"With beauty and grace, I send you my love! Pretty...Cannon!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she then fired it straight towards Giblet, who only growled as he stood his ground and then stop the heart-shaped attack on impact, literally, before Super Ribrianne fired more hearts at him.

"Pretty love... machinegun!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she started to put the pressure on Giblet, who still resisted.

"Ai love! Amore!", Super Ribrianne shouted as the assault continued, further aggravating Giblet.

"Careful, Ribrianne! You're making him angry! You wouldn't like him when he's angry!", Shallot shouted to Super Ribrianne.

"Amore Mia!", Super Ribrianne shouted as the assault grew more powerful as it continued, pushing him back before Giblet had had enough and widened his eyes angrily.

"ENOUGH!", Giblet shouted as he then fired a dark red laser from his already outstretched hand, disintegrating the pink heart blasts straight toward Super a Ribrianne, catching her off-guard before Goku pushed her out of the way just before the laser could strike her and instead struck a rock before a bright red light glowed and then exploded as a big dome before slowly disappearing just as Goku and Super Ribrianne both turned to see the seething Giblet as his dark red aura was more prominent.

"You think your love can win the day?! Well, nuts to that!", Giblet growled before charging toward them with a yell.

* * *

"That warrior's love attacks are rather intense, but that Giblet fellow's rage is equally unbound. I've never seen anything quite like it.", a Supreme Kai commented.

"Yes. Based on the numbers remaining, I figured the 7th Universe would be the victor. Heh. But, if not her passion, then certainly his rage, is indeed a powerful force. Against all odds, either the 2nd or the 6th Universe may actually last until the end.", Liqueer stated.

"Come now, don't tell me you're developing a soft spot for that Ribrianne woman.", the Kai responded.

"Either that, or at the very least, I could be taking an interest of that Giblet's use of rage.", Liqueer responded before the other 2 exempt universes watched on as a Supreme Kai from another spoke up.

"Meanwhile, the 11th Universe may have all 10 fighters left in the ring and each of them is an absolute powerhouse.", another Supreme Kai spoke before showing Top landing his attack.

"Justice Punch!", Top shouted as he then started to strike at Hatchiyack, who quickly guarded against the strike with a cross-guard, defending him just enough to just get knocked toward the rock.

"That is justice!", Top spoke.

"At this point, it's all so unpredictable. There's no telling which team is going to win the tournament.", the Supreme Kai stated.

"The simple fact remains, this is a fight among the universes with lower-level mortals. It doesn't matter which of them comes out on top. Nothing is going to change for us. Or is it?", the Kai wondered, staring at the vengeful Giblet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ogma was panicked about the situation as Arak only smiled while Goku Black was shown surveying the fights all around the area.

"Lord Arak, how can you sit there watching this without having a nervous breakdown?! Just imagining what it would be like if the 5th universe was thrown into the middle of that is giving me heart palpitations! This is all far too much for my delicate constitution!", Ogma exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. If I didn't understand why these mortals would persist in fighting, I certainly do now. I have always looked down from a higher perspective but not like this. All that said, it's high time I get done bit of fun of my own.", Goku Black smirked.

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was fighting Borareta, who then fired lasers from his eyes at Gohan, who quickly managed to dodge them as he leapt upward before hopping up before he fired laser eyes again.

"Beam bora! Beam bora!", Borareta shouted as this happened before Gohan clashed the laser with his Kamehameha, disintegrating both blasts at once before Gohan landed.

"Execute punch, bora!", Borareta exclaimed as he tried to punch Gohan but failed as his opponent pushed his arms back while landing on a slightly fidgety part of the rock as Majin Videl caught up.

"Gohan, are you all right?", Videl asked.

"A little tied up at the moment, but yeah.", Gohan replied.

"You are doomed, bora!", Borareta exclaimed as he then fired his beam again, but this time, with Majin Videl then firing a pink blast from her hand, creating a sort of smokescreen before Borareta noticed that neither Gohan nor Videl were to be seen.

"Bora? Enemy not found, Bora.", Borareta spoke before he was suddenly kicked upward by Chi-Chi, much to his surprise.

"Bora?!", Borareta exclaimed before Pan then appeared and kicked him toward a rock far away, although nowhere near the edge of the ring.

"Goal!", Pan shouted as she landed near Chi-chi.

"Wow, that was a nice kick, Pan.", Chi-chi grinned.

"Aw, it was no big deal, really.", Pan blushed a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl were recovering from the attempted assault, but mostly Gohan.

"All the fighters who are still left are top-notch. This is hardly gonna be easy to pull off.", Gohan panted.

"You're right. We have to find Piccolo and the others and regroup from there.", Majin Videl agreed before Jimizu, the same yardratian who rescued Super Ribrianne and Rozie earlier, fired a bright purple blast at Gohan, who quickly reflected the blast away before it struck a mountain.

Then, Jimizu appeared before Gohan and Videl.

"Not bad, Universe 7. I am Jimizu, defender of the 2nd Universe! In the name of protecting my home, Lord Jerez, and the maidens, it is my duty to defeat you!", Jimizu exclaimed as Gohan and Videl then readied themselves.

"So, is that what a yardratian looks like, Gohan?", Videl asked, given that she was told that Goku learned Instant Transmission from the yardratian earlier.

"Yeah. Yardratians like him are masters of Instant Transmission. I can't let my guard down for even a second.", Gohan replied before Videl nodded in agreement.

Then, after a few moments, just as Gohan closed his eyes and started to concentrate, Jimizu made the first move by using Instant Transmission before he started appearing everywhere and then started striking when he least expected it, only for Gohan to see it coming and then block the strike, puzzling Jimizu before he then tried again repeatedly, but to no avail.

"Whoa. Jimizu tried to get Gohan by his blind spots, but none of them were struck even once with that guy.", Shallot spoke as he saw the scene go down.

"Bravo, Goku Junior! Keep it up and go straight to the offense while you're at it!", Beerus shouted.

"You're gonna have to do better than that.", Gohan urged.

"With pleasure.", Jimizu responded before firing the blast toward Gohan at point blank range, knocking Gohan back as Videl watched in worry.

Even if Gohan did figure out how to see his hops coming, he still needs to figure out the best way to strike back.

"If I could only find a way to stop him from hopping around like that...", Gohan spoke.

"Oh, man. I just hope things don't go downhill from here.", Shallot spoke before Gohan recovered and then faced Jimizu, who appeared before him.

"Gohan. You sure you're okay?", Videl asked.

"He's just too much...", Gohan responded with a pant.

"You clearly posses great potential as a warrior, but you are up against the wrong opponent. If the conditions were different, I would teach you this technique.", Jimizu spoke before Goku Black suddenly spoke up.

"Hold!", Black shouted before he then appeared via Instant Transmission, surprising Jimizu.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you schooled, mortal., Black spoke to Jimizu.

"Good, perfect timing! Save Junior's rear and show him how it's done!", Beerus shouted.

"How pitiful. You are struggling against this mortal runt? Evidently, you don't inherit all of Goku's traits. If I were your father, I'd be severely disappointed in you.", Black commented harshly, angering Gohan a bit.

"What'd you say?", Gohan growled.

"Easy, Gohan.", Videl spoke out of worry for her husband.

"Considering how you represent your proud warrior race, this is a pathetic showing from you, boy. On the bright side, though, this could very well be the opportunity I've prepared for.", Black grinned.

"Oh, knock pff the pontificating and get to it already!", Beerus shouted.

However, Goku Black only looked around a bit and then one by one, spotted Frost, Ize, and Turles, all watching him from different spots before "hmm'ing" as he closed his eyes before Beerus spoke up again.

"Hey, Black!", Beerus shouted.

"Why isn't he attacking the other fighter?", Supreme Kai puzzled.

"Call me crazy, but... I think he's plotting something. Almost like an ulterior motive.", Shallot guessed.

"Now that you mention it, Shallot, I take your point. If he makes it to the end of the Tournament and proves himself the strongest fighter, he'll be awarded the Super Dragon Balls. And then, he could make a wish far greater than anything that Earth's orbs could possibly fulfill.", Supreme Kai agreed.

"Such as erasing a deity for example, let alone all divine and mortal life until he's the only deity remaining.", Whis added, worrying the others.

"Oh, no. If what you're saying is true..., then we're in for some real trouble.", Shallot spoke as Black prepared his pink energy blade worrying Gohan and Videl, even Chi-chi and Pan as they, too, caught up.

"Indeed. So long as the possibility remains for Black to be granted a wish given that we don't know what that wish might entail, you won't be able to feel safe, my lord, even if the 7th does prevail.", Whis spoke before Beerus growled and then started shouting at Black.

"Hey, Black! If you lay your blade on that kid, I will strike you down where you stand!", Beerus threatened.

"You do not need to fret, Lord Beerus! I will deal with him momentarily!", Black assured before Jimizu chuckled.

"I can see that your soul is a truly ugly one.", Jimizu insulted, angering Black unknowingly as he growled.

"Ugly, am I?", Black growled.

"For the love and peace of the 2nd Universe, I shall defeat you both together!", Jimizu shouted.

"No..., you won't.", Black responded, puzzling Jimizu.

"First, I'm facing you alone. Second, I am not ugly. And third, not even your love and peace can keep you safe from the bitter hardships of life that would end your life all too quickly as I've seen from past experiences of mortals. All those beliefs will do is drag you straight to death's doorstep, and because of that, I spit upon your love and peace... just as I shall spit upon you!", Black shouted as he raised his energy blade near his face.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Just as Jimizu vanished confidently, Black gave a smirk as he readied his pink blade before Jimizu appeared behind Black only to get struck by the blade quickly, knocking him to the ground with a cut on his shirt.

"But how did you...?", Jimizu wondered.

"You're not the only one who can use Instant Transmission. And as such, I've come to the realization that it should not be heavily relied upon, otherwise your enemy might as well catch up right to you.", Black responded.

Jimizu only growled and vanished using Instant Transmission before Black placed his two fingers and place then on his head as he spoke.

"Oh, no, you don't.", Black responded before vanishing as well and appearing above and behind Jimizu, surprising him.

"I warned you. I spit upon your love and peace just as I shall spit upon you!", Black reiterated before slashing Jimizu downward to the ground with Black landing on the ground afterwards and then lifting him up by the neck with his hand.

"Are you finished already? How disappointing. But I must warn you that while this next attack won't kill you..., it will be excruciatingly painful.", Black warned as he prepared a dark pink no blast with his free hand pressed firmly onto his chest.

"No, Black, don't!", Gohan shouted.

"You could kill him!", Videl added.

"Your time on this ring is OVER!", Black shouted right before he blasted Jimizu off the ring before Jerez and the Kai grew shocked.

"You have no need for concern. I did warn him that it wouldn't kill him.", Black assured as Grand Minister made an announcement.

"Jimizu of the 2nd Universe has been eliminated, sires.", Grand Minister spoke as his icon darkened out.

"Uhh... Supreme Kai. I am so sorry.", Jimizu groaned.

"I know, Jimizu, I know. Don't say another word.", the Kai assured as Jerez stared at Black in disgust.

"Such ugliness. I would've never believed that anyone in the cosmos could fight so dirty!", Jerez commented before Goku Black gave a fierce glare right back at Jerez.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Jerez!", Black warned, earning her shocked gasp, making Black grin as he chuckled.

"Hey, Black!", Gohan shouted before Black turned to him.

"Don't look so morose, Gohan. You and I both know that this is just the sort of thing that happens if you do not use your full power. You should always use it, save for sparing enough so that the opponent doesn't get killed in accordance to the tournament grounds, nothing more.", Goku Black lectured as Gohan growled while Videl expressed a worried look.

"Bravo! Well done!", Frost congratulated, puzzling Black as he then turned to notice him, Turles, and Ize popping up.

"That was quite magnificent, sir.", Ize added.

"It was quite a privilege to watch you work.", Turles spoke as he stepped up with Gohan and Videl gasping in surprise before Ize, Frost, and Turles chuckled.

"It's him again!", Shallot spoke.

"Oh, come on! What is Frost up to now?", Champa asked.

"Perhaps, sir, he wants to challenge Black himself.", Vados stated before Champa grew worried and shouted to him.

"Hey, are you outta your mind?! Don't try to be a hero! You can't take him!", Champa shouted.

"What business do you lowly mortals have in attempting flattery with a god?", Black asked.

"We are not attempting anything, Black. Our intended foes... are that half-Saiyan and shapeshifting girl who don't know when to quit.", Frost responded as he pointed to Gohan and Videl.

"'Our'?", Black puzzled.

"All our individual plans have been dashed by them more tones than I could care to count. One of us is just lucky to have been foiled only once as of late.", Turles explained.

"Oh, no. You don't think that...?", Shallot worried before Goku Black gave a grin.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

"Very well. I was hoping to deal with Gohan at a later date, but right now seems like the perfect opportunity.", Black grinned, shocking Shallot.

"I knew it! I knew he'd turn on us!", Shallot shouted.

"Black's goal really is to be the last man standing, so he can get a wish on those Super Dragon Balls.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"And then erase anyone who stands in his way.", Whis added.

"You mean me?!", Beerus shouted worriedly.

"Now, then. Who among you wish to take first crack at them?", Black asked.

"You're kind, but after you.", Frost insisted.

"Hmph! Very well, then.", Black grinned as he stepped closer to Gohan and Videl.

"Well, how about that? I don't really know what's happening, but if they're fighting each other, that's good news for us.", Champa grinned.

Meanwhile, Goku and Super Ribrianne were fighting Giblet when they stopped suddenly to see Goku Black stepping closer to Gohan and Videl, worrying two of them while Giblet is just puzzled as even Kanba averted his gaze from Pan straight to Goku Black.

"Realize that you mortals are hopelessly outnumbered.", Black spoke before Pan and Chi-chi caught up.

"Papa!", Pan shouted.

"Huh? Pan? Mom? What are you guys doing here?", Gohan asked.

"We're here to help even the odds.", Chi-chi responded, making Gohan and Videl grin a bit before then giving determined looks at Goku Black.

"Hmph. You can try to even the odds out all you like, but you're still no match for our offensive might.", Black discouraged.

"Forgive my caution, but I must make certain that you're truly committed to this alliance of ours, that is, if we are to make one. Because if you intend to double-cross me or any one of us...", Frost began warning as he prepared a beam with his finger.

"I see that you are still weary. Very well, take whatever countermeasures you must. At any rate, you three can do what you like with his family, but Gohan is mine.", Black assured with a grin before dashing toward Gohan with his aura blade as Gohan then caught the blade before he sensed something amiss as did Pan and Videl before Goku Black smirked and then kicked Gohan back before he flew backwards while avoiding Goku Black's blasts as the fallen god laughed heartily.

"They're on the same team, but fighting!", Zeno exclaimed.

"I should've known he'd try to turn on his team like that!", Future Yurei growled.

"Wait. Something's odd about this.", Future 21 spoke up.

Meanwhile, Pan was doing her best to avoid Ize's lasers as he laughed crazily while firing them as Chi-chi fought Frost and Majin Videl was just kicked toward a rocky wall by Turles, who then charged in toward her and rammed her through the wall just as Goku Black then slashed Gohan just enough for him to be by her side, shocking Future Yurei and Future 21 while worrying even Zeno a bit.

"This is not good at all.", Zeno spoke in a scared tone.

"Way to go, Black! Black, Black, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! You're the best, Black!", Champa cheered with slight laughter.

"You jerk, you're enjoying this way too much! And you do realize he's a dangerous threat to the entire cosmos, right?!", Beerus shouted, making Champa cringe a bit in fear before deciding to cheer for Black in silence.

"Yay.", Champa whispered.

Meanwhile, Frost looked on while clashing with Chi-chi as Goku Black spoke to Gohan.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"Are you ready to give up? Even if you are, I won't give you any choice!", Black exclaimed as he tried to pierce Gohan by the back only for him to get out of it before Gohan then bellowed as he powered up while Videl did the same before Gohan started to push Black back as Videl did the same for Turles.

"Goku's son is pushing back harder now!", Zeno grinned.

"Yeah, and so is Videl.", Future Yurei spoke in relief.

"Yes, but what about the others?", Future 21 sighed in worry.

Meanwhile, Future 21's point was proven correct as Pan was starting to take damage from Ize's lasers while Chi-chi just started to lose her footing against Golden Frost, knocking them back. As this happened, Goku tensed out of worry just as Gohan then punched Black jack before he growled a bit.

"So, now you decide to fight at full power. Heh. Then, allow me to pay you back in kind.", Black smirked as his thin, dark purple aura began to appear before Black roared as his aura grew wild and fierce before his muscles expanded to a necessary degree with his silver irises and black pupils appearing for the eyes, before he then ceased his bellowing and then gave a chuckle as he raised his right hand with his fingers each raised a bit.

"Unbelievable.", Frost spoke in surprise.

"He really is planning to take Gohan out, isn't he?", Shallot growled.

Then, Black prepared an scythe to use against Gohan before then creating a portal from that slash, begetting Black's clones before they then clashed with Gohan, who surprisingly held his own for a while as Frost looked on before the Clone then struck Gohan in the gut and then kicked him upwards with the clones helping in propelling him upwards before Black vanished and reappeared in the air before he spun his scythe around and prepared to strike with it before he did so, damaging Gohan as he groaned before crashing onto the ground, catching Pan's attention.

"Papa!", Pan exclaimed before Ize then blasted her through her shoulder from behind her, severely damaging her before she then landed beside Gohan while Videl saw the horror of it all and gasped before Turles took advantage of the opportunity and knocked her out with a blow to the gut, landing her near the wounded Gohan and Pan just as Chi-chi recovered from Frost's kick and saw the horror that befell Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"Gohan! No!", Chi-chi shouted as she ran for them with tears in her eyes before Black noticed this and did an energy slash with his scythe only near Chi-chi as a warning.

"You will stay right where you are if you wish to live, mortal!", Black shouted.

Meanwhile, the 7th Universe was aghast over what Black has done before Shallot growled.

"That dastard!", Shallot growled.

"He did it! He actually did it! Attaboy, Black!", Champa cheered before Beerus growled at him again as his purple aura became prominent, scaring Champa a bit once again before he decided to whisper.

"With Goku Black on our side, the 6th Universe will be unstoppable. We're guaranteed to win.", Champa whispered with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Chi-chi fell on her knees and despaired as she sobbed.

"Oh, Gohan!", Chi-chi sobbed.

"Save your tears, mortal. They're all but a waste of time. After all, you'll be joining them soon.", Black retorted as he turned around to face Chi-chi, who only turned around with a vengeful glare before she yelled while charging toward him with a punch only for Black to catch her fist, shocking her before Black then punched Chi-chi with only a thrust of his fist, creating a shockwave and shocking Goku while Giblet grinned as Kanba only gave a low growl before Chi-chi landed beside Gohan and the others as Black smirked.

 _ **End**_ _ **Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

Then, Goku started tensing his fists as his blue aura slowly started to appear as he growled angrily.

"You monster... you'll pay for that!", Goku growled before Super Ribrianne stopped him, abating his rage just enough for reason.

"Easy, Goku. Something's different about the way he uses his power.", Super Ribrianne spoke before Goku calmed down as he realized what was going on as his aura powered down.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, it doesn't seem like he's going full power.", Goku realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frost spoke to Black as Chi-chi recovered with an angry look on her face.

"That was outstanding. I didn't know you possessed such incredible power.", Frost spoke to Black as his dark purple aura vanished while Frost, Turles, and Ize walked up.

"Frankly, I wish I had that form myself.", Turles admitted.

"In that case, I don't see why not.", Black responded, puzzling Turles.

"What? Really?", Turles asked.

"Indeed. Although, maybe not Quartz.", Black spoke as he then powered down to his Rosé form.

"But with the right ingredients, you should be able to access this form at least.", Black assured.

"How can that form be achieved?", Turles asked.

"Well, then. First, you have to turn Super Saiyan. The best way to trigger it is through intense anger. Think of all the times that you've been thwarted up till now. That is your key motivation.", Black tutored before Turles understood that with a nod and reflected deeply on all the humiliating losses he suffered before Turles tensed angrily and then roared as his hair spiked up and turned golden while his eyes turned emerald green, pleasing Black as he clapped his hands.

"How marvelous. Very well done.", Black complimented.

"Heh. So, this is what it's like to turn Super Saiyan, is it? I like it already.", Turles grinned.

"But wait, there's more.", Black spoke as he then prepared a small blast made from his own aura and blasted Turles with it, not damaging him, but instead costing him in the same dark purple aura Black adopter before Turles' hair turned pink while his eyes turned grey.

"What did you just do?", Turles wondered.

"I just transferred some of my divine energy to you, allowing you to access Super Saiyan Rosé.", Black responded.

"Oh, really? You're too kind.", Turles grinned as his dark purple aura vanished.

"You know, there is a secret to fighting more efficiently in Super Saiyan Rosé form. Would you like me to enlighten you?", Black asked.

"But, of course.", Turles nodded.

"In combat, it's best to hit your stride early on and maximize your full potential upfront. And while this state drains energy rather quickly at first, with the right training, you could fight in this form like it's second nature to you.", Black stated.

"Hm. Yes, I understand. Perhaps I won't need the fruit of the tree of might after this after all.", Turles grinned.

"Oh. And before I forget, although you probably know this already, there is one last bit of wisdom I wish to impart. And that wisdom is... you should never trust anyone but yourself.", Black spoke, puzzling Turles, Frost, and Ize just as much as Chi-chi before Giblet and Kanba saw through the ruse quickly.

"Get out of here, right now, you two!", Giblet shouted.

"It's a trap!", Kanba added before Black then raised his hand and fired a dark pink light blast just as Turles and Ize managed to jump away while Frost was caught in the crossfire and screamed as he fell off the ring before reappearing in the spectator seats, now back to normal.

"What the...?!", Frost puzzled.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?!", Champa reprimanded.

"Frost of the 6th Universe has been eliminated.", Grand Minister announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Videl, and Pan then recovered, much to Chi-chi's relief as Black powered down to his normal form.

"Gohan? Videl! Pan! You're all okay!", Chi-chi shouted as she shed tears of joy.

"Hey, they all made it!", Shallot grinned.

"So, does this mean what I think it does? While the girlish trio fought seriously, those two were only pretending to brawl.", Beerus realized.

"But how are you all right? I saw what happened to you.", Chi-chi wondered.

"When I took that first attack from him, I knew right away. He held back as if it were all for show.", Gohan explained.

"I sensed that, too, the moment Black smirked.", Majin Videl added.

"Yeah. So, whether we were fighting those creeps or Black, we had to play along with whatever he had planned.", Pan added as it showed a flashback of Gohan catching Black's energy blade before he grunted a bit as Pan and Videl gasped in puzzlement before Black smirked.

Then, it went back to the present as Black turned to Gohan and the others.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see a day when mortals like you would use your wisdom wisely. For that, I commend you. As for you, though, Chi-chi, you need to work on your insight.", Black critiqued, making Chi-chi huff in slight spite before Frost shouted.

"You tricked us!", Frost shouted before Black turned to the seething Frost before Turles spoke up.

"That alliance... It was all a ploy to knock us out!", Turles grunted.

"Are you all that dense? If you mortals honestly thought I would dare side with vicious mortals like yourselves, the very root of all evil in the cosmos, you are gravely mistaken. And besides, you're a second-rate dilettante at best.", Black responded.

"A What?!", Frost exclaimed before Black then turned around and spoke as he started walking away.

"Me? A second-rate dilettante?! How dare you! Hey, get back here!", Frost exclaimed.

"I suggest you stay idle for your own sake, lest you inch the wrath of Grand Zeno himself.", Black warned.

"Treat me like I'm some sort of pathetic neophyte, will you? I'll show you!", Frost exclaimed as he prepared a red beam from his finger before Zeno raised his glowing hand.

"Bye-Bye!", Zeno shouted as he then closed his hand into a fist, causing Frost to disappear, shocking Champa before he then turned to Zeno.

"No attacks from outside!", Zeno shouted.

"Broly did make a request that we only erase specific fighters who attack from outside!", Future 21 added.

"Yeah, and if that happens again, your universe could be erased for that!", Future Yurei added before Champa them panicked and bowed down to them.

"I am so profoundly sorry, sires!", Champa whimpered.

"At least we now know for certain that Black is truly on our side.", Beerus spoke.

"I'm not so sure. If Gohan and the others hadn't caught on, then he would've done away with them all in a heartbeat.", Shallot stayed, worrying Beerus.

"Wha?!", Beerus exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku then sighed in relief.

"I guess he was playing them instead.", Goku grinned.

"You may have win this round, but we will all come for you when you least expect it, Black. That, I promise you.", Turles spoke before he and Ize then ran toward Giblet and Kanba.

Afterwards, Black then turned to Gohan.

"Gohan. I'll admit, working with you and your family did have some merits. And on top of that, you've done the one thing I wouldn't expect from mortals: use their wisdom wisely. I trust we shall enjoy our next escapade together.", Black grinned before then walking away as Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Chi-chi looked on and then showing Goku and Giblet turning to face Giblet and Kanba as they stood on the mountains while Giblet and Kanba stood on the ground before Kanba fired a dark red energy blast at Super Ribrianne, who countered with a heart-shaped blast, creating a bit of smokescreen before it cleared away quickly.

 _ **Narrator: "With a dark grin, Goku Black heads off on his own. Can this rogue god ever really be trusted? Meanwhile, the battle between good and evil rages on."**_

"Oh, you! That sort of malicious attack will never work on me. Love is everlasting! Love always wins in the end! True love!", Super Ribrianne spoke as she doin around and even made a heart shape with her hands.

"All your love ever does is make me sick, and I will pound you to the ground for ever talking about such crap!", Giblet growled as his own dark aura erupted before Goku got into his stance as his divine blue aura erupted before the column went down by one tack.

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to his rage, Giblet seems impervious to Goku and Super Ribrianne's team-up. Can they find his weakness? Just 29 minutes are left in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Pretty unexpected, right? Now, if you have ideas for who should fight Jiren, whether it be Broly or Goku, or how things would work with either fighter if it was the case, please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just posted the latest chapter, starting the battle against Jiren. Also, I remember being asked by someone if it could be posted on his birthday, which of course, happens to be today, so here it is. Happy Birthday. :) For everyone else, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Mightiest Fighter Zeroes in on Goku!; Launch the Knockout Spirit Bomb Now!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku Black appearing in front of Jimizu before then showing him appearing behind Black only to get struck by the blade quickly, knocking him to the ground with a cut on his shirt before Black placed his two fingers and place them on his head, vanished, and appeared above and behind Jimizu, surprising him, before slashing Jimizu downward to the ground with Black landing on the ground afterwards and then lifting him up by the neck with his hand right before blasting Jimizu off the ring before Turles spoke as he stepped up with Gohan and Videl gasping in surprise before Ize, Frost, and Turles chuckled.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! As the stronger fighters continue to weed out the weaker competition, the Tournament of Power grew ever more intense."**_

"Very well. I was hoping to deal with Gohan at a later date, but right now seems like the perfect opportunity.", Black grinned before then showing Goku Black in Super Saiyan Quartz form preparing a scythe to use against Gohan before then creating a portal from that slash, begetting Black's clones before they then clashed with Gohan before one of them then struck Gohan in the gut and then kicked him upwards with the clones helping in propelling him upwards before Black vanished and reappeared in the air before he spun his scythe around and prepared to strike with it before he did so, damaging Gohan as he groaned before crashing onto the ground, catching Pan's attention before Ize then blasted her through her shoulder from behind her, severely damaging her before she then landed beside Gohan while Videl saw the horror of it all and gasped before Turles took advantage of the opportunity and knocked her out with a blow to the gut, landing her near the wounded Gohan and Pan just as Chi-chi ran for them with tears in her eyes before Black noticed this and did an energy slash with his scythe only near Chi-chi as a warning.

 _ **Narrator: "After Goku Black's betrayal, Gohan and his family's tournament survival was in grave doubt, or so it appeared."**_

you should never trust anyone but yourself.", Black spoke, puzzling Turles, Frost, and Ize just as much as Chi-chi before Giblet and Kanba saw through the ruse quickly.

"Get out of here, right now, you two!", Giblet shouted.

"It's a trap!", Kanba added before Black then raised his hand and fired a dark pink light blast just as Turles and Ize managed to jump away while Frost was caught in the crossfire and screamed as he fell off the ring before reappearing in the spectator seats, now back to normal before then showing Gohan, Videl, and Pan then recovered, much to Chi-chi's relief as Black powered down to his normal form and then Goku and Super Ribrianne turning to face Giblet and Kanba as they stood on the mountains while Giblet and Kanba stood on the ground before Kanba fired a dark red energy blast at Super Ribrianne, who countered with a heart-shaped blast, creating a bit of smokescreen before it cleared away quickly.

 _ **Narrator: "The double-cross went the other way as Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Black secretly worked together to eliminate Frost. Meanwhile, the battle between good and evil rages on."**_

"Oh, you! That sort of malicious attack will never work on me. Love is everlasting! Love always wins in the end! True love!", Super Ribrianne spoke as she doin around and even made a heart shape with her hands.

"All your love ever does is make me sick, and I will pound you to the ground for ever talking about such crap!", Giblet growled as his own dark aura erupted before Goku got into his stance as his divine blue aura erupted before the column went down by one tack.

 _ **Narrator: "The Tournament of Power continues, now!"**_

First, Goku and Super Ribrianne stood side-by-side against Giblet and Kanba on the opposing side before Kanba then spoke up.

"Now, then... THE FIGHT CONTINUES!", Kanba shouted as he then turned Super Saiyan before Super Ribrianne took her cue to jump into the air with an exerted grunt and hover a bit before shouting.

"Are you ready?! Maidenly charge!", Super Ribrianne shouted before dashing toward Kanba, who braved himself with his shadow claws, although only getting pushed back a little with each push.

"Love! Dreams! Hopes! Friendship! And now... for my victory!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she charged toward him only for Kanba to grunt as he glared angrily before he then used his shadow claws to scratch Super Ribrianne two tunes before his eyes gave off a bright red glow before raising his right shadow claw, opening it as it grew bigger, and then dealing a critical blow with a scarring slash, knocking Super Ribrianne back before she quickly recovered and flittered her wings as the scars were now resent at least on her shirt, peeving and relieving her at the same time as she sighed and puffed air out from her nostrils.

"Do you truly think love will win this war?!", Kanba shouted.

"Of course I do! No matter what it takes, I will win the Tournament of Power! And the Super Dragon Balls will grant any wish my heart desires.", Super Ribrianne retorted.

"You won't fail us, my sweet! The ultimate prize will soon be yours!", Jerez shouted.

"I'll use the orbs well, to further the great cause of love!", Super Ribrianne added.

"The cause of what?", Goku puzzled.

"To heck with your cause.", Giblet growled.

"Yours is the most sublime of intentions! You will finally attain your beautiful wish!", Jerez spoke.

"Just get on with it! What do you intend to wish for with the Super Dragon Balls?.", Giblet asked.

"Are you ready to hear it?", Super Ribrianne spoke before she then flew up higher into the air as she fluttered her wings.

"My wish...", Super Ribrianne began.

"Tell them, dear!", Jerez urged.

"...will be to become a deity! And not just any deity, but a goddess of love! One adored by the whole cosmos!", Super Ribrianne announced.

"Ribrianne, you are a true maiden of the 2nd Universe through and through! The mere act of speaking about your exquisite soul is enough to make my body aquiver!", Jerez shouted before she laughed.

However, while Goku somewhat compliments that wish, Giblet only tensed angrily.

"All right, cool! I guess.", Goku spoke.

"You...dare wish... to become a deity?!", Giblet growled.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good.", Goku spoke as Super Ribrianne gasped upon seeing Giblet's rage building up once more.

Then, Giblet's dark red aura erupted as he roared.

"YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A WISH IS FLAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWEED!", Giblet shouted, releasing a treacherous shockwave, barely pushing Goku and Super Ribrianne back as they braved themselves with grunts.

"You have no right to make such a wish, not so you even have the right to become a god, let alone one of a pathetic, simpering emotion such as love!", Giblet shouted.

"I'm sure it's way more nobler than what you'd wish for!", Super Ribrianne retorted.

"Oh, no. It is far more noble than your pathetic wish! My wish to enslave the Multiverse with an iron fist and lead only Saiyans worthy under my rule! Any Saiyan who possess the blood of the defeated and the blood of the defeated is unwelcome and must be dealt with critically! Only then will true balance in the cosmos reign! And I will not shrink from my ambitions, even if I have to face the strongest warrior to do it!", Giblet responded.

"Today's your lucky day! Because that last wish has already been granted!", Super Ribrianne responded, puzzling Giblet.

"What are you getting at?", Giblet asked.

"That's right! The beautiful, goddess-to-be standing before you is that strongest fighter!", Super Ribrianne shouted.

"Tch! Is this some kind of joke? You actually think that you're anywhere close to my battle power?!", Giblet growled before his aura erupted once more as he roared.

 _ **Play Dokkan Battle Music: "Eternal God: Distorter of Worlds (SUPER2)"**_

"YOU ARE WEAK BEFORE MY POWER, AND I'LL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY THAT YOUR WRETCHED BELIEF IN LOVE DISINTEGRATES INTO ASHES!", Giblet roared.

"Not a chance, Giblet! Pure love!", Super Ribrianne shouted, puzzling Giblet a bit, furious as he is.

"Are you ready? I'm sending you my feelings! Here comes... Love's Heart Arrow!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she made a heart shake with her hands before then making a bow and arrow, the tip of which was heart-shaped, before firing it at Giblet, who then raised his right hand, barely managing to hold the arrow back as he grunted.

"Ribrianne! Super Amore Shower!", Super Ribrianne shouted while shooting more arrows at Giblet, promptly forcing him to move away backwards while coated in a thin, dark red aura as armor.

"Fight me! Running isn't beautiful! Love storm arrows!", Super Ribrianne shouted before firing more arrows, only for Giblet to fire a dark cannon from his hand, disintegrating the arrows before they exploded into smoke, puzzling Super Ribrianne before Giblet reappeared behind her and kicked her in the back, propelling her toward a wall as she screamed a bit before she only puffed in determination and then flew upward, peeving Giblet.

"Oh. Does my great love frighten you? That's okay. The passion of Ribrianne overwhelms all who stand before her!", Super Ribrianne spoke before yelling as she started glowing brightly.

"Tch! All except me. I do not nor will I ever fear your passion. I will not tolerate it either! It has no place for my conquest!", Giblet smirked as he began preparing a Dark Cannon with his right hand just as his opponent quickly prepared two giant energy hearts.

"Let's see if your cold heart can handle this bursting shock of sweet! Ribrianne Eternal Love! Ka-boom!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she then fused the two hearts together, making a big one before it hurtled toward Giblet, who stood ready to counter confidently.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Giblet shouted as he fired the Dark Cannon, slowing the heart down critically before both the heart and the Dark Cannon exploded equally, puzzling Super Ribrianne as when the smoke cleared, she did not see a heart-shaped crater.

"Huh? Where'd he go?", Super Ribrianne asked just before Giblet reappeared behind her, shocking her as she gasped.

"Gotcha!", Giblet exclaimed before kicking Super Ribrianne towards a wall only for Goku to catch up to her and catch her before she could crash.

 _ **End Dokkan Battle Music: "Eternal God: Distorter of Worlds (SUPER2)"**_

"Huh? Goku.", Super Ribrianne spoke.

"You better sit this one out. Trust me, I'm all in for seeing you fight, but Giblet's on a totally different level.", Goku warned as he powered down to normal form while Giblet growled in frustration.

"Did you forget about me already?", Jiren spoke up, prompting Goku to turn to see Jiren walking up to him.

"Oh, Jiren. So, you've finally decided to fight me again after all this time.", Goku spoke before he got into his stance.

"Surely, this battle will benefit the both of us.", Jiren stated.

Then, suddenly, Gohan, Cocagash, Videl, Piccolo gasped upon the background changing to a slight red as Broly, who was elsewhere, saw it and turned to see Goku preparing to fight Jiren and walked up while Caulifla and Kale sensed it as well.

"Do you feel that, Kale?", Caulifla asked.

"I do. It's incredible.", Kale responded before the ground started shaking a bit.

"That must be Jiren.", Vegeta guessed as he was facing Borareta before 17, 18, Marron, and 21 sensed it.

"The air.", 17 spoke up.

"I know. It's changed.", 18 agreed.

"Yeah. It's crazy.", Marron agreed.

"It's almost as if the entire Null Realm is shaking from that power.", 21 added.

Meanwhile, Pan, Bulla, Uub, Buulma, Chi-chi, and Gotenks saw this as well.

"Hey, isn't that Grandpa out there?", Pan asked.

"And it looks like he's getting ready to fight Jiren.", Bulla guessed.

"Wow. Really?", Uub asked.

"Yeah. He may look all stoic, but whenever he buckles down, he's the real deal.", Buulma answered, knowing full well of his capabilities from 15 years ago during the fight against the other Zamasu.

"You're kidding.", Chi-chi spoke in surprise.

"Nah. We'd be lying if we said we were.", Gotenks responded in a slightly serious tone.

Meanwhile, Goku Black saw what was going to unfold as he sat down with only one leg outstretched to the bottom as the other still stood on the ground.

"Hm. Something tells me I could learn more from watching this fight.", Black smirked before Top walked up on the rocky crater above Goku and Jiren.

"My ally. Do what you feel is required. Do whatever fulfills your desires. Fight, so that you may yet help Goku vanquish the threat of Giblet and his army.", Top spoke.

"I think the time has come at last.", Cae guessed.

"Agreed. I will give him the order.", Vermoud spoke before he then closed his eyes and spoke telepathically.

" _Jiren, can you hear me? Jiren. Jiren.",_ Vermoud thought.

" _I hear you, my lord.",_ Jiren responded.

" _You no longer need to conserve your power. I want you to try and fight Goku from the 7th. See if he's gotten any better than last time, know what I mean? And whether he prevails or you do, I want you to crush Giblet and his cronies on the 6th Universe's team. You can ignore the rest.",_ Vermoud instructed as he hopped and skipped over to Jiren before presenting Super Saiyan Azure Goku on his right hand and then Giblet on his left hand with a dark red aura before then crushing Giblet as he turned out to be magical dust.

" _Understood.",_ Jiren thought.

" _I'll leave it to you, Jiren.",_ Vermoud assured as he then jumped up backwards and flew away as Giblet grunted before powering down.

"It seems we have no choice but to step down for now, Kanba. Perhaps we could learn something from this fight and think of a right advantage during battle against him.", Giblet ordered before Kanba ceased his aura and shadow claws after he nodded just before Jiren gave a grunt as he opened his eyes, exerting his energy all at once in the form of a mighty wind, prompting Goku and the remaining fighters to brace himself.

"What the heck?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"Yes. Who would've thought one mortal warrior could release this much energy?!", Beerus agreed on surprise.

"How amazing!", Zeno spoke up.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now!", Future 21 shouted.

"I tell ya! It's gotta be so thrilling and exciting just to watch!", Future Yurei agreed before the energy finished dispersing.

After a while, Broly stepped closer to Goku.

"Kakarot. If things get too rough out here for you...", Broly began.

"Hey, I appreciate your concern, I mean really. Thanks for that. But Jiren is mine.", Goku responded with a grin before sweat dropped down slowly onto the ground and he then powered up in a white aura before then preparing a quick Kamehameha and then firing it at Jiren.

Needless to say, however, as expected, the blast split apart into miniature beams from impact, surprising some spectators.

"Goodness!", Ivan spoke in surprise.

"Just like back at the Zeno Expo, his energy created a pressure field, which functions as a kind of barrier.", the Supreme Kai stated.

"What's going on? Is he testing Jiren's power or something?", Shallot asked.

Then, afterwards, Goku then turned Super Saiyan and then punched Jiren, who only stood straight, not even flinching before Goku went for kicks, which failed as well. Then, he went Super Saiyan 2 and then kicked the back of Jiren, still getting little to no movement, before then turning Super Saiyan 3 and then punching the unflinching Jiren as he yelled.

"Wait. I think I get it now. He's trying to see what makes Jiren tick. Only now, he's starting off one form at a time to understand Jiren's reactions, his strengths' and maybe even his own, too.", Shallot realized.

"Oh, really? What tipped you off, genius?", Beerus spoke sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Goku backed away a bit before quickly turning Super Saiyan God and then lunging toward Jiren, who raised only his hand to stop Goku this time, creating a small shockwave.

"Hey, wait. He started to move. Now, that's progress.", Shallot grinned.

Meanwhile, as Goku started to punch Jiren, unknowingly creating a crater, only for Jiren to stop the punches with another finger block, ceasing the punches as the rocks then fell back on to the ground, Kanba seethed angrily from seeing his Super Saiyan God state as he growled.

"You dare...? You dare become a Super Saiyan God once more?! I WILL END YOU!", Kanba shouted as he prepared a dark red energy orb while raising his right hand before Giblet stopped him.

"No, Kanba! Hold your fire! We need only watch the fight as it goes on. It is best to save that strength for later on, anyway.", Giblet advised before Kanba only growled and then ceased the dark energy orb before crossing his arms and scoffing.

"What's it gonna take to get you into high gear?", Goku wondered before powering down to normal form.

"Maybe this will do it.", Goku spoke before he began bellowing as the Null Realm seemingly started shaking again.

 **Chapter 2**

Goku bellowed as he then turned Super Saiyan Azure the same way he did the first time when he fought the resurrected Frieza 16 years ago before Vermoud spoke.

"Well. He's showin' the full power of Super Saiyan Azure. Of course, I can't help but feel he might even go beyond that.", Vermoud commented as the divine blue aura vanished before Goku then walked closer to Jiren just as Gohan, Videl, Pan, Gotenks, and Chi-Chi joined Goku, puzzling him.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?", Goku asked.

"We figured you could use some help.", Pan explained.

"Yeah. Besides, we want a crack of him, too.", Gotenks added.

"All right. Just don't charge in all at once, got it?", Goku requested.

"Right!", the rest of Goku's family agreed.

"All right, can someone tell me what's going on?", Vermoud asked.

"It would seem that Goku's whole family seek to fight him as well.", Cae stated.

"Geez. I wonder how this is gonna play out.", Vermoud stated.

Then, a brief shockwave is released before Goku then begins his assault on Jiren, who managed to block the punches and get pushed back through a mountain the same way Broly pushed Kale back earlier before a couple more mountains were crashed through and Goku then started punching Jiren, who started to strike back just as quickly, leading to a clash of punches before Jiren knocked Goku back with a headbutt on Goku's head and then vanished just above Goku before kicking him to the ground and then vanishing again before kicking him in the back, vanishing, and then smacking Goku squarely in the chest with a Sledgehammer before appearing near Goku. Then, before he could grab Goku's leg, he grabbed Gohan's instead and then smacked him against the wall and swung him over, making the crater a bit bigger and much more horizontal before Gohan went Super Saiyan 5, got out of Jiren's hand with his right leg and kicked him in the face with his left before Jiren twirled Gohan around as he went down before he recovered as Jiren caught up with a punch but missed as he struck the ground instead before turning to notice Pan preparing a Kamehameha and gasp before she fired it at Jiren, but missed as Jiren managed to dodge it in time before Videl started jumping from ledge to ledge, firing Ki Blasts at Jiren, who withstood the blasts without even taking any damage before Jiren jumped up and grabbed Videl by the leg before then launching her toward the ground before she recovered and rebounded quickly just as Goku went Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken once more as he charged toward Jiren before striking Jiren, who withstood the attack quickly before kicking Goku down before Jiren went after him and clashed with Goku again and vanished at random spots, even passing by the 3rd and 4th Universe's fighters as they watched in awe before Jiren then punched Goku toward a wall, making him cough out some of his saliva before then landing on all fours before Jiren and pant for recovery before Jiren stepped on Goku's back, slightly crushing him before picking Goku up by the hair and then speaking.

"Let's see if you can withstand this.", Jiren spoke to Goku.

Then, before Jiren could punch Goku in the gut, he overheard Chi-chi's voice.

"Hey, Jiren! You want a piece of us?!", Chi-chi exclaimed as Jiren turned to notice both her and Gotenks.

"If you're looking for a fight, we're the right ones for ya.", Gotenks smirked, puzzling Chi-chi while this prompted Jiren to turn around with a fierce grunt as his eyes widened and glowed red before then knocking the two fighters back as they braced themselves before Jiren attempted to blast them away from the ring and then turn away, not knowing that Chi-chi just managed to evade the blast before it could hit her, with which Gotenks countered with a DIE-DIE Missile Barrage, striking several mountains instead. Only afterwards did Jiren sense that Goku as Chi-chi panted before Goku lifted walked forward. When he did, Goku's eyes were closed before he suddenly opened them, revealing them to be blue irises with black pupils before Goku yelled out, turning Super Saiyan Sapphire as his royal blue aura erupted, astonishing Jiren before Goku ceased his yell and then gave a sort of glare at Jiren.

"Where do you think you're going?", Goku asked calmly before Jiren turned back around to Goku, who was just getting into a stance and then charging toward Jiren.

However, Jiren widened his eyes, which glowed red as Goku neared Jiren before his blue irises flashed into silver irises for a brief moment before Goku quickly went on the defensive and blocked the invisible strikes, although not without getting knocked back despite his guard getting held back up before Goku landed in the ground, still moving backwards a few feet before he stopped, astonishing the fighters.

"No way!", Gohan exclaimed as Videl gasped in awe.

"What the heck was that?", Piccolo asked.

"Did Grandpa just...?", Pan asked.

"Block those attacks as if he saw them coming? Yeah, I'd say he did.", Gotenks guessed.

"Tch. Not even I could see those blast attacks coming. That's one tough customer.", Vegeta commented.

Meanwhile, Goku panted as he cautiously lowered his arms, all bruised from the blast attacks and also notice his arms shaking a bit.

"Wait. Is Goku... shaking?", 21 asked.

"Guess even Jiren has him surprised.", 17 guessed.

"Yeah, but I didn't even see him lift a finger.", 18 agreed.

 _ **Play Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Wrath" A.K.A. "Bil's Wrath"**_

Then, Goku bravely stood up as cautiously as he could and turned around to face Jiren before Shallot spoke.

"Wow. I knew Jiren was strong, but still, this is overkill.", Shallot commented.

Then, Goku spoke to Jiren after a few moments.

 _ **End Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Wrath" A.K.A. "Bil's Wrath"**_

"Hehe. You've outplayed us, Jiren. Hard to believe I couldn't even land a blow, much less guard the attacks right, when I was at Sapphire.", Goku spoke as he powered down before Gohan got the idea.

"Just wait. There's one move left.", Gohan realized.

"Oh, yeah. The spirit bomb!", Pan realized after a moment.

"Then, whaddaya day we help Goku make it?", Chi-chi grinned.

"Heh. You took the words out of my mouth.", Gotenks grinned as he powered down to normal form.

"But I do have a full appreciation of your strength now and that's convinced me to use something I've been holding back.", Goku spoke before he leapt up to the highest mountain near him.

"All right, guys. Let's go!", Pan shouted as she and her father and mother led the rest of the family up the same spot, puzzling Goku.

"Huh? What you guys doing?", Goku asked.

"Well, since you always use the spirit bomb, I think we'd all like to know how that feels.", Gohan replied as he powered down to normal form.

"Oh, I see. In that case...", Goku began before he raised his arms as did his whole family, puzzling Jiren.

"Wait. What's going on now? And why did they return to normal form?", Shallot asked.

"All right, everyone! We need you to lend all the energy you can spare! Let's go!", Goku urged.

"Here you go, guys! Take as much of mine as you need!", Buulma shouted from far away as she was the first to raise her arm, lending them her energy.

"Go ahead, Pan! Hopefully, this much would help!", Bulla encouraged as she was the next to lend her energy.

"Yeah, same here!", Piccolo agreed.

"Here's some of mine, Goku!", Uub shouted as he started giving his energy as well.

Meanwhile, 17, 18, 21, and Marron were lending their energies as well as 17 smirked.

"I think we can both spare some.", 17 stated.

"That's right. It won't bother me.", 18 agreed.

"Please, use this energy well.", 21 requested.

"Hope you can beat him, Uncle Goku!", Marron shouted.

"You can win this, Gohan!", Cocagash shouted as she lent her energy as well.

"A spirit bomb? I remember this technique when it was forged through a sword, and while I only had bad memories from this, today is a new day. How fitting that it would be fueled by a god's energy.", Goku Black grinned as he lent his energy as well.

"Hm. Well, go ahead, Kakarot. Use it well.", Broly grinned as he was apparently the last to lend his energy as Vegeta only refused.

"Forget it, Kakarot. I'm not gonna be your stupid crutch!", Vegeta grunted before moving away as the spirit bomb began to gather above Goku and the others.

"Thanks, everyone!", Goku shouted.

"Wait! It's not strong enough yet! We just need more time!", Pan urged.

"I'll wait. Take however much time you require. If this is your special move, then I want it done right. Go ahead and do your worst!", Jiren exclaimed, puzzling Goku and the others.

"All right. I'm surprised. Thanks for being so accommodating.", Goku thanked.

"Jiren will take on Goku's massive attack and then counter with a move of even greater might.", Cae states before Vermoud chuckled.

"It's a simple, but effective approach. And yet, with Broly involved, things are bound to change soon, yet I'm nothin' but excited for it. I can hardly wait.", Vermoud chuckled.

"I must confess, I feel a bit uneasy, my lord.", Margarita admitted.

Elsewhere, Giblet and Kanba saw the Spirit Bomb.

"What is that?", Giblet puzzled.

"I've never seen a mass of energy that size.", Kanba puzzled, not knowing that Super Ribrianne was right behind them as she giggled quietly.

"Those two left themselves wide open from behind. Time to send some surprise love. Pretty Cannon!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she fired it at Kanba, who only gave a grunt as he moved his eyes to the right before the shadow claws appeared as well as his dark red aura before it only slashed the pretty cannon away before it exploded, surprising Super Ribrianne.

"We know you're here, all right, but you're just lucky we're not fighting you right now. So, just sit back and watch the show.", Giblet spoke to Super Ribrianne puzzling her.

Elsewhere, Vegeta growled a bit before speaking.

"Enough theatrics, Kakarot. Let's go.", Vegeta spoke.

Meanwhile, Shallot was in awe from this attack before he grinned to himself.

"I don't know why, but seeing this attack, it's enough to lift my spirits already! Go ahead, Goku! Try to knock him out with this!", Shallot shouted as he lent his energy.

"What a fight! That's truly a fascinating technique!", Ivan commented.

"I can't believe two lower-ranked universes have produced warriors this good!", Arak spoke in surprise.

"Yes, this promises to be quite the climax,", Giin agreed before the Spirit Bomb was finished.

"It's ready! Haha! Yes!", Goku shouted as the spirit bomb was now complete.

"What?! You mean they could've made that and launch it toward us whenever they could?!", Giblet exclaimed in surprise.

"All right, Jiren. Once you're out, I hope you don't regret giving us time to finish this.", Goku spoke before he and his family yelled out, launching the spirit bomb toward Jiren, who only bravely stood still as he did against Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath 15 years ago as he grinned.

"This is what it looks like when the 7th Universe unites!", Goku exclaimed before his family joined in.

"This is our spirit bomb!", Goku and his family finished as it hurtled toward Jiren, who only grunted in determination with a smirk just before the spirit bomb seemingly started making impact, astonishing Vermoud and Cae as the rest of the 7th Universe looked on before the spirit bomb suddenly stopped, puzzling the launchers of the spirit bomb before it went up as it was revealed that Jiren was lifting the spirit bomb up with but one hand.

 _ **Play Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

"Seriously?", Goku asked.

"He really is something, isn't he?", Chi-chi asked.

"Impossible! He's pushing it away!", Piccolo spoke up.

"I don't think they're done yet. They can power up and push right back.", Cocagash assured.

Meanwhile, Cocagash's point was proven as, while the spirit bomb moved closer to Goku, he and his family struggled a bit.

"Come on!", Goku grunted before he turned Super Saiyan Azure as Gohan went Super Saiyan 4, Gotenks went Super Saiyan Azure, and Pan turned Super Saiyan while Chi-Chi just exerted her white aura, halting the spirit bomb.

Then, Jiren held out another arm, pushing it ever closer before Goku shouted.

"Kaioken x10!", Goku shouted as he went Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken before the spirit bomb started to slow down as Goku grunted in exertion whole Jiren stood still with no signs of exertion before Goku eventually shouted and turned Super Saiyan Sapphire while Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 5, causing the spirit bomb to move in back toward Jiren, who grunted for a bit before shouting as the Spirit Bomb began moving toward Goku and the others again as they all yelled out in bellows with the spirit bomb seemingly consuming then eventually.

 _ **Narrator: "Tremendously, the first-ever power struggle for the Spirit Bomb began to take place with Goku and his family versus Jiren. Who will be the lucky winner and prevail in the power struggle of all ages? The Tournament of Power continues, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "An Antagonistic Battle"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Also, who ddo you think should get Ultra Instinct –Sign-: Goku or Broly? Or maybe even his family if you want? Whatever the answer, please explain before this Friday at 1:00 PM and I will happily include it in the next chapter for you guys. Until next time. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just finished the latest chapter for all to see. Oh, and just so everyone knows, there is going to be a new song called "Immortalized" by Disturbed. And it starts off at the beginning of the 2** **nd** **Chapter with the Eye of the Storm segment for 1 minute and 21 seconds before the real song begins. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Second Dimensional Ripple?!; The Awakened Ones' Ultra Instinct!"**

 **Chapter 1**

The Spirit Bomb was closing on on Goku and his family until a brief clash of red, white, and blue erupted, beginning to push the spirit bomb back, much to the 7th Universe's surprise as they gasped a bit while Goku, Chi-chi, Gotenks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan grunted for a while before they yelled in exertion, pushing the spirit bomb back, astounding Grand Zeno and the others.

"Whoa!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Looks like they've stopped it.", Future Yurei spoke.

"That was close.", Future 21 commented.

"Hmph. Yes! Don't give up, Saiyans! Finish this!", Beerus urged.

Meanwhile, however, Jiren only lowered his arms and closed his eyes for a bit before opening them and then grunted as he glared at the spirit bomb, pushing it right back at the others as Zeno gasped.

"Ooh!", Zeno exclaimed.

"He's still pushing?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"This is amazing!", Future 21 states in surprise.

Then, Goku and his family pushed even harder, causing the spirit bomb to start before the same flash from just now erupted again as Arak spoke while playing with one of his mini tentacles on his cheek, 4 for each cheek, each one decorated with a golden ring.

"It's a considerable amount of energy, indeed. Most effective.", Arak commented.

"Yes. It's a great achievement. Such might cannot be gained through any normal discipline. Jiren is especially astonishing. The way he can exert and command such incredible force with merely a glare. I may have only seen this during the history of the battle for Trunks' Future 15 years ago, but still, it is a wondrous strength to behold.", the Supreme Kai commented before the floating rocks began to break under the ensuing pressure beginning to take place as two opposing gusts of wind began blowing toward each fighter vying for control of the spirit bomb, which shrank for a while before getting bigger, making the standoff intense as the same process repeated before tiny inklings if black lines began surging outward from the spirit bomb, causing the rocks to tumble over a bit, making Rozie tip over as well as the others while Cabba and Hit watched in surprise as did Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren, 17, 18, Marron, Cocagash, Top, Dyspo, 21, Buulma, Majuub, and even Vegeta during his fight with Giblet and Kanba, who both took notice of it as well just as much as Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who just happened to be near Giblet and Kanba when he noticed it.

Even Goku Black noticed that in surprise before the rocks broke apart from the pressure near Jiren. Goku and his family were all having a difficult time keeping the spirit bomb at bat and launching it toward Jiren at the same time as Whis spoke up.

"It seems Goku and his family have all reached the very limits of their power. While Jiren remains calm and collected and, as expected, is a far cry from going all out, my lord.", Whis stated, making Beerus growled.

"Astounding. I've never felt such force. Not in 15 years of my life. His strength... is beyond words.", Supreme Kai spoke in surprise.

"Indeed, and seeing Jiren in action from what I heard 15 years ago, I can now see why he was as formidable as he was against the other Zamasu when he launched a similar attack.", Whis agreed as Vermoud smiled.

"That's right, Jiren. Show the cosmos the full extent of your remarkable power. Do your duty, and push Goku and his whole family straight through the roof!", Vermoud grinned as the spirit bomb began glowing more white than blue as Champa spoke.

"Am I the only one concerned about that giant ball of energy?", Champa asked.

"The pressure of their colliding powers is causing the energy ball to expand and it cannot be stable for much longer.", Vados responded.

Meanwhile, Broly looked on in amazement before he suddenly gasped, his eyes flashing green irises for a brief moment before he then looked at his right hand.

"I know what to do now.", Broly spoke as he prepared a green energy orb as the Rings overlapped the background changing it to light pink, purple, and then dark blue before then going back to normal.

Afterwards, Broly looked up back to the spirit bomb as the spectators looked on. Even Zeno was excited while Future Yurei and Future 21 shielded their eyes Enough so that they can see amidst the light.

"Wow! Wow!", Zeno shouted.

Then, just as the spirit bomb grew bigger, Goku and his family struggled to push it while Jiren only remained as still as ever before Broly jumped up and went in front of Goku and the others, intriguing Jiren.

"Huh?", Gohan and Videl puzzled.

"Broly?", Goku grunted in bewilderment amidst his present situation.

"What are you doing?!", Pan shouted.

"Something that could cover us if it goes off!", Broly shouted in response before he then fired his green energy orb at the spirit bomb.

It was only half way near the spirit bomb when it suddenly stopped and then grew smaller before then turning completely black. After that, the stars appeared and were seemingly starting to get sucked in before the ring, too grew smaller, eventually causing Broly, Goku, and the rest of his family to fall headlong into the spirit bomb as Cocagash shouted inaudibly before Beerus gave a surprised look. Then, just as the stars were seemingly swallowed up by the black spirit bomb, Broly's small energy orb went off as it grew bigger and started acting as a sort of shield, practically causing the spirit bomb to explode as the group all braced themselves while being overcome with black sparks of lightning as their eyes started flickering before becoming completely blank and the group then gritted their teeth before then showing one of Broly's eyes gaining a silver tint on the irises. After that, outside the spirit bomb, after a quick moment, it exploded in a big white flash, devastating most of the arena within its range while Cocagash was just blown away by it with Vegeta managing to jump away as were Giblet and Kanba before the smoke began clearing behind Jiren.

"It's over, Jiren. Victory is yours.", Top spoke before he sighed.

"But at what cost?", Top sighed as the white flash dissipated as the sparkles went up before then slowly falling down like snow.

"Huh?", Zeno puzzled.

"What just happened?", Future 21 asked.

"It would seem the standoff has ended.", Grand Minister spoke.

"Wow! I thought that was amazing, did you?!", Zeno giggled.

"I know. When it comes to Goku and his family, it's always exciting!", Future Yurei agreed.

"I must admit, I feel relieved the ring was able to withstand that blast. However, sires...", Grand Minister began.

Meanwhile, Cocagash was shown to be trembling in slight despair from watching the scene as blue sparks flashed briefly before vanishing on the ground while Jiren sighed as he closed his eyes in reverence and Giblet and Kanba trembled as well while Super Saiyan 4 Broly was more puzzled than surprised, not for Goku and the others, but for what could've happened to them.

"You don't think they're finished, do you? Oh, my. Could they have lost?", Zeno asked worriedly as Beerus began to tremble in despair.

"No. It can't be.", Supreme Kai despaired.

"Hey, wait. They didn't warp to the bench yet. So, that means, they're still here, right? Oh, wait. I... I think I can still sense 'em. But they're in pretty bad shape.", Shallot spoke up.

"They're still alive down there? But how? They were just caught in the middle of a massive explosion!", Elder Kai spoke in surprise as Beerus closed his mouth.

"Hold up. That would mean they're on their last legs, right? That's perfect! Then that means if they kick the bucket, Jiren will be disqualified.", Champa realized.

"I don't think so, my lord. Even if they do perish, Goku and his family are the ones who launched the initial energy blast that swelled and ultimately crippled them. In that case...", Vados began.

"You are correct. While Jiren did play a role in expanding its power, it was Goku and his family's attack and they therefore may have very well eliminated themselves. Whether they survive or not, I hereby rule that contestant Jiren of the 11th Universe receives no penalty.", Grand Minister spoke up.

"Tch! Darn it! As if Jiren's own might isn't bad enough! We have to worry about Goku and the others surviving, too.", Giblet growled before the fighters from the 2nd and 3rd Universes closer in on Giblet and Kanba, making them growl in frustration as did Super Saiyan 4 Broly before Champa and Vados saw what was going on.

"It seems even after witnessing Jiren's power, several of the other universes have still not lost the will to fight, my lord. Such courage.", Vados spoke before Champa then shouted to his team for the 6th Universe.

"Hey! Let's go, 6th! Keep on attacking! Don't just stand there! Chase them down! Push them out! Find a way to win! Do whatever it takes!", Champa shouted before Grand Minister spoke up in agreement.

"Sound advice. Let me remind you, contestants: not even half the allotted time for the Tournament of Power has elapsed. Until this column has completely descended, all survivors have a chance. No matter which fighters or universes have been eliminated, the battle win go on. I encourage you to make the most of it.", Grand Minister stated.

Then, Beerus slowly closed his hand into a fist before speaking as Grand Zeno prepared to stamp out Goku's icon.

"Is it true? Is there really any hope of survival for you, Saiyans? And for us? GOKU! DO YOU YET LIVE?!", Beerus shouted.

For a moment, there was no answer, but then the tremors came, puzzling all the present fighters as Vegeta grew surprised before Cocagash spoke up.

"Huh? It's shaking.", Cocagash spoke up.

"You feel that, 21?", Buulma asked.

"Yeah. Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Pan, Videl, Chi-chi, and even Broly. their energies are climbing back up hastily and steadily at the same time.", 21 nodded.

Meanwhile, Top and Dyspo were surprised.

"What are those tremors?", Top asked.

"How? How is the entire Null Realm shaking?", Giblet asked.

"I sense a tremendous influx of power.", Kanba responded.

"What? Impossible.", Super Saiyan 4 Broly responded.

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Akebonius the Strongest Gladiator"**_

"The ring, no, the entire Null Realm, is being shaken by some sort of influx of power.", Elder Kai spoke in astonishment.

"But what could it mean? What's causing it?", Supreme Kai asked as Shallot sniffed up Goku and his whole family's scent but with a hint of divinity, surprising him before he spoke up.

"It's not a matter of what. It's a matter of who.", Shallot responded.

"Ha! Goku, as much as you and your family disgust me at times, you never cease to amaze me just as often.", Goku Black grinned.

Then, Beerus grumbled a bit before Whis spoke up to him.

"Beerus, my lord. Is there something you wish to say?", Whis asked before Beerus only closed his eyes with a slight grin before eventually opening them as he spoke.

"Here it comes.", Beerus spoke before a brief white flash lit up.

Then, right after that, a blue-Silver dome formed the similar way a green dome formed when Broly went Super Saiyan against Giblet last time at the arctic on Earth, worrying Giblet, SS4 Broly, Kanba before the dome then exploded into a blue-Silver pillar with spiraling gusts of dust blew around the pillar, moving lifting up the rocks near Cocagash, 21, and Buulma while pulling them toward the gigantic pillar, the center of which showed Broly seemingly in his wrathful state again, but this time with silver irises and the same buildup from his normal form as he growled intensely and softly at the same time as he flew upwards slowly as did Goku, Chi-chi, Gotenks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan, who both struggled to stand up straight with both their eyes blank before they then lowered their faces a bit and closed them before eventually opening them again, this time, revealing brightly lit eyes amidst the sclera, shocking the three villains, Giblet most of all.

"What?! They've all survived and came back with that kind of power?! But... but how?!", Giblet exclaimed.

Then, Jiren took a few steps forward before Broly gave a short, serious growl as he ascended before a second later, the pillar began to give off electricity before then collapsing as it also caused a dimensional fracture like last time, bringing about the return of a trans dimensional realm as the dimensional Rings overlapped, temporarily changing the background color, astonishing all who witnessed it before Broly, Goku, Chi-chi, Gotenks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan gently landed back on the crater with Giblet and Kanba trembling in shock as SS4 Broly growled.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Akebonius the Strongest Gladiator"**_

It was only a few moments after that Goku and the others turned around away from Giblet and Kanba toward Jiren before they glared at him just as Broly did the same for Giblet, SS4 Broly, and Kanba.

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Play Disturbed Music: "Immortalized"**_

"Whoa! Everyone's okay after all!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I think they just tapped into half of Ultra Instinct's power.", Future Yurei added before Grand Zeno laughed.

"I am thrilled! Thrilled and excited!", Zeno shouted joyfully.

"I must admit. Seeing another dimensional ripple like that? It's actually quite thrilling.", Future 21 grinned as the dust cleared with Broly's back facing Goku's as well as everyone else's in the crater before Giblet growled.

"Blast it all! What have they done?", Giblet growled before Top spoke his own opinion from the other side.

"Goku and his family endure. They have all drawn out half of Ultra Instinct's great power.", Top spoke.

"Hey. They're all okay., Cocagash grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't think they survived out of dumb luck.", Buulma responded, puzzling Cocagash.

"What we're sensing from them now is proof of that. It even caused a dimensional ripple just like the one that happened while Broly was fighting Kakunsa earlier.", 21 added as it showed a brief flashback of the dimensional ripple occurring the first time before Broly went into his full power state.

"No way.", Cocagash gasped in awe.

"How are they that strong? Their energies just shot up like a rocket, and yet their energies are as calm as the ocean.", Shallot stated in surprise.

"Let us watch and see what happens. After all, this in the first time in 15 measly years that even I have seen Broly in this state as well as the rest of Goku's family. As for Goku, himself, this kind of thing happened before.", Whis stated.

"Oh, yeah. From what you've told me about from the Goku Black Incident, right?", Shallot asked.

"All that and more.", Whis responded as the fighters in the middle of the crater looked up slowly at their target opponents being Jiren for Goku and his family's cases and SS4 Broly and Kanba for Broly's, all seeing through a blue, misty haze with white sparkles flowing upward before eventually stepping forward.

However, upon stepping forward, Goku and his family quickly sped up and even went above Jiren as Broly did the same thing just in-between SS4 Broly and Kanba, surprising him , Pan, Chi-chi, Gotenks, and Videl, briefly as did it Shallot, Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, Beerus, and Whis as well as the remaining fighters from the 11th Universe as well as Vuon, Cae, Margarita, and Vermoud. After that, the whole family then flipped, causing a slight gust of wind to pass by Top and Dyspo while that same gust also emerged from Broly as he flipped back, pushing Giblet back before Jiren tried to strike at Goku, only for him to instantly dodge the blow out of instinct and then counter before Jiren quickly did the same, clashing fists with each other, creating a sort of exertion that pushed both fighters back.

Meanwhile, the same thing occurred with Broly and SS4 Broly, only this time, Broly was pushed back to the center before SS4 Broly tried to strike him as he moved in only for Broly to lift his right hand a bit before giving a slight push with his right foot, propelling him last SS4 Broly, cutting across his right cheek, shedding at least a decent amount of blood from it, before Broly landed back on the crater before then looking at his right arm as well as his left before the dust cleared, showing the now-battle-scarred SS4 Broly as blood leaked out from a recent scar on his right cheek as he turned to Broly and growled.

"Kill... I'll kill you!", SS4 Broly growled.

Meanwhile, Giblet was quite surprised to say the least.

"How is this possible? He scarred his other self with naught but a graze.", Giblet spoke in awe.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen Broly move that fast before. I couldn't even sense his attacks coming either.", Cocagash spoke in surprise.

" _Indeed. I find this development to be quite astonishing.",_ Watagash thought in agreement.

"And his dodges aren't able to be sensed either. Almost as if they were decided by pure instinct.", 21 stated.

"Well, that's Ultra Instinct for ya.", Buulma spoke up, surprising 21 and Cocagash.

"Wh-whaaaat?!", 21 exclaimed in surprise.

"Really?", Cocagash spoke in awe before Buulma giggled in response.

Meanwhile, Top and Dyspo slid down along the crater.

"Now, let us see if even a fraction of this Ultra Instinct is as strong as it was in the past!", Top shouted as he and Dyspo neared Goku and his family, one of which unconsciously moved her arms up and crossed them a bit before Pan caught Dyspo's feet and then Top's fist before spinning and tossing them back.

"No way! That was the fastest reaction speed and best precision I've ever seen! How are they even doing this?!", Shallot exclaimed in surprise.

Meanwhile, Kanba bellowed as he exerted his dark red aura and turned Super Saiyan 3 before producing shadow claws and then using them to fire multiple red energy blasts at Broly, who just calmly walked away straight toward SS4 Broly, even deflecting one of the blasts headed for him before Kanba prepared to attack again only for SS4 Broly to stop him.

"No. The fake one is mine. You can watch this fight if you like, but... the moment you get in my way, it's the moment you die.", SS4 Broly threatened.

"Hm. So, you wish to fight him alone. Very well, then.", Kamba spoke as Broly calmly stepped toward SS4 Broly for a moment as his blue-Silver aura quickened its glowing speed before Broly charged toward SS4 Broly, who smirked as he began preparing a Gigantic Omega before then firing it at Broly, who was able to dodge the blast quickly as if it was in slow motion before he hit close enough to break away the blast and then begin striking at SS4 Broly, who was struggling to keep his guard up and was even getting pushed back a bit before Broly went up in the air with SS4 Broly pursuing him and then continuing the clash in the air as 17, 18, and Marron noticed.

"So, who would you say has the upper hand now?", 18 asked.

"I think it's too early to tell.", 17 responded.

"Yeah. There used to be a huge power gap between those two with the actual Broly in his base form. But now, he's found a way to lose the gap without even going Super Saiyan. And I don't think it stops there.", Marron spike as she then turned to see Goku and his family clashing against Jiren while taking turns.

"As strong as they are now, I don't think they're quite done improving yet. Every single time that Jiren fends them off, they each respond with an even faster, sharper, and harder strike.", 21 added.

"I'm speechless! I never imagined any mortal can attain a single omen of Ultra Instinct and push Jiren this far.", Cae spoke in surprise.

"What the?! First, Goku attained it 15 dang years ago and now his whole family achieved it?! Even the Legendary Super Saiyan of the 7th?! How can this be happening?!", Vermoud shouted in surprise.

"Ooh! Goku and his family had become so much stronger now!", Zeno shouted.

"Yeah. Even Broly got that power, too.", Future Yurei agreed.

"How is that even possible?", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"Wow. They sure are amazing out there. What technique is that?", Shallot asked Beerus watched as Broly then punched SS4 Broly back as he gave a calm, serious glare before Beerus answered.

"Autonomous Ultra Instinct.", Beerus replied.

"Ultra Instinct? Oh, yeah. You guys told me about it. Still, I never thought I'd get to see it in action.", Shallot grinned.

Meanwhile, Goku Black grinned from overhearing Shallot being told about this before he chuckled before going back to the 7th Universe's side of the spectator seats as Beerus sat down with a growl.

"But why now? And why is it Goku's family and Broly who've attained it alongside him?", Beerus asked.

"Well, my lord, the Saiyan's Spirit Bomb most likely served as the catalyst.", Whis stated.

"Really? How? He didn't just absorb the spirit bomb, did he? That wouldn't make any sense, 'cause Jiren is strong like you would not believe.", Shallot spoke.

"You are correct, Shallot. Most likely, Goku and his family have used the spirit bomb to replenish their exhausted bodies, but, as you've guessed, that alone would not be sufficient to explain what we're seeing now. It was the start. A match that lit a much greater power within.", Whis responded.

"So? What's your point?", Shallot asked.

"My theory is when the spirit bomb exploded so close to them, it's tempestuous power coursed into them and smashed into their own energies, which they were already pushing to their max. As for Broly, well, he must've somehow realized that and launched a simple energy orb to guard himself and the others against the potentially cataclysmic effects right before that same energy courses into Broly and smashed into his own just like the others. This was the collision they needed to shatter the ceilings of their power and reach an even greater potential that had always been locked within them but they could never fully reach. That, in turn, affected the dimensional boundaries due to Broly's energy blast adding into the spirit bomb before it exploded, keeping that potential stable.", Whis explained.

"Wow. They broke through their ceilings?", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"Yes. Like Goku 15 years ago, they're now in uncharted territory. And it remains to be seen what will happen to them as they each try to sustain this fervor.", Whis replied as Goku and his family circled around Jiren before they clashed.

During that clash, lightning sparked from the clash four times, even striking near Top and Dyspo, but not too close, thank goodness, before Top sighed with a slight glare.

As for Broly, he was clashing with SS4 Broly for a while as he was starting to lose ground before Broly roared at SS4 Broly with a mixture of his normal pitch and a much deeper one in his voice and then kicked him in the gut, propelling himself toward a faraway mountain, shocking Giblet and Kanba whilst surprising the 7th and 11th Universes while Whis only looked on.

Meanwhile, Goku and his family growled with the same voice pattern as they then blasted Jiren away a bit while also propelling themselves toward the column and then rested their feet upon it before propelling themselves toward Jiren as Broly did the same toward SS4 Broly as he, Goku, and the whole family roared together before then striking them, causing a crack in the dimensional fabric once again, restoring the Null Realm back to normal. It even pushed SS4 Broly off the ring as he glared at Goku and his family, who were revealed to have been stopped by Jiren's quick thinking.

 _ **End Disturbed Music: "Immortalized"**_

"KAKAROT!", SS4 Broly shouted as he fell before vanishing and then reappearing in the spectator seats.

"It would appear that the other Broly of the 6th has been eliminated, sires.", Grand Minister spoke.

"Tap tap.", Zeno spoke as he tapped the 6th Universe's icon before showing the roster for it.

"Now, where's the other Broly that was mean. Oh, there he is. Boop!", Zeno spoke as he then tapped out SS4 Broly's icon, darkening it.

Meanwhile, Jiren spoke to Goku and his family.

"Well, Saiyans. You are truly fascinating creatures. And fascinating still...", Jiren began as the dust settled before Gotenks, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Videl tensed a bit as Pan and Goku hmph'd, although not in unison, before Jiren finished.

"Your passions endure. But I doubt that they can last much longer. The rest of you... feel free to learn from the veteran of this technique how to properly master it after you get out of this one. That is... if you can.", Jiren added before he then created an Orange energy blast and fed his aura to the blast before blasting them

away with Goku and his family bracing themselves with cross-arm guards as they grunted, worrying Shallot.

"That power up. It looks like it was only temporary.", Cae grinned.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Makes a whole lot of sense, though. You really think they could master such a divine level on their first try?", Vermoud sighed with a grin.

Then, just as Jiren prepared to deal the finishing blow, Hit suddenly move in and attempted to attack him, only for Jiren to catch his fist.

"Aah! Hit's sneak attack didn't work!", Champa growled.

"A fighter is at his most vulnerable the moment he delivers a finishing blow. Yet Jiren was still able to counter.", Vados added as the orange orb vanished, causing Goku and the others to fall down.

"The infamous assassin of the 6th Universe. Just why are you here?", Jiren asked.

"To do my job.", Hit responded.

Meanwhile, Broly took a deep breath and sighed before the silver-blue aura disappeared while his hair lost the spiky texture and went back down. After that, Broly opened his eyes, now back to normal before looking at his hands curiously.

"What is this?", Broly wondered just before he noticed Goku and his family falling down back onto the ring not far from where he is.

"Kakarot.", Broly spoke in worry before he started to head out for them before a voice stopped him.

"Wait! You can't go out there, yet. After what just happened, you're probably low on stamina. Luckily, I can heal you to help get it back.", Majuub assured.

"Is that so? Well, go on, then. Do your stuff.", Broly grinned.

Then, it showed a light circling around behind the column before it then darkened, revealing in the shade a sort of curious character with tentacles as hair, red irises in the eyes, Arcadian armor and a galactic patrolman symbol on his left pec and then Goku and his family on the ground before they then looked up to see Android 21 preparing a sort of bright blue, magenta, and white energy orb.

 _ **Narrator: "Broly, Goku and his family retained an astounding level, an achievement last seen 15 years ago from the Goku Black Incident: Ultra Instinct. With only 25 minutes remaining until the fateful end of the Tournament, a mysterious being watched from the shadows with mysterious intent. As more mysteries are yet to come, can Goku and his whole family grasp that power again?"**_

"Looks like you've exhausted yourselves greatly. I'll fix you all up real soon.", 21 assured.

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty cool, right? So, what changes would you like tosee for enxt episode? State them whenever you can and I'll be sure to include them next week. Until next time. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just finished this chapter. Also, 2 days ago, I watched an episode of Boruto called "Boruto and Kagura". It had a really great voice actor for Shizuma called Xander Mobus. I have a feeling that he could voice Ize very well if it was not mentioned for Ize, in my opinion, anyway. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **An Extra-Dimensional Ultimate Battle!; Hit vs. Jiren!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Goku and his family pushing the spirit bomb away from them and back towards Jiren as they roared in exertion before Broly stepped in and fired a Gigantic Cluster at the spirit bomb just as the spirit bomb suddenly stopped and then grew smaller before then turning completely black. After that, the stars appeared and were seemingly starting to get sucked in before the ring, too grew smaller, eventually causing Broly, Goku, and the rest of his family to fall headlong into the spirit bomb as Broly's small energy orb went off as it grew bigger and started acting as a sort of shield, practically causing the spirit bomb to explode as the group all braced themselves while being overcome with black sparks of lightning as their eyes started flickering before becoming completely blank and the group then gritted their teeth before then showing one of Broly's eyes gaining a silver tint on the irises. After that, outside the spirit bomb, after a quick moment, it exploded in a big white flash, devastating most of the arena within its range before showing Cocagash wrought with despair and worry while Beerus was utterly shocked before a blue-Silver dome formed the similar way a green dome formed when Broly went Super Saiyan against Giblet last time at the arctic on Earth, worrying Giblet, SS4 Broly, Kanba before the dome then exploded into a blue-Silver pillar with spiraling gusts of dust blew around the pillar, moving lifting up the rocks near Cocagash, 21, and Buulma while pulling them toward the gigantic pillar, the center of which showed Broly seemingly in his wrathful state again, but this time with silver irises and the same buildup from his normal form as he growled intensely and softly at the same time as he flew upwards slowly as did Goku, Chi-chi, Gotenks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan, who both struggled to stand up straight with both their eyes blank before they then lowered their faces a bit and closed them before eventually opening them again, this time, revealing brightly lit eyes amidst the sclera, shocking the three villains, Giblet most of all, before Jiren took a few steps forward before Broly gave a short, serious growl as he ascended before a second later, the pillar began to give off electricity before then collapsing as it also caused a dimensional fracture like last time, bringing about the return of a trans dimensional realm as the dimensional Rings overlapped, temporarily changing the background color, astonishing all who witnessed it before Broly, Goku, Chi-chi, Gotenks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan gently landed back on the crater with Giblet and Kanba trembling in shock as SS4 Broly growled. It was only a few moments after that Goku and the others turned around away from Giblet and Kanba toward Jiren before they glared at him just as Broly did the same for Giblet, SS4 Broly, and Kanba.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power raged on, with 6 teams still fighting desperately to secure victory for their Universes. Goku and his family challenged Jiren of the 11th Universe, who was undoubtedly the strongest fighter of them all who came to Goku's aid during the famous Goku Black Incident. But despite the Saiyan family's mighty efforts, they fell into their own exploding spirit bomb, but, luckily, were spared a fatal blow thanks to Broly's quick-thinking. As the warriors and gods of the 7th were awash in shock, a blinding light erupted and filled the ring and Broly, Goku, and the others rematerialized, their bodies glowing from and encased in the light of a legendary power."**_

"What?! They've all survived and came back with that kind of power?! But... but how?!", Giblet exclaimed.

Then, Shallot spoke up in surprise.

"Wow. They sure are amazing out there. What technique is that?", Shallot asked Beerus watched as Broly then punched SS4 Broly back as he gave a calm, serious glare before Beerus answered.

"Autonomous Ultra Instinct.", Beerus replied.

"Ultra Instinct? Oh, yeah. You guys told me about it. Still, I never thought I'd get to see it in action.", Shallot grinned before then showing Broly clashing with SS4 Broly for a while as he was starting to lose ground before Goku and his family rested their feet upon the column before propelling themselves toward Jiren as Broly did the same toward SS4 Broly as he, Goku, and the whole family roared together before then striking them, causing a crack in the dimensional fabric once again, restoring the Null Realm back to normal. It even pushed SS4 Broly off the ring as he glared at Goku and his family, who were revealed to have been stopped by Jiren's quick thinking, as SS4 Broly fell before vanishing and then reappearing in the spectator seats.

 _ **Narrator: "The Saiyans' ascension was a marvel, even causing the dimensional ripple once more, astounding even Jiren, while Broly's darkest, evil self from across time fell prey to the power and was knocked out of the ring."**_

"It would appear that the other Broly of the 6th has been eliminated, sires.", Grand Minister spoke before Jiren spoke to Goku and his family.

"Well, Saiyans. You are truly fascinating creatures. And fascinating still...", Jiren began as the dust settled before Gotenks, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Videl tensed a bit as Pan and Goku hmph'd, although not in unison, before Jiren finished.

"Your passions endure. But I doubt that they can last much longer. The rest of you... feel free to learn from the veteran of this technique how to properly master it after you get out of this one. That is... if you can.", Jiren added before he then created an Orange energy blast and fed his aura to the blast before blasting them

away with Goku and his family bracing themselves with cross-arm guards as they grunted, worrying Shallot before then showing Majuub catching up to Broly and then 21 preparing a blue, magenta, and white energy orb in front of Goku and his family.

 _ **Narrator: "And with that, Jiren cast them aside, urging them to acquire assistance from the newly transformed Majuub and Android 21."**_

"Looks like you've exhausted yourselves greatly. I'll fix you all up real soon.", 21 assured.

Android 21 was carefully aiming her energy blast at Goku and his family, who were quite puzzled over what's going on.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?", Goku asked.

"I'm gonna try to my energy with you guys. I must warn you, though. It's gonna sting quite a bit, so try not to move so much, okay?", 21 warned.

"I don't think we can move around much anyway.", Goku chuckled weakly in assurance.

"Just be sure to keep that in mind.", 21 reiterated before then firing her energy blast on the form of an energy beam, causing Goku and his family to scream in slight pain as the light washed over them before it faded with Goku and his family opening their eyes to notice that their bodies were glowing a thicker version of the aura they developed when they were in the Ultra Instinct -Sign- state before the aura vanished with Gohan noticing that they can move again.

"Hey. It actually worked.", Gohan grinned before Gotenks split up back into Goten and Trunks.

"Phew! And just in time, too.", Goten sighed.

"At least this way, we'll still have enough energy to start off with before we even fused.", Trunks added.

"There. I've lent just enough energy for you all to move. And I guess it was more than enough for Goten and Trunks, apparently. Either way, I suggest we get a move on.", 21 suggested.

Meanwhile, Broly was awash with a bright pink aura for a while before it vanished with Broly's strength replenished back at full power, well, at least in his base form.

"Hey. Not bad at all. It actually worked. Thanks.", Broly grinned.

"No problem.", Majuub nodded with a grin before he started heading out only for Broly to stop him.

"Wait.", Broly other, puzzling him.

"That power you just saw... do you know the name for that?", Broly asked.

"Not really. It was pretty impressive, though. Why?", Majuub asked.

"Among divine individuals like Kai's and destroyers, there is one. In fact, they were even talking about it just now. It was called Ultra Instinct. Not only is that power rare, even for Gods like them to master, but it's also autonomous. Figured you need to at least learn about that.", Broly explained.

"Oh. Well, that's awesome. Catch up with you later.", Majuub waved as he then took off.

Meanwhile, Hit was now facing Jiren as he then tried to attack Jiren with his left hand only for it to get caught in Jiren's left before he twisted his arms just enough to flip Hit around sideways upon release before then trying to hit him, only for Hit to use his Time Skip long enough to get behind Jiren and then try to counter only for Jiren to evade his attack and counter with his own before then punching straight to the point while Hit was blocking with his arms in a cross-guard position before Hit triggered his Time Skip and went behind Jiren again, only to miss again just the same. However, Hit used his Time Skip again just in time before Jiren could land a hit and then realize what he was pulling on him.

"Time Skipping.", Jiren deduced.

"Ooh! Jiren is super strong! I like him very much!", Zeno commented.

"Yeah, and Hit's almost as strong as him, or just as fast at least.", Future Yurei added before Hit reappeared, standing on the ground still.

"So these are the attacks Goku and his family were up against. Now, I face them, too, and I must say..., they are intense.", Hit commented before Jiren spoke up to him.

"Tell me, assassin. Do you really think you can stop me?", Jiren asked out of inquiry.

"Like I said, that's my job.", Hit responded before he then vanished and reappeared in front of him.

"Hit surprises me. He still stands. That's impressive.", Top commented.

Then, after a few moments, Hit decided to strike from behind only for Jiren to strike behind him, breaking apart the temporal realm and revealing that Hit was, in fact, behind him before the two fighters moved away cautiously.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly Starts to Fight"**_

"Okay, can someone tell me what just happened?", Shallot asked.

"Hit is able to use the time he accumulated by skipping to create a small pocket dimension, which he then slips into to avoid attack to confuse his foe, while leaving a phantom image of himself in normal space-time. It is usually most effective.", Whis explained.

"Wow. Really?", Shallot reacted.

"I don't believe it! Hit slipped into another dimension and Jiren still saw it coming and got away?!", Champa exclaimed.

"He is formidable to say the least, sir.", Vados explained briefly before Hit then moved in toward Jiren, who quickly dodged a punch before Hit could make it and punched him in the face before Hit swept at him but missed as Jiren leapt up into the air before then spinning around and pressing his feet on Hit's torso, damaging him greatly before Hit used his Time Skip and then took a hit from Jiren before the process repeated three more times before then taking a breath before the result happened the next time with Hit getting punched away by Jiren's strike, literally pushing him away, just passing by Android 21.

"Those counters are flawless, even against my Time Skips.", Hit grunted before he used his Time Skip to go near Jiren, who only grabbed him by the foot and tossed him to the ground, only for Hit to vanish before then reappearing to attempt to hit Jiren only to fail 5 more times before Hit then did his best to defend himself as Jiren started punching Hit while raising his bellowing before Jiren kicked Hit away.

"Despite all his noble efforts, Hit has failed to land a single blow.", Vados stated as Champa growled worriedly as Fuwa exclaimed in panic.

"Oh, my! It's awful, what to do?!", Fuwa exclaimed before Vermoud only grinned with a scoff in response as it is a friendly competition as long as Giblet and his dark allies aren't involved.

"Jiren is not fooled by any of his deception.", Vados added.

"No! Clearly not, so why does Hit keep time-skipping?!", Champa shouted.

"Ohh! What to do, what to do?!", Fuwa panicked.

"Indeed. Hit is a smart fighter. If the skips don't work, why won't he change tactics?", Supreme Kai wondered.

Then, Shallot realized that since Hit is storing time by skipping it, he might eventually put all that time to good use if the situation calls for it with the right moment.

"Maybe he already has.", Shallot guessed before Hit tried using his Time Skip again, but this time, blocking whatever strikes Jiren attempts each time he tries before Hit just used his Time Skip to move away from Jiren.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly Starts to Fight"**_

"How many times must you fail? End this futility.", Jiren urged.

"And how many times must I tell you? I will do my job until the end.", Hit retorted as Goku and his family pricked up on top of a nearby rock.

"Wow. Hit's getting really intense.", Pan commented.

"Yeah, his defenses are airtight. But it looks like Hit's cooking up a new plan to stop him.", Goku added just as two namekians from the 6th Universe known as Saonel and Pilina began to launch their blasts at Goku and the others but not before Gohan and Videl noticed as did Pan before Piccolo appeared just in time before he, Gohan, Videl, and Pan reflected the blasts away from Goku.

"What the...?!", Saonel spoke in surprise before Gohan, Videl, Pan, And Piccolo landed on the ground in front of them.

"If you guys are looking for a fight...", Gohan started.

"We've got you covered.", Piccolo finished.

"Just be careful not to underestimate us.", Majin Videl warned before Pan spoke up.

"Because the moment you let your guard down, we'll knock you out of this ring, you'll see.", Pan added as her tail wiggled a bit.

"Look at that.", Saonel spoke up.

"A Namekian, Huh?", Pilina adder before Piccolo chuckled in response.

"Piccolo and I will start off first. If we need help, then we'll switch, all right?", Gohan spoke to Videl and Pan.

"Got it.", Pan nodded.

"Just be careful, Gohan, okay?", Videl requested.

"Don't worry, Videl. We will.", Gohan assured before Saonel and Pilina both roared, charging toward Gohan and Piccolo, who roared as they charged in as well.

Meanwhile, Super Ribrianne was clashing blast attacks with Kanba, who eventually trumped her heart-shaped blast before then getting the upper hand, disintegrating the blast before it seemingly hit her, although she actually blocked it just in time with her arms as there was no doubt of it when the smoke cleared before Super Ribrianne bellowed as she charged in toward Kanba, spinning like a drill, only for Kanba to fire dark red blasts at her until one of them hit her, making her lose balance before Kanba then began punching her as Super Ribrianne blocked the punches up until Kanba bellowed and then punched Super Ribrianne toward a wall, causing her to crash into it before Kanba roared as he charged toward her and then pushed her further against the wall still as Super Ribrianne braced herself against the evil Saiyan, who only grimaced underneath his mask before they broke out from the other side of the wall before Kanba then kicked her to the ground while descending at the same time before he then prepared a dark red energy orb as Super Ribrianne grunted in desperation.

"You are finished!", Kanba shouted before Rozie then turned up and kicked him away from Super Ribrianne, causing Kanba to fire the blast away from Super Ribrianne as it then flew off out of the ring before it gave off a bright red light and seemingly exploded from far away, relieving Jerez.

"My brave and beautiful Rozie!", Jerez exclaimed in tearful joy before Kamba then growled as he then turned to see Rozie next to Super Ribrianne.

"My love will keep you safe, Ribrianne!", Rozie assured.

"Fool! Your love will do nothing for her!", Kanba retorted before then preparing two shadow claws with them and his two hands each preparing a dark red orb before them fusing them into one as he bellowed before then firing at the two of them with the energy beam the size of his own Great Ape beam as well as its own power before it only hit the wall behind them, causing the cracks to form and glow bright red before the while rock broke apart into pieces and fall to the ground but with Super Ribrianne and Rozie still around, making Kanba growl in annoyance.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?", Rozie asked.

"I'm fine, but do you really think we can win? The 2nd is strong, but we're quickly losing ground to the other Universes. I think I'm frightened.", Super Ribrianne admitted.

"YOU FOOL!", Rozie shouted as she then slapped Super Ribrianne in the cheek, surprising her as well as even Kanba and Giblet.

"Well, that's gotta sting.", Giblet commented.

"Rozie...", Super Ribrianne spoke.

"Love never quits. Never tires! You know that. Love shields us, and love... conquers all!", Rozie shouted, touching Super Ribrianne's heart to the point where she grew tearful, determined, and quite thankful, unknowingly spurning Kanba as he growled and tensed his fists.

"The power...of love? Of course, you're right, Rozie! If I don't believe in love's power, then who will?! Thank you, Rozie. Thank you!", Super Ribrianne spoke in gratefulness before Kanba then roared angrily.

 _ **Play Norihito Sumotomo Music: "Akebonius the Strongest Gladiator"**_

"YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS!", Kanba roared as his dark red aura erupted violently before the dark rings then changed the background drastically with the Black ring darkening the background first and then the silver ring changing the background to silver, and last but not least, the dark red ring, changing the color of the background to dark red, striking fear in the hearts of the two battle maidens, although they eventually grew determined and then faved Kanba before Kanba shouted at them.

"LOVE SHIELDS NO ONE, AND LOVE CONQUERS NOTHING! YOUR LOVE WILL BE TORN APART IN THE FACE OF MY MIGHT!", Kanba shouted before he began preparing another fatal energy blast before Giblet spoke up, stopping him.

"Forget about them, Kanba. If they want to continue fight for their foolish love, let them be. There's no changing their minds about it. Besides, we have plenty of other universes to torment while we're here, anyway.", Giblet called to Kanba before he growled and then withdrew his shadow claws as they faded as did his energy beam while the background changed back to normal in reverse color order as the Rings expanded before he stomped over to Giblet as he turned around and walked toward him, worrying, if not puzzling, Super Ribrianne and Rozie.

 _ **End Norihito Sumotomo Music: "Akebonius the Strongest Gladiator"**_

Meanwhile, Jiren was punching Hit, who was blocking the strikes up until Jiren then punched him toward a rock as he fell on it, crashing through it as well before the rocks fell in front of Hit as Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren looked on.

"I can't believe Jiren is schooling Hit like this.", Caulifla spoke up in worry.

"I have to say, it's starting to look pretty bad for our team, even if Giblet and his friends aren't technically part of it.", Oren added.

"Then, let's go. We have to get in there, too.", Kamin urged before Cabba stopped them.

"Please, not just yet. I think Hit is about to launch a countermove.", Cabba stated.

"Based on what?", Kamin asked.

"He's carefully keeping his guard up whenever Jiren moves in. This lets him learn Jiren's style, all while minimizing the attack damage. Let's wait. Hit may just be looming for the right window.", Cabba explained.

Meanwhile, Cabba's point was proven as Hit started speaking as he cautiously stood back up.

"I think I've finally got his taking down, and how he reacts. I can finally finish the job.", Hit grunted as he stood back up before then thrusting his right arm forward, creating a shockwave straight through the rocks and toward Jiren, who then stopped it with his right hand before Hit used his Time Skip to get behind Jiren, who then turned around and tried to attack, but this time, with Hit successfully landing a blow on Jiren by his left pec, the shockwave going straight through him before Hit spoke to Jiren.

"To successfully turn the tables, this is the one strike I need to land. It will confine you to a time prison.", Hit spoke before Hit then pushed Jiren away only for him to flip backwards and slide backwards, breaking through several walls before stopping just near the edge of the ring as Top grew worried while Champa and Fuwa grew excited and relieved.

"Jiren!", Top shouted.

"Nice work, Hit!", Champa shouted.

"Fuwa!", Fuwa spoke in relief before Jiren completely stopped.

"One attack changes nothing. I will prevail.", Jiren spoke before noticing the budge on his left pec beginning to fill itself back up quickly before setting off a small shockwave with two right Rings expanding from that budge, instantly freezing him in place as his body suddenly started glowing purple with Jiren now unable to move as he grunted.

 **Chapter 2**

Jiren quickly found himself in a frozen situation as Goku and Chi-chi took notice of it with the latter speaking up first.

"Hey, he's stopped Jiren from moving.", Chi-chi spoke up.

"Guess that's the strike he's been planning for a while now.", Goku guessed before Hit jumped closer with his glowing hand keeping Jiren from moving.

"The ultimate assassin strikes again! Looks like Jiren can't even twiddle his thumbs.", Caulifla grinned.

"Oh, wow. So, that's what Hit was up to?", Kale asked.

"Yeah.", Cabba responded.

"It's incredible.", Oren spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Kamin agreed.

"Jiren, what is wrong with you?! Attack!", Vermoud shouted.

"Hit saved all the time from those skips and now, he uses it to trap his foe. It was a last ditch effort, but it seems to be working quite well.", Vados stated.

"Oh, yeah! Keep him frozen, Hit!", Champa shouted.

"Impressive. So..., that must be how he uses his Time Skip when the chips are down.", 21 stated in surprise before Jiren began struggling to move as he barely looked up.

"Now's your chance!", Hit urged.

"To do what?", Cabba asked.

"Don't interfere with Jiren! Leave him to me. But while he's contained, there's much more you three can do, so move! We must lead the 6th Universe to victory!", Hit urged.

"He's right, ladies. Let's go! We need to seize this opportunity and finish our job!", Cabba spoke.

"Say what now?", Caulifla asked.

"I'm saying that it's time for us to kick some butt and win this thing for the 6th Universe!", Cabba explained as he then jumped up before Caulifla then quickly understood what Cabba was getting at.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Kale, come on.", Caulifla spoke to Kale as she took off as well.

"Right!", Kale agreed as she then followed her.

"Hit's actually coordinating with Cabba and the other Saiyan warriors now.", Vados spoke.

"Well, that's unusual, isn't it? Normally, Hit works alone, like he can do everything himself.", Champa puzzled.

"Perhaps, Hit must rely on his teammates because he intends to devote all of his energy to this technique. He may be planning to keep Jiren imprisoned until the Tournament's end. How can one triumph and save one's universe when a foe is too strong to defeat? The reigning master of assassins, in his cold calculation, has determined this is the only answer. He must act contrary to his every instinct and rely on others to achieve deliverance. It is a testament to his unshakable resolve to succeed, no matter what.", Vados explained.

"I see. Brilliant, Hit! Keep him pinned until time runs out!", Champa urged before Hit then heightened the potency of his technique before Jiren's eyes flashed, allowing him some movement as he started to move slowly, surprising Hit.

"At this rate, I won't have enough to keep him trapped until the end. He's simply too powerful. In that case, I'll have to risk it all in one bet. Assassins hate to gamble, but I have no other choice.", Hit grunted as he then raised his right hand upward with Jiren moving closely toward Hit before the former leapt up toward his opponent.

"One last play. My job is to help the 6th win and I won't fail!", Hit shouted as he neared Jiren before yelling, only for the blast to be abruptly halted by the force of Jiren's eyes which created a barrier, surprising Goku and Chi-chi.

"No way!", Chi-chi exclaimed.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

"Jiren stopped him with the force of his eyes!", Goku stated in surprise as Jiren's eyes flashed again.

Then, Jiren eventually moved his right hand free and then went for Hit's orb and then reached for it as best he could, shocking Hit.

"What?", Hit exclaimed.

"Your pride may be good for nothing as an assassin, but that same pride as a martial artist...? Well-appreciated!", Jiren grunted as he then crushed Hit's orb, freeing himself from his Time prison, much to Hit's surprise as well as Goku's, Chi-chi's, and Champa's.

"That can't be! Hit out everything in that move! How could it fail?!", Champa exclaimed.

"He's like no other. I'm shocked. It seems that Jiren possesses the power to transcend time itself, my lord.", Vados spoke up.

"But how did he even do that?! This is nuts!", Shallot shouted as his tail seemingly spiked up from bottom to top.

"Astounding! His strength is so great! Not even time can bind him!", Supreme Kai spoke.

"There you go, Jiren! Get 'em!", Vermoud shouted with a chuckle.

"He's in a different league, my lord.", Margarita spoke to Vermoud.

"Yes. He is the pride of the 11th Universe, there's no doubt.", Cae grinned before Hit tried to attack Jiren, who only dodged the attacks before retaliating with his own with Hit blocking them, forcing g him back a bit before Jiren widened his eyes, which then flashed, striking Hit over and over until he was pushed through several mountains, even towards where Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, Oren, and Catopesra, zooming last then as they braced themselves before 21 took notice of him and gasped as Hit landed before she then went over to him just after he landed and then stood back up.

"Hit!", 21 shouted to him.

"What? What are you doing?", Hit asked.

"Making sure that your Time Skip is put to good use in your honor.", 21 responded as she prepared a blue, magenta, and white energy blade before seemingly piercing him, except without the tip even cutting through him, giving him a slight sting as Hit exhaled sharply before 21 removed her blade from him.

"What did you just do?", Hit grunted.

"I've added your Time Skip abilities to my data. I can use those too, now, but I'd rather use them if they're called for in certain situations.", 21 explained before Jiren just arrived in front of Hit, making him quickly realize he probably met his match as he grunted in surprise before he then turned to 21 and grinned.

"All right, but if you are going to use those Time Skipping abilities later, make sure they count when you do.", Hit spoke to 21.

"Right. It's probably the best I could do for you right now.", 21 agreed before she took off with Hit then turning to Jiren.

"As I said, your pride as a martial artist is well-appreciated. I hope that they remember you.", Jiren spoke to Hit before then firing his Power Impact on Hit, propelling him upward, before then raising his right hand, not knowing that Broly was watching how Jiren operates with this technique as Jiren widened his eyes before then turning around as he spoke.

"This fight is over.", Jiren spoke before the blast exploded.

Then, no sooner had this happened, Jiren opened his eyes as Hit screamed while falling off the ring, shocking Caulifla and Kale.

"There's no way!", Cabba shouted.

"It can't be!", Goku spoke in surprise before Grand Minister spoke up.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

"Contestant Hit of the 6th Universe is eliminated.", Grand Minister stated before Hit reappeared near Champa as he screamed.

"No! It can't be!", Champa shouted in surprise.

"So, that's how it works. First, Jiren fires a small, but powerful energy blast at his opponent and then keeps the current going with his right hand. But then, after that, he uses the force of his eyes to eventually cause a chain reaction to the blast, making it explode upon eventual impact.", Broly stated from what he saw before Champa growled before them calming down and speaking to him in assurance.

"He just got lucky. Don't sweat it", Champa assured.

"My defeat was guaranteed the moment that attack failed. I gambled it all and I lost.", Hit spoke solemnly.

"Oh, well. The loss wasn't all in vain. I think Cabba and the others were inspired by the way you fought. We can still win this.", Champa assured as Beerus looked on, surprised at the scene.

"Well, who would've thought. I never thought I'd see the day when that hot head would actually cool down for once.", Beerus spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, Cabba tensed his fists before he spoke.

"Hit believed we could win and I am going to prove that he was right!", Cabba shouted before Ize spoke up to him as if to disprove this.

"Are you now? Well, you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch.", Ize threatened crazily, taking Cabba aback as he gasped before the 50th tack landed.

"My, my, look at that. Coinciding with the fall of the mighty Hit, 50 of the 100 racks have expired as well. Let it be known! He Tournament of Power is halfway done!", Grand Minister announced before Zeno cheered before the background suddenly changed to a green background, surprising Goku and Chi-chi.

"Halfway done already? Time does fly when you're dispatching other mortal universes.", Goku Black grinned before Jiren then hopped from place to place toward a necessary meditation ground before Top and Dyspo arrived.

"Just 50 tacks left. Halfway done. Jiren.", Top spoke as he then turned his gaze over to him.

"Understood. You can take it from here. The fighters who hoped to challenge me...", Jiren began before he took notice of Goku and Chi-chi, who glared at him out of determination.

"...have yet to win the battle.", Jiren spoke as he grinned before he closed his eyes and began meditating as little rocks began to ascend around him, surprising Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

"Wow. What's he doing?", Zeno asked.

"I think he's using the same meditation technique I usually do sometimes.", Future Yurei responded.

"A remarkablly bold fighter. Indeed, he's begun meditating, sires. Even though half of the allotted time remains, Jiren is evidently certain of his team's victory.", Grand Minister explained.

"Now, I'm not complainin' or anything, but it's kind of anti-climactic to have all this time and no o e else who can pose a real threat.", Vermoud spoke as the little rocks began to break apart one by one.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to take you down when you're ready.", Chi-chi spoke, puzzling Goku out of surprise.

Meanwhile, Slug and Turles were there behind the rocks.

"It seems like he's meditating.", Turles stated.

"Heh. The fool. He just led himself wide open.", Slug smirked.

"Maybe so, but we need to know for sure what is happening during that process he's going through.", Turles responded.

"All I know is whenever I see an opening like that, I never hesitate to take advantage of it. But if you're that worried, I'll let you find out about it when I give the word.", Slug responded before he then stepped forward, attracting Top and Dyspo's attention.

"Oh, look at this. It's that Super Namekian.", Dyspo spoke.

"While I commend your courage for wanting to face Jiren...", Top spoke before he and Dyspo then charged toward Slug.

"You're finished!", the Pride Troopers shouted.

Then, Slug shouted to Turles.

"Now, Turles! Do it!", Slug shouted, puzzling Top and Dyspo as they turned to see Turles.

"What the...?", Dyspo spoke in surprise.

"Let's see if you can ignore this!", Turles shouted as he then fired his calamity blaster at Jiren, only for the dark energy blasts to hit the barrier and get reflected off it instead, making Turles grunt.

"Tch! Just as I thought. An invisible barrier is protecting him.", Turles grunted before Top and Dyspo reappeared in front of him.

"Why is it so hard for your small minds to grasp? You evildoers aren't qualified to fight against Jiren", Dyspo spoke.

"If you're not strong enough to pierce the energy barrier he has raised, there's no point in fighting him at all.", Top discouraged as Jiren continued meditating.

"Unbelievable.", Chi-chi spoke in awe, before it then showed Hit in the spectator seats and then back to Jiren as Goku and Chi-chi walked toward him a bit before then showing Broly giving a look of cautious determination.

 _ **Narrator:**_ _**"By defeating the assassin Hit, Jiren has once again shown the vastness of his power. Will Goku and his family be able to reach their autonomous Ultra Instinct level again? And even if they can, will it be enough to topple this incredible opponent? Meanwhile, having learned how Jiren operates with his technique, when will Broly put that information to good use? The Tournament of Power is halfway finished and the great battle against Giblet and his remaining warriors is about to enter a whole new phase, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Now, if any of you have ideas for how the enxt episode should go since Cabba could be facing Ize instead of Monna form the 4** **th** **Universe, feel free to let me know how it should go from beginning to end of the next episode and I will take care of it. Until next time. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished this new chapter for the story. Now, before we continue onward with the story, first off, Sealas would appear in this story officially, but I won't say when he would appear. Secondly, while Xander Mobus voices Ize, Richard Epcar will voice Sealas. And thirdly, I did like the dramatic part of the Ending Sequence song from "Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn", which I got to play last Friday. Loved it! Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Saiyan Oath!; The Mysterious Challenger, Sealas!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, Hit used his Time Skip to get behind Jiren only for the former to get punched away by Jiren's strike, literally pushing him away, just passing by Android 21 before Jiren began punching Hit, who was blocking the strikes up until Jiren then punched him toward a rock as he fell on it, crashing through it as well before the rocks fell in front of Hit, who then thrusted his right arm forward, creating a shockwave straight through the rocks and toward Jiren, who then stopped it with his right hand before Hit used his Time Skip to get behind Jiren, who then turned around and tried to attack, but this time, with Hit successfully landing a blow on Jiren by his left pec, the shockwave going straight through him before he pushed Jiren away only for him to stop completely before noticing the budge on his left pec beginning to fill itself back up quickly before setting off a small shockwave with two right Rings expanding from that budge, instantly freezing him in place as his body suddenly started glowing purple with Jiren now unable to move as he grunted.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Hit from the 6th Universe and Jiren from the 11th faced off in a reality-bending clash. At first, Jiren easily overwhelmed Hit, but the cold assassin had a plan. By steadily collecting time through his relentless Time Skip attacks, Hit trapped Jiren in a dimensional prison."**_

"One last play.", Hit shouted as he neared Jiren before yelling, only for the blast to be abruptly halted by the force of Jiren's eyes which created a barrier.

 _ **Narrator: "Then bet it all on one attack."**_

Then, Jiren eventually moved his right hand free and then went for Hit's orb and then reached for it as best he could, shocking Hit.

"What?", Hit exclaimed.

"Your pride may be good for nothing as an assassin, but that same pride as a martial artist...? Well-appreciated!", Jiren grunted as he then crushed Hit's orb, freeing himself from his Time prison before he widened his eyes, which then flashed, striking Hit over and over before 21 took notice of him and gasped as Hit landed before she then went over to him just after he landed and then prepared a blue, magenta, and white energy blade before seemingly piercing him, except without the tip even cutting through him, giving him a slight sting as Hit exhaled sharply before 21 removed her blade from him just as Jiren just arrived in front of Hit, making him quickly realize he probably met his match as he grunted in surprise before he then turned to 21 and grinned.

 _ **Narrator: "But not even Hit's clever technique and bold attack could put the mighty Jiren down, forcing 21 to take action and copy Hit's battle data in an effort to honor the fallen assassin."**_

"All right, but if you are going to use those Time Skipping abilities later, make sure they count when you do.", Hit spoke to 21.

"Right. It's probably the best I could do for you right now.", 21 agreed before she took off with Hit then turning to Jiren.

"As I said, your pride as a martial artist is well-appreciated. I hope that they remember you.", Jiren spoke to Hit before then firing his Power Impact on Hit, propelling him upward, before then raising his right hand, not knowing that Broly was watching how Jiren operates with this technique as Jiren widened his eyes before then turning around as he spoke.

"This fight is over.", Jiren spoke before the blast exploded.

Then, no sooner had this happened, Jiren opened his eyes as Hit screamed while falling off the ring, shocking Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale, even Goku and Chi-Chi.

 _ **Narrator: "His gamble lost and Hit was finished."**_

"There's no way!", Cabba shouted.

"It can't be!", Goku spoke in surprise before then showing Hit reappearing near Champa as he screamed before Broly having a sort of idea how Jiren operates as he gave a look of cautious determination before Jiren closed his eyes and began meditating as little rocks began to ascend around him as Goku and Chi-chi looked on.

 _ **Narrator: "Witt their most experienced and cunning warrior thrown to the bench, the 6th Universe finds themselves in dire straits. Meanwhile, Jiren has boldly begun to meditate, in hopes of drawing out the innermost power of Ultra Instinct from within Broly, Goku and his family. The Tournament of Power continues, now!"**_

As the universes looked on, some of which were recently exempt, Joren was meditating before Goku and Chi-chi spoke up.

"Don't you worry, Jiren. I've still got a bit of fight left in me.", Goku assured.

"Yeah. We'll get back on our feet in no time. You'll see.", Chi-chi added.

"I could probably understand Goku, but how much should I be worried about his wife?", Beerus asked.

"Their bodies are quite clearly exhausted, my lord, but their fighting spirits burn brightly. Though, it may be I'll-advised for them to jump back into battle, I doubt they'll be dissuaded.", Whis replied.

"Hey, Wait. Did you say that there are 50 racks left or something?", Future Yurei asked.

"Yes, sire. One half remains.", Grand Minister replied.

"And I kinda forgot what happens when time runs out. Could you explain again?", Future 21 asked

"The universe which has the most remaining warriors shall be the winner.", Grand Minister stated.

"Oh. Of course.", Future 21 responded.

Meanwhile, Giblet was concocting a cowardly idea.

"Hmph. I supppse that the 7th Universe with their 19 remaining is now alone at the top, but with Goku and his wife tired, this may be our chance to pounce.", Giblet spoke before he smirked.

"You hear that, Hatchiyack? Now's the best time to attack Goku and Chi-chi while they're exhausted. This would at least buy Ize some time to dispose of the Saiyans from the 6th Universe. You can do what you like with those from the 7th.", Giblet urged before Hatchiyack growled and then vanished and reappeared, surprising Goku and Chi-chi.

"What the?!", Goku exclaimed before Hatchiyack spoke.

"Perish!", Hatchiyack spoke before then lurching his fist toward Goku only for Chi-chi to push Goku out of the way and get punched herself straight toward a mountain before falling off.

"Chi-chi!", Goku shouted out of worry before turning to see Hatchiyack out of shock.

"Oh, no! Hatchiyack's hounding them!", Shallot spoke out of worry.

"That ruthless tuffle attacking when they're not yet recovered. Cowardice!", Supreme Kai spoke.

"So, what are we supposed to do?", Shallot asked.

"Believe in them. That's all we could do.", Beerus calmly responded.

"All Saiyans must die!", Hatchiyack shouted before striking Goku in the gut this time, making him cough up saliva and then pounding him to the ground with his foot as Piccolo and Pan noticed it before turning to Gohan and Videl.

"Oh, no. Grandpa's in trouble.", Pan spoke out of worry before Piccolo shouted to Gohan and Videl.

"Hey, you two! You need to help Goku now!", Piccolo urged.

"I'm sure he can handle it, Piccolo.", Gohan assured.

"We are a bit busy with our own fight right now, anyway.", Majin Videl added before Pilina charged in with a roar and fired s beam from his mouth only for Gohan to dodge it as it followed him before he tossed it aside, although the Namekian was able to strike Gohan to the ground only for him to get caught by Majin Videl as she quickly stretched her body upward to where Gohan would be falling.

"Gotcha!", Majin Videl spoke before Gohan then looked up in puzzlement.

"Videl?", Gohan puzzled before Videl chuckled in response.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was fighting Saonel as they clashed.

"Darn it!", Piccolo exclaimed before Saonel then kicked Piccolo downward to the ground before moving in with his energy saber.

"You're through!", Saonel exclaimed before Majin Videl halted the follow-up attack, urging Saonel to punch her only for Piccolo to blast him away with Pilina forced to save him as he blasted at the blast, disrupting it cleanly, before they both landed.

"That was close.", Majin Videl panted.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?", Gohan asked.

"I'm okay. Guess we shouldn't be surprised other universes have strong namekians as well.", Piccolo chuckled with a pant.

"Pick off a couple more from the 7th! Then all we have to do is keep running and hiding until it's over. Maybe even go after Giblet and his cronies while you're at it.", Champa advised.

"You want them to run away, sir?", Vados asked.

"Jiren's unbeatable. That's obvious now. The only warrior who'd come remotely close to beating him is Broly. Apart from knocking off Giblet and his own team, the only way we can win is to have the most survivors and run down the clock.", Champa responded.

"I guess that could work if you can stomach it.", Vados agreed hesitantly.

Meanwhile, Caulifla spoke to Kale.

"You still thinking about Broly, sis?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah. Jiren may be on a completely different level, but somehow, Broly got even stronger than that.", Kale responded.

"Well, yeah. So?", Caulifla asked.

"So, he might even take out Giblet and his men if he wished to. Think about it, aren't you even a little bit scared of them?", Kale asked.

"Yeah, I'm majorly scared of them. And scared of my own unlimited potential!", Caulifla smirked before she gave a slight chuckle, making Kale smile a bit.

"I mean, that was my biggest takeaway from watching Goku, his family, and Jiren duke it out. You and me are Saiyans, too, right, Kale? If Goku and his posse can reach that crazy level like they did 15 years ago, then so can we.", Caulifla assured.

"You're so positive, sis. Like always.", Kale smiled before the ring started shaking.

"Whoa, What is that shaking?!", Caulifla exclaimed before Cabba suddenly burst through the wall in front of Caulifla and Kale and then landed on the ground.

"Oh, no! Cabba!", Kale spoke out of worry before he struggled to get up in pain, although he did succeed before Kale and Caulifla turned to notice a tall, strong, spiky-silhouetted warrior.

"You come to start something, stranger?", Caulifla asked.

"Oh, no.", Ize responded before his red eyes glowed brightly amidst the dust before it cleared, revealing him completely, bearing a crazed face of a maniac as he smiled.

"I come to end you!", Ize shouted.

"Oh, my. It looks like that delinquent Ize is about to attack.", Kuru stated.

"He must've been smart enough to see the opening. The 6th Universe is one of the teams that's ahead of us in the totals. And since he saw that Hit's gone, this must've been the perfect time for him to strike.", Quitela deduced.

"If you're itchin' for a fight, that's fine by me. I'll take him. You sit this one out.", Caulifla spoke to Kale as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, okay.", Kale agreed.

"I do certainly hope that you can at least entertain me way better than he did.", Ize smirked.

"Come find out.", Caulifla responded before Cabba spoke up.

"No.", Cabba responded, puzzling Caulifla as he stood between her and Ize, puzzling her.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"What's this? Still have some left, do you?", Ize asked.

"Hey, hero boy! You're standing in my way.", Caulifla spoke up.

"Let me handle this, please. You two should go and hide somewhere safe until I finished him.", Cabba suggested.

"Cabba...", Kale spoke.

"No way, tiny! You're not the boss of me!", Caulifla shouted.

"Please, trust me, and do as I ask.", Cabba insisted.

"I don't know how you keep getting back up, but this time, I'll make you regret that you ever managed to survive at all!", Ize shouted before charging toward Cabba, who charged toward him before both started pushing hands against each other.

"Oh, my. It seems you have been keeping up.", Ize smirked.

"You've got some real strength, I'll at least give you that!", Cabba grunted.

"Oh, come on, he's overpowering him! Move it! I'll handle him!", Caulifla urged.

"No, please, don't! We need you both to save your strength for bigger fights!", Cabba shouted.

"Don't you worry, I got tons to spare! Fighting Ize won't tap me out!", Caulifla shouted.

"There's no room for error! Don't be careless!", Cabba shouted.

"I will crush you senseless until you beg for mercy, and even then, that mercy will be denied you and you will only feel the oh, so sweet release of death!", Ize threatened.

"LET ME DO THIS! I CAN DEFEAT HIM!", Cabba shouted, warning Caulifla's growl before Kale spoke up.

"Just hold on. I think we should listen to him.", Kale suggested, puzzling Caulifla.

"Huh?", puzzled Caulifla.

"He has a point. There are stronger foes! You should use your energy to fight them instead!", Kale insisted before Caulifla hesitantly agreed.

"All right, fine. Whatever.", Caulifla agreed before Ize laughed maniacally.

"Just don't get crushed!", Caulifla urged.

"Come on. We need to find a way out of here.", Kale suggested before she then ran off.

"Yeah.", Caulifla agreed before she ran with her.

" _With Hit gone, Caulifla and Kale are the best chances the 6th Universes has to win. I have to do everything I can to help them succeed!",_ Cabba thought.

"Oh, do you, now?", Ize responded, shocking Cabba as he apparently read his mind as he gasped before Ize continued.

"Unfortunately, you won't have the chance!", Ize as he sneered at the fleeing Caulifla and Kale before preparing a death beam at them.

"TO HECK WITH THEM AAAAAAAALLLL!", Ize shouted as he then fired his death beam at the from behind, earning Cabba's despaired shout.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Cabba shouted before Caulifla and Kale turned around and noticed said death beam hurtling toward them and braved themselves for a fatal hit only for a portal to appear in front of them before the beam could hit them, puzzling Caulifla and Kale first before Cabba, who became surprised, and Ize, who grew positively annoyed.

"Huh? Where is it?", Ize puzzled with a growl before his own blast appeared from another portal on front of him and then hit him on the face, scorching it in the process as he screamed in agony as the surprised Cabba looked on before the scorching feeling ceased, showing that Ize's face was smoking up for a bit as he growled in frustration before he noticed that Kale and Caulifla had already left as the portal disappeared.

"Darn it. They got away.", Ize growled.

Then, Cabba became relieved, knowing that after that dishonorable act that Ize attempted on Kale and Caulifla's lives, by crazy circumstance, they made it out alive and then looked around, searching for someone else, but only found a strange being in the shadows just watching with his red irises and grew puzzled, but nevertheless smiled afterwards before speaking with determination as he turned to Ize.

"Pay attention. I'm a Saiyan and no pushover, so I will not let you look down on me!", Cabba smirked before turning Super Saiyan 2 and then pushing Ize back with a shockwave before Cabba then charged toward him and clashed with Ize before the Saiyan pinched him in the chest, gut, and face before firing two shockwaves with his left leg and shooting with his right leg, pushing Ize away before Cabba landed on the ground.

 _ **End Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

However, Cabba noticed that Ize had survived the assault before he jumped up and landed in front of Cabba with an exerted grunt.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Then, Ize panted before he felt the graze on his cheek and noticed a drop of his own blood on his finger before brushing it in-between it and his thumb and then looking to Cabba, who growled uneasily.

"That was your best shot, huh? Not bad. I actually felt that. A little too much if you ask me. Now, let me show you mine!", Ize shouted as he dashed toward Cabba before kneeing him on the guy with his spiked knees, making him cough up saliva before Ize then punched him in the gut and across the cheek, before then pinning him to the ground with his foot before then preparing a purple energy blast with his right hand, making Cabba gasp.

"Eat this!", Ize shouted before firing it as a beam, earning Cabba's screams of pain before he ceased, revealing that Cabba was in his normal form.

"One more should finish the job!", Ize shouted as he began preparing another blast before Cabba managed to propel himself away from Ize's firing range, infuriating him as he growled in annoyance before Ize charged toward him and tackled Cabba with a headbutt on his chest, rolling him away before Cabba stopped and regained his footing only to notice that behind him is the very edge of the ring just as Ize prepared to finish the job.

"Your fight ends here, boy!", Ize shouted as he charged toward him, not knowing that Cabba had an idea.

"Agreed.", Cabba agreed before he then jumped away from Ize's range safely and spoke.

"Now, fall right off the edge!", Cabba shouted, only to earn Ize's growl as he leered his eyes over to him as his bright purple-pink aura vanished before he spoke.

"Big mistake!", Ize retorted before his aura flared up again and then charged toward Cabba.

"He can turn?!", Cabba spoke in surprise before Ize tackled him off the edge with his head, making him scream as he was falling off the ring.

"Cabba!", Champa shouted, earning Ize's crazed laughter in triumph.

"Take heed, foolish warriors! This is your fate if you are foolish enough to fight me!", Ize threatened.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

As Cabba was falling off, he thought to himself.

" _Blast it. I failed. I couldn't even eliminate one more enemy for them. But maybe, I at least bought some time for Caulofla and Kale. To recover their strength,"_ Cabba thought before he was then caught by someone, puzzling Ize before he growled, noticing who caught him before Cabba looked up to see the face of a certain Saiyan who became his mentor.

"Master?", Cabba spoke to Vegeta, who held on to him.

 **Chapter 2**

Vegeta was still hanging on to Cabba, who grew very relieved to see him.

"Master!", Cabba shouted happily before Vegeta only tossed him back before Cabba landed a few feet behind him, only to attract Ize's furious gaze at Vegeta.

"How dare you rob me of my victory?!", Ize shouted as he began preparing a death beam only for Vegeta to fire an energy beam with one hand, pushing him out, although not off the ring so much as off the scaffolding, before scoffing.

"Why would be rescue someone who's not on our team?", Beerus asked.

"Those two have forged something of a teacher-pupil dynamic, sir.", Whis explained.

"Oh, yeah. Just like with me and Broly, but...with 2 different universes.", Shallot noticed.

"Vegeta's a stand-up guy, I've always said that.", Champa grinned.

"Yet again, one of our fighters has been aided in battle by someone from your brother's universe, Lord Champa.", Vados stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to pay him back. You know me, Mr. Magnanimous.", Champa assured.

Meanwhile, Cabba spoke to Vegeta gratefully.

"Thank you for saving me. I am in your debt.", Cabba thanked only for Vegeta to knee him in the gut once, making Cabba fall to the ground before he coughed as Vegeta explained.

"Don't get the wrong idea.", Vegeta responded before Cabba coughed again and looked back up at Vegeta.

"Yes, Master.", Cabba understood.

"I didn't pull you back out of kindness. I just can't let a Saiyan embarrass our race by losing so easily.", Vegeta explained.

"I understand. I'm sorry.", Cabba apologized as he stood back up.

"You aren't planning to get eliminated and break your old promise to me, are you, you punk?", Vegeta asked.

"My...promise?", Cabba asked.

"You really don't remember? You said you'd take me to Planet Sadala.", Vegeta responded with a glare before flashing back to when Cabba spoke to Vegeta at the last tournament they went on, which was the Tournament of Destroyers.

"You know, the king of Planet Sadala is a proud, strong man, much like yourself. In fact, you remind me of him.", Cabba stated.

"That so? You'll have to introduce us sometime.", Vegeta responded before Cabba then remembered.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. But with that maniac Ize around, no matter how hard I fight, it's not gonna be easy keeping that promise, not even as a Super Saiyan 2.", Cabba responded.

"I'm going to win this charade. And when I do, I'll use the Super Dragon Balls to move you, your comrades, and your king to our Planet Sadala.", Vegeta assured.

"What? You would do that?", Cabba asked.

"I'm not going to let a Saiyan break his word.", Vegeta responded.

"You're the best! And if by some chance our universe ends up winning instead, I could still introduce you. That way, there's no hard feelings.", Cabba assured before Vegeta only snapped competitively.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll win this, not you!", Vegeta snapped.

"Uh, of course! Yeah. Yeah, sorry, sir.", Cabba apologized out of surprise.

"Are those two friends or not friends? It is confusing.", Zeno admitted.

"Well, I've seen that kind of bond before.", Future Yurei responded.

"That's right. A bond between master and student.", Future 21 added.

"Teacher and student! How neat!", Zeno exclaimed joyfully.

"Fight with all you have; bring honor to yourself and our kind.", Vegeta urged.

"Okay. I will.", Cabba assured.

However, as Vegeta left, the same mysterious figure with tentacles as hair, red irises in the eyes, Arcosian armor and a galactic patrolman symbol on his left pec saw the scene in the shadows and grew piqued with curiosity.

"That... is their resolve?", the figure puzzled.

Meanwhile, Ize growled angrily before roaring loudly as he exerted his dark purple aura as it erupted like a pillar the way a blinding light did when Goku and his family first attained half of Ultra Instinct's full power together moments ago.

"Master. This time, I'll remember my Saiyan pride. I promise.", Cabba spoke to himself.

"Seriously?! That no-good blindsiding jerk was your master?! He's nothing but a pest!", Ize roared as he then charged toward Cabba and kicked him in the gut with his foot toward a wall.

"After I've dispensed with you, I'll tear _him_ apart as well!", Ize shouted before he crashed Cabba through the wall as he growled while thinking to himself.

" _Master!",_ Cabba thought as an energy spark erupted.

"And right after that, I'll terrorize your Saiyan women friends who ran away as well!", Ize added threateningly before uppercutting Cabba up into the air before vanishing from the ground and then reappearing in midair pushing him down with his tail.

"I'm never gonna let you touch them!", Cabba growled before another spark erupted as well and he then landed on the ground before Ize vanished and reappeared behind him and then swept his tail at him towards the ground before Ize retorted menacingly.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice!", Ize retorted before then firing his crazy finger beam at Cabba, making him scream in severe pain while Ize laughed treacherously and maniacally, inadvertently attracting the attention of Monna from the 4th Universe as well, irking her as she witnessed Ize enjoying his torturous assault on Cabba.

"Come on! If anyone's gonna do that kind of torture, it's gonna be me!", Monna huffed before Ize ceased his crazy finger beam with Cabba laying on the ground before he panted while trying to stand back up as Ize panted as well before speaking harshly.

"Oh, come on! Is that really the best you can do now?! I thought you Saiyans were supposed to be the mighty warrior race! But now, I see that you all are nothing but a bunch of cowards! Especially that Vegeta!", Ize insulted.

"Don't you say that... about him!", Cabba grunted as the spark went around him again before Ize continued.

"But it's the stone-cold truth, and you can't do anything about it, no matter how hard you try!", Ize shouted.

"How dare you!", Cabba grunted before his eye briefly glowed emerald green as another spark went off.

"Don't even attempt to dissuade me because you're too weak! After I finish you, I will destroy those Saiyan friends of yours, and Vegeta, too!", Ize threatened as he began preparing a dark purple energy blast to knock Cabba off.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US UNWORTHY!", Cabba snapped before he roared, exerting a bright yellow column which then formed into the head of a Great Ape roaring at the top of it, shocking Ize as the ruthless arcosian stammered.

"Hey, there's something different about Cabba now, isn't there?", Champa asked.

"Once again, our young Saiyan fighter is maturing in the heat of battle, my lord.", Vados explained before the Great Ape aura roared loudly again, causing the ground to quake and split apart fiercely as Ize trembled in fear.

"What is happening to me?!", Ize stammered out of surprise due to being afraid for the first time in his life before exclaiming from seeing a vicious beast manifested by his aura as Top even noticed it elsewhere.

"That much force from his aura alone?", Top puzzled in wonder.

Even Caulifla and Kale noticed that burst of power, terrifying and magnificent all at once as they gasped in awe before the Great Ape-like aura then morphed back to normal, but with lightning sparks, revealing Cabba in the next level of Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan 3, surprising Ize as he gasped out of shock.

"No... It can't be. His power... It just got higher than mine...", Ize stammered in fear before he then became angry as he growled.

"No. I cannot accept this! You will not humiliate me!", Ize shouted before he was suddenly punched in the gut, making him cough up blood as it spilt on to the ground before Cabba then uppercutted him before vanishing and reappearing before kicking him down to the ground and then vanishing and reappearing to where Ize would be before preparing his Galick Blaze.

"I'm not gonna let you terrorize then! There's no way! We're the ones who are gonna win this!", Cabba shouted viciously as Ize screamed in pain and overwhelming agony before the blast sent Ize away and itself along with him before it flashed and detonated, creating an updraft of smoke as Cabba panted.

"I know that blast connected.", Cabba panted before he smoke cleared, revealing that Ize did survive, but he has also sustained critical damage as he panted, puzzling Cabba as Ize spat out his own blood from his mouth at the ground.

"Darn it all.", Ize panted as he stood up straight before quickly looking up at Cabba with naught but pure hate in his eyes.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!", Ize threatened before Monna then crushed him with her inflated bottom from her waist down, taking Ize by surprise.

"Sorry, you creep, but no can do!", Monna exclaimed with a smirk.

"Excellent work, Monna. Way to take him by surprise.", Quitela congratulated before Monna rolled herself off of him, revealing Ize flattened to the ground, although he did survive as he groaned before eventually breaking free from the ground and standing up weakly as he panted and then laughing again, but this time calmly at Cabba, considering how weak he is now.

"You think you've won? This isn't over. The next time we cross paths, I will be the victor, and there will be no help for you this time.", Ize threatened calmly.

"There won't be a next time.", a mysterious voice spoke up, attracting Ize, Cabba, and Mona's attention, before they all turned to the mysterious figure with tentacles as hair, red irises in the eyes, Arcosian armor and a galactic patrolman symbol on his left pec.

 _ **Play Episode Ardyn Music: "Ending Sequence (1:17-1:59) (Ardyn VI)"**_

"It's you. Who are you?", Cabba spoke in surprise.

"My name is Sealas. That is all I can tell you. All you need to know is that this twisted example of wickedness will not sully this tournament any longer.", Sealas spoke before he went toward Ize quickly and then prepared a blue energy beam from his right hand pressed against his chest, making Ize gasp.

"Ever the fool, arcosian. And forever... a pawn of the darkness!", Sealas shouted before roaring as he then fired the beam at Ize, knocking him out of the ring before the latter screamed in agony whilst falling before the end of the beam detonated and propelled him downward as Sealas looked on seriously.

 _ **End Episode Ardyn Music: "Ending Sequence (1:17-1:59) (Ardyn VI)"**_

"Wow. He just blasted Ize off the ring while he was caught off-guard.", Cabba spoke in surprise.

"Tell me about it. Remind me not to get on his bad side.", Monna concurred.

Meanwhile, Ize reappeared in the spectator seats next to Super Saiyan 4 Broly.

"Darn it. I didn't even see him coming.", Ize groaned.

"He waited until Ize was exhausted and cornered him. That crafty marksman. How did he even get in this tournament, anyway?", Champa spoke in awe over Sealas' strategy.

"Huh? Hold up. Anyone know that guy?", Future Yurei asked.

"Not I. But it looks like he took Ize out.", Future 21 stated.

"That guy looks so amazing and mysterious! Who is he?", Zeno grinned.

"I don't know. But... I think he said his name was Sealas.", Future Yurei replied before Zeno tapped Ize out, darkening his icon.

"Boop!", Zeno giggled.

"And with the elimination of contestant Ize, the 6th Universe has only 14 fighters left. Although, there is a matter about Sealas showing up uninvited to this tournament. But we will look into it later.", Grand Minister stated.

Meanwhile, Vegeta noticed Ize's downfall.

"Hmph. That's more like it. Now, to the more important issue. How long does Giblet and his men plan to sit? Cocky scum gets under my skin. He assumes that with them together, we're not strong enough to prevail. I'm gonna show him how wrong he is.", Vegeta spoke up, turning his gaze at Giblet, before Kanba turned up.

"You will have to face me first.", Kanba discouraged.

"As strong as you are, I don't pluck second strings.", Vegeta commented.

"This coming from a second member of the 7th?", Kanba retorted.

"Oh, shut it, Kanba! Why don't you come see for yourself?!", Vegeta goaded before powering up to Super Saiyan Azure before Kanba powered up and then went Super Saiyan 3 before fashion toward Vegeta with a bellow before Vegeta bellowed as well with both Saiyans clashing with each other before Vegeta was then pushed back and quickly recovered as he panted before turning to notice Goku and Chi-chi under siege by Hatchiyack, although the enemy was not present yet and they both pressed their backs against each other while standing.

"Hey, Vegeta.", Goku spoke.

"Looks like you're having some trouble with that recycled waste basket.", Vegeta spoke to Goku.

"Hey, we're just stringing him along until we can get our strength back.", Goku explained before Vegeta grunted.

"We saw that Ize got knocked out of the ring. And by someone named Sealas, too.", Chi-chi added.

"Well, that leaves one of Giblet's men down. I just have to win this thing.", Vegeta responded.

"Oh, I see. It's that simple, huh?", Goku asked.

"The Saiyans will never perish.", Vegeta responded.

"Well, can't argue with that.", Chi-chi agreed before the smoke cleared, showing Kanba in front of Vegeta.

"Have you given up?", Kanba mocked.

"I'm your dreams, loser.", Vegeta smirked before charging toward him as Goku and Chi-chi turned to notice Hatchiyack, who growled at them.

"We may he drained, but we'll still fight.", Goku chuckled.

"Ha. Well, it's not like we had much of a choice, anyway.", Chi-chi agreed with a smirk as she tore off her upper shirt, revealing herself to be wearing the same kind of sports bra that Caulifla wore, only it was white.

In response, Hatchiyack growled before leaping into the air, urging Goku and Chi-chi to brace themselves as they tensed.

"Revenge...!", Hatchiyack began before preparing his Revenger Cannon on them as Chi-chi growled.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!", Hatchiyack shouted before firing his Revenger Cannon at Goku and Chi-chi, the former of which growled before Sealas suddenly appeared in front of them, surprising them before Sealas created an energy staff and spun it around to negate the Revenger Cannon, making Hatchiyack growl in frustration before Caulifla caught Hatchiyack off-guard by kicking him on the side before he crashed on the ground just as Sealas slowed the spinning down and pinned it down to the ground before Sealas vanished and reappeared in front of Hatchiyack before he raised his right hand.

"Begone!", Sealas commanded before firing another blue energy beam at Hatchiyack, this time, just pushing him away from Goku and Chi-chi before he crashed on a different spot of the ring.

"Wow. That's amazing.", Goku commented.

"No kidding. Even Caulifla helped us out if this one.", Chi-chi spoke in a similar surprised tone.

"Hey.", Goku and Chi-chi spoke to Sealas, who turned to face them slowly and opened his eyes before he spoke to them.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"Legend has it that you took part of the Goku Black Incident in vanquishing Zamasu's evil self.", Sealas responded.

"Huh? Well, yeah, but, uh, how do you know about that?", Goku spoke in surprise.

"The answer to that question isn't important.", Sealas responded before Caulifla stepped forward.

"Hey, Caulifla! Thanks a lot! You and that guy totally saved us there!", Goku thanked with a shout as he was a bit further from Caulifla.

"With the time Cabba bought me, I'm back to full strength.", Caulifla stayed before she powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"So, let's go. You and me, Goku!", Caulifla shouted before Sealas spoke.

"I see you already have them covered. I will deal with the rest of his family. After all, they have attained this silver power from 15 years ago, did they not?", Sealas asked, surprising both husband and wife together before Sealas vanished.

"Just who was he?", Chi-chi puzzled.

Meanwhile, Sealas reappeared in the middle of Gohan and Piccolo's bout against Saonel and Pilina, surprising them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?", Saonel asked harshly.

"Yeah, this is our fight.", Pilina added.

"You would do well not to intervene with what I am about to do, lest you get thrown off the ring.", Sealas warned, giving Saonel and Pilina cause for caution.

"What he's about to do? What is it?", Videl wondered.

"I don't know, Videl, but with that new guy here, I don't think it'd be good.", Gohan responded before Sealas turned to face Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Pan, and Bulla.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to see that silver power for myself. The fabled one known as Ultra Instinct.", Sealas spoke to Gohan and the others.

"Wait. That's what this is about?", Videl puzzled.

"Indeed. Those who have managed to awaken that power moments earlier, you can try.", Sealas responded.

"But how do you even know about that?", Gohan wondered.

"I guess news travel fast, especially if it was over 15 years ago. That said, Mama, Papa, and me, we're all in.", Pan grinned with a smirk before she grunted as she went in her stance as her chest bounced a bit with her tail moving up in excitement.

"But before they go through with this, just who are you?", Piccolo asked.

"I'm no one. Just a cast-away from the darkness.", Sealas responded, puzzling Gohan and the others as they gave puzzled looks.

 _ **Narrator: "First Ize, and now Hatchiyack, fell prey to the mysterious fighter's fearsome might. But now, that might has been turned on Gohan, Videl, and Pan as he now seeks to challenge them just as meanwhile, Caulifla seeks to challenge Goku and Chi-chi. What is driving this mysterious fighter that goes by the name Sealas? In this battle royale, the motivations of each fighter create a more complicated web. 23 minutes remain until the Tournament of Power ends, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think about his appearance and/or his English voice for my story? Pretty cool, right? Now, if anyone has any ideas for how the next episode should go, feel free to answer whenever you can. I am a patient man, after all. Until next time. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. Not only did I actually finish this chapter for "Dragon Ball Super", but I also finished a new chapter for "Ben 10" and I will post it after I post this episode. Bow, I apologize if it doesn't so much of the battle against Sealas, so if you do notice that, please be sure to let me know what needs work, so that I can edit it and give that fight just as much importance as the fight against Caulifla and Kale. For now, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Two-Way Brawl?!; Caulifla's Divine Ascension?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Cabba standing between Caulifla and Ize, who then charged toward Cabba, who charged toward him before both started pushing hands against each other as Caulifla and Kale looked on before they eventually ran off as per Cabba's instructions.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power raged on and with the teams whittled down, each new battle was proving to be more intense than the last."**_

" _With Hit gone, Caulifla and Kale are the best chances the 6th Universes has to win. I have to do everything I can to help them succeed!",_ Cabba thought.

"Oh, do you, now?", Ize responded, shocking Cabba as he apparently read his mind as he gasped before Ize continued.

"Unfortunately, you won't have the chance!", Ize as he sneered at the fleeing Caulifla and Kale before preparing a death beam at them.

"TO HECK WITH THEM AAAAAAAALLLL!", Ize shouted as he then fired his death beam at the from behind, earning Cabba's despaired shout, before Caulifla and Kale turned around and noticed said death beam hurtling toward them and braced themselves for a fatal hit only for a portal to appear in front of them before the beam could hit them, puzzling Caulifla and Kale first before Cabba, who became surprised, and Ize, who grew positively annoyed before his own blast appeared from another portal on front of him and then hit him on the face, scorching it in the process as he screamed in agony as the surprised Cabba looked on before the scorching feeling ceased, showing that Ize's face was smoking up for a bit as he growled in frustration before he noticed that Kale and Caulifla had already left as the portal disappeared.

 _ **Narrator: "Cabba fought the murderous maniac, Ize, hoping to save the energy of his remaining teammates for their greater struggles ahead."**_

"Darn it. They got away.", Ize growled before Cabba spoke with determination as he turned to Ize.

"Pay attention. I'm a Saiyan and no pushover, so I will not let you look down on me!", Cabba smirked before turning Super Saiyan 2 and then pushing Ize back with a shockwave before Cabba then charged toward him and clashed with Ize before the Saiyan punched him in the chest, gut, and face before firing two shockwaves with his left leg and shooting with his right leg, pushing Ize away before Cabba landed on the ground only for Ize to retaliate by kneeing him on the guy with his spiked knees, making him cough up saliva before Ize then punched him in the gut and across the cheek, before then pinning him to the ground with his foot before then showing Cabba not only in normal form, but also looking behind him to see the very edge of the ring just as Ize prepared to finish the job.

 _ **Narrator: "But as the fight progressed, it was only made clear that the merciless arcosian could not be heated with his atrocious techniques at display."**_

"Your fight ends here, boy!", Ize shouted as he charged toward him right before he tackled him off the edge with his head, making him scream as he was falling off the ring before he was then caught by someone, puzzling Ize before he growled, noticing who caught him before Vegeta tossed him back up before Cabba landed a few feet behind him, only to attract Ize's furious gaze at Vegeta.

 _ **Narrator: "Just when he thought he was done, he was saved by a surprise assist."**_

"How dare you rob me of my victory?!", Ize shouted as he began preparing a death beam only for Vegeta to fire an energy beam with one hand, pushing him out, although not off the ring so much as off the scaffolding, before speaking to Cabba later on.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't pull you back out of kindness. I just can't let a Saiyan embarrass our race by losing so easily. You really don't remember? You said you'd take me to Planet Sadala.", Vegeta responded with a glare before Cabba then roared at Ize, , exerting a bright yellow column which then formed into the head of a Great Ape roaring at the top of it, shocking Ize as the ruthless arcosian stammered before the Great Ape aura roared loudly again, causing the ground to quake and split apart fiercely as Ize trembled in fear before the Great Ape-like aura then morphed back to normal, but with lightning sparks, revealing Cabba in the next level of Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan 3, surprising Ize as he gasped out of shock before he then became angry as he growled.

 _ **Narrator: "Inspired to keep his word to Vegeta and angrily spurred on by the villainous Ize, Cabba ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and struck fear even into the maniacal arcosian's heart."**_

"No. I cannot accept this! You will not humiliate me!", Ize shouted before he was suddenly punched in the gut, making him cough up blood as it spilt on to the ground before Cabba then uppercutted him before vanishing and reappearing before kicking him down to the ground and then vanishing and reappearing to where Ize would be before preparing his Galick Blaze.

"I'm not gonna let you terrorize them! There's no way! We're the ones who are gonna win this!", Cabba shouted viciously as Ize screamed in pain and overwhelming agony before the blast sent Ize away and itself along with him before it flashed and detonated, creating an updraft of smoke as Cabba panted before he smoke cleared, revealing that Ize did survive, but he has also sustained critical damage as he panted and stood up straight before quickly looking up at Cabba with naught but pure hate in his eyes.

 _ **Narrator: "With this one move, Cabba decisively weakened Ize, but there was no time to rest."**_

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!", Ize threatened before Monna then crushed him with her inflated bottom from her waist down, taking Ize by surprise, before Monna rolled herself off of him, revealing Ize flattened to the ground, although he did survive as he groaned before eventually breaking free from the ground and standing up weakly as he panted and then laughing again, but this time calmly at Cabba, considering how weak he is now, only to get surprised as a mysterious fighter named Sealas arrived, attracting Ize, Cabba, and Mona's attention, before they all turned to the mysterious figure with tentacles as hair, red irises in the eyes, Arcosian armor and a galactic patrolman symbol on his left pec, who then went toward Ize quickly and then prepared a blue energy beam from his right hand pressed against his chest, making Ize gasp.

 _ **Narrator: "But before Ize could retaliate any further, Cabba received some unexpected assistance in the form of the 4th Universe's Monna and a mysterious new fighter named Sealas, whose intentions are unknown."**_

"Ever the fool, arcosian. And forever... a pawn of the darkness!", Sealas shouted before roaring as he then fired the beam at Ize, knocking him out of the ring before the latter screamed in agony whilst falling before the end of the beam detonated and propelled him downward as Sealas looked on seriously.

 _ **Narrator: "Sealas took advantage of Ize's rage-fueled weakness and exhaustion and knocked him from the ring. The Tournament continues, now!"**_

Meanwhile, growled at Goku and Chi-chi.

"We may be drained, but we'll still fight.", Goku chuckled.

"Ha. Well, it's not like we had much of a choice, anyway.", Chi-chi agreed with a smirk as she tore off her upper shirt, revealing herself to be wearing the same kind of sports bra that Caulifla wore, only it was white.

In response, Hatchiyack growled before leaping into the air, urging Goku and Chi-chi to brace themselves as they tensed.

"Revenge...!", Hatchiyack began before preparing his Revenger Cannon on them as Chi-chi growled.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!", Hatchiyack shouted before firing his Revenger Cannon at Goku and Chi-chi, the former of which growled before Sealas suddenly appeared in front of them, surprising them before Sealas created an energy staff and spun it around to negate the Revenger Cannon, making Hatchiyack growl in frustration before Caulifla caught Hatchiyack off-guard by kicking him on the side before he crashed on the ground just as Sealas slowed the spinning down and pinned it down to the ground before Sealas vanished and reappeared in front of Hatchiyack before he raised his right hand.

"Begone!", Sealas commanded before firing another blue energy beam at Hatchiyack, this time, just pushing him away from Goku and Chi-chi before he crashed on a different spot of the ring.

"Wow. That's amazing.", Goku commented.

"No kidding. Even Caulifla helped us out of this one.", Chi-chi spoke in a similar surprised tone.

"Hey.", Goku and Chi-chi spoke to Sealas, who turned to face them slowly and opened his eyes before he spoke to them.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

"Legend has it that you took part of the Goku Black Incident in vanquishing Zamasu's evil self.", Sealas responded.

"Huh? Well, yeah, but, uh, how do you know about that?", Goku spoke in surprise.

"The answer to that question isn't important.", Sealas responded before Caulifla stepped forward with Goku shouting to her.

"Yo, Caulifla! Thanks a lot! You totally saved us there.", Goku thanked with a shout.

"With the time Cabba bought me, I'm back to full strength.", Caulifla stated before she powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"So let's go. You and me, Goku!", Caulifla shouted before Sealas spoke.

"I see you already have them covered. I will deal with the rest of his family. After all, they have attained this silver power from 15 years ago, did they not?", Sealas asked, surprising both husband and wife together before Sealas vanished.

"Just who was he?", Chi-chi puzzled.

Meanwhile, Sealas reappeared in the middle of Gohan and Piccolo's bout against Saonel and Pilina, surprising them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?", Saonel asked harshly.

"Yeah, this is our fight.", Pilina added.

"You would do well not to intervene with what I am about to do, lest you get thrown off the ring.", Sealas warned, giving Saonel and Pilina cause for caution.

"What he's about to do? What is it?", Videl wondered.

"I don't know, Videl, but with that new guy here, I don't think it'd be good.", Gohan responded before Sealas turned to face Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Pan, and Bulla.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to see that silver power for myself. The fabled one known as Ultra Instinct.", Sealas spoke to Gohan and the others.

"Wait. That's what this is about?", Videl puzzled.

"Indeed. Those who have managed to awaken that power moments earlier, you can try.", Sealas responded.

"But how do you even know about that?", Gohan wondered.

"I guess news travel fast, especially if it was over 15 years ago. That said, Mama, Papa, and me, we're all in.", Pan grinned with a smirk before she grunted as she went in her stance as her chest bounced a bit with her tail moving up in excitement.

"But before they go through with this, just who are you?", Piccolo asked.

"I'm no one. Just a cast-away from the darkness.", Sealas responded, puzzling Gohan and the others as they gave puzzled looks as meanwhile, Kale, Oren, and Kamin, the two latter of which had just arrived, looked on from behind Caulifla, who stood before Goku.

 _ **End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black"**_

"First, Ize was knocked out of the ring and now, Hatchiyack was blasted off by Sealas, even with my help. Still, I have to get stronger so I can keep fighting in their place and win for our Universe. Look, it's been a long time and coming. I need to get to Super Saiyan God.", Caulifla spoke to Goku, who only closed his eyes in response.

"Fine. I'll do it.", Goku responded.

"Wait, what?", Chi-chi asked.

"You serious?", Caulifla puzzled.

"Yeah, sure, why not? But I can only show you if you try to defeat either of us with everything you've got with the way your transformations stand now.", Goku replied.

"Aren't you gonna transform, too?", asked Caulifla.

"My family and I just fought Jiren, so we're tapped out. Don't worry, though. We'll work up to it slowly. Trust me, I'll get there.", Goku assured.

"Oh, is that right?", Caulifla asked.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?", Chi-chi stated.

"You shouldn't doubt me.", Caulifla warned.

"Is that even a good idea to fight now with the shape they're in?", Shallot puzzled.

"Ah. This could be the big break our team needed. Normally, at least Goku would defeat her easily, but since he and his family's still weakened from facing Jiren, she'll have the advantage. But then again, I could be wrong.", Champa states before he then realized that whether or not Goku wins this battle would prove inconsequential as long as Giblet and his men are involved.

"Oh, what the heck? Get them, Caulifla! This is our chance to get rid of their best fighter! Toss Goku and Chi-chi out like rag dolls, or at least get them strong enough to topple Giblet and the others when you come across that bridge at least!", Champa shouted.

"Try thinking for once, you numbskull! If she knocks out Goku, let alone Chi-chi, then who's gonna deal with them?! It should be obvious to anyone with eyes and a brain: Other than Broly, Goku's the only one who could even come close to those guys.", Beerus explained.

"Exactly. Broly could deal with Giblet and his men all by his lonesome. Besides, considering the rules of the Tournament, we don't actually have to fight them to win. If we want to win, we just have to be the universe with the most fighters left when time runs out.", Champa assured before Beerus turned to Supreme Kai.

"So, how many minutes are left now?", Beerus asked.

"Looks like about 23.", Supreme Kai responded.

"Ugh. Then, he might have a point. Maybe they could run out the clock.", Beerus realized.

"As I said, though, we still have to deal with Giblet and his men out there, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Then, we just wait it out the rest of the way. Since this is about numbers, we're actually ahead of them on the scoring. It's your team with 19 left. That's where we need to focus. Our best hope is picking off your fighters whenever we can. Then, if we play this right, we'll win with our 4! That's just simple arithmetic, Beerus. You can't argue with that!", Champa stated as Beerus growled.

"That was an impressively level-headed assessment, Lord Champa. I admit, you've surprised me.", Vados admitted.

"What can I say? I'm a natural-born strategist. Get them now, Caulifla!", Champa shouted.

Meanwhile, Sealas held his energy staff and then spoke to him as the two entered their stances.

"I have watched you fight. I know your strengths. Your skill with your hidden potential has grown. It has become more mature.", Sealas spoke to Gohan.

"Well, I had some help to thank for that. But I still won't lose to you. I'm not gonna make the same mistake I made the last time I used it.", Gohan warned.

"Very well. In that case...", Sealas began before he exerted his aura, taking Gohan slightly aback just as elsewhere, Caulifla spoke to Goku.

"All right, get ready! I hope they've saved you a spot on the bleachers!", Caulifla shouted.

Meanwhile, Sealas was starting to fight Gohan.

"You shall sink into the abyss!", Sealas shouted before charging toward Gohan just as Caulifla charged toward Goku.

Afterwards, Caulifla then began to fight Goku, who started blocking her attacks as they went before she tried to sweep Goku down only for him to jump up and then block her kick before flipping back.

"Get back here!", Caulifla shouted as she then dashed toward him before clashing with him again.

"Oh, man. Caulifla's really going at it. He could barely hold his ground.", Shallot spoke with worry.

Meanwhile, Sealas was clashing with Gohan for a while until Sealas then converted his staff into an energy blast, surprising Gohan before Sealas smirked and then fired it at him, pushing him back before Gohan then dashed back to him and both began their clash once again.

"Wow! Both Caulifla and Sealas are attacking non-stop!", Zeno exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, but can Goku and the others hold?", Future Yurei asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself. Either way, it's definitely amazing.", Future 21 responded.

"That's the way, Caulifla, yes! Drive him back all the way out of the ring!", Champa shouted.

"Take this!", Caulifla shouted as she then tried to kick Goku out, literally, only for Goku to backflip behind her and then labs a kick of his own, knocking her back towards a wall of rock before she crashed into it, much to Champa's surprise.

"What?!", Champa exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Gohan caught Sealas by surprise with his Burst Rush as he then finished by kicking him down towards the ground with Sealas barely able to recover quickly as he landed on his feet while using his energy staff as support to help him stand up, although it didn't take very long as it took only a second.

"How'd you like that?", Gohan panted.

"I am not amused.", Sealas commented.

"How about you let me take over for now, Gohan?", Majin Videl suggested.

"What? But, Videl...", Gohan began.

"Don't worry about me. I've already made that mistake with Spopovich, and I'm not gonna make the same mistake with him.", Majin Videl assured, surprising Gohan before he must've figured that she has something up her sleeve and gave a cautious grin.

"All right, Videl. Just be careful, all right?", Gohan urged, earning her nod.

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared as Goku landed on the ground before Caulifla spoke in surprise.

"N-No way!", Caulifla grunted.

"Don't stop now. If you let up that easy, you're never gonna win.", Goku goaded before Caulifla stood up as she growled.

"Oh, yeah?!", Caulifla retorted before she then dashed toward Goku and then tried to kick against Goku again, but this time with Goku dodging and/or blocking said kicks, frustrating her.

"Come on! Why can't I connect?!", Caulifla shouted before Goku eventually caught her leg, surprising her, before he then spun her around and tossed her away, only for Caulifla to recover and stand with her feet scraping the ground as she slid backwards.

"Just hang in there!", Cabba urged.

"Oh, give me a break. What's the problem now? How are you letting him get the best of you? You're at Super Saiyan and he's not. You should overpower him easily!", Champa spoke.

"Martial artistry and street brawling are entirely different things. One cannot throw sloppy punches at random and expect mere strength to ensure victory. One must constantly measure one's reach against opponents, judge their breathing and how they breathe in battle, always probing for an opening in their defenses, a weakness to exploit. _That_ is what makes one a martial artist rather than a scrappy punk who likes to tussle.", Whis explained.

"Still, with all the potential she has right now, I wouldn't go that far just yet. Knowing her, there's a good chance that she's just learning how to release her potential all at once, but so far, she's only releasing only a required amount as she goes along.", Shallot guessed.

Shallot couldn't be more right as when Caulifla tried to close in on Goku, who then tried to uppercut her, only for Caulifla to move back with a flip before turning back around and then kicking Goku in the gut, making him cough out saliva before then getting punched back, much to Chi-chi's worry and Champa's surprise for the better before Caulifla smirked.

"Ha! I'm not falling for the same truck twice.", Caulifla smirked.

"No. I guess not. Then, let's see if you'll fall for this one.", Goku spoke before he then vanished and seemingly split into transparent clones circling around Caulifla, surprising her.

"Huh? What? What is this?", Caulifla puzzled before she then tried to punch Goku only for her fist to go right through one of him, earning her gasp before the real Goku appeared behind her, still transparent.

"Over here!", Goku taunted before he blind-sided her and kicked her toward a rock as Chi-chi grew relieved that Goku knew when to use that move.

"That's afterimage.", Chi-chi spoke in awe before Caulifla growled as she got back up.

"Why, you...! Hey! That's a cheap move! Using fancy trucks to sneak up on me? Fight me face-to-face!", Caulifla shouted.

"Look, of you can't see through a simple afterimage, Super Saiyan 3 is gonna be a big problem for you.", Goku responded.

"Say what?!", Caulifla exclaimed before she dashed in toward him only to kiss as Goku started to vanish and reappear at random places near her.

"Enough with that trick!", Caulifla shouted before Goku moved in and prepared to strike only for Caulifla to block his lunches and kicks before she eventually clashed fists with Goku as both then clashed with each other before Goku chuckled.

"You like that?", Caulifla grinned.

"Darn it. I knew it! I knew she wasn't finished yet!", Shallot growled before both fighters stepped back from each other and then clashed with each other before they eventually struck fist against fist again as Goku and Caulifla bellowed.

"No way. She's adapting right before my eyes. How can she respond that fast?", Chi-chi spoke in surprise.

"The fact that she's doing this splendidly shows the vast amount of inner potential, which, up to now, she's not known how to tap. Fighting against Goku is rapidly releasing that buried power and, not unlike Broly, allowing her to improve at an exponential rate.", Whis stated.

"See? What'd I tell ya? When it comes to Caulifla, we should never, ever underestimate her.", Shallot responded.

Meanwhile, Goku and Caulifla clashed with each other at a rapid pace before Cabba and Champa cheered for Caulifla.

"That's the spirit, Caulifla, get him!", Cabba cheered as he watched the fight.

"Yes! Make him pay! Just like I said! Don't stop until he's out!", Champa shouted.

Meanwhile, Caulifla then dodged Goku's punch and then struck back with her own before she kicked Goku back.

"I hope for your sake you're ready to transform, Goku. I'd hate for you to drop out before you fight for real!", Caulifla goaded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd hate that, too.", Goku responded before he began bellowing as his hair started to flash golden yellow with his eyes flashing green as well the same way they were when Goku first turned Super Saiyan during his fight against Frieza as Caulifla gave a slight laugh.

The only change was, a blue lightning spark arced around him as Goku bellowed again before roaring as he then turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Nice, but are you sure you don't wanna go Super Saiyan 3?", Caulifla asked.

"Fun as that would be, I don't have enough strength for that yet.", Goku responded.

"Well, that's too bad for you.", Caulifla smirked before they charged toward each other and clashed for a bit before Goku then pushed her back with one punch and then forced her back with another.

"Is that really the same Super Saiyan 2 level I'm at now?", Caulifla spoke in surprise before she stopped sliding back.

"Careful!", Kale urged.

"Don't let him hang up on you like that!", Oren urged.

"Don't let up!", Kamin added before Caulifla growled and spoke to Goku.

"I won't let you win! Crush Cannon!", Caulifla shouted as she prepared a red energy ball before firing it as the scattering energy balls headed for Goku, surprising him before they connected, creating an explosion of red light and smoke.

"Goku!", Chi-chi shouted as the nearby rocks crumbled from such force before the smoke eventually cleared, revealing that Goku had not only survived, but also blocked with his arms before lowering them.

"I'll be honest, you took me by surprise with that attack. I never would've imagined you had a special move like that up your sleeve.", Goku admitted.

"I guess you're not the only one with secret weapons, huh, Goku?", Caulifla smirked before Goku smirked back.

"Okay, but do you think you can keep up with me in round two?", asked Goku.

"Bring it, hotshot! I'm not scared of you!", Caulifla responded.

"Good, glad to hear it. Because I'm getting worked up, too.", Goku responded before he then charged toward Caulifla.

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Sealas bellowed as he charged toward Videl, who then bellowed as well before they clashed fists with each other and then even clashed punches as well, surprising Zeno and his two friends.

"Wow! They are getting much faster!", Zeno exclaimed.

"And for that instance, it's definitely better.", Future Yurei grinned.

"It looks like Goku and Caulifla are getting in on it, too.", Future 21 added.

Meanwhile, Kale whimpered as she watched Caulifla fight Goku before she then countered with a swift punch in the gut, forcing Goku back before Caulifla launched a red blast only for Goku to counter with a yellow one, creating a controlled explosion.

"Oh, man! They sure are fantastic!", Future Yurei commented.

"Double fantastic!", Zeno added.

"Hmph. Back when I showed you Super Saiyan God, I said you'd need to start off light with your other forms before the ritual so you can master it, but you're a quick learner, Caulifla. I gotta say, I'm impressed.", Goku grinned.

"It's just how I am. The harder the battle, the more the power inside me grows. I'm gonna defeat you and go straight on to Super Saiyan God!", Caulifla smirked before Goku returned the gesture and then dashed toward her just as Caulifla dashed toward him before they clashed for a while before Goku kicked Caulifla back at least a foot from him.

"I don't think so. As you already know, there's a lot more to my power than just this.", Goku responded before Goku powered up with his aura becoming present as he bellowed before bellowing as his aura grew bigger.

"You won't outdo me!", Caulifla shouted before she then powered up as well as her aura grew bigger as well before then turning Super Saiyan 3 as she bellowed.

"Oh, man! She just turned Super Saiyan 3!", Shallot commented.

"Astounding. I didn't know Caulifla had this much power.", Cabba commented.

Then, Caulifla fires red energy bullets at Goku, who, still on Super Saiyan 2 form, countered with his own energy blasts. As a result, a far more destructive explosion was set off, even knocking Catopresa and a fighter from the 2nd Universe back as Goku and Caulifla kept going as they clashed before they eventually clashed fists with each other, creating yet another shockwave, knocking Catopresa and Zarbuto off once again.

"Take this!", Caulifla exclaimed before launching a blast at Goku only for him to jump up above it and dash toward her with a kick as Caulifla braced herself just in time to crash on the rocky wall behind her before Goku bellowed as he moved in toward her only to clash with her again, creating another shockwave that destroyed the rocky walls this time around as Beerus, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai looked on in surprise.

"I can't believe it. Caulifla just went Super Saiyan 3 and here he is, holding his own against her still.", Shallot spoke in awe as Goten and Trunks eventually noticed with the latter noticing first.

"Huh? Hey, Goten. Look at this.", Trunks spoke up before Goten noticed that Goku was pushing Caulifla back with her clashes despite her being Super Saiyan 3.

"Oh, wow. Even as a Super Saiyan 2, Dad still has her on the ropes.", Goten spoke in awe.

Meanwhile, even Broly took notice of the fight going on and noticed Kale watching the fight.

"I can really tell. She loves this.", Kale grinned.

"How?", Kamin puzzled.

"He's totally clobbering him.", Oren added before Caulifla, as if to prove him wrong eventually prepared an energy blast, surprising Goku.

"What?!", Goku exclaimed before Caulifla actually faked him out and then used a punch instead.

"Gotcha!", Caulifla exclaimed before she then punched him in the face, sending him toward a rocky wall behind him.

"Dad!", Goten shouted.

"And that's gonna hurt in the morning.", Trunks winced as he closed his eyes sharply from seeing that impact.

"Huh.", Kamin responded.

"And I stand corrected.", Oren sighed.

"Aw, yeah! You like that?", Caulifla smirked.

Then, Goku stood back up and recovered as he grinned.

"When I first met you 15 years ago, I never expected your power to climb this high, Caulifla. I'm starting to think you can reach Super Saiyan God now. Maybe even beyond.", Goku realized before he then spoke up to Kale.

"So, how 'bout you, Kale? Are you game?", Goku asked, surprising Kale.

"Honestly?", Kale asked in surprise.

"Yeah, let's go! We can get to Super Saiyan God together!", Caulifla assured, making Kale grin.

"Right!", Kale nodded.

"Wait, what? Now he's teaching them Super Saiyan God?", Goten puzzled.

"But why would he do that if they're on opposite teams? Could that be like Dad with Cabba?", Trunks guessed.

Meanwhile, Broly grew curious about the Super Saiyan God form.

"Huh? 'Super Saiyan God'?", Broly puzzled.

"That brainless fool! Now, he's inviting her to fight against him, too?!", Beerus exclaimed.

"All right! This is perfect! They'll be an unstoppable force! Together, they'll win for sure! Do it, Kale and Caulifla! Knock him into next week!", Champa cheered.

Meanwhile, Goku spoke up to Caulifla and Kale.

"All right, you can come at me any way you want.", Goku assured before Caulifla turned to Kale.

"You don't need to hold back your power for my sake. Give him everything you've got.", Caulifla spoke to Kale.

"You bet.", Kale agreed before she smiled and then turned to Kamin and Oren.

"You two want to fight Goku with us?", Kale asked.

"Well, that offer's tempting and all, but I think I'll pass up on that for now.", Oren responded.

"Me, too. We still have Giblet and the others to worry about.", Kamin added.

"No sweat. We'll deal with them after we knock him out. Now, let's do this, Kale!", Caulifla urged.

"You got it!", Kale agreed before she then turned Super Saiyan 3 and both had a little stare down before Chi-chi spoke up.

"You know what? Count me in.", Chi-chi spoke as she stepped up until she was next to Goku, puzzling him.

"I'll take on Kale while you fight Caulifla.", Chi-chi strategized.

"Are you sure, Chi-chi? You realize this isn't gonna be easy.", Goku responded.

"Good. I wasn't expecting easy.", Chi-chi responded with a smirk.

"Hey, am I going crazy or is Mom actually gonna fight with Dad against these two?", Goten asked.

"I think it's a little bit of both.", Trunks responded before Caulifla charged toward Goku first with Kale following afterwards.

Then, Goku clashed with Caulifla a few times before Kale moved in and punched Chi-chi back, although she blocked it just as well.

"Good shot.", Caulifla complimented.

"Thank you.", Kale responded before Goku began firing energy blasts at Caulifla and Kale, both of which were unfazed by them as they zipped past them and each took Goku and Chi-chi, making it difficult to keep up as they could only block their strikes before Kale charged toward her and then clashed with Chi-chi before then stopping and grabbing her by the arms for a moment before jumping upward, showing that Caulifla was preparing yet another Crush Cannon.

"Goku, look out!", Chi-chi shouted, prompting Goku to notice what Chi-chi was warning him about.

"Crush Cannon!", Caulifla shouted before Kale landed behind Goku and kicked him toward the blasts, causing them to explode upon touching him.

"Come on, Goku! Hang in there!", Shallot shouted before the smoke cleared, revealing that Goku managed to block the attack yet again, despite Kale's propulsion.

"All right, now we're talkin'. That one kinda stung.", Goku grinned, relieving Chi-chi as she sighed and earning joyful smirks from Caulifla and Kale.

"I've always liked fighting alone, but I gotta say this teamwork thing ain't half bad either.", Caulifla admitted, earning Goku's smirk as he scoffed.

"You know? You're right. I can at least say that much.", Chi-chi agreed.

"Even with Chi-chi fighting beside him, I fear Goku is overwhelmed. Fending off two Super Saiyan 3's at once is too much, especially without all of his power.", Supreme Kai stated worriedly.

"Then, obviously, you don't know him as well as I do. And that's only been like, what a few days? From what I can tell about Goku, he's always made himself stronger by pushing himself right to the limit. That's just my kind of guy if you ask me.", Shallot grinned, earning Supreme Kai's gulp before Champa shouted.

"Keep going, ladies! Just a little bit more! Eliminate him and then, you can be the one to fend off against Giblet and his cronies!", Champa shouted.

"Hey, now!", Beerus exclaimed.

"Come on, you've got this! Just make him PAAAAAAAY!", Champa shouted.

"Come on, Mom and Dad. Don't just let 'em gang up on ya like that!", Goten urged.

"We know you can take them!", Trunks added.

"Let's bring them down, Kale!", Caulifla urged before she leapt toward Goku.

"Coming!", Kale agreed before she then did the same thing, but in another direction.

However, Goku managed to block Caulofla's punches as Chi-chi did the same for Kale, stunting Champa as he growled cautiously.

"It's two against one. They'll win this for sure.", Champa spoke to himself.

"Really? I wouldn't be so sure.", Shallot discouraged before Caulifla and Kale started clashing with Goku and Chi-chi again as they were starting to regain ground.

"Looks like Goku's actually holding his own.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"There's no way! How could they possibly fight off two Super Saiyan 3's?!", Champa exclaimed as Goku and Chi-chi were learning quite well during the clash.

"I don't know. How are they doing that?", Shallot puzzled.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject. Goku and Chi-chi are improving their defenses by studying and learning the way Kale and Caulifla fight.", Whis explained before the clash continued before Caulifla then shouted to Kale.

"Kale, now!", Caulifla shouted before she and Kale punched him back as Goku and Chi-chi blocked the punches only to get knocked back before Goku quickly recovered as he pressed his hand against the ground as he slid.

Then, both female Saiyans charged their energy blasts before firing them at Goku and Chi-chi, the latter of which exclaimed in surprise, only for him to roar as he powered his aura up, stopping the blasts before Goku then ceased his roar and calmed down as he closed his eyes before opening them, revealing them to be red irises with black pupils before Chi-chi quickly backed away as the blasts suddenly went off, surprising Caulifla and Kale. As the smoke slowly started to clear, a red, flaming pillar erupted up into the limits of the Null Realm's sky before it dissipated, clearing away the smoke and revealing him to be in the infamous Super Saiyan God form, making Caulifla and Kale gasp.

"Hey, now. Take it easy.", Goku spoke cheerfully and calmly before Caulifla gasped out of surprise.

"Wait, hold on. Don't tell me. You went Super Saiyan God again?", Caulifla asked.

"That's right. I remember when he used that form.", Chi-chi responded.

"No way! That's a Super Saiyan God?", Kamin spoke in awe.

"I can't even feel his energy, but the pressure from him is enough to say it all.", Oren added.

"Oh, wow. So, that'a a Super Saiyan God?", Cabba spoke in surprise.

"Yep. But in all honesty, it wasn't always easy using this form in battle.", Goku responded before a flaming aura dissipated, although his Super Saiyan God state remained.

"Oh? Why not?", Caulifla asked.

"Like I said, there was a ritual for that and it requires 5 pure hearted Saiyans lending their strength to the sixth. That is how I got it the first time.", Goku responded, not knowing that Broly overheard it and grew amazed as he smirked.

"Well, I guess that answers that question.", Goten spoke.

"Then, I guess we'd better play along.", Trunks added.

"Oh, man. I don't even think we're gonna cut it with just me, Kale, and Cabba here.", Caulifla groaned.

"Then, that's where we come in.", Trunks spoke up, attracting Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, Oren, and Goku's attention before they all noticed Goten and Trunks walking up to them.

"Hold on. You guys? What, you want to fight us or somethin'? We're kinda busy here.", Caulifla responded.

"Just take it easy. We're not here to fight you guys. Well, not right now, anyway.", Goten chuckled a bit nervously before Trunks explained.

"The fact is, we're actually here to help you reach Super Saiyan God.", Trunks assured.

"If that's true, then where's Broly? I'm sure he'd be a big help for that.", Caulifla retorted slightly.

"Right here.", Broly spoke up as he walked forward, stunting Caulifla a bit.

"Oh. I was wondering where you've been. So, how does it work?", Caulifla grinned as she turned to Goku.

"Well, it's quite simple. First, half of you would have to hold hands while the other two place their hands in your shoulders.", Goku instructed, puzzling Caulifla as she got an idea.

"Wait, I know!", Caulifla spoke up before a moment later, Kale's hand was on top of Caulifla's right shoulder while Cabba's hand was on top of her left shoulder as Trunks, Broly, and Goten held hands with Kale and Cabba.

"Like this, right?", Caulifla asked.

"Yep. Now, the rest of you, just concentrate on lending all your energy to Caulifla and the rest will take care of itself.", Goku instructed.

"Right!", the group nodded just before Kanba took notice of the ritual taking place, irking him as he growled.

"Why are they wasting time with this ritual?", Kanba growled.

Then, 5/6th's of the group began to lend their energy to Caulifla before their bodies began to feel warm and glow brightly as their hairs spiked up and turned yellow before the warmth turned bright blue, surprising the Saiyans one by one, and then travelled through to Caulifla and then became a sort of blue thin aura with what appear to be little pieces of glass floating by her side as Caulifla then started hovering in the air. As a result, the glass pieces then started to glow bright red before they exploded and then turned into a bright, flaming red-orange pillar shooting up into the Null Realm's sky as high as it could, changing the Null Realm's background from light green to a brighter version of the first stage of the Null Realm and a bit darker compared to the background of the Zeno Expo, shocking Kanba as the rest grew amazed before the pillar dissipated, quickly revealing Caulifla in Super Saiyan God form for the first time as her body was not only thinner, but also taller and a bit bigger for her chest as Caulifla now has the same hair color and eye color as Goku in his current form before she landed and took a look at herself in Super Saiyan God form.

"Oh, wow. So, that's how I look as a Super Saiyan God?", Caulifla asked out of surprise.

"Caulifla...", Kale spoke in awe.

"That's amazing.", Cabba added.

"She just turned Super Saiyan God as well!", Supreme Kai spoke in surprise.

"So, she's already next in line?!", Beerus spoke in confusion and surprise.

As Kanba saw the two Super Saiyan Gods stand before each other, he growled as he tensed his fists.

"Why, those little pests...!", Kanba growled before it showed Caulifla looking at herself in awe and eventual joy as Caulifla chuckled a bit before showing Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Trunks, Broly, and then Kale, Cabba, Kamin, and Oren grinning while Kanba was practically seething with rage before it showed the ring moving seemingly getting smaller.

 _ **Narrator: "In a stunning turn of events, Caulifla has finally ascended into Saiyan divinity, inadvertently angering the evil Saiyan, Kanba. With Goku and Chi-chi still recovering, will they be able to stop Kanba's impending rampage? Only 22 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: SURPRISE! Did I not mention that Caulifla would finally ascend to the Realm of Gods? Well, guess what? She does. Isn't this awesome? Now, if there are any details I should know, whether it's for this episode for the sake of improving the fight scenes with Sealas or the next episode for details, please feel free to let me know sometime in the morning. Until next time. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello, everyone. First off, I like to thank you for your patience, because the next episode has arrived. Secondly, I just received word that "Dragon Ball Game Project Z" has now officially been dubbed "Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot", which between you and me could use sound effects from "Dragon Ball Legends" because the classic sound effects from "Dragon Ball Z" are totally outdated. The Sound Effect providers for this game has gotta get with the times, man. And thirdly, in "Dragon Ball Legends" while I was not able to get Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta, I was able to get Super Saiyan God SS Goku. So, that's a plus. I just hope I can get Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta soon before the end of July 1** **st** **. But enough about this stuff. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Bloodcurdling Full-Scale Rampage!; The Birth of 2 New Super Warriors?!",**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Caulifla and Goku beginning the fight as the former began to fight Goku, who started blocking her attacks as they went before she tried to sweep Goku down only for him to jump up and then block her kick before flipping back with Caulifla then dashing toward him before she then tried to kick Goku out, literally, only for Goku to backflip behind her and then land a kick of his own before Caulifla retaliated by punching Goku back before he then later spoke to Kale in Super Saiyan 2 form.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! All but the best of each universe had been forced out and the remaining combatants in the Tournament of Power looked for new ways to boost their strength."**_

"So, how 'bout you, Kale? Are you game?", Goku asked, surprising Kale.

"Honestly?", Kale asked in surprise.

"Yeah, let's go! We can get to Super Saiyan God together!", Caulifla assured, making Kale grin.

"Right!", Kale nodded before then showing Sealas clashing with Gohan for a while until Sealas then converted his staff into an energy blast, surprising Gohan before Sealas smirked and then fired it at him, pushing him back before Gohan then dashed back to him and caught Sealas by surprise with his Burst Rush as he then finished by kicking him down towards the ground with Sealas barely able to recover quickly as he landed on his feet while using his energy staff as support to help him stand up, although it didn't take very long as it took only a second.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, Sealas began to test Gohan's strength himself in an effort to urge Gohan to draw forth the power of Ultra Instinct."**_

"How'd you like that?", Gohan panted.

"I am not amused.", Sealas commented.

"How about you let me take over for now, Gohan?", Majin Videl suggested.

"What? But, Videl...", Gohan began.

"Don't worry about me. I've already made that mistake with Spopovich, and I'm not gonna make the same mistake with him.", Majin Videl assured before then showing Goku managing to block Caulofla's punches as Chi-chi did the same for Kale, stunting Champa before Caulifla and Kale started clashing with Goku and Chi-chi again as they were starting to regain ground before Caulifla and Kale punched him back as Goku and Chi-chi blocked the punches only to get knocked back before Goku quickly recovered as they pressed their hands against the ground as they slid.

Then, both female Saiyans charged their energy blasts before firing them at Goku and Chi-chi, the latter of which exclaimed in surprise, only for him to roar as he powered his aura up, stopping the blasts before Goku then ceased his roar and calmed down as he closed his eyes before opening them, revealing them to be red irises with black pupils before Chi-chi quickly backed away as the blasts suddenly went off, surprising Caulifla and Kale. As the smoke slowly started to clear, a red, flaming pillar erupted up into the limits of the Null Realm's sky before it dissipated, clearing away the smoke and revealing him to be in the infamous Super Saiyan God form, making Caulifla and Kale gasp.

 _ **Narrator: "Back to the fight with Caulifla and Kale of the 6th, Goku and Chi-chi trader blows with them and the intense battle forced Goku to overcome his exhaustion."**_

"Hey, now. Take it easy.", Goku spoke cheerfully and calmly before Caulifla gasped out of surprise.

"Wait, hold on. Don't tell me. You went Super Saiyan God again?", Caulifla asked.

"Like I said, there was a ritual for that and it requires 5 pure hearted Saiyans lending their strength to the sixth. That is how I got it the first time.", Goku responded, not knowing that Broly overheard it and grew amazed as he smirked.

"Well, I guess that answers that question.", Goten spoke.

"Then, I guess we'd better play along.", Trunks added.

"Oh, man. I don't even think we're gonna cut it with just me, Kale, and Cabba here.", Caulifla groaned.

"Then, that's where we come in.", Trunks spoke up, attracting Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, Oren, and Goku's attention before they all noticed Goten and Trunks walking up to them before even Broly stepped up to assist in the ritual as Goku gave instructions for the ritual before Kanba took notice of the ritual taking place, irking him as he growled before the glass pieces around Caulifla then started to glow bright red before they exploded and then turned into a bright, flaming red-orange pillar shooting up into the Null Realm's sky as high as it could, changing the Null Realm's background from light green to a brighter version of the first stage of the Null Realm and a bit darker compared to the background of the Zeno Expo, shocking Kanba as the rest grew amazed before the pillar dissipated, quickly revealing Caulifla in Super Saiyan God form for the first time as her body was not only thinner, but also taller and a bit bigger for her chest as Caulifla now has the same hair color and eye color as Goku in his current form before she landed and took a look at herself in Super Saiyan God form.

 _ **Narrator: "Much to Caulifla's surprise, Goten, Trunks, and Broly arrived to help Caulifla undergo a ritual of the transformation into a Super Saiyan God, much to Kanba's behest, as the ritual proved effective for reaching the Saiyan divinity required to achieve such a state."**_

"Oh, wow. So, that's how I look as a Super Saiyan God?", Caulifla asked out of surprise.

"Caulifla...", Kale spoke in awe.

"That's amazing.", Cabba added.

As Kanba saw the two Super Saiyan Gods stand before each other, he growled as he tensed his fists.

"Why, those little pests...!", Kanba growled before it showed Caulifla looking at herself in awe and eventual joy as Caulifla chuckled a bit before showing Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Trunks, Broly, and then Kale, Cabba, Kamin, and Oren grinning while Kanba was practically seething with rage.

 _ **Narrator: "Now that Caulifla has transformed into a Super Saiyan God, can she survive the dreaded rampage that is yet to come? Goku must face a new challenge, now!"**_

Needless to say, Shallot was quite surprised to see Caulifla as a Super Saiyan God.

"N-No way! She actually turned into a Super Saiyan God?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"It certainly appears so.", Whis replied.

"But what gave Goku and the others the gall to allow her to use that transformation?!", Beerus reprimanded.

"Well, they are Saiyans, after all, my lord. You may call it both a blessing and a curse of the warrior race.", Whis replied, puzzling Beerus before he grumbled.

"No way. Did she just...", Oren began in surprise.

"Yeah. She did. I didn't think that a Super Saiyan God could exist.", Kamin replied.

"So that's how the ritual works. I gotta say, it's rather impressive to see that legend in person.", Broly grinned.

Elsewhere, as Videl was fighting Sealas, she suddenly noticed a sudden change in the background before she then moved back and landed, puzzling the fighter.

"Why have you halted our fight?", Sealas asked.

"Did the Null Realm just change again? How did that happen?", Videl asked as she looked around before Gohan found the answer as he saw a surprising sight.

"Uh, guys? I think we found our answer.", Gohan spoke up before Videl and Sealas noticed Caulifla in Super Saiyan God form as did Pan and Piccolo.

"Wait. Is that... Caulifla?", Videl puzzled.

"She must've turned into a Super Saiyan God. But how?", Piccolo asked before Gohan saw Goten, Trunks, and Broly near her.

"I get it. They must've helped her with the ritual. Dad did want to teach her how to go Super Saiyan God.", Gohan guessed.

"Heh. All right, what do you say we get back to our little fight?", Videl smirked before charging toward Sealas.

Meanwhile, Kanba grew curious as his eyes became deathly bloodshot.

"You dare... insult me... with this transformation?!", Kanba growled before Vegeta then turned up and prepared to strike him only for him to notice Caulifla at Super Saiyan God in surprise before Kanba took advantage of the hesitation and stopped him, stunting Vegeta before he then turned to get a closer look at Caulifla.

"What? It's that Caulifla woman from the 6th Universe. But how did she turn into a Super Saiyan God?", Vegeta puzzled.

Meanwhile, Champa grew impressed with Caulifla's new power.

"Yes! That's terrific work, Caulifla! Now, you, Cabba, and Kale can flatten Goku first and then go after Giblet and the others once and for all!", Champa cheered.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

"That very form irks me to the core! They...will all...PAAAAAAAAY!", Kanba roared as his dark red aura erupted violently, attracting Goku, Caulifla, Kale, Goten, Trunks, and Broly's attentions as they all turned to notice him.

"Oh, no. Looks like Kanba's really ticked off.", Goku worried as his fists twitched involuntarily.

"My whole body just started shaking. Is it my Saiyan instincts responding to him?", Goku wondered before Vegeta tensed in worry from seeing that kind of transformation as his fists twitched as well.

"I think this is going to be harder than we thought.", Vegeta realized.

"Geez! I heard about getting mad about someone else getting stronger, but this is ridiculous!", Shallot exclaimed.

"He's completely lost it!", Beerus added.

Then, Gohan noticed Kanba not too far away and growled uneasily as he would prove to be a tough opponent for Goku to face.

Meanwhile, Kanba growled angrily before he roared again, causing cracks to appear on his body on his face, arms, and chest before it gave way to a catastrophic explosion of dark red energy as it expanded like a barrier and destroyed the rocks, crumbling them into pieces before Goku punched the rocks away as they headed for him before the barrier exploded into an ever-surging column of dark red energy before Kanba was seen inside it, not only in Super Saiyan 3 form, but also flying upward as his eyes glowed a bright red, worrying Goku and the others as Goku got into his stance and gave a slight grunt as he looked up.

Elsewhere, Jiren felt Kanba's dark energy growing as he twitched his fingers a bit before Kanba then swept his energy pillar away with a swipe of his arm, causing it to disperse as dark red energy meteorites, decimating the arena in a given radius as Goku and the others dodged them while going backwards to avoid the meteorites before Goku was then forced to deflect the blasts headed for him before the assault stopped.

"Oh, man. This is bad.", Future Yurei spoke in worry.

"I never thought Kanba would get this strong as a Super Saiyan 3.", Future 21 agreed.

"Oh, no! Are Goku and the others gonna get knocked out?", Zeno asked worriedly.

Then, Goku looked up and spoke to Kanba.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

"You're something else, Kanba. I'd better be careful with you or this could get ugly quickly.", Goku commented.

"Do not speak to me! I've reached my limit with all of you!", Kanba shouted in response.

"Looks like Caulifla's transformation from that ritual already got him riled up.", Oren guessed.

"You think?", Kamin responded.

"So, you know what we need to do, right?", Caulifla asked to Kale.

"Of course, I do.", Kale responded.

"It won't be easy bringing him down, but the only way we can do that as if we fight as a team.", Cabba stated.

"He's right. If we're gonna bring that creep down, we do this as equals. With the three of us fighting together.", Caulifla agreed, making Kale gasp before she then grinned.

"We're the toughest force in the cosmos!", Kale grinned.

"You're darn right!", Caulifla grinned.

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. From now on, we battle as a team.", Kale grinned.

"But how are you gonna do that? I know you can hold up, but Kale and the others just lent their energy to you. Wouldn't they be weak from that?", Chi-chi asked.

"Well, yeah, but if Goku was able to overcome his exhaustion, then so can they. Besides, they probably just need to recover just enough stamina to be able to fight him.", Caulifla assured before Kamin and Oren turned up.

"In that case, we'll fight him with you.", Oren assured.

"Yeah. No sense in letting Kanba win.", Kamin agreed before Caulifla then turned to Kale and Cabba.

"Let's amp this up!", Caulifla spoke before she gave off a divine orange aura as Kale and Cabba powered up in their own respective Super Saiyan 3 forms before Broly spoke up.

"Well, like they said. There's no sense in letting him win.", Broly agreed before he then turned Super Saiyan quickly before turning to Goten and Trunks.

"You two better get out of here. You can fight someone else close to him if you want, but whatever you do, don't get knocked out, all right?", Broly urged.

"Yeah.", Trunks agreed.

"If you say so.", Goten concurred before he and Trunks took off just as Vegeta stepped forward near Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta. What are you doing here?", Goku asked.

"Don't forget that Kanba's still my opponent. Let it be known that I will be the one to finish him.", Vegeta responded.

 _ **Play Unfair: the Answer Music: "Bait in a Trap"**_

"Heh. Well, that's encouraging.", Goku responded before both powered up with Goku's aura being divine orange and Vegeta's being a divine blue aura.

Kanba growled from seeing Goku in the same form as Caulifla and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Azure form before Caulifla spoke to Kale.

"So, are you ready?", Caulifla asked.

"I'm ready!", Kale agreed.

At that moment, Kanba charged toward Caulifla first, only for Kale to swing her around before launching her at Kanba.

"Take this!", Caulifla exclaimed before swinging a kick at Kanba, who remained unfazed by it before Kale delivered an uppercut on Kanba, which at least knocked him back a few decent inches, allowing Goku to get behind him and then punch him in the cheek, pushing him back just as Broly caught up and then thrusted his chest against Kanba with a small energy blast in-between him and Kanba before it exploded, pushing him back just before the three Saiyans started vanishing and reappearing around him at random.

"What trickery is this?!", Kanba growled.

"What are you waiting for, man?! Crank it up!", Caulifla teased before Kale then kicked him in the back towards Kamin and Oren.

"Crash Break!", Kamin shouted as she then charged toward Kanba while preparing a red barrier before Oren charged in as well.

"Smash Break!", Oren shouted whilst preparing g his blue barrier before both exploded, knocking him towards the big wall from behind him.

"Nice, guys! Keep up the pressure.", Caulifla grinned before she jumped away.

"You got it.", Kale agreed before she and Broly then launched a green trap-shooter at Kanba, who jumped away in the nick of time before spotting Caulifla in front of him.

"Maybe you just need a push!", Caulifla exclaimed as she propelled herself toward him before Kanba only prepared his shadow claws, much to her surprise before Kanba then swung one of them at her, blinding her by the eyes and making her exclaim in pain as a result before Kanba vanished, causing Caulifla to crash into the wall as Kale, Cabba, Kamin, and Oren grew shocked as did Chi-chi, Goten, Trunks, and Broly.

"What was that?!", Kale spoke in shock.

"I can't see!", Caulifla exclaimed before her divine aura repaired the damage done to her eyesight before Caulifla opened her eyes, puzzling her just as Kanba landed on the ground with Kale charging toward him.

"KANBA!", Kale shouted before she pushed him against the wall, making him growl.

"Blinding my sister so she runs into a wall?! That was nothing but a dirty move!", Kale shouted as she pushed him against it further before the wall broke apart.

Meanwhile, Goku Black was watching the fight from above.

"Honestly, I don't know which mortals are the worst. The ones who bested me or the very mortal that they're all fighting right now. Either way, it seems rather perilous.", Goku Black commented before Catopesra stepped up and spoke up.

"Playtime's over, Black! Your luck ran out the moment you caught my ever-vigilante eye.", Catopesra discouraged.

"Oh, really? And who, dare I ask, are you?", Black asked before Catopesra introduced himself with his own poses as his power belt glowed before his suit started to change color.

"I am Catopesra, policeman of justice! He who shields the good citizens of Universe 3 from the clutches of evil! In service of those I've sworn to protect, I call upon the powers of my super robot suit! Mode change...!", Catopesra began just as Vegeta saw the whole scene and grew frustrated quickly before firing his Galick Gun at Catopesra.

"NOBODY CAAAAARES!", Vegeta shouted before Catopesra noticed his Galick Gun and had to move out of the way, the Galick Gun barely scraping him by the helmet before he recovered, prompting Black to turn to Vegeta and glare at him.

"Sorry. He really bugged me.", Vegeta apologized before charging in towards Kanba to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, Kale was still pushing Kanba as she growled.

"I'm gonna knock you out!", Kale shouted before Kanba gave a growl and then prepared to fire his dark energy blast at Kale before doing so, although it only pushed her back, only for Vegeta to appear in front of him and punch him in the gut with his right fist, knocking him back a few feet, before Goku quickly deflected the dark blast as best he could without letting its evil energy touch him before the blast flew away and exploded as the remaining evil energy that seemed like one dark spot on Goku's divine aura for his fist and another on Kale's abdomen faded away as Goku took a deep breath before it returned to normal just before he transferred some of it to Kale to purge the potential infection as it faded away from Kale as well.

"There. That's better.", Goku sighed.

"Thank you.", Kale sighed in relief.

"Careful, Kale. Don't let him reel you in.", Caulifla warned.

"If his energy touches you, you'll fall under his control.", Broly added.

"Right. My mistake.", Kale agreed.

"We'll beat him as long as we stick together.", Caulifla assured.

Then, Black gave a grin.

"Hm. Mayhaps these mortals do understand the meaning of teamwork after all. That tactic is quite praiseworthy, for mortals.", Black admitted before Catopesra spoke up.

"You won't escape me, fiend!", Catopesra exclaimed before he jumped closer to Black and began powering up again.

"Behold, the great power of my super robot suit! Mode change...!", Catopesra shouted, puzzling Black before he did a front flip and then gave off a red light, revealing his suit and gloves to not only be red, but also have the big S on his shirt and his belt before he began jogging with his sires climbing up.

"Whirlwind speed mode. Now that I'm in speed mode, I can move at 300 times my normal limitations. I will recognize and dodge your sinister blasts with the greatest of ease! Just try and keep up with me!", Catopesra teases before he vanished, only making Black turn back to the battle as he sighed.

"That pious, hypocritical mortal is obviously not worth my time, so I'll let him be.", Black commented.

"No way. Kanba is more monstrous than ever, but Goku's still standing. And he even got rid of the infection before it could spread, too. Amazing.", Chi-chi spoke in awe.

"Okay, guys. This time, let's go all-out.", Goku urged to the others.

"Right!", Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren agreed.

"Please. As if I needed to help you. I'm only doing this because I will be the one to end this. I don't have all day. Oh, and before we end this, Kanba, there's something else you should know. Of all the mighty Saiyan warriors, there's one who reigns supreme and that would be me.", Vegeta spoke in a prideful way as he powered up.

"Idiot! Your overconfidence will be your end!", Kanba discouraged.

"Actually, no, I'm not overconfident. I'm not even confident, either. That's not it.", Goku retorted before Goku powered up.

"It's just that I wanna put out all the stops against you, plain and simple.", Goku commented before Caulifla agreed as she, Kale, and Cabba powered up as did Kamin and Oren.

"Yeah, well said!", Caulifla exclaimed.

"Let's all finish this, together!", Cabba urged.

"The toughest force in the cosmos is gonna get even tougher!", Kale shouted as she, Caulifla, and Cabba powered up with their auras erupting.

"You know it!", Caulifla agreed before Goku led the charge first with Kale, Caulifla, Kamin, Oren, Broly, and Cabba charging in afterwards as well as they surrounded him only for Kanba to roar as he created another energy barrier explosion and forced them back while the explosion created a massive crater.

 _ **End Unfair: the Answer Music: "Bait in a Trap"**_

Chapter 2

The explosion died off, showing nothing but smoke as Kanba was now shown through the smoke as he stood still before firing his dark red energy blasts from his aura while Goku, Kale, and Caulifla grinned before they moved away from the blasts before the latter spoke to Kale and Cabba.

"Okay, you two are up!", Caulifla exclaimed before she fired numerous energy blasts in front of Kanba, who stood still for a moment as it only made a smoke screen in front of him.

"We'll hold him off while you beat the heck out of him, Master.", Cabba spoke, only earning a prideful scoff from Vegeta before Kanba growled and then quickly dashed toward Caulifla, earning her gasp.

"Fool! I can still sense you!", Kanba shouted as he prepared to stomp her only for Kale and Cabba to grab each of his arms.

"Good! That's the plan.", Kale spoke with a smirk, puzzling him before Vegeta charged toward him and then punched him in the gut, making him cough up saliva.

"I've wanted to pay you back in kind a long time for this, Kanba.", Vegeta threatened before he then elbowed him in the chest with a vertical elbow before Vegeta then punched him back with his right fist before Vegeta then vanished just as Kanba was now facing upside down as he saw Vegeta reappear in front of him while preparing the same energy blast that he would've used on Frieza had he not tried to destroy the earth 16 years ago, shocking Kanba.

"And stay down!", Vegeta shouted before firing it at Kanba, amazing Cabba and the others.

"Great work, Master!", Cabba shouted.

"All right, Vegeta! You've got him!", Caulifla cheered.

"This attack is nothing!", Kanba discouraged, surprising Vegeta before he then swept his attack away with his right arm, creating a gust of wind that blew Vegeta back a few inches as well as the others as they grew shocked.

"How did he take that shot straight on?", Caulifla asked on frustration.

"What?! How did Kanba survive that attack?!", Champa exclaimed.

"With Kanba that mad, Goku and the others are at a complete disadvantage.", Elder Kai spoke as Beerus growled worriedly.

"Let's just hope that Goku and the others can still find a way.", Supreme Kai spoke with hope as the smoke cleared.

 _ **Play FFXV: Episode Ardyn Music: "Magna Adagium"**_

"You fools. All of your attacks against me amount to nothing. The failure to see that will be the end of you.", Kanba threatened before he then prepared a power ball of his own as he bellowed and then tossed it to the sky, even attracting Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan's attention.

"Huh? Hold on a minute. Isn't that...?", Gohan began.

"A power ball. Just like the one Vegeta used.", Pan realized.

"Hold on a sec. A power ball?", Shallot puzzled.

"A word of advice? Try wearing these.", Whis advised as he summoned a pair of sunglasses for him to use.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?", Shallot asked.

"You don't want to end up tearing the spectator seats apart as a Great Ape, do you?", Beerus responded, making Shallot cringe at the thought before he agreed as he put them on.

"All right. Fair point.", Shallot agreed as he put them on.

"Is that... a power ball?!", Vegeta exclaimed in surprise.

"No! It couldn't be!", Goku responded as Broly growled uneasily.

"Burst open... and mix!", Kanba spoke as he then clenched his hand before the power ball to glow brightly and grow as Goku and the others shielded their eyes as did Piccolo, Gohan, and Pan, but not before the former spoke to them.

"Gohan, Pan! Cover your eyes!", Piccolo warned before they did so.

"What is this?", Sealas puzzled as Videl tensed as she shielded her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kanba roared before he then quickly grew golden fur and an ape-like snout before his arms and legs grew the same size as well as he grunted before Goku and the others stared in shock from Kanba's transformation before he landed heavily on the ground and then roared loudly.

"I-I don't believe it. He transformed! This is nuts!", Videl exclaimed in surprise.

"What has he become?", Sealas puzzled.

"Kanba's turned into a Great Ape. This could turn out bad.", Gohan replied as he and Pan were still shielding their eyes from the fake moon as Pan gave a cautiously surprised look in response.

"This is not good, Beerus, not good! He's going to smash the whole arena to bits and kill everyone!", Elder Kai exclaimed.

"Wait. He's not even an elite, so how did he even make a power ball?", Shallot asked.

"Good question. Now that I think about it. I thought only elite warriors of the Saiyan race can do that.", Beerus agreed.

"Even though he was not an elite warrior, he was still able to create his own power ball and complete a metamorphosis. If he stays like that, soon, no one will be able to stop him.", Elder Kai replied.

"Darn it. And he must've figured it all out.", Beerus growled.

"What?! Since when can Saiyans create a fake moon and then transform into a giant ape monster?!", Champa exclaimed in shock.

"Frankly, my lord, they have always been able to, although it is quite rare for one such as Kanba to use such a tactic. Of course, such transformation requires only a tail.", Vados stated.

Meanwhile, Goku turned to Vegeta.

"Darn it. It just seems like old times, didn't it? Like when you turned into a giant ape and tried to crush me?", Goku spoke.

"That was a long time ago.", Vegeta retorted.

"Maybe so, but I'm gonna have to put my full power on this.", Goku responded before he then began bellowing as his hair was floating upwards before he then became enveloped in a blue aura before the shell quickly crumbled, revealing him in Super Saiyan Azure form.

"So, he's going straight to Azure, huh?", Caulifla spoke.

"It doesn't matter if Kanba turns into a giant monkey. It still won't save him. Let's finish this guy.", Kale assured with a grin.

Needless to say, Caulifla was puzzled before she chuckled proudly for her sister.

"That's the spirit! Let's go!", Caulifla urged.

"Yeah!", Kale agreed as she fist-bumped Caulifla, who fist-bumped her at the same time before Goku spoke to them.

"We'll draw his attention and see if we can distract him. You two just take care of that tail of his.", Goku strategized.

"Really? Why?", Caulifla puzzled.

"Think about it. When Kanba transformed, it was because he saw the fake moon while the rest of us remained the same. Unlike the rest of us here, he has a tail. That is the source of a Saiyan's capability to transform into a Great Ape.", Vegeta explained.

"I get it. So, what you're saying is we have to cut that tail off him if we hope to beat him.", Cabba guessed.

"Heh. That's one way to put it.", Goku smirked in response.

"Well, in that case, let's go, Kale!", Caulifla spoke in excitement.

"Yeah!", Kale nodded before she and Caulifla roared as they charged toward him only for Kanba to swing his tail at them, making it difficult to get near him, although they were dodging it just fine before they both yelled as they each went around him and tried to hit him on opposite sides only for Kanba's eyes to glow red before the giant ape swatted them away towards the walls, shocking Champa.

"Oh, no! Come on, ladies!", Champa exclaimed.

Then, Caulifla and Kale recovered as best they could just before Goku then began firing Ki Blasts at Kanba's face, blinding him as Vegeta even joined in as well, puzzling him.

"Huh? Vegeta?", Goku puzzled.

"It's pretty obvious you're not going to defeat him yourself.", Vegeta responded.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right.", Goku agreed before Caulifla and Kale saw this as their cue.

"How 'bout we double the fun!", Caulifla suggested.

"Our thoughts exactly.", Oren agreed as he stood next to Caulifla while Kamin went next to Kale.

"We got him right where we want him!", Caulifla spoke before she and Oren fired their red and blue energy blasts.

"Right!", Kale agreed before she and Kamin fires green and red energy blasts with the beams headed right for Kanba only for him to sense that as his eyes glowed bright red before then stopping them with his palms, surprising them as they gasped before Kanba prepared to fire a dark red beam from his mouth at Caulifla, who dodged it, only for the beam to still move towards her as Caulifla noticed the dire situation.

"Now, it's chasing me? Man, what a pain!", Caulifla complained as Kanba moved his energy beam with his mouth to corner Caulifla just as meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Chi-chi, Kale, Kamin, and Oren repeatedly tried to sever the tail but failed as it then smacked them back before then grabbing her and ceasing his attack before then raising her up and then preparing a fatal energy blast with his free hand before firing it as a ball before it detonated upon impact, earning Caulifla's pained screams, much to Kale's worry.

"Sister!", Kale shouted before Kanba growled lowly and then let go, causing her to fall only for Kale to catch her before landing on the ground just as Kanba noticed it in puzzlement.

"Are you okay? Can you move? Caulifla!", Kale asked in worry as Caulifla only tensed in pain before Kanba spoke up.

"Pathetic. None of you can even sever my tail in this form. This fight is over.", Kanba spoke up.

"You think you've won?!", Kale retorted with a shout before Caulifla tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?!", Kale asked in worry.

"I won't quit! I can fight!", Caulifla grunted in reply before she eventually fell only to get caught by Kamin and Oren.

"Hey, take it easy!", Kale urged in worry.

"Not in that condition, you won't.", Oren retorted.

"Yeah, at least not anytime soon.", Kamin added.

"Darn it. I'm a disgrace. Hey, Kale. We've been saying together, we're the toughest force in the cosmos, aren't we?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, that's right.", Kale responded.

"Time to believe that, all the way. Get out those things we got before this battle started.", Caulifla urged calmly.

"What? Are you sure?", Kale asked before Caulifla smirked as Oren spoke up.

"I think we'll fuse on our end, too.", Oren suggested.

"Hold on a minute, did he say 'fuse'?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. And I think I heard something about those things that Caulifla and Kale got before the battle. You don't think that...", Goku began before Vegeta nodded.

"ENOUGH! You will all fall here! It is your fate! Your destiny!", Kanba shouted as he raised his arm and began preparing a dark red energy ball and maximized it to full strength as it grew into the same size as Goku's spirit bomb before then tossing it at Goku and the others as Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, Chi-chi, and Broly got out of the way as best it could while Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren remained as part of the ring broke off with the green earrings glowing while Kamin and Oren held hands before both the green, red, and blue lights flashed, puzzling Goku and the others, Kanba, most of all, before Zeno grew excited as Future Yurei and Future 21 gave looks of surprise.

"Here it comes! Yeah!", Champa shouted before meanwhile, on the rock, two unknown fighters dashed toward Kanba and missed before Kanba moved back and growled from such speed that passed him by before turning around.

 _ **End FFXV: Episode Ardyn Music: "Magna Adagium"**_

At that point, in front of him are two fused warriors, one a Saiyan, and the other a tuffle.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"The potara. I knew it.", Goku realized.

"What? Potara?", Broly puzzled before the fused Saiyan turned around and grinned just as the tuffle fusion did the same while Elery noticed Zamasu's surprised look.

"What is it?", Elery asked.

"Those earrings. Could that be...?", Zamasu pondered.

"Indeed.", Gowasu responded.

"Who... who are you?!", the vicious ape giant growled.

"This is Kale. Plus Caulifla. We're Kefla.", Kefla introduced.

"And seeing as I'm a fusion of Kamin and Oren, just call me Kamioren.", Kamioren added.

"My idea worked! It really worked!", Champa laughed.

"Well, Fuwa. I am the one who let them borrow them in the first place, Lord Champa.", Fuwa retorted.

"Oh, never mind the details, Kai! Take it to him!", Champa responded.

"Could it be?", Cabba wondered before it then flashed back to when Kefla first appeared 15 years ago during the Goku Black Incident when Goku was using Ultra Instinct to fight Fused Zamasu.

"So, that's what they do?", Cabba pondered.

"The entity born through the merging of two individuals who wear the potara earrings has a personality all her own. And her power is not simply the sum of her separate parts, but is multiplied a dozen times over. As for Kamin and Oren, I did not think that they could fuse quickly as well.", Vados stated.

"That's right! See? They are powerful, and you always save your biggest weapon for the end!", Champa grinned.

"Please, go and make the most of this chance! Win it for us, Caulifla and Kale! No, wait! That's Kefla!", Cabba cheered.

"Yep. I knew it.", Goku grinned.

"It's been a long time coming, hasn't it, Kakarot?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. The last time we saw her was when we were fighting the evil Zamasu. Right now, I'm just glad she's on our side now. Either way, added bonus, we get to see her fight.", Goku replied before Kefla groaned a bit with a grin before then powering up with her white aura creating a gust of wind that even had Kanba shielding himself before Kefla laughed boisterously.

"This feeling's incredible! There's so much energy surging up inside me, it feels like it's limitless!", Kefla grinned.

"Way to enjoy yourself, Kefla. Let's go have some fun.", Kamioren grinned.

"Yeah!", Kefla nodded.

"Curse you!", Kanba growled.

Meanwhile, Giblet sensed a tremendous power.

" _What?! What's with the colossal energy sources near Kanba?",_ Giblet thought.

"Focus!", Top spoke before punching Giblet back.

Meanwhile, Kefla and Kamioren ceased their auras before Goku Black took notice of it and growled.

"They dare to mimic the gods yet again?!", Black growled as his fists shook before he took a deep breath.

"I suppose there was no other choice for these mortals.", Black guessed.

"There's only one way to see what this power can do. With a hard-knuckled fight!", Kefla grinned before she then dashed toward Kanba and then toppled him to the ground, tipping him over on the process before Kanba quickly retaliated with an energy beam from his mouth only to be deflected by Kefla.

"Yeah, as if!", Kefla smirked before Janba grew shocked enough for Kamioren to grab his tail and lift him up before it then showed the shocked Kanba, Kefla, Kamioren, and then the column coming down by one tack.

 _ **Narrator: "Using the Supreme Kai's potara earrings, Kale and Caulifla have merged into a veteran warrior with devastating power. Her name is Kefla. Another fusion has arrived to enter the fray known as Kamioren. Can Goku and the 6th and 7th Universes prevail against this savage Saiyan ape, or will this monstrous villain put an end to any hope of stopping Giblet's master plan? The Fateful Tournament of Power will be over in 21 minutes, making each lassi g second more important than the last."**_

"Now, you'll see the real depth of my power!", Kefla and Kamioren shouted before they both kicked Kamba to the ground as Broly looked up at the fake moon and then to his hands before he started to get an idea before it showed both Kefla and Kamioren side-by-side.

 _ **Narrator: "Kefla and Kamioren vs. Kanba, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Not only did Great Ape Kanba appear, but so did Kefla and Kamioren. Now, if you have suggestions for how this battle should go, along with how I can make the battle with Sealas just as prominent, please let me know and I would be happy to do some editing to take care of both fights on both sides. Until next time. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took long, but I finally finished the next chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". Now, I received word that SSGSS Vegeta (Evolved) is coming to "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2" in this month's DLC Pack, and more than that, you can actually get the new SSGSS Evolved Awoken skill in the game. That's awesome! So, I decided to save a little surprise at the end to celebrate my 2 favorite forms: Ultra Instinct and SS Blue Evolved. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Kefla and Kamioren Strike Back!; Gogeta Returns?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Kanba charging toward Caulifla first, only for Kale to swing her around before launching her at Kanba before she swung a kick at him only for Kanba to remained unfazed by it before Kale delivered an uppercut on Kanba, which at least knocked him back a few decent inches, allowing Goku to get behind him and then punch him in the cheek, pushing him back just as Broly caught up and then thrusted his chest against Kanba with a small energy blast in-between him and Kanba before it exploded, pushing him back towards Kamin and Oren, who both then charged toward Kanba while preparing red and blue barriers before both exploded, knocking him towards the big wall from behind him before then showing Kanba glaring at Goku and the others.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! As contestants continue to drop out in the Tournament of Power, Caulifla had finally ascended to the Realm of the Gods, angering the vicious Kanba to the point of attacking blindly and teamed up with Goku and Vegeta against the Evil Saiyan with all or nothing, but he still wasn't making it easy for them."**_

"You fools. All of your attacks against me amount to nothing. The failure to see that will be the end of you.", Kanba threatened before he then prepared a power ball of his own as he bellowed and then tossed it to the sky.

"Is that... a power ball?!", Vegeta exclaimed in surprise.

"No! It couldn't be!", Goku responded as Broly growled uneasily.

"Burst open... and mix!", Kanba spoke as he then clenched his hand before the power ball to glow brightly and grow as Goku and the others shielded their eyes as Kanba roared before he then quickly grew golden fur and an ape-like snout before his arms and legs grew the same size as well as he grunted before Goku and the others stared in shock from Kanba's transformation before he landed heavily on the ground and then roared loudly before Kanba prepared to fire a dark red beam from his mouth at Caulifla, who dodged it, only for the beam to still move towards her as Caulifla noticed the dire situation as Kanba moved his energy beam with his mouth to corner Caulifla just as meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Chi-chi, Kale, Kamin, and Oren repeatedly tried to sever the tail but failed as it then smacked them back before then grabbing her and ceasing his attack before then raising her up and then preparing a fatal energy blast with his free hand before firing it as a ball before it detonated upon impact, earning Caulifla's pained screams.

 _ **Narrator: "In a shocking development, Kanba has created his own power ball and then used it to transform himself into a vicious Saiyan ape and wasted no time in crushing his opponents."**_

"Pathetic. None of you can even sever my tail in this form. This fight is over.", Kanba spoke up before Caulifla eventually fell only to get caught by Kamin and Oren.

"Hey, take it easy!", Kale urged in worry.

"Darn it. I'm a disgrace. Hey, Kale. We've been saying together, we're the toughest force in the cosmos, aren't we?", Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, that's right.", Kale responded before Kanba tossed a large, dark red energy blast at Goku and the others as Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, Chi-chi, and Broly got out of the way as best they could while Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren remained as part of the ring broke off with the green earrings glowing while Kamin and Oren held hands before both the green, red, and blue lights flashed, puzzling Goku and the others, Kanba, most of all, before two unknown fighters dashed toward Kanba and missed before Kanba moved back and growled from such speed that passed him by before turning around.

 _ **Narrator: "On the brink of elimination, the two Saiyan women and two tuffles each fused with their own methods, including their kai's potara earrings, to merge."**_

"The potara. I knew it.", Goku realized.

"What? Potara?", Broly puzzled before the fused Saiyan turned around and grinned just as the tuffle fusion did the same.

"Who... who are you?!", the vicious ape giant growled.

"This is Kale. Plus Caulifla. We're Kefla.", Kefla introduced.

"And seeing as I'm a fusion of Kamin and Oren, just call me Kamioren.", Kamioren added before Kefla then dashed toward Kanba and then toppled him to the ground, tipping him over on the process before Kanba quickly retaliated with an energy beam from his mouth only to be deflected by Kefla, shocking Kanba enough for Kamioren to grab his tail and lift him up.

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to the exponential power-up of these merging techniques, Kefla and Kamioren easily overwhelmed Kanba with superior strength and speed."**_

"Now, you'll see the real depth of my power!", Kefla and Kamioren shouted before they both kicked Kanba to the ground as Broly looked up at the fake moon and then to his hands before he started to get an idea before it showed both Kefla and Kamioren side-by-side.

 _ **Narrator: "The battle roars into its next round, now!"**_

As the dust was starting to settle, Pan and Videl were quite surprised to see Kefla.

"Wait a minute. Is that... Kefla?", Pan puzzled.

"That's right. Last time we saw her was while Dad was fighting the other Zamasu 15 years back.", Gohan explained.

"Oh, yeah. You told me about her. And Kamioren's just as strong, too. I never got to see her until now. I just hope that's enough. In the meantime, let's pick up where we left off for real.", Videl spoke as she eventually turned back to Sealas.

"You would do well to hold nothing back.", Sealas advised.

"Oh, I don't plan on it.", Videl responded before she powered back up with her white aura flaring up as she bellowed before her body then grew obese again while her skin turned pink and her hair white until she was now as fat as Majin Buu as she even sighed with a luscious grin before smirking afterwards.

"Now, that's better. Slipped into something more big and more beautiful. And comfy, too.", Videl spoke as she rubbed her belly for a moment, surprising Sealas as he widened his eyes and gasped slightly before he reverted to his serious gaze as the Super Majin spoke up.

"I can already tell you're surprised. So, let's see how well I do at Super Majin this time around.", Videl grinned.

Meanwhile, Kanba was now seen with his stomach pressing against the ground before Kefla and Kamioren landed in front of him.

"How's that?", Kefla smirked before Kanba then started to get up and growled as his dark red aura began to flare up slowly.

"Why, you...", Kanba growled.

"Looks like Kanba's gonna have a hard time with 'em, huh, Vegeta?", Goku guessed before Vegeta only scoffed in response.

"This power flowing through me, it's freakin' awesome!", Kefla shouted as her white aura flared up wildly before she then turned Super Saiyan God quickly, causing a slight shockwave as they passed by as gusts of wind at first as Kanba gasped.

"This standard merging technique proves it. Whether the fusion be made from mortals or from gods, the end result never ceases to amaze.", Black commented with a smirk.

"All right, you got it! Now, both of you, harness the power and put Kanba to bed!", Champa shouted before the passing gusts of wind became strong enough to crush even the strongest mountains made on the ring.

"There's no one in the cosmos who can stop us now!", Kefla spoke.

"Your overconfidence will cost you dearly, fool!", Kanba discouraged.

"Oh, yeah? Try me!", Kamioren retorted before he and Kefla then dashed toward Kanba and then punched him in the foot, earning Kanba's stifled grunts in pain before Kefla smirked and then vanished and reappeared behind Kanba's head before she then punched him in the back of his head, tipping him back down to the ground only for Kanba to stop himself with his hands and feet against the ground this time.

"I admit your strength and speed are admirable, but they alone will not spare you.", Kanba commented.

"Don't fall for me yet!", Kefla responded before she then fired countless energy blasts at Kanba by the back, once again warning his stifled grunts before she quickly noticed that it's barely making him budge.

"I'm only getting started!", Kefla responded before she then grabbed his tail and lifted him up with a power jump.

"Let's dance!", Kefla smirked before she then began spinning him around this time around.

"Nice work, Kefla! Now toss him out!", Kamioren shouted before Kefla then spoke to Kanba.

"What's wrong? Feelin' dizzy? Why don't you go lie down?!", Kefla shouted as she then tossed Kanba toward a nearby mountain before he crashed into it and then and landed on his back before he stood up and glared at her with a growl as Kefla then grew impressed with herself.

"Heck yeah, this power totally rocks!", Kefla smirked before she laughed proudly, inadvertently angering the Saiyan ape as he growled while raising his voice.

"You dare mock me?! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAY!", Kanba roared as his dark red aura gradually emerged before it erupted violently as he roared, causing the ring to break apart and the fractured pieces to float upward, worrying Goku as he growled before Kefla grew worried herself as well.

"Uh-oh.", Kefla spoke in fright upon seeing Kanba in his angered state before the Saiyan ape fired a much more powerful energy beam from his mouth, prompting Goku to dodge in surprise as he exclaimed before Kefla and Kamioren did so as well, with the blast barely touching Kefla by her crimson red hair before the blast hit several mountains and then vanished as only a small red blast was visible before it lit up brightly and exploded.

"Oh, man! That was really close that time!", Kefla exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Kamioren agreed.

"Who does Kanba think he is? His energy's climbing even higher.", Vegeta spoke to himself before Kanba fires more blasts at random as Piccolo and the others noticed.

"If Kanba keeps this up, the entire ring will be destroyed before this tournament could even end. How do I stop him?", Piccolo growled.

Meanwhile, Sealas was firing multiple blue energy blasts at Majin Videl as she managed to roll like a ball towards Sealas in order to reflect the blasts away from her as they made contact before she then exited her ball position and stretched her right arm toward Sealas' leg and caught him by the ankle, surprising him.

"Gotcha!", Videl grinned before then firing a pink blast attack similar to Buu's Innocent Bullet, only it was one-handed and then trapped him inside, although frankly, it wasn't big enough to trap his head, neck, arms, and legs, but just enough to where he couldn't break free before Videl then moved her right hand around, therefore causing the ball itself to move around before she then tossed him toward a mountain, crashing him through it as the fat Majin girl smirked.

"How was that?", Videl grinned before the dust cleared, revealing that Sealas was starting to take damage but just not enough as a scrape on the cheek was all that was managed from this before Sealas wiped the dirt on where the scrape was made and brushed it off with his fingers.

"Hmph. I'll admit, it was impressive, but you will have to strike me harder than that.", Sealas smirked.

"So, I'm guessing that's just child's play to you, huh?", Videl guessed.

"You won't surprise me with this technique a second time.", Sealas responded.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes.", Videl stated.

Meanwhile, Goku Black has thought of an idea from right before the tournament began.

"Of course. If they could use the EX-Fusion earrings, then maybe, just maybe, they could turn the tables for the better. It's time I paid a quick visit.", Goku Black spoke before he vanished using Instant Transmission.

Then, Goku Black reappeared near Buulma, surprising her.

"Black? What are you doing here?", Buulma puzzled.

"Tell me. Do you still have those EX-Fusion earrings?", Black asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. That's right. They should be right...here.", Buulma responded as she then reached into her pocket and then got out the two earrings before Black swiped them, peeving her.

"Hey!", Buulma shouted.

"Your cooperation is much appreciative, mortal. I commend you.", Goku Black spoke before he vanished, leaving the fuming Buulma behind.

"You could've just asked for them, you know!", Buulma shouted.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Universe's Supreme Kai turned to Jerez and spoke to her.

"It seems unlikely that any one fighter can stop Goku or Jiren, let alone Giblet and his uncouth allies. Perhaps melding Zarbuto and Rabanra together is the best option we have.", the Kai suggested.

"Merging bodies is beautiful. I would love to witness that.", Jerez agreed.

"All righty. You do the honors.", the Kai spoke as he then removed the earrings and then handed them to Jerez by placing them on her hand.

"Get ready, Zarbuto and Rabanra! Be very careful!", Jerez urged as she then tossed them to the two fighters in the ring below before they caught them.

"It's simple! Just put them on each of your opposing ears!", the Kai added as Rabanra placed the earring on his left ear and smirked.

"Darn this thing.", Zarbuto spoke in frustration as he couldn't put it on right away.

"Hurry up!", the Kai urged.

"I can't get it to stay on me!", Zarbuto grunted.

"Take your helmet off, genius! And I did my left ear! You do your right.", Rabanra advised, surprising Zarbuto before Kefla, still in Super Saiyan God form, and Kamioren shouted as they zipped past them.

"Everyone, steer clear!", Kamioren shouted.

"It's an emergency!", Kefla added as they zoomed in between Zarbuto and Rabanra, who eventually noticed Kanba's red Energy Beam headed for them before it struck them, not only knocking them out of the ring, but also destroying the earrings as well, but only after they touched each other, puffing up into smoke as a result.

"My sacred potaras! How can this be?!", the Kai exclaimed in shock.

"Treasures turned to dust. There's beauty in that as well.", Jerez commented as elsewhere, Jiren started sensing a dark presence as his finger twitched.

Meanwhile, Marron was helping 18 with her foot as she tore off the top of her shirt, exposing the top of her breasts, as well as her black bra, before then tying it around her mother's leg where the injury was present as she spoke.

"There. That should help your leg heal for the moment.", Marron spoke before 18 lowered the sleeve of her pants.

"Got sloppy.", 18 spoke before Giblet suddenly appeared before 18 and Marron.

"Do you honestly think you can continue fighting in that condition?", Giblet discouraged, drawing 18 and Marron's attention toward him.

"So you must be Giblet, Shallot's twin brother.", Marron guessed.

"If you're looking to fight, that's fine with us. Come on, Giblet. Bring it on.", 18 goaded.

"I suppose the wake of Kanba's energy blast injured your leg.", Giblet guessed.

"I was just leveling the playing field so you'd have a chance.", 18 retorted.

"Well, we all know that's a lie. But at least your fighting spirit hasn't dwindled. I can respect that much.", Giblet commented.

"Yeah? Well, you do realize we won't let you win this tournament, right?", Marron smirked.

"A problem I need to rectify... right now!", Giblet growled as he began preparing a dark energy blast with his right hand, making Marron and 18 growl uneasily.

Then, Giblet suddenly vanished and reappeared behind them.

" _He's fast.",_ 18 thought.

"Take this!", Giblet shouted as he was about to press against the dark blast with his left fist only for 17 to stop his left arm, causing his dark blast to disappear and whittle away as Giblet growled.

"Uncle 17! You're here!", Marron grinned.

"How dare you?", Giblet growled.

"Says the guy about to blast ladies in the face.", 17 responded.

"Pity has no place in battle.", Giblet retorted.

"I'll try to remember that.", 17 retorted back before he then struck Giblet in the gut, causing him to cough up saliva as his eyes blinked a bit before becoming blank before he knelt down, cradling his gut.

"Bye bye, now.", 17 spoke before he prepared an energy blast, causing Giblet to gasp before 17 fired it, knocking him through several mountains before he crashed onto the ground, revealed to be damaged as he grunted, struggling to stand up.

"Wow. Giblet sure took it hard. Uh, Uncle 17? I don't remember asking you for help with that creep, but thanks for the help anyway.", Marron thanked.

"Sorry about that, Marron. Next time, I'll call ahead.", 17 responded as he walked away as 17 and 18 looked on.

Meanwhile, Piccolo then had an idea from glancing at the fake moon.

"Hey, Gohan.", Piccolo spoke up, prompting Gohan to turn to him.

"Remember when I had to destroy the moon to change you back after you went berserk?", Piccolo asked.

"I remember you telling me that, yeah. Why do you ask?", Gohan asked before he realized what he may be planning.

"Wait, I get it. You're going to destroy that fake moon of his, right?", Gohan guessed.

"Yeah, that's right, but not through any conventional means like last time. From what I could tell, a power ball is only as strong as the Saiyan who makes it, so at this rate, a power ball made from a Saiyan that strong like Kanba could only be destroyed by one thing: the Energy of Destruction.", Piccolo responded.

"Energy of Destruction? You think that'll work, Piccolo?", Gohan asked.

"It will work. It has to.", Piccolo responded.

Afterwards, Goku Black reappeared in-between Goku and Vegeta.

"Black?", Goku spoke up.

"What are you doing here?", Vegeta asked.

"I'm afraid there's no time to explain. Now, take these earrings, put them on and fuse, otherwise, both your pathetic families could die for nothing!", Black urged, surprising Goku and Vegeta as they gasped before they tensed at the thought before Goku put the earring on his right ear and Vegeta put his on his left ear.

Meanwhile, Kefla and Kamioren were still attacking and moving away from Kanba.

"Face the facts, Kanba! We're on fire!", Kefla shouted as she punched him before Kanba fired at her only to miss as she dodged the energy beam from his mouth.

"Don't think you can escape this one!", Kamioren added before he prepared a purple spirit bomb-like energy ball at roughly the same size, stunting Kanba before he launched it at Kanba, who quickly caught it and then pushed it back up to the sky before the blast exploded.

"What the...?", Kefla spoke in surprise as Kamioren gasped.

Meanwhile, Piccolo turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, toss me upward!", Piccolo urged.

"You got it!", Gohan agreed as he knelt down before Piccolo took a knee up and was propelled upward by Gohan before he got high enough and bellowed as he prepared a dark purple energy blast with rings circling around it and then focused his aim on the power ball.

"HAKAAAAAI!", Piccolo shouted as he then fired the blast toward the power ball, puzzling Kanba as he eventually took notice of it headed right for his moon.

"What is this?", Kanba puzzled before the blast then made contact with the power ball, causing it to implode before then exploding in a bright light, not only provoking a shockwave, but also prompting Goku and the others to shield their eyes from the bright light as Piccolo was swept back by the shockwave and was falling out only for Chi-chi to catch him by the wrists upon her noticing earlier amidst the explosion, surprising the namekian.

"You!", Piccolo gasped.

"Come on, big guy. Let's get you back up there.", Chi-chi stated.

"Ooh! A big explosion! Those are my favorite!", Zeno grinned before the bright light dimmed.

"Hey, wait. That was Piccolo's blast.", Goku realized.

"He must've figured out how to destroy it.", Vegeta guessed.

"And right now may be as good a time as any to fuse.", Goku stated.

"Must we use these ridiculous poses?!", Vegeta growled in embarrassment.

"Ridiculous as they are, they're also necessary for this case. Now, hurry!", Black urged before Kanba grew shocked.

"No! This...cannot...be!", Kanba groaned before he started shrinking down back to normal, except he retained his Super Saiyan 3 form, catching Kefla and Kamioren by slight surprise before they growled quietly.

"What? How is he still at Super Saiyan 3?", Shallot asked.

"If I were a betting man, I would wager that Kanba is not out of the game, yet.", Whis responded.

"And come to think of it, neither are Goku and Vegeta.", Beerus added.

Then, Goku and Vegeta started doing their fusion poses.

"Fu...sion! HA!", Goku and Vegeta spoke in unison before they then touched fingers and became enveloped in a blue and orange column of light before the column exploded and then exploded a bit before the light shed off quickly, revealing Gogeta in their place before he spoke.

"Okay. So far, so good. Now what?", Gogeta asked.

"Now, you need to be healed so you can be back at full strength.", Black responded as he placed his hand in his body before it gave off a bright green light and started healing Gogeta.

"Hehehe. Thanks, Black. I owe you one.", Gogeta grinned.

"Indeed. Now there's just one more loose end I have to take care of.", Black responded before he then quickly prepared an aura blade, making Gogeta gasp from seeing that behind him before Black stabbed him in the back, literally, shocking Shallot and the others.

"Oh, my.", Whis responded.

"Why, you...!", Shallot growled before Black chuckled as he moved his blade upward in a searing motion, making Gogeta grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Come on, What was that for?!", Gogeta gritted.

"The divine energy may take some getting used to for your body to handle when you're being healed.", Black responded before he moved the aura blade away and then made it disappear.

"Ah. There, that's better.", Black sighed, relieving the spectators of the 7th Universe a little.

"Yeah, but it still kinda hurt, though.", Gogeta commented.

"Never mind that. Now, see if you can draw Kanba's full attention with that Super Saiyan God form of yours. It certainly worked for Kefla, did it not?", Black asked.

"Hmm. Well, I guess so, by the look of things.", Gogeta responded before then bellowing as his orange aura slowly erupted before he then turned Super Saiyan God and then used Instant Transmission before vanishing.

"Okay, I'm confused. Why did Black just stab him in the back if he's not gonna betray us?", Shallot asked.

"Why else? To sear Goku and Vegeta's souls together.", Whis replied.

"Hold on. He can do that?", Beerus wondered.

"Given Towa's extensive knowledge on how certain fusions work, Black must've known that Gogeta is the best bet for victory if the cards were played right.", Whis replied.

"So, that means...", Shallot realized.

"That's right. Black singlehandedly shuffled the deck.", Whis replied just as Black grinned.

"Until now, my only intent was to create a peaceful world using the Super Dragon Balls. But now, I see that Gogeta is the perfect warrior to accomplish such a task. To think that all it took to make that permanent was searing their souls together.", Black grinned before putting his hands in a prayer fashion.

"Goku, Vegeta, truly, I thank you for such noble sacrifice in creating a warrior powerful enough to protect the future.", Black smiled before Gogeta appeared near Kanba and spoke up.

"Hey, you!", Gogeta shouted, attracting Kanba's attention before he saw him and widened his eyes in pure shock from seeing him.

"You. Who are you this time?", Kanba growled.

"The answer is simple. We are Gogeta.", Gogeta grinned.

"Gogeta, huh? It's about time. I've been waitin' for this.", Kefla grinned.

"You can fight with me if you want, but be careful. Kanba's one tough customer.", Gogeta warned.

"Well, I'm still gonna dish it out, 'cause I'm gonna crank it up!", Kefla shouted before she was then surrounded by a blinding blue light as four blue columns of light erupted and then exploded a little in front of her as she bellowed before the pressure was then released as a shockwave, surprising Shallot as the shockwave reacted the spectator seats.

"No way! All that pressure is reaching all the way here!", Shallot spoke.

"I still can't believe how massive Kefla's power is!", Cabba spoke in surprise.

Then, once the smoke cleared, Kefla was now seen in a blue shell, much to Gogeta's surprise before he grinned.

Then, afterwards, the blue shell crumbled from her body, revealing her hair in light blue and certain spikes standing on end, surprising Kamioren before Gogeta spoke to her.

"No way. She actually reached Super Saiyan Azure?", Kamioren spoke in surprise.

"So..., you've finally reached Super Saiyan Azure after all this time.", Gogeta grinned.

"Yep. This time, Gogeta, we fight Kanba for real.", Kefla grinned as Kanba growled uneasily.

 **Chapter 2**

Gogeta, Kefla, and Kamioren stood tall against Kanba at a stand-off before Gogeta spoke to Kanba, who growled angrily from the sight of him on Super Saiyan God form.

"This oughta be good. Bring it!", Gogeta urged.

"Let's do this!", Kefla and Kamioren spoke in unison.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly vs. Gogeta (Movie Version)"**_

Then, Kanba roared before charging toward them as the fusion trio did the same before Kefla clashed with Kanba as they grunted, exerting lightning sparks from the clash, astounding Broly and Shallot, who both saw the fight from different spots, considering that Shallot was at the spectator seats.

"Incredible...", Broly spoke in awe.

"Oh, wow. They're amazing!", Shallot spoke in awe before Kefla tried to strike Kanba only to miss him as he vanished before he reappeared and tried to strike her only for Kefla to vanish and reappear as well.

"Fat chance!", Kefla discouraged before Kanba caught sight of her from behind and then managed to block the attack with his dark energy touching her, worrying her as it stayed on her fist for a moment before the dark energy vanished, reverting a part of her aura back to a normal blue one.

"Phew. You gotta love this divine energy for this kind of thing.", Kefla sighed.

"Now, it's our turn.", Gogeta spoke before firing orange energy blasts while Kanba fired dark red blasts from his hands as both bellowed, inadvertently, tearing the arena apart as a part of it fell off as a result of their clash.

"Both of their energy levels are rising even higher, my lord.", Whis stated.

"Just how far are they going to go, especially with Gogeta in the fray?", Beerus asked.

"Are they trying to shred apart the entire arena?!", Champa exclaimed.

"Fuwa! Double Fuwa!", Fuwa exclaimed in shock as the clash continued.

The clash, however, also caught Dyspo, Top, and Jiren's attentions as the latter of the three finished meditating and then opened his eyes to see Gogeta fighting Kanba, making him flash back to the last time he saw him while he and the others were fighting Fused Zamasu, although he did defeat Omega Shenron.

"No way. Gogeta came back.", Dyspo spoke in surprise.

"And he's holding his own against Kanba. And at Super Saiyan God, no less.", Top added.

"So, you show yourself once more.", Jiren spoke before he grinned with a slight scoff to himself.

Meanwhile, Kefla was rapidly punching Kanba, who was blocking them just as quickly.

"Ha! If you're struggling that much even as a Super Saiyan 3, then you're clearly still running on fumes, Kanba!", Kefla smirked.

"Silence! You will not surpass me!", Kanba shouted before he and Kefla clashed fists with each other, creating a shockwave that abruptly bore a crater on the ground quickly as dust erupted as a result.

"Wow! Kefla's fantastic!", Zeno spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, and Gogeta's awesome, too.", Future Yurei agreed as Future 21 nodded.

Meanwhile, Kanba forcibly moved himself back before landing.

"Got a present for ya!", Kefla spoke as she prepared a big cyan-colored energy blast with her two hand, earning Kanba's shock before Kefla then fired the blast as multiple energy beans were fired and scattered before they all aimed for Kanba, who then created an energy blast of his own and launched it, causing the blue energy blasts to be reflected away before they came together and crashed into each other, exploding just above Goku Black.

"Heh. As much as I hate to admit it, watching this battle actually got me quite fired up. I only hope that Kanba doesn't become the victor.", Black commented.

"All right, Kanba. You're fighting me, now, so come on!", Kamioren goaded.

"Ignoramus! You have no right to challenge me!", Kanba retorted as he then fired dark energy blasts via his aura only for Kamioren to move in and punch him quick enough so the evil energy wouldn't touch him, although Kamba at least managed to block with his arms as he growled.

"Hmph. Not bad.", Kanba spoke up.

"Let's try that again, shall we?", Kamioren goaded before Kanba roared as he charged toward him only to miss as he suddenly vanished, puzzling him before Kamioren reappeared, further shocking him before Kamioren then struck Kanba in the gut, propelling him through a wall before it broke apart as Gogeta smirked.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly vs. Gogeta (Movie Version)"**_

"Yes, he nailed it! Nicely done, fellas!", Beerus rooted.

"Could that've been a finishing blow?", Supreme Kai asked.

"Not with Kanba here, that's for sure. At least it did deal some heavy damage on him.", Shallot responded.

Meanwhile, the dust cleared before Kanba then erupted from the top of the rubble as the dust erupted as well before it vanished, revealing that Kanba had survived before landing on the ground with a pant.

"Really? You're still going at it?", Kefla asked.

"How clever. Blinding me with my own rage and animosity to get the better of me. Savor that tactic, because it will not work on me anymore as of right now.", Kanba spoke calmly as his dark aura erupted again.

"Ha. Now, that's more like it.", Gogeta grinned.

"I knew it. Kanba took the full force from that punch and yet he's still standing.", Shallot spoke.

"It must be his Saiyan blood. Like Gogeta and Kefla, he transcends and finds new stores of power.", Whis stated.

"Even Saiyans hit walls, but I don't think Gogeta even came close to his yet, and as much as I hate to admit it, it's Kefla I'm more concerned about. Because of that, we can't take any chances, so he has to win with this next strike. Do you hear me, Gogeta? End this!", Beerus urged.

Meanwhile, Kanba fashioned his shadow claws and then fired his energy blasts at him.

"You really think you're gonna get me with that same attack?", Gogeta discouraged as he prepared a Kamehameha before he fired it at the blasts and Kanba, who quickly vanished in the nick of time before the blast could hit him, puzzling Gogeta after the Kamehameha dissipated.

"Huh? Now, where did he go?", Gogeta puzzled.

"That's a good question.", Kamioren concurred in puzzlement.

Then, Kanba suddenly reappeared behind Kefla, shocking Gogeta as he shouted to her.

"Kefla! Look out behind you!", Gogeta urged before Kefla saw him with a gasp as Kanba prepared to punch her in the gut with his shadow claw before landing said blow and propelling her to the ground just a few feet near Gogeta before Kefla dropped out of her Super Saiyan Azure form, shocking both Gogeta and Kamioren as well as Beerus, Supreme Kai, Shallot, and Champa.

"It can't be!", Supreme Kai gasped.

"Oh, no! This is bad!", Shallot spoke in worry.

"All right, what the heck just happened?!", Champa spoke in surprise.

Then, Kanba gave a scoff as he glared at the weakened Kefla, who was struggling to stand back up.

"I told you before. You will not surpass me. And as of right now...", Kanba began as he raised his right arm before preparing a dark red energy orb.

"You've reached your limit.", Kanba spoke before tossing it toward Kefla, who gasped before an explosion was set off on the arena.

That explosion, however, shocked Kanba because it turned out that Jiren had fired an energy blast of his own to cancel out Kanba's attack and save Kefla.

"You again. What business do you have this time?", Kanba spoke calmly.

"I've come only to settle the score with you... once and for all.", Jiren responded.

Meanwhile, Gogeta helped Kefla back up.

"Kefla, are you all right?", Gogeta asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just dandy.", Kefla responded weakly.

"You just go ahead and rest up until you can fight again. I'm finishing this. Me and Jiren.", Gogeta responded, earning Kefla's slight gasp of worry before Gogeta spoke to Kanba.

"Hey, Kanba.", Gogeta spoke, attracting Kanba's attention as he diverted his gaze to the crimson-red haired Saiyan fusion warrior.

"What if I told you that there was a power level higher than even Super Saiyan Azure?", Gogeta smirked, surprising Kefla as she gasped.

"Hold on. You mean there's a level behind Super Saiyan Azure?", Kamioren asked.

"I don't know. Could be, but this is the first time I've heard about it.", Broly responded.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

"I would say that would test my suspension of disbelief.", Kanba responded.

"Well, then. Allow me to put those disbeliefs to rest.", Gogeta smirked before he growled as his aura flared up and suddenly turned bright yellow before he then roared as the aura turned bright blue as he went Super Saiyan Azure quickly, puzzling Kanba before Gogeta tensed as his bright blue hair flashed brightly and his aura began getting more intense as streaks from the aura grew taller before Gogeta opened his eyes, which were glowing just as bright as well before Gogeta yelled out loudly as his aura turned bright blue and gave out bigger streaks all before his aura exploded, creating a blinding bright blue light that not only overtook him, but also the others with him, who mostly shielded their eyes, except for Kefla and Kamioren, who watched in amazement.

Afterwards, the light dimmed with Kanba looming in shock first while Kefla and Kamioren grew surprised to see Gogeta, who had now transcended Super Saiyan Azure, giving him a more intense blue aura with no yellow tint to be shown like it was in Super Saiyan Azure, a bit of a darker shade of blue for his hair and his eyes, which now had black pupils while his irises are now silver-blue, and the sparkles in the aura are now two times bigger, never mind three or four times bigger, and are now blue, four-pointed stars.

"This evolved state is called Super Saiyan Sapphire.", Gogeta stated.

"Hold on. Super Saiyan Sapphire? So, that's what it was called. Never thought I'd see this again.", Kefla spoke.

"You mean you've seen that before?", Broly asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just 15 years ago. Even then, it still looks and feels awesome! I totally gotta get to that level soon!", Kefla spoke in excitement.

"And I'm sure you would.", Kamioren responded.

"He's in that form again.", Jiren spoke to himself as he remembered the time when he used this form to destroy Omega Shenron in this form.

"The only question is, can he sustain it?", Jiren wondered to himself.

"You dare transcend to another level beyond the god state as if it was child's play?!", Kanba spoke in frustration.

"This _is_ child's play. Well, for me, anyway.", Gogeta responded.

"Then, I think there's really no choice here. What I have to do now is... DESTROY YOU!", Kanba responded as he widened his eyes before launching six dark energy bullets at Gogeta, who then started clearing his mind and then quickly deflected the blasts with his arms with one swipe from each arm before they landed on the ground, shocking Kanba as he tensed before Kefla and Kamioren gasped in surprise as did Broly before Shallot, Supreme Kai, Beerus, and Elder Kai before Gogeta spoke to Kanba.

"Face it, Kanba. You can't beat me.", Gogeta discouraged.

"Don't get too cocky, you insolent whelp!", Kanba retorted as he fashioned his shadow claws right before he then tossed six more energy bullets toward him, three from each claw, before Gogeta then automatically dodged the blasts before they just past him, went up and exploded, impressing Broly, Kamioren, and Kefla while shocking Kanba.

"What? How did he do that?", Kefla asked in amazement.

"Ngh! This is impossible!", Kanba growled before Gogeta then emitted a silver-blue aura layer to add to his royal blue one before opening his eyes to reveal a lighter, silver tint on his silver-blue irises, earning a surprised look from Broly.

"No way...", Broly spoke as he widened his eyes.

"H-His eyes...", Kefla spoke in awe.

"Is it just me or did they get paler?", Kamioren added as Champa grew surprised.

"No way. It's that glow again. Just like when Goku and his family fought Jiren. It's unmistakable.", Shallot spoke.

"And once again, Goku's side of Gogeta has shattered his own limits.", Whis added before Beerus growled.

"I never thought that Gogeta would achieve this divine feat in the Tournament, that we would have the pleasure of seeing it combined with Super Saiyan Sapphire.", Whis admitted.

"Well, this time, I'll make sure to soak it up. Super Saiyan Sapphire plus Autonomous Ultra Instinct equals... Ultra Saiyan Sapphire.", Beerus stated as he glared his way at Gogeta.

"No way! He just combined Ultra Instinct with Super Saiyan Sapphire?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"I'm looking forward to this already.", Future 21 smiled.

"Yes! I will enjoy it very much!", Zeno agreed with a smile.

Meanwhile, Gogeta and Kanba had a staredown before Kefla gasped at the sight and smirked with a chuckle of excitement.

"Unbelievable. Ultra Instinct and Super Saiyan Sapphire at the same time?", Jiren spoke in wonder.

"Now, that's way too much for me.", Dyspo commented.

"That combination is rather impressive.", Top added.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would live to see the day that Super Saiyan Sapphire gets combined with Ultra Instinct, making a formidable new one. Precisely why Gogeta is necessary for the rest of the Tournament.", Black grinned in wonder.

"Well? Come on! Let's end this.", Gogeta urged.

"It is already done.", Kanba retorted before his dark red aura erupted before it moved away and then showed a transparent close up of Gogeta's face while he is now in Ultra Saiyan Sapphire form with another transparent image of Super Saiyan 3 Kanba appearing on the right side of the screen before it showed the arena seemingly shrinking down.

 _ **Narrator: "The extreme battle against the ruthless evil Saiyan Kanba has propelled Gogeta to a whole new transformation combining the vaunted levels of the ultimate evolution of Super Saiyan Azure and Autonomous Ultra Instinct: Ultra Saiyan Sapphire! They are extraordinary Saiyans who refuse all limits and continue to find new levels of power. Will Gogeta's Ultra Saiyan Sapphire spell the end of Kanba or will the evil Saiyan find some way to match his heights and vanquish his opponents? 19 minutes remain in the fateful Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? Pretty unexpected and awesome, right? I know it certainly is for me. And personally, I hope that Broly: Fury, otherwise known as Broly (DB Super), not only arrives as a 4** **th** **playable character for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Ultra Pack 1, but also as a new instructor. I am curious as to what special dialogues would Broly (DB Super) go through in the recent extra story mode from Extra Pack 2, anyway. Anyway, if you have ideas for how the next episode should end, please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I was able to finfish the chapter last night. So, I recently learned that Ultra Pack 1 of "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2" won't include Broly (DB Super), unfortunately, but it will be released on the 4** **th** **of July. What coincidental timing. Also, I noticed that you can now get Xeno: Pan in the future in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Personally, I hope that Xeno: Pan gets a unique Saiyan transformation of her own in the next Universe Mission event of Super Dragon Ball Heores. Frankly, I want you to know that the only 2 villains from the game I hate right now are Mechikabura and the brainwashed Supreme Kai of time, although I still hate Mechikabura the most. In fact, I hate them so much that if Supreme Kai of Time even thinks about killing Trunks, brainwashed or not, I wish, nay, I hope that Sealas would appear, grow angry with her upon seeing this as an unforgivable act of treason against the Time Patrol and begins tearing her apart as punishment until there's no trace of her left before targeting Mechikabura next! That is how much I hate them! FOREVER! Or at least until the Supreme Kai of Time is finally freed from Mechikabura's control. So, basically, I just hate mind control and its users, unless they are good people who only use it as a last resort, and I feel very strongly about it. Anyhoo, enough about that. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Decisive Battle Against Evil; Ultra Saiyan Sapphire Erupts!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Kamioren and Kefla dashing toward Kanba and then punched him in the foot, earning Kanba's stifled grunts in pain before Kefla smirked and then vanished and reappeared behind Kanba's head before she then punched him in the back of his head, tipping him back down to the ground only for Kanba to stop himself with his hands and feet against the ground this time before Goku and Vegeta put the EX-Fusion earrings on and fused into Gogeta with Black then searing him in the back afterwards with a smirk before removing his aura blade from his back and then making it disappear before Gogeta turned Super Saiyan God and then confronted Kanba, now back to Super Saiyan 3 form, before he roared before charging toward them as the fusion trio did the same before Kefla clashed with Kanba as they grunted before he reappeared and tried to strike her only for Kefla to vanish and reappear as well just as he caught sight of her from behind and then managed to block the attack with his dark energy touching her, worrying her as it stayed on her fist for a moment before the dark energy vanished, reverting a part of her aura back to a normal blue one, relieving her, before Kanba fashioned his shadow claws and then fired his energy blasts at Gogeta, who prepared a Kamehameha before he fired it at the blasts and Kanba, who quickly vanished in the nick of time before the blast could hit him, puzzling Gogeta after the Kamehameha dissipated before Kanba suddenly reappeared behind Kefla, shocking Gogeta as he shouted to her before Kefla saw him with a gasp as Kanba prepared to punch her in the gut with his shadow claw before landing said blow and propelling her to the ground just a few feet near Gogeta before Kefla dropped out of her Super Saiyan Azure form, shocking both Gogeta and Kamioren as well as Beerus, Supreme Kai, Shallot, and Champa before Kanba gave a scoff as he glared at the weakened Kefla, who was struggling to stand back up.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The battle continued between the vicious evil Saiyan, Kanba and the merged warriors, Kefla and Kamioren with a new addition to the fray, Gogeta, whose return was made permanent by Goku Black with the team doing all they could to stay in the Tournament of Power to save their universes from Giblet's tyrannical rule. Even with Kefla elevated to Super Saiyan Azure, Kanba's dark power seemed to be too much."**_

"I told you before. You will not surpass me. And as of right now...", Kanba began as he raised his right arm before preparing a dark red energy orb.

"You've reached your limit.", Kanba spoke before tossing it toward Kefla, who gasped before an explosion was set off on the arena.

That explosion, however, shocked Kanba because it turned out that Jiren had fired an energy blast of his own to cancel out Kanba's attack and save Kefla before Gogeta helped Kefla back up and then spoke to Kanba.

 _ **Narrator: "But thanks to Jiren's well-times interference, Kefla was saved and Gogeta refused to quit."**_

"Hey, Kanba.", Gogeta spoke, attracting Kanba's attention as he diverted his gaze to the crimson-red haired Saiyan fusion warrior.

"What if I told you that there was a power level higher than even Super Saiyan Azure?", Gogeta smirked, surprising Kefla as she gasped before Kanba responded.

"I would say that would test my suspension of disbelief.", Kanba responded.

"Well, then. Allow me to put those disbeliefs to rest.", Gogeta smirked before he growled as his aura flared up and suddenly turned bright yellow before he then roared as the aura turned bright blue as he went Super Saiyan Azure quickly, puzzling Kanba before Gogeta yelled out loudly as his aura turned bright blue and gave out bigger streaks all before his aura exploded, creating a blinding bright blue light that not only overtook him, but also the others with him, who mostly shielded their eyes, except for Kefla and Kamioren, who watched in amazement before Gogeta had now transcended Super Saiyan Azure, giving him a more intense blue aura with no yellow tint to be shown like it was in Super Saiyan Azure, a bit of a darker shade of blue for his hair and his eyes, which now had black pupils while his irises are now silver-blue, and the sparkles in the aura are now two times bigger, never mind three or four times bigger, and are now blue, four-pointed stars.

"This evolved state is called Super Saiyan Sapphire.", Gogeta stated.

"Then, I think there's really no choice here. What I have to do now is... DESTROY YOU!", Kanba responded as he widened his eyes before launching six dark energy bullets at Gogeta, who then started clearing his mind and then quickly deflected the blasts with his arms with one swipe from each arm before they landed on the ground, shocking Kanba as he tensed before Kefla and Kamioren gasped in surprise as did Broly before Gogeta then emitted a silver-blue aura layer to add to his royal blue one before opening his eyes to reveal a lighter, silver tint on his silver-blue irises.

 _ **Narrator: "For the first time in this tournament, Gogeta has combined Super Saiyan Azure with an immense height of power difficult for even destroyer gods to master, now!"**_

Gogeta stood seriously still in his vastly powerful form as Kanba growled in disbelief.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

"Unbelievable. How did you even combine these two immense powers all at once?", Kanba puzzled.

Then, Gogeta ascended up in the air before landing on a pillar just behind him and even slowly giving off the heat from his body before eventually roaring with a deep voice in the background of his voiceall while exerting the same pillar from 15 years ago during the last stages of the Goku Black incident as well as a massive heat, shocking Kanba as he widened his eyesas did Jiren, Dyspo, Top, Kefla, and Kamioren.

"Like I said, you need to face the facts, Kanba. You cannot stop me now.", Gogeta discouraged.

"And I've told you not to get cocky.", Kanba retorted before the force of the heat broke apart the mountains, prompting the obese, pink Videl and Sealas to notice it before both hopped away from the crumbling debris before landing and then seeing the massive power that is Ultra Saiyan Sapphire.

"What the...?", Videl spoke in awe.

Meanwhile, Black laughed proudly at the display of power.

"Ultra Saiyan Sapphire, indeed! A rare combination between Ultra Instinct and Super Saiyan Sapphire? Even I could not have predicted that. Well done, Gogeta. Keep getting stronger! Be your best mortal ape!", Black cheered.

"No way! He went all in with both Ultra Instinct and Super Saiyan Sapphire?", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"But how? That's impossible.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"His energy's feeling like 'boom-boom-whoosh-bang-bang-pow'!", Zeno commented.

"Yes. Like 'boom-boom-whoosh-bang-bang-pow', indeed, Your Majesty.", Grand Minister agreed.

"This is quite a sight. The merged Saiyan has ventured into the domain of the Gods with Ultra Saiyan Sapphire.", the Kai commented.

"Looks like Gogeta's giving off some incredible heat. And he has that focused glimmer to go with an evolved state past Super Saiyan Azure, too.", Shallot commented.

"It's Ultra Instinct, all right, but combined with Super Saiyan Sapphire, at that.", Beerus added.

"It's magnificent! If he's combined Super Saiyan Sapphire with Autonomous Ultra Instinct, he'll stop Kanba for sure!", Supreme Kai spoke with hope.

"The tide of this battle is turning yet again, sir.", Vados assured to Champa, making him "Hmph" in confidence as he turned his head a bit before Kefla shouted to Gogeta.

"Heck, yeah! You really are cookin' now, Gogeta! I could feel the heat your body's churnin' out all the way from down here! Is that your 'Ultra Saiyan Sapphire', or whatever?", Kefla asked.

"Yeah. Something like that.", Gogeta responded seriously, yet calmly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, I gotta give you props.", Kefla grinned before Kanba snapped out of his stupor and growled.

"Hmph. I must admit, that this latest form is...admirable. However...", Kanba began before he then upward to a pillar adjacent to Gogeta's and landed there where Gogeta was facing him on the opposite pillar before he powered his dark red aura up.

"None will surpass me, nor would they even come remotely close! No one!", Kanba shouted before he roared and exerted his dark red aura into a pillar with red and black lightning sparking around the pillar, causing dark red energy blasts to spike out from the pillar and scatter across the ring, prompting 17, 18, and Marron to jump away from them in the meantime before they went to a safe place with 17 holding Marron by the wrist before lowering her down with 17 and 18.

"Now, they're making an actual tempest in the ring. Those Saiyans have never been much for subtlety.", 18 commented.

"Can't say I blame them. They're practically made for each other.", Marron responded.

"No way! Kanba's energy is climbing as high as Gogeta's!", Cabba spoke in surprise.

"You can try to climb higher all you want, but no matter how high you climb, you will not get the best of me a second time!", Kanba discouraged before another shockwave struck, blowing away the rocks, turning them into debris.

"Well, there goes most of the ring. Still, if they collide with each other head-on, who knows what could happen. There won't be anything left.", Shallot commented before the rocks landed on the ground, prompting Saonel and Pilina to jump back while Sealas and Videl jumped away to the same level as Gohan, Pan, and Piccolo.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

"Hey, Gohan! You seeing this?!", Videl shouted as her mounds were jiggling a little from the force of the shockwave from far away where Gogeta and Kanba reside.

"Yeah. What's happening up there? Is that...Gogeta and Kanba?", Gohan realized as he saw the pillars from far away.

"No way! He's like a superhero!", Pan commented.

"We're looking at two titans, now. When one of them transcends to a new level, it prompts the other to do the same, on and on!", Piccolo explained.

"Hold on. So, you're saying that Gogeta only made Kanba that much stronger?", Videl asked.

"That's right! I can feel his energy getting bigger with every minute! He's in a completely different league, now!", Piccolo responded.

"Come on, Dad...", Gohan spoke in worry, mostly for Goku, who is now fused with Vegeta, making Gogeta possible.

Meanwhile, Kanba began preparing small black and red energy orbs before then spinning them around and creating a sort of disc that spun around continuously.

"Heed my warning: with this one blast, I could easily eliminate your universe with just one blast.", Kanba warned as meanwhile, the shockwave continued.

"Just feel his energy! He may have even surpassed Gogeta's strength when he first got to this form.", Piccolo stated.

"Stronger than Gogeta? Are you sure about that?", Videl shouted.

"Who knows? He's been amping Gogeta up, too. He's still reaching deeper into this form's potential.", Piccolo responded before Gogeta eventually ceased his aura and then went into his stance.

"So you have finished already? And you're certain you have enough power?", Kanba asked.

"I'm good. I think this is all the power I need.", Gogeta responded sternly.

"I will be the judge of that.", Kanba retorted before he then dashed toward him, preparing to strike Gogeta with his energy blast, only for Kanba to miss Gogeta as he dodged Kanba before the evil Saiyan inadvertently fired his dark red energy beam at a couple of rocks before it just zoomed out of the ring, prompting Kanba to land on the ground, although his right hand and legs helped to keep him get back up halfway as he then turned around to face Gogeta.

"You can't dodge these attacks forever!", Kanba shouted before he tried to punch him only to miss him as Gogeta quickly dodged the punch automoatically, stunting him as he widened his eyes.

"Pointless.", Gogeta spoke before preparing a silver energy blast with his right hand and firing it at Kanba by the gut, instantly sending Kanba falling before he then clutched the top part of the pillar with his shadow claws to ensure he wouldn't fall.

"No way. Just one blast attack like that and Kanba's barely hanging on.", Chi-chi spoke in surprise.

"He just attacked Kanba with a blast like that, but he barely even moved from that spot. That kind of precision's incredible.", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"If Gogeta can anticipate Kanba's every attack and counter them with his own like this, his enormous power-up won't matter.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"No way. Kanba could barely even lay a finger on him now.", Cabba spoke in awe.

"I just don't get it. How could Kanba be stronger than Gogeta in his current transformation and still miss all the same?", Champa puzzled.

"Kanba has attained a level of speed and strength in the Multiverse few have ever known, but against Gogeta's reactions, it seems he will still fall short.", Vados explained before Fuwa then spoke in a more determined manner.

"BWAAAAAAAAAH! Gogeta! Smash that villainous scum to pieces!", Fuwa shouted, puzzling Beerus.

"Uh, Champa? Is something wrong with your Kai?", Beerus spoke in surprise.

"That's just his angry side. He usually represses it in public.", Champa explained.

"Okay, but why is he suddenly cheering for Gogeta?", Beerus asked.

"Well, I guess that since both our universes have a common enemy and Gogeta is the only one currently fighting Kanba, that situation is appropriate.", Champa states before Fuwa continued his angry shouting.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Fuwa shouted angrily.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Meanwhile, Kanba growled angrily as he cautiously climbed back up to the top of the pillar slowly and panted for a moment before he stood up straight and spoke.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?", Kanba asked.

"There's no need. You're already doing that all by yourself.", Gogeta retorted.

Then, Kanba only growled in response before he thought to himself.

" _My advantage is slipping away from me. I must hurry if I ever wish to secure my victory.",_ Kanba thought before he then grew shadow claws which then created several dark blasts again before they spun around into discs once more, only this time, Kanba then tossed them toward Gogeta like buzzsaw discs before more were tossed at him one claw at a time.

However, Gogeta boldly dodged the buzzsaw discs automatically and jumped off before then descending downward upside down with his back in front of the pillar as Kanba dashed downward toward him before then firing dark red energy blasts from his shadow claws this time around, prompting Gogeta to press his feet against the pillar as he descended before Kanba caught up and was now in front of Gogeta only for Kanba to eventually widen his eyes and gasp before Gogeta pushed Kanba back with a slight roar, knocking Kanba back towards the ground as he landed heavily.

"All right! He got him!", Shallot grinned before Champa and Fuwa grew amazed as did Broly, Kefla, Chi-chi, and Kamioren.

"Whoa!", Zeno and Future Yurei exclaimed as Future 21 gasped in awe.

Meanwhile, Gogeta landed on the ground safely before looking to his fist and growling softly as Beerus and Whis looked on before elsewhere, the dust cleared, revealing Kanba on in the ground with his eyes barely open as one of them was closed.

"How...did you...ever yield this much power?!", Kanba grunted before he widened his eyes and then leapt forward toward a pillar in front of him and panted before looking down toward Gogeta.

"You. Those attacks were not even at full strength, were they? And yet, they pierce my body as hard as Kefla's did when she was fighting me. I can already tell that you're not even close to done. So, what say you..., Gogeta? What can you hope to accomplish by holding back any further? Do you truly believe that you can fare any better than she did?", Kanba asked.

Then, after a moment, Gogeta turned toward Kanba and responded.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a handle on it. I can do much better. Behold the power of Ultra Saiyan Sapphire.", Gogeta responded seriously before his royal blue and silver aura erupted calmly as Gogeta bore a look of serious determination.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

 **Chapter 2**

As Gogeta stood silently with Kanba looking down on him, the Kai spoke up.

"I suppose that Gogeta has now become too mighty to ignore, and his contest with Kanba is certainly fascinating. All eyes are on them now.", the Kai commented.

"Enough words. Show me how much power you truly have. Your silence does not yield the answers as seek. Engage me in combat! Now!", Kanba urged as Gogeta still stood silent.

"Fine. If you do not make the first move... then I will!", Kanba spoke as he entered his own stance.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" by Akira Kushida (English Dub Version)**_

Then, before Kanba knew it, Gogeta only looked up and then prepared to dash toward him before doing just that and zoomed just behind Kanba at a much faster speed than even Kanba can anticipate, as he was only able to turn right at 90 degrees before Gogeta started punching him, abruptly making him exclaim in pain as his eyes were widened before Gogeta punched him toward the ground once more, irking Kanba as he recovered as best he could.

"Impossible..!", Kanba grunted before Gogeta caught up and prompted a clash between him and Kanba.

"What's the matter, Kanba? Is that all you've got for me?", Gogeta asked.

"You dare mock me?!", Kanba responded before he tried to spike him only for Gogeta to go behind him quickly and kick him away before Gogeta created 7 blue energy orbs before they started to spark up and spin around as Gogeta then launched the attack as 7 heat-seeking energy beams before they all hit Kanba, propelling him further toward the rock, making Gogeta growl further before Chi-chi shouted to him.

"All right! Way to go, Gogeta!", Chi-chi shouted.

However, Kanba roared as his dark aura violently erupted, brushing aside all the dust before Kanba panted, his aura still present.

"What the? How is Kanba still standing even after all that? Is he invincible or something?", Shallot puzzled.

"Hardly. There's no doubt Kanba's fortitude and fighting spirit are commendable. However, even with Ultra Saiyan Sapphire, Gogeta's strikes are not nearly as potent as they should be, considering the extent of his power. Perhaps it has been 15 years since Goku has utilized Ultra Instinct and therefore, Gogeta has forgotten to adjust to the new way his muscles work through Autonomous Ultra Instinct, and how to command them for attacks. This wasted effort is costly. If he cannot defeat him with his next volley, I fear his strength may give out.", Whis stated as Gogeta panted before standing up.

"I'm gonna finish this right now.", Gogeta threatened, angering Kanba as he growled before shouting.

"ENOUGH! I, alone, am the one who will end this! Once and for all!", Kanba shouted before his dark aura became more vibrant as he bellowed.

"Can you feel his energy? It's surging! Even higher now!", Cabba spoke in surprise.

"You have irked me for the last time! Now, you will fall to this attack!", Kanba shouted before he bellowed as his dark red aura then grew bigger before it erupted like a volcano and spewed our dark energy blasts as they struck the arena and smashed it apart piece by piece and little by little just as much as Kanba roared viciously.

"Waaah! So scary!", Zeno exclaimed in fear as he hugged Future 21 tightly while Future Yurei tensed angrily.

"I know. You're safe with me.", Future 21 assured.

"Oh, no! What kind of move is that?!", Champa exclaimed.

"Kanba's dark energy is radiating outward from every direction as highly concentrated energy blasts most uncanny. One might say he's literally become the ultimate weapon.", Vados stated.

"I may not know what's going on, but I do know I don't like it! Help Gogeta finish this, Kefla!", Champa urged as Kefla overheard his voice and saw him from far away before she gasped and then gave a serious look with a nod after a moment.

"Gogeta's threat making Kanba think he either had to win now or risk losing the tournament, he found an even more treacherous extreme of power.", Whis explained before Beerus spoke a certain quote.

"'There is no such conquering weapon as the necessity of conquering'.", Beerus quoted.

Meanwhile, Jiren has the same idea to stop him.

"It seems I will have to step in as well.", Jiren guessed before he then powered up quickly with a short, brief bellow, causing his orange aura to erupt normally just as Kanba was roaring before he shouted.

"YOU WILL BURN INTO ASHEEEEEEES!", Kanba shouted as he began preparing a dark red energy blast which not only suddenly started growing bigger, but also gave off black lightning rays that tore through the arena toward Gogeta, who only dodged them automatically with the blasts barely touching him.

"Oh, man! This is bad! If even one of those rays hit him, it's all over! Is he even planning to burn through all he has left just to finish him?!", Shallot exclaimed.

As severe as the blasts were, Gogeta was able to send them away with his Spirit Sword before focusing on preparing his new move to counter it as soon as the blasts stopped heading for him while Kanba's dark energy blast grew bigger before Gogeta prepares it the way Vegeta prepared his Galick Gun, only it was mirrored and his legs remained still.

"Galick... Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Gogeta began as a purple and blue energy orb appeared in the center of his left palm before Kanba shouted.

"You will perish here and disintegrate into ashes!", Kanba shouted as he finally launched the big energy blast at Gogeta, who was now ready to fire.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Gogeta shouted as he fired his Galick Kamehameha at the blast, immediately causing a stand-off as they both grunted before Kanba was the first to roar and push his energy blast closer to Gogeta, who was tensing as he was firing his blast.

However, just as the blast eventually got very close to Gogeta, Kefla, already in Super Saiyan Azure form, prepared a two-way energy blast, only the energy blasts were blue and sparkly as they spun around on each hand and turned into sort of blue and silver striped discs.

"Game over, Kanba! Now, you're through!", Kefla shouted as she then fired two blue and silver spiraling energy beans toward Kanba, which only stopped at his body and then attracted his attention, making Kefla gasp as Gogeta took notice of it and grinned.

"You know, Kanba. If there's one thing I've learned from fighting Vegetto, it's that I can always do better!", Gogeta smirked before roaring as he exerted his Galick Kamehameha, pouring his energy into it and quickly ripping through Kanba's attack before crashing onto him and destroying the top of the pillar that Kanba was standing on with Kanba yelling in pain while being blasted away before Jiren then condensed his aura into his palm and aimed it at Jiren.

"This fight...is over!", Jiren shouted before firing it at Kanba, slamming him to the ground just as Kefla roared while aiming her blasts at Kanba, inadvertently causing the earrings to break apart into pieces, earning Kanba's pained screams as both attacks overwhelmed him before they both exploded, causing an explosion of dust as well as a shockwave that prompted 17, 18, Marron, Videl, Pan, Gohan, Piccolo, Sealas, Broly, Cabba, Kamioren, and Black to jump away lest they get knocked out.

 _ **End Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" by Akira Kushida (English Dub Version)**_

Soon after, the dust cleared with Kanba revealed to have vanished, puzzling Gogeta.

"Huh? Where could he be this time?", Gogeta wondered before Kale and Caulifla were now revealed to be back to normal form and separated from themselves as well as the earrings were now broken.

"Did we... do it, Caulifla?", Kale asked.

"Don't know. It's kinda hard to say with that guy.", Caulifla responded.

"Yeah, where is he?", Chi-chi asked as Broly looked around for a bit before stopping at the right direction with him looking on in slight seriousness.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kanba was smacking his right fist on the ground once before barely standing up.

"Curse them all...!", Kanba growled before he then passed out, landed on the ground chest first, and then powered down back to normal form just as Giblet began to recover and cradled his head and started to move.

"Is the scary Saiyan gone?", Zeno asked.

"I think so. His energy just dropped massively. He's still breathing, though.", Future 21 replied.

"Well, that's a relief.", Future Yurei sighed.

"Fuwa. They actually survived against Kanba.", Fuwa sighed in relief.

"Yes, that's it! Way to go, you three!", Champa cheered.

"Yes, but as you can see Caulifla and Kale have already exhausted both themselves and the potaras. That means it's down to the namekians if they get knocked out.", Vados explained.

"Blast! Hey, Saonel, Pilina! You know what you have to do, right?!", Champa shouted.

"Yes, Lord Champa. Just leave it to us.", Saonel assured.

"We won't let you down, no matter what. We will take out Giblet and his men and then win this whole thing!", Pilina added.

"Phew. He actually did it.", Shallot sighed in relief.

"In view of the circumstances, Gogeta made an excellent choice. With limited stamina, he needed to win quickly. And a Galick Kamehameha has the power his punches lacked. With the superior reflexes of Ultra Instinct, he knew he could deflect his onslaught before he charged up and unleashed everything in one attack to knock Kanba unconscious.", Whis stated.

"I just have to wonder if Gogeta can use that trick again if he drops out of it.", Shallot wondered just as Gogeta noticed the heat leaving his body before he closed his eyes and dropped out of his Ultra Saiyan Sapphire form, returning to normal form, still fused as Gogeta.

"There. I better conserve it in case I need it. For now, I think I'll go lighter on that power.", Gogeta spoke before Dyspo and Top spoke up.

"Looks like Gogeta's attacks are improving since 15 years ago. He's getting more polished in that Ultra Saiyan Sapphire.", Dyspo commented.

"The longer we wait, the stronger he's going to become.", Top added, earning Jiren's slight growl before Black spoke up.

"I see. I suppose that even with Ultra Saiyan Sapphire, there still are some limits. Still, it dances through battle like an untouchable god. Not unlike with Ultra Instinct, one's body must pay a toll so severe, it's essentially paralyzing. Recover quickly, Gogeta. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can uphold a better future for all gods and mortals everywhere.", Black grinned before Gogeta then turned to Caulifla and Kale.

"And you two. Great job out there. You two should get some rest. I'd say you've earned it.", Gogeta smirked.

"Earned it? Really?", Kale puzzled.

"All right, but the next time we meet after this tournament, we're gonna pick up where we left off. Got it?", Caulifla smirked.

"And know this: I will be ready for you when we cross paths again.", Jiren added with a bold grin.

"Hmph. I wouldn't expect anything less.", Gogeta grinned before he started walking away before then showing the unconscious Kanba as well as a squirming Giblet as he was starting to wake up before the camera zooming away from the arena.

 _ **Narrator: "Gogeta has prevailed over Kanba with some well-timed assistance from Kefla and Jiren, but with only 17 minutes left in the desperate Tournament of Power, there's no time to rest. Can Gogeta find a way to keep his universe and all others safe from tyrannical Saiyan rule? And what danger awaits as Giblet draws closer to regaining his consciousness? The clock keeps ticking, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty great, right? Anyway, sorry if I lost it back there in my last notes about Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Like I said, I feel very strongly about it. Although, I think it would be interesting to see Kanba and the brainwashed Supreme Kai of Time perform a Dual attack with the same move, but that's the only good thing I can say about it for now. Anyway, if you have ideas for how either this chapter or the next chapter can be more interesting for fans, please feel free to let me know anytime. In the meanwhile, I will be working on a new Scooby-Doo story for next week. I'm not gonna say what it is, though. Until next time and good night. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Happy 4** **th** **of July, everyone! I just finished this chapter for just such a holiday. Great timing, right? Bad news is, I still didn't get Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta in "Dragon Ball Legends". If you ask me, that's a bummer. Now, I'm not sure what the good news is, other than, I have a feeling that Super Saiyan God SS Gogeta will arrive as the first 2 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan's would return return as well in the next Step-Up summon event coming real soon. I'm just not sure when, though. Anyhoo, enough about that. Let's just enjoy this chapter. And for those of you who like Kanba, I have a certain surprise for you later on in the story, but you'll have to read it to find out. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Love's Big Showdown!; Kanba's Furious Wrath Explodes?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Gogeta roaring with a deep voice in the background of his voice __all while exerting the same pillar from 15 years ago during the last stages of the Goku Black incident as well as a massive heat before then showing Kanba preparing to strike Gogeta with his energy blast as he charged toward him, only for Kanba to miss Gogeta as he dodged Kanba before the evil Saiyan inadvertently fired his dark red energy beam at a couple of rocks before it just zoomed out of the ring, prompting Kanba to land on the ground, although his right hand and legs helped to keep him get back up halfway as he then turned around to face Gogeta and tried to punch him only to miss him as Gogeta quickly dodged the punch automoatically, stunting him as he widened his eyes before Gogeta prepared a silver energy blast with his right hand and firing it at Kanba by the gut, instantly sending Kanba falling before he then clutched the top part of the pillar with his shadow claws to ensure he wouldn't fall before Kanba shouted to Gogeta in anger.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Spurred by his battle with Kanba, Gogeta created Ultra Saiyan Sapphire, allowing his body to both dodge without thinking and utilize the full brunt of Super Saiyan Sapphire, and Gogeta told Kanba he was about to finish their fight."**_

"You have irked me for the last time! Now, you will fall to this attack!", Kanba shouted before he bellowed as his dark red aura then grew bigger before it erupted like a volcano and spewed our dark energy blasts as they struck the arena and smashed it apart piece by piece and little by little just as much as Kanba roared viciously before Gogeta dodged them automatically with the blasts barely touching him as he even sent them away with his Spirit Sword before focusing on preparing his new move to counter it as soon as the blasts stopped heading for him while Kanba's dark energy blast grew bigger before Gogeta prepares it the way Vegeta prepared his Galick Gun, only it was mirrored and his legs remained still.

 _ **Narrator: "So, then, Kanba powered up even more as Gogeta breached his defenses for a finishing blast."**_

"Galick... Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Gogeta began as a purple and blue energy orb appeared in the center of his left palm before Kanba shouted.

"You will perish here and disintegrate into ashes!", Kanba shouted as he finally launched the big energy blast at Gogeta, who was now ready to fire.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Gogeta shouted as he fired his Galick Kamehameha at the blast, immediately causing a stand-off as they both grunted before Kanba was the first to roar and push his energy blast closer to Gogeta, who was tensing as he was firing his blast before Kefla, already in Super Saiyan Azure form, prepared a two-way energy blast, only the energy blasts were blue and sparkly as they spun around on each hand and turned into sort of blue and silver striped discs before firing two blue and silver spiraling energy beams toward Kanba, which only stopped at his body and then attracted his attention, making Kefla gasp before Gogeta roared as he exerted his Galick Kamehameha, pouring his energy into it and quickly ripping through Kanba's attack before crashing onto him and destroying the top of the pillar that Kanba was standing on with Kanba yelling in pain while being blasted away before Jiren then condensed his aura into his palm and fired it at Kanba, slamming him to the ground just as Kefla roared while aiming her blasts at Kanba, inadvertently causing the earrings to break apart into pieces, earning Kanba's pained screams as both attacks overwhelmed him before they both exploded, causing an explosion of dust as well as a shockwave that prompted 17, 18, Marron, Videl, Pan, Gohan, Piccolo, Sealas, Broly, Cabba, Kamioren, and Black to jump away lest they get knocked out before Kanba was smacked his right fist on the ground once before barely standing up and then passing out, landing on the ground chest first, and then powering down back to normal form just as Giblet began to recover and cradled his head and started to move before Gogeta noticed the heat leaving his body before he closed his eyes and dropped out of his Ultra Saiyan Sapphire form, returning to normal form, still fused as Gogeta.

 _ **Narrator: "At long last, the stunning battle between Saiyans was over with Gogeta the victor, but Kanba had barely survived the loss and Gogeta had reverted to his base form to conserve the power and must find a way to survive until then, now."**_

Giblet was grunting as he was starting to wake up and notice a vast green atmosphere with naught but mountains everywhere, puzzling him before he sat up and tried to take it all in as best he could.

"What..? Where the heck am I?", Giblet puzzled as if he lost his memory just.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan caught up near where Gogeta is.

"Gogeta's incredible. He defeated Kanba.", Gohan spoke in amazement.

"Don't be so sure. Kanba may be down, but he's not out yet. Not by a long shot.", Piccolo discouraged.

"I don't get it. Gogeta just used some massive power. Shouldn't he have separated by now?", Pan puzzled.

"That's exactly what we need to figure out.", Piccolo responded.

"Of course.", Gohan agreed before he, Piccolo, and Pan jumped off.

Meanwhile, Shallot noticed Giblet starting to come to as he stood up as best he could with a weak grunt before he spoke up.

"How did I even get here?", Giblet puzzled, baffling Shallot.

"Huh? Wait. Did he get amnesia or something?", Shallot puzzled.

"Highly doubtful. Try sensing his energy now.", Whis stated to Shallot before he did so, this time, sending no trace of darkness left, surprising him.

"Could he be...?", Shallot began.

"Indeed. It would seem that a blow such as this has apparently removed an apparent spell over your brother. I trust you'll know the cause of it.", Whis stated before Giblet eventually took notice of the unconscious Kanba and gasped in shock before growling as he thought to himself.

" _Now, I remember. He must've put me here. But why?",_ Giblet thought before his train of thought was interrupted by the two Namekians of the 6th Universe.

"Going somewhere?", Saonel spoke, attracting Giblet's attention before he caught sight of them.

"I don't think so. We're gonna take our sweet time with you.", Pilina discouraged.

"And this time, we're gonna finish you.", Saonel added.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I wouldn't get cocky about that if I were you.", Giblet responded in a less threatening tone than last time.

"Saonel! Pilina! Don't you dare let him win! If you bozos get knocked off, too, There could be no stopping that Giblet from ruining our Multiverse with his tyrannical rule!", Champa shouted, shocking Giblet as the Saiyan in Red gasped.

"Come on, don't just stand there, show some spirit and cheer!", Champa shouted to Magetta.

"Pow. Whoosh.", Magetta cheered determinedly as steam puffed out from his hole on top of his head.

"There's no need to worry, my lord.", Pilina assured.

"We'll win this for sure.", Saonel added before both fighters stood ready.

Meanwhile, Goku Black arrived near Gogeta, surprising him before Gogeta spoke up.

"Oh, hey, Black. What's up?", Gogeta greeted.

"I'd like to congratulate you for your first victory as a permanent fusion.", Black responded.

"Permanent? As if. The fusion only lasts an hour, doesn't it?", Gogeta retorted.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I've found a work-around to make the fusion permanent, which is why I've seared both your souls together, thus, making the fusion permanent long enough to get us through this tournament.", Black explained, making Gogeta blanch at hearing that.

"Hold on. You did what?! I don't think my wives are gonna be happy about having to share me.", Gogeta responded in the same nervous chuckle tone Goku used to give.

"Need I remind you that the Trunks in the future timeline could handle being with 2 girls, namely Mai and Pan. Seeing other mortals like him, you should do the same. Beside that, they are quite mature enough to come at common ground of how to share him.", Black explained.

"That's not the point here!", Gogeta retorted only to find Black ignoring him, making his eyes twitch in disbelief.

"You see, after seeing the impressive teamwork between Universes 6, 7, and 11, I have decided to use the Super Dragon Balls to merge all three Universes into one, which would not only give us more strong allies, but also give Gohan the opportunity to join the Pride Troopers.", Black stated.

"Well, he can go there if he wants, but I'm not sure he'd want to go there.", Gogeta doubted.

"Well, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it.", Black sighed before turning to Caulifla, Kale, Kamin, and Oren.

"And as for you four. I'll admit. It was quite exemplary seeing your fusion in action. But that battle has spent your energies, so sadly, you are in no condition to continue fighting.", Black spoke as he began preparing his energy blast at them, surprising them as they gasped.

"Look on the bright side. You all did a great service for your Universe fighting by his side. And you all get a much-needed, well-deserved rest. May our paths cross again in the future.", Black grinned before firing a Rosé-colored beam at the four fighters of the 6th Universe, sending them falling toward the spectator seats as they teleported above it before Caulifla and Kale bumped into each other before they landed as Kamin and Oren landed spot on on the seats, surprising Champa as he gasped and then exclaimed the way he did when Frost was erased earlier before Black powered down his energy blast as it disappeared before turning his gaze to Jiren, Top, and Dyspo nearby.

"As for you Pride Troopers, I'll be sure to keep you around for dessert.", Black assured.

"Oh, stop it, Black. You're making me hungry.", Gogeta playfully whined.

Then, Black closed his eyes and breathed deeply as a bright purple, divine aura flared up before his hair not only went down to normal length, but also turned purple.

"Huh? Wait, is that Super Saiyan God?", Gogeta guessed.

"But, of course. It is the best way to conserve the remaining energy after all.", Black responded before he used Instant Transmission to vanish.

Meanwhile, Black then reappeared near Videl.

"Black? What are you doing here?", the Super Majin puzzled.

"I'd guessed that you require assistance with this one.", Black responded.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Videl agreed.

Meanwhile, Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 saw random explosions, although there were few.

"Ooh! Everybody has started fighting again.", Zeno spoke in glee.

"Finally. Some excitement.", Future Yurei smiled.

"I guess that Gogeta fighting Kanba inspired the others to continue fighting.", Future 21 guessed.

Elsewhere, Super Ribrianne and Rozie were on top of a pillar.

"Well, Rozie, we should probably jump in, too. We've got plenty of love to share.", Super Ribrianne suggested.

"I'm ready when you are.", Rozie agreed before Jerez spoke telepathically.

" _Just a moment, my passionate maidens.",_ Jerez spoke telepathically, attracting the attentions of the two maidens.

"Lord Jerez?", Super Ribrianne spoke in puzzlement.

" _I need to share with you the 2nd Universe's most beautiful strategy yet.",_ Jerez thought.

"Right. Of course, my lord.", Super Ribrianne grinned before giggling with her and Rozie jumping off as 17, 18, and Marron watched.

"It looks like Gogeta's battle's been a real inspiration for everyone left.", 18 guessed.

"Wow. Really?", Marron spoke in joyful surprise.

"How cute.", 17 commented.

"Let's not miss the fun.", 18 spoke before she tried to stand up but quickly found difficulty as her injury acted up slightly, making her tense a bit in pain.

"Hey, take it easy, Mom. Your leg hasn't recovered yet.", Marron warned.

"I'm all right. It's nothing.", 18 assured.

"Maybe so. But I don't think we should take any chances.", Marron responded, surprising 18 a bit before she grinned as did 17, puzzling Marron.

"Huh? What are you two smiling for?", Marron puzzled.

"I spend so much of my life looking after you and your father, I barely have time for daydreams. I guess, mostly, I just wish your dad got paid a little more so we wouldn't have to scrape by.", 18 admitted, surprising Marron a bit as she gasped a bit before grinning with a chuckle.

"All right. Are you ready to go kick some tail?", 18 asked.

"Yup.", Marron nodded.

"Try not to do anything too crazy.", 17 advised.

Meanwhile, Kanba groaned as he started to move little by little and slowly sat up as best he could as he knelt in one leg just as Super Ribrianne and Rozie were spinning around like a drill.

"Yeah, let's roll!", Rozie spoke excitedly as they neared Kanba.

However, after a moment, Kanba looked up fiercely as he widened his eyes with a fierce growl.

"Huh?", puzzled the two maidens before Kanba smashed his right fist against the ground and then stood up before roaring loudly, not only causing his dark red aura to violently erupt, but also release a shockwave, knocking Rozie and Super Ribrianne away from Kanba as the shockwave even ripped through the pillars, causing them to crumble apart with the three androids taking notice.

"That's the area Goku and Vegeta were in. The fusion must've worn off by now. Let's hurry.", 17 suggested.

"Got it.", Marron nodded.

"Right.", 18 concurred.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

Meanwhile, Gogeta not only found it troublesome to notice that Kanba was not knocked out of the ring as he growled, but also found it puzzling that Super Ribrianne and Rozie just arrived as they recovered from the shockwave and stepped forward with determination before the other 3 teammates walked forward and gave glares at Kanba.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. That's your plan? Your whole team's gonna gang up on him?", Gogeta asked.

"That's how love is. It can hit you all at once and knock you off your feet.", Super Ribrianne responded before Kanba growled fiercely as Jerez laughed.

"The 2nd Universe standing together as one. What a glorious sight. Now, strike. Use the mighty power of your combined love to take that repulsive man down!", Jerez spoke.

"Yeah, do it, girls, and finish him off!", Kakunsa cheered as her cat-like ears wiggled while her tail moved up and down once.

"Hey, eyelashes! You can't sic five warriors on Kanba at this state! He could wipe them out with such relentless fury in a flash!", Beerus warned.

"Sorry. You can warn us all you want, but we both know that Kanba is nothing but a threat. If we wish to stave off Giblet's regime, how can we let such a flawless opportunity pass us by?", Jerez responded.

"This is our chance, Rozie. It's time to show the cosmos what our love can do.", Super Ribrianne grinned.

"Sounds good to me, Ribrianne.", Rozie grinned before she and Super Ribrianne jumped up and landed on top of a pillar behind them.

"Prepare for the punishing power of love!", Super Ribrianne and Rozie shouted in unison before Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin spoke in order.

"Maiden Ribrianne!", Rabanra spoke first.

"And Maiden Rozie!", Zarbuto added.

"Your beauty astounds!", Zirloin added, making Kanba growl in disgust before Gogeta spoke up.

"All right, look, it's nice you wanna help out and all, but can you just cut out the mushy stuff already?", Gogeta asked.

"Feel the strength of two hearts beating as one. Your passion and mine.", Super Ribrianne began as she and Rosie touched hands before they both made a heart symbol, one half of each before forming a big pink energy heart and then shooting it toward Kanba, who only prepared a dark energy blast and firing at it, causing the big heart to crack in half, literally before two halves exploded, surprising Gogeta, who gasped, and Super Ribrianne

"What? How did he...?", Super Ribrianne exclaimed in shock before Kanba prepared another one, only this time, he was charging it as it grew bigger while he spoke.

"Where is your true love now?", Kanba mocked before a voice shouted in response.

"Right here!", Marron shouted, attracting Kanba and Gogeta's attention as they both turned to see 17, 18, and Marron.

"17? 18? And now, Marron, too? Well, that's a nice surprise.", Gogeta grinned.

"You bet.", 17 agreed.

"Just don't get gushy on us.", 18 added.

"Hey. Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind, right now.", Gogeta retorted.

"Remove yourselves from my path if you value your place in this tournament.", Kanba ordered.

"I'm afraid not.", 18 refused.

"We won't let you take over the Multiverse.", Marron stated.

"It's against our own self-interest to allow you to knock Gogeta out.", 17 added.

"So, you wish to perish here? Very well, then.", Kanba responded before clutching the energy blast and coating his right hand into the dark energy and then charging toward 17 and began attacking with 17 barely able to move away from his punches as he blocked first and then began dodging as Kanba began his assault.

"Oh, come on! Well, now what?", Rozie asked.

"Don't get discouraged, Rozie. Remember, love always has obstacles, and overcoming them is how we price that our feelings are true. This just means that we'll have to send our love to him in a well-timed moment. Teammates! Keep your eyes on Gogeta and keep him safe until he gets his full strength. And remember, I'm the one who defeats Kanba, understood?", Super Ribrianne asked.

"Yes, Maiden!", Zirloin, Rabanra, And Zarbuto agreed in unison.

"Oh, come on. What did I say about the mushy stuff?", Gogeta groaned.

Then, Rozie glared at Kanba, who was fighting 17, as she growled before shouting.

"This is for Kakunsa!", Rozie shouted, partially attracting his attention before she and Super Ribrianne went for him with Rozie going first as Kanba blocked the fist and retorted.

"I may not have been the one that dealt the blow to the beast warrior, but Kakunsa was cursed to become a loathsome beast! It was her fate! Her destiny!", Kanba retorted.

"Shut up!", Rozie snapped before then using her Yatchaina-Kin style with her jabs, but missed as Kanba was able to dodge them with ease.

"Lovely Machine Gun!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she formed a heart shape with her hands and fired pink energy hearts at Kanba, who quickly noticed them before exerting his aura again as a shield against them as they hit him, but quickly disappeared, leaving no damage on him at all, shocking the two maidens.

"Oh, man. Those gals from the 2nd Universe are barely putting a dent in him. If they don't think of something and fast... they could be knocked out for sure.", Shallot spoke with worry for them.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly's Rage and Sorrow"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto were watching the fight with baited breath as was Gogeta, who tensed with worry as meanwhile, Rozie was barely able to hit Kanba at all, up until the end, that is with Rozie able to kick Kanba back a few feet before Rozie landed.

"Yatchaina! Ha!", Rozie shouted before firing two energy balls at Kanba, who only leapt up away from them.

"Nice try!", Rozie spike before lifting the energy balls up toward Kanba with her fingers, only for the latter to fire two energy balls, one from each hand, destroying them, before then firing dark energy bullets at Rozie, who dodged the onslaught and caught up and kicked him back before they leapt backwards from pillar to pillar.

"Wow. Rozie's actually holding her own.", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"I agree. It's surprising how she was able to keep up this far.", Future 21 agreed before Zeno repeated Yatachaina-kin style jabs and grunted at the same time.

Meanwhile, Super Ribrianne spoke to Kanba as soon as he was within range.

"Receive my love!", Super Ribrianne spoke before firing another Love Machine Gun at Kanba, prompting him to exert his aura again to guard against the energy hearts.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of being loved?", Super Ribrianne mocked.

"Do not confound me! Love has no place in this war!", Kanba retorted before sweeping his shadow claws at Super Ribrianne, knocking her away toward a pillar, although thankfully, she didn't crash through it, but rather, into it, getting her stuck into the crater before she pushed hard against the wall until she got herself unstuck from the rock just as Kanba caught up.

"Hey, what's your problem? You keep running away! Be a good sport and take me head-on! Is this what you call a fight?", Super Ribrianne goaded.

Kanba only remained undeterred as he responded.

"That is precisely what I should ask of you. You barely put up an actual fight.", Kanba insulted, shocking Super Ribrianne to the point where she gets angry at him as she even pointed at him.

"Okay, that's it! Saying that love can't stop you is a sacrilege to love! You are a charlatan against beauty! In the name of pure and worthy love, I'm gonna stop the hammer of justice on you!", Super Ribrianne shouted.

"Well, then. Proceed.", Kanba responded.

"Oh, I'm coming for you, right now! Say your prayers!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she dashed toward him, only for Kanba to move away from Super Ribrianne, causing her to crash into another pillar before Kakunsa spoke up.

"Hey, watch it!", Kakunsa warned, seeing as Kanba has the upper hand so far with Super Ribrianne shaking up and down a bit with her head buried in the pillar before she pried herself away from the rock and recovered.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! My love is an eternal spring that can never be squashed. Maidenly charge!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she then created a big pink energy dome and then rolled toward Kanba, only for the latter to stop the dome, shocking the former before Kanba tossed the ball upwards as he lifted it before vanishing and then kicking her toward another pillar before landing back on the ground.

"Do you think that love alone would allow such a feeble universe to thrive?", Kanba asked.

"Yatchaina Special Attack! Jukozanpa!", Rozie shouted as she then fired her energy blasts at Kanba, only for him to take notice from behind and jump up, leaving Super Ribrianne vulnerable to her blasts before they hit her, leaving Rozie embarrassed.

"Whoopsie! So sorry, Ribrianne!", Rozie apologized.

"You'll pay dearly for interfering!", Kanba shouted as he fired energy bullets at Rozie, forcing her back as she tried her hardest to dodge them before Kanba ceased fire and turned his attention back to Super Ribrianne before attacking her as she blocked the punches.

"Your love cannot hope to stave off your inevitable defeat.", Kanba discouraged.

"Nothing defeats love!", Super Ribrianne retorted as the clash of punches continued before, after a moment, Kanba ceased the opportunity to jump up above and behind her with Super Ribrianne looking up.

"You think you escaped, but you can't dodge my attacks when your stuck in midair!", Super Ribrianne discouraged as she prepared a heart shape with her hands, earning an indifferent growl from Kanba.

"A super dose of love from my extra-large heart! Max Love Cannon!", Super Ribrianne shouted, slightly surprising Kanba.

"Ka-pow!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she launched it toward Kanba, who had to create his shadow claws to counter it by slashing it toward Rozie, who instead fell prey to the heart as it sent her up.

"Rozie!", Super Ribrianne shouted as she noticed the mishap before heading for her only for Kanba to fire a blast to send Super Ribrianne back before turning his attention back to Rozie.

"Now, you can join your dearest friend.", Kanba spoke before preparing a dark energy blast and then firing it as a beam toward both Rozie and the heart before Rozie was sent screaming as she fell out of the ring before she vanished as the heart exploded mildly.

"And contestant Rozie of the 2nd is knocked out, sires.", Grand Minister announced.

"Hatcha! Butcha.", Zeno spoke as he tapped Rozie's icon, darkening it, as he giggled a bit afterwards before Brianne, now back to her normal form landed on the ground before Kanba landed near her before he spoke after she panted.

"Your precious love has won you nothing. What do you have to say for yourself now?", Kanba asked.

"You've got some nerve, but we're not done! I will not let you stop us!", Brianne spoke as she glared at him.

"You do not have a choice.", Kanba spoke as he slowly stomped toward her before Brianne only retorted.

"The entire Multiverse is waiting for my love. It needs it for its own good. And I will deliver!", Brianne retorted.

"The only thing the Multiverse requires is a healthy dose of reality, and I intend to deliver it well for its own good.", Kanba responded, quickly earning a growl from Brianne before Kanba raised his right arm with his palm open.

"I've told you before: Love has no place in this war.", Kanba began before preparing a dark red energy blast.

"You have lost.", Kanba discouraged before Brianne retorted.

"I'll show you.", Brianne retorted before she fired a pink energy blast of her own at Kanba, only for him to move away before it struck the pillar far away behind him.

"Your pathetic attacks cannot forestall your judgment, Maiden.", Kanba discouraged, earning a growl from Brianne before her frown quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well, that was easy.", Brianne spoke before Kanba suddenly noticed a pink energy whip trapping his right leg, shocking him.

"What the...?", Kanba puzzled before Brianne was now shown to be controlling the whip from underneath the ring as her right hand was holding the pink energy ball that manifested it.

"It shackles the loveless! This is my big passion!", Brianne spoke before the whip extended toward Kanba's leg.

"No!", Kanba growled before it lifted him up and trapped him inside a big heart as it grew and produced two leaves, one in each side, while he exclaimed in struggling grunts.

"It's about time.", Roas grinned.

"She finally used her Big Passion technique.", Kakunsa grinned as she wagged her cat tail.

"She sent an attack through the ground?", Beerus spoke in surprise.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?", Shallot grinned.

"Oh, wow! That's impressive, almost.", Gogeta grinned.

Meanwhile, Kanba growled as he glared at Brianne and struggled to break free.

"What sorcery is this?!", Kanba growled.

"Great love ensures, refuses to let go. And now that it's got a hold of you, you can never break free!", Brianne grinned.

"Curse you!", Kanba growled as his aura slowly began to emanate.

"Everybody, it's time!", Kakunsa spoke as she held up her little staff, giving everyone in her universe on the seats to do the same.

"Yeah!", the others agreed.

"Ribrianne, my heart's with you!", Kakunsa spoke as she waved her staff around before the others followed.

"Ribrianne, my heart's with you! Ribrianne, my heart's with you!", the group chanted as the staffs glowed pink and produced a magical energy field before enveloping Brianne inside.

"This force... they've sent their love to me. Thank you all. I can feel your affection flowing through me.", Brianne spoke before she was then sent up into the air slowly with the pink glow turning bright yellow with her hair getting lifted up.

"My body enveloped in your love! No power is greater than this!", Brianne grinned before the bright light overcame her, shocking Kanba as he widened his eyes before a big pink heart formed.

"Lovely love-love, Ribrianne!", Brianne spoke before the heart burst, revealing that Brianne had underwent a gigantic transformation, with her remaining the same as her previous transformed state, except bigger not only in size, but also with a slightly bigger chest and beautiful, majestic wings.

"Whoa!", Zeno spoke in surprise as Future Yurei and Future 21 gasped in surprise while Gogeta gave a smirk.

"Now, that's beauty. As vast as the cosmos may be, I didn't know such a radiance could exist.", Jerez spoke.

"So, she put on some big girl pants, huh? Gotta be careful with her if she sticks around.", Gogeta grinned.

"As long as there is still love in this world, I will be able to fight! I will be the heart's champion, and that love will save my world. Evil one, it's over!", Ribrianne discouraged.

Kanba only growled in response before preparing a sort of power ball behind him when no one is looking as he thought to himself.

" _It's over for you.",_ Kanba thought to himself.

"This is your end. Fist of love!", Ribrianne spoke before beginning to move her right arm into preparation.

Then, Kanba gave a slight scoff before bellowing as he charged his energy high enough with his dark aura emanating to a boil.

"Now, say goodbye to the Tournament! Here I come!", Ribrianne echoed before Kanba roared as his dark aura erupted twice as fierce and broke apart the Big Passion trap, releasing him as well as a scatter of dark energy bullets, none of which hit Ribrianne.

"He broke out of the Big Passion!", Rozie spoke in shock before Kanba then tossed his Power Ball forward, catching Gogeta's attention.

"Oh, no. You're not gonna use that transformation again!", Gogeta discouraged before Kanba glared at him from behind and then trapped Gogeta with his shadow claw.

"Hey. That's no fair!", Gogeta exclaimed.

"I assure you, this transformation will be entirely different.", Kanba responded, shocking, if not puzzling him.

"What? What do you mean?", Gogeta puzzled as Ribrianne began to launch her Fist of love toward Kanba just as he made ready with the fake moon.

"Burst open... and mix!", Kanba exclaimed as he closed his right hand, causing the moon to glow brightly, surprising Ribrianne before Piccolo turned to Gohan and the others elsewhere.

"Seriously? He's using that moon again?", Piccolo growled as Gohan and Pan covered their eyes with Shallot quickly putting his sunglasses on in the meantime as he spoke.

"Really? This again?", Shallot spoke annoyedly.

"Why is he going for that moon again?", Videl puzzled.

"Good question. I'm not entirely sure either. All I kow is that Kanba is trying something different.", Black responded, puzzling Videl.

"Really? What could it be?", Videl asked.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

Meanwhile, Kanba released Gogeta before he roared as he stared at the moon, exerting his dark aura before his sclera glowed Red before his irises and pupils vanished completely and a dark red and black energy dome formed, worrying Ribrianne as she tensed before the dome then exploded into a column with Kanba on the cusp of transforming again as he ascended within the column before eventually roaring before the column began to give off a tremendous spark and then explode into a great ape-sized shield as it roared before it shrunk down to his normal size before it crumbled, revealing Kanba in his most treacherous form so far: Super Saiyan 4.

"What? That's the transformation he was going for?!", Gogeta exclaimed in surprise.

"I-Impossible! Kanba actually figured out how to access Super Saiyan 4!", Elder Kai spoke in shock.

"No way! That's Kanba at Super Saiyan 4?!", Supreme Kai spoke in shock.

"He was planning to go for that form this time?!", Marron spoke in shock.

"Apparently so.", 17 responded.

"Wait. So, now he can go Super Saiyan 4, too?", Videl puzzled.

"So, that's his game, using that moon to evolve past the boundaries of both Great Ape and Super Saiyan, giving birth to a savage abomination. Horrified, yet impressed.", Black commented.

Ribrianne was shocked by quite the transformation before she snapped out of it just as quickly and growled.

"It doesn't matter if you transformed, Kanba. Your own evil hatred won't save you from your fate!", Ribrianne exclaimed as she tried again, but this time at full power as her right fist glowed pink this time around, prompting Kanba to counter with his right fist without even budging.

"There's no way! Without love, how can you have so much power?!", Ribrianne exclaimed in shock.

"You want to see my power?! This ultimate form now flows through my veins and you will feel its WRATH!", Kanba shouted before releasing dark red cracks on her right hand, causing it to crumble apart and Ribrianne to scream in pain in the process before Kanba then leapt up and dashed forward above her arm without even touching it, surrounded by his own dark red aura with Ribrianne trying to grab him only for him to float up past her left hand and continue upward as he dashed, prompting Ribrianne to fire a pink energy beam from her mouth at Kanba before it hit, only for it to scatter away as Kanba remained undeterred by the blast before he leapt up and then broke her left hand apart with his shadow claws, prompting Ribrianne to counter with her eye blasts, but Kanba is undeterred as he then moved his aura toward his hand before then thrusting it down as a blast to propel him upward toward Ribrianne's stomach.

Then, Ribrianne tried to fire her energy beam from her mouth again, but with the same result as Kanba readied his tightly clenched right fist.

"Your love will fall before my ultimate might!", Kanba shouted before Ribrianne fired her energy beam more intensely at Kanba, who then roared as he stretched his right fist out toward Ribrianne's chest as a silhouette of a savage Great Ape appeared behind him, shocking Ribrianne before Kanba burst through her chest, shocking Ribrianne.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba Appears!"**_

"No. I... lost.", Ribrianne spoke in disbelief before she yelled as her giant form faded away from top to bottom before Brianne passed out and fell down to the point where she literally vanished and reappeared in the spectator seats before she cried.

"Brianne!", Kakunsa and Roas spoke out of worry as they went over to her.

"Our last Maiden.", the Kai spoke in disbelief.

"Do not blame yourself, Brianne. You fought well.", Jerez assured.

"The Maiden Super Ribrianne of the 2nd is defeated.", the Grand Minister announced.

"Love! Ha ha!", Zeno giggled as he made a heart pose with his hands before tapping her icon, darkening it.

"This is bad. And to think we had it in the bag.", Shallot spoke out of worry.

"After all that talk of love, it was Kanba's own wrath that proved decisive. It might've been the biggest passion of all.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"That means we're down to three. Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin. Defeat Kanba without beauty if you must, as long as you conquer!", Jerez shouted.

"We hear ya loud and clear, Lord Jerez.", Rabanra assured.

"We can win ugly.", Zirloin added.

"And we will finish that monster once and for all.", Zarbuto finished.

"Do you still not grasp my full power in this state? Very well. Come at me whenever you wish. We'll see if you three are worth more of my time then.", Kanba goaded as he then raised his hand and caused his own moon to shrink down and move downward back into Kanba's hand as a dark red energy ball before whittling it way until it vanished as Kanba saw no use for it anymore now that he reached his ultimate form, earning Gogeta's grunt as he readied himself before it eventually showed a column going down by one and then Super Saiyan 4 Kanba giving a glare at his opponents.

 _ **Narrator: "The 2nd Universe has lost its warrior maidens, and must now shift to a desperate strategy to win. With Kanba having recently unlocked Super Saiyan 4, will Gogeta and the others be able to fend him off? Only 15 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 **A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Kanba has officially reached Super Saiyan 4, people. Pretty cool, right? Also, if there was going to be a Goku vs. King Piccolo reference, I at least want it done right. Anywho, if any of you readers have ideas for how the next episode should go from here, please let me know as soon as you can in the next morning. Until then, good night and have a great Independence Day. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry, I took so long. I was trying out the latest free Update on "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2" Frankly, I am impressed about the new Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Evolved) Awoken Skill, save for a few things: first off, the blue eyes with black pupils needs a lot to be desired as they weren't the same eyes as Vegeta's in the same form. Secondly, I did not notice any attack changes with this transformation at all. Other than that, it was pretty cool. Frankly, since the Ultra Pack set is confirmed, I just hope that at least Broly (DB Super) is confirmed not only as a new character, but also as a new instructor for the Time Patroller. That would be very cool. But enough about Xenoverse 2 for now. I plan on revealing a certain character at the ending and all I can tell you is that the latest villain would be voiced by Kirk Thornton to best reflect his voice. If you wanna know who he is, you'll just have to read it all the way. Also, I just heard a track from the recenbtly released soundtrack for "The Lion King" and frankly, I like the 2019 version of "Be Prepared" better, so much, in fact, that I have decided to release an instrumental version for the reveal. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Accelerating Fury!; Giblet's Redemption?!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Super Ribrianne firing pink energy hearts at Kanba, who quickly noticed them before Rozie fired her energy blasts at Kanba, only for him to jump up, leaving Super Ribrianne vulnerable to her blasts before they hit her before Kanba created his shadow claws to counter the Max Love Cannon by slashing it toward Rozie, who instead fell prey to the heart as it sent her up before Kanba fired a blast to send Super Ribrianne back before turning his attention back to Rozie.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The maidens of the 2nd Universe battled the evil Saiyan, Kanba, using their uniquely love-powered attacks. But Kanba eliminated the maiden Rozie."**_

"Now, you can join your dearest friend.", Kanba spoke before preparing a dark energy blast and then firing it as a beam toward both Rozie and the heart before Rozie was sent screaming as she fell out of the ring before she vanished as the heart exploded mildlybefore it then showed the giant Ribrianne preparing to launch her Fist of Love right at Kanba.

"Now, say goodbye to the Tournament! Here I come!", Ribrianne echoed before Kanba roared as his dark aura erupted twice as fierce and broke apart the Big Passion trap, releasing him as well as a scatter of dark energy bullets, none of which hit Ribrianne before Kanba then tossed his Power Ball forward and made ready with the fake moon.

"Burst open... and mix!", Kanba exclaimed as he closed his right hand, causing the moon to glow brightly, surprising Ribrianne before he roared as he stared at the moon, exerting his dark aura before his sclera glowed Red before his irises and pupils vanished completely before the dome that formed then exploded into a column with Kanba on the cusp of transforming again as he ascended within the column before eventually roaring before the column began to give off a tremendous spark and then explode into a great ape-sized shield as it roared before it shrunk down to his normal size before it crumbled, revealing Kanba in his most treacherous form so far: Super Saiyan 4.

Then, Ribrianne fired her energy beam from her mouth more intensely at Kanba, who then roared as he stretched his right fist out toward Ribrianne's chest as a silhouette of a savage Great Ape appeared behind him, shocking Ribrianne before Kanba burst through her chest, shocking Ribrianne before it then showed Saonel and Pilina preparing to fight Giblet, who was now only preparing to fight in self-defense as Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto preparing to fight Kanba as Gogeta pitched in with a grunt.

 _ **Narrator: "And then, Kanba defeated the massively supercharged Ribrianne. Elsewhere in the ring, 2 of the remaining combatants from the 6th challenged Giblet while Gogeta and the last 3 fighters from the 2nd prepare to team up on Super Saiyan 4 Kanba. The prolonged battle against the evil Saiyan will be decided, now!"**_

Rabanra and Zarbuto were ganging up on Kanba, who swiftly countered their attacks just as quickly as they both spoke to him.

"We're the 2nd Universe's only hope from your treachery!", Rabanra exclaimed.

"Hope for what? Love? Such ridiculous notions will cost you dearly, though I am impressed that you've finally cast aside the ridicule of beauty to fight this seriously. My only frustration from this was that you had not rebuked it sooner.", Kanba retorted as the clash continued.

"We may not have beauty, but it doesn't matter. We may stumble, we may have our setbacks.", Zarbuto began.

"You can mock us all you want, but we will keep fighting until the end!", Zirloin finished before Gogeta grinned.

"Now, that's more like it!", Gogeta grinned before he and Zirloin started smashing their arms against Kanba, who blocked the smash before repelling him, Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto.

"Hmph. That's better.", Kanba responded.

"I can't believe it. Even with four against one, Kanba's still holding his own like it's nothing.", Shallot commented.

"Perhaps his own brand of Super Saiyan 4 can take the credit for that.", Whis responded.

"Aw, man. The 2nd Universe lost their best fighter and now, it's down to three. That Kanba fellow sure has them backed into a corner.", Champa commented.

"Now, that's out of character.", Vados commented.

"What do you mean?", Champa puzzled.

"Normally, you'd be so smug in such cases like this.", Vados responded.

"Well, not this time. Not with that murderous Kanba on the loose. For all we know he could tear our universe apart, and in the blink of an eye, too. Or worse yet, we'd have to rely on Beerus and his universe to save our necks again!", Champa retorted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lord Champa.", Vados stated.

"Of course, it's bad! You know I don't like being a charity case! And besides that, I'd hate to admit it, but that strategy of running down the clock isn't exactly looking so hot right now.", Champa responded.

"Come on! Get fired up and find a way! Saonel! Pilina! If you lose, I'll kick your butts!", Caulifla shouted.

"Good luck, you guys!", both Cabba and Kale shouted in unison.

"I hear you, Caulifla.", Pilina assured.

"You don't need to worry. We're fired up already. And look, it's paid of just in time.", Saonel added as he started glowing a thin white aura as Giblet suddenly sensed all the other namekians from inside Saonel and Pilina as their white auras developed and emanated brightly before vanishing.

" _What? Could it be?",_ Giblet puzzled in thought before Saonel and Pilina quickly dashed toward him only for Giblet to narrowly dodge their attacks.

"That was close. I barely saw any of them coming.", Giblet commented after sliding backwards on his feet.

At the 2nd Universe in the meantime, the crowd couldn't believe their eyes.

"The almighty Ribrianne! She's out!", the first woman exclaimed in disbelief.

"So, does this mean we'll all get crushed by that guy?", worried the woman before Brianne spoke otherwise as she now appeared on the monitor.

"Not yet. We still have a reason to hope!", Brianne assured.

"Hey, look!", one man spoke up.

"It's her!", another added.

"It's Ribrianne!", another woman exclaimed.

"A broadcast? They've been letting regular mortals from their universe watch this whole thing go down?", Elder Kai puzzled.

"But why would they do that?", Shallot puzzled.

"Even though I've been eliminated from the fight, fear not. We still have to believe that our love can light the way. I'm begging all of you at home, don't give up on us yet! Cheer for our team with all your heart! Support our warriors of love!", Brianne urged.

Meanwhile, Kanba gave a slight growl before Zarbuto spoke up as he, Rabanra, and Zirloin both emitted a thin pink aura.

"No matter how many times you knock us down, we'll always get back up.", Zarbuto spoke to Kanba.

"Hm? Are you hearing that?", Zirloin asked.

"Oh, yeah. I can hear it, all right. The voices of our people cheering, yearning for our victory.", Rabanra grinned as it then showed the citizens of the 2nd Universe waving glowing pink glow sticks to give Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto all the power they need.

"That's right, they're here. Feel it! Feel the love of the 2nd Universe behind you as you battle.", Brianne grinned.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that it can actually yield that much power for them in their universe?", Gogeta spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, Broly grew puzzled upon sensing the immense power from nearby and turned to it.

"What's going on over there?", Broly puzzled.

Elsewhere, 17, 18, and Marron noticed the same thing.

"Looks like they're getting serious up against Kanba out there.", 18 guessed.

"Against someone that powerful, who wouldn't?", 17 agreed.

"We should help, too.", Marron urged before her mother and uncle nodded in agreement.

"I do feel that love and the wishes of every living person now resting on our shoulders!", Zarbuto responded.

"Yes. It's almost too much. And yet, there is strength in that burden as well.", Rabanra grinned.

"We must channel this overwhelming love and turn into into power!", Zirloin agreed before he and the others surrounding Kanba both glowed bright pink and beloved while forming three craters around them which then turned into a big crater as they bellowed.

"Love! Love! Love! Love!", the 3 fighters shouted.

"That's good. Now do the chant and summon love's power!", Brianne grinned as the hearts went up before Zirloin posed first while lifting his arms sideways first and then up above completely before Rabanra posed next and then Zarbuto as Zirloin glowed pink while Rabanra glowed blue and Zarbuto glowed yellow.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

"Take formation! Zir-Zirloin! Zir-Zirloin! Zirlo-Zirloin!", Zirloin shouted.

"Ran-ran! Ra-ban! Ran-ra-ban!", Rabanra chanted.

"Zarbuto! Zarbuto! Zab-zabun!", Zarbuto chanted before the heart's went up and then unveiled the three warriors in the splitting image forms similar to Super Ribrianne as Zirloin now wore the similar costume as Super Ribrianne and he still kept the same skin color and golden hat while Rabanra donned Kakunsa's attire and skin color as did Zarbuto for Rosie's case.

"Happiness to one and all! I send you my love! Super Zirloin!", Super Zirloin exclaimed as he flexed his muscles.

"The thunder of the wild! And the roar of love! Rabanra!", Rabanra exclaimed.

"The strike of love, with dreams and magic! Zarbuto!", Zarbuto exclaimed.

"Transformation complete!", the three warriors exclaimed as they did their poses, angering Kanba as he growled.

"What the..? Did they just..?", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"They've changed, just like the maidens!", the Kai laughed in joy.

"These are the kinds of miracles only the heart can make possible. New beauties are born, conceived by the power of love!", Jerez commented before the three transformed warriors looked up at Kanba with a grunt before the villain growled again more fiercely as 17, 18, Marron, and Broly turned up.

"You guys again?", Gogeta puzzled.

"Sorry to muscle in on your fight again, Gogeta. But with Kanba's Super Saiyan 4, they're forcing our hand.", 17 apologized.

"It's like an unhealthy relationship, brother. We just don't know how to get them to quit Kanba.", 18 commented.

"You 2nd Universe simpletons don't know when to give up, do you?", Kanba growled.

 _ **End Super Music: "Time to Strike Back"**_

"You are going to pay for knocking out our maidens, villain!", Zirloin urged.

"At last, you'll get the judgment you deserve.", Rabanra added.

"We'll strike you all at once!", Zarbuto added before he, Zirloin, and Rabanra made heart shapes with their hands.

"With the hammer of love!", Zirloin finished, making Kanba growl.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Broly Evolves (Movie Version)"**_

"Clearly, you charlatans fail to realize who you're dealing with!", Kanba growled as his dark aura slowly emerged before Kanba made it erupt violently with a grunt.

"Hear me, warriors of the 2nd! It is I, Kanba, the Saiyan Destroyer of the 2nd! He, who smiteth fair Rozie and doomed the maiden Ribrianne!", Kanba announced as he slowly made his shadow claws before they became more solid as they opened up and sharpened the claws on each finger.

"With his cruel, dark claws!", Kanba added before dashing toward the three warriors and slashing Zirloin first with his right claw and then Rabanra and Zarbuto with his left before his eyes gave off a red glow and he then raised his right claw and made it bigger as he finished.

"You will know my limitless fury!", Kanba roared as he then slashed Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto all at once with his right claw before they all got knocked away, although, fortunately not off the ring as they wound up crashing against the wall, shocking Gogeta and the others as Kanba growled before the three warriors of love recovered and then charged toward him.

"Here we come, foul Kanba!", Zirloin shouted.

"We shall win this contest!", Rabanra added.

"Fueled by love!", Zarbuto added.

"2nd Universe... Attack!", the three warriors shouted.

Then, Gogeta, 17, 18, and Marron had the same idea.

"You want to put him down quick?", 18 asked.

"I do.", 17 responded.

"Right!", Marron added.

"Forget this! Kanba's mine!", Gogeta exclaimed before he dashed toward Kanba and began fighting him as he turned Super Saiyan God.

Meanwhile, Giblet was fighting Saonel first as the two clashed before Saonel kicked him down toward the ground and then went down toward him with an energy saber only for Giblet to catch his saber with his hands before kicking him back in time to face Pilina as they even pushed each other back with their arms before Giblet then kicked him back before firing his now pure Wild Cannon at Pilina, who was quite surprised that it was no longer tainted with evil before it hit him just enough to create a smokescreen which Pilina took advantage of by stretching his arm toward Giblet and trapping him against a wall.

"Look. I know your little secret, how you got so strong. Not you or your friend entered by yourselves. Not by a long shot.", Giblet grunted.

"What you say is true. We have used our ability to merge many into one to share our wisdom, energy, and power. We have fused. After we learned about your attack on the 7th, many of our noble brethren stepped forward to give all they had to the cause. We became the hosts, absorbing them within ourselves and arrived with our bodies still in flux.", Pilina explained as it showed their Planet Namek in the 6th Universe before showing Saonel, Pilina, and many other namekians alongside them before the other namekians were absorbed inside Saonel and Pilina before the last two were shown to be glowing thin white auras alongside the 6th Universe before going to the present as Saonel then appeared next to Pilina and added another statement.

"We avoided strenuous combat until our fused powers and minds could stabilize. We planned to use our strength to help our team in the second half. But now that we're finally ready, we're the only warriors left.", Saonel added.

"Though we're surprised, we will not be dismayed. All we can do is keep fighting with the full night our brethren entrusted to us. Feel in my grip the resolve of Planet Namek, by which we will live or die!", Pilina shouted, making Giblet grunt louder in pain before the unmasked Saiyan in Red eventually chuckled.

"Not bad. But if you wanna use that resolve on someone, don't waste it on me, let alone finish it with me! Keep fighting with your resolve all the way to your true enemy!", Giblet shouted, surprising Whis elsewhere while also puzzling Pilina before he released his grip on him, making Giblet cough loudly as he landed on the ground before he recovered.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Broly Evolves (Movie Version)"**_

"What? Who is our true enemy?", Pilina asked.

"You know all the horrible things I may or may not have done? They weren't me, at least not entirely. The only thing I can remember is that filthy demon scum placing a spell on me to make me his slave like he said he would. After that, everything went blank before I came to before you and your friend attacked me.", Giblet responded.

"So, you're not to blame for all the atrocities committed, but someone else that put you up to this against your will?", Pilina asked.

"That's right, and after hearing about everything I've done as his puppet, I can't forgive him for reducing me to his slave! I won't forgive him for this! I'll make him pay for it with my own hands!", Giblet responded.

"So, wait. Someone else was controlling him?", Beerus puzzled.

"Indeed. And admittedly, it makes me cringe just thinking about who it could be.", Whis responded.

"I guess that means, there's a lot more going down than we thought the last time.", Shallot guessed.

"Apparently so.", Whis agreed.

Meanwhile, both Kanba and Gogeta clashed with their elbows creating a shockwave. Both punched and kicked, only for both to block each time before Kanba caught his fist before giving Gogeta a knee to the gut, which made him gasp in pain. That did not stop him from reacting in blocking Kanba elbow and deliver a drop kick that knocked Kanba off toward the ground.

"You know, it's a shame that we couldn't fight like this after the Tournament, especially since I'm a permanent fusion thanks to Black.", Gogeta commented, surprising 18 and Marron in the meantime.

"Hold on, he's what?", 18 asked in surprise as she widened her eyes as did Marron.

"You mean that Black made him permanent?!", Marron exclaimed.

"Huh. I guess it would be interesting to see his 2 wives' reactions, that is, if he can survive their wrath.", 17 commented.

"Oh, gee. Thanks!", Gogeta poured in sarcasm as the 2 girls giggled at hearing that.

Kanba then growled softly before speaking to Gogeta.

"I will consider fighting you after the Tournament if you can eliminate me.", Kanba assured, making Gogeta grin with a scoff.

"This oughta be good. Bring it!", Gogeta exclaimed before both rushed to hit each other with the elbows in the face.

Gogeta then went for a punch to the gut, only for his fist to get caught by his tail and punched in the gut, with which Gogeta retaliates with a drop kick/Kamehameha combo this time, making Kanba grunt in pain. He tries to swipe Gogeta with a dark energy claw, only for him to block it with his Big Bang Attack which results into a explosion, creating a smokescreen that provided enough cover for Rabanra to fight him while lurching from perch to perch, sending him upward as Kanba could only block before 18 then appeared and kicked him down only for Kamba to recover as he landed on all fours before standing up with the dust clearing to show Zarbuto and Super Zirloin side-by-side as Zeno, Future Yurei, Future 21, and Grand Minister spoke.

"Oh, wow! Gogeta's fighting!", Zeno spoke in excitement.

"Yeah, and those guys are really giving Kanba what for out there.", Future Yurei added.

"I'm just getting excited about how it would end just thinking about it.", Future 21 grinned.

"It's difficult to say, sires. The 7th Universe continues to win despite all the other teams putting a target in their back and they clearly have momentum. However, because of all their battles, they're also the most exhausted.", Grand Minister explained as Broly caught up for his position.

"Yatchaina!", Zarbuto growled as he prepared his energy jabs, making Kanba growl.

"Pretty...Cannon!", Super Zirloin shouted before firing his energy hearts at Kanba as did Zarbuto for the energy jabs, only for them to hit Kanba while also leaving him undeterred before Kanba began stomping toward Super Zirloin as Grand Minister continued.

"Meanwhile, with their teams so close to defeat, the second and sixth universes are demonstrating newfound sources of power against Kanba, seemingly spurred on by their desperation. All sides are being severely tested. There can be no doubt about that.", Grand Minister stated.

"Ai, love! Amour! Amore mia!", Super Zirloin roared before Kanba then clutched his hand on Super Zirloin's face tightly and lifted him up.

"Zirloin!", Zarbuto shouted.

"Mimicking that disgraceful transformation... That is the last mistake you will ever make!", Kanba growled as he then prepared a dark red energy orb to blast him only for Broly to kick him away, freeing Super Zirloin as Kanba pressed his shadow claws against the ground for support before standing up as he growled.

"No way. Kanba still overpowered those guys like it's nothing.", Gohan spoke in surprise.

"This guy just won't quit.", Pan spoke in slight surprise.

"What do you hope to accomplish by aiding those insufferable warriors of love? Surely, you don't actually believe you can win.", Kanba discouraged only for Broly to make his determination more adamant.

"I do.", Broly responded just before Saonel then stretched his arms and wrapped them around Kanba, surprising him.

"Hey, wait. It's those namekians again.", Gohan spoke up.

"Yeah, and this time, they're fighting Kanba.", Piccolo added.

"Fire, Pilina! Don't worry about me!", Saonel urged before Pilina jumped upward, prepared an energy blast from his mouth, shocking Kanba while surprising Broly as well before Pilina roared as he fired it at Kanba with Broly jumping away from it before it engulfed the evil Saiyan as he growled before an explosion was set off.

 **Chapter 2**

As the dust was surrounding Kanba, Broly looked carefully as Marron spoke up.

"Did that do it?", Marron asked before the dust started to clear away, showing his silhouette.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

"No. Not even close.", Broly responded as the dust cleared.

"Was that all the strength that you could muster? I'm severely disappointed.", Kanba spoke before he dashed toward Saonel and then crashed him against the ground before the Namekian retaliated by pushing him back up in the air while stretching his arms and punching him as Kanba blocked before Pilina went for him next and tried to kick at him only for Kanba to guard that, too as well as the combined attacks from both Saonel and Pilina, prompting Kanba to blast them away before heading for Gogeta.

After that, Kanba tried to attack Gogeta only for him to teleport in front of him, delivering an elbow to the gut before Kanba retaliated by punching him in the cheek followed by a harsh knee strike as Kanba charged just enough dark energy to blast Gogeta away, although not out of the arena, before Gogeta landed, struggled to get back up, and spat out blood on the ground.

"This is horrible. Gogeta's having a really tough time against him.", Gohan stated.

"Isn't there anything we can do?", Pan asked.

"Maybe not alone. But if we do this together, we can knock him out for good.", Piccolo responded before powering up as his eyes glowed purple, surprising Gohan and Pan before Piccolo bellowed as his aura turned from a normal white color to a divine violet color while his skin turned violet and his eyes changed from black to ruby red as they glowed before Piccolo roared out, the transformation complete.

Elsewhere, Black, Sealas, and Videl noticed Piccolo's new form.

" _That Namekian has also reached the realm of the gods as well? If he had done it 15 years sooner, I would've detested him, but it seems he's gained my respect as well.",_ Black thought.

"No way! Piccolo was able to use that form this whole time?", Videl spoke in surprise.

"Sorry I had to keep it a secret up till now, Gohan. Back then there was no need for it. I got on my high horse and told you to be a warrior and finish the fight, and now look at me.", Piccolo apologized.

"It's all right. At least this way, we know for sure that we can help him beat Kanba if we play this right.", Gohan assured before Pan nodded in agreement, making Piccolo scoff with a grin in agreement.

"You're right. No matter how strong the foe, or how many there are, we'll stand together and keep pushing all the way!", Piccolo responded before he bellowed as he powered up as did Gohan and Pan with the former turning Super Saiyan 4 and the latter turning Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile, Gogeta grunted in pain as he eventually managed to focus his energy and heal himself before getting up as he sighed.

"Phew! That hurt a little too much, even for me.", Gogeta sighed.

"Why, you arrogant little...!", Kanba began before Super Zirloin suddenly charged toward Kanba in a pink dome, pushing him away from Gogeta as he shouted.

"Charge! Charge! Gentlemanly Charge!", Super Zirloin shouted as Kanba was barely able to keep him from ramming him before Kanba stood his ground and lifted him up before tossing him behind him only for Super Zirloin to recover quickly, the dome diminishing.

"Nice try!", Super Zirloin exclaimed before firing an upside down Pretty Cannon at Kanba, who sensed it coming from behind him and jumped away only for 17, 18, and Marron to crash down on Kanba before Rabanra and Zarbuto went up next while performing a True Love Symphony.

"Your passion...", Rabanra began.

"...and mine!", Zarbuto finished before both spoke in unison.

"A True Love Symphony!", Rabanra and Zarbuto spoke together as a big energy heart formed, angering Kanba to the point that he roared while creating a dark energy cluster as two rings changed the background from red to black before the energy blast was formed.

Then, Rabanra and Zarbuto fired the energy heart toward Kanba, who launched it toward the heart, breaking it in half before both halves explode with the dust then clearing half as quickly afterwards as Kanba then turned to Gogeta, who caught up with 17, 18, Broly, and Marron as well as Super Zirloin, Rabanra, Zarbuto, Saonel, and Pilina.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Power to Resist"**_

"As detestable as your allies may be, Gogeta, I commend you giving me one of the best fights that have ever existed in this tournament. But now, this fight must draw to a close.", Kanba spoke to Gogeta.

"You know? You're right.", Gogeta agreed.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

Then, Gogeta began to prepare an energy blast with his two hands cupped together as Kanba eventually began preparing a dark energy blast.

"Come on! Let's help him out!", Marron urged.

"Right!", Broly agreed before turning Super Saiyan as his eyes glowed orange irises and his green aura erupted.

"Well, shall we?", 17 asked.

"It'd be rude not to.", 18 agreed before both androids powered up and bellowed with 17 then bulking up in muscles as well as a growth spurt before becoming Super 17, surprising Kanba a bit as he was still charging his attack.

"What is this?", Kanba puzzled before the same stages occurred with 18 as she embraced her transformation into Super 18 before it was completed.

"Oh. So, now you're all getting serious, huh? Well, that's just fine by me.", Gogeta grinned before turning Super Saiyan Saphire quickly.

"Well fought, Kanba. Your strength has held up well against our passion. I can only conclude that you must be a warrior of vicious passion in your own right.", Super Zirloin guessed.

"And since you're giving everything you've got, so will we! We will elevate our amorous energy to maximum.", Rabanra stated.

"You have withstood a lot, bit try to handle this!", Zarbuto exclaimed as the pink auras returned before the pink hearts arrived as well only to turn black before the three warriors of love each created a pink energy heart with their hands and then got them ready as they turned black and sparked out black lightning, surprising Giblet from far away.

"No way... They're really that strong to create a gravitational singularity-based attack?", Giblet spoke in surprise.

Then, Giblet eventually smiled.

"Well done. I guess you've earned my respect now. All of you.", Giblet grinned before heading back down.

Meanwhile, Super Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto bellowed as they concentrated their hearts toward each other before fusing it into one and then lifting it up.

"Love!", the three warriors of love shouted before it grew into one enormous black heart, surprising Jerez as well as the maidens.

"Is it possible?", Jerez puzzled in surprise.

"Well, it looks like they're about to send another special heart.", Super 17 guessed before Kanba noticed the big Black Heart from behind.

"What? How can this be?", Kanba puzzled.

Just then, Giblet arrived near Gogeta and the others, surprising him.

"Giblet? What do you think you're doing here?", Gogeta asked as he gave a glare.

"Something I should've done. A long time ago.", Giblet responded before preparing a Wild Cannon and then firing it at the Black heart before it wrapped the Wild Cannon around itself and then absorbed it, getting bigger in the process.

"Hey, wait. Did it just absorb that attack? What kind of attack is that?", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"It is most likely a gravitational singularity created by taking all of what they call the 'weight of their love' and then concentrating it into a single point in space.", Whis stated.

"That's the elusive technique not even Ribrianne and the maidens were able to do. Love can be all-consuming. It can paralyze and torment us with its intensity. Yet, those who master love can control its weight and unleash this mysterious, beautiful, cataclysmic attack.", Jerez spoke in wonder.

"Pretty Black Hole!", Super Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto shouted while launching it straight towards Kanba before it then swirled around a bit and then landed right at him, trappping Kanba under its massive weight and making it difficult to move without struggle, although his dark energy blast is still holding.

"What?! How dare you...", Kanba growled.

"You've brought this on yourself when you dragged me to the Demon Realm, Kanba!", Giblet retorted.

"Look at that! Not even light can escape our love prison!", Zarbuto stated.

"It's too heavy for the ring to support. It's going to keep sinking, layer by layer, until it crashes all the way to the bottom!", Rabanra added.

"Our love has trapped you, Kanba. It will pull you toward defeat.", Super Zirloin discouraged.

"Hm. Not bad, you guys. Honestly, I thought the 2nd would go down fast, but you're just full of surprises. All that 'power of love' stuff seemed kinda silly, but I'm starting to respect what it can actually do, as long as it's used against the right opponent. Although, he is right about one thing. Love alone can't win the war. While it does give us a slight advantage, let's see what happens when you add fury into the mix!", Gogeta exclaimed before powering up to Super Saiyan Sapphire as he roared.

"All right, you two! Let's all finish this together!", Piccolo urged.

"Right.", Gohan nodded.

"Got it.", Pan nodded.

Then, Gogeta began preparing his Kamehameha as did Gohan and Pan first while Broly began preparing his own energy blast with his two hands while bellowing.

"Ka...", Gohan started first.

"Me...", Pan added.

"Ha... Me...", Gogeta began as his black irises started glowing bright blue.

"You will not defeat me!", Kanba exclaimed as he tried to aim his energy blast at Gogeta only for Saonel to trap him as he used his arms to grab his arms, surprising him as he also noticed Piccolo in his god form using a fused technique combining a Masenko with Special Beam Cannon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you're at peace!", Piccolo began.

"It's over!", Saonel yelled before Pilina fires his energy wave from his mouth at Kanba just as Piccolo launched the attack known as...

"Special Beam Masenko!", Piccolo shouted before Giblet tried his hand.

"Prominence... CANNON!", Giblet shouted as he created two yellow-green orbs before pushing both his fists against them, firing yellow, green, and blue energy waves Gogeta, Gohan, Broly, and Pan shouted.

"HAAAAAAAA!", Gogeta, Broly, Gohan, and Pan shouted as they launched their attacks at Kanba, forcing the Pretty Black Hole to grow bigger and then drag Kanba further down quickly before getting engulfed by the blast as he shouted.

"TRAITOOOOOOOR!", Kanba shouted before vanishing.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

"Kanba of the 6th has been knocked out.", Grand Minister stated.

"Well, well, well. I never thought that the 2nd and 6th Universes would work together against a common enemy, much less the perpetrator that started it all. Hm. So long as a repulsive mortal like Kanba is knocked out, a win is a win.", Black commented.

"Wow. So, Giblet is back after all.", Shallot grinned.

 _ **Play Hans Zimmer Music: "Be Prepared (2019) (Instrumental Version)"**_

"Apparently so. And if Giblet wasn't the real mastermind, I have a feeling that Mechikabura is somehow behind the scenes of these events transpiring.", Whis responded.

"You three did well! You should be proud! You showed our people your love in all its brilliance.", the Kai grinned to Super Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto.

"Thank you. Thanks to each and every one of you out there who cheered us on.", Brianne grinned.

"That's right. True love never dies and will live in your hearts forever.", Kakunsa added.

"As we witness the rest of this tournament, we will cheer our remaining warriors on. Ready, set...", Roas began before the 2nd Universe in the beach posed in their own ways.

"Love!", the group exclaimed, making Gogeta, Broly, and the others look on with hope and determination.

"You know, for once, I don't think it's bothering me as much.", Gogeta grinned before Broly turned to Giblet.

"Thank you for your help, Giblet. I'm grateful. Why did you choose to help us out, though?", Broly asked.

"Because I'm not the real mastermind. Remember the real enemy you're after. His name is Mechikabura.", Giblet responded, puzzling Broly and the others.

Champa turned to Beerus.

"Hey, Brother!", Champa shouted, prompting him to turn to Champa out of puzzlement.

"Hm?", Beerus puzzled.

Then, Champa took a deep breath before then doing a silly face as he stuck his tongue out in a comical way., making Beerus give a slightly surprised look before before he grinned with a scoff and turned back.

"Nothing else to say?", Beerus spoke to himself.

"You taught me much, Master. Good luck to you, Gogeta.", Cabba spoke to Gogeta before then showing a sort of demon and a sort of Kai with glowing red eyes and white sclera as the narrator spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "The true mastermind behind these past attacks were not Giblet, but rather a mysterious being that goes by the name of Mechikabura, harboring another sober reminder of the stakes as the Tournament of Power enters its home stretch. 13 minutes remain in the battle to abate the evil forces lurking in secret."**_

"Giblet has broken free from your spell and knocked Kanba out, master.", the familiar Kai spoke to Mechikabura before he growled.

"Oh, really? Well, that's a shame. The way things are now, I'll eventually have to step up and take care of business myself.", Mechikabura responded as his red eyes glowed in the shadows.

 _ **End Hans Zimmer Music: "Be Prepared (2019) (Instrumental Version)"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty surprising, right? Now, if any of you have any ideas on how to make the next episode better than its original version, feel free to let me know whenever you can before this Saturday morning and I'll see what I can do. Good night. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am so sorry it took so long to finish, but I have finally finished this chapter and the next. In fact, you can also read the next chapter after this one. Speaking of, that was when Mechikabura begins to make his move and make himself known, although not exactly, not as of yet, anyways. Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Unavoidable?; The Ferocious Demon Assault Begins!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed both Kanba and Gogeta clashing with their elbows creating a shockwave. Both punched and kicked, only for both to block each time before Kanba caught his fist before giving Gogeta a knee to the gut, which made him gasp in pain. That did not stop him from reacting in blocking Kanba elbow and deliver a drop kick that knocked Kanba off toward the ground before he tried to swipe Gogeta with a dark energy claw, only for him to block it with his Big Bang Attack which results into a explosion, creating a smokescreen that provided enough cover for Rabanra to fight him while lurching from perch to perch, sending him upward as Kanba could only block before 18 then appeared and kicked him down only for Kanba to recover as he landed on all fours before standing up with the dust clearing before then showing Super Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto launching their Pretty Black Hole at Kanba later.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The relentless battles in the Tournament of Power has two more teams targeting the ruthless Saiyan, Kanba. He did all he could to crush them, but ultimately fell short."**_

"Pretty Black Hole!", Super Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto shouted while launching it straight towards Kanba before it then swirled around a bit and then landed right at him, trappping Kanba under its massive weight and making it difficult to move without struggle before Gogeta began preparing his Kamehameha as did Gohan and Pan first while Broly began preparing his own energy blast with his two hands while bellowing.

"Ka...", Gohan started first.

"Me...", Pan added.

"Ha... Me...", Gogeta began as his black irises started glowing bright blue.

"You will not defeat me!", Kanba exclaimed as he tried to aim his energy blast at Gogeta only for Saonel to trap him as he used his arms to grab his arms, surprising him as he also noticed Piccolo in his god form using a fused technique combining a Masenko with Special Beam Cannon.

"Sorry to make you wait. Hope you're at peace!", Piccolo began.

"It's over!", Saonel yelled before Pilina fired his energy wave from his mouth at Kanba just as Piccolo launched the attack known as...

"Special Beam Masenko!", Piccolo shouted before Giblet tried his hand.

"Prominence... CANNON!", Giblet shouted as he created two yellow-green orbs before pushing both his fists against them, firing yellow, green, and blue energy waves Gogeta, Gohan, Broly, and Pan shouted.

"HAAAAAAAA!", Gogeta, Broly, Gohan, and Pan shouted as they launched their attacks at Kanba, forcing the Pretty Black Hole to grow bigger and then drag Kanba further down quickly before getting engulfed by the blast as he shouted.

"TRAITOOOOOOOR!", Kanba shouted before vanishing before it showed the rest of the 2nd Universe posing.

"Ready, set...", Roas began before the 2nd Universe in the beach posed in their own ways.

"Love!", the group exclaimed, making Gogeta, Broly, and the others look on with hope and determination before then showing Champa doing a silly face as he stuck his tongue out in a comical way., making Beerus give a slightly surprised look before before he grinned with a scoff and turned back before then showing a sort of demon and a sort of Kai with glowing red eyes and white sclera as the narrator spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "With Giblet's redeeming assistance, the 2nd and 6th Universes have teamed up with the 7th to push Kanba out of the ring, which means only 4 more teams have been exempt. But an even darker force seeks to turn the tables in its favor."**_

"Well, that's a shame. The way things are now, I'll eventually have to step up and take care of business myself.", Mechikabura responded as his red eyes glowed in the shadows.

 _ **Narrator: "The fight continues, now."**_

Elsewhere, 21 has now crossed paths with Catopesra once more as they had a sort of standoff before she charged toward Catopesra before he followed suit and dashed toward 21 as they both yelled before clashing with each other as they even dashed from one spot to another.

"Not bad, Android. You are a worthy foe!", Catopesra complimented before ascending towards the top of a pillar behind him.

"It seems the time has come for me to unleash my even more unbearable power. Mode change! 'Whirlwind Raging Ultimate' Mode!", Catopesra shouted as he did a sort of pose and then spun around once before the B in his belt morphed into a U before the suit and helmet changed color as well with the suit and letter being purple as well as the helmet while the faceplate is now green and his gloves and boots are now black.

"Now that I'm in Ultimate Mode, I'm 300 faster and times more powerful...!", Catopesra began only for 21 to charge toward him and then quickly create an energy blast with her hand before firing it as a beam at Catopesra at point blank range, knocking him down from his high horse as well as the pillar before Catopesra recovered and scolded him.

"Indecent fiend! How dare you attack me mid-speech?", Catopesra scolded.

"Look, I just don't have the time to listen to you pump yourself up!", 21 responded stretching herself toward him and then trying to hit him as Catopesra was now barely able to block her before stopping and retorting.

"So eager for battle? Then, how do you like this?!", Catopesra retorted as his gloves glowed yellow before dashing toward 21 and forced her back only a little as he yelled before 21 powered up with her blue, purple, and white aura and quickly took the upper hand before striking him with an uppercut, knocking him back before Catopesra recovered.

"Steel yourself, fighter! And behold, my decisive secret technique. Catopesra: The Final Mission!", Catopesra shouted as he then prepared and fired a blue energy beam from his left index finger before 21 then prepared a purple and blue Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!", 21 shouted before firing the purple and blue Kamehameha at Catopesra, clashing with the blue energy beam with Catopesra gasping in surprise before 21 yelled out as she pushed her Absolute Kamehameha further straight toward Catopesra, knocking him back even further.

"See that? That's how moves like that are done.", 21 retorted before Catopesra slid backward toward the edge of the ring and barely got back on his feet before sighing only to get suddenly swept back on the legs, puzzling 21 as she took notice of it, before Catopesra fell off the ring, screaming, before vanishing and reappearing in the seats with Mosco beeping in shock.

"Lord Mosco demands answers. He's asking, 'how did you fall out of the ring?'", Camparri translated before Catopesra removed his helmet and responded.

"I'm not sure. I was on my feet, but then... It felt like someone had swept my legs out from under me, but nobody was there.", Catopesra responded.

Meanwhile, 21 grew quite puzzled about what caused his elimination.

"That's strange. I could've sworn Catopesra regained balance before he suddenly slipped.", 21 puzzled as unbeknownst to her, a sort of invisible warrior was right behind her before 21 was suddenly pushed off the ring.

Fortunately, she was able to create and embed her energy blade into the ring for support.

"Good thing this blade isn't just for combat.", 21 sighed before getting herself back up and then looking around.

"What was that? Could it be that same force that pushed him off?", 21 wondered.

"What in the world just happened?", Supreme Kai asked.

"They were both moving strangely at the edge of the ring. Perhaps another fighter ambushed them with some kind of stealth technique.", Beerus guessed.

"But how? It's not like he can be invisible.", Shallot puzzled.

Meanwhile, Videl, Black and Sealas were continuing the fight, that is, until he was suddenly ambushed by an invisible force after Mechikabura's eyes flashed bright red, puzzling both Videl and Sealas before Black then propelled himself upward with an energy blast aimed at the ring to prevent his elimination just as they, Gohan, Pan, and Piccolo caught up.

"Are you all right?", Gohan asked.

"Yes. But it was oddly strange. I couldn't sense anyone sneaking up on me even if I tried.", Black responded.

"Do you think it could have something to do with someone using stealth attacks?", Videl guessed before Sealas only gave a soft grunt in response before he continued.

"Indeed, but it also involves someone else using dark magic.", Sealas responded.

"Really?", Gohan puzzled.

"But who could it be? It better not be another Time Skipper like Hit.", Piccolo added.

Meanwhile, the same unseen force was sensed by 17 and Marron.

"You sense that? There's someone here.", 17 stated.

"Uh, better make that two someones. One of them seemed bad enough, but the other is riddled with a more evil energy.", Marron corrected.

"Yeah.", Gogeta agreed.

"Stay sharp. It could mean that Mechikabura's finally making his move.", Giblet warned as before he and the others from the 7th and 11th Universes started looking around, puzzling Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21.

"Uh... Huh? I wonder why they stopped moving.", Zeno wondered.

"Not sure. It could be someone else that's getting the jump on them. Someone evil.", Future Yurei replied.

"Yes. And one of them seemed so familiar. A presence I haven't felt since 15 years ago...", Future 21 added.

Back on the ring, after a while, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Piccolo no longer had any luck pinpointing them.

"It's no use. I can't find them.", Gohan spoke up.

"Yeah. They must be suppressing their energy.", Piccolo added.

"Well, whoever is doing that is doing an awfully good job at this.", Videl responded.

"Yeah, no joke.", Pan agreed.

"I really hate it when things get weird.", 18 commented.

"Yeah, me too.", Marron agreed.

Meanwhile, as the unseen enemy watched, Mechikabura thought to himself as he smirked.

" _Is that right? Well, then... you're really going to hate it once I knock the both of you out!",_ Mechikabura thought before widening his eyes, giving them a bright red flash before 18 was suddenly pushed away, surprising her daughter.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"Mom! Are you all right?!", Marron shouted before 18 recovered with a few more punches sounding around her before Marron was the next to be attacked starting with a punch to the gut, making her gasp in pain before more punches followed, although not on her gut this time as they were mostly on her arms with Marron blocking the assault, but with the risk of being pushed out.

"What the heck just happened? Marron and 18 are fighting but nobody's even there.", Shallot puzzled just as Quitela growled in worry, sensing a sort of dark imbalance.

"Hey! What got you so worried all of a sudden?", Beerus asked before he realized what it could mean. Half of it, at least.

"Don't tell me...", Beerus gasped.

"I don't know who's behind this, the 4th Universe or this 'Mechikabura'.", Shallot commented.

"I know Quitela. This has is foul stench all over it. What kind of dirty trick is he up to now?", Beerus asked.

"Hold on. If I can't see his body, let alone, his attacks, they could be dealing with an invisible man or something.", Shallot guessed.

"Don't be silly. I haven't seen that trick in ages.", Beerus responded.

"Heh. Good guess, monkey.", Quitela complimented, shocking Beerus.

"You actually have an invisible man?!", Beerus gasped.

"Yes, but I didn't plan on Gamisalas getting a darker complexion all of a sudden! It's too cruel, even for me!", Quitela responded before grunting in worry about how far Gamisalas would go now.

Meanwhile, Gamisalas was putting the hurt on Marron as he even kicked her away before preparing a dark energy blast as his eyes glowed red briefly, earning her gasp while also surprising Giblet as he widened his eyes elsewhere before he blasted it toward her with Marron then getting blasted away toward the edge only for 18 to catch her and help set her back down on the ring.

"Thanks.", Marron spoke before Shallot shouted to both mother and daughter.

"Hey! Listen up, you two! You're both dealing with an invisible man!", Shallot shouted.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed, Shallot!", Marron shouted back in reply.

"Not seeing him kinda gave it all away!", 18 added.

"An invisible man? And a loose cannon, at that? Well, this is just what we need!", Beerus commented.

" _Now, crush them!",_ Mechikabura commanded before Gamisalas then prepared a dark energy blast, causing 18 and Marron to tense in worry before Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of the two, puzzling friend and foe alike before Piccolo spoke.

"18, Marron, stay down!", Piccolo urged before 18 and Marron knelt down for cover before bellowing as he was charging his Super Explosive Wave and then unleashing it, prompting Gamisalas to withdraw from charging his blast at it vanished and then jumped away at the best possible moment before landing on top of the tallest pillar nearby with Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Sealas watching from behind a rock while Piccolo panted from the use of the technique.

 _ **End Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

However, a few small rocks fell down from behind, giving Piccolo his cue to attack with energy blasts only to miss Gamisalas as the then made his getaway afterwards.

"No. He managed to escape.", Piccolo guessed.

"Clever try. By launching an explosive and wide-ranging attack, he could strike without seeing them.", Supreme Kai commented.

"Perhaps, but if he keeps using that technique, it will exhaust him.", Whis stated.

"Yes, and once he's tired, then he'll be at the enemy's mercy.", Beerus added.

"Something has to be done about that maniac! But how? It's not like you can just expose the guy with some smokescreen.", Shallot spoke before he realized the answer quickly.

"Wait a minute. Maybe you can. Hey, Gohan! Gamisalas could be under some sort of spell! So, try blowing some dust with those blast attacks first! If it works, it could blow his cover and leave him open to a strong attack that could snap him out of it!", Shallot shouted.

"Hey, that's a great idea.", Gohan grinned from hearing that.

"Are you sure about this, Gohan?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. Right now, it seems like the best way to beat him.", Gohan replied.

"Even if he did try that, I'm not sure it could work what with Gamisalas being a pro and all.", Quitela spoke.

Meanwhile, Gohan then jumped up and then fired blast attacks from his hands at random spots to clear the area.

"Okay, seriously? Is he even trying to hit him with blind attacks?", Quitela puzzled.

" _Surely, you must realize that attacking blindly will not yield the results you desire. You can neither trap nor avoid this fighter under my spell. Here is what you can do, though. All you can do is sap your own energy until not a trace of it remains. After that, you're as good as finished.",_ Mechikabura smirked in thought as meanwhile, Gohan was still firing his energy blasts before he eventually stopped, although not nearly as drained as Mechikabura suspected before Shallot started to notice a trace of Gamisalas, invisible as he was.

"Hey, wait. Look. Over there.", Shallot spoke before Quitela saw it as well.

"What the...?", Quitela puzzled.

When the dust cleared, Gamisalas was wrapped in a dark red aura with glowing red eyes.

"I knew it. Mechikabura must've cast a spell on him the way he did me. It's way past time I break it.", Giblet spoke before he vanished and reappeared in front of him before shouting.

"Gamisalas! I release you!", Giblet shouted before punching Gamisalas in the gut, sending him back towards the ground, severing Mechikabura's link to Gamisalas as the red glow on his eyes faded completely.

"Darn it!", Mechikabura snarled.

"Master, what's wrong?", the Kai asked.

"That imbecile severed my link.", Mechikabura growled.

Meanwhile, Gamisalas got up weakly and spoke up.

"Huh? What just happened?", Gamisalas puzzled before Piccolo appeared near him.

"Invisibility's a neat trick, but without it, you're kind of pathetic, aren't you?", Piccolo asked before 21 appeared above Gamisalas on top of a rock formation.

"Still, all the same, it was actually useful.", 21 commented before creating a purple and blue aura blade and then piercing through Gamisalas without the blade even piercing right through him before she slowly retracted it away, copying his invisibility technique before she successfully copied his technique and removed her blade before it dissipated.

"W-What did you just do?!", Gamisalas panted.

"Don't worry. All I can tell you is that I'm gonna put this technique to good use the smart way. And after what Mechikabura put you through, I'll give you a chance to rest easy.", 21 assured before quickly preparing a blue and purple energy blast with her hand and then firing it as a beam at Gamisalas, knocking him out of the ring before he vanished and then reappeared in the spectator seats.

"Contestant Gamisalas of the 4th Universe has been knocked out.", Grand Minister announced.

"Sorry, guys. They saw right through me.", Gamisalas apologized.

"Phew. That's a relief. I wonder who the next fighter is. He better not be invisible. Still, sorry about Gamisalas, though.", Shallot grinned.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm just relieved that the spell over him had been lifted. Besides, my last two fighters may not be invisible, but what the last one is may surprise you.", Quitela spoke.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that.", Shallot retorted.

 **Chapter 2**

"Well, that worked out.", Gohan grinned.

"Mm-Hmm.", Pan nodded.

"Sure did.", Piccolo agreed.

"But how did you know that a blow like that could lift the spell?", Sealas puzzled.

"Simple. I had a similar breakthrough used on me by one of the androids.", Giblet responded.

"They are doing a really great job down there, huh?", Gogeta grinned.

"Great work down there, you guys!", Shallot shouted.

"You can do this.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"Calm down. It's a little early to celebrate. You're up! Do it, Xiangca!", Quitela urged before the little blue fighter nodded only for Mechikabura to take notice of him.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Mechikabura shouted before trapping Xiangca in place with his right hand as it created a red energy orb before lifting him up, surprising him as Xiangca couldn't exactly move by himself.

"All right, who's moving him around all willy nilly?", Gogeta asked before Mechikabura then clenched his right hand just as tightly as Frieza did, only the energy ball in his hand gave way to the pressure and puffed out in a flash of fire and smoke before Xiangca wound up inflating and then seemingly exploding, shocking everyone around before Mechikabura sneered with a smirk as the smoke cleared, revealing that Xiangca was only knocked out by the cruel, unforgiving tactic before he vanished and then reappeared as Xiangca's eyes were now swirling as if he was dizzy whilst his body was now covered in soot.

"Xiangca?! What was that?! How did you just get lifted up in the air and explode like that?!, Quitela demanded.

"I-I wish I knew. I'm so very sorry, my lord.", Xiangca apologized weakly.

"Hey, wait a sec. That's the move Frieza used to kill Krillin.", Gohan realized as he remembered a flashback from when Frieza lifted Krillin up before clenching his right hand with a growl.

"GOKUUUU...!", Krillin exclaimed before he then exploded, shocking Goku and Gohan whilst Frieza smirked.

"Yeah. I think you're right. But this time, it just knocked him out with a smaller explosion. The only question is... who was responsible for that attack.", Gogeta agreed.

"Yes... Who, indeed. Now that we've eliminated that useless distraction, I think it's time we sent the 7th Universe a bloodcurdling message.", Mechikabura stated.

"Yes, my lord.", the Kai spoke before she then raised her hands out before they each generated red rings toward a certain point, after which, they formed a red-ringed dome and then turned red, puzzling all the others among the 7th Universe.

"Hey. Wait a second. How did the sky suddenly turn red?", Pan puzzled.

"It didn't. I was caught in a trap like that once before. But the only time I noticed a trap like that was if...", Giblet responded before he gasped in realization.

"No, it can't be.", Giblet exclaimed.

"But it is.", a voice responded before out projected dark mists and red eyes before they solidified and formed a sort of illusion of Mechikabura.

"To those of you who do not know me already, allow me to regale you. I am Mechikabura, the true lord of the Demon Realm.", Mechikabura introduced.

"Wait, hold on, _the_ Mechikabura as in the one I've heard about just recently?!", Quitela exclaimed.

"I was afraid of this. It would seem that Giblet was telling the truth about that demon.", Whis stated.

"So, this guy is Mechikabura himself, eh? I've only just seen him and I'm already starting to hate where this is going.", Beerus responded.

"Heh. So, you're that Mechikabura guy that Giblet told us about.", Gogeta spoke up.

"Why did you come here?", Broly asked.

"For a select few reasons only: to exact revenge for the Demon Realm, to revive it, and, yes, to spread chaos, pain, and misery everywhere according to my design. And I don't even need to wipe out all of history to accomplish it. All I need do is gather all 7 Super Dragon Balls and make my wish known, and then, and only then, will my goals be realized.", Mechikabura responded as more dark mists arrived before they formed past foes that Goku and the others bested once before long before the Tournament of Power, but with glowing red eyes.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

"Huh? What's going on now?", Videl asked.

"Those illusions that are forming right now, they are all fine examples of worthy emissaries that will help me spread the chaos I crave if I am to rule this realm.", Mechikabura responded as the illusions formed into Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Sorbet, Tagoma, Frieza, Shisami, Dr. Gero, Android #20, Cell, Bibidi, Babidi, Kid Buu, Yamu, Tambourine, Demon King Piccolo, and Spopovich as they smirked and laughed.

"No way. Those are all the foes you've faced before, Gohan?", Cocagash asked.

"Yeah. Well, Dad and the others, at first, but I thought they were all destroyed.", Gohan replied.

"Don't get spooked.", Piccolo spoke before he went for Frieza only for his arm to go right through his head, almost as if Frieza was a ghost.

"Honestly? That's the effort you can put in?", Frieza asked before he then vanished into mists before Buu went for him next only to end up with the same result.

"Hey, What the...?", Gohan began before Frieza and Kid Buu reformed and sneered.

"What do you think? Is this a trick __or some kind of optical illusion?", Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter.", Piccolo responded before he moved in and swept them away with his chops.

"Can't touch us! We won't lose to smoke and mirrors!", Piccolo urged.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll find that they are much more than that.", Mechikabura sneered.

"And what do you mean?", Broly asked before Spopovich spoke up.

"Try looking behind you, shrimp!", Spopovich shouted before Broly gasped and turned to notice Spopovich careening toward him before grabbing his leg and then smashing him repeatedly as if he was a ragdoll before lifting him up, grabbing him by the back of his head, and then pressing his cheek against the rock as he sped along the wall before pushing him aside, much to the shock of all those who were watching, all before Broly was caught by Sealas, relieving them just as well before Sealas landed and helped him down.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Kanba Escapes!"**_

"Are you all right?", Sealas asked as Broly weakly stood back up as he groaned.

"Yeah. I'll live.", Broly responded in reply.

"What are they?", Pan asked.

"They're called specters. Illusions that can turn solid.", Sealas responded as it showed a specter of Omega Shenron appearing before he roared whilst dashing toward Gogeta, forcing him to block the assault.

"Geez. What the heck are you?", Gogeta asked.

Meanwhile, specters of Golden Frost, Super Kakunsa, and Prum formed before he then began assaulting Marron, 18, and 17, puzzling Super Kakunsa on the seats.

"Huh? Wait a sec, is that supposed to be me?", Kakunsa puzzled.

"And now, Frost is here, too?", Cabba puzzled.

"I thought he was destroyed.", Kale spoke in surprise.

"Aw, man! I should still be down here right now!", Caulifla shouted.

"Well, this is strange.", 17 stated.

"I've been thinking that a lot, lately.", 18 agreed.

"No kidding. I thought Zeno straight-up erased the guy I'm fighting right now.", Marron agreed.

"This is all but a prelude to the chaos that will tear you apart once I claim all 7 Super Dragon Balls. Make no mistake. You cannot escape your doom.", Mechikabura warned.

"If they are some kind of a trick, that would explain why I can't sense their energies.", Gohan stated.

"Not theirs. But I am sensing two beings nearby. One's not moving and the other is circling around.", Piccolo guessed before Gohan got an idea.

"You're right. Maybe the stationary one controls the illusions so that the other can use them as cover to attack.", Gohan guessed.

"Then, all we have to do is to find him and then blast him. After all, I fell for it once and I'm not gonna fall for it again.", Giblet responded before the surrounding specters tried to attack them, but to no avail as Giblet, Gohan, Piccolo, and the others jumped, puzzling the specters before Giblet took notice of Mechikabura, who growled upon noticing Giblet.

"There you are!", Giblet shouted before firing an energy wave from his right hand at Mechikabura.

"Shield!", Mechikabura urged before the Kai then focused her dark magic into a shield to save Mechikabura before the blast hit, although the specters, along with the dome, vanished just as Giblet landed and then panted his breath.

"How'd you like that?", Giblet panted.

Then, the smoke cleared, showing that Mechikabura was successfully shielded by the Kai before the shield went down.

"What? That blast should've hit you.", Giblet spoke in surprise as he widened his eyes.

"I'd rather that you and the others save whatever strength you have left for our final battle, that is, if you can.", Mechikabura responded before he and the Kai vanished, irking Giblet as he growled before the apparent ambush on Piccolo attracted his attention.

"Wait a sec. There's another invisible man?", Shallot puzzled.

"Oh, give me a break! There's two?", Beerus puzzled.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was dodging the blows and smirked as he went behind a rock.

"Heh. Once you know how to deal with them, it doesn't matter how many they've got. Besides, unlike that first guy, this one hasn't learned how to suppress his energy.", Piccolo smirked as he was dodging the assault.

Meanwhile, Quitela smirked before clearing his throat and then feigning his shock.

"Oh, no! They've figured it out! It's all over! This is a disaster! We're through!", Quitela fibbed, making Giblet tense from overhearing his shouting, not because it was loud, but because it was the tone of a sneaky liar.

"Don't you believe it.", Giblet spoke to himself.

"If I can sense him, I don't need to see.", Piccolo smirked before firing his blasts, only for them to apparently miss.

"But I could feel him up there, I'm sure of it.", Piccolo spoke in slight surprise before dodging the assault all the way near the edge of the ring before Piccolo then sensed his opponent's energy after a moment and then tried to strike.

"Gotcha!", Piccolo shouted before he apparently missed and felt nothing as dust only swept by as a result.

"That can't be...", Piccolo spoke in surprise before Giblet noticed a sort of small trail of dust headed right for Piccolo from behind before the unhooded Saiyan in Red dashed toward Piccolo while shouting to him.

"Get out of here now! It's a trap!", Giblet shouted, shocking Piccolo just before Piccolo was pushed in the back repeatedly before he started tipping over and then falling only for him to get caught in the wrist by Giblet, who then lifted him up and tossed him upwards back into the ring before Giblet called Quitela out just as Gohan ran over to Piccolo.

"I saw right through your ruse, Quitela! So why don't you just give it a rest?", Giblet shouted, making Quitela angry as he growled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"Dang it! How in the heck did you even see through my ruse?! That's not fair!", Quitela shouted.

"Huh? Did Giblet just...?", Beerus puzzled.

"See through his ruse? Evidently, it would appear so, my lord.", Whis responded as meanwhile, Chi-chi and the rest of the 7th available caught up to Giblet and Piccolo

"Are you okay, Piccolo?", Chi-chi asked.

"Yeah. To think I'd have to be saved twice.", Piccolo responded.

"What happened out there? How could you leave yourself open like that?", Giblet asked just as Pan and Videl caught up as did Sealas.

"I clearly sensed the invisible man's energy. But... I couldn't hit him.", Piccolo explained.

"Why not?", Pan asked.

"I felt nothing when I struck. It was like he was more than invisible. Like his body wasn't there.", Piccolo explained.

"At this point, there are only two possible theories about this mysterious figure this time around.", Sealas stated.

"Those theories being?", Videl asked.

"Either we're dealing with an invisible specter, or something much smaller.", Sealas responded.

"And I think I have an idea on which theory is correct.", Giblet responded.

"Do you now?", Sealas asked.

"In that case, would you care to elaborate?", Gogeta asked.

"That's right. And I think it's a theory best shown.", Giblet responded before he went up towards the top of a rock and then called said fighter out.

"Hey! Your fight's with me! Come at me all you like. Don't keep me waiting.", Giblet spoke before he crossed his arms and then closed his eyes.

"Hold on, did Giblet just call that guy out and then close his eyes? What's he even planning, anyway?", Shallot asked.

Meanwhile, Giblet was bracing himself for the attack that was occurring and even heard the sounds that occurred from his opponent's travel before then charging an energy blast with his right hand as it opened up slowly and then charged quietly enough not to block out the sounds of his opponent traveling as he attacks and then aimed it before instantly firing it at the opponent, practically downing it at first before it then zipped away, surprising everyone.

"Wait. Did he...?", Shallot asked.

"Heh. Your second theory was correct, Sealas. You all felt his energy, but let the same 'Invisible Man' theory get the best of you. Fact is, the reason Piccolo couldn't touch him was not because we're dealing with an invisible man nor a specter, but, as Sealas said, something much smaller. And that something much smaller...", Giblet began before firing another blast at his apparently small opponent as soon as it started going for him again, revealing his appearance to be a small green bug with red eyes.

"...is nothing more than an insignificant insect.", Giblet finished as the bug growled.

 _ **End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

"Whoa, a bug man? Hehe. I guess that explains it.", Gogeta smirked.

"Who would've thought that they couldn't land any attack because we didn't realize he was so small?", Chi-chi spoke in relief.

"Tch. I was too focused on his energy to use my other senses. I can't believe I missed the sound he was making.", Piccolo grunted.

"Yes, I see. Since his teammate was invisible, the others clung to their preconceived notion that he was, as well.", Whis stated.

"And his energy alone is misleading as it's far greater than his actual size. Most deceptive.", Supreme Kai added.

"Fight, Damom! You can't let them defeat you! Do you understand me?! Squash 'em good!", Quitela shouted.

Then, just as Giblet bent down to pick Damom up, the insect warrior only hopped up and retorted to his opponent.

"I don't care if you've discovered my true form, you will never stop me!", Damom discouraged before Giblet responded by aiming at Damom.

"Just try and prove me wrong, why don't you?", Giblet retorted before firing his now pure yellow energy blasts at Damom, only to miss before guarding against his many blows and tried again only to lead to the same result as the blasts barely touched him.

"Looks like that guy's too small to see from a long range. And I never thought I'd say this, but this is one bug I don't wanna see get squashed.", Shallot commented before Damom landed back on the ring in the meantime.

"Just keep on trying. It won't work.", Damom goaded before Giblet fired at him again only to miss, leading to the same result, only this time, with Marron pitching in after Giblet blocked the attacks and before the Saiyan noticed Damon's patterns, none of which involved flying.

"Aw, dang it! We couldn't even hit him. We know where he is by his energy, but he's really making it difficult for us with all his zipping around.", Marron groaned in frustration.

"He didn't have any wings, though. Did you notice that?", Giblet responded.

"Huh?", Marron puzzled.

"You know, come to think of it, have you noticed that he always jumps at the start of every attack?", 17 asked.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, Uncle 17, I didn't see him flying this whole time.", Marron realized.

"That's all well and good, but how are we gonna catch him?", Piccolo asked.

"I think the main point here is if we can make it so he can't jump, he won't get away. Then, if we aim for the center of his energy, it could create an opportunity.", 17 explained.

"Hey, that's a great idea. I'll try to knock the little guy off his feet with this!", Marron grunted just as she then thrusted her right fist toward Damom, creating a sort of shockwave that knocked Damom upwards as he flailed his arms before 17 fired a blast at him, knocking him back down before Cocagash went up next.

"All right! Now, for me!", Cocagash grunted as she went up next and sent Damom upwards again before Giblet fired blasts at him this time around, knocking him down again before Piccolo went up next.

"This is payback for what you did earlier! Take this!", Piccolo shouted as he then did the same thing that Marron and Cocagash did, knocking Damom up into the air once more.

"Stop it! No fair!", Damom whined.

"Why don't you quit your whining already?", Giblet responded before firing a light green orb at Damom, trapping him inside, much to the bug warrior's shock.

"Wait! What is this?!", Damom exclaimed in shock before Giblet then grunted as he moved his hand back, causing the orb with Damom inside to go towards it with Giblet catching it.

"Whoo-hoo! Nice catch, Giblet!", Marron cheered, relieving Shallot as he chuckled.

"He actually got him.", Shallot grinned.

"Hang on! Let's talk about this! Don't do it!", Damom panicked.

"There's nothing to talk about, insect! Just get lost already!", Giblet retorted before punching the orb with his right fist, propelling him away from the ring as he screamed before the orb glimmered like a star and then fell down before Damom reappeared in the spectator seats.

"Sorry, my lord.", Damom apologized as he bowed.

"Tch. Whatever. You're just lucky our universe isn't gonna get wiped out or anything. Besides, Monna's still in the game, so I'm gonna let that one slide.", Quitela responded, keeping a cool head.

Meanwhile, Zeno gasped in excitement as he reached over and then tapped out Damom's icon, darkening it.

"Boop! Damom is bye-bye! All their pictures are blacked out.", Zeno stated.

"Yeah, all except for Monna's.", Future Yurei added.

"Looks like the whole 4th Universe has just one warrior left before it's out of the Tournament.", Future 21 stated.

"So, what now?", Ganos asked.

"The only warrior left now is Monna, but I think it's time we changed targets. Mechikabura has officially crossed the line, controlling Gamisalas like that. It's time we make _him_ pay for it, even if it means helping the 7th Universe do that.", Quitela schemed.

Then, it showed the remaining 7th Universe members looking around before then showing the remaining 11th, 10th, 6th, and 3rd Universes' members and then the menacing Hatchiyack as he recovered with a growl and a glare before showing the arena zooming away.

 _ **Narrator: "An invisible man, a conjourer, and a fighting bug. These were the extraordinary members and the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **'s team, and now only Monna remains as the last member standing for the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Now, the only other remaining teams in the battle against the treacherous Mechikabura officially known are the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, and 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Which group of hardened warriors will prevail and dash Mechikabura's treacherous ambitions? The competition continues to intensify as it barrels toward the end. 12 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? If you think that was interesting, wait until you see how the next chapter goes.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: And now, another chapter has arrived on the same day. And this is where Hatchiyack gets his moment in the spotlight, or at least starts to. Also, did you see "Super Dragon Ball Heroes" Episode 14? I know I sure did. Personally, I'm quite surprised that Kamioren would go berserk from Hearts' Universe Seed, so that got me thinking about how it would go for the next episode, which won't come until later this week, either on Tuesday or Wednesday. Heck, even tomorrow. Plus, I remember reading the fanfiction with Pan in her Super Saiyan form fighting Super Baby 2 instead of Super Saiyan 4 Goku. That got me thinking about how the dialogue would go when Pan gets backed into a corner by Hatchiyack, so here it is. The credit for the alternate story in GT goes to the author, not me. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Hatchiyack's Revenge!; The 3rd Universe's Menacing Assassin!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed 21 stretching herself toward him and then started trying to hit him as Catopesra was now barely able to block her before firing a blue energy beam from his left index finger just as 21 then prepared a purple and blue Kamehameha and fired it at Catopesra, clashing with the blue energy beam with Catopesra gasping in surprise before later, Catopesra was suddenly swept back on the legs, puzzling 21 as she took notice of it, before Catopesra fell off the ring with the same result occurring with Black with punches from behind except that Black managed to save himself by propelling himself upwards with an energy blast to avoid knockout. After that, it then showed Mechikabura widening his eyes, giving them a bright red flash before 18 was suddenly pushed away, surprising her daughter before 18 recovered with a few more punches sounding around her before Marron was the next to be attacked starting with a punch to the gut, making her gasp in pain before more punches followed, although not on her gut this time as they were mostly on her arms with Marron blocking the assault, but with the risk of being pushed out before Gamisalas put the hurt on Marron as he even kicked her away before preparing a dark energy blast as his eyes glowed red briefly, earning her gasp while also surprising Giblet as he widened his eyes elsewhere before he blasted it toward her with Marron then getting blasted away toward the edge only for 18 to catch her and help set her back down on the ring with Gohan then jumping up and then fired blast attacks from his hands at random spots to clear the area, eventually exposing Gamisalas only by his transparent hue before Giblet appeared in front of him.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! With the remaining teams fighting for victory, the Tournament of Power continued to intensify and the 7th Universe faced off against opponents they couldn't see. But with Mechikabura in the mix, it nearly turned into a fight they could not win. However, thanks to the redeeming efforts of Giblet, still, they found a way."**_

"Gamisalas! I release you!", Giblet shouted before punching Gamisalas in the gut, sending him back towards the ground, severing Mechikabura's link to Gamisalas as the red glow on his eyes faded completely.

"Darn it!", Mechikabura snarled.

"Master, what's wrong?", the Kai asked.

"That imbecile severed my link.", Mechikabura growled.

Meanwhile, Gamisalas got up weakly and spoke up.

"Huh? What just happened?", Gamisalas puzzled before Piccolo appeared near him.

"Invisibility's a neat trick, but without it, you're kind of pathetic, aren't you?", Piccolo asked before 21 appeared above Gamisalas on top of a rock formation.

"Still, all the same, it was actually useful.", 21 commented before creating a purple and blue aura blade and then piercing through Gamisalas without the blade even piercing right through him before she slowly retracted it away, copying his invisibility technique before she successfully copied his technique and removed her blade before it dissipated with 21 quickly preparing a blue and purple energy blast with her hand and then firing it as a beam at Gamisalas, knocking him out of the ring afterwards only for the Kai to raise her hands out before they each generated red rings toward a certain point, after which, they formed a red-ringed dome and then turned red, puzzling all the others among the 7th Universe.

 _ **Narrator: "But after successfull defeating the invisible man Gamisalas, Mechikabura finally made himself known to the 7th Universe."**_

"No, it can't be.", Giblet exclaimed.

"But it is.", a voice responded before out projected dark mists and red eyes before they solidified and formed a sort of illusion of Mechikabura.

"To those of you who do not know me already, allow me to regale you. I am Mechikabura, the true lord of the Demon Realm.", Mechikabura introduced before then showing all the surrounding specters tried to attack them, but to no avail as Giblet, Gohan, Piccolo, and the others jumped, puzzling the specters before Giblet took notice of Mechikabura, who growled upon noticing Giblet, who fired an energy wave from his right hand at Mechikabura, who urged the Kai to focus her dark magic into a shield to save Mechikabura before the blast hit, although the specters, along with the dome, vanished just as Piccolo then sensed his opponent's energy after a moment and then tried to strike before he apparently missed and felt nothing as dust only swept by as a result before Giblet noticed a sort of small trail of dust headed right for Piccolo from behind before the unhooded Saiyan in Red dashed toward Piccolo while shouting to him, shocking Piccolo just before Piccolo was pushed in the back repeatedly before he started tipping over and then falling only for him to get caught in the wrist by Giblet, who then lifted him up and tossed him upwards back into the ring before Giblet called Quitela out just as Gohan ran over to Piccolo.

 _ **Narrator: "Mechikabura has successfully sent a bloodcurdling message to the 7th Universe, but not without Giblet ratting him out. Not long after, Piccolo was nearly forced out of the ring by another combatant from the 4th Universe, who was even more elusive."**_

"At this point, there are only two possible theories about this mysterious figure this time around.", Sealas stated.

"Those theories being?", Videl asked.

"Either we're dealing with an invisible specter, or something much smaller.", Sealas responded.

"And I think I have an idea on which theory is correct.", Giblet responded.

"Do you now?", Sealas asked.

"In that case, would you care to elaborate?", Gogeta asked.

"Fact is, the reason Piccolo couldn't touch him was not because we're dealing with an invisible man nor a specter, but, as Sealas said, something much smaller. And that something much smaller...", Giblet began before firing another blast at his apparently small opponent as soon as it started going for him again, revealing his appearance to be a small green bug with red eyes.

"...is nothing more than an insignificant insect.", Giblet finished as the bug growled before Goblet fired a light green orb at Damom, trapping him inside, much to the bug warrior's shock before Giblet then grunted as he moved his hand back, causing the orb with Damom inside to go towards it with Giblet catching it before punching the orb with his right fist, propelling him away from the ring as he screamed before the orb glimmered like a star and then fell down before Ganos spoke to Quitela.

 _ **Narrator: "Thanks to Giblet's clever strategem, the insect warrior was eliminated and the 4th Universe was out of fighting in the Tournament."**_

"So, what now?", Ganos asked.

"The only warrior left now is Monna, but I think it's time we changed targets. Mechikabura has officially crossed the line, controlling Gamisalas like that. It's time we make _him_ pay for it, even if it means helping the 7th Universe do that.", Quitela schemed.

Then, it showed the remaining 7th Universe members looking around before then showing the remaining 11th,10th, 6th, and 3rd Universes' members and then the menacing Hatchiyack as he recovered with a growl and a glare.

 _ **Narrator: "5 Universes still remain in the Tournament. Which one will win and trump Mechikabura's sinister schemes? The battle continues... now!"**_

First, it showed Future 21 scrolling through the 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 10th, and 11th Universes with the 4th, 6th, and 10th being the only ones to have one fighter remaining.

"Oh, my. Look at how many fighters are left now. Even Rylibeu of the 10th is holding up.", Future 21 stated.

"Rylibeu? Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot about her.", Future Yurei responded.

"So, will it be over soon?", Zeno asked.

"I'm afraid so. But on the bright side, at least it could get much more entertaining for you near the end.", Future 21 assured with a smile.

"She has a point, sire. There is still much to look forward to. With the numbers down, the real excitement is about to begin. The champions of the 5 remaining Universes will soon have no choice but to face each other, head-to-head.", Grand Minister agreed.

"What about Sealas, though? Is he good?", Future Yurei asked.

"So long as he agrees to the tournament rules and abodes by them.", Grand Minister responded.

"That is a very good point.", Future 21 understood.

"I can't wait to see! I think this will be very exciting! And thrilling, too!", Zeno exclaimed in excitement, not knowing that Mechikabura overheard their voices and growled.

"Not for long, you so-called 'majesties'.", Mechikabura growled.

Meanwhile, Gohan spoke to the remaining teammates of the 7th.

"Good news is, we've still got 19 fighters left on our team. But now that we're in the final stretch, we'll have to work even harder to survive.", Gohan stated.

"Hm. You know, these pride troopers aren't half bad. If anything to go by, they're strong in my book.", Gogeta grinned.

"We all knew we'd have to face Jiren sooner or later, but after what happened, seeing as Giblet's words rang true, I think we'll all have to focus on fighting him.", Broly added.

"Not necessarily yet, Broly. We could choose to go after Mechikabura, but there's another team to worry about.", Gohan responded.

"Oh, yeah. The 3rd Universe, right?", Bulla realized.

"I'm kinda surprised it hasn't gotten knocked off yet.", Buulma added.

"Yeah.", Gohan agreed.

"The 3rd Universe still has 5 in the ring, only 14 less than us.", Piccolo added.

"Yeah, So we can't exactly count them out.", Shallot agreed.

Meanwhile, Eyre laughed as he tended to his glasses.

"We've managed to hang on while so many have fallen. It would seem the survival strategy of the 3rd Universe has been executed almost as brilliantly as I devised.", Eyre grinned before Mosco beeped with Camparri translating for him.

"Lord Mosco says 'The most crucial phase of the plan has yet to begin. This is not the time for foolish celebrations.'", Camparri translated, taking Eyre slightly aback before Mosco beeped again.

"Lord Mosco is wise. He says, 'with fewer combatants, this is our best chance.'", Camparri translated.

"Yes, I could not agree more.", Eyre smirked before Mosco blared an alarm, which was a sort of message on Dr. Paparoni's staff as Hatchiyack noticed from afar.

" _Hatchiyack. Ally yourself with the 3rd for now. That way, you could take your revenge against those Saiyans when the opportunity arrives.",_ Mechikabura spoke to Hatchiyack telepathically before the Tuffle Hatred Amplification Device grunted in agreement.

"I've just received the order from Lord Mosco. It's time. 3rd Universe team, fall in!", Dr. Paparoni ordered before his four robot fighters arrived near him.

Then, Hatchiyack gave a slight bellowing grunt as he then landed on the ground, smashing it into a crater with his fist before standing back up with a growl.

"Wait a minute. That's Hatchiyack.", Chi-chi realized.

"Yeah. Can't believe we forgot about him.", Gohan added.

"What's this? Another artificial life form is joining us against them? Under normal circumstances, I'd see reason to question this, but with the time we have left, there doesn't appear to be any given choice for the matter. Now, I want you all to remember with every strike that the fate of our universe depends on you. The 7th Universe has the most fighters remaining in this tournament, so we will annihilate them first. After that, then we'll seek out this Mechikabura and vanquish him as well. Attack!", Dr. Paparoni shouted before Hatchiyack then roared as his green aura erupted violently, prompting Gogeta, Pan, and the others to shield their eyes from the blinding light as the force of his aura caused the crater to expand violently.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Are you trying to destroy the ring?!", Gogeta exclaimed.

"The ring? Try the very demon Mechikabura! Soon, we will knock him off the ring along with the rest of you 7th!", Paparoni retorted.

"I don't think Hatchiyack's planning to fight for you.", Broly shouted in response before Hatchiyack prepared green energy blasts and then fired them at the others, prompting Pan and Gogeta to leap up away from the blasts as they turned out to be heat-seeking ones before the two looked down and grew shocked at this development just before Hatchiyack's blasts eventually hit, damaging them to some degree before Gogeta was sent towards the wall and got stuck while only Pan was able to recover as she then scraped her fingers and shoes against the top of a pillar until she stopped.

"Hey, What is this? We beat the other Universes just to get our butts handed to us by that creep?", Pan puzzled.

Meanwhile, Hatchiyack turned his attention to Giblet.

"Perish!", Hatchiyack spoke before then dashing toward him and then punch him in the gut, still dashing toward the wall to smack Giblet against.

"Giblet!", Videl spoke in worry.

"You okay?", Gohan asked.

"Don't look now, but we've got a stampeding robot right in front of us!", Chi-chi shouted, making Gohan and Videl gasp as they turned to notice him.

"All Saiyans must die!", Hatchiyack exclaimed while running toward them before trying to smack them with his arms but missed as Gohan and Videl managed to jump up just as Chi-chi narrowly avoided the attempt before Botareta then tried to tried to attack them from midair with his arms only for Videl to bump the arms away with her big pink belly before she and Gohan landed just as Giblet recovered.

"Tch! Darn it. He's not pulling any punches!", Giblet growled just before Gogeta grunted as he broke free from his trap as well.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Gogeta agreed.

"Are you guys okay over there?!", Marron shouted.

Then, suddenly, a wall broke into debris, forcing Marron, 17, and 18 back.

"Right now, we need to make sure _we're_ all right!", 17 urged.

"Right!", Marron agreed before Biafra attempted to beat them only for 17, 18, and Marron to fire their own respective beams from their hands at him, only for Biarra to clash against them with his fist at least for a while before 17, 18, and Marron to push harder, causing the beams to push Biarra toward a rocky wall, eventually earning a grin from Marron as she gave a slight scoff.

However, when the dust cleared, Biarra was still standing, shocking 17, 18, and Marron as they gasped before it cleared completely.

"Heh. That won't work on me.", Biarra discouraged as his eye gave a flash.

"Hey! No fair!", Marron groaned.

"I guess not. This one's built tough.", 17 stated.

"We'll have to fight like we actually mean it.", 18 added before the android trio charged toward Biarra and started forcing him back with Eyre laughing at the scene confidently.

"Biarra's capabilities make him one of the two greatest defensive specialists in our universe. He will patiently wear down their stamina and turn the tables on them! Just as we predicted!", Eyre shouted.

Meanwhile, Trunks was shouting as he charged in towards Borareta, not knowing that Koitsuka was scanning him before Trunks tried to attack Borareta only to miss him, surprising him before Borareta reappeared and then try to hit him only for Trunks to jump out of the way.

"I'm getting worried. Seems like these bucket-heads are beginning to read our moves.", Beerus spoke worriedly, yet calmly.

"Considering they've lasted for this long, it's entirely possible. I do not expect they will be defeated easily, my lord. Especially not with Hatchiyack in the mix.", Whis stated.

Meanwhile, Pancéa just went up into the air like a rocket, puzzling Cocagash.

"Huh?", Cocagash wondered.

"Pancéa!", Pancéa shouted before headed right for Cocagash was able to stop the robot with her hands.

"Come on!", Cocagash strained as she struggled to keep Pancéa at bay as meanwhile, Koitsukai scanned her as well before Cocagash finally pushed Pancéa away, prompting him to fire blasts at her only for her to jump away just as Koitsukai was now scanning Gohan and Videl.

"Analyzing enemy combat strength. Target approaching.", Koitsukai spoke before Gohan and Videl jumped up and then fired their Kamehameha's at him with Videl's being pink while Gohan's was blue before the blasts seemingly hit him.

"Think that got him, Gohan?", Videl asked before the blasts occurred elsewhere, attracting their attention to notice that Trunks and Cocagash were struggling against Borareta and Pancéa before it became clear that Koitsuka has survived.

"Koitsukai to Pancéa and Borareta. Combine attacks to wipe them out. Over.", Koitsukai stated.

"Borareta acknowledges.", Borareta spoke up.

"Pancéa acknowledges.", Pancéa added in unison before Cocagash gave a determined scoff.

"There's no help for it. I'll just have to use force.", Trunks spoke up before Borareta and Pancéa charged toward them only for Gohan and Videl to turn up and then halt their attacks.

"Videl.", Cocagash spoke in surprise.

"Please, Cocoa. Trust me. We can fight these guys on our own.", Gohan grunted.

"And we're gonna do this one-on-one each.", Videl added before both bellowed, knocking back both robot warriors before Videl leapt up and then fired a pink energy blast, sending them back down to the ground with Koitsukai joining in.

"Come on. We'll take on your whole team ourselves!", Gohan goaded.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging for this one, son.", Chi-chi smirked as she joined in, puzzling Cocagash.

"Be careful.", Trunks warned.

"Are they really gonna go it alone against those three?", Cabba asked.

"If the 3rd's knocked out, it would be a showdown against Mechikabura. Gohan and Videl must be trying to save whatever strength they can for that final battle.", Piccolo guessed.

"Wow. I guess it all makes sense.", Cabba grinned.

"Well, that's Gohan for ya. Always thinking several moves ahead.", Buulma responded.

"Keep it up, you three! You can beat 'em!", Shallot shouted.

Meanwhile, as Pan looked in from below the pillar, she was in awe.

"Mama... Papa... Grandma...", Pan spoke in awe.

" _We've gotta give everything. Right here, right now. We can't afford to let anyone waste anymore strength. We can do this.",_ Gohan thought to himself.

Then, just as Pan noticed the transparent binary codes inside each robot warrior's eyes, Pan had an idea.

"Hey. That's it. If they could get a handle on Mama and Papa's moves, then so can I.", Pan stated.

Meanwhile, Gohan moved slightly, causing Pancéa to glare at him before Gohan then charged toward him only for Pancéa to dodge and brush aside Gohan's arm before launching energy rockets at him with Gohan maneuvering his way past the rockets to get back on the ground before Koitsukai jumped up and fired a laser of his own from his eye.

"Beam Kai!", Koitsukai shouted, firing his laser toward the trio only for them to move a way at different spots before Videl moved in and tried to belly bump him away only for Koitsukai to block the bump and land back down before Borareta tried to attack her next only for Videl to slim down quickly and dodge the arm strike.

"Perfect!", Videl smirked before the Majin girl then caught the arm and then started spinning him around.

"Now, that I've got a good grip on you, you're finished!", Videl exclaimed before she then tossed Borareta towards a wall, crashing him toward it before Gohan fired blasts at him.

"All right! Let them have it, everyone!", Pan cheered.

"Those guys are pretty strong, but Gohan, Videl, and even Chi-chi are giving them

a real challenge. Well, that's Gohan for ya.", Gogeta grinned.

"They fender off an impressive combination move with one of their own.", Supreme Kai spoke in wonder.

"That's it, you three! Take these robot clowns all the way to punch town!", Shallot cheered.

"I wasn't expecting them to get a handle on our moves as well.", Eyre spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, 17, 18, and Marron were still pushing Biarra with their punches and kicks before Biarra eventually had enough and pushed them back.

"Give up.", Biarra urged coldly.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought.", 18 grinned.

"And all this time, I thought you would be a bore.", 17 grinned before he, 18, and Marron glared.

"How do you like this?!", Marron shouted as she prepared a green energy orb with the Rings shrinking and changing the background briefly two times before it went back to normal, and then launched it towards Biarra.

"You waste your time.", Biarra discouraged before tossing it away only for 18 to to push it toward him before Biarra knocked the same blast away again only for another blast to hit him before 17, 18, and Marron were firing their energy blasts repeatedly at Biarra, who was gradually taking damage, although it didn't quite show yet.

"These blasts accomplish nothing!", Biarra grunted.

"Remarkable! You must feel so proud!", 17 shouted in response.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind if we go even harder, will you?", 18 added.

"I know I certainly wouldn't! I'm just too excited just thinking about it!", Marron added before Biarra's armor eventually started to crack apart.

"What's wrong? I thought our attacks did nothing.", 17 goaded.

"Watch out, 'cause we're still ramping up.", 18 added.

"Hope you're ready for a big explosion!", Marron added before Biarra grunted as the cracks on his armor expanded before 17, 18, and Marron shouted at the top of their lungs before Biarra's armor finally broke apart, eventually causing Biarra to explode, although thankfully, not in a fatal way.

"I'm sorry. Did we actually hurt Mr. Invincible?", 18 asked mockingly.

"Heh. No offense, but just standing there taking our attacks is about the dumbest strategy I've ever seen.", 17 commented.

"Well, buckle up, because you've just bought yourself a one-way ticket outta here, buster!", Marron shouted as she then kicked Biarra off the ring with a jerk, causing him to yell as he fell down.

"Contestant Biarra of the 3rd Universe is eliminated.", Grand Minister stated.

"Biarra... boop!", Zeno spoke as he then tapped out Biarra's icon.

"No, no, not Biarra! How could they defeat him?! Why didn't his approach work?! Don't they ever get tired?!", Eyre shouted in panic as Marron giggled a bit before Beerus chuckled.

"If you're trying to exhaust your opponents, you shouldn't be fighting androids who have infinite energy.", Beerus smirked.

"Way to lay 'em thick, you guys!", Shallot shouted.

"Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi seem to be easily handling the other combatants from the 3rd. This does bode well.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"Of course, there is one dangerous factor we need to consider: the vengeful threat of Hatchiyack.", Whis stated as the smoke cleared.

"Borareta.", Borareta spoke threateningly.

"Pancéa.", Pancéa spoke seriously in unison before Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi readied themselves.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

Meanwhile, Pan shouted to them.

"Way to kick their butts, you guys! If we keep this up, we'll save the multiverse in no time!", Pan shouted giddily, not knowing that Hatchiyack was right behind her.

"Save the multiverse? Even you? When you couldn't even beat me?", Hatchiyack spoke coldly.

"Huh? Hey, that's more than I' r ever heard you speak.", Pan noticed.

Meanwhile, Mosco beeped.

"Lord Mosco says, 'there is only one way to prevail. The time has come for them to execute Plan X.'", Camparri translated.

"Oh, right! Plan X, I forgot! We've delayed it long enough.", Eyre smirked.

Meanwhile, Gohan spoke to the three robot warriors.

"This is the end of the line. We'll finish this.", Gohan spoke before a dark blue laser blast was suddenly fired, prompting the trio to dodge the the blast and look up to notice Dr. Paparoni on top of a nearby pillar.

"You've got it backwards. It's not the end, it's only the beginning! The real fight starts now!", Dr. Paparoni laughed before he then gave a smirk.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Dr. Paparoni was laughing before he spoke up.

"For your sake, I hope you're ready.", Dr. Paparoni smirked.

"For what?", Videl asked.

"For Plan X. Programming Phase... engage!", Dr. Paparoni exclaimed as he waved his staff in a circle before then finishing as Koitsukai's eye then glowed a bright purple four-pointed Star just as the other machine warriors did, all except for Hatchiyack, of course.

"Plan X. Order received. Koitsukai!", Koitsukai spoke up as he jumped up first.

"Pancéa!", Pancéa spoke to himself.

"Borareta!", Borareta shouted next before Pancéa closed his eyes and shrank his arms and legs enough to then magnetize himself onto Borareta, instantly fusing into each other and earning Gohan, Videl, and Cocagash's gasps before Borareta moved his arms away and then began sparking up just before Koitsukai magnetized himself onto Pancéa, forming the head, and then increasing the length of his arms.

"Koitsukai!", Koitsukai spoke.

"Pancéa!", Pancéa added.

"Borareta!", Borareta added before all three combined robot warriors posed and then spoke in unison.

"Combined!", Koitsukai, Pancéa, And Borareta spoke all together, earning a growl from Gohan and Videl while Cocagash and Trunks grew worried as did the rest of the 7th Universe, including Beerus as he growled before Eyre chuckled and Mosco then beeped as the recently fused robot warrior landed.

"Wow! They're all together!", Zeno grinned.

"Yeah, and they really packed a ton together.", Future Yurei added.

"I suppose that's what happens when they combine.", Future 21 added.

"Set functionality to maximum level 1,256%! Show them the true power of the 3rd Universe's collective warrior! Koicéreta!", Dr. Paparoni shouted before the aptly makes fighter began glowing a thin bright indigo aura.

"This is bad. Their energy just skyrocketed.", Trunks spoke up.

"I just hope they can beat him.", Cocagash responded.

"Even if the clumsy-looking combination is more powerful, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi should still be able to handle him, right?", Supreme Kai wondered.

"It seems the 3rd still had one more pesky trick up his sleeve.", Top spoke up before Jiren gave a soft growl.

"And here, I thought it would get dull. But as long as things are ramping up, I'll survey the scene and lend a hand when necessary.", Black spoke to himself.

"As instructed, Dr. Paparoni altered all 3 of their bodies to maximize their strongest traits, then combined them to form the ultimate warrior with superior speed, power, and defense.", Eyre laughed.

"Hey, wait a sec. That's just like fusion. If and when I get to Bulla, we gotta fuse like that.", Pan realized before turning around to face Hatchiyack.

" _But I can't get anywhere with that unless I lose him somehow. But how?",_ Pan thought before Mosco beeped elsewhere.

"Lord Mosco says 'Plan X is a complete success, and our victory is now assured.'", Camparri translated.

"Teach then raw muscles can't compare with the might of technology! It's time to demonstrate your true power and the superiority of the 3rd!", Dr. Paparoni ordered.

"That guy's really full of himself, isn't he?", Videl commented.

"Attack!", Paparoni shouted before Koicéreta then fired roared as he swung his arms but missed as his three opponents dodged the assault before Gohan then fired his energy blasts at Koicéreta, bellowing as he did so.

"Way to get him, Gohan!", Shallot cheered.

However, when the smoke cleared, Koicéreta was still standing, much to Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi's shock.

"That didn't even faze him.", Gohan spoke in surprise.

"Isn't there another way to stop him?", Videl puzzled.

"Excellent. You've got them doubting themselves. Now's the time to attack!", Paparoni urged before he then dashed toward Gohan, who quickly jumped away before he then ran towards him as did Videl from another direction only for Koicéreta to vanish and reappear behind Gohan and then try to fire a beam at him, only for it to hit a spot in front of him as smoke formed.

"Fools. You thought you could outmaneuver him because of his size, but his speed is enhanced as well.", Paparoni laughed before Videl charged in first.

"Then, how about we lose the gimmicks and fight him head on?!", Videl shouted as she and Gohan dashed toward him only for Koicéreta to clash with him one for each fighter before Videl suddenly slipped.

"What the...?", Videl gasped before Koicéreta seized the opportunity to bash her only for Videl to catch the arm with her hands, stopping him for a brief moment as she was apparently struggling, making Supreme Kai gasp in worry.

"Oh, great!", Beerus commented worriedly.

"How long can those organic muscles hold him off, Warrior of the 7th?!", Paparoni laughed.

Meanwhile, Videl was barely getting a winning edge, prompting Koicéreta to push harder, creating a mini-crater below her.

"Oh, no. I should've known it would be like Spopovich again, but this time, getting done in by a massive robot.", Chi-chi spoke in worry.

"She's slipping.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"You have to dig deep, woman!", Beerus shouted.

"Go on, Koicéreta! Smash her!", Paparoni ordered.

However, after a moment, Videl then quickly emitted a bright pink aura, surprising Koicéreta, before Videl's body glowed completely and she then roared while finally pushing him off successfully before her aura exploded upwards with pink smoke surrounding the bottom of it, astonishing Gohan, Chi-chi, and even Pan, as well as Shallot, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Beerus, and Whis.

"What the heck just happened?", Gohan puzzled in awe before the bright pink aura then shrank down with the pink smoke dissipating before then revealing Videl now bearing a stronger, more muscular complexion on her slim body as Videl panted, her face riddled with fierce determination.

"I don't know, Gohan. But at least, she wasn't getting crushed this time.", Chi-chi responded.

"No way. Mama just transformed again. Her energy just shot up even higher than Koicéreta's, too.", Pan spoke to herself.

Meanwhile, Gohan grew surprised as well before he gave a smile and then turned it into a smirk.

"All right, guys. Let's try this again and fight together.", Gohan smirked.

Then, the newly transformed Videl smirked as well.

"All right. If they like trios so much, then how about we give them our own. Those scrap-metal jokers won't even last a minute against a warriors like us!", Videl smirked as she walked closer towards Koicéreta.

"You heard her, Gohan. Let's go give 'em heck!", Chi-chi smirked.

"Right.", Gohan agreed as both his and his mother's respective auras erupted before Koicéreta barely recovered.

Then, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan dashed toward Koicéreta before pushing him back together, urging him to fire his laser before Chi-chi then prepared a Kamehameha and then fired it as did Gohan before both blasts collided with the laser, causing a stalemate, shocking Paparoni.

"What? They're driving him back?! There's no way my greatest masterpiece can be outdone! Koicéreta! Never give up! Never surrender!", Paparoni urged before Koicéreta pushed his blast attack harder, eventually causing the struggle to end in an equal explosion, causing an updraft of smoke which quickly cleared.

"Dang it! Even after that, Koicéreta still blocked those attacks.", Shallot spoke angrily.

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared before Paparoni laughed.

"Imbeciles! Perhaps now, even your organic minds understand the power of the 3rd's combined warrior! And that there's no way you can stop him from crushing you!", Paparoni laughed cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", Gohan responded.

"You're the imbecile around here, buster.", Chi-chi added.

"And why's that?", Paparoni asked.

Then, a sudden pink light began glowing from above everyone, making almost everyone surprised to see Videl preparing a Super Vanishing Ball from above, making Paparoni gasp.

"I've just about had it up to here with your arrogance!", Videl shouted.

"Oh, man. That's gotta be the biggest blast attack I've ever seen.", Shallot commented.

"It can't be!", Supreme Kai spoke in shock.

"Huh? Can't be what?", Beerus puzzled.

"That's the very move Majin Buu used to destroy Earth and many other planets!", Supreme Kai responded, remembering the horrible memories of Earth's destruction from Buu's Super Vanishing Ball.

"Wait a sec. You're not saying that...", Beerus began before Whis answered for him.

"She could potentially destroy the entire ring? Yes, it would seem so, my lord.", Whis replied casually.

"Let's see if you can stop my full power!", Videl shouted before launching her Super Vanishing Ball towards Koicéreta, who quickly pressed his hands against the Super Vanishing Ball, by quickly encountered a severe struggle as he grunted.

"Oh, no. Could it be strong enough to wipe out this ring? Even enough to overcome his magnificent defenses?!", Paparoni exclaimed in fear.

Then, Paparoni's fears eventually came true as it then started pushing him further away, shocking Paparoni even further.

"What?! But how?!", Paparoni exclaimed.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, either!", Videl shouted before using her right fingers to move the Super Vanishing Ball straight towards Paparoni, still pushing Koicéreta further away.

"It can't be!", Paparoni screamed before the Super Vanishing Ball then caught Paparoni as well before exploding, making it seems as though they are knocked off the ring before Videl landed on the ground with a pant, her muscles wearing off, although still remaining in Majin form.

"Way to go, Videl. We did it.", Gohan grinned, giving a thumbs up to her.

Then, Videl cautiously lifted her head up and returned the gesture with a friendly grin.

"That, we did.", Videl grinned.

"Okay, what just happened here?", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"Videl actually maneuvered her blast attack away from the ring and towards Paparoni. That was really well-executed. Even as a combined warrior, they were no match for our own maiden warrior.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"I must admit that you've even had me shocked with that move, but you've made your Destroyer proud, woman. Well done, Videl.", Beerus grinned.

"Wow. Mama actually did it. So, that means... If she can push on like that, then I can do the same, too.", Pan spoke, turning her attention back to Hatchiyack.

"Don't be a fool. This is where you fall.", Hatchiyack spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Try me.", Pan goaded.

"So be it.", Hatchiyack spoke before preparing to form Revenger Cannon as a green light glowed and centered on his armplates with Pan only looking on determinedly as she only stood still and spoke normally.

 _ **Play Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Pan began.

"PERIIIISH!", Hatchiyack shouted before firing his Revenger Cannon at Pan, who quickly cupped her hands together and launched her Kamehameha as she shouted.

"HAAAAA!", Pan shouted as she then turned Super Saiyan whilst firing it, eventually keeping Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon at bay, surprising him, and also attracting the attention of Gogeta, who saw Pan clashing blast attacks with Hatchiyack, much to his astonishment.

"Oh, wow. Is that really Pan out there?", Gogeta wondered.

Meanwhile, Gohan was the first one after Gogeta to take notice.

"Huh? Hey, Mom, Videl. Look up there.", Gohan urged to Videl, who grew puzzled before she and Chi-Chi both took notice of what Gohan saw: Pan going up against Hatchiyack.

"Wait. Is that...?", Chi-Chi began.

"Pan? She's actually holding her own.", Videl finished.

Meanwhile, both Pan and Hatchiyack grunted as they struggled to turn the tables before Hatchiyack finally roared and then pushed his Revenger Cannon much closer towards Pan, slowly trumping her Kamehameha.

"Oh, man! This could be trouble!", Gogeta spoke, seeing the scene go down, not knowing that Pan was not quite through yet.

"This cannot break me! I'm beyond that pain. I won't give in to this. Mama, Papa, Grandma Chi-Chi, Gogeta, Uncle Goten, Bulla, Trunks, I love you all too much and if and when he finally shows himself, I will NOT let Mechikabura hurt you!", Pan grunted.

With that thought in her mind, Pan tightened her hands, trying to increase her Kamehameha's power, not knowing that blue lightning sparks started resonating around her, shocking Hatchiyack as he grunted.

"How can that be?", Mechikabura puzzled, seeing through Hatchiyack's eyes.

"I won't give up! I'll never surrender! I WILL NOT…LET…HIM…HURT YOU!", Pan shouted as she unknowingly turned Super Saiyan 2 and then quickly launched her Kamehameha at full power, finally trumping Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon as it broke apart before Hatchiyack was only able to guard against the blast as it overwhelmed him before her Kamehameha exploded, impressing Gogeta.

 _ **End Super Music: "A Secret Plan with One's Life on the Line"**_

"No way! That power was amazing.", Gogeta spoke in awe.

After that, Pan panted in exhaustion before noticing that she had just turned Super Saiyan 2.

"No way. Did I just turn Super Saiyan 2?", Pan wondered before looking up and noticing that Hatchiyack had survived through the smoke.

"Even then, it's still not enough, but at least it's good for one thing.", Pan spoke before then taking her leave just as Hatchiyack swept the smoke away and noticed that Pan was nowhere to be seen before growling.

Meanwhile, down below, Pan was panting, still in Super Saiyan 2 Form.

"I think I lost him.", Pan sighed before Gogeta suddenly appeared via Instant Transmission, surprising her.

"That was awesome, Pan! I didn't think you could handle yourself out there, Pan. Great job out there.", Gogeta grinned.

"Uh, thanks...?", Pan puzzled as Broly watched from on top of a pillar.

"She's strong. Good.", Broly grinned.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura was abruptly shocked by not one, but two power-ups from the same universe.

"Darn it! How is it that they can transcend their own limits?", Mechikabura growled before then turning back to Hatchiyack.

"Hm. At least Hatchiyack was swift enough not to end up like that doctor.", Mechikabura spoke before looming down to notice that he actually had remained in the ring with dust behind him.

"Tch. Looks like the doctor got lucky.", Mechikabura smirked.

"We thought you went over the side, and yet, here you are. For a mad scientist, you sure are stubborn.", Videl commented.

"Sorry, but you need to leave the ring. Last warning.", Gohan added before Paparoni only started laughing.

"What are you laughing about, you creep?", Chi-chi wondered.

"I was hoping I could avoid this, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to knock every last one of you out of the Tournament, even if it costs me my life!", Paparoni exclaimed before his staff glowed as the scientist continued.

"You're about to face the ultimate secret technique of the 3rd Universe from which there is no escape!", Paparoni shouted before his staff glowed more brightly, eventually attracting the attentions of all the remaining fighters of the 7th, Cabba, and Monna before Mechikabura smirked.

"I see. This could be the turning point we need to crush our enemies. Hatchiyack. You know what to do from here.", Mechikabura spoke to Hatchiyack, who grunted with a nod.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, either, but they've forced my hand.", Mechikabura spoke before presenting a cubed-up, miniature Universe Seed, which flashed brightly, astonishing Hatchiyack.

"I had to borrow it from my idealistic cousin before I could proceed with my plan in case thing ever went south, but now is the time to deploy it.", Mechikabura urged before below, the dust cleared, revealing Koicéreta behind Paparoni and then the bright light from afar before the column went down with two racks remaining before then showing the whole arena with the bright light.

 _ **Narrator: "After Videl's devastating attack, it seemed the 3rd Universe was heading for certain defeat. But now, the sneering Dr. Paparoni claims they have another play. What is this 'ultimate secret technique', and what sinister use does it hold for Mechikabura and the mysterious Universe Seed? The fates of the last five remaining universes will soon be decided as only 10 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty epic, right? Well, things are about to get more intense from here on out. If any of you have ideas for how the next episode should go, as brilliant as my current ideas, are, please let me know. I don't like to leave your ideas out. Until next time. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just finished this new chapter for "Dragon Ball Super", and guess what, Hatchiyack is definitely getting a new form through absorption. In fact, the title for his new form's name says it all. Also, there will be 2 more transformations and a new fusion. I won't tell what they are and who's gonna go through them, though. I will tell you that Turles and Slug will return for the last time. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Chaotic All-Out War!; The Multiverse's Ultimate Nightmare: Hatchilasa!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed 17, 18, and Marron fighting Biarra while forcing him back before then showing Gohan charging toward him only for Pancéa to dodge and brush aside Gohan's arm before launching energy rockets at him with Gohan maneuvering his way past the rockets to get back on the ground before Koitsukai jumped up and fired a laser of his own from his eye toward the trio only for them to move a way at different spots before Videl moved in and tried to belly bump him away only for Koitsukai to block the bump and land back down before before Borareta moved his arms away and then began sparking up just before Koitsukai magnetized himself onto Pancéa, forming the head, and then increasing the length of his arms.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Only five teams were left in the Tournament of Power, and the remaining fighters were doing all they could to claim victory for their Universes. Hoping to keep everyone fresh for the final battle against Mechikabura, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi tried to defeat a trio of warriors from the 3rd Universe on their own, but they revealed a surprise technique."**_

"Koitsukai!", Koitsukai spoke.

"Pancéa!", Pancéa added.

"Borareta!", Borareta added before all three combined robot warriors posed and then spoke in unison.

"Combined!", Koitsukai, Pancéa, and Borareta spoke all together before Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan dashed toward Koicéreta before pushing him back together, urging him to fire his laser before Chi-chi then prepared a Kamehameha and then fired it as did Gohan before both blasts collided with the laser, causing a stalemate before a sudden pink light began glowing from above everyone, making almost everyone surprised to see Videl preparing a Super Vanishing Ball from above, making Paparoni gasp.

 _ **Narrator: "Facing this newly combined fighter, the trio was forced to battle as a team and a newly transformed Videl unleashed a devastating blast she believed would finish the job."**_

"I've just about had it up to here with your arrogance!", Videl shouted.

"Oh, man. That's gotta be the biggest blast attack I've ever seen.", Shallot commented.

"Let's see if you can stop my full power!", Videl shouted before launching her Super Vanishing Ball towards Koicéreta, who quickly pressed his hands against the Super Vanishing Ball, but quickly encountered a severe struggle as he grunted before it then started pushing him further away, shocking Paparoni even further.

"What?! But how?!", Paparoni exclaimed.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, either!", Videl shouted before using her right fingers to move the Super Vanishing Ball straight towards Paparoni, still pushing Koicéreta further away before it caught both him and Paparoni as well before exploding, making it seems as though they are knocked off the ring before then showing Pan turning to Hatchiyack.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, Pan had to confront Hatchiyack all on her own."**_

"Don't be a fool. This is where you fall.", Hatchiyack spoke.

"Oh, yeah? Try me.", Pan goaded.

"So be it.", Hatchiyack spoke before preparing to form Revenger Cannon as a green light glowed and centered on his armplates with Pan only looking on determinedly as she only stood still and spoke normally.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Pan began.

"PERIIIISH!", Hatchiyack shouted before firing his Revenger Cannon at Pan, who quickly cupped her hands together and launched her Kamehameha as she shouted.

"HAAAAA!", Pan shouted as she then turned Super Saiyan whilst firing it, eventually keeping Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon at bay, surprising him, and also attracting the attention of Gogeta, who saw Pan clashing blast attacks with Hatchiyack before Pan turned Super Saiyan 2 and then quickly launched her Kamehameha at full power, finally trumping Hatchiyack's Revenger Cannon as it broke apart before Hatchiyack was only able to guard against the blast as it overwhelmed him before her Kamehameha exploded before Hatchiyack swept the smoke away and noticed that Pan was nowhere to be seen before growling just as Paparoni started laughing.

 _ **Narrator: "Amazingly, Pan quickly turned Super Saiyan 2, overwhelming even the Tuffle Hatred Amplification Device himself, but still, the 3rd wasn't ready to quit."**_

"I was hoping I could avoid this, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to knock every last one of you out of the Tournament, even if it costs me my life!", Paparoni exclaimed before his staff glowed as the scientist continued.

"You're about to face the ultimate secret technique of the 3rd Universe from which there is no escape!", Paparoni shouted.

 _ **Narrator: "Now!"**_

The glowing bright light attracted Rylibeu as she noticed it from above.

"Huh? What's with that bright light?", Rylibeu puzzled.

Meanwhile, Paparoni laughed sneeringly just below and behind Koicéreta.

"How are they still here? I thought we finished them.", Videl puzzled.

"Apparently, they've got another play on their deck.", Gogeta responded.

"These guys just don't know when to quit.", Bulla commented.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura spoke to Hatchiyack.

"At this point, this plan requires but two steps. First, you must take the Universe Seed into yourself. And then you absorb both the doctor and his machines. The rest will happen naturally.", Mechikabura stated before Hatchiyack nodded, took the Universe Seed and placed it inside his chest as his center reactor in the Chest glowed brightly like a Star as a result.

"Good. Now, make haste. The sooner you absorb the remaining members of the 3rd, the better our chances will be.", Mechikabura urged before Hatchiyack took off.

"You thought you could walk all over me. You'll regret that.", Paparoni smirked.

However, only Pan took notice of Hatchiyack headed right for Paparoni.

"Paparoni, watch out!", Pan shouted, puzzling Paparoni before he turned around too late to notice Hatchiyack before the Tuffle android trapped him with his arms on the form of a hug and then jump backwards, worrying everyone as Hatchiyack smirked with a growl while the doctor could do not but stammer in fear and surprise before both Hatchiyack and Paparoni were absorbed into the bright light.

After that, Gogeta gasped as everyone else remaining covered their eyes from the bright light, although 17, 18, and Marron were the only ones far away enough from the bright light to not have to cover their own eyes, but they were still surprised, just as much as Shallot, Beerus, Supreme Kai, and Elder Kai.

"Just what in the cosmos are they doing now?", Beerus puzzled.

"I don't know, but with Hatchiyack involved, it can't be good!", Shallot responded.

Then, the arms reformed into those of Hatchiyack's but with the color scheme dark purple and light purple right below the wrist with a green oval gem on top of his arms just below the wrist level before his chest's muscles expanded and then formed an orange, round gem with 6 spikes around it with one of them pointing up and the other pointing down before the being growled, his fangs bared, before the top of his head grew bigger in length and formed a green oval energy reactor before then forming vertical antennae traveling up with tiny green gems on each one just before his eyes glowed dark red with the being growling, seemingly struggling to keep up with the changes before the back of his neck was the first to grow muscles in support before the beast growled again, eventually to the point that the growls soon turned into a roar as his dark purple aura erupted and caused an updraft of dust and dirt before giving off a shockwave, knocking only the wind away in all directions before the dust cleared, showing the monstrous machine in his true form, resembling himself, but with the original giant machine monster's design. In short, the arms below his wrists, as well as his shoulders, shoulder pads, legs, and chest are light purple while the rest are now dark purple, all except for his head where his head is now red and his face is now pink just like Hatchiyack was in his previous form as the Universe seed on his chest flashed brightly.

"Darn it! Just what did Hatchiyack do? He's gotta be gigantic.", Gogeta commented.

"Well, I faced off with something that big before, believe me.", Videl responded before the beast growled.

"SAIYANS.", the beast growled in a booming voice.

"He's got a huge amount of power to match.", Gohan stated.

"Do you think they could use our help right now, Mom?", Marron asked.

"I do.", 18 nodded.

Meanwhile, as the beast towered, Black was aghast in the beast's presence.

"What an unbelievably repulsive mortal! Does he have no shame? And the intensity that beast is giving off is no better. As of now, I can only hope that Gogeta and the others had braced themselves for this fight.", Black commented.

Meanwhile, Monna was surprised to see the beast from far away.

"No way! That thing's gotta be way bigger than I am, even when I'm at my strongest.", Monna spoke in surprise before Jiren, Top, and Dyspo noticed it elsewhere.

"Aw, man. I can't believe that Hatchiyack knew about the 3rd Universe's trick like that and jumped right in.", Dyspo spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettle, and K'nsi noticed the vile beast.

"What is that thing?", Casserale puzzled.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's not good.", Tupper replied.

Elsewhere, Turles and Slug noticed Hatchiyack.

"Incredible... So, this is Hatchiyack's most powerful form, is it?", Turles spoke in awe.

"I could almost swear that this thing is as big as me when I buckle down.", Slug commented.

Elsewhere, Future Yurei and Future 21 were quite shocked.

"What the?! Did he just...?!", both husband and wife shouted.

"So big! And scary, too!", Zeno whimpered in fear as he squirmed onto Future 21's lap before getting excited, too.

"I am in awe!", Zeno added with a grin, puzzling Future 21 and Future Yurei.

Eyre's reaction was a different story.

"That maniac! How did this happen?! That design was not what I was hoping for at all!", Eyre exclaimed before Lord Mosco beeped with the small window showing a reflection of the giant monster.

"Lord Mosco is worried as well. He says that 'while our prospects look excellent, it is not by our own accord'.", Camparri translated.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura smirked with a chuckle before speaking.

"Excellent work. Now, then, unleash your unbridled wrath and fury of the Universe Seed, for you are the mightiest of all warriors..., Hatchilasa!", Mechikabura urged with an evil smile before the Universe Seed flashed a couple of times as Hatchilasa growled with Giblet taking notice of it afterwards.

"So, that's how he did it. With the Universe Seed.", Giblet realized.

"What is that monstrosity?!", Beerus exclaimed.

"I could be wrong, but I think that's Hatchiyack we're looking at, but in his true form!", Shallot responded.

"He just grew big to try to frighten us. But if I were scared, would I be laughing?", Supreme Kai asked nervously before laughing.

Meanwhile, Hatchilasa looked over to his left and before closing and opening it gently two times, puzzling Pan before Hatchilasa turned his focus back to the remaining fighters.

"DIE.", Hatchilasa boomed before his aura went up, separating itself from his body, and then scattered into meteoric Ki Blasts, forcing Gogeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Cocagash, Chi-chi, Broly, 17, 18, Marron, Pan, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, 21, Buulma, Giblet, and even Black to jump away from the blasts as the rest of the blasts hit spots near Cabba, Monna, Rylibeu, and even Turles and Slug before one of the blasts headed right for the pride troopers on both groups with Jiren blasting one of the dark energy blasts away with his own as Cocotte managed to create a barrier for her group to guard against another blast elsewhere.

"Is everyone all right?", Cocotte asked before the rest nodded.

Meanwhile, Dyspo was rather ticked off for his part.

"Does that monster really think he can get away with takin' on our team as well?", Dyspo asked.

Meanwhile, Hatchilasa gave a solemn growl before Bulla spoke.

"I don't care how big he is. He's still gonna go down.", Bulla spoke before she then turned Super Saiyan and shouted to him.

"Hey! You creep! You like big?! Then have a Big Bang Attack!", Bulla shouted as she prepared a Big Bang Attack and then fired it at Hatchilasa only for him to knock it away with his right arm, causing it to hit the rocks instead, shocking Bulla.

"What the...?", Bulla puzzled.

When the smoke cleared, the rocks were now nothing but a crater in the edge of the ring before Hatchilasa smirked with a growl, making Bulla growl while Gohan, Videl, Pan, Broly, and Gogeta gasped before Hatchilasa then knelt down a bit and then suddenly leapt up.

"Heads up!", Gogeta warned before Hatchilasa landed right in front of Gogeta and the other fighters and then roared as he fired a green energy beam from his mouth at the ring, only for Gogeta, Gohan, Broly, and Pan to get out of its range as it travelled through as cracks.

"Oh, man! That giant was still that fast, and his attacks share the same speed?!", Shallot shouted.

"Yeah, and they're gigantic!", Beerus replied.

Meanwhile, Piccolo braced himself from the shockwave of Hatchilasa's roar as he spoke.

"Now we know why Hatchiyack absorbed the doctor and his robot warriors!", Piccolo grunted before Hatchilasa ran toward the 7th Universe fighters only for Cabba to fire at him from behind with his Galick Cannon, drawing his attention and prompting him to retaliate only for Hatchilasa to miss as Cabba managed to get away before Monna expanded and grew bigger and rounder from below her chest line before then pushing him down with a smirk with Rylibeu noticing the big menace himself with a gasp.

"Was that what that bright light was about?", Rylibeu puzzled before Hatchilasa got back up quickly and roared before then scraping his foot against the ring, dredging up some ground toward 17, 18, and Marron, who grunted as they dodged his kick, which apparently caused dust to travel quickly while gathering at the same time before it fell off the ring before firing green energy blasts at the ring, causing more shockwaves of dust to travel along the way with the wave having no effect on Jiren as some of the rocks broke apart upon contact before the assault was paused. After a few moments, the Android trio arrived behind Gogeta.

"Oh, great. Now, we're dealing with a vicious monster.", Marron groaned as Hatchilasa calmly stepped forward with a hateful gaze before then stopping after a moment.

"His power's incredible.", Cocagash commented just as Cabba and Monna stepped up near the others.

"So, what can we do to help?", Cabba asked.

"I don't think we have a choice, here, and we won't get anywhere with him unless we work together.", Giblet responded.

"You don't have to ask me twice.", Goten responded.

"Yeah, same here.", Trunks added before Gohan, still in Super Saiyan 4 Form, powered up.

"Let's move in fast from different angles to confuse him, then we'll all attack at once.", Gohan suggested before Gogeta turned Super Saiyan God.

"All right, then. Let's go.", Gogeta agreed before they all moved in around Hatchilasa at random spots to the point that he was nearly surrounded completely.

" _All the moving targets are mixing him up. He doesn't know who to track.",_ Gohan thought to himself before Trunks spoke up first and dashed in.

"Okay.", Trunks spoke.

"Got him.", Pan added before the whole of the remaining 7th Universe, as well as Cabba of the 6th, and Monna of the 4th, bellowed as they charged toward him only for Hatchilasa's antennae to give off a green glow, surprising Broly enough to the point that he quickly stopped before the giant monster Android roared in retaliation and knocked away all except Broly in random spots sensed from his antennae with Piccolo crashing into the rocks, shocking Supreme Kai as he gasped.

"Oh, come on!", Beerus exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. How could he just sensed them all and attack them just like that?", Shallot puzzled before Zeno spoke up in worry.

"Oh, no! Goku and his team are getting pounded!", Zeno worried.

"I wish I was down there right now.", Future Yurei commented.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was the first to get up as he cautiously recovered.

"Darn it. We all charged in quickly at the same time, yet he was able to accurately counter every single one of us!", Piccolo grunted.

"Hey, guys! You okay?", Gogeta asked.

"Yeah. We'll be fine.", Pan responded.

"Yeah. 18", agreed.

"I guess so.", 17 added.

"I'm fine, too.", Gohan sighed.

"So, do you think he can sense our energies at that ridiculous speed?", Videl asked.

"Mm-Mm. Marron's different. Just like 17 and 18. They just don't emit that kind of energy.", Buulma shook.

"Then how do you think he did it?", Chi-chi asked.

"It must've been those appendages on his head. He was using ultrasonic waves with those the way dolphins or bats use them. He could pinpoint all our current positions from any angle instantly that way.", Pan responded in realization.

That realization was made clear as the gems on top of the appendages glowed bright green.

"Oh, man. That's gonna be a real problem.", Gogeta commented before the lights started dimming down after a moment with Hatchilasa smirking right after that.

"Be careful. It looks like he's about to attack.", Videl warned before Hatchilasa roared and then slammed down but not before creating a red portal for his dust to go through before another opened up above Gogeta and prompted him to look up too late before getting pushed into the ground.

"Gogeta, no!", Pan shouted before the dust cleared with Gogeta on his back and twitching a bit.

"Okay. That one...kinda stung, I'll give you that.", Gogeta chuckled weakly.

"No way. That shouldn't be possible.", Pan spoke in surprise.

"Is he strong enough to bend space itself?", Piccolo added.

"What the heck?! His fist just warped across the ring!", Shallot shouted.

"How's that even possible?", Beerus puzzled.

Meanwhile. Eyre did not fare better as he stammered in fear.

"What kind of monstrosity is this Hatchiyack?!", Eyre exclaimed.

Then, Mechikabura chuckled boldly before speaking as it eventually showed Hatchilasa punching everywhere he could with the portals as he hit Trunks, Gohan, 17, 18, Marron, Pan, Bulla, Piccolo, Cocagash, Chi-Chi, and Videl before Gogeta struggled to get up long before a portal appeared behind him.

"That's right, Hatchilasa. Unleash your wrath steadily. Once it has fully sunken in how pitiful and hopeless this battle is, they will lose heart, and when they do, all shall give way to my deepest, darkest ambitions incarnate! All will know the chaos of pain, despair, rage, and, yes, pure terror!", Mechikabura shouted.

"Kakarot, behind you!", Broly warned before Gogeta looked too late, but, fortunately, was able to stop it from hitting him toward the edge.

Unfortunately, the arm was still pushing Gogeta towards it as Mechikabura spoke further.

"The Demon Realm shall win this war and on my honor, I will be the one to revive it!", Mechikabura vowed before Turles and Slug showed up before kicking Gogeta away from the fist and to the ground only for Gogeta to recover quickly before he landed while sliding backwards on all fours, shocking everyone who noticed.

"How dare you?!", Gohan shouted before Turles and Slug landed.

"Well, now. This is unexpected. Now, I can finally have my revenge on you.", Turles sneered before he and Slug chuckled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Not you two again. Look, as much as I wanna fight you two, Now's not the best time.", Gogeta spoke as he got up and dusted himself.

"On the contrary, this is the perfect time for us.", Turles retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the last leg of the Tournament and we're not about to waste this opportunity.", Slug added.

"That's right, and while Hatchilasa helps himself to your family and friends, we can help ourselves to you and then crush them next.", Turles snickered.

"You must be out of your minds to think that you can get away with this. Besides, what are you gonna do if Hatchilasa comes after you?", Gogeta asked.

"Not likely. Despite his massive size, he still knows who his enemies are.", Turles smirked.

"Then, you'll both have to deal with us.", Black spoke up, attracting their attention before they all noticed Goku Black and Giblet on top of a pillar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Goku Black? And the Saiyan in Red as well? It's been a while. Although, I didn't quite expect to see how you looked underneath that hood.", Turles smirked.

"Just drop the pleasantries. The moment you first entered this tournament, your fates were sealed.", Giblet responded.

"And what makes you say that?", Slug asked.

"You two were merely the prelude to the final battle. Now, leave the stage.", Black stated.

"Don't get too cocky. That could be the last mistake you'll ever make!", Slug retorted before he prepared to fire a purple beam from his mouth just as Turles prepared a purple energy beam from his right hand, prompting Black to turn Super Saiyan Rosé and then prepare a Holy Black Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Black began, amazing Gogeta before Turles and Slug fired their blasts first just as Giblet started preparing his own ultimate attack.

"Prominence...", Giblet began as he formed blue and green energy orbs with his hands before moving his hands back, the orbs still in front of him.

"HA!", Black shouted.

"Cannon!", Goblet shouted before both quickly fired their respective attacks at the blasts, which were quickly overwhelmed before Turles and Slug screamed as they were done in by the pink Kamehameha, which exploded into a pink dome before it vanished with Turles and Slug falling down before they vanished.

"Turles and Lord Slug of the 6th have been eliminated.", Grand Minister stated.

"I'll tap out Turles. Never really liked the guy, anyway.", Future Yurei spoke before tapping his icon, darkening it.

"And I'll tap out Slug.", Future 21 spoke as she did the same thing for Slug's icon.

"Phew! Thanks for saving me, guys. Sure, I could've handled them myself, but you two pitching in like that works, too.", Gogeta grinned.

"Now, now, I only wish the best for the mightiest fusion of the 7th.", Black responded.

"I get that, but you don't have to be modest about it.", Gogeta responded before he chuckled light-heartedly.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you even made it this far.", Giblet commented.

"Oh. Actually, there's another person out there that we need your help with, Black.", Gogeta began.

"And I already know who it is, so you don't need to tell me.", Black responded before Hatchilasa growled, attracting his, Giblet's and Gogeta's attention as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Here goes.", Gogeta spoke as Giblet tensed.

"Quite titanic, isn't he?", Black commented before Hatchilasa then seemed like he was going to punch, but instead, he opened his right hand and tried to grab them instead with Gogeta, Giblet, and Black moving away enough to make him miss.

"He's so fast!", Giblet spoke in surprise.

"He didn't even punch.", Gogeta spoke.

"So, you dare to come after me, do you?", Black asked before Hatchilasa charged toward Black again but missed as he jumped up.

"You dare to come after me because you see me as your prey? You'll play dearly for this assumption, mortal!", Black shouted before firing dark pink energy blasts from his right palm, hitting Hatchilasa l's beam as the enemy quickly countered with a blast from his green energy reactor, causing an explosion that only created smoke before it cleared away as quickly as it had come with Hatchilasa roaring.

"ALL SAIYANS MUST DIIIIEEE!", Hatchilasa roared.

"Don't you dare confound me with that Saiyan! For I am no mere Saiyan mortal!", Black spoke before preparing another Holy Black Kamehameha.

"I AM A GOD!", Black shouted before firing it dead center at the Universe Seed, making Hatchilasa cringe in pain as it started to crack as it flashed brightly two times, but stopped cracking after a second, making Giblet realize his weakness.

"That's it. The Universe Seed's gotta be his weakness.", Giblet spoke Hatchilasa quickly went back to running toward the others and tried to catch Pan but missed before meeting the same result with Gohan and Videl.

"If that thing grabs us, what does he even plan to do?", Pan asked before Hatchilasa roared and went for Chi-Chi, who managed to jump away before Hatchilasa could catch her, but this time Hatchilasa was ready as he used his appendages before he successfully caught, Chi-Chi, making her scream a bit in panic, worrying Pan, Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl before Gogeta shouted.

"Oh, no! Chi-Chi!", Gogeta shouted.

"What? Why her?", Black puzzled before Hatchilasa moved Chi-chi toward his open mouth, still holding her.

"I don't believe it. It looks like he's actually planning to swallow her whole.", Piccolo spoke in surprise.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't he realize that if he does that, he'll be disqualified?", Shallot asked in worry as Chi-Chi stammered in worry a moment before Hatchilasa then dropped her straight toward his mouth in slow-motion as she closed her eyes, seemingly embracing her fate.

However, Gogeta quickly appeared near Chi-Chi and then grabbed onto her before he and Chi-Chi vanished right before Hatchilasa closed his mouth, feeling nothing inside, puzzling him.

Meanwhile, Chi-chi slowly opened her eyes to see Gogeta in front of her, puzzling her.

"Are you okay? That must've been pretty scary, huh?", Gogeta asked.

"You have no idea.", Chi-Chi sighed in relief before Gohan, Videl, and Pan walked up to her.

"Chi-Chi, are you sure you're okay?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking.", Chi-Chi nodded.

"Phew. That was way too close.", Shallot sighed.

"I guess he realized if he tried to knock them out of the ring, one of their many teammates can save them. Eating them is a clever idea.", Whis stated.

"What are you praising him for?!", Supreme Kai retorted.

"No amount of murderous attempts like that can praise him as a genius! Not that they could ever work, anyway.", Shallot added.

Meanwhile, Hatchilasa prepared a dark green energy blast before then firing it before it then scattered into multiple energy missiles, urging the fighters into action before they seemingly collided before Gohan and Videl fired their blasts as did Pan and Bulla while 17 and 18 were firing their blasts as were Goku Black and Giblet as they shouted before Rylibeu even flew past the stray laser blasts while Monna reflected the blasts as Cabba blasted them away.

"His power and speed may be something alone, but his tricky techniques are a real problem.", Shallot commented.

Meanwhile, the laser beams were now headed for Marron, who created a barrier of her own before they started pushing her toward the edge as she grunted, trying not to get pushed off. However, after a moment, Mechikabura spoke to Hatchilasa.

"Waste no more time with them. Separate the wheat from the chaff!", Mechikabura commanded before Hatchilasa then prepared his Revenger Cannon and then jumped up before firing it dead center at the ring, causing it to expand into a dome big enough to knock out Cabba first as he screamed and then Monna as she, too, screamed while falling as did Rylibeu before they all fell out, even Casserale, Cocotte, Tupper, Zoire, Kettle, and K'nsi, worrying Jiren and Top, even Dyspo most of all.

"K'nsi! Why, you...!", Dyspo growled at Hatchilasa.

However, the eliminations did not stop there. As the rest were able to avoid elimination, the next to be eliminated were Cocagash, Goten, Majuub, and even Marron as she screamed before 17 and 18 noticed.

"Not good!", 17 exclaimed.

"Marron!", 18 shouted before she ran after her and jumped off, puzzling 17.

"What are you doing?", 17 shouted before 18 then hugged Marron, puzzling her and stopping her from screaming.

"Win this for us, all right?", 18 asked.

"Mom, what are you...?", Marron began.

"Come on, I know you like this warm, fuzzy stuff.", 18 spoke before she kicked her upwards while pushing herself downwards.

"Mommy, no!", Marron shouted.

"18, no!", 17 exclaimed as he looked down before 18 only gave a grin as she fell down before soon, the icons of both Cabba, Monna, Rylibeu, Cocagash, Majuub, and 18 were now darkened.

"Contestants Cabba, Monna, Rylibeu, Casserale, Cocotte, Tupper, Zoire, Kettle, Kin'si, Cocagash, Trunks, Majuub, and 18 are Eliminated. That brings the 7th Universe down to 14 members.", Grand Minister stated.

Meanwhile, Cabba appeared next to Caulifla and Kale before Monna appeared next to Ganos, Rylibeu appeared next to Obni, and the Eliminated members of the 7th appeared around Shallot.

"Sorry I couldn't hold out any longer.", 18 apologized.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You saved her, just like I did, so you won't hear any criticism from me. In fact, you've done enough for our universe to make it count as far as I can tell.", Shallot assured, making 18 blush a bit.

"The same goes for the rest of you here with us, got that?", Shallot grinned.

"Uh, yeah.", Cocagash, and Majuub spoke in unison.

"I sacrificed myself so you and 17 could keep going, Marron. You better not let it be in vain, okay?", 18 urged.

"Yeah, same here! Make it count, Marron!", Shallot shouted, making Marron tear up with joy from such faith before she wiped her eyes, tensed her hands into fists and then gave a look of determination.

"Yeah. Got it.", Marron spoke determinedly, practically sickening Mechikabura elsewhere as he saw no sense of despair whatsoever before Gogeta, Piccolo and the other remaining fighters caught up to Marron and 17.

"That blast looked rough, Marron. Are you guys okay?", Bulla asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Marron nodded.

"With Cocoa, Uub, and 18 out, we're all gonna have to fight harder.", Gogeta urged.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing.", 17 responded.

"Hey, 21. Do you think you can turn me into a Majin, too?", Chi-chi asked.

"Huh? Of course, but why?", 21 asked.

"I think it's time I got stronger.", Chi-chi responded.

"And while you do that, Bulla and I could try fusing, too.", Pan realized.

"Really? You think that'll work?", Gohan puzzled.

"At this point, it's one of our best options. It did work out for Gogeta, did it not?", Black asked before Hatchilasa's Universe Seed flashed brightly a couple of times before it gave off a green light which then exploded into a column with Hatchilasa inside it as he flew up before growing bat-like wings on his back, not to mention the fact that Hatchilasa was also growing additional padding on his armor, especially on top of his shoulders before it vanished, revealing Hatchilasa's flight mode as he growled.

"Man, is there anything that guy can't do?", Gogeta asked.

"Wow! The big one grew wings and now, he can fly!", Zeno spoke in excitement.

"Incredible.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"I know he's awful, but wow.", Future Yurei added.

"We better hurry up with this and quick!", Pan urged.

"Right.", 21 nodded before she then stretched her right arm towards Chi-Chi's mouth, surprising her as it continued inside Chi-Chi, who then moaned excitedly in ecstasy, although not as loud as the others.

"Hey. It doesn't taste that bad. It tastes like sweet grapes.", Chi-Chi grinned in muffles before her arms grew stretchy as she moaned as if she was enjoying some tasty dessert, puzzling Hatchilasa as he watched before her skin turned pink while her hair turned white, her ears turned round, and to top it off, she also grew a tail while her clothes changed into those of Majin Videl's clothes but with a similar black crop top as Buulma's as it had only changed color before 21 then cut her own arm off before it regrew back to normal as Chi-Chi finished the rest of it and swallowed it.

"Now, that's more like it.", Majin Chi-Chi smirked.

"All right, Bulla. Now, for us.", Pan urged.

"Right.", Bulla agreed before she and Bulla started doing the fusion dance as Gogeta and Piccolo observed while the rest just watched.

"Fu... sion! HA!", Pan and Bulla spoke before they then started fusing, as Gogeta and Piccolo smirked, knowing that they successfully fused the right way before Pan became an orange light while Bulla became a blue light before they swirled around each other and then exploded a bit, sending out a shockwave before, much to everyone's puzzlement, the fusion of Pan and Bulla was revealed to not only have the same hair as Pan, but just as long and blue as Bulla's, but also appear just as fat as a failed fusion in the similar getup as Gotenks and Gogeta, at least for the jacket and pants, except that the belt around her waist was green, before the fusion smirked before looking down and then growing surprised.

"What the? Did I just gain some weight or something?", the female fusion puzzled before feeling her pudgy belly with her hands.

"Uh, did they just get fat when they fused or something?", Goten puzzled.

"I don't know. What do you think?", Trunks responded.

"How did this happen? I thought they actually did the fusion dance right.", Piccolo puzzled.

"They did. Oh, I get it. Maybe it was because Bulla was part Majin. It could have something to do with that.", Gogeta realized.

"Ohhh. Well, that makes sense. Still feels really good, though.", the female fusion grinned with a chuckle, eventually puzzling Hatchilasa as well as he had a sort of sweat drop on his head as well.

It didn't take long for the female fusion to realize what she needs to focus on.

"Oh, yeah. We still gotta beat that guy. Guess I better get serious about it.", the fusion realized before then losing weight to the point that she was now skinny again.

"Oh, and by the way, call me Bulpan.", Bulpan introduced before Hatchilasa roared.

"Everyone get ready. He's about to attack again.", Broly urged.

"Flaming Revenge Death Ball!", Hatchilasa roared before preparing a sort of solar eclipse-looking attack with stars inside and purple flames on the outside.

"That idiot! He thinks he can take us all out by destroying the ring like that!", Giblet commented before powering up with a bellow.

"We'll stop him no matter what it takes!", Gohan added before bellowing as he started powering up.

"Heck, Yeah, we will!", Bulpan agreed before turning Super Saiyan 2 with a bellow.

Then, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Buulma powered up as well as did Piccolo, Marron, 17, and 21 before Trunks yelled while turning Super Saiyan Azure, Goten shouted while turning Super Saiyan, Goku Black roared while powering up to Super Saiyan Quartz before Gogeta quickly turned Super Saiyan Sapphire and Broly turned Super Saiyan and quickly went full power as green cracks glowed on his face, arms, back, and chest before he seemingly exploded, creating a green barrier before it, too exploded with Broly safe inside before one ring expanded from the barrier, changing it to a dark pink background before another expanded, making it dark blue before another appeared and made it darker than its normal color before the barrier was the next to expand and then shrink back down with Broly growling in his Full Power state, his orange-yellow pupils now visible. They now stood, determined to quell Hatchilasa's Flaming Revenge Death Ball as the Tuffle giant growled.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba"**_

"Okay, let's do this!", Gogeta urged before Hatchilasa roared while launching his Flaming Revenge Death Ball before Gogeta prepared his Kamehameha and then launched it before Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulpan did as did 21, Majin Videl, Majin Chi-Chi, and Majin Buulma while Piccolo launched his light grenade all while 17 and Marron fired their energy beams from their hands with Marron's being green before Goten and Goku Black launched his Holy Black Kamehameha while Broly fired his Gigantic Catastrophe and Giblet fired his Prominence Cannon to hold the Flaming Revenge Death Ball back as Hatchilasa roared before the 15 warriors shouted while they were getting pushed back by the impact a little as Gogeta tensed.

"We're not gonna let you stop us!", Gogeta exclaimed.

"We're losing ground.", Gohan stated.

"Tell me something I don't know.", Piccolo grunted before Hatchilasa roared two times as the Universal Seed flashed brightly, helping Marron take notice of it and stop firing her blasts before creating a barrier around herself and then jumping up towards the Flaming Revenge Death Ball and pushing against it.

"What?", 17 puzzled.

"Marron, wait!", Bulpan shouted.

"What are you doing?!", Gogeta shouted next.

"You guys keep hitting him hard! I've got this covered!", Marron shouted before she began pushing against Hatchilasa's Flaming Revenge Death Ball.

"What?", Gogeta puzzled.

"Marron!", Bulpan shouted before Marron yelled out as she started pushing herself and her barrier inside the attack as Hatchilasa roared before firing his Revenger Cannon on his Flaming Revenge Death Ball to keep it at bay only for Marron to still push harder as she gave out another yell before she successfully went inside, still surrounded by her barrier before she burst through the attack and even repelled some of his Revenger Cannon, shocking Hatchilasa before ceasing his attack and then headed straight for the Universe Seed on his chest before she yelled out while costing her arm in a green light and then smashing her fist against the Universe Seed, causing it to slowly crack apart completely and flash brightly, causing Marron to tense from the electricity it was giving off before she then fell down.

"MARRON!", Gogeta, Broly, Goten, Trunks, and Bulpan shouted before Hatchilasa slowly began to writhe in pain as the Universe Seed cracked, bit it wasn't until the Universe Seed itself cracked completely that the pain really kicked in as not only Hatchilasa started to regress somehow, but also his Flaming Revenge Death Ball, making Mechikabura seeth in anger.

"That impudent little girl! What has she done to him?!", Mechikabura growled.

"How are they able to drive it back?!", Eyre exclaimed.

"It appears that punch has compromised Hatchilasa's Universe Seed. And in, turn, it's causing a negative reaction to Hatchiyack, this causing him to be rejected while regressing back into the doctor's original design originally known as Agnilasa.", Camparri translated.

"This is their chance!", Supreme Kai exclaimed with a grin.

"That's it! Do it, 7th!", Beerus cheered.

"Let's go!", Gogeta urged as Hatchilasa soon regressed back to Agnilasa with his head, arms, and legs now white and the gems now red as was his gem on his head as the Universe Seed made its egress and left a green gem in its place while his appendages then went horizontal before roaring as the Flaming Revenge Death Ball grew closer.

"Everyone, give it one last push!", Gogeta urged before he screamed as did Gohan, Bulpan, Majin Videl, Majin Chi-Chi, Majin Buulma, 17, 21, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Black, Broly, and Giblet before they successfully broke through his Flaming Revenge Death Ball and hit Agnilasa in the process as he roared in pain before the blasts exploded and then sent Hatchiyack, Paparoni, Koitsukai, Pancéa, and Borareta falling down before they all vanished.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Great Ape Kanba"**_

"Koitsukai...", Zeno spoke up first as he darkened his icon.

"Pancéa...", Future Yurei spoke as he darkened his icon next.

"Borareta...", Future 21 spoke as she darkened his icon.

"Paparoni!", Zeno spoke as he darkened his icon before giggling.

"And last, but not least, Hatchiyack.", Future Yurei spoke before he tapped out his icon and darkened it.

"Wow. I can't believe it. All of Giblet's men was knocked off the ring. Or should I say, all of Mechikabura's men.", Future 21 states in surprise before the last members of the 3rd Universe appeared nearby on the spectator seats.

"I'm so sorry we've left you all down.", Paparoni apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Doctor. While the result is disappointing, we know you and your colleagues have done everything in your power to prevent Mechikabura's rule.", Eyre assured before the whole roster of the 3rd was darkened out as the symbol flashed a few times before eventually darkening out as well.

"All of the 3rd Universe's fighter's have been knocked out. The team is eliminated. According to the rules, the entire 3rd Universe will now remain seated for the rest of the Tournament.", Grand Minister stated.

"The only thing we can do now is prepare for the next tournament. I harbor no regrets.", Eyre spoke before a sort of small gremlin hopped out from the metal lid below Mosco's Metal chest, revealing Mosco's true appearance and chuckled.

"Thanks for everything, pal. As soon as it's over, we're all outta here.", Mosco grinned.

"He finally came out of that thing.", Camparri spoke.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura seethed with frustration before then grinning.

"Well, then. I guess our little grand finale will now commence.", Mechikabura smirked.

Elsewhere, Gogeta and the others caught up to Marron and helped her up with Bulpan now back to Pan and Bulla while Broly was back to normal form.

"That was a good attack. We're still in this thing, thanks to you, Marron.", Gogeta grinned.

"I'm impressed. So, how did you know that was his power source?", Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even get a chance to tell you.", Giblet added.

"Well, I just saw it flashing and that's when it hit me. Plus, being a half android was enough for me to get an inside track.", Marron smiled.

"Wow. You really have thought of everything, huh?", Goten grinned, making Marron blush.

"Well, you certainly were thinking in your toes. And we gotta thank Black and Giblet for the help, too, for joining in the tag-team. It would've been tough to win without you.", Gogeta grinned.

"Well, now who's being modest? But I suppose I shall take credit where it is due.", Black grinned before he noticed Jiren, Top, and Dyspo before the rest of the 7th noticed.

"Are you finally done congratulatin' yourselves?", Dyspo asked.

"Well, that all depends, are you all ready for the last battle?", Broly asked before Jiren, Top, and Dyspo nodded.

"Well, that's good news.", Broly responded before Mechikabura landed in front of them with a very familiar Kai with him, shown to have a red headband and glowing red pupils.

"Chronoa...", Giblet spoke solemnly, making Gogeta surprised.

"Wait, Hold on. You mean that's the Supreme Kai of Time from 15 years ago?!", Gogeta exclaimed as everyone else just grew just as surprised as him.

"You know her?", Giblet asked.

"Know her? She helped us straighten out time 15 years ago.", Gogeta responded.

"So, that means you went on some sort of mission to save her, but wound up getting brainwashed instead.", Piccolo guessed.

"Yeah. That's about the gist of things.", Giblet responded.

"Now, the only question is, why would you do that?", Gogeta asked.

"Because with her powers, she could prove to be a great asset in reviving the Demon Realm and creating my own history without destroying it altogether. And can you imagine the grief of having being forced to fight the very Kai who oversees time? For it she dies, all of history disappears right along with her.", Mechikabura smirked before chuckling, making Gogeta tense in anger before he then gave his own smirk, puzzling the demon.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in a tournament that doesn't allow killing. So, all we have to do now is save the Supreme Kai of Time _and_ stop you. I'd say that's a good objective, isn't it?", Gogeta grinned.

"Indeed. It's too bad that this goal of yours is all but impossible to complete.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Well, then... I hope you enjoyed your last triumph of your life. Try all you want, you cannot defeat us when we all stand together.", Jiren discouraged.

"That outcome is not up to you.", Mechikabura retorted before then showing the ring from far away and then a blue silhouette of Gogeta on the left and a red silhouette of Jiren on the right whilst showing Mechikabura in-between them in the middle.

 _ **Narrator: "Like so many before it, the 3rd Universe has been seated for the rest of the Tournament, and now, only two teams remain. Will the winner be the 7th Universe, led by Goku, the 11th, led by the unflappable Jiren, or will it be the treacherous Mechikabura? With only 9 minutes left, the Tournament of Power is set to enter its final phase, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty great, right? Now, if any of you have ideas for how the final battle should start, feel free to let me know at your earliest convenience. I am a patient man, and as such, I must behave so. Until next time. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for waiting. I finally have this episode ready and there will be another one coming tomorow sometime before 8:00 PM. I realized it was premature to get Goten and Trunks eliminated, well the latter, at least. So, I decided that Trunks would get his moment to shine and edited it out for this very reason. Also, after this next episode of "Dragon Ball Super", I plan on starting a crossover fanfiction story for Infinity Train and Mao Mao: Heores of Pure Heart. For now, though, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The War of the Demons Commences!; A Timeless Challenge to be the Strongest!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Hatchilasa roar as his dark purple aura erupted and caused an updraft of dust and dirt before giving off a shockwave, knocking only the wind away in all directions before the dust cleared, showing the monstrous machine in his true form, resembling himself, but with the original giant machine monster's design. In short, the arms below his wrists, as well as his shoulders, shoulder pads, legs, and chest are light purple while the rest are now dark purple, all except for his head where his head is now red and his face is now pink just like Hatchiyack was in his previous form as the Universe seed on his chest flashed brightly before Hatchilasa's aura went up, separating itself from his body, and then scattered into meteoric Ki Blasts, forcing Gogeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Cocagash, Chi-chi, Broly, 17, 18, Marron, Pan, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, Majuub, 21, Buulma, Giblet, and even Black to jump away from the blasts before Hatchilasa landed right in front of Gogeta and the other fighters and then started punching everywhere he could with the portals as he hit Trunks, Gohan, 17, 18, Marron, Pan, Bulla, Piccolo, Cocagash, Chi-Chi, and Videl before he then prepared a dark green energy blast before then firing it before it then scattered into multiple energy missiles, urging the fighters into action before they seemingly collided before Gohan and Videl fired their blasts as did Pan and Bulla while 17 and 18 were firing their blasts as were Goku Black and Giblet before Mechikabura spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power was narrowed down to 5 teams and the 7th Universe fought against Hatchiyack and the 4 remaining fighters from the 3rd Universe, who had combined into Hatchilasa, a towering monster with horrifying techniques. The total remainder of the 7th battled together, yet they still struggled to hang on against this colossal beast."**_

"Waste no more time with them. Separate the wheat from the chaff!", Mechikabura commanded before Hatchilasa then prepared his Revenger Cannon and then jumped up before firing it dead center at the ring, causing it to expand into a dome big enough to knock out Cabba first as he screamed and then Monna as she, too, screamed while falling as did Rylibeu before they all fell out, even Casserale, Cocotte, Tupper, Zoire, Kettle, and K'nsi, worrying Jiren and Top, even Dyspo most of all.

"K'nsi!", Dyspo shouted.

However, the eliminations did not stop there. As the rest were able to avoid elimination, the next to be eliminated were Cocagash, Majuub, and even Marron as she screamed before 18 then hugged Marron, puzzling her and stopping her from screaming.

"Win this for us, all right?", 18 asked.

"Mom, what are you...?", Marron began.

"Come on, I know you like this warm, fuzzy stuff.", 18 spoke before she kicked her upwards while pushing herself downwards.

"Mommy, no!", Marron shouted.

"18, no!", 17 exclaimed as he looked down before 18 only gave a grin as she fell down before Chi-Chi turned to 21.

 _ **Narrator: "Sacrificing herself to keep her daughter on the Tournament, 18 was knocked out."**_

"Hey, 21. Do you think you can turn me into a Majin, too?", Chi-chi asked.

"Huh? Of course, but why?", 21 asked.

"I think it's time I got stronger.", Chi-chi responded.

"And while you do that, Bulla and I could try fusing, too.", Pan realized.

"Really? You think that'll work?", Gohan puzzled.

"At this point, it's one of our best options. It did work out for Gogeta, did it not?", Black asked before 21 nodded before she then stretched her right arm towards Chi-Chi's mouth, surprising her as it continued inside Chi-Chi before her arms grew stretchy as she moaned as if she was enjoying some tasty dessert, puzzling Hatchilasa as he watched before her skin turned pink while her hair turned white, her ears turned round, and to top it off, she also grew a tail while her clothes changed into those of Majin Videl's clothes but with a similar black crop top as Buulma's as it had only changed color before 21 then cut her own arm off before it regrew back to normal as Chi-Chi finished the rest of it and swallowed it before Pan and Bulla started doing a fusion dance and then started fusing, as Gogeta and Piccolo smirked, knowing that they successfully fused the right way before Pan became an orange light while Bulla became a blue light before they swirled around each other and then exploded a bit, sending out a shockwave before, much to everyone's puzzlement, the fusion of Pan and Bulla was revealed to not only have the same hair as Pan, but just as long and blue as Bulla's, but also appear just as fat as a failed fusion in the similar getup as Gotenks and Gogeta, at least for the jacket and pants, except that the belt around her waist was green, before the fusion smirked before looking down and then growing surprised.

 _ **Narrator: "No longer willing to drag the fight out, Chi-Chi, Pan, and Bulla has underwent drastic measures to level the playing field and each became more surprising than the last."**_

"What the? Did I just gain some weight or something?", the female fusion puzzled before Gogeta realized something.

"Maybe it was because Bulla was part Majin. It could have something to do with that.", Gogeta realized before Hatchilasa roared while launching his Flaming Revenge Death Ball before Gogeta prepared his Kamehameha and then launched it before Gohan and Bulpan did as did 21, Majin Videl, Majin Chi-Chi, and Majin Buulma while Piccolo launched his light grenade all while 17 and Marron fired their energy beams from their hands with Marron's being green before Goku Black launched his Holy Black Kamehameha while Broly fired his Gigantic Catastrophe and Giblet fired his Prominence Cannon to hold the Flaming Revenge Death Ball back as Hatchilasa roared before Marron yelled out while coating her arm in a green light and then smashing her fist against the Universe Seed, causing it to slowly crack apart completely and flash brightly before Hatchilasa slowly began to writhe in pain as the Universe Seed cracked and it wasn't until the Universe Seed itself cracked completely that the pain really kicked in as not only Hatchilasa started to regress somehow, but also his Flaming Revenge Death Ball before Gogeta and the others successfully broke through his Flaming Revenge Death Ball and hit Agnilasa in the process as he roared in pain before the blasts exploded and then sent Hatchiyack, Paparoni, Koitsukai, Pancéa, and Borareta falling down before they all vanished.

 _ **Narrator: "As her teammates fired an immense, combined blast, Marron struck a strategic blow that disabled the Universe seed, removing Hatchiyack from Agnilasa, and the 3rd Universe was eliminated."**_

"Thanks for everything, pal. As soon as it's over, we're all outta here.", Mosco grinned.

Then, it showed Gogeta and the 15 remaining warriors of the 7th, as well as the last 3 of the 11th standing tall against Mechikabura and Chronoa.

 _ **Narrator: "Now, only two teams still stand in the ring against Mechikabura: the 11th and the 7th, but can Mechikabura truly be defeated and the Supreme Kai of Time saved?"**_

"So, all we have to do now is save the Supreme Kai of Time _and_ stop you. I'd say that's a good objective, isn't it?", Gogeta grinned.

"Indeed. It's too bad that this goal of yours is all but impossible to complete.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Try all you want, you cannot defeat us when we all stand together.", Jiren discouraged.

"That outcome is not up to you.", Mechikabura retorted before then showing a blue silhouette of Gogeta on the left and a red silhouette of Jiren on the right whilst showing Mechikabura in-between them in the middle.

 _ **Narrator: "The final showdown begins..., now!"**_

First, it showed a bright light shining on the ring, before then showing Pan's tattered headkerchief stuck on a rock and then, Gogeta, Trunks, Giblet, Pan, and Bulla staring down against Mechikabura and the brainwashed Supreme Kai of Time, who were staring down back at them.

"There's only 9 minutes left right now. Come on, Giblet. Make it count.", Shallot spoke.

"Wow. Looks like the 7th and 11th Universes are the only ones left standing against Mechikabura.", Future Yurei spoke.

"Even with a clear number advantage, it still won't be easy taking him down.", Future 21 added.

"Yes. I wonder if Mechikabura can even be stopped.", Zeno added.

"This finale will be a sight to behold. The time column is about to drop down to its final section, sires. The winners shall be determined soon.", Grand Minister stated.

"The two remaining universes in this tournament should be commended, not only for showing impressive power in their battles, but also for showing ingenuity, and the willingness to adapt and do whatever it takes to survive.", the Kai commended.

Meanwhile, the 7th and 11th Universes has a staredown with Mechikabura before Gogeta began walking toward him and then spoke.

"Face it, Mechikabura. You will lose here and you won't have your way. We clearly have an advantage over you in numbers.", Gogeta stated.

"Indeed, you're right. But not for much longer.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Say what?", Gogeta puzzled.

"Chronoa, what do you say we even the odds?", Mechikabura suggested.

"As you wish.", Chronoa responded indifferently before she then bellowed while powering up in a dark red aura as her hair started flashing white slowly, puzzling the 7th and 11th fighter's before Chronoa shouted, exerting enough power for her aura to shoot upward, causing an updraft of dust, prompting Gogeta and everyone else to shield their eyes from the dust.

"What's going on now?!", Gogeta grunted.

Mechikabura however, smirked with an evil chuckle before the dust cleared, showing Chronoa in a sinister, demon-like state as she is now taller than last time, her hair is now longer and white and her eyes are now blank red. However, she still has her normal skin color.

"Wait. Did she just...transform somehow?", Goten asked.

"That must be her true form while she's under his spell.", Trunks guessed.

"Maybe, but we have to remember that no matter what she does to us, she's not our real enemy. He is, and that's all the more reason to end him and save her with out killing any of them.", Gogeta responded.

"Good plan.", Gohan agreed.

Then, Chronoa's blank red eyes flashed before she lifted her hands up to the sky and summoned a dark infinity symbol on the sky, worrying the other fighters before Chronoa then swiftly lowered her arms, causing purple lightning bolts to crash down on the stage, unveiling each supervillainous fighter to even the current number standing against Mechikabura, which numbered 18 from the 7th and 11th Universes combined. The 16 supervillains arriving were Golden Frieza, Cell in his more perfect form, Majin Buu in his purest form, Towa in her darkness form, Super Mira, Demigra, Janemba, who snickered, Ginyu, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, Ahms, who now resembles a cross between Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form and Hit, Androids 13, 14, and 15, although only Towa and Mira were not in supervillain form before the dark portal closed.

"Let me guess. That's your idea of evening the odds?", Gogeta asked.

"But of course. The playing field has now leveled.", Mechikabura responded.

"And I assume you've taken Towa and Mira from a different reality where they haven't met me yet.", Black deduced.

"Honestly, it's annoying how astute you are.", Mechikabura sighed annoyedly.

"And what of this fighter? I haven't seen him before.", Sealas asked.

"Oh, this trinket? This fighter is named Ahms. He's an experimental fighter I've programmed to record the best fighters' data and implement it into his own being.", Mechikabura stated.

"You what?", Sealas puzzled.

"Looks like he thought three steps ahead at least.", Giblet stated.

"Well, how about we stop talking and get in with it, huh?", Gogeta spoke as he started walking closer to Mechikabura again as the latter walked toward Gogeta as well.

"I'm happy to oblige.", Mechikabura responded as he continued.

Eventually, though, both opponents stopped close to each other.

"This is it, guys. The final battle between the mightiest in all the cosmos.", Shallot spoke.

Then, Gogeta powered up to Super Saiyan Sapphire a moment before rocks started floating around the two main fighters and Gogeta then tensed his fists a bit, making Trunks, Buulma, Chi-chi, Bulla, Gohan, Goten, Giblet, Sealas, Videl, and Pan gasp a bit in surprise. After that, Gogeta tensed a bit as Mechikabura remained unimpressed. Then, Gogeta started bellowing as yellow sparks began sparking around him as he raised his voice before eventually yelling.

"KAIOKEN X20!", Gogeta shouted, making Mechikabura widen his eyes and gasp before his aura became coated in another one, which was red before the aura erupted and caused an updraft of smoke before Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Bulla, Buulma, and Chi-chi landed elsewhere.

"Honestly, does he always have to be that dramatic?", Buulma sighed before she, Trunks, Pan, Giblet, Sealas, Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, and Bulla noticed Gogeta and Mechikabura clashing with each other in midair.

"Contestant Gogeta vs. Mechikabura. The result of the tournament and the fates of their universes most likely hinge on this one fight.", Grand Minister stated.

"I hope both can pull through against him.", Future Yurei stated.

"Never mind that. I just hope that someone can save Chronoa.", Future 21 responded.

"Yes. She's been brainwashed by an awful, bad guy just like Giblet was.", Zeno agreed.

Meanwhile, Gogeta did a backflip and landed before Mechikabura landed as well.

"How about we ramp it up on round two, huh?", Gogeta smirked before Trunks was seen dashing toward Mechikabura, passing by Gogeta, puzzling him.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to the Supreme Kai of Time, Mechikabura! I swear it!", Trunks shouted.

"Trunks, come on! That's my fight! No fair!", Gogeta whined before Trunks roared in anger while charging toward Mechikabura.

Meanwhile, Dyspo and Broly, in his Wrathful state, were circling around Golden Frieza, who was firing his death beams at them but missed before Broly eventually appeared behind Frieza.

"You can try to hit us all you want, Frieza, but that would be impossible for you.", Broly discouraged.

"It's a simple fact. Next to Broly, I'm the fastest warrior alive in the entire multiverse.", Dyspo added before Frieza chuckled in response and turned around to face them.

"A master of retreat? You must be so proud.", Golden Frieza smirked before Dyspo tensed his eyes a bit.

"Sounds like you want to die twice.", Dyspo responded.

Elsewhere, Top slammed his fists with a yell against Android 14 only for the android to jump up and then scan him via Data Input before Top pressed his fists against each other.

"Come at me! You will only be fodder for my fists.", Top goaded before giving a soft growl.

Meanwhile, Trunks yelled out before clashing with Mechikabura and then thinking to himself before speaking to him.

" _Your energy's almost like a Steel Wall. I haven't faced anything like that before. Still...,_ I'll never forgive you for brainwashing her! I will end you, and I will save the Supreme Kai of Time from your spell!", Trunks shouted.

"Don't press your luck!", Mechikabura retorted before kneeing Trunks and then tossing him aside before preparing a dark energy blast only for Pan to kick him back before turning around to notice Demigra on top of a pillar and then stuck out her tongue as she even pulled down against the bottom of her right eye with her finger at the same time.

"Such insults to a god will not be forgiven, nor will they even receive my attention.", Demigra discouraged before then firing his Seasoning Arrow towards Pan who panicked and cringed before Gogeta reappeared and deflected the arrows away from Pan and then focusing back on Mechikabura.

"Just so you know, I'm still fighting you.", Gogeta spoke before Mechikabura then fired his own brand of Seasoning Arrow as they appeared a sharp daggers and then darted toward Gogeta, who started blocking as Trunks gasped while looking up and then seeing how the attack works before the daggers knocked Gogeta back as he blocked them before landing back and noticing a slight cut on his arm as a tiny drop of blood was leaking out.

"Heh. Not bad.", Gogeta smirked as he wiped it away before Mechikabura reappeared, surrounded in a purple aura with smaller cubes around his right fist.

"Gravity Crush!", Mechikabura shouted before as ending downwards toward Gogeta, who managed to block it before then creating a crater just below both of them as they grunted before Trunks reappeared and planned to attack from behind only to end up getting punched back before Gogeta tried to uppercut him but missed before Mechikabura then punched him away as Trunks landed on all fours for a moment before standing back up and then charging toward him only for Mechikabura to trap him with his staff and spin him around before tossing him out only for Trunks to eventually recover and then dash toward him with a yell before Mechikabura spoke.

"You impudent mortal.", Mechikabura growled before firing his Seasoning Dagger again, but this time, Trunks managed to dodge them, having witnessed the move before, surprising Gogeta and Pan as Trunks thought to himself.

" _I've got you figured out, Mechikabura. Your luck just ran out.",_ Trunks thought before forging a blue aura sword in a style resembling Future Trunks' sword and then piercing Mechikabura by the left side below his chest, making the demon widen his eyes and also causing Chronoa to feel the same pain as well as she cradled where the left side of her body was seemingly struck as the dust cleared.

"Trunks.", Pan gasped in surprise.

"How...dare you...?", Mechikabura growled before Trunks returned a glare and growl of his own.

 **Chapter 2**

Mechikabura angrily gasped in shock as Trunks returned his tensed growl with a furious glare.

"Whoa. Did he just...?", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"He breached his defenses and ran Mechikabura through.", Cocagash added.

"Trunks has been watching. He must've seen something in that flurry of daggers Mechikabura unleashed on Gogeta. Some kind of small opening or defensive weak point he could exploit.", Piccolo guessed.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura growled before giving a smirk, puzzling Trunks.

"Not bad. But you do realize that if you kill me, you'll be immediately disqualified?", Mechikabura stated before Trunks only smirked back.

"Yeah, I thought about that. That's why I made sure not to hit anything vital. After all, I'm only trying to get the jump on you.", Trunks smirked.

"Hm. And to think that that mortal would succeed in what I failed to do with Vegeta after I first unveiled Super Saiyan Rosé 15 years ago.", Black smirked.

"Well, consider the attempt fruitful, but that's the only strike you get to land on me.", Mechikabura discouraged.

"Let me be the judge.", Trunks retorted before then removing his blade and then making it disappear before then fight with his fists with Mechikabura barely able to block him this time.

"This is great!", Zeno exclaimed.

"You call that great? It's amazing.", Future Yurei commented.

"Trunks is actually driving him back.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, Trunks continued his clashes, pushing Mechikabura back before Vermoud expressed his disbelief.

"What's going on here?", Vermoud spoke in surprise.

"Could he...be winning?", Supreme Kai wondered.

Meanwhile, as Trunks continued his assault, Whis spoke up.

"I have to wonder.", Whis spoke up.

"Oh? Wonder what, Whis? So tell.", Vados spoke.

"Could Trunks have another motive for challenging Mechikabura? Perhaps, it's the catalyst for unlocking Ultra Instinct the way his future self did.", Whis stated, puzzling some of the benched fighters.

"That would make sense. And the way he was dodging? Was he knocking on the door?", Beerus wondered.

Meanwhile, Trunks just kicked Mechikabura back before then vanishing and reappearing behind Mechikabura and then striking him from behind with a kick.

"You seemed to be faster when you were fighting Gogeta, so don't you dare hold back!", Trunks shouted.

"Consider that request granted!", Mechikabura responded before knocking Trunks back only for him to backflip and then fire a Galick Gun at him only for him to toss it aside and then strike Trunks upward before smashing him down and then turn to Chronoa.

"Finish him, Chronoa.", Mechikabura commanded.

"As you wish.", Chronoa spoke before then firing a dark energy of destruction Orb, shocking Trunks before she aimed it at Trunks.

"Hakai!", Chronoa shouted before firing it at Trunks, making him scream in pain as it then sent him careening away from Mechikabura and starting to get closer to the edge.

"Trunks, no!", Pan shouted in fear, panic, and worry.

Mechikabura only laughed at the look of fear in Pan's face.

"There's that look I wanted to see. The painful pang of misery that I've been denied for so long.", Mechikabura smirked.

Meanwhile, however, Trunks was not ready to quit as he grunted while he then tried his best contain it as the destruction Orb began to get smaller the more Trunks tried harder. And as it happens, he was starting to slow down as well.

"Looks like it's gonna be close.", Shallot spoke up.

"If he doesn't stop that in time, he'll go right off the edge.", Majuub added.

"Now, Trunks is being overpowered.", Zeno spoke in worry.

"He's in very real danger.", Future 21 added.

Meanwhile, Trunks grunted as the orb began to grow smaller and his fate swerving away as he was slowing down even more before Trunks roared and then tossed the destruction Ball aside before it then hit a nearby pillar, causing it to disintegrate into tiny purple stars and vanish.

"What?", Mechikabura spoke in shock.

Then, when the smoke cleared, Trunks was shown panting out of exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Frieza fires a death beam through the smoke.

"You plan to keep running like this the entire time?", Frieza asked.

Then, Dyspo surrounded Frieza with transparent versions of himself, only making him chuckle.

"That's the oldest trick in the book. Surely, you don't believe you can dethrone an emperor with such an uninspired cliché?", Frieza asked just as Broly then dashed toward Frieza and was about to strike from behind until Frieza then caught Broly's right wrist with his tail.

"Hm? A Saiyan? This doesn't look good. Then again, I've always liked having a tail. So very helpful.", Frieza smirked.

Then, Broly growled before speaking to Frieza.

"The one it's going to help us me.", Broly smirked.

"Hm?", puzzled Frieza before Broly suddenly lifted him up in the air and then spun him around before starting to smash Frieza against the ground with alternative directions before smashing him the fifth and final time, causing Frieza to shout in pain loudly as he was forced to let his tail go of Broly before the Saiyan then grabbed the Arcosian by the back of his head and then roar as he then smashed Frieza against the pillar while also dragging him through it, eventually making Frieza scream in pain with a loud echo.

Meanwhile, 14 was pushed back by Top's Strike as the latter laughed proudly.

"Is that the extent of your power? My fists of Justice will clobber you to pieces!", Top shouted as he then jumped up before then descending downwards toward 14 only for him to dodge it and then smash him down to the ground before 14 then smashed his head against Top's and then punched him many times before preparing to deliver a final blow as part of his technique.

"Die!", 14 shouted before smashing his head further against the ground, creating a crater before 14 stood up, although Top then sat up as best he could before smirking, puzzling 14 as it never hurt him at all.

"I'm far from impressed. You've tried your attacks and cane up short, warrior. And now, it's my turn.", Top spoke only earning a soft, calm, collected growl from 14.

Meanwhile, Trunks panted before Pan and Gogeta landed near Trunks.

"Trunks, are you okay?", Pan asked.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura turned to Demigra.

"You take care of this one, Demigra. I'll face him next time.", Mechikabura suggested before vanishing.

"With pleasure.", Demigra smirked before jumping off and then landing in place of where Mechikabura was.

"You know, I'd figure you'd be at least as half as tough as Mechikabura is. Still, it won't be as easy as last time, considering that Goku, Vegetto, and Yurei finished you off at that point.", Trunks panted.

"You should know by now that defeating me and rescuing Chronoa is an impossible dream, and do you know why? Because you're a vile sinner.", Demigra discouraged.

"I'm what?", Trunks puzzled.

"Oh, Trunks.", Pan sighed in worry.

" _He's trying to talk him down into admitting defeat. If he succeeds, there won't be any hope left.",_ Giblet thought as he then noticed Chronoa giving an evil giggle, making him tense angrily at the sight of Chronoa reveling in Trunks' eventual demise.

"Your ill-conceived notions of changing history is exactly what led to this point. If you hadn't tried to alter the past, the Supreme Kai of Time would not have wound up as Mechikamura's slave! Are you not ashamed of that?!", Demigra discouraged before Trunks only sat up and smirked.

"If you planned to talk me down like that, then save it. It may work on Future me, but not me!", Trunks retorted before turning Super Saiyan Azure.

"What difference does it make?", Demigra asked.

"More than you even know. Fact is, I'm not the Trunks you know, and you're about to find that out the hard way!", Trunks responded before extending his arms at horizontal length away from each other with his palms raised as he bellowed with his aura growing bigger and becoming let violent before forging an orange energy orb with his right and a purple one in his left before they started to spin around in a circle at an unbelievable speed, causing dust to be blown away from him and mostly toward the surprised Demigra like a fan.

"You say that I'm responsible for Supreme Kai of Time's brainwashing? Don't make me laugh!", Trunks shouted, making Demigra growl.

"I'm not gonna make the same mistakes future me made by changing the past! That's not the man I am! Even the Supreme Kai of Time can try to attack me if she wants, but I'm the one who's going to save her, and I'll do it my way!", Trunks shouted before slowing the orbs down and then putting his palms together as the orbs then circled around toward each other and then fused with the orange layer in the outside, the purple in the middle, and a white center.

"Whoa, Trunks! That's amazing! You haven't powered up that much before.", Pan spoke in surprise, her face full of hope.

Demigra wisened his eyes in shock while also growling angrily before Cae gasped in surprise.

"His energy is skyrocketing! Now, he's even stronger than when he was driving back Mechikabura a minute ago! How?! What is the deal with these Saiyan s and their bottomless power?!", Vermoud exclaimed in surprise.

"Trunks... How are you doing this?", Gogeta asked.

"Demigra may have thought that critique would critically discourage Trunks, but all it actually did was remind him of what his future self did for us 15 years ago and awaken even more power.", Piccolo stated.

"That light...", Future Yurei spoke.

"It's very bright, Zeno added.

"Trunks sure is growing more powerful, isn't he? Let's hope he can at least put a dent in him.", Future 21 hoped.

Meanwhile, Trunks' orb grew to twice its original size, making Demigra angry as he growled before he then gave a calm smirk.

Meanwhile, Giblet was right behind Demigra at the same distance, although Demigra hadn't seemed to realize yet.

"All right, Trunks, keep him busy for me.", Giblet spoke as he tensed his fists.

"From the way you look, I can tell you think I'm no threat to you. Let's see if you can still think that after that blast!", Trunks goaded.

Demigra, however, only chuckled a bit before responding.

"Go ahead, then, Trunks.", Demigra spoke calmly.

Then, Trunks bellowed as he was charging it for the last time.

"Now, Trunks, while his guard's down! Fire!", Shallot shouted.

"Pound him with everything you've got!", Beerus shouted.

"FINAL FLAAAAAAAAASH!", Trunks shouted before firing his God Final Flash at Demigra, who only smirked while preparing his shield only for Giblet to react quickly.

"Prominence...", Giblet began just before preparing 2 blue-green orbs, one for each hand quickly and then firing them.

"CANNOOOOOOOOON!", Giblet shouted before firing it at Demigra by the back before the shield could fully cover him from behind as well, causing him to be pushed toward Trunks' God Final Flash, causing a massive explosion, that even caused Chronoa to shout in pain before passing out.

"Bulls-eye!", Shallot shouted.

Then, the explosion puffed out into dust as meanwhile, Demigra was sent yelling in pain as he fell off, but only landed on a pillar nearby, surprising Mechikabura.

"Why, That little... how did he...?", Mechikabura spoke in shock.

Then, when the smoke cleared, Gogeta and Pan were both on the ground as they grunted with Trunks the only one standing up as it cleared to show Demigra wasn't at that spot any more, Giblet was there, and Chronoa was unconscious.

"Huh? Giblet? What are you doing here?", Trunks asked.

"Figured you could use some help. Besides, he was gonna try to block it with his shield if I wasn't around.", Giblet responded.

"Huh?", Trunks puzzled.

"Never mind that, though. Demigra may be down, but that doesn't mean he's out.", Giblet added.

Meanwhile, Chronoa struggled to wake up, but wound up speaking to Trunks telepathically.

" _Trunks! Help me!",_ Supreme Kai of Time, thought, puzzling Trunks.

"Huh? Chronoa? Is that you?", Trunks puzzled.

" _Please, help me! Mechikabira's trapped me under his spell! I can't control myself or even what I would say for long! You have to knock me out of the ring! It's the only way his spell can be broken!",_ Chronoa urged fearfully, making Trunks gasp before he tensed his fists and then giving a determined look.

"Don't worry. I'll help save you from his spell. I promise.", Trunks assured.

" _Thank you, Trunks. And just know that no matter what I say next when I wake up, you'll always be a good friend.",_ Chronoa assured, making Trunks smile with tears of joy being shed, although he wasn't crying.

"Hey, Trunks, are you okay?", Giblet asked.

Then, Trunks wiped his tears away and then responded calmly.

"Yeah.", Trunks assured.

"All right. Now, let's go find Mechikabura and teach him a lesson he'll never...", Giblet began before Mechikabura reappeared right in front of Trunks, making him gasp in shock.

"Trunks!", Gogeta and Pan exclaimed.

Trunks was gasping in fear as Mechikabura held a small dark purple orb in his hand right in front of his chest.

"So, you've figured out how to break the spell, haven't you? It's too bad you won't get the chance.", Mechikabura smirked.

"Neither will you.", Jiren spoke, puzzling Mechikabura right before Jiren then thrusted his own energy orb towards Mechikabura trapping him inside and then shocking him violently as he only stifled in grunts before Jiren gave a glare with a grunt and caused it to explode into smoke.

Frankly, Beerus gasped in surprise as did Shallot, mostly because Mechikabura was caught off-guard twice, once by Trunks, and another by Jiren.

"Wow!", Zeno spoke in excitement.

"Looks like Jiren stopped Mechikabura just in time.", Future Yurei stated.

"And a good thing, too.", Future 21 sighed.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura knelt down in pain while holding onto his staff for support before Chronoa woke up, her eyes still blank red before standing up and noticing that Mechikabura was now on his knees.

"Master!", Chronoa shouted, urging Jiren to glare at Chronoa, making her gasp in surprise.

Then, it showed a close-up of Trunks and Giblet and then Gogeta and Pan before then showing Jiren and the weakened Mechikabura before the ring zoomed away.

 _ **Narrator: "Trunks unloaded his most ferocious attack yet and Giblet helped him carry it out on Demigra, but the treacherous Mechikabura still walks on the ring only to be confronted by the mightiest warrior of the 11th: Jiren. Does Mechikabura have a trick up his sleeve? And can any combatant in the 7th and 11th Universes destroy Mechikabura's seemingly irreversible spell on the Supreme Kai of Time? With the clock ticking down, there is little time to find a road to victory. Two universes continue to fight for survival with only 8 minutes left in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty epic, right? So, if any of you have any ideas on how this next episode could be better, please let me know and I'd be happy to include it for the next episode tomorrow. Until next time. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hello, everyone. You wanted a new chapter? Here it is. Now, here's where things start to get heated up between Gogeta and Mechikabura. What happens in the end of this chapter, I can't say. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **Body, Soul, and Power Unleashed!; Gogeta, Trunks and Pan!"**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is that the extent of your power?", Top shouted as he then jumped up before then descending downwards toward 14 only for him to dodge it and then smash him down to the ground before Dyspo surrounded Frieza with transparent versions of himself just as Broly then dashed toward Frieza and was about to strike from behind until Frieza then caught Broly's right wrist with his tail only for Broly suddenly lifted him up in the air and then spun him around before starting to smash Frieza against the ground with alternative directions before smashing him the fifth and final time, causing Frieza to shout in pain loudly before Trunks kicked Mechikabura back before then vanishing and reappearing behind Mechikabura and then striking him from behind with a kick only for the demon to knock Trunks back only for him to backflip and then fire a Galick Gun at him only for him to toss it aside before Trunks extended his arms at horizontal length away from each other with his palms raised as he bellowed with his aura growing bigger and becoming let violent before forging an orange energy orb with his right and a purple one in his left before they started to spin around in a circle at an unbelievable speed, causing dust to be blown away from him and mostly toward the surprised Demigra like a fan.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! All but 2 Universes has been eliminated from the Tournament of Power, leaving Universes 11 and 7 to duke it out for the rescue of the Supreme Kai of Time. Determined to do his part, Trunks challenged the seemingly unbeatable Mechikabura. And though he had not reached the Ultra Instinct level that had propelled Gogeta even at Super Saiyan Sapphire, the son of the Saiyan Prince believed there was another road to victory."**_

"But I'm the one who's going to save her, and I'll do it my way!", Trunks shouted before slowing the orbs down and then putting his palms together as the orbs then circled around toward each other and then fused with the orange layer in the outside, the purple in the middle, and a white center, earning Demigra's chuckle.

"Go ahead, then, Trunks.", Demigra spoke calmly.

"FINAL FLAAAAAAAAASH!", Trunks shouted before firing his God Final Flash at Demigra, who only smirked while preparing his shield only for Giblet to react quickly.

"Prominence...", Giblet began just before preparing 2 blue-green orbs, one for each hand quickly and then firing them.

"CANNOOOOOOOOON!", Giblet shouted before firing it at Demigra by the back before the shield could fully cover him from behind as well, causing him to be pushed toward Trunks' God Final Flash, causing a massive explosion, that even caused Chronoa to shout in pain before passing out before the explosion puffed out into dust as meanwhile, Demigra was sent yelling in pain as he fell off, but only landed on a pillar nearby, surprising Mechikabura, who later reappeared in front of Trunks making him gasp in shock as Mechikabura held a small dark purple orb in his hand right in front of his chest.

 _ **Narrator: "Demigra was blasted by Trunks and Giblet's apparent two-way assault head-on, finally prompting Mechikabura to counter with a punishing blow."**_

"So, you've figured out how to break the spell, haven't you? It's too bad you won't get the chance.", Mechikabura smirked.

"Neither will you.", Jiren spoke, puzzling Mechikabura right before Jiren then thrusted his own energy orb towards Mechikabura trapping him inside and then shocking him violently as he only stifled in grunts before Jiren gave a glare with a grunt and caused it to explode into smoke before Chronoa woke up, her eyes still blank red before standing up and noticing that Mechikabura was now on his knees.

 _ **Narrator: "But in the end, it was Jiren who dealt the critical blow to Mechikabura just as the brainwashed Chronoa awoke as quickly as she lost consciousness."**_

"Master!", Chronoa shouted, urging Jiren to glare at Chronoa, making her gasp in surprise before it showed a close-up of Trunks and Giblet and then Gogeta and Pan before then showing Jiren.

 _ **Narrator: "With Mechikabura kneeling on the ground, the battle continues, now!"**_

First, it showed Jiren glaring at the brainwashed Chronoa, who was trembling with soft gasps before Mechikabura eventually started to stand up as Jiren turned his back away from him.

"Curse you... Where... did you get this much power...?", Mechikabura groaned.

"Now, foul demon... time to sleep.", Jiren spoke, making Mechikabura gasp.

"Jiren is a fearsome ally. No doubt.", Supreme Kai stated.

"It's about time someone taught something to Mechikabura: never mess with our minds and don't mess with our homes!", Shallot responded.

"Now, Demon filth... time to sleep.", Zeno imitated.

"Jiren is very cool, isn't he?", Zeno grinned.

"And he's got enough strength to back it up.", Future Yurei added.

"I just hope things stick out long enough for Gogeta and the others.", Future 21 commented.

Meanwhile, Sealas noticed the whole scene from below when he turned his eyes to the left and then turned around to notice Ahms behind him.

"So, it comes down to you and me, does it?", Sealas spoke to Ahms, who only entered a stance in response.

Elsewhere, Trunks noticed something.

"I can tell, Mechikabura. When you were about to use that blast on me before Jiren attacked you from behind, that wasn't even your full power.", Trunks stated, making Pan gasp in surprise.

"I'm tagging in. Mechikabura!", Gogeta spoke before Mechikabura turned his attention to him before Gogeta then went Kaioken x20 with a bellow.

"So, you wish to prolong your suffering? So be it.", Mechikabura smirked.

"But, Master. Are you sure about this? In that condition, you could be thrown off the ring.", the brainwashed Chronoa warned.

"Yes, I'm well-aware of that. And that's why it will be him getting thrown out.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Really? I wouldn't be so sure.", Gogeta smirked.

Meanwhile, Broly was still dragging Golden Frieza through the wall before pushing him away and off the wall straight toward a pillar before Broly and Dyspo caught up just in time to notice some rocks starting to slow down as they suddenly had a red aura around them before they started moving up away from Frieza, who stood up and turned around as Dyspo grew shocked as he gasped.

"If that's all you can muster, Saiyan, you shouldn't feel so proud.", Frieza discouraged as he then dusted himself off, making Broly growl as meanwhile, K'nsi exclaimed in shock before Cocotte spoke up next.

"He wasn't hurt at all. Not even a scratch!", Cocotte spoke in surprise before Frieza laughed.

"But how?!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"Funny. Because, long ears, that's exactly what I was about to ask you. As in, 'But how did you think such a minuscule attack could be sufficient to topple a top-tier Titan like me?' A grievous insult, which I do so abhor.", Frieza spoke as he then prepared to fire his Death Beam Barrage And did so only for Broly to growl before quickly turning Super Saiyan as his skin turned lighter and his hair turned golden and his green aura flared before the death beams wound up reflected off Broly's chest upon impact, making Frieza tense in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Android 15 was firing energy blasts in midair toward Top as he bellowed only for Top to run far enough to make them miss before countering.

"Justice Flash!", Top shouted before firing at Android 15, who blocked with his metal party hat.

Then, 14 tried to attack from behind only for Top to grab him by the leg.

"Fool!", Top exclaimed before then spinning him around and tossing him toward 15 and then firing an energy ball at the two androids, striking them and causing them to land in a spot faraway before Top then posed.

"Justice!", Top shouted.

Meanwhile, 15 spoke up.

"Yo, I think we need to change our tactics with that guy.", 15 suggested.

"Affirmative. I will keep Top busy while you wait for the opportune moment and knock us off toward the edge.", 14 strategized.

"Hm. That's a good plan you're cookin' up.", 15 smirked as he stood up and went into hiding for the moment as Top emerged from the fading dust.

"Hm? What happened to your teammate?", Top asked.

"I work alone.", responded before charging toward him and starting with a kick only to miss before they clashed with 14 forcing him back up until Top dodged two times before Top grabbed 14's arm and twisted it, causing some of the internal wires to come apart, making 14 scream in pain.

"I've got you in my grip!", Top exclaimed.

Then, 14 grunted before retorting.

"Not for much longer. Finish this, 15!", 14 urged, puzzling Top as he looked up before noticing 15 firing an energy ball at the two and then pushing them back toward the edge of the ring as Top noticed where they were headed.

"Huh? No!", Top exclaimed before then punching 14, making him tense in pain before 15 shouted.

"Get out of the way, dog!", 15 urged.

"What?", Top puzzled before 14 did so as Top was slipping backwards before stopping very close to the edge of the ring.

"Your plan almost worked.", Top spoke, making 14 give a soft growl before standing up.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Giblet, and Pan were watching Gogeta's 2nd Round with Mechikabura beginning as Gogeta then stepped closer to Mechikabura cautiously, puzzling the demon king.

"What is Gogeta doing, creeping towards Mechikabura like that?", Supreme Kai asked.

"He's carefully marking his distance to him. With how powerful Mechikabura is right now, I can guess that Gogeta's using every trick he can to make a tiny opening in that guy's defenses and then attack without holding anything back.", Shallot stated.

"Yeah, and that's if making a tiny opening is possible.", 18 added.

Then, Gogeta widened his eyes before then using Instant Transmission to vanish and appear behind Mechikabura to Strike only for him to prepare a dark energy blast, not knowing that Gogeta was dropping a small energy sparkle from his hand before Gogeta vanished before it could hit him and then reappeared and ran past the energy blast three times before vanishing and reappearing and then dropping another energy sparkle before then ducking underneath the blast and then headed forwards to strike him only for Mechikabura to stop his leg with his hand before moving in to hit him only for Gogeta to vanish before he could touch him and reappear near the wall before propelling himself toward Mechikabura with his feet pressing against the wall.

"Okay, I'm confused. What's Gogeta doing right now?", Future Yurei puzzled.

"He keeps moving in close but then runs away again.", Zeno added.

"I wonder. Could that be part of some strategy?", Future 21 asked.

Meanwhile, Gogeta dashed toward Mechikabura before vanishing and reappearing behind him to Strike only for Mechikabura to halt him with his staff and toss him away before Gogeta recovered and laid out another energy sparkle before running again and then seeing the sparkles he laid out before Mechikabura turned to see Gogeta and then fired, although missing Gogeta up until the fusion warrior landed on top of the highest pillar available before Mechikabura sneered.

"Have you no sense of pride? When are you going to stop acting like a coward?", Mechikabura mocked before stepping in a sparkle, causing it to glow bright, puzzling him before it exploded, sending him flying upward before the rest of the sparkles detonated as Gogeta watched from above.

"Those were energy land mines?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"So, that's what all that scurrying around was about. He was using Instant Transmission to plant those mines in the ring at Mechikabura's feet.", Majuub guessed.

"Gogeta must've been hoping that one of those blasts would at least be enough to surprise him and make Mechikabura drop his guard even if only for a split second. Which means... that could be the window Gogeta was looking for to get the jump on him.", Cocagash realized.

Meanwhile, however, as Gogeta looked on, Trunks, Giblet, and Pan noticed Mechikabura in midair.

"Gogeta, above you!", Pan shouted before Gogeta looked up to notice the livid Demon Lord in tatters from the explosion as he growled.

"How did he..? That's cheating!", Shallot exclaimed.

"He must've used the recoil from the explosion to boost him after the first nine detonated.", Majuub guessed.

"Sorry, Krillin, but I'm gonna have to borrow this. Destructo Disc!", Gogeta shouted before launching five Destructo Discs at Mechikabura, who only swept 4 out of 5 away with one swift motion of his staff before grabbing the 5th disc and launching it toward the pillar that Gogeta was standing on before it started to give way and tip over toward the edge of the ring, leaving Gogeta flustered before Mechikabura pushed Gogeta off the top just as it then landed on the edge sideways, although it did not crumble yet, and then force Gogeta to back away as they clashed up until Gogeta tried to kick from below while sliding away from the edge before turning around to notice Mechikabura then recovering and then dashing toward Gogeta, who tried to hit him only for Mechikabura to retaliate with a swift punch on Gogeta's chest, making him cough out blood before it splattered on the ground near Mechikabura's feet as Gogeta then staggered back and was about to fall down as Mechikabura prepared a Destruction Ball of his own.

"Did you honestly believe that destroyers are the only ones who can use the energy of destruction, much less believe that you can defeat me?", Mechikabura mocked as he then aimed it at Gogeta, who groaned as he was slowly tipping over.

"Now, you die. Haka...!", Mechikabura began just before the pillar got slashed five times with a stray Destructo disc, puzzling him before the pillar broke apart with Gogeta then giving a chuckle as Mechikabura was about to fall off.

"Destructo Disc x6.", Gogeta smirked.

"What?", Mechikabura asked out of shock before then ceasing his Destruction Ball and then using the usual dark purple energy blast before firing at Gogeta, who quickly vanished and reappeared behind Mechikabura, surprising him.

"Take this, Mechikabura!", Gogeta shouted before kicking him towards the endless abyss of the Null Realm, impressing Sealas as he gasped in surprise from noticing the strategy at play.

"Nice kick, Gogeta!", Shallot cheered.

"Lord Mechikabura!", Chronoa shouted.

"I gotcha, Mechikabura!", Gogeta smirked.

 **Chapter 2**

Gogeta gave a chuckle as Mechikabura was about to fall off.

"Destructo Disc x6.", Gogeta smirked.

"What?", Mechikabura asked out of shock before then ceasing his Destruction Ball and then using the usual dark purple energy blast before firing at Gogeta, who quickly vanished and reappeared behind Mechikabura, surprising him.

"Take this, Mechikabura!", Gogeta shouted before kicking him towards the endless abyss of the Null Realm before Gogeta chuckled and spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I gotta get back in there.", Gogeta spoke before using Instant Transmission.

"Wow. You actually used the move Krillin used against you. Way to go, Goku! That was awesome!", Shallot shouted, thinking back in a time when Goku noticed an apparent hole he was standing on as the circular spot came apart, although he managed to hop off in the nick of time.

However, Mechikabura tensed angrily.

"No one dethrones the true Demon King! No one!", Mechikabura growled before he exerted a thick dark purple auraaroubd himself and dashed toward the ring to get back in while stepping across the debris that was the nearest to him.

Meanwhile, Gogeta appeared near Giblet, Trunks, and Pan.

"You may've fooled him for a moment, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to get him out.", Giblet stated.

"Yeah, you ain't lyin'.", Gogeta agreed before the energy mines started exploding.

"Here he comes.", Trunks stated.

"What's going on?", Pan asked.

"That's the part of the ring where I put down all those energy booby traps.", Gogeta replied before more energy land mines detonated.

"He's walking straight through them!", Gogeta exclaimed.

"What?! He's not even trying to avoid those blasts?", Pan spoke in surprise.

"He's a monster!", Giblet tensed as Trunks grunted from the shockwave of the explosions.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura was walking forward, seething with rage as he even stepped on the last energy mine before it detonated, sending one last shockwave before the smoke cleared.

"You think you can try to dethrone me without the consequences? You're dead wrong!", Mechikabura snarled before dashing toward Gogeta and punching him in the cheek before clashing with him for a bit and then kicking Gogeta back before moving in to Strike him against the wall only to miss as Gogeta jumped up before it could hit him.

Gogeta then moved in behind Mechikabura only to wind up getting his leg grabbed by Mechikabura, who then yelled out before smashing Gogeta against the ground once before smashing him again, but this time, with his fist, causing the ground to splinter up in a vertical direction just before Gogeta reappeared in midair and then vanished and reappeared in the ground to recover before Mechikabura growled as he stood up and turned around before roaring as his dark purple aura erupted the same way Black's aura erupted when he first turned Super Saiyan Rosé.

"Unbelievable! His energy is so intense!", Cae spoke in surprise.

"How is Mechikabura getting as strong as even Jiren right now?!", Vermoud exclaimed before the villain's aura ceased eruption and went back to normal as it is still visible.

Then, Gogeta yelled out as he went into his Kaioken x20 state again before dashing toward Mechikabura and clashing with him before the clash continued after a brief moment with each shockwave erupting at random spots, impressing everyone, Zeno, most of all as he exclaimed "Whoa! Whoa!" before Mechikabura stepped back and then prepared a Destruction Ball before clutching it with his fist and encasing it with the energy of destruction with smaller cubes surrounding it, shocking Gogeta.

"You have no chance of winning. Destruction... Blast!", Mechikabura exclaimed before thrusting a dark purple beam out from his fist, barely passing by Gogeta's face, before then disintegrating seven pillars into purple stars that then fade away.

Frankly, this shocked Gogeta before he powered down to normal.

"So, you do fear my power. Good. Let the fear sink in.", Mechikabura smirked.

"That's nuts! All that power from a single punch?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"And not just any power, either. That was the Energy of Destruction. How did Mechikabura learn how to use that? And more importantly, how did Chronoa learn that as well?", Beerus puzzled.

Then, Mechikabura used his Destruction Blast assault on Gogeta, who was fortunate to not be disintegrating despite being pummeled 10 times as hard as when Mechikabura wasn't using the energy of destruction as Gogeta was even thrusted against a wall before it eventually crumbled with Gogeta standing up with his face and arms down and everyone looking on in shock, as well as worry for some as Mechikabura glared at Gogeta before speaking down to him.

"To think you gave me all that trouble before. But now, it all ends here. Any last words before I destroy you without a trace of you left?", Mechikabura asked.

"In all my years... all my fights... even with the fusion dance..., I've never taken an attack like that. There's no doubt. You really are strong, Mechikabura, but I won't quit. No matter the odds, I won't back down now!", Gogeta responded.

"Then, it will be the last mistake you'll ever make, mortal.", Mechikabura discouraged before then creating a Destruction Ball, aiming it at Gogeta only for Pan and Trunks to step up with the former speaking first.

"Gogeta's right!", Pan spoke up, attracting Mechikabura's attention as he growled.

"Anyone can see that you have been the strongest, at least so far. But we'll still find a way to knock you out and save the Supreme Kai of Time from your spell. When the dust settles, you'll be the one who's gone for good.", Trunks discouraged.

"Do you really believe it that much?", Mechikabura discouraged before ceasing his Destruction Ball and then smirking.

"Well, then. Why don't you all attack me at once, then?", Mechikabura suggested as he adjusted his position so that he faces Trunks in the middle, Pan on his left, and Gogeta on his right.

"Get ready, Mechikabura!", the trio shouted before they all powered up with Gogeta in his Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken state, Trunks in his Super Saiyan Azure form, and Pan in her Super Saiyan 2 form before Gogeta powered up first.

"KAIOKEN X40!", Gogeta shouted before Pan then yelled out as her hair grew longer with her eyebrows no longer visible.

"Wait. Did she just go Super Saiyan 3?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"With that multiplier, he's tapping into all the energy he has. And Gohan's little girl just reached Super Saiyan 3. We'll just have to hope that it's enough to end this.", Beerus commented.

Meanwhile, Trunks grunted as his hair and eyebrows flashed bright white blue while thinking back in his promise.

"I have to...!", Trunks grunted before showing a flashback of Chronoa's plea to Trunks from just a minute earlier.

" _Mechikabira's trapped me under his spell! I can't control myself or even what I would say for long! You have to knock me out of the ring! It's the only way his spell can be broken!",_ Chronoa urged fearfully, making Trunks gasp before he tensed his fists and then giving a determined look.

"Don't worry. I'll help save you from his spell. I promise.", Trunks assured.

" _Thank you, Trunks. And just know that no matter what I say next when I wake up, you'll always be a good friend.",_ Chronoa assured, making Trunks smile with tears of joy being shed, although he wasn't crying before then showing Trunks with his eyes closed and his hair and eyebrows flashing right now.

"I gave my word to the Supreme Kai of Time and I have to keep it! I'll shatter through my limits in my own way! On my own terms! And then, Mechikabura, I will make you pay!", Trunks shouted before he opened his eyes, which then flashed a blank bright white blue completely before Trunks roared as his blue aura flared up wildly and flowed up in streams while electricity arced around his body, giving Mechikabura cause for alarm as he gasped before Trunks tensed his muscles on both his arms and legs before roaring as a blue shell overcame him before expanding into a scatter barrier and her exploding and erupting into a blue column with 10 times the intensity of Trunks' God Final Flash before it apparently struck the top of the Null Realm, causing the sky to distort into that of a stormy weather with dark otherworldly clouds, lightning, and heavy rain pouring into the ground around Trunks with both Chronoa and Mechikabura looking on in shock and fear as Trunks' blank blue eyes shine through his shell before it crumbled, revealing his more powerful take on Super Saiyan Azure itself: Super Saiyan Sapphire as Trunks' eyes were still blank bright blue as he glared at Mechikabura.

"Mechikabura...! This ends... right now!", Trunks growled before the blank eyes lost their glow and revealed Trunks' blue irises with black pupils.

"Now, I will defeat you with everything I have.", Trunks added.

"What the heck is going on with his energy?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"It's not like the Azure power he's shown so far. He's finally tapped into Super Saiyan Sapphire.", Piccolo stated.

"Wowie, that's Trunks in his Super Saiyan Sapphire form?! I like it!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Incredible. I didn't think Trunks would get there that quickly.", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"What'd you expect? It has been 15 years and a long time coming at that.", Future 21 commented.

"It appears Trunks has crashed through his limitations as well. He has coalesced a power within himself that far exceeded the normal boost of Super Saiyan Sapphire displayed in the Tournament up to now.", Grand Minister stated.

Then, Trunks stepped toward Mechikabura first before Pan and then Gogeta before eventually, the Demon King goaded the trio, that is, after regaining his composure.

"Hm. I must admit that these transformations caught me off-guard, but are they really any better when used in a fight? If you want to price me wrong, come at me any time you like.", Mechikabura goaded before Trunks, Pan, and Gogeta charged toward him on that order as they missed the Demon King as he dodged before he dodged again and then blocked the attacks, and then listed them back before they all charged in and then struck back with a punch, pushing Mechikabura back even with his guard up, surprising him before he crashed into a wall behind him.

"They got him!", Shallot grinned.

"A three-way attack. Did they really do that much damage to him like that?", Majuub spoke in surprise before Mechikabura got back up.

"Well, it appears those transformations _have_ sharpened your attacks.", Mechikabura realized.

Then, the trio charged toward him and then clashed with Mechikabura, forcing him back before they then started to move in to kick him only for Mechikabura to fire a Destruction Ball just to move them back at a goo enough distance before Pan fired a familiar blast.

"Masenko!", Pan shouted, prompting Mechikabura to fire another one at the blast.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura exclaimed before it went through the Blast only to stop as the Masenko ring still existed, much to the Demon King's shock.

"What the...?!", Mechikabura exclaimed before both blasts exploded, pushing Mechikabura back as he braced himself with a cross-guard before lowering his arms as Trunks and Gogeta landed near Pan, who gave a slight scoff at him before Mechikabura growled.

"Mechikabura's off his rhythm. He's making mistakes.", Piccolo stated.

"No way! They're totally overpowering him, now!", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"That's right. As long as they keep fighting together, they could win this after all.", Majuub grinned.

"Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan are not exactly accustomed to fighting as a team, so their combination moves are far from harmonious, and yet, that actually appears to be confounding Mechikabura and playing to their advantage.", Whis stated.

"This is it. The breakthrough they've been searching for.", Beerus grinned.

Meanwhile, Black was quite surprised not only by the heightened power, but also a new form of teamwork.

"Well, well, well. What sort of world are we living in when a little girl grows up quickly and becomes as strong as the greatest fighter in the history of the cosmos? This could be quite interesting. My curiosity is piqued already.", Black smirked.

Elsewhere, Sealas noticed this in surprise as well and smirked.

" _It seems that given the right value, teamwork can never be corroded nor fallible. And that could prove to be all the useful data I need once I learn to make good use of you for a greater cause whose many needs outweigh the needs of the few.",_ Sealas thought as he eventually turned to face Ahms in a form resembling both Black and Hit before then showing Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan standing tall before then showing a slightly acrimonious Mechikabura as he growled before then zooming away from them from above.

 _ **Narrator: "At long last, the old and new generations of the Saiyan race have launched an effective counterattack against Mechikabura. Gogeta has amplified his Kaioken up to 40 times within his Super Saiyan Sapphire form while Pan ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and Trunks has finally reached Super Saiyan Sapphire. With this combined assault, Mechikabura seems to be backed into a corner. But can he truly be defeated? Only 7 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what'd you think so far? If you readers have ideas for what should happen in the next episode, feel free to let me know whenever you can Until next time. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just finished the latest episode of "Dragon Ball Super" today. Also, after seeing an episode of Mao Mao called "He's the Sheriff", I thought, "This episode was really funny and awesome". Speaking of which, there will be a new episode for "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" tomorrow as well as Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday this week. I apologize if the plot for this episode of "Dragon Ball Super" seems forced. Please let me know what needs fixing on this episode and I'd be happy to fix it whenever I can. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Storm-and-Stress Assault!; Gohan and Videl's Last Stand!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Gogeta launching 5 Destructo Discs at Mechikabura, who only swept 4 out of 5 away with one swift motion of his staff before Gogeta tried to kick from below while sliding away from the edge before turning around to notice Mechikabura then recovering before the pillar got slashed five times with a stray Destructo disc, puzzling him before the pillar broke apart before Mechikabura fired a dark purple blast at Gogeta, who quickly vanished and reappeared behind Mechikabura, surprising him before kicking him towards the endless abyss of the Null Realm before Mechikabura was walking forward, seething with rage and then later using his Destruction Blast assault on Gogeta, who was fortunate to not be disintegrating despite being pummeled 10 times as hard as when Mechikabura wasn't using the energy of destruction as Gogeta was even thrusted against a wall before Mechikabura glared at Gogeta and spoke down to him.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The long-awaited battle against Mechikabura began. Though the strongest fusion warrior tried every trick he could muster, Mechikabura brushed them all aside."**_

"To think you gave me all that trouble before. But now, it all ends here. Any last words before I destroy you without a trace of you left?", Mechikabura asked.

"There's no doubt. You really are strong, Mechikabura, but I won't quit. No matter the odds, I won't back down now!", Gogeta responded.

"Then, it will be the last mistake you'll ever make, mortal.", Mechikabura discouraged before then creating a Destruction Ball, aiming it at Gogeta only for Pan and Trunks to step up with the former speaking first.

"Gogeta's right!", Pan spoke up, attracting Mechikabura's attention as he growled.

"Anyone can see that you have been the strongest, at least so far. But we'll still find a way to knock you out and save the Supreme Kai of Time from your spell.", Trunks discouraged before Mechikabura ceased his Destruction Ball and then smirking.

"Well, then. Why don't you all attack me at once, then?", Mechikabura suggested as he adjusted his position so that he faces Trunks in the middle, Pan on his left, and Gogeta on his right.

"Get ready, Mechikabura!", the trio shouted before they all powered up with Gogeta in his Super Saiyan Azure Kaioken state, Trunks in his Super Saiyan Azure form, and Pan in her Super Saiyan 2 form before Gogeta powered up first.

"KAIOKEN X40!", Gogeta shouted before Pan then yelled out as her hair grew longer with her eyebrows no longer visible before Trunks opened his eyes, which then flashed a blank bright white blue completely before Trunks roared as his blue aura flared up wildly and flowed up in streams while electricity arced around his body, giving Mechikabura cause for alarm as he gasped before Trunks tensed his muscles on both his arms and legs before roaring as a blue shell overcame him before expanding into a scatter barrier and then exploding and erupting into a blue column with 10 times the intensity of Trunks' God Final Flash before it apparently struck the top of the Null Realm, causing the sky to distort into that of a stormy weather with dark otherworldly clouds, lightning, and heavy rain pouring into the ground around Trunks with both Chronoa and Mechikabura looking on in shock and fear as Trunks' blank blue eyes shine through his shell before it crumbled, revealing his more powerful take on Super Saiyan Azure itself: Super Saiyan Sapphire as Trunks' eyes were still blank bright blue as he glared at Mechikabura before the blank eyes lost their glow and revealed Trunks' blue irises with black pupils.

 _ **Narrator: "While Gogeta powered up with his Kaioken x40 and Pan finally reached Super Saiyan 3, endlessly infuriated by the situation of the Demon lord's spell over the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks answered with his own Super Saiyan Sapphire Transformation."**_

"Now, I will defeat you with everything I have.", Trunks added before he, Pan, and Gogeta charged toward him on that order as they missed the Demon King as he dodged before he dodged again and then blocked the attacks, and then listed them back before they all charged in and then struck back with a punch, pushing Mechikabura back even with his guard up, surprising him before he crashed into a wall behind him before Sealas noticed this in surprise as well and smirked.

" _It seems that given the right value, teamwork can never be corroded nor fallible. And that could prove to be all the useful data I need once I learn to make good use of you for a greater cause whose many needs outweigh the needs of the few.",_ Sealas thought as he eventually turned to face Ahms in a form resembling both Black and Hit before then showing Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan standing tall before then showing a slightly acrimonious Mechikabura as he growled before then zooming away from them from above.

 _ **Narrator: "Only 7 minutes are left. Which opposing side will warn the right to determine the entire Multiverse's fate? The Tournament of Power continues, now!"**_

Mechikabura growled as stood still while Pan spoke first.

"It's still hard to believe how strong he is.", Pan stated.

"Yeah. He took all our assaults and didn't even flinch.", Gogeta added.

"That's not gonna be the case for much longer.", Trunks responded as he tensed his fists.

Then, after a moment, Mechikabura turned toward the brainwashed Kai.

"Chronoa.", Mechikabura spoke up, making her gasp a bit.

"See if you can aid one of the recruits you have summoned. You can leave those three to me.", Mechikabura ordered, making the Kai puzzled before she hesitantly agreed.

"R-right. As you wish, Master.", Chronoa spoke hesitantly before vanishing from sight just before Beerus spoke up.

"It's up to you. Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan. If you three can't defeat him, the 7th Universe..., nay, the entire multiverse is doomed.", Beerus spoke before growling uneasily.

After a few moments, Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan entered their stances as Mechikabura gave a soft growl.

"Let's go.", Gogeta spoke before he charged first with Pan going next and Trunks going last before Mechikabura Fire three dark purple blasts at them, only for the trio to dodge them before Trunks tried to hit Mechikabura with a punch only for the Demon lord to stop the fist with his own, making Trunks tense angrily.

"You cannot hope to destroy me, nor can you even hope to save her. You will fail.", Mechikabura discouraged.

"You think I'm gonna go down easy?", Trunks retorted before Gogeta appeared next to him.

"Over here!", Gogeta exclaimed before Pan appeared right in front of him.

"What?", Mechikabura exclaimed before the trio punched him back, dashed toward him and then clashed with him, forcing him back to no end.

"Oh, wow! They're attacking together!", Zeno grinned.

"I didn't think they'd be able to force him back like that.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. It's almost amazing what they can do when they get backed into a corner.", Future Yurei agreed just as Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan continued forcing Mechikabura back.

"That's the way, Saiyans! Keep up that tandem attack! Don't stop until you've forced him out of the ring!", Beerus shouted.

"I guess Mechikabura wasn't able to keep up like that.", Majuub guessed.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan trio continued forcing him back as Mechikabura blocked their punches before the trio suddenly jumped up and backed away with Gogeta firing a Kamehameha, Trunks firing his Final Flash, and Pan preparing a purple energy blast with her two hands together in the air.

"Ha!", Gogeta shouted.

"Final Flash!", Trunks shouted.

"Hyper Masenko!", Pan shouted as she then fired it as well before all three attacks headed right for Mechikabura, who gave a growl on response before they collided on him, destroying the pillars in the process before the trio landed back on the ground and grew puzzled.

"Uh, they did get him, right?", Shallot puzzled.

"Both those blasts were direct hits. Even if he could walk away from those, he would take at least a little bit of damage.", Majuub responded.

However, dark purple lights glowed from the cracks on the rocks before it erupted like a column, destroying every rock surrounding it, surprising Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

Then, Mechikabura's silhouette was now seen as his eyes Gabe off a dark red glow before the pillar shrank in width until it was nonexistent with the red glow ceasing.

"So, that's the true extent of your power, is it? I'm not thrilled with the results, but I must admit, I'm impressed with how you fought valiantly.", Mechikabura commented as he dusted his shoulders off before stepping forward.

"Compliments from a demon, are you kidding me?", Trunks commented.

"Yeah, that's a no-go.", Pan responded before they and Gogeta charged toward him and bellowed with Mechikabura charging toward them as well before a bright white light dime was forged with Broly and Dyspo watching from above.

"Looks like those three aren't holding back anymore.", Broly guessed.

"Guess we should stop holdin' back, too.", Dyspo agreed before he dashed toward the dark Golden Frieza before he jumped up near Dyspo and began clashing with him and even vanishing and reappearing everywhere up until Dyspo tried to kick him back only for Frieza to stop his leg with his arm before Golden Frieza jumped back and landed on top of a pillar behind him just as Broly caught up.

"Are you okay, Dyspo?", Broly asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for askin'.", Dyspo responded.

"Well, shall we wrap up this play date of ours? I do applause you for your formidable speed, Dyspo.", Frieza complimented, puzzling him.

"I give credit where credit is due, and both your quickness's have no rival. But your moves are far too straight-forward and predictable, which makes you darting about, no threat at all.", Frieza stated before chuckling and vanishing.

"Then, how about you try me?", Broly retorted before vanishing and then clashing with Frieza before Frieza appeared first and then Broly.

"You've been using guesswork to deal with our speed, haven't you? It's not going to work for long. Fact is, I can adapt and get faster at the same time.", Broly stated before his body generated a thin green aura just before Broly punched Frieza back and knock him back, prompting Frieza to fire his death beams at him, only for them to miss him as Broly took advantage of the apparent openings and dodged them, infuriating Frieza.

"Ah! You pesky, little fly!", Frieza exclaimed before Broly dashed toward Frieza and clashed with him, forcing him back.

"What's the matter? I thought you could keep up.", Broly goaded.

"Incredible. Now, Frieza's losing ground.", Supreme Kai spoke up.

"Seriously?", Beerus spoke in surprise as Broly continued giving Frieza a run for his money.

"Has that uppity Saiyan increased his speed even more?", Beerus asked before Broly then jumped up and held his left hand a bit farther in comparison to his right side as the background turned green before an apparent ring shrank down towards his left hand before Broly clutched the ring and opened his left hand a bit enough to see a bright green energy blast in hand, surprising Frieza before Broly then tossed the energy blast toward Frieza, causing it to explode and expand on impact, urging Dyspo to step back as the green explosion faded, revealing a massive crater not too deep for the ring, but just big enough to see that the pillars were now cleared up just as Chronoa suddenly appeared and noticed the crater as well as who was at the center as Frieza knelt down to his knees before Broly landed.

 _ **End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"That one had to hurt, didn't it?", Broly spoke.

"I'd hate to put an end to the gun, but it's time for you to go over the side!", Dyspo exclaimed before Chronoa Prepared to bind him as she stretched out her hands which started to glow dark purple only for Frieza to stop Dyspo with his tail, surprising Broly and Chronoa equally as well before her hands ceased the glow.

"But how did you catch me?!", Dyspo exclaimed in surprise.

"Whew. That was close. For an infinitesimal moment, I was actually concerned.", Frieza spoke on relief before he tightened his grip on Dyspo, making him scream a bit in pain before Frieza tossed Dyspo aside and turned around just as Chronoa turned up visibly.

"I guess you have this covered already, Frieza.", Chronoa spoke up as she walked toward Frieza with Broly noticing her first before Dyspo as Frieza chuckled.

"Indeed. While I was not intending to receive assistance like this, the more the merrier, I suppose.", Frieza grinned.

"Stop, Chronoa. Think about what you're really doing here. Mechikabura is tampering messing with your mind, making you loyal to him.", Broly urged.

"Broly's right, Ms. Supreme Kai of Time. You're not an evil person, unlike him!", Dyspo added, jeering at Frieza.

"Ha. So, now, I'm evil? We use such silly words to describe the things we fear. Well, if you insist on dragging this fight out, then you leave me no choice. It really is a pity.", Frieza responded as his Galactic-like dark purple rose steadily before bellowing and then making it exert wildly as he powered back up, making Broly, Dyspo, and Chronoa cover their eyes for a moment before moving their arms away from their eyes.

"I'll simply have to use my true power to give you three out of the Tournament. Now, then, back to our melee. It's time for round two.", Frieza stated.

 **Chapter 2**

Broly and Dyspo were standing against both the mind-controlled Chronoa and the villainous Golden Frieza.

"Come. Try to resist any way you like.", Frieza goaded.

"Sure. And while we're at it, we'll do more than that.", Broly responded.

"We'll show you it doesn't matter what form you take on. You'll still never keep up with my hyper speed!", Dyspo exclaimed before he charged first, earning a smirk from both Golden Frieza and Chronoa, making Broly widen his eyes as he gasped.

"Dyspo, no! It's a trap!", Broly shouted only for Dyspo to attack Frieza with a punch and quickly find out that it had little effect on him this time.

"I almost feel bad for you.", Frieza responded before vanishing and then punching Dyspo in the gut while generating an energy blast and pushing him back, before punching him and knocking him back again before Frieza appeared in front of Dyspo, urging him to jump upward only for Chronoa to appear in front of him and push him down with a sort of energy shockwave from her hands as white rings expand from each shockwave dealt to Dyspo, making him crash into the ground, much to Broly's worry as he gasped.

"Impossible! No one in the cosmos other than Broly is faster than Dyspo!", Cae exclaimed before Chronoa and Frieza appeared before Dyspo.

"Considering how you ramble on about your speed, I thought you'd be faster than that.", Chronoa mocked, making Broly enter his stance with a growl before Chronoa gave a slight evil giggle while Frieza chuckled proudly.

Those jeering laughters made Broly growl even more angrier, not knowing that Dyspo had a plan as he stood up andromeda's down with his eyes closed, puzzling Broly, Frieza, and Chronoa most of all.

"Huh? What's he doing?", Chronoa puzzled.

"Oh, what a dramatic little pose. Does that mean you're ready for more? Too bad Gumption only gets you so far. Your abilities can never match mine.", Frieza spoke.

Then, unexpectedly, Dyspo's body began to glow a purple aura similar to Mechikabura's only it was not tainted, but rather pure, and it was thinner, surprising Broly, as well as Frieza and Chronoa.

" _What's this? I sense a new sort of energy exuding from him now.",_ Frieza thought.

Then, Broly had an idea and then calmed down by taking deep breaths, reverting to human form, but with his hair still spiked up, puzzling Chronoa.

" _What the...? Is he doing that, too? I'd better stop him and end this before he gets the chance to do what I think he's going to do.",_ Chronoa thought before she raised her arm, then created a sort of dark time portal with dark energy and aimed it at Broly.

"Heh. You surprise me, but you're still no match for your gilded foe!", Frieza exclaimed.

"You will perish here, Saiyan!", Chronoa exclaimed as she lowered her arm before a dark lightning bolt started to strike down from above only for Dyspo to move Frieza's arm away from him just before Broly started eminating a thin silver-blue, purple and green aura before the bolt suddenly stopped right above Broly's head, shocking Chronoa.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Final Death Match" ("Clash of Gods 2" Pokémix 92 Version)**_

Then, Broly slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be silver irises.

" _Oh, no! This is really bad!",_ the brainwashed Chronoa thought.

Meanwhile, Frieza growled in surprise from Dyspo's sudden ability to stop his punch.

"You're the one who's lacking.", Dyspo commented before Dyspo punched Frieza in the face.

"You just don't realize it yet!", Dyspo exclaimed before Frieza then tried to guard against his incoming attacks, but could barely keep up.

"Maybe you're no match for me!", Dyspo shouted as he attacked and forced Frieza back in doing so.

Meanwhile, Chronoa was in shock over the fact that Broly was somehow able to enter his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state as she gasped from the sight before the whole area turned green with the same silver-blue flames of the Ultra Instinct form this time around before an apparent ring shrank and formed in Broly's right hand, turning into a green energy blast laced with a silver-blue flame, making Chronoa gasp before Broly gave a shout as he pushed his right hand out, launching it and converting it into a big flaming ring with Chronoa at the center before the ring hit her with an invisible force at the center, pushing her away before she crashed with Broly lowering his right arm before Chronoa was found crashed into a wall before she struggled to get up and saw him from far away before Broly prepared to dash toward her and then quickly did so before he seemingly vanished and then suddenly reappeared punched Chronoa in the gut all at the same time, making her spew out saliva before Broly's right hand opened up and then produced another silver-blue flame-coated energy blast and shot her further through the wall, breaking through 9 more like it afterwards, in fact just as Piccolo noticed what was going on.

"What's going on out there, Piccolo?", Gohan asked.

"It's hard to believe but both Broly and Dyspo's increased their speed even more, but so far, only Broly tapped into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state at will.", Piccolo stated.

Meanwhile, Vermoud grinned and laughed at this new development from Dyspo.

"That's right. Dyspo has unveiled his ultimate technique: a level he calls his 'Super-lightspeed mode'.", Vermoud stated.

Meanwhile, Frieza and Dyspo continued their clash before the former got knocked back.

"Oh, man, are they fast!", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. Too fast.", Future 21 agreed as Broly was knocking Chronoa around like a pinball.

"No fair! Now, they're too fast for me to see.", Zeno complained.

"Hey, wait. What about the feature in the godPad for that?", Future 21 asked.

"Huh?", Zeno puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. Slow motion playback.", Future Yurei realized before he then played the clip, but still didn't see neither Frieza, Dyspo, nor Broly as in another video, he just saw the mind-controlled Chronoa seemingly moving around like a pinball.

"I still can't see.", Zeno groaned.

"It would seem that both Dyspo and Broly have achieved a rate of speed beyond even the godPad's ability to capture.", Grand Minister stated.

"Oh. So, that's what the problem was.", Future 21 realized.

"They're that fast?", Future Yurei spoke in surprise.

"Please forgive the technological shortcoming, sires. I will ensure the next generation of godPad performs better. For now, we'll just have to accept and appreciate that they're simply fighting too fast to observe.", Grand Minister assured.

"Well, okey-dokey.", Zeno responded.

"I guess we'll just watch the parts we can see, Future 21 stated.

"Well, even if they only were blurs, I guess it's still fun to watch.", Future Yurei responded.

"I think so, too.", Zeno agreed.

Meanwhile, Frieza was getting forced out of the ring by Dyspo before elsewhere, Broly kicked Chronoa to the ground, creating a small crater, surprising Black, who just happened to notice them, from the resulting power Broly has with his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state before Broly landed near the ring with the weakened Chronoa at the center as she struggled to get up weakly before she eventually did so as she panted heavily.

From there, 14 and 15 noticed Frieza in trouble.

"It appears he requires assistance.", 14 stated.

"You go help him, then. I gots this, yo.", 15 assured before 14 nodded and then took off.

"You're not going anywhere!", Top discouraged to 15 who managed to go past the blasts fired at him before meanwhile, Dyspo leapt toward Frieza.

"Now the finish! You're goin' overboard!", Dyspo exclaimed before he suddenly got kicked back by 14, pushing him back.

 _ **End Super Music: "The Final Death Match" ("Clash of Gods 2" Pokémix 92 Version)**_

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely little surprise. I didn't know you cared so much for me, Android. Are you my knight in not-so-shining armor?", Frieza spoke.

"You are part of Mechikabura's coalition. Of course, I'm assisting you.", 14 responded.

"Well, in that case, let's work as a team, assuming you can keep up.", Frieza responded.

"That won't be a problem. Dyspo, you're facing both of us now.", 14 stated.

"Don't get cocky just 'cause you landed one blow. If you wanna double Mechikabura's losses, that works for me. I'll send you both over the edge together!", Dyspo spoke.

Meanwhile, Black spoke up to Broly.

"Well done, Broly. Congratulations on dealing her enough damage to weaken her.", Black spoke in an echo before suddenly appearing behind Broly.

"What do you want, Black?", Broly asked.

"I simply want to trade places with you and send her off myself.", Black responded.

"Well, you better be careful, then. With that much damage I've dealt her, I doubt it'd take long before she passes out.", Broly warned as he dropped down to his normal form.

"Well, then. I suppose I should thank you for the warning.", Black responded.

Meanwhile, Dyspo charged toward 14, only for him to respond by firing a Blast from his hand at Dyspo only to miss as he leapt away.

"You won't escape me this time!", Frieza discouraged before then firing his death beam at Dyspo, but missed as well.

"Pick up the pace, I'm already over here now! You're not gonna catch me with those rookie attacks.", Dyspo stayed before dashing forward, urging Frieza to retort.

"Just scamper away, you slippery little coward! The only thing you're good at is retreating!", Frieza shouted.

"There must be a weak point with this technique.", 14 spoke as he and Frieza were firing before 14 eventually noticed a key point required as he scanned him.

"What's wrong? You givin' up already? In that case, I'll just have to bring the fight to you!", Dyspo shouted before firing his blasts at 14 and Frieza, forcing them back.

"We have to fence him in in order to limit his range.", 14 stated.

"That is your plan?", Frieza asked.

"If we limit his moving range, his advantage will be severely crippled. I draw him in and you pin him down. Agreed?", 14 strategized.

"Hm... very well, Android. Far be it from me to argue with the most analytical fighter.", Frieza agreed before 14 gave a grunt in agreement and then dashed toward Dyspo.

"Nice enthusiasm, but you're wide open!", Dyspo exclaimed as he elbowed 14 in the gut where his arms were as 14 apparently blocked the blow before Frieza then fired his death beams on the ground to limit his range.

"What the...?", Dyspo puzzled.

"There's no use slinking around anymore. You've lost.", 14 discouraged.

"So, that's what your intentions are. Clever. But you won't be able to escape me, either!", Dyspo discouraged.

"There's no need.", 14 responded before dashing toward Dyspo and punching him, much to his shock.

"But...how?!", Dyspo exclaimed before he wound up hit again, but this time, by Frieza's beams, making Dyspo scream, worrying Broly.

"Oh, no. He's in trouble.", Broly spoke.

"Go to him, then. Leave Chronoa to me.", Black urged.

"Just use enough force to knock her out the ring, got it?", Broly urged.

"Yes, yes, I know all that. Just go.", Black urged back before Broly left for Dyspo with Chronoa panting heavily.

"How did Frieza and 14 get the best of Dyspo?", Videl asked.

"With Frieza's energy attack, they've managed to sharply cut down Dyspo's range of movement, and now 14's blows are landing.", Piccolo stated.

"That cage of energy makes his super-lightspeed mode to dangerous because every time he bumps into one of those rays, he'll take damage. This is bad!", Vermoud exclaimed.

"Lousy android... what a cheap trick.", Cae commented.

Meanwhile, as Frieza was keeping his cage steady, Dyspo was forced to drop out of his super-lightspeed mode.

"There's no way!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"Your fate is sealed.", 14 retorted before he dashed toward Dyspo and forced him back as they clashed.

"Dyspo!", Cae exclaimed just as Black spoke to Chronoa elsewhere.

"Oh, dear, Chronoa. 15 years ago, we were on opposite sides. How long must we fight like this?", Black asked with a smirk before Chronoa smirked.

"Not for much longer.", Chronoa smirked.

"What?", Black puzzled before Chronoa suddenly binded him the way Supreme Kai binded Gohan years ago, making Black unable to move before she then prepared a dark energy portal from above him with lightning.

"So, that's your game, is it? You trap me in this bind and then strike me down from above the heavens. Horrified, yet impressed.", Black commented before Chronoa smirked.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like Black's in trouble.", Videl stated.

"You think we should help him, Gohan?", Chi-chi asked.

"Yeah, and I think I have a plan for that. It's risky, but if it works, we could stop Chronoa and save her all at once." You with me?, Gohan asked before Videl and Chi-chi nodded.

Meanwhile, the energy cage was beginning to dim down.

"Hey! I didn't do all of this so you could dilly-dally! This technique takes quite a bit of energy, you know! Unless I misunderstood, the point was for you I throw him from the ring! So hurry and throw!", Frieza grunted.

"Looks like Frieza's starting to give out back there.", Shallot guessed.

"If Dyspo isn't contained, he'll have the advantage again.", Supreme Kai stated as Dyspo was getting forced back.

"Come on! That cage is all that's stopping him. If he just holds on, he can still win this! You have to hang in there, Dyspo!", Vermoud urged before Dyspo got zapped again, urging 14 to dash toward him only for 14 to miss him as the cage of energy gave out, freeing him.

Meanwhile, Black gave a smirk from seeing that, worrying Chronoa before she was suddenly grabbed by both Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi, making her gasp.

"Black!", Gohan shouted.

"Get ready to fire and do it now!", Videl shouted next.

"Thank you, you two.", Black smirked before powering up to Super Saiyan Quartz, breaking the bind with a yell.

Meanwhile, Frieza gave out and knelt down.

"That's the best I could do!", Frieza grunted.

"Like I thought, you're through!", Dyspo exclaimed before powering up back to his Super-lightspeed mode again only to get caught by 14.

"What the...?!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"Now! Take the shot!", 14 urged before Frieza stood back up.

"Hm. Your strategy worked. Well done, Android, and now we get to the fun part.", Frieza smirked.

"No, you wouldn't!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"Don't waste any more time! Finish this now!", 14 exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a similar case was going on right now.

"Wh-What are you going to do?! Kill me?!", Chronoa exclaimed.

"Kill you? Oh, no. Then, I'd be disqualified. No. What I'm really going to do is make it so you don't bother anyone else in the ring again, mind-controlled or not.", Black responded.

"Y-You're insane!", Chronoa exclaimed.

"Hurry and do it!", Gohan and Videl shouted.

Meanwhile, Frieza smirked at Dyspo.

"Don't look so anxious, Dyspo. Your time to rest in the bleachers would arrive soon anyway.", Frieza assured.

Meanwhile, Black prepared a dark blue orb with a black center, but this time with a bright magenta outline around it.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...", Black began.

"Don't do it!", Dyspo shouted to Frieza, who then fired a blast from his hand, knocking him and 14 out.

"HAAAAA!", Black shouted before firing a blue Kamehameha with a magenta outline in the middle near the white streaked center before the blast then knocked Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, and even Chronoa off the ring.

"Oh, wow! Double knockout!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Contestants Dyspo of the 11th Universe and Chronoa fall with Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi, and Android 14 of the 7th Universe. Both are eliminated.", Grand Minister stated before Dyspo, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi's icons darkened before the last four appeared in the bleachers.

"We're sorry, you guys. We did our best.", Gohan apologized.

"That sure was a strong blast, wasn't it? Are you guys sure you're okay?", Shallot asked.

"Yeah. It was just a little sting, that's all.", Videl assured with a grin just as Chronoa, now back on her normal form, stirred awake and opened her eyes, no longer red, but now, back to a normal black.

"Chronoa! You're okay.", Videl grinned before Chronoa sat up.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so.", Chronoa grinned weakly.

"Here, Chronoa. Take this. It's a senzu bean.", Videl urged as she placed it on her hand before she popped one in her mouth.

"That was smart thinking. If you'd let Chronoa get away, it would've taken much longer to get her back.", Chi-chi grinned.

"You did your part, you guys.", Majuub grinned before Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi noticed that Dyspo was knocked out as well.

"Ugh! Dang! How could I go and let them take me out like that?", Dyspo grunted.

"Well, it looks like we saved her Gohan.", Videl grinned.

"Yeah. And all that's left now is to stop Mechikabura.", Gohan grinned.

Meanwhile, Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan stood against Mechikabura when Mechikabura then growled furiously from seeing what happened.

"No! Darn it all! My spell over her has been destroyed! Worst of all she's been knocked out!", Mechikabura growled, puzzling Trunks at first before he turned around and noticed Chronoa now back to normal and out of Mechikabura's spell with a grin as he thought to himself.

" _See, Chronoa? I told you I'd help save you from his spell.",_ Trunks thought with a grin before then showing the Eliminated universes watching as Frieza and 14 walked away with Broly glaring angrily at them as Black walked away as well before Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi grinned before showing Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan standing against the seething Mechikabura with Gogeta charging toward him first.

 _ **Narrator: "Dyspo, the Pride Trooper who claimed he was the fastest fighter in the cosmos, had seemed impossible for Golden Frieza or the rest of Mechikabura's allies to catch while Chronoa seemed to be beyond hope of salvation, but thanks to Gohan, Videl, and Chi-chi's noble sacrifice, Chronoa has been saved from Mechikabura's evil spell while equally thanks to 14's sacrifice, Dyspo has been eliminated, and now, only 14 warriors vying for the protection of the multiverse remain. Will the 7th Universe with their superior numbers find a way to defeat Mechikabura and his remaining allies, or will it be the 11th with their unrivaled champion? Only 6 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Does the plot need a bit of fixing? Be honest. Either way, feel free to also suggest what should happen that would trigger certain events in the next episode, if you want, that is. Until next time. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: It's been a long time coming, but now, after a week, the announcement can be made: I've finally finished the latest chapter, introducing, as the title suggests, Piccolo and Top in Destroyer mode! Cool, huh? Enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Commanding Presence!; The Advent of Piccolo and Top the Destroyers!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan charging toward Mechikabura, who fired three dark purple blasts at them, only for the trio to dodge them before Trunks tried to hit Mechikabura with a punch only for the Demon lord to stop the fist with his own, making Trunks tense angrily before Gogeta appeared next to him and Pan then appeared right in front of him, surprising Mechikabura before the trio punched him back, dashed toward him and then clashed with him, forcing him back to no end. Then, Dyspo punched Frieza in the face before the villain tried to guard against his incoming attacks, but could barely keep up as Dyspo attacked and forced Frieza back in doing so before before he suddenly got kicked back by 14, pushing him back with 14 then turning to Frieza only by a little bit before the golden arcosian began firing his death beam at Dyspo, but missed as well as he hopped from pillar to pillar, although they were small before he dashed forward, urging Frieza to retort as he fired with 14 and Frieza grasping at straws before 14 eventually noticed a key point required as he scanned him with Frieza then fired his death beams on the ground to limit his range.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The Tournament of Power moved into its final stretch with only the 7th and 11th Universes remaining against Mechikabura. As the two powerful teams clashed against Mechikabura and the dark villains assisting him, Frieza struggled against Dyspo. 14 jumped in to help his teammate and the odd pair worked together, but even with their combined assaults, 14 and Frieza still couldn't counteract their opponent's hyper speed until 14 came up with a daring trap."**_

"There's no need.", 14 responded before dashing toward Dyspo and punching him, much to his shock.

"But...how?!", Dyspo exclaimed before he wound up hit again, but this time, by Frieza's beams before then showing Broly opening his eyes to reveal silver irises before then showing the whole area turning green with the same silver-blue flames of the Ultra Instinct form this time around before an apparent ring shrank and formed in Broly's right hand, turning into a green energy blast laced with a silver-blue flame, making Chronoa gasp before Broly gave a shout as he pushed his right hand out, launching it and converting it into a big flaming ring with Chronoa at the center before the ring hit her with an invisible force at the center, pushing her away before she crashed with Broly lowering his right arm before Chronoa was found crashed into a wall before she struggled to get up and saw him from far away before Broly prepared to dash toward her and then quickly did so before he seemingly vanished and then suddenly reappeared punched Chronoa in the gut all at the same time, making her spew out saliva before Broly's right hand opened up and then produced another silver-blue flame-coated energy blast and shot her further through the wall, breaking through 9 more like it afterwards before 14 grabbed Dyspo.

 _ **Narrator: "Meanwhile, Broly had no alternative but to access his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state to even compete with Chronoa and did more than enough to weaken her with each critical blow received."**_

"What the...?!", Dyspo exclaimed.

"Now! Take the shot!", 14 urged before Frieza stood back up.

"Hm. Your strategy worked. Well done, Android, and now we get to the fun part.", Frieza smirked before it showed Chronoa on a similar situation with Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi.

"Wh-What are you going to do?! Kill me?!", Chronoa exclaimed.

"Kill you? Oh, no. Then, I'd be disqualified. No. What I'm really going to do is make it so you don't bother anyone else in the ring again, mind-controlled or not.", Black responded.

"Y-You're insane!", Chronoa exclaimed.

"Hurry and do it!", Gohan and Videl shouted before then showing Black preparing a dark blue orb with a black center, but this time with a bright magenta outline around it before meanwhile, Dyspo shouted to Frieza, who then fired a blast from his hand, knocking him and 14 out just as Black fired a blue Kamehameha with a magenta outline in the middle near the white streaked center before the blast then knocked Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, and even Chronoa off the ring before showing Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan standing against the seething Mechikabura with Gogeta charging toward him first.

 _ **Narrator: "To ensure that Dyspo would be eliminated, 14 sacrificed himself while Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi used the same tactic to free the Supreme Kai of Time from Mechikabura's spell thanks to Goku Black's Kamehameha, and now, only 14 fighters in the ring. With the clock winding down, the Tournament of Power continues, now!"**_

Gogeta and Mechikabura clashed with each other by their fists before Trunks and Pan joined Gogeta and were driving him back.

"Get ready, everyone!", Gogeta urged.

"Okay!", Trunks agreed.

"Got it!", Pan added before the two vanished while Gogeta kept Mechikabura busy as Trunks was preparing his God Final Flash with Pan preparing her Hyper Masenko again, this time in mid-air before Gogeta pinned Mechikabura with a full-nelson.

"Final Flash!", Trunks shouted as he fired it.

"Hyper Masenko!", Pan shouted as she fired her attack as well only for Mechikabura to glare with glowing purple eyes, protecting himself from the combined attacks, surprising Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan before Mechikabura forced the attacks away completely, pushing Trunks and Pan back as well in the process and then smashed Gogeta to the ground and kicked him away, crashing through two pillars before Gogeta crashed onto the third one and eventually powered up to clear the smoke before powering back down as he panted as did Trunks and Pan.

"That's...unbelievable. We hit him with all that and they weren't even fazing him.", Trunks panted.

"I know. That's what makes him dangerous.", Gogeta responded as Mechikabura stepped forward.

"No way. Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan's three-way attacks aren't working on him either.", Shallot stated.

"It's okay. We've seen them get out of plenty of tough spots before.", Gohan assured.

"Yeah. As strong as Mechikabura is, I know they can get through this, too.", Majin Videl assured.

"It's true. Pan did hold her own at Super Saiyan 2 against Hatchiyack.", Chi-Chi added.

"Oh, yeah. You're right.", Shallot agreed.

"If anyone deserves our trust, it's those three.", Majuub added.

"Hey, there, wife and son of Goku and wife.", Beerus spoke, puzzling Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi as they turned to him before Beerus corrected himself.

"Sorry, Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi. You all fought well down there.", Beerus complimented before the trio stood up and bowed to him,

"Thank you, Lord Beerus.", Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi thanked as Gogeta looked on with a smile as did Pan.

"You two okay over there? You got distracted for a moment back there.", Trunks pondered.

"Yeah, we're okay.", Pan assured.

"I could say the same about you, though.", Gogeta commented.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and pretend you didn't say that. I'll take him on for you if you want.", Trunks responded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can keep up just fine.", Gogeta retorted.

Then, a dark purple blast disintegrated the pillar in front as it turned into purple stars and faded away, revealing Mechikabura.

"Let's go, everyone!", Gogeta urged before they powered up and bellowed for a brief moment and then dashed toward Mechikabura before crashing themselves onto him.

Meanwhile, 15 was now running from Top to get space as the 11th Universe's fighter chased after him.

"Justice Flash!", Top shouted before firing from his finger tips at 15, who quickly turned around and countered with a green energy blast attack before pushing the ball forward, causing the Justice Flash to be rendered useless as it exploded early on contact.

"That cursed android!", Top growled.

Then, 15 noticed how many tacks there are left.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm guessin' we only got a few minutes, never mind twice that many to settle this, huh?", 15 guessed before he stopped running, turned back around and then fired his green energy blasts at Top, who blocked with his arms.

"Ha! I hope you don't actually think you can stop me with a few pinpricks, warrior!", Top critiqued.

"Nope! But wait! This is just the start!", 15 retorted before yelling as he pressed onward with the assault, starting to push Top back just as Piccolo noticed Top getting pushed back as did Broly.

"Oh, no. Top's getting pushed back.", Broly spoke up.

"Well, it's pinned Top down for the moment, but it won't finish him.", Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, but even then, that android he's fighting...he has infinite energy.", Broly stated as 15 continued his assault.

"Why, you...!" Top grunted before then seeing a pattern of the energy blasts headed for him before he eventually saw an opening.

"Now, Top shouted as his eyes widened after a moment before moving out of the path of the blasts only for 15 to move the blasts toward Top, who ran up a wall and clenched his fists.

"This is the moment I defeat you and help keep the multiverse intact!", Top shouted.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, man!", 15 retorted as he still maneuvered his energy blast part straight toward Top with no sign of exhaustion.

"His Power is inexhaustible. I have to give it my all!", Top exclaimed as he jumped off, headed straight for the path and going through it as a couple of blasts hit Top by the gloves and the legs before Top landed near 15, pushing him back.

"I will summon all the powers of justice I have left!", Top shouted before summoning a red aura similar to Jiren's before it quickly vanished.

"And hit you with one decisive blow!", Top shouted before yelling with 15 moving away.

"Retreat will not save you!", Top retorted before creating an orange energy ball and then firing it as an energy beam with 15 quickly turning around and countering with an energy blast of his own, causing an updraft of wknd to blow everywhere and keeping Top's blast at bay as Top grunted in struggle.

"Gotta give you credit! Your energy's awesome!", 15 commented.

"This is your undoing!", Top shouted back before yelling as he pushed his attack forward, slowly starting to cause 15 to slide back toward the edge of the ring as 15 grunted.

"Your battle is over!", Top exclaimed before he shouted only for him to suddenly feel an intense pain from behind, giving 15 the opportunity to push harder as he exclaimed.

Needless to say, it was only a singe on his back with Piccolo and Broly growing puzzled.

"Where did that shot come from?", Piccolo asked before Broly looked around and eventually saw the source: Frieza.

"Somebody else just got here.", Btoly spoke before Top turned to notice Frieza.

"You demon.", Top spoke in slight surprise.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

Then, Frieza whacked his tail against the rock upon which he was standing on before laughing.

"Android, it seems to me you lack the appropriate degree of urgency. There's no time left to toy with your prey.", Frieza spoke, making Top, Piccolo, and Broly growl before Frieza landed on the ground.

"I hope you'll forgive me for doing this while your hands are tied.", Frieza spoke before firing a death beam at Top on the back, only for it to singe him a little again, making Top grunt in response.

"Oh? I should've expected this from a self-proclaimed 'Pride Trooper'. Hubris can do wonders for one's constitution. Consider these stronger attacks a tribute to your valor.", Frieza spoke in slight surprise before firing stronger death beams at Top, making him waver as he grunted in pain before 15's attack pushed Top's Attack back a little with Frieza laughing.

"Come now, muscles, won't you direct your so-called 'powers of justice' at me? That is, if there's anything left!", Frieza shouted before firing his Death Beam Barrage at Top, making him grunt in pain, forcing Top's own move against him as it was pushed back by 15's energy blast as Broly growled at the helplessness of it all before Frieza ceased fire and laughed.

"Honestly, this isn't much fun if you don't fight back. Perhaps the moment's come to out you down without killing you, as regrettable as that is.", Frieza spoke before preparing a red energy beam from his right hand, puzzling Top and worrying Piccolo and Broly.

"Farewell, Trooper. I'm more for poetic justice.", Frieza spoke before then firing his blast at Top, only for Piccolo to charge in and defend Top with a Wall of Defense leaving him prey to both Frieza's and 15's attacks as they overwhelmed Piccolo first and then Top before 15's Green Blast Attack swept over part the ring in a straight line, shocking Shallot.

 _ **End Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"Darn it! Frieza wasn't nearly as tough before when Bardock beat him, but now, he's a full-on nightmare! That monster!", Shallot growled.

"Let's just hope they're not down yet.", Majuub stated.

Then, Whis noticed that Piccolo hadn't got knocked out yet by noticing a still vacant spot.

"Hold on. It would appear that neither Piccolo or Top was finished yet.", Whis stated, puzzling the spectators.

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared with both Top and Piccolo, who was now shirtless, back-to-back panting heavily.

"Why... you...", Top groaned before he and Piccolo fell to their knees with Broly catching up to them as did Frieza.

"Piccolo. Are you all right?", Broly asked.

"Yeah...considering the last couple of times I did that, never better.", Piccolo grunted in response.

"Well, well, well. I should call you warriors of 'just-won't-leave-the-ring', though it's not exactly a dignified stand since you're no longer standing. Look at you there, crumpled, singed, and tattered, like litter left on the road, and trash should be tossed as should fragile justice. Guess I should do my civic duty and pick you two up and drop you into the proper receptacle. Hold on...", Frieza spoke before Top and Piccolo slowly got back up with the former's outfit getting torn up as a result, although it was only for the upper body with Top and Piccolo glaring at him, puzzling Broly.

"I will concede both you and your namekian friend's toughness is truly remarkable, Trooper. But it's sad to see you like this; how well can you symbolize justice now that your nifty uniform's all torn?", Frieza asked.

"That's...irrelevant.", Top replied, puzzling Frieza.

"Huh?", Frieza puzzled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Birth of a God (Short Version)"**_

"If you thought that same move would work on me again, you're dead wrong.", Piccolo spoke before his lighter purple aura began glowing.

"I won't be fighting for justice any longer. That side of me is through.", Top added before his darker purple aura glowed.

"Oh, my.", Frieza commented.

Meanwhile, Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan were still clashing with Mechikabura when they abruptly sensed two destructive energies emerging from nearby and ceased the fight.

"What? Where is all that power coming from?", Mechikabura puzzled.

"Looks like Piccolo and Top are done playing around.", Gogeta guessed before Pan and Trunks grunted a bit with nods.

Then, Beerus spoke up.

"So, Piccolo has made his decision, huh? Well done.", Beerus stated before Vermoud grinned.

"I can't think of a better time. Go in and give 'em a show.", Vermoud grinned before he chuckled.

At that point, both Piccolo and Top started bellowing, urging Broly and Frieza to move back separately.

"Oh, Very well. I don't know what you two are doing, but I do love a good show-and-tell.", Frieza grinned.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Top's bellows were going higher as both their arms and legs bulked up in muscle. Then, after a moment, both Piccolo and Top roared as their aura then erupted like pillars, surprising Broly while Frieza only looked on with a smirk before the light dimmed to show a symbol of the 7th Universe from Beerus' clothes glowing on Piccolo's chest and the symbol of the 11th from Vermoud's clothes glowed on Top's before both Piccolo and Top opened their eyes, the former's of which remained the same while the latter's eyes were glowing purple.

 _ **End Super Music: "Birth of a God (Short Version)"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Piccolo and Top yelled before the pillars vanished with only their auras remaining and Frieza only smirking in response.

"I think I'm sensing some strange juju over here.", 15 guessed.

"Wait. I know that power. Just like back at the Zeno Expo.", Broly spoke as he remembered the time when Top last used this state in the Zeno Expo.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it.", Vermoud grinned.

"The next moments will decide whether or not the multiverse will vanish in favor of the demon realm, and these desperate times...", Cae began.

"Call for the most desperate of survival measures.", Vermoud grinned before he chuckled.

Meanwhile, Frieza chuckled from the sight.

"And here, I thought you two were going to show off some grand transformation. All you've done is put even grumpier scowls on your faces.", Frieza mocked as Broly and 15 moved closer.

"Let's hope you're right.", 15 responded.

"I wouldn't count on it.", Broly discouraged.

"I suppose the only way to find out is to put him to the test.", Frieza guessed before firing two death beams at Top and Piccolo, only for both beams to disintegrate into purple stars and vanish upon contact.

"Okay.", Frieza puzzled.

"What power...", 15 commented.

"I knew that wouldn't work.", Broly stayed.

Meanwhile, Beerus stood up.

"So, they're...", Supreme Kai guessed before Beerus finished after a moment.

"Destroyers.", Beerus answered.

"Wow. I can understand Top from the expo, but Piccolo has power like you, too?", Shallot puzzled in surprise.

"Oh, you got that right, Shallot. It's a form of energy only Destroyer gods can wield.", Vermoud explained.

"Which brings us to Top. As you knew from the Zeno Expo, he's currently being groomed to be the next great destroyer of the 11th Universe.", Cae stated.

"What a coincidence. Piccolo was being groomed to be the 7th's next great destroyer as well.", Supreme Kai responded.

"An exciting moment, my lord. We shall finally see the results of his training with me.", Macarita grinned.

"And Piccolo's own training with me as well.", Whis added.

"All that remained was for them to make the decision and accept the mantle. Yes! We have now witnessed the birth of Piccolo and Top the Destroyers!", Vermoud grinned proudly before Frieza only laughed loudly.

"Am I meant to bow? Even Destroyers pale against the glow of Golden Frieza!", Frieza laughed before Piccolo and Top both prepared dark purple energy balls with black rings going around it, stunting Broly a bit as Frieza grew puzzled.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

"Hm? What sort of technique is that?", Frieza puzzled.

"I know that move.", Broly spoke.

"Hakai.", Piccolo and Top spoke before firing them as they swirled around each other before turning into a bigger version of the dark energy ball toward Frieza.

"Yikes! I'm outie-5,000!", 15 spoke before he leapt away.

"Hm. Is this supposed to scare me? I think one hand will do.", Frieza spoke before stretching his left arm out a bit before the blast seemingly stopped near his hand, making Frieza laugh.

"Most may fear this power but not me! It's merely a trifle!", Frieza commented before it started moving again with Frieza starting to get trapped inside, worrying and puzzling him before Frieza went with the next best thing.

"Fine. Two hands it is, but it's still of no import!", Frieza grunted.

Meanwhile, Broly thought to himself as he saw what was going on with Frieza.

" _I never thought I'd see that move again. The last time I saw it, that band of assassins were stopping Giblet. Back then, we had no idea what was really happening, but now... I do.",_ Broly thought as he flashed back to when it trapped him on before he went Full Power as a Super Saiyan and made the energy of destruction his own.

Frieza was still struggling to move it away from him.

"No, these cheap theatrics are futile! They don't frighten me!", Frieza grunted before the destruction ball expanded in size and power, making it more difficult for Frieza to escape.

"They don't... frighten... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Frieza shouted as he was engulfed in the destruction ball before it exploded and gave off a blinding shockwave that stirred the weather even more before it struck down cosmic lightning against the ring, causing it to break apart into pieces.

 _ **End Super Music: "Zamasu's Overwhelming Power"**_

"No way. That blast... it just split the ring in two!", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"Wow! Amazing! It went like crack, boom!", Zeno exclaimed.

"I had no idea that that much destruction could be that strong.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. Neither did I.", Future Yurei agreed.

Meanwhile, Gogeta, Trunks, Pan, Jiren, Mechikabura, Cell, and even Buulma and Bulla elsewhere, watched from nearby as Top and Piccolo called 15 out.

"Step forward.", Top spoke up.

"You know you can't hide from us.", Piccolo added.

"Dang. I was hoping I could ambush y'all. I take it that makes me a bad guy, right?", 15 puzzled.

"Justice and evil. I've moved beyond that binary now. There is only being and the absence of being.", Top responded.

"Well, you're not wrong.", 15 responded.

"What?", Top puzzled.

"Don't mind me. I was just thinking out loud, is all.", 15 responded.

Then, after a moment, Top fired his Justice Flash at 15 who countered with his F.F. Spark Cannon only for it to crumble at Top's Justice Flash before he was forced to retreat.

"Aw, what? Even his normal energy blasts are stronger at that stage.", 15 stated.

"You won't escape!", Top spoke before he dashed toward 15, who fired energy blasts at Top, only for them to get disintegrated upon contact, forcing 15 to run for cover with Top chasing him before catching up and punching him down.

"Amazing. 15's attacks aren't even working on him anymore. But how?", Chronoa spoke in awe.

"Well, Supreme Kai of Time, if you must know, It's Hakai. He can summon the energy of destruction at will and wrap it around himself like a suit of armor.", Beerus exclaimed as a passing rock touched him and disintegrated as a result.

"Wow. So, that means he and Piccolo can cut through the ring like butter and make themselves invincible?", Shallot spoke in awe as Top got near 15.

"Well, that's just great. I guess that was payback for my F.F. Spark Cannon earlier. Now, I'm not sure I could even slow you down like this. Still, there has to be a weak point for ya somewhere.", 15 spoke to himself.

Then, 15 got up and then dashed around everywhere quickly with the android firing his energy blasts at Top, having no effect on him before firing an energy beam at Top, only for it to have no effect either.

"This will do you no good.", Top discouraged before yelling as he prepares a destruction ball, prompting 15 to cease fire and get some distance.

"Distance will not save you either! Hakai!", Top shouted before firing it at 15, who fired a blast just enough to move away before the blast hit the rock and moved up toward the spectators.

"It's headed this way!", Videl exclaimed.

"Eek! I don't wanna get destroyed!", Chi-chi exclaimed.

"Calm down, mortals.", Beerus assured before the blast only moved forward, just above the spectators.

"Oh, man! That was too close.", Chi-Chi sighed in relief.

"The upshot is I've had a chance to observe him. It still takes him time to charge up his energy of destruction before he releases it.", Beerus sighed.

"So, you mean that 15 could figure it out and try to hit him to stop him, Videl asked.

"No, I doubt that. While he's waiting, he can shield himself with that energy, remember? If he tries to punch him, he'll probably end up like that rock.", Gohan explained.

Meanwhile, Top was chasing down 15 across the broken pieces.

"I'm never gonna win at this rate...but it's not like I had any choice!", 15 panted before Top prepared and fired his Justice Flash at 15, only to miss him everywhere until there is only one rock left for 15 to hold on to.

"You'll find no sanctuary. It is time for this to end.", Top discouraged before preparing another Destruction Ball with a growl.

"Haka...", Top began before a sudden rock hit the destruction ball, causing it to shrink down.

"It's about time.", 15 smirked.

"I see. You've endured. That's impressive,", Top complimented.

 _ **Play Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

Then, Frieza whipped his tail against the rock in which he was standing on as he was panting heavily.

"Do you actually believe you're fit to play god? Well, I'll destroy the Destroyer! You'll make a fine trophy for me case.", Frieza threatened.

"You think you can stand against me when you're barely on your feet?", Top asked

"How about I take this one, Top? He's mine.", Piccolo suggested.

"I see. Very well, then. Fight him to your heart's content.", Top responded before Frieza laughed as he prepared a familiar attack used to destroy Namek as he clapped his hands together and forged a black energy ball with red lightning before lifting it up, causing it to grow big and turn dark red.

"Oh, my gift won't disappoint! You're not the only one with the power to destroy worlds! Now, it's the would-be-god Namekian who has no sanctuary.", Frieza smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure.", Piccolo retorted before Frieza chuckled.

"I'll blow you away! Die!", Frieza exclaimed as he then launched it toward Piccolo, who effortlessly created a destructive Light Grenade and fired it at Frieza's attack, causing it to disintegrate, much to his shock.

Then, after a moment, Piccolo quickly stretched his arm toward Frieza, making him whimper in response before Piccolo pulled himself toward Frieza and elbowed him in the gut, making him spit out saliva before Piccolo pressed his hand against Frieza's head, propelling him downward toward a pillar down below before he then lifted Frieza up to face him.

"I may no longer be the same namekian you've fought before, Frieza. In fact, it would be so simple for me to erase your murderous soul from existence, but that would only disqualify me. Then, again, at least I'm not like you for the bloodthirst department.", Piccolo stated before he slowly crushed Frieza's head, mostly making it so he screams as his eyes turn blank.

"Trash deserves to be tossed, right?", Piccolo spoke as irony before dropping Frieza and kicking him off the edge with 15 taking notice of him.

"Hold on, Frieza, I'm coming!", 15 shouted only for Buulma to take notice.

"Oh, no, you don't! Big Bang Attack!", Buulma shouted before firing her Big Bang Attack on 15, making him turn to notice it heading for him before both Frieza and 15 were forced out of the ring before dark portals opened below for them, sucked them in, and then disappeared.

 _ **End Norihito Sumitomo Music: "Strongest Gladiator, Akebonius"**_

"Whoo! Nice shot, Mom!", Bulla shouted.

"Phew. Good thing you had us around, otherwise, those two would still be in the ring by now.", Buulma grinned.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon, woman.", Cell's voice suddenly spoke before he reappeared on the ground, behind Piccolo.

"After all, you still have to contend with me, don't you?", Cell smirked.

"Cell...", Piccolo spoke before turning around to face him as Top noticed him.

"You...", Top spoke before he got down to join him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

After a moment, Cell then smirked and spoke up.

"Tell me. Are you aware of the technique that took Trunks' life once?", Cell asked before preparing said technique and firing it only for it to disintegrate upon contact with Piccolo's body.

"Nice try, Cell, but it's not gonna work this time.", Piccolo discouraged.

"There is no way you can win.", Top added.

"Oh, really? I'll just have to find a way to prove you wrong then.", Cell retorted before powering up with a bellow and then preparing his Solar Kamehameha.

"Really? That move again?", Piccolo spoke.

"So, you're refusing to submit, then you leave me us choice, fighter.", Top stated before he and Piccolo both prepared destruction balls with growls.

"Hey, you guys. Don't leave me out of the fun.", Buulma spoke.

"Yeah, same here.", Bulla added to Top and Piccolo before both prepared their first Galick Gun together.

Then, the two opposing sides had a stand-off.

 _ **Narrator: "In the midst of this climactic battle, the tremendous power of a Destroyer god has awoken within Piccolo and Top and neither Frieza or Android 15 has found an answer and were eliminated from the ring."**_

"This ends now! EAT...DUST!", Cell shouted as he fired his Solar Kamehameha at Buulma, Piccolo, and Top.

"Galick Gun!", Buulma and Bulla shouted as they then fired it.

"Perish!", Top shouted as he and Piccolo fired the destruction blasts at Cl before it froze with the two attacks about to collide before then showing a close-up of Cell at the top left of the screen before the blast attacks and Buulma, Bulla, Piccolo, and Top at the top right of the screen.

 _ **Narrator: "Even with his vast energy, does Cell have any chance of beating such a formidable team? Only 5 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty epic, right? Now, there will be a next episode that would cover the latest episode of "Dragon Ball Super" either sometime tonight or tomorrow, whichever one is possible. Still, though, while I am currently having some helpful ideas in mind from my man, bconfer368, if anyone else has ideas for how to make this chapter better than the original version, awesome as it is, feel free to let me know anytime. Until next time. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hello, everyone. It took me some time today, but I've finally finished the latest chapter for my "Dragon Ball Super" story. Feel free to read it and let me know what you think. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Cell Games Redux!; Buulma's Sacrifice Attack!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed 15 firing his maneuvered his energy blast path straight toward Top with no sign of exhaustion before he jumped off, headed straight for the path and went through it as a couple of blasts hit Top by the gloves and the legs before Top landed near 15, pushing him back before Top created an orange energy ball and then firing it as an energy beam with 15 quickly turning around and countering with an energy blast of his own, causing an updraft of wind to blow everywhere and keeping Top's blast at bay before Top turned to notice Frieza.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! With multiversal survival at stake, the Tournament of Power was narrowed down to two teams with Gogeta's 7th Universe and Jiren's 11th against Mechikabura."**_

"You demon.", Top spoke before Frieza preparing a red energy beam from his right hand.

"Farewell, Trooper. I'm more for poetic justice.", Frieza spoke before then firing his blast at Top, only for Piccolo to charge in and defend Top with a Wall of Defense leaving him prey to both Frieza's and 15's attacks as they overwhelmed Piccolo first and then Top before the smoke cleared with both Top and Piccolo, who was now shirtless, back-to-back panting heavily before shreds of Top's uniform fell to the ground.

 _ **Narrator: "Up against the ropes, Piccolo and Top decided to unveil their ultimate destroyer god transformations."**_

"If you thought that same move would work on me again, you're dead wrong.", Piccolo spoke before his lighter purple aura began glowing.

"I won't be fighting for justice any longer. That side of me is through.", Top added before his darker purple aura glowed before both Piccolo and Top roared as their aura then erupted like pillars, surprising Broly before the light dimmed to show a symbol of the 7th Universe from Beerus' clothes glowing on Piccolo's chest and the symbol of the 11th from Vermoud's clothes glowed on Top's before both Piccolo and Top opened their eyes, the former's of which remained the same while the latter's eyes were glowing purple as Vermoud spoke.

"All that remained was for them to make the decision and accept the mantle. Yes! We have now witnessed the birth of Piccolo and Top the Destroyers!", Vermoud grinned proudly before later, Piccolo quickly stretched his arm toward Frieza, making him whimper in response before Piccolo pulled himself toward Frieza and elbowed him in the gut, making him spit out saliva before Piccolo pressed his hand against Frieza's head, propelling him downward toward a pillar down below, breaking it aspartame's as the dust erupted.

 _ **Narrator: "Bestowed with the immense power of a Destroyer God, Piccolo and Top had quickly overwhelmed Frieza. The battle continues, now!"**_

As soon as the dust cleared, Piccolo lifted Frieza up to face him.

"I may no longer be the same namekian you've fought before, Frieza. In fact, it would be so simple for me to erase your murderous soul from existence, but that would only disqualify me. Then, again, at least I'm not like you for the bloodthirst department.", Piccolo stated before he slowly crushed Frieza's head, mostly making it so he screams as his eyes turn blank.

"Trash deserves to be tossed, right?", Piccolo spoke as irony before dropping Frieza and kicking him off the edge with 15 taking notice of him.

"Hold on, Frieza, I'm coming!", 15 shouted only for Buulma to take notice.

"Oh, no, you don't! Big Bang Attack!", Buulma shouted before firing her Big Bang Attack on 15, making him turn to notice it heading for him before both Frieza and 15 were forced out of the ring before dark portals opened below for them, sucked them in, and then disappeared.

"Whoo! Nice shot, Mom!", Bulla shouted.

"Phew. Good thing you had me around, otherwise, those two would still be in the ring by now.", Buulma grinned.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon, woman.", Cell's voice suddenly spoke before he reappeared on the ground, behind Piccolo.

"After all, you still have to contend with me, don't you?", Cell smirked.

"Cell...", Piccolo spoke before turning around to face him as Top noticed him.

"You...", Top spoke before he got down to join him.

After a moment, Cell then smirked and spoke up.

"Tell me. Are you aware of the technique that took Trunks' life once?", Cell asked before preparing said technique and firing it only for it to disintegrate upon contact with Piccolo's body.

"Nice try, Cell, but it's not gonna work this time.", Piccolo discouraged.

"There is no way you can win.", Top added.

"Oh, really? I'll just have to find a way to prove you wrong then.", Cell retorted before powering up with a bellow and then preparing his Solar Kamehameha.

"Really? That move again?", Piccolo spoke.

"So, you're refusing to submit, then you leave me us choice, fighter.", Top stated before he and Piccolo both prepared destruction balls with growls.

"Hey, you guys. Don't leave me out of the fun.", Buulma spoke.

"Yeah, same here", Bulla added before preparing their first Galick Gun together.

Then, the two opposing sides had a stand-off.

"This ends now! EAT...DUST!", Cell shouted as he fired his Solar Kamehameha at Buulma, Piccolo, and Top.

"Galick Gun!", Buulma and Bulla shouted as they then fired it.

"Perish!", Top shouted as he and Piccolo fired the destruction blasts at Cell before it froze with the two attacks about to collide before they did so with both the Galick Gun and the destruction balls proving too much for even Cell's Kamehameha to handle before it crumbled.

"What?!", Cell exclaimed before he then avoided the destruction balls with a dodge and grunted in response to what had happened before Top yelled as he fired his Justice Flash at Cell, who ducked underneath the attack, making it so it missed him.

"Blast it all! How can this be happening?", Cell cursed to himself before Top jumped forward and ran towards a possible hiding spot.

"Hakai!", Top spoke before he created a destruction orb and placed it on the rock, causing it to disintegrate, giving away Cell's position, forcing him to move away as Top even tried to strike with his first but missed.

"Hide all you like, I will find you.", Top discouraged to Cell, who noticed the rock behind him crumbling apart.

Then, Cell suddenly had an idea as he gasped before dashing to the left, prompting Piccolo to fire his blasts at Cell this time before Cell dodged said blasts and eventually found a pillar to hide behind before Piccolo spoke.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, but hiding won't do you any good.", Piccolo discouraged before creating a destruction ball and then placing it on the pillar by which Cell was hiding behind.

"Hakai!", Piccolo spoke before boring a hike through the pillar to notice Cell preparing his own technique.

"Great. Why am I not surprised?", Piccolo scoffed.

"All right, you've managed to catch up faster than when we fought last, I'll give you that, but you should know by now that there's no escape for you at this point! Special Beam Cannon!", Cell shouted before firing it at the rock, causing it to crumble apart and fall on top of Piccolo as he grunted.

Then, the rocks landed on him, causing dust to erupt.

"He's buried Piccolo under that huge pile of rubble! This is bad!", Beerus exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the dust cleared before Cell started to chuckle before it then turned into a proud laughter, only for Piccolo to speak up.

"Hakai!", Piccolo exclaimed before the purple energy of destruction began to destroy the rubble on top of Piccolo, wiping a smirk off Cell's face as the debris disintegrated into purple stars that then disappear, causing an updraft of smoke before Piccolo leapt up and then fired his special beam cannon at Cell, who had to fire a Kamehameha to keep it at bay, only for the special beam cannon to eventually overpower Cell just enough for him to exhaust himself and kneel down before Piccolo walked up toward the exhausted villain.

"Just like with Frieza, I can't destroy you and stay in the ring. So, I'll at least make this quick and painless for you on the way out.", Piccolo assured before preparing another Light Grenade and aimed it at Cell, earning a growl from him.

"Feel my transcendent power and begone!", Piccolo spoke before a sudden shockwave occurred from nearby as Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan were fighting Mechikabura nearby.

"Heh. They're actually driving him back.", Piccolo grinned.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura was clashing with the saiyan trio.

"Don't get cocky, now.", Mechikabura spoke before swinging at them but missed as Gogeta, Trunks, and Pan leapt away.

Then, Mechikabura leapt up and fired a dark purple energy blast toward the trio, who dodged and noticed it headed for both Buulma, Bulla, and Top before they managed to evade the blast, which struck a pillar from far away.

"Gadzooks, that was a close one! They almost got nailed by Mechikabura's attack.", Shallot spoke.

"And a good thing for that, too. It'd be tough for anyone to take those shots head-on.", Majuub spoke.

"Darn it all.", Beerus stated.

Meanwhile, Buulma then leapt up toward Mechikabura as she bellowed, worrying Bulla.

"Mom, no! Wait!", Bulla urged.

Then, as Buulma moved in toward Mechikabura, the Demon lord turned to Cell and nodded to him before the bioandroid nodded back before Cell eventually knocked her back with Buulma recovering before Cell landed.

"Yep. I guess this will suffice as a warm-up.", Cell spoke as he stretched himself a bit and then fired a Barrage Death Beam at Buulma, who withstood the blasts as best she could as they mostly pushed Buulma back with Trunks noticing in worry.

"Mom...", Trunks spoke.

"Go, Trunks! Help her! We'll deal with Mechikabura on our end!", Gogeta assured.

"Right. Thank you.", Trunks responded before heading off to stop Cell.

"Come on, Buulma. Get out of there, now.", Shallot spoke to himself in the spectator seats.

Then, eventually Buulma managed to love out of the Death Beams' path and went up on the pillar and roared a bit as she gave off a pink aura before preparing a pink blast attack, puzzling Cell.

"Final Flash!", Buulma shouted before firing it at Cell, who braved himself as best he could to withstand the attack.

"Don't think you can keep your guard up forever like that, Cell!", Buulma shouted before eventually yelling, not knowing that Cell was creating a blue energy attack before he fired it as it pierced through her Final Flash and was headed right for her.

"What the...?!", Buulma exclaimed before dodging the attack and turning back to Cell, who lowered his arm.

"Is that really that kind of power up it affords you, woman? I'm afraid you're going to have to dig deeper if you ever hope to toss me out of the ring.", Cell commented as he smirked with a glare at Buulma.

 **Chapter 2**

Buulma was glancing down at Cell as Trunks, 21, and Bulla caught up.

"Mom. Are you okay?", Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit anxious, though. That must've been what it was like to fight that creep all those years ago.", Buulma responded.

"Yeah, but nowhere near as creepy as the way he looked right before he blew himself up on King Kai's world. At least, that's what you told me.", Bulla guessed.

"'Blew himself up...?'", Buulma repeated puzzlingly before she had an idea.

"Yes, of course!", Buulma realized.

"What is it?", Trunks asked.

"If one of us can hit him hard with a big explosion, we can send him off the ring with its shockwave.", Buulma strategized.

"It's actually a good idea, but how are we going to make an explosion big enough to get him out?", 21 asked.

"Well..., it's not going to be easy. But let's just say I'm just the spark the flint needs.", Buulma assured.

"Huh?", Bulla puzzled.

"What are you talking about?", Trunks asked.

"Excuse me. If you're not going to continue the fight, I'll just have to do it for you!", Cell shouted as he then dashed toward Buulma, Bulla, and Trunks, surprising them before Cell punched Buulma away and then vanished and reappeared behind her before creating an energy blast with his right hand and pushing Buulma upward with a blast and then vanished and reappeared before then slamming her down to the ground.

"Mother!", Trunks and Bulla shouted out of worry before Buulma jumped out from the smoke and slid back with Cell catching up and trying to kick her only for Buulma to kick him in the leg with Cell resting his hand on the ground before then kicking her back as Buulma blocked the kick and only slid back.

"Geez. It's hard to believe he's the same guy that Gohan defeated all those years ago.", Buulma spoke to herself, remembering the time when Gohan had defeated Cell last with his Father-Son Kamehameha as she was told.

"He's even worse than he was back then.", Buulma stated before Cell then fired a few blasts at Buulma only to miss as she dodged with Cell then moving in to strike only for Buulma to block those attacks before then grabbing both of his fists with her hands.

"Honestly, Cell, I didn't think I'd have to fight you like this.", Buulma grunted.

"Well, then. Consider this an honor.", Cell smirked before he abruptly kicked her back and then fired a Big Bang Attack at her, crashing her through a few pillars before crashing into one and getting stuck.

"Mom!", Trunks and Buulma shouted.

"Buulma!", 21 shouted at the same time Trunks and Bulla did.

Then, Cell spoke down to her.

"Honestly, for the wife of the very man who helped Gohan defeat me, you bore me.", Cell commented, surprising Buulma on two things, for one thing, Cell was insulting her, and another thing was that Vegeta helped Gohan beat him.

"What? Vegeta really did that?", Buulma puzzled.

"Suffice to say I was just as surprised as you were when he hit me from behind. That was when Gohan took advantage of my apparent weakness, and I will not fall for it any longer. Because this time, thisis no game. Prepare yourself...", Cell responded before preparing another Kamehameha with a fierce bellow, worrying Buulma as she gasped with Trunks, Bulla, and 21 just as worried.

"Buulma, get out of the way!", Beerus shouted.

Meanwhile, Cell's Kamehameha was now ready.

"You and the 7th Universe shall be destroyed!", Cell shouted before firing it at her, not knowing that Buulma was thinking to herself.

" _Wait. So, Vegeta...helped Gohan defeat Cell? If what he said is true, then that's all the more reason for me not to give up. This time, I'm gonna be the one to heat you and make Vegeta proud when all this is over!",_ Buulma thought to herself before Cell's Kamehameha seemingly hit her only for it to vanish quickly as she powered up, surprising Cell.

"What?!", Cell exclaimed before she dashed toward Cell and hit him back, making him fall backwards as he was pushed back.

"What the...? Where did that come from?", Shallot asked.

"Way to go! Way to catch him off-guard, Buulma!", Chi-chi grinned before Cell crashed on a wall with Trunks and Bulla turning to each other before nodding and then firing their blasts at Cell, puzzling Buulma before she grew amazed.

"Mother, what are you waiting for?! Hit him now!", Trunks urged before Buulma remembered and nodded back before she then dashed toward Cell and forced him back with a few punches and kicks before Cell crashed into another one and prepared to use a destruction disc only for Buulma to quickly grab his wrist, shocking Cell as the disc vanished as quickly as it appeared Buulma then kicked him back and started punching him repeatedly as she talked down to him back.

"If I remember right, you said that I bore you. Well, not if I have anything to say about it!", Buulma discouraged before kicking him upwards with Cell landing on his back.

After that, Cell got up and then prepared to fire another Kamehameha at her as Buulma dashed forward.

"Don't get too cocky, you little pest!", Cell shouted before firing it at Buulma, who then coated her arm in a purple aura before then thrusting it forward and rendering the blast useless, shocking Cell.

"What?!", Cell exclaimed before Buulma struck him in the cheek.

"Guess who's not worthy of my time now!", Buulma smirked before Cell groaned.

"You're not perfect enough to take me on!", Buulma discouraged.

"No, no, noooooooo!", Cell roared before trying again, only for Buulma to dodge it as it then struck the pillar, causing it to explode.

Then, Cell tried again before Buulma hit him in the gut. After that, Cell then got kicked back away with Buulma trying the one move she'd never thought she had to use.

"You're not the only one who can detonate your own body!", Buulma stated before she bellowed as a yellow spark went up across her body a couple of times before she began creating a big yellow barrier around her as it grew bigger and radiated with a vast amount of energy.

"Astounding. She's amassing a tremendous amount of energy!", Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Trunks, you don't think that...", Bulla worried.

"I hope not.", Trunks responded.

"If she releases that much, there's no way of knowing if she'd survive that.". 21 stated.

Meanwhile, Piccolo gasped from the sight of that move.

"She wouldn't.", Piccolo spoke before remembering when Vegeta sacrificed himself to destroy Majin Buu.

"The key to defeating you is to obliterate you so completely, your regeneration won't be possible.", Vegeta spoke to Majin Buu, worrying him as he then looked at his two arms and then back at Vegeta.

" _Goodbye to you all. Bulma..., Trunks..., and, yes, even you, Kakarot...",_ Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk before Majin Buu whimpered.

Then, Vegeta roared as he released the intense explosion on Majin Buu, instantly disintegrating him as he exclaimed in pain before Vegeta then became engulfed in the explosion completely before it flashed back to the present.

"Buulma, you're not really gonna use that suicidal move, are you?", Piccolo worried.

"This can't be...", 21 gasped.

Meanwhile, Buulma was charging the attack as she bellowed just as Cell was getting back up.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK...THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM?! I WILL DISINTEGRATE YOU FOR SUCH MOCKERY AND ALL ELSE WHO DARE TO TARNISH MY PERFECTION!", Cell shouted before preparing a Solar Kamehameha, not knowing that both Top, 21, and Piccolo knew what they had to do and roared before 2 out of 3 created two destruction orbs, one for each hand and each fused their destruction balls in order to make a bigger one as 21 did the same thing, but only for her Kamehameha.

"KAAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", 21 and Cell roared at the same time before the latter fired his Solar Kamehameha at Buulma's yellow barrier, which ultimately halted the Kamehameha, worrying Cell.

"What?!", Cell exclaimed before 21's Kamehameha hit him in the back, only singing him the way he is now with the dark power-up before Cell turned to see 21 keeping her Blast steady as she grunted.

Then, both Top and Piccolo launched their destruction balls at Cell, mostly to keep him distracted as Cell then noticed Top and Piccolo keeping their blast at him as they grunted.

"Not you again!", Cell grunted.

Then, Buulma gave a stern look of defiance before she roared, causing the barrier to expand and reach the point of detonation, starting to disintegrate Cell's Kamehameha, making Cell gasp before both Buulma roared louder as her body was starting to get coated in the blast, worrying Trunks and Bulla greatly.

"MOOOOOOOM!", Trunks and Bulla shouted before 21, who grew saddened to see that, then became angry and pushed it forward just as Piccolo and Top roared just as loud as she and then propelled Cell just a bit close enough to make sure Cell can't keep his Kamehameha up as it disintegrated completely before the explosion started to detonate, making Cell writhe in agony while 21, Top and Piccolo braced themselves.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I...AM...PERFECTIOOOOOOOOON!", Cell shouted as he was seemingly engulfed by the explosion while 21, Top and Piccolo grunted still while bracing themselves as they, too, were seemingly engulfed by the blast.

Then, it was only a matter of time before the explosion detonated, evidently knocking off the remaining allies Mechikabura had and effectively destroying half of the ring in the process before it dimmed out. Afterwards, three opponents were seen falling down as 3 out of 4 just vanished while the third was spirited away by the portal as were the rest of the recruits summoned by Chronoa back when she was brainwashed.

Meanwhile, Top appeared in the spectator seats, surprising Dyspo.

"What happened?", Dyspo asked, earning Top's groan.

"You fought most admirably, sir.", Macarita grinned.

"Hm.", Vermoud grinned before 21 and Piccolo were the next to appear.

"Piccolo. 21. Are you okay?", Videl asked.

"Yeah. None the worse for wear.", Piccolo grunted.

"I wish the same could be said about Buulma, though.", 21 spoke.

"What are you talking about?", Gohan asked.

"Wow, I thought that fight was amazing!", Zeno cheered.

"Yeah, I can't believe Buulma just pushed Cell out like that.", Future Yurei added.

"Well, she did have her friends helping her.", Future 21 explained.

"Contestants 21 and Piccolo of the 7th Universe and Top of the 12th Universe are Eliminated from the Tournament of Power.", Grand Minister stated.

Then, Piccolo saw no sign of her anywhere as Trunks and Bulla opened their eyes and saw that their mother was no longer here.

"Oh, no...", Trunks spoke in a gasp filled with horror.

"She's gone...", Bulla realized with a similar gasp.

"Where's Buulma?", Cocagash asked.

"Did she really do it? Did she lay down her own life to knock out Cell?", Piccolo worried.

"It can't be! Buulma...", Shallot worried.

It seemed like this was the fate that had befallen her. But, after a moment, small link pieces suddenly started to fall off the ring piece by piece before each piece vanished and reappeared at the spectator seats little by little as the pieces started coming together and reforming with Shallot being the first to notice.

"Huh? Hey, wait. Guys, look. Over there.", Shallot spoke, pointing to what's going on before the spectators all looked to see what Shallot was seeing: Buulma was reforming.

After that, Buulma fully reformed and opened her eyes to find herself in the spectator seats.

"Huh? Wait, did I...survive?", Buulma spoke in surprise.

"It's her!", Gohan spoke.

"Buulma's really okay!", Videl grinned with a chuckle.

"Thank goodness!", Gohan grinned.

"The fact that Buulma can generate that much energy and still have enough to regenerate after an explosion like that is astonishing all by itself.", Majuub grinned.

"Guess we can thank her Majin cells for that. Buulma was vastly more powerful than Vegeta was the last time he used that technique against Majin Buu when it cost him everything.", Piccolo grinned.

"You mean she's so much stronger now that even if her body blows up into pieces, they can weather the blast. It's so awesome!", Gohan spoke, making Buulma blush.

"Oh, thank goodness. I really thought I was gonna go out like this.", Buulma sighed before giggling a bit.

"But even though that was the case, Trunks and Bulla didn't seem to notice. Look at them. They barely have any high hopes.", Beerus stated as Trunks shedded tears with Bulla comforting him sadly.

"The others will have to be careful, but now, only Mechikabura is left.", Chronoa grinned.

Meanwhile, Cae was surprised at what happened.

"As tough as the 7th is, I never imagined that Jiren would be alone in the ring.", Cae spoke.

"Not exactly. He does have some fine help from the 7th, remember?", Vermoud grinned.

"It's up to you, Jiren!", Dyspo shouted to Jiren.

"You've all done well. I'm proud of you all for all you've sacrificed.", Jiren grinned, surprising Dyspo out of awe.

Then, Mechikabura laughed with an echo before firing a dark energy blast, prompting Jiren to jump off before it could hit him. After that, Jiren, Gogeta, Broly, Pan, Giblet, Black, 17, and Marron all caught up to Trunks and Bulla, who had recently been drained of any high spirits by Buulma's sacrifice.

"I am deeply sorry about your loss, Trunks, Bulla... But we can't lose heart here. Our only for left is Mechikabura. Make your mother proud.", Black urged, puzzling Trunks and Bulla before they got all determined as the dust cleared to show Mechikabura on top of a pillar with a smirk.

 _ **Play Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

"And then, there were one.", Mechikabura smirked with Gogeta, Broly, Trunks, Pan, Marron, 17, Giblet, and Jiren growled at Mechikabura, who turned his gaze toward Trunks.

"Well, I must admit, it was effective in wiping this ring clean if my latest recruits without killing them, but as for me..., so much for that final attack. That just goes to show you that your entire family is weak. But don't you worry...because I will send you, your sister, and your father over the side in the same amount of pieces that your mother was in.", Mechikabura sneered before slowly laughing evilly and maniacally, enraging Trunks to the point that he growled angrily as his body began giving off a blue spark going up his body twice, worrying Bulla.

"Trunks...?", Bulla asked.

"Hey, are you okay?", Gogeta asked just before Trunks blew up in rage as he roared, his aura exploding like a pillar as his eyes quickly turned blank light blue in Rage as the aura then crashed into the stormy clouds above, causing it to strike more powerful lighting toward the ground, forcing everyone to scatter away from the lightening, even Jiren before he jumped back.

"YOU MONSTER YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM!", Trunks roared angrily at Mechikabura as the clouds even began to rain heavily on the ground with Mechikabira's sneer unbroken.

"First off, that's exactly what an unforgivable sinner like you would say. Second, I wasn't the one who put her in that position to begin with. She merely made the decision to sacrifice herself, and Cell was perfect, all right. The perfect catalyst, so to speak. All sinners must pay for their crimes, but before you do, at least allow me to unveil my own full power.", Mechikabura chuckled before roaring gradually as the pillar broke apart to the point that Kechikajura was now standing on a small rock that was floating, coated in a dark, divine purple aura as the others growled, except for Gogeta.

"What the heck?", Gogeta puzzled.

Then, it showed the column going down by one tack before showing the others standing against Mechikabura far away before it showed the screen going up to show Mechikabura powered up before the screen then showed the 8 fighters standing against Mechikabura in a sort of octagon as Mechikabura was in the center.

 _ **Narrator: "With her daring and explosive technique, Buulma has defeated Cell and Mechikabura's remaining allies, leaving Mechikabura as the only opponent left, but even though he is outnumbered 8 to 1, Mechikabura has begun to unleash his hidden power, becoming an even more dangerous foe. 4 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "The Birth of Fused Zamasu"**_

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Pretty unexpected to see Buulma use Final Explosion and regenerate from that, right? So, if you have suggestions on what should happen in the next episode, feel free to let me know and I'll be sure to give you credit for what happens next. Plus, I'm gonna work on my current "Infinity Train" story tomorrow-Friday, or Saturday, whichever one is possible. Until next time. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I took long, but I finally finished the latest chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". You can also expect the latest chapter for "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" sometime today. I'm not exactly sure when it would come up sometime today, though. One thing I can tell you about the end is that someone would undergo a new transformation out of hate toward Mechikabura and sorrow for the sacrifice. Also, 17 wouldn't be the one to sacrifice himself this time. That's all I can say for now. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Encroaching Demonic Threat!; A Hopeful Final Barrier!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Piccolo leaping up and then firing his special beam cannon at Cell, who had to fire a Kamehameha to keep it at bay, only for the special beam cannon to eventually overpower Cell just enough for him to exhaust himself and kneel down before preparing another Light Grenade and aimed it at Cell, earning a growl from him before Mechikabura leapt up and fired a dark purple energy blast toward the trio, who dodged and noticed it headed for both Buulma, Bulla, and Top before they managed to evade the blast, which struck a pillar from far away before Buulma gasped in worry with Trunks, Bulla, and 21 just as worried before Cell fired his Kamehameha at her.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The 7th and 11th Universes battled hard against one of Mechikabura's remaining allies: Cell. Both Piccolo and the Pride Trooper Top achieves an entirely new level of power as they each took on the mantle of a destroyer. However, even with their Energy of Destruction shielding them, it appeared that both Universes had no way to knock Cell out, but Buulma refused to quit."**_

" _This time, I'm gonna be the one to heat you and make Vegeta proud when all this is over!",_ Buulma thought to herself before Cell's Kamehameha seemingly hit her only for it to vanish quickly as she powered up, surprising Cell.

"What?!", Cell exclaimed before she dashed toward Cell and hit him back, making him fall backwards as he was pushed back before Cell got up and then prepared to fire another Kamehameha at her as Buulma dashed forward.

"Don't get too cocky, you little pest!", Cell shouted before firing it at Buulma, who then coated her arm in a purple aura before then thrusting it forward and rendering the blast useless before Buulma gave a stern look of defiance before she roared, causing the barrier to expand and reach the point of detonation, starting to disintegrate Cell's Kamehameha, making Cell gasp before both Buulma roared louder as her body was starting to get coated in the blast, worrying Trunks and Bulla greatly before 21, who grew saddened to see that, quickly became angry and pushed it forward just as Piccolo and Top roared just as loud as she and then propelled Cell just a bit close enough to make sure Cell can't keep his Kamehameha up as it disintegrated completely before the explosion started to detonate, making Cell writhe in agony while 21, Top and Piccolo braced themselves.

 _ **Narrator: "After Buulma resorted to an explosive technique that had once cost Vegeta his life, Cell's defenses were finally breached, and the resurrected life form was finally knocked out."**_

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I...AM...PERFECTIOOOOOOOOON!", Cell shouted as he was seemingly engulfed by the explosion while 21, Top and Piccolo grunted still while bracing themselves as they, too, were seemingly engulfed by the blast.

Then, Top appeared in the spectator seats, surprising Dyspo __before Mechikabura sneered.

"Well, I must admit, it was effective in wiping this ring clean if my latest recruits without killing them, but as for me..., so much for that final attack. That just goes to show you that your entire family is weak.", Mechikabura sneered before Trunks blew up in rage as he roared, his aura exploding like a pillar as his eyes quickly turned blank light blue in Rage as the aura then crashed into the stormy clouds above, causing it to strike more powerful lighting toward the ground, forcing everyone to scatter away from the lightening, even Jiren before he jumped back.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOM!", Trunks roared angrily at Mechikabura as the clouds even began to rain heavily on the ground with Mechikabira's sneer unbroken.

"All sinners must pay for their crimes, but before you do, at least allow me to unveil my own full power.", Mechikabura chuckled before roaring gradually as the pillar broke apart to the point that Kechikajura was now standing on a small rock that was floating, coated in a dark, divine purple aura as the others growled, except for Gogeta.

"What the heck?", Gogeta puzzled.

Then, it showed the column going down by one tack before showing the others standing against Mechikabura far away before it showed the screen going up to show Mechikabura powered up.

 _ **Narrator: "Only one opponent is left and Mechikabura seems to be unleashing his true power, now!"**_

Fierce winds were blowing from all directions as Mechikabura bellowed and eventually roared while raising his voice as Gogeta, Trunks, Pan, Bulla, Broly, Marron, 17, Black, Giblet, and Jiren growled from the sight as a dark purple aura began to emit from Mechikabura before a dark purple light started glowing from the cracks on the pillar on which he was standing on before the pillar finally exploded with Mechikabura's aura rising up violently like a column, prompting the others to shield their eyes until it dimmed down a bit before becoming surprised at Mechikabura's full power as dark purple plasma lightning sparked around his aura as Sealas took notice from afar.

"His power...could that be his true potential?", Sealas wondered.

"Whoa! Look, look! Mechikabura's on fire! Like actual fire!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Darn it! What kind of a monster is he?!", Future Yurei exclaimed.

"His power...it's almost terrifying to sense that.", Future 21 added.

"That energy...it's far beyond what I've expected.", Black stated.

"What is this guy? Some kind of monster?", 17 asked.

"Me? A monster? Wrong. I am a demon!", Mechikabura retorted while unleashing his purple flames across the stage as they scattered.

"Dang it! He was really holding back that much?!", Pan grunted.

"If the force from that kind of energy reached us up there, it must've been terrifying for them.", Shallot grunted.

"It's like he's in a class all by himself.", Cocagash spoke up.

"At this point, I'm not sure how Gogeta and the others can compete.", Majuub stated as Mechikabura's purple aura flickered until it went out.

After a moment, Giblet spoke up.

"So. Now that your allies are fine and that Supreme Kai of Time is free, you're finally getting serious.", Giblet spoke up, puzzling Gogeta, Pan, Bulla, Marron, 17, Black, Broly, Jiren, and even the livid Trunks.

"Giblet...", Trunks spoke up.

"It's about time. Though nothing changes. I'll defeat you as repayment for your spell on me _and_ Chronoa.", Giblet spoke.

"Come now. Don't be foolish. You have no chance against me, especially not in your current form.", Mechikabura responded.

Then, Giblet powered up with a white aura with a growl.

"Don't you shrug me off!", Giblet snapped before dashing towards Mechikabura.

"That imbecile!", Black growled before powering up to Super Saiyan Rosé as both Gogeta and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan Sapphire, Pan powered back up (while still in Super Saiyan 3 Form), both Broly and Bulla powered up to Super Saiyan, both Marron and 17 powered up with a white aura, and Jiren with a red aura before they all surrounded Mechikabura, who only dashed forward, passing in-between Broly and Giblet before then kicking Broly back, making him scream a bit as he was sent back toward a wall and crashed toward it before Mechikabura landed with 9 out of 10 fighters landing as well and dashing toward Mechikabura before Broly quickly recovered and dashed toward Mechikabura to help and managed to push him back for a few moments.

"That's enough!", Mechikabura spoke before Giblet prepared to strike and attempted to do so, only for his hand to get blocked.

"You'll pay for your impudence!", Mechikabura responded before then punching Giblet toward a wall and then forced Gogeta and the others away from him before Mechikabura jumped up with Trunks preparing an energy blast and firing it first before Pan did the same as did Gogeta, forcing Mechikabura back just as Giblet began to prepare his Prominence Cannon.

"Let's see if you can handle this!", Giblet shouted before Marron and 17 bellowed while preparing their own attacks with Mechikabura moving forward before both Vegeta, 17, and Marron fired their attacks at Mechikabura, giving off a sort of spark from impact before the blasts exploded into smoke with Giblet panting before Mechikabura fired a purple Destruction Ray, prompting Giblet to duck underneath before Mechikabura moved in on him.

"What the...?", Giblet puzzled before Jiren pushed him out of the way and got forced on the wall before Mechikabura prepared a dark purple energy blast and fired it at him, only grazing off the front of his uniform at the center.

"How dare you! You will suffer!", Jiren growled.

"Stay out of this, Jiren! I didn't ask you for your help! I'll defeat you myself, Mechikabura!", Giblet shouted to Jiren and then Mechikabura before dashing toward him and pushing him back with a punch across the side of the fractured ring before kicking at him with Trunks charging toward Mechikabura, who noticed his.

"What are you looking at?!", Giblet snapped before then attempting to strike only for Mechikabura to counter and push him back toward a rock before Trunks charged in with an angry roar as his eyes are blank bright blue and proceeded to slash him with his aura sword with fury, only for the slashes to be countered with Mechikabura's hands, not even getting a single scratch on himself, before Trunks was forced back with Mechikabura then dashing toward him before Jiren fired blasts at him, forcing him back as he avoided the blasts before Jiren reappeared behind Mechikabura, who proceeded to strike from behind him, only for Jiren to catch Mechikabura's fist, surprising him.

"Impressive strike. With attacks like this, I can see how you're formidable. But that won't get you close to winning against me!", Jiren stated as he then punched Mechikabura in the gut, at least making him groan while seething through his teeth before Mechikabura was pushed back, although he did stop himself from crashing just as Gogeta, Trunks, Pan, Bulla, Broly, Black, 17, Marron, and Giblet caught up before Bulla tried to attack him only for Mechikabura to grab her fist and counter, pushing her back a bit with Mechikabura preparing a Destruction fist.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura spoke before thrusting it toward her, only for it to miss as Bulla dodged it before it hit the rock wall with Jiren appearing above Mechikabura, who prepared two Destruction balls, fused them together and then fired it into a massive Destruction Ray, prompting Jiren to bellow and roar as he powered up his attack in a divine red aura and held Mechikabura's Attack back before firing a ray of his own, striking Mechikabura from above before it exploded with smoke emanating from the explosion before Jiren's red aura ceased.

When the smoke cleared, though, Mechikabura only appeared to be slightly grazed with no serious scratches on him.

"What? We didn't even scratch him?", Pan asked in surprise.

"Is that really your best shot?", Mechikabura smirked before a sudden drop of blood started to leak from one of the scratches on his cheek, surprising, much less angering him.

"Whew. We did get a scratch on him after all.", Pan sighed in relief.

"You dare?! You...dare?!", Mechikabura growled before dashing forward only for Trunks to fire his attack quickly.

"HAAAAAAA!", Trunks roared as he fired a Final Flash at Mechikabura as he seemed unabated by the blast before it exploded into smoke and then forced him back a bit before Trunks gasped and then leapt up to join Gogeta and the others.

"Trunks, are you okay?", Broly asked.

"Yeah. All things considered.", Trunks panted.

"I gotta hand it to you, like 17, you really know how to fight and thanks to that big shot Jiren landed against him, I'd say we've got ourselves a new strategy.", Gogeta spoke.

"Any ideas on how we can get rid of the guy?", Bulla asked.

"If we launch attacks that big and get his defenses down before then, we can actually do more damage.", Gogeta stated.

"Yeah.", Marron agreed.

"Maybe if we use combo attacks to create an opening, then unload with techniques even higher-powered than that.", 17 stated.

"Yeah. It might be just what we need to stop Mechikabura.", Broly agreed.

"I'll play along if it means getting revenge on that demon who controlled both Chronoa and me!", Giblet stated as he then powered up with his white aura.

"Pan, Bulla, Black, Broly, and I will charge in with Giblet and we'll find some way to knock him off-guard. Once we do...", Gogeta began.

"Okay. But 17, Marron, and Jiren are helping me, too. If what we've seen so far indicates how strong Mechikabura is, then I have to play this right.", Trunks spoke before Mechikabura's purple aura emanated again.

"Have you finished formulating a strategy?", Mechikabura asked.

"We're going to pay you back for all the trouble you caused us and with compound interest!", Giblet stated as 17, Marron, Black, Pan, Bulla, Trunks, Broly, and Jiren got in their stances before Gogeta spoke up.

"That's right, Mechikabura. It's _our_ turn to take control.", Gogeta spoke before entering his own stance as well.

 **Chapter 2**

Mechikabura and the 10 fighters stood still, facing against each other before Marron prepared a green energy blast after a few moments and fired it at Mechikabura, who brushed it aside just in time to see Gogeta, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla charging toward him before they got blocked only for Gogeta to kick him back before dashing toward him and clash with him while pushing him back at the same time before they moved away from each other while jumping up before vanishing and reappearing while clashing with each other in coincidental timing with the lightning strikes as Black prepared a Rosé-colored scimitar and aimed carefully for a moment.

"Now!", Black spoke before dashing forward and then slashing around with his scimitar, implanting the needles onto Mechikabura by the back, giving him nothing more than a pins-and-needles feeling on the back, puzzling him.

"What?", Mechikabura puzzled before Black did quick poses and stopped before the needles quickly detonated.

"All right!", Bulla grinned.

"He got him.", Trunks grinned.

However, when the smoke cleared, Mechikabura was still in one piece, although he was forced back into the tallest pillar. Even then, his back was now shown as his garments were torn by Black's surprise attack.

"Tch. It may have even done some decent damage, but that's nowhere near the damage I needed to land.", Black grunted before Mechikabura then jumped down gently and fell down slowly toward the ground to face Black, Jiren, Broly, and the others.

"I must admit that I did feel that. But all I got was another graze on another part of my able body.", Mechikabura commented.

"At least he did enough damage to do that. Even then, we will not stop until you are forced out of this ring. The multiverse has to survive.", Jiren responded before Mechikabura retorted after a few moments.

"And what if you did somehow prevail against me? What would you expect to receive out of all this? What would you wish for then?", Mechikabura asked.

"My only wish is to revive my family and my master. The former had no part of that fight against the demon who took their lives, but they still lost. As for the latter, he perished, knowing full well of the stakes. And even then, I only wish to tell him of the things that have transpired since that fateful day.", Jiren responded.

"So, you dare to cheat death for your fallen parents and mentor? How the mighty have fallen.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Your wish isn't any better. It's to revive the demon realm to its former glory, destroying the entire multiverse to make sure of it!", Jiren retorted.

"That may be, but was there really any choice?", Mechikabura asked.

"You're not fooling anyone. You could care less about that. Admit it.", Broly responded.

"Even if I did, it would make no difference.", Mechikabura responded.

"His fallen family and Master? Do you know something about that?", Top asked.

"Yep. In fact, it's time that all of you know the true reason behind Jiren's obsession with strength.", Vermoud spoke before showing a flashback with Jiren heading home only to notice his slain parents and the monster responsible for said murder and become heartbroken and terrified all at the same time before eventually walking with his master while crying, fighting while training as time passes, the same monster returning and slaying the other fighters, and even his own master, before those who survived walked away, saddening Jiren as he was left all alone before he roared out of sorrow.

"Jiren's parents were slaughtered by a powerful foe. One that hailed from the Demon Realm.", Vermoud spoke as the purple-clouded villain with glowing red eyes chuckled.

"NOOOO!", the young Jiren shouted.

"But the boy was spared, rescued by a man who would go on to become his master. From that day on, Jiren devoted himself to the path of righteous power, determined to forge himself into a steel wall no marauder could break. In time, he made friends, a new community, and he followed his master's way. Then, the same villain returned. Jiren and his new brothers-in-arms stood against him. The boy was sure this time they would win. But the foe was too strong, and Jiren watched as his friends were slain one by one. Even Jiren's master lost his life in the merciless battle.", Vermoud spoke.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", the teenaged Jiren shouted.

"Jiren tried to regroup and keep fighting, but none of the other remaining students would join him. With no hope of rescue, the people of his land were forced to submit to this cruel conqueror, and Jiren was left all alone Jiren suffered untold grief when those he trusted walked away, betraying their principles for an easier path. After that, his view of the world changed. He gave up trusting anyone.", Vermoud added, making Top exhale.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Universe was quite saddened to hear Jiren's story.

"Oh, no. That's so sad...", Su Roas sighed.

"He's been alone all that time?", Super Kakunsa spoke in surprise.

"What a horrible life for anyone to live.", Brianne added as she even started shedding tears.

"As he saw it, there was only one great truth: that might makes right and that sheer strength determines all. Only victories ensure allegiance. Subdue and others will follow. Having feelings just gets in the way. That is, until the Goku Black Incident 15 years ago. Only then did he start being more open and more trusting, just as he was back then, almost as if the villain had never shown up at all. I have become enamored with this singular resolve. This colossal yearning for strength, built on a bedrock of suffering and desolation.", Vermoud finished.

"So, in other words, if I hadn't arranged that Project Zero Mortals to begin with, he wouldn't have had a common enemy and nothing about him would've changed at all at this point. I see...", Black realized.

"I already know that story well. In fact, did you all know that Dabura was the very demon responsible for all Jiren's loved ones' deaths?", Mechikabura smirked.

"What?", Gogeta exclaimed in surprise as the rest gasped, except Jiren.

"Indeed. He was the very monster who took their lives without mercy. He was doing that as an errand to collect enough energy from enough battles, all of which were victorious for his part. Once that was done, that same energy was used to resurrect me to my full glory.", Mechikabura stated in response before noticing that only Jiren showed no reaction.

"What's this? Doesn't it anger you? Knowing you could've done something to destroy him and take your revenge for your grief?", Mechikabura puzzled.

"I have no use for it. Before I went back home, as far as I was told, Gohan already did me a great service 15 years ago by destroying him. That was enough to put my heart back at ease. All I needed now was a solution to bring back my parents and master.", Jiren responded, making Mechikabura growl before turning to Top and Dyspo.

"And ever since that great service, I have now realized that strength and power mean nothing without friends and allies by my side.", Jiren added, gesturing to Top and Dyspo, who gave surprised smiles.

"So, you've put the past behind you already, did you? Fine. Then I'll just have to make certain that your past comes back to haunt you!", Mechikabura responded before preparing a Destruction Ray with his right hand.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura exclaimed before firing it as a beam toward Jiren, who dodged it.

"Indeed, I have. And your games won't work on me.", Jiren responded before Mechikabura reappeared and tried to strike him but missed before Jiren countered by grabbing him in the face and sliding him against the wall and tossing him back before they clashed with each other with their arms as Mechikabura's right sleeve was slowly getting torn up just by the impact.

"Look at you, acting all composed like you've won. This is only the beginning...of the end.", Mechikabura sneered.

"Nonsense.", Jiren retorted before grabbing his arm and tossing him away only for Mechikabura to recover and then land on the highest pillar.

"I'm no longer satisfied simply taking vengeance on the 7th Universe. I want revenge on this whole pathetic multiverse.", Mechikabura spoke before creating two destruction orbs and then fusing them into a big destruction ball to aim it toward Gogeta, Trunks, Pan, Bulla, Broly, Marron, 17, Black, Giblet, and Jiren as Sealas watched with concern.

"So long, fools...forever.", Mechikabura sneered before then roaring as he then thrust the Destruction ball toward the others, worrying Marron before she then started holding the Destruction Ball back with walls of her own and a barrier as she yelled out and then roared.

"What is that mortal doing? Has she lost her senses completely?", Black puzzled.

"At least get out of the way!", Gogeta added.

"Marron, no! That's crazy!", 18 spoke in worry before Mechikabura pushed the Destruction ball closer.

"You don't have the power to hold back his attack! You have to get out of there now!", Shallot urged before one of Marron's walls broke apart, making Marron gasp as Mechikabura grinned.

"Now, Marron!", Shallot and 18 urged before another wall was destroyed.

"Hey, everyone!", Marron shouted, worrying the others.

"You all have to win this for us, all right? And also for me.", Marron spoke as she began to tear up before a big green barrier was formed around Gogeta and the others altogether.

"What are you doing?!", 17 asked worriedly.

"I'm buying you guys some time! If I don't make it back after this..., please, Pan..., Bulla..., 17... Tell Shallot...and my mom...how much I love them!", Marron teared up, making Broly gasp.

"What?", Jiren exclaimed in surprise.

"No! I can't let you risk your life, too!", Trunks shouted.

"No, Marron! You can't!", Pan shouted.

"I've already lost my mom! I can't lose you, too!", Bulla shouted with her own tears being shed as well.

"Marron, no!", 17 shouted.

"You must all be destroyed! HAKAAAAAAAIIIIIII!", Mechikabura roared before giving his Destruction Ball one last push before it destroyed Marron's barrier, making her tense before she roared as her body suddenly glowed bright after a moment before exploding, disabling Mechikabura's Destruction Ball permanently as the sphere itself disintegrated entirely.

When the white light dimmed down, Marron was no longer there, much to the crowd's shock and worry.

"I can't believe it.", Majuub spoke in awe.

"That attack could've destroyed Gogeta and the others!", Zeno exclaimed.

"Unforgivable...!", Future Yurei growled.

"Still, at least Gogeta and the others are fine.", Future 21 assured.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura growled from seeing that they are still here.

"Grr! I was so close! That wretched little girl...! She had to go noble and trip me at the finish line.", Mechikabura growled.

"Marron... you paid that price just so we'd have a few moments to recover...", Trunks spoke in shock.

"She must've been planning it from the start.", Jiren guessed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Jiren.", Black agreed.

"Thank you..., Marron. We owe it all to you.", Broly spoke.

However, neither Shallot nor 18 were happy about this.

"Marron... No...! Why'd you have to go and throw your life away like that?!", Shallot spoke, starting to shed tears.

"You just had to play the hero...", 18 spoke starting to cry a bit herself as Elder Kai knew why Marron did what she did.

"Impressive. She made those barriers to shield the remaining fighters, but she knew that alone wouldn't be enough, so she blew herself up to counter Mechikabura's attack and disperse the destructive energy.", Elder Kai stated.

"But that would mean that...", Beerus began.

"Yes, that's right. Even though, Mechikabura initiated the attack, Marron made the choice to self-detonate, which means that she actually eliminated herself. Therefore, Mechikabura will not be incurring a penalty.", Grand Minister stated.

Then, 18 began to shake in grief and sorrow.

"Marron...!", 18 shook.

Shallot, however, took it harder as he tensed before wailing out loud in sorrow the way Jiren did all those years ago.

Meanwhile, Bulla fell on her knees and started sobbing.

"No...Marron... Why...? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for us...? You were our friend...! You were my best friend...!", Bulla sobbed before she tensed her fist and raised it as high as she could.

"THIS ISN'T FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRR!", Bulla shouted before smashing her fist against the ground, causing it to crack apart toward the pillar, causing it and the pillar to break apart into pieces, prompting the group to jump out for more ground.

"No... First, our mom sacrificed herself to help us, and now, Marron, too? How many lives must Mechikabura destroy before we kill him for good?", Trunks spoke to himself, getting sad himself before Buulma shouted to Trunks.

"DON'T GIVE UP, TRUNKS!", Buulma shouted, loud enough for Trunks, and even Bulla, to hear before taking notice of Buulma, who had apparently survived and was now in the spectator seats.

"What? Mom?! You're alive? But, I-I thought...", Trunks began.

"Mom...", Bulla spoke sadly.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm all right. It'll take more than an explosion like that to get rid of me. Now, get out there with your sister, beat the crap out of him, and make your mom proud, ya hear me?!", Buulma spoke up, slightly surprising Trunks before he grinned with Bulla giving a sad giggle herself as her tear dropped down on the ground while sobbing at the same time before Black spoke up.

"All merriment aside, she has a point. Fatalism doesn't suit the present you, Trunks. Nor does it your sister. After all, you were more upbeat compared to your future self 15 years ago.", Black stated, puzzling Trunks before he then grinned and understood.

"Right.", Trunks spoke in slight determination before Mechikabura landed.

"What a sight. First your mother, and now, one of your friends. Evidently..., it seems people around you have had to sacrifice themselves for your weakness.", Mechikabura sneered, making Bulla tense angrily as she growled as her body even sparked out blue electricity.

"Don't you dare talk down on me...! And don't you dare speak to me! I've had it with you! You've taken everything away from me! I'll never...ever forgive you for that!", Bulla growled, surprising Trunks as he gasped out of surprise.

"Bulla...", Trunks spoke out of surprise.

"What's going on?", Pan asked in worry.

"I don't know, Pan... but something about that feels familiar. If I had to guess, I'd say she's having her first breakthrough.", Gogeta responded, surprising Pan a bit.

"My mom...! My best friend...! They're all gone because of you! And now... Now...! I WILL... MAKE YOU... PAAAAAAAAAAAY!", Bulla roared as her eyes gave off a fierce red glow on her sclera before her irises cracked apart and broke off, leaving only her blank red eyes before her yellow aura erupted like a column, forcing Trunks and the others, not including Mechikabura, to shield their eyes from the shockwave.

During that eruption, Bulla's hair had spiked up and turned golden, she grew a tail similar to her mother's, her skin had turned pink, and her teeth turned into fangs. When the dust settled, Bulla was now a combination of a Super Saiyan and a Super Majin as her blank red eyes glowed fiercely, striking at least some fear into Mechikabura, who gasped at the sight. Then, Bulla stomped on the ground with lightning striking with each stomp on the ground and did so a few times before Bulla spoke to Mechikabura.

"It wasn't enough to take my mom away from me! You had to kill my best friend to?!", Bulla growled, making Mechikabura growl uneasily at her.

"No more! This ends... right now! I'm going to make you suffer!", Bulla growled before it showed her standing tall against Mechikabura, who was petrified for a moment before he growled.

 _ **Narrator: "Shielded by Marron's explosive final effort, the multiverse's remaining fighters have managed to hold on for the next round. Now, finally pushed to her breaking point by Mechikabura, Bulla has underwent a unique transformation. But would that transformation prove to become even more dangerous and terrifying than even Mechikabura? And how can she hold her own against this seemingly unbeatable foe?"**_

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!", Bulla roared as she dashed toward Mechikabura.

"Then come try to kill me if you can.", Mechikabura retorted before roaring as he dashed toward her.

 _ **Narrator: "Next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 **A/N: And there you have it. Bulla goes berserk out of sorrow for her friend's sacrifice and especially out of rage and hatred towards Mechikabura for all the lives he took away (technically). And I know what you're thinking. "How could you do that?! You monster!". Well, you need to calm down. If 17 survived his sacrifice in the original version, you can guess what would happen from there. If you have ideas for what should happen in the next chapter, from beginning to end, please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello. I finally finished the latest chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". As for the latest episode(s) for "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car", it may be a while before I post chapter 18 today or tomorrow, at least. I just hope I can finish it and post it in the former. Anyways, things would get severely dark with Bulla for a while at this point. But, there would be a couple of surprises at the end of this chapter, one of which would show itself once every chapter at the end in the last 3 chapters of this story.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Abyssal Deep End!; The Fall of Giblet, 17, and Trunks!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Broly quickly recovering and dashing toward Mechikabura to help and managed to push him back for a few moments before Black dashed forward and then slashed around with his scimitar, launching and implanting the needles onto Mechikabura by the back, giving him nothing more than a pins-and-needles feeling on the back, puzzling him before Black did quick poses and stopped before the needles quickly detonated.

However, when the smoke cleared, Mechikabura was still in one piece, although he was forced back into the tallest pillar. Even then, his back was now shown as his garments were torn by Black's surprise attack.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The formidable remaining 10 fighters faced off against Mechikabura, the true lord of the Demon Realm, but despite their sneaky strategy, they could not pierce his defenses and he continued to expand his terrifying power."**_

"Tch. It may have even done some decent damage, but that's nowhere near the damage I needed to land.", Black grunted before "So long, fools...forever.", Mechikabura sneered before then roaring as he then thrust the Destruction ball toward the others, worrying Marron before she then started holding the Destruction Ball back with walls of her own and a barrier as she yelled out and then roared before before a big green barrier was formed around Gogeta and the others altogether.

"What are you doing?!", 17 asked worriedly.

"I'm buying you guys some time! If I don't make it back after this..., please, Pan..., Bulla..., 17... Tell Shallot...and my mom...how much I love them!", Marron teared up, making Broly gasp.

"What?", Jiren exclaimed in surprise.

"Marron, no!", 17 shouted.

"You must all be destroyed! HAKAAAAAAAIIIIIII!", Mechikabura roared before giving his Destruction Ball one last push before it destroyed Marron's barrier, making her tense before she roared as her body suddenly glowed bright after a moment before exploding, disabling Mechikabura's Destruction Ball permanently as the sphere itself disintegrated entirely.

When the white light dimmed down, Marron was no longer there, much to the crowd's shock and worry as 18 was shown to be shaking in grief and sorrow before Shallot shouted and then, Mechikabura landed.

 _ **Narrator: "To shield Gogeta and the others from Mechikabura's destructive attack, Marron chose to pay the ultimate price, betting the remaining warriors could somehow prevail."**_

"What a sight. First your mother, and now, one of your friends. Evidently..., it seems people around you have had to sacrifice themselves for your weakness.", Mechikabura sneered, making Bulla tense angrily as she growled as her body even sparked out blue electricity.

"Don't you dare talk down on me...! And don't you dare speak to me! I've had it with you! You've taken everything away from me! I'll never...ever forgive you for that! And now... Now...! I WILL... MAKE YOU... PAAAAAAAAAAAY!", Bulla roared as her eyes gave off a fierce red glow on her sclera before her irises cracked apart and broke off, leaving only her blank red eyes before her yellow aura erupted like a column, forcing Trunks and the others, not including Mechikabura, to shield their eyes from the shockwave.

During that eruption, Bulla's hair had spiked up and turned golden, she grew a tail similar to her mother's, her skin had turned pink, and her teeth turned into fangs. When the dust settled, Bulla was now a combination of a Super Saiyan and a Super Majin as her blank red eyes glowed fiercely, striking at least some fear into Mechikabura, who gasped at the sight before it showed her standing tall against Mechikabura.

 _ **Narrator: "Torn apart by both sacrifices, Bulla finally goes off the deep end, undergoing a horrifying transformation, and prepares to destroy Mechikabura for good in a one-on-one fight, now!"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

First, it showed the entire ring in tatters before Trunks spoke in awe and worry after he gasped.

"Bulla...", Trunks spoke out of surprise.

"What's going on?", Pan asked in worry.

"I don't know, Pan... but something about that feels familiar. If I had to guess, I'd say she's having her first breakthrough.", Gogeta responded, surprising Pan a bit.

"Your own android friend chose to give her own life so the rest of you can keep fighting, and for what?", Mechikabura mocked.

Then, Bulla growled angrily before she stomped on the ground with lightning striking with each stomp on the ground and did so a few times before Bulla spoke to Mechikabura.

"It wasn't enough to take my mom away from me! You had to kill my best friend to?!", Bulla growled, making Mechikabura growl uneasily at her.

"No more! This ends... right now! I'm going to make you suffer!", Bulla growled.

Meanwhile, Brianne, Super Kakunsa, And Rozie we're quite intrigued by all the hate that Bulla is displaying toward Mechikabura, grew worried in fear, and then turned to 18.

"18...Is that...your friend's daughter out there...?", Super Kakunsa asked as she moved her tail around a bit.

"She was, but now... after what happened... I'm not sure if that's even her anymore.", 18 spoke in worry, making Super Kakunsa give some feelings of sadness as she sighed.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. I hope she can Rest In Peace once that monster's gone.", Super Kakunsa spoke, surprising 18 a bit with a gasp.

"Yeah. May she Rest In Peace.", Brianne and Su agreed.

"More than that, I just hope she can get it together. After all, Broly helped me do the same.", Super Kakunsa commented.

"What? He really helped you do that?", 18 asked before Super Kakunsa nodded in reply and then turned her blue-skinned face back to the ring.

 _ **End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

After a few moments as one lightning bolt struck with thunder sounding afterwards, Mechikabura retorted.

"And how can you hope to accomplish such a monstrous feat? You, of all fighters, have already seen that you can't compete with my strength, no matter how many of you weaklings team up. Now, one more has fallen and yet, you still plan on stopping me?", Mechikabura asked, causing Bulla to tense her fists angrily, giving off a blue spark.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

"No... After what you've done..., stopping you is too good for you...! After everything you've done to us...! To my Mom...! And even my best friend..., I'LL KILL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!", Bulla roared as she dashed toward Mechikabura.

"Then come try to kill me if you can.", Mechikabura retorted before roaring as he dashed toward her.

Then, they both clashed with each other for a moment up until Mechikabura delivered a slight uppercut on her chin, pushing her back before Bulla growled and then roared angrily as her blank red eyes flashed brightly before she grew feral claws on her fingers and then slashed Mechikabura by the left eye, causing him to yell in pain before noticing that the scars dealt on Mechikabura were now starting to bleed, much to his shock, although thankfully, it was only his skin that was bleeding as his left eye was now blank.

"Oh, man. I knew she was strong, but I didn't think she'd put that much power into that attack.", Shallot spoke in surprise.

"Tch. If that's how you want it, savage beast, then fine. I'm done playing these games!", Mechikabura spoke harshly before then punching Bulla in the gut, only making her seethe in rage and pain from the attack as her gut was only stretched backward before Mechikabura them fired a Destruction Ray right through her, only for it to pass right through her gut and back, destroying them as the Demon smirked before they regenerated back with Mechikabura's hand trapped inside, shocking him as he gasped and removed his hand before Bulla then slashed him again, but this time in the arm, although not dealing as much damage, but thankfully, it still felt very painful, before Bulla continued her slashes on Mechikabura as Beerus grew utterly surprised.

"Wha...? How did she manage to withstand all that?", Beerus puzzled.

"Come on, Bulla. You can do this.", Supreme Kai spoke before Bulla shouted at Mechikabura viciously.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM LIKE THAT?! MY MOM, MY BEST FRIEND, THRY WERE MY FAMILY! THE BRAVEST I'VE EVEF KNOWN! THE FATE YOU'VE DEALT TO THEM WAS THE LAST THING THEY DESERVED!", Bulla shouted as she flashed back to the time when Buulma seemingly blew herself up with Final Explosion as did Marron, but in a different, much quicker manner before then flashing back to the present and then slashing him on the chest, causing the most recent scars to appear on the chest and gush out more blood, and then smashing his head against the ground by flipping backwards over him and then thrusting herself down toward him, causing another crater to form as Trunks, Giblet, and 17 looked on in worry.

"Bulla...!", Trunks spoke worriedly.

That, however, only provoked Mechikabura into striking his fist against her face, pushing her back before she slid back on all fours as her claws scraped against the ground.

"I'm not even sure that it's really her anymore.", Giblet stated as Bulla growled venomously and then roared before dashing toward Mechikabura and slashing him once before leaping over to another platform and slashing him again before her speed picked up much more quickly, scaring the heck out of Zeno.

"WHAAA! Why did she get so scary, now?! I was just starting to like her!", Zeno exclaimed as he waved his arms in panic with Future 21 holding him.

"I...I don't think that's really her anymore.", Future 21 spoke in slight grief.

"Curse you, Mechikabura. How many lives do you have to destroy before they turn into savage monsters that know no mercy?", Future Yurei growled.

"No, Bulla! Don't!", Pan shouted worriedly.

"Don't lose sight of who you are!", Jiren shouted as Mechikabura thought to himself in agonizing pain.

" _Those slashes...! They're as hard as the material made to manufacture this ring! And worse yet..., my body feels like it's getting shredded apart!",_ Mechikabura thought before Bulla roared and dealt a finishing blow on him, causing a big gash to appear on his back before Mechikabura knelt down on his chest and seemingly giving his last groan.

 _ **End Super Music: "Heroic Battle"**_

Then, Bulla panted a few times and then gave a vicious roar that was very loud and also destructive as it not only sounded distorted, but also caused the crater to expand and bore a hole into the ground near Mechikabura, shocking the others while saddening Buulma just the same as she grieved over what had become of her daughter.

"No... Bulla...!", Buulma spoke while shedding tears for her.

Bulla didn't cease her vicious roar until she heard Trunks' voice.

"Bulla, stop! That's enough!", Trunks shouted before Bulla then glared to her left turned around, and roared as her blank red eyes flashed brightly again before she attempted to slash Trunks, who only managed to catch her hand, surprising her as she gasped while Buulma and everyone else, including Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei, were just as surprised.

"This has to stop, Bulla. Mom wouldn't want you to turn into this monster, much less behave like that, because I know you deep down, and that's not what you are!", Trunks reprimanded, puzzling Bulla before she then started shedding tears from her eyes as the blank red glow faded away, revealing her teal emerald eyes with white sclera before Bulla then hugged Trunks as she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks. I-I just... couldn't let Mechikabura get away with what he's done to us...! With what he's done to _me_!", Bulla sobbed.

"It's okay, Bulla. You just weren't exactly yourself.", Trunks assured as he comforted her as she sniffled.

"So..., I guess it's your turn to comfort me, huh?", Bulla sniffled with a sad smile.

Then, Vermoud spoke to Grand Minister.

"Wait, Grand Minister. Why haven't you announced that girl's disqualification yet? She killed him, didn't she?", Vermoud asked.

"Whether or not Mechikabura is dead remains to be seen at the moment.", Grand Minister spoke in reply.

Then, after a moment, Mechikabura groaned as he barely moved his hand, surprising all who saw this before Mechikabura recovered and then stood up with a fierce glare and vicious growl of his own as his purple aura erupted.

"How dare you subject me to such torture?! I was wrong to underestimate you! A problem I need to rectify, RIGHT NOW!", Mechikabura growled before preparing a Destruction Ball and aimed it at Bulla, who stood petrified as Trunks jumped away and shouted to her.

"Bulla, get out of the way!", Trunks shouted.

"This is repayment for the humiliation you've dealt me, sinner! HAKAAAAAIIIII!", Mechikabura admitted before firing it at the petrified Bulla before Buulma shouted to her.

"Bulla, pull yourself together!", Buulma shouted to Bulla, puzzling her before Bulla then noticed her in the stands, much to her surprise.

"M-Mom...!", Bulla spoke in surprise.

"You know what's at stake, so what are you doing?!", Buulma shouted.

No answer came from Bulla as she then adopted a sullen look on her face as the shadows were cast on her eyes, seemingly ashamed by what she allowed herself to become.

"Bulla! You can win this! I know it!", Buulma shouted as the Destruction Ball headed for her daughter.

However, when it neared her, Bulla only looked up with determination on her face before stopping Mechikabura's Destruction Ball with her two hands, surprising him.

"What?!", Mechikabura exclaimed.

Then, Bulla grunted as she tried to lift it up as best she could before then launching it upwards toward the rock, causing it to disintegrate as it goes far away before Bulla panted a few times and gave a smile.

"I...I did it.", Bulla spoke in surprise.

"Oooh! Bulla just became less scary and more cheerful again!", Zeno grinned.

"You did it, Trunks. You've brought her back.", Future 21 grinned.

"Heh. And a good thing, too. I was worried that she'd be stuck as a savage monster back there.", Future Yurei added.

"Hey, Bulla! You doing okay?", Trunks asked with a shout.

"Y-Yeah, Trunks. I'm fine.", Bulla responded.

"How can that be? You know this futile battle is over, and yet something pushes you to keep going. What could it be, you little monster?", Mechikabura puzzled.

"Good question. But even if I told you, you still wouldn't understand because you're just a worse monster than I already am. No. Worse than that. You're just a vile demon. You wouldn't know what it means to fight for others with all your heart and soul. In fact, you'd just try and destroy it all to remain in control.", Bulla spoke, surprising Mechikabura as he widened his eyes before growling.

"How dare you try to prove a demon lord, mortal?! You will suffer for this!", Mechikabura shouted before firing a Destruction Ray at her only for him to miss before Trunks turned to Giblet and 17.

"Come on, let's help her!", Trunks urged.

"Right!", Giblet and 17 nodded before the former then prepared to fire his Prominence Cannon at Mechikabura just as 17 prepared a green attack as he charged it with a fold from his arms and then did a pose in preparation.

"Prominence...", Giblet began.

"Super Electric...", 17 began.

"Final...", Trunks began.

"CANNOOOOOOOON!", Giblet shouted.

"STRIIIIKE!", 17 shouted.

"FLAAAAAASH!", Trunks shouted at the same time Giblet and 17 did before both blasts hit the stunted Mechikabura, causing an updraft of smoke.

"Did that do it?", Bulla asked before Mechikabura reappeared behind her with another Destruction Ray, making her gasp.

"What the...?", 17 exclaimed.

"Bulla, no.", Trunks spoke in worry.

"Blast it! Are you kidding me?!", Giblet growled.

"As your foe, I acknowledge the power of your pride, but it's over for you! Hakai!", Mechikabura shouted before firing it at Bulla, only for Trunks, Giblet, and 17 to push her out of the way with the blast passing through them, only it was just enough to push them off the ring as he doesn't wish to be disqualified.

"Trunks! Giblet! 17!", Bulla shouted.

Then, Giblet thought to himself.

" _It looks like I've failed to stop him...! I hate myself for that. And yet... if there is one Saiyan I know who's stronger than I am... then, maybe... just maybe..., Broly may be it.",_ Giblet thought.

 _"I'm sorry, Bulla... I did the best I could to help you... But still... if anyone can help you out..., Gogeta can...",_ Trunks thought.

 _"Who would've thought...? Sacrificing myself for other people... Look at me being all human...",_ 17 thought.

 _"It's up to you now, Broly... Help carry this team to victory... and don't you fail, too...",_ Giblet thought.

 _"It's up to you, too, Gogeta... Please... Take some of my energy..., and make it count...",_ Trunks thought.

 _"Pan..., Bulla... Marron would want you to have some of my infinite energy... You might need it.",_ 17 thought before tossing his energy orb toward Pan and Bulla, making them empowered as they recovered just enough to the point that they can start the fight back at full strength while Trunks lent his energy to Gogeta, who grew surprised from this act while Giblet lent his energy to Broly, who then became empowered as his green aura flared up with Broly quickly entering his Wrathful state in the process as he growled before the green aura ceased and Broly then took deep breaths.

"Broly...", Bulla spoke as Mechikabura then turned his attention to him.

"Giblet..., I'll help carry this team to victory, if it's the last thing I do.", Broly spoke as Gogeta looked on and then looked back to where Giblet and 17 fell.

"Well, how about that, you son of a gun?", Gogeta smirked.

 **Chapter 2**

As the ring was silent for a moment, the Grand Minister then broke the silence.

"Contestants Trunks, Giblet, and 17 of the 7th have been eliminated.", Grand Minister spoke before the icon of both fighters darkened and then both fighters reappeared in the spectator seats, although 17 was the only one who was fine despite the damage.

"Trunks, no!", Buulma shouted.

"Giblet! Stay with me!", Shallot spoke as he cradled his twin.

Then, Buulma got out two sensual beans for them.

"Here, take this. It's a senzu bean. Open up.", Buulma spoke to Trunks before he put it in his mouth with Trunks then eating it as Shallot fed one to Giblet before both swallowed and had now recovered completely.

"There we go. You two feeling better now?", Shallot asked with a grin.

"Your fight's over and you're in the bleachers. Just give yourselves a minute to get your wits back.", Gohan suggested.

"And it looks like Broly's partly recovered with that gift of energy you gave him. If you hadn't done that, who knows what would happen from here on out?", Videl added.

"Well done. That was some impressive fighting, Trunks, Giblet, 17.", Beerus grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad you three made it out in one piece.", Whis grinned.

"Yeah.", Trunks nodded.

Meanwhile, Broly spoke to Bulla.

"You better sit this one out. I can't risk letting anyone else fall out.", Broly urged.

"But what about you?", Bulla asked.

Then, Broly only turned back and gave an assuring grin to her, puzzling her before the Super SaiyaMajin mutant got the gist and nodded in determination and was starting to head off before then stopping herself.

"Oh. I almost forgot, Broly.", Bulla spoke, puzzling him.

"Huh?", Broly puzzled.

"From now on..., I'm gonna give being a Majin girl another shot.", Bulla grinned, surprising him a bit as he gasped before Broly grinned and nodded as she dropped out of her Super SaiyaMajin form, but still remained a Majin, before she headed off to join Gogeta and the others nearby before Broly turned back to Mechikabura.

"So, Giblet entrusted his energy to you, did he? That's more foolishness dressed as valor if you ask my opinion. The only path trust leads you down to is one toward the grave.", Mechikabura spoke.

"If it comes down to it, so be it.", Broly retorted, making Mechikabura gasp Broly entered his stance and then dashed toward him with a bellow before they began clashing with each other with punches and kicks only for Broly to flip back eventually and then fire a green blast from his hand at Mechikabura, who surprisingly stood unabated by the blast, before he then dashing toward him after the smoke cleared only for Broly to vanish and reappear behind Mechikabura, who quickly elbowed him in the gut and kicked him toward the wall, breaking it apart, before Broly growled as he cautiously stood up, still in his Wrathful state.

"Even with Giblet's energy refueling him, Mechikabura's still going to be tough to beat.", Shallot spoke.

"If he keeps going like this, we're done.", Piccolo spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Knowing him by now, he'd most likely adapt as he goes along in battle.", Giblet spoke.

Meanwhile, Broly cautiously stepped forward as he paced himself.

"So, is that pitiful display the most you can do?", Mechikabura asked.

"You may not want to understand this..., but... I'm standing right here, because everyone's counting on me to finish the fight and save the multiverse. And whether or not I'm alone, I'll win, because I refuse to let them down. I won't fail.", Broly retorted.

"That choice is not up to you, foolish Saiyan.", Mechikabura retorted before Broly then dashed toward him only to miss and get blocked before Broly fires the blast again only for Mechikabura to swerve it back this time as it exploded upon contact with a rock.

Then, Mechikabura went toward him as Broly braced himself before he was struck in the arm, making him grunt a bit before Mechikabura started picking up the pace in his punches, hitting him as Broly kept his guard up and was eventually getting pushed back as a result.

"The gap between them is almost massive.", Iwan commented.

"It looks like this battle's almost through.", Liqueer added.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura continued the assault up until he pushed him near the edge of the ring, prompting Broly to jump away to ward another part of the ring for distance only for Mechikabura to close that distance quickly as he dashed toward him and then start his assault all over again with Broly guarding against it this time before Mechikabura finished with a strike to the face, or rather it would've been if Broly hadn't stopped it with a fist of his own before after a moment, Broly growled as his green aura started flaring up, but at that moment, Broly decided to take deep breaths, his hair still spiked up as he then closed his eyes as well.

"Oh, no. If Broly takes one more hit, it's over.", Shallot spoke.

"Wait. Could he be...?", Giblet puzzled before Mechikabura created a small purple Destruction Ball in his right palm.

"It's over.", Mechikabura spoke before thrusting it toward Broly with a shout before it came out as a powerful, destructive Destruction Ray.

"Broly!", Giblet shouted.

Then, at that moment, Broly gave a slight grunt before his green aura suddenly turned white blue before the Ray passed through him and he then vanished, surprising him.

"What the...?!", Mechikabura exclaimed.

 _ **Play Disturbed Music: "No More"**_

Then, at that moment, Mechikabuta turned around to see Broly behind him before the Saiyan slowly turned around to face him and emit a similarly primal aura, boy with a silver blue aura as Broly opened his eyes to show that they are now silver in terms of irises, worrying Mechikabura.

"No... Not again...!", Mechikabura gasped before he then tried to attack only for Broly to then counter with a big punch, twice as fierce as Bulla's slashes to the point that it even made him cough out blood as it spilt on the ground before Mechikabura stepped back and wheezed in fear.

"No. This can't be happening...!", Mechikabura wheezed fearfully.

"Did you just see that? Broly not only dodged Mechikabura's attacks, but he also dealt a devastating blow to him.", Shallot spoke.

"Look at him. He's like a new fighter.", Piccolo spoke.

Then, after a moment, Broly's aura became more prominent as he only glared seriously, shocking Mechikabura.

"I knew it. He's tapping into that power again.", Giblet spoke.

"Again?", Chronoa puzzled.

"It's like when he knocked off the other Broly and when he fought the Supreme Kai of Time while she was brainwashed.", Gohan stated.

"Well, it looks like Broly's starting to pull out all the stops against him.", Majuub guessed as Giblet then smirked.

"Well, I can't say I expected to see Broly reach this pinnacle at will again. Honestly, I assumed your Universe was doomed.", Whis spoke before chuckling as Beerus then cracked his knuckles.

"All right, you've milked this long enough. Time to show us what you can do, Broly. Show us your Ultra Instinct.", Beerus spoke.

"Unbelievable! How many times can he shatter his own limits in one fight?", Vermoud spoke in surprise.

"Here at the end, each second is critical. I'd say this could be a very significant problem for Mechikabura.", Cae stated.

"I thought Goku was the only one to master it.", Iwan commented,

"That was the case before, but after Broly used it for a moment to weaken the brainwashed Kai earlier, it's possible he's close to mastering Ultra Instinct now.", the Kai stated.

"This Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is truly formidable, I must admit.", Iwan spoke.

"Yay, Automonous! Yay, Ultra Instinct!", Zeno cheered.

"Uh, actually, it's pronounced 'autonomous', but I agree. Broly does look impressive in that state.", Future 21 grinned.

"I wonder... Could he be on the verge of mastering it?", Future Yurei puzzled.

Meanwhile, after a few moments, Broly's silver blue aura began to erupt and cause the ring to shake as Mechikabura looked on in fear before lightning struck and then showed Broly on the right and Mechikabura on the left.

 _ **Narrator: "With his own unique, adaptive combat knowledge, Broly has broken through, and once again achieved the technique even gods struggle to master: Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Can Mechikabura answer this challenge and fully realize his ambition, or will Broly and the 7th be the ones standing at the end? Only 2 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'."**_

 _ **End Disturbed Music: "No More"**_

* * *

" _ **Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" Trailer #1**_

 _ **Play X-Ray Dog Music: "Parallel Universe"**_

First, it showed a space pod traveling in space, passing by many planets before then showing a space pod opening up with a small, curious girl outside with the green moonlight shining in her before she looked up as it then showed her mother in a spaceship bearing a spiteful look as she spoke.

"I'll raise Cauly to be a mighty warrior on my own, and someday, I will have my revenge, against King Vegeta!", the mother proclaimed.

 **ORIGINAL STORY • SCREENPLAY • CHARACTER DESIGNS BY AKIRA TORIYAMA**

Then, it showed Goku eating some jello in the shade before getting puzzled as Whis spoke with Vegeta watching the conversation.

"Tell me, Goku. Why do you seek even greater strength than you have already?", Whis asked.

Then, it showed the space pod arriving on Earth before showing Goku walking up to Whis as Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla gave slightly puzzled looks as Goku gave his answer while Beerus relaxed on his chair.

"The Tournament of Power opened my eyes. You saw those fighters. No way I can stay at the same level I'm at now.", Goku replied before then showing a purple Arcosian with a white armor turning to Berryblu and giving a slight chuckle after the door opened before then showing a close up of Goku's face.

"They got me all fired up!", Goku grinned.

Then, it showed the Toei logo in similar background before then showing a spaceship passing by through a snowstorm.

 **A NEW SAIYAN**

Then, it showed Beerus giving a surprised look before Piccolo opening his eyes, Broly, who now had a thin black undershirt on underneath his battle suit, and Super Kakunsa looking up at the stormy snow sky to notice Frieza's ship landing before then showing Rilei and Nadea looking surprised before then showing the ship from far away.

 **WHOM NOBODY KNOWS**

"Kakarot, the two behind them are Saiyans.", Vegeta spoke as it then showed the grown woman looking up at Broly before both grew surprised to see each other before another woman, one being grey-haired, shouted to the grown woman.

"This is our chance, my daughter. Attack!", the woman commanded before the black-haired woman roared and then charged forward.

 **CAULY**

Then, it showed Cauly charging toward Vegeta, who stopped her and gave a smirk before later, he was in Super Saiyan form as she was pushing him through the ice.

" _Blast! She's learning as she fights?!",_ Vegeta thought.

 **VEGETA VS. CAULY**

Then, it showed Broly getting into his stance in his Wrathful state with determination.

"Leave her to me.", Broly spoke.

 **BROLY VS. CAULY**

Then, it showed Cauly roaring as she charged toward Super Saiyan Broly in her Wrathful state before kicking him through the mountains, causing Broly to give a slight scream before he crashed into a mountain and then Golden Frieza looking up with a villainous grin.

 **FRIEZA VS. CAULY**

"Look at this. Your battle power is astonishing.", Frieza grinned as it even then showed Super Saiyan Cauly pressing her chest up against Frieza before blasting him away with an energy blast detonation from in front of her chest before Frieza started to panic.

"Wh-What are you doing?!", Frieza exclaimed.

 **COOLER VS. CAULY**

"I'll destroy this planet! Die!", Golden Cooler shouted as he prepared a golden supernova and launched it toward Cauly.

 **GOKU VS. CAULY**

Then, it showed Goku powering up to Super Saiyan and dashing forward before Cauly charged forward with her fist ready to strike as well.

After that, it showed Vegeta struggling to gain the upper hand as his hands were locked with Cauly's before Super Saiyan God Goku opened his eyes.

"I think this is going to be harder than we thought.", Vegeta stated.

"It's about time _I_ got a chance to fight.", Goku spoke before it then showed him in Super Saiyan Sapphire Form charging through the Green Explosion before he and Cauly dashed toward each other amidst the glaciers.

 **THE SAIYAN WARRIOR RACE**

Then, it showed Kid Goku's hand placed on the inside of a window in the space pod with Bardock's hand on the outside before then showing a big blue energy blast consuming Frieza's whole spaceship outside Planet Vegeta and then a big blue light glowing with Gine looking on from the space pod with kid Goku inside in surprise and joy.

 **WHAT DO YOU SEE...**

Then, it showed the medics lab where the babies are inside their capsules before then showing Goku closing his left hand against the snow before then showing Okara and Beets landing near the broken space pod.

 **BEYOND THAT STRENGTH?**

Then, it showed a massive green pillar erupting from the waters, pushing the ice on top of the water away in all directions with Cauly, now in Super Saiyan form, inside as she rise up, but with blank, glowing red eyes as the pillar ascended into the clouds with Super Saiyan Broly exclaiming with a gasp to show surprise before Goku got into his stance and gave a slight grunt before Super Saiyan Cauly roared along with her Great Ape-sculpted aura, which then created a big energy blast from its mouth before later, the Green beam was headed for Goku as he braced himself.

 **DRAGON BALL SUPER: CAULY**

Then, it showed baby Goku's tail moving around a bit in the capsule.

 **THE STORY OF AN UNKNOWN SAIYAN**

 **IN THEATERS DECEMBER 13, 2019**

 _ **End X-Ray Dog Music: "Parallel Universe"**_

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dun! So, what did you think? Pretty surprising, eh? Well, after this story ends, I'm gonna take some time off from "Dragon Ball Super" and then focus on my other stories and give them a chance. As the date implies, It won't actually be released into this website until Friday, December 13** **th** **. But on the bright side, you don't have to worry. Who knows? Once all the other stories, including "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" are finished, or caught up, at least, I might even work on some of the story in my spare time. Frankly, though, the idea of the plot and characters in this movie goes to bconfer368 for this. He deserves the credit for that. Until next time. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hello. Good news. I just finished the latest chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". Even better news, with any luck I might be able to finish most of Chapter 20 for "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" today and finish the rest of it before I work on Chapter 21 the next day and post both chapters. I'm not sure if it could be pulled off, though. While it is definite, it certainly isn't guaranteed. I guess we'll just have to wait and see for now. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Transcendant Limit Break!; Broly's Ultra Instinct Mastered!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Bulla growling venomously and then roared before dashing toward Mechikabura and slashing him once before leaping over to another platform and slashing him again before her speed picked up much more quickly before Bulla roared and dealt a finishing blow on him, causing a big gash to appear on his back before Mechikabura knelt down on his chest and seemingly giving his last groan before Bulla panted a few times and then gave a vicious roar that was very loud and also destructive as it not only sounded distorted, but also caused the crater to expand and bore a hole into the ground near Mechikabura, shocking the others while saddening Buulma just the same as she grieved over what had become of her daughter as Bulla didn't cease her vicious roar until she heard Trunks' voice, prompting her to glare to her left, turn around, and roar as her blank red eyes flashed brightly again before she attempted to slash Trunks, who only managed to catch her hand, surprising her as she gasped while Buulma and everyone else, including Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei, were just as surprised.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Fueled with extreme rage and hate toward Mechikabura, Bulla had transformed into a savage and unyielding Super SaiyaMajin to take revenge against the treacherous Demon Lord Mechikabura. But at what cost?"**_

"This has to stop, Bulla. Mom wouldn't want you to turn into this monster, much less behave like that, because I know you deep down, and that's not what you are!", Trunks reprimanded before Mechikabura groaned as he barely moved his hand, surprising all who saw this as Mechikabura recovered and then stood up with a fierce glare and vicious growl of his own as his purple aura erupted.

"How dare you subject me to such torture?! I was wrong to underestimate you! A problem I need to rectify, RIGHT NOW!", Mechikabura growled before preparing a Destruction Ball and aimed it at Bulla, who stood petrified as Trunks jumped away and shouted to her.

"Bulla, get out of the way!", Trunks shouted.

"This is repayment for the humiliation you've dealt me, sinner! HAKAAAAAIIIII!", Mechikabura admitted before firing it at Bulla before Buulma shouted to her, encouraging the determined Bulla as she looked up and then stopping Mechikabura's Destruction Ball with her two hands, surprising him before Bulla grunted as she tried to lift it up as best she could before then launching it upwards toward the rock, causing it to disintegrate as it goes far away before Bulla panted a few times and gave a smile before Trunks, 17, and Giblet fires their attack at Mechikabura, only for them to get pushed out of the ring by Mechikabura's Destruction Ray by just enough damage to push them out.

 _ **Narrator: "It was a stalemate for Bulla to go up against the Demon lord, no longer consumed by thoughts of vengeance, but that was never the point. Through her brave efforts, alongside those of Trunks, 17, and Giblet, she had bought the remaining fighters precious time to recover, and then, when the trio could hold out no longer, they gave Broly, Gogeta, Pan, and Bulla all the energy they had."**_

 _"It's up to you now, Broly... Help carry this team to victory... and don't you fail, too...",_ Giblet thought.

 _"It's up to you, too, Gogeta... Please... Take some of my energy..., and make it count...",_ Trunks thought.

 _"Pan..., Bulla... Marron would want you to have some of my infinite energy... You might need it.",_ 17 thought before tossing his energy orb toward Pan and Bulla, making them empowered as they recovered just enough to the point that they can start the fight back at full strength while Trunks lent his energy to Gogeta, who grew surprised from this act while Giblet lent his energy to Broly, who then became empowered as his green aura flared up with Broly quickly entering his Wrathful state in the process as he growled before the green aura ceased and Broly then took deep breaths.

"Broly...", Bulla spoke as Mechikabura then turned his attention to him.

"So, Giblet entrusted his energy to you, did he? That's more foolishness dressed as valor if you ask my opinion. The only path trust leads you down to is one toward the grave.", Mechikabura spoke.

"You may not want to understand this..., but... I'm standing right here, because everyone's counting on me to finish the fight and save the multiverse. And whether or not I'm alone, I'll win, because I refuse to let them down. I won't fail.", Broly retorted.

"That choice is not up to you, foolish Saiyan.", Mechikabura retorted before Broly then dashed toward him only to miss and get blocked before Broly fires the blast again only for Mechikabura to swerve it back this time as it exploded upon contact with a rock.

Then, Mechikabura went toward him as Broly braced himself before he was struck in the arm, making him grunt a bit before Mechikabura started picking up the pace in his punches, hitting him as Broly kept his guard up and was eventually getting pushed back as a result up to a point where he was just one push away from getting knocked off the ring as Mechikabura created a small purple Destruction Ball in his right palm.

 _ **Narrator: "Taking the hopes of his allies upon him, Broly returns to action. However, faced with the ferocious attacks of the overpowering Mechikabura, he is driven into a corner."**_

"It's over.", Mechikabura spoke before thrusting it toward Broly with a shout before it came out as a powerful, destructive Destruction Ray before Broly gave a slight grunt before his green aura suddenly turned white blue before the Ray passed through him and he then vanished, surprising him, before he turned around to see Broly behind him before the Saiyan slowly turned around to face him and emit a similarly primal aura, boy with a silver blue aura as Broly opened his eyes to show that they are now silver in terms of irises, worrying Mechikabura as he gasped before they just stood still in front of each other.

 _ **Narrator: "As Mechikabura lunges forward with his Destruction Ray, it seemed the tournament had reached its end, but the Saiyan wasn't done. Broly's body responded with a divine speed and power and once again, he shimmered with a fearsome, silver glow, striking fear into Mechikabura's heart for the first time. The final showdown takes another momentous turn, now!"**_

 _ **Play Super Music: "Limit-Break"**_

It showed all the destroyers, angels, Kais, and combatants of each universe, save for those universes already exempt at the beginning of the tournament, with Mechikabura growling uneasily at the presence of Broly in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state as Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei looked on in awe and wonder.

"Wow. Broly's really keeping us surprised with that, huh?", Shallot grinned.

"Yeah. He's actually done it for the third time so far.", Majuub agreed.

"Let's just hope that this time works like a charm.", Videl spoke.

"Yes, it better. Against a formidable opponent as the Demon Lord, as fearful of this technique as Mechikabura is, Broly cannot afford another misstep.", Whis spoke as Broly then slowly closed his eyes before opening them again just as slowly with Broly already very close to Mechikabura, who had already begun to clad his own fists with the energy of destruction to try to combat Broly's incomplete Ultra Instinct before clashing fists with each other, causing a series of explosions as the first was bigger than the next three with Broly and Mechikabura clashing with each other.

"This is it, huh?", Zeno spoke slightly in excitement.

"It is.", Future 21 responded.

"The Final Battle's really begun.", Future Yurei added.

"Indeed, sires. The Tournament of Power's moment of truth. Mechikabura vs. Broly. Both have repeatedly surprised the gods and now, they fight to the finish. All eyes are transfixed to what's left of the ring with no one daring to blink.", Grand Minister spoke as the clash continued before Broly gave a deep-voiced bellow while thrusting his fist toward Mechikabura, causing the ring to break apart into pieces only for Mechikabura to be shown to have blocked it before retaliating with a small Destruction Ball barrage, which only got reflected away by Broly's turbulent aura before the Saiyan moved back with Mechikabura quickly following before they clashed again, causing the sparks to shoot out randomly.

"Broly seems to have mastered his self-movement.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"Well, yes. But it seems he still can't land a decisive blow.", Elder Kai added.

"I think Broly's ability to adapt quickly can fix that problem at least. The only question is, how quickly can he pull this off?", Whis responded as Mechikabura pushed Broly back by a certain degree.

Then, Broly flipped back while preparing an eraser cannon before then launching it as an energy beam toward Mechikabura, who grew surprised before it seemingly made contact, causing more green energy beams to erupt from the ground.

 _ **End Super Music: "Limit-Break"**_

"Ka-blewy!", Zeno shouted.

"So...amazing.", Future 21 spoke in awe.

"Yeah, but was that even enough?", Future Yurei asked before Mechikabura was shown to be shielding himself with his Destruction Ball as Top realized what was going on.

"Mechikabura has been watching. He has studied Broly's power and the way he was studying his moves, as a spectator while Broly fought Jiren and later, the Supreme Kai of Time. Mechikabura has learned.", Top spoke.

"Did you really think I'd once again fail against someone who utilized Ultra Instinct?", Mechikabura asked with a growl.

"'Again'?", Broly puzzled.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura shouted before then thrusting it toward Broly, pushing him up before it exploded in a bright light with black and white lines escaping the explosion as all the spectators watched in surprise.

"Yeesh.", Vermoud spoke.

"Aw, man.", Gohan spoke.

"Looks like he took that blast head-on.", 18 guessed.

"Oh, no! Does that mean Broly's knocked out?", Zeno asked worriedly.

"I do not know for sure, sire. Once can only hope he survived.", Grand Minister responded before it cleared away, revealing that Broly had kept himself well-guarded with the reversed flow of his attack acting as a shield as Broly powered his arm, panting as he was gently floating downward.

"A shield?", Shallot puzzled.

"It looks like he's redirected the flow of his attack to create a barrier against Mechikabura's attack.", Giblet stated.

"And a good thing, too. That was a close one.", Majuub commented.

"Not unlike Mechikabura, he is quite tenacious.", Cae commented.

"Heh. If Broly can adapt as well as he fights, there's no need to worry. So, he know how to block, but as we all know, a strong defense will only get him so far. Without an offense to match, he has no chance of victory, which is when the offense would kick in when it's most crucial.", Vermoud stated.

"I agree, my lord. That change of strategy is just a matter of time.", Margarita agreed just as Broly's Ultra Instinct aura flared up for a moment, giving Mechikabura cause for alarm.

"No, you don't. Not if I can help it!", Mechikabura growled before leaping up and roaring as he charged toward him in midair.

"Come on, Broly! Find a way! I entrusted everything to you, my pride, everything! I won't tolerate failure! Trespass into the domain of the gods and use that might to make Mechikabura pay for everything he's done! Do it, Broly!", Giblet shouted before Broly gave a short growl before roaring as his silver blue aura erupted again, causing a hot shockwave to erupt, passing through everyone watching the fight and even pushing the stunted Mechikabura back before, after a few moments, Broly exhaled and inhaled before opening his eyes and glaring at Mechikabura.

 **Chapter 2**

Broly and Mechikabura were descending downwards before eventually, Mechikabura landed on the ground with Broly headed for him before the latter tried to stop him with a Destruction Ray and only succeeded in holding him back before Broly flipped back and then slid on the ground before dashing for him only to overshoot Mechikabura and then quickly pass though several pillars without even flinching as the dust then spiraled away from him before Broly made a quick recovery and sped toward Mechikabura, who went toward him as well before another clash broke out, this time causing a lightning bolt to strike from the dark clouds as rain started to fall down and harden into ice upon contact with the ground.

"Guess your pep talk got him all pumped up, huh, Giblet? He bounced back.", Shallot grinned.

"But now, he's just fighting Mechikabura to a draw. The scales aren't tipping in his favor yet.", Piccolo spoke.

As Whis watched however, after a few moments, Broly closed his eyes while clashing and letting Ultra Instinct -Sign- do the work, eventually causing Whis to give a grin before Broly and Mechikabura vanished and reappeared two times and went up before Broly's heat from Ultra Instinct expanded.

"You see that, my lord?", Top asked, puzzling Vermoud a bit.

"It would appear that we have a new reason for hope, Lord Beerus.", Whis spoke, puzzling everyone.

"I can feel it. Not the chaos of consciousness, but the elegant purity of energy operating on impulse alone. Broly is focused only on Mechikabura now, or rather, on the battle itself. He's throwing his whole body and soul into the fleeting moment of each stroke, allowing the flames of his power to rage freely, unrestrained by the walls of thought. Concerns for the multiverse, or the gap in their powers, his hesitation, his impatience, his fear; he has given them all to the fire and let them burn. So that now, there is only himself, his opponent, and the fight. Soon, he will reach a realm still faster, keener, and deeper than Instinct, where even that awareness will blur and fade. And beyond that...", Whis stated as Broly and Mechikabura clashed with each other before Whis gave another grin.

"Broly is generating a heat I've never felt before.", Top spoke.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura growled before then sweep kicked the heat away two times and then fired a dark energy ray at Broly, at least sending him back before Broly crashed into a rock by his back, giving Mechikabura the opportunity to then crash him downward into the ground as he fell before Mechikabura Prepared a destructive assault with a dark purple energy ball.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura shouted before firing it as multiple destruction beans at Broly, who created a shield to protect himself from the incoming assault from above.

"Mechikabura's attacks are intensifying as well.", Supreme Kai spoke.

"As much as I hate to say it, that's a remarkable technique. Mechikabura's using extreme rapid-fire destruction rays to generate a barrage of powerful, destructive shockwaves.", Elder Kai spoke.

"Yeah, but he's got Broly pinned down, and look where he's standing.", Trunks began.

"It's a ring fragment with nothing else beneath it. If he falls, he's done. Even with that shield protecting, there's no telling when that rock would crumble.", Majuub spoke.

"And the other rocks aren't doing too well, either. If Broly doesn't think of something and fast, he's stuck.", Goten added.

"Quick, Broly! Get out of there while you still can! Or if you can't do that, then at least strike back, or something!", Shallot urged.

"He knows, but he's got his hands full just blocking his attacks. He has no time to love, much less counterattack.", Piccolo stated.

"Are you sure...? Because I know different.", Giblet retorted calmly, seeing the sparks igniting from the collisions from opposing shockwaves as well as Broly's hands starting to close into fists.

Even Beerus noticed this too.

"No more talk. Just shut your mouths and watch.", Beerus spoke calmly.

Then, it wasn't long before the 7th Universe started to look on.

"See those sparks? They look like collisions from opposing shockwaves. Broly isn't only shielding himself now. He's launching a counteroffensive.", Top spoke as Broly slowly moved his arms and even his body up with his eyes closed before he then opened them and fired a blue-green energy beam at Mechikabura, making him cough out saliva this time around, stunting him.

"Oh, yeah! Nice shot, Broly!", Shallot shouted in excitement.

"Impressive! He actually broke through. Broly cut through Mechikabura's defenses and connected.", 21 spoke in surprise.

"How...dare you...!", Mechikabura growled before Broly roared in a distorted voice, echoing the roar of a Great Ape, causing his silver-blue aura to expand until it quickly became a surrounding universe, surprising all.

"Oh.", Grand Minister spoke in surprise.

"What's going on?", Future 21 asked.

"Yeah, tell us!", Zeno added.

"What's happening right now? It's amazing!", Future Yurei added.

"The ring just got sparkly! Sparkly and whooshy!", Zeno added.

"Could all of this be Goku's energy? It's so bright..., so beautiful...", Future 21 spoke.

"Whew! Not to mention really hot, too. I mean it's making me sweat up a storm over here.", Future Yurei commented as he was wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I think something amazing is about to happen!", Zeno grinned.

"You know what? I think so, too.", Future 21 grinned.

Meanwhile, after a moment, Broly closed his eyes and inhaled, allowing the heat to seep into him as the aura itself even began to get absorbed into him, making Giblet scoff with a proud grin as Whis nodded.

"No...! It can't be! Don't tell me you're planning to use that energy to overpower me! Grrr! Darn it all! Darn it, darn it..., darn it! DARN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!", Mechikabura roared in fear and anger before coating himself in a dark purple aura, causing it to expand just as big as Broly's aura.

"Mechikabura's unleashing even more power than I expected!", Top grunted.

"This pressure's so intense; if his energy gets any higher, we could all be crushed!", Cae shouted.

At that point, Mechikabura started creating a big Destruction Ball before then using his right hand to condense it into a small energy blast before Mechikabura then clutched onto it and moved his right arm back.

"I AM DEMON LORD MECHIKABURA! MY AMBITIONS WILL NOT BE DERAILED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! HAKAAAAAAAIIII!", Mechikabura shouted as he then fired a big Destruction Ray at Broly, whose hair started glowing bright white before Broly only took a step with his right foot, propelling himself upward and then causing the Ray to disappear as well as a dark purple aura covering it, surprising all as they gasped.

Even Mechikabura was shocked before he cautiously turned around to notice not only Broly's back turned to his, but also covered in a glowing shell with a small purple Destruction Ball on top of his right fingers before Broly eventually moved his right hand slightly, causing it to vanish, shocking Mechikabura as he gasped before he attempted to strike Broly, who was only moving forward before suddenly moving up while also landing three more blows on him, moving him back. After that, Mechikabura then fired a small Destruction ball assault on Broly, who only jumped back before the surrounding rocks began to disintegrate into purple stars, dazzling the stormy area before the stars vanished.

"What the...?", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"Broly seems even more amazing now!", Zeno grinned.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it.", Future Yurei added.

"Indeed, sires. He has arrived at something truly superb.", Grand Minister stated as Universes 1-12 stood up in awe as they watched the fight, even Pan, Bulla, Black, Gogeta, Sealas, and even Ahms.

As Mechikabura roared while nearing Broly, the latter's body reacted on its own once the former got close enough before 15 more hits were landed on him, causing Mechikabura to crash onto the ring before the shell came apart, revealing Broly's hair still glowing bright white as he then glanced over to his left before Beerus eventually spoke to Whis.

"Whis.", Beerus began.

"Yes?", Whis asked.

"Broly's done it, hasn't he? He's finally achieved it?", Beerus asked as Mechikabura looked up to see Broly walking forward a bit.

"Yes.", Whis nodded before Beerus growled.

"It's astounding! This mortal really is something else. Look at that brilliant form. There can be no doubt. This is the true power, complete in all its majesty. This is...Autonomous Ultra Instinct!", Beerus shouted as the white glow ceased before his hair was now shown to be silver as Broly gave a glare at Mechikabura.

" _ **Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" Trailer #2**_

First, it showed the Toei Company, Ltd., 20th Century Fox, And Toei Animation logos before showing several spaceships moving forward and going up near the castle.

 **ORIGINAL STORY • SCREENPLAY • CHARACTER DESIGNS BY AKIRA TORIYAMA**

Then, it showed even Dodoria, Zarbon, and the others moving forward as well before the Ginyu Force poses and then Frieza's arrival as he laughed.

"Hello, monkeys!", Frieza greeted.

 **A HORRIFIC RULER**

"From this moment on, Frieza will be your commander.", King Cold spoke as King Vegeta grew surprised before the Saiyans bowed to Frieza.

 **FOUR SAIYANS BORN AT AROUND THE SAME TIME**

Then, it showed Goku in his capsule before then showing Bardock in the spaceship heading for Planet Vegeta.

 **BABY GOKU: LOWER-CLASS WARRIOR KAKAROT**

"How is Kakarot doing? Is he still in the nursing capsule?", Bardock asked.

"He is. You should see him. Come on.", Gine replied before then showing King Vegeta walking up to his son and putting his hand gently on the red pod with a proud smile.

 **BABY VEGETA: THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA**

"My son, my pride and joy. The latent battle power within you is astonishing!", King Vegeta grinned before then showing Okara entering the palace and already kneeling when she looked up in alarm and showed Cauly's pod ascending before Okara burst out the window and flew off before then showing a space pod opening up with a small, curious girl outside with the green moonlight shining in her before she looked up.

"I'm told her pod would destined for an outlined world?", Okara asked.

"That's correct.", King Vegeta replied.

"I'll raise Cauly to be a mighty warrior on my own, and someday, I'll have my revenge!", the mother proclaimed.

 **BABY CAULY: THE EXILED WARRIOR CAULY**

Then, it showed Beerus speaking with King Vegeta.

 **BABY BROLY: PROTECTOR OF JUSTICE BROLY**

"If what Paragus says is true, then his son could very well be the cure of my boredom that I've practically been seeking for so long. So do me a favor and integrate that Saiyan child into that society of yours, would you?", Beerus requested as it showed Broly on a remote world with Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta assisting them against Frieza's remaining soldiers as he punched one in the gut and then kicked him away toward a rock before he was later shown to be standing on top of a rock, overlooking the apparently liberated world.

 **AND SO — THE WHEELS OF FATE BEGIN TO TURN**

Then, it showed Frieza's spaceship headed for Planet Vegeta before Bardock with Frieza in the black background both next to him and behind him.

"I don't think we can afford to wait much longer. I think he's afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day.", Bardock stated before then showing Frieza, in his battle suit and in his hoverpod ascending before overlooking the whole planet and giving a smirking glare.

"It's a perfect plan to get rid of the Saiyans, planet and all. Wouldn't you agree?", Frieza asked.

 **THE ENTIRE LEGEND —**

Then, it showed Bardock speaking to Goku inside the ship as he was on Gine's lap inside the ship as he even gently pressed his hand against the window, the other side of which was pressed gently by Bardock at the same spot before it took off with Bardock giving a determined glare.

"Listen, son. You do what it takes to survive, got it?", Bardock urged.

 **BEGAN HERE**

Then, it showed both Vegeta and Broly looking up in wonder as the former smirked before Cauly looked up in awe on Planet Vampa before then showing Super Saiyan Azure Bardock roaring as he launched his Riot Javelin toward Frieza before the blast made contact with Frieza and jerked him around as he screamed before the blast detonated, taking along with it, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the whole Frieza Force, destroying the whole ship as well.

 **DRAGON BALL SUPER: CAULY**

Then, it showed Goku, now an adult, giving a smirk on Super Saiyan form while adult Vegeta gave a glare downwards in Super Saiyan form as Broly, also an adult, was in his stance, quite calm and determined despite his Wrathful state, and then Cauly, also an adult and in her own Wrathful state, as she roared while moving her right fist back before then launching it toward her opponent.

 **FOUR DESTINIES COLLIDE**

 **IN THEATERS DECEMBER 13, 2019**

 **A/N: So, what did you think about it? Pretty impressive, right? If you have ideas for how the next episode should go, especially before the last episode, numbered 131, that is, feel free to let me know soon so that I can end the series on a high note with a bang and focus on my other stories. Until next time. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry it took long, but I've finally finished it. Only one more episode left until the epic series finale! Are you excited? I know I am. :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **The Greatest Showdown of All Time!; The Ultimate Survival Battle!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Broly giving a deep-voiced bellow while thrusting his fist toward Mechikabura, causing the ring to break apart into pieces only for Mechikabura to be shown to have blocked it before retaliating with a small Destruction Ball barrage, which only got reflected away by Broly's turbulent aura before the Saiyan moved back with Mechikabura quickly following before preparing an Eraser Cannon and then launching it as an energy beam before Mechikabura thrusted his Destruction Ball toward Broly, pushing him up before it cleared away, revealing that Broly had kept himself well-guarded with the reversed flow of his attack acting as a shield as Broly lowered his arm, panting as he was gently floating downward before Broly's Ultra Instinct aura flared up for a moment, giving Mechikabura cause for alarm as he growled before leaping up and roaring as he charged toward him in midair.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! Time was almost up in the Tournament of Power with Broly and Mechikabura locked in a final battle to determine the fate of the multiverse. After the seemingly invincible Mechikabura increased his power to even greater heights, it appeared Broly would have no way to answer, but then..."**_

"Come on, Broly! Find a way! I entrusted everything to you, my pride, everything! I won't tolerate failure! Trespass into the domain of the gods and use that might to make Mechikabura pay for everything he's done! Do it, Broly!", Giblet shouted before Broly gave a short growl before roaring as his silver blue aura erupted again before his silver-blue aura expanded until it quickly became a surrounding universe, surprising all, before it then showed Mechikabura roaring while nearing Broly, the latter's body reacted on its own once the former got close enough before 15 more hits were landed on him, causing Mechikabura to crash onto the ring before the shell came apart, revealing Broly's hair still glowing bright white as he then glanced over to his left before Beerus spoke.

 _ **Narrator: "Broly's body radiated with a blinding glow as he, at last, achieved the full, divine level he'd been searching for."**_

"This mortal really is something else. This is...Autonomous Ultra Instinct!", Beerus shouted as the white glow ceased before his hair was now shown to be silver as Broly gave a glare at Mechikabura.

 _ **Narrator: "The Ultimate Showdown...now!"**_

At the ring, Mechikabura growled as he steadily tried to get up before Broly calmly spoke to him.

"All right, Mechikabura. The real fight starts now.", Broly stated.

Mechikabura only growled in response before eventually responding.

"So, it shall, Saiyan.", Mechikabura responded.

"Look at this form he's taken. Judging by his appearance, it seems he's finally mastered true Autonomous Ultra Instinct. How far can this ability take him once Mechikabura is fighting all-out? Will this change the equation? Or will it prove to be one last bump on the road to Mechikabura's victory and multiversal domination? It should be most fascinating to witness.", the Supreme Kai spoke.

Then, after a few moments, Broly finally made his move and charged toward Mechikabura, grazing him by the cheek before then strike connected on the rock behind him, making it explode slightly before Broly stood up and then turned around to face Mechikabura, who swept away the blood on the cut of his cheek with a growl.

"Good job, Broly. Now, you're getting the hang of it.", Gogeta smirked.

"The speed of complete Ultra Instinct is incredible, just like 15 years ago back in its heyday.", Piccolo stated.

"I never imagined a mortal could be sublime. Surely, it's too much for even Mechikabura to take.", Supreme Kai grinned.

"So, that's true Ultra Instinct, eh? Now, I can see why it was famously recorded in the Goku Black Incident back then.", Vermoud grinned.

"I wouldn't let that technique go to your head if I were you. It's all a waste of time!", Mechikabura discouraged before then trying to attack him, only to miss before he and Broly eventually clashed with each other as Mechikabura growled after a moment.

Then, Broly caught Mechikabura's arm and countered with an Eraser Blow, pushing him back before Mechikabura barely recovered on his feet before jumping up and then preparing a purple destruction ball with his two hands before it grew just as big as Frieza's technique that once destabilized Planet Namek before launching it toward Broly. However, the Saiyan was ready for that as he then calmly prepared a green energy blast before holding the blast back, deteriorating its shape before firing through it, causing the destruction orb itself to disintegrate into purple stars that fade away, even causing it to explode in a green, horizontal pillar of light before it faded, revealing the blue flakes flickering at random parts in a sort of circle in front of Broly.

"How did you cancel out that blast?", Mechikabura puzzled before charging toward Broly, who charged toward him in anticipation before clashing again, up until Broly kneed him in the gut and then uppercutted him in the chin and kicked him in the cheek before landing a punch with Mechikabura attempting to retaliate with a destruction ball barrage, but missed as it only hit everything else with Broly dodging the blasts automatically, thinning out the ring as a result, even prompting Gogeta, Pan, and Bulla to take haste in moving away while Sealas watched in awe with Ahms recording the data by simply watching the fight, not knowing that Sealas was turning to him.

"Record all the data you want, but I have plans for you. Just you wait...", Sealas said to Ahms and a bit to himself.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura was still not having any luck in flushing Broly out as he even did a front flip above the destruction balls before landing on the ground with Mechikabura then preparing a purple line with his one finger before causing it to split apart into destructive daggers, which then dash toward Broly as needles with Broly dodging them quickly before then starting up another clash, which resulted in Mechikabura getting pushed back before leaping up and countering with a downward strike from above only for Broly to counter that one as well, making Mechikabura growl before Broly then moved him back only for the Demon lord to retaliate again, but missed before getting hit twice with the second time getting kicked away before Broly charged forward with a bright blue glare leaving his silver irises before then striking him in the gut, while also crashing him through many pillars of rock before hitting him against the wall and then moving back.

"Whoa... Ultra Instinct is so incredible...", Pan spoke in awe.

"Yeah, I know. And to think that after all our struggling against Mechikabura, it's Broly who gets the upper hand on him.", Gogeta grinned.

"Heh. That's Broly for ya.", Shallot grinned.

"If they continue the fight like that, the multiverse can feel peace again.", Chronoa grinned.

After a moment, a dark aura erupted from the cracks of the rocks before an explosion occurred with Mechikabura panting heavily, having exerted enough energy to remove the rocks from on top of him and recover .

"Astounding! Mechikabura actually looks overwhelmed. Does this mean that Broly has, in fact, catapulted over even the power of our champion?", Cae asked in surprise.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura growled in detest over what was going on to him.

"How can this be?! Defeat is unacceptable! I will not accept failure!", Mechikabura shouted.

No response came from Broly before Mechikabura began to lose it.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Excelsis (SSB Goku vs. Hearts)"**_

"My rule of the multiverse will begin! My plans will not be abashed! If I fail here, all my efforts, all I've done to get this far, all of it will have been pointless! I would once again be imprisoned just like I was by the destroyers who last nested me with this technique, and I refuse to relive this permanent torment any longer! I cannot... I WILL NOT!", Mechikabura growled as the ring started shaking before he gave a bestial roar, emitting dark purple flames from his body, which then grew to the point that his upper body was now clothless as the destructive flakes spread outward on the ground, passing near Broly.

The flakes were even snaking up toward the spectator seats, just missing the spectators.

"What the heck?!", Shallot exclaimed.

"That power's horrendous! Just like a raging inferno!", Chronoa exclaimed.

"Blast it! Mechikabura's energy is climbing even higher, now...", Giblet grunted.

"What the heck is going on down there?!", 18 exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura was still roaring before the flames detonated one piece at a time, boring holes into the spot the flakes were touching as each detonation caused the spots to disintegrate into purple stars that then fade away. It lasted for a few moments as Mechikabura then gave out one last roar before his whole body was now completely encased in purple flames before said flames exploded, causing the ring to be in flames. After that, Mechikabura was now seen, shrouded in a dark purple aura as the debris fell on to the ground in-between Broly and Mechikabura, who then stopped walking before he glared at Broly.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Excelsis (SSB Goku vs. Hearts)"**_

"Mechikabura's power level just completely exploded.", Piccolo stated.

"How can that be...?", Chronoa asked in shock.

"Broly backed him into a corner, and it seemed like the very idea of him losing apparently made him relive the trauma from his past.", Giblet replied.

"You're right. That might've been the edge that Mechikabura didn't know he needed to get that strong.", Cocagash agreed.

"Broly had the edge! Curses!", Beerus growled.

Meanwhile, Broly gave a soft growl as he glared at Mechikabura.

For a few moments, there was only silence. But, after that length in time, Mechikabura made the first move and tried to attack him but missed before he and Broly clashed against each other. During that clash, Mechikabura growled with a bellow before eventually yelling out before trying to punch him only for Broly to catch his fist.

"As previously stated, my ambitions will not be derailed by the likes of you! Not now..., not ever!", Mechikabura grunted before then creating an apparent blast with his hand and then pushing Broly back to the point where he tumbled backward only to land on his feet and slide back.

Then, Mechikabura prepared a destruction orb in his right hand.

"Hakai!", Mechikabura shouted before firing a destruction ray from said orb, giving off a destructive purple lightning bolt before it then scraped against the ground, causing the areas that were struck to detonate in purple fading stars before Broly flipped backward and landed on part of the ring with which Mechikabura responded by then firing another destruction orb barrage, decimating the area behind Broly, barely missing him. Then, Broly looked up in surprise to notice Mechikabura preparing to fire another full-power destruction ray before firing it at Broly, who countered by firing a makeshift Gigantic Catastrophe from his right hand, holding the destruction ray at bay with Broly and Mechikabura yelling, that is, until the destruction ray started to overcome the gigantic catastrophe this time with Broly struggling to get the edge back only for Mechikabura to make that all but impossible as Broly's blast attack came undone, surprising him as he gasped.

"Now, die, Saiyan!", Mechikabura exclaimed before closing his right hand, causing the destruction ray to head for Broly and push him back, but not before he managed to create a thin green aura shield around him, overlaying with his current blue-silver aura, protecting him from its destructive effects as Broly grunted, trying to push it back if he could while seething through his teeth as he was seemingly engulfed in the blast.

"Broly!", Shallot shouted.

Then, as soon as the destruction ray hit the ground, it expanded into a devastating purple barrier 10 times as big as the dimensional prison that Giblet was once trapped in back when he was brainwashed before Mechikabura landed on a safe, vacant spot. After a moment, the barrier exploded, only giving off a shockwave all around the ring before he smirked to himself.

"That's more like it. That was just the edge I needed.", Mechikabura smirked.

 **Chapter 2**

When the dust settled, a massive hole was going right the ring, giving it new meaning as Beerus and the others grew shocked as did Caulifla, Cabba, Kale, Super Kakunsa, Su, and Brianne. However, just as suddenly, Broly leapt up and dashed toward Mechikabura, who grew shocked before he dodged Broly's attack before he dodged Mechikabura's next and both kicked each other in the face before both recovered and locked hands with each other.

"You're still here after the destruction my attack inflicted upon you? You tenacious beast...! But I must admit, you're even stronger than I gave you credit for.", Mechikabura spoke before Broly gave a brief growl in response.

Then, the rocks began to float up around the two fighters before dust erupted from around Broly and Mechikabura, creating a shockwave that destroyed the pillar before Broly kneed him in the gut with Mechikabura missing twice before pushing him back with a kick, prompting Broly to counter with an Eraser Cannon, only for Mechikabura hold it back before tossing it toward him, prompting Broly to jump up to avoid contact. Then, Mechikabura reappeared in the air behind Broly and then slamming him down toward the ground and then prepared another full-power destruction ray before firing it again, this time, just to hasten Broly's descent toward the ground before he finally crashed.

"This is bad!", Beerus spoke in shock.

Meanwhile, Mechikabura landed on the ground with Broly laying down on the ground chest first, much to Shallot's shock as he gasped as Mechikabura gave a smirk his way toward the fallen Saiyan, or so he appeared as Broly was starting to try to get up.

"Broly!", Beerus shouted.

"Come on, Broly! Get up! We've already lost Marron to this monster! We can't lose you, too! I believe in you! You can stop Mechikabura! I know it! Just dig deep and get up!", Shallot urged just as Broly was starting to get back up as best he could, shocking Mechikabura as he widened his eyes and gasped.

"He still has that much left?! I can't believe it!", Mechikabura spoke in shock before the dust settled, revealing that Broly is now back on his feet.

"Believe it. The fight didn't end yet, Mechikabura.", Broly responded.

"Tell me! How were you able to get back up no matter how many times you fell?! Answer me at once!", Mechikabura growled.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't like the answer. Like Bulla said, the moment I tell you, you'd try to rip that strength away. All you need to know is that I won't let you have your way with the multiverse. Not now..., not ever.", Broly responded before powering up.

"Fine, then. Don't tell me! Whatever strength it is, it means nothing before my power!", Mechikabura responded before dashing toward him with Broly charging toward him before the latter tried to hit Broly but missed as he dodged.

"Well, go ahead. Try and figure it out if you can.", Broly goaded.

"What?!", Mechikabura responded.

"Broly's increased his speed! He's even faster than he was before!", Cae stated.

"What the?! How is he doing this?", Vermoud spoke in surprised amazement.

"That should be obvious. Like Goku, Broly can reach those heights because he's not just fighting for himself. He fights for all of us.", Piccolo stated, earning Top's grunt in agreement.

Meanwhile, Broly and Mechikabura were clashing with each other up until Mechikabura kicked Broly away, although he managed to block it before recovering on the ground with Mechikabura charging toward him, prompting Broly to dodge the kick, surprising him before Broly then fired a Soaring Fist at Mechikabura crashing him toward three parts of the ring before he slowed down, stopped at the fourth without crashing and fired a destruction ray barrage at Broly, who dodged the blasts before leaping up and then striking him in the chest, causing the rock to break apart and Mechikabura to fall toward the ground and crash into a wall with Broly quickly catching up and landing on the ground before Mechikabura grunted as he struggled to look up.

"This is our power, Mechikabura.", Broly stated.

"'Our'?", Mechikabura puzzled in surprise and puzzlement before glancing up and Pan and Bulla.

Then, he laughed weakly in chuckled to himself as he smirked.

"I think I've figured out what your strength is now... Behind every one of your strikes was a single community of the people you fought alongside with in but a short time. How else would your strength be amplified as if everyone else's strengths are added to yours?", Mechikabura guessed as he then looked over to the spectators.

"And your point is?", Broly asked.

"The point is, I know better than to rely on such a tactic. I may not have had any traumatic experiences with trust the way Jiren did, as I never needed to rely on it, but I know very well how easily it can be ripped away.", Mechikabura responded, puzzling Broly as the Demon began preparing a Destruction Orb, all while powering up and breaking apart the wall.

"And more than that, I will show you!", Mechikabura shouted before firing it toward the spectators, shocking him as Broly gasped as they, too grew shocked.

However, Broly managed to jump up and then deflect the blast toward a rock, hitting it instead and causing it to disintegrate into fading purple stars, making Broly mad as he tensed angrily before landing on the ground as Mechikabura panted from the excess energy he put in.

"How dare you?", Broly growled.

"Hmm. Perhaps I was mistaken on my part. Mayhaps that source of strength that you relish on is not fleeting, at least for the moment. But there will be a moment that you drop your guard and in that instant, they will all be destroyed. Just like what used to be that rock over there.", Mechikabura responded.

 _ **Play Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

Then, Broly tensed his fists before giving his response.

"I'm no hero and I don't see myself as one either, but anyone…who tries to hurt my friends…IS GOING TO PAAAAAAAY!", Broly roared before then charging toward Mechikabura, hitting him squarely in the cheek and crashing him through four rocks, making him groan in surprise as Broly gave a fierce glare of anger.

"And I won't forgive them!", Broly added before trying to kick him but got blocked with Mechikabura trying to hit him but missed twice before Broly kicked him upward toward a vacant rock before Mechikabura powered up with his dark purple aura flaring up with Broly charging toward him before Mechikabura responded by firing multiple destruction rays at once with his hand only for Broly to snake past them, using green energy orbs to get past them just fine before both charged toward each other and clashed with each other with punches, causing their blue and dark purple auras to flare up and clashed with each other many times as they even circled around the ring like comets before Broly and Mechikabura were seen sliding on opposite rocks before then clashing again briefly and then moving back from each other.

"Keep at it, Broly! Now's the time to put Mechikabura down!", Giblet shouted before Broly ran forward and jumped toward Mechikabura, who then countered with his destruction ray barrage, but failed as Broly blocked the assault and reflected them away, shocking him as Mechikabura gasped before then trying to hit him, but missed several times before Broly countered with an elbow to the chest and several kicks while flipping up, pushing him away before Broly prepared a silver blue energy orb as big as a spirit bomb and then launching it toward Mechikabura, who was helpless to stop it as he was paralyzed at the sight as it headed for him before it made its impact on him, making him writhe in pain.

At that point, elsewhere, Broly lowered his right arm and stood up straight with a calm glare before the blast detonated, propelling Mechikabura toward part of the ring, leaving the weakened Mechikabura on the ground.

 _ **End Broly Music: "Full Force Kamehameha"**_

By then, Mechikabura was revealed to be critically damaged as the dust cleared as Jiren watched with a grin at Broly's success.

"Brilliant! Broly, you've got him!", Vermoud cheered.

Meanwhile, Broly landed on the ground with Mechikabura at his feet. Then, at that moment, Broly stepped forward toward Mechikabura and prepared a green energy orb before aiming it at him and was about to thrust it at him when he suddenly felt a painful feeling. At that moment, a glowing silver-blue liquid burst out from his back, shocking Gogeta, Jiren, Sealas, Pan, and Bulla as the three formers gasped one at a time while Mechikabura grew puzzled.

"Broly!", Pan and Bulla shouted before Broly groaned in pain before laying down on the ground as the liquid was now on the ground behind Broly, who suddenly had dark energy sparks sparking around him with Broly trying to get up before he dropped out of his Ultra Instinct form and quickly felt overwhelming pain as the dark energy sparks overwhelmed him, causing him to yell in pain.

"Broly!", Shallot shouted.

"What's happening to him?", Beerus asked.

"The divine power beyond his own limits! I didn't know it was taking such a toll on his body.", Whis stated.

"Oh, no.", Gohan responded.

"Yeah, that's, uh, bad.", Videl added.

"But Broly had won the battle! It was completely over! We all saw it! Mechikabura was through!", Beerus shouted.

Meanwhile, Broly was still shouting in agonizing pain until the dark energy sparks vanished, leaving Broly both exhausted and writhing in pain before Mechikabura started to laugh slowly as he recovered and towered over Broly before preparing a destruction orb.

"In this pitiful state, it would be so easy for me to expunge your helpless body and soul from existence...but, then...that would only disqualify me. Just pushing you off would do.", Mechikabura spoke before then aiming it at the ground and firing it a it, destroying the area just enough to cause Broly to fall off the ring.

But then, a moment later, Broly was suddenly sent toward a rock nearby for him to recover, puzzling Mechikabura and surprising Beerus.

"It's...Black!", Beerus spoke as Black was seen in his Super Saiyan Quartz form.

Meanwhile, suddenly, a familiar fighter stood up and recovered before the dust cleared, revealing none other than...

"Marron?!", Pan and Bulla exclaimed.

"And look, Marron's here, too!", Super Kakunsa grinned in relief.

"Wait. She actually survived that?!", Shallot exclaimed in surprise.

"But how? I thought she didn't make it after that explosion.", Buulma puzzled.

"I wasn't exactly sure, either. It was more of a gamble. I can't believe I got this lucky... Remind me not to do that again, all right?", Marron sighed.

"Mm-Hmm!", Pan and Bulla nodded excitedly with grins.

"You never cease to amaze me, Marron!", 18 grinned.

"Jiren, you have to help Black and the others get rid of Mechikabura while you still can! Y'all are almost out of time!", Vermoud urged.

Then, Jiren landed alongside Black, who was then joined by Gogeta, Marron, Pan, and Bulla. Even Sealas and Ahms joined in, stunting Mechikabura.

"Looks like it's up to us to finish it.", Marron urged after her white aura flared up.

"Yes, obviously!", Black agreed before his pink-colored aura erupted, looking similar to Broly's Green Super Saiyan aura.

Then, Bulla noticed how Pan never used her tail so far before getting an idea.

"All right. Let's hope this works!", Bulla shouted while preparing a power ball before launching it toward the sky.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

"What's this? Another one of those spirit moons from 15 years past?", Mechikabura mocked before Bulla responded with a smirk.

"Nope. Just a normal one. Burst open and Mix!", Bulla shouted before clenching her hand, causing the fake moon to expand into a big ball of light in the sky.

Then, as soon as the fake moon had completed its growth, Pan looked up and then started feeling her accelerated heart rate taking place, puzzling her.

"What...? What's happening to me...?", Pan puzzled before her eyes begin giving a glare before she then gave a smirk with her fangs starting to show as she giggled.

"I don't know what's happening, but I like it...", Pan spoke with a slight giggle before giving a moan in pleasure as her arms and legs bugged up, ripping apart her shirt and tearing her pants a bit, stunting the demon lord even further.

"What?!", Mechikabura puzzled before Pan grew excited.

"Ooooooh, yeeeeeaaaaaaah!", Pan shouted in excitement as her body started to turn into that of a Great Ape, although the only changes present were her growing hair on her body all over, her feet turning into feet hands, just as cute as her own hands, by the way, her main black hair growing longer, her ears growing just as pointed, and her body growing just as big as an average Great Ape's, only her slender figure remained as well as her voice, face, main hair, and mental acuity, all while Pan giggled proudly at her transformation as her growth not only tore off all her clothes, and even her underwear and bra as they were no longer needed due to the fur covering all of her body except for her head, hands, and feet, but also slowed down until she was now as big as an average Great Ape.

"Whoa! Now, this is a power I could get used to.", Pan grinned.

"Mmm. It seems everyone's releasing their full power. I'll have to respond in kind.", Jiren spoke before bellowing as the rocks began going up around him.

"For the sake of a multiverse without Demon filth like you, Mechikabura..., you must be defeated!", Sealas shouted before both he and Ahms began glowing a similar purple aura, shocking Mechikabura before the ground broke a bit before Jiren roared while emitting red flames of his own and bulking up, tearing off his uniform, at least for the upper body the way Mechikabura did when he powered up earlier as his orange flames travelled downward, stunting Mechikabura.

Then, at that point, Gogeta was concentrating some of Jiren's heat into his own body as he took a deep breath, revitalizing Ultra Instinct before powering up to Ultra Saiyan Sapphire just as Sealas was still yelling out before he and Ahms quickly collided into each other as Jiren roared loudly one last time before the red flames exploded into an inferno, covering the ring in flames once again, but this time, the flames were a normal orange as Sealas had now changed in appearance with longer, silver-tentacle like hair, a similar body physique as Ahms, including the core, red sclera with yellow pupils, a more powerful staff to wield, and a sort of bottom of a red coat welded to his body.

"What...? How can this be...?!", Mechikabura growled.

"It's over, Mechikabura! We all come for you!", Gogeta discouraged.

"That's right! It's about time we stomp at your plan and show you that you can't get away with it.", the Great Ape Giantess agreed.

"How dare you...try to rest me!", Mechikabura growled.

"Every force you create has an echo. Your own demonic energy will be your undoing.", Sealas discouraged.

Then, it showed Broly still writhing in pain, but not for very long as Broly barely recovered before looking in surprise to see that Marron had survived and even the fact that she, Pan, Bulla, Gogeta, Black, Sealas, and Jiren went full power to stand against Mechikabura.

 _ **Narrator: "Broly harnessed a power far beyond what his mortal body could handle, and he has paid a heavy price. Only a few moments remain in the Tournament of Power. The victor will be crowned, next time on 'Dragon Ball Super'!"**_

 _ **End Super Music: "Universe 7 in Trouble"**_

 **"Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" Trailer #3**

First, it showed the Toei logo before then showing the snow on the ground breaking apart to reveal a big pond of ice cold water with Super Saiyan Azure Goku, Super Saiyan God Caulifla, and Super Saiyan God Kale ascending upwards with water droplets floating up around them.

 **ORIGINAL STORY • SCREENPLAY • CHARACTER DESIGNS BY AKIRA TORIYAMA**

Then, it showed Super Saiyan God Vegeta and Super Saiyan God Cabba sliding on the ground before tensing a bit as Cauly was shown to be about to lose it as she growled with her orange-yellow irises visible before showing Super Saiyan Azure Bardock roaring as he launched his Riot Javelin toward Frieza before the blast detonated, taking along with it, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the whole Frieza Force, destroying the whole ship as well before then showing Goku and Vegeta on top of the screen and Broly and Cauly on the bottom at the same time.

 **FOUR SAIYANS DIRECTED BY FATE**

Then, Goku was looking up at Cauly, who was now on top of an icy pillar before Goku let go of his winter coat and moved up a bit with a sort of glare.

"It's about time I got a chance to fight.", Goku stated before then showing Broly giving a surprised look as he grew puzzled with Cauly growling as she was about to start the fight before Vegeta gave a chuckle to himself while blocking Cauly's first punch.

 **AN UNCONTROLLABLE IMPULSE TO FIGHT**

Then, Cauly roared while quickly emitting a green energy blast in her mouth before firing it as a beam toward Goku, Caulifla, Kale, Vegeta, and Cabba, who managed to dodge the blast before it then exploded upon contact with the mountain as it shined bright like a green star.

 **Play Disturbed Music: "Hell"**

 **CAULY ATTACKS**

Then, Cauly powered up in a green aura with Goku charging toward her before Cauly struck with a punch and sent Caulifla back with an explosion following her punch before Vegeta tried to hit Cauly in the face, but was not only unable to hit her, but also noticed how unflinching she was as he gasped in surprise before she growled and retaliated with a punch of her own.

"Vegeta!", Goku shouted to him as Cauly prepared to strike with Vegeta barely able to block before an explosion occurred while then showing Goku getting scraped against the glacier by the wrathful Cauly as she shouted and then Cauly struggling to break free from the God Bind technique and then Golden Frieza and Golden Cooler both powering up before charging toward her.

"You dare make me exert myself...to put effort into a fight?", Golden Frieza asked before it showed the dragon balls going up before then showing Shenron in person along with Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Buulma, and Chi-chi watching the fight before then showing Beerus in a chair and then Cauly seemingly charging toward Whis before then showing Goku trapping Cauly in his God Bind.

 **MAIN BATTLE THEME: "Hell"**

 **BY "Disturbed"**

"We had our fair share of enemies, trust me. But I don't think that you're one of them.", Goku spoke.

 **A NEW TALE**

Then, it showed Rilei looking in surprise as Nadea gave a slightly puzzled look as she held the dragon balls with the former speaking before then showing Super Saiyan Azure Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan fighting Cauly on the icy ground above the cold water up until they pressed their hands against Cauly before pressing her back with a blue controlled energy explosion.

 **OF THE WARRIOR SAIYAN RACE**

Then, it showed the green Great Ape Aura with glowing red eyes roaring along with Cauly as it then fired a green energy blast from its mouth toward Goku, Caulifla, and Kale, who both entered their stances before the green energy beam was fired at the ground and moving forwards and a bit upwards as the energy beam was seen tearing the whole ground apart in an aerial view until nothing but water remained before then showing Cauly charging after the fleeing Goku, Vegeta, Cabba, and Broly.

"Have you ever seen a Saiyan like this before?!", Goku shouted.

"I think this is going to be harder than we thought.", Vegeta responded.

 **IS TOLD THROUGH COMBAT**

Then, it showed Cauly preparing a big green energy blast in a pose that resembled how the spirit bomb was made as it was even pressed against the ground before it showed Vegeta, Cabba, Goku, and Broly preparing a combo attack.

"Galick...!", Vegeta began.

"Kamehame...", Goku added.

"HAAAAAA!", Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and Cabba shouted while firing a combined energy beam.

 **DRAGON BALL SUPER: CAULY**

Then, it showed Cauly roaring in her Full Power Super Saiyan Form as her armor was revealed to be destroyed, although her lower clothes remained, even her bracelets with a black crop too on her chest before she stopped roaring and then charged forward.

 **A SAIYAN SHOWDOWN**

 **IN THEATERS DECEMBER 13, 2019**

 **End Disturbed Music: "Hell"**

 **A/N: So, what'd you think so far? Pretty cool, right? So, if you have ideas for how the series should end, although I am reserving some ideas, not mine, but bconfer368's, which, by the way, are the best examples of really good ones, feel free to speak up your own. Until next time. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I couldn't post it earlier, but here it is. The final episode of "Dragon Ball Super". And this is where things get intense and memorable as some certain fights echo a famous fight from DBZ Lore. Wanna know what it is? You just have to read for yourself. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universal Survival Saga**

" **A Miraculous Conclusion!; Farewell, Goku! Until We Meet Again!"**

 **Chapter 1**

First, it showed Mechikabura making the first move and tried to attack him but missed before he and Broly clashed against each other. During that clash, Mechikabura growled with a bellow before later, Broly prepared a silver blue energy orb as big as a spirit bomb and then launching it toward Mechikabura, who was helpless to stop it as he was paralyzed at the sight as it headed for him before it made its impact on him, making him writhe in pain before later, he suddenly felt a painful feeling. At that moment, a glowing silver-blue liquid burst out from his back, shocking Gogeta, Jiren, Sealas, Pan, and Bulla as the three formers gasped one at a time while Mechikabura grew puzzled.

 _ **Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Super'! The brutal Tournament of Power had nearly reached its dramatic conclusion. Broly had perfected his Autonomous Ultra Instinct and was one strike away from victory, but then..."**_

"Broly!", Pan and Bulla shouted before Broly groaned in pain before laying down on the ground as the liquid was now on the ground behind Broly before Mechikabura started to laugh slowly as he recovered and towered over Broly before preparing a destruction orb.

"In this pitiful state, it would be so easy for me to expunge your helpless body and soul from existence...but, then...that would only disqualify me. Just pushing you off would do.", Mechikabura spoke before then aiming it at the ground and firing it a it, destroying the area just enough to cause Broly to fall off the ring.

But then, a moment later, Broly was suddenly sent toward a rock nearby for him to recover before then showing Black in Super Saiyan Quartz form, Marron recovering, Bulla clenching her hand, Pan smirking with a giggle as her fangs were starting to show, Jiren going Full Power as his uniform was torn off for the upper body with Gogeta going Ultra Saiyan Sapphire, and finally, Sealas, whose appearance had now changed with longer, silver-tentacle like hair, a similar body physique as Ahms, including the core, red sclera with yellow pupils, a more powerful staff to wield, and a sort of bottom of a red coat welded to his body before then showing Broly looking in surprise to see that Marron had survived and even the fact that she, Pan, Bulla, Gogeta, Black, Sealas, and Jiren went full power to stand against Mechikabura.

 _ **Narrator: "With only moments to spare, who will win the battle royale and claim the Super Dragon Balls? And what will become of the entire multiverse? The Tournament ends, now!"**_

Mechikabura then spoke up to the remaining able fighters.

"All that effort just to keep a fallen ally in the ring. That effort is out of the question for you. Has the trust you had for your friends blinded you that much?", Mechikabura discouraged.

"Friends? Trust? You confound me greatly with those words.", Black retorted.

"If I need to torture him again, so be it.", Mechikabura responded.

"I agree, Broly is strong. But I intend to claim the Super Dragon Balls myself. If you had any sense, you'd know that the only one you should be trying to torture is me. Not that I recommend doing so towards a god. I no longer sense your astounding energy. Your time on this ring is already at an end.", Black spoke, making Mechikabura growl.

"Take heed, Mechikabura! You've had only but a taste of defeat, but now, I'll see to it that you get the main course!", Black urged before he quickly prepared his scythe and then swung it around quickly before aiming the top of it at Mechikabura.

"Served up by yours truly!", Black finished before Mechikabura then growled while breaking apart the rocks and then unleashing a gust of wind toward the remaining fighters.

When Mechikabura caught up, Marron and Bulla blocked Mechikabura's attacks as best she could before both got knocked back with Black then charged toward him with a slash from his scythe, which was quickly caught by Mechikabura, who then punched him back, causing the scythe to revert back into his aura, before Black and Mechikabura clashed with each other with the latter striking the ground hard to the point that it broke off with both fighters falling down as they clashed with each other again.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe how incredible they are.", Marron spoke in awe.

"Yeah. Same here.", the Super SaiyaMajin agreed as both ran across the debris.

Meanwhile, they clashed with each other before halting for a moment and then landed on the ground with Black panting out of brief exhaustion but no more so than Mechikabura.

"Well, well. Whatever happened to your calm demeanor? You look awful.", Black commented.

"Silence!", Mechikabura shouted.

"That hard outer shell of strength had been all but cracked and now, you're just as helpless as you were once, weren't you? Frankly, it would suffice to say that for the first time in all your afterlife, you've become afraid, afraid of becoming weak and helpless.", Black guessed, striking a nerve in him before Mechikabura then struck him in the gut, making him laugh as heartily as he did the last time Future Yurei did that while helping Future Trunks before more punches followed.

"You say I'm afraid. That my 'shell of strength' had been all but cracked. Well, let's see if you still feel that way now!", Mechikabura shouted before Black gave a smirk, reforged his scythe quickly, and then slashed Mechikabura, trapping him behind the big portal crack from which his clones appeared and kicked him up before finishing up by kicking him down, leaving it to Black to ready his scythe for the finishing blow.

"Have you forgotten already? The pain only makes me stronger!", Black smirked before slashing Mechikabura again, but this time, knocking him back with Marron catching up while charging in and preparing an energy blast.

"That was for making me use the self-destruct move earlier!", Marron exclaimed.

"You fool! Haven't you learned those attacks are useless?", Mechikabura shouted as he tried to retaliate only for Marron to create a barrier around herself and Mechikabura.

"What?!", Mechikabura exclaimed.

"This one isn't.", Marron smirked before an explosion occurred inside the barrier with the barrier then decaying and coming apart quickly afterwards before the explosion was let loose.

"Did I ask for your help?", Black grunted before Marron rolled over on the ground before standing up to see the smoke in front of her.

When it cleared, Mechikabura was standing, but not for long before he spat out saliva and then knelt on the ground, astounding Vermoud and Cae, the Pride Troopers, and even Beerus and Whis the way they were astounded when Goku first eliminated Botamo.

"They got him! They really did it!", Beerus grinned.

"Heh. They could pull this off after all.", Broly grinned.

Meanwhile, Black walked over to Marron.

"None too shabby, Marron. Not only did you slow him down, but you've single-handedly brought him to his knees.", Black commended.

"Well, that was one risk I knew for sure I could take. Either way, I'll survive, but I knew if I failed anyway, I knew that at least you or the others would do the rest. So, you wanna finish it or what?", Marron grinned.

"Hmph. As if I needed your permission. A god like me earning the trust of a mortal. How did I get that fortunate...", Black responded as he then stepped closer to Mechikabura.

Then, Black prepared a Holy Black Kamehameha with the same color as the last time he used it.

"You've lost the nerve to give me so much as a glare, haven't you? Quite the shake, really. I was rather looking forward to the expression on your face as I delivered the final blow.", Black spoke.

Then, Black noticed a stoic look on Mechikabura's face and realized something.

"Wait. You've been holding back on something, haven't you?", Black guessed before Mechikabura gave a smirk in response, making him gasp.

 _ **Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Golden Cooler Appears"**_

Then, Mechikabura not only began emanating a dark purple aura as he stood up, but also grinned as he began growing 6 ethereal spikes on his back with 12 dark purple orbs circling around the spikes behind him before giving a proud laugh.

"Take a good look, Goku Black, because now that I have finally unleashed my ultimate form, nothing is going to be left.", Mechikabura smirked before raising his right arm.

"What are you doing, Black?!", Bulla shouted.

"Get out of there!", Marron added before Mechikabura was about to give off a destructive slash only for Evolved Great Ape Pan to swing her fist at him, prompting him to halt his attack and avoid taking damage as he dodged the impact as she then struck the ground instead.

Then, Pan caught up to Mechikabura and tried to smack him down to the ground and stomp him, only to miss a couple of times as Mechikabura landed on the ground and then vanished before reappearing behind a rock with the Evolved Great Ape then searching for him as she stomped forward.

"All right, where are you hiding, coward? I'll find you, and when I do, nothing will save you from the fate that you deserve.", Pan spoke before she happened to break apart the very rock that Mechikabura was resting on and spotted him.

"There you are!", Pan smirked before she gave chase as he then quickly took his leave and went up through a rock wall.

"How can she catch up to me like this?", Mechikabura puzzled in shock before Pan broke through the rock and towered above Mechikabura with a giggle.

Meanwhile, Broly tried to stand up as best he could as he grunted before he eventually stood up.

"How...? Even with my ultimate form, you still catch up to me! Why?!", Mechikabura tensed before he landed.

"Here's a little fun fact about us Saiyans. Whenever we transform like this, we have powers 10x greater then before.", Pan responded before then smashing the rock Mechikabura was standing on.

"Wow. Hard to believe that Pan can actually improve that much like that. And that was just Mechikabura in his ultimate form.", Bulla spoke in surprise.

"Good thing that moon helped, huh?", Marron grinned as Broly finally caught up.

 _ **End Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime Music: "Golden Cooler Appears"**_

"I'll admit. Even I didn't see this coming.", Broly agreed, prompting them to turn to see him.

 _ **Play Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" By Akira Kushida**_

"Huh? Broly...", Bulla spoke.

"Sorry to leave it to you like this. I'll take it from here.", Broly assured.

"What the...? How are you still standing?", Marron puzzled.

"I could ask you the same thing.", Broly responded.

"Gogeta, the others, and I can take it from here.", Broly assured as Gogeta, Jiren, and Sealas moved forward.

"Not that I ever needed it, but I'm not quite comfortable with sharing the limelight with you.", Black responded.

"That's not it. Other than Pan, we've all pushed ourselves as far as we could go on our own. You and I both know that. We all need to do this together to get this done, or the whole multiverse is doomed.", Broly urged.

Meanwhile, Ultimate Mechikabura prepared a Destruction Sphere.

"Away with you, petulant vermin...", Mechikabura spoke before the Great Ape Giantess turned around and saw him preparing a Destruction Sphere and grew a bit puzzled.

"Uh?", Pan puzzled.

"AWAY!", Mechikabura shouted before firing it at Pan, who gave a comically shocked and surprised reaction on her face before jumping forward to avoid contact with it before it only hit a big rock instead.

After that, instead of just passing through the rock, it stopped upon contact and gave off a strong magnetic force that apparently attracted cubes toward the rock, encasing it until completely covered on a big cube before it shrank up until no trace of it remained as stardust escaped from it.

"No way! It can do that, now?!", Pan exclaimed in surprise.

"He just focused his incredible energy into those cubes and shrank it down until it was gone.", Gohan stated.

"Darn it! He did it! He's finally out of his own head!", Giblet spoke up.

"Mechikabura actually got that strong all on his own. But from the looks of that...Pan was able to hold her own against him on his current state. Even with all of us teaming up, we still may not be enough for him.", Broly stated.

"You do remember the promise Goku and I made, don't you, Broly? To give me the perfect utopia?", Black asked.

"I do. And as long as you hold up your end of the bargain and help us defeat Mechikabura, I'll help Kakarot hold up his.", Broly assured.

"Heh. Exactly as I thought. I suppose I should be thanking you.", Black smirked.

"So, are you guys done yet, or what?", Marron asked.

"If you two start hugging it out, I'm gonna be sick in the mouth.", Gogeta added.

"Don't get the wrong idea, mortal!", Black responded before he, Broly, Marron, Bulla, Gogeta, Jiren, and Sealas moved in for Mechikabura, who noticed them closing in before charging toward them only to crash into them as they crashed into him as well.

Then, they recovered and then charged toward each other again before clashing with each other as Gogeta and Black pushed Mechikabura during the clash.

"Wow. Gogeta and Black are actually side-by-side.", Shallot spoke.

Meanwhile, Gogeta managed to stop the punch to his gut and move over, allowing Black to elbow Mechikabura in the face, pushing him back and prompting him to charge forward just as Sealas dashed toward him before Black and Gogeta made Room, allowing Sealas to use his staff to slash at Mechikabura twice, creating a red orb with him inside before then delivering the final slash, causing the orb to explode and knock Mechikabura back, giving Marron and Bulla their cue to fire their combined energy blasts at Mechikabura, crashing him to a wall as Jiren, Gogeta, Broly, and Black caught up with Black jumping quickly from one platform to another before jumping forward as did Gogeta before both kneed Mechikabura with Jiren following up on this assault by using rapid punches without moving a muscle, forcing Mechikabura down with Marron firing her energy blasts at him, although he was quick to stop falling midfall as his purple aura flared up, causing a shockwave that pushed Bulla and Marron back as Sealas cut through the shockwave with his staff as meanwhile Black turned to Pan.

"I need you to toss me at him, mortal!", Black urged.

Then, Pan knew where he was getting at.

"Yeah!", Pan smirked with a slight chuckle before lunging forward toward Mechikabura.

"Get ready Mechikabura, because your about to see the power of our trust. BLACK FAST BALL SPECIAL!", Pan shouted before kicking him back with her foot hand before grabbing Black with her hand.

"Alleyoop!", Pan shouted as she then tossed Black toward Mechikabura before he bellowed as his aura erupted before he forged his scythe again and then slashed downward toward Mechikabura, causing him to fall off as the energy slash pressed him downward further as Bulla and Marron held on and struggled to get back up.

"Is he gonna push Mechikabura off like that to knock him out?", Shallot asked.

After a few moments, however, Jiren sensed what Mechikabura would plan to do before heading over there to go where he would land, just as Mechikabura then maneuvered himself toward the spot where Jiren was to stop the descent while spinning around. By that point, Jiren burst from the dust around Mechikabura and then scraped Mechikabura against the ground with Sealas, Jiren, Gogeta, Black, and even Broly, whose hair spiked up as his eyes gained an orange-yellow glow for his irises while his hair started to flash between black and yellow as his green aura erupted as well before all 6 began pushing Mechikabura through the ground as they roared while all their auras flared up in eruption with Gogeta's aura being blue, Broly's being green, Black's being dark magenta, Jiren's being red, and Sealas's being purple.

"Do it!", Pan, Bulla, and Marron shouted as they recovered with Pan helping them up.

"Gogeta! Black!", Beerus exclaimed.

"Sealas! Broly!", Shallot shouted.

"Jiren!", Vermoud shouted before everyone else, especially from Universes 1-12 (except for Kanba and the other villains) shouted to the heroes.

"Go!", the entire multiverse, even Future Yurei and Future 21 shouted as the five heroes then pushed Mechikabura off.

" _So this is their true power, the power of their trust in each other.",_ Mechikabura thought.

Then, Gogeta, Broly (who went Full Power as his hair turned bright green as his muscles buffed up), Jiren, Black, and Sealas roared while giving one last push before Gogeta suddenly felt a painful feeling just before the earrings broke off completely and a glowing silver-blue liquid burst out from his back and erupted like a surging tide of water before it then overtook the rocks as energy, lifting up the rocks with its force before the light faded with only Pan, Bulla, and Marron left on the ring.

 _ **End Super Music: "Ultimate Battle" By Akira Kushida**_

Meanwhile, Broly, Black, and Sealas appeared on the spectator seats first. Then, Broly looked up in puzzlement just in time to notice Goku and Vegeta reappearing before falling as they even bumped into each other before crashing onto each other into the seats.

"Are you two all right?", Sealas asked.

"Gee. Thanks for asking, but I'm not.", Goku responded with a slight giggle as Vegeta growled.

Meanwhile, Jiren reappeared in the spectator seats as well.

"Jiren!", Top spoke as he then ran over to him.

Elsewhere, Mechikabura reappeared on the stands near Kanba and the others as well with Buulma and Chi-chi headed for Goku and Vegeta.

"We're here.", Buulma assured to Vegeta.

"Hehehe, way to go, Black.", Goku grinned.

"Do kindly hold your tongue. Don't make this moment any worse by thanking me, Goku. I can assure you, I don't need any other gestures as long as you keep your word to me.", Black responded.

"Yeah. Consider it done.", Goku grinned before Grand Minister spoke up.

"Contestant Mechikabura is eliminated.", Grand Minister spoke up, catching Goku's attention.

"The entire Demon Realm has been eliminated, and the participants responsible for today's chaos will now be eliminated.", Grand Minister stated before Mechikabura and the other's bodies began glowing a thin white aura, now on the cusp of erasure.

"Grand Minister. If I may, I'd like to request that you spare Ize and Turles. I'm sure they could be reformed in the same way I was.", Black requested.

"Say what?!", the three remaining girls puzzled.

"Sires, what is your say on this?", Grand Minister asked.

"I say we should give those two a chance.", Future 21 suggested.

"Yeah. If it worked out for Black, I can't see any reason it wouldn't for Ize and Black.", Future Yurei agreed.

"Plus, they'd be more fun.", Zeno added with a usual light-hearted giggle.

"Very well, Black. All the perpetrators from the Demon Realm responsible for the chaos, save for the ones who turned against him amidst that chaos, as well as the ones called Ize and Turles will be eliminated.", Grand Minister stated.

"Many thanks, my liege.", Black grinned.

"Zeno, you fool! This is not over! Someday, the Demon Realm will return to its mighty illustrious glory, and I will arise again to rule it and all of the Multiverse, free of all living beings that defy the one true god. Beware the fury of Demon God Mechikabura!", Mechikabura shouted before Zeno, Future 21, and Future Yurei snapped their fingers, quickly erasing Mechikabura, Super Saiyan 4 Broly, Lord Slug, Dr. Wheelo, Hatchiyack, and Kanba, although only Ize and Turles remained.

"How about that? We got a big break for once.", Ize grinned.

"Apparently so. But the question is...why would Black do that for us?", Turles puzzled in agreement.

"Contestants Pan, Bulla, and Marron..., you three have prevailed. What will you three wish for?", Grand Minister spoke up.

"You know? I'm not sure.", Marron stated.

"Yeah. It's a real toughie.", Pan agreed before she then puzzled to herself while figuring an agreed-upon wish out.

 **Chapter 2**

Then, the Super Dragon Balls appeared, much to the three girls' marvel.

"Wait, is that...?", Gohan puzzled.

"The Super Dragon Balls.", Goku responded as all 7 gathered in what used to be the Tournament ring.

"Emoc htrof, enivid nogard, dna tnarg ym hsiw! Peas and carrots.", Grand Minister spoke as Grand Zeno, Future Yurei, and Future 21 both got off their seats and stood in awe before lightning sparked out from the Super Dragon Balls and flowed brightly, prompting the others to shield their eyes before the glow dimmed and before them stood Super Shenron in front of Grand Minister.

"Whoa... It looks so beautiful.", Pan spoke in awe.

"Won kaeps yht hsiw. I llahs tnarg eeht yna eno hsiw.", the Super Dragon spoke.

"It is time, girls. Make your wish.", Grand Minister spoke.

Then, Pan, Bulla, and Marron looked back at Goku and the others who fought by their side, including the other universes before thinking of an idea and then getting in a sort of huddle and whispering something for a moment.

"Is something wrong?", 18 puzzled.

"They can ask for anything.", Zeno spoke up.

"Yep. Anything at all.", Future Yurei spoke.

"And they'll get it.", Future 21 added.

"What could it be?", the three Omni-majesties puzzled before the three girls turned to Grand Minister with Marron speaking up first.

"Hey, Grand Minister? Those universes that have lower levels...we kinda want them to be equal to Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12. And more than that, we'd like the 2nd, 6th, and 11th Universes to be merged with the 7th.", Marron spoke up, making both Shallot, Broly, and Jiren gasp from hearing such a wish as Goku giggled in surprise as Giblet and Black scoffed with a grin.

"Uh! What in the...?!", Champa exclaimed.

"The 2nd, 6th, and 11th Universes merging with what now?!", Vermoud exclaimed.

"Oh, my. What a surprisingly lovely wish.", Jerez commented.

"Wow. That's a big request.", Future 21 spoke in surprise.

"You're sure that's what you three want?", Zeno asked.

"Yeah. Like super sure?", Future Yurei added.

"Yep. We're super sure, all right.", Bulla grinned in reply.

"Mm-Hmm. So, uh, can you move this along, please?", Pan asked as she wiggled her tail up and down, earning Grand Minister's smile before he turned to Super Shenron.

Then, Grand Minister chanted the words adhering to Pan's request. When he had finished speaking, Super Shenron's eyes then gave off a red glare before he began flapping his wings up with a bright yellow light drawing in the divine energy before then ascending up into the sky and then flew across the multiversal sky, forming a line to merge the 2nd, 6th, 7th, and 11th Universes together before they all cane together forming a purple orb in the center surrounded by the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 12th Universes.

Then, Top and Broly noticed Jiren looking a bit troubled and joyful at the same time.

"What's troubling you now, Jiren?", Top asked.

"While it is honorable that Pan, Bulla, and Marron would use such a wish, I doubt I can see my master or my parents again.", Jiren responded.

"That's not entirely true, Jiren.", Broly assured, puzzling him.

"Hm?", Jiren puzzled.

"The Dragon Balls I've seen on Earth...we can use that to help your wish come true.", Broly assured.

"Really?", Jiren asked, earning Broly's nod in response before Goku pitched in, offering an alternative.

"Or if that doesn't work out, we could ask Gowasu, Zamasu, or even Yurei up there to take care of that favor for ya. That oughta do it, right?", Goku grinned.

"Hm. Saiyans or not, your adaptive combat skills are only trumped by your naive generosity. Still..., I thank you for this effort you've put in stopping Mechikabura. More than that..., I thank you for the effort you both are continuing to put in to ease the pains of my life.", Jiren thanked.

"I think we should be thanking you.", Broly responded.

"Yeah. I know we just barely finished the battle of our lives, but I'm already hungry for the next fight. In fact..., I feel like we've gotten stronger, together. And I think that's worth a lot. I hope to see you again, Jiren.", Goku responded, surprising Jiren a bit before he closed his eyes and then gave a grin to him.

Then, Super Shenron vanished before Shallot shouted for Marron.

"Marron!", Shallot shouted, causing Marron to turn to notice Shallot, who was headed for Marron as he flew out.

"Hey, be careful where you're headed!", Giblet urged in caution before Shallot caught up and then hugged Marron tightly.

"You're okay, Marron! You're alive!", Shallot shouted in pent-up excitement as he hugged her.

"Yeah, but not for much longer if you keep hugging me like that!", Marron groaned, urging Shallot to release her.

"Whoops. Sorry, Marron.", Shallot apologized as the others caught up.

"Well, thanks for making that choice.", Goku grinned.

"Well, far be it from me, but I think you and 17 are starting to rub off on me.", Marron responded with a grin.

"Hm?", Goku puzzled.

"I hate to say it, but you three are becoming more and more alike.", 18 responded.

"Uh?", Goku puzzled.

"Well, then. I suppose I shall take my leave, then.", Black spoke up.

"If it isn't any trouble, I'd like to be escorted back to the 10th Universe if you please.", Black requested.

"What's the big rush? We still got some time left, right?", Goku asked.

"As Jiren said, your adaptive combat skills are only outpaced by your naive generosity. But I'll tell you what, though. I'll stop by for a personal visit from time to time to see how your mortal civilization does compared to my own. Does that sweeten the deal?", Goku Black responded.

"Yeah. But if you do act up, we'll just put you down again.", Goku responded.

"I can't help but feel insulted by that response, but on the other hand, if it does come to that, I look forward to this immensely.", Black responded.

"Hey, Black. Why is it that you spared me and Ize from erasure?", Turles puzzled.

"You two mortals are, shall we say, rough around the edges. But I have a feeling that you will fit right in. Ize included.", Black responded.

"How touching.", Ize skirted before preparing a death beam behind Goku Black, worrying the other fighters.

"And no sneak attacks just yet.", Black smirked back without even turning around before Ize ceased his attack.

"Hm. That was just a little test.", Ize responded.

"Goku!", Zeno shouted as he, Future 21, and Future Yurei descended downward with Goku shaking hands with Zeno.

"Yo, Zenny! We did it!", Goku grinned.

"That tournament was so much fun!", Zeno exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah! Fun and awesome!", Future Yurei agreed.

"Sure, there were a few setbacks, but they were all taken care of all the same just before the tournament ended.", Future 21 agreed.

"I must admit, I was not expecting Pan, Bulla, and Marron to make such a wish.", Supreme Kai grinned in admittance.

"Well, our great Omni-majesties predicted this would be the outcome.", Grand Minister responded, taking Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and Beerus aback before they stood in his presence.

"Grand Minister!", Supreme Kai spoke up.

"They believed whichever warrior made it to the end would have enough virtue to show compassion for the other universes and prove the whole cosmos worthy of existence.", Grand Minister stated, puzzling Goku Black before he spoke up as respectfully as he can be.

"Pardon me, Grand Minister. But if that's the case, what would've happened if those remaining fighters made a wish for their own gain instead?", Black asked.

"A selfish wish would've been views as a cursing indictment...and Their Majesties would have eliminated all of reality.", Grand Minister explained, shocking Black as he grunted with a tensed growl before Beerus, Elder Kai, and Supreme Kai gasped in shock.

"So, in truth, it was a challenging game of survival for all.", Vados explained.

"And perhaps, Grand Zeno and the future counterparts of Yurei and 21 believed the challenge is what would save them. That through intense struggle, Goku and the others could overcome their weaknesses, and show that mortals can change.", Whis stated.

"What? Hmm. I suppose this was what Master Gowasu was trying to teach me this whole time.", Black guessed, reflecting back on what Gowasu said to him back when he was Zamasu 15 years ago.

"One can succumb to evil, but reject that darkness and rediscover the light with new understanding. Justice makes that journey possible. Evil informs good, and that's why we give the mortals their minds.", Gowasu spoke in Black's flashback.

"And to think that this tournament's end result was all it took to help me see that.", Black added.

"Hey, Goku! So what should we play now?", Zeno asked before Beerus and Supreme Kai grew fearful.

"Let's see.", Goku spoke before Beerus charged toward Goku only for Black to halt him with his arm as he practically ran into it, making him cough once and wheeze heavily.

"I'll take it from here, Lord Beerus.", Black sighed before he stepped forward and explained.

"I apologize, Grand Zeno, but Goku is clearly too exhausted to think of an answer right away.", Black spoke to Zeno just as Supreme Kai and Elder Kai charged forward and knelt before Grand Zeno.

"For now, we will have to take our leave, Grand Zeno!", Supreme Kai spoke on panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the 7th. Your fighting was exemplary. And of course, So was your life-saving wish.", Grand Minister grinned.

"Thank you, sire.", Beerus, Elder Kai, and Supreme Kai sighed in relief as they bowed.

"I appreciate the comment, Grand Minister. Thank you.", Black grinned as he then gave a gentle bow.

"Whoa. Black actually does this way better than my real Grandpa.", Pan commented.

"Aw, come on, Pan.", Goku groaned a bit, making the Great Ape Giantess giggle.

"Hey, Goku. Will you come visit us again?", Zeno asked.

"Yeah, it gets pretty boring up there without you.", Future Yurei added.

"Yeah. Of course, I will. Keep it real, Zenny!", Goku grinned in response before lifting up god right arm for a fist bump with which Zeno quickly understood as he, Future Yurei, and Future 21 raised their arms up as well.

"Yeah!", Zeno giggled as he, Future 21, and Future Yurei did a fist bump with Goku.

 _ **Play Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

Later, as the sun was rising up back at home, it was shining on Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Shallot, Giblet, Sealas, Gohan, Videl, Cocagash, Chi-Chi, Pan (who was now back to normal with a big enough blanket on her body with her tail showing), Buulma, Bulla, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Uub, 17, 18, 21, and Goku Black, along with King Vegeta, his wife, and his son, Tarble, as they all stared into the sky where the sun was.

 _ **Narrator: "And so, at long last, the great Tournament of Power, which decided the victors of all the universes, came to an end and Goku and his fellow warriors returned to their daily lives."**_

First, it showed Gine warmly hugging Goku, leaving him surprised as Goku Jr. gave an excited giggle while Bardock gave a warm, yet prideful smile to his sons, including Raditz as Broly and the others looked on before then showing Android 16 with a Capsule Corp insignia on his left pec as the poachers were all tied up and some were unconscious as they eyes are now all swirly and then showing 16 and 17 shaking hands as 18 and Marron were smiling with Krillin smiling as well as a Minotauros standing on top of a rock ledge before then showing Gohan, Hercule, Piccolo, Cocagash, and even Pan exclaiming in surprise as Buu, 21, Buulma, Bulla, Videl, and Chi-chi were getting plump from their dessert eating contest, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, and Korin watching from the lookout as Ikari and Marina were helping Tien, Yurin, and Chiaotzu clean up the damages left behind from Kanba's wake at the dojo near the glaciers, Jiren introducing his resurrected parents and master to Top and the other 8 Pride Troopers in a friendly exchange of introductions, and finally, Broly and Kakunsa fighting with each other for training on ice as Ribrianne and Rozie looked on. After that, it then showed Goten and Trunks getting things ready as the banner said "Goku Jr., Welcome to the World" before Raditz then noticed Goten having trouble keeping a big tray with cups and the bottle balanced and decided to set it down on the table after Trunks laid down the table cloth and set it up with Whis, Vegeta, Nappa, Paragus, Broly, Cheelai, Buu, Majuub, Goku, and Beerus eating their food as Gohan and Trunks joined in before Gine noticed the Pilaf Gang having a sort of trouble keeping up with the dishes piling up before they tripped backwards, 18 and 21 speaking with 16 and 17 over the laptop with 16 and 17 in a sort of cruise in the ocean, Gine holding Goku Jr. as he cooed, with Yamcha, 21, and Marina looming in with cute coos for him as Bardock looked on before noticing Pan already in Super Saiyan Form, much to his surprise as he grew amazed before he smirked with Goku then talking to Vegeta, who suggested that they have a fight before Goku agreed and then both turned Super Saiyan Sapphire and then took off in midair and fought with each other before Bulla and Chi-chi shrugged and decided to have a literal fight with each other as they transformed into majins and joined the fray with 21, Marina, Pan, Bulla, Marron, Gohan, Tien, Master Roshi, 18, Krillin, Uub, Trunks, and Piccolo watching.

 _Monochromatic Mother Earth_

 _Too dark to see the morning_

 _A Tension in the atmosphere_

 _It's cold and never thawing_

 _Follow Common Sense_

 _In the way that I've been told_

 _But will it really make me happy?_

 _Now, I realize my breath has started to freeze_

 _I'm in the middle of the blizzard,_

 _I can feel the pressure_

 _Got Ice encased around my heart,_

 _The beat's the only measure_

 _of even knowing I'm alive,_

 _Can turn this pain to pleasure_

 _Before I shut right down and shut the door for good_

 _There's a wall that's towering over me_

 _If I try to climb it, will I succeed?_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll find the truth deep inside_

 _Life is in my hands, so no need to pray_

' _Cause I'm ready now for the judgment day_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll be the one to decide_

 _It is my right to be free_

' _Cause our future's only made for you and I_

 _And the story will last forevermore_

 _ **End Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

Meanwhile, in outer space, a white arcosian, along with a purple arcosian, were both seen in their own hover pods.

"Our loyal subjects, your patience was not in vain, for as you can see, the emperors of this universe are back.", the purple arcosian grinned devilishly.

Elsewhere, at the same spot where they first fought, Goku and Vegeta clashed with each other at Super Saiyan Azure as Pan and Bulla watched.

"Oh, wow. That's where Grandpa and Vegeta thought?", Pan spoke in awe.

"Yeah. At least that's what Mom told me.", Bulla responded.

"Don't hold back on me, Kakarot. Where's that Ultra Instinct of yours?", Vegeta grunted.

"I can't exactly do it.", Goku replied.

"What?", Vegeta puzzled.

"Unless it was from a very critical situation, I can't repeat it.", Goku responded.

"Oh? Then, when I find an even greater power, you're going to be in real trouble!", Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Dream on, Vegeta!", Goku retorted.

"Oh, shut up! You think I'm ever going to let you get ahead of me again?", Vegeta responded before trying to kick him away only for Goku to backflip and land on a similar rock.

"Bring it! Heh! We'll never stop getting stronger!", Goku spoke with a grin before entering his stance.

"Of course we won't. Only a fool would put limits on the strength of the Saiyan race!", Vegeta agreed before entering his own stance.

"Whoa. Now, it really is like how Grandpa and Vegeta fought.", Pan spoke as transparent images of Goku and Vegeta back when they first met appeared over how Goku and Vegeta are fighting now up until a moment later when Goku and Vegeta charged toward each other and the scene stopped with the two saiyans' faces close to each other as the fight began.

 _ **Narrator: "This is the journey that will never end. The struggle to push behind all limits and redefine the meaning of power. New and mightier goes will arise, new adventures will begin, and Goku and his fellow warriors will be ready. Until then, we bid you farewell."**_

" _ **Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" Trailer #4**_

First, it showed Gogeta checking himself before turning to the screen a bit as he spoke.

"We are Gogeta.", Gogeta introduced.

 **GOGETA GOES INTO BATTLE!**

 _ **Play Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

Then, it showed Super Saiyan Cauly charging forward before Gogeta reflecting the energy blasts and then turning Super Saiyan.

"Now, it's our turn.", Gogeta spoke.

Later, he then launched the Stardust Rain at Cauly as the scattered energy blasts hit Cauly like shooting stars, prompting her to create a green barrier to protect herself from it.

 **Blizzard/Daichi Miura**

Then, it showed Gogeta in Super Saiyan Azure form launching his two blue energy blasts at Cauly before firing much let from his cupped hands, causing an explosion.

 **MIGHTIEST**

Then, Gogeta quickly entered his stance before emanating a powerful blue aura and then pushing Cauly, in Full Power Super Saiyan Form with just her black crop top covering her chest as her pants and cloth tied around her always remained before Cauly exclaimed in pain.

 **VS.**

Then, Cauly roared as she fired a Gigantic Roar from her mouth toward Gogeta, who managed to slide past it and feel it with his hands.

 **MIGHTIEST**

Then, Gogeta bellowed as he crossed his arms a bit before roaring as he raised his arms up, causing a chain reaction that created an explosion with Cauly trapped inside.

 **DRAGON BALL SUPER: CAULY**

 **IN THEATERS DECEMBER 13, 2018**

 _ **End Daichi Miura Music: "Blizzard"**_

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty cool, right? Now, as the release date stated, "Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" won't be released until Friday December 13** **th** **. That should give me more time to focus on other stories as well, like "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" for example. I'll also be working on a revamped version of the classic TMNT 2012 series called "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2012) soon. Until next time. :)**


End file.
